D'un océan à l'autre
by Nemesis et Umbre77
Summary: Après une folle poursuite et un combat sanglant, le prince Draco Malfoy est fait captif sur un vaisseau pirate. Décidé à mener la vie dure au Capitaine Potter, il ne s'attendait pourtant pas à tomber sous son charme. Seront-ils prêts à tenter l'aventure ? TERMINÉE!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient exception l'intrigue! Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling! (Combien de fois devrais-je le dire encore ? (pousse un profond soupir)... Nous ne tirons aucun profit à faire cette aventure, bien entendu... (malheureusement).

**Titre** : D'un Océan à l'autre  
**Auteures** : Laika et Umbre77  
**Genre** : Action/Aventure / Romance (et un peu d'humour pour pimenter le tout)

**Rating** : R (ou M, comme l'indique désormais)  
**Avertissement** : Cette histoire comporte des relations entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas cela, que vous en avez horreur, passez votre chemin, votre place n'est pas ici. Homophobe, vous êtes prévenus!

**Couple **: HP/DM

**__**

**__**

**_D'un océan à l'autre_**

**_Prologue_**

_XVIIIe__ siècle. Un siècle de rebellions. Les pirates sont nombreux. Ils saccagent, ils pillent, détroussent, volent et tuent. Dans les Caraïbes, les citoyens qui autrefois, étaient en quête d'aventures sont depuis longtemps devenus des vils flibustiers, tous, ou en grande partie, se rassemblant sur l'Île de la Tortue, morceau de terre peuplé par la débauche, la misère et l'escroquerie, mais significatif de liberté._

À la même époque, en Angleterre, une famille de bourgeois logeait dans une magnifique résidence de Bristol, située tout près du port. James Potter y habitait en compagnie de sa femme, Lily, et de leur fils Harry, âgé de six ans. Noble et respectable famille, ils vivaient sous les contraignances de la loi, ne préférant s'attirer aucun ennui auprès du roi.

Une nuit pourtant, alors que tout était paisible, que la mer était calme et que le silence régnait en maître sur la place, des bruits de sabots retentirent dans le lointain, cacophoniques, se rapprochant à toute vitesse. Trois cavaliers, tout de noir vêtu, s'arrêtèrent devant leur porte, l'ouvrant à la volée.

Au second étage, le couple se réveilla en sursaut dans leur couche. De lourds bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier étroit, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrant en grinçant, laissant entrer les trois hommes. La femme hurla de terreur, l'homme la serrant aussitôt dans ses bras. Les trois inconnus s'approchèrent de quelques pas, la voix de celui qui se trouvait au milieu résonnant, glaciale, dans le silence de la pièce, alors :  
»Lily Potter, vous avez été accusée de sorcellerie et de félonie envers le Trône, pour cela, le seigneur Tom Jedusor vous condamne à mort. La sentence s'appliquera _maintenant_. »

James se leva aussitôt du lit, bien décidé à empêcher les trois hommes d'agir. Grave erreur. Le coulissement métallique caractéristique d'une épée que l'on dégaine se fit entendre.

« Je vous interdis! »

Ce fut les dernières paroles de James Potter. Un instant plus tard, il s'écroulait au sol, en se tenant le ventre, poussant un borborygme étranglé. Lily hurla une seconde fois, se levant d'un bond du lit, elle s'enfuit hors de la pièce avant que les trois assassins puissent mettre la main sur elle. Elle traversa à toute vitesse un couloir, ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son fils qui dormait toujours, se dépêchant de le prendre dans ses bras, l'emmaillotant dans sa couverture. Harry se réveilla alors.

« Mère ? » fit-il, déboussolé.

« Chuuut » fit Lily, sortant à toute vitesse de la pièce, descendant l'escalier, se retrouvant, à sa grande horreur, face aux trois hommes.

Celui le plus à gauche eut un ricanement.

« Vous n'irez nulle part, sorcière. »

Celui de droite s'avança vers elle.

« Je suis innocente! » hurla la femme, en se débattant, alors qu'une poigne de fer se refermait sur son bras.

L'homme ricana, et, sans préambule, lui arracha son fils des bras, l'enfant hurlant de terreur de se voir ainsi séparer de sa mère et remit à l'un de ces étrangers. Il se débattit aussitôt, criant, hurlant, crachant et mordant, bien décidé à se sauver. Il planta alors ses dents dans le bras de celui qui le retenait, celui-ci poussant aussitôt un cri de douleur, balançant l'enfant le plus loin, le laissant aller se fracasser la tête contre une table aux pieds effilés. Le meuble bascula et les objets qu'il supportait chutèrent sur l'enfant.

Tout autour de lui devint de peu à peu noir, alors que son esprit s'embrouillait. Son front lui faisait mal. Il y eut alors un cri de femme, déchirant, puis le silence. Harry ferma les yeux, vaincu. Et il s'évanouit.

Six mois plus tard, il se trouvait à bord d'un navire de commerce, assit à la proue, ses pieds battant l'air, alors que la caravelle fendait les vagues de l'océan. Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de ses parents, l'y avait emmené en découvrant le macabre spectacle qu'offrait Lily et James Potter. Matelot de son métier – un très bon matelot, il fallait le dire –, Sirius l'avait embarqué avec lui à bord, déterminé à l'élever. Harry s'était donc retrouvé mousse sur un immense bateau, mettant les pieds sur un pont pour la première fois de sa vie, ne connaissant rien de la profession. Depuis, malgré son jeune âge, il s'acharnait à suivre les pas de l'homme qui jouait désormais le rôle d'un père de substitut pour lui, faisant tout pour le rendre fier.

Pourtant, plus les jours passaient, se transformant en semaine, plus l'enfant était obsédé par quelque chose dont il n'osait parler à personne. La vengeance. De nombreuse fois, il avait entendu l'équipage, le soir, lors de leur quart, parler de pirates, de trésors, et de villes mises à sac. Des rumeurs affreuses circulaient, sur le pont. Mais du haut de ses six ans et demi, Harry ne parvenait pas à avoir peur. La vie de pirates signifiait pour lui la liberté. La liberté de se venger, de faire justice à la mort de ses parents... Il était obnubilé par cette idée.

Combien de fois, la nuit, blottit dans sa couchette, à la cale, près de Sirius, avait-il rêvé qu'il était un grand pirate, commandant un équipage redoutable, capturant des navires marchants, s'enrichissant d'or et d'argent, et n'obéissant à aucune loi ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé qu'il amarrait son navire dans le port de la Seigneurie de l'homme qui avait fait assassiner ses parents pour des raisons qui étaient fausses, lui faisant payer la dette de sang qu'il devait ?

« Eh, le mousse, c'est l'heure de ton quart! Au boulot! »

Harry fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par le second du navire. Soupirant légèrement, il se leva doucement, se tenant au bastingage, s'en allant chercher un sceau et une serpillière. Un jour, il n'aurait plus à faire ce genre de tâche, un jour il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait.

_Un jour, il serait un pirate..._

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_À suivre..._

Et voilà une autre fic qui nous a hanter pendant des semaines, tandis que nous travaillions toujours à _D'un grain de sable._ Finalement, l'attente s'est fait trop torturante et nous nous sommes lancé dans le projet!

À bientôt pour un prochain chapitre!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

_Laika&Umbre77_

_28 Mars 2005_


	2. Prisonnier

**Diclaimer****** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Nous ne tirons aucun profit (malheureusement, j'aurais bien besoin d'argent!) à faire cet fic! Que la joie de vous la faire partager!

**Note des auteurs : Bien** le bonjour à vous tous. Voici donc le chapitre un qui suit le prologue. Nous tenons à vous avertir que ceci est un Univers Alternatif (de toute façon, je crois que vous le savez déjà lolll) et que certains personnage de HP n'apparaîtront pas. Il s'agit également d'un slash. Homophobe, passez votre chemin. Vous êtes prévenus. (Ça me fait toujours pensé à PotC : Pirates vous êtes prévenus, avec les hommes qui ont été pendus... héhéhé... Bon, je m'égare!) Bonne lecture!

**RARs******

**Crackos** Eh bien ta patience n'aura pas été veine! Voilà le chapitre un! Bonne lecture!

**Vif d'or :** Et encore une lectrice fidèle! Merci d'être présente au rendez-vous ! Merci pour ta review!

**Meihra** Triste ? Mouhahahahaha! D'accord, Umbry, on est sans coeur! Nous, on se marre comme des folles devant cet fic! Qu'y a-t-il de si triste, allons ? C'est seulement Lily et James Potter qui sont morts. Comme toujours! C'était ça, ou pas de Piraterie pour Harry! Et oui, il est très miam! Lol!  
(rougis) Ce compliment commence à devenir très gênant. « Parce que c'est histoire est écrite par vous, elle sera sans aucun doute génial!» Vous ne doutez jamais de nous ou quoi ? lolll.  
D'où vient toute notre inspiration ? C'est facile, de notre esprit... Esprit, qui étrangement, et souvent, semble relié! On pense parfois exactement la même chose! C'est troublant!

**Egwene**** Al'Vere :** Ah enfin quelque'un qui m'écrit plus que deux lignes! Bien le bonjour!  
Premièrement, l'idée, on espérait bien qu'elle serait originale. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu une fic de Pirates, en version Univers Alternatif de Harry Potter. C'est en partie pour cela que l'idée m'a plût, pour ma part.

Par contre, je suis navré de t'annonce que tu n'étais pas notre première review! Mais console-toi, dis-toi que tu es quand même une de nos premières revieweuses! C'est déjà pas mal, non ? Héhéhé.

Pour ce qui est de Outre Atlantique... Je sais trop quand le prochain chapitre sera posté. Au courant de la semaine, j'espère, ou la semaine prochaine, mais je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert une seule fois pour entamé la correction. Mais ce jour viendra! Jusque là : Patience!  
Et oui, tu as bien deviné (comment faire autrement ?)! Harry deviendra Pirate! Bref, je n'en dit pas plus! Bonne lecture!

**Paradise**** Nighwish :** L'abus de PotC ? Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parlé, héhéhé! J'ai eu l'idée et après j'ai écouté une nouvelle fois Pirate! Entre temps, j'ai soumis l'idée à Umbre qui a tout simplement adoré... Mais bon, ça fait deux fois que je répond à cela! Vivement ma méthode de review habituel! Bonne lecture! Et contente de voir que Umbre rassemble également des lectrices (il doit pas y avoir beaucoup de lecteur...) De là venait ses recherches, en effet!

**Serpentis-draco** Comme tous les lecteurs, j'imagine Mais la voici la suite (que plusieurs attendaient impatiemment, à ce que j'ai pu constaté) Bonne lecture!

**Lovely**** A :** Promet d'être prometteuse... hmmm, j'aime bien le terme loll! T'as d'la chance, le chapitre un est arrivé tout de même assez rapidement! Bonne lecture à toi! On se revoit très bientôt, j'espère

**Kitty-hp-16 :** Pauvre petit Harry ? Alors c'est moi est Umbre qui sommes insensible! On délire complètement devant cet fic! Mouhahahaha! Mais merci pour la foi que tu nous témoignes lol! Bonne lecture!

**Yami**** Aku :** Kikou à toi aussi! Oui, j'avais remarqué que tu avais lu le prologue ce soir, héhéhé. Oui, je sais, j'ai eu honte de vous poster un chapitre aussi court... Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un chapitre, mais plutôt un prologue! Ne t'inquiète pas, nos suites promettent d'être plus longue, héhéhé! Bonne lecture!

**Vert emeraude :** Héhéhé, pour Outre Atlantique, j'ai même pas encore corrigé le chapitre! Patience! (Faut dire que je me consacre entièrement à cet fic, présentement). Et non, nous n'avons pas prit le concept de Pirates des Caraïbes. En fait, ce qui s'est passé, c'est que, cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui est trouvé le concept de la fic. Umbre avait trouvé pour Oasis, elle. J'étais tranquillement dans mon lit un soir, à observer le plafond, cherchant désespérément une idée de fic, quand j'ai pensé aux pirates, comme ça. Une illumination quoi! Loll! Et pouf, l'idée m'est venu! J'ai ensuite regardé trois fois de suite, pendant la semaine, après avoir soumis mon idée, Pirates des Caraïbes!

**Inouko** Ouais eh béh, fallait pas s'attendre à quelque chose d'énorme avec une prologue! Le chapitre un est un peu plus long, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Lee-NC-Kass** On sait, que c'est tellement cool, un Pirate! C'est pourquoi on fait une fic de Pirates! Loll. Harry, trucider tout le monde ? Bah voyons! (air diabolique). Vous inquiétez pas, Sirius est encore là pour un moment, on a pas décidé de son sort! Et Lily n'a jamais fait de sorcellerie! Donc, oui, c'est à tord! Bonne lecture!

**MissTick**: Hello Miss! Contente de voir que tu as laissé une review! Bref. La raison de l'âge de Harry est toute simple : Nous devions trouvé un âge où il se souviendrait du meurtre de ses parents! À bientôt très chère!

**Miceliandre** C'est pas la première fois qu'on nous le dit! (voit l'aiguille de Umbre) Très bien, très bien, je vais faire ma modeste Merci pour ta review!

**Oxaline** Ouais, il y a beaucoup de lecteur qui n'aime pas les univers alternatif. Moi, personnellement (Laika), ça ne me dérange pas. Je trouve même assez passionnant ce genre d'histoire qui nous laisse dans le mystère. On ne peut pas se douter de la fin. Mais on ne peut que se sentir toujours que celle-ci, tu l'apprécies. C'est même un peu gênant! Mais bon... PIRATE EN FORCE! Héhéhé! Bonne lecture!

**Sahada** On espère bien, qu'elle a un avenir prometteur! On ne veut pas qu'elle sombre dans l'oublis tout de même, cet fic! On y tient beaucoup! Merci pour ta review!

**Sélène :** Bah, c'est pas grave si tu as pas beaucoup de temps pour nous reviewer. (Ça me fait moins de boulot, héhéhéhé! Quoi, comment ça, un peu de motivation ? Beuh là, j'y peux rien si je suis flemmarde ) L'important, c'est que tu nous montres signe de vie! Bonne lecture!

**Kungzoune** Eh bien tu vas le savoir très rapidement, ce qui va arriver, avec la petite rencontre de Harry et Draco. Un conseil : Ne t'imagine pas la scène la plus romantique qui soit, avec le coup de foudre. Tu risques d'être déçu!

**Lady S :** On est bien touchées d'apprendre que vous avez tous foi en notre talent lolll. Mais si je puis te donner un conseil, pour éviter de devoir venir tout le temps vérifier s'il y a de nouveau chapitre, créé-toi un compte sous le nom de Lady S et ajoute toutes les fics que lis dans tes Author Alert. Ce sera bien plus simple!

**Kitycat** Nous aussi, on l'a trouvait vachement bonne l'idée. C'est pourquoi on a commencé cette fic. Comme je l'ai expliqué à la fin du prologue.

**Nfertiti** C'est vrai que Harry fait un peu pitié, mais il a tout de même son Sirius! Et puis, s'il était pas mort, ses parents, il ne serait jamais devenu Pirate!

**Lutin maléfique :** Ça promet ? Contentes de l'apprendre, car nous, on est complètement plongé dans ce récit! Impossible de nous en descotché! Mais si tu veux mon avis, y'a pas que ça qui est alléchant! (imagine encore et toujours Harry en Pirate, Umbre lui donnant une claque derrière la tête pour la faire revenir à la réalité.) Ah oui (se racle la gorge) Hum, hum. Bref... On te promet un récit haut en couleur! À le prochaine!

**BlackNemesis** (complètement ébahit) Eh béh, je m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ici! J'en suis rester sans voix (Umbre me trouvait bizarre aussi loll)! Mais bon, retournons à nos Sombrals. Nous sommes bien contente de voir que cet prologue, cet aperçu, devrait-on dire, t'ai plût. Il est vrai qu'un petit Harry emplit de vengeance, et un Sirius en matelot, ça ne laisse pas indifférent, héhéhé. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, car toutes les interrogations que tu peux te poser viendront sans doute s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure! Bonne lecture!

**Onarluca** Merci pour ta review! Vivement qu'on te revoit! A plus!

**Alinemcb54 :** Merci bien, mais ce n'était qu'un début. Et puis, on allait pas laisser notre Sirius mourir ici, alors qu'on pouvait changer son destin, pas vrai ?

**__**

**_D'un océan à l'autre_**

**_Chapitre 1 : Prisonnier_**

**__**

Il pressait ses hommes de s'activer, ordonnant des ordres à tous vents. Le navire qu'il pourchassait n'était plus très loin, presque à porter de canons.

« Affaler la grande voile! » fit Sirius Black, tout près de lui, jubilant à l'idée de rattraper le bateau.

La caravelle, à la vue du pavillon Pirate qui s'était hissé, quelques instants plus tôt, avait tôt fait de déployer toutes ses voiles, essayant à tout prix de les semer. Il était évidant qu'il n'avait jamais eut affaire au _Survivor_. Très peu de navire était ressortit saint et sauf d'une folle poursuite. Et le plus souvent en temps orageux. Aujourd'hui, la mer était leur alliée, et les nobles qui se trouvaient sur le vaisseau devant eux n'avaient plus qu'à faire leurs prières.

Sur le bateau en face – nommé le _Luna_ – les hommes s'activaient, courant de la proue à la poupe. Chacun donnait du sien, déployant les voiles, allégeant même la cargaison. Mais le bateau Pirate se rapprochait et il était si proche qu'on pouvait entendre les hommes pousser des plaintes sous l'effort alors que le Capitaine – qu'on ne distinguait pas – beuglait ses ordres.

« AVERY! Je ne vous paye pas à ne rien faire! Activez vos giboles et aidez donc Maître Jaressil! »

« Oui mon commandant! » répondit le matelot, courrant aider l'homme qu'on venait de lui désigner.

Sur le pont du bateau Pirate, Harry Potter se tenait à la barre, regardant ses hommes s'activer, et le navire qu'il pourchassait se rapprocher de plus en plus. L'équipage qui s'y trouvait semblait complètement affolé à l'idée de se faire aborder, et pour de bonnes raisons...

Le _Luna_, toutes voiles déployées, tentait toujours désespérément de les distancer. Les marins, tels de nombreuses fourmis, s'agitaient et s'insultaient pour tenter de se stimuler. Et alors qu'il reprenait un peu de vitesse, le _Survivor_ les rejoignit, se mettant à leur hauteur, les Pirates, brandissant leurs épées, se mettant à hurler des menaces et des injures dans leur direction. L'équipage du _Luna_ se recula jusqu'à l'extrémité du bateau, sortant leur sabre.

« Le premier qui se dégonfle, c'est moi qui le tue! » cria l'un des marins, un homme aux cheveux sombres et au regard dur.

Les premières planches furent larguées, plusieurs Pirates se mettant à traverser sur le navire ennemi, d'autre se saisissant des cordes, se balançant au-dessus du vide et se réceptionnant habilement sur le pont du _Luna_, hurlant des injures. Aucun des hommes ne bougèrent, attendant que les Pirates se jettent sur eux. Ce qui se produisit rapidement, la moitié de l'équipage – l'autre étant rester sur le _Survivor_ – chargeant vers l'équipe, brandissant bien haut leurs armes. Les marins se mirent rapidement à riposter alors que, derrière les Pirates, des trappes s'ouvraient, laissant passer pratiquement le même nombre de matelots, ceux-ci poussant des cris de rage et de détermination. À leur grande stupeur, les Pirates se trouvèrent alors entourés, prisonniers de l'équipage du _Luna_, incapable de retourner sur leur propre navire et ayant du mal à protéger leurs arrières. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de réfléchir à une quelconque manoeuvre pour se sortir de là: Les hommes, enragés d'avoir été attaqué par des forbans, se jetèrent sur eux avec toute leur haine, les lames fendant et tranchant avec cruauté.

« BANDE DE LARVE! PRENEZ-MOI CE NAVIRE AVANT QUE JE VOUS METTE LE PIED AU CUL! » hurla alors le second, lui-même prisonnier du lot, se défendant avec une rage meurtrière.

Les Pirates semblèrent alors essayer de se battre avec plus d'entrain et un bon nombre de marins tombèrent, mais bien moins que parmi les hommes du _Survivor_. Sur le navire Pirate, on se rendait rapidement compte que la situation prenait des tournures dangereuses.

« ARMEZ LES CANONS! » aboya Harry, traversant d'un pas vif le pont.

S'il ne pouvait pas avoir ce bateau, il allait au moins le couler! Pas question qu'il perde un équipage pareil! Mais les hommes du _Luna_ durent l'entendre car leurs coups se firent moins précis, plus mous. Les Pirates en saisirent l'avantage et la moitié de l'effectif était mort cinq minutes plus tard, les corps jetés à la mer dans la manoeuvre. Le peu d'hommes restant du _Luna_ semblaient tantôt paniqués, tantôt s'acharnés avec une frénésie presque effrayante. En supériorité numérique, désormais, les Pirates eurent vite fait de régler leur sort à ceux qui semblaient le plus perdus, le plus effrayés, les larguant eux aussi à la mer. Il ne restait alors plus qu'une dizaine d'hommes encore vivants sur le pont souillé de sang. Mais c'était les dix pires. Deux d'entre eux, construit comme des armoires à glace, se servaient plus de leurs énormes poings pour tuer que de leur épée. Un autre, un homme au long cheveux brun clair, possédait une longue épée capable de fauchée au moins dix hommes. Et les surplombant tous, dansant presque sur le pont, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond, deux sabres dans les mains, tenait à lui tout seul quatre des Pirates les plus combatifs! Voyant devant quelle difficulté se trouvaient ses hommes, Harry en envoya une dizaine d'autres, bien décidés à en finir rapidement. Ceux-ci, déchaînés, se dépêchèrent à aborder également, se jetant aussitôt corps et âme dans le combat. Il ne resta bientôt plus que quatre marins: les quatre plus fort. Les deux armoires à glace étaient cependant en difficultés, une dizaine de Pirates s'acharnant sur chacun d'entre eux. L'un d'eux fut alors terrassé sous le nombre, acculé au bastingage. Une lame lui faucha alors la gorge, et, chancelant, il tomba par-dessus bord. Le second en fut aussitôt déstabilisé: Il subit le même sort que son camarade. Ne restait plus que le blond au visage couvert de sueur et à la chemise rouge de sang ainsi que l'homme aux cheveux bruns. La quinzaine de Pirate qui se trouvait alors encore sur le pont se jetèrent aussitôt sur eux, complètement enragés. Le brun, ainsi envahit, poussa un cri de colère. Voyant qu'il s'éloignait du blond, il donna toutes ses forces pour le rejoindre, lançant des regards paniqués à son ami. Pourtant, sa détermination eut des conséquences désastreuses, lui faisant oublier la prudence de surveiller ses arrières. Un Pirate le poussa violemment et il s'effondra au sol, poussant un cri de terreur. Il se recula du mieux qu'il put et seul le nombre d'homme autour de lui le laissa vivre quelques minutes de plus, minutes pendant laquelle il cria:

« Fils de la Lune! Fils de la Lune! »

Plus loin, le blondinet enfonça son épée droite dans un des Pirates et pivota sur lui-même. Voyant la situation alarmante de l'homme, il attaqua férocement chaque pirate, sa détermination meurtrière abattant tout homme sur son chemin. Se fut finalement Black, voyant que le dernier survivant semblant acharné à tous les exterminer, qui ordonna qu'on se saisisse de lui et qu'on le ramène à bord du navire. Après tout, un seul homme, contre eux tous ne pouvait pas faire grand mal, désormais. Mais il se trompait. Le blond se battit avec tant de colère qu'il en tua dix et cela, seulement de loin.

« SALOPERIE, DÉSARMEZ-LE! »

Un cercle se fit aussitôt autour du blond, plus personne ne bougeant parmi les Pirates, ceux-ci ne faisant qu'attendre le moment opportun. Le blond ne bougeait pas non plus. Ses yeux gris acier fixaient les pirates, attendant qu'ils avancent, qu'ils attaquent. Il tournait sur lui-même, ne lâchant pas les hommes de vue et les défiant en se jetant sur eux, en tuant deux ou trois au passage. Aussitôt, tous les autres se jetèrent sur lui, bien décidé, cette fois, à prendre le contrôle de la situation et d'arrêter le massacre que ce jeune homme infligeait parmi leur équipage. Mais le blond ne se laissait pas faire. Épuisé, haletant, il continuait de se battre, utilisant chaque ressource de son corps. À nouveau, le cercle se refit autour de lui.

« Allez moussaillon, rends-toi. De toute façon, tu pourras jamais rien faire avec ce navire, t'es tout seul, lui dit un pirate. »

« Je m'en contre fiche, forbans! cria le blond d'une voix fière. Je le défendrai jusqu'à la mort! »

Sur le navire pirate, Harry regardait la scène, ou plus précisément le dernier matelot, avec un certain amusement, trouvant plutôt drôle l'entêtement du jeune homme. Mais lui ne riait pas... Il semblait déterminé, ses longues jambes bien ancrées sur le pont, légèrement pliée pour agir plus facilement. Ses cheveux, dans tout les sens, ne lui dissimulaient en rien ses yeux orageux et ses lèvres serrées démontraient sa colère. Et alors qu'il jugeait la rapidité qu'il lui fallait afin d'exterminer le reste des pirates qui se trouvaient faces à lui, d'autre arrivèrent à la rescousse de leurs camarades. Sa lèvre inférieure eut un tremblement nerveux mais il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Au contraire, il poussa un souffle puissant et, à la surprise de tous, ferma les yeux. Et alors, dans une masse compacte, tous se jetèrent sur lui, ayant pour seul but de le maîtriser. Le blond, les yeux toujours fermés, riposta pêle-mêle, décapitant trois hommes du premier coup. Les Pirates, enragés de voir encore de leurs camarades tomber décuplèrent d'efforts, essayant à tout prix de se frayer un chemin à travers la défense du blond. Celui-ci s'immobilisa, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il rouvrit les yeux et se pourlécha les babines, avalant le sang qui s'y trouvait.

« Pas mal » dit-il d'un air démoniaque.

Peu certain devant cet air satanique, quelques Pirates s'immobilisèrent, semblant partagés entre fuir cet homme qui semblait posséder, ou continuer de suivre les ordres. Le blond profita de cette peur et les attaqua, en tuant encore trois avant de reculer légèrement, souriant méchamment. Voyant que ce n'était qu'un leurre, les autres forbans reprirent courage et chargèrent à nouveau. Le marin se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il commençait à se fatiguer. La sueur coulait le long de ses membres et il serrait tant les dents que ses lèvres se retroussaient d'elles-mêmes sous la douleur ressentie à la mâchoire. Et, alors qu'il en repoussait plusieurs, en décapitant un au passage, ceux qui se trouvait derrière lui se jetèrent comme un seul homme. Le blond poussa un cri, exécuta un pas de danse et parvint à s'éloigner d'eux. Mais ceux de devant exécutèrent le même mouvement et le matelot se retrouva écrasé par eux. On parvint alors enfin à le maîtriser, en le désarmant et en lui liant les mains dans le dos. Le blond, grognant et grondant sur le sol, se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, assénant coups de pieds et morsures à ses geôliers. Il fallut plus de cinq hommes pour parvenir à le redresser, et à l'entraîner avec eux en direction du _Survivor_. Et encore, là, il continua de gigoter, de crier, insulter et frapper. On le jeta finalement sur le pont, aux pieds d'un homme, un silence respectueux se faisant aussitôt parmi les pirates. Le blond releva ses yeux argentés vers lui, l'air méprisant. Ils rencontrèrent aussitôt une paire d'yeux d'un vert émeraude envoûtant qui, eux, le fixaient avec amusement. Le blond, bien que paressant un instant déstabilisé par son regard, sembla alors fou de colère, mais attendit de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait.

« Pourrait-on savoir qui a massacré un tiers de mes hommes ? » demanda celui qui semblait, selon toute vraisemblance, le capitaine.

« C'est la personne qui vous pendra au bout d'une corde! dit le blond, les dents serrées. »

Le sourire de l'homme qui lui faisait face s'agrandit.

« Vraiment ? Alors vous comptez prendre à vous seul le contrôle de mon navire, de commander mon équipage, de m'enfermer à la cale et de prendre le cap en direction de la côte ? C'est intéressant... »

« Je compte tous vous tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre! Et jusqu'au dernier! »

Toujours souriant, Harry secoua la tête d'un air désolé, ses longs cheveux noirs coupés en dégradés depuis sa mâchoire et qui lui tombaient presque aux épaules, suivant le mouvement.

« Quelle impertinence! Jetez-le à fond de cale, je m'occuperai de notre invité plus tard... »

Les Pirates qui l'avaient transportés semblèrent hésiter mais obéirent. Ce fut pour se recevoir une bonne vingtaine de coups de pieds aussitôt, sans compter que l'un d'eux fut mordu à sang au cou. Harry le fixa alors attentivement, semblant assez impressionné.

« Je réitère plus clairement la question, matelot, quel est votre nom ? »

Draco fut obligé de relever la tête, un des hommes lui attrapant ses cheveux blonds.

« Dites-moi donc le vôtre et je daignerai vous répondre! »

Gardant toujours le sourire, le jeune homme l'amusant plus qu'autre chose, Harry consentit à répondre.

« Je suis le Capitaine Harry Potter, commandant du _Survivor_. Maintenant, répondez! »

Draco le détailla avec mépris.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy » dit le blond, tremblant de colère.

« Malfoy... » répéta Harry, en détaillant son visage.

Il sembla alors retrouver l'information qu'il cherchait.

« Voyez-vous cela... Un noble... »

Le visage de Draco, tiré vers l'arrière, fut traversé d'une expression encore plus haineuse – si c'était possible. Le Capitaine eut un sourire ironique à son intention.

« Eh bien mon Prince, vous allez avoir l'honneur de visiter les cales de mon navire... Emmenez-le. »

Il fit un vague geste de la main, se retournant vers un groupe d'homme à sa droite.

« Faites-moi l'inventaire de ce bateau et ramenez à bord de tout ce qui a de la valeur. »

Les Pirates hochèrent de la tête pendant que le blond était emmené vers la cale, continuant de se débattre comme un diable. Pourtant, on réussit à l'y enfermer, et à lui nouer les chevilles pour qu'il évite d'essayer de s'enfuir, le laissant avec le silence pour seule compagnie. Resté dans le noir, il continua pourtant à se débattre et, pendant une heure, on entendit le vacarme insupportable qu'il faisait en essayant de se libérer. On ne vint pourtant pas le chercher, l'équipage étant occupé à décharger le _Luna_ de tous ses biens ayant de la valeur, à l'embarquer sur le _Survivor_ et à en faire l'inventaire.

Seul dans les ténèbres de la cale, Draco finit par se laisser aller, totalement silencieux. Seule sa respiration se faisait entendre, le jeune homme s'appuyant contre la coque du bateau, désespéré de sa situation. Il était désormais prisonnier d'une bande de Pirates sanguinaires, qui semblaient bien décidés à le garder en otage. Après tout, il était de sang royal, quoi de mieux qu'une belle petite rançon pour s'en mettre plein les poches – ou les coffre, si on considérait sa situation.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la trappe de la cale s'ouvrir, laissant passer une demi-douzaine d'homme dans un étroit escalier, ceux-ci venant visiblement le chercher.

« Le Capitaine veut t'voir, fit une voix, qui, à sa grande surprise, était féminine, mais dure. Et cette fois, pas de connerie...! »

« Ou on t'arrache les couilles » enchaîna un homme, à la voix gutturale.

Draco eut un ricanement.

« Je vous suivrai avec tout le calme et la gentillesse du monde... Si mes pieds n'étaient pas attachés! »  
Son sourire s'élargit face à l'air surpris des Pirates. Ils avaient visiblement oublié ce simple petit détail.

« Bien entendu, vous pouvez toujours me porter, poursuivit Draco. Mais... Étant donné que je ne supporte pas que l'on me touche... Vous risqueriez de le sentir passer... de nouveau! Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une éventualité... »  
Il fit semblant de se désintéresser d'eux, trouvant qu'une marque autour de son poignet était plus intéressante que les Pirates hésitants. Finalement, avec toute la prudence du monde, la femme s'approcha de lui, mettant un genou en terre, et défaisant les liens qui lui retenait les chevilles ensemble.

« Maintenant debout, et suis-nous » ordonna-t-elle.

« À vos ordres, gente dame délivrante! »

Draco se leva avec grâce, redressant le dos au maximum – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose étant donné le plafond bas.

Les Pirates l'encadrèrent aussitôt, et, un à un, ils sortirent de la cale, retournant sur le pont. Le _Luna_ n'était plus en vue, et le _Survivor_ avait reprit la mer, filant sur l'eau. Draco le chercha pourtant des yeux, sentant son coeur se serrer. Combien de nuit avait-il passé à supplier son père de le laisser y retourner ? Combien de mois de négociation avant qu'il n'en devienne Capitaine ? Et il avait perdu son bateau... Sa maison... Sa haine n'en fut que plus grande.

« Avance! grogna un homme derrière lui. Le Capitaine t'attend! »

Draco se contenta de grogner, montant péniblement une autre volée de marche, se retrouvant entouré des autres Pirates. Il reçut de ceux-ci des regards meurtriers, goguenards, mais également indifférents. Il continua pourtant à avancer, les Pirates l'emmenant près de leur capitaine qui était occupé à la barre. Arrivé tout près, le blond s'immobilisa, les lèvres toujours serrées et le regard fièrement levé. Il fallut un petit moment à Harry, pour enfin daigner lui accorder son attention. Voyant l'attitude de son prisonnier, il eut un sourire moqueur et fit un signe de tête à ses hommes qui entouraient toujours Draco, ceux-ci s'éloignant aussitôt, restant pourtant suffisamment près pour agir si jamais quelque chose se passait. Continuant de manoeuvrer son navire, le capitaine s'adressa finalement à lui:

« Vous avez eut le temps de réfléchir ? »

« Réfléchir à quoi ? demanda Draco. Je n'en suis pour l'instant qu'à déterminer si vous avez un pois chiche ou un grain dans la tête... »

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit.

« À votre état de prisonnier... Après tout, ayant du sang royal dans les veines, vous méritez... certains privilèges, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Votre bateau a coulé, vous êtes donc prisonnier ici. Vous avez le choix. Agir correctement, et avoir ainsi droit à une certaine liberté, ou alors vous pouvez toujours voyagé en cale. »

« Je préférerais que vous me détachiez les mains et que je puisse vous étrangler, pour ensuite regagner la terre ferme la plus proche. »

« Cette option ne faisait pas partie de mes propositions. Mais si vous y tenez tant, mon Prince, vous pouvez toujours sauter par-dessus bord et rejoindre la côte en nageant. Vous n'oublierez pas, cependant, de saluer les requins au passage. »

Draco plissa les yeux et serra plus encore les lèvres.

« Très bien! » dit-il sèchement.

D'un pas fier, presque dansant, il se dirigea vers le bastingage qu'il escalada.

« Euh, Capitaine, fit un Pirate, tout près, je crois qu'il va sauter... »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ça... »

Le blond, qui n'avait heureusement pas entendu – n'hésita qu'une seule seconde avant de se laisser tomber à l'eau, comme une pierre. Harry, fixa l'endroit où il se trouvait, un instant plus tôt, complètement ébahit. On put alors entendre distinctement un: « Un homme à la mer! »

« Mettez un canot à la mer et ramenez-moi cet homme! » cria alors le Capitaine.

Les Pirates s'activèrent immédiatement alors que, dans l'eau, de petites bulles se faisaient voir à l'endroit où le blond était tombé. Un bref moment plus tard, quelques hommes étaient entassés dans un canot, ramant en direction des bulles afin d'aller repêcher le Prince. Ils ne trouvèrent pourtant rien et, cherchant du regard, ils virent une silhouette ondulant dix mètres plus loin, juste sous la surface de l'eau. Ils s'empressèrent aussitôt de ramer dans cette direction, s'activant rapidement, afin de rattraper le prisonnier – qui avait toujours les mains liées. Il fut rattrapé sans mal, dix hommes ramant allant plus vite qu'un homme nageant les mains liées. Le blond pesta quand il fut tiré hors de l'eau et jeté dans le fond du canot. Ses injures ne furent accueillit que par des rires moqueurs, les pirates faisant chemin inverse, en direction du navire. Renfrogné, le blond garda le silence, regardant la mer près de lui.

Il fut de nouveau hissé sur le bateau, et ramener sans ménagement près du Capitaine.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi stupide! » fit celui-ci, un brin moqueur de la voix.

« Vous ne devez pas avoir souvent l'occasion de vous voir dans un miroir, alors! » cracha Draco, trempé.

« Habituellement, j'utilise un miroir après un bain. Je ne suis pas un noble dont la parure doit être parfaite à tout moment de la journée. »

« Parce qu'il vous arrive de prendre des bains ? fit Draco, fronçant le nez. Mais vous puez encore plus que tout votre équipage réunis! »

Harry eut une moue.

« Là n'est pas la question. Alors, devrons-nous vous enchaîner comme un chien, ou non ? »

Draco grogna.

« Et quelle sera la différence entre l'enchaînement et... ? »

« Et le fait que nous n'allez pas l'être ? Le fait est que vous représentiez un excellent profit... »

Son regard glissa rapidement sur le corps trempé de Draco.

« Alors, que vous soyez enchaîné ou non m'importe peu. Le fait est que vous deviez seulement rester à bord. »

« Parce que vous êtes assez stupide que pour demander une rançon à mon père ? »

Il eut un rire presque dément.

« Mais mon pauvre, vous êtes croyant! »

« J'ai dit que vous représentiez un bon profit, pas que j'allais demander une rançon! »

« Et que comptez-vous faire de moi, dans ce cas ? »

« Il y les marchés d'esclaves, qui sont très populaires, ces derniers temps... »

Draco blêmit.

« Les... Les esclaves ? » fit-il.

« Hmm, hmm, répondit tranquillement Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil à son compas. Et je suis certain qu'un Prince se vendrait à un très bon prix. Qui sait, vous ferez peut-être un très bon serviteur sous la tente d'un Maharaja en Inde... »

« Vous êtes définitivement ridicule! dit le blond. Comme si quelqu'un était assez stupide que pour déclencher la colère de ma famille! »

Harry eut un sourire goguenard.

« Votre famille, mon Prince, n'est pas connue en Inde. Et sur le marché noir, personne ne s'occupera du nom que vous portez. Vous avez un titre, et cela suffit à tout le monde. »

« Ils la connaîtront! Mon père n'attend qu'un geste pour se lancer dans une guerre! »

« C'est cela, le problème, avec les familles nobles. Ils se croient au sommet de la hiérarchie, et leurs enfants, quant à eux, croient que le monde gravite autour d'eux. Mais rappelez-vous bien de ceci: Vous êtes parmi les Pirates, votre nom ne sera pas divulgué, et quand bien même le crieriez-vous à tue-tête, on ne s'occupera pas de vous. Une fois sur le marché d'esclave, on a autant d'attention qu'un cabot en reçoit. »

Draco serra les dents.

« Je ne serai pas vendu! dit-il. Je ferai en sorte qu'on ne veuille pas de moi! »

« Déclarez ce que vous voulez, mon Prince, ça ne changera rien. Sauf si les choses changent, votre sort est tracé. »

« Les choses changeront, promis Draco. Ooh oui, elles changeront! »

« Alors ? Ce sera la cage, ou préférez-vous pouvoir être libre de vos mouvements, jusqu'à une certaine limite... »

« Je préfère être libre! » répliqua le blond.

« Je m'en doutais. Il y a cependant certaines règles à suivre. Vous serez libre, oui, mais je m'attends à ce que vous ne foutiez pas le grabuge sur mon navire, et que vous respectiez votre place, ici, qui n'est pas celle d'un Prince, je tiens à le préciser. »

« Je vous laisserai tranquille si vous m'accordez le droit d'avoir ma propre cabine...! »

« Hors de question. Vous dormirez avec le reste de l'équipage. »

« Alors je préfère la cage! »

« Comme vous voulez » répondit nonchalamment Harry.

Draco se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres et attendit qu'on vienne le mener à sa prison. Les hommes qui l'avaient traînés hors de la cale revinrent vers eux, alors que Harry leur faisait un signe de tête, tirant Draco pour le ramener.

Le blond se bougea.

« Ne me touchez pas! » siffla-t-il.

« Alors avance » grogna un homme.

On lui donna un rude coup sur l'épaule.

« J'avancerai si je savais où je dois aller! »

« C'est la cale, morpion. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le morpion, gros porc ? »

« Non, et ça ne m'intéresse pas. Maintenant, ferme ta grande gueule et avance. »

« Grande gueule ? T'as vu la tienne ? »

La femme près de lui grogna.

« T'as pas bientôt finit jacasser ? Descend là-dedans avec les rats, et estime-toi heureux qu'on ne t'ait pas décapité tout à l'heure! »

« J'aurais préféré! » répliqua le blond.

« On peut toujours arranger ça! Tu veux qu'on commence par quoi ? Ta langue ou ton oreille ? »

« Bors, range ton cure-dent! » ordonna la femme.

« Commence donc par la tête entière si tu sais viser » répliqua le blond.

Un homme, derrière lui, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, émit un bruit agacer et lui donna une rude poussée par l'avant, le faisant ainsi avancer.

« Terminons-en rapidement, y'a des choses à faire. »

« Quoi ? demanda Draco. Arracher les pustules qui couvrent vos visages ? Je comprends que ça vous prenne la journée! »

Il avança pourtant. Aucun des Pirates qui l'entouraient ne lui répondirent, alors qu'ils atteignaient finalement la cale, attendant avec une certaine impatience que leur prisonnier descende. Draco le fit, mais d'un pas lent. Il se surprit à se demander quand il verrait une fois la Lune, mais se secoua la tête. Mieux ne valait pas y penser...

Au-dessus de lui, on referma la lourde grille qu'on cadenassa pour plus de sûreté, les forbans retournant par la suite au travail. Draco poussa un soupir triste et, perdant enfin son expression dure et fière, alla s'installer dans un coin, s'appuyant contre le mur de bois, ses mains liées entre ses jambes entrecroisées.

À nouveau seul dans le noir, le seul bruit qui lui parvenait depuis la grille de la cale était celui que faisait l'équipage, sur le pont, s'activant. Il entendait les ordres hurler, les paroles sarcastiques et, parfois, des plaintes concernant un mauvais traitement ou concernant la nourriture. Il poussa à nouveau un long soupir, et, se résignant finalement à rester enfermé, il appuya sa tête contre la coque et ferma les yeux. Peut-être parviendrait-il à dormir quelques heures... Mais trop d'idée parcourait sa tête. Il était épuisé, mais trop horrifié que pour dormir. Esclave... Lui ? Lui qui avait été servit toute sa vie, qui ne pliait les genoux devant personne, sauf son père ? C'était intolérable! Il ne pouvait croire qu'un tel malheur allait lui arriver. Il était un prince, tout de même! Et ce... Pirate... qui lui annonçait ce qui allait lui arriver, de façon si détaché, presque joyeuse! C'était écoeurant! Il le détestait encore plus que les autres. Ah, s'il avait une épée! S'il avait au moins de quoi se mutiler! Il ne serait pas facilement vendu, ainsi! Vendu...

Il frissonna.

C'était une idée inimaginable... Tout comme l'idée que tout son équipage avait été tué. Tous, excepté lui.

« _Fils de la Lune... Fils de la lune..._ »

Pauvre Frédérique... Tué ainsi, couché au sol! Lui qui était si fier! Lui qui était comme un frère! Depuis son arrivée sur le _Luna_, Fred le protégeait, comme s'il était une sorte de petit frère! Quand il avait eu le mal de mer les premiers jours, c'était Frédérique qui l'avait soigné... Et c'était lui qui faisait ses corvées qu'il ne parvenait pas à finir car il était trop faible... Et il était mort... Et il n'avait rien pu faire pour aider son ami...

Maudit Pirates! pensa-t-il. S'il parvenait à se sortir d'ici, par Dieu seul savait quel miracle, il jurait de tous les faire pendre! Tous, jusqu'au dernier! Et en particulier le Capitaine... Celui-là... Il le torturait longtemps avant de le tuer! Il lui ferait payer pour tous les crimes qu'il avait fait. À commencer par celui d'être devenu Pirate. Et ensuite, toutes ces morts qu'il avait causées... Il avait mené une vie d'atrocités, et c'était impardonnable.

Sa colère retomba en pensant à ses amis de toujours... Ses matelots... Son frère. Il ferma les yeux, les sentant piquer désagréablement... Tous, sauf des larmes. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Pleurer, c'était faible. Et un Prince se devait d'être fort! Fier! Inébranlable! Il n'allait certainement pas pleurer par la faute de ces mécréants! Son père aurait honte de lui. Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire qu'avoir la honte de son père, le roi, sur les épaules ? Il rouvrit ses yeux embués et les essuya d'un geste rageur. Il ne renoncerait pas! Jamais! Il était trop fier! Il était le fils de son père! Il se montrerait à la hauteur! Son père serait fier de lui, en apprenant comme il avait réagit, en tenant tête à ce Capitaine de malheur à qui il souhaitait de griller en enfer dans de plus atroces souffrances. Les dents toujours serrées, il leva les yeux vers les grilles qui lui laissaient voir une parcelle de jour. Il soupira et se mit étrangement à prier qu'on le sauve au plus vite. Il pria Dieu que son enfer ne soit pas infini, qu'il ait pitié de son âme, lui qui avait toujours eut la foi. Finalement, il cessa sa prière, poussant un profond soupir. Si au moins le bateau pouvait couler... Il mourrait certes, mais l'équipage également, et, lui, il ne serait pas vendu au marcher d'esclaves.

« Tout... Tout sauf ça! murmura-t-il. Tout sauf l'esclavage, Seigneur... Tout! »

Qui avait-il de pire que de devenir un esclave ? Un déchet, aux yeux de la plupart des gens qui possédaient des êtres humains. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il soit désormais destiné à cela... Même sur son île, l'esclavage n'avait plus lieux! C'était sa mère qui avait insisté et son père avait accepté... Tant qu'il n'ait rien à faire dans son palais, il était d'accord! Mais en Inde, c'était différent, il en était conscient. Seigneur, en Inde! Allait-il vraiment se retrouver là-bas ? Sous les tentes des harems ? On ne croyait même pas en Dieu là-bas! Et si on décidait de faire de lui un eunuque ?

« Ooh, non, dit Draco, serrant les jambes. Alors ça, jamais! »

Il préférait encore mourir, quitte à se jeter dans la mer, pieds et poings liés, lorsqu'on le sortirait de cette cale. Les yeux en fusion, il les referma et poussa un lourd soupir. Mieux valait dormir un peu! Il appuya à nouveau sa tête contre la coque, poussant un soupir, et essayant de s'endormir. Il eut beaucoup de mal, trop de colère voyageant dans son corps. Mais finalement, il finit par somnoler puis par s'endormir complètement.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, lorsqu'on ouvrit la grille et que deux Pirates descendirent à la cale, parlant bruyamment, qu'il se réveilla, l'un d'eux déposant un plateau devant lui.

« Le Capitaine a dit que tu devais manger, sinon, il enverrait quelqu'un pour t'faire avaler tout c'qui y'a dans l'plat. »

Draco eut un ricanement méprisant.

« Qu'il essaye! » répliqua-t-il.

Et il frappa violemment dans le plateau.

« Bah, au fond, t'a qu'à crevé avec les rats ici, nous, on s'en fou... »

Et ils repartirent d'où ils étaient venus. Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules et poussa un soupir. La nuit était tombée et il faisait si sombre qu'il n'y voyait rien! Sur le pont, tout semblait calme. Il y avait encore quelques forbans qui faisaient leur quart, mais la majorité de l'équipage devait être ne train de dîner. Draco poussa un soupir et essaya désespérément de délier ses mains. Il sentait sa peau lui brûler dans sa tentative, mais il s'en fichait bien. Il voulait juste avoir les mains libres! Malheureusement, les liens étaient solides autour de ses poignets, et ils s'avérèrent impossible à défaire. Tout ce que Draco réussit à produire, se fut des brûlures sur sa peau. Il avait mal, mais il s'acharnait. Il en vint finalement à se lever et, passant ses mains sur le mur, chercha quelque chose de coupant. C'est quand il s'érafla durement sur un clou qu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Peu soucieux de la douleur et du sang coulant le long de ses bras, il passait énergiquement la corde sur le petit pic. Dans bruit sec, la corde se rompit finalement, le laissant enfin libre de ses mouvements. Draco s'empressa de masser ses poignets endoloris, ramassant pourtant sa corde au passage. Il alla se rasseoir dans un coin et s'évertua à créer un lien plus lâche et facile à enlever.

Peut-être pourrait-il essayer de ruser et d'attraper une lame quelconque... Oui... Il essayerait... Mais en attendant, il voulait voir le ciel!

Se redressant, il alla jusqu'à la grille et jouant du cou, essaya d'entrevoir une quelconque étoiles ou mieux encore la Lune. La Lune, ce bel astre argenté qu'il adorait tant. Froide et lumineuse; magnifique. Une sorte de mère pour lui, car elle avait été plus présente dans sa vie que Narcissa Malfoy elle-même! Il ne se lassait pas de l'admirer et de là était venu le surnom qu'il portait si bien: Fils de la Lune. Il avait la peau aussi blanche que sa lumière, les yeux aussi argentés que sa forme céleste et ses cheveux blonds semblaient s'éblouir sous sa caresse. Mais ce soir, elle n'était pas présente dans le ciel, cette mère adorer. Absente, comme si elle l'aurait abandonné à son triste sort, prisonnier au fond de ce navire Pirate qui voguait vers une destination qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait rien. Pas même son amie... S'il ne pouvait la voir elle, par contre, il voyait les étoiles. Il resta là un long moment, ses mains à moitié liées accrochées aux barreaux. Son regard se perdait dans le ciel, cherchant quelque chose, un indice, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Et il resta là un long moment, essayant de trouver un certain réconfort, son regard plongé dans le bleu ténébreux du ciel. Finalement, de nouveau épuisé et déçu de ne pas avoir vu son astre nocturne préféré, il alla se réinstaller et ferma les yeux, essayant de s'endormir, plus triste que la pierre. Il ne sut jamais à quel moment il avait replongé dans le sommeil, ses sombres pensées le laissant finalement en paix, pour un petit moment.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_À suivre..._

**_Note :_** À tous ceux qui avaient reçu le première author alert, nous tenons à nous excuser. J'avais oublié de refaire la mise en page en changeant les tirets pour des guillemets. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai supprimé le chapitre. Je n'ai pu le poster que maintenant... Encore navré! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!

**__**

**__**

Eh voilà le chapitre un de ce récit. Un peu plus long avec un peu plus d'action. Mais ce n'est qu'un début. La relation que entretienne Harry et Draco le prouve bien, pour le moment. Qui pourrait croire qu'ils apprendront à s'apprécier ? Héhéhéhé!  
À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

_  
Laika&Umbre77_

  
_3 Avril 2005_


	3. Opération charmeur

**Diclaimer******** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! (Ouaiiiiis! NOTRE intrigue de Pirate, mouhahahahahaha! Hmmm, oui, bon... reprenons.) Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling! Bonne lectureuh! (J'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous héhéhé...)**

Note des auteurs : Nous tenons à vous avertir que cet fic évolue très rapidement, côté sentimental! Bonne lecture à tous. PS : Cet fic contient un slash, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe! Homophobes, vous êtes prévenus!****

RARs

**Eliwan** Ouais, bah, si on a écrit l'histoire, c'est parce que l'idée nous plaisait! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture à toi! À bientôt!

**Oxaline** Ouais, pleine plein d'action. Pour votre plus grand plusieurs (et pour le mien, bien entendu! Umbre préfère d'autre genre de scène, mouhahahaha (j'sens que je vais en réentendre parler!))

Ouais, T'es pas la seule à te demander comment ils vont finir ensemble. Mais je ne révèle rien sur cela! Bonne lecture!

**JohannaPotterMalefoy** Eh béh... Merci pour ta review, très chère! Bonne lecture!

**Vif d'or :** Ça c'est tout le mystère de l'histoire. Comment finiront-ils ensemble ? Seul l'avenir vous le dira! C'que c'est nul comme phrase lol! Menfin... Bonne lecture!

**Lee-NC-Kass** Eh non, ils se détestent en fait... Ouais y'a beaucoup de morts au début, à mon plus grand plaisir, héhéhé! Je suis assez morbide sur les bords... Ouais, il est fort. Mais c'était qu'une impression, quant à l'équipage. Ils l'auraient tué tôt ou tard... Ils étaient trop nombreux, les Pirates!  
J'ai une question : Pourquoi vous parlez toujours au nous ? Vous vous arrangé toujours pour êtres toutes les deux à lire les fics ?

**Farahon**La voilà la suite! Merci pour ta review...!

**Siuki** Ouais, de l'air frais, c'est ce qu'on voulait vous offrir. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais vu pareil fic sur ffnet! Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais en être informé lol! Eh non, Draco ne se laisse pas faire si facilement. C'est un Malfoy, tout de même! Et un Prince, de surplus! Mais, personnellement, je ne me laisserais pas faire pas quelconque capitaine aux yeux vert émeraude... Après tout, Barbossa, dans PotC avait les yeux vert émeraude!

**Alinemcb54 :** Oui, Sirius est à bord du bateau Pirate! On n'a jamais dit qu'il aimait pas les Pirates! Menfin, tu auras plus de précisions dans ce chapitre! Et tu n'es pas la première à nous dire que notre fic fait penser à PotC! Et on ne peut que le prendre comme un compliment. Personnellement, j'adore ce film!

**Sahada** Perfect ? Eh bien, intéressant! Lol! Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Vert emeraude :** Merci c'est gentil ! Eh oui, Draco est enfermé sous clef. Pour ce qui est de « tombé sous son charme » en ce qui concerne Harry, eh bien, je ne peux pas te le dire! Comme si j'allais te dévoilé l'intrigue, ou du moins, une des principales intrigues, héhéhé! Et ils ont vingt et un ans, mais c'est précisé plus tard...

**Eorwyn**** Malefoy :** Ce qu'ils vont faire pour venir à ne plus se détester ? Eh bien, pour le savoir, il faut lire! Bonne lecture!

**Serpentis-draco** Eh ouais, Draco a tout perdu, ou presque... Tu verras rapidement! Merci pour ta review!

**Hermione 1992 :** Héhéhé! Merci pour tous tes beaux compliments. Tu es sciée, tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé les AU ? Et bien ça ne peut que faire chaud au coeur, tout cela! Mais faut dire qu'on sait où l'on s'en va, avec cet fic...

Tu aimes Ry en Capitaine ? MOI JE L'ADORE! Héhéhé! Draco est Prince ne laisse personne indifférent non plus . Et, oui, tu as raison, on ne sait pas l'âge des personnes, mais c'est précisé dans un autre chapitre. Je te le dis tout de même, ils sont vingt et un an.

**Clem**C'est gentil, merci ! On est contente de toujours être à la hauteur de vos espérences!

Bon, la question était pour Umbre, mais je peux répondre (elle m'a pas donné de réponse) puis que je connais la réponse! Oui, Umbre s'est mise aux Aventuriers de la Mer, mais elle a dû arrêté, puisqu'elle avait des milliers de livres à lire pour l'unif! Et moi, je l'ai ai tous lu, excepté le dernier qui est sorti, le cinquième! C'est vrai que sur certain côté, ça fait un peu pensé à ça Personnellement, je le prends comme un compliment! Hobb écrit de vrai chef-d'oeuvres!

**Lolann** Merci pour ton commentaire! Bonne lecture!

**Sélène :** Ouais, jusqu'au bout des ongles, je suis flemmard! Enfin, quand je ne suis pas sadique... Et oui, nous connaissons la chanson Hijo de la luna! Mais on n'en dit pas plus! A pluuuuuus!

**Yami**** Aku :** lolll! En voilà une qui vénère Draco. Super fort, super beau! Bon, faut dire que t'as pas tout à fait tord... Mais j'ai toujours mon penchant pour Harry, navré

Ouais, la relation est super, faut l'avouer... Mais elle est franchement froide... À voir glaciale et haineuse.

Tiens, comme BlackNemesis, tu as adoré lorsqu'il saute à l'eau, le petit blond. Mais vous êtes pas les seules, faut dire!

Bref bonne lecture!

**Meihra** loll! Ça, on en doute pas! Il y a de nombreux passages où vous voudriez nous trucider... Notamment le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté, de Outre Atlantique, avec le fameux _Max_ (sourire démoniaque).

Et, ouais, y'avait du sang à volonté! Ç'a apaisé mon besoin de sang (car oui, j'en ai un!). Honneur à J.K, le petit Dray ? Ouais, peut-être, mais on le connaît encore plus chiant, dans les tomes! Mais bon, c'est un Prince ici... Pas un p'tit connard de mes deux...

Ouais, et on a une preuve de plus, sur nos esprit reliés! Un soir, cette semaine, alors qu'il était 21 heures ici, chez elle, il était 3 heures du matin, et _up_ elle s'est réveillée brusquement au milieu de la nuit! (Et ce soir là, je rigolais comme une folle sur l'ordi, en pensant à elle!) Mais bon... J'suis pas là pour te parler de notre côté bizarroïde.

**BlackNemesis** Longue review à longue RAR! Telle est ma devise! Attaquons donc ce gros morceau, si tu le veux bien!

Et une autre petite futée! Hijo de la luna fait bel et bien partie de cet fic! Mais bon, tu verras pas toi-même... plus! Héhéhé!

Ouais, y'a eu pleeeeeeeein de sang! Mouahahahaha! Et le petit Draco s'est pas gêné pour en répandre. En ce qui concerne Harry, dès le départ, je voulais cette caractéristique chez lui : l'amusement.

Le passage où Dray se jette à l'eau (comme la plupart de tous les évènements cocasses!) était prévu depuis un moment, et on le voulait tout de même un peu drôle

C'est vrai qu'on a du mal à imaginer Harry et Draco finir ensemble! Mais chaque chose en son temps! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre!

**Lilyne-chan** Eh bien, tu le verras assez rapidement, car je m'active à poster les chapitres, ces derniers temps! Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir vous réjouir devant une suite (et devant toutes ces reviews, mouhahahahaha!)

Héhéhé! Et voilà une petite futée! Il est vrai qu'il risque pas de rester longtemps à la cale! Mais je n'en dis pas plus, il ne faudrait pas tout révéler. Pas vrai ? Mais oui, il est vrai que l'histoire fait penser à PotC sur certains points, mais on n'y peut rien, avec un si bon film (et de si beaux acteurs!), mais... je m'égare! Lol. Alors et bien, bonne lecture!

**Onarluca** C'est gentil de qualifié nos histoire de « petites merveilles »! Ça faut chaud au coeur! Bonne lecture à toi!

**Dmoniac**** Cat's :** Eh ouais, faut bien un peu d'action de temps en temps, non ? Héhéhé! Oui, c'est vrai que Dray fait penser un peu à Legolas, avec ses deux sabres! Harry va sans doute te faire la même impression, parce qu'il se bât à deux épées, la plupart du temps!

**Lovely**** A :** Talut! (Pourquoi tu mets as de S ? loll Ça fait original, on peu le dire!) Eh oui, un nouveau chapitre, et encore un! Bonne lecture!

**Crystal**** d'avalon :** Comment va faire Draco pour passer au-delà de sa haine envers les Pirates ? Et si je te disais qu'il voue une haine également à la noblesse ? Il est mal barré, non ? ;) Et toi aussi, tu penses que Dray va coucher avec lui, pour éviter de devenir esclave! (soupir) Vous prenez tous mon Ryry pour un espèce de bâtard sans coeur!

**Sefadora**** Firewood :** Tss, tss, tss! Il faut toujours vérifier le nom des auteurs, Sefadora! Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé, si tu étais passé à côté de cette histoire ? Tu l'aurais regretté toute ta vie! Loll! J'rigole bien sûr! Bonne lecture à toi!

**Florilege**Ouais, on trouvait ça bien aussi, un petit Univers Alternatif, et y'a plein de truc, en rapport avec HP, qui vont être glissé dans la fic! Tu verras bien!

**Lits :** Eh ouais, une nouvelle fic! Et nous en sommes fière! Je ne passe pas un instant, sans l'avoir à l'esprit, personnellement! (Et Umbre en rêve, pour sa part... héhéhé)! Et oui, Harry, en Pirate, est trèèès sexy! On connaît Pirate des Caraïbes (je l'ai tout de suite regardé après avoir eut l'idée de cet fic!) mais par contre, je ne connais pas Princess Bride! Ça raconte quoi ? Et pour Sirius, tu le sauras dans le chapitre, nous le précisons! A plus!

**Egwene**** Al'Vere :** Héhé! Merci bien pour ton commentaire sur notre chapitre! Et oui, Harry est un Pirate (Bave)! Bon, il est ennemi avec Draco, mais, comparé aux livres de Rowling, c'est pas si mal... Harry veut seulement le vendre!

D'accord la question est : Pourquoi êtes-vous si nombreux à penser que Harry est un vrai bâtard et qu'il va le baiser, en lui proposait d'avoir sa liberté, par la suite ? Bref! Bonne lecture!

**Kitty-hp-16 :** Héhéhé! Un petit Draco rebelle, ça fait du bien! Quoique... Il est toujours un peu rebelle, si on y repense non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis toi ? Mais ouais, c'est certain que il aurait été bien mieux sur le pont! Mais bon... C'est Draco! Bonne lecture!

**Kingzoune**: On est bien contente que l'histoire de plaisent! En espérant que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances! Bonne lecture!

**__**

**_D'un océan à l'autre_**

**_Chapitre 2 : Opération charmeur_**

**__**

Il se sentait tout endoloris et courbatus. Et son dos lui faisait un mal de chien. Rouvrant les yeux, il tenta de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille, pour qu'il soit dans un pareil état. Sa première pensée fut d'être étonné de ne pas être dans son lit, la seconde était qu'en plus, il était dans une cale et la troisième fut de se rappeler chaque évènement de la veille.

Il ferma aussitôt les yeux, désespéré. Rien n'avait été un rêve! Il était vraiment prisonnier...

Se levant d'un pas mal assuré, il alla vers la grille, tentant d'apercevoir ce qui se passait sur le pont. Il ne vit que le soleil radieux, celui-ci l'aveuglant. Il se recula rapidement dans l'ombre, poussant un petit gémissement plaintif. Ce qu'il avait soif... Et faim! Et, alors qu'il allait se rasseoir dans son coin, la grille s'ouvrit.

« Amène-toi, le Capitaine veut te voir » lui dit-il une voix rauque.

Draco reprit son expression fière et dure mais ne prononça aucune parole. Il n'avait pas encore la force de se disputer! Il avait bien trop mal au corps! Il entreprit donc de monter l'escalier, le Pirate qui était venu le chercher le laissant se débrouiller seul.

« Il t'attend, dans sa cabine! » fit l'homme, lui pointant la porte qui se trouvait sous le pont secondaire.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Peut-être pourrait-il en profiter pour essayer de se noyer ? Mais l'engourdissement qu'il ressentait l'en dissuada. Plus tard... Après, s'il était mieux réveillé.

D'un pas traînant et nonchalant, Draco se dirigea vers ladite porte. Il y toqua, et une voix, l'invitant à entrer, se fit aussitôt entendre, ce qu'il fit. Ne jetant pas le moindre coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, il referma la porte derrière lui, daignant enfin chercher du regard le Capitaine Potter, avant de se figer à la vue de l'homme ensevelie jusqu'à la poitrine dans un baquet d'eau chaude.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ? »

Il rougit et pivota sur lui-même.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » dit-il, toujours aussi rouge.

« Je prends un bain, ça se voit pas ? J'ai décidé de suivre votre conseil... »

Il se remit à se savonner.

« Alors, votre condition plait ? Quelque chose à redire ? »

« Absolument rien! » dit Draco, toujours de dos.  
« On m'a dit pourtant que le repas d'hier soir n'avait pas été à la hauteur de vos attentes. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« S'il y a quelconque problème, vous devriez m'en informer, je pourrais régler cela... »

Il sortit de la baignoire, pas gêné pour deux sous.

« Oh, vraiment ? dit Draco. Alors peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider un peu... Voyez-vous, je suis prisonnier de Pirates... Pouvez-vous me libérez ? »

Harry éclata de rire, tout en se séchant.

« Vous libérez, oui, je peux le faire. Mais vous ne quitterez pas ce navire. »

Draco pesta.

« Et si je vous le demandais ? Ne venez-vous pas de dire que vous régleriez mes problèmes... Et mon principal est d'être sur ce navire! »  
« C'est le seul que je ne puisse régler pour vous, mon prince. »

Draco poussa un soupir.

« Cela aurait été trop beau! » marmonna-t-il.  
« Bien, si vous n'avez aucun problème... » reprit le Capitaine, enfilant une chemise en lin.

Draco haussa encore les épaules, tournant toujours obstinément le dos. Harry parut s'en agacer, car il le contourna et vint se poster devant lui – non sans avoir fini de se vêtir au préalable.

« Le prochain port que nous rejoindrons est à une semaine d'ici, si tout va bien. Dans votre état, vous ne le rejoindrez jamais vivant. Alors décidez. Vous pouvez continuer ainsi le voyage, ou vous acclimatez aux mêmes règles que mes hommes. J'ai beau être un Pirate, je n'ai pas l'habitude de mettre qui que ce soit en cale. »  
« Qu'entendez-vous par « m'acclimatez aux mêmes règles que vos hommes » ? » demanda Draco, reculant légèrement.  
« Obéir à mes ordres, tout en ayant une certaine liberté. Nous ne sommes pas sur un navire marchant. Nous sommes Pirate. Et la piraterie signifie la liberté. »  
« Je ne travaillerai pas pour vous! »

Harry eut un rictus.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir mentionné que je voulais que vous travailliez pour moi... Le fait de n'avoir rien avalé depuis hier doit vous faire halluciner des choses, sans doute. »  
« Quand j'entends obéir, je pense immédiatement travail, dit simplement Draco. En outre, vous m'avez dit vouloir me mettre au même degré que vos hommes... Ne travaillent-ils pas ? »  
« S'il ne travaillait pas, vous ne seriez pas ici. De plus, je ne veux pas de vous sur mon pont, vous seriez bien capable de saboter quelque chose. Plus vous resterez loin de tous les travaux dont mon équipage s'acquitte, mieux cela vaudra. J'entends, par obéir, pour ma part, à ce que vous vous pliiez aux mêmes habitudes qu'eux, à commencer par dormir avec eux, et manger avec eux. Cela devrait déjà suffire... »  
« Dans ce cas, Monsieur, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... Je retourne dans la cale! »  
« Faites donc, si vous y tenez tant! »  
« C'est ce que je vais faire! dit Draco. Mais vous gênez le passage! »  
« Serait-ce trop difficile de me contourner ? »  
« Quand vous êtes juste devant, oui! »

Harry eut un sourire moqueur, et se décala tout de même, laissant sortir Draco. Fièrement, Draco releva la tête, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Pendant que vous êtes ici, si vous le désirez, vous pouvez rester prendre l'air, quelques instants... Sans faire de dégâts... »

« Avec les mains attachées, je risque de créer beaucoup de problèmes! dit Draco » narquois.   
« Avec les mains attachées, vous avez tout de même mordu un de mes hommes jusqu'au sang, à la gorge. »

Draco eut un rire presque amusé.

« Peau tendre... Pas de ma faute! » fit-il, détaché.  
« Allez dire ça à quelqu'un d'autre » lui répondit simplement Harry, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.   
« À qui ? demanda Draco. Franchement, à pars des Pirates, ici, il n'y a rien d'intéressant! »  
« Parce que vous admettez que les Pirates sont intéressants... ? »

Son regard se baissa à nouveau sur le corps de Draco.

« Il est vrai que certains Princes le sont aussi... » fit-il, comme si de rien n'était.

Draco le regarda d'un air étrange et s'éloigna d'un pas. Harry ricana devant sa réaction.

« Attention, vous allez vous prendre les pieds dans le tapis... »  
« Il n'y a pas de tapis! » fit remarquer Draco.  
« Peu importe, sortez donc prendre l'air... Ça changera celle qui est dans cette cabine... »

Le blond redressa la tête.

« Impossible de la changer! Même avec vingt-cinq lavages, elle empesterait! »

Et il partit d'un bon pas. Harry le regarda sortir avec un sourire amusé, allant refermer la porte derrière lui, par la suite, s'installant devant ses cartes.

Draco pour sa part, s'aventura sur le pont, regardant la mer étincelante que le soleil faisait miroiter. Regardant les marins autour de lui, il haussa les épaules et marcha jusqu'à la proue. Appuyant ses coudes sur le bastingage, ses deux mains pressées l'une contre l'autre supportant le poids de sa tête. Il ferma légèrement les yeux, savourant le vent frais sur son visage. Il huma légèrement le vent et sourit.

« Il pleuvra demain après-midi... Très finement » dit-il, ses yeux gris rêveur perdus dans l'immensité du ciel.  
« Et tu peux prévoir ça, avec un temps aussi superbe ? » fit soudain une voix, près de lui.

Draco sursauta et se retourna.

« Oui » dit le blond, fixant l'homme près de lui avec méfiance.

Celui-ci eut un étrange sourire.

« C'est plutôt intéressant. J'm'appelle Sirius Black. »  
« Enchanté, dit Draco. Je vous serrai bien la main, mais la gauche à tendance à suivre la droite et ce n'est pas très pratique... »

Le sourire de l'homme se fit franc et amusé.

« T'es bien le premier prisonnier à bord qui fait de l'humour... En fait, tu es le prisonnier à bord... Habituellement, on tue tout le monde... »

Draco eut un soupir.

« Je suppose qu'il me faut bien essayer de rire un peu... »

Il regarda l'océan d'un air triste et rêveur.

« C'est qu'on s'ennuie, enfermer dans une cale... »  
« Bah, on t'a laissé le choix de pas y retourner, non ? »

« Oui, répondit Draco. Mais les conditions ne m'arrangent pas... »  
« Faut savoir se plier, parfois... »

« Un Malfoy ne plie jamais! » dit Draco d'un air énervé.

Il se détendit soudainement.

« Hem... enfin... C'est ce qu'on me dit toujours... »  
« Selon moi, tout le monde peut se plier, tout dépendant de la situation. Réfléchis-y un peu... »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Puis-je vous poser une question étrange ? »

« Si tu veux... J'te répondrai si c'est dans mes moyens. »  
« La lune... était-elle là, hier ? »

Sirius le fixa d'un air un peu ahuri, mais retrouva bien vite le sourire.

« Non. C'tais une nuit sans lune, hier. »

Draco hocha de la tête, l'air un peu peiné.

« Oh, fit-il, déçu. Oui, elle a décrut les derniers jours... J'avais oublié... »

Il regarda l'horizon et huma encore un peu l'air.

« La pluie ne sera pas seul, dit-il. Elle sera accompagnée d'un épais brouillard... »   
« J'ai déjà vu des marins capables de prédire un bon orage, plusieurs heures à l'avancent, mais une journée complète, par un tel temps... jamais. »

Draco eut un petit sourire.

« Pourtant, ça se sent... L'air est humide... la mer, malgré le vent, limpide... Le brouillard restera longtemps. »  
« Jamais fait attention à ce genre de truc... Je me contente d'agir quand les évènements viennent, et ça me suffit... »  
« Mhmm, moui, beaucoup de personne se contente d'agir... Mais prévenir, c'est guérir. Le brouillard de demain sera vraiment gênant! Et la pluie également. Veiller à surveiller votre route... Je n'aimerais pas mourir pour cause d'une stupide collision avec un autre bateau! »  
« Tu n'aimerais pas mourir du tout, de toute façon. J'en informerai tout de même Harry tout à l'heure... »

Draco le regarda en coin, étonné de l'air familier du Pirate envers son Capitaine. Il finit pourtant par regarder de nouveau devant lui, l'air toujours un peu rêveur. Son estomac se tordait violemment, appelant eau et nourriture, mais il l'ignorait, profitant de l'air marin.

« Je ne peux pas prédire ce qu'il y aura après seulement, dit-il. Il faut attendre que ça se soit produit! »  
« Parce que tu prédis qu'il y aura autre chose, après cela ? Un orage peut-être, à te croire... »

Draco pouffa.

« Non... Je ne peux rien prédire... Si ce n'est peut-être un bon vent... Utile pour l'avancée du bateau... Et sans doute un bon soleil... Mais je peux me tromper. L'air est trop humide et la mer trop lisse... Le brouillard et la pluie prochaine m'empêchent de voir plus loin qu'eux. »

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
« On y verra rien, mais on avancera, c'est déjà ça... Faudra être prudent. Demain, il devrait y avoir des récifs dans la zone que nous traverserons... »

Draco fit un vague mouvement de la tête. Il ferma encore les yeux, se détendant légèrement. Il appuya à nouveau son menton sur ses mains et regarda la mer sous lui, comme s'il pouvait y voir ce qu'elle cachait.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, P'tit, mais j'ai des trucs à faire. Si t'as un problème, viens me voir. »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Qu'êtes-vous, sur ce bateau ? »  
« Le Second » répondit l'homme, avec une certaine fierté.

Draco eut un petit rire.

« D'accord. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Second prénommé Sirius Black... Vous avez un joli prénom. »   
« C'est sympa. De ce que ma mère m'a dit, c'est parce que c'était le nom d'une étoile, qu'elle l'a choisit... »

« C'est le nom de la principale étoile de Canis Major... La constellation du chien... Si j'ai le droit de rester dehors, pendant la nuit, je vous la montrerai... Elle est la plus brillante du ciel. »

« J'suis sûr que c'est tout à fait faisable... Et puis, avec ce que tu es capable de faire sur un navire, mieux vaut de garder à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur avec la cargaison. »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Bonne journée » lui dit-il, replongeant son regard sur l'horizon.

Sirius éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un aboiement.

« Ouais, profite bien de la journée... »

Et il s'en fut aboyer ses ordres. Draco sourit et regarda encore le ciel. Il avait raison, cet homme. C'était peut-être sa dernière, après tout... Il regarda à nouveau la mer et eut un léger sourire. Ça serait si facile... Il regarda au fond, des dauphins bondissant soudainement en l'air. Il eut un sourire en les voyants jouer autour du bateau, amusé. Ces créatures, elles, étaient libres de leurs mouvements et la mer leur appartenait toute entière. Si seulement il pouvait être eux...

Curieux de mieux les observer, Draco se suréleva un peu, pendant légèrement dans le vide, un de ses pieds touchant difficilement le sol. Un des marsouins, alors, bondit un peu plus haut, s'élevant dans les airs à la hauteur de ses yeux, avant de replonger profondément. Draco pouffa en sentant les quelques gouttes et se pencha plus en avant encore. Il sentit alors une poigne sur son collet, le tirer vivement en arrière et il se retrouva face à une femme au visage basané qui le fixait de ses yeux violets.

« Fais un peu attention. »   
« Je regardais, c'est tout! » répliqua Draco, s'éloignant vivement d'elle.

Il regarda de nouveau par-dessus bord et, pour la première fois, sourit. La femme levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et t'allais tomber, ouais... »  
« Aléna, laisse-le! » aboya alors Sirius, depuis la passerelle, manoeuvrant la barre.

Draco se tourna vers l'homme et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Il se pencha de nouveau – mais moins – pour regarder les joyeux mammifères. Ceux-ci virevoltaient presque dans l'air et s'amusaient à bondir au dessus de l'eau. Ils réchauffaient ainsi le coeur de Draco, sans le savoir. Il les regarda donc faire pendant un long moment, alors que le soleil faisait son cycle dans le ciel, et que lui, profitait de la bise de l'océan qui caressait son visage, l'apaisant, d'une certaine manière. Les quarts passaient et, bien vite, le soleil se coucha. Draco le regarda d'un air presque chagriné, ayant visiblement apprécié sa présence. Retourner dans sa cale lui semblait être une torture, mais il ne voulait pas plier. S'il le faisait, il se haïrait! Et il ne voulait pas dormir avec ses hommes qui avaient tué des gens qu'il aimait! Des pas se firent alors derrière lui, et se retournant il se retrouva face à face avec Sirius Black qui tenait une couverture dans ses bras.

« Harry dis que t'as été sage, tu peux dormir où tu veux... »

Il lui tendit la couverture. Draco le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Même ici, si je le souhaite ? »  
« Ouais... Sur le pont, avec les étoiles, l'air de la nuit, et à la lune. »  
« Elle ne sera pas là cette nuit, dit Draco. Seulement dans une semaine... Un peu moins... Je ne sais pas... Je ne l'ai pas regardée depuis trois jours... J'ignore depuis combien de temps elle décroît... »  
« J'ai pas regardé non plus, mais, je me plaindrais pas, si je pouvais passer une nuit hors de cette calle. Elle empeste. »

Draco ricana.

« Je sais, dit-il. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je me refuse à y dormir! »

Sirius sourit.

« Aller, bonne nuit P'tit... »  
« À vous aussi, dit Draco en s'asseyant, se racrapotant sur lui-même avec la couverture. »

Le Second s'en fut sur ces dernières paroles regagner sa cabine, pressé d'aller dormir, laissant Draco seul avec les étoiles. Le blond observa un long moment ces dernières, l'air pensif. Il finit par fermer les yeux, épuisé. Le sommeil le saisit en fort peu de temps et, blottit contre la proue, il s'endormit complètement. La nuit passa rapidement pour lui, et, au matin, il lui sembla qu'il venait seulement de fermer les yeux, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil glissèrent sur lui, lui faisant plisser les paupières. Il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de l'estomac et son visage devint plus blême encore. Ses lèvres étaient sèches... Le manque d'eau était le pire à supporter... ça et les horribles crampes de son ventre appelant de la nourriture.

Déjà, sur le pont, quelques hommes s'activaient, ignorant totalement Draco qui était roulé en boule, à l'avant du navire. Péniblement, le blond se redressa en position assise, tentant d'oublier sa faim et sa soif, sans succès. Il avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps et de n'être qu'un enfant souffrant du mal de mer. Sauf que c'était pire. Cette fois, son estomac n'avait rien à évacuer! Peut-être aurait-il dû, quand on lui avait apporté un plateau, manger ce qu'il contenait... Ça l'aurait empêché de se retrouver dans l'état désastreux dans lequel il était plongé, désormais. Mais aussitôt pensé cela, il se souvent de l'esclavage... C'était lent, mais ça valait mieux que d'être un sous-homme s'inclinant et travaillant pour un être sans scrupule! Il tiendrait... Même si ça faisait mal! Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Sirius, semblant encore endormit, s'approcher de lui, le regardant d'un air assez inquiet. Draco secouait légèrement la tête, essayant de rétablir ses pensées dans l'ordre, quand il remarqua enfin la présence du Second.

« Bonjour, lui dit-il, affichant son air _tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes et je suis super fort et fier_! »

Air que Sirius parut désapprouver.

« On dirait que t'es en train de te dessécher sur place... »  
« Me dessécher ? dit Draco. Certes, le soleil est assez fort, ce matin... Mais ça ira mieux lorsqu'il pleuvra. »  
« Viens avec moi, t'as besoin de boire... » déclara l'homme, s'en retournant aussitôt et ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

Draco se leva et eut un peu de mal à contrôler ses jambes tremblantes. Il ne boirait pas, pourquoi y aller ? Mais il le suivit quand même, d'un pas lent. Sirius l'entraîna sous le pont, là où se trouvait la cale des hommes, mais également la coquerie du navire. Il le fit entrer dans la salle, se saisissant d'une choppe et l'emplissant d'une lampé de rhum. Draco le regarda d'un air vitreux.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai pas soif » se défendit-il.  
« Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal. T'as rien mangé depuis des jours! »  
« Alors ça ne peut que me faire de mal! On ne boit pas le ventre vide... Et je n'ai pas faim non plus... »

Sirius roula des yeux.

« Tu comptes attendre de mourir sur le pont peut-être ? »

Draco le regarda dans les yeux.

« Oui » répondit-il.

« Eh bien c'est stupide. »   
« Peut-être que oui... Peut-être que non... »   
« Alors, bois et n'en parlons plus! »

Draco refusa encore.

« Je n'ai pas soif! » dit-il encore.  
« Tu finiras bien par retrouvé la raison! »

Il déposa la choppe sur le table où le cuistot préparait les repas. Draco haussa les épaules.

« Je ne pense pas, non... »

Il tourna les talons, sentant soudain l'envie de sortir au plus vite. Sirius le laissa filer et retourner sur le pont, respirer un peu d'air frais, sortant à son tour de la coquerie et retournant à ses tâches quotidiennes. Alors qu'il reprenait la barre du navire, il se surprit à regarder le ciel d'un bleu éclatant et le soleil qui y brillait. Il fallait être un peu cinglé pour croire que l'après-midi même, le brouillard se lèverait, et la pluie se mettrait de la partie. Pourtant, le prince y croyait...

Draco voyait les signes très clairement. Déjà, l'horizon semblait plus flou... à moins que ce ne soit lui qui ne voit claire... Il l'ignorait. Et il faisait plus frais. Ça, ce n'était pas uniquement sa santé qui le lui faisait ressentir! Il sourit et marcha lentement jusqu'à la proue. Il ramassa la couverture et se blottit dedans. À nouveau, son estomac protesta violemment contre le manque de nourriture et d'eau. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas donner, pour pouvoir se nourrir, dévorer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main... Mais le marché esclavagiste ne quittait pas son esprit. Il se voyait presque debout sur une de ses horribles estrades que son précepteur d'histoire lui avait montrées. Il se voyait debout, attendant un acheteur pendant qu'un homme dévoilait son corps blanc. Un frisson d'effroi le secoua et il préféra regarder le ciel bleu et se perdre dedans plutôt que de voir ça! Il ne vit donc pas le Capitaine Potter sortir de sa cabine, et poser sur lui ses yeux verts, avant de monter à la rencontre de Sirius. Ils parlèrent un moment, le plus jeune portant souvent un regard sur lui, fronçant les sourcils. Finalement, Harry laissa Sirius où il se trouvait, redescendant une volée de marches, et venant jusqu'à lui.

« Venez, j'ai à vous parler » fit-il d'une ton tranquille, presque doux.

Draco leva vers lui un regard surprit mais accepta de se lever, plus à cause du ton de la voix que parce qu'il en avait envie.

Harry l'entraîna dans sa cabine, lui tenant la porte. Il le fit par la suite s'asseoir à la grande table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, allant s'asseoir devant lui, et le fixant.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous laissez dépérir de la sorte ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Je ne me laisse pas dépérir! » dit le blond.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Vous ne mangez pas, vous ne buvez pas... »  
« Parce que je n'ai ni faim ni soif! »   
« C'est impossible. Vous vous laissez dépérir, pour éviter d'avoir à affronter l'esclavage, ou tout autre problème... »

Draco plissa un instant les yeux puis haussa les épaules.

« Et à quoi vous attendiez-vous donc ? À ce que j'attende impatiemment d'être sur ce marché pour pouvoir être attaché par une chaîne à une espèce de grosse baudruche qui me fouettera dès que j'oserai avoir l'air pensif ? »  
« N'ai-je pas dit que la situation pouvait changer ? Mais vous ne faites rien pour l'améliorer... Vous préférez vous effondrer sur le pont. »  
« Et qu'entendez-vous par une amélioration ? »  
« Vous montrez utile, par exemple... D'ici quelques mois, nous passerons sans doute par chez vous. Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez débarquer. »

Les yeux de Draco étincelèrent.

« Comment puis-je vous être utile ? »

Harry eut un sourire.

« Le Second m'a informé ce matin de vos... prédictions, si je puis dire. Si elles se réalisent, eh bien je dois dire que cela nous aura été utile, de l'avoir prévu à l'avance... »   
« Je ne peux prédire qu'à un jour et je peux me tromper » avertit Draco.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et sourit aux nuages qui se profilaient.

« Mais pour cette fois, j'ai raison. »

Le Capitaine acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Commencez par vous montrez utile en vous nourrissant et en vous gardant en vie, ça suffira pour le moment... »

Draco poussa un soupir.

« Vous êtes conscient que si je reprends des forces, je serai de nouveau capable de vous tenir tête ? »

Il avait un petit sourire amusé en disant ses mots, ses yeux un peu plus animés.

« J'en suis conscient. Mais vous voir ainsi, sachant ce que vous valez, n'est pas digne de vous, selon moi. »  
« Être esclave non plus » répondit Draco.   
« En vous plongeant dans l'état dans lequel vous vous dirigez en ce moment, vous allez avoir l'air d'un esclave plus que jamais! »   
« J'en conviens, dit le blond. Mais j'aimerais également vous demander un... service. »

Il semblait sérieusement s'arracher la langue en disant ces mots. Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, une mèche de cheveux noirs venant barrer son visage et lui cacher un oeil.

« Un service ? Dites toujours... »

Draco gigota.

« Je... voudrais sérieusement me laver... moi, autant que mes vêtements. Et avoir quelque chose pour me raser, aussi... Je déteste ce genre de chose! »

Il pointa sa barbe naissante.

« Et... avoir les mains libres, un peu... »

Harry parut pensif.

« Je peux vous l'accordez, je suppose. Mais je dois vous demander d'avoir une attitude décente... »  
« Je vous promets de ne pas déchirer les voiles et percer la coque... Par contre, si vos hommes me cherchent, ils me trouveront. »

Le sourire de Harry se fit franc.

« Comme sur tous les navires, mon Prince. Vous prendrez la pièce qui se trouve près de la cale de mes hommes, pour vous laver. »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Hem..., fit-il. Pourrais-je demeurer sur le pont, la nuit ? »  
« Je préfère éviter. Vous dormirez où bon vous semble à la cale, pour le reste, vous ferez ce que vous voulez. »  
« Je ne veux pas aller avec eux! dit Draco. Je vous l'ai déjà dit! »  
« Vous me l'avez dit, ça je le sais, mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix sur ce point. Un service en vaut un autre. Vous avez votre bain, je veux que vous dormiez sous le pont. Ça vous empêchera de sauter dans un canot et de vous enfuir au milieu de la nuit! »

Draco serra les dents et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Très bien... »

« Bien. Une dernière chose: Allez demander au cuistot de vous préparez quelque chose. Vous êtes plus blême qu'un cadavre. »

Draco hocha difficilement de la tête. Harry le fixa encore un moment, et lui donna finalement congé. Draco se leva rapidement et marcha vers la sortie d'un pas rapide.

« Oh, une dernière chose... Ce n'est pas dans la préparation d'un quelconque mauvais coup mais... Où nous rendons-nous ? »

Le Capitaine eut un sourire amusé.

« L'Île de la Tortue. »

Draco eut l'air un instant surpris et hocha de la tête.

« Nous en sommes assez loin, il me semble... »  
« Pas si loin... »

Il se leva et se rendit au fond de la cabine, où se trouvait une carte, faisant signe à Draco de la suivre.

« Nous sommes environs dans ce coin-ci, dit-il, pointant un région désertique de l'océan. Avec un bon vent, nous y serons dans une dizaine de jours, tout au plus. »

Draco se pencha sur la carte et, y voyant des annotations, eut l'air surpris.

« Tiens... Vous savez écrire » dit-il d'un air étonné.

L'homme à côté de lui eut un claquement de langue, visiblement agacé.

« J'ai tout de même reçu une certaine éducation! Je ne suis pas né d'une pute et d'un pêcheur, tout de même! »  
« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser! dit aussitôt Draco. Seulement... Votre Second ne sait même pas situer les étoiles alors qu'elles sont les premières à nous indiquer les chemins... Enfin... Peu importe... Vous suivrez cette direction ? » demanda-t-il en pointant une ligne au fusain.  
« Oui, mais il y aura sans doute quelques modifications en chemin... Jusque là, la route et toute tracée... »   
« Prévenez-m'en, dans ce cas, dit Draco. Il me sera plus facile d'évaluer le climat si je sais dans quelle direction nous nous dirigeons... »  
« Je le ferai. D'autres questions ? »

Draco eut un hochement de tête négatif, mais sembla hésité. Enfin, il le regarda, hésitant.

« Vous... Vous avez récupéré des effets m'appartenant ? » demanda-t-il.   
« Peut-être bien. Mais nous n'avons récupéré que les effets ayant de la valeur. »  
« Je faisais référence à... des vêtements... un journal de bord... et... un coffret... veiné d'argent... »   
« Ça se pourrait. Mes hommes devront vérifier. »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Pour les vêtements, ce n'est pas trop grave... Je crains juste de ne pas pouvoir supporter longtemps de porter les mêmes... Mais pour le coffret... C'est important... Si vous l'avez... Enfin, sans la clef, il ne vous sert à rien... En fait, même son contenu vous est inutile. »  
« Ah vraiment ? fit Harry, paraissant intéressant. Et que contient-il ? »  
« C'est personnel » dit aussitôt Draco, déviant son regard.

Le Capitaine le regarda fixement, et finit par détourner le regard également, se saisissant de quelque chose sur la table. Sans un mot, il se retourna vers Draco, et, d'un geste sec, coupa la corde qui lui liait toujours les mains, à l'aide de son couteau. Draco regarda ses mains libres, non sans s'apercevoir que, malgré la pression moindre, il en portait toujours les marques.

« Merci bien, dit-il. Et bonne journée. »  
« Ce fut un plaisir, mon Prince » répondit simplement Harry, le regardant se diriger vers la sortie.  
« Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi! » dit soudainement Draco, juste avant de sortir.  
« Et comment dois-je vous appeler, dans ce cas ? »  
« Comme vous voulez... je m'en moque. »  
« Eh bien jusqu'à ce que vous le sachiez, je continuerai à vous appelez par votre titre. »

Draco grogna puis pensa à quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Harry et sourit.

« Et sauf votre respect... Je vous appellerai Pirate! »

Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé.

« C'est ce que je suis. Et vous êtes un Prince. »  
« Je sais, dit Draco. Mais moi, je n'en suis pas fier! »

Et il sortit précipitamment avant que le Pirate ne veuille en savoir plus. Celui-ci le laissa quitter sa cabine et refermer la porte derrière lui. Il était surpris, il n'y avait pas à dire. Ainsi donc Draco Malfoy n'était pas fier du titre de noblesse qu'il portait ? Il n'était pas fier de la richesse à laquelle il pouvait accéder, à la facilité de la vie qui lui étant donné ?  
Harry eut un sourire, sans s'en rendre compte. Décidément, cet homme l'intriguait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre...

Il regarda la porte puis ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, en sortant le petit coffret vert veiné d'argent. Mais que pouvait-il bien contenir, ce mystérieux coffret ? Le posant sur le meuble, il s'assied derrière dans un grand fauteuil doré au coussin de velours rembourrés, fixant la boîte, plus qu'intrigué.

« _C'est personnel!_ »

Qu'est-ce que le Prince pouvait bien avoir à cacher ? Des lettres d'amour ? De l'argent ? Une arme quelconque ? Non, pas dans un si petit coffret. Alors quoi ?

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit ses pensées. Glissant rapidement le coffret sous le bureau, il prit le temps de déposer une de ses cartes devant lui, levant finalement la tête vers la porte.

« Entrez. »

Sirius entra alors, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Il mange! dit-il, s'avançant d'un bon pas vers Harry après avoir fermé la porte. C'est bien! »   
« Il suffit d'avoir les bonnes paroles, et le tour est joué, Patmol. »  
« Si tu veux mon avis, il est fatigué, sinon, même avec une bonne parole, il t'aurait envoyé sur les roses! Et il pleut! La purée de pois est pas encore là, mais ça saurait pas tarder... »  
« Alors gardons l'oeil... Vigilance constant comme disait Fol Oeil! Je n'ai sincèrement pas envie qu'on s'échoue sur des récifs... »   
« Moi non plus... »

Sirius sembla hésité puis:

« Dis... t'as pas l'intention de le vendre, quand même ? »  
« Le Prince ? L'idée m'amusait bien, au début, mais ça ne vaut pas le coup de faire un si long voyage juste pour le vendre. Non, l'intention n'en est plus là... »

Harry le fixa.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »  
« Parce qu'en un, ça te ressemblerait pas de faire un truc aussi horrible. Et en deux... Il est pas fait pour ça, ce Prince... Je sais pas pourquoi, exactement... Car il est pas fait pour être Roi non plus... Mais c'est pas un esclave! »  
« Non, c'est pas un esclave, je te l'accorde. »

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit.

« Mais dis-moi, que voulais-tu insinuer par « un truc aussi horrible » ? Que je ne suis pas assez Pirate ? »  
« Harry... Tu prônes la liberté et tu le condamnerais aux chaînes pour la fin de ses jours ? »   
« Tu sais bien que non, répondit aussitôt son presque fils. J'ai toujours exécré l'esclavage, et je ne changerai pas d'opinion aujourd'hui. »  
« Oui, je sais... Mais je sais aussi que tu détestes ces nobles à la vie si facile... »  
« Et pour des raisons forts simples! J'ai encore du mal à croire que j'aurais pu faire partie d'eux! »   
« Pourtant, c'était le cas, Petit! »

Sirius sourit.

« Tu les hais n'est-ce pas... ? Oui, tu les hais... Mais pas lui... Non lui, tu l'apprécies... Ça se voit! »

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

« J'en sais rien... J'arrive pas à ressentir cette même haine, ce même dégoût que pour tous les autres... »

Sirius sourit deux fois plus.

« Et que ressens-tu, pour lui ? »  
« De la... sympathie ? » essaya Harry.

Tout à coup, il se croyait revenu en enfance, lorsque Sirius faisait son éducation, le questionnant pour qu'il fasse ses déductions de lui-même.

« Seulement ? » demanda l'homme, l'air presque rusé.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui.

« Pour le moment... oui... »

Sirius se contenta de rire.

« C'est ça, ouais... Juste de la sympathie! Comme si tu ne le détaillais pas de la tête aux pieds... »

Du rose vint aussitôt colorer les joues du Capitaine, ce qui était fort surprenant – mais pas pour Sirius.

« Ça ne veut rien dire... »   
« À peine, dit Sirius. Néanmoins, fais attention... Tu as de la concurrence... Il est très beau. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, souriant finalement.

« Il est un peu trop jeune pour toi, Sirius, je crois... »  
« Je ne faisais pas référence à moi, Harry... »  
« Je m'en doute un peu disons... »

Il se leva finalement de son fauteuil, oubliant la boîte veinée d'argent qui se trouvait sous le bureau, contournant finalement le meuble.

« Pour parler d'autre chose, dit Sirius, bien que ça le concerne toujours, sache qu'il avait coupé ses liens avant aujourd'hui... Mais il n'a rien tenté... C'est bon signe, non ? »  
« Sans doute, oui... Mais je l'avais remarqué, il y avait deux noeuds, dans la corde. Il n'est pas peut-être pas comme tous les autres... »  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne l'est pas... Pour tenir seul contre des Pirates et ne pas abandonner, il faut être spécial... J'aimerais bien qu'il m'apprenne ce qu'il sait... Notamment sur les étoiles... Tu crois qu'il le ferait, si je le lui demandais ? »  
« Tu peux toujours essayer, ça te serait utile, sans aucun doute! Et je suis sûr que ça le satisferait... Il a accepté de dormir à la cale, mais à contre coeur... »  
« Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas une cabine ? Franchement, c'est normal qu'il ne veuille pas dormir là... »  
« Sirius, je ne veux pas lui donner trop de privilèges! N'oublis pas qu'il est sensé être prisonnier, ici! »  
« Oui... Mais je préférais l'avoir comme ami que l'inverse... Enfin... Je... »

Sirius se tut et regarda par la fenêtre, émettant un sifflement.

« Alors ça... C'est un bon brouillard où je m'y connais pas! »

Harry suivit son regard.

« On sort. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque... » fit-il aussitôt, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sirius acquiesça et le suivit d'un bon pas. Sur le pont, les hommes fixaient le vide d'un air inquiet. Le Prince, lui, se tenait à la proue et tendait l'oreille, les yeux fermés. Harry se hâta de monter jusqu'à la barre, fixant l'horizon. On distinguait à peine le bout de son nez, aucune chance pour apercevoir quoique ce soit avec toute cette brume!

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Capitaine ? demanda l'un des hommes. On voit rien du tout! »

Harry semblait hésitant et finit par prendre sa décision.

« On jette l'ancre... Pas question de s'aventurer dans cet endroit avec un tel climat! »  
« Mais si un bateau vient vers nous, Cap'taine ? » demanda un autre homme.  
« Tu préfères peut-être qu'on échoue sur des récifs ? »  
« Non M'sieur » dit le Pirate, baissant la tête.  
« Alors nous prenons le risque qu'un autre navire se dirige sur nous. »   
« Il y a un moyen » dit soudainement Draco qui s'était rapproché.

Harry tourna un regard méfiant vers lui.

« Et que proposez-vous ? »   
« Au Moyen Âge, les tributs germaines utilisaient des cors pour situer leur position en temps de brumes... Faites la même chose... »  
« C'est une bonne idée... L'ennui, c'est que l'autre de bateau peut ne pas comprendre! »  
« S'il entend du bruit, il saura que quelque chose se trouve devant lui... »

Harry parut pensif un moment et se retourna finalement vers Sirius.

« Trouve-moi quelque chose qui peut nous servir de cor... On va essayer... »

Le Second hocha de la tête, partant rapidement vers la coursive, descendant dans le ventre du navire. Draco, lui, regardait la brume avec un petit sourire mystérieux. Harry fronça les sourcils, le regardant étrangement, mais finit par se détourner, s'aventurant sur le pont, longeant le bastingage. Il revint finalement, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, Sirius n'étant toujours pas de retour. Les Pirates, qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart, se tenaient en petit groupe, peu rassuré par toute cette brume, tandis que le Capitaine et le Prince se retrouvaient face à face, silencieux.

Les yeux argentés de Draco fixaient le vide, le Prince les plissant légèrement. Il écoutait attentivement, respirant lentement.

« Il n'y a rien, selon moi, dit-il. Mais je peux me tromper... »  
« Selon moi, c'est trop calme... Pas de vent, on entend à peine le clapotis de l'eau, et toute cette brume. C'est un climat que je déteste. »  
« Comme tout marin, dit Draco. Mais il faut bien y passer... Si vous trouvez un cor, ne vous étonnez pas d'entendre un son en retour... Il se répercute... »

Harry ne fit que grogner, Sirius réapparaissant enfin.

« Tu as trouvé ? »  
« Aussi surprenant que ça soit, ouais... Tu as du bol qu'on ait de n'importe quoi dans ce bateau! »  
« C'est l'avantage de piller tout et n'importe quoi, excepté les navire gouvernementaux. Tu t'en chargeras, je m'occupe de la barre et vous... »

Il se tourna vers Draco.

« ... il serait bien pratique de savoir si cette brume se lèvera bientôt! »

« Je ne suis pas devin, dit Draco. Je ne peux que sentir les choses... Puis-je monter au principal ? »

Harry lui accorda d'un signe de tête.

« Je ne vous aurai pas dans les jambes, pendant ce temps »

Draco, en deux mouvements, se retrouva hissé le long des cordages. Il grimpa à la vitesse de l'éclair, la brume ne l'empêchant pas de trouver ses points de reperd dans un bateau. Il atteignit le haut du mât et, sur la pointe des pieds, se leva. Il était en équilibre précaire et la moindre poussée de vent, le plus petit écart pouvait le faire basculer. Il tendit les bras à l'horizontal et inspira au maximum. Mais il ne sentait que la brume. Tout autour de lui n'était qu'un rideau gris et épais, lui voilant la vue, et l'empêchant même de voir le pont, sous lui. Le silence était total, rajoutant quelque chose d'angoissant à l'atmosphère. Perché sur le mât de misaine, Draco avait l'impression d'être seul au monde. Seul le cor, quelque part en bas, lui indiquait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il inspira encore, fronça les sourcils et recommença. Il sourit mais recommença pendant près de dix minutes. Finalement et avec tout autant d'agilité que pour monter, il redescendit, faisant sursauter un Pirate quand il atterrit près de lui.

Sur le pont, tous les hommes étaient sur leur garde, travaillant dans le silence, visiblement acclimaté à travailler ainsi, dans ce genre de climat, prêt à agir à tous les imprévus possibles et inimaginables. Draco se glissa le long du pont et monta rapidement près de la barre, semblant se fondre dans la brume.

« Nous aurons un charmant coucher de soleil, dit-il d'une voix basse, sensuelle. Mais il ne faut pas espérer récupérer une totale visibilité avant... »

À sa grande horreur, Harry frissonna légèrement au son de la voix de Draco, gardant pourtant un regard fixe devant lui.

« Nous ferons avec dans ce cas. Merci bien pour l'information... »

Il eut un sourire.

« ... mon Prince. »

Draco leva un sourcil perplexe.

« Ne me remerciez pas... Je peux me tromper! »

Et il se glissa de nouveau le long du pont, rejoignant la proue et ainsi, Sirius. L'homme lui sourit en le voyant arriver à côté de lui.

« Content de voir que tu reprends un peu de vitalité... »

« Il le faut bien, dit Draco. Et puis je n'ai pas à me plaindre... J'ai connu des marins qui ont été enchaîné jusqu'à leur mort dans la cale d'un bateau... »

« Tu ne seras pas enchaîné du tout, alors il vrai que tu n'as pas à te plaindre, pour ta part... »

Draco sourit et regarda droit devant lui alors que Sirius soufflait encore dans le cor.

« Cette nuit, si le ciel est dégagé, ça te dirait, de me montrer un peu les étoiles ? »

Draco le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Oui... Oui, bien sûr avec plaisir. »  
« Ça te permettra de rester un peu plus longtemps sur le pont, ainsi... »

Sirius lui sourit en retour. Draco hocha de la tête.

« Oui et c'est tant mieux... On y voit mieux, un peu, non ? »  
« Peut-être... Mais j'aimerais plutôt y voir clair... J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la vue! »  
« Si vous aviez perdu la vue, il ferait noir! dit Draco. Non brumeux... »  
« On n'y voit rien d'une façon, ou d'une autre... »  
« Ah ? dit le blond. Moi, je trouve qu'il y a plein de chose à voir... »

Sirius lui jeta un regard.

« Attention à ce que tu vas dire, P'tit. »

Draco eut l'air perplexe.

« Hu ? fit-il. De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Il considéra Sirius mais secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas le savoir! Mais personnellement, je parlais du temps. Cette brume dit plein de chose! »  
« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit, la brume ? » questionna Sirius, faisant à nouveau résonné son cor.   
« Elle me dit des bons jours... Des soleils radieux avec quelques nuages de temps à autres et un vent frais, idéal pour naviguer... mais aussi une mer agitée. Beaucoup de vague et de creux... ça va tanguer! »  
« Il faut seulement espérer qu'il n'y aura pas de tempête! Le navire à besoin d'une sérieuse remise à neuf et l'orage ferait sans aucun doute beaucoup de dommage. »  
« Je ne peux voir aussi loin, dit Draco. Pour l'instant, je ne vois que le beau temps. Je vous répondrai demain... »   
« Ce ne serait pas de refus... En effet... »

À ce moment, Harry apparut près d'eux, scrutant l'horizon.

« Du nouveau ? »

Draco eut un fort mouvement de recul.

« Rien si ce n'est que j'ai senti la mort m'attraper quand mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre, là, maintenant! » grogna-t-il, une main serrée sur sa chemise.  
« Vous ai-je surpris ? » demanda Harry, semblant amusé par la situation.

Le blond émit un vague marmonnement agacé et se replaça près de Sirius, regardant la brume. Harry pour sa part, s'avança légèrement, frôlant le blond, et allant s'appuyer sur le bastingage.

« On aperçoit déjà la mer, le temps se calme... »

Draco frissonna.

« Je vous ai dit que nous verrions le soleil se coucher... Mais il se peut que nous ayons le plaisir de voir le ciel encore bleu... »  
« Hmmm, plaisir hein ? »

Harry tourna son regard vert, amusé, vers lui. Le blond eut l'air réellement inquiet.

« Est-ce que vous avez une allergie à la brume ? Vous êtes bizarre! »

À côté d'eux, Sirius faillit s'étouffer alors qu'il soufflait dans le cor. Harry gloussa.

« Je vais très bien, ne vous en faites pas... »  
« Mais je ne m'inquiète pas! » répondit Draco, croisant les bras et s'éloignant légèrement de lui.  
« Alors vous ne m'auriez pas posé cette question. »   
« Disons que je m'inquiétais de mon sort si vous veniez à devenir encore plus fou que vous ne l'êtes! »  
« Hmmm, je vais faire mine de vous croire... »

Il tourna finalement les talons, faisant un étrange sourire au blond, et s'en retournant.

« Est-ce qu'il a toute sa tête ? » demanda le blond à Sirius.

Celui-ci eut un sourire mystérieux.

« Je crois que je vais te laisser le découvrir... »

Draco eut l'air encore plus sceptique.

« D'accord, je reformule! dit-il. Y a-t-il quelqu'un sur ce bateau qui ait toute sa tête ? »  
« J'ai toute la mienne. Bien que j'aie l'impression d'en avoir perdu un morceau, en élevant cet enfant... »  
« C'est vous qui l'avez élevé ? » s'étonna Draco.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si surprenant ? »  
« Rien... Je ne savais pas, c'est tout... »  
« Il y a très peu de gens, sur ce bateau, qui savent... »  
« Oh, fit le blond. Me voilà flatté... »

Sirius eut un sourire moqueur.

« Je dirais plutôt mis dans la confidence. Si tu veux en savoir plus, ce n'est pas moi qui te fournirai la réponse, toutefois... »  
Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

« ... puisque tu sembles être assez intéressé par tout ce qui se rapporte à lui... »

Il se tut, gardant son petit sourire, et guettant la réaction du blond.  
Il prenait rapidement goût à jouer les entremetteurs, mine de rien, bien que Harry n'en ait jamais vraiment eut besoin, le gamin sachant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

Draco avait rougit brusquement, sa peau blanche devenant presque écarlate.

« Je... Je... Je ne suis pas intéressé par lui! balbutia-t-il, les mains crispées sur ses bras croisés. J'aime juste savoir qui sont les personnes que je côtoie, c'est tout! »  
Il était si rouge que de la chaleur se dégageait presque de son visage empourpré. Il fixait la mer, devant lui, et se surprit également à vérifier que le sujet de conversation n'était pas dans les parages – et n'avait ainsi rien entendu!

« Hmmm je vois... »  
Sirius eut un sourire goguenard.

« Tu devrais aller marcher un peu sur le pont, on dirait que tu as très chaud, tout à coup... »

Draco jura dans sa barbe et haussa les épaules.

« N'importe quoi! » dit-il.

L'homme ricana.

« Ça, c'est toi qui le dis! »

Draco grogna et tourna les talons, préférant s'éloigner plutôt que de rester près de Sirius. Celui-ci le regarda faire, amusé, avant de souffler à nouveau dans le cor.

De son côté, Harry, de nouveau à la barre, observait d'un oeil absent l'horizon, préférant consacrer son attention sur le prince qui déambulait sur le pont. Celui-ci n'y prêtait pas attention et regardait autour de lui d'un air assez distrait, poussant de petit soupir ennuyé. Harry se surprit à repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eut un peu plus tôt avec Sirius, dans ses quartiers. Il était vrai qu'il ressentait de la sympathie pour leur captif... mais se pouvait-il qu'il ressente plus encore ? Lui, apprécier un Prince ? Un noble ?

Il frissonna.

Ce sera bien la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu! Draco, qui était un peu plus loin, rôdait le long du pont, regardant de temps à autre les Pirates puis le décor. Il fut interpellé par un des hommes.

« Tu pourrais m'aider ? »

Draco eut l'air perplexe.

« Heu... Oui... Comment ? »  
« Tu me passes ce que j't'demande... »

Draco hocha de la tête. L'homme, qui raccommodait une toile, entreprit donc de lui demander diverses choses éparpillées autour de lui, le travail se faisant aussitôt plus rapidement, étrangement. Le forban, au bout d'un moment, se mit également à lui parler, bavardant avec lui.

Du haut de la passerelle, Harry observait la scène avec désapprobation, mais essayant de paraître détaché. Il n'allait pas être jaloux, tout de même ?

Le blond regardait le marin, lui donnant un petit conseil pour que le travail accélère encore.

« Wow! fit le forban. J'y avais jamais pensé... Merci! »

Draco lui sourit gentiment.

« Bah, c'est ma nourrice qui m'a montré ça, ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier... »

« Bill cesse de jacasser et va m'installer cette voile, tu en as une autre à réparer » fit sèchement une voix, soudain, derrière lui, le faisant brusquement sursauter.

Draco tressaillit lui aussi et se retourna, l'air surpris. Harry accorda à peine un regard au blond, tandis que le matelot se hâtait d'obéir aux ordres. Enfin, le Capitaine se retourna vers lui.

« Vous n'aviez pas un bain à prendre, dites-moi ? »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Si mais... Enfin... »

Il se tut puis se redressa, l'air fatigué.

« Où puis-je trouver de l'eau et de quoi me raser ? »  
« Dans la pièce que je vous ai indiqué. Tout y est déjà... »

Draco eut l'air plus que surpris.

« Heu... Merci, dit-il. Elle est... Juste à côté des quartiers de votre équipage ? »  
« Descendez l'escalier. C'est la dernière porte au fond, avant l'escalier qui mène à la cale de mes hommes. »  
« Heu... D'accord... »

Il partit d'un bon pas, disparaissant dans le bateau. Harry voulut également retourner à ses occupations, mais, en se retournant, il rencontra le sourire goguenard de Sirius et ne put que se sentir quelque peu gêné. Il fit signe au Second de s'occuper du gouvernail, disparaissant également à l'intérieur du navire. Il descendit rapidement quelques marches et se glissa dans le couloir principal qui était alors désert. Voyant qu'il avait la voie libre, il avança d'un pas silencieux dans le corridor, avant de s'appuyer contre une porte, nonchalamment. Regardant à nouveau dans le couloir, il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et de se glisser à l'intérieur, se retrouvant dans une pièce exigu et sombre, mais déserte. Un sourire étrange aux lèvres, il s'approcha du mur, tout au fond, poussant un sceau du pied, et s'assoyant dessus, jetant un coup d'oeil par le minuscule trou qui donnait sur la pièce voisine.

Une douce lumière filtrait, suffisamment forte que pour bien éclairée la pièce à côté. Un petit baquet rempli d'eau attendait le baigneur qui, lui, était occupé à enlever gracieusement sa chemise, dévoilant un dos blanc avec, sur l'omoplate, un tatouage en forme de lune bleu avec un petit garçon dont on ne voyait que la silhouette et qui semblait dormir, bercer par l'astre nocturne. Harry ne put qu'admirer la peau blanche et la silhouette fine qui se déshabillait devant lui, à son insu, profitant tranquillement du spectacle, et sans aucune vergogne. Inconscient de l'observateur, le Prince fit glisser son pantalon de long de ses cuisses fermes, laissant entrevoir un postérieur avantageux et ses longues jambes musclées. Harry ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, ayant sérieusement chaud, tout à coup, alors que le jeune homme, toujours dos à lui, se glissait dans le baquet d'eau. Le blond poussa un soupir de plaisir, se délassant visiblement dans l'eau. Il ferma légèrement les yeux, savourant un instant le contact de liquide clair mais finit par les rouvrir et attraper un savon, commençant à se laver. Patiemment, avec une certaine délectation, Harry observa chacun de ses gestes, assit dans son coin, assez inconfortablement.

Sirius avait une fois de plus raison... Il avait bien plus que de la sympathie pour ce prince! Prince qui massait doucement ses cheveux blonds, en enlevant ainsi une légère couche de sang et de crasse. Draco grimaça en découvrant la saleté recouvrant la crasse de ses cheveux et se les nettoya plusieurs fois avant d'être satisfait. Quand il jugea qu'il était enfin propre, il sortit de l'eau, celle-ci dégoulinant le long de son corps.

Le regard gourmand ne Harry ne put qu'admirer une fois de plus le corps, détaillant des pieds à la tête le blond, alors que celui-ci s'enroulait finalement dans une serviette, cachant ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant. Retenant un grognement de frustration, Harry s'obligea à détourner finalement les yeux. Mieux valait être sur le pont avec que Draco y revienne lui-même!

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, bien qu'il vérifiât au passage que personne n'était dans le couloir. Ensuite, à pas de loup, il remonta sur le pont, constatant que le jour déclinait et que le brouillard était presque partit. Il eut un sourire satisfait et se hâta de se rendre à la proue, observant l'horizon qui était enfin perceptible, replaçant machinalement une mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait la joue, derrière son oreille. Il se força à rester encore quelques minutes à observer ainsi la mer, bien conscient du regard appuyé, brûlant, de Sirius sur lui.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » demanda finalement le Second.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »   
« Pas avec moi, Harry! dit-il. Tu es resté là-dessous un long moment... Et tu reviens essoufflé, les joues rouges... Et comme par hasard, le Prince se lave dans _la_ pièce... »

Harry feinta toujours l'innocence.

« Tu as dû respirer un peu trop de brouillard, Patmol... Tu divagues... »  
« C'est cela, oui... Tiens, voilà le Prince qui sort de la coursive cinq minutes après toi... Mais quel étrange hasard! Et sa chemise est trempée... comme l'ont si bien remarqué bon nombre de personnes... »

Le regard de Harry se tourna aussitôt dans la direction du blond, et il grogna, avisant son erreur.

« Tu devrais avoir honte » siffla-t-il.  
« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu t'es senti obligé de le détailler et de vérifier si personne ne le fixait, dit Sirius, goguenard. Néanmoins, fais attention... Il vient vers nous et tu es aussi rouge que l'était sa chemise! »

Harry poussa un léger sifflement, se détournant aussitôt, faisant de nouveau face à la mer, et prenant de profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.

« J'avais raison, il me semble, dit Draco en arrivant, regardant droit devant lui. Il se lève pour le coucher de soleil... »

Il s'accouda à la balustrade, cambrant les reins et se penchant légèrement. Sirius feinta aussitôt une quinte de toux, mort de rire, en voyant la réaction de Harry qui s'était légèrement tendu, avant de s'éloigner plus loin, afin de mettre un peu de distance en lui et le prince.

Celui-ci en parut étonné, mais haussa les épaules, fermant les yeux pour savourer l'air frais. Il inspira doucement l'air, se laissant aller. Le sérieux de son visage ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il faisait : Il sentait l'air, cherchant à savoir ce qui attendait le bateau.

Voyant là une occasion de les laisser seul, Sirius en profita pour se défiler, allant invectiver les Pirates qui ne s'activaient pas assez, selon lui.

Draco sentait doucement, sa peau semblant en feu avec le reflet du coucher de soleil. Il bougea légèrement, suivant étrangement le vent, marchant le long de la balustrade, comme pour essayer de retenir quelque chose. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il marchait vers Harry, trop concentré qu'il était. Celui-ci pourtant, s'en aperçu immédiatement, mais ne fit pas un mouvement, le laissant faire, se détendant au maximum. Les yeux fermés, Draco marchait doucement, croisant et décroisant les jambes. Il s'arrêta à quelque centimètre d'Harry, sentit encore un peu, puis avança et percuta le Pirate. Il sursauta, semblant surpris d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un sur son passage. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, rencontrant deux émeraudes qui le regardaient étrangement, alors que leurs deux corps étaient forts près. Draco clignota légèrement des paupières, étonné. Il recula pourtant rapidement de deux pas.

« Heu... Dé... Désolé... Je ne savais pas que j'avançais... »  
« Hmmm, c'est rien... Vous avez une idée de ce qui nous attend demain, ou encore, cette nuit ? » demanda Harry, ayant enfin retrouvé son calme et son assurance.  
« Pas encore, dit Draco. Je sais qu'il fera beau... Et qu'il y aura du vent... Mais j'ignore de quel côté il viendra... C'est ce que j'essayais de déterminer quand je vous ai... percuté. »  
« S'il y a du vent, c'est parfait. La direction qu'il prendra m'importe peu, puisqu'il est facile de le maîtriser... »  
« Pas s'il est dans le sens contraire! » dit le blond.

Le Capitaine eut un sourire.

« Vous pourriez être étonné... »

Draco eut l'air sceptique mais secoua la tête, ses cheveux blonds trempés suivant doucement le mouvement.

« Je n'essayerai pas de comprendre, dit-il, regardant de nouveau l'horizon. Mais de toute façon, quelque chose cloche dans le climat... Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, mais je suppose que je l'apprendrai dans quelques jours... »  
« En espérant que ça ne nous tue pas tous... À cette époque de l'année, le temps est plutôt capricieux, en mer... »

Draco eut une simple grimace.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est... Il a fait chaud, dernièrement... Ça influence le temps... Mais... Non, je ne sais pas... Dans trois jours... Oui, dans trois jours, je saurai. »  
« Et bien vous m'en direz plus, dans trois jours. »

Il fixa encore un moment la mer.

« Votre bain semble vous avoir fait le plus grand bien... »  
« Hu ? fit Draco. Oh, oui... C'est agréable de ne plus avoir de sang collé au corps... »  
« Si vous voulez remplir à nouveau le baquet, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Sirius... Il se chargera de la tâche... »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Je le ferai... Merci. »   
« C'est un... _plaisir_, répondit simplement Harry. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »  
« Oh, mais je vous en prie » dit Draco, se tournant de nouveau vers la mer.

Harry laissa son regard errer une dernière fois, subrepticement, sur son corps, avant de s'éloigner d'un bon pas.

« Mais c'est que tu lui fais de l'oeil » fit Sirius, moqueusement, lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint.

Harry grogna en retour.

« C'est toi qui fait de l'oeil à toute les putes que l'on croise, alors je préfère ne pas utiliser ce terme, si tu veux bien... »  
« Pourquoi ? demanda le Second. Le respecterais-tu suffisamment que pour dévorer son corps avec innocence ? »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, avant de pousser un soupir.

« Je n'ai nul besoin de te donner une réponse, tu me connais suffisamment... »

Sirius ricana.

« Et vas-tu essayer ? Vas-tu essayer de l'avoir ? »  
« Mais... C'est un prince! »  
« Et alors ? Il te fait de l'effet, non ? Combien de temps va-t-il être sur ce bateau ? Combien de temps vas-tu le regarder et être dévoré de désir pour lui ? Ce n'est pas saint, ce genre de retenue... Surtout dans notre situation! »

Harry eut un rictus.

« Dis lui cela, et lui, il te répondra que ce n'est pas saint, d'être attiré par un autre homme! »   
« J'sais pas... Il pose beaucoup de questions sur toi... Parfois, même, il t'observe. Il te regarde, maintenant... Et puis... Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il croit vraiment en Dieu! Il est plus obsédé par la Lune que par la religion! »  
« Qu'il y croit un peu ou énormément de ne fait pas de différence, fit-il, portant discrètement son regard sur le pont, essayant de vérifier les paroles de Sirius. Quant à moi, je pense que la religion ce n'est que sottise. Mais pour tous les autres qui ont la foi, l'attirance ne va que dans un sens... »  
« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien! répliqua Sirius. Et si j'étais toi, je tenterai... Ton petit Prince a l'air de n'en faire qu'à sa tête... Si la religion ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut, il la laissera tomber, tout simplement... »

Harry reporta son regard sur son second.

« Tu m'as l'air bien au courant de ce qui se passe dans sa tête... »  
« Bah, les confessions sur l'oreiller...Tu sais ce que c'est... »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dans ce cas, tu dois avoir fait un millier de confessions à la moitié de la population qui subsiste sur l'Île de la Tortue! »

Sirius ricana.

« Je te retourne le compliment... »

Il eut un large sourire, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Je dois aller secouer un peu Bofers... Mais sache que d'autre que toi n'ont pas autant de scrupule de son statut social... »

Et, tandis que Sirius s'en allant gaiement rabrouer le Pirate, Harry se hâta de se retourner dans la direction de Draco, curieux de savoir ce qu'avait voulu dire l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Le blond, accoudé au bastingage, riait avec Bill qui le fixait d'un air intéressé. Harry ne put que se sentir ravager par la jalousie, plissant les yeux à l'intention de son matelot. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'où il se trouvait, ayant déjà remis à l'ordre le Pirate un peu plus tôt. Il se contenta donc de le fixer haineusement, croisant les bras et faisant mine d'observer le travail qui s'effectuait sur le pont.

Le prince écoutait attentivement le Pirate, le regardant avec une sorte d'attendrissement. Bill se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et posa sa main sur le bras du blond. Celui-ci eut l'air surpris et eut un mouvement de recul, mais Bill parla précipitamment et Draco ne bougea plus, l'écoutant de nouveau et laissant sa main sur son bras. Harry se sentit aussitôt bouillir de colère et il chercha vivement Sirius afin que celui-ci aille occuper le marin et qu'il laisse Draco tranquille. Malheureusement, celui-ci était hors de vue, sans doute trop occupé à enguirlander un autre Pirate. Prenant finalement sa décision, Harry descendit la volée de marche qui donnait sur le pont principal, s'avançant d'un bon pas en direction de la proue, s'approchant des deux hommes à leur insu. Une fois derrière Bill, il se racla bruyamment la gorge, le Pirate se figeant aussitôt. Draco, qui était face à lui, fut surpris de voir sa colère sur son visage.

« Cap... Cap'taine » dit Bill, pâle.  
« C'est bien, tu parviens encore à te rappeler qui je suis. Est-ce la même chose à propos de ton quart ? » fit sèchement celui-ci.  
« Je... Ben, je... Enfin... Non, Cap'taine... J'ai pas oublié, je... enfin, je voulais juste... »

Le regard de Harry le dissuada de continuer sa phrase.

« Je... J'y re... tourne tout de suite Cap'taine! » fit Bill, blême.

Harry lui offrit un sourire glacial en retour.

« Fais donc. »

Draco regarda le marin partir en courant.

« Si j'avais su que c'était son quart, je ne lui aurai pas parler » dit Draco, croyant avoir commit une faute.

Le regard de Harry se retourna aussitôt vers lui, ses yeux semblant étrangement s'adoucirent.

« Vous n'êtes pas en faute, mes hommes savent parfaitement ce qu'ils ont à faire et quand ils doivent le faire, mais Bill manquent de disciplinent, il a tendance à oublier où est sa place. »

Draco fut un instant surpris de ce changement de caractère.

« Vous êtes bizarre » lui dit-il.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me le dites. »  
« Et ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière... Comment faites-vous ça ? »

Le Capitaine parut surpris par la question.

« Faire quoi ? »   
« Comment faites-vous pour que je vous pardonne malgré ce que vous m'avez fait ? »  
« Qui sait ? C'est peut-être mon charme naturel... »

Harry eut un sourire séducteur et s'approcha du bastingage.

« Peut-être » dit Draco avec un sourire.

Harry cessa tout mouvement, tournant la tête vers Draco, surpris par les paroles du blond.

« Je me permets d'être surpris par vos paroles... »  
« Mes par... »

Draco sembla figer, repensant visiblement à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je... Vous avoue que je le suis aussi, dit Draco. Je ne sais pas... ça doit être... Le choc... Le manque d'eau... trop de rhum... Hem... heu... ne prêtez donc pas attention à mes élucubrations! »

Harry parut un peu déçu.

« Oui sans doute avez-vous raison... le choc des derniers jours... »

Draco hocha de la tête, détournant le visage pour dissimuler ses joues rougies.

Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ? Pourquoi disait-il ainsi ce qu'il pensait ? D'ailleurs, il ne le pensait pas! Cet homme avait tué tout son équipage, menacé de faire de lui un esclave...

« _Tu l'étais déjà_ », lui souffla sa conscience.

Draco envoya balader sa colère contre sa condition royale et laissa son regard dévié sur le brun. Beau... Grand – plus que lui d'une bonne tête! –... Athlétique... Charmant...

« _Assassin, casse-pieds, Pirate et sans doute dix putains dans chaque port..._ »

Un grognement d'agacement sortit de la gorge du blond. Le regard de Harry se porta à nouveau sur lui, alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

« Il y a un problème, mon Prince ? »

Draco sursauta.

« _Et il te parle bien, en plus..._ »

Il rougit sous sa pensée, n'osant trop regarder Harry.

« Hem... Non, non, pas de problème... Je... Fais bon, pour la saison ? Enfin, non... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! »

Il se mordit la lèvre, agacé. Harry se retourna vers lui et s'approcha de quelques pas, intriguer.

« Et que vouliez-vous dire, dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-il doucement.  
« Je... Heu... Que c'est une nuit parfaite, pour regarder les étoiles... Il faudrait que je trouve Sirius Black... »  
« Il doit être sur le pont, à invectiver l'équipage. Il sera ravi, sans aucun doute... »

Toujours aussi rouge, Draco hocha de la tête. Il ne fit pourtant aucun mouvement pour partir.

« Vous êtes trop poli pour un Pirate, dit-il soudainement. Qui êtes-vous, Harry Potter ? »

Un étrange sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry.

« Et si je vous laissais le découvrir par vous-même ? »

Draco sembla surpris.

« Et comment ferais-je ? » demanda-t-il.  
« À vous de voir la méthode que vous voulez utiliser. »  
« La... La méthode ? » demanda Draco.  
« Bien entendu. Je ne suis tout de même pas pour vous indiquer comment percer mes secrets, non ? »

Le Prince sembla se secouer.

« Je suppose que non... »

Il eut une petite moue.

« Et ce n'est pas juste! »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela ? »  
« Vous savez plein de choses, sur moi! Moi, j'ignore tout de vous! »  
« C'est vous qui m'avez indiquez ce que je sais... »  
« Je n'ai fait que vous dire mon nom et prévenir du temps qu'il fera! J'exige réparation! Dites-moi donc quelque chose en contrepartie! »

Harry parut réfléchir à la proposition.

« Soit. Je peux vous dire que vous auriez pu me connaître bien avant aujourd'hui. »

Draco parut réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Vous connaître avant... Oh, mais ça ne me dit rien, ça! »  
« Ça en dit beaucoup, en fait... Si vous réfléchissez bien. »

Draco eut une petite moue.

« Il me manque un élément pour que cela me parle! dit-il. Mais je le trouverai, cet élément... Il me suffit juste de... »

Il parut réfléchir un petit moment puis :

« Auriez-vous été noble ? »

Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent.

« La vérité est-elle si frappante ? »  
« Et bien... Vous savez écrire... Vous n'avez pas eu n'importe qui comme parent, mais vous avez été élevé par Sirius Black... Vous aviez donc des parents nobles, avez reçu une éducation en conséquence, mais êtes devenu Pirate pour... Je ne sais encore quelle raison! Mais je trouverai! »  
« Je n'en ai aucun doute, vous finirez bien par trouver... répondit Harry, son sourire ne le quittant pas. Mais, à vous entendre, j'en conclu que Sirius vous a parlé de certaines choses... »  
« Oh, deux ou trois broutilles, dit le blond, haussant les épaules. Tiens, tant que je vous ai près de moi, puis-je vous demander un autre service ? »   
« Pourquoi pas ? Je verrai si je puis vous aider... De quoi s'agit-il ? »  
« J'aimerais... Enfin, si vous pouviez me donner du papier... Et de quoi écrire ? N'importe quoi m'ira mais... J'ai été un temps soit peu distrait, aujourd'hui, mais demain, tout recommencera et je m'ennuierai... Alors... Si je pouvais au moins avoir de quoi me distraire un peu... »

« _Je peux toujours te distraire quand tu veux..._ » pensa Harry.

« Oui bien entendu... Venez me voir, un peu plus tard, lorsque l'équipage dînera, je vous fournirai tout cela... »

Draco le remercia d'un large sourire.

« Merci bien. »

Harry inclina simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

« Il y a longtemps que vous voyagez sur la mer... ? »  
« Depuis l'âge de six ans, répondit Draco, rêveur. Et vous ? »  
« J'avais six ans et demi, lorsque je suis monter en tant que mousse pour la première fois sur un pont... »  
« Nous avions presque le même âge » dit Draco avec étonnement.  
« En effet, répondit Harry, s'appuyant contre le bastingage. Je suppose que vous vous rendiez avec vos parents voir de la famille ? Excusez-moi si la question vous semble déplacé, ça ne me concerne pas, bien entendu... »  
« Elle est déplacée dans le sens ou vous vous tromper... Mon père m'a placé comme mousse sur son propre bateau et il ne m'a rien épargné... Il voulait... Me forger le caractère... J'ai principalement été élevé comme un marin... Exception faite de l'hiver où je demeurai à la maison pour y subir... Ma mère. »  
« Vous avez donc reçu deux éducations totalement différentes qui ont donnés un résultat fort... agréable. »

Draco eut l'air surpris.

« Agréable, vous trouvez ? fit-il. Pas moi... Je préfère être un marin que chien de cours! »  
« La vie royale est-elle donc si pénible ? »

Draco ne répondit pas pendant un moment puis soupira.

« Un calvaire! dit-il. Il n'y a rien de pire! Vous n'êtes jamais certain de ce qu'on apprécie. Est-ce vous ou la couronne qu'il y a au-dessus ? Et toutes ces femmes qui vous tournent autour en essayant de vous attirer dans leur lit, tous ces hommes qui vous flattent en espérant avoir une quelconque faveur... Et le pire, oui, le pire, c'est le tailleur! Il n'existe rien de plus pénible que le tailleur! »

Harry l'écouta avec amusement, visiblement ravi de voir le blond parler avec tant de relâchement.

« Et vous êtes destiné à devenir Roi. Vous allez pouvoir supporter cela tout au long de votre vie ? »   
« Oh, je suppose que je finirai par prendre la poudre d'escampette dès que l'occasion de présentera... Après avoir décapité le tailleur... »

Le brun eut un éclat de rire.

« J'aime bien cette façon de penser... »

Draco eut un rire narquois.

« Quiconque va chez le tailleur à cette façon de penser! »  
« Eh bien je ne me plaindrai pas d'avoir échappé à cette laborieuse corvée, dans ce cas... »

Draco sourit.

« Vous n'avez pas idée de votre chance! »  
« Mais dites-moi, pourquoi détestez-vous tant les tailleurs ? »

Draco parut surpris puis secoua la tête. Il replaça ses cheveux convenablement puis afficha un air fou presque totalement déluré.

« Ooooh! fit-il d'une voix scandaleusement fluette. Monsieur Malfoy! Mais quelle joie de vous voir dans mon humble boutique! Que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai eu l'immense privilège de vous voir!

Draco feinta d'être ébahit de stupeur et de joie tout en parlant puis prit une expression horrifiée.

« Sainte Marie mère de Dieu mais quelle guenille, Mr Malfoy! Comment peut-on laisser déambuler un aussi beau jeune homme dans des vêtements aussi passé de mode! »

Il tourna autour d'Harry d'un air apitoyé.

« Oh Seigneur, j'en perds la tête! Brigite, Nanette! Déshabillez-moi ce petit Prince et amenez-moi les plus belles coupures de soie! Il faut à tout prix qu'en sortant d'ici, il ait l'air de ce qu'il est: Un Prince Charmant! »

Draco reprit une expression normale et poussa un profond soupir.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est un pantalon et une chemise et je ressorts avec vingt-cinq costume remplis de fanfreluche et trente-six paires de chaussures différentes! »  
« Pour une fois, je plains les bourgeois... À vous entendre, il n'y a rien de plus enquiquinant et je commence sérieusement à le croire. »

Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement.

« Finalement, il y a quelques avantages à votre situation... Vous éviterez ces tailleurs pendant un moment... » « Certes, dit Draco en lui rendant son sourire. Et puis il n'y a rien de plus humiliant que d'être nu dans une boutique avec tous les passants qui vous regarde par la fenêtre! »  
« Et plusieurs doivent en profiter pour se rincer l'oeil, sans aucun doute... »  
« Sans doute, oui » soupira Draco.

Il y eut un léger silence.

« Eh bien, encore une fois, j'en sais plus sur vous... »

Draco sursauta et se maudit.

« Et je veux une fois encore une réparation! Vous me souriez et je ne fais pas attention à mes paroles! Je veux un élément à votre sujet! »  
« Il y a bien des choses que je pourrais vous dire... Demandez-moi donc quelque chose de précis, qu'en dites-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas, moi... Comment êtes vous devenu Pirate ? »  
« Eh bien, fit Harry, souriant toujours. J'en rêvais, étant enfant, lorsque j'apprenais le métier de matelot... Je rêvais de liberté en fait. Et, lorsque j'ai eut seize ans, je me suis enfuit du navire sur lequel je travaillais, bien décidé à devenir ce que j'avais toujours été... Je suis entré dans une taverne mal famée afin de réfléchir et je me suis vite retrouvé mêlé à une rixe... J'ai disons... fait mes preuves assez rapidement. »  
« Seize ans, seulement ? dit Draco, surprit. C'est assez jeune, quand même... »  
« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit le Capitaine de l'homme que j'avais salement amoché lorsqu'on m'a présenté à lui... »  
« Qui était-ce ? »

Harry eut un rictus.

« Son Second. Un certain Kurk. »

Draco pouffa.

« Non! Je voulais dire le Capitaine! »  
« Oh... Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez... Tout le monde le prénommait Fol Oeil. »  
« Fol Oeil ? s'exclama Draco. Oh, si, je le connais! Enfin, pas personnellement, mais j'en ai déjà entendu parler... Mon père a croisé l'épée, avec lui... Mais je crois qu'ils ont tous les deux décidés de faire match nul... »  
« J'avoue que pour ma part, j'aimerais bien vous connaître un peu plus personnellement » avoua Harry tranquillement.

Draco sursauta et sentit le feu brûler ses joues. Il bénit cent fois les ténèbres s'abattant sur le bateau.

« Hem... Qu'entendez-vous par personnellement ? »  
« Eh bien, un peu plus... intimement, si je puis dire. En savoir plus sur vous... »  
« N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire ? » demanda Draco, troublé.  
« Certes. Nous parvenons à avoir une conversation civilisée, c'est déjà un bon départ... »  
« En effet » dit le blond.

Un silence s'abattit entre eux.

« Bien, fit Harry en se remettant convenablement debout. Si vous voulez toujours de quoi écrire, mon Prince, vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir un peu plus tard dans mes quartiers... »  
« Heu... Oui, oui... Mais... Quand puis-je venir sans vous... réveillez ? Ou déranger ? »  
« Au dîner, ou un peu après, si vous préférez... mais vous n'avez pas à vous en faire sur le fait de me déranger... »

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Soit, je viendrai dans quelques minutes... Je vais d'abord essayer de trouver Sirius Black et aussi me renseigner quant à l'endroit où je peux dormir... »

Harry lui accorda un sourire.

« Je vous attendrai dans ce cas... Dites également à Sirius, si ça ne vous ennui pas, qu'il peut dîner en ma compagnie, s'il le souhaite. »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Bien, je le lui dirai... »  
« À plus tard, mon Prince » conclut le Capitaine, s'en allant d'un pas tranquille en direction de sa cabine.

Draco le regarda s'éloigner, un frisson lui parcourant le dos. Il préféra partir à la recherche de Sirius plutôt que de penser à ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Le Second se trouvait un peu plus loin sur le pont, occupé à surveiller un groupe d'hommes. Il ne l'entendit donc pas arriver derrière lui et sursauta quand Draco s'adressa à lui, dans son dos.

« Votre Capitaine vous fait dire qu'il serait ravi de vous avoir à sa table si vous le désirez... Et je suis là, personnellement, pour vous dire que, si vous cela vous tente, je puis vous enseigner les étoiles ce soir... J'aimerais également savoir où je pourrais dormir. »  
« Il t'a pas dit d'aller dans la cale ? » demanda Sirius.  
« Si, bien sûr, dit Draco. Mais je ne voudrais pas voler la couchette de quelqu'un... »  
Le Second hocha de la tête.

« Viens, je vais te montrer! »  
Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et descendit rapidement.

« En fait, je vais tricher, dit Sirius. J'veux pas que t'aille avec ceux-là... Ils sont comme qui dirait... Enfin, c'est pas ta place... Mais tu peux dormir là! »  
Il ouvrit une petite pièce dans laquelle se trouvait un matelas sur le sol et une couverture, un petit hublot laissant filtrer un peu de lumière.

« C'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire à son insu... »  
Draco regarda Sirius avec surprise.

« Mais ça va vous attirer des ennuis! dit Draco. Non, Sirius! C'est bien aimable de votre part, mais je ne veux pas que... »  
« Soyez pas stupide! dit le marin. Si y'a bien une personne à qui il ne fera rien, c'est bien moi! »  
Draco cligna des yeux et regarda le misérable placard.  
« Merci, dit-il. Merci beaucoup! »  
L'homme haussa des épaules.

« Bah, c'est rien... Mais soyez discret! Tant auprès des hommes qu'auprès de Harry! Sinon, on vous l'enlèvera, et vous serez avec eux... Ça vaut mieux pas. »

Draco lui offrit un sourire en guise de remerciement.

« Vous avez vraiment méritez votre petit cours » lui dit-il, Sirius lui souriant aussitôt.  
« Bien, j'te laisse t'installer, fit-il avec un certain amusement dans la voix. J'ai un repas à aller savourer avec ce cher Capitaine... »

Lui offrant un clin d'oeil, le Second disparut rapidement dans le corridor, laissant Draco dans le couloir sombre et remontant rapidement à l'air libre afin de rejoindre les quartiers de Harry.

Draco, pour sa part, se laissa choir sur son matelas, refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant son regard dérivé vers l'extérieur, observant la mer à travers le hublot. Il resta ainsi un long moment, sans bouger, pensif. Finalement, sa condition s'améliorait... Il était passé d'une cale, sur le pont, à un placard dans lequel on lui fournissait un matelas et une couverture, ainsi qu'une vue sur la lune...

S'extirpant enfin de ses songes, il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours son vélin qu'on lui avait promit à aller quérir. Se levant tranquillement, il ouvrit doucement la porte, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, et, rassuré, il sortir de son placard, refermant vivement la cloison derrière lui, prenant le chemin du pont, pont qu'il atteignit très rapidement. Il se sentit soudain un peu mal à l'aise d'aller frapper à la porte du Capitaine, la conversation qu'il avait eut un peu plus tôt lui revenant en tête. Il s'approcha pourtant de la double porte, s'arrêtant juste devant. Il poussa un gros soupir pour se donner du courage et frappa à la porte avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Après tout, ça c'était bien passé, quelques temps avant... Un peu trop bien, d'ailleurs! Cet homme était un Pirate et lui, il s'amusait avec! Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il s'en fichait! Son père n'avait-il pas invité à dîner Fol Oeil après avoir décidé de faire match nul ? Il n'était pas encore né à cette époque, mais c'était une scène que l'Intendant lui racontait souvent, étant enfant.

« Et la terreur que j'ai ressenti en voyant arriver cet homme bariolé de cicatrices... Aucun serviteur n'osait lui parler ou l'approcher! Mais le Roi Lucius, lui, riait comme un petit fou! »  
Draco poussa un soupir et ne s'aperçut qu'après un temps de retard que la porte s'était ouverte et que Harry Potter le fixait d'un air perplexe.

« Vous allez bien ? »  
Draco rougit brusquement.

« Heu... Oui, oui... Excusez-moi, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées... »  
« Je vois » fit Harry, se décalant pour le laisser entrer, ce que Draco fit, tout de même un peu hésitant.

Le Capitaine referma par la suite la porte derrière lui, le contournant et se dirigeant vers le fond de la cabine. Il ne manqua pourtant pas, au passage, de pousser légèrement Sirius – qui dégustait toujours son repas à table –, celui-ci gloussant étrangement. Draco lui fit un sourire amusé, voyant que, visiblement, le Second appréciait son repas. Harry tira le blond de ses pensées en posant une douzaine de vélins sur la table, ainsi qu'un fusain. Draco les prit avec rapidité, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

« Merci beaucoup » dit-il.  
« Mais j'vous en prie » répondit Harry avec un aimable sourire.  
« Bien, je vais vous laisser... Bonne soirée! »  
« J'te rejoins un peu plus tard sur le pont » s'empressa de lui dire Sirius, alors que Draco se dirigeait vers la porte.

Le blond hocha de la tête et sortit rapidement, fermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. Il s'en retourna, silencieusement, dans la cabine, si on pouvait appelé cela ainsi, que Sirius lui avait attribué, tenant toujours étroitement ce qu'on venait de lui donner.  
Dans la cabine du Capitaine, Sirius souriait d'un air narquois.

« Mais j'vous en prie », parodia-t-il.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, venant se rasseoir à table.

« Tu te moques de tes propres principes, Patmol. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'as éduqué ? »   
« Je ne me moque pas de mes principes, je me moque de toi! »

Harry grogna, plantant sa fourchette dans son poisson.

« Imbécile... »  
« Imbécile , répéta Sirius. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un sourire stupide aux lèvres quand je le vois! »  
« Je n'ai _pas_ un sourire stupide aux lèvres quand je le vois! »  
« Oh, à peine! Et non seulement tu as un sourire stupide en le voyant, mais en plus, tu baves littéralement... J'ai vu ton petit coup d'oeil calculateur entre lui et le lit! »  
« Si seulement tu n'avais pas été là..., marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre : Il me semble que tu as un repas à terminer rapidement! » essayant de changer de sujet de conversation – ce qui était peine perdue avec Sirius.  
« Et toi, que tu as laissé filé ton dessert! » dit Sirius, mangeant pourtant.

Harry eut un sourire sournois.

« Oh, mais je finirai bien par l'avoir... Et puis, je suis au régime, pour le moment! »  
« Alors tu t'es décidé ? demanda le Second. Tu te lances dans la chasse au blondinet ? »  
« Oui, je me suis décidé, et ne t'en mêle pas... pour une fois! »  
« Mais je ne fais rien, moi! C'est lui qui me pose des questions! »  
« Et toi tu y réponds avec empressement, bien entendu! »  
« Allons, je ne peux quand même pas lui dire: Je peux pas répondre, Harry préfère que tu le lui demandes ? Ça paraîtrait étrange, non ? »  
« Non, mais si tu le voulais vraiment, tu ne répondrais pas... Maintenant, cesse de m'enquiquiner et sors d'ici, il t'attend sur le pont! »

Sirius ricana tout en se levant.

« Bien, j'y vais... Je vais te laisser te soulager... »

Harry se retint juste à temps de lui balancer les restes de son assiette au visage, Sirius s'empressant de sortir, riant.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Eh voilà! Un autre chapitre! Plus long! (TRÈÈÈS LONG! Enfin, pour moi! Ça m'a pris deux heures le corriger, putain! Et j'suis sûr qu'il reste des fautes! Persuadé même, mais j'en ai marre!) C'est un de mes préférés, personnellement! On en apprend beaucoup plus! Sur le passé de nos deux héros, sur les gens qui les entoure, sur le genre de vie qu'ils ont, et surtout, sur leur personnalité! Bref... Un chapitre assez riche! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Maintenant, si vous voulez passé un commentaire sur l'attitude de prédateur et séducteur de Harry... (Don Quichotte qui passe à Don Juan héhéhé!) Laissez une review...!

Si vous voulez passer un commentaire sur l'attitude de Draco, assez timide, qui ne se rend pas compte, la plupart du temps, de ce qu'il dit, parce que Harry le trouble... Laissez une review!

Et si vous voulez tout simplement nous faire plaisir... Laissez une review

Maintenant, bonne fin de journée, soirée ou nuit (si vous êtes comme Umbre77 (héhéhé, sans rancune, ma vieille!) et à bientôt!

_Laika&Umbre77_

_13 Avril 2005_ (pourquoi on est pas vendredi ? Grrr (qu'est-ce que j'ai avec mes commentaires débiles ce soir ? Hmmm... Question à 100 dollars... Ou à 50 Euros... Faut pas faire de jaloux!))


	4. L'Île de la Tortue

**__**

**Disclaimer****** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling! Bonne lecture à tous!

**Note des auteurs :** Pourquoi je mets cette note au juste ? J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, héhéhé! Ah si! Ici se trouve un lemon. Avis au homophobe, vous pouvez le lire, il ne s'agit pas d'un slash, héhéhé!

(Entend les soupires désespérés)

Patience, cher lecteur, ce jour viendra! Lolll! Ne soyez pas trop pressé... Vous connaissez notre sadisme!

**Remerciement :** J'aimerais remercier MissTick, ma beta-readeuse, qui consacre un peu de son temps à corriger notre histoire, à moi et à Umbre77! C'est grandement apprécier!

**RARs******

**MissTick** Miss, Miss, cher MissTick. Je ne puis que te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour moi. Me sauvant un tant précieux que je consacrais autrefois à corriger, les chapitres, et que je peux désormais consacrer à autre chose, comme à faire les RARs! Ou tout autre truc. Peu importe que tu ne te souviennes plus de ce que contenais le chapitre précédent (comme celui-ci loll!), j'suis juste bien contente de t'avoir tout de même au rendez-vous! À bientôt (ce qui sera très certainement rapidement!) Et merci à toi d'avoir poster la 100e review! Ce qu'il me manquait!

Bonne lecture... du chapitre 5 lol!

**Emeline :** Ouais, ça nous fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une review! C'est super plaisant même, de savoir qu'on est apprécié, et que nos récits le sont également. Bonne lecture à toi, et au plaisir de se revoir!

**Eowyn**** Malefoy :** Héhéhé, si Harry va avoir son dessert. Pas dans ce chapitre, c'est certain. Mais comme il s'agit d'un slash Harry/Draco, je crois que tu peux facilement le deviner! Bonne lecture!

**BlackNemesis** (Lui lance un regard noir) Alors te voilà toi! Tu sais que je t'ai attendu ? Si, si! Je vais te révéler un secret : J'attendais que tu mettes un review avant de poster lolll! Je te le jure! Faut croire que je t'apprécie bien .

Ouais, on aime bien Sirius également, sous l'apparence du pirate moqueur, mais sympathique. On s'y attache facilement, je crois. Enfin, moi, je m'y suis rapidement attaché (comment faire autrement ? Il s'agit de Sirius, tout de même!)

Eh bien, en effet, il y a un début à tout! Harry a révolutionner ta façon de penser sur le fait de « mater quelqu'un à son insu », mais il s'agit de Harry! Que j'adore héhéhé! J'ai vraiment étudier son comportement et sa personnalité à fond et je connais chacune de ses réactions sur le bout de mes doigts... Ou comme le fond de ma poche, c'est comme tu veux lol!

Non, tu as touché juste, Draco ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait. De la majorité des choses qu'il dit à Harry, il ne les réfléchit pas. Ça sort tout seul. Il est complètement charmé, voir hypnotisé par mon p'tit Harry! Pour sa réaction, t'inquiète, elle viendra bien assez tôt. Et elle est plutôt... charmante. Mais violente aussi. J'en suis moi-même resté ébahit, sur le coup. Mais que veux-tu, ce n'est pas mon personnage, c'est celui de Umbre. Elle continue, même après tous ces longs mois de co-écriture, à pouvoir m'étonné, ce qui est un exploit, je dois le dire!

Et pour ma part, je me courberai d'une ravissante révérence, et me retirerai. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture! À la prochaine!

**Dwallia** C'est gentil, tous ces compliments. Ça fait chaud au coeur . T'avais pas encore eut le temps de lire ? Maintenant que tu précises, c'est vrai que je me souviens pas t'avoir vu reviewer ici... Bah, maintenant tu es là, et ça nous fait une lectrice de plus, ce qui est toujours formidable de savoir que ce pour quoi on se donne tant de mal, ce pour quoi on s'implique tant est apprécié!

Oh et, merci bien pour ta propositions en tant que beta-readeuse, mais une de mes bonnes amies s'en charge depuis peu de temps, désormais! Meilleure chance la prochaine fois!

Bonne lecture!

**Sahada** Bah, tu as tout de même pu poster un review. Un jour ou un autre, c'est parfait tout de même! Merci pour ta review (même si elle est en tout point identique à celle que tu as laissé sur Outre Atlantique, héhéhé) Bonne lecture!

**Lee-NC-Kass** Bah, Draco s'en rend pas compte, parce qu'il a pas été élevé avec ce genre de précepte, tandis que Harry, lui, à partir de six ans, il a vécu sur un navire... Et notre Pirate préféré veut pas être discret non plus! Si Draco peut se rendre assez rapidement compte qu'il le matte, se dit-il, eh bien, peut-être qu'il finira par céder ;)

Eh ouais, on soutient Siri dans ses petites ruses d'entremetteur, mais, entre toi et moi, Harry en a jamais eut besoin, vraiment. À vingt et un ans, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait, tu peux me croire!

Eh ouais, le truc de Fils de la Lune se développe au fil du récit. C'est une très intrigue.

(Ouais, je connais Ombre et Folie, nos fic à moi et Umbre y sont postés également, depuis peu, c'est super comme si, je sais loll! Mais c'était bien trouvé le truc de Dédoublement de personnalité ;))

Bonne lecture à toi!

**Crystal**** d'avalon :** Bah, tu vas tout de même pas te plaindre de la longueur des chapitres, tout de même, lol! Tu serais bien la première! Menfin. Bonne lecture.

**Oxaline** Yep, et on en apprend tout au temps au fil des chapitres, mais ça, comme tous les autres lecteurs, tu le découvriras bien assez rapidement! Héhéhé, et il est vrai Sirius est plutôt éclatant, avec son entrain et sa « perspicacité à tout épreuve » comme l'a si bien dit une lectrice. Je crois que c'était BlackNemesis, mais j'en suis pas certaine. Mais bon, ça n'a guère d'importance.

Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Lélou** Qu'est-ce que ça fera lorsque Draco se rendra compte que Harry le matte et le veux dans son lit ? Bah... Tu sauras bien assez rapidement, mouhahahaha! (Quoi, moi, vous faire ronger un os ? Nooon!)

LOLLL! Non! C'est pas parce qu'ils sont tous gays que c'est risqué que Draco dorme avec l'équipage. La raison est que, les hommes, étant en mer depuis des lustres, et ayant besoin d'assouvir leurs... besoins à un moment ou à un autre, lui auraient tous sauter dessus. La petite proie parfaite : Un nouveau, qui est de sang royal en plus. Il a personne pour le prendre sous son aile, donc, pas de problèmes! C'est pas une question d'êtres gays ou non...

Le tatouage de Draco n'est pas un truc magique. Ça un rapport avec son surnom de « Fils de la Lune ». Et non, c'est le monde Moldus. Y'a pas de magie, dans cet fic! Excepté quelques « dons » mais ça n'a rien de magique non plus. C'est seulement un truc spécial parfois. Comme Draco qui est capable de prédire le temps. Mais ça, de nos jours, la technologie le fait. Alors, dans ce temps, certains pouvait également le faire. C'était pratique, en mer. (et non, je passerai pas des nuits entières pour poster les chapitres lolll! Mes examens approchent à grands pas (tout comme ceux de Umbre) et j'ai besoin de bonne nuit de sommeil!) Bonne lecture à toi et merci pour ta review!

**Siuki** Eh non, Draco s'en rend pas vraiment compte, qu'il se fait draguer, mais vous semblez tous l'adorer ainsi!

Oh et, ne plaint pas Bill. Ne le plaint vraiment pas, c'est pas conseiller... Mais je ne peux pas dire pour quoi... Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture!

**Vert emeraude :** Blondinet sur patte ? Pas certaine que Umbre a apprécié la façon dont tu as traité son petit Dray, tss, tss, tss (comme elle le dirait si bien). Bah, il est pas naïf, le Dray, il est juste adorable dans son genre. Il a pas été élevé dans ce genre de précepte...

Ouais, on innove les slash Harry/Draco lolll! Bonne lecture!

**Sefadora**** Firewood :** Tu es impardonnable pour quoi déjà ? Hmmm, m'en souviens plus... Bonne lecture!

**Vif d'or :** Ouais, y'avait des moments adorables! Mais faut bien qu'il y en ait, non ? On peut pas toujours mettre des bains de sang! (Sauf que je deviens trop hystérique et que mon besoin de sang se fait trop pressant... héhéhé)

Pour mes commentaires débiles, j'ai la réponse : je suis débile naturellement, alors...

Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Marikili** Merci c'est gentil pour ce petit mot d'encouragement. Bonne lecture.

**Hermione 1992 :** Fantastique ? Eh bien... C'est flatteur. Merci.

Merci pour les sous-entendus si bien trouvé, également. Mais ça vient tout seul, cela. Héhéhé.

Ouais, à vingt et un ans, y'a pas meilleur âge (bave un peu). Mais on a hésite un peu sur l'âge de Draco. On hésitait à lui mettre une année ou deux de plus jeune... Après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'est un AU!

Bref! À bientôt!

**Skyblack4 :** C'est gentil merci. Nous aussi on adore les pirates. Contentes que ça te plaise! Bonne lecture!

**Malhicia** Oh, t'inquiète, il y avait pleins de fautes, je le sais, je les ai repéré après. Mais bon, je ne m'embarrasse plus de cela, désormais. Notre betâ-readeuse est une excellente amie à moi, et je lui fais une entière confiance. Donc, aucun problème sur l'orthographe, désormais

Bof, c'est pas grave pour le précédent chapitre. Tu as posté celui-ci, au moins. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais boon. Je vais te laisser lire celui-ci! Bonne lecture!

**Alfa :** Pour les trois ? Ah! Les trois chapitres! (nooon, il ne commence pas à être tard!)

Bah, moi, je me suis mis à parler comme Harry, alors... Y'a pas de mal lolll!

Prendre la grosse tête ? Naaaaaaan! Les meilleures ? Faut pas exagéré! Y'en existe des plus douées! Je prends exemple de Elehyn...

Le même talent que nous ? Tu aimerais l'avoir ? Mais c'est possible! LIS! BEAUCOUP! SOUVENT! Loll! Tout se développe dans la vie, je te le garantis

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il me reste encore 20 reviews auxquelles répondre! Bonne lecture!

Oh et, petit message de Umbre : « _Juste signaler que... TU AS DU TALENT! Aime tes fics, moué!_ »

**Lovely**** A :** Dis-moi, tu serais pas Québecoise toi ? Ton « à date » fait très « par chez moi » lolll. Menfin! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments! Bonne lecture!

**Anize**** B :** Ouais, faut bien! On peut pas le faire se sauter à la gorge pendant des siècles tout de même, héhéhé! Merci pour ta review!

**Yami**** Aku :** Bon bah, on est bien contente d'avoir pu te distraire pendant une petite soirée. Alors, comme s'est passé ton oral blanc ? Pas trop mal j'espère! (pourquoi vous avez ça, vous, en Europe, des examens blancs ? C'est ben fucké! Loll! Bon, ne faisons pas ressortir mon Québecquisme, y'a plus personne qui va me comprendre...)

Hmmm, ouais, revenons à nos Sombrals. On a d'autre Kneazles à fouetter que les oraux blancs...

Ouais, Draco est un peu spécial, avec son don pour prévoir le temps... Mais tout le monde est capable de faire ça, de prévoir une bonne pluie. Le matin par exemple. En sortant dehors. L'air est chargé d'humidité... Mais bon, lui, c'est quelques jours à l'avance. Ce qui n'est pas notre cas.

À mort tous les tailleurs! Faisons-les passer à l'échafaud, tel est la nouvelles loi! Loll! Nan, j'déconne!

Bah, qui ne serait pas charmé par mon petit Harry séducteur et séduisant. Mon je me jette dans ses bras quand il veut hein! ;) Et il est vrai que Dray, comme le j'ai déjà dit plus bas, est vraiment adorable également!

Mais bon... Bonne lecture!

**Meihra** Hmmm, je me souviens plus de ce que je prends en exemple, mais on s'en fou lol!

Ouais, te plains pas de la longueur du chapitre, ou je les coupe de moitié dans le cas contraire. Hin hin hin. Et oui, j'oserais. Mais ça, tu dois t'en douter.

Non, le Cap'taine Potter n'a aucune honte, aucun remord et aucun scrupule à jouer les voyeurs à l'intention du Prince. Pas le moindre du monde. En fait, il s'amuse plutôt beaucoup.

Hin hin hin. Ouais, Harry va le manger tout cru, le petit Draco... Danger! Nan, il est gentil, Harry, tout de même... Du moins, pour un pirate.

Et ouais, je vis au Canada. Au Québec plus exactement, en banlieue de Montréal. Et non, je n'ai pas honte de garder Umbre éveillée une bonne partie de sa nuit, le week-end. Mais de toute façon, c'est elle qui veut rester! Je ne l'oblige à rien! Je veux pas qu'elle tombe malade non plus, pour cause de manque de sommeil.

Oh! J'ai un petit message de Umbre, pour toi, justement, à ce sujet :

« _Alors ça, c'est vrai! Je m'endors sur mes bancs d'école, moué... nan, je plaisante, c'est mon choix! (et je ne viens de nuit que le week-end...)_ »

Alors, je te l'avais bien dit, héhéhé!

Oh et, non, tu n'as pas besoin de préciser que tu as hâte que le chapitre soit publier... Vous êtes 115 à le vouloir... Du moins, pour ceux qui sont enregistrés sur ffnet.

**Tiffany**** Shin :** Eh bien nous on adore les reviews! Alors continues à en lasser :P

Et merci pour tous tes beaux compliments. C'est sympa.

Bonne lecture.

**Yami**** ni hikari :** Bah, on aime aussi beaucoup les pirates, tu sais! Faut pas se demander pourquoi on c'est lancé dans ce projet ;) Merci pour ta review!

**Lalouve** Et celui-ci aussi, est assez long! On sait bien que vous aimez ça lol! C'est pour quoi on se force à emplir une vingtaine de page à chaque fois.

Oui, on cerne les persos peu à peu. Et ce sera le cas un peu plus au fil des chapitres! Mais bon, tu verras bien par toi-même. Ciao!

**Amy Keira :** Merci pour tes compliments. On est bien contente qu'une lectrice de plus se joigne à nous! On ne peut que te remercier pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Lilabeth** Eh bien nous on se meurt de rire à l'écrire, cet fic, bien souvent...! Quoique là, on est dans une partie un peu moins joyeuse... Menfin! Merci pour ta review.

**Anagrammes :** Incroyable ? Pourtant, on l'a pourtant écrit ce chapitre... Qu'est-ce qu'il a d'incroyable dans ce cas ;)

Héhéhé, pressé comme un citron... Il y en a un, citron, dans le chapitre, mais peut-être pas comme tu le voudrais .

Vi, j'aime beaucoup mon petit Harry charismatique. Et j'aime bien le Dray de Umbre aussi. Plutôt sympa. Il a sa personnalité à lui. Unique.

Umbre et Laika regard Anagrammes haineusement : C'EST NOTRE SIRI!

Héhéhé! Cela dit, bonne lecture!

**Clem** Je ne comprends pas ton allusion au « un peu plus loin que le tome 5 » faudra que tu m'expliques ça! Mise à part tout cela, on te remercie pour ta review! Espérons que ce chapitre-ci te plaira tout autant! Bonne lecture!

**Alucard** Honte à toi! J'attends une review à chaque chapitre, désormais! Héhéhéhé. Merci pour ton admiration envers nos connaissances (nooon, je n'ai pas fait des recherches pendant deux soirs. Nooon, je ne suis pas complètement dingues des pirates. Nooon, Umbre n'est pas marteau des pirates non plus lolll)

Harry, se transformer en puceau timide et rougissant ? (tombe par terre et se tord de rire) Non, loin de là! C'est pas dans sa nature. Et ça ne l'a jamais été.

En ce qui concerne le passé de ces deux là, il se développe peu à peu... Vous aurez des informations au fil des chapitres. (Et je partage aussi ton fantasme de m'embarquer sur le _Survivor_ également!)

A plus, chère!

**Lilyne-chan** lolll! Et 1 commentaire pour Dray-le-timide, 1! Mais faut dire qu'il est très mignon (hmmm, il a vingt et un ans, trouvé quelque chose de plus mature comme terme) c,est vrai.

Eh oui, harry ose BEAUCOUP, mais c'est dans sa nature. Sa devise : Qu'est la vie sans risque ? Il faut savoir jouer avec le danger!

Ouais, t'as raison, Harry va vite en besogne... Enfin, par de toutes les besognes (air diabolique) (Nous, avoir déjà écrit le lemon ? Nooon!)

Ooooh non, Dray c'est pas dans quel merdier il s'est embarqué...

La petite boîte contient... quelque chose! Héhéhé!

**Onarluca**Merci c'est gentil. Pour l'évolution entre nos deux hommes préférées, la transition se fait sûrement et assez rapidement, mais bon... C'est ainsi loll! Bonne lecture!

**Sélène :** Coucou. Lolll, tu es morte de rire avec Sirius ? C'est normal, c'est voulu. Et faut dire que lorsque Harry et Draco se retrouvent ensemble également, ce n'est pas dépourvu d'humour...

**Zaika** loll! Ouais, au dernier chapitre y'avait un happy end! Mais attention pour la suite, mouhahahaha! Qui sait ce que vous réserve l'avenir!

**Kitty-hp-16 :** Bien sûr qu'il est pervers le petit Harry! C'est dans sa nature même!

Ouais, la tatoo de Dray est cool. Si tu veux te faire une idée, regarde un film de Dream quelque chose... Y'a toujours le logo au début du film. Dans ce cas, c'est un enfant, assit sur un croissant de lune, qui pêche... Tu dois voir où j'en viens... Si c'est pas le cas, et bien, désolé...

Et le petit coffret vert, et bien, patience, ça vient plus tard!  
Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Michat** Eh bien celui-ci est assez long, si tu aimes les longs chapitres! Tu devrais apprécier! Bonne lecture à toi!

**Kungzoune** Ouais, c'est vrai que le petit Prince de St-Exupéry, avec sa rose et sa petite planète peuvent faire penser à ça... Ou vice-versa! Merci pourta review et bonne lecture!

**__**

**_D'un océan à l'autre_**

**_Chapitre 3 : L'Île de la Tortue_**

**__**

Trois jours s'étaient passés depuis cette conversation qu'il avait eue, tous les deux, à la proue du bateau, et Harry était hanté. Il s'était rendu compte, à sa grande horreur, que Sirius n'avait pas tout à fait tort... Lorsque le Prince était dans les parages, il n'avait d'attention que pour lui – ce que son père adoptif ne manquait jamais de lui faire remarquer, lorsqu'il était subitement distrait. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire! Même jusque dans ses rêves, le blond était présent. Cela en devenait inquiétant... Au fil des jours, il s'était rendu compte qu'aussitôt qu'un de ses hommes s'approchaient un peu trop près de Draco, il devenait malade de jalousie et s'arrangeait toujours pour détourner l'attention de l'homme sur autre chose.

La veille au soir, assis seul dans sa cabine, il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il redoutait était bien là. Il devait se l'avouer. Le désir était toujours là, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Un quelque chose qui lui faisait peur, mais qu'il était pourtant incapable de définir.

Il aimait la présence de Draco, il aimait lui parler, ou alors simplement le regarder. Apprendre à le connaître. Mais ça ne voulait pas nécessairement dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il aimait également la présence de Sirius, discuter avec lui... Mais ressentait-il la même chose lorsqu'il était avec lui ? Non...  
Et, c'est sur ces pensées angoissantes qu'il s'était endormi, s'échappant dans ses rêves, ou, inéluctablement, le Prince était encore et toujours présent...

Harry sortit de ses pensées tumultueuses en avisant une silhouette, bien connue maintenant, traverser le pont et aller s'appuyer contre le bastingage, non loin d'où il se trouvait. Devait-il y aller ou pas ? Oh et puis, après tout, qu'y perdait-il ? Se détournant de ses hommes qu'il observait travailler, il s'approcha d'un pas paisible de Draco, venant également s'appuyer contre le bastingage, mais de dos, de façon à pouvoir lui faire face, d'une certaine manière.  
-Je ne crois pas avoir encore eu l'occasion de vous saluer aujourd'hui, dit-il, avec un sourire.

Le Prince se tourna vers lui et sourit – de cette manière si douce et plaisante.

« Non, en effet » dit-il.

« Eh bien c'est désormais chose faite. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, dit Draco. Mieux qu'il y a quelques jours... Je crois que je m'habitue à ma condition de prisonnier libre. »

Il rit légèrement.

« Et vous-même ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire charmeur.

« À merveille... Mais le fait de vous savoir satisfait de votre condition me réjouit... »

« Difficile de ne pas l'être, dit Draco, le vent faisant flotter agréablement ses cheveux. Je serai bien capricieux, si je n'en étais pas satisfait. »

« Et pourtant, vous seriez tout en droit de ne pas l'être... Après tout ce qui vous est arrivé ces derniers jours, votre condition désormais... »

« Est bien plus agréable que d'entendre ma mère me hurler que ma place est à ses côtés et non sur un pont! »

« Oui sans doute... Au fond, il y a un bon côté à toute cette histoire... »

« Comme il y en a un mauvais, dit Draco d'une voix mélancolique. »

Harry s'attrista aussitôt de son état.

« Vous voulez m'en parler ? Alléger cette douleur... »

« Ooh, je suppose que je finirai par m'en remettre... Mais le Luna était mon bateau... Et j'y tenais! »

En entendant ses paroles, Harry ne put qu'être pris de remords, à sa grande horreur.

« Je suis navré... Mais lorsque vous rentrerez chez vous, rien ne vous empêchera d'en acquérir un autre... »

« Mhmm... Sans doute » dit Draco.

Il sourit doucement en le regardant.

« Par tous les océans! dit-il. Auriez-vous de quelconques remords ? »

Harry tenta de rester impassible devant le fait qu'il s'était fait percer à jour.

« Il se pourrait bien... Je ne suis pas insensible. Et puis, le simple fait de perdre mon propre navire me catastrophe... »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez insensible » dit le jeune homme, évitant son regard.

« Non, mais vous l'avez pensé, ça, je n'en ai aucun doute » reprit Harry, baissant la voix et s'approchant légèrement de lui.

« N... Non, dit le blond, rouge pivoine. Peut-être... Au début... Mais... Plus depuis... longtemps. »

« Vraiment ? Je suis surpris d'entendre que vous m'avez si vite... comment dire ? En quelque sorte, pardonné... Ce serait du mépris que je mériterais... »

« Je vous mépriserais si vous n'étiez aussi... »

Draco se tut, respirant un peu.

« Je ne sais exactement quel terme vous convient le mieux... Mais, outre les meurtres et le vandalisme, nous sommes... assez... similaires. »

« Et pourtant, c'est ce qui fait une énorme différence entre nous deux. Il y un abysse qui nous sépare. Je consacre ma vie à la mer et j'en fais mon royaume, pillant et m'enrichissant sans vergogne. Et vous, vous monterez sur le trône, gouvernerez comme vos ancêtres avant vous, et châtierez les gens comme moi... »

Le visage de Draco devint soudainement triste.

« Je... Non, pas vous, lui dit-il en levant des yeux orageux. Je ne vous ferais (ferai?) rien. »

Harry parut troublé un bref moment.

« Et pourquoi cette clémence ? »

Draco le regarda un instant mais détourna rapidement la tête.

« Parce que » dit-il, une petite moue attendrissante sur le visage.

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, une mèche ébène venant tomber devant ses yeux. Il la replaça derrière son oreille pourtant rapidement et finit par rire doucement.

« La réponse est loin d'être satisfaisante, mais elle me plait... »

Draco se contenta de le regarder.

« Cela vaut mieux... Car je ne vous en donnerai point d'autre! »

Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il pouffa.

« Votre Second est en train de faire des grimaces derrière votre dos! » dit-il.

Harry tourna aussitôt la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait le blond, décochant un regard noir à Sirius.

« Je vais te tuer » dit-il silencieusement, Sirius n'ayant aucun mal à lire la menace sur ses lèvres.

L'homme se contenta de tirer la langue et prit la poudre d'escampette, filant dans les coursives. Près de Harry, Draco riait encore. Le brun se retourna de nouveau vers lui, plus amusé qu'autre chose par la situation, soudainement, en entendant le Prince rire.

« Il retombe parfois en enfance, je crois... »

« Il est amusant, dit Draco. Je prends un grand plaisir à lui enseigner les étoiles... Surtout quand il a cette curiosité enfantine sur le visage... »

Harry se refusa aussitôt à être jaloux. Il n'allait tout de même pas être jaloux envers (de?) son parrain, tout de même ?

« J'ai toujours adoré cet homme, personnellement. Plus que mon propre père, je crois, et pourtant, j'ai encore des souvenirs de lui... »

« Ah ? demanda le blond. Il... Enfin, vous l'avez perdu fort jeune ? »

« C'est justement pour cette raison que je suis devenu marin... Il est mort la même année. »

« Dé... Désolé », dit le Prince, l'air peiné d'avoir ranimé de mauvais souvenirs.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

« Ce n'est rien... La situation est d'autant mieux ainsi, je crois. »

Draco sembla étonné.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? Vos parents n'étaient-ils pas bons envers vous ? »

Le Capitaine lui accorda un sourire.

« Si, bien entendu... Mais s'ils n'étaient pas morts, j'aurais hérité du statut des gens que je hais tant... »

« Vous détestez les nobles ? » demanda Draco.

Harry prit le soin de bien peser ses mots.

« À quelques exceptions près, oui, je les déteste. Et cela, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne... »

« Oh » fit le blond, regardant de nouveau l'océan.

« Je n'aurais pas été heureux si j'avais dû garder la classe sociale d'un bourgeois... Ma place n'est pas là-bas, et c'est une certitude. »

Le Prince se contenta de hocher de la tête, l'air pensif.

« Vous semblez bien morose, tout à coup, mon Prince » remarqua Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce n'est rien, dit presque brusquement Draco, se secouant la tête. Je repensais simplement à certains nobles. »

« Si vous le dites... C'est sans doute le mal du pays, j'imagine. »

« Non, dit Draco. Le mal d'une personne. »

Le mal d'une personne ? Et qui était cette personne qu'il puisse aller l'écorcher vif ? Ça y est! Il était encore jaloux!

« Je ne pousserai pas l'indiscrétion plus loin afin de (jusqu'à?) vous demander qui est cette personne. C'est sans doute personnel... »

« Personnel ? demanda Draco. Oh, non! C'est mon meilleur ami! Le fils de l'Intendant de mon père. Je crois que c'est la seule personne qui me manque vraiment. »

« Vous le reverrez sans doute très bientôt... »

Il ne remarqua pas que sa jalousie avait refroidi quelque chose dans sa voix.

« Ooh, sans doute, oui! S'il n'est pas trop occupé à courir après Hermione ou à traficoter ses boîtes à musique. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas comment vous ne pourriez pas (pourriez ne pas?) lui manquer... »

« Quand il est avec sa Hermione, personne ne lui manque, même ses boîtes lui quittent l'esprit! »

Harry se radoucit presque aussitôt.

« Il n'empêche que vous devez tout de même lui hanter l'esprit... »

Draco le regarda de nouveau.

« Je suppose... Une petite pensée par jour, tout comme j'en ai pour lui... C'est lui qui a créé le coffret d'argent dont je vous ai parlé... »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvé » lui mentit Harry, de nouveau curieux sur (de voir?) ce que contenait cette mystérieuse boîte.

« Elle est sûrement au fond de l'océan, dit Draco, l'air triste. Quel dommage... Elle était si chère à mon coeur... »

« Peut-être... Je vous tiendrai tout de même informé... »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Bien... »

Sirius arriva à ce moment.

« S'cusez, dit-il. Mais tu m'as demandé de te prévenir quand tu pourrais te laver et... C'est le moment, petit! Tout a été préparé! »

« Oh, fit Draco, déchiré entre la déception de quitter Harry et la joie de pouvoir se laver. Merci. J'y vais de ce pas. »

Et, après avoir légèrement souri à Harry, il s'en fut dans la coursive rejoindre la minuscule pièce où se trouvait le baquet d'eau. Harry le regarda partir, avec (avant?) de tourner son regard vers l'océan qui miroitait sous le soleil.

« Bien, fit-il, je vais aller m'assurer que tout va bien sur le navire... »

« Dans le navire, c'est ça » ricana Sirius.

« Bien entendu! répliqua Harry. À plus tard, Papa! »

Sirius se contenta de siffler, agacé. Harry, avec un sourire satisfait, se hâta de descendre dans le ventre du _Survivor_, se dirigeant presque avec euphorie vers la pièce où il pourrait tranquillement espionner le blond. Comme d'habitude, il se glissa dans le petit résidu après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait. Il s'installa en moins de deux secondes et plaça un oeil près du petit trou. Et le Prince était là, complètement nu, occupé à se raser calmement. Harry le détailla comme toujours des pieds à la tête, ne se lassant pas de l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour l'avoir à lui seul. Pour que Draco lui appartienne... Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux, faute de pouvoir toucher ce corps blanc si tentant. Le Prince passait la majorité du temps sur le pont, au soleil, mais sa peau restait toujours si parfaitement blanche! D'une blancheur presque irréelle. D'une pureté... Dans son dernier rêve, Harry, qui pourtant n'était pas croyant, l'avait perçu comme un ange, avec de grandes ailes blanches. Il était complètement hypnotisé par ce corps tentateur pour lequel il se serait damné sans aucune hésitation! À corps perdu! Le blond avait fini de se raser et, avec une sensualité torturante, il se plongea dans le baquet d'eau chaude – attention de Sirius, bien que ce fût Harry qui le lui demanda – poussant un gémissement de plaisir et ferma les yeux. Harry crut qu'il allait défaillir en entendant le son que produit le Prince et il se retint de justesse d'émettre également le moindre bruit qui le ferait sans aucun doute repérer. Se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure, il dut faire preuve de toute la résistance qu'il possédait pour ne pas courir dans cette salle de bain et faire de ce Prince son amant. Un petit fredonnement le tira de ses pensées lubriques, son oeil revenant rapidement près du trou. Draco était toujours dans son bain, se savonnant tranquillement, inconscient d'attirer ainsi l'attention de Harry, mais également de le mettre dans tous ses états, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées et sa chanson. Soudain et à la grande surprise du brun, il chantonna doucement:

« _Idiot qui ne comprend pas_

_La légende qui comme ça_

_Dis qu'une gitane_

_Implora la lune_

_Jusqu'au lever du jour_

_Pleurant elle demandait_

_Un gitan qui voudrait_

_L'épouser par amour_ »

Harry, de plus en plus intrigué, fut soudain tout ouïe, désireux d'entendre plus. Pourtant, aucune autre parole ne vint, Draco recommençant simplement à fredonner. Il avait fermé les yeux et se lavait doucement, ses mains passant doucement le long de ses membres et de ses cheveux. Il souriait alors qu'il continuait de fredonner une étrange et jolie musique, comme rêveur. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur son tatouage, dans son dos, et son sourire s'accentua. Harry suivait chacun de ses gestes des yeux, comme affamé, ne souhaitant que pouvoir faire la même chose, passer doucement ses mains sur son corps, avec tendresse...

Il se retint de soupirer. Tendresse. Décidément, ce Prince le mettait dans tous ses états et chamboulait le cours de ses pensées de façon catastrophique. Pendant un instant, Draco disparut sous l'eau, se rinçant ainsi totalement. Il ressortit, luisant doucement et se redressa, l'eau cascadant sur son corps. Pour la première fois, il ne tournait pas le dos à Harry qui put alors le voir de face. Et Harry ne put que le dévorer des yeux, avide. Oh oui, il l'aurait, quoique cela lui en coûte. Maintenant, il n'avait plus de doute. Déchiré à l'idée de quitter des yeux cette nouvelle vision du blond, il se releva pourtant, voulant rejoindre le pont avant lui, de façon à ce que sa disparition ne paraisse pas trop suspecte. Il attendit pourtant encore cinq minutes, attendant de se calmer, puis sortit, courant presque dans le couloir et ne ralentissant que lorsqu'il arriva en vue des escaliers principaux. Seulement alors, prenant une grande inspiration, il remonta sur le pont d'un pas calme qui ne laissait rien deviner de ses activités belliqueuses, montant à la poupe et observant la mer, les mèches noires, trop courtes pour être également attachées, lui tombant devant les yeux, le vent les empêchant de rester bien en place. Quelques instants après, les cheveux encore humides et les yeux brillants de satisfaction, Draco Malfoy sortit, Harry repérant du coin de l'oeil sa silhouette. Il ne put empêcher un brusque frisson de le parcourir des pieds à la tête, mais s'obligea à rester où il se trouvait, pas encore tout à fait calmé. Le blond, lui, ne sembla pas le voir et alla près de la figure de proue, regardant l'horizon. Un pirate passa près de lui et il lui posa une question, le marin lui répondant rapidement.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de suivre le pirate d'un regard colérique. La jalousie le rongeait complètement et le moindre contact de Draco envers quelqu'un d'autre, Sirius mis à part – heureusement! –, le rendait complètement fou! Heureusement, l'homme s'éloigna rapidement, laissant le Prince seul. Harry se sentit aussitôt apaisé et respira sitôt plus calmement, gardant la silhouette du blond dans son champ de vision. Celui-ci, après avoir regardé un moment la mer, finit par se retourner, parcourant le pont du regard. Il le repéra rapidement et se dirigea rapidement vers lui.

« Vous aurez un bon temps pour les prochains jours! » lui dit-il, ravi.

Harry lui sourit aussitôt.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. Nous arriverons d'autant plus vite! »

« Oui, dit Draco. Que comptez-vous faire, une fois là-bas ? »

« Avant tout, refaire ravitaillement de provision et mettre mon équipage sur le nettoyage complet du navire... Ensuite, eh bien, prendre un peu de bon temps... »

« Ah, oui je... J'imagine » dit le blond, son sourire disparaissant.

« Et vous, que comptez-vous faire ? » demanda Harry. Après tout, je ne peux pas vous garder indéfiniment sur ce bateau.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Draco, le regardant d'un air perplexe.

« Vous ne comptez pas débarquer ? »

« À l'Île de la Tortue ? Mais qu'y ferais-je ? »

« Prendre du bon temps ? » proposa Harry, avec un sourire moqueur.

« Ce n'est pas de mon genre! dit le blond. Et... aussi dérisoire que cela soit pour un Prince, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi! »

« Ne soyez pas si axé sur une idée. Je ne parlais pas spécialement de bonne compagnie... »

Draco pouffa.

« Et je ne parlais pas de cela non plus! »

Harry rit également.

« Vous déciderez bien en temps voulu. Trois ou quatre jours encore et nous y serons. »

« Oh, mais ma décision est prise! dit le blond. Je vous attendrai ici bien sagement! »

Harry ne put empêcher ses pensées de prendre une tournure plus qu'inconvenable. Son sourit s'agrandit légèrement.

« Vous m'attendrez ? »

« Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? »

« _Tout un tas de choses Draco_! »

« Je n'en sais rien, vous n'avez pas une petite idée ? »

Il s'approcha un peu de lui.

« Non, pas la moindre » dit le blond, n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué son mouvement.

« C'est bien dommage. Mais vous finirez bien par trouver... »

« Sans doute, oui... »

Draco regarda le jeune homme et sourit.

« Vous ne coupez jamais vos cheveux ? »

Harry replaça machinalement une mèche derrière son oreille, laissant entrevoir deux anneaux en argent qui y pendaient.

« Si, mais leur longueur me convient très bien... »

« Elle vous va bien, en effet... »

« Vous trouvez ? »

Il s'appuya contre le bastingage derrière lui, s'y assoyant finalement.

« Je dois dire que tous vos compliments me surprennent un peu plus chaque fois... »

Le visage de Draco s'empourpra.

« Je... ce ne sont pas des compliments! » dit-il.

« Alors ce sont des défauts que vous transformez en quelque chose de plus aimable pour me le faire remarquer ? »

« Non, dit le blond. Ce sont des constatations! »

« Constatations, compliments, où est la différence ? »

« Mieux vaut une constatation qu'un compliment! Car tandis que les premières vous sortent de la bouche naturellement, les seconds, eux, peuvent être inventés! »

Harry parut touché par sa phrase, qui, en somme, n'était qu'une explication.

« Expériences personnelles ? » demanda-t-il pourtant, reprenant son sourire amusé.

« Mhmm... Non! Car on ne m'a fait que de stupides flatteries! Exception faite de Blaise et Hermione qui me disent toujours ce qu'ils pensent! »

« Et bien peut-être serais-je le premier qui vous ferait une constatation, ou alors un compliment... Qui sait ? »

« Parce que vous auriez des constatations à me faire ? »

« Peut-être » répondit le brun, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Définitivement, vous êtes bizarre! Mais je vous aime ainsi... »

Le sourire de Harry se transforma en quelque chose de plus joyeux.

« Eh bien, au moins, vous ne me détestez pas... »

Draco parut étonné de ses dires et, soudainement, rougit.

« Je... Non, non, je ne vous déteste pas. »

Le Capitaine s'attendrit légèrement devant la réaction du Prince et décida que la conversation ne devait pas pousser plus loin. Se remettant sur ses pieds, il contourna Draco.

« Le rouge vous va très bien, mon Prince » dit-il, descendant tranquillement l'escalier.

Et sur ces mots, le jeune homme rougit deux fois plus. Harry ne lui jeta qu'un dernier regard, se détournant finalement de lui et s'en allant reprendre ses fonctions.

Harry se retourna encore une fois dans son lit, gémissant légèrement, plongé dans un rêve plus qu'indécent, mais ô combien délicieux! Perturbé, pourtant, bougeant en tous sens, il finit par tomber de son lit, se réveillant en sursaut, regardant d'un air perdu autour de lui. Il reconnut finalement sa cabine et soupira. Et voilà! Un si merveilleux rêve envolé! Se relevant, il replaça la couverture sur son lit et voulut se recoucher, avant de vite se rendre compte qu'il était incapable de se rendormir. Poussant un affreux juron, se retournant sur le ventre, il finit par soupirer et se releva, se dirigeant vers la porte. Autant aller prendre un peu d'air, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal... Et sans se préoccuper de ses cheveux en désordre et du fait qu'il était nu jusqu'à la ceinture, il sortit. L'air frais de la nuit ébouriffa plus encore ses cheveux mais il n'y prêta pas attention, bénissant le vent de refroidir ses sens échauffés par son rêve. Satané Prince! Pourquoi devait-il hanter ses nuits avec autant d'insistance ? Grognant, il s'aventura sur le pont, et monta finalement à la poupe, le pont secondaire lui permettant ainsi d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le navire et sur l'océan autour d'eux. Son regard se promena un moment sur l'horizon, avant de tomber sur une silhouette plus que familière qui se trouvait également à l'extérieur. Il faillit jurer mais garda son insulte en bouche, préférant observer le blond. Celui-ci regardait fixement la Lune, l'air fatigué mais étrangement heureux. Le brun, parfaitement immobile, continua de le regarder, intrigué de voir une telle expression sur le visage du Prince, qui regardait avec adoration l'astre céleste qui avait fait réapparition dans le ciel, quelques jours auparavant. Sa peau, sous la lumière lunaire, semblait étrangement brillante, comme si tout son corps accueillait la Lune avec une joie presque bénie. Le Capitaine ne put que se sentir attiré vers ce corps si merveilleux qui semblait receler une étrange magie, sous la lumière argentée. Finalement, le Prince poussa un soupir presque triste et, non sans difficulté, quitta l'astre des yeux, se détournant péniblement. Il marcha d'un pas lent, presque comme s'il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner, vers les escaliers menant à la coursive. Ne voulant pas le laisser s'enfuir de son regard si rapidement, Harry se dépêcha, d'un pas silencieux, de descendre sur le pont, entrant à son tour dans la coursive, le suivant de loin. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ? Le suivre jusqu'à la cale...

Mais le Prince n'alla pas à la cale. Il continua une fois qu'il eut dépassé le quartier de l'équipage et entra doucement dans un petit placard, refermant la porte derrière lui. Harry s'arrêta net dans le couloir, fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Et un sérieux doute s'insinua en lui, la colère grondant en son for intérieur. Il s'approcha vivement du placard et ouvrit la porte sans la moindre discrétion, y entrant, trouvant un Draco, torse nu, qui allait se mettre au lit.

« Qui vous a dit de dormir ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale et grondante de colère.

Le blond, soudain blême, écarquilla les yeux. Il bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, visiblement surpris de le voir là.

Harry attendit, serrant les dents, qu'il puisse prononcer quelque chose de compréhensible. Mais le Prince, visiblement effrayé, n'y parvenait pas, se reculant presque jusqu'à la paroi de bois derrière lui. Il y eut alors un bruit dans le couloir et des pas précipités qui se dirigeaient dans leur direction. Le Capitaine se retourna aussitôt et tomba, à sa grande surprise, sur Sirius.

« Oh, non » dit le Second, visiblement triste de voir son Capitaine dans le petit placard, le Prince terrorisé devant lui.

« C'est _toi_ ? » fit Harry, semblant horrifié soudainement.

Sirius lui avait désobéi ?

L'homme hocha de la tête, n'osant le regarder en face.

« Oui, Harry... C'est moi. »

« Je ne peux pas y croire... »

La voix était froide et dure, colérique.

« Harry, ne le prends pas si mal! Ce n'était pas contre toi! »

« Ça me touche pourtant personnellement, Sirius » répliqua le jeune homme.

Le Second poussa un soupir.

« Oui, je sais... Mais ce n'est pas sa place, Harry! On ne peut pas le mettre avec les marins! »

Son Capitaine s'approcha de lui.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. Là n'est pas la question. _Tu_ m'as désobéi. Je n'ai jamais rien fait contre toi, Sirius, mais cette fois, je ne peux pas laisser passer... »

« Je sais, dit son parrain. Je sais... »

Le brun le regarda un moment, pensif.

« Tu passeras deux jours sur le pont, sans eau, sans nourriture, et attaché au mât de misaine » déclara-t-il, finalement.

« Non! » s'exclama Draco, visiblement horrifié.

Harry tourna à nouveau son regard vers lui.

« Vous n'avez rien à en dire, Prince. »

« Si! protesta le blond. C'est dans le but de me rendre service qu'il vous a désobéi! Et c'est moi qui ai accepté! C'est donc à moi d'être châtié! »

Le regard vert le contempla longuement.

« Très bien. Vous recevrez donc la punition qui lui revenait. »

Draco déglutit.

« D'a... D'accord! » dit-il, redressant fièrement la tête.

« Sirius, tu t'en chargeras. _Immédiatement_ » ordonna-t-il, tournant le dos et sortant du placard.

Le Second poussa un soupir et tendit la main à Draco, prenant son bras et le tirant avec douceur vers le pont.

« T'aurais pas du faire ça, petit... »

« Je n'aurais pas réussi à rester fier de moi si je vous avais laissé subir ce genre de punition! » dit aussitôt Draco.

« J'aurais très bien pu la supporter. Je suis le fautif... » reprit Sirius, alors qu'il montait l'escalier.

« Mais pas moi! » dit le blond.

« La cale avait été bien suffisante, non ? »

Sirius lui jeta un regard désolé, alors qu'il menait jusqu'au mât, Harry les regardant, appuyant contre la porte de sa cabine.

Le Second dirigea le Prince jusqu'au mât de misaine et le plaqua contre. Il chercha après une corde et, quand il en eut trouvé une, la passa plusieurs fois autour de Draco. Il serra de toutes ses forces, le blond haletant.

« Pour l'instant, ça te dérange, dit Sirius. Mais demain, tu seras content qu'elle soit là, crois-moi! »

Le blond ne put que hocher de la tête, haletant légèrement. Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

« Encore désolé, Petit » fit-il, avant de finalement se détourner, retournant vers sa cabine, passant par la même occasion près de Harry.

Celui-ci le fixa intensément, le visage impassible.

« La prochaine (fois?), n'oubliez pas que je suis un Pirate, et non un Ange de Dieu » dit-il, sèchement.

Draco préféra se dispenser de tout commentaire et Sirius, lui, partit trouver refuge dans sa chambre, ne supportant pas la vision du blond puni à sa place. Harry, après un dernier regard en direction de Draco, se détourna et ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers, la refermant dans un claquement, derrière lui. Le jour se leva le lendemain, les pirates se réveillant rapidement pour relever ceux qui avaient eu une garde de nuit. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, tout le bateau fut au courant de la punition donnée au Prince et des raisons qui avaient ainsi motivé leur Capitaine. Aucun ne pensa à protester sa décision, se disant que, si eux-mêmes ne lui désobéissaient pas, un étranger qui, de plus, était sensé être prisonnier sur leur navire, n'avait pas à le faire! Qu'il aurait plutôt dû être reconnaissant envers leur Capitaine pour lui laisser tant de liberté.

Harry, pour sa part, avait été complètement indifférent au Prince, ce jour-là. Les rares regards qu'il lui accordait étaient froids et désintéressés. Mais au fond de lui-même, de voir ainsi Draco, il était déchiré par la décision qu'il avait dû prendre. Le blond, quant à lui, fixait le vide devant lui, essayant d'ignorer la corde rentrant dans sa peau et la douleur lente et torturante qui se répandait dans ses jambes. Il avait au début supporté sa punition avec courage, mais à la fin du premier jour, sa bouche était sèche, son estomac criait famine et ses yeux le brûlaient. Mais il ne pouvait dormir dans cette position, bien qu'il eût du mal à tenir éveillé. Tout au long de la journée, Sirius était venu échanger quelques mots avec lui, souffrant également de le voir puni à sa place. Et, lorsque l'obscurité était tombée sur le bateau, le Second était venu une dernière fois, relevé de ses fonctions, avant de finalement aller dormir. La seconde nuit fut un calvaire pour Draco. Avant le lever du jour, il somnolait et ses jambes ne le portaient plus. La corde lacérait sa peau et il sentait du sang couler le long du cordage. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et il avait mal partout. Pourtant, personne, excepté Sirius, ne semblait se soucier de son état. Tous se disaient que la punition était amplement méritée. Même qu'elle n'était pas assez douloureuse. Que le Prince aurait dû se faire fouetter. La punition rituelle.

À la fin du second jour, Sirius prévint Draco qu'il serait détaché le lendemain, dès le lever du jour. Mais le Prince n'eut aucune réaction et resta là, pendant dans le vide, soutenu par la corde. Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure de le voir ainsi, trop faible pour répondre, complètement effondré. Il s'en fut pourtant rapidement, avant de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait aggraver la situation, laissant Draco à son triste sort, se disant que, le lendemain, tout irait bien mieux pour lui.

La dernière nuit fut la plus pénible. Le Prince avait si mal qu'il ne sentait plus rien d'autre que la corde entourant ses bras et sa taille. Il n'eut que vaguement la force de lever le visage vers la Lune et de la regarder. Mais il s'attarda à peine, laissant retomber sa tête, une unique larme coulant le long de sa joue, manifestation de sa douleur. Et les heures s'écoulèrent, semblant infiniment longues, le prolongeant dans sa torture, la nuit semblant le narguer afin de le faire souffrir un peu plus longtemps encore, semblant ne jamais vouloir décliner et laisser enfin le soleil se lever. Il ne tint pas suffisamment longtemps pour voir le ciel s'éclaircir et l'astre du jour libérateur se lever. Une heure avant, déjà, il avait succombé, sombrant dans une inconscience douloureuse. Il ne sentit donc pas la corde être coupée, le laissant s'effondrer. Pourtant, il n'atteignit jamais le sol, quelqu'un le réceptionnant aussitôt dans ses bras, en le soulevant aisément et l'emmenant avec lui. Un simple petit gémissement lui échappa, mais il ne s'éveilla pas, se laissant aller dans les bras protecteurs. On le coucha dans un lit, passant doucement un linge humide sur les lacérations qu'avait laissé la corde, avant de le recouvrir doucement d'une chaude couverture, le laissant enfin se reposer. Le Prince enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller si doux, en inspirant l'odeur qui l'apaisa plus que le confort dans lequel il était. Ainsi installé, il dormit pendant près de six heures avant d'enfin ouvrir un oeil un peu morose, se demandant vaguement où il était. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu, ne reconnaissant pas son placard, ni sa chambre qu'il avait au château. Il était dans une cabine. Sur son navire ? Non. La simple vue de ce qui l'entourait lui prouvait immédiatement que ce n'était pas la sienne. La sienne était recouverte de tapis et de draps verts et argent, attention insupportable de sa mère. Celle-là était plus naturelle, celle-là était celle du Capitaine Pirate Harry Potter! Il se redressa dans le lit, cherchant l'homme des yeux. La pièce était pourtant déserte et les habituels bruits de l'équipage travaillant à l'extérieur lui parvenaient aisément. Mais que Diable faisait-il là ? Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de comprendre, de trouver une quelconque raison à sa présence dans le lit du Capitaine.

« _Dans son lit_ », pensa Draco.

Un frisson agréable lui parcourut le dos et, regardant autour de lui d'un air curieux, il se recoucha et respira un instant l'odeur du Pirate, un petit soupir lui échappant. Alors qu'il refermait les yeux, s'imprégnant simplement du moment, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, des pas feutrés se faisant entendre, la cloison se refermant derrière le nouveau venu. Celui-ci s'approcha aussitôt du lit, venant visiblement s'enquérir de son état. Draco ne bougea pas, feintant le repos. On se pencha au-dessus de lui, le visiteur soulevant légèrement la couverture, des doigts venant à peine effleurer les blessures qu'il avait au torse et aux bras, le drap étant rapidement reposé sur lui. Draco, alors que son visiteur se relevait, put, à un moment, capter son odeur, celle-ci lui étant désormais familière, l'entourant depuis des heures. Le blond ouvrit doucement les yeux, regardant le brun d'un air indéchiffrable. Celui-ci parut assez surpris de le voir se réveiller ainsi, alors qu'il semblait dormir profondément, quelques secondes auparavant. Il le fixa, puis s'éloigna, allant chercher une chaise et la posant près du lit avant de s'y asseoir.

« Comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Un peu courbaturé » dit le blond d'une voix basse, restant couché. Que fais-je ici ? »

« Vous vous reposez » lui répondit Harry, tout aussi doucement, le regardant presque avec... tendresse ?

Le Prince en parut troublé et détourna presque timidement les yeux.

« Je voulais également vous dire que j'étais désolé d'avoir dû vous infliger un tel traitement. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais perdu le respect de mes hommes. »

Draco le regarda de nouveau.

« C'est bon, dit-il. Je comprends et j'approuve votre comportement, même si j'en ai souffert. »

« J'en suis conscient... C'est pourquoi j'ai hésité à vous donner la punition de mon Second. »

« Je suis heureux que vous me l'ayez donné. Au moins pourrais-je encore m'estimer... »

Harry lui sourit légèrement et parut tout à coup hésiter. Il se leva finalement, tirant un peu plus la couverture sur Draco.

« Vous devriez dormir encore un peu... Vous avez besoin de repos. »

Draco le regarda encore. Si près de lui... Il hésita et, sortant le bras de la couverture, posa une main sur la sienne.

« Ne vous en voulez pas pour si peu... Vous avez bien fait! »

À son contact Harry s'était légèrement figé.

« Je sais que je fais bien, habituellement, mais avec mes hommes. Vous ne faites pas partie de mes marins... »

« Mais je suis de ce bateau, pour l'instant... Ne pas me punir eût été une terrible faute! »

Harry le fixa et, contre toute attente se saisit de sa main, la baisant doucement, avant de la relâcher.

« Vous avez besoin de repos » dit-il, dans un murmure, avant de s'éloigner légèrement.

Tout d'abord pétrifié mais le feu aux joues, le Prince fut incapable de réagir. Il finit par enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller, le coeur battant la chamade.

Sans un mot de plus, le Capitaine se hâta de sortir de ses quartiers, y laissant seul le blond, légèrement troublé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Draco, quant à lui, fixait sa main avec étonnement. Il se surprit à sourire et serra plus fort contre l'oreiller, inspirant l'odeur du Pirate et fermant les yeux, Morphée le saisissant rapidement.

Harry, à l'extérieur, traversa le pont à grandes enjambées, ne manquant pas d'invectiver l'un de ses hommes qui, à son goût, de s'activait pas assez, avant de finalement rejoindre la proue, inspirant profondément l'odeur de salé si caractéristique de la mer. Si on lui avait dit, avant qu'il n'entre dans sa cabine, qu'il ferait _ça_, il aurait éclaté de rire. Ses lèvres le brûlaient encore. Il aurait aimé les laisser plus longtemps sur cette peau tant désirée, mais l'air ahuri du Prince l'avait rapidement rappelé à l'ordre. Et, par il ne savait trop quel moyen, il avait réussi à garder son calme, à prononcer une phrase bien structurée, avant de rapidement fuir le regard orageux dans lequel il se laissait fondre si facilement. Et pourtant, il aurait été si simple de se laisser glisser dans le lit, de parcourir ce bras avec sa bouche, de se coucher sur ce corps et de... Mais non, il devait cesser immédiatement ses pensées! Sinon, il ne pourrait pas y résister! Prenant une autre profonde inspiration, il ferma les yeux, tentant de vider son esprit, tandis que le vent venait doucement le caresser, ébouriffant ses cheveux et, d'une certaine façon, l'apaiser.

« Comment y va ? » demanda une voix derrière lui.

Harry tourna aussitôt la tête vers Sirius, et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Pas si mal... Il sera vite sur pied. »

Le Second poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Heureusement... Me serais pas pardonné, s'il avait dû en être mal... »

« Il est plus épuisé qu'autre chose. Un bon repas ne lui fera pas de mal, non plus. »

« Je vais demander à ce qu'on en apporte deux dans tes quartiers... »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« C'est gentil... » dit-il simplement, de nouveau pensif.

Sirius se contenta de lui sourire et fila rapidement vers la coquerie. Harry, pour sa part, s'attarda encore un moment à l'avant du navire, avant de finalement tourner le dos à la mer et de faire chemin inverse, retournant dans ses quartiers où Sirius devait s'être dépêché de faire porter le dîner. En effet, lorsqu'il entra, il trouva deux plateaux posés sur la grande table et recouverts d'une nappe légère, permettant ainsi aux plats de ne pas se refroidir. Son regard dériva aussitôt vers son lit où le Prince dormait toujours profondément. Refrénant aussitôt son envie d'aller le rejoindre sous la couverture, il alla plutôt s'installer devant son dîner. Son regard revint pourtant bien vite sur le lit et, laissant tomber sa fourchette à deux pics, il se leva, s'approchant du lit. Hésitant sur la méthode à suivre, il secoua légèrement Draco, essayant de le réveiller. Le blond poussa un petit soupir, se tournant légèrement vers lui. Il gigota un peu, puis ouvrit doucement les yeux, marmonnant un:

« Oh, un si beau rêve... »

« Hmmm, mon Prince, il faudrait venir manger... »

Draco papillonna des yeux.

« Je ne dors plus! fit-il, surpris. Heu... Je veux dire... Oui, je viens... »

Harry eut un léger sourire, un peu gêné, et se releva, retournant s'asseoir. Draco, quant à lui, voulut se lever, mais avisant son torse nu, il rougit légèrement.

« _Allons!_ s'invectiva-t-il. _Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit un torse d'homme! Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il était attiré par toi! Alors fais comme si de rien était et va!_ »

Écoutant ses pensées, il se leva et se dirigea vers la table dressée, s'asseyant face au Pirate.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, avisant sa quasi-nudité, et les rebaissa aussitôt, une foule de pensées plus lubriques les unes que les autres lui passant à l'esprit.

« _Pas tous les dieux, il ne pouvait pas mettre une chemise ? Je serai incapable de le regarder maintenant, sans avoir envie de bondir par-dessus la table et de me jeter sur lui!_ »

Il se retint de grogner.

« _Ce que tu es stupide Harry... _Tu_ ne lui as pas fourni de vêtements! _»

Piquant sa fourchette dans une rondelle de carotte, il l'emmena à sa bouche, osant relever de nouveau les yeux, croisant inévitablement le regard de Draco. Et comme à l'habitude, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, un air charmeur au visage. Il eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas laisser son regard errer à nouveau sur le corps du Prince, ou du moins, ce qu'il en voyait, ne pouvant pourtant empêcher le flot d'idées continues qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

« _Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour le recoucher dans ce lit, et me glisser également sous la couverture... Le caresser, apprendre par coeur le moindre relief de son corps, connaître chaque point sensible... Laisser ma bouche se créer un chemin jusqu'à son sexe et l'emmener à l'extase pour ensuite le faire mien..._ »

Ce ne fut que lorsque le cours de ses pensées prit une tournure fort dangereuse pour lui-même qu'il s'obligea songer à autre chose, ne pouvant pourtant empêcher un agréable frisson de le secouer. Il resta cependant maître de lui-même, prenant le même ton de voix qu'il avait depuis le début de la journée, envers le blond.

Vous dormirez également ici ce soir, dit-il. Et ce sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que vous soyez totalement rétabli. C'est le seul endroit sur ce navire où vous pourrez être vraiment tranquille et vous reposer.

Draco avait eu du mal à ne pas laisser tomber sa fourchette lorsque le Pirate lui parla. Il était si absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à l'entendre parler.

« Do... oh, d'accord... Mais vous ? » demanda-t-il.   
Allait-il dormir avec lui ? Un agréable frisson lui parcourut le dos. Avec lui... Quelle idée merveilleuse! Cela devait être si agréable de sentir son corps près du sien, son souffle sur lui... D'avoir ses bras autour de lui...

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu imagine, encore ? Il n'a sûrement pas les mêmes pensées impures que toi! Non, il n'y a que toi pour penser des choses aussi perverses!_ »  
Draco aurait aimé maudire deux cent fois son idiot de cerveau. Encore une fois, trop plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu ce que lui disait le beau Pirate...

« _Beau ? Beau ? Mais que vient-il faire ici, ce mot ? Il n'est pas beau! Tu n'as pas le droit de le trouver beau! C'est un homme! Une femme est belle et un homme est bien fait de sa personne..._ »  
Draco déglutit, ses yeux fixant le Pirate qui semblait se demander s'il avait toute sa tête. Le blond rougit de la tête aux pieds.  
« Hem, fit-il, gigotant sur sa chaise. Veuillez m'excuser... Je suis distrait... Je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous veniez de me dire... Pourriez-vous répéter ? »

« _Et cette fois, je boirai vos paroles...  
-Ça ne se fait pas de...  
-La ferme, toi! _»  
Draco se concentra sur le Pirate, bannissant ses pensées.

« Je disais que je trouverais un autre endroit où dormir, le temps que vous vous remettiez, puisque je doute que vous vouliez m'avoir dans le même lit que vous! »

« _Et c'est bien dommage_ »

Il lui fit un sourire.

« Je... Non, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?_ »  
Le visage du blond rivalisait sérieusement avec la couleur du coucher de soleil. Harry le dévisagea, plus que surpris.

« Vous... êtes sûr ? »

« Oui, oui » répondit le blond, n'osant pas le regarder.

« Hmmm, très bien dans ce cas... »

Draco garda le silence, mangeant timidement et sur le bout des lèvres. Harry fit silence également, avant de reprendre:

« Vos blessures devraient partir très rapidement... vous ne garderez pas de trace. »

Draco hocha de ma tête, fixant son assiette.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il, voyant l'état de silence constant qu'il gardait.

« Oui, très bien, répondit le blond. Encore un peu fatigué, mais cela passera. »

« Vous devriez vous hâter de manger, dans ce cas, et retourner vous coucher. »

Draco hocha de la tête, n'osant toujours le regarder. Harry le laissa faire cette fois-ci, se dépêchant de terminer son repas et de se lever.

« Je reviendrai plus tard... faites comme chez vous, jusque là. »

« Heu... D'accord » répondit le blond.

Le brun lui sourit et sortit de ses quartiers, y laissant seul Draco. Celui-ci se permit alors de relever la tête, poussant un petit soupir. Cinq minutes de plus et il ne répondait plus de rien... Comment allait-il faire pour ne pas le toucher pendant la nuit ? Et pourquoi donc avait-il envie de faire ça ?

Il frissonna. Il devait couvrir (couver?) quelque chose sans doute. Quelque chose qui affectait ses esprits et le rendait fou... Ce devait être sûrement (sûrement être?) cela! Ça ne pouvait être que cela! Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu penser de pareilles choses, dans le cas contraire.

« _Je dois à tout prix aller me coucher avant qu'il n'arrive_, pensa Draco. _Ainsi, je dormirai et je n'aurai pas... des réactions bizarres de cette quelconque maladie!_ »  
Rapidement, Draco enfourna le reste de son plat et alla se recoucher, rabattant la couverture sur sa tête et fermant les yeux. Mais son coeur battant la chamade l'empêcha de dormir, bien qu'il essayât de toutes ses forces.

Harry, pendant ce temps, de son côté, (Pendant ce temps, Harry, de son côté...?) était descendu aux coursives prendre un bain, bien décidé à changer d'odeur. Normalement, il ne l'aurait pas fait, mais avec le Prince qui dormait dans son lit, la situation était bien différente.

Se savonnant rapidement, il ne perdit pas de temps dans le baquet d'eau, en sortant tout aussi vite qu'il y était entré, pressé de retourner dans ses quartiers.

Il se hâta par la suite de se rhabiller, sortant finalement de la pièce, se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers sa cabine qu'il atteignit rapidement. Y entrant, il constata que le Prince dormait, du moins, selon toute vraisemblance. Sans bruit, il referma la porte derrière lui et retira sa chemise, la posant sur le dossier d'une des chaises de la grande table, avant de, doucement, se glisser sous la couverture, mettant une certaine distance entre lui et le blond. Celui-ci, haletant, essaya de se faire remarquer le moins possible, une chaleur folle l'envahissant des pieds à la tête. Il pouvait sentir que le Pirate s'était lavé et, bizarrement, il savait que c'était dans le but de lui faire plaisir. Un sourire tendre éclaira son visage et il se détendit un peu.

Harry, pour sa part, dos à lui, poussa un léger soupir, se forçant à ne pas bouger, ou plutôt, à ne pas se retourner et sauter sur le jeune homme qui était couché si près de lui... Trop près!

Draco sentait une agréable odeur de menthe lui venir au nez et, inconsciemment, il se retourna, souhaitant la sentir un peu mieux. Le Capitaine ne sembla, heureusement, pas le moins du monde s'en rendre compte, semblant déjà assoupi. Le croyant endormi et avec timidité, Draco se rapprocha légèrement, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui, faisant passer ses mouvements pour le résultat d'un sommeil agité.

Le Pirate ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant le souffle du Prince sur sa peau, crispant une main sur la couverture. Il devait penser à autre chose et rester immobile! Ne pas bouger... Mais c'était tellement difficile.

Et s'il le touchait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Même si c'était un pirate, il avait une moralité! Et il l'estimait, malgré son penchant criminel! Il ne pouvait pas profiter du sommeil du brun... Mais sa peau semblait si douce... Et cette délicieuse odeur l'enchantait tant... Ou alors se rapprocher un peu, encore. De manière à juste le frôler... Il pourrait bien le sentir, ainsi et... Se mordant la lèvre et fermant fort les yeux, Draco se déplaça _encore un peu,_ se retrouvant collé contre le dos du Pirate.

La respiration de Harry se bloqua aussitôt et il écarquilla les yeux.

« _Pas tous les dieux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_ »

Et, pris d'une idée, il bougea légèrement, son dos se retrouvant un peu plus pressé contre le blond. Souriant d'un air satisfait, il ferma les yeux.

« _Plus bouger... Et couche-toi, toi!_ »

Le blond, surpris de ce léger mouvement, crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt de coeur en sentant la peau si merveilleusement douce contre son torse.

« _Honte, honte, honte! Tu devrais avoir honte et non y prendre du plaisir! Et je t'interdis de faire ce que tu penses...  
-Personne ne le saura... Lui-même ne s'en apercevra sans doute pas! Il dort!  
-Non, non, non, NON!_ »

Mais n'écoutant que lui-même, Draco passa un bras timide autour de la taille d'Harry, sa main passant sur le ventre musclé.

Le brun, de son côté, se figea, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste, mais au grand jamais! Il s'obligea à garder les paupières closes, continuant de respirer de façon régulière, ne pouvant pourtant ignorer la main caressante qui passait sur son ventre, semblant laisser une trace brûlante sur sa peau.

Draco savourait la peau qu'il touchait de ses doigts, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Finalement, ne voyant pas de rejet, il enfouit son visage contre la nuque du Pirate et se détendit complètement, s'apaisant doucement.

Toujours aussi stoïque, Harry ne savait plus comment réagir, littéralement sous le choc.

« _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
-Retourne-toi et prends-le dans tes bras!  
-Pas question!  
-Mais si, fais-le, je suis certain qu'il ne s'effarouchera pas! Il va même adorer tout ce que tu peux...  
-Non, je le ne ferai pas! C'est trop tôt!_ »

Contre lui, le blond souriait doucement, une douce somnolence l'envahissant et son souffle caressant tendrement sa nuque. Le Pirate fut parcourut d'un second frémissement, et, refermant les yeux, il s'obligea à se calmer.

« _Dormir, seulement dormir... Ne penser à rien d'autre, ne faire rien d'autre. Tout va bien... Il bouge simplement dans son sommeil..._ »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se laissa simplement aller, finalement, dans les bras du blond. Après tout, que pouvait-il arriver de bien grave ? Rien... en principe. C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'il plongea dans un état de somnolence, le bien-être l'envahissant, d'une certaine façon.

Il en fut pourtant éloigné facilement lorsque, dormant déjà, Draco passa sa joue sur son dos et déposa un _baiser_ sur la peau de son dos. Le blond le lâcha pourtant et se retourna paisiblement, sa main glissant ainsi le long de sa taille. De nouveau dans tous ses états, Harry se força à s'éloigner légèrement, le contact de Draco le perturbant, se retrouvant au bord du lit. Il pouvait certes en tomber, mais ainsi, il se sentait bien mieux, plus calme... et l'esprit déjà plus clair. Et il s'endormit ainsi, assez rapidement.

Le lendemain, pourtant, quand il se réveilla, il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il tenait dans ses bras un Prince dont le visage était enfoui dans con cou. Il cessa aussitôt de remuer, ne sachant trop comment réagir. D'une certaine façon, le contact était très agréable, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu sortir du lit à cette heure. D'un autre côté, savoir que le blond pouvait se réveiller à tout moment et se rendre compte dans quelle position ils étaient tous les deux était également assez gênant... Mais d'un autre côté (deux fois 'd'un autre côté'), il pouvait très bien être « endormi » quand le Prince émergerait. Oui... Pourquoi pas ? Il serait amusant de constater ainsi sa réaction... Et en attendant, il pourrait profiter de ce corps – Oh, oui, ce _corps_ – pressé contre le sien! Souriant d'un air diabolique, il referma les yeux, feintant d'être toujours plongé dans le sommeil, attendant impatiemment que le blond se réveille. Mais Draco semblait bien endormi. Si bien, en fait, qu'il marmonnait des choses incohérentes dans son sommeil, bougeant un peu – et entremêlant ses jambes à celle du brun. Il murmura autre chose et poussa un soupir de satisfaction, ses lèvres s'égarant dans le cou du Pirate.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, un léger sourire venant se peindre sur son visage, sourire qu'il se dépêcha de faire disparaître, resserrant légèrement – pourquoi s'en priver ? – ses bras autour du Prince, attendant.

Le jeune homme bougea encore un peu, haleta puis, finalement, se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne bougea pourtant plus, semblant chercher à s'apaiser. Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux et avisa la position dans laquelle il était. Il rougit furieusement, voulut se reculer, cessa de bouger et réfléchit. Où était le mal... ? De toute façon, il dormait! Le Pirate n'en saurait rien! Doucement, il se blottit de nouveau contre lui, poussant un soupir de bien-être.

Harry, pour sa part, fut plus que surpris par la réaction du blond.

« _Il reste là ? Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Hmmm, ça pourrait être intéressant!_ »

Et, mine de rien, grognant légèrement, il se retourna dans le lit, entraînant Draco également, le blond se retrouvant couché sur lui.

Le Prince, un peu mal à l'aise, regarda le Pirate étendu ainsi sous lui. Il se demanda vaguement s'il ne devait pas se bouger, mais il se sentait si bien là qu'il ne put résister. Il écarta légèrement les jambes de manière à être légèrement à califourchon sur le corps chaud et posa sa joue contre le torse hâlé et avantageux, sa main traçant de petits dessins sur la peau si douce, caressant de temps à autres les biceps du forban.

« _Mais je rêve ? C'est certain, je dors encore! Ou alors je suis mort pendant mon sommeil et je suis désormais au Paradis_, pensa le brun. _Ça serait trop beau! Je me demande s'il y a d'autres petits Princes Malfoy là-bas..._ »

Il se retint de sourire, et encore plus de rire.

« _Cessons les stupidités... Ohla! Ça descend trop bas!_ »

En effet, la main de Draco s'égarait, le Prince somnolant doucement et ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il poussa un petit soupir et frotta sa joue contre le torse qui lui servait ainsi d'oreiller. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en sécurité et bien de toute sa vie. Un tremblement le parcourut et un léger gémissement de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« _Et si je... ? Oh oui, juste un frôlement! Un tout petit frôlement...! Ça n'a rien de bien méchant..._ »

Et, doucement, essayant de paraître toujours endormit, Harry caressa doucement sa taille, sa main remontant doucement sur la peau douce du dos du Prince. Un autre soupir échappa au blond qui frissonna un peu. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse exquise avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Harry ne s'en trouva que plus motivé, refaisant le chemin inverse sur l'épiderme de Draco, remontant à nouveau, se foutant bien de ce que pourrait penser le Prince. Sa caresse n'avait plus rien d'un geste d'une personne endormie, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ?

Draco, lui, s'était légèrement figé, surpris. Est-ce que le Pirate dormait vraiment ?

« _Mais oui, voyons! Il ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de te faire ça!_ »

Rassuré par cette pensée, Draco se redressa un peu, regardant le visage « endormi » de l'homme. Il eut un petit sourire, passa une main tendre sur sa joue puis se réinstalla.

Harry eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas sourire face au geste du blond, complètement euphorique, soudainement, par l'attention et la tendresse que lui témoignait Draco. Il avait soudain envie d'ouvrir les yeux et de l'embrasser afin de lui faire perdre la tête... C'était si tentant!

Après un petit moment, pourtant, le Prince se redressa. Bien qu'avec difficulté, il s'extirpa des bras du Pirate, descendant de son perchoir. Pourtant, avant de sauter – et de courir aussi loin que possible – du lit, Draco déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres douces, préférant ne pas s'y attarder.

Et, au moment où il descendait de sur lui, Harry se retourna dans le lit, dans un geste tout à fait naturel qu'un dormeur aurait fait, complètement sous le choc. Il était ébahi, soufflé, figé, surpris! Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Le Prince l'avait-il vraiment embrassé ou avait-il simplement imaginé tout cela ? Il frissonna. Soit devenait-il fou, ou alors était-il simplement sur le la bonne voie... Il entendit vaguement la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir puis se refermer, Draco préférant sortir – et quémander sa chemise – plutôt que de s'attarder, aux risques de faire quelque chose de plus immoral encore!

Aussitôt le Prince fut-il partit que Harry se redressa brusquement dans son lit, haletant légèrement. Il se hâta de se lever de sa couche, trop euphorique pour rester immobile, un grand sourire au visage. Il se retint pourtant de sauter partout comme un enfant, criant à tue-tête. Il poussa tout de même un soupir heureux, se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau, sortant la petite boîte verte, veinée d'argent du Prince, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à lui. La caresse fugace de ses lèvres sur les siennes avait été la plus belle des attentions à son égard. Qui eut cru que le Prince la lui accorderait si vite, si tôt ? Oh, si seulement elle avait duré plus longtemps... Juste un peu plus longtemps... Il avait été trop surpris sur le coup pour réagir, mais si le jeune homme s'était attardé un peu plus longtemps, il l'aurait sans doute embrassé à son tour, incapable de résister... Ç'aurait sans doute été un mauvais pas de la bonne direction, mais il l'aurait tout de même embrassé... et peut-être un peu plus... Toucher son corps avec plus de précision... Le dévêtir entièrement. L'avoir à sa disposition totale, frémissant et s'accrochant à lui tout en gémissant pour en avoir plus... Voilà ce que Harry voulait! Il devrait pourtant se montrer patient. Il savait très bien que sa relation avec le blond n'était pas à ce niveau, qu'il l'effrayerait plus qu'autre chose en agissant si précipitamment. Il fallait attendre. Mieux valait attendre. Ça viendrait bien assez tôt. Il en était persuadé. Il finirait par le faire céder! Il viendrait à lui entièrement et volontairement... et alors, il ne le lâcherait pas. Il ferait de lui son amant! Coûte que coûte!

Satisfait de ses pensées, son sourire étant revenu sur son visage, Harry se leva, laissant la boîte sur son bureau, se hâtant de se vêtir, avant de sortir à l'extérieur sous le haut et chaud soleil qui les surplombait, faisant scintiller la mer. Belle journée en perspective. Avec un peu de chance, il atteindrait l'île dans quelques heures.

Comme pour le contredire, loin au-dessus de lui, la vigie cria:

Île de la Tortue en vue!

Tous les pirates sortirent brusquement, visiblement ravis. À la proue, accompagné de Bill, Draco tourna la tête vers l'horizon. Harry, jetant un regard noir à Bill, se hâta pour sa part de monter à la poupe sur la passerelle, allant rejoindre Sirius, heureux d'apercevoir enfin le morceau de terre à l'horizon.

« Il était temps! »

« En effet! dit le Second. Les hommes ont plus que besoin d'un peu de bon temps! Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs... »

« Nous en avons tous besoin, sans exception! » affirma Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil à ses hommes qui, tout à coup, s'affairaient plus activement sur le navire, pressés d'arriver.

« Ah ? Ce n'est pas déjà fait ? Après tout, tu partages ton lit avec un certain Prince... »

Harry lui jeta un regard à la dérobée.

« Certes, mais je n'ai jamais profité de personne étant endormi, et ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que je commencerai! Pirate ou pas... »

« Tu n'as jamais su me mentir. »

Son Capitaine eut un sourire sournois.

« Si seulement tu savais... »

« Tu dis n'avoir jamais profiter d'une personne endormie ? J'ai pourtant de très bons souvenirs, pour ma part... »

« Si tu veux parler d'une certaine couchette, dans une certaine cale, sur un certain bateau de commerce, il y a une douzaine d'années, je ne prends pas en considération cet évènement. »

Sirius ricana.

« Moi si! »

« À ta guise, Patmol... Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais j'ai un navire à commander. »

Et, après un sourire narquois à l'intention de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père, il revint sur le pont principal, ne manquant pas de remarquer que Bill était encore et toujours en compagnie du Prince.

« Toutes voiles dehors! » ordonna Harry, soudain pressé d'être arrivé.

Il y eut aussitôt un peu plus d'agitation sur le bateau.

« Janus, bouge-toi et hisse-moi ces voiles! Cesse de te curer le nez Bors, c'est aussi valable pour toi! BILL COMMENCE À PONCER LE PONT! JE VEUX QUE CE BATEAU RETROUVE SON ASPECT NEUF! » se mit à ordonner Harry, hurlant après Bill qui pour celui-ci l'entende et cesse de n'avoir d'yeux que pour Draco.

Distribuant ses ordres à tous vents, ses marins s'empressant d'obéir, le navire sembla aussitôt filer un peu plus vite, à la grande satisfaction du Capitaine. Le brun s'approcha du bastingage, se penchant par-dessus, et s'accrocha d'une main au cordage, se permettant ainsi de se pencher un peu plus, un sourire satisfait apparaissant sur son visage, l'Île de la Tortue se rapprochant rapidement. Il retourna par la suite son attention sur le pont, replaçant une mèche noire derrière son oreille, et s'approchant de la proue où se trouvait Draco, celui-ci ne l'apercevant qu'à la dernière minute, et rougissant aussitôt. Harry fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et s'arrêta à ses côtés, croisant les bras dans son dos.

« Je vois que vous allez déjà mieux, dit-il, lui souriant. C'est une bonne chose. Et je constate également que vous avez récupéré votre chemise, totalement impeccable. »

Harry croisa son regard, lui faisant un sourire charmeur, ne laissant rien paraître des évènements du matin. Draco, mal à l'aise, ne pouvait que regarder l'Île qui se rapprochait devant eux.

« Ou... Oui, Bill me l'a gentiment nettoyée et en plus de cela, lissée... Je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez, je crois... »  
N'osant regarder le visage du Pirate, il ne vit pas la lueur de jalousie dans son regard.

« Vous êtes toujours décidé à rester à bord ? » lui demanda Harry, se forçant à ne rien dire et à garder le contrôle de sa voix.

« Ou... Oui » bredouilla le jeune homme.

« Bien... Il n'y aura sans doute pas personne à bord. Vous aurez donc le navire à votre entière disposition, mais je tiens à retrouver chacun des canots présents, ainsi que vous, lorsque je reviendrai! »

« Je ne ferai rien à votre bateau, dit le blond. Promis! »

« _Si seulement tu pouvais me promettre autre chose..._ »

Harry s'empressa de chasser ce genre de pensées de sa tête.

« J'ai constaté que vous alliez bien, mais je ne vous ai pas posé la question, et les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? »

Draco se tourna vers lui.

« Je vais bien, merci... Et vous ? »

« En pleine forme. J'ai très bien dormi cette nuit. »

Draco rougit encore plus.

« Hem... Content que je ne vous ai pas dérangé... »

Harry lui sourit.

« Oh non, c'est tout le contraire. »

Le visage de Draco devint plus rouge encore.

« Hem... Vous... Vous comptez descendre, vous aussi ? »

« Hmmm oui, sans doute. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Oh, pour savoir, dit le blond, regardant devant lui. Et... Que comptez-vous y faire ? »

Harry eut un petit rire.

« Je ne prévois jamais rien, lorsque je vais sur cette île. Il y a toujours des évènements inattendus qui surgissent. »

« Oui, mais... Vous avez bien une maigre idée, non ? »

« En effet, je vais y prendre un verre, sans aucun doute! »

Draco hocha de la tête, se mordant la lèvre. Il n'allait quand même pas lui demander clairement s'il allait coucher avec une quelconque putain! De quoi aurait-il l'air ? Il poussa un soupir pour calmer sa rage envers lui-même et regarda le port devant eux. Harry observa également un moment de silence.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, mon Prince » fit-il, sans pour autant bouger.

« Et je vous rends cette politesse » dit le blond, serrant les dents.

Harry lui sourit et tourna le dos, s'en retournant tranquillement sur le pont, alors que le navire entrait dans la baie.

Draco poussa un soupir et le regarda. Il était ridicule! Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait! Il ne lui appartenait pas... Non, pas du tout, même! Il ne put pourtant détacher son regard de sur lui immédiatement. Ce ne fut que lorsque le brun se retourna dans sa direction qu'il détourna les yeux, faisant mine de s'intéresser au port, tandis que le bateau se rapprochait d'un quai. Une peau si douce... Que ne donnerait-il pas, juste pour avoir le plaisir de toucher encore... De dormir dans son lit, juste un peu...

« Oh! fit-il. Pirate! »

Harry se retourna aussitôt vers lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon Prince ? »

« Où... Où vais-je dormir ? » demanda-t-il, essayant désespérément de ne pas rougir (et se plantant les ongles dans la main, pour cela).

Harry le fixa de ses yeux verts.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez totalement remis, vous dormirez au même endroit qu'hier. »

Malgré son acharnement, Draco ne put empêcher un sourire et une certaine rougeur d'envahir son visage.

« D'a... D'accord. »

Harry ne lui accorda qu'un hochement de tête en guise de réponse, se détournant, allant superviser l'accostage.

La passerelle fut jetée sur le quai et plusieurs marins se hâtèrent de quitter le navire, d'autres restant et commençant le récurage du bateau.

Le Capitaine ne fut pas de ceux-là, pressés de mettre également bien (pied?) à terre, au milieu de tous ces forbans, ces escrocs et ces putains, bien content de retrouver cette atmosphère de fêtard. Alors qu'il marchait d'un bon pas, rester sur les quais ne l'intéressant pas, il sentit deux bras se passer autour de sa taille, l'arrêtant sur place.

« Il y a longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu dans le coin, Capitaine » lui souffla une voix suave, à l'oreille.

Harry ne put que sourire et se retourna vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas manqué de le repérer.

« Vous ai-je manqué ? » demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Celle-ci ne fit que sourire, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Un peu » répondit-elle, souriant également.

Tout habillé de soie bordeaux et rouge, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que la gitane était tout simplement magnifique.

« Eh bien, allons profiter de ma présence, dans ce cas! » dit-il, glissant un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraînant à avec lui.

Il ne vit pas le regard d'argent posé sur lui, les deux prunelles orageuses le suivant avec une sorte de douleur.

« _Crétin_, pensa le Prince en lui-même. _Comme si j'avais pu être un instant à son goût!_ »

Il haussa les épaules et partit s'installer le plus loin possible des docks... C'est-à-dire au plus haut du mât de misaine. Mais pourquoi, soudainement, se sentait-il si mal ? L'homme n'était pas à lui! Combien de fois faudrait-il qu'il se le répète ? D'ailleurs, pour pensait-il à cet homme ? Un homme! C'est si... immoral! Quelque chose clochait chez lui, c'était certain!

« _Et bien, au moins, le voir partir avec cette femme m'aura remis les idées et le corps en place... On ne m'y prendra plus, à toucher ou encore détailler quiconque du même sexe!_ »

Il soupira légèrement et se mit à regarder les alentours. Seulement peuplés de pirates. Mieux valait se faire discret... Il se coucha tout doucement près des cordages, ses jambes et ses bras pendant dans le vide, et ferma les yeux. Son intention n'était pas de dormir – il n'était pas fou! – mais simplement de prendre doucement le soleil, ce qu'il fit tout l'après-midi, ignorant les cris, les rires, les polissonneries et son coeur déchiré. De son côté, Harry se trouvait dans une taverne, en compagnie de Merissa – la gitane – attablés devant une bière, discutant joyeusement.

« Enfin, à part ça, rien de nouveau! disait la demoiselle. Toujours les mêmes soûlards, les mêmes histoires... Et toi, mon mignon ? Quoi de neuf ? »

« Hmmm, fit le brun, prenant une gorgée de sa chope. Pillages, voyages, tromperies... La routine. Ah ouais! Y'a un Prince sur le _Survivor_. »

« Un Prince ? fit-elle, étonnée. Et comment est-il ? »

« Bah, tu le verras bien assez vite! »

« _Complètement à tomber, ça veut tout dire, non ?_ »

« Je le verrai ? dit la jeune femme. Comment cela ? Tu comptes me le présenter ? Ou... L'inclure dans nos jeux ? »

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

« N'y pense même pas. C'est un noble, il est loin d'avoir ce genre d'idées! Mais je faisais allusion au fait que, chaque fois que je suis ici, tu viens me tirer directement du lit! Donc, s'il est sur mon navire, tu le verras! »

« S'il est... Comment, tu ne l'as pas attaché à fond de cale ? »

« Les premiers jours, mais j'en avais marre... »

« Pourquoi ? Il faisait trop de bruit ? »

Harry lui sourit narquoisement.

« _Bruit_ peut avoir plusieurs sens avec toi! »

« Roh! fit-elle, le frappant. Pas dans son cas! Mais sérieusement, ça ne te ressemble pas! »

« Ce qui ne me ressemble pas, c'est de faire les prisonniers. »

« Aussi, dit-elle. Alors, pourquoi l'avoir laissé en vie ? »

« Parce que personne n'est parvenu à le tuer, et que je ne m'y suis pas risqué »

« Pe... Personne ? Aucun de tes hommes ? »

« Non... Aucun. Ça m'a un peu choqué sur le coup... »

Il prit une autre gorgée.

« Mais j'ai rien pu y faire. Donc, pour le moment, j'exploite ses divers... talents. »

« Tu exploites ses talents... Hu ? Et quels sont donc les talents de ce petit Prince ? Il pourrait peut-être m'intéresser... »

Elle prit un air langoureux et prédateur. Harry ricana.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé en savoir ? Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de talents! »

La jeune femme eut une moue.

« Alors pourquoi Diable le gardes-tu ? »

Le Pirate haussa les épaules.

« Va savoir. J'pourrais tout aussi bien le jeter par-dessus bord, mais j'le sens mal. Mieux vaut le garder à bord. »

« Superstitieux ? Toi ? »

« Non, prévoyant. La superstition, c'est bon pour les croyants. »

« Et bien, que prévois-tu ? Qu'il survive aux requins et vienne te tuer dans ton sommeil ? »

« Ce serait bien triste, comme déclin, tu ne trouves pas ? De toute façon, je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait retourner chez lui, lorsque nous passerons près de son île. »

« Retourner chez lui ? Par tous les Dieux, tu te ramollis!... J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas dans tous les domaines... »

Elle passa doucement une main sur sa cuisse. Harry eut un sourire séducteur.

« Tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt, de toute façon... »

« Mhmm... Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? »

« Sur cette table ? » demanda Harry, l'idée semblant l'intéresser, se fichant bien de tout le boucan autour d'eux, ainsi que des forbans.

« Mhmm, autant nos amis ne seraient pas contre, autant j'aimerais éviter de me retrouver avec des courbatures! Tu sais que je préfère les bons lits moelleux! »

« Oh oui, je le sais, répondit Harry, à mi-voix, rapprochant sa bouche de la sienne. Mais il faudra trouver un autre endroit que mon propre lit, cette fois... »

« Ah ? demanda-t-elle. Dommage... Je le trouvais très confortable... »

« Tu as un autre endroit ? »

« Possible, dit-elle. Viens, on va voir s'il est libre... »

Harry vida sa chope d'une traite, se levant, suivant la jeune femme qui avait passé avec possessivité son bras autour de sa taille. Merissa le fit sortir de la taverne, tous deux avançant rapidement dans la rue. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans un établissement plus ou moins coûteux, la jeune femme faisant un signe de tête en direction d'un groupe de gitans dans un coin. Ceux-ci lui répondirent vaguement. Elle s'engagea par la suite dans un escalier, Harry la suivant, observant son déhanchement avec un léger sourire. La jeune femme sourit et le fit entrer dans une chambre mansardée, un lit aux couvertures rouges posé juste devant la fenêtre inclinée.

« Eh bien, elle a l'air libre » fit Harry, refermant la porte derrière lui, fixant la jeune femme, coulant son regard sur les courbes voluptueuses de son corps.

« Heureusement, dit Merissa en se collant contre lui, bougeant du bassin. Tu m'as l'air très impatient... »

Harry lui sourit, s'emparant de ses lèvres rouges, ses mains partant à la découvertes de son corps, passant dans ses longs cheveux d'un brun clair, bouclés, qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, délaçant son corsage, dénudant peu à peu la peau dorée et douce de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait poussé un halètement et entremêlé ses longs doigts à ses cheveux ébène, l'encourageant dans ses caresses par d'autres soupirs. L'ayant finalement débarrassée de sa longue robe, Harry la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au grand lit, s'y laissant tomber, la jeune femme sous lui, ses mains continuant de caresser ses hanches, son ventre, ses seins, la faisant soupirer et haleter doucement. Elle souriait d'un air ravi, bougeant lentement sous lui pour l'exciter, pour qu'il ait de nouveau cette lueur fauve dans le fond de ses prunelles. Harry souriait pour sa part de façon perverse, glissant sa tête dans son cou, embrassant sa gorge et sa nuque, sa langue léchant la peau douce et parfumée. Merissa, impatiente, laissa ses mains glisser le long de son dos et de ses fesses, ses cuisses se frottant nonchalamment sur ses hanches.

« Allons, mon beau, lui dit-elle, haletante. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es... En état de me faire languir! Pas après tant de mois... d'abstinence! »

Harry se redressa légèrement, plantant ses yeux dans le regard doré de la Méditerranéenne.

« Tu n'as pas si tort » fit-il d'une voix suave, retirant aussitôt sa chemise, la jetant au sol avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, un peu plus fougueusement.

La jeune femme eut un rire d'allégresse, passant ses bras autour de son cou tout en continuant de l'échauffer. Elle glissa finalement une main dans son pantalon, le caressant plus intimement. Harry poussa un gémissement sourd, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, poussant un léger halètement.

« Oh oui...! »

Merissa accentua sa caresse, souriant d'un air amusé.

« Alors ? Ça te plaît, hein ? »

Harry ne fit que grogner en signe de réponse, grondement qui se mua aussitôt un gémissement, à nouveau. La jeune femme pouffa, cessant le mouvement de sa main.

« Enlève ton pantalon et soit un peu plus ardant... Peut-être te donnerai-je un plus grand plaisir en réponse... »

Harry parut un peu frustré qu'elle s'arrête si vite, mais se hâta d'obéir, se retrouvant également nu – Merissa était bien la seule à pouvoir le faire obéir aussi promptement, Sirius mis à part, et encore là...

Sa bouche s'égara aussitôt sur le corps de la jeune femme, ne cessant de descendre, tandis qu'il embrassait chaque endroit qu'il pouvait, sans aucune exception, la jeune femme se tordant sous lui, poussant de délicieux petits gémissements qui enflammait les sens du brun. Merissa passait sans fin ses doigts le long de son corps, le suppliant d'aller plus vite, plus loin. Elle se mordait la lèvre, sa peau parcourue d'infimes petits frissons alors que le Pirate continuait ses mouvements. Harry remonta pourtant bien vite à sa hauteur, s'emparant de ses lèvres, ses mains retournant la caresser, glissant sur sa peau, l'attouchant plus qu'intimement et sans gêne quelconque, connaissant par coeur le corps qui se trouvait sous le sien. Merissa poussa un cri en le sentant ainsi la caresser. Elle le supplia bien vite d'aller plus loin encore, ses hanches allant à la rencontre de celles du brun. Satisfait d'entendre ce cri, Harry retira sa main, pressé soudainement de se sentir en elle et de la posséder complètement. Il lui fit écarter les cuisses et se suréleva très légèrement, avant de la pénétrer sans rudesse, mais n'y allant également pas avec douceur. La gitane poussa un cri et se cambra, resserrant ses cuisses autour de sa taille et ses bras à son cou. Sans perdre la tête, Harry se laissa tout de même entraîner dans un flot de plaisir, allant et venant en elle, haletant, Merissa gémissant sous lui, la tête renversée vers l'arrière.

Le temps se perdit et aucun d'eux n'eut conscience de la tombée de la nuit, trop pris dans leur plaisir, la sueur coulant sur leurs corps emmêlés. Ce ne fut qu'en rendant un cri ultime qu'Harry se déversa en elle, la jeune femme, le pressant contre elle, haletante, tandis que Harry s'effondrait tout près, la respiration tout aussi saccadée.

« _Espléndido_ murmura la jeune femme, tandis que Harry souriait d'un air béat, près d'elle, l'esprit brumeux, mais satisfait. L'avantage, reprit-elle difficilement, c'est que tu ne penses pas qu'à toi, au moins! »

« Je n'ai... jamais été égoïste envers toi! »

« Je sais! dit Merissa. C'est pour ça que je suis toujours contente de te voir revenir de voyage! »

Harry lui sourit.

« Ce sera sans doute la dernière fois que tu seras contente de me voir revenir... »

La jeune femme sursauta, cessant de caresser le ventre de son amant, ce qu'elle faisait toujours après le sexe.

« Quoi ? fit-elle, semblant horrifiée. Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'intéresse... je crois... »

Merissa parut réellement étonnée.

« Quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ? Toi ? Ola! Il faut que tu me la présentes! Ce doit être une perle rare! »

« Oui, peut-être. Cette personne est assez... spéciale. »

Il sourit un peu plus, mais de façon amusée.

« Insinuerais-tu que tu n'es pas une perle rare ? »

« Je n'insinuerais pas cela... Mais pour que tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un au point de quitter tes maîtresses... Tu dois être sacrément accroché! »

« Je le suis... Mais je ne sais pas encore ce que ça donnera... Je ne prends pas de décision formelle de « quitter mes maîtresses ». »

« Alors pourquoi me dire que c'était notre dernière fois ? »

« Parce que je prévois... Sachant que tu es assez possessive... »

Merissa ricana.

« Possessive... C'est la meilleure, celle-là... Et dis-moi... Comment se nomme-t-elle, ta perle ? »

Harry eut un sourire mystérieux.

« Tu ne le sauras pas... du moins, pas immédiatement... »

« Mhmmm... Vraiment ? Même pas contre... une récompense ? »

Les yeux verts étincelèrent aussitôt.

« Honte à toi de me soudoyer ainsi... »

« Avec ce que nous venons de faire... Je n'ai plus aucune honte » dit-elle, langoureuse.

« Tu n'as jamais eu honte » lui souffla Harry à l'oreille, avant de la mordre doucement.

« Mhmm... Non, en effet! Alors ? Comment se nomme-t-elle ? »

Harry ne fit que lui sourire narquoisement.

« Et bien! s'impatienta Merissa. Dis-le donc! »

Le Pirate finit par céder, riant légèrement.

« D'accord! Cette personne est une Malfoy... »

« MALFOY ? s'écria Merissa. Ben dis donc! C'est que tu vises haut, toi! »

« Je n'ai jamais eu peur des défis » répondit simplement le jeune homme, croisant un bras derrière sa nuque.

« Oui mais tout de même, les Malfoy! Une de mes amies m'a parlé d'eux... Elle était à Venise lors du célèbre accord passé entre le roi Lucius et l'empereur d'Allemagne... D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, la plus remarquable figure était sans conteste celle du Prince héritier... Bien qu'il ait fait preuve d'un immense mépris pour ses hôtes! »

« Tu sembles oublier que c'est un noble, lui répondit Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher pourtant de penser au blond une fois que Merissa l'eut mentionné. Et les nobles nous méprisent, comme nous les méprisons. »

« Oh, en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment du mépris, d'après mon amie... On a prit ça pour du mépris mais... Franchement, à sa place, j'aurais fait pareil! »

« Et qu'a-t-il fait ? »

Merissa pouffa.

« Tout le contraire de ce qu'il devait! Il ne s'est pas présenté aux soirées données en son honneur, il a préféré parcourir la campagne à cheval! Il n'a pas dansé avec la jeune héritière qu'il devait pourtant séduire, non, il a préféré inviter l'impératrice! Et au lieu d'assister aux activités de jour mises en place par les nobles, il allait courir la printanière! Donna – mon amie – m'a dit n'avoir jamais vu un Prince aussi entêté! »

« De ce qu'on m'a dit, il paraît qu'il n'aime pas du tout son titre. Il préférerait être marin et parcourir les sept mers, plutôt que de monter sur le trône, de se marier et donner un héritier à la couronne. »

« Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde dit... Il paraît aussi qu'il est beau comme Adonis et que quiconque l'aura en sa possession sera béni des Dieux... Mais bon, ça, ce n'est que des racontars! J'attends d'avoir la preuve visuelle! »

Harry parut légèrement songeur tout à coup.

« La femme qui le mariera ne l'aura pas nécessairement en sa possession... S'il ne l'aime pas. Il se peut très bien que le phénomène ne se produise jamais. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tout le monde essaye de séduire le fils de la Lune! Même Donna s'y est essayé... Mais elle a raté... »

« Tout le monde a raté, jusqu'à ce jour... »

« Et oui, fit Merissa, soupirant. N'empêche, j'aimerai vraiment savoir si ce que dit la chanson est vraie... »

« Quelle chanson ? »

La jeune femme le regarda avec stupéfaction.

« Quelle chanson ? Oh, je t'en prie! Tout le monde la connaît... C'est... »

Elle parut réfléchir.

« Attends, le début, c'est... _Idiot qui ne comprend pas,_

_La légend' qui comme ça_

_Dis qu'une gitane_

_Implora la lune_

_Jusqu'au lever du jour_

_Pleurant elle demandait_

_Un gitan qui voudrait_

_L'épouser par amour »_

Elle fit une pause et fronça les sourcils.

_« Tu auras ton homme, femme brune,_

_Du ciel répondit la pleine lune,_

_Mais il faut me donner_

_Ton enfant le premier_

_Dès qu'il te... Dès qu'il te..._ Argh, non! J'ai oublié le reste! »

Harry eut un léger sourire, la regardant.

« Dommage, ç'avait l'air intéressant... Je l'entendrai bien un jour, si tu dis que tout le monde la connaît. »

Il parut encore un peu pensif.

« Il n'empêche que, si on le voulait vraiment, par le biais de cette chanson, beaucoup pourraient l'accuser de sorcellerie. »

« Sorcellerie ? Non... Il n'y peut rien s'il ressemble à une légende... Ah, oui, c'est ça!

« _D'un gitan cannelle_

_Naquit l'enfant_

_Tout comme l'hermine,_

_Il était blanc,_

_Ses prunelles grises_

_Pas couleur olive_

_Fils albinos de lune_ »

« C'est tout de même étrange, comme légende, non ? »

Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de penser que Draco avait le profil parfait pour ressembler à cet enfant de la Lune. La chanson ne pouvait que concorder avec lui...

« Étrange, surtout quand on pense que ce Prince lui ressemble! Des yeux d'argent, une peau aussi blanche que de la neige et des cheveux blonds, presque blancs... Que j'aimerais qu'il soit à moi, ce trésor! »

« _Si tu savais seulement où il se trouve en ce moment...!_ » ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, si c'est l'enfant de la Lune, ce Prince, je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance pour le conquérir! »

« _Tu en auras besoin, car je compte bien l'avoir avant toi!_ »

Merissa eut un sourire presque narquois.

« Oh, à cette heure, ce beau Prince doit regarder la Lune! Et il doit être triste, selon la chanson... Elle est en croissant... »

« Depuis quand observes-tu la Lune, _Querida_ ? »

« Depuis seulement deux minutes! répondit la jeune femme. Elle est juste devant ma fenêtre! »

Harry tourna la tête dans cette direction, constatant en effet que la Lune les éclairait doucement – et qu'il faisait nuit. Il n'avait pas fait attention, trop pris dans son plaisir puis dans sa conversation, mais la nuit devait déjà être bien avancée... Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Je passe le reste de la nuit avec toi, ou je me rhabille et je rentre sur mon navire, en m'enfuyant dans la nuit comme le voleur que je suis ? »

« Oh, mais tu fais comme tu veux, mon chou » dit la jeune femme.

« Bah, autant rentrer... » fit le brun, en se redressant en position assise dans le lit.

« Oui, dit la gitane. Sinon, tu ne pourras certainement pas tenir ta promesse intérieure concernant ta mystérieuse Malfoy... »

« Avec toi si ardente, à une telle heure, on ne peut pas dire le contraire... »

Et, dans l'obscurité de la chambre, seulement éclairé par le mince faisceau de la Lune, il se mit à rassembler ses affaires et à se rhabiller.

« N'oublie pas que si jamais ta belle te fait défaut... Je suis là! »

« Tu me le rappellerais rapidement de toute façon... Tu t'ennuieras de moi! »

« Ooh, que tu crois! dit Merissa. J'ai déjà une foule de remplaçants en tête! »

« À peine sorti du lit, et déjà remplacé... C'est bien malheureux. »

Il renoua rapidement ses cheveux en catogan.

« C'est la vie! » dit la jeune femme en s'enroulant dans une couverture, la transformant ainsi en une sorte de toge élégante.

Harry ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de revenir sur ses pas.

« J'allais oublier! »

Il l'embrassa doucement, avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

« Dors bien... »

Elle rit, amusée.

« Au fait! Son nom ? »

Harry lui jeta un clin d'oeil avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engager hors de la pièce, dans le couloir.

« Allez! dit-elle depuis le seuil de sa porte. Son nom ? »

« Draco », répondit Harry, commençant à descendre tranquillement l'escalier.

« Draco..., répéta Merissa. Bordel de... »

Sa voix fut étouffée par la distance les séparant.

Sortant à l'extérieur, Harry avait toujours un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, alors qu'il s'engageait dans les rues de la ville, un peu plus tranquille qu'à l'habitude, mais beaucoup moins fréquentable à cette heure. Heureusement, il ne croisa personne si ce n'est deux ou trois clochards qu'il éloigna à coup de pieds. Il fut rapidement sur les docks où la Lune semblait bien plus brillante qu'au coeur de la ville. Et c'est avec un sourire qu'il s'engagea sur les quais, se dirigeant tranquillement vers le _Survivor_ plongé dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait aucun bruit sur le bateau, si ce n'est celui du ronflement de l'homme de garde, celui-ci ayant sombré depuis longtemps dans le repos.

De bonne humeur, Harry décida de le laisser dormir, se rendant dans ses quartiers qu'il pénétra silencieusement, le Prince étant sans doute plongé dans un profond sommeil. À pas de loup, il se dirigea vers la table où il alluma d'une bougie, constatant effectivement que le blond était couché dans son lit. Gardant le sourire, il se hâta de retirer ses bottes et sa chemise, dénouant ses cheveux, avant de se glisser sous la couverture – non sans avoir soufflé la chandelle.

Le blond, cette fois, ne bougea pas dans son sommeil. Son visage, seul sorti de la couverture, exprimait une profonde quiétude mêlée de mélancolie, ses sourcils doucement froncés assombrissant ainsi ses traits. Harry le regarda un petit moment, détaillant ses traits. Il finit pourtant par détourner la tête, se couchant sur le ventre. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour plonger dans le sommeil, épuisé.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il eut la surprise de voir un Draco Malfoy se faufiler déjà hors du lit, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille et sa chemise mal passée sur lui. Harry le suivit du regard, ne bougeant pas d'un poil, curieux de savoir ce que le blond allait faire. Celui-ci se dirigea sans un regard en arrière vers la sortie, marchant d'un pas sec et rapide.

« _Il est bizarre_ » pensa Harry, l'esprit toujours embrumé par le sommeil, alors que la porte de refermait derrière le Prince dans un léger claquement.

Le contraste entre le réveil de la veille et celui de ce jour là était frappant! Pas de bras doux autour de sa taille, pas de caresse sur la joue ni même un mot... Y avait-il un quelconque problème avec le Prince? Se redressant légèrement dans son lit, Harry se mit à réfléchir. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été différent... La même attitude envers le blond, les mêmes sourires, tout aussi poli – et charmeur – pour lui parler... Qu'avait-il fait de mal, si le problème venait de son côté ? Mais il se trompait, ça ne pouvait pas venir de lui! La veille, le Prince était de bonne humeur... Et le lendemain, il ne l'était plus... Il avait simplement dû se lever du mauvais pied... Satisfait de cette conclusion, Harry se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, se blottissant à nouveau sous sa couverture. Après tout, il avait bien le temps! La plupart de son équipage devaient encore être en train de batifoler et les autres travaillaient à la remise à neuf... Il pouvait donc dormir encore! Et, sur ces pensées, il se replongea à nouveau dans le sommeil, bercé par la chaleur de son lit.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il se réveilla, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et que, tout autour de lui, sur les docks, dans la ville et sur le bateau, des voix résonnaient, des rires fusaient et des insultes se distribuaient. Bâillant, il s'étira longuement avant de sortir du lit. Il dut chercher un instant avant de retrouver sa chemise, l'enfilant tout en bâillant encore. Il se passa un rapide coup de peigne dans les cheveux, les nouant en catogan. Puis, lissant sa chemise, il sortit à l'extérieur sous un soleil écrasant. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, constatant que ses hommes travaillaient vaillamment et efficacement, pressés, eux aussi, de prendre du bon temps. Il ne manqua pourtant pas de remarquer que Draco s'était joint à eux et avait retiré sa chemise, s'affairant également à la tâche, luisant de sueur sous la chaleur ambiante de la journée. Harry ne put s'empêcher de détailler son torse. Sa nuit avec Merissa lui avait fait le plus grand bien, mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait... C'était le Prince. Et la chanson, cette légende sur l'enfant de la Lune, lui revint aussitôt en tête, et il ne put qu'être d'accord. Draco était cet enfant. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Tout chez lui n'était que beauté, comme cet astre de la nuit. Personne d'autre ne pouvait revendiquer ce titre.

Ses yeux suivant chacun des mouvements du blond, il s'imagina glissant ses mains sur sa peau, le caressant intimement, découvrant son corps...

« _Non! Partir et vite!_ »  
Et, après avoir accordé un léger signe de tête à ses hommes, il se hâta de quitter le bateau avant d'être incapable de s'échapper, ses pensées totalement obnubilées par _son_ corps. Sur le pont, inconscient d'être observé, Draco continuait de travailler avec ardeur. Il espérait être tellement épuisé le soir même qu'il ne penserait plus à rien, aussi s'acharnait-il, déplaçant des caisses de vivres, hissant des voiles, récurant le pont... On le voyait partout et il voltigeait de tout côté. L'avantage, avec tout ça, ce fut que les pirates le prirent en affection! Reconnaissants de son aide, ils s'étaient rapidement habitués à sa présence et, parfois, un « M'sieur Draco! Venez m'aider! » résonnait sur le pont, le blond le parcourant habilement pour prêter main forte à la personne l'ayant appelé. Se distraire ainsi, travailler, l'empêchait de penser au Capitaine du navire qu'il essayait de chasser de sa tête fortement. Et Bill, qui ne le quittait pas, l'aidait grandement à cela, le distrayant, lui parlant tout en travaillant, essayant même de plaisanter avec lui. Draco, pourtant, s'était pris d'amitié avec Aléna. Elle était, de toutes les personnes de l'équipage, la plus drôle et la plus sympathique, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait les premiers jours. C'était surtout elle qu'il avait tendance à aider, soutenir. Et étrangement, c'était elle qui l'aidait le plus à chasser le Capitaine de son esprit. Peut-être parce qu'elle était une femme ? Draco n'en avait aucune idée. Mais toujours est-il qu'il recherchait beaucoup plus sa compagnie que celle de Bill. Sirius, du coin de l'oeil, le surveillait. Il lui disait de rester calme, de se reposer un peu, mais Draco n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et accourait dès qu'une activité difficile requérait sa participation. Il avait mal partout – surtout aux bras – mais continuait, souriant vaillamment. Et Patmol ne pouvait que le regarder faire, se demandant quelle évènement avait pu se produire pour que le Prince se démène ainsi, au point de s'épuiser, et que, le soir venu, il ne puisse plus penser à rien, simplement se coucher et s'endormir immédiatement. Il se demanda vaguement s'il devait aller en parler à Harry... Après tout, le blond semblait le prendre en considération et l'écouter... Peut-être que lui parviendrait à le convaincre de s'arrêter quelques secondes. Car, à ce rythme là, il s'effondrerait tout simplement sur le pont, à moitié conscient, complètement épuisé. Oui, il devrait en parler à Harry le soir venu, lorsqu'il reviendrait. Mieux valait le modérer, en attendant... Peut-être son cadeau l'y aiderait...

« Hé, petit! héla-t-il, le Prince se tournant vers lui. Viens un peu ici... »

Le jeune homme délaissa ce qu'il faisait, s'approchant de Sirius qui avait un grand sourire au visage.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi, lui dit Sirius. C'est pour pas que tu t'ennuies et je sais que le Cap'taine sera pas contre... »

Il farfouilla dans ses poches et, finalement, tourna sur lui-même, trouvant ce qu'il cherchait dans un sac un peu plus loin. Il revint avec un petit livre mal relié. Il tendit le livre à Draco, celui-ci l'ouvrant, ne découvrant que des feuilles blanches. Sirius guettait sa réaction, espérant que le carnet lui plairait. Draco finit par sourire, joyeux.

« Merci, dit-il. J'en avais vraiment besoin! Les vélins sont si noircis que je peine à me souvenir de leur couleur naturelle! »

Sirius sourit, alors que Draco se faisait de nouveau héler. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait le mettre nulle part sur lui, il le tendit à Sirius.

« Vous pourriez me le garder ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, accorda le Second, lui reprenant. Mais, j'te conseille de t'arrêter un peu! Tu travailles comme un forcené. »

« Mais je m'ennuie! dit Draco, l'air peiné. On se distrait comme on peut, non ? Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? »

L'homme eut un sourire amusé.

« Pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour sur l'île ? »

« Et pour y faire quoi ? Je ne connais rien à tout ça, moi! Je n'ai même pas d'argent pour m'acheter ce dont j'aurai envie! »

« Bah, j'allais y aller, à toi de voir... »

Draco hésita. Mais il secoua finalement la tête. Il était mieux là à travailler... Et puis il craignait trop de croiser le Pirate et cette femme...

« Je vais rester encore ici... Il y a beaucoup de chose à faire... Autant prêter main forte! »

« Comme tu veux! »

L'homme lui fit un dernier sourire et, rangeant le carnet, il se dirigea vers la passerelle afin de quitter le navire. Draco le regarda faire puis sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« J't'en donne, moi, si tu veux, de l'agent » dit Bill.

Draco se retourna vers lui, avec un léger sourire.

« Merci, mais je ne peux pas demander ça. »

« Bah, ça aurait pas été gratuit! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ben... Ce serait contre... un service... »

Il passa une main douce le long de son bras. Draco lui jeta un regard étrange.

« Tu commences à être bizarre. Explique-toi un peu plus! »  
« Allons, dit Bill en se rapprochant de lui. Tu vois très bien de ce dont je te parle... »  
Il passa une main câline sur son entrejambe, souriant perversement. Draco écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de se reculer, un air dégoûté au visage.

« N'y pense même pas! Je ne suis pas une putain! »  
Bill se rapprocha de plus belle, le pressant contre lui.

« Allons... Tu vas voir, ça va te plaire... »  
Il commença à mordiller sa peau, le caressant plus activement. Draco le repoussa aussitôt, lui balançant par la suite son poing au plein visage, lui brisant net le nez. Bill poussa un cri de douleur, plaquant sa main sur son appendice cassé. Il gronda et se jeta littéralement sur lui, se retrouvant brusquement au sol, le pied de Draco lui écrasant la tête.

« NE-ME-TOUCHE-PAS! » siffla le blond, fou de rage.  
L'homme voulut répliquer, mais le pied de Draco, appuyant un peu plus fort, l'en dissuada aussitôt, lorsqu'il entendit un sinistre craquement. Draco enleva doucement son pied, regardant avec mépris Bill couché sur le pont. L'homme, le visage ensanglanté, respirant laborieusement, regardant Draco d'un air effrayé, n'osant plus faire aucun mouvement.

« Tu ne m'approches plus, dit Draco. Tu ne me parles plus et surtout... Tu gardes tes sales pattes loin de moi! C'est clair ? »  
Ses yeux d'argent brillant de colère, Draco préféra partir avant de finir le travail. Il se sentait pourtant incapable de rester là et, pour la première fois, sans réfléchir, il s'élança, descendant du bateau en courant, parcourant ainsi les docks avant de s'enfoncer dans l'île. Qu'allait-il y faire ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée! Mais il s'en foutait complètement! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'éloigner le plus possible de ce pont, et spécialement de cet homme qui y était lamentablement étendu, gémissant de douleur. Il l'avait touché! Cet homme qu'il avait cru sympathique avait voulu... Un frisson d'horreur le saisit et il accéléra ses mouvements, sautant par-dessus une brouette et manquant de tomber à son atterrissage. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait rien contre l'idée d'être touché par le Capitaine du navire mais par personne d'autre! Et il se haït de cette pensée, accélérant sa course et percutant quelques personnes aux passages. Il fut finalement arrêté dans sa course folle lorsqu'il rentra de plein fouet dans quelqu'un, tombant à la renverse, douloureusement.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda une voix, sur un ton inquiet, alors qu'une main était tendue dans sa direction, afin de l'aider à se relever.  
Draco, encore un peu sous le choc, ne répondit pas tout de suite, posant une main douloureuse sur son torse nu et éraflé.

« Outch, fit-il, découvrant les petites égratignures ensanglantées et couvertes de saleté. Je crois que... ça pourrait être pire... »

« Que s'est-il passé pour que vous partiez ainsi du navire, et que vous courriez comme un dératé à travers les rues ? Il y a eu un problème ? »  
Draco releva alors la tête, s'apercevant avec effroi qu'il parlait à Harry. Il recula précipitamment, se relevant dans sa manoeuvre.

« Non, non, il n'y a rien » dit-il, gardant un bon mètre entre eux.

« Vous êtes certain ? » demanda le Pirate, apparemment vraiment inquiet, et pour de bonne raison, vu l'état dans lequel le Prince était.

« Je sais quand même ce que je dis! » cingla le Prince, bien que sa voix soit adoucie par l'émotion qui l'avait saisie.  
Le Pirate s'inquiétait-il vraiment de lui ?  
« J'en suis conscient, répondit Harry, lui souriant. Mais sait-on jamais! Je ne voulais que m'en assurer. »  
Renfrogné, Draco ne fit que hausser les épaules, croisant les bras sur son torse blessé. Harry poussa un léger soupir.

« Allez, venez. Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous balader ainsi, dans l'état où vous êtes, en ne connaissant pas la ville... »

Draco lui lança un regard courroucé mais ne pensa pas à refuser. Le ton doux du Pirate avait tendance à modérer son caractère. Sans un mot de plus, Harry le dépassa espérant que le blond le suivrait.

En le voyant arriver ainsi, sans regarder où il allait, il avait d'abord été frappé de stupeur, puis étonné et enfin assez inquiet. Il s'était très visiblement passé quelque chose, sinon, jamais il n'aurait eu l'air aussi en colère et déterminé à s'éloigner du bord. Et alors qu'il le suivait, les bras croisés, le Prince avait toujours cet air furieux, ses yeux brillant d'une froideur effrayante. Mais que Diable s'était-il passé à bord du _Survivor_ pour que le jeune homme fonce droit dans l'Île de la Tortue, à moitié nu ? Harry chassa ses questionnements. Il aurait bien le temps, plus tard, d'essayer d'apprendre la vérité. Heureusement qu'il l'avait croisé, d'ailleurs! Un tel Dieu vivant courant presque nu dans les rues ne restait normalement pas seul bien longtemps... Protecteur, Harry se mit à sa hauteur, regardant autour d'eux d'un air dur. Et ce fut une bonne décision, car, lorsqu'ils atteignirent les rues plus fréquentées de la ville, bon nombre de regards se tournèrent vers eux, alléchés. Pourtant, personne n'osa s'approcher, Harry étant assez menaçant (et de réputation, de surplus).

Draco, lui, n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à essayer de calmer sa rage. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à revenir vers le bateau et son pas s'en ralentit considérablement. Étrangement, le Capitaine qui l'accompagnait toujours ne semblait pas s'en offusquer, mesurant son pas au sien, le laissant marcher à son rythme.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au port, mais Draco s'arrêta, ses yeux rageurs posés sur le bateau. Harry, s'en apercevant, se retournant vers lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Draco serra les dents, relevant fièrement la tête.

« Rien » dit-il.

« Alors avancez, s'il n'y a rien! Nous n'allons pas rester planté ici toute la journée... »

Draco le fusilla du regard et se mit à marcher vite, le dépassant.

« _Bah au moins, il avance_ » pensa Harry, en le suivant, toujours aussi calmement.

Draco s'arrêta pourtant avant de monter sur le bateau, le fixant toujours avec autant de colère. Finalement, il s'élança et n'attendit pas une seconde avant d'escalader le mât de misaine à la vitesse de la lumière. Harry le laissa faire, se retournant vers ses hommes, avisant une flaque de sang sur le pont, au passage.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? »

Les pirates se regardèrent d'un air mal à l'aise. Voyant qu'ils ne répondaient pas, Harry en désigna un.

« Tor, explications! »

L'homme gigota légèrement.

« C'est Bill et le p'tit Prince, M'sieur... Se sont battus... »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Sauf vôt' respect, M'sieur... Bill a été trop loin... Il lui a... fait des avances. »

« Et où est ce rat, à présent ? »

« Dans la cale, M'sieur... Le Prince l'a éclaté, alors on l'a amené au coq, pour qu'il le soigne... »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Vous lui direz qu'il n'est pas dispensé de corvées pour autant. »

« Oui, M'sieur » dit Tor, se reculant rapidement.

Satisfait, Harry leur tourna dos, redescendant du navire, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil vers la vigie où une silhouette se découpait. Bill avait osé le toucher ? Il allait voir qu'on ne s'appropriait pas impunément ce que Harry possédait... ou du moins, essayait de posséder!

_À suivre..._

**OOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Héhéhé! Un chapitre de plus de publier! Alors, vos impressions, vos commentaires, vos critiques ? On veut de tout! Excepté des tomates lol!

**Défi :** Puisque nous nous sommes rendu à la 100e review en moins de trois chapitres, je vous lance comme défi d'atteindre les 150 reviews! Je sais que vous êtes capable! Sitôt ce chiffre aurait-il été atteint que je m'engage à faire les RARs et à poster le chapitre! Alors, le relèverez-vous ? Les paris sont lancés!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

_Laika&Umbre77_

_26 Avril 2005_


	5. Un petit verre

**_Diclaimer :_** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue (SURTOUT L'INTRIGUE lol!), tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture.

**_Note des auteurs :_** Merci pour toutes ces review! Il y a eut 15 reviews de plus ce que j'avais demandé, ce qui n'est pas pour nous déplaire (excepté pour le boulot que j'ai à faire maintenant! Au secours!)! Alors attaquons et... Bonne lecture à tous!

**_RARs_******

_Merlin, ayez pitié de moi! 66 reviews, je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort! Mais bon! J'en ai pour quelques soirs seulement! Courage, Laï, courage! Allons-y, attaquons ce gros morceaux!_

**Amy Keira :** Eh bien, au moins tu es au rendez-vous Et c'est chouette (car y'a une review de plus, héhéhéhéhé!) T'as adoré ? Alors on est contente! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! À la prochaine!

**Marrypier** Ouais, ça avance (pas lentement, tu peux me croire, on a déjà 12 chapitres) sûrement! Merci pour tous tes beaux commentaires, c'était très gentil! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Et merci pour ta review également! Chow!

**Oxaline** Oui, toi aussi tu as aimé la scène du lit! Vous être 66 à l'avoir apprécié loll! Merci pour ta review et tout tes beaux commentaires, c'est sympa! A plus, et bonne lecture!

**Yami**** Aku :** Yep, il a été relevé, le paris, avec 16 reviews de plus que le nombre escompté!

Ouais, c'est des trucs de ma bêta que j'ai oublié de supprimé, ou de corrigé, les parenthèses. Je m'en excuse, ça m'énerve aussi. Mais bon...

Allons, allons! Ne soit pas si pressé! Harry ne lui aurait pas sauter dessus... Du moins, ma tout de suite! C'est pas encore le moment, héhé!

Je connais la version espagnol aussi, de Hijo de la luna, mais comme on écrit en français, Umbre a décrété qu'il fallait la mettre en français... Et j'étais plutôt de son avis, également, alors...

On dit « Il faut souffrir pour être belle », dans ce cas-ci, c'était plutôt « Il faut souffrir, pour passer du temps avec Harry » loll!

Merissa ? (Tu ne t'es pas trompé de nom) Une Pansy révisé ? Yeuuuurk! Non! Merissa est très belle! (Si Harry s'intéresse à elle...) Elle est tout ce que Pansy n'a pas... Et Draco a tout de ce qu'elle n'aura jamais (à commencer par une... Bon, pas besoin d'explication...)

Bref... Je te souhaite une bonne lecture! Merci pour ta review! À la prochaine!

**Wallou** On est doué ? C'est sympa, merci

Oh, tiens, un mec! Ça fait plaisir à voir! Et il est hétéro en plus! Toi, jte respecte! Le yaoi de dérange pas, je t'adore même lol!

One piece ? C'est une fic non ? Je crois que j'ai vu le titre, à un moment, sur ffnet, mais j'en suis pas assez sûr... Menfin! Merci pour ta review! Au plaisir de te reparler! A plus! Et bonne lecture!

**L'ange de l'apocalypse :** Ouais, on s'est plutôt renseigné sur différent truc, mais faut dire que, étant accroc aux pirates (Umbre pendant plus de 14 ans... J'ai fait réveiller sa passion!), ça n'a pas été bien difficile!

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Vega264 :** Oh, la relation évolue au fur et à mesure du récit, t'inquiète. Le jour, avec un grand J, où ils seront ensemble viendra bien assez tôt, et les ennuis avec ça! Bonne lecture à toi et merci pour ta review!

**Lee-NC-Kass** Héhéhé! On en a déplu plusieurs avec notre lemon Harry/Merissa! Mais que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas tout avoir à tous les coups! Faut savoir être patient(e)s avec nous :P

Ouais, Harry est jaloux et défend son hmmm... territoire. Ça peut devenir dangereux de trop approcher Draco! Oui! Harry va avec une femme, mais c'est sa maîtresse depuis des années, alors...

Explication à la peau blanche : C'est Le Fils de la Lune! Lol!

Bonne lecture!

**Alfa :** Pas folle ? Mais t'es malade toi! On a pas toute notre tête, ça c'est certain lol! Faut même pas se poser la question!

Tiens, t'as des exams qui approchent ? Moi aussi, et Umbre aussi! Elle va s'absenter pendant un mois. Ce qui veut dire : Pas de fic, snif! Mais bon, faut faire avec! Mes examens approchent aussi, et je dois me concentrer sur cela!

Le but de te faire rougir pour le commentaire de Umbre ? Non j'en doute, elle l'a dit en toute sincérité!

Oh, non, y'a pas de toute dans l'écriture, ce sont les corrections de ma bêta que je n'ai pas repéré... Elles sont restées là par erreur... Et il y en a peut-être également dans ce chapitre... Donc... Prière de bien vouloir m'excuser pour cet oublis!

Merci à toi pour ta looongue review et bonne lecture Alfa!

Eh chui sûr que Umbre te salut également... Mais on n'a pas parler des RARs, alors... lol!

**Compteuse**** de reviews :** Lolll! Les 150 reviews étaient dépassées depuis un moment déjà, ma chère Mais bon, merci tout de même pour la tienne, ça nous fait toujours très plaisir! Bonne lecture à toi!

**Sahada** Ouais, ils vont parlé, t'inquiète... Mais les conversations sont beaucoup plus dans le prochain chapitre... Celui-ci est plus axé sur différents... aveux! Menfin, tu verras bien! Bonne lecture!

**Mili** Eh ouais, elles sont dépassées, les 150 reviews! Rien d'étonnant parce que c'est trop bien ? C'est sympa, merci! Bonne lecture!

**Tama** Je n'en doute pas que ça te dérange pas de la prendre en cour! Quatre chapitres d'un coup à te mettre sous la dent, quoi rêver de mieux ? Héhé!

Les chapitres sont postés tous les 10 jours environs... J'ai bien dit environs lol! Des fois c'est une semaine, des fois j'ai du regard... Ça dépend! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Lily :** Un slash dans le prochain chapitre ? Un lemon tu veux dire ? Nannn! C'est pas pour tout de suite Bande d'obsédé! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Emeline :** Ouais, ça se fait. Selon les lecteurs, tu serais à la 150e

Tiens, une autre qui aime Mecano! Et tu as aussi aimé la scène du lit, je présume, héhéhé!

Ouais, c'est vrai que Harry et Draco ne ressemble pas aux personnages conformes, mais que veux-tu, on fait un Univers Alternatif, ou on en fait pas lol!

Pour les bouts de phrases en parenthèse, eh bien, ce sont des corrections de ma bêta que je n'ai pas aperçus...

Bonne lecture!

**Dwallia** Guh ? C'est un mot lol ? Oh, tout émoustillée de cette... chaude nuit entre Harry et Draco ? C'est normal, et tu n'es pas la première! Ni la dernière! La 149 ? Bien possible, je n'ai pas tenu le compte

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**BellaPotter** Eh bien nous, plus on l'écrit, plus on l'adore! Merci pour ta review... Bonne lecture!

**Lolodidie** Non, ils ne sont pas encore ensemble! Mais ce jour viendra! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre! Alors... Attends lol! Bonne lecture!

**Alinemcb54 :** T'es bien chanceuse d'être reposé. Moi, je me suis endormie tard hier, j'ai une compo écrite de trois heures non-stop demain... J'sens que je vais littéralement crouler sous la fatigue, mais bon...

Bonne question... Comment Sirius connaissait-il James ? Je vais réfléchir à cela, et je mettrais l'explication en quelque part dans les prochains chapitres lol!

Et tu as fait une erreur! Ron n'est pas dans cette histoire! C'est Blaise! On hait Ron! Ceci dit, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

A plus!

**Cycy258 :** Hé béh, une lectrice de plus! Plus on est fou, plus on rie, comme on dit!

T'es pas la première qui nous dit que t'as littéralement dévoré du début jusqu'à... ici lol!

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Yami**** ni hikari :** Tiens, pour une fois que quelqu'un préfère la scène du mât, à la scène du lit ;) Voilà un peu d'air frais, héhé! Bonne lecture à toi! A plus!

**Vrit** Non non! 150 reviews, mais 50 RARs (je commence foutrement à en avoir marre lol! Ça fait trois soirs que je me tape Word pour les faire, mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix! C'est moi qui l'ait voulue!), qui s'est transformé en 66 RARs, en fait...

Loll! Bill, castré ? Allons, n'exagérons pas ? Pas tout de suite ;)

Ron ? Pas encore décidé! Nous verrons bien! Probablement un ennemi, on l'aime pas! Connard! Loll!

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Alissakiss** Eh bien il faut un début à tout! Et on est les premières en tant que fic à review loll!

Tu veux la suite ? Eh bien comme à toutes les autres, je répondrai : La voici! Bonne lecture!

**Vif d'or :** Eh bien, Harry est imprévisible! Il allait pas laisser Draco souffrir affreusement! Et puis, où pouvait-il bien mettre le beau blond ? Dans la cale. Hors de question dans son état. Dans son placard ? Il venait de le punir pour ça! Sur le pont ? Il venait d'y passé deux jours à agoniser. Dernier espoir : Sa cabine

Bon, il faut se rentrer dans la tête que Harry est un pirate justement! Qu'il a des maîtresses, qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il n'aura pas Draco dans la tête, et qu'il a besoin d'assouvir ses hmmm, besoins. Cette fille, il l'a connaît depuis des années! C'est une très bonne amie à lui avec qui il partage... des... marques d'affections plutôt spécial. Le fait de passer son bras autour de sa taille était tout simplement instinctif. Il ne l'aurait pas fait que Merissa aurait comblé cela, alors...

Non, Draco n'a pas trouvé la boîte. Harry l'a resserré dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, tu sais bien!

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Skyblack4 :** Trop bon ? Si tu le dis Trois fois en plus!

Les mots entre parenthèse sont les suggestions de ma bêta... Mais ce sont ceux que je n'ai pas repéré dans le texte, avant de le poster, ce qui fait qu'ils y sont malheureusement resté...

Bonne lecture!

**Lilabeth** Pour le moment, si tu veux mon avis, on est plutôt à 166 reviews ;)

Allons allons, Harry n'avait pas le choix de punir Draco! De plus, c'est Sirius qui aurait dû y passer! Dray à préféré jouer au chevalier servant, et ça lui a payé! Alors pas frappé mon charmant pirate avec ton balai! C'est pas un cabot pouilleux!

Bref. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Luange** Meuh non! Pas besoin d'ameuter tout le monde! Avec les quelques 119 revieweurs qui nous ont dans leur « author alert » (et seulement les enregistré de ffnet), on pouvait très bien les atteindre les 150 reviews ;) Ce qui est chose faite ;)

Oui, la chanson est de mecano... Et le baiser est pour... bientôt!

Bonne lecture!

**Lovely**** A :** Vii, toi aussi, tu as aimé le passage du lit ! Les chapitres sont assez loin, ou assez longs ? Héhéhé! Non je plaisante, je vois bien qu'il y a une faute de frappe! Jte souhaite a good reading!

**BlackNemesis** Oh, t'inquiète, l'update aura lieu, ma chère, puisque les 150 reviews ont été dépassées de 16... Héhéhé!

EN effet, Draco n'a disons, pas le même axe de pensées que Harry, si je puis dire. Mon petit pirate adoré est disons... plus... pas pervers, parce qu'ils le sont tous les deux, dans un sens, mais plus... exigeant, côté... « relation »! Draco n'a pas été élevé dans les sous-entendus et la piraterie, contrairement à Harry qui y baignent depuis son plus jeune âge, et qui est devenu pirate à seize ans, alors... Draco lui a été élevé sur les valeurs de la bonne conduite, le respect, l'ambition, le pouvoir... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ;)

Ouais, la scène dans le lit était plutôt bien... Mais pas besoin de te cacher qu'on aurait préférée que ce soit encore plus « chaud »... Mais on peut pas tout avoir! Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite! Chaque chose en son temps!

Héhéhé! Cassé! On t'as c-a-s-s-é! Lol! En fait, tu ne dois pas être la seule... Y'en a plusieurs qui doivent être rester l'air bête, en voyant cette petite conversation presque... tendre. Et non une explosion de colère, de reproche et de méchanceté... Faut qu'on reste encore imprévisible, et ça, c'est super!

Bah, comme Harry l'a dit... Il voulait garder les respects de ses hommes... Alors il est resté stoïque. Mais on a précisé qu'il avait dû mal à ne pas courir le délivrer et à l'emmener tout de suite dans sa cabine! Tu peux être certaine qu'il a pas perdu une minute, au bout de 48h, afin de la délivrer de cette lente et meurtrissante torture!

Anna... Le Roi... Le meurtre de sa femme ? Jamais lu ça! Si tu me donnes le titre, ça me fera un livre de plus à rajouter à ma loooongue suite !

En ce qui concerne Bill... Il va souffrir, ne t'en fait pas, mais de façon très subtil pour le moment. Son rôle est encore à venir, dans cette histoire!

Merissa, pour sa part, on la revoit plus tard... Et étrangement, Draco n'appliquera aucune vengeance. Il va y avoir penser, bien entendu... Mais Harry, qui est toujours décidé à le séduire, va vite lui faire oublier cette idée par ses charmants sourires... Et ça ne prendre pas beaucoup de temps, héhé!

Et toi ? Quand nous postes-tu tes prochains chapitres ? (se pourlèche les babines) C'est que je commence à m'impatienter moi ;)

Bonne lecture, Blacky!

**Crystal**** d'avalon :** Ouais, je suis peut-être un peu gourmande, tout comme Umbre, mais on les a tout de même eut ces 150 review non ? ;) Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture!

**Ginypompom** Bizour à toi aussi!

Yep, Draco et Harry on un caractère qui leur est propre, qui les caractérise bien (j'espère lol!) et qui les met en valeur aussi, il faut l'avouer ;)

Oh, je sais que les mots en parenthèses avait du sens avec le chapitre! En fait, c'était les notes de ma bêta que je n'ai pas aperçu et qui, par conséquent, sont restées présentes dans le chapitre... À ma grande horreur! Mais bon... Bonne lecture!

**Vert emeraude :** Oh, crois-moi, ça ne restera pas ton préféré pour longtemps! Avec les conneries et les idées loufoques qu'on vous a réservé loll!...

T'es pas la première à avoir adoré le passage de le lit (J'vais la répéter combien de fois encore cette phrase ?)

Aaah! Enfin une qui a compris : Dray est à Harry, et à personne d'autre!

Bien sûr qu'on les a eut les 150 reviews! Tu nous prenss pour qui ? loll! Si ça avait été impossible, je ne les aurais pas demander ! En fait, il y en avait pas 127, mais quelques 130 et des poussières...

T'inquiète, pour « le blondinet sur patte » J'rigolais lol! T'as pas d'excuses à faire ;) Bonne lecture à toi!

**Lélou**Ouais, c'est vrai que la scène dans le lit était plutôt marrante! Mais aussi touchante, non ? Mouais, mais bon, ils sont ridicule pour se toucher... Mais ce sont Harry et Draco, et on ne peut pas les changer ;)

Viii, Harry est sévère. Mais comme il l'a dit « La prochaine fois n'oubliez pas que je suis un Pirate, et non un Ange de Dieu! » Mais dans un autre sens, c'était pour pas perdre le respect de ses hommes... Ce qui est plutôt normal... Et ce qu'il a dit aussi!

Non non, y'a pas qu'une fille sur le bateau. Aléna n'a pas sa propre chambre, elle dort avec les matelots. Mais, Dray était un nouveau lui, elle, elle fait partit de l'équipage et sait très bien se défendre! Elle ouvre la gorge au premier qui l'approche... Et puis, c'est une pirate... Aucun problème, elle trempe dans l'atmosphère « marine » depuis des années! C'est pas elle qui va avoir la frousse de ses congénères.

Lolll! Non, Draco n'est pas né sur la Lune! En fait, le lien est avec la chanson... La légende, c'est simplement le fait qu'il ressemble à l'enfant qui y est mentionné... Menfin, on en parle plus, dans les prochains chapitres, ne t'en fait pas! Bonne lecture!

**Bidule :** Ouais, on sait ce qu'on veut, et on l'a eut, héhéhé! (Si des symboles bizarre apparaissent, c'est mon chaton qui marche sur le clavier, pas de panique!) Bah, qui adore pas Draco ? Peut-être moi qui aime Draco et adore Harry! Héhé... Bonne lecture!

**Understanding** Ouais, faignante que tu es! Tu ne postes jamais de review, snif! Lolll! C'est bien gentil de nous en avoir laisser une. Merci! Et sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Morinne** Eh béh, elle est sympa ta copine! Une lectrice de plus! C'est qui ?

Mouais, c'est certain que, en ayant une connexion limité, ça... limite lol... tout ce qu'on peut faire sur MSN... Surtout lire, quand les chapitres sont très longs! Je te conseil pas de lire « Les Portes » de Alohomora, qui compte en moyenne 50 pages par chapitres, tu en as pour des jours! Mais bon... Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Tiffany**** Shin :** T'es pas la seule à avoir adoré ce chapitre, crois-moi!

Harry a tout gâché ? Allons, allons, n'exagérons pas tout! Harry sait parfaitement qu'il n'aura pas Draco immédiatement. Et il savait également qu'en allant sur l'Île de la Tortue, qu'il verrait sa maîtresse! Y'a pas de mal avec ça! C'est expliqué dans un autre chapitre, menfin... Pour ce qui est du rôle de Bill, tu le verras bien assez tôt!

Bonne lecture!

**Hermione 1992 :** Par où commencer ? Par le commencement, qu'en penses-tu ? Héhéhé!

Tu as poussé un cri de rage en arrivant à la fin ? Aïe, aïe, aïe! Ça sera pas beau à la fin de celui-ci! Tu risques d'ébranler les fondations de ta maison lol! Menfin... Bonne lecture à toi!

**Sakurazukamori8 :** En effet, l'intrigue du Fils de la Lune prendra de plus en plus d'importance!

Draco ? Romantique ? Pas vraiment... Il a jamais été amoureux... Et il a jamais pensé qu'il le serait, alors... Mais oui, Harry a intérêt à... calmer ses ardeur, héhéhé!

Non, Bill n'est pas Bill Weasley. C'est Bill, tout simplement! Méchante avec Bill ? Mouhahahaha! Ce type est un salopard, tu peux me croire! Bref. Bonne lecture!

**Squallinou** Si si, il y a encore Outre Atlantique qui est posté! Justement, le chapitre 12 a été mis en ligne, cette semaine... Ceci dit, merci pour ta review! Bien contentes que ça te plaise toujours autant! Bonne lecture!

**La Nouille :** T'es ma dernière RAR pour ce soir. Je continue demain, j'suis épuisée!

Hmmm, tu dis que t'as jamais reviewer... Tu te trompes, je crois t'avoir déjà vu dans le coin... Dommage que ça ne soit pas à tous les chapitres !

Ah ? Tu prends des cours de chant ? Cool! Y'en a une autre, lectrices, également, qu'il l'a fait cette chanson, en espagnol toutefois, avec sa prof de chant! Menfin...

Bonne lecture!

**Celine****.sLineC-Line :** (tu sais qu'il est fucké ton nom ?)

Bonjour toi! Contente de te revoir! Honte à toi, de ne jamais rien reviewer! C'est la paie des auteurs, puisqu'ils peuvent pas avoir de salaire !

Ouais bah, le lemon, il est pour plus tard. On peut pas tout avoir vite fait, bien fait, tout de même!

Menfin! A plus! Bonne lecture!

**Serpentis-draco** Qui n'a pas aimé cette scène dans le lit lolll ? Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture!

**Sélène :** Non non, Merissa n'a pas oublier une partie de la chanson! Elle ne s'en souvenait plus! Et on ne voulait pas la mettre complètement immédiatement... Il y a une scène juste pour ça...

Dray il a deviné quoi, grâce à l'odeur ? Pour le temps ? Ouais, il se repère à l'odeur

**History** Si tu aimes bien le caractère de Harry et Draco, et bien tu aimeras bcp les prochains chapitres... Parce que leur caractère se développent un peu plus, dans chaque chapitre. Une parcelle des personnages qu'on apprend à apprivoiser au fil des lignes!

**Lililice** Ouais, bah, le thème est pas bien difficile à trouver, lorsqu'on adore les pirates :P Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Malhicia** Ouais, ouais, on veut tous le voir mort, Bill, mais c'est pas dans nos plans pour le moment. Il a encore un rôle, avant la fin. (Oulah, je parle comme Gandalf)

T'inquiète, Harry et Draco se rapprochent un peu plus dans chaque chapitre (et dans tous les sens du terme)!

Bonne lecture!

**Miss Felton/Malfoy :** Héhéhé, t'es pas la seule à avoir adorée ce chapitre, tu peux me croire ! Merci pour ta review!

**Aniza**** B :** Ouais, bah, faut bien! Un peu de chaleur dans l'air fait du bien, après tout ce froid, non :P

Le choix de la chanson va avec le Fils de la Lune, brillante idée de Umbre (Ouais ouais, je sais, t'as toujours des bonnes idées lolll) Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture!

**Alucard** Pas le temps de laisser une review ? Pour quelqu'un qui avait pas le temps de laisser une review, je l'ai trouvé plutôt grosse Bah, on ne s'en plaindra pas, hein ?

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé douze ans auparavant dans une certaine calle d'un navire marchand, sur une certaine couchette ? Eh bien euh... Bonne question... J'dois revoir le passage, attends! Ah ouais... Bah, Harry était tout petit. Ce n'était pas un truc pervers... En fait, Harry profitait juste de sa présence pour se blottir contre lui, rien de plus ;) Perverse, va!

Oui oui, je sais pour le truc de bêta... En fait, je l'ai fait, mais j'ai oublié des parenthèse! Ça me fait chier lol! En toute franchise...

(regard noir)... C'est **_MON_** Harry!

Héhéhé, pour la relaction Capitaine/Prince VS L'équipage... Il y a une intrigue incluse dans cet fic... Donc, je n'en dis pas plus!

Menfin... Bonne lecture!

**Hiroshima :** En effet, envoyé 50 fois la tienne n'aurait servit à rien ! Une suffit amplement! Et puis, avec la longueur qu'elle a, on peut pas demander mieux (et non, en effet, elle ne compte pas pour deux lol!)

La fin était horrible ? Eh bien je ne sais pas comment tu vas qualifier celle-ci, hin hin hin!

Eh, on peut pas tout avoir lol! Vous avez eut un lemon mais... pas avec la bonne personne que vous auriez aimé ;) Mais bon! On ne se plaint pas, il viendra bien assez vite, le premier lemon!

Ry, comment il va réagir face à Bill ? Daaaanger! Lol! Et oui, la chanson « Hijo de la Luna » est de Mecano. Mais en version française, cependant... puisque cet fic est française! Mais tu l'auras remarqué, je crois ;)

Bref... Bonne lecture!

**Siuki** lolll, oui, tout le monde déteste Bill (comme tout le monde détestera Max un jour... héhéhé)! Et Harry compte bien lui faire payer. Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid!

Yep. Leur relation avance plutôt bien... Mais il le faut, de toute façon !

Bonne lecture!

**YunaFab** Séparé ? Tu as lu mes fics ? Umbre, ça m'étonne pas, elles sont extraordinaire, mais... _moi ?_ loll! Menfin. C'est gentil de dire qu'on est... extraordinaire! (tu excuseras mon manque d'entrain, je suis épuisé)...

Allons allons, il y a des fics tout aussi bien! Je prends exemple de Lune d'Argent, par exemple, ou encore de Sortir des Ténèbres! Ou encore les cycles de Umbre! Alors, dire qu'elle est la meilleure fic du fandom français ET anglais... Ça nous fait plus que rougir!

Mouais, c'était la version bêta... En fait, non, c'était la bonne version, mais j'ai pas aperçu les parenthèse.

Pour atteindre les 150 reviews, on les a atteintes, tu peux me croire!

Ceci dit, j'ai 52 autres reviews auxquelles je dois répondre... Bonne lecture!

**Felly** Si Harry et Draco sont sensés être ensemble, tu crois vraiment que Draco ne lui pardonnera pas ? En fait, il ne lui en veut pas vraiment... Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture!

**Egwene**** Al' Vere :** Eh ouais, tout le monde écrit une review (même si je sais que y'en a qui l'ont pas fait, mais bon )

Hmm, c'est vrai que le passage du lit était très... intéressant! Si je puis dire...

La boîte, c'est la boîte de Draco! (Sans blague lol!) Mais vous en apprendrez plus prochainement, sur ce mystérieux coffret. En fait... Oui, elle a un rapport avec Le fils de la Lune, mais pour ça, faut avoir trouvé à quoi elle servait... Donc, je te souhaite bonne chance!

Ooooooh oui! Bill va s'en prendre plein la tête, mais pour diverses raisons que je ne peux pas encore divulguer...

Attention, ne sois pas si pressé concernant ce baiser... C'est plutôt... spécial lol!

Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Meihra** Et voilà une fidèle lectrice! Je te vois à tous les chapitres, sans faute, y'a pas à dire!

Non, je n'ai pas honte, pour répondre à ta question, de faire chantage. J'en suis même très fière. Faut savoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, et je sais ce que je veux, donc, je l'ai dis, tout simplement

En effet, plus vite on aura les 150 reviews (ce qui est déjà fait, à 165) plus vite vous aurez votre chapitre, et ainsi, tout le monde sera heureux (mais si mon épaule, me fait un mal de chien et que j'ai du mal à écrire vite, mais ça, faut j'aille voir le médecin pour régler ce putain, de problème... Menfin!)

Vous avez été nombreux à adoré la scène avec Draco Mais qui ne l'aurait pas adoré, de toute façon, dis-moi ? Héhéhé!

Oh, allons! Harry, une crise cardiaque pour un baiser ? Il en a vu d'autre! Et il a dû embrassé une centaine de filles au moins, jusqu'à maintenant lol! Mais bon, tu en auras vite l'exemple dans ce chapitre (oooh, je titille ta curiosité n'est-ce pas ? Juste pour cela, je vais te garder plus longtemps avec moi, hin hin hin! Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle, mais j'adore ça!)

J'ai une chose à dire : JE VOUS AVAIS PRÉVENU! Loll! Je vous avais prévenu que ce n'était pas le lemon que bous attendiez! Allons, on ne peut pas tout avoir si vite ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre! (Jme demande combien de fois je vais la répéter, ce soir, cette citation, hmmm, je verrai bien!)

Héhéhé! Ouais, j'aurais également donné cher pour voir la tête de cette chère Merissa lorsque Harry lui a lancé le « Draco »! Mais bon, je n'ai pas trop de mal à l'imaginer, alors ça va!

Pour Bill, on lui réserve autre chose, alors le laisser pourrir à la cale n'est pas dans nos plans! Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus!

Merci pour ta review (infiniment, je t'adore lol!) et bonne lecture très chère!

**Ilona** Nan, c'est pas normal les trucs entre parenthèses. Ce sont les corrections de notre bêta que je n'ai pas repéré, et qui sont donc rester dans le chapitre, lorsque j'ai posté! Mais bon... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Naw** Eh ouais, ces deux là se tournent autour, sans savoir comment se jeter sur l'autre. Faut dire qu'avec les idées pré-conçues de cette époque, c'est pas facile pour Draco! Mais le jour où ils seront ensemble viendra, ne t'en fais pas! Pour la boîte verte, on l'apprend dans un quelconque chapitre à venir... Je sais plus lequel!

Hmmm, non, j'avais pas imaginer les avoir ce soir, les 150 reviews... Mais j'en ai tout de même eu une 38 en 40h, ce qui est un exploit! Mais je dois dire que je suis abasourdi de devoir faire les RARs si vite... Menfin, je l'ai bien chercher ! Bonne lecture!

**Clem** Contente de l'apprendre! On a jamais trop de lecteur, et on adore les reviews!

(Harry menace Clem de son sabre et lui arrache Draco des bras) Nan! À MOI! lolll

TTTT J'ai pas encore lu le tome cinq des Aventuriers de la Mer. Je DOIS le lire Je finis le Simarillion, et je me jette dessus, s'il est la biblio, bien sûr, hmm... Passons!

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Onarluca** Oh allons, tu vas nous donner la grosse tête! C'est certain qu'il y a des défauts à cet fic (comme ces putains de parenthèses que j'ai oubliés, grrr)! Bonne lecture

_Plus que 63, héhéhéhé! (ou deux, c'est comme vous voulez)_

**Sefadora**** Firewood :** Ouais, c'est ça, cours toujours! loll! Je poste jamais de chapitre MAINTENANT:P

Bill est con et on le déteste, ouais, c'tais bien amusant de lui défoncer la tête! (Ce qui est le cas de le dire!)

Bonne lecture!

**Kungzoune** Bah, qui a aimé que Harry couche avec une autre, de toute façon ? Mais c'était à prévoir. Il sait qu'il aura pas Draco tout de suite et il a quand même... Quelques besoins à soulagés Alors bon hein...

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

_Grrr__... 4 soirs, que ça m'a pris lol! Pour parvenir à tout faire! Là, j'en ai marre, il était temps que j'en finisse!_

_Bonne lecture tout le monde!_

**__**

**_D'un océan à l'autre_**

**_Chapitre 4 : Un petit verre..._**

**__**

Harry revint tôt en soirée, cette fois-ci, le Prince n'ayant pas quitté son esprit. Et, sitôt fut-il sur les docks qu'il leva les yeux vers la vigie, où, effectivement, Draco se trouvait toujours. Soupirant, il hâta légèrement le pas, pressé de remonter à bord. À peine fut-il sur le pont qu'il grimpa rapidement aux cordages, allant rejoindre le blond, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Celui-ci l'avait vu monté mais n'avait dit aucune parole ni même regardé. Il fixait l'océan, l'horizon plus exactement, regardant les étoiles naissantes. Le Capitaine observa un moment de silence, avant de finalement parler.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas passer la nuit ici... »

Draco haussa des épaules.

« Pas question d'aller dans la cale » dit-il.

« J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé, aujourd'hui. »

Draco le regarda en coin.

« Mhmm » fit-il, continuant de regarder le décors.

« Je suis bien conscient que Bill est un porc. Mais vous avez réglé son cas. Je ne puis faire plus. Aussi grande soit votre colère, vous ne pourrez pas rester ici éternellement et puis... Il faudrait vous soigner. »

« Je suis bien ici..., dit Draco. Si je descends, je le tue! »

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de descendre à la cale, mais au moins sur le pont. »

Draco le regarda de nouveau en coin.

« Mais après, vous allez me dire d'y descendre... »

« Peut-être. Mais avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je n'ai guère envie d'une tuerie à bord. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Si je descends, il y en aura... »

Il s'interrompit légèrement et ses yeux d'argent s'animèrent, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« ... Une » dit-il, rêveur.

Harry suivit son regard, constatant que la Lune s'était levée. Il sourit légèrement.

« Venez donc soigner ces blessures, vous remonterez après si vous en avez envie. »

Draco fit un simple « Hu hu » mais resta immobile. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il inspira.

« Vent, dit-il. Rapide... Du Nord... Il fera froid, bientôt... »

« Raison de plus de ne pas rester ici. Il ne fait guère chaud cette nuit... »

« Je vous ai dit que je ne dormirais pas dans la cale! »

« Vous me l'avez dit, ça je le sais. Mais venez d'abord soigner vos blessures et nous déciderons de l'endroit où vous dormirez par la suite. »

Le blond hésita, semblant considéré la proposition. Il finit par soupirer et hocha de la tête, se laissant tomber en arrière – à la grande surprise d'Harry – et se balançant le long des cordages avec agilité, son corps fluide suivant ses mouvements parfaitement. Harry sourit légèrement en le voyant faire et ne tarda pas à redescendre sur le pont également, arrivant peu après le blond, ayant pour sa part, emprunter une bonne partie de l'échelle. Draco restait droitement planté au milieu du pont, l'attendant, les bras croisés. Sa peau s'était légèrement hérissée à cause du froid, mais il ne disait rien, fixant le vide.

« Suivez-moi » ordonna simplement Harry, d'une voix toujours aussi douce, l'entraînant dans ses quartiers.

Draco s'exécuta, son visage devenant un peu moins dures en entendant le ton de voix du brun.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui, lui indiquant de prendre une chaise, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le coffre à pharmacie non loin. Le prince s'installa doucement, se décontractant légèrement. Il préféra pourtant regarder le sol et non le lit à porter.

« Si vous ne voulez pas dormir à la cale, alors que proposez-vous ? » lui demanda Harry, peu enclin à se disputer.

« Je l'ignore » dit le blond, n'osant toujours pas le regarder.

Si un simple ton doux pouvait le faire flancher, il n'imaginait même pas l'effet de son sourire ou de son visage!

« Allons, vous avez bien une petite idée... »

Le Pirate déposa la coffret sur la table tout près, l'ouvrant.

« Non... Non pas la moindre... Si ce n'est le pont... »

« Vous avez dit vous-même qu'il ferait bientôt froid. Pas question. »

Il sortit un flacon emplit d'un liquide claire servant de désinfectant.

« Je le sais mais... Je ne sais pas... »

Draco poussa un petit soupir et passa une main lasse sur son front.

« C'est votre bateau... Décidez donc pour moi, je ferai ce que vous me direz... »

« Hmm hmm... »

Harry se retint de dire quoique ce soit, si près du Prince, tandis qu'il se penchait pour désinfecter ses blessures. Draco sursauta en le voyant si près de lui.

« Non, non, je vous en prie! dit-il, gêner. Je peux faire cela moi-même! »

« Bah, une fois de plus, une fois de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change! Non, ôtez vos mains, vous allez les infecter à nouveau... »

Le blond rougit et, regardant ailleurs, le laissa faire, le feu aux joues. Harry le remarqua à peine, heureusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se reculer le laissant tranquille, visiblement satisfait. Draco poussa un soupir, son visage retrouvant une couleur normale.

« Merci » dit-il, se levant.

Harry le regarda faire.

« Et où allez-vous, ainsi ? »

« Et bien, je... Je ne sais pas... »

Le brun le jaugea un moment du regard.

« Je suppose que vous pouvez retourner dans ce placard... »

Draco sursauta, surpris.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, semblant presque joyeux.

« Oui, vraiment... Ça évitera un saccage à la cale... »

« Un meurtre, plutôt » dit le blond, soudainement plus froid.

« Oui, c'est en effet plus de circonstance avec les évènements de ce matin... Va pour le placard... »

Il eut un sourire charmeur.

« Bien que me manquerez sans doute... »

Draco se mordit la langue, essayant de ne pas rougir.

« Je... heu... Ah bon... » dit-il, croisant timidement son regard.

Harry le soutint aussitôt.

« Il faut croire que vous avez une présence assez agréable... »

« Ah ? fit le blond, tentant de ne pas croire qu'il s'agissait là d'une confession plus intime. Enchanté de le savoir... »

Il inclina légèrement la tête et décida de s'amuser à son tour, oubliant légèrement la personne à qui il parlait et le poids de ses paroles.

« Je vous retourne cette constatation... »

« Vraiment ? fit Harry, son sourire s'agrandissant. Je vais commencer à croire que vous voulez vous glisser dans mon lit... »

Cette fois, Draco ne put retenir la rougeur de ses joues. Mais son esprit rebelle répondit pour lui :

« Qui sait... »

Les yeux verts étincelèrent.

« Vous, vous savez... »

« Non, je ne sais pas » dit le blond, l'air plus prédateur que jamais.

« Il faudrait pourtant, répondit Harry, allant s'asseoir à une autre extrémité de la table, croisant les jambes sur celle-ci. Ce n'est jamais bon de ne pas savoir ce que l'on veut... C'est même très instable. »

Draco se contenta d'afficher un sourire amusé.

« Et vous, que voulez-vous ? »

« Je ne révèle pas si facilement mes pensées, mon Prince. »

Le blond se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien... »

« Serait-ce un sous-entendu à mon intention ? »

« Sous-entendu ? demanda le blond. Non... Ce n'est pas de mon genre... »

« Je n'en suis pas si certain... Mais je suppose que je le découvrirai plus tard... »

Il se releva.

« Vous avez envie d'un verre ? »

« Un verre ? » demanda Draco, surprit.

« Oui, un verre! Vous savez bien, ce que l'on serre dans les tavernes et que l'on boit entre amis, le plus souvent... »

Draco leva un sourcil sceptique.

« Oui, je sais, dit-il. Mais je n'aime pas de pouvoir rendre les choses que l'on me donne... Et... Ma foi, je ne saurai pas vous en payer! »

« Je n'ai absolument rien demandé. C'est moi qui invite. Si vous ne voulez pas venir, c'est votre choix... »

Draco sembla hésité mais finit par se lever.

« Je ne peux offenser un hôte aussi charmant que vous par un refus » dit-il, s'inclinant poliment.

Harry suivit son mouvement du regard, son sourire toujours aux lèvres, ne pouvant que ce sentir toucher par ses paroles.

« Bien alors, il faudrait passer une chemise, dans ce cas... »

« Heu... Oui, bonne idée... Je l'ai laissée sur le pont, je crois... »

« Eh bien allez la chercher dans ce cas » fit le brun, souriant toujours.

« C'est ce que j'allais faire! » répondit Draco, sortant aussitôt.

Harry le laissa faire, et, une fois qu'il fut sortit, il prit une grande inspiration. Ça ne s'était pas si mal passé, finalement. Le Prince s'était finalement mêlé au jeu... Étrangement mêlé au jeu, même... Il lui répondait avec un détachement et un air séducteur ravageur... étonnant pour quelqu'un qui avait feinté ne rien remarquer pendant des jours! Aurait-il finalement cédé ? Était-il tombé sous son charme ? Cette simple idée faisait jubiler le Pirate. Il espérait que ce soit bien le cas! Une chose était sûre, en tout cas, cela faisait plaisir de savoir que son rival principal était définitivement hors course! Et, c'est avec un sourire satisfait que Harry sortit sur le pont – non sans s'être assuré d'avoir son sabre sur lui (on était jamais trop prudent, dans cet endroit!) – prêt à retourner en ville. Il trouva Draco Malfoy occupé à parler avec Aléna, celle-ci riant allègrement à un de ses commentaires.

« Si je t'écoutais, j'aurai déjà la tête à mes pieds! »

« Oh, non! dit Draco. L'arrogance, avec les hommes fiers, a tendance à les rendre plus gentils... Ou plutôt devrais-je dire doux comme des agneaux! Essaye donc, tu verras! »

Harry arriva derrière eux, marchant calmement.

« On parle de moi ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Oh, Capitaine! dit Aléna souriant. Non, non, pas vraiment... »

Elle était aussi rouge que son foulard.

« Je... Vais y aller! Merci, P'tit Dragon! »

Le blond sourit et la salua de la tête.

« Bonne chance avec ton diable! » **(1)**

Aléna poussa un soupir et, relevant la tête, s'éloigna rapidement.

Harry se retourna vers Draco.

« Alors, vous êtes prêt ? »

« Oui » dit le blond en se tournant vers lui et lui accordant un sourire.

Harry eut un hochement de tête, et, côte à côte, ils quittèrent le navire, traversant rapidement le quai, ne s'attardant que très peu sur les docks, s'enfonçant dans la ville.

« J'espère qu'Aléna arriva à amadouer son précieux homme noir » dit le blond, se sentant obliger de parler de quelque chose.

« C'est une femme formidable, elle y arrivera très certainement... »

« Si elle suit mon conseil, dit Draco. Et qu'il n'est pas comme moi... »

Il eut l'air un instant inquiet.

« Oh, non, il n'aura sûrement pas la même réaction que moi... »

« Et quelle serait votre réaction ? »

Draco sourit.

« Ma réaction était – car beaucoup de femme de Cour ont tentés le « Je te snobe, tu rampes » avec moi – de les ignorer plus encore qu'elles ne le faisaient avec moi! L'effet s'en retrouvait aussitôt inversée. Elles se montraient suppliantes, désespérées, s'accrochaient à mes vestes, me faisaient des déclarations enflammées que j'écoutais d'une oreille et partaient en courant et en pleurant... Ensuite, je recevais la visite de Mère qui m'annonçait que j'avais droit à dix heures de leçon de savoir-vivre le lendemain... Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de recommencer... »

Il eut un sourire plus que sadique aux lèvres. Harry ricana.

« Ah la Cour! fit-il d'un ton presque nostalgique – presque. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Sirius de m'avoir sorti de ce guêpier. D'un côté vous avez vos amis, toujours prêt à vous aider... Et de l'autre, aussitôt que vous avez le dos tourner, il vous poignarde dans le dos... Et toutes ces obligations... Très peu pour moi! »

« Aucun noble n'est un amis! dit Draco. Nous portons tous des masques pour dissimuler ce que vous, Pirate, vous faites au grand jour! C'est là la différence entre le beau et le mauvais monde... Étrange, pourtant, je préfère le second... »

Harry parut surpris.

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous préféreriez être un Pirate ? Vous qui rêvez depuis des jours de me voir au bout d'une corde ? »

« Je ne rêve pas de vous voir au bout d'une corde! se défendit Draco. Et je ne veux pas être un Pirate... Tuer pour le plaisir ne me va pas... Je ne tue que pour me défendre. Ou pour me venger. »

« Tuer pour le plaisir ? Vous en savez si peu sur nous! Comme la plupart des gens! Nous ne tuons pas pour le plaisir. »

« Alors pourquoi attaquez tous les navires que vous croisez ? »

« Par survie, en général. En fait, chaque Pirate à un motif différent. Moi, si je suis devenu Pirate, c'est pas vengeance. Un autre, c'est qu'il avait une vie tellement misérable, qu'il n'en a pas eut le choix... Et bien sûr, il y a les cinglés, qui eux, tuent pour le plaisir. »

« Vengeance ? » s'étonna Draco.

« Oui, par vengeance. »

Draco le regarda avec perplexité.

« Oh, parfait, gardez votre petit secret! » dit-il.

« Mais vous ne m'avez poser aucune question! » répondit Harry, semblant s'amuser.

« Elle était sous-entendue, dit le blond » le regardant en coin.

« Je sais, répondit le Pirate. Mais je vais vous répondre la même chose que le dernière fois: Je ne dévoile pas mes secrets impunément! »

« Et que dois-je donc faire pour bénéficier de ce secret ? »

« Que proposez-vous ? » demanda Harry, avec un air séducteur.

« Je l'ignore! C'est votre secret, c'est donc vous qui devez proposer... »

« Oh eh bien... Je vais réfléchir à ce que vous devez faire, dans ce cas... »

Il poussa la porte d'une taverne portant le nom de « _Cabot boiteux_ ». Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Draco le suivit, bien qu'essayant de paraître discret dans l'endroit. Harry l'entraîna à l'intérieur, vers une table un peu à l'écart des autres afin de passer un tant soit peu inaperçu. Une serveuse – fort peu habillée – vint vers eux, souriante.

« Qu'est-ce je vous sers ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Deux bières » répondit Harry, lui souriant d'un air charmeur – si on pouvait sauver les prix de consommations, ce serait toujours ça!

La jeune femme rougit et s'empressa d'aller leur chercher. Elle se colla complètement à Harry tout en déposant sa chope, l'air séductrice. Le brun, jouant le jeu, glissa sa main sur ses fesses, la laissant descendre jusqu'à ses cuisses. La serveuse sourit.

« Dis-moi, mon mignon... Tu fais quoi, cette nuit ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore de projet... »

« Je peux t'en proposer un, si tu veux... »

Elle passa une main tendre entre ses jambes.

« Peut-être, j'y penserai... »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. La jeune femme sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'finis à trois heures... Penses-y! »

Et elle s'en fut, tandis que Harry prenait une gorgée de sa chope, l'air calme. En face de lui, le Prince feintait l'indifférence, bien qu'il eût envie d'aller étriper cette petite traînée. Il réfréna pourtant sa jalousie – et puis d'ailleurs, ça n'en était _Pas Du Tout_! – et but lui aussi. Harry sourit alors narquoisement.

« Ce que ces filles peuvent être stupides! »

Draco sursauta, levant les yeux vers lui.

« En effet, dit-il. Peut-être un peu trop... centrée sur la luxure... »

« La plupart des tavernes de cette ville font également office de bordel... »

« Ça, je l'avais comprit, dit Draco, fronçant le nez. On est loin du commerce de ma cousine... »

« Sans doute. Mais nous sommes chez les Pirates. »

Il reprit une gorgée.

« L'avantage, c'est que nous n'aurons sans doute pas à payer, maintenant. »

Draco le regarda et finit par sourire.

« Parce que vous comptez la rejoindre à la fermeture ? »

« Non pas du tout, répondit Harry, en riant. Le petit numéro de tout à l'heure aura suffit. »

Draco arqua un sourcil.

« Elles se contentent de peu... »

Il s'abstint de rajouter « vos putains », ne voulant pas paraître jaloux ou encore impolis. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ça dépend des serveuses... »

« Qu'auriez-vous fait si vous étiez tomber sur une plus exigeante ? » demanda le blond, finissant sa chope.

Harry prit une autre gorgée pour sa part, avant de sourire.

« J'aurais jouer les Pirates. »

Draco eut un air perplexe.

« Vous l'auriez tué ? »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Non, je l'aurais floué! »

« Floué ? » demanda Draco.

« Trompé, en somme. »

« Oh, fit le blond. Et vous flouez beaucoup de monde, comme ça ? »

« Tout dépend des personnes... Mais la plupart du temps, il ne s'agit que des serveuses ou des putains un peu trop collantes... »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Je vous bats, moi, je trompe tout le monde! »

« Vous, vous n'avez pas trop le choix. Mais, reprit-il. Vraiment tout le monde ? »

Il marqua une pause.

« Même moi ? »

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

« Surtout vous » dit-il.

Harry poussa un soupir affligé.

« Moi qui croyais avoir votre confiance... »

Draco sourit.

« Vous l'avez... En partie... Mais il me reste encore des secrets... Et ceux-là, il vous faudra de l'endurance et du courage, pour les avoir... »

Harry sourit à son tour.

« Je les aurai, affirma-t-il. J'en fais un serment. »

Draco sourit d'un air mystérieux.

« Nous verrons, dit-il, ses yeux brillant étrangement. Nous verrons... »

Le Capitaine ne répondit rien, vidant sa chope.

« Vous en avez également à découvrir de votre côté. »

« Notamment pour votre vengeance! Vous ne m'avez toujours rien dit, futé que vous êtes! »

« Et cela fait quinze ans, que j'espère me venger! C'est un vieux secret, je ne puis vous le révélez si rapidement, tout de même! »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Oh, bien, dit-il. Gardez-le donc... Mais moi aussi, je l'aurai! »

« Et j'en dis la même chose que vous: nous verrons! »

Il fit alors signe à la serveuse pour qu'elle vienne emplir leur chope. Elle s'exécuta aussitôt, non sans avoir déshabillé Harry du regard. Celui-ci, pour donner un peu de contenance à son manège, lui sourit, et, le rose aux joues, la jeune femme s'éloigna. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nunuche » dit-il entre ses dents.

« Elles le sont toutes! » répondit Harry, balayant l'établissement d'un geste de la main.

Draco sourit.

« Vous avez une haute estime de ces bâtiments, visiblement... »

Harry rit.

« Il n'y a que la bière qui y est bonne. »

Draco sourit.

« Et le client qui la boit » dit-il.

Le Pirate figea son geste pour porter sa chope à sa bouche, fixant Draco un moment. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Vous parlez de vous ? » demanda Harry, se reprenant.

Draco le regarda étrangement.

« Non » dit-il.

« Et bien la... constatation peut également se retourner. »

Draco sourit d'un air amusé et, buvant un peu en profita pour reprendre une certaine contenance.

Harry l'observa en coin. Eh bien, il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à cela, il fallait le dire!

Le blond, lui, se demandait vaguement ce qui lui arrivait! Alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus se montrer doux et séducteur avec le Pirate, il faisait l'inverse...! Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui résister. Il le mettait dans tous ses états et cela, juste par un sourire ou un regard. Un de ces mêmes regards qu'il lui renvoyait présentement. Il frissonna légèrement. Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi, en présence de cet homme, alors que ça n'était jamais arrivé, autrefois ? Et le pire, c'était que ce n'était qu'avec lui... Peut-être à cause de son ancienne appartenance aux nobles...

« _Non..._ _Les autres hommes nobles ne me font pas ressentir la même chose... Il n'y a que lui... Que lui..._ »

Il posa sa chope, son visage semblant figé tandis qu'il le fixait. Mais qu'avait-il de si différent de tous les autres ? Qu'avait-il de spécial en comparaison à tous les autres hommes qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait côtoyé toute sa vie ? Son coeur battait la chamade alors qu'il le dévisageait, l'air interrogateur. Il était beau, déjà... Et il avait cet esprit libre et si doux... Draco avait l'impression d'être chez lui, en sa compagnie. Un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être chez lui, même dans son propre château... Chez lui... Chez les Pirates ? Une impression qui était forte étrange, il fallait le dire, mais une impression qu'il ne pouvait nier être agréable. Aucun des gens de sa connaissance se fichaient autant de l'opinion des autres. N'obéissant qu'à son propre instinct, à ses propres ennuis... Une vie d'aventures, en un sens... Et, ayant d'abord voulu être matelot, Draco ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait l'aventure! Et il vivait la plus merveilleuse de son existence en compagnie d'un homme qui le passionnait. Aucune femme ne l'avait autant intéressée... Et jamais aucun homme n'avait été si intéressant! Bizarrement, il vint à penser qu'il ne voulait pas quitter le _Survivor_ et son Capitaine. Et c'était une idée totalement folle. Était-il en train de penser qu'il voulait lui-même s'engager pour une vie de criminel en tant que Pirate ?

« _Ça ne me dérangerait pas_, pensa Draco. _Tant que je peux naviguer... Naviguer à ses côtés..._ »

Son regard se fit plus rêveur encore, inconscient qu'il continuait de fixer le Pirate en face de lui.

« _Et si je lui demandais ? Peut-être qu'il n'y verrait pas d'objection... Naviguer avec lui, sans animosité..._ »

Mais la peur de voir le Pirate lui rire au nez éloigna cette folle pensée. Peut-être lui demanderait-il quand il approcherait de son royaume... Avant, il préférait continuer à le connaître. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il en avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, sur cet homme qui lui cachait tant de secrets, bien qu'il ait également les siens...

Doucement, Draco poussa un soupir, ses yeux parcourant toujours le visage de son Pirate.

Harry commençait à être légèrement mal à l'aise sous ce regard qui l'observait fixement, semblant scruter, ou encore rechercher quelque chose sur les traits de son visage. Le petit sourire étrange sur les lèvres du blond attisait pourtant sa curiosité. À quoi pouvait-il donc bien penser, ce beau Prince ? Harry eut un sourire à son tour, et, d'un geste fit remplir leur chope. Peut-être, s'il parvenait à embrumer un peu son esprit, il pourrait lui soutirer quelqu'un de ses secrets...

Draco ne sembla même pas se rendre compte qu'il buvait sa troisième chope – assez rapidement, et il fallait dire que la bière n'était pas des plus douces – tout plongé dans ses pensées qu'il était.

« Vous semblez bien pensif, mon Prince » lui fit remarquer Harry, sautant sur l'occasion de l'interroger.

« Mhmm, fit Draco. Vous me troublez... »

« Ah vraiment ? fit le Pirate, tout de suite intéressé. Et en quoi ? »

Le Prince se contenta de rire.

« Curieux! » dit-il.

« C'est dans ma nature! »

Et il lui offrit une nouvelle chope. Draco sourit et la but, ses joues prenant une légère couleur rosée et ses yeux brillant sous l'alcool.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire en quoi je vous trouble ? » réitéra Harry d'une voix basse et suave.

Draco rit de nouveau.

« C'est vous, tout simplement! » dit-il.

« Moi ? »

« Oui! dit Draco. Vous et vos jolis yeux... Votre caractère... vous, tout simplement. »

Harry resta un moment figé.

« Et... Ce trouble, que vous fait-il ressentir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Je me sens bien... »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et passa une main sur son front.

« Ow, je crois que cette bière me fait dire n'importe quoi... »

Harry rit légèrement.

« Mais pas du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas! Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les soirs que je bois avec un Prince! »

Et il fit remplir leur chope, une nouvelle fois. Draco sourit et but encore. Quand il reposa sa chope, les murs tournaient un peu. Voyant son état, Harry ne put que sourire. Et il ne ressentait aucun scrupule!

« Et si je vous avouais que je me sentais bien, également en votre compagnie, que diriez-vous ? Ou plutôt, que feriez-vous ? »

Draco sourit.

« Je dirais d'abord que j'en suis... fou de joie... Car... J'ai parfois l'impression que vous vous moquez de moi! »

« Me moquer de vous ? Oh non, pas du tout! Je suis sincère, lorsque je vous parle! »

« Alors je suis heureux, dit Draco. Je tiens déjà tellement à vous... »

Il inclina la tête sur le côté, ses joues toujours aussi rouge.

« C'est réciproque, en fait. Je commence à croire que j'aurai du mal à vous laisser partir... »

« Et moi, je ne veux pas partir! »

Draco eut un hoquet, posant délicatement sa main sur sa bouche.

« Oups... »

« Oups ? »

Harry eut un sourire attendrit.

« Et pourquoi « oups » ? Je trouve très bien de dire ce que vous pensez... »

« Mais je ne dois pas! Je ne peux pas! Ce n'est pas bien! Et vous... Vous profitez de mon état... Ce n'est pas bien non plus! »

« Je ne veux pas profiter de vous, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas mon but... Mais, qu'entendez-vous pas « _Ce n'est pas bien_ » ? »

« Je ne dois pas dire ça... Je ne dois pas me livrer ainsi à vous... Je ne vous connais depuis longtemps... C'est trop rapide... Et... Je ne devrais pas avoir des sentiments pour vous! »

Harry, qui avait prit une gorgée de bière, faillit sitôt le recracher. Des sentiments ? Si vite ?

« Des... sentiments ? »

Draco se mordit la lèvre.

« Ah, non, je ne dis plus rien! »

« Ce n'est pas bien, vous avez raison... Nous pourrons toujours en reparler un autre jour. Prenons plutôt un autre verre » proposa-t-il, ne lui lançant pas le temps de discuter, sa chope se retrouvant aussitôt pleine.

Draco la regarda d'un air fixe et hésita. Il avait du mal à réfléchir... Était-ce raisonnable de dire tout cela... ? Et de boire, encore... ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus... Finalement, il but la chope, la reposant une fois vidée. Harry eut d'abord un sourire sournois qu'il s'efforça de modeler en quelque chose de plus doux, et d'engageant.

« Alors, de quoi me parliez-vous ? Ç'avait rapport avec vos sentiments... envers moi, non ? »

Draco lui sourit.

« Je me sens bien, près de vous, dit-il. Oui, si bien... »

« Et vous voudriez que tout cela aille plus loin ? »

« Plus loin ? » demanda Draco.

« Eh bien, oui... C'est toujours mieux de se sentir plus que bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, dit Draco. Mais... Comment cela pourrait-il aller plus loin ? »

« Eh bien, vous me parliez de vos sentiments... Et je ne suis pas indifférent, pour ma part. »

« Ah non ? demanda Draco. Vraiment ? »

« Je ne vous mentirais pas sur cela... »

Draco eut un large sourire.

« Alors oui... ça pourrait allez plus loin... »

Harry se retint de se mettre à sourire partout, et ne sourit qu'un peu plus.

« Eh bien je n'attends qu'un signe... »

« Ah, non! dit Draco. À vous de faire quelque chose! Moi, je n'ose pas! »

« Mais il faut savoir oser! La vie n'est rien, sans risque! »

« Quand c'est mon coeur que je risque, je préfère laisser venir! »

« Alors je finirai par venir... »

Draco sourit. Il regarda le Pirate d'un air assez flou.

« Je vous aime » lui dit-il soudainement.

Ce fut les derniers mots qui achevèrent Harry.

« Vrai... ment ? » demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

« Oui, dit le Prince, ses yeux brillant tel des diamants. Oui, c'est vrai! Mais surtout, ne vous le dites pas, c'est un secret! »

Harry s'en voulu légèrement, très légèrement, de l'avoir ainsi fait boire. Mais la satisfaction qu'il ressentait effaçait tous ses remords.

« C'est promis, je ne me dirai rien! »

Draco sourit et s'appuya sur sa main, l'air rêveur.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux rentrer » dit alors Harry, se levant sans le moindre problème.

« Voui, dit-il. Mais je crois que les murs ne vont pas nous laisser sortir! »

« Ils nous laisseront sortir, ne vous en faites pas... Allez, venez » fit Harry, le prenant doucement par le bras.

Draco se lova aussitôt contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Juste... Un peu » dit-il, le visage enfouit dans sa nuque.

« Euh, un peu de quoi ? » demanda le Pirate, s'obligeant à ne pas profiter du Prince.

« Dans vos bras, dit-il. J'aime être dans vos bras... »

Harry sourit et l'entraîna en direction de la sortit, se hâtant de sortir avant que leur serveuse ne le repère. Le Prince continuait pourtant à s'accrocher à lui, mais il était difficile de savoir si c'était parce qu'il en avait envie ou parce qu'il était saoul. Le laissant faire, un bras passé autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, Harry, sans un mot, s'engagea dans les rues, se dirigeant vers les quais où ils pourraient regagner le _Survivor_, tous deux.

« Je vous raccompagne à la cale ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas la cale! » dit le Prince.

« Je voulais dire le placard ? »

« Non! dit le blond. Non! »

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou. Je veux rester dans vos bras... Harry hésita légèrement.

« Dans mes quartiers ? »

« Oui » chuchota Draco à son oreille.

Harry frissonna.

« Très bien... Pour cette nuit, vous pourrez rester... »

Le blond sourit contre lui.

« Si ça pouvait être toutes les nuits... Pour toujours... Mais ne vous le dites pas! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne saurai rien... »

Ils arrivèrent alors sur les docks. Draco souriait doucement, le suivant, ses yeux brillants. Harry les fit monter à bord, aussi silencieusement que possible, traverser le pont, pour enfin ouvrir les portes de sa cabine, les faisant entrer à l'intérieur. Le Prince ne le lâcha pas un instant, semblant tenir à la protection de ses bras. Il souriait béatement, visiblement heureux. Tout aussi facilement, Harry l'entraîna vers son lit où il défit les couvertures, y faisant coucher le blond, perdant malheureusement pied et se retrouvant coucher sur lui. Le jeune homme rit doucement et, écartant les jambes, passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour ensuite déposer des baisers tendre dans sa nuque. Harry gémit aussitôt, et, sans le vouloir, il ne put empêcher ses mains d'aller errer sur le corps du Prince. Le blond poussa un petit soupir de plaisir, souriant toujours.

« J'aime ça, aussi » lui dit-il doucement.

L'entendre parler parut ramener Harry à la réalité qui se figea aussitôt, tentant de se dégager. Mais que Diable lui arrivait-il, il aurait dû plutôt profiter!

Le Prince poussa une plainte.

« Non..., dit-il. Restez contre moi! »

« Vous... Vous n'êtes pas lucide... Je ne peux pas... »

Le blond le regarda avec surprise et sourit.

« Oui, dit-il. C'est aussi pour ça que je vous aime... Mais restez au moins contre moi... »

Harry hésita, et finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête, se relevant tout de même et se débarrassant de sa chemise. Draco sourit et passa une main le long de son torse. Il se suréleva aussi et enleva la sienne, le prenant ensuite contre lui et frottant sa joue sur son corps. D'un main hésitante, Harry alla doucement caresser son dos, mais sans plus. Le blond sourit doucement et se releva, caressant sa joue. Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, visiblement enchanté de ce contact. Harry écarquilla les yeux, se figeant, avant de finalement les fermer, s'invectivant au calme. Draco finit par s'en écarter et se blottit contre lui, souriant toujours doucement.

« N'oubliez pas... de ne pas vous le dire... »

« Hmm, hmm » répondit Harry, plongé dans un état de béatitude.

Draco sourit et, non sans avoir encore embrassé un peu sa peau, plongea dans un repos bienheureux, sa tête appuyée contre la sienne et ses bras passés autour de sa taille. Harry le regarda dormir un moment, la lumière de la Lune filtrant à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre l'éclairant. Il finit par sourire, plongeant également dans le sommeil, une main posée dans le dos du Prince.

Le lendemain, lorsque Draco se réveilla, il mit un certain temps à comprendre où il était. Il se sentit complètement perdu en se rendant compte qu'il était blottit dans les bras du Pirate, leurs jambes mêlées entre elles et leurs bras solidement noués autour de leur de corps. Il releva aussitôt la tête. Que s'était-il passé la veille ? Le Capitaine avait-il abusé de lui ? Et il avait un de ces maux de tête! Que faisait-il, Diable, dans cette position ? Il poussa un soupir rassuré en voyant qu'il portait tous deux leur pantalon. Au moins, il avait encore ça! Baissant les yeux, il sentit son coeur s'alléger en voyant l'homme serré contre lui. Non, il n'aurait sans doute pas abusé de lui... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il en était certain... Lui, par contre, se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter. Sans doute un tas de choses, si l'homme qui se trouvait sous lui le serrait si étroitement. Draco se sentit alors assez inquiet. Nul doute qu'il avait fait une bêtise! Et le Pirate l'avait garder simplement contre lui pour lui faire croire que tout allait bien... Qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal...!

Mais la question était... Qu'avait-il fait, exactement ? Il avait beau réfléchir, son mal de tête l'en empêchait et il finit par se blottir de nouveau contre le corps chaud du Pirate. Il aurait bien le temps d'y penser plus tard... Pour le moment, mieux valait profiter de la proximité du brun, et ne pas s'en plaindre. Il regarda tendrement l'homme contre lui et sourit. Oui... Il allait encore rester un peu là... Et il referma les yeux, plus que bien et satisfait d'où il se trouvait. Ses mains s'égaraient nonchalamment, caressant la peau douce du dos du brun. Mais il s'en fichait... Il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais le toucher, après... Il laissa donc ses mains parcourir le corps sous lui, ses doigts rencontrant une fine ligne blanche au niveau de la taille, longue d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

Doucement, le blond gigota, essayant de voir ce que c'était. Il finit par renoncer et, toujours pressé contre le Pirate, continua de le caresser, étudiant par coeur son corps au-dessus de la ceinture. Au bout d'un moment, Harry finit par remuer sous lui, les doigts le chatouillant agréablement, le tirant peu à peu du sommeil et de son rêve qui était encore et toujours peuplé par le Prince. Doucement, le blond gigota, essayant de voir ce que c'était. Le blond, pourtant, ne s'en aperçut pas, continuant ses petits mouvements tendres. Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux, fixant un regard incrédule sur Draco, le regardant faire, alors qu'il effleurait parfois sa peau, la touchant plus fermement à d'autres moments. Celui-ci savourait la texture de sa peau, mourrant d'envie d'y poser ses lèvres mais se retenant difficilement. Harry ne bougeait pas, le laissant faire, se contentant de l'observer, ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne brusquement.

« _Mais ne vous le dites pas!_ » avait demandé le Prince, la veille.

Devait-il faire semblant de ne pas être au courant ? Ou au contraire, essayer de poursuivre ce qu'il avait empêcher la veille ?

Il décida – aussi sot pouvait être son choix – de choisir la première option, préférant attendre encore un peu, de laisser venir le Prince par lui-même, et non de tout brusquer par des informations qu'il avait acquis en le saoulant... Mais Draco se souvenait-il seulement de ce qui s'était déroulé, la veille ?

Le blond, poussant un petit soupir, cessa ses caresses, refermant les yeux et poussant un soupir.

Harry, le regarda, intrigué. Le Prince avait-il seulement conscience du soupir qu'il venait de pousser ? Sans doute, mais il n'était, par contre, nullement conscient que lui, était réveiller. Couché contre lui, Draco finit par se rendormir doucement, soupirant une fois de plus. Harry referma également les yeux, somnolent. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'endormir, la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrant brusquement, Sirius entrant en trombe.

« Harry, le Prince est introuvable depuis hier!... Oh, on dirait que tu l'as trouvé en fait... »

Son Capitaine le regarda d'un air surpris.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ? »

« Excuses, je m'inquiétais, c'est tout! »

« Alors efface immédiatement ce sourire! »

Sirius essaya, sans succès.

« C'est confortable, ça va ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard peu rassurant.

« Je te vois venir! Oui, je suis toujours habillé! »

Sirius pouffa.

« Mais allons, Harry, je n'ai rien dit! »

« Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert! »

Sirius ricana.

« En tout cas, il a l'air content... Je devrais dire... Satisfait... »

Harry se retint de grogner.

« Satisfait hein ? Tu veux que je satisfasse ton sort en corvée, pour ma part ? »

Le Second rit.

« Ooh, non, ça va... Je vais te laisser seul! Enfin, reprit l'homme. Pas tout à fait seul... »

Et, ricanant, il s'empressa de sortir.

Contre lui, le Prince marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ses lèvres déposant un baiser sur le torse nu du Pirate. Celui-ci fut parcourut d'un violent frisson, baissant les yeux sur lui. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait sortir du lit, il poussa un léger soupir et ferma à son tour les yeux. Autant dormir! Mais le blond n'était pas de cet avis. Il s'agitait, murmurant et gémissant doucement contre lui. Harry grommela vaguement, passant doucement une main dans son dos pour essayer de l'apaiser. Mais à quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ?

Le jeune homme gigotait de plus en plus et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de lui, ses hanches bougeant d'une manière fort explicite. Harry rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, l'observant. Il n'était tout de même pas... ?

Et Draco réitéra son geste, faisant gémir sourdement le brun. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire une chose pareille! Il devait sortir du lit, et vite! Mais le blond le tenait fermement, gémissant encore, ses murmures se faisant plus claires... Il murmurait son nom! Par tous les Dieux!

Harry essaya une fois de plus de se retirer de son étreinte, désespérément. Il allait perdre la tête, s'il ne quittait pas immédiatement les bras du Prince, et cela, ça n'envisageait rien de bon! Celui-ci, cependant, se crispa et se calma aussitôt, visiblement... soulagé.

Le brun le regarda, abasourdi, tandis que le Prince poussait un soupir satisfait, déposant une série de baiser sur son torse. Le blond souriait doucement, caressant son dos tendrement et embrassant ainsi sa peau. Harry ne put que se laisser aller contre son oreiller, le laissant faire, vaincu, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait s'échapper.

Draco, cependant, n'en resta pas là, son corps appuyé contre le sien et ses mains continuant ses caresses oniriques. Le Pirate ne put que pousser un soupir de bien-être. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire d'autre que d'apprécier ? Il était incapable de bouger! Il n'allait pas tout bêtement ignorer!

Les caresses se firent plus pressantes. Quelque soit le rêve du Prince, le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il ne manquait pas de ressources. Ses mains descendirent et se glissèrent entre eux. Harry se redressa légèrement lorsqu'il sentit les mains du Prince s'infiltrer sous son pantalon, écarquillant les yeux et retenant sa respiration. Il n'allait tout de même pas... ? Mais si... Les doigts du blond s'enroulèrent autour de lui et, doucement, il se mit à le caresser. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'une plainte lui échappait, résonnant bruyamment dans la pièce. Ce qu'il pouvait être doué! Et il dormait! Il Dormait! Qu'était-ce lorsqu'il était éveillé ? La main taquine accéléra son mouvement, le Prince souriant dans son sommeil. Harry n'osa même pas y penser, gémissant et haletant, la main du blond faisant des choses merveilleuses. Toutes les femmes du monde auraient été incapables de lui procurer un tel plaisir. La paume si douce du blond s'agitait, allant et venant le long de sa verge, lui faisant pousser de petits cris. Le Prince souriait toujours et il poussa un autre soupir de joie. Si le blond faisait toujours les mouvements qu'il faisait dans ses rêves, il voulait bien dormir avec lui chaque fois qu'il en avait de ce genre...!

N'y tenant plus, Harry s'empressa de retirer la main du Prince de son pantalon, ne tenant pas tout particulièrement de devoir répondre à des questions forts gênantes au réveil du blond, avant de jouir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de crier. Contre lui, le blond gigota encore un peu et poussa un grognement, visiblement déçu de ne pouvoir continuer. Il bougea encore un peu, donna un petit coup de tête sur le torse d'Harry mais se calma, soupirant encore. Le Pirate, le voyant arrêter de s'agiter, ne put que se sentir rassurer. S'il n'aurait pas eut si peur de la réaction du Prince, à son réveil, il l'aurait volontiers laissé continuer, mais au risque de perdre la tête lui-même, mieux valait se calmer, et attendre le bon moment. Car il viendrait, il en était persuadé. Non seulement le Prince le désirait – il venait d'en avoir la preuve – mais en plus, il l'aimait... Si ce n'était pas une preuve flagrante...! Et, c'est sur ces pensées bienheureuses que Harry sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil également, la tranquillité du blond le lui permettant.

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, Draco dormait toujours. Il était encore contre lui, mais son étreinte s'était relâchée. Doucement, avec mille précautions, Harry se retira de sous lui, faisant le moins de bruit possible, laissant le Prince dormir tout son saoul. Il se hâta de changer de pantalon - et pour de bonne raison! - enfilant également une chemise propre. Et, alors qu'il allait sortir, il tourna les yeux vers Draco, retournant vers lui et le recouvrant convenablement de la couverture. Draco poussa un petit soupir, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Il blottit son visage contre l'oreiller, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Souriant, Harry sortit finalement, le laissant dormir seul.

Ce matin-là, il faisait un peu plus frisquet qu'à l'ordinaire, les nuages s'amoncelant dans le ciel, cachant le ciel bleu. Le Prince devait une fois encore avoir raison, concernant la température changeante... Mais même cette température n'atteignait pas le moral de ses hommes qui continuaient de remettre à neuf le navire. En seulement deux jours, celui-ci avait déjà reprit une bien meilleure allure.

« Bonne matinée ? » demanda Sirius, l'air amusé.

« Excellente » répondit Harry, avec un sourire mystérieux.

Le Second ricana.

« L'aurais-tu enfin eu ? »

« _Autant le faire mariner... _»

« Qui sait ? »

Sirius siffla.

« Allez! Avoue! Tu as l'air très satisfait. »

Harry croisa les bras.

« Je peux être satisfait pour bien des choses. Tu n'espères tout de même pas que je vais tout te dire ? »

« Disons que j'aimerais éviter de dire des bêtises à son arrivée... »

« Eh bien si le silence est plus beau que ce que tu pourrais dire, alors tais-toi » fit philosophiquement Harry.

Sirius lui asséna une claque sur l'arrière de la tête.

« N'as-tu pas honte de me frapper ? »

« Pas le moins du monde!... Allez... Qu'as-tu fait avec ton P'tit Prince ? »

« Ce que j'ai fait ? Rien du tout. _Il_ a fait quelque chose. »

« Ooooh... Et qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas! »

« Certes, certes... Mais dis-moi si, enfin, vous êtes collés ? Ainsi, je ne ferai pas de gaffe! »

« Il était couché sur moi! Je doute qu'il ait pu être plus près... Mais de toute façon, il dormait. »

« Harry cesse de faire l'idiot! Tu sais ce que j'entends par coller! »

« Oui, je sais. »

Il sourit.

« Et je n'en dis pas plus. T'auras qu'à ne rien dire sur cela... »

Sirius marmonna quelque chose contre « ces demi-fils qui ne veulent pas le laisser rire des Prince blond et sexy à leur réveil » et préféra partir, agacé. Harry s'en trouva grandement satisfait et retourna également à ses occupations.

Ce fut au milieu de l'après-midi – alors que le Prince dormait _encore_ – que les Pirates furent rappelés à bord, le _Survivor_ reprenant déjà la mer. L'équipage était de bien meilleure humeur lorsqu'ils affalèrent les voiles et quittèrent la baie, en vogue vers une autre île – et d'autres pillages.

Le bateau en mouvement – et aussi le fait que son pantalon le dérangeait pour cause d'humidité – éveilla le Prince, celui-ci légèrement surpris d'être encore dans le lit du Pirate. Il poussa un gémissement et passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux en bataille. Au moins n'avait-il plus cet horrible mal de tête! Il s'assied dans le lit, regardant autour de lui. Le Capitaine n'était pas dans sa cabine, et tout était impeccablement rangé. Il continua de laisser son regard se promener, jusqu'à la fenêtre qui se trouvait à l'opposer du lit, découvrant que la mer s'étendait derrière eux et que, au loin, on apercevait un minuscule morceau de terre. Étonné, il se leva d'un bon, allant regarder par ladite fenêtre.

« Oh les cons! » fit-il, cherchant sa chemise du regard.

Il la trouva sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'empressa d'aller la passer, sortant par la suite sur le pont où l'atmosphère était plus que joyeuse. Les Pirates travaillaient avec entrain et certains le saluèrent joyeusement, Draco leur répondant d'un air vague. Il regarda autour de lui la mer qui semblait aussi calme qu'à l'habituel. Ce que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses! Il marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à la proue, visiblement pressé de trouver ce qui le dérangeait tant dans l'air. Il s'appuya contre le bastingage, fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément, se concentrant. Il n'y arrivait pas... Il ne comprenait pas! Il y avait eut un brusque rafraîchissement, mais pourtant, il faisait soudainement très chaud! Autour de lui, la mer semblait calme – un peu trop, avec le vent qu'il y avait – et le ciel était parsemé ici et là de nuage inquiétant. Mais surtout, le vent était étrange. Il semblait monter et descendre, comme si la tension montait et descendait... C'était annonciateur de quelque chose qui n'était guère rassurant. Et ça l'inquiétait. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Quel cataclysme allait s'abattre sur eux brusquement, d'ici peu de temps ? Il continuait de humer l'air, regardait la mer, le ciel, suivait le vent, mais rien ne l'aidait. Quoi que ce soit, il n'avait jamais dû à l'affronter... Agacé, il finit par se pencher en avant, attrapant un cordage pour ne pas basculer et s'inclinant le plus possible, essayant de toucher l'eau.

Regardant autour de lui, il repéra une corde libre. Il la prit rapidement et la noua autour de sa taille, attachant l'autre bout à la proue. Il fit à peu près tout les noeuds qu'il connaissait et, cette fois, s'assit sur le bastingage, tournant le dos à la mer. Finalement, il se laissa descendre lentement, appuyant son dos sur la coque, ses jambes fermement accrochées à la rampe. Il regarda en dessous de lui et poussa un cri de stupeur en se retrouvant la tête sous l'eau. Lui qui voulait voir comment était l'eau, là, il le savait bien! Son cri, heureusement, fut entendu par plusieurs Pirates qui travaillaient tout près. S'approchant, ceux-ci regardèrent par-dessus bord et, le voyant la tête immergée, ils se hâtèrent de le hisser à bord à l'aide de la corde, voulant à tout prix l'empêcher de se noyer. Revenu sur le pont, trempé, le Prince recracha un peu d'eau.

« Yeurk, fit-il. Trop salée! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous tentiez d'faire, M'sieur Draco ? » demanda un des Pirates qui avait travaillé avec lui, ces derniers jours.

« J'essayais de voir comment était l'eau, dit le blond. Et j'ai bien vu, là... »

Il toussa encore un peu, secouant ses cheveux mi-longs pour en chasser l'eau.

« Et elle est comment ? Salée et froide ? »

« Salée et chaude, dit le blond, tournant la tête vers l'horizon. On aurait du rester sur l'île... Quelque chose se prépare... et je ne sais pas ce que c'est! »

L'homme leva la tête vers le ciel nuageux.

« Si vous l'dites! Mais j'suis certain qu'on s'en sortira quand même! »

« Oh, je n'ai jamais dit que nous serions en danger! dit le blond en souriant. Je trouve simplement le temps trop étrange... »

« Le temps est toujours étrange en mer... »

« Pas pour moi » répondit le blond.

« Vous, vous savez c'qui peut se passer. Pas nous. »

Draco ne fit que hocher de la tête, regardant de nouveau l'horizon.

« J'vais voir de plus haut! » dit-il.

Il s'élança en arrière, bondit, s'accrocha au premier mât venu avec ses jambes et en moins de deux secondes, se retrouva en haut. De la hauteur où il se trouvait, étrangement, le vent était plus chaud que sur le pont, tourbillonnant autour de lui, apportant avec lui les effluves salés de la mer. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était trop bizarre que pour être naturel. S'asseyant, Draco préféra rester là-haut. Quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas les seuls changements qui se produiraient, et il était au meilleur endroit pour les sentir. Inquiet, il se tournait dans tous les sens. Il était évident qu'il allait y avoir du grain, la question était: de quel intensité ? Et c'était ça qui l'inquiétait... Rien ne le présageait! La mer s'agitait, mais les nuages étaient épars et l'air était tantôt chaud, tantôt froid.

« On dirait une colonne d'air » murmura Draco, l'air pensif.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une brusque secousse du bateau, celui-ci était assailli, soudain, par d'énormes vagues qui trempaient le pont. Il glissa de son appuie et bascula dans le vide, poussant un cri. De justesse, il se rattrapa à une voile, s'empêchant ainsi de se fracasser sur le pont. Le coeur battant la chamade, il remarqua avec étonnement que, alors que l'air était chaud et humide en _haut_... Il était froid en _bas_!

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura-t-il, alors qu'il cherchait une corde des yeux, afin de redescendre sans problème. Qu'est-ce qui va nous tomber dessus ?

Il remit pied sur le pont, se déplaçant rapidement jusqu'à la poupe. Levant les yeux, il vit les nuages au dessus d'eux. Ils étaient arrivés vite et leur épaisseur ne le rassurait guère... D'un gris presque noir, ils se rassemblaient tous ensembles, recouvrant le ciel de façon inquiétante. Ça s'annonçait mal, très mal...

Il regardait autour de lui, notant les éléments, la pression de l'air instable et froide... Alors qu'en haut, elle était chaude et humide...

« _Une colonne d'air_, pensa Draco. _Où donc ai-je déjà entendu ça ?_ »

Alors que, tout autour de lui, des cris d'interrogations fusaient, les Pirates s'inquiétant du temps, lui, il se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qu'on lui avait raconter sur les tempêtes en mer, le mauvais temps qui surgissait brusquement... Il se tenait au beau milieu du pont, se rappelant de tous les phénomènes avec un intérêt scientifique d'abord, puis avec la peur d'un homme piégé. Une colonne d'air, un changement de température... Il y aura une tempête, c'était certain, et pas qu'une petite! Mais après... Il ne savait pas. Il savait seulement qu'il y aurait autre chose.

« Plus gros qu'une tempête... plus menaçant » marmonna-t-il, regardant autour de lui.

Mais, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une mer qui se démenait, et des nuages qui couvraient le ciel avec une rapidité déconcertante. Sans compter l'étrange comportement de l'air... Définitivement, il y avait quelque chose de louche dans tout cela!

« Le temps change brusquement... Ce n'est pas bon » fit soudain une voix à côté de lui, au timbre étrangement sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est louche, dit-il, l'air soucieux. Ce n'est pas le comportement habituel d'une tempête en formation... »

« Je sais... Il y a un je ne sais quoi dans l'air que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Mais je n'ai jamais vu ça, auparavant. Beaucoup de tempête, mais pas comme celle qui se prépare. »

« Ici, l'air est froid, mais en haut, il est chaud, dit Draco. C'est comme si... Comme si une colonne se formait... »

Harry resta silencieux.

« Nous n'aurons pas le choix d'attendre le phénomène... Espérons que ce ne sera pas trop destructeur. »

Draco hocha de la tête, fixant toujours le décor autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient concentrés et il fronçait les sourcils sous la réflexion.

« Une colonne » murmura-t-il, réfléchissant encore.

« Ça vous rappel quelque chose ? » demanda aussitôt le Capitaine.

« Oui, dit le blond. Mais je n'arrive pas à remettre le doigt dessus... Mon professeur de science avait été très vague, là-dessus... Et forcément, comme il n'appuyait pas le sujet, je ne l'ai pas retenu... »

Le brun poussa un léger soupir.

« Vous finirez bien par vous en rappeler. »

Il balaya l'horizon.

« Nous allons voir si mes hommes sont assez reposés... Eh bien assez vite. »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Il fait sombre, dit-il. Attachez donc des cordes autour de leur taille... Il serait dommage de basculer par-dessus bord! »

« Surtout qu'on ne sera pas de trop à bord... »

Il se retourna.

« Sirius, lança-t-il d'une voix forte, l'homme se trouvant à la barre, trouvez des cordes et attachez-vous! »

Le Second hocha de la tête et donna l'ordre, les Pirates obéissant aussitôt.

« Si seulement je pouvais réussir à me rappeler! » grogna le blond.

« Alors continuez de penser... Je vais m'assurer que le navire peut affronter une tempête... »

Draco hocha de la tête mais, à la dernière minute, il attrapa une corde et la lui lança.

« Suivez votre conseil, dit le blond. Montrez l'exemple à vos hommes! »

Harry attrapa la corde, lui souriant finalement, la nouant autour de sa taille.

« Faites donc pareil... Ce sera dommage que vous passiez par-dessus bord. »

Draco se contenta de sourire, hochant de la tête. Le Pirate se détourna finalement de lui, s'en allant vérifier que tout état en ordre et qu'ils soient tous fin prêt à affronter la mer... bien que personne n'était jamais prêt à affronter une tempête. C'était impossible. Les Pirates, prévoyant, avaient déjà rangés les voiles et ficelés tout ce qui pouvait être dangereux, vérifiant que chaque poulie et chaque canot tenaient bien. Et alors, au loin, on entendit le grondement du tonnerre, très faiblement. Comme stimulé par le bruit, la mer sembla se déchaîner un peu plus.

Draco, qui n'était toujours pas attaché, fut propulsé au sol, le jeune homme poussant un cri de surprise. Aléna s'empressa aussitôt de l'agripper par le bras, le relevant, lui tendant également une corde.

« Ne prends pas de risque. »

« Je n'en prends pas! dit Draco, s'attachant. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées! Fais attention, toi aussi! »

La jeune femme lui sourit.

« Je vais faire attention. Ce n'est pas cette tempête qui en finira avec moi! »

« C'est plus qu'une tempête! » dit le blond.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne sais pas! dit le blond. C'est ça qui est effrayant! »

Aléna parut soucieuse.

« J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop grave... »

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, et finit par sourire à nouveau.

« Mais on s'en sortira! »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Bien sûr! » dit-il, souriant pour cacher sa peur.

La jeune femme lui donna une grande claque dans le dos, avant de s'éloigner. Draco la regard puis se concentra sur le temps. Il sut à la seconde près que la pluie allait s'abattre sur eux, celle-ci tombant soudainement en trombe sur le pont, surprenant tout le monde. Et, alors que le tonnerre résonnait au-dessus de leur tête, la foudre déchira brusquement le ciel sombre, éclairant le navire. L'Enfer commençait...

_À suivre..._

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**Navré si d'autre mot, entre parenthèse, sont restés dans le chapitre... Je ne les ai pas aperçu... Mais bon... Je tenais à vous avertir! À la prochaine, tout le monde!**

**(1) : **À l'époque, « diable » était le terme courrant pour désigner un homme à la peau noir.

Eh oui, encore une fin sadique! Mais que voulez-vous, on aime les fins sadiques! Hin hin hin! Ceci dit...

_N'hésitez pas, chers lecteurs, à poster autant de reviews que la dernière fois, on vous adore!_

**_REVIEWS PLEASE!_**

**__**

_Laika&Umbre77_

_4 Mai 2005_


	6. À la dérive

**Disclaimer****** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling! Bonne lecture!

**Note des auteurs :** Un chapitre de plus, un! Et non, je n'ai pas été pressé de le publier! Je n'ai aucun remord sur la fin sadique que nous vous avons fait, la dernière fois, héhéhé! Bonne lecture – encore une fois.

**RARs******

_Laika s'installa confortablement devant son ordi (ouais tu parles, mon verre est vide), avec son chat sur les genoux (faut pas se demander pourquoi je peux pas aller le remplir, mon verre) et, l'air mi-endormit, mi-joyeuse, elle se met à faire les RARs (parce qu'elle veut qu'elles soient fait avant son départ demain, dans la nuit)..._

Alors, **kungzoune** contente de savoir que tu as bien apprécié, héhé, tout comme **Sefadora**** Firewood**, **DzSpoAr**, **Amy Keira** et** shetane**!

Eh ouais, **Meihra**, tu es une fidèle lectrice C'est beau la... fidélité, n'est-ce pas ? loll! Mais bon, passons au principale! Oh, fin sadique! Quel vilain mot! Tout de même, on n'oserait pas, je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi tu fais allusion!

_Secoue la tête, l'air désespéré._

Oh, mais c'est toi, là, qui est désespéré! Puisque je vous dis, chère lectrices (et les lecteurs) que Harry n'a vraiment AUCUN scrupule loll! Il fait boire Draco, et puis ? Au moins, il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Si, si, c'est ainsi que ça se passe dans sa tête !

**Anagrammes**, je conteste, j'avoue tout, à genoux, et à tes pieds... Oui, nous nous sommes renseigné sur les pirates! (Pouah, j'aurais bien aimé voir ta réaction, devant ton écran (qui a dit que l'auteur était cinglé ? ¬¬) **Demoniac**** Cat's**, qui te dit qu'il s'agit d'une tempête et pas d'une autre catastrophe naturelle ? Parce que, dans une tempête, il n'y a pas de « colonne d'air » héhéhéhé!

Mouahahahahaha! **Naw** Ne vas JAMAIS au grand JAMAIS croire que Harry est plein de « noblesse » parce que tu vas te mettre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude! Harry n'a aucun scrupule, il fait ce qui lui plait, et ça s'arrête là... Mais ne t'en fais pas autant, il est pas si cruel... ;) Mais voyons, **Crystal**** d'avalon**, tu prends Draco pour qui loll ? Bien sûr qu'il a changé de pantalon! Tout de même!

Hmmm, excellente question **Alucard**! Ma petite Umbre, où va nous mener notre intrigue ? En fait, on le sait, mais pas en détail... Mais comme on est des auteurs sadique, tu te doutes bien qu'on ne te dira bien! Faudra lire pour savoir, héhéhé! En ce qui concerne la tempête (qui n'en est pas une) et tout ça... Eh bien, on a fait un maximum, pour que ça se « sente », alors heureuses qu'on est fait... bonne impression, si je puis dire cela ainsi...

Manquer quelque chose dans le chapitre précédent ? Mais de quoi tu parles **Ichy-chan**? Un lemon peut-être ? loll! En ce qui concerne, la tempête, la tornade, ou appel cela comme tu veux eh bien... Je dis rien! Mouhahahahah! Comment on fait **Sahada** ? Eh bien, c'est tout simple... On s'installe devant notre écran et notre clavier, on se connecte à MSN et on se met à écrire, tout simplement, ensemble. Simple non ? Héhéhé! Et, juste pour le plaisir de te contredire (méchante, méchante Laika!), ce n'est ni cyclone, ni une ouragan, ni une tornade lol! Casssssé!

Alloooons, un peu de patience **Anize**** B**, ainsi que **YunaFab** pas de panique! Harry est un pirate, Draco était saoul... « Techniquement », il n'a absolument rien dit, et il ne se rappel de rien, alors, héhéhé! Alalala! Ce n'est pas une tempête à la fin, **Hermione 1992**! Mais pourquoi personne a vu que ça n'en était pas une ? Ah si, y'a **Lélou**, bravo ma vieille! Ainsi que **Carrymaxwell**, félicitation à toi aussi!

Oooooh! Je t'aime **Onarcluca**! Voilà enfin une lectrice qui ne proteste pas sur les fins sadiques! Ze t'aimeuuuh! Bref, revenons de ce délire... **Serpentis-Draco**, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, la scène, dans la _taverne _(pas le bar!) était plutôt marrante! (Arrgg! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce cingler de Draco (mon chat) ? Oui, dodo, minou, dodo... (lui gratouille les oreilles) arrête de griffer mon bras...)

TANGUER ? TANGUER ? **Vert émeraude**, ça va PLUS que tanguer! Va y avoir un vrai saccage de navire loll! Bon bon bon, même la presque-plus-feignante **Understanding** pense qu'il y aura des morts, tss, tss, tss... Nous croyez-vous si sadique, si cruelle, si...

_Voit la mine des lecteurs._

Bien, j'en conclue que oui, je ne m'attarderai pas sur le sujet! Bien, passons à **Alfa**! Ma chère... De quoi peut bien vouloir se venger Harry ? C'est flagrant! Mais bon, si tu ne trouves pas, c'est mentionné plus tard, on ne te laissera pas si longtemps dans l'ignorance, ne t'en fais pas... Ton esprit s'illuminera bientôt de la Lumière Divine et Céleste qui provient de nos vingt doigts (bah quoi ? On est deux! Y'a vingt doigt (l'air complètement tarée) Chui bonne en math, enfin...!) Oh, pendant que j'y pense... Non, nous n'avons pas écrit la chanson! Le titre est « Hijo de la luna » de Mecano. Très belle chanson.

**Clem**, **Clem**, **Clem**... J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu devras survivre au fait que Dray est notre propriété... Umbre n'a rien dit... Normal... C'est SON perso Moi j'ai mon petit Capitaine sexy! Je compatis... presque, héhéhé!

Cataclysme ? Mais qui a parlé de cataclysme ?

_Voit une fille lui faire un signe_.

Oh, ouais, c'est toi, **Miss Felton/Malefoy**! Tu devrais avoir honte! _Shame__ on you!_ De penser cela de nous! Nous! Vouloir faire souffrir notre personnage! Tout de même, pfff! Et ouiiiiii **Namyothis**, Severus, ce cher Severus, va faire son apparition! Et vous allez sans doute tous bien rire, héhéhé!

150 RARs ? Mais qui a parlé de 150 RARs ? J'ai dis que je voulais que le compteur de review monte jusqu'à 150 RARs! Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais RECEVOIR 150 RARs! Mais tu veux me faire faire une crise de cœur (d'épuisement) **Vrit** ? Tout de même! Le nombre de reviews qu'il y a déjà présentement me convient très bien

_Prends un air de présentatrice télé._

Cette fin, **Wallou**, était une fin sadique. Sadique qui veut tout simplement dire qui vous laisse sur votre faim, dans ce cas ci... Et non, nous n'avons pas honte... Ça nous permet de faire revenir les lecteurs... Malicieux, n'est-ce pas ? Héhéhé!

Pas bien de faire boire Dray!Mouhahahahah,** Ginypompomaginypompom**, la règle d'or qu'il faut savoir avec Harry est : il est sans scrupule!

Et on passe à ma petite lectrice préférée Nooooooon, je ne suis pas impartiale, qu'allez-vous raconter là ? Pfff! Tu trouves que je suis impartiale, toi, **BlackNemesis** ? Une chose est sûre, par contre, c'est que je n'ai, moi-même, aucun scrupule (Harry, tiré son caractère de moi ? Noooon! C'est de mon moi profond lol!), je ressens même une certaine joie jubilatoire et démoniaque dans mon dedans-profond (hmmm, ouiiiii) en sachant que tu as chanté Hijo tout la semaine! Ainsi, tu as pensé à nous, irrémédiablement héhéhéhé!

Ooooh, toi aussi je t'aime! Ne pas les faire se sauter dessus, quelle bonne idée n'est-ce pas !

_Lance un regard lourd aux autres lecteurs_

Vous devriez avoir honte d'être aussi obsédé! Les lemons, c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse! Peuh!

Torride, hmmmmm, c'est vrai que Ry est très torride et très sexy (nooon, je ne fantasme pas sur mon personnage! Pourquoi il existe pas, snif?), j'suis bien d'accord avec toi! Qui est d'accord dans l'assemblé ?

Héhé! Le passage de Sirius, quand il entre dans la chambre et qu'il annonce qu'il trouve plus Draco... C'est du Umbre à 100... On déconnait en même temps, sur cet fic, sur MSN, et elle m'a sortit cette phrase... Et comme j'ai l'esprit tordu, j'ai fait un joli « copier-coller » loll! Sans commentaire...

Une amende pour les fins sadique, **skyblack** ? Par tous les dieux! Umbre, on va être ruiné!

_Prend le temps de réfléchir_ (Umbre, si tu fais un commentaire... lol)

Ah, ouais, c'est vrai, y'en a pas d'amende! Fiou, passons! Héhéhé! Allons, **Lalouve**, bien sûr, que Harry a déjà vécu une tempête... Mais un ouragan, non... Tout simplement parce que c'est sur les côtes loll! Et que, de toute façon, ce n'est pas une tempête normale, et ce n'est pas un ouragan. Ce qui se prépare, ÇA, il ne l'a jamais vécu... Ça va faire mal... Ouhla... y'en a une qui est complètement accroc ma parole... Cinq chapitre d'un coup **Dopamine** ? Eh béh, t'es complètement malade, laisse-moi te le dire loll! Mais si ça te plait autant, y'a pas de mal à être un peu dingue

Et combien de fois devrais-je répéter, **Lee-NC-Kass** que Harry n'a pas de conscience lolll ? Non, il n'a aucun remord! Et rooooh, à la fin, ce n'est pas un cyclone! Vous verrez bien ce que c'est

Bien... Puisque j'ai répondu à toutes les questions, et que je n'ai nulle envie de me répéter... Il ne me reste plus qu'à remercier : **Vif d'or**, **Yami**** Aku**, **Artemis**** Trismegiste**, **Eowyn** **Malefoy**, **Oxaline**, **Quiproquoi**, **Fleur** **Fanee** et **Sélène**!

**__**

_Bonne lecture!... J'ai comme qui dirait, l'impression que vous allez adorer..._

**_D'un océan à l'autre_**

**_Chapitre 5 : À la dérive..._****__**

Une vague immense s'écrasa soudain sur le pont, faisant tomber la moitié des personnes se trouvant dessus et trempant tout sur son passage. Des cris résonnèrent aussitôt, d'un bout à l'autre du vaisseau, les marins au sol se hâtant de se relever, alors qu'une deuxième vague, plus grosse que la première, s'abattait. Draco, qui était de nouveau couché au sol, regardait autour de lui, essayant de retrouver le sol et le ciel. Mais il était propulsé dans tous les sens et se débattait pour se relever. Le pont glissait sous lui, l'empêchant de se relever, alors que la mer se déchaînait sur le bateau, la pluie tombant dru, le tonnerre grondant et la foudre ne cessant de déchirer les nuages de sa lumière blafarde. Il finit par se retrouver sur le dos et regarda le ciel. Là, il cessa de vouloir se lever, regardant les nuages.

« Une spirale » murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors.

« Un typhon, dit-il sur le même ton. C'est un typhon! »

Il sembla digérer ses paroles, se rappelant soudainement tout ce que son professeur de science lui avait dit à ce sujet – c'est-à-dire très peu. Un typhon! C'était la mort! Sauf si... Sauf s'ils étaient dans l'oeil, seul endroit paisible et sécuritaire... Mais l'oeil pouvait se trouver à des kilomètres de là! (NdA: Pardon aux calés de météorologie si nous nous trompons). Et, sur ces pensées, il se releva d'un bond, regardant autour de lui. Il devait prévenir quelqu'un et au plus vite!

Mais, alors qu'il se précipitait, une vague gigantesque s'abattit sur le navire (rompant sa corde tendue), lui faisant perdre pied, alors qu'il était entraîné vers le bastingage, et donc vers la mer. Il poussa un cri, tandis qu'il croyait passer par-dessus bord, une main l'agrippa solidement par le collet de sa chemise, le tirant dans la direction opposée.

Il se retrouva plaqué contre un torse familier et, faisant fi de ses idées stupidement obtuses, il s'accrocha au Pirate, passant ses bras autour de lui.

Harry – car c'était bien lui – l'entraîna aussitôt un peu plus loin, bien que difficilement, soulagé d'avoir pu empêcher que le Prince passe par-dessus bord. Draco s'accrocha fortement à lui, peu gêné d'avoir le visage enfoui contre sa chemise trempée. Il finit pourtant par s'en écarter, mais ce ne fut que pour poser sa bouche près de son oreille.

« C'est un typhon! » cria-t-il.

« Un typhon ? » fit le brun, se détachant légèrement de lui et l'attachant à sa propre corde, à la taille.

« Oui, dit Draco, ne le lâchant pas pour autant. Il faut... Il faut trouver l'oeil! C'est notre seule chance! »

« Et comment voulez-vous que je trouve cet oeil ? » demanda le Pirate, balayant de ses yeux les alentours, le laissant – avec une certaine joie – s'accrocher à lui.

« Les nuages nous montrent le chemin! » dit Draco, un de ses bras le lâchant – et l'autre se resserrant – pour montrer l'étrange spirale que formait le ciel.

Harry saisit aussitôt ce qu'il fallait faire et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à la barre, où se trouvait Sirius.

« Dirige-toi au centre de la spirale que font les nuages » lui cria-t-il, afin de se faire entendre à travers le sifflement du vent et le grondement du tonnerre.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu es fou ? dit-il. C'est impossible! Nous ferions mieux d'essayer de sortir de cette tempête! »

« FAIS-LE! fit Harry. Ce n'est pas une tempête! »

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« Un typhon! Il faut aller dans l'oeil! »

Sirius parut encore plus stupéfait mais obtempéra. Il regarda difficilement les nuages et fit tourner la barre dans la bonne direction, bien qu'il prît soin de ne pas se prendre une vague à renverre dans son mouvement.

« Venez » fit Harry, à l'intention de Draco, n'ayant pourtant nul besoin de lui dire, le blond était toujours accroché à lui.

Ils redescendirent sur le pont, marchant difficilement, glissant, mais parvenant à rester debout. Draco le suivait précieusement, peu gêné de se tenir ainsi à lui... Il avait l'excuse parfaite: il ne voulait pas tomber...! Brusquement, une bourrasque terrible vint balayer le bateau, qui tangua un peu plus, si c'était possible, Draco ne s'accrochant qu'un peu plus à Harry. Il planta fermement ses pieds dans le sol, leur permettant à tous deux de rester difficilement debout. Et alors qu'un énième éclair déchirait une nouvelle fois le ciel, au-dessus d'eux, les nuages se mirent à tournoyer, ne prévoyant guère quelque chose de bon. Draco regardait tout cela, accroché à son Pirate comme à sa vie – et sans doute était-ce le cas – maudissant son professeur de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus, de ces « foutus typhons »!

« SALOPERIE DE PUTAIN DE MERDE! » jura Harry, en criant, alors qu'un mur d'eau impressionnant s'élevait devant eux.

Effrayé, Draco se pressa plus fort encore contre le Pirate, se surprenant à prier pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Brusquement, Harry tourna dos à au phénomène, entraînant Draco avec lui et ouvrant les portes de sa cabine. Il coupa la corde, faisant entrer le Prince par la suite.

« Vous ne bougez pas d'ici! » ordonna-t-il.

« Mais je veux rester avec vous! » dit Draco, s'accrochant à lui.

« Et risquer votre peau ? Pas question! »

Il tenta de se dégager, mais Draco le tenait fermement.

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose! » cria Draco, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction du Pirate.

Harry le regarda fixement.

« Je ferai attention, dit-il. Mais lâchez-moi, je dois retourner sur le pont. »

Draco resta pourtant contre lui. Difficilement, il s'écarta finalement, n'osant croiser ses yeux, gêné de son comportement. Le Pirate ne dit rien, et, après un dernier regard, il referma la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant.

Derrière la paroi de bois, Draco se mordit la lèvre, paniqué. Le bruit des verres se brisant le ramena rapidement sur Terre et il se tourna vers les hautes fenêtres. Sans hésiter, il se précipita vers une armoire qu'il traîna difficilement – mais qu'y avait-il donc là-dedans ? – jusqu'à l'ouverture principale, la plaçant devant.

Il se retourna par la suite vers la pièce. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ici ? Simplement attendre ? Il en était incapable! Il devait absolument faire quelque chose! Il s'activa d'abord pour bien protéger les fenêtres puis se dirigea vers la porte. Essayant de l'ouvrir, il s'aperçut enfin qu'elle était verrouillée, une flopée de jurons des plus grossiers lui échappant alors. Ce foutu Pirate avait apparemment prévu le coup! Mais de quel droit l'avait-il enfermé ici ? Tout le monde s'affairait sur le pont, risquant sa vie en essayant de se sortir de ce typhon, et lui, on l'obligeait à rester enfermé dans une cabine! Énervé, Draco se mit à taper sur la paroi de bois, appelant quelqu'un qui pourrait le libérer, mais personne, sur le pont, ne l'entendait. Il poussa un cri de frustration, donnant un dernier coup dans la porte. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'on avait osé l'enfermer! Il aurait pu aider! Savoir si le temps changeait! Ici, il ne le pouvait pas!

Dans la cabine, tout se renversait, bougeait, et se mettait sens dessus dessous. Mais le Prince ne s'en préoccupa nullement. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, attendant.

À l'extérieur, alors que le bateau était éclairé par la foudre, de nouveau, Harry hurla :

« SIRIUS, LES RÉCIFS! »

Le Second hocha de la tête et fit tourner la barre rapidement, les évitant de peu. Ils entendirent pourtant tous très nettement le bruit râpeux indiquant qu'ils en avaient frôlé un de très près! Le Capitaine poussa un juron.

« On prend sûrement l'eau, maintenant! » fit le Second.

« Plus tard, pour les problèmes! »

Harry prit le relais à la barre.

« Occupe-toi des autres problèmes! »

Sirius hocha de la tête, s'empressant d'aller donner d'autres directives. En face d'eux, un mur de nuage tournoyant se présentait, signe que l'oeil était juste derrière.

« _On passera pas_ » pensa Harry, gardant pourtant le cap.

Le vent, autour d'eux, s'accentua légèrement, mais la différence était tout de même là. Et alors, une grosse vague les secoua, Harry lâchant la barre, projeté plus loin. Il s'empressa pourtant de se relever, se précipitant, revenant vers la barre, ramenant le navire dans la bonne direction. Ils entrèrent subitement dans le tourbillon de nuages, un craquement sinistre se faisant entendre et le mât d'artimon se brisant sous le choc.

Les nuages les empêchèrent alors de voir quoi que ce soit, empêchant quiconque de prévoir une quelconque catastrophe. Et un moment d'angoisse, intense, s'écoula alors, chacun ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, alors qu'ils traversaient le rideau de nuages. Finalement et à leur grande surprise, ils débouchèrent sur une mer presque calme, un léger vent soufflant. Autour d'eux, un long cercle de nuages les entourait. Le silence se fit sur le navire, tous observant autour d'eux les dégâts que le phénomène avait produit sur le _Survivor_. Le pont était ravagé, les voiles déchirées et les mâts à moitié effondrés.

Il y eut alors un soupir de soulagement général, chacun se calmant. Ici, tout semblait sécuritaire. Le bateau continua de filer un moment sur l'eau, suivant la trajectoire du typhon. Harry finit par laisser la barre à Sirius, redescendant sur le pont. Il n'alla cependant pas constater les dommages immédiatement, déverrouillant les portes de sa cabine, y entrant. Draco, qui était assis au milieu, se releva immédiatement. Harry eut un sourire narquois.

« Eh bien vous n'avez définitivement pas de chance, j'y ai survécu! »

Les yeux du blond brillèrent de colère. S'approchant très vivement de lui, il lui donna une gifle qui claqua fort avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne resta pourtant pas longtemps ainsi, sa bouche allant se poser doucement sur la joue rougie. Il lâcha précipitamment le Pirate et partit en courant, honteux. Harry, immobile, ébahi par la réaction du Prince, prit quelques secondes pour se remettre. Il porta une main à sa joue brûlante, clignant des yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Toujours aussi surpris, il jeta à peine un regard à sa cabine où régnait un vrai fouillis, ressortant à l'extérieur. Sirius arriva vers lui, avisant pourtant rapidement son air étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qui a ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il m'a frappé... » répondit Harry, Sirius remarquant sa joue rouge.

« Ah, dit-il. Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance... Puis il m'a serré dans ses bras... »

Sirius eut l'air surpris.

« Il t'a giflé et pris dans ses bras parce que tu lui as dit qu'il n'avait pas de chance ? »

« Ouais... que j'aie survécu... »

Sirius eut l'air amusé.

« Et ensuite, qu'a-t-il fait ? »

Harry parut encore plus sceptique.

« Il m'a embrassé, et il s'est sauvé... »

Sirius eut un rire.

« Voilà qui est positif! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Sans doute... Mais qu'est-ce que tu trouves qui est positif ? »

« C'est simple! dit Sirius. Tu lui as dit qu'il n'avait pas de chance que tu aies survécu... La gifle voulait dire qu'il te trouvait stupide de dire ça, l'étreinte qu'il en était heureux, le baiser qu'il était désolé de t'avoir giflé et la fuite... et bien, sans doute a-t-il été effrayé de ce qu'il a fait! »

Son Capitaine lui jeta un coup d'oeil soupçonneux.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'y connais en histoire amoureuse ? »

« Depuis que j'ai vingt ans de plus que toi et, donc, que je suis plus expérimenté! Jeunot! »

« Et fier d'avoir encore tous mes moyens, _moi_! » répliqua Harry.

« Oh, mais selon mon escapade sur l'Île de la Tortue, je t'assure que je les ai encore! »

« Je t'en prie, épargne-moi les détails... »

« Parlons sérieusement, veux-tu ? Le mât de misaine est en mauvais état, mais il y a moyen de le refixer et solidifier... Quant à celui d'artimon, tu le vois comme moi, c'est fini pour lui! Le troisième, heureusement, est simplement fendu... Un peu de rafistolage et il sera comme neuf! »

« Hmm, hmm, acquiesça Harry, balayant le navire d'un regard. Il faudra remplacer le mât d'artimon, une fois que nous serons de retour à terre. Jusque là, nous pourrons sans doute nous en passer... Mais il faudra s'occuper des autres le plus tôt possible! Si la mer reste aussi calme, nous le pourrons. »

« Pour ça, faut rester dans l'oeil... Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop dur... J'espère juste que ça durera pas, ce typhon... Demande donc au Prince de voir ça... Et profites-en pour t'excuser! »

« Et où est-il, pour que je puisse faire tout cela ? » reprit le brun, cherchant Draco du regard.

« Sans doute dans son placard! »

« Sans doute. »

Il tourna les talons, s'engouffrant dans les coursives sans un mot de plus, se dirigeant rapidement vers le placard où dormait le Prince. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, et, après un moment d'hésitation, il frappa. Il n'y eut d'abord aucun bruit, mais la porte s'ouvrit finalement, le blond rougissant en le voyant. Harry se contenta de lui sourire d'un air rassurant, pour sa part.

« Je vous dérange ? »

« Non » dit Draco, tout de suite envoûté par son sourire.

« J'étais venu m'excuser, pour ce que je vous ai dit, tout à l'heure... »

Draco rougit encore.

« Oh ce... Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il déglutit, essayant de reprendre un teint normal.

« Désolé pour la gifle. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je l'avais méritée. »

Il y eut un léger moment de silence.

« Je tenais également à vous demander si vous savez combien de temps ce typhon sera encore présent ? »

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Je vais voir de ce pas » dit-il.

« Bonne idée... »

Harry dû se rendre compte, au bout de quelques secondes, qu'il bloquait l'entrée, car il s'écarta brusquement, souriant toujours.

« Navré. »

Draco haussa simplement les épaules, devant pourtant le frôler pour pouvoir sortir. Harry referma la porte, une fois que le Prince s'était engagé dans le couloir, le suivant par la suite jusque sur le pont. Une fois là, Draco regarda autour de lui, fixant d'abord l'état du bateau d'un air navré puis levant les yeux vers le mur de nuages.

« Franchement, je ne saurais le dire, avoua-t-il. Quand ces nuages se dissiperont légèrement, nous saurons... »

« Bien... Jusque là, nous attendrons. »

Il se retourna vers l'équipage qui avait déjà entrepris de réparer le mât de misaine.

« Foutue tempête » marmonna-t-il.

Draco le regarda un instant, mais détourna le regard.

« Si je puis me permettre, dit-il. Continuez d'avancer... Car l'oeil se déplace... »

« Sirius s'en occupe » répondit Harry, faisant un signe de tête en direction du Second qui se trouvait à la poupe, à la barre.

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Bien, dit-il. Et... J'ai pris la liberté de barricader les fenêtres de vos quartiers... Pour éviter que tout soit inondé... Je peux les remettre en place, si vous voulez... »

Harry eut un sourire amusé, tandis qu'il replaçait une mèche de cheveux trempés, derrière son oreille.

« Vous trouvez des façons bien originales de vous glisser dans ma chambre... »

Draco faillit rougir mais s'en empêcha en se plantant – encore – les ongles dans sa main.

« Oh, je voulais juste aider » dit-il, feignant assez mal l'indifférence.

Le Pirate rit doucement.

« Si vous le proposez si gentiment... »

Draco prit un air détaché et hocha de la tête.

« Je... vais faire ça tout de suite... »

« Je vais venir vous aider... Il y a certaines choses qui vont à différents endroits où je préfère qu'on ne fouille pas. »

« Mais... Je n'aurais pas fouillé! » se vexa Draco.

« C'était une façon de parler... »

Draco marmonna simplement, l'air toujours aussi furieux. Harry pour sa part ne s'en formalisa pas, le précédant dans ses quartiers, constatant vraiment la pagaille, cette fois. Draco se contenta de regarder le plafond, l'air innocent. Harry marmonna contre les tempêtes qui causaient des dégâts, se mettant à ressembler diverses choses, les plaçant à différents endroits. Draco le regarda, l'air hésitant. Il décida finalement de ne rien faire. Après tout, il ne devait pas _fouiller_ alors il allait le laisser ranger les objets! Il se contenterait de replacer les meubles! Et il s'approcha sur ce de l'armoire qui se trouvait devant les fenêtres, la poussant, aussi difficilement que tout à l'heure, afin de la replacer à son emplacement originel. Finalement, après avoir peiné pendant dix minutes, il finit par parvenir à la replacer, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Harry, pour sa part, refermait un tiroir de son bureau précipitamment, voulant cacher son contenu au Prince, étalant par la suite la carte des Caraïbes sur le plateau du meuble.

Celui-ci, qui n'avait rien remarqué, décida quand même de remettre certaines malles ou chaises à leur place, préférant ainsi se rendre utile au Pirate. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la pièce fut de nouveau dans son état normal, où un certain fouillis, étrangement ordonné, régnait, créant sa personnalité propre à la cabine.

« Une bonne chose de faite » fit Harry, soufflant.

Se retournant, il avisa avec une sorte de stupéfaction que le Prince était occupé à changer les draps de son lit.

« Ils étaient trempés » dit simplement le blond.

« Hmmm oui, la pluie a dû les tremper... » répondit le Pirate, avisant les nombreux carreaux brisés de la fenêtre.

Draco ne répondit pas, occupé à étendre une couverture propre et sèche sur le matelas, le faisant calmement et avec une expérience étonnante pour un homme de son rang. Harry fut tiré de son observation lorsque deux coups furent frappés à sa porte, celle-ci s'ouvrant.

« Capitaine, on a un problème à la cale... »

Le brun se retourna aussitôt vers lui.

« Un problème ? »

« Oui Capitaine, les récifs... »

« Merde. »

« Vous avez touché des récifs ? » demanda aussitôt Draco.

« Il semblerait qu'on les ait éraflés... »

La phrase était à peine terminée que Harry s'était déjà précipité à l'extérieur, se dirigeant droit aux vers les coursives. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et finit le lit. À la dernière minute, il sourit et, non sans amusement, glissa sous l'oreiller un mouchoir. C'était ce que faisait toujours sa nourrice, pour lui, étant enfant, et même s'il savait que c'était ridicule, il le fit quand même.

« _Ce qui est ridicule, c'est que tu l'aies gardé intact dans ta poche jusqu'à maintenant pour le donner à un foutu Pirate!_ »

Bannissant la remarque de sa conscience, Draco sortit des quartiers du capitaine, se dirigeant lui aussi vers les coursives.

Dans le ventre du navire, sous plusieurs entreponts, Harry s'approchait à grand pas d'un petit groupe de pirates qui s'affairait, essayant d'empêcher l'eau d'entrer.

« Rapport » demanda-t-il, avant même d'être arrivé près d'eux.

« On a une fuite. Pas très grande, mais à prendre en considération. Y'a tout de même assez d'eau qui entre... »

« On est en mesure de la réparer ? »

« _J'espère que oui, parce que sinon, on est vraiment foutus!_ »

« Ben... fit l'homme. C'est qu'on a du bois pour la boucher, mais l'eau s'infiltrera quand même un peu... »

« Ça tiendra quand de même jusqu'à la prochaine île » fit alors un homme qui se trouvait à côté de celui qui avait pris la parole.

« Je peux réparer ça » fit une voix claire derrière Harry.

« Parce que vous avez des compétences pour ? » s'étonna celui-ci.

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Oui... J'ai... un peu pratiqué la menuiserie. Pour une si petite faille... Je peux appliquer cet exercice du passé. »

« Ça ne serait pas de refus, si cela peut peu permettre de réparer de manière tout à fait étanche. »

« Rien ne filtrera, dit Draco. Mais je vous conseillerai de demander l'avale d'un vrai menuisier... Sait-on jamais... »

« Une fois que nous serons à terre » affirma le Capitaine - car oui, il avait la certitude qu'ils rentreraient.

Draco hocha de la tête et se tourna vers les marins, reprenant un air fier, froid et calculateur.

« Il me faut des lampes, des planches, des clous, un marteau et une pierre à poncer. Dépêchez! Qu'on vienne m'écoper cette cale, c'est insupportable de barboter ainsi! »

Aussitôt, les pirates se dispersèrent, laissant Harry et Draco seuls, dans l'obscurité. Sans prêter attention au Capitaine du bateau, Draco s'approcha de la faille, s'agenouillant dans l'eau. Il passa une main douce le long de la coque, comme s'il s'agissait d'une blessure apportée à un être tout particulièrement cher à son coeur. Rapidement, il enleva sa chemise et la plaça dans la faille.

« C'est peu, mais c'est en attendant le bois, dit le blond. Au moins, ça ralentit l'eau... »

« Vous savez ce que vous faites, de toute façon. Je vous fais confiance... »

Draco hocha de la tête. Peu de temps après, des hommes arrivèrent avec ce qu'il avait demandé, le blond les prenant. Il planta un clou dans la coque et y suspendit la lanterne. Enfin, il enleva sa chemise et sonda la brèche avec intérêt, y passant ses doigts. Il grimaça en sentant une écharde s'y loger, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Le bateau d'abord, lui ensuite!

« Gunther, tu restes avec lui. S'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu lui apportes. Les autres sur le pont. S'il y a quelconque autre problème, vous m'appelez » déclara Harry, distribuant rapidement ses ordres, ses hommes les exécutant tout aussi vivement.

Draco ne répondit pas, trop occupé à analyser la brèche avec ses doigts.

« Gunther, dit-il de sa voix concentrée. Passe-moi une planche et quatre clous! Je vais la boucher le temps de préparer la pièce qu'il faut... Il y a moyen de la réparer totalement... »

Harry les laissa alors travailler en paix, remontant sur le pont, tandis que le pirate qu'il avait désigné s'empressait d'emmener au Prince ce qu'il désirait.

Le travail dura des heures! Autour d'eux, le cercle de l'ouragan n'en démordait pas, tournoyant follement. Sirius s'assurait de rester dans l'oeil tandis que les autres marins rafistolaient les mâts. Dans la cale, Draco s'occupait à sculpter la pièce idéale pour fermer la brèche, s'appliquant avec un soin étonnant. Gunther, lassé, était remonté aider ses camarades. Mais Draco, lui, ponçait avec soin, imperméabilisant paisiblement le bois, s'assurant de la bonne taille. Il avait un peu mal au dos à rester courbé, mais il le fit avec douceur et tendresse. Un bateau était comme un animal précieux, à ses yeux... Il fallait en prendre soin et le soigner le mieux possible! Et cela, même s'il appartenait à un pirate!

Mais Draco n'avait pas cette pensée à l'esprit. Que l'homme à qui appartenait le navire soit un pirate ou non, il voulait simplement réparer la brèche, s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait plus de fuite, que le vaisseau ait l'air presque neuf, qu'on ne soupçonne pas qu'il ait affronté un tel cataclysme. Pendant qu'eux s'affairaient à l'extérieur, Draco, lui, s'assurait qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre mal, le moindre problème à l'intérieur. Quand il eut fini de s'assurer de l'étanchéité de la pièce, qu'il l'eut poncée et placée convenablement, il remonta et demanda à un pirate de lui apporter plusieurs aliments de la coquerie et un seau. Cela étonna assez l'homme mais il le fit, regardant le Prince écraser les différents aliments dans le sceau.

« Qu'est-ce vous faites ? » demanda l'homme.

Draco sourit.

« De la pâte, dit-il. Cela me permettra de fixer cette pièce assez longtemps pour que j'aie le temps d'aller la fixer extérieur et intérieurement. »

« Ooh, fit le Pirate. Euh... Extérieurement ? »

Draco se contenta de sourire mystérieusement. L'homme ne s'en trouva que plus intrigué.

« Me demande vraiment comment vous allez faire... »

Draco se contenta de sourire. Il enduit précieusement sa pièce et enleva doucement la planche qu'il avait fixée, la plaçant. Sans surprise, elle tint parfaitement.

« C'est une question de minutes, dit le blond en se redressant. Vite! »

Il prit plusieurs morceaux de bois qu'il avait préparés, des clous et un marteau puis partit en courant, remontant sur le pont. Le Pirate le suivit, de plus en plus curieux, courant également. Sur le pont, Draco s'attachait solidement une corde autour de la taille, se tenant près du bastingage. Il passa doucement les morceaux de bois dans un petit sac improvisé et serra les clous dans sa main.

« Je vous ferai signe quand il faudra me remonter, d'accord ? »

« Vous... Vous remonter ? Vous allez vraiment plonger ? »

Le pirate semblait maintenant ébahi. Le Prince allait-il vraiment sauter par-dessus bord et aller travailler sous l'eau ?

« Oui, dit Draco en s'asseyant sur le bastingage, ses pieds pendant dans le vide. Et n'oubliez pas: Uniquement quand je vous ferai signe! »

Sans attendre, il plongea, respirant vite un peu d'air avant de se retrouver sous l'eau. Il se sentit aussitôt tiré par le courant et le mouvement du bateau et eut du mal à se rapprocher de la coque. Pourtant, après plusieurs secondes vaines, il se retrouva collé à elle, ses mains cherchant la marque qu'il avait faite à la nouvelle pièce. Il la trouva, mais ne fit rien, ressortant pour respirer. Sitôt, il replongea, bien décidé à coller cette satanée planche. Tenant ses clous d'une main, il repéra à nouveau – et plus rapidement – la marque dans la coque, sortant les morceaux de bois qu'il avait emmenés avec lui. Il en plaça un à un endroit bien précis, y appuyant un clou, l'enfonçant par la suite à l'aide de son marteau. Il travaillait vite, sachant bien qu'à tout moment la nouvelle pièce pouvait tomber, malgré la pâte fixante. En outre, même s'il était bon plongeur, l'air lui manquait rapidement et il n'avait pas envie de remonter trop vite. Il attendit de sentir ses poumons le brûler et ses oreilles siffler avant de rejoindre la surface, son marteau en main, satisfait d'avoir fini. Il redescendit pourtant, s'assurant d'avoir bien travaillé. Après une rapide vérification, il tira finalement sur la corde. Il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se sente enfin tiré à la surface, l'homme qui l'avait suivi s'empressant de le sortir de l'eau et de le hisser de nouveau à bord, tirant de toutes ses forces pour le faire le plus rapidement possible. Le corps alourdit par l'eau de Draco fut difficile à extraire, mais il finit par revenir sur le pont, le blond remuant un peu pour se sécher.

« C'est fixé dehors, dit-il. Je vais fixer dedans... »

« J'croyais que vous aviez fini » dit l'homme alors que, toujours aussi empressé, le Prince se précipitait de nouveau à la cale afin de solidifier une bonne fois pour toutes la pièce qu'il avait glissée dans la brèche.

« Dans quelques secondes, répondit le blond, fixant d'autre morceau de bois et clous. Il ponça encore un peu, puis remit une couche de vernis. Ensuite, il prit son marteau et donna de petits coups sur la pièce, un petit _clac!_ se faisant entendre. Parfaitement emboîtée, seuls les clous près d'elle laissaient deviner l'ancienne brèche.

« Maintenant, j'ai fini... »

« Si j'puis me permettre, vous avez fait du bon boulot, commenta le Pirate, toujours impressionné par le plongeon du blond dans l'océan. J'avais jamais vu ça... D'habitude on tire le bateau hors de l'eau, pour le réparer... On a d'la chance de vous avoir à bord! »

Draco sourit, épongeant son front doucement.

« Et bien, que je sois là ou pas, ça aurait été réparé... »

Il souffla et reprit le matériel, plongeant un doigt dans la pâte et le mettant dans sa bouche.

« Étonnant que ce soit si bon... »

Il recommença, l'air heureux. Le Pirate sourit, tandis qu'une voix résonnait depuis l'escalier.

« Et moi je dirais que c'est plutôt vous qui êtes si étonnant. »

Draco sursauta et se retourna, surpris de voir le Capitaine présent alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu venir. Harry lui sourit, s'approchant.

« Fort étonnant... »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a rien d'étonnant... C'est facile! »

« Oui, peut-être... Mais pour un Prince... Je montrais seulement mon étonnement du fait que vous sachiez faire de telles choses. »

Draco eut l'air perplexe.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi! Je vous ai dit que mon père souhaitait me forger le caractère... Il m'a fait travailler un an dans l'auberge de ma cousine. Et comme j'étais « l'homme fort », j'ai été prié de savoir faire ce genre de choses... »

Il désigna la coque parfaitement réparée.

« On ne peut que dire que vous savez fort bien travailler de vos mains! Si je ne savais pas qu'elle avait été percée, je jurerais que cette coque n'a jamais eu aucun dommage. »

Draco sourit.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous être utile, Pirate. »

Il s'inclina légèrement face à lui.

« Et j'espère que vous pourrez l'être dans d'autres domaines encore. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire, quoique d'une façon un peu plus séductrice. Draco eut un frisson qui lui remonta le long du dos.

« Je vais commencer par écoper cette cale, dit-il, détournant les yeux. Ensuite, nous... nous aviserons de ce que je pourrai faire pour vous être agréable. »

« Oh, mais je suis certain que vous pourrez faire tout un tas de choses pour m'être... agréable. »

Draco secoua la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Plutôt que de vous amuser à me troubler, remontez donc ces outils et ce seau... Et envoyez-moi quelques hommes, que nous puissions établir une chaîne! »

« Parce que je vous trouble ? »

Harry lui sourit et ramassa ce que lui avait demandé le blond, se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

« Ne prenez pas l'habitude, mon Prince, de prendre le dessus sur moi... »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas... Je sais que vous aimez dominer... »

« Vous n'avez pas idée comment... »

Et Harry disparut dans l'escalier. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, récupérant sa chemise qu'il regarda d'un air sceptique. La brèche l'avait déchirée, elle ne lui était plus bonne à rien! Il faudrait qu'il demande à Sirius s'il n'en avait pas une à lui donner... Ou peut-être que le Capitaine pourrait lui donner la sienne.

Seul dans la cale, Draco pouffa, amusé.

**oOo0oOo**

Il y avait déjà trois jours qu'ils erraient sur la mer, dans l'oeil du typhon, ne faisant que suivre sa trajectoire et continuant de rafistoler le navire. Les hommes en avaient marre et des plaintes fusaient de toute part pendant la majorité de la journée. Harry et Sirius, pour leur part, se relayaient à la barre, ne pouvant pas se permettre de s'arrêter. Et comble de tout, il faisait, étrangement quand on pensait à tout ce vent qui les entourait, une chaleur écrasante. Le Prince passait la majorité de son temps à aider les pirates, calmant doucement les esprits échauffés. Une nuit, Harry le surprit même à donner des cours de danse à Aléna et d'autres de combat à ses hommes. Ses exercices physiques distrayaient heureusement l'équipage, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de râler le lendemain matin. Mais il ne pouvait que les comprendre, en ayant lui-même marre. Les tempêtes, il pouvait s'en charger, mais les typhons qui se perpétuaient des jours durant, plongeant l'environnement qui les entourait dans un étrange climat, ça, il ne pouvait pas le gérer. C'était tout simplement insupportable! Et, comble de malheur, il avait un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite des évènements.

« Pfiou! fit Sirius en arrivant, bâillant. J'viens te relever, P'tit! Tu peux aller dormir! »

Harry lui fit un sourire bienveillant, attrapant sa chemise qu'il avait retirée, ayant beaucoup trop chaud, se hâtant de redescendre sur le pont, pressé de rejoindre sa cabine. Il vit rapidement que le blond était lui aussi sur le pont, torse nu. Il ponçait attentivement le mât, riant en compagnie d'un pirate nommé Zevoup. Le Capitaine ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps du Prince, une fois de plus, soupirant légèrement. Depuis le fameux matin, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le retoucher, pas même le moindre frôlement. Et pourtant... Ce qu'il en rêvait! La nette amélioration était que le jeune homme lui parlait avec de plus en plus de liberté, jouant parfois à ses jeux de sous-entendus et étonnant Harry par sa témérité.

Finalement, le jeune Noble avait la langue bien pendue quand il le voulait. Et, Harry ne pouvait que penser qu'il n'en était que plus attirant...

Avec un léger sourire, tout en jetant un dernier regard derrière lui, au blond, il entra dans ses quartiers.

Il se ravisa pourtant, il rouvrit la porte.

« Prince, j'ai à vous parler! » dit-il d'une voix forte pour sa faire entendre, disparaissant à nouveau dans la pièce pour échapper au soleil, laissant pourtant la porte ouverte.

Draco cessa son travail et, essuyant la sueur coulant de son front, se glissa jusqu'au quartier du Pirate, y entrant.

« Oui, Pirate ? » demanda-t-il.

« Entrez, l'invita Harry. Et fermez la porte. »

Draco s'exécuta, curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait le Pirate, mais heureux d'être là. Tout en se déplaçant dans la pièce, Harry finit par reprendre la parole:

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer le fait que vous vous promenez sans chemise depuis près de trois jours ? »

Draco sourit.

« Mais c'est pour mieux bronzer, Pirate » dit-il.

Il rit puis reprit son sérieux.

« J'ai déchiré la mienne en m'en servant comme filtre à eau, dans la cale... Et il fait si chaud que je n'ai guère pensé à en demander une autre. »

« Eh bien je vais vous le proposer. En voulez-vous une autre ? »

« Ce serait avec plaisir, Monsieur » dit-il.

Harry lui sourit.

« Je vais voir ce que j'ai... »

Il se détourna, s'approchant d'une malle qui se trouvait au pied de son lit, se mettant à farfouiller à l'intérieur. Draco attendit patiemment, se délectant de l'odeur du Pirate qui planait dans la pièce. Il avisa le lit défait et se demanda si l'homme avait découvert son cadeau, bien qu'il en doutât fortement.

« Hmmm, non, pas elle, non plus, non... Ah! »

Il sortit une chemise propre, qui ne semblait pas avoir servi, ou très peu.

« Voilà, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Elle sera peut-être un peu ample... »

« J'en ferai mon affaire, dit Draco en tendant la main pour la prendre. Merci de votre attention... »

« Si vous en voulez un peu plus, il suffit de venir me demander, vous savez. »

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

« Je sais, dit Draco. Mais votre équipage serait jaloux de toutes ces... faveurs que vous me dispensez avec tant de générosité. »

Harry ne répondit rien, avisant sa main.

« Tiens, vous êtes blessé... »

Draco sursauta, baissant la tête vers sa main.

« Oh, dit-il, surpris. C'est l'écharde... Je l'avais oubliée, avec le temps... »

Harry fit la moue.

« Asseyez-vous... Je vais vous arranger ça. »

Draco grimaça lui aussi.

« Je vous en prie! Je suis un grand garçon, je puis le faire! »

« Je n'en doute pas » répondit le Pirate, n'en démordant pourtant pas.

« Soit, occupez-vous de mon doigt, si cela vous tient tant à coeur! »

« Je n'attends que vous soyez assis... »

Draco secoua la tête mais s'exécuta, s'installant dans une des chaises de la pièce, celle se trouvant le plus dans la lumière. Harry revint rapidement vers lui, se tirant également une chaise, la bouteille de désinfectant à la main, ainsi qu'une paire de pince. Le blond grimaça, le regardant faire d'un air peu ravi.

« Est-ce vraiment obligé ? Je peux vivre avec, vous savez... »

« Je peux toujours vous couper le doigt, si vous préférez... »

Draco lui tendit sa main.

« Allez-y, occupez-vous donc de mon pauvre doigt qui se meurt d'envie d'être titillé par vos jolies pinces! »

Harry eut un sourire amusé, se saisissant, d'une manière fort douce, de sa main, s'attaquant aussitôt à son doigt.

« Il n'y a que votre doigt qui se meurt d'envie de quelque chose ? »

« Oh, non, dit Draco, souriant. Beaucoup d'autres endroits de mon corps aimeraient que vous les titilliez... Mais pas avec des pinces! »

« Oh, mais j'en serais ravi, si vous m'en laissiez la liberté... »

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, incapable de sortir l'écharde du doigt infecté.

« Je... vous en laisse... toute liberté » dit le blond, gémissant de douleur sous la pression de la pince.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, avant de retourner son attention sur l'écharde.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, la conversation l'intéressant de plus en plus.

Draco se contenta de sourire, amusé.

« Mais il faudra mériter vos libertés, dit-il. Enlevez donc cette écharde et je vous récompenserai! »

« Mais bien entendu, c'est tout naturel... »

Mettant les pinces de côté, il se saisit d'une aiguille, essayant de creuser la peau jusqu'au morceau de bois, afin de l'en déloger plus facilement, reprenant par la suite la pince, une fois chose faite. Draco se mordait la lèvre, attendant patiemment qu'il ait terminé... Et se demandant si le soleil ne lui avait pas grillé les neurones pour qu'il débite de telles âneries. Pourtant, il envoya balader ses inhibitions. Le jeu avec le Pirate, s'il était mauvais, était en tout cas amusant et agréable! Au Diable la « bonne conduite »!

Draco sourit en pensant à ce que sa mère aurait fait, à la réaction qu'elle aurait eue, aux pensées qu'il avait.

« Voilà! » fit finalement Harry, retirant finalement l'écharde avec un sourire satisfait.

Il ne le laissa cependant pas tranquille immédiatement, s'empressant de désinfecter la blessure.

« Mon sauveur, dit Draco, souriant. Dites-moi donc ce qui vous ferait plaisir... Et je vous le donnerai, en récompense. »

« Oh mais je vous laisse le libre choix de ma récompense. »

« Mais je ne peux pas! dit le blond. Sinon, ce n'est pas correct! Allons, choisissez! Je m'exécuterai, quoi que ce soit. »

Harry eut un sourire amusé, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Ce ne serait guère convenable... »

« Mais c'est dans la logique des choses. Osez, demandez! »

Harry le jaugea du regard et, toujours aussi amusé, il se leva, s'approcha de Draco, se penchant afin d'être à sa hauteur. Un sourire – assez moqueur – toujours aux lèvres, il finit par demander:

« Alors je veux un baiser! »

Draco parut surpris. Il réfléchit un instant puis sourit.

« C'est faisable, dit-il. Baissez-vous un peu et fermez les yeux. »

Haussant un sourcil, Harry s'exécuta tout de même.

« Ça fait ridicule » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

« Taisez-vous ou pas de récompense! » dit le blond, souriant toujours.

Harry ne poussa qu'un léger soupir. Draco souffla et, délicatement, posa ses mains sur ses joues, écartant ses cheveux sombres et caressant ses joues. Il sourit et, doucement, embrassa son front, ses lèvres restant longtemps sur sa peau. Il s'en écarta finalement et, les mains toujours sur ses joues, plaça ses lèvres près de son oreille droite.

« Il faut toujours préciser lorsqu'il s'agit d'une récompense, cher Pirate. »

Il sourit encore et déposa un autre baiser près de son oreille pour enfin le lâcher et s'écarter très légèrement, riant. Harry fut secoué également d'un fou rire, restant pourtant à sa hauteur, l'amusement lisible dans ses yeux.

« D'accord, vous m'avez eu » dit-il, riant.

Draco sourit et, soudainement, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il s'éloigna pourtant, attrapant sa chemise au passage.

« Et ça, dit-il, c'est parce que j'en avais envie! »

Et il sortit, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le brun le regarda sortir, ne riant plus du tout, ébahi. La porte se referma finalement. Il se redressa, ne sachant trop quoi penser. Il s'était vraiment passé ce qu'il croyait, où avait-il tout simplement rêvé ?

Un sourire étrange aux lèvres, il retira sa chemise, se dirigeant vers son lit, se déchaussant également, avant de se laisser tomber dans le matelas. Il avait un sourire béat aux lèvres, lèvres qui se désespéraient d'avoir de nouveau celles du Prince sur elles. Poussant un soupir, Harry enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, repoussant la couverture du pied. Le Prince l'avait embrassé! C'était presque trop fou pour être vrai. Et il en avait eu envie! Vraiment envie! Sinon, il ne l'aurait pas fait! Ses joues lui brûlaient encore du toucher de ses mains, son front et son oreille de ses lèvres. Dieu, il allait finir par devenir fou! S'il ne l'avait pas rapidement, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau!

Poussant un second soupir, Harry ferma les yeux. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir maintenant, alors autant plonger dans le sommeil et le conquérir dans ses rêves. Il fallait se contenter de cela, pour le moment... Il allait s'en contenter. Difficilement. Et pourtant, des rêves avec le Prince, il en faisait et des millions! Il le voyait nu, offert à lui. Il le voyait souriant, dormant, parlant... Car le sexe n'était pas la seule chose concernant son monde onirique avec le Prince! Par l'Enfer que cet homme l'obsédait! Il en était presque malade! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il venait à passer une journée sans l'apercevoir, ne serait-ce qu'une minute... Il ne savait pas comment, jusqu'ici, il avait pu se contenter de sa vie, sans celle du Prince dans celle-ci... Il lui était aussi indispensable que de l'air, de la nourriture ou de l'eau. Il était devenu sa peau, et... Oui, sans doute plus encore!

Harry se fit alors la promesse qu'il l'aurait avant la fin de ce voyage. Avant que le blond ne descende à terre, retournant chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'il parte ainsi, sans l'avoir eu un peu à lui... sans avoir pu l'aimer.

Harry stoppa le cours de ses pensées.

L'aimer ? Il poussa un énième soupir, vaincu. Oui... Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était amoureux du Prince... Il en était complètement dingue. Poussant – encore – un soupir résolu, Harry enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, souhaitant que ce soit le Prince, et non un simple coussin, qu'il serrait contre lui.

Il ferma finalement les yeux, plongeant dans un état de somnolence, soudain épuisé. Il aurait le temps, mais pour le moment, il voulait dormir. Et, alors qu'il passait ses mains sous l'oreiller, afin de le serrer un peu plus étroitement, ses doigts frôlèrent quelque chose. Il se releva, rouvrant les yeux, soulevant le coussin.

Ce fut pour tomber sur un petit mouchoir de soie blanche, à l'exception de la bande bleue ponctuée de Lunes et des initiales brodées indiquant _DLM_ avec d'élégantes lettres. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Un mouchoir ? Un mouchoir du Prince ? Mais que faisait-il là ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Et sa signification voulait-elle dire la même à laquelle il pensait ? Il regarda le petit carré de tissu avec douceur. Si le mouchoir était là, c'était parce qu'on l'y avait mis... Et comme dans un flash, il se souvint que c'était Draco qui avait changé son lit, après l'affrontement dans le typhon...

Il ne put que sourire avec tendresse, prenant le morceau de tissu dans sa main, le serrant. Et une preuve de plus qui démontrait que le Prince l'aimait également, et tenait à lui...

Harry se rallongea dans son lit, serrant toujours le mouchoir dans sa main. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, le mouchoir posé sur ses lèvres.

**oOo0oOo**

La tempête s'était enfin dissipée! _Enfin!_ Malheureusement, le pressentiment de Harry s'était montré vrai, comme à l'habitude. Un calme déconcertant s'était abattu sur l'océan. Il y avait désormais une mer d'huile. Pas un souffle de vent venait la rider, et encore moins gonfler les voiles recousues du _Survivor_. Une chaleur étouffante, écrasante, subsistait depuis l'annihilation du typhon, encore pire que celle qui avait été présente lors du cataclysme. Les marins à bord du navire désespéraient de ne jamais s'en sortir, la plupart étant désormais étendus sur le pont, regardant le ciel d'un air vague, soupirant longuement, bronzant. Ils devaient être maudits, pour que pareille chose leur arrive!

Même Harry était dans le même état, lui-même avachi à la poupe, près du gouvernail, ne se préoccupant de rien. De toute façon, à quoi bon ?  
De son côté, le Prince observait le temps. Il lui arrivait de grimper au mât, d'aller à la proue et même, parfois, de plonger. Il restait longtemps sous l'eau, et ne remontait que lorsqu'il apercevait les premiers requins. Il avait renoncé à distraire les marins qui manquaient cruellement de motivation, à son grand agacement. Et pour combler le tout, il refusait désormais de s'approcher trop du Capitaine, gêné par son propre comportement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Ça ne se faisait pas! Pas entre hommes! Le fait était qu'en sa présence, Draco oubliait facilement que le sexe des personnes était important! Il ne voyait que Harry et son sourire, Harry et ses yeux pétillants, Harry et son humour, sa douceur, sa chaleur... Mais pas Harry, un homme comme les autres. Non, il était tout sauf comme les autres aux yeux du Prince. Après le baiser qu'ils avaient très rapidement échangé, Draco n'avait cessé de penser à lui, de rêver de lui. Ses lèvres lui avaient parues si douces... Si merveilleusement agréables... Et sa peau, douce, tendre... Qu'il serait merveilleux de la sentir encore et toujours sur lui. Comme au réveil de sa petite escapade sur l'Île de la Tortue...  
Et le pire – façon de parler – c'était que le Capitaine semblait lui aussi être attiré par lui. Il répondait à ses insinuations, il les recherchait, les provoquait... et le mettait facilement dans tous ses états. Pas une nuit ne se passait sans qu'il ne rêve de lui, sans qu'il ne se voie avec lui! Un marin prononçait-il son nom que Draco sentait tout son coeur battre la chamade et une intense chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Et comble de tout, il devenait « rêveur ». De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais été « rêveur », sauf lorsqu'il écoutait une bonne musique, un bon opéra ou quand il observait le ciel. Mais jamais en pensant à une femme... Et encore moins à un homme! C'était Sirius qui avait remarqué son habitude à rêvasser. Il lui parlait alors sur le pont, s'enquérant du temps à venir et commit la faute de dire « Harry ». Draco n'écouta alors plus rien de ce qu'il disait et, un sourire stupide sur le visage, les yeux légèrement vitreux, il fixa l'horizon, le Second finissant par le secouer.

« Ben P'tit, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » avait-il demandé.  
Et Draco avait furieusement rougi, balbutiant un vague :

« J'ai... cru... voir quelque chose dans l'eau, c'est rien! »  
Et alors qu'il n'avait même pas répondu à la principale question de Sirius – à savoir si le vent allait enfin se lever – il avait précipitamment plongé, essayant de se rafraîchir les idées. Mais tout cela était déjà loin aux yeux de Draco. Assis sur le mât, tout lui semblait loin alors qu'il observait cet homme qui lui faisait perdre la tête...

Ce même Pirate qui était présentement étendu sur le pont, fixant le ciel d'un air vague, se demandant si le vent se lèverait un jour, où s'ils étaient tous condamnés à dériver sur l'océan, perdus au milieu de nulle part.

Il s'en désolait, mais leur sort n'était pas sa principale source de préoccupations. Il y avait le Prince. Le Prince qui ne lui avait plus reparlé. Et encore moins approché. Il avait un mal fou à s'attirer ne serait-ce qu'un petit regard et, aussitôt que leurs yeux se croisaient, le blond s'empressait de se détourner, rouge d'embarras. À ce rythme, ils n'aboutiraient pas à grand-chose...

Il soupira légèrement et finit par se relever, la chaleur l'abrutissant. Il ne put cependant empêcher son regard de se lever vers le mât de misaine où se trouvait le Prince. S'il n'avait pas eu tant peur de brusquer les choses, il serait allé le rejoindre. Mais voilà, avec ce qui s'était déroulé, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux en tête-à-tête, il préférait s'abstenir. Pendant un vague instant, Harry eut l'impression que le Prince l'observait... Mais il devait se tromper... Il avait dû rêver... Le regard du beau blond était en effet perdu sur l'horizon. Un horizon vide et bleu où mer et ciel se rejoignaient. Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Depuis qu'ils étaient bloqués ici, il se sentait frustré, irrité, et prêt à crier sur le premier homme à venir l'enquiquiner. Et étrangement, les marins semblaient l'avoir remarqué, car ils évitaient au maximum de venir lui parler...

La seule personne avec qui il voulait vraiment parler était perché sur ce foutu mât et poussait sa torture jusqu'à ne pas vouloir le regarder, même un peu! Il s'acharnait à l'ignorer, comme si lui avait été en faute... Et pourtant, c'était le Prince qui l'avait embrassé. Oui, il l'avait demandé, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il le ferait réellement... Pas ainsi. En outre, il l'avait fait « parce qu'il en avait envie »... Pas sous sa demande! Parce qu'il en avait envie... Mais se pouvait-il que le blond ait envie d'autre chose ?

Harry leva à nouveau les yeux vers le sommet du mât, un sourire apparaissant enfin sur son visage. Autant aller lui poser la question en face! Et, d'un pas décidé, il se dirigeât vers les cordages, y grimpant avec agilité et montant jusqu'à la vigie.

« Bonjour » fit-il, s'assoyant calmement à côté du Prince.

Draco sursauta, manquant presque de tomber.

« Bon... Bonjour » dit-il, le regardant par à-coups.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Ou...Oui, et vous ? »

« Pas vraiment, je me pose une question depuis un moment... »

« Ah ? fit Draco, curieux. Laquelle ? »

« Je me demandais pourquoi vous m'ignorez ainsi... »

Le visage de Draco devint blanc puis soudainement rouge pivoine.

« Je ne... Je ne vous ignore... pas, bredouilla-t-il. Nous... n'avons juste pas eu l'occasion de nous parler... »

« Il est vrai qu'il est assez difficile de vous aborder. Aussitôt que je suis un peu trop près d'où vous vous trouvez, vous partez étrangement le plus loin possible... »

« Je... Non, ce doit... être un hasard... »

Draco détourna les yeux, gêné.

« Peut-être, mais j'ai un sérieux doute. Je ne crois guère au hasard. »

« Non non, je... je vous assure, c'est... le hasard... »

« Si vous le dites... Alors vous pourriez me regarder, si vous dites que vous ne m'ignorez pas. »

Draco rougit un peu plus et déglutit. Il tourna lentement la tête vers lui et sentit son coeur exploser quand il posa ses yeux sur son visage. Dieu, qu'il voulait cet homme...

« Eh bien, c'est déjà un début » fit Harry, avec un léger sourire.

Draco se contenta d'afficher un sourire en retour, bien que crispé. S'il n'était pas simplement à califourchon sur le grand hunier, il se serait jeté sur lui! Harry porta son regard sur la mer.

« Toujours aucun changement ? »

« Hem, fit Draco, reprenant contenance. Non, aucun... Je pense que cette fois, nous verrons venir le vent ensemble! »

Harry sourit.

« Oui sans doute... Dommage que ce soit la seule chose que nous ferons ensemble. »

« Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose » dit Draco, par automatisme.

Il eut soudain envie d'aller se jeter du haut du mât! Le Pirate tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui.

« Expliquez-vous, vous n'êtes pas très clair dans vos affirmations. »

« Et bien... Nous... heu... discutons ensemble... Voyageons, ensemble... Nous pourrions même encore boire ensemble, si vous le voulez... Et heu... C'est tout... »

« En effet, il semble que c'est tout. C'est moi qui ai dû sous-entendre quelque chose. »

Draco rougit encore un peu et releva la tête.

« Cela ne tient qu'à vous qu'il y ait plus! » dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me le dites... »

« Ah non ? » dit Draco.

« Non. Mais qu'importe, vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal. »

« Hu ? fit Draco. Pas dans... Oh, Dieu, non... Qu'ai-je dit ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée, vous m'avez dit de ne pas me le dire. »

« De ne pas vous... Oh, mais vous le savez quand même! Dites-moi! »

Harry eut un étrange sourire.

« Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? »

« Et bien... Je me souviens que nous avons parlé des femmes des tavernes... Un peu de la vie à la Cour... Mais non, je ne me rappelle rien... »

« Alors ça n'a pas d'importance. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire avec ça... Vos secrets sont bien gardés. »

« Mes secrets... ? Mais que vous ai-je dit ? Allons, racontez-moi! »

« Non, je ne vais jamais à l'envers de mes promesses. »

« Mais ce sont mes secrets! Vous ne les trahissez pas en me disant ce que je vous ai révélé! »

« Mais puisque ce sont vos secrets, vous savez déjà ce qu'ils comportent. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je vous répète ce que vous savez déjà. »

« Certes, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous savez de moi! »

Harry eut un sourire mystérieux.

« Peut-être un jour... Mais j'en sais beaucoup. »

« Alors dites-moi ce que vous savez! Même si ça prend du temps! »

« Ce serait gâcher le plaisir. »

« Le plaisir ? Quel plaisir ? »

« Je crois que j'en ai déjà trop dit... »

« Pas assez, vous voulez dire! »

Draco gigota un peu, de manière à se retrouver face à lui.

« Allez, dites-moi! »

« Et en échange de quoi ? » demanda le Pirate à voix basse.

« En... En échange » balbutia Draco.

« Je ne donne jamais rien pour rien. »

« Et... Que... Que voulez-vous, en échange de mes secrets ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais vous les dire. Je vous informais simplement. »

« Mais ce n'est pas juste! dit Draco. Ce sont mes secrets! J'ai le droit de les avoir! Dites-moi ce que je vous ai raconté! »

Harry rit légèrement.

« Je refuse de vous dire quoi que ce soit. »

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda le blond, croisant les bras d'un air colérique.

« Tout simplement parce que j'ai promis d'oublier ce que vous m'aviez dit. »

« Mais vous ne l'avez pas oublié! Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot! Que vous ai-je dit ? »

« Vous insistez pour rien, mon Prince. Je ne dirai rien... »

Draco gronda.

« Allez au Diable! » dit-il, se débrouillant pour lui tourner le dos.

Harry rit légèrement devant son air renfrogné, observant par la suite un moment de silence.

« Mon Prince ? » finit-il par demander.

Draco le regarda en coin mais ne répondit que par un « Hum ? » renfrogné.

« Oh, tournez-vous donc! »

Draco resta immobile un certain temps mais finit par obéir, bien qu'avec lenteur. À peine fut-il retourné que Harry en profita pour l'embrasser, très rapidement, un sourire diabolique apparaissant par la suite sur son visage.

« J'en avais envie, dit-il. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais au Diable... »

Et il se mit à descendre en direction du pont.

« Non! » dit Draco d'une petite voix, le regardant.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui.

« Non, quoi ? »

« Non rien » dit Draco, rougissant et regardant ailleurs.

« Oh, très bien. »

Et sans un mot de plus, le Capitaine retourna d'où il était venu.

Draco le regarda, se mordant la lèvre. Les petits baisers étaient insupportables! Il n'en pouvait plus! Il voulait plus!

Le Pirate alla rapidement se réfugier dans ses quartiers, à l'abri du soleil, mais également du regard du Prince qu'il sentait peser sur sa nuque. Agacé à l'excès, Draco descendit à une vitesse record de son perchoir et, traversant le pont, entra dans les quartiers du Capitaine, sans même frapper.

« Cela vous amuse donc tant que cela, de me faire tourner en bourrique ? » demanda-t-il, rouge de colère.

Harry, assis derrière son bureau, leva les yeux vers lui, le fixant.

« Qui vous dit que c'est pour vous faire tourner en bourrique ? »

« Oh, je vous en prie! Cessez vos réponses énigmatiques! Et allez-y franchement! »

« Très bien, répondit le brun, s'appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Je vous avouerais que vous mettre dans cet état est assez... jouissant. Et pourtant, la plupart du temps, ce n'était pas le résultat que j'avais prévu. Donc, oui, je vous avouerais que c'est assez amusant, la plupart du temps. »

Draco siffla.

« Je vous en donnerai, moi, de l'amusant! »

Il marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'au bureau, attrapa Harry par sa chemise, le leva de force et, sans hésitation, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Encore trop exigeant que pour se contenter de ça, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec force, profitant de l'ouverture ainsi créée pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche du forban. Celui-ci s'était complètement figé devant cet assaut, ne sachant trop comment réagir, ne s'y attendant pas le moindre du monde. Il finit pourtant par se détendre, laissant Draco l'embrasser avec force, répondant doucement à son baiser, ayant toujours un peu de mal à y croire. Le blond continua, appuyant durement sur sa nuque, comme pour le dissuader de s'éloigner. Harry finit par s'abandonner entièrement, passant un bras autour de la taille du Prince, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Poussant un petit gémissement, Draco posa un genou sur le bureau, se collant ainsi entièrement contre le Pirate, ne pensant à rien d'autre si ce n'est au plaisir jubilatoire qu'il ressentait alors. Le brun le laissa faire, se contentant de l'embrasser avec ardeur, n'arrivant pas à croire que le Prince était en ce moment dans ses bras, lui ayant pratiquement sauté dessus. Il ne put empêcher ses mains de passer sous la chemise du blond, caressant la peau douce avec insistance.

Le Prince ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite, trop concentré sur cette langue merveilleuse, sur la peau qu'il touchait avec joie et ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses cheveux noirs caressant son visage et ce torse sur lequel il était pressé avec tant d'ardeur.

Les mains du Pirate descendirent alors bien plus bas, trop bas, tandis que l'homme poussait un gémissement, perdu dans la découverte de ce corps dont il avait tant rêvé. Sentant ainsi les doigts et les paumes du brun sur ses fesses, Draco poussa un halètement de surprise et, subitement, le repoussa, criant un « _NON_ !» effrayé avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Harry s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, la respiration haletante et les lèvres rougies, regardant le blond s'enfuir, un air d'incompréhension au visage. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Draco avait selon toute vraisemblance pris peur et s'était brusquement enfui, après l'avoir repoussé et manqué de s'étaler au sol, étant pratiquement sur le bureau, un instant plus tôt. Harry se sentit déçu. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était allé trop loin, c'était le Prince qui lui avait fait perdre la tête en l'agrippant si subitement. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le reprocher... Mais alors, s'il avait brusquement perdu le contrôle, pourquoi s'était-il subitement enfui, plantant le Capitaine là ? Sans un mot ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte se rouvrir doucement mais vit très bien le Prince s'avancer, l'air timide.

« Pa... Pardon » dit le blond, n'osant le regarder.

« Et pardon pourquoi ? Pour vous être enfui ou pour m'avoir embrassé ? » demanda Harry, levant les yeux vers lui et prenant son habituel ton doux en sa compagnie.

« Je... Un peu tout » dit le blond, visiblement perdu et mal à l'aise.

« Je vois..., fit Harry. Visiblement, vous avez commis une erreur. »

« Je... heu... Désolé de m'être comporté ainsi... »

« La chaleur nous monte tous à la tête, ne fit que répondre le brun, toujours aussi calmement. Mais si l'envie vous en reprenait, ne sautez pas sur n'importe qui... »

Il eut un léger sourire.

« Venez plutôt me voir. »

Draco sursauta et leva vers lui deux yeux argentés embués et étonnés.

« Je..., fit-il, encore assez égaré. Je... crois que je me sens un peu perdu... »

« Perdu ? »

Le Pirate rit.

« Oui, effectivement, nous sommes perdus. »

Draco gigota encore un peu.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, vous savez... ? »

« Oui, je sais, vous avez l'air sincèrement navré. »

Draco n'osait toujours pas le regarder, ne sachant que dire ni faire. Il avait de nouveau l'impression d'être un petit garçon pris en faute.

« Et je le suis, dit-il. Je... vais sortir, ça vaut mieux... »

« Venez plutôt vous asseoir » intervint Harry, alors que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Je... Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger... »

« Vous ne me dérangez pas le moins du monde. »

Draco leva difficilement les yeux vers lui, ayant visiblement quelques remords. Il alla pourtant s'asseoir, mais le plus près possible de la porte. Harry le fixa un moment et finit par s'adosser confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous sentez si perdu ? »

« Je... ne sais pas vraiment, dit Draco, rougissant. C'est un peu tout, je crois... »

« Un peu tout ? Ça n'explique pas grand-chose. Vous sentez-vous ainsi depuis longtemps ou depuis votre première irruption ici ? »

« Plutôt... depuis que je suis ici, dit Draco. Depuis... que je vous connais. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement, depuis ce temps-là ? »

Draco rougit.

« Beaucoup de choses » dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« C'est vous qui décidez si vous voulez m'en parler. Car ça ne me regarde en rien, dans le cas contraire. »

« Au contraire, ça vous regarde en tout » laissa échapper Draco.

« Mais je ne vous forcerai pas à m'en parler. »

Il marqua un moment de silence.

« Je veux seulement que vous ne vous en vouliez pas pour tout à l'heure... Moi, je ne vous en veux en rien. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Draco, semblant soudainement se détendre.

« Puisque je vous le dis » répondit Harry, le regardant toujours.

Draco sourit, soulagé.

« J'en suis heureux » confia-t-il.

Harry lui sourit à son tour.

« Vous avez d'autres soucis ? »

« Non, répondit le blond. Aucun si ce n'est que... pourrais-je vous demander... s'il était possible de passer sur l'île de l'oranger... ? »

« Oui, probablement, si je savais seulement où nous nous trouvions! Il n'y a aucun point de terre en vue depuis des jours! »

« Mais les étoiles peuvent vous renseigner! dit Draco. Dieu, mais comment faites-vous pour vous diriger sans même vous en aider ? »

Il se leva et s'approcha d'une carte se trouvant sur le bureau.

« N'avez-vous donc pas de cartes des étoiles ? » demanda-t-il tout en observant une mappemonde.

« Non, je le fais habituellement à l'oeil nu, lorsque je suis à l'extérieur. Mais je ne suis pas sorti en pleine nuit depuis un bon moment, pour cause de fatigue. »

Draco poussa un soupir agacé.

« Avez-vous du papier transparent ? »

« Peut-être... Mais que voulez-vous en faire ? »

« Je vous tracerais une carte du ciel! Vous pourriez l'étendre sur celle-ci (il montra la mappemonde) et ainsi, même sans sortir, vous sauriez où nous sommes! »

« Ce n'est pas bête... »

Harry se leva, se dirigeant vers la gigantesque armoire qui se trouvait derrière lui, ouvrant les grandes portes, farfouillant un moment dans le meuble avant de revenir.

« Vous avez de la chance... Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui en ai... »

Draco se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le côté.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi... »

Harry rit légèrement.

« Laissez, ça n'a rien de très important. »

Il posa sur le bureau ce que Draco lui avait demandé.

« Je ne puis le faire maintenant, dit Draco. Je vais d'abord faire un brouillon, ensuite, je recopierai sur cette carte... En attendant, prenez-en soin! »

« Vous pouvez travailler ici, si vous en avez envie » proposa Harry, sautant sur l'occasion de pouvoir le voir un peu plus souvent.

« Ce serait bien, dit Draco. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous voler votre bureau... »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne me volez rien du tout. »

« Êtes-vous sûr ? » s'enquit Draco, s'apercevant soudainement de la proximité du Pirate – et de son coeur battant la chamade.

« Si je ne l'étais pas, j'aurais répondu tout le contraire. »

Draco lui sourit.

« Bien... Merci. »

Il hésita puis...

« J'aimerais... que nous mettions d'autres petites choses aux claires... »

Harry le regarda, un peu surpris.

« Ça serait sans doute bénéfique... Eh bien, je vous écoute. »

Draco hésita de nouveau un instant puis...

« Que ressentez-vous, pour moi ? » demanda-t-il, plantant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

Harry le regarda fixement, se demandant ce qu'il allait répondre. Un moment s'écoula.

« Quelque chose d'assez fort » finit-il par dire.

« Quelle sorte de chose ? » insista le blond.

Harry le contourna et alla s'asseoir sur son bureau.

« Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas de la haine comme pour tous les autres. »

Draco baissa la tête, semblant déçu.

« D'a...D'accord » dit-il.

« Une sorte de profonde amitié assez complexe, si vous voulez... Du moins, de mon côté, car je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous en pensez, pour votre part. »

Draco rougit.

« Je... vous estime beaucoup, dit Draco. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, je me suis attaché à vous. »

« Et c'est réciproque » répondit Harry.

Il rit légèrement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Il m'arrive de me demander ce que sera l'atmosphère sur ce navire, une fois que vous serez rentré chez vous. »

Draco blêmit un instant.

« Et moi, il m'arrive de me dire que je ne sais plus où est mon « chez moi »... »

« Sur la mer, sans aucun doute, à vous observer. Sur la mer, dans un navire qui vous appartient. »

Draco sourit.

« Vous avez raison sur au moins deux points. Sur la mer, dans un navire... Mais pas spécialement le mien. »

Il posa sur lui un regard fier et amusé.

« Si je continue ainsi, je crois que je vais fuir mon île lorsque vous m'y débarquerez! Je prends goût à cette liberté. »

« Il est vrai qu'on s'habitue très rapidement à la vie de pirate. »

Le Capitaine eut un sourire amusé.

« Et étrangement, vous voir en pirate m'est assez facile, quoique assez déconcertant... »

« Ah ? Déconcertant ? Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que vous êtes un noble. »

« Et alors ? Vous aussi... »

Harry parut presque effrayé par les paroles du blond.

« Ooh non, il y a longtemps que ce n'est plus le cas. »

« Et il y a longtemps que je me considère comme un marin avant d'être un Prince » dit le blond.

« Mais vous vous considérez encore comme tel, pourtant. Moi pas. »

« Je me considère comme tel car je sais que, si je ne fuis pas, je rentrerai dans mon château... Je retrouverai mon père qui me proposera une chasse, ma mère qui m'obligera à rester dix heures dans un baquet « pour enlever les saletés de l'océan » et Blaise, mon ami, qui me donnera ses si merveilleux moments d'évasions, courant avec moi dans la ruelle des amoureux et sautant de la colline des femmes... »

« Il est vrai que dans votre situation, vous n'avez guère le choix de vous considérer comme un Prince. Et comme je suis un pirate, je vous dirai ceci: Fuyez, ça vaudrait mieux. »

« Fuir, dit Draco d'un air rêveur. Il est dur de fuir lorsque l'on fait face à l'inconnu... Si je le fais... Je me retrouverai seul, en ne sachant que faire et où aller... »

Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Il pouvait toujours lui proposer... Et influencer ses choix... Oui, pourquoi pas ?

« Eh bien... Sachez que, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez pris votre décision, vous êtes le bienvenu à bord. »

Draco le regarda avec un sourire tendre.

« Je crois que vous venez de dire la chose la plus merveilleuse de ma vie... »

« Oh, eh bien, je ne peux que m'en sentir flatté. »

Draco rit, amusé.

« Je crois que j'apprécie de plus en plus votre compagnie. »

« Dans ce cas, rien ne vous empêche de la rechercher plus souvent, j'en serais ravi. »

Draco pouffa.

« Je crois que mon travail ici va me rendre si présent que vous allez finir par me jeter à la mer! »

Le commentaire parut plus qu'amuser le Pirate.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, je ne jette personne à la mer pour si peu. »

« Oh ? Alors vous êtes... un gentil Pirate ? »

« Un gentil Pirate ? J'ai bien peur qu'il n'en existe aucun. J'ai mes forces et mes faiblesses. Je suis un Pirate tolérant. »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, tout simplement » dit Draco, le fixant.

Harry soutint son regard.

« Si je m'attendais à vous entendre dire cela, un jour... Vous! »

« Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je vous le dire ? »

« Parce que je suis celui qui est en train de vous faire prendre goût à la vie de pirate! »

« Me faire prendre goût à la vie ? » demanda le blond, amusé.

« De pirate, je précise! »

Draco rit, amusé.

« Il se pourrait même que ce soit de la vie elle-même... »

Il prit un air félin, souriant. Harry lui sourit à son tour, ayant un mal de chien, soudainement, à ne pas se jeter sur lui.

« À la vie ? Allons, vous êtes quelqu'un qui aimez la vie, tout court... »

« J'aime la vie, en effet... Mais je l'aime plus maintenant... qu'avant... »

Harry baissa la voix.

« Attention mon Prince, je sais me contrôler, mais les compliments me montent parfois à la tête. »

« Et que se passe-t-il, à ce moment là ? »

« Vous en avez déjà eu un aperçu tout à l'heure. »

Les joues de Draco s'empourprèrent.

« Que je sache... C'est moi qui ai perdu le contrôle... »

« Le contrôle avec une certaine limite... Moi, il n'y en avait aucune. »

« Ah ? demanda le blond. Est-ce dangereux si je vous dis que j'aimerais voir ça... »

« Assez. C'est jouer avec le feu... Selon le dicton, on s'y brûle une fois et on ne s'en approche plus jamais... Il ne faudrait pas que cela n'arrive, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'aime ce qui est chaud, dit Draco. Et personnellement, me brûler ne m'empêcherait pas de... m'approcher... »

« Quel contraste! Vous aimez ce qui est chaud et, pourtant, vous vouez une vénération à la Lune... »

« Qui dit que la Lune est froide... Mais je faisais référence... à un autre type de chaleur... »

Harry crispa les doigts sur le bord du bureau.

« Mais personne ne l'a dit... C'est vous qui m'apprenez le fond de vos pensées. »

« Et je suis ravi de voir qu'elles vous atteignent de cette manière » dit Draco en le voyant crispé.

Harry lui sourit d'un air étrange.

« Mais je ne demande que cela... Être atteint par quelque chose qui a attrait à vous... »

« Cette envie est réciproque » dit Draco d'une voix suave.

Harry n'y tint plus. Brusquement, il se leva, attirant Draco à lui, en glissant un bras autour de sa taille, s'emparant presque violemment de la bouche du blond. Celui-ci, bien que surpris, ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se laissa faire, s'abandonnant dans ses bras. Harry le serra contre lui presque à l'étouffer, se rassoyant tant bien que mal sur le bureau, Draco sur lui, l'embrassant toujours avec autant de ferveur. Le blond répondait à son baiser, dévorant ses lèvres, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Ses bras étaient noués autour de sa nuque et il caressait doucement ses cheveux et le haut de son dos, à la fois pour l'apaiser et parce qu'il en avait envie. Harry se sépara de lui au bout de longues minutes, à bout de souffle, le fixant simplement, le tenant toujours serré contre lui. Le Prince, souriant, lui rendit son regard, continuant ses caresses apaisantes.

« Est-ce là le feu dont vous me parliez ? » dit-il, taquin.

Harry lui sourit à son tour.

« Pour le moment il couve sous les braises... »

Draco ne répondit rien et s'appuya sans gêne contre lui.

« J'aime ces braises... »

« Vous aimez, mais vous vous en tenez pourtant éloigné... »

Draco soupira.

« Je ne puis m'en approcher... Elles me font peur... Pour l'instant... Soyez patient... Je ne saurais aller plus loin... »

« Et c'est bien dommage... Car la patience n'est pas la première de mes vertus. Je tâcherai pourtant de la développer... »

Draco sourit doucement et s'écarta de lui. Mais ce ne fut que pour l'embrasser de plus belle, doucement, presque... tendrement. Harry s'en agréa parfaitement, le laissant faire, un agréable frisson le traversant. Le blond poursuivit ainsi, ne se lassant pas du goût de ses lèvres, de ses bras autour de lui. S'il s'écoutait, il s'y jetterait, dans ce brasier... Mais il ne pouvait pas... Il avait peur, si peur de n'être qu'un jouet ou encore de mal faire... Il mettait donc une certaine limite, attendant le bon moment, attendant d'être certain que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un jeu et que le Pirate ne faisait pas que s'amuser avec lui. Finalement, et bien qu'à regret, Draco s'éloigna de lui, coupant ainsi l'échange. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, ne sachant brusquement plus quoi se dire. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder, un silence serein régnait pourtant dans la cabine.

« Je crois que... cela ne me dérange pas » dit Draco, ses lèvres proche de celles du Pirate.

« Il faudrait que vous vous en soyez certain » répondit Harry, dans un murmure.

« Je... Je le suis, dit le blond. J'adore ça... »

« Et vous n'avez pas de doutes de ce que vous faites ? »

« Sur le fait que je vous embrasse et que j'apprécie ? Non... »

Harry sourit.

« Voilà de quoi vous attirer d'autres faveurs... »

« Ah ? demanda le blond. Quelles sortes de faveurs ? »

« Je n'en ai pour le moment aucune idée, mais je suis persuadé que cela vous en apportera... »

Draco eut un sourire joyeux et murmura:

« D'autres baisers m'iront fort bien... »

Harry baissa à nouveau la voix, s'approcha sa bouche de son oreille afin qu'il puisse l'entendre:

« Et peut-être plus, le moment venu... »

Le blond se sentit rougir.

« Et certainement plus, le moment venu... »

Harry se recula.

« Le rouge vous va définitivement bien... »

Draco grogna et se détacha totalement de lui.

« Il vous faudra être ingénieux... pour obtenir ce plus... »

« Oh, mais il ne faut pas douter de ce que je peux imaginer... »

Draco sourit.

« Je n'en doute pas... Mais j'attends de voir ça... »

« Vous pourriez être étonné. »

« Alors étonnez-moi! »

« Le plus tôt possible. »

« C'est où et quand vous voulez... »

Le Pirate eut un sourire amusé.

« Je m'en souviendrai... Mais faites attention au sous-entendus que vous glissez... »

« Mais je ne glisse rien du tout... »

« Bien sûr que non, vous devez avoir raison... répliqua Harry. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors c'est moi qui ai trop vécu au milieu de marin. »

« Probablement » dit Draco, riant.

Harry ne put qu'être enchanté par ce rire.

« Mais demain n'est pas le jour où je quitterai un pont! Surtout avec le temps qu'il fait... »

« Je pense que demain ne sera pas le jour où je quitterai ce bateau, dit Draco. Surtout... avec ce qui y est... »

Harry rit légèrement.

« Ne vous amusez pas trop de mon état, mon Prince. »

« M'amuser ? Comment, m'amuser ? Allons, mon Pirate, c'est mal me connaître! Je ne me permettrais pas! »

« Bien sûr que non. Il est vrai que vous ne pourriez pas vous le permettre. Votre bonne conduite ne permet pas cela... »

Draco grimaça.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, il y a longtemps que ma bonne conduite est perdue quelque part, dans l'océan... »

« Il y a très peu de chances que vous la retrouviez, dans ce cas... C'est d'autant mieux. »

Draco se contenta de sourire.

« Qui sait, fit-il. En attendant, veuillez m'excuser de vous abandonner ainsi, mais je crois savoir que mon bain m'attend... Ensuite, je me devrais de donner ses leçons à votre parrain et enfin, j'irai me coucher... Je viendrai demain, vers le deuxième quart, pour établir mon brouillon de carte du ciel. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Absolument. De toute façon, que vous veniez à l'heure que vous vouliez me convient parfaitement. »

Draco rit.

« Soit! Alors à demain, cher Pirate. »

« _À dans cinq minutes, tu veux dire!_ »

« À demain, mon Prince » répondit Harry, lui souriant d'un air séducteur.

Draco rit de nouveau et sortit, fermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry sortaient à également de sa cabine et se dirigeait aux coursives, ou plus précisément, vers une certaine pièce qui donnait un aperçu parfait dans un endroit où était mis à disposition un baquet afin de se laver.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Zevoup... Quel nom curieux, n'est-ce pas ? Un petit secret : Inversez les noms, vous pourriez avoir quelques surprises! (quand on est désespérées... lol)

Voilààààààà! Un autre chapitre! Et le dernier avant un petit moment, je pars cette nuit pour Toronto, et j'y reste tout le week-end! Bonne journée-soirée ou nuit à tous!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

_Laika&Umbre_

_18 Mai 2005_


	7. L'Île de l'Oranger

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue, tout le reste est à J.K Rolwing. Bonne lecture.

**RARs :**

**Bon… Salut! C'est Umbre (mais oui, je vie toujours!). Je suppose que certains d'entre vous, malgré l'enlèvement rapide, ont vu ce petit message si peu rassurant qu'est celui publié par Laika il y a deux jours… Ceci est du a… une mésentente légère… (Si tu ricane, Laika, je te jure que je me débrouille pour que Harry le sente passé dans nos fics!). Mais suite à une longue discussion( d'une demi heure), nous avons convenu de… nous réconcilié joyeusement! Et de publier! Seulement voilà! Laika est en examen et pour cause parentale, elle n'a pas toujours l'occasion d'être sur le PC… Donc, je reprends les RAR… On va se les partager, en fait, mais en attendant… C'est à moi! Laika en a déjà faite quelques unes… 7 pour être exacte! Les sept dernière! Ainsi, C'est parti pour.. heu… Moi! Loll**

**SamaraXX :** C'est un coup à nous faire peur, un nom pareil! Il est minuit trois, il fait noir et je suis toute seule… Brrr… On avait une bonne raison de s'arrêter mais nous revoici, plus puissantes et terrifiantes que jamais… Heu… Non, oublies le 'plus puissantes …etc'. héhéhé… Influence de Trelawney! Loll! On te souhaite de bonne vacances et désolée pour la fausse peur!

**Pitchoune :** Allons, allons, du calme! Tout va très bien! Nous sommes de retour et nous espérons sincèrement que le problème qui a faillit nous arrêter ne se représentera plus! Nous revoilà, il n'y a pas d'angoisse à avoir!

**Lila Flow :** Que de gentillesse! C'est gentil et ça fait toujours plaisir! Contente que ça te plaise et la période de non-écriture est déjà finie! Niark!

**Egwene Al'Vere :** Oups… Pas de chance, on reprend la publication… Mais bon… Dis-toi que tu en auras plus à lire en revenant des vacances! Loll

**Namasta :** Pas besoin d'attendre Septembre, nous revoilà.

**niil-iste :** Mais non! Vous n'attendrez pas jusque septembre car tout est réglé! Haut les cœurs!

**Aella :** Salut à toi!

Le six d'un coup… Hé béh! Je suis en admiration, connaissant la longueur des chapitres! Si cela peut te rassurer, les jeux de mots entre Harry et Draco ont également frustré les auteurs! Et oui! Faut pas demander! Loll! Le passage où Draco est bourré est inspiré de l'état d'un des deux auteurs… Hu? Non, non, c'était pas moi… (air angélique). Quoi? Comment ça, on y croit pas.. Beuuuh…

On est toujours bien contentes de voir arriver de nouvelles lectrices! Ainsi, bienvenue à toi et merci pour cette longue review! Elle était génial!

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Encore une lectrice qui m'a abandonné du côté de MPM… Bah, je finirais par plus avoir personne… (air larmoyant). M'enfin… Oublions cela! Voici le prochain chapitre! J'espère qu'il t'a autant plus que le précédent! Moi, je l'aime bien.. mais je préfère le suivant… niark!

**naw :** Ben… Contentes que ça te plaise!

**Oxaline** : Et oui! C'est cela, aussi, l'avantage qu'il n'y ait pas de Lemon! On en apprécie bien plus les passages sur le couple! Héhéhé!

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Tiens… Des connaissances! (enfin, des habituées de reviews! Loll) Quoi que vous n'étiez pas là lors du chapitre 13 de MPM… Simple oublis ou m'avez-vous vous aussi abandonner? Dans tout les cas, on s'en fout, on n'est pas là pour en parler! Il y a une différence entre Cyclone et un Typhon! Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'un Typhon EST un cyclone! Mais un Typhon désigne un cyclone d'une extrême violence uniquement! On emploi rarement l'emploi du mot Typhon pour un cyclone peu inquiétant. Et si un météorologue le fait, c'est qu'il se trompe! Mais bon, passons!

Et non, pas de Lemon! Mais vous pouvez nous croire, nous en étions aussi frustrée que vous! Cela a d'ailleurs de grave répercussion sur notre autre fic! Mais non, on ne fait pas toujours des fins sadique, voyons! Enfin… pas toujours!

**L'ange de l'apocalypse :** Le nom Zevoup nous vient de l'inversion de Pouvez! Nous n'avons cependant pas inverser le phonème 'ou'… Sinon, ça aurait donné Zevuop… Dur à prononcer, ça! Loll! Pour le Lemon… Patience, voyons! Ça viendra!

**Alinemcb54 :** Je comprends tout a fait l'importance et le privilège que tu as donné à tes études! Si je ne comprenais pas, je serai franchement une sale petite profiteuse! Après tout, j'ai moi-même grandement délaissé le net pour les études! Et je suis de tout cœur avec toi! Courage! Prêt à le dire à Dray? Mhmm… Qui sait? (Nous, je sais, mais bon... Patience!)

**Anagrammes :** Ben je suis bien contente d'habiter dans un trou paumé! Non mais c'est quoi cette menace de nous serrer dans tes bras? Loll! Non, je plaisante, voyons! Aaah, le fameux 'dévorage' de chapitre suivit de cet horrible sentiment de frustration… Je sais ce que c'est! Ce chapitre fait-il plus de cinquante pages? Mhmm… Je crains que non! Mais bon, une prochaine fois, peut-être!

Le plus beau jour de ta semaine si l'une d'entre nous se mets à genoux devant toi? Bon, d'accord… (Umbre s'agenouille). Bon, ça n'a peut-être pas beaucoup de valeur, parce que c'est moi et que.. Non, je ne vais pas me repointer avec mon complexe d'infériorité, mais franchement, je suis ébahie face à tes histoires. Aussi, ma chère, je m'agenouille noblement devant toi… Ceci est ma révérence… En dédommagement des reviews que je n'ai jamais faites… lolll!

C'est moi qui me charge de Draco et je suis d'accord avec toi! Seulement, j'ai tenté de me mettre dans un contexte de l'époque. L'homosexualité est des plus mal vue et Draco est un noble ayant bercé dans ses idées préconçues. Ainsi, il doit faire face à Ses idées… Mais aussi à son attirance pour ce si charismatique Pirate… Ce cher, si beau, si… Non, non, je ne fantasme pas! Pour en revenir à Draco, il va s'améliorer… mais il sera trop pleurnicheur… Mouais… je vais essayer de le rendre plus fort.. C'est décidé… mouahahahahaha… (Pensée de Laika en voyant ça : Mince, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore faire? (avoue que tu as pensé ça, Laika, avoue..!))

Pourquoi tout le monde désire un Lemon? Franchement, je ne sais pas! J'adore ce jeu de dialogue qu'il y a entre Harry et Draco et, malheureusement, après le Lemon, il n'y en aura presque plus! Le jeu reposait essentiellement sur la gêne et le trouble de Draco! Avec le Lemon, Draco sera libéré de cette gêne et le jeu n'aura plus de raison d'être… D'une certaine manière, je regrette presque qu'il y a eu le lemon! Mais bon… Il faut avouer que parfois, cela frustre de les voir si proche et de ne rien faire! Autant Laika que moi, nous avions parfois envie de les frapper avec un 'Vous allez passer à l'action, merde?'… Mais il est vrai que pour l'instant, il n'a pas de raison d'être… Il viendra malgré tout très vite… Trop vite! TT

**Amy Keira :** ça avance… Lentement mais trop vite… M'enfin… On fait avec ce qu'on a!

**BlackNemesis :** Le Biscuit! Loll! Hem… Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister! BN.. héhéhé… Je suis la bêta de Chris, donc, forcément, j'ai vu ta review… Et l'histoire du Biscuit… En fait… Je suis un peu responsable… Je suis celle qui a fait son résumé… (Se marre comme une folle). J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner… (tombe de sa chaise, pleurant de rire)… Mais bon, je suis sûre que d'autres avant moi ont employé le terme 'BN'.. N'est-ce pas?

M'enfin soit… Si si, c'est bien pouvez! Je sais très bien que ça ne veut rien dire, mais on cherchait un nom, on savait pas quoi mettre et… C'est sorti tout seul, voilà! Il y a plusieurs noms fabriqué ainsi! On s'amuse bien, Laika et moi à faire des coups pareils! C'est des plus distrayant! Ton point de vue avec le déchaînement de l'océan et le couple est tout à fait incroyable! Ni Laika ni moi n'avions vu cela ainsi… On avait tout simplement envie qu'il se passe quelque chose. De l'action, quoi! En fait, c'est le cas à chaque fois! On hésite pas, dés qu'on trouve qu'il ne se passe rien, on colle un combat ou un truc dans le genre… héhéhé… Bon, pas toujours, on a quand même des idées principales à respecter mais en gros, c'est ça! (J'aurai peut-être pas du le dire, de quoi on a l'air, nous, maintenant?)

Harry… Harry vu par Laika vu qu'elle s'occupe entièrement de sa personnalité! Moi, je m'occupe de Draco. Et mine de rien, autant j'adore le Harry de Laika autant parfois, j'ai envie de le frapper. Je suis obligée de faire de Draco ce qu'il est (il est très bien, mais… un peu trop.. Gentil. Sympa… Pleurnicheur, aussi!) parce que sinon, nos deux héros seraient toujours en train de se disputer! Pas moyen d'accorder le Draco que j'aime (froid, cynique, sarcastique.. Draco, quoi!) avec Harry! Bon, l'important, c'est que ça colle un peu avec le fait que, comme il l'aime (même s'il le sait pas encore, c'est pas grave, il l'aime, il a pas le choix!) il ne peut QUE se montrer gentil avec Harry… Mais bon… ça m'agace quand même! Sinon, il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup le Harry de Laika. Les fics où ce cher Survivant a une personnalité forte sont rare. Et c'est un vrai plaisir d'en avoir un sous la main. Mais passons!

Nous sommes bien contente que cela te plaise, en tout cas.. Biscuit… (recommence à rire). Hem… J'espère que je ne t'ai pas vexé avec mon hilarité. Mais je t'avoue, j'y peux rien... Chaque fois, j'y pense… Hem… Salut!

**Ginypompom :** Ce bonjour enjoué me fait penser à un certain Elfe… Mais bon, passons… Mouais… ça dépend des personnes! J'ai tendance à voir Harry innocent. Mais j'adore le Harry que Laika imagine. Par contre, je hais Draco. Trop gentil… M'enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Nous sommes calée en bateau, en effet! Laika parce qu'elle a fait des recherches, moi parce que j'aime les pirates depuis si longtemps que je ne me souviens pas du début de ma passion! J'avais réussi à l'apaiser, mais Laika l'a raviver d'un coup de baguette magique! Et oui! Après tant d'effort pour l'enlever… Cette fille est impitoyable! Loll!

Heuu…Je ne vois pas trop ce que tu entends pas de sacrées surprise… Mais bon… Non, y'en a pas spécialement! Bisous et à la prochaine fois!

**Skyblack4 :** C'est Laika qui a eu l'idée, j'avoue sans honte, car c'est une créatrice de géni! Pour le coffret.. Je peux le dire, je suppose… Oui, il va lui donner!

**Lovely A :** Tricheuse, va! Mais bon, je comprends! C'est toujours mieux d'en avoir plein à lire d'un coup!

**Sahada :** Ne le dis pas ton préféré, on ne sait jamais! Loll! Les suivants te réservent bien des surprises. Un serpent? Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il ait un serpent? Pour les deux autres questions (le coffret et le fils de la lune) oui, Ry va le rendre et Vi, on va apprendre plus sur cette légende!

**Alucard :** La longueur des chapitres… Tu le crois si on te dit qu'on fait pratiquement un chapitre en une semaine? Si si, je jure! On arrête pas! A votre grand plaisir, bien entendu! A quand c'est fabuleux moment d'ardeur? Mhmm… bientôt, bientôt! Draco ne pourra pas résister indéfiniment, crois-moi! Pour la boîte d'argent, je ne peux répondre que 'Bientôt'… Pour le bain, bonne question! A l'heure actuelle, Harry ne lui a toujours pas avoué ce si terrible secret! Lolll! Merci pour les divinités… loll! On le savait, de toute façon… Niark niark niark niark!

Oui, oui, tu avais reviewé pour ce chapitre, voyons! Impression de voir un film, dis-tu? Héhé… j'aimerai bien un film sur notre fic… (air rêveur). Mais oui, je sais, je rêve en plein!

**Serpentis-draco :** C'est pas un petit pervers, c'est un grand pervers! Loll!

**Namyothis :** Nous, on tourne autour du pot? Meuh non! Loll! Patience, patience! On ne tournera pas bien longtemps! héhéhé

**Vif d'or :** J'adore aussi cet échange perpétuel qu'il y a entre eux. Dommage qu'avec le début du couple, ça va se calmer… Mais bon… Nous aurons d'autres choses à vous proposer.. Niark niark niark niark! On a pas prévu de chapitre, en fait, mais pour l'instant, il y en a 15 et c'est loin d'être fini… Que de plaisir pour vous!

**Meihra :** Voilà le problème de reprendre les reviews de Laika pour l'aider! Je débarque dans une conversation et je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à sa place.. M'enfin, elle s'est amusée à Toronto, ça, je le sais! Je compatis pour les révisions! J'en suis sortie et pas en bon état, je te l'assure! Bon, il se passe quoi, déjà, dans le chapitre que tu as reviewé… Ah, oui, la tempête.. En effet, ça, c'était de l'action! On s'est bien amusé avec Laika… On aurait voulu tué des pirates, mais on devait en garder pour… la suite! Loll! Rapprochement? Rapprochement? Mouais… Faut que je retourne voir! Aaaah, oui, en effet, il y a du rapprochement! Lolll! C'est ma partie préféré, personnellement! Celle où il joue SANS arrêt au chat et à la souris! C'est Si drôle!

Comment nous écrivons nos histoires? C'est simple! Nous nous rencontrons sur messenger et là, nous alternons les suites! Nous avons chacune un personnage, l'une fait Harry, l'autre fait Draco. Quant aux autres, on se les distribue! Pour les description, pareil! C'est à notre guise! Si je n'ai pas envie de la faire, je la refile à Laika ou alors l'inverse. Mais ça vient tout seul! Entre tout cela, on papote de tout et de rien! C'est assez amusant d'ailleurs car à un moment, Laika avait copier un morceau de notre conversation, dedans… ça donnait des choses assez invraisemblable. Loll! Mais sinon, tout se passe très vite, on écrit et on ne s'en aperçoit pas! On a parfois fait plus de 50 pages de conversations ponctuée de fic! (et oui!). Et le plus intéressant dans tout ça… C'est qu'on s'amuse comme des folles! Niark niark niark niark!

**Vert emeraude :** Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on publierai! Loll! Elle s'est éclatée, d'après ce que je sais! Le seul point noir qu'elle m'ait dit sur son voyage est la nourriture : elle a mangé dans des fast food tout le séjour! Pas bien ni bon, ça! Lol! Ça va aller plus qu'en s'améliorant! Lolll!

**Sélène :** Ptdr! Il s'agit ici d'une erreur de mon humble personne! Je me suis fourvoyé en essayant d'inverser le verbe 'Pouver'… conjugué à la deuxième personne du pluriel… Sans commentaire! Pour Laika, oui, je crois qu'elle s'est bien amusé à Toronto. En tout cas, elle en est revenue toute joyeuse! Pour le Lemon… Mhmm… On en est au chapitre 6? Oui… Vi, ce sera pour bientôt. Patience!

**Tiffany Shin :** Et béh… Encore heureux! Si tu ne l'aimais pas, je me demanderai sérieusement ce que tu fiche dans les Reviews… M'enfin.. Suis contente de te revoir (C'est Umbre loll) Je te retrouve toujours dans mes fics!

**Crystal d'avalon :** Mais Dray n'est pas coincé du tout… nan nan.. Du tout, du tout, du tout…Hem… Bon… Juste un peu! Mais un peu alors! Bon, ça va, j'admets, il est coincé! Mais que veux-tu? Il a juste un peu peur.. La question est… Pour combien de temps? Niark!

**Understanding :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les morts ? Faut pas avoir des rancunes contre les morts! On finit tous de la même manière : sous la forme de cadavre! Donc, de mort... Hmmm, quelle logique implacable! N'est-ce pas ?

**Anize B :** MacGyver ? C'est qui se type ? Un genre de Brad Pitt français ou je sais pas trop ? J'aime bien Brady... J'ai écouté _Entretient avec un vampire_ ce week-end... J'ai bien aimé... Et donc j'aime bien Brady... Quoi, je m'égare dans le sujet ? Et puis ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire hein ? Ça t'emmerde ? Ben moi aussi loll! Revenons à nos... veracrasses, pour chasser du Sombrals. Euh, en fait, jcrois qu'ils sont tous morts... Parce que j'ai plus rien à rajouter sur ta review!

**Clem :** Bon WE ? Tu savais que oui voulait dire « nous » en anglais et qui peut se rapporter également à « on » ? (Comment je peux penser à des choses comme ça lolll ?)

Bah, va bouder, si le chapitre était pas assez long On pourra manger du boudin demain soir...

Tout compte fait, reviens ici, et arrête de bouder. C'est pas bon, du boudin.

**Kungzoune :** Pas chaut, chaud! On s'en fou, de toute façon! On peut se mettre à écrire froit avec un t, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ce qui se transforme en « fraite » en bon Québecois, quand il fait un froid mordant! Bref... Oui, il fait chaud, on est en été, et c'est DÉJÀ la canicule ici... Je reviens chaque jour à la maison avec le fond du cuir chevelu complètement trempé, mais chui pas certaine que l'état de propreté de mon corps t'intéresse, après une journée où il fait 32° à l'ombre, pas vrai ?

Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça... Mais ta review en dit pas plus... alors moi non plus!

**Onarluca :** Bah, c'est bien les orages, tu trouves pas ? Avec la foudre et les éclairs... Euh, c'est la même chose... Avec... le tonnerre! Oui, c'est ça! Avec le tonnerre! Et la pluie, et le vent... Mais une tempête-Draco, c'est vrai que ça doit pas être très cool... Il devrait donner ce nom au prochain ouragan qui va ravager la côte Est des États-Unis, cet été...Nous revoilà, soit pas triste! C'était un malentendu, nous sommes de retour et pour longtemps, on l'espère!

**Marina :** Orignal ? Comment faire autrement, avec les énergumènes que nous sommes ? Héhé! Bonne lecture!

Le pourquoi on ne devait plus poster est assez compliqué. Même pour nous, c'était confus. Mais tout est arrangé.

**Sefadora Firewood :** (j'ai dû récrire trois fois ton nom pour qu'il soit correct...) l'update est pas assez rapide ? J'y peux rien, je suis lente à la détente de nature, c'est ce que Umbre dirait, j'y peux rien! Gnéhéhéhéhé!

**Et voilà… Malgré beaucoup d'ennui… et de contre temps! Nous revoici! Désolé pour la fausse peur! Vraiment! **

**Bon… Salut! C'est Umbre (mais oui, je vie toujours!). Je suppose que certains d'entre vous, malgré l'enlèvement rapide, ont vu ce petit message si peu rassurant qu'est celui publié par Laika il y a deux jours… Ceci est du a… une mésentente légère… (Si tu ricane, Laika, je te jure que je me débrouille pour que Harry le sente passé dans nos fics!). Mais suite à une longue discussion( d'une demi heure), nous avons convenu de… nous réconcilié joyeusement! Et de publier! Seulement voilà! Laika est en examen et pour cause parentale, elle n'a pas toujours l'occasion d'être sur le PC… Donc, je reprends les RAR… On va se les partager, en fait, mais en attendant… C'est à moi! Laika en a déjà faite quelques unes… 7 pour être exacte! Les sept dernière! Ainsi, C'est parti pour.. heu… Moi! Loll**

**SamaraXX :** C'est un coup à nous faire peur, un nom pareil! Il est minuit trois, il fait noir et je suis toute seule… Brrr… On avait une bonne raison de s'arrêter mais nous revoici, plus puissantes et terrifiantes que jamais… Heu… Non, oublies le 'plus puissantes …etc'. héhéhé… Influence de Trelawney! Loll! On te souhaite de bonne vacances et désolée pour la fausse peur!

**Pitchoune :** Allons, allons, du calme! Tout va très bien! Nous sommes de retour et nous espérons sincèrement que le problème qui a faillit nous arrêter ne se représentera plus! Nous revoilà, il n'y a pas d'angoisse à avoir!

**Lila Flow :** Que de gentillesse! C'est gentil et ça fait toujours plaisir! Contente que ça te plaise et la période de non-écriture est déjà finie! Niark!

**Egwene Al'Vere :** Oups… Pas de chance, on reprend la publication… Mais bon… Dis-toi que tu en auras plus à lire en revenant des vacances! Loll

**Namasta :** Pas besoin d'attendre Septembre, nous revoilà.

**niil-iste :** Mais non! Vous n'attendrez pas jusque septembre car tout est réglé! Haut les cœurs!

**Aella :** Salut à toi!

Le six d'un coup… Hé béh! Je suis en admiration, connaissant la longueur des chapitres! Si cela peut te rassurer, les jeux de mots entre Harry et Draco ont également frustré les auteurs! Et oui! Faut pas demander! Loll! Le passage où Draco est bourré est inspiré de l'état d'un des deux auteurs… Hu? Non, non, c'était pas moi… (air angélique). Quoi? Comment ça, on y croit pas.. Beuuuh…

On est toujours bien contentes de voir arriver de nouvelles lectrices! Ainsi, bienvenue à toi et merci pour cette longue review! Elle était génial!

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Encore une lectrice qui m'a abandonné du côté de MPM… Bah, je finirais par plus avoir personne… (air larmoyant). M'enfin… Oublions cela! Voici le prochain chapitre! J'espère qu'il t'a autant plus que le précédent! Moi, je l'aime bien.. mais je préfère le suivant… niark!

**naw :** Ben… Contentes que ça te plaise!

**Oxaline** : Et oui! C'est cela, aussi, l'avantage qu'il n'y ait pas de Lemon! On en apprécie bien plus les passages sur le couple! Héhéhé!

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Tiens… Des connaissances! (enfin, des habituées de reviews! Loll) Quoi que vous n'étiez pas là lors du chapitre 13 de MPM… Simple oublis ou m'avez-vous vous aussi abandonner? Dans tout les cas, on s'en fout, on n'est pas là pour en parler! Il y a une différence entre Cyclone et un Typhon! Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'un Typhon EST un cyclone! Mais un Typhon désigne un cyclone d'une extrême violence uniquement! On emploi rarement l'emploi du mot Typhon pour un cyclone peu inquiétant. Et si un météorologue le fait, c'est qu'il se trompe! Mais bon, passons!

Et non, pas de Lemon! Mais vous pouvez nous croire, nous en étions aussi frustrée que vous! Cela a d'ailleurs de grave répercussion sur notre autre fic! Mais non, on ne fait pas toujours des fins sadique, voyons! Enfin… pas toujours!

**L'ange de l'apocalypse :** Le nom Zevoup nous vient de l'inversion de Pouvez! Nous n'avons cependant pas inverser le phonème 'ou'… Sinon, ça aurait donné Zevuop… Dur à prononcer, ça! Loll! Pour le Lemon… Patience, voyons! Ça viendra!

**Alinemcb54 :** Je comprends tout a fait l'importance et le privilège que tu as donné à tes études! Si je ne comprenais pas, je serai franchement une sale petite profiteuse! Après tout, j'ai moi-même grandement délaissé le net pour les études! Et je suis de tout cœur avec toi! Courage! Prêt à le dire à Dray? Mhmm… Qui sait? (Nous, je sais, mais bon... Patience!)

**Anagrammes :** Ben je suis bien contente d'habiter dans un trou paumé! Non mais c'est quoi cette menace de nous serrer dans tes bras? Loll! Non, je plaisante, voyons! Aaah, le fameux 'dévorage' de chapitre suivit de cet horrible sentiment de frustration… Je sais ce que c'est! Ce chapitre fait-il plus de cinquante pages? Mhmm… Je crains que non! Mais bon, une prochaine fois, peut-être!

Le plus beau jour de ta semaine si l'une d'entre nous se mets à genoux devant toi? Bon, d'accord… (Umbre s'agenouille). Bon, ça n'a peut-être pas beaucoup de valeur, parce que c'est moi et que.. Non, je ne vais pas me repointer avec mon complexe d'infériorité, mais franchement, je suis ébahie face à tes histoires. Aussi, ma chère, je m'agenouille noblement devant toi… Ceci est ma révérence… En dédommagement des reviews que je n'ai jamais faites… lolll!

C'est moi qui me charge de Draco et je suis d'accord avec toi! Seulement, j'ai tenté de me mettre dans un contexte de l'époque. L'homosexualité est des plus mal vue et Draco est un noble ayant bercé dans ses idées préconçues. Ainsi, il doit faire face à Ses idées… Mais aussi à son attirance pour ce si charismatique Pirate… Ce cher, si beau, si… Non, non, je ne fantasme pas! Pour en revenir à Draco, il va s'améliorer… mais il sera trop pleurnicheur… Mouais… je vais essayer de le rendre plus fort.. C'est décidé… mouahahahahaha… (Pensée de Laika en voyant ça : Mince, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore faire? (avoue que tu as pensé ça, Laika, avoue..!))

Pourquoi tout le monde désire un Lemon? Franchement, je ne sais pas! J'adore ce jeu de dialogue qu'il y a entre Harry et Draco et, malheureusement, après le Lemon, il n'y en aura presque plus! Le jeu reposait essentiellement sur la gêne et le trouble de Draco! Avec le Lemon, Draco sera libéré de cette gêne et le jeu n'aura plus de raison d'être… D'une certaine manière, je regrette presque qu'il y a eu le lemon! Mais bon… Il faut avouer que parfois, cela frustre de les voir si proche et de ne rien faire! Autant Laika que moi, nous avions parfois envie de les frapper avec un 'Vous allez passer à l'action, merde?'… Mais il est vrai que pour l'instant, il n'a pas de raison d'être… Il viendra malgré tout très vite… Trop vite! TT

**Amy Keira :** ça avance… Lentement mais trop vite… M'enfin… On fait avec ce qu'on a!

**BlackNemesis :** Le Biscuit! Loll! Hem… Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister! BN.. héhéhé… Je suis la bêta de Chris, donc, forcément, j'ai vu ta review… Et l'histoire du Biscuit… En fait… Je suis un peu responsable… Je suis celle qui a fait son résumé… (Se marre comme une folle). J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner… (tombe de sa chaise, pleurant de rire)… Mais bon, je suis sûre que d'autres avant moi ont employé le terme 'BN'.. N'est-ce pas?

M'enfin soit… Si si, c'est bien pouvez! Je sais très bien que ça ne veut rien dire, mais on cherchait un nom, on savait pas quoi mettre et… C'est sorti tout seul, voilà! Il y a plusieurs noms fabriqué ainsi! On s'amuse bien, Laika et moi à faire des coups pareils! C'est des plus distrayant! Ton point de vue avec le déchaînement de l'océan et le couple est tout à fait incroyable! Ni Laika ni moi n'avions vu cela ainsi… On avait tout simplement envie qu'il se passe quelque chose. De l'action, quoi! En fait, c'est le cas à chaque fois! On hésite pas, dés qu'on trouve qu'il ne se passe rien, on colle un combat ou un truc dans le genre… héhéhé… Bon, pas toujours, on a quand même des idées principales à respecter mais en gros, c'est ça! (J'aurai peut-être pas du le dire, de quoi on a l'air, nous, maintenant?)

Harry… Harry vu par Laika vu qu'elle s'occupe entièrement de sa personnalité! Moi, je m'occupe de Draco. Et mine de rien, autant j'adore le Harry de Laika autant parfois, j'ai envie de le frapper. Je suis obligée de faire de Draco ce qu'il est (il est très bien, mais… un peu trop.. Gentil. Sympa… Pleurnicheur, aussi!) parce que sinon, nos deux héros seraient toujours en train de se disputer! Pas moyen d'accorder le Draco que j'aime (froid, cynique, sarcastique.. Draco, quoi!) avec Harry! Bon, l'important, c'est que ça colle un peu avec le fait que, comme il l'aime (même s'il le sait pas encore, c'est pas grave, il l'aime, il a pas le choix!) il ne peut QUE se montrer gentil avec Harry… Mais bon… ça m'agace quand même! Sinon, il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup le Harry de Laika. Les fics où ce cher Survivant a une personnalité forte sont rare. Et c'est un vrai plaisir d'en avoir un sous la main. Mais passons!

Nous sommes bien contente que cela te plaise, en tout cas.. Biscuit… (recommence à rire). Hem… J'espère que je ne t'ai pas vexé avec mon hilarité. Mais je t'avoue, j'y peux rien... Chaque fois, j'y pense… Hem… Salut!

**Ginypompom :** Ce bonjour enjoué me fait penser à un certain Elfe… Mais bon, passons… Mouais… ça dépend des personnes! J'ai tendance à voir Harry innocent. Mais j'adore le Harry que Laika imagine. Par contre, je hais Draco. Trop gentil… M'enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Nous sommes calée en bateau, en effet! Laika parce qu'elle a fait des recherches, moi parce que j'aime les pirates depuis si longtemps que je ne me souviens pas du début de ma passion! J'avais réussi à l'apaiser, mais Laika l'a raviver d'un coup de baguette magique! Et oui! Après tant d'effort pour l'enlever… Cette fille est impitoyable! Loll!

Heuu…Je ne vois pas trop ce que tu entends pas de sacrées surprise… Mais bon… Non, y'en a pas spécialement! Bisous et à la prochaine fois!

**Skyblack4 :** C'est Laika qui a eu l'idée, j'avoue sans honte, car c'est une créatrice de géni! Pour le coffret.. Je peux le dire, je suppose… Oui, il va lui donner!

**Lovely A :** Tricheuse, va! Mais bon, je comprends! C'est toujours mieux d'en avoir plein à lire d'un coup!

**Sahada :** Ne le dis pas ton préféré, on ne sait jamais! Loll! Les suivants te réservent bien des surprises. Un serpent? Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il ait un serpent? Pour les deux autres questions (le coffret et le fils de la lune) oui, Ry va le rendre et Vi, on va apprendre plus sur cette légende!

**Alucard :** La longueur des chapitres… Tu le crois si on te dit qu'on fait pratiquement un chapitre en une semaine? Si si, je jure! On arrête pas! A votre grand plaisir, bien entendu! A quand c'est fabuleux moment d'ardeur? Mhmm… bientôt, bientôt! Draco ne pourra pas résister indéfiniment, crois-moi! Pour la boîte d'argent, je ne peux répondre que 'Bientôt'… Pour le bain, bonne question! A l'heure actuelle, Harry ne lui a toujours pas avoué ce si terrible secret! Lolll! Merci pour les divinités… loll! On le savait, de toute façon… Niark niark niark niark!

Oui, oui, tu avais reviewé pour ce chapitre, voyons! Impression de voir un film, dis-tu? Héhé… j'aimerai bien un film sur notre fic… (air rêveur). Mais oui, je sais, je rêve en plein!

**Serpentis-draco :** C'est pas un petit pervers, c'est un grand pervers! Loll!

**Namyothis :** Nous, on tourne autour du pot? Meuh non! Loll! Patience, patience! On ne tournera pas bien longtemps! héhéhé

**Vif d'or :** J'adore aussi cet échange perpétuel qu'il y a entre eux. Dommage qu'avec le début du couple, ça va se calmer… Mais bon… Nous aurons d'autres choses à vous proposer.. Niark niark niark niark! On a pas prévu de chapitre, en fait, mais pour l'instant, il y en a 15 et c'est loin d'être fini… Que de plaisir pour vous!

**Meihra :** Voilà le problème de reprendre les reviews de Laika pour l'aider! Je débarque dans une conversation et je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à sa place.. M'enfin, elle s'est amusée à Toronto, ça, je le sais! Je compatis pour les révisions! J'en suis sortie et pas en bon état, je te l'assure! Bon, il se passe quoi, déjà, dans le chapitre que tu as reviewé… Ah, oui, la tempête.. En effet, ça, c'était de l'action! On s'est bien amusé avec Laika… On aurait voulu tué des pirates, mais on devait en garder pour… la suite! Loll! Rapprochement? Rapprochement? Mouais… Faut que je retourne voir! Aaaah, oui, en effet, il y a du rapprochement! Lolll! C'est ma partie préféré, personnellement! Celle où il joue SANS arrêt au chat et à la souris! C'est Si drôle!

Comment nous écrivons nos histoires? C'est simple! Nous nous rencontrons sur messenger et là, nous alternons les suites! Nous avons chacune un personnage, l'une fait Harry, l'autre fait Draco. Quant aux autres, on se les distribue! Pour les description, pareil! C'est à notre guise! Si je n'ai pas envie de la faire, je la refile à Laika ou alors l'inverse. Mais ça vient tout seul! Entre tout cela, on papote de tout et de rien! C'est assez amusant d'ailleurs car à un moment, Laika avait copier un morceau de notre conversation, dedans… ça donnait des choses assez invraisemblable. Loll! Mais sinon, tout se passe très vite, on écrit et on ne s'en aperçoit pas! On a parfois fait plus de 50 pages de conversations ponctuée de fic! (et oui!). Et le plus intéressant dans tout ça… C'est qu'on s'amuse comme des folles! Niark niark niark niark!

**Vert emeraude :** Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on publierai! Loll! Elle s'est éclatée, d'après ce que je sais! Le seul point noir qu'elle m'ait dit sur son voyage est la nourriture : elle a mangé dans des fast food tout le séjour! Pas bien ni bon, ça! Lol! Ça va aller plus qu'en s'améliorant! Lolll!

**Sélène :** Ptdr! Il s'agit ici d'une erreur de mon humble personne! Je me suis fourvoyé en essayant d'inverser le verbe 'Pouver'… conjugué à la deuxième personne du pluriel… Sans commentaire! Pour Laika, oui, je crois qu'elle s'est bien amusé à Toronto. En tout cas, elle en est revenue toute joyeuse! Pour le Lemon… Mhmm… On en est au chapitre 6? Oui… Vi, ce sera pour bientôt. Patience!

**Tiffany Shin :** Et béh… Encore heureux! Si tu ne l'aimais pas, je me demanderai sérieusement ce que tu fiche dans les Reviews… M'enfin.. Suis contente de te revoir (C'est Umbre loll) Je te retrouve toujours dans mes fics!

**Crystal d'avalon :** Mais Dray n'est pas coincé du tout… nan nan.. Du tout, du tout, du tout…Hem… Bon… Juste un peu! Mais un peu alors! Bon, ça va, j'admets, il est coincé! Mais que veux-tu? Il a juste un peu peur.. La question est… Pour combien de temps? Niark!

**Understanding :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les morts ? Faut pas avoir des rancunes contre les morts! On finit tous de la même manière : sous la forme de cadavre! Donc, de mort... Hmmm, quelle logique implacable! N'est-ce pas ?

**Anize B :** MacGyver ? C'est qui se type ? Un genre de Brad Pitt français ou je sais pas trop ? J'aime bien Brady... J'ai écouté _Entretient avec un vampire_ ce week-end... J'ai bien aimé... Et donc j'aime bien Brady... Quoi, je m'égare dans le sujet ? Et puis ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire hein ? Ça t'emmerde ? Ben moi aussi loll! Revenons à nos... veracrasses, pour chasser du Sombrals. Euh, en fait, jcrois qu'ils sont tous morts... Parce que j'ai plus rien à rajouter sur ta review!

**Clem :** Bon WE ? Tu savais que oui voulait dire « nous » en anglais et qui peut se rapporter également à « on » ? (Comment je peux penser à des choses comme ça lolll ?)

Bah, va bouder, si le chapitre était pas assez long On pourra manger du boudin demain soir...

Tout compte fait, reviens ici, et arrête de bouder. C'est pas bon, du boudin.

**Kungzoune :** Pas chaut, chaud! On s'en fou, de toute façon! On peut se mettre à écrire froit avec un t, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ce qui se transforme en « fraite » en bon Québecois, quand il fait un froid mordant! Bref... Oui, il fait chaud, on est en été, et c'est DÉJÀ la canicule ici... Je reviens chaque jour à la maison avec le fond du cuir chevelu complètement trempé, mais chui pas certaine que l'état de propreté de mon corps t'intéresse, après une journée où il fait 32° à l'ombre, pas vrai ?

Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça... Mais ta review en dit pas plus... alors moi non plus!

**Onarluca :** Bah, c'est bien les orages, tu trouves pas ? Avec la foudre et les éclairs... Euh, c'est la même chose... Avec... le tonnerre! Oui, c'est ça! Avec le tonnerre! Et la pluie, et le vent... Mais une tempête-Draco, c'est vrai que ça doit pas être très cool... Il devrait donner ce nom au prochain ouragan qui va ravager la côte Est des États-Unis, cet été...Nous revoilà, soit pas triste! C'était un malentendu, nous sommes de retour et pour longtemps, on l'espère!

**Marina :** Orignal ? Comment faire autrement, avec les énergumènes que nous sommes ? Héhé! Bonne lecture!

Le pourquoi on ne devait plus poster est assez compliqué. Même pour nous, c'était confus. Mais tout est arrangé.

**Sefadora Firewood :** (j'ai dû récrire trois fois ton nom pour qu'il soit correct...) l'update est pas assez rapide ? J'y peux rien, je suis lente à la détente de nature, c'est ce que Umbre dirait, j'y peux rien! Gnéhéhéhéhé!

**Et voilà… Malgré beaucoup d'ennui… et de contre temps! Nous revoici! Désolé pour la fausse peur! Vraiment! **

**__**

**__**

**_D'un océan à l'autre_**

**_Chapitre 6 : L'Île de l'oranger..._**

**__**

Un matin, très tôt, alors que Harry était plongé dans un délicieux rêve, il fut brutalement tiré du lit par un Sirius qui s'affairait à le secouer sans ménagement. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, le Capitaine consentit finalement à ouvrir les yeux, mais pour jeter un regard furibond à son Second qui ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde, lui expliquant la situation. Ce fut tout juste si le brun ne sortit pas de sa cabine à moitié nu. Il ne prit que le temps de se chausser et d'attraper sa chemise, sortant à l'extérieur, plus décoiffé que jamais, constatant avec joie que la brise s'était levée. À l'avant du bateau, les yeux clos, le Prince Draco sentait avec délice l'air qui lui fouettait le visage. Il savait qu'à présent, ils fileraient droit et sans anicroche!

« Que tout le monde soit sur le pont dans cinq minutes! ordonna Harry, à l'intention de Sirius. On reprend le cap! »

Et, pendant que le Second partait réveiller les hommes en cale, Harry en profita pour s'habiller. Ils furent rapidement tous alignés devant leur Capitaine, un sourire joyeux difficilement retenu. Harry leur offrit un sourire sincère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Tout le monde à son poste et que ça saute! » fit-il, les hommes se dépêchant d'obéir, plus qu'enjoués.

Les voiles furent rapidement affalées, les hommes travaillant pour une fois avec plaisir. Le Capitaine n'en fut que plus heureux, voyant ses marins travaillant avec efficacité. Il monta à la barre, où Sirius se trouvait.

« Cap sur l'Île de l'Oranger, Patmol. »

« L'Oranger ? s'étonna le Second. Mais qu'allons-nous faire là-bas ? »

« Nous allons nous assurer que tout est en ordre. »

« À l'Île de l'Oranger... ? Je sais que nous n'y sommes pas connus, mais c'est tout de même dangereux... »

« Mais quelle sorte de pirate es-tu ? »

Sirius marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Pirate prudent » dit-il finalement.

« Allons, tu sais bien que je ne te laisserais pas te faire balancer au bout d'une corde. »

« Y'a intérêt, morveux! »

Harry éclata de rire, de bonne humeur.

« Non, dans le pire des cas, je t'accompagnerai à la potence. »

Son Second roula des yeux.

« On ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose! »

« On plaisante avec n'importe quoi! C'est seulement la mort! »

« Justement! »

« En tant que pirate et marin, tu devrais savoir qu'elle fait partie de notre quotidien! »

Voyant Harry se moquer encore de lui, Sirius gronda puis sourit.

« Au fait... Il m'avait l'air fort agréable, ton rêve... »  
Le Capitaine cessa aussitôt de rire alors que le Second prenait une voix geignante et disait:

« Oh, Dieu, oui, Draco... Continue... Bouge... Tu es si sensuel... Si excitant... C'est bon, Draco, Si bon... Je t'aime... Continue, ne t'arrête jamais... »

Harry jeta un regard meurtrier à son parrain.

« Mes rêves ne te regardent pas le moins du monde! Tu répètes cela encore une fois et je te jette par-dessus bord! »

« Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tu parles en dormant » ricana Sirius.

Harry grogna.

« Si au moins tu frappais avant d'entrer chez les gens... On se demande parfois où tu as été élevé! »

« Mais j'ai frappé, cette fois! Pas de ma faute si tu étais si... absorbé que tu n'as pas entendu! »

Le brun eut un sourire rêveur.

« Et dire que tu m'as tiré d'un si beau rêve... »

« J'ai cru remarquer, oui... Tu as changé de pantalon, j'espère... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prends pas exemple sur toi. »

Sirius lui décocha une gifle sur l'arrière de la tête.

« Un peu de respect! »

Un rire se fit entendre près d'eux, les deux pirates sursautant et se retournant pour voir Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, Sirius ? »

« Mais ce qu'il fait toujours: il joue les morveux. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai pris exemple sur l'homme qui m'a élevé, cette fois-ci. »

Draco rit encore, amusé.

« Je viens signaler que le temps est radieux. Un bon vent nous poussera dans les prochains jours et les risques de tempêtes sont si loin que je ne saurais les prédire d'avance! »

Harry eut un sourire ravi.

« À la bonne heure! J'allais devenir fou si le temps jouait encore contre nous. »

« Alors pas de risques pour vos hommes que vous n'empiriez, le temps est _avec_ nous! »

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

« Mais il n'y a pas que Sirius qui cherche à m'agacer, ce matin... »

« Cela doit être à cause de la tête, dit Draco. Vous avez l'air assez... comment dire... ? Empêché ? »

Sirius manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cela, essayant de ne pas rire de peine et de misère. Son Capitaine lui jeta un coup d'oeil agacé.

« On ne m'a pas tiré du lit de façon très douce, il faut dire, ce matin... »

Draco eut un air plus que taquin et, passant à côté de lui, murmura:

« La prochaine fois, je m'en chargerai... »

Harry fut traversé d'un imperceptible frisson, alors que le blond s'éloignait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » fit Sirius, curieux.

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut. »

« Cela explique pourquoi tu en débordes! »

« Je suis un pirate » répliqua simplement Harry, amusé.

« Ah bon... ? fit Sirius, moqueur. Tiens... Bill parle au Prince... »

Harry se retourna aussitôt.

« Il a du culot... »

« Mpff... Le Prince a l'air de se foutre complètement de ce qu'il dit... T'ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller avant qu'il ne le tue... »

« Il est vrai qu'il serait bien dommage de devoir poncer le pont pour en faire partir les taches... »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son Second.

« J'y vais, mais fais-moi disparaître ce sourire! »

« Je ne vois pas de quel sourire tu parles » fit Sirius, regardant le ciel avec intérêt.

« Décourageant » fit Harry, s'éloigna, renouant rapidement ses cheveux.

« Mais c'est qu'il se recoiffe, en plus » se moqua le Second.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air plus éméché que je le suis déjà, par la faute de mon Second! » répliqua Harry par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est pas moi qui rêve de n'importe quoi! » cria Sirius, attirant ainsi sur Harry l'attention de toutes les personnes sur le pont... y compris du Prince.

Harry grogna, ignorant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. Il jeta un regard peu rassurant à son équipage.

« Y'a rien à voir! »

Les hommes se détournèrent aussitôt, sauf le Prince qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur... tout en décochant des yeux meurtriers à Bill. Harry ne prêta pas immédiatement attention à Draco, s'adressant d'abord à Bill :

« N'as-tu donc pas assez de quoi t'occuper, matelot ? Dois-je t'en donner pour te distraire ? »

« Non Cap'taine, pas du tout! »  
« Alors à ton poste! » fit sèchement le brun, Bill s'empressant de déguerpir.  
Harry se retourna finalement vers le Prince avec un sourire.

« J'ai préféré éviter une tuerie... »

« Je ne l'aurai pas tué » dit Draco.

« Non, sans doute seulement égorgé... »

« Non plus! dit Draco. Mais j'aurai très certainement refusé les excuses qu'il me présentait... Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on présente ses excuses! »

« Que faisait-il ? » demanda le Pirate, curieux.

« Je viens de vous le dire! Il me demandait pardon pour son comportement! »

Harry grommela.

« Je voulais dire, de quelle façon s'y prenait-il ? »

« Mal! dit Draco. Visiblement, comme il n'avait pas encore eu de permission et qu'il manquait d'affection, il s'est jeté sur la première personne venue... Ce qui, en soit, n'excuse rien et est vexant pour moi! »

« En somme, il s'est comporté comme un abruti, du début à la fin... »  
Il sourit.  
« Il faut espérer que je ne vous vexe pas un jour, pour ma part... Ce serait bien dommage. »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Vous n'arrêtez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, croisant les bras.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit.

« Il faut croire que non! »

Draco rit, amusé.

« Vous êtes désespérant! » dit-il, s'éloignant tout en riant.

Harry eut un éclat de rire également et le laissa partir, croisant le regard narquois de Sirius, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du navire. Le Second lui fit un clin d'oeil, lui envoyant un regard stupidement langoureux. Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main.

« Mais qui m'a foutu un Second pareil ? » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

À la barre, Sirius éclata de rire, faisant sursauter les personnes sur le pont.

Désespéré, Harry décida finalement d'aller s'enfermer dans ses quartiers. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers son bureau derrière lequel il s'assied, sortant la mystérieuse boîte du Prince d'un de ses tiroirs. Il la déposa devant lui, l'examinant une nouvelle fois sous tous les angles.

Il n'avait pas encore annoncé au blond qu'elle était en sa possession, trop intrigué par son contenu. Presque trois semaines qu'elle traînait dans son bureau... Presque trois semaines que le Prince déambulait sur ses ponts. Et s'il crochetait la serrure ?

« _Non, mauvaise idée... Il va s'en rendre compte lorsque je vais la lui redonner... Si je la lui redonne. Mais bien sûr que je vais la lui redonner! C'est sa boîte, il y tient! Juste le temps de découvrir ce qu'elle contient. Sans doute tout juste le temps avant que le Prince ne descende finalement de son navire._ »

Harry se sentit soudain morose. Le Prince allait sans doute quitter le _Survivor_ dès qu'il serait à proximité de chez lui... Il se fichait bien de lui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire... Et pourtant, ça ne faisait que renforcer son désir de le posséder... juste un petit peu... Un bref instant. Ne l'avoir que pour lui.

Il poussa un léger soupir, sortant de ses pensées, continuant d'examiner le coffret, l'agitant légèrement. Il paraissait vide. Mais bon sang, que pouvait-il bien contenir ? Il continua son examen pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de finalement baisser les bras et de le ranger à sa place initiale, se retournant plutôt vers son journal de bord.

En bon marin, il retraçait fidèlement chaque évènement, chaque prise, chaque arrêt et chaque problème... Le parcourant des yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant ce qu'il avait écrit trois semaines plus tôt:

« _Nous avons pris un bateau modeste, bien qu'équipé richement. Il s'appelait le Luna et son équipage était redoutable... Je ne parle même pas de son capitaine! Le tiers de mes hommes sont passés sous son épée... Incapable de le tuer, je l'ai enfermé dans la cale..._ »

Il feuilleta quelques pages, tombant sur une autre partie:

« _C'est le calme total. Le bateau dérive. On dit souvent que c'est "_Le calme avant la tempête_". Eh bien, cette fois-ci, c'est tout le contraire... J'espère qu'on pourra s'en sortir... Je crois que je serais déjà devenu fou si le Prince n'était pas là... _»

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il parlait autant du Prince! Relisant les pages, il s'aperçut que pas une ne passait sans qu'il ne soit cité...

« _Hier, Le Prince m'a encore étonné... Il sait nager et rester longtemps sous l'eau, en plus! C'est un bon pêcheur, bon bretteur, bon danseur, bon menuisier... Y a-t-il quelque chose que cet homme ne sait pas faire ?..._ »

« _Ce matin, j'ai surpris le Prince à réparer – discrètement – une voile que Gredy avait mal ficelé..._ »

« _Le Prince n'arrive pas à savoir si le vent reviendra rapidement... Mais je ne doute pas qu'il le saura rapidement... J'ai une étrange confiance en lui... Presque aveugle... Et en si peu de temps. Je devrais faire plus attention..._ »

Harry tourna encore une page. Par tous les Dieux, il devait bien y avoir un endroit, dans ce journal, où le blond n'était pas mentionné! Mais il n'y en avait nulle part! Ses commentaires de la veille se finissaient même par le Prince:

« J'aimerais aller lui souhaiter bonne nuit... Je suis ridicule, le Prince se moquerait certainement de moi... Mais est-ce ma faute s'il m'attire plus encore qu'une lampe n'entraîne les papillons ? Est-ce ma faute si je l'aime... ? »

Harry réfléchit très vaguement.

Non, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute... Que pouvait-il faire contre cette attirance qu'il avait envers leur « prisonnier » ? Rien du tout... Il fallait laisser les choses aller...

Relevant les yeux et laissant son regard errer dans la pièce, il tomba sur la carte du ciel que Draco avait commencé à tracer, posée sur son bureau. D'une certaine manière, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ainsi, cet objet lui appartenait... Donc, d'une certaine manière, il avait laissé quelque chose lui appartenant ici...

Harry soupira.

Il devenait ridicule...

Un léger petit coup à sa porte le fit sursauter.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, levant les yeux vers la cloison de bois.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir un Draco Malfoy souriant. Il n'entra pourtant pas tout de suite et disparut pour ensuite revenir avec un plateau.

« On m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci... Il faut veiller à vos repas, Capitaine! J'ai l'impression que si on ne vous les apportait pas, vous vous laisseriez mourir de faim! »

Harry sourit, amusé.

« Oh non, mon ventre à l'habitude de m'attirer à la coquerie lorsque la faim se fait trop présente... Mais je vous remercie de vous être déplacé. »

« Vraiment ? demanda Draco, posant le plateau sur une chaise. Pourtant, vous avez maigri! »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Avec la canicule qu'il y a eu ces derniers jours, j'ai eu l'appétit coupé. »

« _Tiens, il l'a remarqué ?_ » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

« Ce n'est pas bien! dit Draco. Il faut manger! Vous auriez dû pêcher, vous aussi! Cela calme! Et donne faim... »

Il ouvrit doucement les plats et dégagea le bureau d'Harry, ne se préoccupant même pas de ce qu'il enlevait.

« Je peux m'en charger, vous savez... Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout faire cela... »

« Mais cela me fait plaisir » répondit Draco, s'affairant.

Harry sourit.

« Si vous insistez, dans ce cas... »

Draco ne répondit pas, posant les assiettes devant lui.

« Et voilà! dit-il. Mais je ne ferai pas plus! Que je sache, vous savez vous servir d'un couteau et d'une fourchette! Je vous souhaite un bon appétit! »

Harry lui sourit.

« Merci bien... Mais tâchez de manger également... Ce n'est pas très sage de distribuer des conseils sans les appliquer sur soi, également. »

« Mais j'allais le faire de ce pas! répondit Draco. À plus tard! »

« Oui, bonne journée, mon Prince » répondit Harry, le regardant partir, tout en commençant à manger, bien qu'il n'ait guère faim.

« Bonne journée, dit Draco. Et mangez! Sinon, je viendrai vous le faire avaler! »

Harry eut un éclat de rire.

« Pas de soucis, je vais manger... »

« Bien, dit Draco, hochant de la tête. À tout à l'heure... »

Il sortit, souriant tout en refermant la porte.

Harry ne put que soupirer, une fois qu'il fut parti. Ces visites étaient trop courtes! Il jeta par la suite un regard désintéressé à son repas. Il n'avait étrangement pas faim, une fois de plus... Regardant son plat, il sursauta pourtant en voyant un petit carré de papier de mauvaise qualité. L'ouvrant, il reconnut l'écriture de Sirius.

« _C'est lui qui l'a cuisiné entièrement... Mange bien!_ »

Harry sourit en voyant la note de son presque père. Au fond, toutes ces remarques, il les aimait bien...

Il déposa la petite carte sur son bureau, s'emparant de sa fourchette. Pourtant, lorsqu'il voulut porter une première bouchée à sa bouche, il fut brusquement pris d'un haut le coeur. Il reposa précipitamment sa fourchette, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Une horrible pensée le saisit brusquement... Le Prince cuisinait pour lui... Est-ce que par hasard il aurait... ?

Sans avoir le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, il se releva brusquement, courant à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit brusquement, vomissant le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Son bateau tanguait comme jamais et il entendait son sang battre dans ses tempes. Que lui avait-on fait ? Que se passait-il ? Il fut brusquement parcouru d'un frisson, ayant froid, son front se couvrant de sueur froide. Il prit une grande inspiration, tremblante, et, d'un pas très peu assuré, il se dirigea vers son lit où il se laissa tomber, fermant aussitôt les yeux pour éviter de voir les murs danser. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, le coeur au bord des lèvres et pâle comme la mort.

Lorsque des coups furent frappés à sa porte, des heures plus tard, il ne se réveilla même pas, perdu dans un état léthargique, brûlant de fièvre, enroulé dans sa couverture.

Les coups se répétèrent mais, voyant qu'on ne lui répondait pas, le Prince ouvrit doucement la porte. La première chose qu'il vit fut son repas... Visiblement, on n'y avait pas touché. Et il s'en sentit triste. Il s'était donné tant de mal... Tournant la tête, il aperçut enfin le Pirate et fut surpris de le voir couché. Doucement, il s'approcha, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Pirate ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Pirate... ? »

Ne constatant aucune réaction, Draco fit le tour du lit, découvrant le visage pâle et en sueur du Capitaine.

« Oh, Dieu, Pirate! fit-il en se jetant à genoux devant lui, prenant la tête du brun entre ses mains. Pirate! Réveillez-vous! Réveillez-vous, je vous en supplie... Harry! »

Mais il n'y eut aucune réaction, excepté un faible gémissement, le jeune homme remuant faiblement dans son lit, prenant une inspiration saccadée. Draco eut un soupir de soulagement en le voyant bouger, des larmes envahissant ses yeux.

« Harry, Harry, m'entendez-vous ? Je vous en supplie, parlez-moi... Dites-moi ce que vous avez, Harry... S'il vous plait! Aidez-moi à vous guérir! Dites-moi ce que vous avez! »

Au bout d'un moment, le brun finit par se réveiller, dévoilant un regard brillant de fièvre. Il regarda le Prince de façon interrogatrice, se demandant qui pouvait bien se trouver devant lui.

« Harry ? fit Draco, ses larmes finissant par couler alors qu'il souriait. Harry, je vous en prie... Qu'avez-vous ? Qu'avez-vous, répondez-moi... Mon Harry, répondez-moi! »

« Je... fit celui-ci. J'sais pas » répondit-il dans un murmure, frissonnant à nouveau.

Draco eut l'air inquiet et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

« Où avez-vous mal ? Depuis quand ? Essayez, je vous en supplie, réfléchissez... S'il vous plait! Après, je vous laisserai en paix, c'est promis... Mais répondez-moi! »

Le Pirate poussa un léger soupir et voulu se redresser dans son lit, mais, pris d'un haut le coeur, la tête lui tournant plus que jamais, il s'empressa de se recoucher.

« Un peu... partout... Depuis deux jours... »

« Deux jours ? demanda Draco. Oh, mais pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit, inconscient... Quoi que ce soit, ça vous ronge... Il faut... vous purger... »

D'un mouvement brusque, Draco se redressa, fonçant sur l'armoire à pharmacie du brun. Il chercha longtemps, mais finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« Vous devez... Boire ça! Harry... Est-ce que vous entendez ? Vous devez boire ça! »

Il tendait sa petite fiole, désespéré. D'une main tremblante, Harry se saisit de la fiole, ne prenant même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait contenir, s'empressant de la boire, un grimace de dégoût marquant son visage. Draco ne resta pas bien longtemps immobile. D'un mouvement brusque, il se redressa et, se saisissant du couteau du pirate, coupa sa chemise depuis le bas jusqu'au col, écartant ensuite les deux pans. Il plaça ses mains sur son torse nu, le palpant doucement.

« Vous êtes si chaud! dit-il, terrorisé. Je dois faire baisser ça! »

Il regarda autour de lui et, voyant un petit baquet, s'en empara. Il sortit de la pièce, mais y revint dix minutes plus tard, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Tout aussi précipitamment, il posa le baquet sur une malle aux pieds du lit et monta dessus. Il attira le pirate à lui et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses, passant une main tendre mais inquiète dans ses cheveux. Il tira à lui le baquet et, après avoir découpé un morceau de la chemise blanche, entreprit de rafraîchir le haut et le visage du Pirate.

Celui-ci se laissa docilement faire, ne pouvant qu'apprécier qu'on s'occupe ainsi de lui. Et le Prince - si c'était bien lui, il n'en était pas certain - était si attentionné, si doux... Il semblait également inquiet, voire terrorisé. Dans son état, c'était ce que pouvait ressentir Harry. L'état du blond.

Il ferma les yeux, décidant de lui faire confiance. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui dévorait les entrailles. Apparemment, le médicament qu'on lui avait administré n'avait pas encore agi, à son grand dam... Mais la sensation de fraîcheur, sur son visage, lui faisait le plus grand bien, l'apaisant. Le Prince passait doucement l'éponge improvisée sur ses joues, son front et son torse. Son autre main le soutenait, caressant de temps à autre ses cheveux et ses épaules. Il chuchotait des paroles qui n'avaient pas de sens à ses oreilles, bien qu'il saisît vaguement les mots « Courage »... et « Ne me laissez pas, Harry ».

Quelle supplique! Bien entendu qu'il ne le laisserait pas! Il ne voulait pas le laisser... Il gémit légèrement, en sentant l'éponge, rafraîchie, repasser sur son corps. Ce que ça pouvait lui faire un bien fou! Il avait l'impression d'être en train de cuire sur place, tellement il avait chaud, et pourtant froid à la fois...

Le prince le regardait, ses yeux embués de larmes, guettant ses moindres réactions. Des heures semblaient passées alors que le blond, penché sur lui, continuait de le rafraîchir et de caresser ses cheveux, murmurant, suppliant et pleurant.

Et, alors que le jour décroissait à l'horizon, Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux, à nouveau. Son état semblait stabilisé, il n'avait plus autant mal, la douleur comme anesthésiée. Il chercha d'un regard vague ce qui se passait autour de lui, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Draco, penché sur lui. Celui-ci continuait son traitement lent, presque tendre. Il semblait si inquiet, si terrorisé, ses grands yeux gris brillant encore de larmes alors qu'il veillait à bien s'occuper de lui, tremblant presque. Harry bougea légèrement contre lui, soupirant légèrement alors que l'eau froide continuait de dégoutter sur sa peau.

Draco sursauta aussitôt.

« Harry ? dit-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement sous les sanglots. Harry, êtes-vous réveillé ? »

Le Pirate dut s'humecter les lèvres pour parler, mais finit par répondre un petit « oui » très faible. Un large sourire éclaira aussitôt les lèvres du blond.

« Oh, Dieu, merci! dit-il, se décontractant. Merci, merci, merci, merci! »

Il prit la main du brun et la porta à ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec feu, continuant de dire sans arrêt « Merci ».

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix un peu plus audible.

« Je ne sais pas trop, répondit le blond. Je suis venu pour faire ma carte du ciel et je vous ai trouvé fiévreux et presque inconscient... Alors je vous ai donné un digestif et... Je vous ai rafraîchi... vous étiez brûlant... »

La voix du Prince avait de nouveau vibré de peine. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je me souviens seulement que les murs se sont mis à tourner, et j'ai été malade... Puis... C'est le trou noir... »

Il prit une inspiration.

« Vous savez ce que j'ai ? »

« Je... Je crois qu'on vous a empoisonné » dit Draco, tremblant un peu plus alors qu'il continuait de caresser tendrement ses cheveux et de passer l'éponge sur son front.

« Comment ? Vous ? »

« Non! dit Draco aussitôt. Non, jamais je n'aurais fait ça! Par tous les Dieux, comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? »

« C'est vous qui avez préparé mon déjeuner... »

« Mais vous avez mal ainsi depuis deux jours! » s'exclama Draco.

La supposition du Pirate lui avait plus de mal encore que toutes les paroles et que tous les coups qu'il avait jamais reçu de sa vie!

Harry parut réfléchir.

« Oui, c'est vrai... Navré... Je suis un peu embrouillé... »

Les lèvres et les mains de Draco tremblaient deux fois plus sous le coup de la douleur, mais il s'obligea à se calmer... Plus tard les pleurs... Il devait d'abord continuer de le soigner! Ravalant ses larmes, il replongea l'éponge dans le baquet, la pressa un peu et recommença à lui tamponner doucement le front. Harry referma les yeux sous la fraîcheur bienfaitrice.

« Vous restez avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, la présence du Prince lui faisant encore plus de bien que ses traitements.

« Oui, dit le blond doucement. Je reste avec vous... »

Le brun eut un petit sourire.

« Merci... »

Draco sourit lui aussi, bien que difficilement. Il était tout aussi pâle que le brun, mais lui, c'était à cause de sa peur.

« De rien... Dormez, maintenant... Je veille sur vous... »

Le Pirate poussa un petit soupir et, rassuré, sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil, un sommeil beaucoup moins agité. Un sommeil réparateur. Draco resta là toute la nuit, continuant inlassablement sa caresse. Vint un moment où il piqua du nez, mais il se réveilla en se passant lui-même un peu l'éponge sur le visage, observant son Pirate avec amour, mais aussi tristesse.

« _Comment, vous ?_ » se répétait sans arrêt dans sa tête, lui martelant le coeur.

« Jamais, murmura-t-il. Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal, je le jure... Je vous aime trop pour ça... »

Et, passant doucement sa main sur sa joue humide, il eut un petit sourire triste, continuant de rafraîchir le jeune homme qui s'en était entièrement remis à lui.

Par les fenêtres de la cabine, Draco pouvait voir que l'aube se levait, un soleil rouge, magnifique, faisant miroiter l'océan. Personne n'était venu les déranger et il en fut reconnaissant à l'équipage. Tout le monde aurait cru que c'était de sa faute...

« _Comme lui l'a cru..._ »

Draco frissonna encore et sentit d'autres larmes lui venir aux yeux. Il ne chercha pas à les ravaler alors, se permettant de pleurer un peu, profitant du repos du brun. Le Capitaine était-il si soupçonneux à son égard ? Se pouvait-il qu'il n'ait pas du tout confiance en lui ? C'est ce qu'il avait cru démontrer, le prenant immédiatement comme suspect à son empoisonnement. Mais ce n'est pas lui!

Draco renifla.

Qui pouvait bien en vouloir au brun pour avoir des desseins si malsains ? Mais il n'avait pas la force d'y penser alors. Sa fatigue – qui était extrême à cause de sa peur et de sa peine – l'en empêchait. Il se promit néanmoins de le trouver, cet assassin, et de le tuer, peu importe son identité. Baissant à nouveau son regard sur le visage paisible du Pirate, il ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue, écartant une mèche de cheveux qui la barrait, ne se préoccupant pas de ses larmes qui roulaient toujours sur ses joues.

Si seulement il pouvait lui faire confiance... Juste un peu... Mais ce n'était pas le cas... Qu'était-il, pour ce Pirate? Un divertissement, un petit noble – une personne qu'il détestait donc – qu'il avait pris en pitié... Bientôt, le brun le déposerait sur son île et il partirait, l'oubliant aussitôt...

À cette pensée, les sanglots du blond redoublèrent et il eut un halètement douloureux.

Il retournerait à sa vie, vivant ses aventures, le laissant, sans un regard derrière lui, indifférent à ce qu'il ressentait. Draco renifla une nouvelle fois. Mais pourquoi se faisait-il de telles illusions, vis-à-vis de cet homme ? C'était un pirate! Il n'aurait même jamais dû le regarder! Jamais dû lui parler... Mais il était si doux... si gentil...

Désespéré, Draco ferma les yeux, posant ses mains sur son visage pour cacher les nombreuses larmes sortant de ses yeux.

Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui! Il avait pu le remarquer, auparavant! Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus sur l'Île de la Tortue... À peine débarqué, le Capitaine avait été rejoint par une jeune femme et ils étaient partis ensemble... Il se fichait bien de lui! Il lui était alors complètement sorti de l'esprit! Tout le corps de Draco se plia légèrement, se retrouvant ainsi inconsciemment penché sur celui du brun. Il avait mal, si mal au coeur... Il ne se rendit pas compte que Harry s'était réveillé. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air interrogateur, essayant de comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cet état... Il se suréleva légèrement, posant doucement ses lèvres contre celle du blond, mais guère longtemps.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda le Pirate d'une voix qui se voulait douce, mais qui était un peu rauque.

Le Prince, en sentant les lèvres du Pirate sur les siennes, avait sursauté, révélant son visage baigné de larmes.

« Ri... Rien, dit-il difficilement. Non, rien... Ne vous inquiétez pas... »

C'est tout le contraire de ce que fit Harry.

« Alors pourquoi pleurez-vous ? »

« Pour rien, dit Draco. Je suis juste fatigué! Rendormez-vous... Vous avez besoin de repos... »

« Alors vous devez dormir vous aussi... »

« Non, dit Draco. Pas encore... Je préfère... veiller sur vous... Dormez... Ne vous inquiétez de rien... dormez... »

Harry le fixa un long moment, avant de soupirer.

« Seulement si vous arrêtez de pleurer... »

Draco eut un halètement douloureux, mais hocha doucement de la tête.

« Je vais arrêter... Je vais arrêter, c'est promis... »

Harry le fixa et, doucement, se releva, l'état dans lequel il était lui important peu. Il attira simplement le Prince de ses bras, le serrant contre lui, essayant de l'apaiser. Sans gêne, Draco s'accrocha à lui, comme pour empêcher d'en être séparé un jour, comme pour essayer d'attacher son coeur au sien. Il sanglota ainsi un moment, mais finit par se débrouiller pour se retrouver couché, le Pirate contre lui.

« Vous... Vous devriez... Vraiment dormir » dit-il, pleurant doucement mais serrant l'homme de toutes ses forces.

Harry lui caressa doucement le dos, fermant tout de même les yeux.

« Je sais, mais je refuse de vous laisser dans cet état... »

Draco frissonna.

« Ne vous... ne vous préoccupez pas de moi... Ce n'est pas important... Dormez... Ce n'est... pas grave... »

« Je pourrais dire de même de mon état... »

« Vous avez failli mourir... Je ne mourrai pas de ma peine... Du moins, je l'espère... Dormez donc... »

« Donc vous avouez être peiné ? »

Draco se mordit la lèvre.

« L'heure n'est pas aux questions... Et la situation non plus... »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

« Il n'y a pas d'heure et de situation, pour ce genre de choses... »

« Non, c'est vrai, dit Draco. Mais il y a une obligation pour les personnes malades... Et elle est de se reposer et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour des choses qui n'en valent pas la peine... »

« Mais vous en valez la peine... »

« Shhh, fit Draco. Ne dites pas de bêtises... Et dormez... »

« Je ne dis pas de bêtises » murmura Harry, fermant les yeux.

Draco ne répondit pas, caressant son dos nu avec douceur.

« Si, vous en dites... Vous ne savez même pas à qui vous parlez réellement... »

Harry sourit légèrement.

« Ça m'importe peu, j'aime celui que vous êtes présentement... »

Draco haleta encore, sanglotant de plus belle.  
« Arrêtez, supplia-t-il. Arrêtez, vous me faites mal... Vous me faites mal... »  
Il s'accrochait pourtant à Harry, désespéré.

« Je ne veux plus continuer ce jeu... Il est cruel! Arrêtez de me torturer, arrêtez, je vous en supplie... Vous me faites si mal, si mal au coeur... »

Le Pirate le regardait d'un air perdu. Mais qu'arrivait-il au Prince ?

« C'est moi qui vous fais pleurer ? » demanda-t-il, ayant du mal à comprendre.

Si oui, qu'avait-il dit ? Que lui avait-il fait de mal pour que le blond soit dans cet état et qu'il... lui fasse mal au coeur ? Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, se pressant contre lui. Il finit par s'en écarter, mais ce fut pour réclamer ses lèvres, posant les siennes sur celles du Pirate et l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry y répondit vivement, voulant l'apaiser. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il chassa ses questions de sa tête, le serrant doucement contre lui. Finalement, après de longues minutes, le Prince sembla enfin se calmer, se pressant pourtant contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Oubliez donc cet incident... »

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez » répondit le Pirate, d'une voix basse, le gardant contre lui.

Draco hocha de la tête, silencieux et essayant de se calmer. Il avait tellement honte de s'être laissé aller ainsi...

Le silence vint alors s'instaurer entre eux, alors que le soleil se levait à l'extérieur, chassant peu à peu les ombres de la cabine. Draco, inconsciemment, caressait le dos du Pirate, tentant de se ravoir. Il avait vraiment, vraiment, été ridicule. Comme le brun aurait rit en sachant ce pour quoi il pleurait... Mieux valait enterrer tout ça au fond de lui... ne pas y penser... Oui, cela valait mieux. Et, poussant un dernier soupir, il tenta de retrouver un certain sourire. Il ne débarquerait pas immédiatement du navire, plus tard, il pourrait repenser à tout cela... Être de nouveau triste... Plus tard... Autant profiter du Pirate tant qu'il l'avait avec lui... Oui, autant profiter...

Doucement, ses lèvres se glissèrent dans le cou d'Harry, Draco allant embrasser la peau si douce. Harry, qui avait fermé les yeux, sourit légèrement, penchant un peu plus la tête, laissant plus d'espace au Prince, tout en poussant un soupir. Draco ne se gêna pas pour continuer, se redressant légèrement. Il finit pourtant par glisser sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille et murmura:

« Je suis content que vous soyez sauvé... »

Harry sourit.

« J'ai une dette envers vous, désormais... »

« Il n'y a pas de dette entre nous » dit Draco.

« Bien sûr que si... Vous m'avez sauvé... »

« Je n'aurais pas pu ne pas le faire, avoua difficilement Draco. Je ne... Je n'aurais pas supporté que vous mouriez... »

« C'est réciproque, déclara le Pirate. Vous tomberiez à l'eau, entouré d'une vingtaine de requins, et je viendrais vous chercher. »

Draco frissonna.

« Menteur, dit-il. Vous jetteriez plutôt du sang à l'eau... »

« Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez... »

Draco sourit contre lui et, difficilement, se redressa. Ce ne fut que pour reprendre l'éponge et la passer doucement sur le front d'Harry.

« Dormez encore, lui dit-il. Vous en avez besoin... »

« Dormez vous aussi » répondit le Capitaine, bâillant, se blottissant dans son lit.

« Pas encore... Vous avez encore un peu de fièvre... »

Le brun ne répondit rien et Draco crut, pendant un moment, qu'il s'était endormi.

« Merci, de me soigner... »

Draco sourit doucement.

« C'est normal, lui dit-il. J'ai eu très peur... »

Harry ne répondit pas cette fois-ci, s'endormant sous les caresses que lui prodiguait le Prince. Draco, un petit sourire aux lèvres, continua et murmura:

« Je veillerai toujours sur vous, à présent... »

Harry se réveilla en après-midi, alors que le soleil était bas dans la pièce. Il se sentait bien mieux, à présent. Revigoré, et la douleur qu'il avait ressentie les jours précédents s'était totalement évanouie. Gigotant un peu, il remarqua tout de suite que sa tête était de nouveau posée sur les cuisses du Prince. Celui-ci, pourtant, avait cessé ses caresses et, la tête posée sur le montant de bois, s'était endormi, l'éponge encore humide dans sa main. Doucement, Harry se redressa sur son lit en position assise, le regardant paisiblement dormir. Il avait les traits tirés, comme en proie à une énorme fatigue. Et pour de bonnes raisons, s'il l'avait veillé depuis la veille... Harry ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant, pourtant, et égoïstement.

Il l'observa encore un moment, tranquillement, avant de finir par se lever doucement de son lit, regardant autour de lui sans trop savoir quoi faire. Son malaise avait totalement disparu, le laissant dans un état étrangement revigoré. Finalement, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau, poussant les plats que Draco lui avait préparés la veille au bout du bureau, tirant son journal de bord près de lui par la suite, décidant d'écrire pour passer le temps.

Il poussa un soupir, racontant dans les grandes lignes les derniers évènements, y couchant ses pensées les plus tumultueuses.

« _J'aimerais_ _savoir pourquoi il pleurait... Pourquoi il avait « _malaucoeur _»... Je suis visiblement responsable de ce mal... Serait-ce possible que sa confession de la Taverne ne soit pas qu'une simple élucubration d'un homme saoul... ? Mais non, si c'était le cas, pourquoi souffrirait-il de mes sentiments ? Il a parlé d'un jeu... A dit que je le torturais... Mais je ne joue pas... Loin de là... _»

Il s'arrêta et eut une moue, poussant un soupir. Et une fois de plus, il parlait du Prince sans même s'en rendre compte... Il continua pourtant sur cette lancée:

« _Et pourtant... Même si je lui fais si mal, il a tenu à rester près de moi... Par je ne sais quel moyen, on a essayé de m'empoisonner, et la mort n'est pas passé loin... Il avait l'air si inquiet, pour peu que je me souvienne... Si déstabilisé, voire terrorisé... Je ne savais que faire pour le rassurer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les mots ne me venaient pas. Je me suis senti aussi vulnérable qu'à l'époque. _»

Il hésita encore et regarda le Prince endormi dans son lit.

« _Sa présence m'a rendu plus fort... Elle me rassurait, m'apaisait! J'aimerais qu'il soit près de moi chaque nuit..._ »

Et, tournant de nouveau les yeux sur son cahier, il écrit de nouveau:

« _Et pourtant, je sais que c'est impossible... Je ne ferais que le blesser davantage. Je crois que je devrais modérer mes approches... Attendre un petit peu... Le laisser souffler. Peut-être est-ce cela le problème..._ »

Il poussa un soupir.

« _Mais je n'arrive pas à me passer de lui... Imaginer un seul instant ne pas le voir.. ou lui parler... ça me rend triste... Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'une journée dans une vie? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait s'envoler! Mais j'ai l'impression que ce serait la fin de tout s'il n'était plus là..._ »

Il hésita un bref moment, avant de continuer:

« _Parfois, je me prends à penser que, peut-être... Peut-être je pourrais tout abandonner et le suivre... Oui, je me surprends à y penser, et c'est assez effrayant, sachant que le _Survivor_ et la mer sont toute ma vie. Je suis dans mon élément ici, et pourtant... pourtant, je crois que je serais prêt à tout abandonner pour... _lui »

Il détailla encore une fois le Prince.

« _C'est assez étonnant... La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était un noble fier et insupportable... Avec le temps, j'ai découvert un passionné, mais aussi exigeant... Il n'est pas homme à pardonner, je pense, mais il est surtout terriblement gentil avec ceux qui lui sont fidèles... J'ai tué tout son équipage, mais à moi, il pardonne tout... Mais non, je ne veux pas me faire de fausses idées... Il m'a pardonné parce que je l'amuse, parce que je suis gentil avec lui... Sinon, je suis sûr qu'il serait toujours en train d'essayer de me tuer!_ »

Harry relit la dernière ligne qu'il venait d'écrire, souriant légèrement.

« _D'ailleurs, il en aurait eut maintes fois l'occasion... S'il ne m'avait pas pardonné, nul doute qu'il m'aurait laissé mourir, hier... Et pourtant, il ne l'a pas fait. J'en ai été surpris... Décidément, je le connais encore très mal... Beaucoup de surprises m'attendent encore, je crois bien. L'avenir – s'il y en a un avec lui – promet d'être riche en aventures et en péripéties._ »

Il stoppa là l'écriture de son livre de bord, reposant sa plume pour s'étendre. Prendre l'air serait peut-être une bonne idée... Il n'était plus sorti depuis la veille et son équipage – tout comme Sirius – devait commencer à se poser des questions!

Il se leva finalement de son fauteuil, allant se chercher, dans le silence le plus complet, une chemise propre, l'autre étant, de toute façon, en lambeaux. Il la passa rapidement et, voulant alors se retourner pour se diriger vers la porte, il se ravisa, son regard se posant sur le Prince. Il s'approcha du lit, d'où il enleva le baquet d'eau, installant plus confortablement le blond, la tête sur les oreillers, le recouvrant par la suite de la couverture.

Voilà qui était mieux! Satisfait, il se dirigea vers la sortie, se passant rapidement une main dans les cheveux pour les coiffer, ouvrant finalement la porte et sortant sur le pont. Sortant, il plissa légèrement les yeux sous la force du soleil, finissant par s'avancer, s'étendant.

« Dis donc, ça a du être une nuit torride pour que tu sortes avec une tête pareille! » fit Sirius, arrivant.

Harry se retourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« Si tu parlais d'une chaleur torride et fiévreuse, oui, c'était le cas... »

« Ola, fit Sirius en voyant sa pâleur. Mais j'croyais que tu avais conclu avec le Prince, moi... Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« J'ai été malade... Rien de très grave, t'en fais pas. »

« Malade ? Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ? »

« Parce que j'étais au lit, incapable de faire deux pas... »

« Quoi ? Mais que fais-tu debout ? Tu devrais dormir! Te soigner! »

Harry le regarda, gardant le sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas... Je suis venu prendre l'air, je vais bien... maintenant. »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu devrais peut-être prendre des soins supplémentaires, on ne sait jamais... »

« J'en suis certain. Et puis, j'ai cédé mon lit au Prince, il est épuisé. »

« Ah ? fit Sirius, taquin. Dis donc, tu es sûr que tu as été malade ? »

« Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça! »

« Désolé, c'est toi qui reste énigmatique dans tes propos! Explique-toi clairement quand tu parles! »

« Je disais simplement qu'il est épuisé parce qu'il m'a veillé! Rien de plus! Maintenant, il dort! »

« Il t'a veillé ? Tu veux dire qu'il t'a soigné toute la nuit ? »

« Oh allons, tu sais bien ce que « veiller » veut dire! »

« Je le sais, crétin! Je manifestais juste mon étonnement à ce qu'un Prince qui devrait vouloir te tuer te sauve! »

« Je suis dans le même état que toi, alors n'en faisons pas tout en un plat. Il aurait pu vraiment me laisser mourir, ce qui, malheureusement pour toi, n'est pas survenu. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite le commandement, Patmol... »

« Dis pas de connerie, Fiston! » le réprimanda Sirius.

Harry eut un éclat de rire.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Sirius grogna, agacé.

« J'aurais préféré que tu restes malade, t'es chiant! »

« Dis pas de connerie, Papa » répliqua Harry, riant.

Le Second se contenta de pousser un autre grognement, roulant des yeux. Ricanant toujours, Harry monta finalement à la passerelle, allant s'asseoir sur le bastingage, regardant la mer.

« Et c'était quoi, au fait, ta maladie? » demanda Sirius qui l'avait suivi.

Harry regarda silencieux un petit moment.

« Probablement un empoisonnement. »

« Un empoisonnement ? Par qui ? Le Prince ? »

« Non, je lui ai demandé, ce n'est pas lui... Je ne sais pas qui est responsable, en fait. »

« C'est pas bon, ça, dit Sirius. Je n'aime pas ce que ça sous-entend... »

« Qu'il y a de la félonie à bord ? Il faut croire... »

Sirius grimaça.

« Non... Pas bon du tout... Une idée de qui ça pourrait être... ? »

« Mis à part toi et le Prince, je n'ai confiance en personne, désormais. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui d'un peu trop ambitieux... »

« Et le Prince ? » demanda Sirius, amusé.

Harry sembla le transpercer d'un regard, le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Je lui fais confiance. »

« Bon, bon, ça va » dit Sirius, levant les mains en signe de protection.

Harry lui sourit.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas une petite idée ? »

« Nan... T'as puni et menacé personne, ces derniers temps... Sauf moi, de temps à autre... »

Le Capitaine ricana.

« Mouais... Il faudra surveiller tout cela... Ça n'augure rien de reluisant... »

« Et sinon, le Prince... Il t'a soigné, hu ? Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas empoisonné ? »

Harry roula des yeux.

« Bien sûr! Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour risquer ainsi ma peau! À vingt et un ans, je tiens encore à la vie! »

« Ah bon ? Oh, avec toi, rien ne m'étonnerait! »

« Ne t'étonnerait plus, tu veux dire ? »

« Exactement, dit Sirius. Quoi que si... une chose! Le Prince est dans ton lit... Et toi, sur le pont! »

« Pour prendre l'air, tandis que lui, il dort! Tu as si mauvaise opinion de moi ? »

« Non, pas du tout!... Mais c'est tout de même une chance sur laquelle sauter, non ? »

« Oh sans doute oui... Mais lui sauter dessus ne me tente guère, pour le moment... Je me modère. »

« Ah ? Dommage... Il semblait craquer! »

« Peut-être pas au sens où tu l'entends. »

« Ooh, si, au sens où je l'entends! Ça fait des jours qu'il te déshabille du regard. »

« Eh bien, ça faisait visiblement des jours qu'il croyait également que je jouais avec lui... »

« Faut dire que tu lui as pas vraiment dit le contraire... Tu flirtes, tu flirtes... Mais à part ça, tu lui parles jamais sérieusement! »

« Parce que je n'avais pas vraiment de sujet de conversation... Je vais devoir y remédier. »

« Sujet de conversation! Pfuuu! Innocent, va! C'est un Prince, Harry! Fais-lui la cour! Séduis-le, parle-lui de ce que tu ressens...! De ce qui te plait en lui! »

« Oooh, gémit Harry, mais qui m'a foutu ce type dans les pattes, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? »

« Toi! » répondit Sirius.

« Bien raisonné. Je vais supporter en silence. »

Il sembla pensif un moment.

« Et ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que je crois que tu as raison! »

« Comment ça ? » dit le Second.

« Au sujet du Prince. »

« Mais j'ai toujours raison! Allez, file dans ta cabine! Sera content de t'avoir à son réveil... Et montre-toi doux! Tu serais encore capable de lui dire qu'il te vole ton lit! »

« J'en serais capable, mais ce n'est pas le cas! »

Cessant de jouer avec les sensations fortes, il revint les deux pieds sur le pont, descendant de la passerelle et retournant dans sa cabine. Y entrant, il constata que le Prince s'était roulé en boule, le visage enfoui dans la couverture. Il sourit, attendri, le laissant dormir tranquillement, allant plutôt s'asseoir derrière son bureau, étudiant ses diverses cartes, attendant que le blond se réveille. Le reste de la journée, à sa grande surprise, passa complètement avant que le Prince n'ouvre enfin les yeux. Il s'était retourné à de nombreuses reprises, mais n'avait pas daigné se réveiller. Le soleil était définitivement couché lorsqu'il fut tiré finalement du sommeil, découvrant la cabine plongée dans une semi-obscurité, une dizaine de bougies disposées çà et là procurant une certaine clarté. Il poussa un petit gémissement et porta sa main à son front.

« Outch » fit-il.

« Mal de tête ? » demanda une voix douce, venant d'un peu plus loin.

Draco sursauta et se redressa légèrement, grimaçant.

« Courbature, en fait, dit-il. Je crois que j'en ai partout... »

« Vous vous êtes endormi sur le montant du lit, avant que je vous réinstalle un peu plus confortablement... »

« Mhmm... Ça doit être ça... Et aussi le fait que je suis longtemps resté penché sur vous... »

« Vous devriez rester couché encore un peu... Ça chassera sans doute la douleur de vos muscles endoloris. »

« Mhmm, fit Draco. Non, ça ne passera qu'avec le temps, je le crains... »

« Je compatis... Au fait, merci de vous être occupé de moi... »

Draco sourit.

« C'est la troisième fois, je crois, que vous me le dites. Et une fois de plus, je vous réponds que c'était normal... »

« Eh bien... Je ne peux m'empêcher de vous remercier... »

Draco secoua la tête.

« C'est bien gentil, mais c'est inutile... Une fois me suffit... »

« Peut-être bien, mais une personne comme vous mérite bien mieux qu'un simple merci... »

Draco secoua la tête, amusé.

« Et que mérite une personne comme moi, alors ? »

« Je n'en sais rien... Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que je ne possède rien de cela. À mon grand désarroi. »

« Ah ? dit le blond. En êtes-vous certain ? »

« À peu près, oui... »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Restez en vie... Ce sera ma récompense la plus douce et la plus belle. »

« Je ne compte pas quitter un homme aussi exceptionnel que vous aussi rapidement! » répondit le Pirate, toujours aussi calme.

Les joues du blond s'empourprèrent aussitôt.

« Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel... »

« Vous pouvez me croire, tout en vous est exceptionnel...! »

« Arrêtez! dit soudainement Draco. J'ai l'impression que mon visage va bouillir. »

Harry rit légèrement.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous gêner... »

« Mpff, souffla Draco. Je ne vous crois pas! Mais croyez-moi, le moment venu, je vous gênerai aussi! »

« À votre guise... Je serai sans aucun doute embarrassé, mais certainement touché! »

Draco le regarda, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« Vous me semblez bien sérieux » lui dit-il.

« Vous trouvez ? Eh bien, il faut croire que je n'ai pas toujours le mot moqueur aux lèvres... »

Draco sembla un instant inquiet.

« Vous ai-je blessé d'une quelconque manière ? demanda-t-il. Vous me semblez bien froid, également... »

Harry releva la tête vers lui.

« Non pas du tout... C'est moi qui essaye de ne pas vous blesser. »

« Me... Mais vous ne me blessez pas, voyons... »

« Peut-être pas maintenant, mais c'est arrivé à maintes reprises. J'évite que cela se reproduise... »

« Soyez vous-même! dit le Prince. Je ne vous veux pas ainsi... »

« Je suis moi-même... Seulement plus sérieux... »

Doucement, Draco se leva, s'approchant de lui.

« Je sais, dit-il. Mais j'aime beaucoup votre sourire... »

Harry le regarda faire, sans bouger.

« Seulement mon sourire ? »

« Non » dit Draco en s'arrêtant devant lui.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux du Pirate, bien que timidement.

« Non... »

« Eh bien moi, ce sont vos yeux qui me plaisent d'abord, chez vous... C'est en fait ce qui m'a frappé en premier... Je n'avais alors aucune idée de qui vous étiez. »

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté, de nouveau. Ses yeux brillaient doucement.

« J'aime aussi les vôtres... »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous y voyez ? »

« Votre personnalité, dit Draco. Quelqu'un de libre... de doux avec les personnes auxquelles il tient... de courageux lorsque la situation l'oblige... Quelqu'un de passionné... »

Harry eut – enfin – un sourire, assez doux.

« Assez passionné pour tout laisser pour tomber, pour ceux qu'il aime, en fait... Vous êtes dans le vrai. »

Draco sourit, caressant sa joue.

« Enfin, vous souriez! dit-il. J'ai cru que j'avais vraiment fait quelque chose de mal! »

« Je suis si différent, sans un sourire ? »

« Non, dit Draco. Seulement moins... enjoué... Vous sembliez si sombre, tout à coup... »

« Ce n'était pas voulu... » répondit Harry, souriant toujours, le contact de la main de Draco le réjouissant plus que tout autre chose.

Le Prince sourit, continuant à caresser son visage.

« Vous allez mieux, j'espère ? »

« Je pourrais même dire que je suis en pleine forme... Grâce à vos bons soins... »

Il eut un sourire amusé.

« Merci. »

« Roh! fit Draco, enlevant sa main et croisant les bras. Allez-vous cesser, avec vos mercis! »

Harry rit légèrement.

« Oui, je vais cesser... Une simple habitude. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je vous l'ai déjà dit... »

Draco secoua la tête, agacé.

« Je vous la ferai perdre, moi, cette habitude! » dit-il, riant.

« Je vous parie que vous en serez incapable... C'est tout bonnement impossible de ne pas vous remercier pour quoique ce fut... »

« Ooh, mais arrêtez avec vos compliments! » dit Draco.

« Je sais, je suis assez hors des convenances... »

« Ce n'est pas cela! Je me fous des convenances! Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne m'en préoccupe plus! Mais... Vous me gênez! »

« Ce n'est pas mon but, croyez-moi... Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de déclarer ce que je vois... et ce dont je peux constater. »

La rougeur du Prince s'accrut considérablement.

« Ça suffit! » dit-il, cachant son visage sous l'une de ses mains.

« Très bien, très bien... Excusez-moi. »

Draco grogna et enleva sa main. Il le regarda, prit une forte inspiration et, ne pouvant résister, se pencha pour l'embrasser. Harry brisa rapidement la distance qui les séparait, ne faisant que poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, pourtant, se contrôlant. Voyant sa retenue, Draco se sépara de lui et porta ses lèvres à son oreille.

« Détendez-vous... Tant qu'on ne fait que cela... vous pouvez faire preuve d'autant d'ardeur que vous le souhaitez... »

Harry sourit doucement.

« Je fais simplement preuve d'un peu de modération... Je ne voudrais rien brusquer. »

« Vous ne brusquez rien... C'est moi qui vous embrasse... »

« Je sais... Mais... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, l'embrassant à son tour, l'attirant sur lui. Draco y répondit aussitôt, se lovant contre lui et devant lutter contre son propre désir. Le brun passa avec douceur ses mains dans son dos, le serrant contre lui. Draco sourit, se laissant faire sans vergogne et à son propre étonnement, réclamant pour plus encore par un geignement suppliant. Harry rit légèrement, l'embrassant avec langueur, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts, ses mains ayant passé sous la chemise du Prince. Draco gémit, se cambrant légèrement sous son toucher. Il ferma les yeux, les serrant le plus fort possible pour éloigner la lumière rouge clignotant devant ses yeux. Harry détacha alors ses lèvres des siennes.

« Vous êtes crispé... »

Draco déglutit.

« Pardon, dit-il. Je crois que... Je ne suis pas encore habité à... Ce genre de choses... »

Le Pirate lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Rien ne presse... Ça attendra... »

Il le relâcha.

« Non! fit aussitôt Draco. Je... Gardez-moi dans vos bras... »

Il avait détourné la tête, rouge pivoine. Harry la lui fit retourner vers lui, posant une main sur sa joue.

« Je veux que vous arrêtiez d'être si embarrassé avec moi... »

« Je... Je ne saurai pas... je... »

Il était toujours aussi gêné.

« Disons que je n'ai pas pour habitude... De faire ça avec des hommes... Et qu'en plus de ça vous êtes un homme... Vraiment... enfin, passons... »

« Je suis quoi ? » demanda aussitôt Harry, doucement, mais curieusement.

Draco déglutit et cacha son visage contre lui.

« Un homme fabuleux... »

Harry eut un étrange sourire au visage, un sourire presque niais.

« Dans ce cas il n'y a pas de mots pour vous décrire... »

« Roh! » fit Draco, agacé – et enterrant un peu plus son visage dans la chemise d'Harry.

Celui-ci rit gentiment face à la gêne du Prince.

« Vous savez, reprit-il pourtant, reprenant son sérieux. Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi... Vous arrêtez quand vous voulez, je ne vous oblige à rien... »

Draco sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, pour moi non plus... Mais je croyais que... C'était ce que je représentais, à vos yeux... »

« Loin de là... Vous représentez beaucoup pour moi... »

Draco frissonna et releva la tête, plantant son regard argenté dans le sien.

« Que suis-je pour vous ? »

« Quelqu'un de très important que je ne supporterais pas de perdre... »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais finit par sourire.

« Ce sentiment est réciproque... »

« Pour moi, il y en a plus qu'un... »

Draco sourit, passant de nouveau une main dans les cheveux du Pirate.

« Je l'espère... »

Harry lui sourit à son tour, ne sachant que dire. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Draco l'observa avec plus d'attention encore, détaillant chaque partie de son visage. Harry le laissa faire, bien qu'un peu gêné, peu habitué à ce genre de chose. Draco finit par sourire, s'éloignant un peu.

« Je connais votre visage par coeur, à présent » dit-il.

« Eh bien, vous pourrez sans problème me voir partout, à présent... »

« Je préférerais plutôt vous avoir partout avec moi... » dit Draco d'une voix empreinte de chaleur.

Harry eut un éclat de rire.

« Je doute des bonnes intentions de cette idée... »

« Ah ? demanda Draco, innocent. Moi pas... »

« C'est ce qui m'inquiète un peu, justement. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes que je vous connais... »

« Oh, mais les choses peuvent changer... » dit Draco d'un ton taquin et mystérieux.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça... »

« Et où donc ? »

« Lorsque vous êtes monté sur ce navire, mais peu importe... »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Bien que sceptique – Draco n'avait pas pour habitude de s'accrocher à des détails – le Prince répondit doucement à son baiser, souriant d'amusement. Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte, le serrant seulement contre lui. Ce fut à ce moment là que, comme à son habitude, le Second entra – sans frapper.

« Bonso... Oups... »

Harry se figea aussitôt.

« Crétin congénital! » grogna-t-il.

Le Prince, contre lui, avait prit la charmante couleur du rouge foncé, visiblement paralysé, les yeux écarquillés d'effrois.

« Je crois que je vous dérange » fit Sirius, reculant d'un pas prudent vers la sortie, sous le regard meurtrier de Harry.

« Hem, fit Draco, essayant de recouvrir la parole. Non... non, non... »

« Oui, oui... Je reviendrai plus tard... Hem... Bonne soirée... »

Et il s'empressa de sortir. Le Prince, toujours horriblement gêné, n'eut pas le courage de s'éloigner du Pirate ni de parler. Harry pour sa part fut secoué d'un fou rire silencieux, visiblement amusé par l'intervention de Sirius, ou alors, tout simplement par la tête qu'il avait faite...

Il finit par retourner son attention sur le blond, toutefois:

« C'était un exemple de la grande indiscrétion de Sirius... C'est quelque chose à laquelle il faut irrémédiablement se faire. »

« Oui... J'imagine qu'il n'y a d'autre choix... » dit Draco, commençant tout juste à récupérer une couleur de peau normale.

Harry sourit, baissant les yeux pour scruter son visage.

« Vous avez l'air épuisé... Vous devriez aller dormir... »

Draco le regarda avec étonnement puis sourit.

« Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire... Mais suivez votre propre conseil! Vous êtes en convalescence! »

« J'irai dormir, ne vous en faites pas... »

Draco hocha de la tête et s'éloigna de lui, se dirigeant vers la porte. Harry le regarda sortir et refermer doucement la porte, avant de se retourner, se retrouvant seul dans sa cabine. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour se changer et se glisser sous les draps, plongeant dans un sommeil des plus agréables.

Il fut réveillé au petit matin, mais non pas par Sirius. Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur un Prince souriant, visiblement amusé.

« Votre Second – ayant ressenti le besoin de vous avertir de notre arrivée à l'Île de l'Oranger – m'a demandé de venir vous réveiller... Stipulant au passage que cela vous serait plus agréable... »

Harry prit un moment à assimiler la phrase que venait de dire le Prince, encore assez endormi.

« Hmmm, c'est le cas » dit-il, bâillant, et s'assoyant.

Le blond secoua la tête.

« Vous parlez en dormant! » dit-il.

Le Pirate parut catastrophé.

« Qu'avez-vous entendu ? »

« Pas grand-chose, dit le blond. Vous marmonniez plus qu'autre chose... Mais il était question de... « bras musclés », je crois... »

Un certain soulagement apparut sur les traits du jeune homme.

« Oh, si ce n'est que ça... »

« Mais vous avez dit mon nom, aussi, dit le Prince. Ce fut étrange de vous entendre dire mon prénom... »

« Je fais des rêves assez perturbés parfois... »

Draco eut un air sceptique mais préféra ignorer ce qui se cachait sous les nuits agitées du Pirate.

« Je vais regagner le pont, dit Draco. Sirius a besoin de moi pour amarrer le bateau! Il vaut mieux le faire dans une crique cachée... C'est plus... sûr! »

« Oui allez-y, je vous rejoins dans un instant » fit Harry, repoussant les couvertures et sortant du lit.

Draco hocha de la tête, préférant s'enfuir avant de se mettre à détailler le torse nu du brun. Harry le regarda sortir, avant d'enfiler une chemise propre, et également enfiler un pantalon propre – mieux valait être présentable! Il se coiffa rapidement, avant de finalement sortir sur le pont, également. Sirius, à la barre, écoutait attentivement les conseils du Prince alors que le bateau se faufilait dans une crique isolée. Harry, pour sa part, se dirigea vers la proue, regardant tout autour d'eux, détaillant les environs. Une fine plage de sable fin leur faisait face, mais, tout autour, il n'y avait que des orangers! Pas de cocotier ni de bananier, ce n'était que des oranges, à perte de vue! Satisfait de l'isolation que leur procurait l'endroit, il sourit, tournant dos à la plage, venant rejoindre son Second et le Prince. À ce moment-là, les autres pirates jetèrent l'ancre, le bateau s'arrêtant peu à peu.

« Même avec la marée, il n'y aura pas de danger ici » disait Draco à Sirius.

« Eh bien, ça m'a l'air parfait! » répondit l'homme, tandis que les pirates se hâtaient de monter dans les canots, une petite partie de l'équipage seulement restant à bord.

« Hem, fit Draco, gêné. Si je puis me permettre... Tempérez vos hommes! L'Île de l'Oranger est réputée pour son calme... »

« Sachant qu'il s'agit d'une île de « gens honnêtes » si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, ils seront tempérés d'eux-mêmes... »

« Je l'espère, dit Draco. Bien sûr, je comprends qu'ils aient besoin de se défouler et ils auront des tavernes pour cela... Mais pas trop de problème... Si l'on apprend que je fréquente une bande de pirates, ça ira vite aux oreilles de mon père qui, à mon avis, doit me croire mort, pour l'instant... »

« J'imagine que vous auriez dû rentrer depuis des jours, à présent... Et avec le typhon qu'il y a eu, il y a très peu de temps, en effet, il doit vous croire mort. »

« Surtout si les débris du _Luna_ ont été retrouvés... C'est mieux... ainsi, vous n'aurez pas de problèmes... »

« S'il y en avait eut, nous les aurions gérés, voilà tout. »

« Mais moi, je ne veux pas que vous en ayez! »

« Alors c'est perdu d'avance! »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tout simplement parce qu'en menant une vie de hors-la-loi, on s'attire irréfutablement des problèmes! »

« Non, je faisais référence aux problèmes que vous causerait mon père s'il savait que je suis ou ai été sur votre bateau... »

« Oh... Ces problèmes-là... Et bien, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne l'apprenne pas. »

« En effet! »

Draco eut l'air pensif un instant.

« Enfin... puis-je descendre, moi aussi ? »

« Pourquoi refuserais-je ? C'est vous qui avez proposé de venir ici... »

Draco lui sourit et s'empressa de regarder son état.

« Mouais, dit-il. C'est sûr, je vais me faire tuer! »

Il leva sa main et regarda ses ongles, poussant un soupir.

« Vraiment, tuer! »

« Et qui donc va vouloir te tuer ? » demanda alors Sirius, qui avait un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, ayant écouté toute la conversation.

« Ma cousine, répondit Draco. Normalement, avec le typhon et tout ce qui s'est passé, mon père n'a pas pu l'avertir de ma... disparition! Sans compter que le courrier met un temps fou à arriver ici... »

« Eh bien, on ne peut que prendre cela du bon côté... »

« En effet! dit Draco. Je vais donc en profiter pour aller la voir... En espérant ne pas me faire égorger... »

« Il ne manquerait plus que cela... »

« Bah, je vais me faire passer un bon savon, recevoir cinq coups de plateau, l'entendre me hurler que « Bon sang, Draco! Tu es un Prince! Pas un paysan! Regarde tes cheveux! Et tes jambes! Et tes doigts! Mais qu'as-tu fait de tes ongles ? » »

« Je confirme, avec ce que vous allez subir, vous risquez de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances! »

Draco éclata de rire.

« J'espère que non... »

« C'est vrai que si ça peut être rapide... »

« Bah, de toutes façons, Harry, tu vas aller avec lui! dit Sirius. Histoire de le protéger... Pis faut pas laisser ce jeune homme tout seul dans une si grande île! »

Harry fixa son Second, abasourdi.

« Euuh... Oui, oui, bien sûr... »

Il finit par sourire.

« Tu as bien raison. »

« Oh, allons, ne soyez pas ridicule! dit Draco. Vous avez sûrement des choses à faire, vous aussi... »

« Eh fait, non... Je n'ai rien de particulier à faire ici... Autant faire du tourisme en votre compagnie. »

« Vous voulez que je vous fasse tout visiter ? »

« Oh non, je n'ai pas dit cela... Mais entre rester sur mon navire ou me dégourdir les jambes, je préfère la deuxième option... »

Draco sourit.

« Et bien allons-y, dans ce cas... Car il est vrai qu'il y a une longue marche pour atteindre la ville... »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui emboîta le pas, laissant Sirius à ses occupations.

« Amusez-vous bien! » dit le Second, souriant d'un air pervers pendant que le Prince descendait dans le canot.

« Et toi ne fais pas trop de bêtises! » répliqua Harry, le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« J'en ferai moins que toi, je crois! À tout à l'heure! »

Le Pirate ne répondit rien, montant à son tour dans le canot. D'autres hommes descendirent, obligeant le blond et le brun à se coller l'un contre l'autre. Alors, enfin, après dix minutes, les matelots commencèrent à ramer, se rapprochant ainsi de la plage. Tandis qu'ils bavardaient gaiement entre eux, Harry et Draco, pour leur part, ne disaient pas un mot. Finalement, Draco se décida à parler, prenant un air dégagé.

« J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas... »

« Oh, je trouverai sans nul doute de quoi me distraire! »

« Je l'espère, dit Draco. Il n'y a... vraiment pas grand-chose sur cette île... Quelques tavernes, un centre administratif, le port... La plupart du terrain est réservée à la culture des orangers... »

« Le nom de l'île est sûrement tiré de là, j'imagine... »

Draco pouffa.

« J'ai toujours eu un léger doute, mais je pense que oui... »

Harry sourit.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ce léger doute ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas... pas assez d'oranges en vue, peut-être... »

Harry eut un léger rire.

« Je suis sceptique sur le nombre d'oranges qu'il y a, moi, pourtant... »

« Si vous voulez aller les compter, c'est sans moi! » prévint Draco, souriant.

« Euh, je vais m'en passer également. »

Le canot râpa finalement le sable, les marins descendant, Harry s'empressant de faire de même, tendant une main à Draco, un sourire aux lèvres – plutôt amusé. Draco rit mais prit sa main, descendant souplement sur le sable.

« Alors, c'est par où, cette ville ? » demanda le Capitaine, sans avoir lâché sa main.

« Allons plus en avant sur la plage, dit Draco en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Il y a un sentier qui nous y guidera sans problème! »

« Je vous suis » répondit Harry, se laissant entraîner.

Draco sourit et, doucement, le guida jusqu'au petit sentier. Il était bordé d'orangers, plongeant ainsi le chemin dans la pénombre. Harry regarda vaguement autour de lui, se laissant tranquillement guider, plus conscient que jamais de la main du Prince qui tenait la sienne. Le blond, marchant doucement, le regardait de temps à autre, finissant toujours par reporter son regard devant lui. Harry se mit finalement à siffler un air joyeux pour briser le silence qui s'était instauré, ne sachant trop que dire. Draco le regarda, amusé.

« Jolie musique, dit-il, essayant de ne pas rire. Vous vous ennuyez déjà ? »

« Non, pas vraiment... Je ne sais seulement pas de quoi nous pourrions parler... »

Draco sourit.

« Parlez-moi de vous... Vous avez encore tant de mystère autour de vous... »

Inconsciemment, Draco se rapprocha de lui.

« Hmmm oui, très bien... Mais il y a beaucoup de sujets que je pourrais aborder, et je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps... »

« Prenez celui qui vous plaît le plus... »

« Pourquoi ne pas me proposer un sujet, plutôt ? Posez-moi donc des questions, ce sera plus facile... »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais vous demander » dit Draco, regardant le soleil filtrer entre les feuilles.

« Oh, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a un tas de choses qui vous intriguent, en ce qui me concerne » répondit Harry d'une voix suave.

Draco frissonna.

« Vous n'avez pas idée... »

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr à votre place. »

« Hu ? fit Draco. Comment cela ? »

« Oh, vous n'avez pas à vous questionner sur cela... Ça n'a guère d'importance. Il ne faut pas vous angoisser avec mes connaissances. »

« Mpfff, fit Draco, agacé. Quand cesserez-vous de m'agacer avec ce que je vous ai dit lorsque j'étais saoul ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Peut-être lorsque ce que vous m'avez dit se révélera vrai... »

« Mais pour que je puisse confirmer, il faudrait que vous me racontiez... »

« Pas quand je sais que je suis sur la bonne voie. »

« Ah ? Vous êtes sur la bonne voie ? Comment ça ? »

Harry se rapprocha considérablement de lui.

« Vous semblez bien intrigué par tout ce qui me concerne... » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Draco frissonna de plus belle.

« C'est parce que... vous êtes très... intéressant » dit le blond.

Harry sourit et se tut, un bref moment.

« Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que vous alliez dire autre chose. »

Draco le regarda d'un air plus que séduisant.

« J'allais en effet dire autre chose » dit Draco.

Harry se retint de mordiller son oreille qui était si près de sa bouche.

« Je suis curieux... Qu'était-ce ? »

« Mhmm... Qui est soudainement bien curieux ? » fit Draco, amusé.

« Mais ce n'est que ma première question... »

Mais qu'avait-il soudainement, à être attiré par son oreille ?

« Ooh... Et je suppose qu'elle mérite une réponse, dans ce cas... »

« J'aimerais bien en avoir une, en effet » répondit Harry, approchant un peu plus sa bouche.

Devait-il le faire ou non ? Draco sourit.

« Je voulais dire... Que vous étiez un homme... très... attirant... »

« Hmmm, voilà qui est intéressant... »

Cédant finalement à son envie, il mordit doucement l'oreille du Prince. Celui-ci stoppa totalement sa marche – qui était devenue bien lente jusqu'alors – et poussa un petit gémissement, sa main serrant fortement celle d'Harry alors qu'il se tendait comme un arc. Celui-ci parut apprécier sa réaction, car il réitéra son petit coup de dents. Un second gémissement – plus fort – sortit de la bouche entrouverte de Draco alors que ses yeux écarquillés se levaient vers le ciel puis se fermaient, savourant la caresse. Il s'appuya totalement contre Harry, frémissant. Celui-ci passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille, ne lâchant pas sa main, sa bouche descendant dans le cou du Prince. Draco se laissa faire, posant ses mains sur les avant-bras d'Harry et les caressant de long en large, inclinant par la même occasion la tête sur le côté.

Le brun en profita pleinement, léchant, embrassant, et mordant tendrement la peau, prenant toutefois garde à ne pas y laisser de marques. Contre lui, Draco se mordait la lèvre, ses doigts serrant un peu plus fort les bras du Pirate. Celui-ci le serra avec possessivité contre lui, sa bouche remontant doucement le long de sa nuque, retournant derrière son oreille, y glissant sa langue et le faisant frissonner, avant de la mordre à nouveau. Draco poussa un petit cri, une chaleur renversante emplissant son corps et, d'une certaine manière, lui ramenant les pieds sur terre.

« Oh, Dieu, arrêtez-vous, dit-il, tremblant doucement. Vous me faites perdre la tête! »

Harry rit doucement.

« C'était un peu le but de la chose, en fait... »

« Pas ici! dit Draco, s'écartant difficilement. Non, pas ici... »

« C'est vrai que les orangers me dépaysent un peu... » fit le Capitaine, avec amusement, le relâchant.

Draco, haletant, lui offrit un sourire.

« Avançons, dit-il. Et conduisez-vous bien! »

« J'essaierai! » répondit Harry, le suivant de nouveau.

Draco eut un rire amusé, se remettant à marcher.

« Qu'auriez-vous fait si l'un de vos hommes était arrivé ? »

« Je l'aurais assommé. »

Draco rit.

« Pour si peu ? »

« Bien sûr, j'aurais pu lui faire croire à une illusion, dans ce cas. »

Le rire du Prince résonna alors dans tout le sentier.

« Vous êtes abominable! dit-il. Mais... cela me plaît, comme comportement! Tant que vous ne me faites pas la même chose! »

« Pas de danger, à vous, je réserve des traitements plus... chaleureux. »

Draco le regarda en coin.

« Ah, vraiment ? Et ce qui vient de se passer en était-il un... échantillon ? »

« Un minime petit aperçu. »

Draco lui lança un regard félin.

« Il me tarde d'en avoir un plus grand » dit-il, le bruit de la ville alors fort proche.

Harry lui sourit d'un air fort pervers.

« C'est quand vous voulez... »

Et, alors que les bruits se rapprochaient, il se surprit de vérifier s'il était armé, bien que n'ayant pas son sabre.

« Je retiendrai cela » dit Draco, passant rapidement une main sur les fesses d'Harry puis accélérant le pas pour le dépasser.

Harry le regarda, abasourdi. Il se hâta finalement de le rattraper, alors que Draco débouchait au milieu d'une rue.

« Bienvenu dans la seule ville de l'Île de l'Oranger, cher... Pirate » (il murmura le dernier mot, de manière à n'être entendu que par le brun).

Harry regarda autour de lui, rapidement.

« Pas mal pour une petite ville... »

Draco eut une moue alors qu'ils s'avançaient le long d'une rue pavée et entourée de modestes boutiques et maisons. La plus impressionnante était celle du maire de la ville et le bâtiment communal.

« Allons, dites-le, que c'est minable... »

Harry rit.

« J'ai vu plus miteux, en fait. »

« Ooh » fit Draco, amusé.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais n'en eut guère le temps, deux bras passant violemment autour de sa taille, manquant de le faire tomber.

« Toi, je te tiens et je ne te lâche plus! » dit une jeune femme vêtue élégamment de blanc et bleu, ses cheveux noirs retenus en catogan par un élégant ruban blanc.

« Pa... Pansy! fit Draco, se remettant de sa surprise. Hello... »

Harry se tint prudemment à l'écart de la furie qui venait de se jeter impitoyablement sur Draco, devant sans aucun doute être sa cousine. Il la détailla rapidement des pieds à la tête. Eh bien, les belles apparences semblaient répandues, chez la famille Malfoy...

« Hello! Pas venu ici depuis près de deux ans et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire, c'est « Hello »... »

Elle lui ébouriffa violemment les cheveux.

« Tu ne changeras pas, cousin, toujours aussi peu démonstratif... Enfin, tout dépend des personnes avec qui tu te trouves bien sûr... D'ailleurs, qui est ce jeune homme ? »

Draco regarda Harry.

« Oh... C'est... heu... Frédéric! »

« Frédéric! fit Pansy! Oh, enchantée de faire votre connaissance! Draco n'arrête pas de me parler de vous depuis... et bien, depuis toujours, en fait! »

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre mon prénom ?_ » pensa Harry, souriant aimablement à la jeune.

« Oh, je dois bien avoir entendu parler de vous une ou deux fois... » répondit-il, sur un ton moqueur, ne sachant trop comment réagir face à cette présentation.

« Une ou deux fois, hu ? »

Pansy attrapa Draco par l'oreille, la tirant violemment.

« Parce qu'en plus, tu ne parles pas de moi à tes amis ! Mais de quoi suis-je étonnée, vraiment ? Tu es et resteras toujours un insupportable petit mouflet incapable de faire ses lacets! »

Elle le détailla alors, lâchant son oreille que Draco frotta d'un air douloureux.

« En parlant de lacets, d'ailleurs... Tu t'es regardé ? »

Draco baissa la tête.

« Oui... Oui, j'me suis regardé » dit-il, piteux.

« Et ? » fit Pansy.

Draco souffla, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et quoi ? Je suis un marin, c'est normal! »

« Mais tu es avant tout un Prince! Tu te rends compte l'état dans lequel tu es! Il faut remédier immédiatement à cela! Seigneur tout puissant, tu as l'air d'un paysan! »

« N'exagère pas! » dit Draco.

Mais Pansy l'attrapa de nouveau par l'oreille et se mit à marcher.

« Pas de discussion, jeune homme! Venez, Frédéric, dit-elle d'un ton plus doux. Je vous offrirai de quoi boire pendant que je m'occupe de ce garnement... »

« Ce ne sera pas de refus, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un établissement tout simplement merveilleux, et une bière excellente » la flatta Harry, leur emboîtant le pas.

« Oh, c'est vrai ? Et bien, c'est le plus respectable de la ville, en tout cas... Et l'enseigne est de Draco... »

Elle avança rapidement, tenant toujours le malheureux Prince par l'oreille.

« Hmmm, sans vouloir vous vexer, je crois que vous allez la lui arracher, intervint le Pirate. J'ai déjà vu cet incident arriver plusieurs fois, malheureusement. »

« Lui arracher ? dit Pansy en regardant son cousin. Oooh, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, il a la tête dure! Voici mon auberge! »

Harry leva les yeux sur un bâtiment fort bien entretenu, une enseigne joliment peinte pendant devant la porte, annonçant le nom de l'auberge.

« _Chez Fitimirp_ »

Sans attendre – n'y prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, Pansy ouvrit la porte, laissant voir une élégante salle commune tout de bois faite. Des tables éparpillées ça et là permettaient aux voyageurs de manger et de parler, l'une d'elles étant justement placée devant une grosse cheminée au-dessus de laquelle un bon quartier de viande rôtissait.

« Il n'y a personne, aujourd'hui, expliqua Pansy tout en jetant son cousin sur une chaise. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Erutan ? appela-t-elle. Erutan ? Viens donc ici! Mais où est-elle passée ? Je reviens! Surveillez qu'il ne parte pas en courant... »

« Aucun problème » répondit Harry, se campant tout près de Draco, prenant l'air sérieux d'un soldat en fonction.

Pansy éclata de rire, partant rapidement alors que Draco marmonnait un vague « Espèce de chacal » tout en frottant son oreille rougie. Harry baissa les yeux sur lui.

« Vraiment aucun respect pour sa famille » dit-il, semblant chagriné.

« Vous en auriez, vous, si on vous traînait dans la rue en vous tenant par l'oreille ? Ça fait mal! Et moi qui avais la douceur de vos lèvres sur mon lobe... Maintenant, il n'en reste plus rien! »

Le brun eut un sourire et se pencha.

« Mais je peux recommencer, si vous voulez... »

« Ooh! Non! dit Draco. Il y a certes profusion de lits dans cet établissement, mais je ne voudrais pas choquer ma cousine! »

Harry rit.

« Je crois qu'elle l'est déjà, de toute façon » répondit-il, ne manquant toutefois pas de se répéter les paroles du Prince.

« Pfu! » fit Draco, haussant les épaules.

Au même moment, deux hommes arrivèrent, transportant un grand baquet vide qu'ils posèrent au centre de la pièce. Un troisième vint installer un paravent et les deux autres revinrent rapidement avec deux seaux chacun, les vidant rapidement dans le baquet.

« Ton bain est prêt, Draco! dit Pansy en arrivant. Alors déshabille-toi illico et tu plonges! »

« Quoi ? fit Draco, horrifié. Pas question! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix! Va... Te... LAVER! »

Draco sursauta et préféra rapidement aller se réfugier derrière le paravent, enlevant chemise, pantalon et bottes pour ensuite se glisser dans le baquet.

« Bien! dit Pansy. Erutan va t'apporter tout le nécessaire pour... ton décrassage! En attendant... profite de l'eau pour essayer d'enlever la première couche! »

Et, sans un mot de plus, elle s'approcha de Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé, peu désireux de recevoir un savon de la jeune femme. Celle-ci l'agrippa fermement par le bras, l'entraînant avec elle vers la table installée devant la cheminée.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Bien, un chapitre de plus de terminer! Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Donnez-nous vos impressions, vos critiques, vos grognement de frustration concernant encore la fin d'un chapitre!

Ah oui, pendant que j'y pense (parce que je peux encore pensé à quelque chose, autant en profiter!) mes examens commencent dans euuh... bientôt! Le 15 juin... donc, je dois commencer à réviser... ce qui veut dire que jusqu'au 23, il est certain que je n'updaterai **_aucune fic_**. Soyez compréhensifs. Quelle ironie du sort tout de même! Umbre (croyez-le ou non, j'allais écrire Draco (bah, j'ai une excuse, mon chat s'appel comme ça) elle, finit ses examens jeudi! Pfff! Courage, me reste quelques jours à peine!

Allez... vous connaissez la suite : submit review!  
**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

_Laika&Umbre!_

_7 Juin 2005_


	8. Promenons nous dans les bois

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling.

**Note des auteurs :** (Roulement de tambours) Eh oui, un retour fracasssant!

(tombe de sa chaise)

_Boom!_

Gnéhéhéhéhéhé! Bon assez de connerie!

Un chapitre tout frais, tout beau et, pour trois raisons qui n'en valent qu'une en fait. Nous vous faisons un cadeau pour notre anniversaire!  
Demain, dix-sept juillet, est l'anniversaire de notre cher Umbre! Mais également notre anniversaire à toutes les deux, pour une année entière de co-écriture! Le premier chapitre de Oasis fut posté un dix-sept juillet!  
En troisième, mon anniversaire est le dix-neuf! Donc, un petit cadeau à vous, comme à nous, puisque nous allons recevoir des review! Soyez nombreux! Et BONNE LECTUREUH!

**RARs :**

****

**Nip :** Héhé! Allons, allons, du calme! Neuf jours plus tard, le chapitre est là! Ne t'inquiète pas pour autant! Tu pourras le lire... Si tu es toujours chez toi!  
Ciao! Bonne lecture!

**Alinemcb54 :** Bah, on te pardonne ton retard! Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois là

En ce qui concerne Pansy, tu n'es pas la seule à l'adorer! Et évidemment, le trio est toujours autant adulé

Bref, je te souhaite également de merveilleuses vacances, et bonne lecture! Ciao!

**Egwene Al'Vere :** Rectification! Il n'y avait pas deux chapitres, mais seulement un! Ffnet a encore déconné donc, pas le choix de la couper en deux!

Bref! On est également bien contente que tu aimes toujours autant le fic! Bonne lecture!

**Tiffany Shin :** Eh ouais, la fic s'approfondie, devient plus sérieux! Mais comme tu dis, on peut pas tout demandé! Dray est encore stressé à l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuels avec un homme!

Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre!

Gnéhéhé! Bill! Ça fait tellement rire de penser que tout le monde croit que c'est Bill!

Bref... N'en disons pas plus!

Bonne lecture!

**Meihra :** Héhé! Bah! Y'a pas de problèmes avec les compliments! On adore! Même si ça risque, à la longue, de nous faire enfler la tête ;)

Lolll! Et encore une fois, Bill revient sur la liste! Mais pourquoi êtes-vous tous tellement persuadée que c'est lui qui a essayé de tué Harry ? Tss, tss, tss!

Ceci dit! On te souhaite une excellente lecture! À très bientôt Kissoux!

**Ginypompom :** Eeeeh! Mais c'est pas seulement la passion de Umbre! Je suis obnubilé par les pirates lolll! Mais bon, passons!

Roooh! Allons! Pas besoin d'une machine à remonter dans le temps! Il existe encore de ces navires, qui permettent à des touristes de faire un petit tour en mer! Jamais essayer, mais ça doit être un véritable plaisir!

En fait, Draco est extrêmement gentil... Mais s'il n'aimait pas Harry, il serait vraiment insupportable, crois-moi! Il ne faut pas trop croire qu'il est naïf! Parce que ce type possède un véritable caractère de chien, quand il le veut!

En ce qui concerne l'empoisonneur! On ne dit rien! Motus et bouche cousue!

Ceci dit, je te souhaite une excellente lecture! À bientôt!

**Oxaline :** Dis-moi Oxaline... Qui n'aime pas Sirius ? C'est inhumain de ne pas l'adorer! Héhé!

Contente que tu es apprécié l'intégrale du chapitre, chapitre où les émotions sont plus présentes que jamais, selon moi! Et selon bon nombre de lecteur, en fait...

Mais bref... Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, maintenant! Bonne lecture!

**Garla sama :** Ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'il est certain qu'on ne précipite pas les choses! Après tout, c'est bien mieux une fic où tout prend place en son temps, non ? Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Vif d'or :** Bah, tu aurais été capable de réfléchir toi, en proie à une douleur qui te vrillait le ventre, à qui avait bien pu t'empoisonner! Harry ne pensait qu'à une chose : On lui avait apporté un repas plus tôt! Et c'était celui que Draco avait préparé. Point. Mais bon... On peut lui pardonner ça ;)

Tiens, une autre qui aime bien Pansy! Définitivement, elle était le personne numéro un de ce chapitre ! Mais tu es la première, par contre, qui me dit que Pansy aurait dû demander à Harry de se laver! Elle ne l'a pas fait parce qu'elle ne le connaît pas, tout simplement! Mais bon... l'aventure avec Pansy n'est pas encore terminé! Voilà! la suite! Bonne lecture!

**L'ange de l'apocalypse :** Héhé! Nous aussi, Pansy nous a fait plutôt délirer! Et ce chapitre le prouve assez! Bonne lecture!

**Anagrammes : **Roooh! La petite manipulatrice, avec ses petites moues boudeuses! Gnéhéhéhé!

Bien! Voilà une excellente question!  
C'est tout à fait simple! Umbre contrôle Draco, et je contrôle Harry! (Ça permet d'approfondir ainsi plus le personnage!) Et ensuite, nous nous connectons sur MSN et nous faisons notre chapitre. Bout par bout! Et ça donne un récit. C'est ce qu'on appel un « chapitre à suites »!

Bref. Pour en revenir à te review, dans laquelle tu parles de la relation de Harry et Sirius, je suis tout à fait d'accord! Ils sont tout à fait adorable tous deux, ensemble... Cette sorte d'intimité qu'il y a entre eux, qui donne l'impression qu'ils peuvent vraiment tous se dire (ce qui est le cas), on l'adore également Mais allons donc, tu ne vas pas vraiment venir me faire croire que l'indiscrétion de Sirius t'énerve! C'est un point tout à fait charmant de sa personnalité, je trouve, de mon point de vue.

Par contre, une fois de plus, tu as raison concernant Harry. Il se laisse plus aller, concernant son passé. Il se confie un peu plus... Et c'est pour le mieux, Dray peut aussi mieux lui faire confiance également ! Les larmes qu'il a lâché, lorsqu'il a trouvé Harry dans une sacré mauvais état, le prouve!

Mais bref, tout pour dire que toutes tes questions trouveront prochainement réponses!  
Bonne lecture!  
A plus!

**BlackNemesis :** Alors, alors... BN, te revoilà! Contente de te voir encore une fois parmi nous, toujours fidèle! Tu n'es pas encore passé du côté des Forces Obscurs! (cf : précédente review, sabre laser...)

Héhéhé!

Mais revenons plutôt à ta review! Comme tu dis, Harry tient tête à tout ce qui lui déplait, ou presque! Donc, le Draco cynique à qui on a tellement envie d'imprimer son poing dans le nez... On l'oublie hein! On repassera! Parce que c'est pas possible! Y'aurait pas lemon, sinon! (Gnéhéhéhé! Mais non, je ne vois pas seulement ça!)

Mais passons... Un autre élément percuteur : l'empoisonnement de Harry! Et ici, on a un nouveau nom : Zevoup! Pourquoi pas ? Nouveau personnage, de qui on ne sait rien! Qui pourrait très bien vouloir la place du capitaine, s'affirmer! Tu tiens peut-être la clef de l'énigme, ne la laisse pas filer ;) Cette énigme qui nous a voulu un Draco tendre et ébranlant pas sa sincérité, n'est-ce pas ? Si seulement on pouvait l'avoir plus souvent ainsi...  
Ça viendra!

Pour en venir à Monsieur Black, un des sex-symbol d'une quarantaine d'année (le seul en fait) de cet fic! Il est en effet, très attachant comme tu as su le préciser par une grande et belle phrase! Il pimente un peu les choses, et je crois que, dès qu'il apparaît dans une scène, les lecteurs sont tout de suite intéresser, incapable de se lasser! On reconnaît tout de suite qui a élevé Harry, par son caractère! Le petiot a pris grand exemple sur lui!

Et Pansy, cette chère Pansy, qui, comme tu t'en doutes beaucoup, va nous en révéler énormément, sur le passé de Draco! Qui donc est mieux placé qu'elle pour nous parler d'un petit garçon blond aux yeux gris, et très mignon ? Personne, bien entendu! Excepté peut-être ses amis d'enfance... Mais bon, on ne les verra pas tout de suite, encore!  
Ceci dit, je te souhaite une excellente lecture, et au plaisir de se... revoir ? Héhé!  
Oh! Et Umbre fait dire un bon bonjour au biscuit ;)  
A plus!

PS : À quand on un de tes excellents chapitres ?

**Miss Felton/Malfoy :** Pansy fait fureur! Mais bon, de là à la traité de mégère... Elle est juste un peu tyrannique, rien de plus!

Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

Et gros bisouxxxx à toi aussi!

**Sahada :** Eh bien... Après ton « génial, superbe et magnifique » je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on pourrait rajouter Ça dit tout!  
Ensuite, en ce qui concerne le prénom de Harry, et bien c'est tout simplement pour ne pas alarmer Pansy! « Mais où est ton équipage ? Que fais-tu ici ? » Frederick faisant partie, autrefois, de ses marins, l'excuse était toute trouvé Allez! Salut!

**Spirit.w.w : **Des censures ? Je vois vraiment pas de censure moi! (repense à toutes les fics qu'elle a lu) Faudra t'expliquer mieux! Bref, passons!

Le langage soutenu ? Tiens... Voilà qui contraste avec une autre review qu'on nous a donné, disant que nos dialogues étaient formidables! Mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes au 18e! Le langage était ainsi!

Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Lovely A :** Héhéhéhé! On a fait peur à beaucoup de gens, avec notre petite dispute. Et on s'en voit désolé Mais plus de panique, maintenant!

On te souhaite une excellente lecture, et merci pour ta review!

À plus!

**Lolann :** Quand Draco et Harry se tutoieront-ils... Eh bien... Très bientôt! Tu le verras fort rapidement! Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Lalouve :** (Je sais ce qu'est la Saint-Jean! Je suis Québecoise, héhé! Et j'ai expliqué à Umbre!) Navré! Mais non, il n'y a pas eut de chapitre à la fin du mois de juin... On a été plutôt occupé, moi et Umbre, ces derniers temps! J'ai été partie une semaine entière, pour ma part!

En ce qui concerne Draco... Il est pas vraiment coincé côté sexe... C'est seulement côté sexe avec un homme! Voilà tout!

Bref... Bonne lecture!

**Serpentis-Draco :** En effet, Pansy est stressante! Même si moi, je l'aime bien Elle me fait rire! La cousine tyrannique de Draco! Tu en sauras plus sur celui-ci, justement, dans ce chapitre! Et tout ça, raconté par cette chère Pansy! Aller, bonne lecture!

**Jessy :** Oui, oui, ça progresse! Et le faire de rendre ça boîte à Dray progresse aussi! Ne sois donc pas si pressé! Chaque chose en son temps! Héhé!

Mais bon, aller! Bonne lecture!

**Tama :** Non, non! Tu te trompes! Vous aviez un chapitre seulement!

Tu ne sais pas qui veut tuer Harry? Gnéhéhéhé! Si seulement tu savais! Mais tu sauras très bientôt, t'inquiète ;) Je dirais... Dans le chapitre 12 environs... Bref.

En effet, le chapitre n'était pas avant la fin juin! Même juillet! Baaah! Allez pas vous plaindre, vous l'avez maintenant Bonne lecture!

**Mily Black :** Tu nous remercies pour la beauté de ce qu'on écrit ? Euuuh! Loll! Eh bien, merci! Espérons que tu apprécieras tout autant ce chapitre Bonne lecture!

**Jorajho :** Pansy découvrira-t-elle que Harry et Draco sont attirés l'un envers l'autre ? Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain épisode! MOUHAHAHAHA! Bon, très bien, je me calme, héhé!

Eh bien... Tu auras la vérité dans ce chapitre, j'ai bien l'impression ;)

**Alfa :** Coucou à toi aussi!

Bon, les examens se sont plutôt bien passé, et Umbre doit recommencer à étudier! Mais bon! (Sincèrement, je la plaints!)

Sirius, Draco, Bill... Encore ces trois noms qui reviennent... Aaah, si seulement tu savais! Héhé! Mais tu verras bien assez tôt qui menace Harry

...  
Attend, tu veux rire là ? QUI EST FREDERICK ? Rooooh! Mais c'était un des meilleurs amis de Draco! Celui qui, dans le chapitre un (attention, pas le prologue!) a crié « Fils de la Lune, Fils de la Lune! » Tout de même, un petit effort de mémoire, sois chic Héhé!

Bref, bonne lecture!

**Vert émeraude :** Un supplice ? Hoy! Et quand on pense que ça fait maintenant plus de un mois qu'il n'y a pas eut publication de cette fic! Mais bon, on a une excellente excuse : Les examens, la remise du stress des examens, le début de vacances... Héhéhé!

(air TRÈS sadique) Bill, Sirius... Quelqu'un d'autre... Qui ça pourrait bien être, hein ? Niark! Je te le dis pas! C'est une des intrigues! Alors on va continuer de te faire griller les neurones à essayer de chercher le coupable! Gnéhéhéhéhé!

Avant début juillet... Gnéhéhé! Pour un nouveau chapitre... On est le dix-sept... C'est plutôt mi-juillet! Mais booon!

Bonne lecture, maintenant!

**Fliflou :** (et, encore une nouvelle ) Tu as bien raison... Ils se sont bien mis ensemble... Enfin, d'un certain point de vue, parce que Harry n'a rien avoué encore...

Tu trouves Draco adorable ? (repense au dernier chapitre qu'elles ont écris... le 24 je crois...) Attend dans quelques semaines, tu vas FONDRE héhé! Mais bon, nous n'en sommes pas encore là! Bonne lecture!

**Felly :** Héhéhé! Harry est le réconfort lui-même! Et il fait ça très bien! Tu le verras fort rapidement!

Et oui, on saura qui a empoisonné Harry! Mais pas avant plusieurs chapitres, malheureusement... pour vous! Mouhahaha!

**Naw :** Yep! La relation évolue! Et fort rapidement, dans ce chapitre! Bien des révélations (Et en tout genre!)  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

À bientôt!

**Crystal d'avalon :** Ton clavier était trempé la dernière fois ? J'espère qu'il va mieux, maintenant! Pour éviter cela, je te conseil un truc : Enlève-le de devant toi, avec le chapitre qui va suivre!

En ce qui concerne nos exams, pour ma part, ça plutôt bien été Pour Umbre, elle s'en est pas si mal sortie non plus! Menfin! A plus!

**Onarluca :** Oh, non, t'inquiète, on le sait que le chapitre est génial! Parce qu'on est géniales MOUHAHAHAH! (Héhéhé, d'accord, d'accord...)

Bonne lecture!

**BadAngel666 :** Tss, tss, tss! À partir de maintenant, on eut une review à chaque chapitre! Sans faute! On compte sur toi!

Mettons les choses au point par contre : Harry n'est pas un pirate au grand cœur! Il est impitoyable! Excepté avec ceux qu'ils aiment!

Et, maintenant que tu parles de ce poème, ouais, pourquoi pas! Envois-nous-le à partir de notre adresse e-mail!

Et maintenant, répondons à toutes tes questions :  
1) (lemon) : Tu le verras en temps et lieu! Niark!

2) (boîte) : Un bon auteur de ne révèle jamais ses secrets!  
3) (fils de (censuré)) : Se référer aux deux précédentes réponses!

Et sur ce, on te souhaite une excellente lecture!

**Alucard :** Oh tu sais, c'est Umbre qui a mis le chapitre... Si ça n'aurait été que de moi, je ne l'aurais pas fait! MOUHAHAHAHA! Mais je vais essayer de le mettre seulement en une partie, là... On verra bien, ce que ça donnera!

Bref, revenons-en à ta review... Qui est terminée en fait! Héhé! Bonne lecture!

**Inouko :** Un infarctus par la faute de notre dispute ? Tu entends ça Umbre ? On a faillit tuer quelqu'un! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Hum hum_

(reprend son sérieux)

Oh oh oh! Eh ouais, t'as bien remarqué! Draco devient un peu moins renfermer peu à peu... Et ça se concrétise de plus en plus dans ce chapitre, tu le verras rapidement ;)

**Zaika :** Elle s'est faite un peu longue, cette suite... Pratiquement un mois! Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a! Bonne lecture!

**Sefadora Firewood :** Mais si, mais si c'est vrai! J'ai du mal à l'écrire du premier coup, mais bon Aller, merci pour ta review! A plus!

**Amy Keira :** Héhéhé! Faut pas s'inquiéter! Il y a eut une petite dispute, mais rien de très grave, finalement! Pas de quoi ébranler la terre!

En ce qui concerne Harry et Pansy, tu risques d'avoir quelques éclats de rire, mais qui s'en plaindrait, pas vrai ;) À l'honneur : Des renseignement de plus sur la vie de Draco, autrefois!

**Yami Aku :** Yami, ma petite Yami! Il faut que tu apprennes qu'il y a des avantages dans tout. Ok, Harry a faillit mourir. Mais Dray s'est en effet rapproché de lui, comme tu l'as si bien précisé...

...  
Bon d'accord, la situation était un peu alarmante, mais on s'en fou (pas vraiment, mais bref...)

L'heure agit sur ta pauvre cervelle ? Mais quelle cervelle ? Allons, ça doit être le sifflement du vent qui te pertube.  
Niaaark!

**Alucard :** Déjà reviewer le chapitre six ? Aucune idée ? Devrais-je faire deux RARs en ton honneur ? Mystère et boule de gomme, héhé!

Tu nous crois, si on te dit qu'on délire complètement avec les dialogues ? Mais on est bien contentes de savoir que notre histoire se lit comme un couteau qui glisse dans du beurre (euuuuuh... lol)  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Lila Flow :** Roooh! La vilaine qui review jamais! Tu te rends compte tu tors que tu nous à causé ? Snif! Saurait faire 8 review de plus! 298 review pour 7 chapitre! Tu imagines le rêve ?

Et ma chère, nous n'avons plus de période de non-écriture! En fait... nous avons fait un peu moins de cinq chapitres en 2 jours, moi et Umbre! Rien que ça! Héhéhé!

**__**

D'un océan à l'autre

**Chapitre 07 : Promenons-nous dans les bois...**

« Nous serons mieux ici pour bavarder, » dit-elle. « Surtout que Draco va en avoir pour des heures à se laver… et j'ai fait appeler le tailleur, aussi… Il ne va pas être content, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a… Il a vraiment besoin de nouveaux vêtements ! Oh, mais où ai-je la tête ? Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher de quoi boire et… de quoi cirer ses bottes ! »

Et Harry ne put que la regarder repartir, incapable de placer un mot, sidéré.

« Pas de chance, » fit-il à l'intention du prince, qui se trouvait plus loin, derrière le paravent, dans son bain. « Vous allez avoir droit au traitement spécial ! »

« Traitement spécial ? » demanda Draco, occupé à se laver les cheveux avec une lotion spéciale à la menthe. « Comment ça ? »

« De ce que j'ai pu apprendre de son monologue… Vous allez avoir droit à de nouveau habits. »

« Eh mer… credi, » dit le prince, visiblement agacé.

« Décidément, je suis une mauvaise fréquentation… Vous commencez à jurer. »

« Il a toujours juré, je vous rassure ! » dit Pansy en revenant avec une boîte de cirage, deux verres et une bouteille de vin. « Seulement, il ne le fait que lorsqu'il est en colère. Allons, cousin, c'est pour ton bien ! »

« Oui oui, c'est ça ! »

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te laisser déambuler comme ça ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que dirait mon oncle, si je te laissais faire ! »

« Il dirait que je suis un homme qui a affronté du gros temps et qui sait ce que le mot travail veut dire ! »

« Pfu ! » fit Pansy en servant Harry et en commençant à cirer les bottes de Draco.

« Mais c'est que tu commences à manquer de répliques ! »

« Tais-toi et lave-toi ! J'ai bien failli ne pas te reconnaître, tout à l'heure, sous cette crasse ! »

« Ah, si seulement ça avait été le cas, » dit Draco.

Pansy fusilla le paravent du regard, mais finit par se tourner vers Harry, l'air sadique.

« Vous savez comment j'ai rencontré Draco ? »

« Oh, non, Pansy ! » fit le concerné. « Je t'interdis ! »

« Viens donc me faire taire ! J'ai pris tes vêtements ! »

Il y eut un juron des plus vulgaires de l'endroit où se trouvait le blond.

« Ton langage, Draco, » dit Pansy. « Je disais donc… Vous savez comment j'ai rencontré Draco ? »

Harry prit une gorgé de son vin.

« Non, pas le moindre du monde. Racontez donc ! Délicieux, soit dit en passant. »

« Ravie qu'il vous plaise, » dit Pansy. « La première fois que j'ai rencontré Draco, j'avais six ans… Et je rentrais tout juste de l'école quand, ouvrant la porte, je découvrais un petit garçon totalement nu et sortant d'un baquet d'eau. Le roi Lucius était assis ici même et buvait le même vin avec mon père… Et quand j'entrai, donc, Draco m'aperçut. Pris de peur, il a reculé, a glissé et est tombé dans son baquet, la tête sous l'eau et les pieds en l'air ! Il a failli s'y noyer ! »

Harry pouffa de rire, manquant de s'étouffer avec son vin, parvenant finalement à avaler, partant dans un grand rire.

« Dieux, j'aurais tellement aimé voir cette scène… Ce devait être hilarant ! »

« Oh, ça l'était ! » dit Pansy. « La seconde fois que je l'ai vu, nous avions tous deux huit ans… Draco était alors infernal ! Il courait dans tous les sens, appelant sans arrêt un certain Albior pour lui montrer les fabuleuses découvertes qu'il faisait… Cette année-là fut, je crois, celle où il parut un peu… normal, à mes yeux. »

« Pourquoi dite-vous qu'il parut alors seulement normal ? Il est normal que, depuis le temps, il ait changé, j'en conviens, il n'avait que huit ans… Mais tout de même… Au point de le qualifier d'anormal ? »

« Oh, pour la petite fille que j'étais, mon cousin avait tous, sauf l'air normal ! Il avait peur de moi et restait silencieux comme la pierre à l'âge de six ans ! À huit ans, par contre, il avait enfin l'air d'un enfant, d'un vrai ! De celui qui joue, qui rie, qui court ! Bref, il se comportait normalement ! Mais deux ans plus tard, de nouveau… cela changea… »

« Et que se passa-t-il ? » questionna de nouveau le pirate.

« Il se battait ! À dix ans, les enfants ne se battent pas, ils agacent les petites filles ! Mais pas Draco… Non, lui, il provoquait les plus grands et en revenait le visage bleu et couvert de sang… Mais il revenait toujours en vainqueur ! »

« Et je suppose que son père l'encourageait en disant que ça lui « forgeait le caractère » ? »

« Lucius ? Oh, au début, oui… mais à la fin, il a fini par poser une limite… Il faut dire aussi qu'on n'avait pas idée de se frotter au champion des lutteurs… »

« Il est vrai qu'à dix ans on risque d'en revenir qu'avec un peu plus que quelques ecchymoses. »

« Il n'en est jamais revenu, car il n'y est heureusement jamais allé ! Sinon, il aurait fini dans un cercueil ! Cet homme était non seulement âgé de plus de vingt ans, mais en plus, il était le plus fort de l'île… Heureusement que deux ans plus tard, sa folie guerrière avait délaissé Draco ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait remplacé ? »

« Celle des livres, » dit Pansy en souriant. « Il ne sortait jamais sans son livre et faisait tout avec ! Il mangeait, se lavait, marchait et je suis certaine qu'il lisait en dormant ! C'était insupportable ! Il me faisait encore plus peur que lorsqu'il revenait barbouillé de sang ! »

« Il est vrai qu'après un silence morne, un caractère surexcité, celui de bagarreur, et ensuite l'intellectuel, il y avait de quoi avoir la frousse… Et laissez-moi deviner, il s'est développé une passion pour les sciences, par la suite ? »

Pansy rit.

« Ooh, non… À l'âge de quatorze ans, ce sont les femmes qui ont intéressées Draco. Et il était très doué pour les séduire ! »

« C'est l'âge habituel, où un homme commence à s'intéresser aux femmes, je crois bien… »

_Personnellement, je me rebellais plus qu'autre chose contre mon capitaine, mais bon…_

« Oui… Sauf que Draco en avait fait sa quête acharnée… Quand il revint vers l'âge de seize ans, il s'était légèrement calmé, mais il continuait son rôle d'ange séducteur… Sauf que là, il leur faisait miroiter son corps pour ensuite les laisser en plan ! Un vrai monstre ! Il est resté un an à jouer à cela… Enfin, ça, c'est jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre son maître… Ou plutôt, sa maîtresse… »

« Sa maîtresse ? Vous parlez de quelqu'un qui lui enseignait ? Ou… lui faisait découvrir des choses en toute intimité, plutôt ? »

« Je parle surtout de quelqu'un qui retourna le jeu de Draco contre lui… Il l'avait séduite, avec son air innocent, ses yeux d'argent et sa peau blanche… Sans compter ses manières princière… Mais elle n'était pas idiote ! Elle savait sa réputation… Alors elle l'a coincé à son propre jeu… D'après mes souvenirs, ils sont restés ensemble cinq mois… Et je suppose qu'en effet, elle a eu le temps de lui enseigner bien des choses, en toute intimité… »

Harry sourit d'un air entendu.

« Si elle était sa maîtresse, il n'y a même pas de doute à avoir sur cela ! Mais je suis plutôt amusé d'entendre que le prince a vu son jeu se retourner contre lui. Il a dû en rester fichtrement surpris, sur le coup… Il ne devait pas s'y attendre. »

« Il s'est en effet retrouvé bien bête… Mais que je sache, jamais il ne m'a paru plus sympathique que lorsqu'il se glissait à l'aube dans la maison… C'est cette année-là que j'ai vraiment appris à le connaître ! »

« Et que vous avez commencé à le trouver moins anormal ? »

« Oui, aussi ! Mais il faut dire qu'il a lui aussi recherché ma compagnie, à cette époque… Sans doute parce qu'il avait besoin de s'assurer que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas… comment dire ? ébruité… ! »

Harry rit légèrement.

« Il est vrai que ses épousailles risquaient d'être alors déshonorantes, si je puis dire… »

« Oh, non… De tout temps, les princes courent à droite et à gauche… C'est juste la réputation de la personne, qui aurait pu en pâtir ! »

« Oui, c'est un fait. Au fond, vous avez joué les bonnes cousines au début, avant de vous rendre compte que c'était quelqu'un de bien… »

« Oui, en effet… Et lorsqu'il est parti, j'ai dû jouer les soutiens affectifs ! La pauvre Celia… Elle y tenait, mine de rien… »

« C'est dans ces cas-là que les femmes se rendent compte qu'elles tenaient réellement à un homme… »

« Mhmm… oui, ou lorsqu'elles les retrouvent deux ans plus tard et qu'il les culbute dans une ruelle ! »

« Oh, la ferme ! » fit Draco, sortant visiblement de l'eau. « Pansy, je peux récupérer mes vêtements ? »

« Non ! Le tailleur va arriver ! Enroule-toi dans une serviette et viens ici ! »

On entendit une série de grommellement ponctué notamment de « vieille peau » ; « quelle plaie », avant que le blond n'apparaisse enfin. Il avait suivi les conseils de sa cousine et seul une longue serviette blanche couvrait les parties les plus intimes de son corps, le reste se dévoilant à la vue des autres. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient alors aux épaules, semblaient plus clairs et sa peau ne laissait voir aucune imperfection. Harry eut un mal de chien à détacher son regard de sur lui, et ce, au bout de longues minutes, replongeant finalement le nez dans son verre, afin d'éviter de détourner de nouveau son regard sur le corps du prince. Mais celui-ci s'installa juste en face de lui, Pansy se levant rapidement pour aller lui coiffer doucement les cheveux.

« Je coupe ou tu veux les laisser pousser pour les attacher ? »

« Je veux pouvoir les attacher, dit Draco. Mais tu peux les égaliser… »

« Tout de suite, chef ! »

Elle sortit rapidement, en quête de ciseaux.

Harry, pour sa part, resta étrangement silencieux, terminant son verre, baissant obstinément les yeux sur la table, faisant tout pour penser à autre chose, qu'au corps du blond qui se trouvait juste devant lui, de l'autre côté d'une table, seulement recouvert d'une vulgaire serviette si facile à retirer et à jeter au loin…

Draco, qui voyait sa gêne, sourit.

« Seriez-vous troublé, pirate ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, caressante.

Harry ne releva pas les yeux.

« Peut-être… Mais vous devriez éviter de m'appeler ainsi, ici… »

« Mais nous sommes pour l'instant… seuls, » dit Draco.

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, justement. »

Draco sourit.

« Pourquoi… ? Auriez-vous du mal à vous contrôlez ? »

Harry sourit.

« Vous êtes une obsession, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas du mal à rester assis, présentement. »

Draco eut l'air étonné.

« Une obsession ? »

« Puisque je vous le dit ! » reprit le brun, levant les yeux sur lui, pour les rabaisser rapidement.

Draco pouffa, Pansy arrivant alors.

« Voilà ! » dit-elle. « J'ai les ciseaux ! Ne bouge pas ! »

« Oh, il n'y a pas de risque, » dit Draco. « Mon _corps_ ne fera pas un mouvement. »

« Tu as intérêt, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec une coupe totalement inégale et la tête massacré ! » reprit Pansy, se mettant à couper les pointes.

Draco resta bien sage, attendant patiemment qu'elle ait terminé. Seul le bruit des ciseaux se faisait entendre, le blond ayant fermé les yeux et se relaxant alors doucement. Le regard d'argent n'étant plus braqué sur lui, Harry se détendit considérablement, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il releva légèrement les yeux, regardant le visage détendu et serein du prince. Il se tenait bien droit dans sa chaise et, comme par magie, Harry le vit presque installé sur un trône, des vêtements élégant le ceignant à ravir alors qu'une couronne d'or décorait sa noble tête. Il avait cet air princier alors sur le visage, cet air qui le rendait si beau et attirant.

Harry se retint de pousser un soupir, et, inévitablement, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa place était sur un trône, pas à ses côtes, à bord d'un navire. Il devait s'ôter cette idée obsédante de la tête !

Mais à ce moment-là, Draco ouvrit les yeux, plantant son regard argenté dans le sien. Harry lui sourit aussitôt, ses bonnes résolutions toute de suite volatilisées ! Et puis quoi encore ! Rien ne l'empêchait de le garder avec lui, de le convaincre… En plus, il n'avait même pas l'air contre…

Un coup frappé à la porte d'entrée interrompit ses pensées, Pansy ayant justement fini avec les cheveux de Draco et les brossant doucement.

« Si vous êtes le tailleur, entrez ! Sinon, allez voir ailleurs ! »

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, un homme assez petit, entouré de deux jeunes femmes, entrant dans l'auberge.

« Alors où est ce prince ? » demanda le tailleur.

« Malheureusement, ici ! » dit Draco, déjà agacé.

Draco grogna, se levant malgré tout.

« Je vous avertis ! dit-il. La moindre fanfreluche inutile et je vous coupe la tête ! Je navigue, moi, Monsieur ! Il ne me faut pas des vêtements de parade, mais un simple pantalon et une chemise ! »

« Mais bien sûr, bien sûr ! Montez sur ce tabouret ! » lui répondit l'homme, une des femmes lui retirant sa serviette sans la moindre gêne.

Draco poussa un cri de stupeur et s'empressa de tourner le dos au pirate.

« Mais… vous pourriez prévenir ! » dit-il, rouge pivoine.

« Il n'y a personne qui vous reluque, de toute façon, mon prince. Ennoc, très chère, prenez ses mesures. »

La jeune femme obéit aussitôt, mesurant rapidement le corps de Draco.

« Vous avez de très longues jambes, monsieur, » dit-elle, le détaillant avec appétit.

Harry, tout au fond de la salle, jeta un regard meurtrier à la jeune femme. Elle pouvait pas seulement faire son boulot, celle-là ?

« Je vous remercie pour votre attention, mademoiselle, » dit Draco. « Mais n'êtes-vous pas là pour me mesurer ? »

« Oui, oui, bien entendu… Je viens tout juste de finir… Maria va s'occuper tout de suite de vous. »

La jeune femme s'approcha en effet de Draco, appliquant sur lui divers tissus. Finalement, après quelques grognements de Draco, le tailleur se mit à lui confectionner une chemise – de coupe simple – et de couleur blanche, les deux jeunes femmes se chargeant de lui faire plusieurs pantalons de couleur noire.

« Draco, » fit Pansy. « Je m'en vais jeter tes anciens vêtements… »

« QUOI ? » fit le prince. « Pas question ! Dépose immédiatement cette chemise ! Je veux la garder ! »

« Cette chemise… ? Mais elle est beaucoup trop grande pour toi ! Et trop large également ! Tu ne peux tout de même pas garder cela ! »

« Si, je veux la garder ! Alors ne la jette pas ! Si je veux la garder, c'est mon affaire ! »

« Oooh, » fit Pansy. « Je vois là un cadeau tout particulier… Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Celia ne sera pas très contente… »

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! dit Draco. Je veux juste garder cette chemise ! »

« C'est sans doute la personne responsable des marques dans son cou, » dit Maria, riant.

Draco rougit brusquement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, gardant le silence, buvant tranquillement.

_Si seulement ils savaient tous_, pensa-t-il. _Ils en tomberaient à la renverse…_

Il observa Draco.

_C'est tout de même étonnant qu'il veuille garder cette chemise… Peut-être que c'était plus qu'un racontar de saoulard et qu'il m'aime bien, finalement…_

« Si t'insiste, » dit Pansy en reposant la chemise. « Mais je ne veux jamais te voir avec ça sur le dos en ma présence ! »

« Mpfff, » fit Draco. « T'inquiète… je… ce sera… dormir… »

« Ouais, ouais, te fatigue pas à démêler toute cette confusion dans ton esprit… Je ne veux seulement plus te voir dans ce bout de tissu, et tu feras mon bonheur ! »

« Mais elle est très bien, cette chemise ! » marmonna Draco.

« Pas sur toi… Peut-être sur quelqu'un d'autre… Comme Frédéric, par exemple, mais pas sur toi ! »

Draco eut envie de se fracasser la tête sur le mur le plus proche, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, le feu aux joues.

« Voilà, monsieur, vous pouvez essayer cela… C'est prêt ! » intervint alors Ennoc.

Draco poussa un soupir et, doucement, enfila le pantalon noir qui glissa sans difficulté sur sa peau, moulant ses fesses et ses cuisses fermes avec exactitude.

« Mais ça m'a l'air très bien tout ça ! » fit alors Maria, ravie.

« Nous allons tout de suite en finir deux autres ! » dit Ennoc.

Draco se contenta de tourner sur lui-même devant un miroir, vérifiant que tout allait bien.

« Ah ! Je retrouve enfin le Draco que je connais ! » dit alors Pansy.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je vérifie que ce pantalon me va ? »

« Non, parce que tu as de nouveau l'air d'un prince ! »

« Mpff… Tout ce que je porte, c'est un pantalon – qui n'est pas encore fermé – et j'ai l'air d'un prince ? » demanda-t-il, se tournant vers Pansy et Harry.

Le brun s'empressa de relever les yeux vers son visage, une étrange expression au visage, tandis que Pansy souriait.

« Eh bien oui ! Sans tes vêtements de marin, tu as toujours l'air d'un prince… Excepté peut-être en haillons… »

Draco – qui avait vu l'expression d'Harry – eut un instant l'air interrogateur mais finit par hausser les épaules, se tournant vers sa cousine.

« Allons, je n'étais pas en si mauvais état ! »

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, croisant les bras.

« Tu veux parier ? »

« Je parie ce que tu veux, quand tu veux, chère cousine !e Mais je t'assure que, pour un marin, j'avais fier allure ! »

« Oui, pour un _marin_. Mais tu n'es pas un marin ! »

« Sur la mer, j'en suis un ! »

La jeune femme grogna, désespéré par le comportement de son cousin. Celui-ci, plus qu'amusé, sursauta quand le tailleur surgit devant lui avec sa chemise.

« Elle est prête ! Et elle est simple ! Je vais en faire rapidement deux autres ! »

Il la lui donna, dans le but que Draco l'essaye, retournant d'un petit pas rapide vers une table où il s'était installé pour travailler.

Le blond poussa un soupir et passa la chemise remarquant pourtant que les manches étaient légèrement évasées. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se plaignit pas, passant la chemise dans son pantalon et le fermant alors. Pansy lui tendit une large ceinture rouge et il la passa vivement, se regardant.

« Mouais… J'avoue, je suis mieux… »

« À la bonne heure ! Merci Seigneur, il retrouve un état d'esprit un tant soit peu normal ! Mais tu es certain de toujours vouloir garder cette vieille chemise ? »

Elle tourna autour de lui, afin de l'observer sous tous les angles, tandis que Harry, lui, l'observait de haut en bas, ne pouvant que l'admirer.

« Oui, je veux la garder ! Non mais ! Je fais encore ce que je veux de mes possessions, non ? »

« Oui bien sûr… Mais ce vieux bout de tissu… »

« Ce n'est pas un vieux bout de tissu, c'est la plus belle chemise du monde ! Alors arrête de la critiquer… »

« Je me demande parfois quels sont tes critères pour qualifier quelque chose de "beau". »

« Alors ça, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Parce que tu me caches des choses, maintenant ? »

« Je t'ai toujours caché des choses, chère cousine ! »

« Eh bien tu devrais en avoir honte ! »

« Je t'annonce que c'est bien la seule chose dans ma vie qui ne m'attire aucun remord ! »

Se détournant finalement vers Harry, Pansy lui offrit un sourire.

« Et vous Frédéric, puisque vous êtes toujours avec lui, vous devez savoir pourquoi il tient tant à cette chemise… »

Harry fut légèrement surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui.

« Moi ? Oh oui ! »

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ? » demanda aussitôt Pansy.

Harry sourit.

« Navré, mais je ne trahirai pas l'intimité de Draco… »

« Rooh ! » fit Pansy. « Mais ce n'est pas amusant ! Allons ! Dites-moi ! »

Derrière Pansy, Draco fixait Harry avec un sourire tendre, ses yeux brillants étrangement.

« Ce ne serait guère convenable. »

« Ah, les hommes et leur satanée solidarité masculine ! » pesta Pansy.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait tord pour les femmes également, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Pfu ! N'importe quoi ! »

« Mauvaise foi ! » fit aussitôt Draco.

« Voilà, prince, fit alors le tailleur, j'ai tout terminé. Votre serviteur pourra les emmènera jusqu'à votre navire. »

Harry foudroya le petit homme du regard.

« En un, ce n'est pas mon serviteur, mais mon ami ! En deux, je ne suis pas sur _mon_ navire mais sur le _sien_ ! Et en trois, manquez-lui encore une fois de respect et je vous tue ! »

« O… Oui, monsieur… »

« Son navire ? Mais que fais-tu hors du _Luna_ ? » demanda Pansy, étonné.

Draco sursauta.

« Ooh… heu… Frédéric a enfin réussi à devenir capitaine… Et il m'a invité à faire un voyage avec lui… Je n'ai pas pu le lui refuser… »

« Ah bon ! Mes félicitation, Frédéric ! »

« Ah euh… merci…, répondit Harry. Il est bien dommage pourtant que je ne puisse plus voyager avec lui, comme autrefois. »

« Bah, c'est la vie ! » dit Pansy. « L'avantage, c'est que vous soyez capitaine… »

« C'est vrai, et c'est fort plaisant ! »

« Je m'en doute… Mais dis donc, Draco, à qui as-tu confié le _Luna_ ? »

« Oh, heu… À mon nouveau second… Conrad ! »

« Étrange, » dit Pansy, payant le tailleur. « D'habitude, éloigné de cinq mètres de ton bateau, tu hurles ! »

« Mais comment pouvait-il me résister ? » intervint alors Harry, avec un sourire amusé.

« En effet, » dit Draco, souriant.

« Décidément, tu es bizarre, cousin ! »

« C'est de famille, » répliqua Draco.

« À ça, c'est gentil ! »

« Mais que veux-tu, j'ai toujours été rempli de compliments pour notre lignage ! » dit Draco, amusé.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je me demande parfois ce que tu deviendras ! »

« Un cadavre, comme tout le monde, » répondit Draco.

« Si tu continues, je te jette dehors ! »

« Chouette alors ! Une bonne excuse pour ne plus jamais revenir ! »

Pansy lui balança un coup de plateau – qui se trouvait sur la table tout près – derrière la tête.

« Un peu de respect ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Frédéric ! Lui, il se montre courtois, au moins ! »

Harry eut un mal de chien à ne pas s'étouffer dans son verre.

« Un véritable gentleman… Mais il faut dire que tout le monde se montrerait courtois quand on voit comment tu traites ton propre cousin ! »

« Parce que tu le mérites ! On se demande parfois où tu traînes… »

« Si tu savais, » dit Draco en souriant largement.

« Mais je le sais fort bien ! Sur le pont d'un navire, à te comporter comme un vrai pirate ! »

Sans le vouloir, Draco se mit à rire, amusé.

« Oh, chère Pansy, » dit Draco. « Tu es vraiment extraordinaire ! »

Il essaya péniblement de se calmer.

« Hem… Mais je vais devoir te quitter… J'ai quelqu'un d'autre à aller voir… »

« Quelqu'un qui s'appelle Celia ? » demanda la jeune femme, papillonnant des yeux.

« Non, » dit Draco. « Le prêtre ! »

« Le prêtre ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Qu'as-tu encore fait ? »

« Rien ! » dit Draco. « Mais j'ai besoin de… de son avis… »

« Oh, très bien, garde tes petits secrets… »

« Je les garde précieusement, » dit le blond. « À la prochaine, chère et tendre cousine ! Prend soin de toi, surtout ! »

« Je le fais à merveille jusqu'à maintenant. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et plaqua un baiser sonore sur chacun de ses joues.

« Et la prochaine fois, viens me revoir plus tôt ! »

« Promis, cousine ! Je repasserai avant trois ans, la prochaine fois ! »

Elle lui sourit.

« Allez file ! »

« Oui chef ! À la prochaine ! »

Et sans attendre, portant son paquet, il sortit, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Harry fit de même, après avoir remercier Pansy pour son hospitalité – et après s'être fait embrassé à son tour –, le rejoignant.

« Nous en sommes sortis vivants, c'est déjà ça ! » dit Draco, amusé.

« Je la trouve plus sympathique, pour ma part… »

« Ce n'est pas vous qui subissez ce qu'il vient de se passer à chaque fois ! »

« Non, en effet… Et je continue à dire ce que je disais : très peu pour moi. »

Draco pouffa.

« Oui, j'imagine… Cela nous vous dérange pas, que j'aille à l'église, j'espère… ? »

« Non, pas du tout, mais j'attendrai à l'extérieur. »

« D'accord, » dit Draco. « Ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps… J'ai juste quelques petites choses à… à demander… »

« Prenez tout votre temps… J'irai me promener aux alentours. »

Draco lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

« Merci, » dit-il. « Et merci aussi… de n'avoir rien dit… pour la chemise. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« C'est normal… J'ai vu votre embarras… »

Draco sourit, bien que timidement.

« Je… Je peux vous la rendre, si vous la voulez… »

Harry secoua la tête, souriant.

« Non, gardez-la… »

Draco ne répondit pas mais serra presque précieusement son paquet dans ses bras.

« En tout cas, maintenant, j'ai des vêtements de rechange ! » dit-il, changeant ainsi de conversation.

« Il y a un bon côté à tout… Le tailleur étant le mauvais… »

« Oui, » dit Draco. « Quand je vous disais que ces gens étaient insupportables… »

« Je vous croyais sur parole… Alors, où est-elle, cette église ? »

« Juste là, » dit Draco en pointant une rue transversale. « On en voit déjà le clocher ! »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Qu'avez-vous à demander au prêtre, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… ? »

« Oh heu… Juste un petit conseil ou deux, c'est tout, » dit Draco, détournant la tête.

« Hmmm, je vois, » répondit le pirate, curieux pourtant.

Et une idée lui traversa la tête, faisant apparaître un sourire inquiétant sur son visage. Draco, qui ne le regardait pas, ne le vit pas. Il marchait doucement quand, soudainement, quelqu'un, derrière eux, l'appela. S'arrêtant au milieu de la rue, il tourna la tête derrière lui, cherchant la personne qui l'avait appelé, Harry faisant de même.

Il poussa un grondement d'horreur quand une jeune femme vêtue de rouge et de blanc, s'approcha. Elle était belle à couper le souffle avec sa peau légèrement brune et ses yeux noirs. Ses longs cheveux – de la même couleur que ses yeux – cascadaient en ravissantes boucles dans son dos, deux anneaux d'or pendant à ses oreilles. Elle avait des bracelets identiques aux bras et un à la cheville. Elle s'approcha vivement de lui, encerclant son cou de ses bras et posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec une sorte d'avidité.

Harry s'était figé à côté d'eux, ne faisant pas le moindre mouvement, ne sachant que dire et que faire. Il sentit une brusque monté de jalousie l'envahir et il serra les dents, gardant les lèvres scellées. À ce moment-là, Draco sembla revenir à lui et poussa brusquement la jeune femme.

« Mais enfin, Celia ! » cingla-t-il. « Contrôle-toi ! »

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard implorant.

« Mais enfin, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te résister ! Je t'aime ! »

« Et bien ces sentiments ne sont pas partagés, » dit Draco, relevant fièrement la tête et la jaugeant avec mépris.

« Mais… depuis quand ? Je sais que tu m'aimes ! Ne le cache pas ! »

« Non ! » dit Draco. « J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, à présent, Celia… »

« Mais… qui ? » fit la jeune femme, semblant effondrée, soudainement.

« Cela, ma chère, ne te regarde pas. Sache juste que cette personne te vaut cent fois… Qu'il est aussi beau que l'est le ciel étoilé et aussi merveilleux que tous les diamants du monde ! »

Celia sembla avoir plus que du mal à digérer ses paroles.

« Je… Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas mariés, que je sache ! » répliqua Draco. « Et heureusement, d'ailleurs… »

Il sembla se radoucir.

« Celia… Tu sais que c'était perdu d'avance… Tu es trop dominatrice, moi trop absent… Fais-toi une raison et trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Mais c'est toi que je veux ! Toi ! Il n'y a personne d'autre d'aussi merveilleux ! »

« Si, » dit Draco. « La personne que j'aime. »

Il tourna les talons, mettant ainsi – il l'espérait – fin à la conversation.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir ainsi ! » déclara la jeune femme, se lançant à sa poursuite.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Celia ! C'est terminé ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Laisse-moi ! »

Il la poussa violemment, la faisant tomber au sol. Son visage dure n'affichait nul remord alors qu'il lui tournait de nouveau le dos.

Harry jeta un regard à la jeune femme, l'enjambant comme si c'était tout à fait naturel, suivant le blond. Folle de rage, Celia se releva, ses poings serrés durement.

« Tu me le payeras, Fils de la Lune ! Tu me le payeras même tout de suite… »

Draco cessa de marcher, la regardant en coin.

« Ne… m'appelle…pas… Comme ça, » siffla-t-il.

Celia ricana.

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune femme. « Tu as peur qu'on fasse le rapport entre toi et la légende ? Écoutez donc, Bons gens ! Voici l'histoire du Fils de la Lune ! »

« Ne fais pas… » commença Draco, visiblement énervé.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler, Celia se mettant à chanter à voix claire et haute, les villageois alors présents les regardant avec intérêt

« _Idiot qui ne comprend pas _

_La légende qui comme ça _

_Dis qu'une gitane _

_Implora la lune _

_Jusqu'au lever du jour _

_Pleurant elle demandait _

_Un gitan qui voudrait _

_L'épouser par amour _

_Tu auras ton homme, femme brune, _

_Du ciel répondit la pleine lune, _

_Mais il faut me donner _

_Ton enfant le premier _

_Dès qu'il te sera né _

_Celle qui pour un homme _

_Son enfant immole, _

_Bien peu l'aurait aimé. _

_Lune, tu veux être mère _

_Tu ne trouves pas l'amour _

_Qui exauce ta prière _

_Dis-moi lune d'argent _

_Toi qui n'as pas de bras _

_Comment bercer l'enfant _

_Hijo de la luna. _

_D'un gitan cannelle _

_Naquit l'enfant _

_Tout comme l'hermine, _

_Il était blanc, _

_Ses prunelles grises _

_Pas couleur olive _

_Fils albinos de lune _

_Maudit sois-tu, bâtard ! _

_T'es le fils d'un gadjo _

_T'es le fils d'un blafard. _

_Lune, tu veux être mère _

_Tu ne trouves pas l'amour _

_Qui exauce ta prière _

_Dis-moi lune d'argent _

_Toi qui n'as pas de bras _

_Comment bercer l'enfant _

_Hijo de la luna. _

_Le gitan se croyant déshonoré _

_Couteau en main sa femme alla trouver, _

_L'enfant n'est pas de moi, _

_Tu m'as trompé, je vois ! _

_Àmort il l'a blessa _

_Et l'enfant dans ses bras _

_La colline il monta, _

_Là-haut l'abandonna… _

_Lune, tu veux être mère _

_Tu ne trouves pas l'amour _

_Qui exauce ta prière _

_Dis-moi lune d'argent _

_Toi qui n'as pas de bras _

_Comment bercer l'enfant _

_Hijo de la luna. _

_Et les soirs où l'enfant joue et sourit, _

_De joie aussi la lune s'arrondit _

_Et lorsque l'enfant pleure _

_Elle décroît pour lui faire _

_Un berceau de lumière_ »

Planté au milieu de la rue, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, Draco avait reculé pendant le chant de Celia.

« Tu es le Fils de la Lune ! » dit la jeune femme méchamment. « Donc, quiconque t'a… sera béni ! »

Les villageois échangèrent un regard qui glaça le sang de Draco.

« Si je suis bien le Fils de la Lune, comme tu dis, » fit le blond. « Alors je te maudis… »

Celia recula, comme frappée.

« Je te maudis, toi, et toute ta famille future… Bonne chance pour trouver un autre homme, Celia ! » cracha le Prince.

_C'est donc cela cette fameuse chanson dont Merissa a été incapable de chanter…_ pensa Harry, alors qu'un silence lourd s'était fait tout autour d'eux.

Il tourna les yeux vers Draco qui semblait dans une rage folle. Avisant sa colère, le brun le saisit par le bras, l'entraîna avec lui, non sans avoir jeté un regard meurtrier à Celia qui frissonna.

Sans se préoccuper des protestations que le prince pouvait pousser, Harry ne le lâcha pas, tournant au coin d'une rue, allant dans une direction complètement inconnue, mais éloignant Draco de ces gens.

Ainsi donc, si la légende s'avérait vrai et qu'il était bien le Fils de la Lune, lui-même pourrait être béni ? Aussi étrange soit cette révélation, il s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Lui, il voulait simplement Draco, peu importe ce qui venait avec.

Harry les fit finalement s'arrêter devant une grande fontaine qui trônait au milieu d'une place, étrangement déserte, faisant s'asseoir le prince sur le bord de la sculpture de marbre.

« Calmez-vous et respirez, » lui dit-il doucement.

Bien que fout de rage, Draco s'obligea à lui obéir, inspirant et expirant calmement, les poings serrés.

« Si vous ne m'aviez pas retenu… Je l'aurai éclatée, cette peste ! » gronda-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Ça n'aurait fait que la satisfaire un peu plus, » répondit Harry, s'asseyant tranquillement à même le sol pour sa part, le dos appuyer contre le marbre blanc, parlant toujours aussi doucement.

Draco souffla, se prenant la tête entre les mains et soupirant.

« Merde, » dit Draco. « Je ne pourrais plus jamais venir ici librement, maintenant ! »

« Bien sûr que si… Ce n'est qu'une chanson… Pourquoi y prêté tant d'importance ? »

« Pourquoi ? » dit Draco en se levant. « Mais regardez-moi ! Regardez ma peau ! Et mes yeux ! Et mes cheveux ! Je suis… Comme lui ! Et tout le monde, ici, sait que j'adore la lune ! Comment voulez-vous que l'on n'y croit pas ? »

« Calmez-vous, » fit le pirate d'une voix paisible. « Tout le monde n'y porte pas nécessairement de l'importance… Il y en a pour qui une bénédiction est un trésor inestimable, pour d'autre, ça n'a rien de valable. »

« Et pour qui ? » demanda Draco. « Dites-moi donc où se trouve cette perle rare, que je l'embrasse ! »

Harry lui sourit.

« Elle se trouve en face de vous… »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, surpris. Son visage furieux se détendit légèrement et, soudainement, sans prévenir, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant Harry, enlaçant sa taille et l'embrassant fortement. D'abord surpris, le brun se figea, avant de finalement se détendre de se laisser aller, prenant le visage du prince en coupe et répondant à son baiser. Draco l'embrassa avec passion, ressentant un immense plaisir et une consolation énorme dans les bras de son pirate. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il se sépara de lui, se blottissant pourtant dans ses bras. Harry lui caressa doucement le dos.

« Je… Vous… Tu… Vous… Ça va aller ? »

« Tant que je suis près de vous, oui, cela ira, » dit Draco, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

Harry le laissa faire, voulant qu'il s'apaise, continuant de caresser son dos.

« Ne prêtez pas attention à l'incident de tout à l'heure… Les gens sont stupides… »

Draco bougea doucement la tête, serrant fort le brun contre lui.

« Merci…, » lui dit-il tendrement. « Merci d'être là… »

« C'est tout naturel… Vous n'avez pas à me remercier pour quelque chose qu'il me plait de faire… »

Draco s'écarta doucement de lui et caressa doucement sa joue.

« Mais je veux vous remercier… Je crois que… je crois que vous changez définitivement ma vie… »

Harry lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Vous avez également changez la mienne, n'en ayez aucun doute… »

Draco lui sourit en retour et, doucement, se foutant éperdument d'être vu, l'embrassa de nouveau. Il se mourrait tellement de pouvoir lui dire… de pouvoir lui dire combien il l'aimait… Mais il n'en avait pas le courage… il avait trop peur de perdre ce qu'il avait déjà du pirate. Se perdant dans leur baiser, Draco s'accrocha au brun avec force. Harry le serra contre lui, caressant sa langue de la sienne, nonchalamment, profitant du moment, ne pensant à rien, ne voulant penser à rien ! Tout ce qui lui importait était le prince dans ses bras. Celui-ci, toujours agenouillé au sol, ne se plaignait pas, savourant chaque instant. Harry finit par se détacher de lui, au bout d'une longue minute.

« Vous ne deviez pas aller à l'église ? »

« Si, si, » dit Draco en se relevant et en s'écartant brusquement de lui. « J'y vais de suite. »

« Je vous accompagne… jusqu'à l'entrée… »

Draco hocha de la tête, se mettant en route vers l'église qui leur faisait alors face, dans toute sa splendeur. Sa structure relevait de l'époque de la renaissance, lui conférant ce style si typiquement antique de l'époque, bien que les vitraux soient confectionnés dans la pure tradition gothique.

« Vous pensez en avoir pour longtemps ? » s'enquit Harry, alors qu'il s'arrêtait face au porte, leur jetant un regard sceptique.

« Je l'ignore… Mais si vous êtes pressé, je peux ne pas y aller… »

« Oh non, c'est bon… C'était simplement par curiosité que je vous posais cette question. »

« Je vais essayer de me dépêcher tout de même, » dit le blond en poussant la porte.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le laissa entrer. Il attendit par la suite une bonne dizaine de minutes, marchant de long en large, avant de finalement entrer à son tour – à contre cœur – dans « _l'antre du démon_ » comme il aimait l'appeler. Personne n'était en vue. Il s'aventura à l'intérieur.

Une longue allée – bordée de chaises – menait jusqu'à l'autel qui, lui-même, était entouré de fleurs et de cierges. Comme dans pratiquement toutes les églises, plusieurs cadres et statues représentaient des personnages saints ou des scènes de la bible.

Au fond, accrochée haut sur le mur, une croix avec la statue du Christ et d'une grandeur assez respectable semblait fixer quiconque entrait. Harry frissonna. Il détestait ce genre d'endroit. Il devait vraiment avoir perdu la tête pour s'aventurer ici…

Il jeta un regard circulaire tout autour de lui, tentant de repérer un prêtre… Ce ne devait pas être bien difficile à trouver dans une église ! Et alors, comme en réponse divine à sa question, un homme aux cheveux noirs et tout de noir vêtu apparut, sa démarche lente résonnant dans l'église alors qu'il la traversait, se dirigeant vers le confessionnal.

« Mon père ! » fit alors Harry, se précipitant vers lui, marchant le plus silencieusement possible, angoissé d'être dans un tel lieu où il n'avait pas sa place.

L'homme s'arrêta et tourna vers lui son visage pâle et fort peu rassurant.

« Je ne suis pas votre père et heureusement ! » dit l'homme. « Vous êtes un mendiant ? Pour la charité, vous devez rester dans la rue et tendre votre chapeau… Bien qu'il paraît que je doive le faire aussi… »

« Je ne suis pas un mendiant et je n'ai nul besoin d'en être un. Je voudrais savoir… Il y a-t-il un homme blond, d'apparence noble, qui est venu vous quérir ? »

« Cela, je n'en sais rien, jeune homme. Je sais juste que quelqu'un m'attend dans le confessionnal et que vous m'empêchez de passer ! »

« S'il s'agit de qui je pense, je dois absolument entendre sa confession… ! »

« Mais je ne peux accepter une chose pareille ! Vous êtes tout, sauf un prêtre et seul les prêtres peuvent écouter et sauver… Hem… J'ai oublié la fin… Je savais qu'il fallait que je note ça quelque part… »

« Vous ne semblez pas être plus prêtre que je le suis ! Allons… Une bonne action ! »

L'homme grogna.

« Je suis prêtre mais pas saint ! » dit l'homme.

« Dans ce cas, que voulez-vous en échange ? »

« Comment ? » dit le prêtre. « Vous oseriez m'acheter… ? Mais on n'achète pas un homme aussi respectable que moi avec dix pièces d'or ! »

L'homme tendit néanmoins la main. Harry eut un sourire satisfait.

« Veuillez m'excusez… » dit-il, lui donnant la somme demandée.

« C'est la seconde porte, » dit l'homme en empochant les pièces. « Et faites un effort pour ne pas qu'on sache que ce n'est pas moi ! Les phrases rituelles sont gravées dans le sol… Bonne chance ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude de la tromperie… » répondit Harry, filant rapidement avant que l'homme ait compris le sens de ses paroles.

Le prêtre le regarda entrer dans le confessionnal et haussa les épaules. De toutes façon, à moins que ce soit le maire de la ville, ça ne devait pas être important. Sans plus attendre, il fila, laissant seul le pirate et le prince.

Harry prit place sur le petit siège rembourré, faisant de son mieux pour changer de voix. Il ouvrit alors le judas, baissant les yeux au sol.

« Confessez vos pêchers mon fils, et Dieu vous pardonnera. »

_Quel ramassis d'âneries,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser le brun.

« Hem… fit la voix du prince. En fait, ce ne sont pas vraiment des pêchers… Enfin, si, s'en est, mais… Sans vouloir vous offenser… Je n'ai jamais cru à tout cela… Ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'âneries… Mais j'ai tout de même besoin d'un conseil et je ne savais trop à qui m'adresser… J'ai pensé que mon parrain serait tout désigné pour ce genre de… chose…

_La poisse, j'incarne son parrain !_

« Eh bien je vous écoute… »

« Bien… tout d'abord, parrain, je vous demande… Non, je vous supplie… de ne rien dire ! À personne ! Même pas à mon père ! Personne ne doit savoir que vous m'avez vu et que je vous ai révélé cela… Est-ce clair ? Personne ! Surtout pas des membres de ma famille ! »

« C'est Dieu qui vous écoute, pas moi, mon fils… Personne n'en saura rien. »

« Mpfff… Oui, je sais… Mais le fait que je sois prisonnier d'une bande de pirates qui ont tué tout mon équipage va vous titiller la langue auprès de mon père, je le sais… Mais je vous en prie, ne lui dites rien ! Sinon, ils auraient des ennuis ! Et je ne le veux pas ! »

« Ce sont ces pirates la cause de tous vos tourments ? Et vous ne voulez pas leur attirer des ennuis ? Ces hommes iront tous brûler en Enfer. Dieu ne peut les accueillir en son sein. »

« Dieu est un crétin ! Ces pirates sont meilleurs que tous ces nobliaux qui me tournent autour comme une abeille autour d'une fleur ! Et… En fait, la cause de mes tourments… Enfin, ce n'est qu'un pirate… »

_Un pirate ? Il était venu se confesser par la faute d'un homme à bord du _Survivor_ ? Bill ? Ou… lui ? Lui qui lui causait des tourments._

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Continuez, mon fils… »

« Et bien… Sachez d'abord que ces pirates se sont très bien conduits ! Ensuite… que… Ce pirate… ne me laisse pas indifférent… »

Harry se retint de se mettre à bondir sur place, dans la petite cellule où il se trouvait. Le prince n'avait encore dit aucun nom, il devait se calmer.

« Pas indifférent ? Et cela vous tourmente ? »

« Oui, » dit Draco. « Enfin… je ne suis pas censé… Aucun homme n'est censé être attiré par un autre, non ? Et… Je ne suis pas qu'attiré par lui… Je ressens plus encore ! »

« Et que ressentez-vous ? »

Il y eut un temps d'hésitation.

« Ne me jugez pas, Severus, » dit-il. « Mais je l'aime… Je l'aime vraiment ! Pas de cet amour que j'avais pour toutes ces femmes que je collectionnais ! Pas de cet amour que j'avais pour mon bateau… Non, cet amour-là… Il me donne des ailes, mais il me tue aussi… Cet amour-là… Il me donne envie de rire et de pleurer… »

« Je ne vous jugerai pas tout haut, mon fils. Mais vous, que pensez-vous de cet amour ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit mauvais… chaque être humain a le droit d'aimer… Et c'est cet homme que j'ai choisi… S'il avait été horriblement monstrueux, peut-être me serai-je désapprouvé… mais… C'est quelqu'un de bien… Un pirate, certes, mais quelqu'un de bien… Je suis… tout à fait pour cet amour… Mais… Jusqu'à présent, je ne sais si je dois céder ou non… S'il est bien que je poursuive dans ma folie ou si… au contraire, je dois tout de suite arrêter… C'est de cela, dont j'ai besoin… D'un avis extérieur… Severus, que feriez-vous, à ma place… ? Lui laisseriez-vous une chance de vivre ? »

Harry marqua un instant d'hésitation, comme s'il pensait. Mais en fait, il était complètement euphorique.

« Il n'y a rien de mal de cet amour, mon fils… Oui, je lui laisserais une chance. Je n'y vois rien d'inconvenant. »

« Ah non ? » s'étonna Draco. « Mais… heu… en tant que prêtre, vous ne devriez pas dire l'inverse ? »

« N'est-ce pas vous qui venez de dire que Dieu était un crétin et que la Sainte Religion était un ramassis d'âneries ? »

« Si, si… Mais…. Vous n'êtes pas censé dire ce genre de chose, voyons ! » dit Draco.

« Il est vrai que ces choses ne sont pas écrites au sol… J'ai dû m'égarer… »

Derrière la cloison, Draco écarquilla les yeux puis…

« Vous devriez peut-être prendre votre copion sous le siège… »

« Oh, en effet… »

Harry se pencha, glissant sa main sous le siège et… n'y trouvant rien !

« Mais… Il n'y a pas de copion là-dessous ! » dit-il, un peu plus bas.

« Non, en effet, il n'y en a pas ! Maudit pirate ! Comment avez-vous osé ? »

Harry se redressa bien droit sur son siège.

« Euh… En soudoyant votre parrain ! »

« Oh ! » fit Draco, outré. « Et… Oh, Dieu, je ne veux plus jamais sortir de ce confessionnal ! Pas après ce que je viens de vous… dire ! »

Harry ne répondit rien, ouvrant la porte doucement. Mieux valait filer, avant de se prendre un chapelet d'injures…

« Où allez-vous ainsi ? » dit Draco. « Vous allez vous moquer de moi avec vos hommes… ? Ah ça oui, alors ! Vous devez trouver cela très drôle ! »

Harry revint s'asseoir aussitôt.

« Non, pas du tout. »

De l'autre côté de la paroi, le blond siffla.

« Je ne vous crois pas ! Cela doit bien vous faire rire ! Le pauvre petit prince amoureux du pirate ! »

« Puisque je vous dis que je ne ris pas de vous ! » répliqua Harry.

« Menteur ! » répliqua Draco.

« Je ne suis pas un menteur ! »

« Non, vous êtes un pirate ! » dit le Prince, sa voix se brisant.

« Exact ! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ressentir des choses également ! »

« Je le sais ! » dit Draco.

Mais il préféra se taire. Combien il devait avoir l'air ridicule !

_C'est terminé, maintenant ! Bientôt, il va me dire que c'était bien agréable, mais que je dois rester ici !_

Il y eut un long moment de silence, avant que Harry ne le brise enfin :

« Lorsque vous serez prêt à sortir d'ici, vous n'aurez plus qu'à revenir à bord… Moi, je préfère fuir cet antre maléfique qu'est l'église. »

« C'est cela, fuyez ! » dit Draco, effondré.

« Ce que je fuis, ce sont vos accusations. »

« Mes accusations ? Parce qu'elles ne sont pas fondées, peut-être ? Pourquoi être venu ici ? Pourquoi avoir voulu entendre ça ? Pour mieux me briser le cœur ensuite ? »

« Non, pour mieux vous le ravir, et pour être certain de ce que vous m'aviez confier le soir où vous étiez saoul, » répondit Harry, ouvrant la porte par la suite, sortant du confessionnal.

« Quoi ? » fit Draco, sortant à son tour et exposant ainsi son visage baigner de larmes.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui.

« Vous m'avez compris, » dit-il, s'engageant dans l'allée flanquée de bancs.

Draco le suivit, ne voulant pas attirer son parrain vers eux. Mais à peine sorti, il recommença.

« Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi le vouloir ? »

Harry ralentit un peu le pas.

« Parce que je vous aime… »

Draco se figea totalement, son cœur s'arrêtant lui aussi.

« Vous… quoi ? »

Harry continua à avancer pour sa part.

« Parce que je vous aime, » répéta Harry, ne semblant pas du tout gêné de l'avouer, désormais.

Il s'arrêta finalement, se retournant vers lui, et croisant les bras. Draco le fixait, incapable de bouger. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer…

Harry le regarda attentivement, attendant patiemment qu'il ait une réaction.

« Vous… m'aimez ? » demanda-t-il. « Vraiment ? »

Harry finit par sourire.

« Mais puisque je vous le dis ! Bien sûr que je vous aime ! Je ne vous le dirais pas, dans le cas contraire ! Mais pour qui me prenez-vous, à la fin ? »

Draco le regarda, un léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

« Vous le savez bien… »

« Peut-être un peu trop bien… »

Draco rit, penchant la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux blonds alors secs éclairés par les rayons du soleil et, tel un drap d'or, entourant son visage.

Harry finit par s'approcher de lui, ne sachant trop que dire, les yeux baissés sur ses traits.

« Je dois être complètement fou, » murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Draco, les yeux brillants.

« De vous aimer, alors que toutes mes idéologie vont contre cela ! Et pourtant, vous me rendez complètement fou… »

« Si vos idéologies sont contre… Alors peut-être… devriez-vous les écouter, » dit Draco baissant la tête.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire, lorsque vous êtes concerné ! »

Draco garda la tête baissée.

« Et pourtant, » dit-il. « Vous finirez sûrement par vous lasser… »

« Je n'ai jamais autant douté que maintenant ! C'est tout bonnement impossible de se lasser de vous. »

« Mais rien ne vous l'assure, » dit le blond en le regardant d'un air triste. « Un jour… Vous me poignarderez le cœur… »

« Je ne pourrais me le permettre… Ce serait me poignarder moi-même ! »

Draco sourit, bien qu'il eût toujours l'air triste.

« J'espère que ces mots se rappelleront à vous… à l'avenir… Car je vous aime aussi… Et me blessé serait me tuer… »

« J'ai commis bien des meurtres, mais le vôtre, je ne l'ai pu, et je ne le pourrai jamais ! »

Draco secoua la tête.

« C'est sûr, vous avez le mal de terre ! »

Harry rit.

« Je suis plus à l'aise sur un bateau, c'est un fait… »

« Alors retournons-y ! » dit le blond.

Harry lui sourit.

« Je ne demande pas mieux… »

Draco sourit.

« Alors venez ! » dit-il. « Le sentier est loin et je n'ai guère envie de repasser par… la ville… Glissons-nous dans les bois ! Nous y rejoindrons le sentier sans trop de problème… »

Harry sourit un peu plus.

« Je vous suis… Je ne tiens pas à me perdre dans ce bois sombre… »

« Il n'y fait pas si sombre, » dit Draco, amusé.

Il plaça distraitement son paquet sur son dos, s'arrangeant pour en faire une sorte de sac.

« Allons-y… C'est tout droit… »

Et, lui emboîtant le pas, Harry le suivit, sifflotant. Draco rit, mais s'avança dans l'ombre des arbres, disparaissant rapidement parmi ceux-ci.

« Vraiment tout droit ? C'est pas que ça me dérange, mais y'a des arbres… »

« Il suffit de les contourner, » dit le blond.

« Oh suis-je bête, » fit Harry.

Il se rapprocha de lui.

« Autant vous garder près de moi, je serai certain de ne pas m'égarer… »

« Oh, de toute façon, même si c'était le cas, vous arriveriez toujours bien sur une plage et là, il suffirait de longer la corde, » dit Draco en marchant avec aisance dans les bois.

« Oui, mais il y a tout de même le problème que vous ne seriez plus près de moi… »

Il marqua un moment de silence de quelques secondes.

« … Draco, » conclut-il, dans un murmure.

Le blond s'arrêta, comme stupéfié. Il finit par se retourner, souriant.

« Cela sonne bien dans votre bouche… Cher Harry… »

« Oh, » répondit Harry, souriant d'un air étrange, se penchant légèrement vers son visage. « Mais ma bouche peut faire toute sorte de choses encore plus merveilleuses… »

Draco rougit – encore.

« Oh… Vraiment ? »

« Je peux même vous en donnez la preuve… »

« Ah oui ? » dit le prince, l'air curieux.

Harry le saisit par la taille, le faisant s'adosser à un arbre et se pressant contre lui, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Mais il ne suffit que de demander… »

Ainsi bloquer contre le pirate, Draco sentit un frisson le parcourir.

« Alors… montrez-moi… »

Harry s'empara alors de ses lèvres, ses mains allant aussitôt détacher la ceinture du Prince, sans gestes précipités, ne voulant pas apeurer le blond. Celui-ci, bien que surpris, se laissa faire. Il avait confiance en Harry…

Se séparant de sa bouche, Harry vint glisser une série de baisers dans son cou, détachant par la même occasion son pantalon, l'abaissant. Draco frissonna de plus belle. Il eut un instant de panique mais les baisers dans son cou lui faisaient perdre toute notion des choses. Ses mains plongées dans les cheveux du brun et caressant également le haut de son dos, il n'était plus que sensation, frémissant à l'idée d'être ainsi exposé aux yeux du pirate.

Celui-ci, sans plus attendre, se laissa tomber à genoux aux pieds du prince, ses yeux à la hauteur de sa virilité tendue. Un sourire lubrique aux lèvres, il leva les yeux, à la recherche du regard de Draco. Une fois qu'il lut accroché, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, avant d'approcher sa bouche du sexe du blond, y passant un bref petit coup de langue, se délectant du bruit qui semblait résonner à cent lieues à la ronde. Impatient, il ne joua cependant pas longtemps, finissant par prendre totalement le membre de Draco de sa bouche, imprégnant un doux mouvement de va-et-vient. Plantant ses ongles dans l'écorce de l'arbre derrière lui, Draco poussa un gémissement puissant, ayant la vague impression que ses pieds quittaient le sol. Comment quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux pouvait-il exister ? Les yeux écarquillés, d'autres halètements et geignements s'échappaient de la bouche de Draco. Semblant s'en réjouir, Harry, à ses pieds, accéléra son mouvement, sa langue s'enroulant autour du membre de Draco, tandis qu'il poussait également de petits gémissements de plaisir. Les bruits faits par Harry rendirent Draco fou. Malgré lui, il fit bouger ses hanches, murmurant le nom du pirate. Celui-ci se noya complètement dans le plaisir, celui du prince l'emportant également. Il agrippa le bassin de Draco, le forçant à accélérer légèrement. Les gémissements du blond se muèrent rapidement en cris alors qu'il bougeait plus vite, sa voix résonnant légèrement autour d'eux. Il avait posé ses mains sur la tête d'Harry et ses doigts s'étaient entremêlés aux mèches si soyeuses… S'interdisant de pousser plus loin cette première expérience, Harry se concentra seulement sur les sensations qu'il faisait ressentir au blond – et qui étaient, il le savait, ô combien délicieuses – l'emmenant simplement à l'extase par ce moyen.

Rapidement, ne pouvant plus résister, Draco se déversa dans sa bouche, gémissant sensuellement son nom, son corps cambré contre l'arbre. Harry avala sans préambule sa semence, oubliant complètement d'être écœuré, remontant rapidement aux lèvres du prince, l'embrassant, un goût âcre sur la langue. Il lui sourit par la suite, d'un air tendre. Sans attendre et presque avec violence, Draco le retourna contre l'arbre, l'embrassant avec une ardeur étonnante. Harry le serra aussitôt contre lui, ses mains descendant sur le corps offert, caressant les fesses fermes. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement alors que ses mains s'aventuraient dans le pantalon d'Harry et se saisissant de son érection, commençant lentement à le caresser. Le pirate fondit aussitôt dans ses bras, renversant la tête vers l'arrière, poussant un long soupir, qui se mua très rapidement en gémissement, alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Amusé, Draco préféra descendre le pantalon du brun, histoire qu'il ne soit pas dérangé après, et accéléra les mouvements de sa main, ses lèvres parcourant le cou du brun avec douceur. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gémissant plus fort, sa respiration se faisant laborieuse. Souriant, Draco continua sa caresse, mordillant alors sa peau tendrement.

« Hmmm, oh oui, » gémit Harry, « Draco… »

Le blond sourit, continuant sa folle caresse. Finalement, doucement, il s'abaissa et, bien qu'un peu hésitant, prit le sexe du brun dans sa bouche, sa langue jouant doucement sur le gland gorgé de sang. Harry poussa aussitôt un cri de plaisir, les jambes flageolantes, alors que ses doigts allaient se perdre dans les cheveux blonds. Draco poussa un petit gémissement et, frénétiquement, fit un mouvement de va-et-vient le long de son érection, bien décidé à le faire crier encore. Ce qu'il réussit à merveille, Harry ayant tout le mal du monde à rester debout, campé sur ses pieds, perdu dans le plaisir. Draco posa finalement ses mains sur les fesses nues du brun, lui imprimant un mouvement rapide tout en les caressant avec tout autant de passion. Au bout d'un très bref moment, Harry, en extase, articula difficilement un :

« Dr… Draco… je vais… »

Loin de se reculer, le prince augmenta la vitesse, impatient. Harry finit par jouir dans la bouche du blond, poussant un dernier cri, tremblant de tous ses membres. Draco avala doucement, ne se plaignant pas. Il attira Harry à lui, le couchant sur le sol et lui écartant les jambes pour se loger contre lui, souriant tendrement. Le pirate encercla sa taille de ses bras, le serrant contre lui, tentant, à grands efforts, de reprendre un rythme de respiration normal.

« Je pense que cela restera longtemps dans ma mémoire, » dit Draco, passant une main sous la chemise du brun. « C'était très agréable… On recommence quand vous voulez… »

« Pitié…, » soupira Harry. « Arrêtez de me vouvoyer ! »

Draco rit.

« Pourquoi ? Vous le faites, vous ! »

« Parce que cela va de soi. »

« Et que je vous vouvoie ne l'est pas ? »

« Plus vraiment maintenant, non. »

Draco sourit, déposant des baisers sur son torse qu'il découvrait doucement.

« Alors soit, » dit-il. « Je te tutoierai… mais fais de même… »

Harry eut un sourire, assez amusé.

« Si vous le désirez… »

Il parut pensif un moment, avant de rire.

« Ça fait étrange de vous entendre… »

« N'ai-je pas dit que tu devais me tutoyer ? » demanda Draco, se redressant.

« Useriez-vous d'autorité ? »

« Non, mais je peux recommencer à vous vouvoyer… »

« Oh, très bien, très bien ! Je vais vous tutoyer si tu le désires… »

« Je le désire ! » dit Draco en le regardant, les yeux brillants.

Harry lui sourit, passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

« Eh bien tes désirs seront des ordres. »

« Mhmm… Vraiment ? » demanda Draco, l'air intéressé.

« Bon, ça y est, il est déjà complètement obsédé ! »

« Obsédé ! Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas ! Et ce n'est parce que vous avez obtenu de moi des faveurs que vous pouvez vous permettre d'être insultant ! »

« Si j'avais voulu être insultant, je n'aurais pas utilisé ce terme… »

Ne semblant pas apprécier d'être de nouveau vouvoyé, Harry reprit, terminant sa phrase :

« … mon prince. »

Draco frissonna.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il. « Seulement… Que veux-tu… ? Tu es… très… très ! excitant… »

« Oh, mais tu n'as pas à te plaindre de ton état non plus… Je te retourne facilement le compliment… Mes rêves le prouvent bien ! »

« Tes rêves ? » demanda Draco. « Comment cela ? »

Doucement, il souleva la chemise du pirate, y glissant sa tête pour embrasser son torse. Harry sourit, laissant ses mains parcourir le corps du prince jusqu'à ses fesses, alors que celui-ci était toujours couché entre ses jambes. Cette simple pensée excita de nouveau le brun.

« Disons que tu y es très très souvent, et d'une manière des plus déplacée, la plupart du temps ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Draco. « Et… Qu'y fais-je ? »

« Des choses plus qu'intéressantes… Quelle curiosité ! »

« Mhmm, disons que tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse… »

Draco fit doucement glisser sa main sur le ventre d'Harry, sentant très bien son excitation contre lui. Celui-ci eut un léger halètement, fermant les yeux.

« Si tu recommences… je serai incapable de penser à autre chose… aujourd'hui… »

« C'est une promesse ? » demanda Draco, le caressant.

« C'est une certitude ! »

Draco pouffa, continuant pourtant le mouvement lent de sa main. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, de nouveau noyer dans un flot de sensations merveilleuses.

« Laisse… Laisse-moi de… viner, » commença-t-il. « Il… ne faut… faut jamais chatouiller le… le dragon qui… dort ? »

« Très exactement, » dit Draco d'un air sauvage, souriant et accélérant doucement.

« Hmmm, si bon…, » murmura Harry, bougeant ses hanches. « Tu m'fais perdre la tête… »

« Chacun son tour, » dit Draco en mordillant un de ses tétons.

Harry poussa un petit cri, haletant péniblement, le blond l'emmenant très rapidement, cette fois-ci, à l'extase. Souriant, Draco ramena sa main à lui, léchant l'essence que le pirate avait déposée dessus. Harry le regarda faire, ses yeux verts brillants dans la pénombre, tandis qu'il reprenait de nouveau sa respiration.

Draco finit par déposer un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, » dit-il. « On va se demander ce que nous fabriquons… »

Le capitaine lui sourit.

« Dommage… »

Il baisa rapidement ses lèvres.

« Il faudrait que tu te lèves. »

« Mais j'allais le faire ! » dit Draco, s'exécutant tout en enfilant son pantalon.

Harry se releva rapidement à son tour, renfilant convenablement son pantalon, et rabaissant sa chemise.

« Hem, » fit Draco, l'air gêné. "Ne… ne sois pas étonné si je te vouvoie de nouveau, lorsque… Lorsque nous ne serons pas seul… Ce n'est pas une question de gêne, mais d'éducation… »

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… Et, venant de toi, rien ne m'étonnerait plus vraiment, à vrai dire… »

Draco sourit.

« Tu sais… Même mon propre père me vouvoie lorsque nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Et c'est pareil avec ma mère… Je crois que je ne m'en aperçois pas vraiment… »

Harry entreprit de se recoiffer, un tant soit peu.

« Je vouvoyais aussi ma mère… et également mon père. Ça fait partie de l'éducation, je sais… »

Le blond hocha distraitement de la tête, renouant sa ceinture et raccrochant son paquet qu'il avait laissé tomber, se recoiffant ensuite avec négligence – même si ses cheveux se replacèrent du premier coup. Finalement, ils reprirent la route en direction de la plage et du navire, soudainement silencieux. Draco s'arrêtait pourtant de temps à autre pour attraper une orange, les fourrant ensuite dans son sac.

« C'est bon pour la santé, » dit-il quand Harry lui adressa un regard sceptique.

« Je vais m'en tenir aux pommes, je crois bien… Ces oranges ne m'inspirent guère. »

« Ah ? Pourtant, elles sont très bonnes… Enfant, j'en mangeais des tonnes ! »

Ils continuèrent à marcher encore un peu, en silence.

« Dis-moi… Ta vie te manque ? Je veux dire… Celle que tu avais avant d'être embarqué sur le _Survivor_… »

Draco le regarda avec douceur.

« Non, » dit-il. « Elle m'a manquée, lorsque tout allait mal… Mais non, rien ne me manque… »

« Tu veux donc dire que tu resterais ? »

« Si… si tu le voulais, » dit Draco. « Oui, je resterai avec plaisir… »

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu serais toujours le bienvenu à bord ? »

Draco lui sourit.

« Alors tant que ce sera le cas, je profiterai de ton hospitalité… »

« Je suis navré, » fit alors Harry.

« Oh ? Pourquoi ? » demanda le blond, sur la défensive.

« Pour la peine que je t'ai causé, il y a plusieurs semaines. »

Draco cessa de marcher, surpris.

« La peine ? Quelle peine ? »

Harry s'arrêta également, se retournant vers lui.

« Ton navire, ton équipage… et tout le reste… »

Draco haussa des épaules.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent…. C'étaient des hommes biens… Ils ont eu… une belle mort… »

« Oui… Si tu les considérais comme des soldats… Une mort assez sanglante. »

« C'était des soldats ! » dit Draco, amusé. « Pas les meilleurs, mais ils en étaient ! »

Harry lui sourit.

« Pour qu'il y ait eu un tel massacre, en effet. »

« Ne te plains pas ! Le meilleur n'était pas à bord ! »

« Et où était-il dans ce cas ? »

« Au château de mon père ! » dit Draco. « C'était… mon instructeur et mon professeur… D'habitude, il est avec moi et vérifie que tout ce passe bien… Mais j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser pour cette traversée… »

« Il faut croire que ce fut une grossière erreur… »

Il regarda le ciel, à travers la cime des arbres.

« Il se fait tard, nous devrions continuer de marcher… »

« Moi, je ne trouve pas que s'en était une, » dit doucement le prince, se remettant à avancer.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le suivant, alors que la lisière du bois tout près laissait entrevoir la plage devant eux. Une barque les y attendait, un des pirates y étant assis patiemment. Voyant son capitaine arriver, il se leva rapidement, Harry lui faisant aussitôt signe de se rasseoir, tandis que Draco et lui s'approchaient. Le blond monta doucement dans la barque, enlevant son paquet de son dos pour le tenir entre ses bras et ainsi s'assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas. Harry monta à son tour, le marin se hâtant par la suite de pousser l'embarcation à l'eau, se mettant à ramer. Le silence régna pendant toute la traversée, Draco savourant l'air marin qui caressait doucement son visage, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le brun, pour sa part, assis face à lui, l'observait tranquillement. Rapidement, le canot s'arrêta contre le bateau, touchant la coque. Draco sursauta et, sans attendre, remit son paquet sur son dos pour escalader la petite échelle de corde. Harry fut également rapidement de retour à bord, ayant monté sitôt après lui. À peine eut-il posé les pieds sur le pont, qu'il croisa le regard de Sirius, celui-ci les regardant tous les deux, l'un après l'autre, un air moqueur au visage.

« Un mot, et je te jette par-dessus bord, » l'avertit Harry, sans se préoccuper d'avantage de son second, le dépassant.

« J'allais juste dire que le Prince avait de beaux vêtements ! » dit Sirius.

_Légèrement froissés !_ termina Harry en pensées.

« Trêve de bavardage, on reprend la mer demain matin, je veux l'équipage reposé. »

« Bien cap'taine ! La plupart des hommes sont déjà revenus… Les autres vont sûrement pas tarder… »

« J'espère pour eux, ou ils n'auront plus qu'à nager. »

Sirius gloussa mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Sans un mot de plus, après avoir adressé un sourire à Draco, Harry se rendit dans ses quartiers.

« Alors, Sirius, » dit Draco. « Qu'avez-vous fait, toute la journée ? »

« J'ai profité de la plage… Et toi ? Tu t'es amusé p'tit ? »

« J'ai souffert le martyre ! » dit Draco. « Ma cousine a tenu à ce que je me lave et elle a poussé le crime jusqu'à appeler un tailleur… »

« En parlant d'vêtements… Ils sont bien froissés, je trouve… »

« Mhmm, moui, je sais, » dit Draco. « Mais nous avons eu droit à un peu d'action, en ville… Une légère… course dans les rues… »

L'homme face à lui grogna.

« Et après ce gosse vient parler de prudence ! »

« Ce n'est pas sa faute ! » dit Draco. « Mais… La mienne… »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, » dit le blond. « Nous avons croisé… une… ancienne connaissance, on va dire… »

« Hmmm je vois… Eh bien, au moins, ce n'était pas les autorités. Du moins, j'espère. »

« Oh, non, pas du tout ! » dit le blond, riant.

Sirius lui sourit.

« Alors y'a pas de problèmes. »

Il bâilla.

« J'crois que je vais aller dormir. Tu d'vrais faire de même. »

« Oh, je ne suis pas fatigué, » dit Draco. « Mais il est vrai que je devrais déposer ce satané sac… »

« Tu devrais demander une cabine au cap'taine… T'aurais plus de place pour ranger tes trucs… »

« Oh, mais je suis très bien, moi, dans ce placard ! »

« Ouais… Attends que le temps se refroidisse… J'suis pas certain que tu vas en dire autant ! »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Avec une chaude couverture, on résout tout ! » dit Draco. « Bonne nuit, Sirius. »

« Bonne nuit, p'tit » répondit l'homme, le laissant s'éloigner.

Draco sourit et descendit rapidement dans la coursive, chantonnant doucement.

**ooOo0oOoo **

**(1) : **Copion: Argot Scolaire. Belgique. Antisèche

Et voilàààààà! Un joli chapitre pour l'anniversaire de notre auteur favorite! UMBRE!  
Bonne annif, ma vieille!

Et maintenant, un grand et énorme cadeau en son honneur! (et en la mienne, moi c'est le dix-neuf!) : **_REVIEW PLEASE_**! (allez, soyez sympa! Ça nous ferait tellement plaisir que le compteur atteigne les 350 reviews! (et mine de rien, je poste plus rien avant ça, mouhahahahaha!))

17 Juillet 2005


	9. Le plan diabolique

**Disclaimer******** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue, et tout ce qui ne se retrouve pas dans les livres de Rowling... Blablablabla! Aucun profit... Blablablabla! Bonne lecture!**

**Note des auteurs :**** Ouais bon! Pour une fois, c'est pas nous qui sommes en retard, héhéhé! Ce sont les lecteuuuurs! On a enfin atteint, ce matin, les 350 review (plus 1)... Mais bon, on peut vous le pardonner, parce qu'on sait très bien qu'on avait reposté par-dessus un chapitre déjà existant (mais quand même, à 450 hits! On sait très bien que des lecteurs ne postent pas de reviews (et je dois dire que ça me fait quand même assez enragé! Tss tss tss! Vous devriez tous avoir HONTE (et je ne plaisante pas...)) Ceci dit... Passons au RARs!**

**RARs******

**Kervanne**** Eh bien... On est bien contente que cet fic te plaise! Et que tu ne t'en lasses pas! On te souhaite une excellente lecture! Et à très bientôt!  
À pluuus!**

**Fany**** potter :**** Non, Fany, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas notre seule fic, on a une sage en cours, également et qui est posté sur ce même site! Cours la lire, si tu es avide de nous **

**Ceci dit, on est bien contente que tu nous ais laissé un petit mot! À très bientôt j'espère!  
A pluuuuuuus!  
Et merci pour ta review!**

**Tchave**** Tiens, tiens, tu aimes également les conversations bourrées de sous-entendus ? Héhéhé! Ce que c'est chouette, ce genre de truc, pas vrai ? **

**Attend... mais tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre de Severus ? Qu'il se montre, tout gentil, tout mignon, et qu'il apporte le Bonne Nouvelle ? lollll! Pas vraiment...  
En ce qui concerne le lit de Harry, non, Draco n'ira pas! Du moins, gnéhéhé... Pas tout de suite!**

**Ceci dit, je nie ton idée d'adoption par la famille royal! C'est faux!  
Bref... Je te souhaite sur ce une excellente lecture, et à très bientôt!  
Merci pour ta review!**

**Yami**** Aku :**** Ooouf! C'est de la review, ça! Alors donc, je vais m'y attaquer:**

**En premier lieu, on est trèèès contente que tu te sois donné autant de mal pour nous Tu sais qu'on ferait la même chose pour toi! Gnéhéhé! Lolll!**

**Bref, l'essentiel, Laika, l'essentiel! Je disais donc... Ta review nous a fait très plaisir... Assez flippante aussi Tout comme Pansy loll! Comme tu l'as précisé! C'est vrai que, côté HP version original, y'a un méga différence... J'en viendrais même à apprécier plus celle-ci que l'autre... Dans mon petit esprit déranger, elle est même plus séduisante, y'a pas à dire loll! Par contre, elle a toujours ce petit côté un peu collant! Mais c'est pour le mieux, après tout, elle veut seulement prendre soin de son cousin... Qui avait l'air d'un vrai gueux!**

**Ryry**** aussi, mais booon! Lui, c'est normal! Lolll! C'est comme son côté « pas touche, je mors », c'est inné chez lui! Mais après tout, avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, il a bien droit à son petit caprice, non ? **

**Mais je t'avouerai qu'on s'est fait un fun noir à écrire la scène du couturier, avec tous nos délires qui agrémentait la fenêtre MSN lolll!**

**Pour le coup de l'Église... (le nom de la fille, c Celia, en passant, lolll!)... Il fallait bien se douter que Harry resterait pas sagement devant les jolies portes, les bras croisés, à attendre comme un gentil garçon que Draco refasse apparition! On est pirate ou on ne l'ait pas! Mais, au moins, ça a donné des résultats concluants! (Aaah, ça oui! Miam, miam!)  
Mais bref... Ne nous attardons pas d'avantage! (Quoi ? Moi ? Pressé de poster ? Nooon! Lolll!)  
On te remercie pour tous tes beaux compliements C'était grandement apprécié! Et pour ta review de 29 kilomètres, également   
On te souhaite une excellente lecture, en espérant que tu vas passé un bon moment!  
Saluuuuut!**

**Yami**** ni hikari :**** Eh bien, contente que ça te plaise toujours autant! Et on espère également que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes  
À bientôt, j'espère!  
Et bonne lecture!  
Encore merci pour ta review!**

**Milie**** Black :**** Eh bien, eh bien! On est contente que ça te plaise, héhéhé!  
Tiens tiens, y'a du bouche à oreille qui se fait avec notre fic ? Top méga giga cool! (ahem...) lolll!**

**Et non, on est pas prête de la lâcher (après 32 chapitres... lolll!), t'en fais pas pour ça! Ça serait littéralement un vrai sacrilège! Pas de bile!**

**Ceci dit... Un gros merci pour ta review!  
À très bientôt!  
Salut!**

**Aella**** Ooouh! Pas génial, des vacances sans ordi! J'espère que tu t'es quand même amusé **

**En tout cas, nous, on s'amuse comme des folles avec nos petits persos! Et apparemment, comme tu l'as mentionné, c'est également votre cas! Sirius ne perd pas sa cote de popularité! Yeeah!**

**Sur ce... On te souhaite une excellente lecture  
On te remercie pour tous tes autres beaux commentaires concernant cet fic!  
Et on te dit à très bientôt  
Kissouxx!**

**Valou2332 :**** Eh bien, on ne peut que te remercier pour ta contribution à notre compteur! C'est grandement apprécié! Ça, on et ton compliment! On te souhaite sur ce une excellente lecture! Et à très bientôt!   
Salut!**

**Bins**** HÉhéhé! Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de servir de bougie de secours lolll! Un grand merci pour ta review et pour tous tes jolis compliment!  
À bientôt!**

**Kissouxx****!  
Et bonne lecture!**

**Crackos**** On espérait également les attendre, nos 350 reviews! Et c'est mission accomplit, héhéhé! Donc, vous avez droit à la suite, avec deux journées de retard... Mais que veux-tu, je fais pas des miracles! Y'avait tellement de RARs, que j'ai pas pu faire autrement... Mes doigts peuvent pas écrire plus vite qu'ils ne le font déjà (j'ai maaaaleuuuh lolll!)  
Merci pour ta review, et pour ta contribution loll!  
À très bientôt  
Bonne lecture!**

**Lincy**** Bien écrite, génial ? Eh bien, eh bien! Les compliments fusent C'est bien gentil de ta part Un gros merci également pour ta review! À très bientôt j'espère!  
Bonne lecture!**

**Lovely****. A :**** Bah... Ça a pris un petit mois, et ce, presque jour pour jour, avant que je poste le chapitre 8! Mais bon, que veux-tu, il faut ce qu'il faut! Et je tenais vraiment à ces reviews! (Même si ça fait deux jours que je suis sur ces foutus RARs, grrr, mais bon!)  
On espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bonne lecture à toi!  
Merci pour ta review!**

**Clem**** Pas eut le temps de lire, et tu reviews ? Eh bien... Au moins on a un commentaire! J'espère tout de même que, désormais, tu l'as lu   
Merci! Un gros merde, plutôt! Pour ta review! A plus!**

**Cococinelle**** Eh bien, eh bien... Tu adores tout, toi, décidément! Bah, c'est pas plus mal C'est apprécié de se faire... apprécié lolll!  
À très bientôt j'espère! Et un gros merci pour ta review!  
Bonne lecture!**

**Lalouve**** Bah, que tu sois en retard, c'est pas plus grave! L'important, c'est que tu sois là, tu sais! ;)**

**Tu l'as trouvé long, le chapitre précédent ? Oulah! Attache ta tuque, ma vieille, tu risques de souffrir ici!  
Mais bon, au moins, ici aussi, la relaction entre le Prince et le Pirate évolue Une petite consolation!  
Sur ce, je te souhaite une excellente lecture, et je te conseil de prendre un peu de repos, si tu ne dors pas assez!  
A plus!**

**Oxaline**** Haha! La scène avec Severus! Si tu savais seulement depuis combien de temps on l'avait imaginer... J'ai presque moi-même faillit tomber de ma chaise **

**Par contre, la scène dans les bois, on l'a imaginé quand ils se sont déclarés! Et on s'est partis un délire...  
Mais, en effet, il faisait très chaud dans les bois... Tu sais ce que c'est, l'humidité... loll Aller, bonne lecture! A plus!**

**Yohiba**** Salut! Eh bien, bien contente de voir qu'on a une lectrice de plus On est jamais trop, dans ce bled! (et puis, ça fait monté le compteur de review, gnéhéhéhhé! Loll)**

**Tous tes commentaires concernant notre style d'écriture... et notre histoires en particulier nous on également fait très plaisir!  
On te souhaite sur ce une excellente lecture! À plus!**

**Yuliel**** Oooh! C'est la première fois! Vraiment ? Eh bien, je me sens profondément honoré! Tu nous as choisis comme les premières! Nous sommes celles qui t'avons fait passé ton initiation **

**Et tes souhaits de courages sont grandement appréciés... Même si nous en sommes au trente-deuxième chapitre lolll!  
Aller, bonne lecture à toi!  
salut!**

**Lysanthius**** Oooh! Mais y'a pas de problème avec ça! On est bien contente que tu te joignes à nous! Plus on est fou, plus on rie, comme on dit, loll!**

**Mais passons au plus important! Ta question! Mon Dieu! ARRRH! Noon! Noon! JAMAIS Sirius n'aurait osé faire quoique ce soit de sexuel avec Harry! Et vice versa! En fait... Je sais pas trop moi-même ce qui s'est passé lolll! On a juste mis ça comme ça... Mais te tracasse pas avec ça! C'est la seule fois, dans nos 32 chapitres, où c'est mentionné, jusqu'à maintenant **

**Ceci dit, je te souhaite une excellente lecture!  
A plus!**

**Isa**** Tu avais tellement hâte de lire la suite ? Eh bien on est désolé de t'avoir fait attendre! Bonne lecture, ma grande!**

**Slydawn**** Tu as lu huit chapitres d'un coup ? Eh bien! C'est ce qui s'appel être avide de lecture Bien contente que tu es apprécié! **

**Et dire que tu as faillit passé à côté de ça! Tss, tss, tsss! Non mais! Tu vois! Tu l'aurais regretté toute ta vie! Vas TOUJOURS jeter un coup d'œil lolll! C'est le conseil que je te donne **

**Ceci dit, j'espère qu'on ne t'y reprendra plus, à nous bouder ainsi ;)  
Je te souhaite une excellente lecture! Salut!**

**Eowyn**** Malfoy :**** Héhéhé! Qui n'a pas apprécié la petite scène dans les bois, dis-moi ? Lolll! Ça doit être la scène où tout le monde a littéralement été scotché à son écran!  
Sur ce... Je te remercie grandement pour la review que tu nous as laissé! À bientôt! Et bonne lecture!**

**Evy**** Non, ça, on le sait que t'es pas du genre à laisser des reviews, car on ne t'as jamais vu dans le coin! Mais on t'accueil à bras ouvert! Bienvenu parmi nous! Enfile une de ces ravissantes camisoles blanches, demande à ces messieurs de te l'attacher, et va t'asseoir parmi les autres, tu veux ? Bien! Voilà! Tu fais maintenant partis de notre Clan! **

**Ceci dit, on est bien contente que cette fic te fasse autant déliré! Après tout, on se casse la tête à vous l'écrire ! lolll! Non, je plaisante! C'est en fait un réel plaisir à faire! Je m'enivre de chacun des mots que j'écris, pour ma part **

**Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture! Au plaisir de te revoir dans notre joli établissement. (Les barreau sur les fenêtres ? Oh, t'inquète, c'est pour faire jolie!)  
A plus!**

**Lee-NC-Kass**** Eh ouais, ils sont ensembles! Enfin! Héhéhé! Il était temps, comme tu dis... Par contre, personne n'est encore au courant, et c'est tant mieux! Si Pansy devait l'apprendre... D'abord, parlons-en de cette chère Pansy, puisque tu la mentionnes! C'est vrai qu'elle aussi, elle est plutôt cool hein Un peu de féminité dans tout ça pour pimenter notre récit...  
Mais bon, on peut pas en dire autant de Célia, la petite conne de mes deux couilles... (_se__ râcle la gorge_)  
Snape ? Un faux prêtre ? Oh, non, non, non! Snape est bien prêtre! Héhéhé! Il est juste un peu... croche loll!  
Allez, merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture!**

**Aerials**** Merci pour tes voeux d'annif! Et merci pour ta review! Contentes que ça te plaise toujours autant Bonne lecture!**

**Sorra**** (le 19 juillet, Sorra, mon annif! Umbre c'était le 17 juillet)... Salut! On est bien contente que le chapitre te plaise, tout comme la fic! La chanson, pourtant, on ne peut pas s'attribuer tous les mérites... Car elle n'est pas à nous, mais à Mecano! Une très belle chanson, tu ne trouves pas ? **

**Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture!**

**Ness :**** Joyeux annif Umbre ? Mais quoi alors ? J'existe pas moi ? Aucun mérite ? Tsss! Tous des ingrats de nos jours...**

**Liffye**** Si Draco va encore dormir dans son placard ? Mais certainement lolll! Merci pour ta review!**

**La-shinegami**** Tu y crois pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois pas ? Qu'ils se soient tout avouer, et qu'ils aient fait des trucs...**

**En ce qui concerne la cabine de Ryry! Ne va pas trop vite! Tu crois vraiment que Harry a envie qu'on vienne empiété sur son territoire ? Que Draco soit constamment dans sa cabine ? Je crois pas moi... Il l'aime... Vraiment! Mais il aime pas trop qu'on s'incruste dans ses affaires, donc...**

**Bref... Je te souhaite une excellente lecture! À très bientôt!**

**Naw**** Eh ouais! Ça se précise, on cerne les personnages, on vous emmène dans un tourbillon d'évènements et d'intrigues! Et c'est loin d'être terminé!  
Ceci dit, on te souhaite une excellente lecture! À très bientôt!**

**Amy Keira :**** Toi tu nous remercie pour le chapitre, nous on te remercie pour tes voeux d'annif et pour ta review, tout d'abord!**

**Ensuite et bien... Si ce chapitre t'en a appris beaucoup sur Draco, ce n'est pas encore fini Bonne lecture à toi!**

**Meihra**** Oooh, c'est pas grave, t'en fais pas! On sait très bien qu'on aura eut moins de review, car on avait déjà supprimer un chapitre, pour en remplacer un autre... On savait très bien que tout le monde ne pourrait pas posté! Mais on est bien contente que tu te sois donné la peine d'essayer... Et que tu es réussis, héhéhéhé!**

**Mais passons maintenant au chapitre. Ton petit commentaire sur le fait que tu adores Draco en voyou, puis en petit génie nous a fait sourire... Surtout que, en y repensant bien, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'on en parlera, héhéhé! Tout le contraire de cette connasse de Célia qu'on vient de chasser de l'histoire d'un revers de la main! Va te voir, ma grande! Lol!**

**Haha! Toi aussi, tu trouves que Severus fait très bien le prêtre ? Et bien nous aussi! Et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'on lui donnera ce rôle (un petit scoop là loll!)**

**Et, si tu as aimé le pré-lemon, tu seras fana du prochain chapitre, fais-moi confiance   
Aller, je te dis un gros merci pour tes efforts et pour ta review! Bonne lecture et à très bientôt!**

**Siuki**** Héhéhé! Ouais, on nous l'a dit, que le chapitre était en double, t'inquiète... Ceci dit, en ce qui concerne le chapitre, toi, tu as trouvé drôle le moment ou Dray a dû se décrassé... Et bien nous, on s'est amusé comme des petites folles à l'écrire **

**Et maintenant, on te remercie grandement pour ta review! Bonne lecture à toi!**

**Lilou**** Eh bien, eh bien! On a corrompu quelqu'un d'autre loll! Une autre petite lectrice qui nous aime, yeeeaaah! Ceci dit, on te remercie pour ta review! Bonne lecture!**

**Tama**** Eh ouaip! De l'action!  
S'il va dormir encore dans son placard, tu le verras bien assez vite, héhé!**

**Pour la boîte, elle fera, elle aussi, bientôt réapparition, t'en fais pas La vérité éclatera au grand jour!**

**Ceci dit, je te souhaite une excellente lecture  
A plus!**

**Vif d'or :**** Si si, on le sait, que le chapitre est répété deux fois!**

**Merci pour tes voeux d'annif!**

**Pour qui on te prend ? loll! Ben, pour une obsédé du siècle dernier! Noooon! Je plaisante  
Ceci dit, bonne lecture à toi, Vifnetty! A bientôt!**

**Diloui**** Merci tout d'abord pour tes voeux d'annif! Ensutie... Eh ouais, le chapitre était moins long que prévu, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a!  
C'est l'intention qui compte, comme tu as dis, pas vrai ? Héhéhéhé!**

**Ce qui devrait être dit, est dit, j'ai bien l'impression...  
Je te souhaite une excellente lecture!  
A plus!**

**Serpentis-draco**** On est bien content que nos persos te plaisantent **

**En ce qui concerne Harry et Draco, oui, c'est officiel! Ça fait du bien, non ? loll!  
Aller, bonne lecture!**

**Alucard**** Le cri de joie de la bête ? Tu es une bête ? Au lit ? haha! On le savait!  
héhéhéhé!**

**Nianiania****! Tu vas pas nous reprendre pour de pauvres petites pêches, hein ? C'est moi qui s'est trompé! J'étais pas certaine!**

**­­****_boude_****)  
On oublie mon annif alors ? Tsss! (non, je plaisante!)**

**Ceci dit, on te souhaite une excellente lecture, maintenant!**

**Salut!**

**Lanya**** ON ADORE NOTRE FIC!  
ON ADORE TA REVIEW  
ON T'ADORE!**

**Lolll****! Bonne lecture!**

**Mily**** Black :**** Oh, d'une page à l'autre, c'est très bien! Héhé! Au moins y'a une review loll! Bref...  
Roooh! Ne fais pas l'enfant! Tu vois bien, tu l'as maintenant, ton chapitre Ça pas été si pénible... si ? lol!**

**Ceci dit, j'suis bien désolé de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs avec un chapitre double... Mais bon, faut emmerder ffnet, pas moins  
On te remercie énormément pour ta review! Et on te dis à la prochaine!  
Oh et! Oui! C'est moi qui a écrit la fic! Et oui, elle est définitivement arrêté!**

**Tete**** de noeud :**** Oooh, bah, on est bien contente de te revoir parmi nous, nous! Alors, quelques reviews rarissime nous fait toujours plaisir   
On te remercie grandement pour celle-ci! Bonne lecture! **

**SamaraXX**** (je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais ton pseudo lolll ? Je hais ce film...)**

**Oooh****, l'humour digne du plus grand humoriste lolll! Mais en effet, une chance que le loup n'y était pas (j'ai nommé, Sirius Black, lolll!)**

**Ohlalalala****! Doucement avec les questions! À toutes celles que tu as posées, je ne peux pas répondre, car il s'agit de l'intrigue! Mamamia!**

**En ce qui concerne la légende, elle est vrai! Et tu le verras dans le chapitre... Euuuh... 20... 20... 20 quoi déjà ? 25 ou 26 je crois! Un truc comme ça... lolll!**

**Ceci dit, merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!**

**Ange de un cisme :**** Allo-heu! Lol!**

**Si si, y'a un prob avec le chap, et ffnet ne veut pas me le laisser corriger, donc je l'ai laissé comme ça! Pour le peu que ça dérange loll!**

**Mais, pour répondre à ta question, on a plus ou moins fait des recherches! Cette époque nous passionne tout particulièrement, tout comme le Moyen-Âge, alors, évidemment, comme tout personne qui se respecte, on est bien renseigné **

**Ceci dit, bonne lecture!**

**Zaika**** Eh bien la voilà la suite! Bonne lecture à toi! Salut!**

**Enola**** Hahaha! Je savais bien que je n'avais jamais vu de review de ta part... HONTE À TOOOOOOOIIIIIII! (_écume__ de rage_ (je plaisante...))**

**Alors donc, on est bien contente que notre AU te plaise! C'est un bien, car, bientôt, un second AU fera son apparition sur le net (je dis environs dans deux ou trois mois... le temps de finir nos deux autres fics!)  
En ce qui concerne tes questions, j'ai des réponses!  
Non, Draco ne faisait pas de jeu de mot concernant Sirius, car il ne s'agissait pas de lui, mais bel et bien d'un homme noir! De race noire je veux dire... Ensuite... Je tiens à te préciser que Bill ne faisait pas partie des persos de HP, il était complètement hors contexte des fics de Rowling... Par contre, Blaise et Hermione joueront un rôle, en effet, dans la fic! Pas aussi important que celui de Harry, Draco et Sirius (j'ai nommé, le Trio Infernal!), mais ils y seront! Et oui, Remus apparaîtra également! On l'aime ce brave Remus... **

**Et puisque tu as une troisième question, autant y répondre... Oui, oui, et encore oui! Voldemort est un personnage très important! Nous y allons simplement en subtilité! Pas question de tout précipité! L'intrigue qui l'entoure va se développer! Crois-tu réellement que Harry va hausser tranquillement les épaules, en sachant qu'il a tué ses parents ? loll!**

**Ceci dit, je te souhaite une excellente lecture! Et au plaisir de te revoir parmi nous  
Salut!**

**Tiffany**** Shin :**** Ouais, on le sait, que vous avez eut du mal à reviewer (cf : note des auteurs...)**

**Bref, passons au chapitre! Tout d'abord le vouvoiement! C'est bien vrai que ça fait un grand bien de ne plus les entendre tourné des phrases à n'en plus finir loll! Ça repose nos doigts C'est très agréable! Par contre, il y aura quelques exceptions à la règle, encore...**

**Bon, aller, bonne lecture!**

**YanuFab**** Ouaip, les choses sont claires et nettes, désormais! Mais par contre, c'était pas un lemon! C'était un pré-lemon!**

**Sur ce, merci pour ta review! Et bonne lecture!**

**Onarluca**** Merci, merci pour tes vœux d'annif, Onana! (c'est moins long à écrire lol!)**

**Et on est te remercie également pour ta fidélité, et ta review! Bonne lecture!**

**Alfa :**** Oooh, c'est pas grave, si t'as pas le temps de laisser une longue review! (Ça me fait moins de boulot, héhéhéhé!) L'important, c'est que tu nous laisses signes de vie, ma petite dominante! (cf : ton pseudo ;)) Sur ce, je te souhaite bonne lecture!**

**Anlidre**** On te remercie bien pour tes vœux d'annif Même si ça fait un mois! Mais bon... Nous, nous te remercions pour ta fidélité! Bonne lecture!**

**Sélène :**** Ouais, ouais, lol! On sait qu'il y a eut un énorme bug! Mais bon, on pouvait pas vraiment y faire grand-chose... Parce que ffnet nous faisait également bugger! Maiiiiiiis bon!  
Héhéhé! Et c'est reparti pour les perverses en folie! En effet, ils ont fait plein de choses particulièrement intéressantes :P!  
Sinon, non, on a pas lu HP6... Il sort en octobre en Français... Pourquoi se presser ? loll!  
Bonne lecture!**

**_D'un océan à l'autre  
Chapitre 08 : Le plan diabolique_**__

**oOoo0ooOo**

La journée était bien avancée, alors que le _Survivor _avait reprit la mer. Le bateau filait sur l'eau, les voiles gonflées, l'équipage travaillant à un bon rythme sur le pont. Draco et Harry ne s'était pas encore reparlé, excepté pour échanger quelques brefs mots, sans guère d'importance. Et comble de tout, Sirius semblait s'en amuser considérablement, ne les lâchant jamais vraiment des yeux.

C'est vers midi, alors que le soleil brillait, haut dans le ciel, qu'un cri résonna, depuis la vigie :

« Navires à l'horizon ! »

Aussitôt, une certaine effervescence saisit les hommes, à bord. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et s'approcha du bastingage, s'accrochant au cordage et se penchant par-dessus bord, fixant l'horizon où deux caravelles aux voiles rouges, frappées d'un seau royal, se dirigeaient vers eux.

« Par tous les dieux, » grogna-t-il. « Corsaire ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, cap'taine ? » demanda un des pirates.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, examinant la situation un petit moment.

« Ils seront sur nous dans très peu de temps. À VOS ARMES ! »

« À VOS ARMES ! » répéta Sirius, depuis la barre.

« Est-ce raisonnable ? » demanda Draco. « Pourquoi ne pas ruser et faire croire que vous êtes de simples marchands ? »

Harry eut un sourire sinistre.

« Le fait est qu'ils vont monter à bord. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Draco. « Cachez vos sabres… Rajustez-vous ! Vous avez suffisamment de marchandises pour faire croire que vous êtes marchands ! »

« Trop diversifiés. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« On commencera par cela… Mais je n'ai aucun doute qu'il y aura une tuerie ! »

« Ou mieux, faites-vous passer pour des hommes à mon service ! Pour des corsaires ! »

Harry parut considéré la solution, se retournant finalement vers Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » lui cria-t-il.

« Marchera pas… On n'a pas les drapeaux… »

Harry fronça les sourcils, levant les yeux vers le mât de misaine où un drapeau battait le vent.

« Mais qui est le con qui a foutu le pavillon pirate ? » s'écria-t-il.

Bien entendu, personne ne répondit.

« Donnez-moi de quoi me battre ! » intervint alors Draco.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je préférais que vous restiez hors de vue de ces hommes… »

« Je me bats mieux que tout votre équipage réunis, » dit Draco. « Je veux rester et vous aider… »

« Bon très bien… suivez-moi… »

Et sans un mot de plus, d'un pas vif, Harry se dirigea vers ses quartiers, chercher ses propres armes. D'un pas vif et attentif, Draco le suivit, entrant avec lui. Harry ouvrit la gigantesque armoire de la cabine, en sortant un sabre – sans aucun doute le sien – légèrement incurvé, lui en lançant un, encore au fourreau, par la suite. Draco l'attrapa, le plaçant dans sa ceinture.

« Vous n'en n'auriez pas un second ? » demanda Draco en observant la lame.

« Non, désolé, je t'ai déjà cédé un des miens, il faudra faire avec… »

Draco hocha de la tête, rengainant le sabre.

« Alors je prendrai celui du premier homme que je tuerai… »

« C'est le mieux à faire… »

Et, sans un mot de plus, il ressortit à nouveau à l'extérieur. Draco l'y suivit rapidement, tout en attachant ses cheveux avec un bout de ficelle.

Les corsaires s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, et on pouvait désormais entendre les hommes hurler à bord, ce qui ne semblait guère impressionner les pirates.

Rapidement, les deux bateaux s'approchèrent, encadrant le _Survivor _.

Sirius se tenaient désormais aux côtés de Harry, tous deux regardant avec un calme étonnant les deux navire. Le capitaine de l'un d'eux s'approcha alors du bord, leur ordonnant de se rendre. Le capitaine pirate lui offrit un rictus en retour.

Derrière lui, Draco écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Mathew Perkins, » souffla-t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien.

« Dans ce cas, préparez-vous à être exterminés tous jusqu'aux derniers, sur ordre de Sa Majesté ! »

Le capitaine dégaina alors son sabre, comme tous les pirates à bord.

« Mais je n'attends que ça ! » lança-t-il.

Draco, lui se contenta de poser sa main sur sa garde.

« Méfiez-vous, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry. « Je les connais… Ils sont forts… »

Harry acquiesça vaguement un signe de tête, alors que des planches étaient larguées de tous les côtés. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, les corsaires étaient à bord, se battant avec rage. Ils virent pourtant rapidement que la tâche ne leur serait pas facile, les pirates étant bien décidés à défendre leur vie. Les cris et les coups étaient distribués avec une violence effrayante, chacun essayant de sauver sa peau et de tuer le plus de monde possible. Rapidement, un nombre effroyable d'hommes tomba sur le pont du _Survivor _, morts ou alors agonisants, piétinés par ceux qui se battaient toujours avec une énergie meurtrière. On s'aperçut rapidement qu'un nombre étonnant de corsaires perdaient la vie s'ils s'aventuraient près de la proue. Les hommes tentèrent de ne pas s'approcher du blond s'y tenant, mais, poussé par leur mission et par les autres pirates, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'y aller, se faisant rapidement tuer.

Au milieu du tumulte, entouré de toutes parts, Harry s'affairait à décapiter un nombre incalculable d'hommes, plongé dans une rage meurtrière assez effroyable. Le plus étonnant étant que, parmi tous les combattants qui l'entouraient, il n'y avait aucun des pirates de son équipage qui était touché par sa lame.

Rapidement, le pont du _Survivor _se retrouva inondé de sang et de corps. Certains hommes trouvaient le temps de les pousser à l'eau, mais un assaillant essayait souvent d'en profiter pour les tuer. D'environ deux cents à se battre, les combattants furent rapidement réduits à un nombre plus infime, laissant un champ d'action beaucoup plus clair sur le pont souillé. Les corsaires encore sur leur bateau s'aperçurent bien vite que les deux problèmes venaient du capitaine placé au centre du bateau et de l'homme blond tenant deux épées près de la proue.

Aussitôt, ils s'empressèrent d'informer les combattants, les corsaires se précipitant aussitôt en masse en direction des deux combattants, ceux-ci s'en trouvant légèrement déstabilisés.

Draco se rattrapa heureusement rapidement, tuant avec une rage presque destructrice. Ses lames étaient luisantes de sang et fendaient l'air, un bruit meurtrier accompagnant leurs mouvements que l'on pouvait presque qualifié de danse mortelle.

Harry pour sa part, réussit à en repousser plusieurs, les empalant sur sa lame, où les fauchant tout simplement de toute part, retrouvant, au bout d'un petit moment de difficulté, une certaine liberté, continuant son massacre, le reste de l'équipage continuant de se défendre avec force. Rapidement, pourtant, il y eut une anormalité à l'avant. Les corsaires s'étaient désintéressés de Draco qui, tendu comme un arque, en position de défense, faisait face au capitaine du premier bateau.

« Qui l'eut cru ? » disait celui-ci. « Le prince Draco Malfoy devenu pirate ! »

« Et qui eut cru qu'un chien tel que toi serait un jour capitaine ? » répliqua Draco.  
L'homme eut un rictus.

« Je me demande bien ce que ton père a pu pensé de toi… Et qu'il ne t'ait pas pendu m'étonne encore plus ! »

« Et tu ne vivras pas assez pour voir si ça se réalisera… »

Sans attendre, Draco l'attaqua. Avec une rapidité étonnante, Mathew l'esquiva, feintant aussitôt pour essayant de l'atteindre aux hanches, afin de le pourfendre de part en part.

Mais Draco, qui avait vu sa technique, rusa et, rapidement Mathew fut obligé d'essayer de parer les coups violents et durs du prince. Obligé de reculer, le corsaire ne pouvait plus que se défendre, les coups qui pleuvaient étant trop rapides et trop nombreux pour être esquivés.

« Tu vas mourir, Mathew, » disait Draco. « Je t'assure que tu vas mourir ! »

« Tu parles… tr… trop ! » répliqua celui-ci, essayant de reprendre l'avantage.

« Je ne parle pas, je te préviens ! »

Et, faisant mine de frapper le corsaire d'un côté, il feinta et l'atteignit de l'autre. Mathew poussa un cri de douleur, une longue plaie sanguinolente apparaissant sur son avant bras.

« Si tu n'avais pas bouger, tu serais mort, crétin ! » dit Draco.

« Ça te ferait trop plaisir ! »

Il essaya à son tour de toucher le prince. Celui-ci se recula, mains une légère douleur à la cuisse lui indiqua qu'il avait été touché.

« Tu perds rien pour attendre, » siffla Draco.

« Toi, par contre, tu perdras la vie ! »

Et le combat reprit de plus bel.

À quelques mètres de là, Harry tentait désespérément, tuant de tous les côtés, de s'approcher de Sirius qui était en difficulté, un peu plus loin. Celui-ci était en effet entouré de dix corsaires et saignait abondamment du bras gauche.

Repoussant l'homme qui se trouvait devant, Harry en profita pour trancher la tête de celui de derrière, avant d'éventrer celui-ci qui lui faisait front, gagnant encore quelques mètres, se rapprochant de son parrain. Celui-ci, ayant repéré son filleul, essayait de se rapprocher discrètement, poussant ses adversaires vers lui. Finalement, Harry enfonça son sabre dans le dos d'un des hommes qui harcelaient son second, ouvrant une brèche, en profitant aussitôt pour y entrer, venant prêter main forte. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, il se débarrassa de ceux qui ennuyaient ainsi son presque père, celui-ci l'aidant mais s'arrêtant bien vite pour nouer un foulard autour de son bras et souffler un peu.

Un massacre de plus d'achevé, personne ne les ayant encore repéré, Harry put souffler un peu a son tour, essuyant partiellement le sang qui maculait son visage et brouillait légèrement sa vue.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Sirius.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, une lueur meurtrière toujours présente au fond des yeux.

« Faudra soigner ça, après » fit-il, en désignant le bras de l'homme.

« T'inquiète, c'est déjà sur ma liste… Mais là, pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux, c'est tuer tous ces charognards ! »

« Fais attention ! » lui demanda Harry, retournant alors à l'assaut.

À la proue, Draco se battait toujours contre Mathew, mais il était plus lent, tant à cause de la fatigue que de sa blessure à la cuisse. L'autre n'en menait pas large non plus, mais essayait de profiter le plus possible de la faiblesse du prince, exaltant. Mais le blond n'avait pas renoncé. Il tenait toujours ses deux épées et bien que fort entraîner, Mathew avait du mal à les contrer ensembles.

Au prix d'un effort, retrouvant un peu de vivacité, Draco réussit enfin à toucher Mathew, un peu plus gravement, celui-ci s'écroulant au sol.

« Tu aurais dû savoir que tu ne gagnerais pasn » dit Draco, posant la lame de son épée sur sa gorge.

L'homme releva dignement la tête.

« Ça aura valut la peine d'essayer de t'exterminer. »

« Essayer est le mot juste, » ricana Draco. « Bon séjour en Enfer ! »

Et, sans pitié, il transperça la gorge de l'homme. Un flot de sang s'écoula aussitôt, arrosant un peu plus le pont, sans faire guère de différence pourtant. Sans attendre, presque avec jubilation face à son meurtre, Draco se lança dans la bataille, tuant sans remords ni regrets les corsaires qu'il croisait.

Bien vite, laissant une série de corps derrière lui, il se retrouva au milieu du pont où un lot impressionnant d'hommes se battait toujours.

Il les regarda avec un air presque sournois au visage et, nonchalamment, passa de groupe en groupe pour aider les pirates à « _achever _ » leurs ennemis. Au milieu d'un petit cercle, un peu plus loin, Harry semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou à déchiqueter, trancher, et mutiler tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et qui s'appelait « _ennemi _ ». Les corsaires tombaient les uns après les autres et, rapidement, ils tentèrent de fuir, effrayés. Pourtant, ils n'allèrent pas bien loin, d'autres pirates les attendant au détour. Ils furent tous exterminés eux aussi. S'apercevant qu'ils avaient gagnés, les pirates poussèrent des cris de joie, heureux d'être en vie et d'avoir gagné. Tandis que l'euphorie gagnait tous les survivants, beaucoup eurent également le temps de se rendre compte des innombrables corps qui peuplaient le pont. Tous, ou pour la plupart, ne pouvait être identifiés. Harry balaya le navire du regard.

« Jetez-moi tout ça par-dessus bord ! »

Les pirates s'exécutèrent avec bonne humeur, déplorant pourtant certains camarades tombés tout en ramassant les objets de valeur. Tranquillement, aux côtés du _Survivor _, les deux navires corsaires flottaient toujours, complètement abandonnés.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller fouiller, cap'taine ? » demanda un des hommes, désignant les deux bateaux.

« Oui, et ramenez tout ce qui a de la valeur… » répondit Harry, se retournant vers Sirius, qui s'était assis dans l'escalier menant à la passerelle, saignant toujours abondamment.

« Bien sûr, chef ! » dit l'homme, se précipitant avec d'autres sur les bateaux.

Harry les laissa faire, s'approchant de son parrain, son sabre à la lame luisante de sang, toujours à la main.

« Allez viens toi, on va soigner ça… »

Sirius hocha de la tête, se dirigeant avec lui vers ses quartiers. Harry y entra à sa suite, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui, jetant négligemment son arme sur la table, et se mettant à soigner Sirius.

Sur le pont, le prince regardait tout autour de lui d'un air désapprobateur. Pestant contre ces « irrationnels de pirates », il attrapa rapidement un seau auquel il noua une corde. Il le jeta à la mer et entreprit de lancer de l'eau sur le pont ensanglanté. L'eau gicla, diluant un peu le sang, celui-ci dégoûtant petit à petit dans l'océan. Draco réitéra son action plusieurs fois, lavant lentement le pont, empêchant ainsi le sang d'imbiber le bois. Il ramassa rapidement une brosse qui était dans un coin, frottant attentivement. Des pirates qui se trouvaient là, gênés de voir le prince accomplir seul leur besogne, s'empressèrent de l'aider. Se mettant tous à la tâche, le travail se fit bien plus rapidement, les dégâts causés par la tuerie disparaissant rapidement.

À part quelques traces, il ne resta bientôt plus aucune trace du massacre, si ce n'est des cordes un peu plus foncées et poisseuses et quelques taches sur les voiles. Satisfait, l'équipage, Draco compris dans le lot, alla ranger leur matériel, se permettant enfin de souffler.

« Et bien voilà de bonnes choses de fait, » dit Draco, bâillant.

Un cri suivit ses paroles.

« Ne bouge pas ! » répliqua une voix.

Les pirates sursautèrent aussitôt, Draco tournant la tête vers la porte.

« Le cap'taine soigne le second, » ricana un des hommes.

« Et ç'a pas l'air amusant ! » reprit un autre riant aussi, alors qu'un second cri résonnait.

Draco secoua la tête.

« Non, en effet, » dit-il, bâillant de plus bel.

Au bout d'un moment, après avoir souffert le martyr, Sirius finit par réapparaître, le bras en écharpe, légèrement blême.

« Et bien, » dit Draco, amusé. « Est-ce le traitement ou la blessure qui est la cause de votre blancheur… ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tu vas le savoir bien assez vite ! »

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Comment cela ? »

« Parce que t'es en train de perdre beaucoup de sang. »

Draco se regarda, puis tomba sur sa blessure à la cuisse.

« Oh, ça… Ça va se calmer… »

« Le capitaine veut t'voir tout de suite, » fit pourtant Sirius, s'éloignant, sans doute vers sa cabine.

Draco hocha malgré tout de la tête et, faisant fit de sa blessure, marcha d'un bon pas vers les quartiers du pirate, frappant doucement avant d'entrer.

« Fermez la porte, » ordonna Harry, alors que le prince se trouvait sur le seuil.

Une fois qu'il l'eut fait, il lui sourit enfin.

« Assied-toi… »

Draco sourit et obéit bien sagement.

« Cela fut dur, mais tout va bien, » dit le blond.

« Cela ira bien mieux, une fois que tu auras enlevé ce pantalon… »

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Heu… Tu es bien rapide en besogne, dis-moi… »

Harry grogna.

« En besogne, je ne sais pas… Mais je suis pressé de te soigner. »

Draco sourit, secouant la tête.

« Il me semblait bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, » dit-il l'air amusé.

Harry rit légèrement, s'essuyant le visage de sa manche, ce qui ne fit guère de différence.

« Alors, ce pantalon, tu l'enlèves, ou vais-je devoir le faire ? »

« J'avoue que la seconde proposition me plait beaucoup ! » dit le blond. « Mais vu la situation, je préfère l'enlever de moi-même… »

Il se pencha légèrement, défaisant ses bottes – et répandant du sang sur le sol – pour enfin, baisser doucement le tissu déchiré, en profitant pour analyser la plaie.

Harry s'approcha de lui, posant un genou par terre pour être à la hauteur de sa cuisse, posant sa main tout près de la blessure – main qui était étonnamment propre, par rapport à tous les restes de son corps. Draco le regarda faire, attentif à ses gestes, regardant lui aussi sa blessure.

« Ce n'est pas trop profond, » finit par déclarer Harry, se relevant, allant fouiller dans le coffre à pharmacie.

« Heureusement ! » dit Draco. « N'aurait plus manqué que ça me dérange ! »

« Que ça te dérange, hein ? » répéta le pirate, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Bien sûr ! » dit Draco. « Ce chien galeux aurait gagné quelque chose, au final ! »

« Et qui t'a fait ça ? »

Harry revint vers lui, un onguent à la main, ainsi qu'un bon bandage.

« L'un des capitaines, » répondit le blond. « Une espèce de chacal infecté par le pus ! »

« Hmmm, tu es tout à fait charmant avec ceux que tu détestes. »

Il défit le couvercle de pot de pommade en induisant ses doigts et se penchant sur la blessure.

« N'est-ce pas ? » dit le blond, lui offrant un sourire mais grimaçant en sentant les doigts s'infiltrer dans sa plaie.

Harry se hâta de désinfecter la plaie et d'y induire rapidement l'onguent.

« Eh bien voilà un patient bien plus adorable et aimable que ce cher Sirius. »

Draco pouffa.

« Que lui as-tu fait ? Je l'ai entendu crier jusque sur le pont ! »

« J'ai été un peu rude… Il ne voulait pas se faire soigner, alors j'ai opté pour la manière forte… Il n'a pas apprécié que je l'attache sur une chaise pour lui faire ses points de sutures… »

Draco rit.

« Le pauvre… Il fallait y aller plus en douceur ! Le rassurer, peut-être. »

« Je l'ai fait… Avant qu'il essaie de se casser… »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Tu étais si mauvais, pour recoudre ? »

« Il a une phobie des aiguilles… Selon lui, ce n'était pas si terrible, comme blessure. »

« Selon lui, en effet, » rit Draco. « Outch ! »

Il se tendit légèrement sous la légère douleur qu'il avait ressentie.

« Oups, désolé » s'excusa Harry, se redressant finalement, se saisissant de la bande de tissu d'un blanc immaculé, se mettant à bander la cuisse du blond, par la suite.

« C'est pas grave, » dit le prince, se décontractant légèrement.

Harry sourit, faisant plusieurs nœuds, bien serrés, avant de finalement le laisser tranquille. Draco souffla.

« Et bien… je ne vois pas de quoi Sirius se plaint… »

« Il faut dire que je n'ai pas voulu te faire de mal… »

« Ah ? Tu voulais faire mal à Sirius ? Vilain garçon ! »

Harry eut un éclat de rire.

« C'est exact. Et depuis longtemps. »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Irrespectueux mouflet ! » dit-il.

Harry se pencha à la hauteur de son visage.

« Mais c'est ainsi que tu m'aimes. »

« Mhmm, » fit semblant de réfléchir Draco.

Harry l'embrassa doucement.

« Ose simplement le nier ! »

« Je ne me permettrais jamais ! » dit Draco, l'embrassant aussitôt.

Harry glissa une main dans son cou, l'empêchant ainsi de se reculer. Le baiser dura ainsi un petit moment, avant que Harry ne se détache enfin, lui souriant.

Il se recula finalement, tirant une chaise près de lui, et s'assoyant, s'étirant.

« Je crois que si tu n'avais pas été là, on y serait encore ! »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, voyons, » dit Draco, happant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser encore, ne se séparant de lui qu'après de longues minutes. « Tu te débrouillais très bien aussi… »

Harry lui sourit.

« Je me débrouillais peut-être bien… Mais je sais surtout que je me faisais une joie de tous les mettre en pièce. »

« Un bain nous ferait tous les plus grand bien… Et tes vêtements sont _encore _fichus. »

Il se leva, se saisissant de son sabre, maculé de sang, qui se trouvait toujours sur la table, le nettoyant rapidement d'un vieux chiffon.

Draco haussa les épaules, remettant son pantalon.

« Si je lave la chemise, elle pourra me servir de… chemise de combat, on va dire… De même que pour le pantalon ! »

« Parce que tu crois avoir le temps de te changer avant un combat ? »

« Oui ! » dit Draco. « Ne sous-estime pas les capacités d'un prince ! Dès le plus jeune âge, nous sommes formés à changer de vêtements en dix secondes ! »

« On devrait vous apprendre des choses plus utiles… »

Il rangea son arme au fourreau.

« Oh, on en apprend de plus intéressantes ! Mais bon… il faut savoir varier les leçons ! »

« Il est vrai que vous finiriez par vous ennuyer… Tu veux aller prendre un bain immédiatement ? »

« Et bien… Cela vaut mieux… Sinon, ça va sécher… Tu devrais en prendre un aussi ! »

« Oh… Plus tard… J'ai encore des choses à faire… »

« Quelle sorte de chose ? » demanda Draco.

« Mes responsabilités… »

« Ooh, » dit le blond. « J'imagine… Et bien… moi, je vais prendre mon bain… À plus tard. »

« Tu reviens quand tu veux… Ma porte est ouverte. »

« Je sais ! » dit Draco. « Bonne fin de journée… »

Harry l'agrippa pourtant par la taille avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la porte.

« Tu ne comptes pas partir ainsi, tout de même ? »

« Et bien… J'espérais que tu me retiendrais, j'avoue… »

Harry poussa un bruit étrange, embrassant son cou. Draco se mordit la lèvre, souriant.

« Mhmm, » fit-il. « Si tu continues sur cette voie, tu ne pourras pas accomplir tes… responsabilités… Et moi, je n'irai pas prendre mon bain ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé en avoir à fichtre ? »

« Mais nous sommes couvert de sang ! » dit le blond. « Ce n'est pas très… excitant ! »

Harry grogna, le relâchant finalement.

« Allez, file… J'vais aller m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de débâcle sur le pont pour ce qu'il y avait sur ces deux navires… »

Draco eut une petite moue.

« D'accord, » dit-il pourtant. « Amuse-toi bien ! »

« J'essayerai… Profite de l'eau. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien en profiter ! »

Et sans attendre, Draco ouvrit la porte, sortant d'un bon pas.

**oOoo0ooOo**

La nuit était tombée et la lune, presque pleine, éclairait le pont du _Survivor _. Assis à la proue, son journal en main, Harry écrivait, la tranquillité de la nuit lui tenant compagnie.

« … _et ce pillage –__ enfin, façon de parler –__ nous a rapporté des trésors inestimables et forts précieux. De quoi laisser à mes hommes de quoi se saouler et leur permettre d'en donner à leur femme et/ou enfants (s'ils en ont et qu'ils y tiennent)…_ »

Il s'arrêta d'écrire un petit moment, regardant les étoiles.

« _P our ma part, je tiens plus que tout à une personne…__ Je me suis pourtant rendu bien vite compte –__ en fait, je le savais déjà –__ qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour survivre…__ Le prince –__ mais pourquoi l'appelle-je encore ainsi ? –__ ou plutôt Draco, sait très bien se battre. La moitié de l'équipage corsaire a été taillé en pièces grâce à nous deux…__ Il m'impressionne de plus en plus…__ Et moi, je m'étonne de plus en plus…__ » _

Il hésita, puis écrivit.

« _I l est la personne que je respecte le plus sur ce bateau, plus encore que Sirius…__ Et je l'aime ! Je l'aime sincèrement. Je ne croyais pas possible que je ressente un tel sentiment pour quelqu'un…_ »

Il hésita un moment, pensif. Non, pas après cela… Il ne l'aurait pas cru possible.

« _Non, pas après la mort de ma mère…_ »

Ces huit derniers mots inscrits, il referma la calepin, se levant en s'étirant.

Sans se préoccuper d'aller ranger son journal, il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille dans la coursive, l'envie de voir le prince le prenant. Il ne mit pas deux secondes à arriver devant la porte du placard. Inspirant doucement, il l'ouvrit avec lenteur, passant sa tête. Ce fut pour voir le prince endormi, torse nu et… serrant contre lui la chemise qu'il lui avait donnée !

Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, Harry entra dans la minuscule pièce, silencieusement, venant s'asseoir près du blond, le regardant dormir paisiblement. Celui-ci, les yeux clos, souriait doucement, presque… rêveusement…

Intrigué par ses songes, Harry ne put résister à l'envie de se glisser près de lui, se couchant tout près, regardant son visage. Finalement, incapable de se retenir, il leva la main, écartant une mèche douce qui lui barrait le visage, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Dans son sommeil, le prince poussa un petit soupir et gigota un peu, se rapprochant de lui. Tout près de son visage, Harry glissa sa bouche dans son cou, embrassant la peau douce, se rapprochant lentement de ses lèvres. Draco bougea encore un peu, semblant visiblement apprécier ses attentions.

« Oooh, réveille-toi, » chuchota Harry, à son oreille.

« Mhmm, » fit le blond, ouvrant doucement les yeux.

Harry lui sourit.

« Boo ! » dit-il, dans un murmure.

« Ho, » fit Draco, s'éveillant totalement. « Je rêve éveillé, maintenant… »

« Hmmm, non, je suis bien là… »

Draco sourit, se pressant contre lui.

« Et que me vaut la visite du capitaine dans mon humble placard ? »

« J'avais envie de te voir, » lui confia Harry, en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Envie de me voir, hum ? Rien que ça ? »

« Mais bien sûr… ! J'm'ennuyais un peu, là-haut… »

« Mhmm… J'y crois, j'y crois, » dit le blond. « C'est avantageux, tu ne trouves pas, les placards étroits… ? »

Il se colla davantage contre lui encore, nouant ses jambes aux siennes. Harry rit doucement.

« Très avantageux… Moi qui voulais te donner une cabine, sur le pont… Tu ne l'accepteras sans doute pas, maintenant… »

« Une cabine ? Vraiment… Et… Elle est proche de la tienne, cette cabine… ? »

Draco balada doucement un doigt le long de son torse.

« Eh bien, tout dépend de celle qui te plairait… »

« Celle qui… est le plus près de la tienne » dit Draco, se débrouillant pour se retrouver sur lui.

« Hmmm, je crois que ce serait possible… »

« Tu crois, seulement ? » dit le blond, bougeant doucement des hanches.

Harry gémit.

« C'est de la torture non réglementaire, ce que tu fais… »

« Oh, vraiment ? » dit le blond recommençant.

« Abs… olument. Va pour la cabine… »

« Mais… ça mérite une récompense, ça, » dit le blond, continuant ses mouvements langoureux et ne s'arrêtant plus.

Les mains de Harry se glissèrent aussitôt jusqu'à ses fesses.

« Pas bonne idée… » souffla-t-il, ne cherchant pourtant pas à l'empêcher de continuer.

« Ah non ? Pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Parce que tu pourrais trouver le matelas très peu rembourré, soudainement… »

Draco sourit, se penchant sur lui tout en continuant ses mouvements.

« Et bien allons dans tes quartiers… »

Harry sourit, semblant trouver l'idée particulièrement intéressante.

« Si nous y allons, je vais complètement perdre la tête, » dit-il pourtant.

« C'est très intéressant, ça, » dit Draco. « Allons-y… »

« Eh bien lève-toi dans ce cas… »

Draco sourit et obéit, se retrouvant debout en moins de deux secondes. Harry se releva à son tour, le matelas grinçant sous lui, ouvrant la porte et sortant dans le corridor, après s'être contorsionné pour l'atteindre, Draco s'emparant de sa chemise pendant ce temps. Il sortit rapidement, souriant au pirate qui semblait fort impatient. D'un pas totalement silencieux, ils s'engagèrent par la suite dans le couloir, remontant vers le pont. Doucement, ils le traversèrent, entrant dans les quartiers du capitaine et fermant la porte derrière eux.

La pièce était plongée dans une semi obscurité, seulement éclairée par la lumière blafarde de la lune qui pénétrait par la fenêtre située de l'autre côté de la cabine. Harry verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Draco le regarda, lui souriant presque doucement.

« Je… Enfin… Si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais… que… nous n'allions pas… jusqu'au bout… Tout ce que tu veux mais… pas… pas jusqu'au bout ! »

Harry s'approcha de lui, l'enlevant dans ses bras.

« Je ne ferai rien de ce que tu ne veux pas… Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Draco sourit, se laissant faire et l'embrassant avec ardeur.

« Merci, » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Harry ne l'embrassa qu'à nouveau pour toute réponse, le portant jusqu'à son lit où il se laissa tomber, Draco sur lui. Sans attendre, celui-ci commença à le dévêtir, se séparant des lèvres du brun pour ainsi lui enlever sa chemise, l'embrassant de plus bel en suite.

Harry laissa courir ses doigts sur son dos, le faisant frissonner, tandis que les mains du blond couraient sur son corps, voulant retirer le dernier vêtement qui l'empêchait d'être nu. Pourtant, doucement, Draco bascula sur le côté et, avec habileté, positionna le brun sur lui, détachant ses cheveux par la même occasion. Harry s'empara aussitôt de sa bouche, de longues mèches noires allant chatouiller le visage de Draco, les mains du pirate le déshabillant également, rapidement et habilement. Complètement nu sous le brun, Draco se laissait faire, poussant de petits gémissements de plaisir. Après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, Harry partit à la découverte de son corps, sa bouche parcourant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, suçotant et léchant le corps tant désiré.

Les yeux clos, Draco savourait chaque toucher, perdant doucement la tête, emporté par les lèvres et la langue du brun. Ce même homme qui descendait dangereusement vers des parties beaucoup plus sensibles de son corps, semblant fort motivé.

« Mhmm, » fit Draco, étendant son corps. « Harry… »

Celui-ci sourit, le faisant doucement écarté les jambes, léchant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, descendant fort près de son anus, avant de brusquement remonter et de prendre Draco dans sa bouche, poussant un gémissement. Électrisé, Draco haleta, bougeant doucement son bassin et se laissant emporter doucement. Tout s'effaça de nouveau autour de lui, ses pensées disparaissant brusquement. Harry l'immobilisa pourtant rapidement, fermement, se faisant seul maître de leur activité nocturne, bien décidé à emporter lui-même Draco jusqu'à la jouissance. Celui-ci poussa un geignement suppliant, ses mains se serrant autour des draps en dessous de lui alors qu'il gémissait, sa tête bougeant dans tous les sens. Le pirate ne céda pourtant pas à son envie, prenant tout son temps, se délectant de chaque son – qui devenaient très nombreux – produit par le pince.

Bien vite, les gémissements laissèrent place aux cris, le jeune homme n'y tenant plus.

« Ha… rry ! » dit-il difficilement. « Oh, Harry, je… je vi… viens… »

Celui-ci avala tout sans rechigner, refaisant par la suite le chemin inverse à l'aide de sa langue, jusqu'à la bouche de Draco. Celui-ci l'embrassa avec une passion débordante, le déshabillant alors complètement. Il dévora des yeux son corps, souriant face à son excitation. Se recouchant contre lui, il posa ses lèvres contre son oreille et murmura :

« Dis-moi… Que veux-tu que je te fasse ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, gémissant légèrement.

« Tout ce que tu veux… » répondit-il dans un chuchotement.

« Mhmm, » fit Draco, léchant son oreille. « Mais ce que je veux, c'est te faire ce dont tu as envie… Dis-moi… »

Harry sourit, se saisissant de ses mains, et les faisant descendre vers le bas de son corps.

« Caresse-moi, » chuchota Harry, d'une voix suppliante, à son oreille.

Draco se mordit la lèvre et, doucement, s'appliqua, sa main frôlant d'abord le sexe du pirate pendant un moment interminable pour celui-ci. Finalement, il le prit entièrement dans sa main, la faisant aller et venir doucement puis de plus en plus vite. Sous lui, Harry gémissait sourdement, bougeant doucement des hanches, ayant du mal à croire que Draco pouvait lui faire ressentir toute cette gamme de sensations plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres.

Souriant, Draco parcourait son corps de baisers, l'embrassant, le mordillant et le léchant. Harry pour sa part répétait son nom sans arrêt, des paroles sans aucun sens sortant de sa bouche. Draco souriait alors qu'il descendait doucement vers lui. Il arrêta ses caresses et, la tête entre ses jambes, souffla sur lui. Harry poussa un cri de plaisir, écartant un peu plus les jambes.

« Hmmm oh oui… »

Le prince sourit, recommençant doucement. Voyant que le brun n'y tenait plus, il prit soigneusement le gland rougi dans sa bouche, le suçant doucement et faisant tourner sa langue tout autour, tantôt le caressant avec, tantôt le léchant avec plus de force. Harry finit par jouir, poussant un cri, se cambrant dans le lit, la respiration haletante et l'esprit engourdi par le plaisir.

Draco avala précieusement sa semence, le prenant doucement et totalement en bouche avant de finalement et sensuellement remonter, caressant ses cuisses, son ventre, ses côtes… et arrivant enfin à la hauteur de son visage. Harry avait fermé les yeux, haletant péniblement, ses mains effleurant doucement la peau douce du dos du blond, ayant du mal à refaire surface. Draco le regardait, amusé et caressant ses cheveux doucement. Harry finit par rouvrir les yeux, son regard tombant sur Draco. Il lui sourit doucement.

« Te revoilà sur Terre, » dit le blond, amusé.

Harry lui sourit d'un air tendre.

« Hmmm non, je suis dans un merveilleux rêve… »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Draco. « Raconte-le-moi… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi… Tu es présent… »

Le blond eut un rire amusé.

« Parce que… j'aimerais savoir… Ce qu'il se passe, là… »

Il posa sa main sur le torse du brun, à l'endroit de son cœur.

« Eh bien… J'ai l'impression que j'ai le cœur qui va me sortir de la poitrine… Ou tout simplement arrêter de battre par épuisement. »

« Épuisement ? » dit Draco. « Mais il fallait le dire que tu étais épuisé ! »

« Non, c'est toi qui m'as épuisé, » rit Harry. « J'suis fou de toi, » murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Le blond sourit.

« Fou… Fou comment ? »

« Fou amoureux, complètement dingue ! Ça s'interprète de toutes les façons que tu veux ! »

Draco pouffa, se redressant, à califourchon sur lui. Il le regarda et dit, avec un sérieux étonnant :

« Je t'aime. »

Sous lui, Harry frissonna.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Draco sourit de nouveau et se laissa tomber sur le côté, se blottissant contre lui. Harry l'emprisonna dans ses bras, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser filer avant le matin. Draco poussa un petit soupir de plaisir.

« La première fois que j'ai dormi dans tes bras, je souhaitais tellement que tu me touches… que tu m'embrasses… »

Harry sourit dans l'obscurité, caressant doucement son dos.

« C'est toi qui l'as fait… »

« Mhmm… Je sais, oui… »

« Et je ne dormais pas du tout… »

« Ah non ? »

Harry rit.

« Non ! En fait, toutes les fois, je ne dormais pas ! »

« …Toutes… Toutes les fois ? »

« Même lorsque j'ai dormi avec toi, la première fois… »

Draco sourit.

« Si j'avais su… je n'aurai pas osé me rapprocher… »

« Je le sais… C'est pour quoi je n'ai pas bougé. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Pirate ! »

« Et fier de l'être ! »

« Cela, je m'en doute… »

Harry rit.

« Et il y a aussi cette fois, où tu as fait ce rêve, couché sur moi… Tu étais hmmm, somnambule… si je puis dire… »

« … Je ne m'en souviens pas, ça… »

« Moi je m'en souviens très bien ! »

« Et… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu as fait ? »

« Soit… J'ai dit quelque chose de très gênant… Soit… je t'ai fait… une partie de ce que nous avons fait ce soir… »

« Oh pour ça, il n'y a pas de doute ! Tu t'es montré très entreprenant… »

Draco se mordit la lèvre.

« Si j'avais eu conscience de ce que je faisais… »

« Tu aurais fui, il n'y a pas de doute… Mais c'était très agréable. »

« Fui ? » demanda Draco. « Non, je ne crois pas… »

« Aaah ? Qu'aurais-tu fait alors ? »

« J'aurais continué… Et… enregistré chaque son que tu aurais produit… »

« Es-tu certain que tu dormais ? »

« Et bien… je ne m'en souviens pas… Donc, je suppose que oui ! »

« Hmmm, bien vue… Bah, ça n'a guère d'importance. »

« Ce qui l'est, c'est que… Maintenant, je suis réveillé… Et… dorénavant… je le serai à chaque fois… »

Harry sourit, embrassant sa tempe.

« C'est nettement mieux, en effet. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! » dit Draco, soupirant.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes en accord (il bâilla), il faudrait peut-être dormir… »

« Tout à fait d'accord, » dit le blond, déjà à moitié endormit.

Harry sourit, ne répondant rien, fermant à son tour les yeux. Rapidement, il plongea dans le sommeil. Draco l'y suivit, bien que plus lentement. Il savoura d'abord la présence du corps nu contre le sien avant de fermer les yeux doucement et de s'endormir.

**oOoo0ooOo**

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent pratiquement en même temps, assez tard. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en préoccupa, profitant simplement de la tiédeur du lit.

Il fallut pourtant se lever à un moment, Draco sortant le premier sur le pont – Harry rejoignant également son équipage, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Ce ne fut bien sûr sans les commentaires subtils, mais moqueurs, de Sirius, que Harry dut menacer plusieurs fois de jeter par-dessus bord – le faisant vraiment basculer de l'autre côté du bastingage –, lorsqu'il en eut marre. Après avoir ramené le pauvre second blessé à bord – il hurla sur le capitaine pendant près d'une heure – le bateau mit le cape sur l'est, sans destination précise, au grand étonnement de l'équipage qui croyait que le moment était venu de ramener le prince sur son île.

La question fut posée à plusieurs reprises à Harry, qui ne daigna répondre que vaguement, observant Draco déambuler sur le pont.

Le navire avança ainsi pendant quelques jours – la nuit venue Draco, qui avait emménagé dans une nouvelle cabine, rejoignant le brun dans ses quartiers – avant qu'enfin, par une matinée pluvieuse, la vigie annonce une terre en vue. Le blond, qui observait alors l'île depuis la proue, semblait pensif, la fixant doucement.

Il fut pourtant brutalement tiré de ses pensées en sentant quelqu'un se pencher par-dessus lui, deux mains se posant sur le bastingage, l'emprisonnant et le faisant se pressé contre un torse.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, aucun, » dit Draco, ne bougeant pas du tout. « C'est juste… J'ai déjà vu cette île, mais je ne me souviens plus… plus vraiment de la circonstance… »

« Eh bien, ça finira certainement par te revenir, » chuchota Harry pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

« Mhmm… oui, sûrement, » murmura Draco, plaquant son dos contre le brun.

Harry rit doucement à son oreille.

« Un conseil : ne bouge pas trop. Il y en a qui pourraient rester choqués… »

« Je m'en contrefiche, » dit le blond, inspirant et feintant de vouloir regarder par-dessus bord, ses fesses se collant contre l'entrejambe de Harry.

Celui-ci dût se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas gémir sourdement, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

« Bizarre, » fit Draco. « J'étais certain d'avoir perçu quelque chose, là… »

Il bougea de nouveau contre Harry.

« Ah, oui, c'est juste là… »

Harry grogna.

« Tu ne le vois pas. Tu _sens _très bien ce qui est _juste là . _»

« Mhmmm, » fit Draco d'une voix sensuelle, de nouveau. « Oui, je le sens très bien… »

Harry se pencha à son tour.

« Ah ? Qu'y a-t-il là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, avant de reprendre dans un murmure : « Et tu aurais pu le sentir plus… _profondément _, ces derniers jours… si tu l'avais voulu… »

« Je le sentirai bientôt très bien, » dit Draco, bougeant plus ses fesses.

Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent.

« J'attends simplement un signe de ta part… »

« Et il viendra… Il viendra même… plus vite que tu ne le crois… »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien il me tarde de le voir… »

Draco se contente de sourire mystérieusement, amusé.

« Tu le verras vite, » murmura-t-il, bougeant encore.

Harry rit, avant de grogner, grognement qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un gémissement étouffé.

« Ne fais pas ça… »

« Ne pas faire quoi ? » demanda Draco. « Ça ? »

Il recommença, souriant.

« Oui, ça ! Ou ils vont _vraiment _me croire fou si je te saute dessus, ici, comme ça, tout de suite… »

« Oooh, mais je crois qu'ils te croient déjà fou ! » dit le blond, riant – et recommençant son acte provocateur.

Harry grogna – encore – et finit par s'écarter de lui comme s'il s'était brûlé. Si le prince ne voulait pas se montrer prudent, alors il le ferait, lui. Draco rit, amusé.

« Bon, » dit-il, s'étendant. « C'est pas tout ça, mais je retourne dans ma cabine… Je vais y réfléchir tranquillement… »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se détournant, allant s'assurer que tout était en ordre pour l'accostage dans le port.

Riant, Draco retourna dans sa cabine, se laissant joyeusement tomber sur son lit. Il n'avait pas menti, il devait réfléchir : où donc avait-il vu cette île ? Cela remontait à longtemps, mais il était certain de l'avoir déjà visité. Il se retourna dans son lit. Qu'y avait-il déjà fait ? Il se rappelait que cet île avait une étrange réputation, mais il ne savait plus pourquoi… Ce que c'était énervant !

Agacé, il finit par se redresser, la regardant à travers la fenêtre. Ses côtes étaient recouvertes de maisons élégantes… De nobles, visiblement… Il plissa les yeux puis se souvint ! Le bal des saisons ! Bien sûr ! Il l'avait oublié, celui-là ! Chaque année, sa mère demandait pour y aller, et chaque année, son père disait : « L'an prochain »… Mais ils y étaient allés, une fois…

Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre l'île. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était aux alentours de cet période de l'année que le bal avait lieu, alors qu'il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid… Il eut une moue. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait y aller ! Les pirates allaient probablement débarquer, refaire le ravitaillement, se reposer un peu, puis repartir… À nouveau. Il n'avait absolument aucune raison pour penser à ce bal ! C'était sans importance ! Ce n'était pas à lui que tout ce faste, tous ces dîners, ces danses allaient manquer ! Loin de là ! Après tout, il en était débarrassé… Jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille réintégrer cette vie, ou alors que Harry se lasse de lui et l'abandonne sur la première île qu'ils croiseraient.

Un frisson d'horreur le saisit à cette pensée et il l'éloigna rapidement de lui. Non, mieux valait qu'il n'y pense pas… Mais c'était trop tard. L'horrible pensée ne le quittait plus et il se laissa tomber sur la chaise présente, fixant le décor. Harry serait-il vraiment capable de faire cela ? Le jeter comme une vieille chemise qu'on a trop longtemps porté, et que l'on est plus capable d'avoir sous les yeux ? Lui qui disait qu'il l'aimait, pourrait-il tout simplement se trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Il le pourrait ,_ pensa Draco. _Après tout, rien n'est éternel…__ Un jour, il me dira qu'il vaut mieux que nous en restions là…__ J'espère juste que ce sera le plus loin possible. _

Doucement, il ouvrit sa petite fenêtre et s'appuya sur ses coudes sur le rebord. À l'horizon, il voyait l'île se rapprocher. Les voix des pirates s'affairant sur le pont lui parvenaient, portés par le vent, ce vent qui lui emmenait également les effluves de l'air marin. Il inspira et sentit le bon temps, comme toujours… Au moins quelque chose de positif…

Draco resta ainsi un long moment, regardant le _Survivor _accosté au port, écoutant les bribes de conversation qui lui parvenaient et observant l'agitation des alentours. Il vit de riches voitures passer sur les docks, doucement et poussa un petit grognement méprisant. C'était à se demander comment les chevaux parvenaient à tirer un tas d'or pareil… Et, alors qu'il regardait défiler des nobles vaniteux, la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit, Harry entrant.

« Oups… J'ai oublié… »

Il ressortit, cognant à la porte cette fois-ci, et entrant par la suite.

« Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir te promener plutôt que de rester enfermé ici, seul, à ne rien faire… Il y a beaucoup d'agitation en ville à première vue. Et je t'avoue que tout cela m'intrigue… »

Il s'approcha de lui, venant appuyer sa tête sur le dessus de celle de Draco, son corps pesant contre le dossier de la chaise.

« Il y a le bal des saisons, bientôt, » expliqua Draco d'un air morne. « Alors forcément, tout le monde vient… C'est la plus grande réunion mondaine de l'année… »

« Hmmm, c'est intéressant… Alors, tu viens ? Rester enfermé entre quatre murs ne semble pas te réussir. »

Draco sourit et se tourna vers lui.

« D'accord je viens… »

Harry lui sourit également, se redressant afin de le laisser se lever. Draco s'exécuta mais s'arrêta devant son miroir. Il se regarda d'un air hésitant et, sans hésiter, rabattit ses cheveux devant son visage, le dissimulant en partie.

Harry – qui s'était changé et avait enfiler les vêtements qu'il mettait, pour aller à terre – le regarda faire.

« C'est plus prudent, en effet… »

Draco hocha de la tête, mais semblait encore hésiter. Il se retourna, cherchant visiblement après quelque chose.

« Même ainsi…, » dit-il. « Je suis encore moi… »

« Allons, tu ne vas tout de même pas enfiler un masque ? »

« Non, non, » dit Draco. « Mais… Si on me reconnaît… »

Le pirate haussa les épaules.

« Ils n'auront qu'à se poser des questions. »

« Ou à en poser à mon père, » dit Draco. « Il faudrait… Quelque chose… Pour dissimuler la couleur de mes cheveux… Ce serait déjà ça… Un foulard… N'importe quoi ! »

« Mets un chapeau, alors, » proposa Harry. « Ou habille-toi en moine avec une ample bure. »

« En moine ! » fit Draco, riant. « Non, je ne pense pas qu'on me croira moine ! Non, le mieux, ce serait un foulard… Tu n'en as pas un ? »

Le brun sa passa une main sur la nuque, pensif.

« Oui, je crois… Dans mon coffre… »

« Alors va le chercher, » dit le blond. « Moi, je m'attache les cheveux ! »

« Des ordres, des ordres, et encore des ordres ! » fit Harry, sortant de la cabine, l'air découragé – mais franchement amusé.

Draco pouffa, se coiffant attentivement et nouant ses cheveux d'un geste précieux, s'assurant que tout était parfait. Il ne put s'empêcher de remettre sa chemise, son pantalon et sa ceinture convenablement ainsi que de passer un coup d'œil appréciateur sur ses longues bottes cirées.

« Oui, tu es très beau, alors arrête de te poser la question en te regardant ainsi ! » dit Harry, réapparaissant dans la cabine, un foulard en main.

« Je ne me pose pas la question ! » dit Draco. « Je vérifie juste que tout est parfait… »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vérifier… Tiens ! »

Il lui lança le bandana. Draco se contenta d'un grognement, passant ensuite le bandeau sur ses cheveux, dissimulant ainsi entièrement ses cheveux blond clair.

« Bon, » dit-il. « On voit toujours ma peau pâle mais au pire, on croira que j'ai été malade… »

Harry s'approcha de lui, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

« C'est ce qui fait ton charme, de toute façon… J'aurais refusé que tu te barbouilles de suie… »

« Ah ? Tu veux dire que si j'avais eu le nez cassé et que j'étais borgne, tant que je suis de cette couleur, ça va ? »

Harry pouffa.

« Allons, tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire. Et puis je t'aime comme tu es… tout court. »

Draco sourit, l'air satisfait.

« Bien ! Alors allons-y, Monsieur ! Sinon, nous irons nous promener à l'aube, à ce rythme… »

Harry rit, se détachant de lui, accourant presque pour lui ouvrir la porte.

« Après vous… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

« Merci, cher pirate ! » dit-il, sortant.

Harry sourit et le suivit rapidement. Sur le pont, les hommes avaient presque tous déserté en ville, ce qui n'était pas un mal.

« Espérons qu'ils n'auront pas de problème, » dit Draco.

« J'espère bien, car c'est tout l'équipage qui en aura, par la suite. »

« Je ne parlais pas qu'ils créent des problèmes ! Mais qu'ils n'en aient pas ! »

« Bah, c'est leurs affaires… Alors, où va-t-on ? Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici… »

« Et moi, cela fait si longtemps que je ne m'en souviens pratiquement plus… Allons où tu veux… »

« Commençons par sortir du port, » proposa Harry, l'entraînant.

Draco le suivit doucement, regardant les grands et riches navires des nobles. Il s'arrêta pourtant brusquement devant un bateau au-dessus duquel flottait un écusson d'argent et de vert.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » fit-il, blême.

Harry se retourna dans un geste élégant, vers lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Draco reculait, secouant la tête.

« C'est… C'est… Ce sont mes armoiries ! »

« Mhmm, les Malfoy sont donc ici, » conclut Harry, n'en semblant pas paniqué le moindre du monde.

Draco hocha de la tête, regardant le bateau avec une sorte d'horreur, mêlé d'incompréhension.

« Mais père refuse toujours de venir ! Il le reporte toujours à l'année suivante… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne maintenant ? »

Harry s'approcha de lui, voyant que Draco était catastrophé.

« Allons, calme-toi ! Combien y a-t-il de chance que nous les croisions ? Très peu ! »

Draco frissonna.

« Je l'espère, » dit-il. « Ce serait une catastrophe, sinon… »

« Je ne les laisserai pas te ramener avec eux, si tu ne veux pas y aller… »

« Là n'est pas le problème ! » dit Draco. « Ils te créeraient des tas d'ennuis ! »

Draco se mit à marcher rapidement, comme pour s'éloigner.

« Mon père adore se battre ! Il aime… chasser… Et toi, toi qui es parvenu à m'arracher à eux, tu serais sa proie jusqu'à ce que tu en meures ! Même si je lui dis que je t'aime et que je veux rester avec toi, il te poursuivra jusqu'à sa propre mort ! »

Harry s'empressa de le suivre, les yeux étincelants.

« Cela, c'est si c'est lui ne meurt pas le premier ! Je n'ai pas la réputation de me laisser faire si facilement. »

« Je le sais, » dit Draco. « Mais il est vraiment dangereux ! »

« Tom Jedusor est également dangereux, et je suis encore vivant ! Mais bon, ne cherchons pas les problèmes que l'on pas encore à affronter, veux-tu ? »

« Tom Jedusor ? » fit Draco, sursautant. « Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ? Il s'en est pris à toi ? »

« C'est lui qui a ordonné la mise à mort de ma mère pour sorcellerie… Et qui a également fait assassiner mon père. J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer – et pas d'une façon des plus amicales – une fois, après l'évènement. »

Draco s'arrêta, semblant horrifié.

« C'est ce monstre qui… Roh, le chien ! »

« Je vois que tu sembles avoir déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer ! »

« Une seule fois, oui… Il avait été invité à un bal donné par mes parents… Il… Il m'a touché… la joue… Et il m'a parlé comme si… Mais peu importe ! Je ne veux pas parler de ce… serpent ! »

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, il a une langue très fourchue… Ç'a a bien failli me tuer, en fait… Il parlait trop et ça m'a fait baisser ma garde… »

« Tu t'es battu contre lui ? » dit Draco.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« C'est ce que je voulais dire en parlant d'une rencontre peu amicale… La cicatrice que j'ai sur la taille, c'est lui qui me l'a faite… »

« Tssss ! » fit Draco. « Bien que cela te donne un air terriblement sexy, je le hais ! »

Harry eut un sourire, face au commentaire du blond.

« Tu n'es pas le seul, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Passant près d'un étal de fruit, Harry attrapa une pomme au passage, subtilement, sortant son couteau qui était dissimulé sous sa ceinture, et la coupant en deux, croquant dans une moitié, tendant l'autre au prince. Draco sourit, amusé.

« Qu'aurions-nous fait si tu t'étais fait prendre ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« On aurait agi en conséquence. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire couper la main, en fait… »

« Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu perdes une main ! » dit le blond, souriant.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

« Il est vrai que tu sembles particulièrement les apprécier… »

Draco tira la langue.

« Je te retourne cette remarque ! » dit-il.

« Mais je n'ai aucune gêne à l'avouer. »

Draco rit, amusé.

« Mais moi non plus ! » fit-il, regardant les maisons autour d'eux.

« Hmmm, excuse-moi de te déranger dans ta contemplation mais… tu le prends, ce morceau de pomme ? »

« Oups, » fit le blond. « Excuses-moi, je regardais les balcons… »

Il prit le morceau, mordant doucement dedans. Harry sourit, observant également les alentours, tendant pourtant l'oreille afin de saisir des informations concernant ce fameux bal…

« J'ai encore un petit creux… »

« Tu veux que nous allions manger quelque part ? » demanda Draco.

« Oh, pas la peine, il y a tout ce que nous voulons, dans les alentours… et à porter de main. »

Draco secoua la tête, riant pourtant.

« Tu es intenable ! »

« Et je n'ai aucun scrupule. »

« Oui, j'avais remarqué ! Pour oser soudoyer mon parrain et te glisser dans le confessionnal… »

Harry eut un sourire sournois, à ce souvenir.

« Je t'avoue que j'ai plutôt adoré corrompre un prêtre… »

« Tu n'as corrompu personne, Severus l'était déjà ! »

Harry eut une moue.

« Ne gâche pas mon plaisir ! »

« Mais je ne fais que dire la vérité ! Il n'est devenu prêtre que pour profiter des avantages que lui apporte sa condition ! Soit : apprendre tout sur tout le monde et ne pas être soupçonné d'hérésie quand il se livrait à des expériences chimiques ! »

Le pirate soupira.

« Le monde est devenu bien bas… Tout le monde fait des entorses aux règles et aux lois ! Bien vite, il n'y aura plus que des brigands sur les routes… »

« Brigands dont _tu _fais partie ! » dit le blond.

« Je suis un pirate, pas un brigand ! »

Il avait légèrement baissé la voix, afin d'éviter de se faire entendre de tout le monde.

« Et où est la différence, mon cher ? »

« La différence est que je ne me contente pas de voler quelques pièces d'or dans les poches des honnêtes gens ! Je préfère les plus gros butins. »

« Mhmm… Je vois… De gros butins comme des pommes… »

« Seulement quand j'ai l'estomac dans les talons ! »

« Mais il me semble que vous avez toujours une justification, Monsieur… »

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé, face au vouvoiement.

« Il le faut bien, _Monsieur _. Sinon, que ferai-je, menacé et sans aucune impasse, dites-moi ? »

« Oh, tu trouverais sûrement ! » dit le blond.

« Mais c'est que tu n'as aucun doute face à ce que je peux faire… Oh tiens, du pain ! »

« Non, en effet, aucun doute ! » dit Draco, faisant comme si de rien était alors que Harry chipait une miche de pain.

Le capitaine la rompit en deux.

« Et béni soit le pain de ce jour, » dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Il en croqua un morceau.

« Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer ! »

« Et c'est à ce moment que je suis sensé avoir des remords ? »

« Mhmm… Non ! » dit le blond. « C'est à ce moment que tu es censé me dire pourquoi nous tournons en rond… »

« Hmmm ? Oh, pour la simple et bonne raison que je recueille des informations… Mais allons dans une autre rue, si tu le veux bien. »

« Des informations… ? Et à quel sujet ? »

« Un certain bal où tout le monde semble décidé à aller… De ce que j'ai entendu. »

« Mais tout le monde y va ! Et, franchement, tu as la source la plus fiable d'informations à côté de toi ! »

« Ah ? Et où est-elle ? »

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant du regard.

« Oh, très bien ! » dit Draco. « Termine donc ta promenade seul, moi, je rentre ! »

« Eh, non, reste ici ! Je te garde avec moi toute la journée ! »

« Pffu ! » fit le blond. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! »

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Draco eut une petite moue, faisant demi-tour.

« Petit arnaqueur ! » dit-il, reprenant place à ses côtés.

« Je suis plus grand que toi, » fit Harry avec un sourire satisfait. « Non, en fait, je récolte des informations concernant le genre de noblesse qu'il y a ici, » reprit-il.

« Ils y sont tous ! dit Draco. Vraiment, Harry, il suffit d'observer les bateaux et les écussons… Je peux déjà te certifier que cet idiot de Voldemort n'y est pas ! »

« Bien, ça m'empêchera de vouloir l'éviscérer ! »

Draco sourit.

« Par contre, Dumbledore est présent, ainsi que la famille des Gryffondor… Il semblerait que celle des Nargonil ait envoyé l'un de leurs membres, pas tous, non, sinon, il n'y aurait pas eu de place pour tout le monde au port… »

« Mais c'est que ça fait du grand monde tout cela… Du grand monde bien riche… »

« Ce sont des nobles, Harry… Pas des paysans… Bien sûr, qu'ils sont riches ! »

« Je sais, c'était seulement une affirmation bien plaisante. »

Draco le regarda, l'air sournois.

« Que projettes-tu encore ? »

« Moi ? Oh rien ! Tu devrais avoir honte de me soupçonner de la sorte ! »

« Je n'ai pas honte du tout ! Tu mijotes quelque chose et je le vois ! Dis-moi ? »

Harry eut un sourire mauvais.

« Pas ici, il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. »

« Alors rentrons… »

« Pas tout de suite ! Un morceau de pain ? »

« Non, merci… Mais pourquoi ? Que cherches-tu à savoir, encore ? »

« Bah, rien en particulier… en fait. Je repère simplement les alentours. »

Draco secoua la tête.

« D'accord, repère ! »

« Mais c'est ce que je fais ! »

Il se tut un moment.

« Si quelque chose tourne mal, il y aura sans doute quelques morts… »

« Des morts ? Comment ça, des morts ? »

« Regarde l'allée là-bas ! C'est l'entrée principale de la résidence où le bal sera donné. L'ennui, c'est que toutes les routes y mènent, et elles seront sans aucun doute gardées, comme les alentours ! »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Et le jardin, juste derrière… Il ne t'inspire pas ? »

« Je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui m'inspire… » fit Harry, presque par automatisme. « Mais le jardin aussi sera gardé. Il y aura des gens qui s'y promèneront. »

« Oui, » dit Draco. « Des gens qui s'y promèneront et qui, eux aussi, seront inspirés… Si un endroit n'est pas gardé, c'est bien le jardin ! »

« Hmmm… C'est bien une forêt qu'il y a derrière ce jardin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! » dit Draco, amusé. « Ainsi qu'un graaaand lac menant au pavillon des cygnes… »

Harry eut un sourire sournois.

« Un lac qui tire sa source de l'océan… Ça commence à être bien intéressant… »

Draco pouffa.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que bien des bijoux vont disparaître, durant ce bal ? »

« Peut-être parce que c'est le cas… Mais élargis un peu ton inventaire… »

« Mon inventaire ? »

« Il y a bien des choses dans ce genre de demeure, qui ont de la valeur… »

« Oh, oui, » dit Draco. « Les dorures, les œuvres d'art, les vêtements, les attaches de cheveux, les couverts, les portes, les encadrements de fenêtres, les lustres, les appliques… »

« En effet… Hâtons-nous de rentrer… »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Parce que… Parce que tu… tu comptes y aller ? » rit-il.

Harry le regarda d'une façon on ne peut plus sérieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire de la sorte ? »

Le prince avait visiblement du mal à s'en remettre.

« Attends, » fit-il. « Tu es sérieux, tu veux y aller ? »

« Bien entendu. Tu sembles étonné… »

« Non, pas étonné mais plutôt… »

Il rit de plus bel.

« Dieux ! J'ai mal au ventre ! » fit-il, essuyant ses larmes de rire. « Hem ! Rentrons ! Et vite ! Si tu dois te préparer avant ce soir, nous avons… du travail ! »

Harry eut un claquement de langue agacé et se remit à marcher.

« Ça, c'est la partie la moins amusante… »

« Parles pour toi ! » dit Draco, riant encore. « Je sens que je vais bien rire… »

« Parce que tu crois que tu vas assister ? »

« Oooh, non seulement je vais y assister, mais en plus, je vais te préparer ! »

« Tu rêves en couleur ! »

« Je rêve toujours en couleur quand il s'agit de toi ! Allons, Harry, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses prendre ! Et quoi de mieux qu'un prince pour s'assurer de la bonne voie de tout cela ? »

Harry soupira, leva son visage vers le ciel.

« Pourquoi ai-je toujours des idées brillantes qui se transforment en quelque chose de stupide ou de souffrant ? »

« Comment cela, stupide ? » se vexa Draco. « Et moi qui étais près à te proposer une récompense pour les heures de douleurs qui allaient s'offrir à toi ! Mais bon, très bien, débrouille-toi seul ! »

« Des heures de douleur… »

Harry frissonna et finit par se retourner vers lui.

« Bon, je m'excuse, ne te vexe pas de la sorte… »

« Trop tard ! » dit le blond, levant fièrement la tête.

Harry s'approcha de lui, une moue au visage.

« Mais je ne voulais pas te vexer, moi… »

« C'est cela, oui, » dit Draco.

« Mais bien sûr… Je suis _vraiment _désolé… »

Draco le regarda en coin.

« Ce n'est guère convainquant ! »

« Et si je te dis que je t'aime, c'est assez convaincant ? » demanda le brun, se rapprochant un peu plus.

« Mpff… C'est trop facile, cela ! »

Harry céda finalement à son envie, s'emparant doucement de sa bouche. Souriant d'avoir gagné, Draco le laissa faire, bien qu'avec modération. Au bout d'une petite minute, Harry finit par se séparer de lui, appuyant son front contre le sien.

« Et maintenant, je suis excusé ? »

« Mhmm, oui, tout à fait, » dit Draco.

Souriant d'un air satisfait, Harry se recula.

« Bien, je suppose qu'il faut rentrer, maintenant… »

« Et bien, si tu veux aller à ce bal, tu dois te préparer, oui… »

« Je dois d'abord en parler à Sirius et tout mettre au point. »

« Oh, mais je t'en prie, fais tout ce que tu as à faire ! »

« Oh, si tu crois que tu t'échapperas si facilement ! J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Ah oui ? » dit Draco. « De moi ou de la récompense promise ? »

« De toi avant tout… »

Draco eut une petite moue amusée.

« Bien ! Alors pendant que tu règles les choses avec Sirius, moi, je te préparais un bain chaud et de quoi te préparer… Tu as des vêtements de nobles, dans ton bateau ? »

« Bah, probablement à la cale… Je crois que avoir repérer un coffre ou deux, la dernière fois que j'y ai été… »

« Bien ! Demande à deux pirates de les monter ! Je regarderais ce que tu as ! Le plus important, dans ce genre de bal, c'est l'habit ! Et si je ne me trompe pas, c'est un bal masqué… Tu as des masques ? »

« Dans les coffres, sans doute, » répondit encore une fois de plus Harry.

Il parut pensif.

« Et tu y vérifieras s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qui t'y fait. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? Serai-je convié ? »

« En effet, tu y es convié. »

Draco sourit, hochant finalement de la tête.

« Ravi de l'apprendre. Et en quoi dois-je m'habiller ? En homme noble ? Serviteur ? Femme ? »

Harry parut amusé par la dernière perspective.

« En ce qui te plaira… »

Draco sourit.

« Bien ! Alors je serai ton cher cousin d'extraction bourgeoise… »

« Ça me convient. Quelle famille ne sera pas présente, de ce que tu as pu voir ? »

« Je ne sais pas… J'observerai les bateaux sur le port et je te ferais une liste de qui sera là, pendant que l'eau de ton bain chauffera… »

« Excellent. Ça vaudra mieux que de se présenter sous un nom de quelqu'un qui est déjà présent… »

Ils atteignirent les docks.

« En effet, » dit Draco, regardant chaque drapeau avec attention.

« Serpentard n'est pas là, » remarqua Harry.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant, » dit Draco. « La famille Gryffondor et Serpentard ne sont jamais dans la même fête… Sous peine que ça tourne en guerre… »

« Eh bien faisons donc exception à la règle… »

« C'est dangereux ! » dit Draco. « Surtout en présence des Gryffondor ! »

« C'est ce qui est amusant ! »

Le prince leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne t'attire pas des ennuis, tu veux ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! »

« Je ferai attention. Mais tâche de faire de même. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude… »

« Hmmm, c'est un fait. »

Draco se contenta de sourire alors qu'ils atteignaient le _Survivor _. Harry, montant la passerelle, chercha aussitôt des yeux Sirius, qui, à son grand bonheur, était présent, dormant à la proue du navire. Avec un sourire mauvais, le brun se saisit du seau d'eau savonneuse qui se trouvait sur le pont, abandonné à son propre sort, s'approchant de son second sur lequel il balança le contenu du récipient. Draco, qui le regardait, leva les yeux au ciel et disparut dans le bateau alors que Sirius s'écriait.

« Quel est le con qui m'a arrosé ? »

« C'est moi, » répondit Harry, tout joyeux. « Debout et suis-moi. »

« Sale gosse ! » fit Sirius, essuyant son visage ruisselant.

« Oui je sais, j'ai besoin d'un bain. »

« Ça, je le sens bien ! » dit Sirius. « Mais tu es assez débrouillard que pour le faire préparer, non ? »

« Draco est en train de s'en occuper, en fait ! Maintenant, suis-moi, j'ai à te parler ! »

Le s econd grogna mais s'exécuta, allant avec lui dans ses quartiers.

Harry ressortit pourtant aussitôt, désignant deux hommes.

« Montez-moi les coffres du _Luna _dans ma cabine ! »

« Oui, Cap'taine ! » dit l'un des hommes, tous deux descendant dans la cale.

Harry entra à nouveau dans ses quartiers, refermant la porte derrière lui. Sirius le regarda s'installer face à lui, le foudroyant toujours du regard.

« Alors, c'est quoi, le truc dont tu dois me parler ? »

« Le truc s'appelle un très bon coup, en fait. Il y a un bal qui est donné en ville, où à peu près tous les nobles sont conviés… »

« Et tu comptes aller les dépouiller pendant qu'ils s'amusent, c'est ça ? »

« En effet… »

Il se rendit à son bureau, allant chercher une carte des Caraïbes, revenant vers Sirius, et lui pointant un endroit sur une île bien précise, où un petit point bleu apparaissait, représentant un lac.

« Le navire peut y jeter l'ancre sans aucun problème, puisque tout est entouré de forêt, forêt dont la lisière se trouve juste derrière la résidence où est donné cette fête… »

« C'est pas des plus discrets, » dit Sirius, regardant.

« Je ne compte pas surgir comme un dément en plein milieu de la salle, idiot ! »

« Ça, je m'en doute ! Mais tu vas pas me dire qu'ils vont pas remarquer un bateau au milieu d'un lac ! »

« Puisque je te dis que le lac est au _milieu _d'une forêt ! »

« Oui, mais c'est un piège idéal ! Vaudrait mieux qu'on mettre une chaloupe avec deux hommes… Tu reviendras par là ! »

« Plusieurs chaloupe, dans ce cas, car je compte bien infiltrer d'autre matelot convertis pour la plupart en serviteurs. »

« Dis-moi le nombre de personnes y allant et je mettrai le nombre de chaloupes qu'il faut… »

« Une petite dizaine suffiront. Par contre, je veux ceux qui sont les plus discrets… »

« D'accord, je trouverai cela ! »

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, » fit Harry, d'une voix forte, roulant sa carte.

La porte s'ouvrit, les deux pirates amenant les coffres du Luna.

« Vl'a, cap'taine… Le prince nous fait dire qu'il va arriver avec le baquet et l'eau… »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Mettez-moi ça là-bas, » dit-il, indiquant un endroit près de la fenêtre où ses hommes s'empressèrent d'aller déposer leur fardeau.

Ils sortirent rapidement, mais à peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'on y frappa de nouveau.

« Entrez, » répéta à nouveau Harry, pensant vaguement qu'il aurait dû demander à ce qu'on la laisse ouverte.

Ce fut Draco qui l'ouvrit, se poussant pour laisser passer des pirates transportant le baquet et les seaux d'eau chaude et froide. Ils les posèrent ensuite au sol et sortirent rapidement.

« Voilà le bain , » dit Draco.

« Et les coffres sont également là … »

Sirius s'était étrangement tu, écoutant l'échange.

« Bien ! dit Draco. Cela ne vous dérange pas si je farfouille dedans… ? »

« Absolument pas… »

Il se retourna vers Sirius.

« Vas donc t'occuper de ce que je t'ai demandé, Patmol… »

« Bien cap'taine… Lave-toi bien… »

Il partit, ricanant.

« Il m'énerve, » grogna Harry, alors que la porte se refermait.

« Moi, je le trouve drôle, » dit Draco en regardant dans son coffre. « Ce sont mes affaires, ça ! » dit-il.

« Euh… Ouais… Ce sont tes affaires… »

Draco sourit, amusé et continua de farfouiller.

« Et bien, j'ai déjà trouvé des vêtements à mettre, alors… Ne reste que pour toi… »

Il ouvrit le second coffre, cherchant de nouveau.

« Pitié, pas de fanfreluches ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Je cherche après quelque chose de sobre mais élégant… »

« Bien, je vais plonger, pendant ce temps… »

Il retira sa chemise.

« Hu hu, » fit Draco, absorbé dans sa fouille. « J'ai déjà trouvé la chemise, ne reste que le pantalon, la veste, les bas et les chaussures… Sans oublier le masque… »

Harry l'écouta tout en finissant de se déshabiller, se glissant dans le baquet d'eau chaude.

« Et frotte bien ! dit Draco. Il y a de quoi te laver, dans le seau à côté… »

« Oui, oui, je sais encore me laver, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Je m'en doute bien, » dit Draco en sortant une veste noire ponctuée de pierre précieuse. « Mais c'est parfait, ça… »

Il la posa près de la chemise.

« Néanmoins, il y a une lotion spéciale pour tes cheveux… C'est un flacon rose clair… »

Harry grommela.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ? »

« Rien du tout, » dit Draco, un sourire victorieux alors qu'il trouvait une paire de bas blanc et des chaussures de bal noire. « Mais ça les fera paraître plus beau et plus doux… Bien qu'ils le soient déjà… »

« À t'entendre, ma pauvre personne est une loque ambulante… »

Il s'immergea rapidement, refaisant rapidement surface, ses cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux.

« Tu es tout sauf une loque, » dit Draco en sortant – enfin – un pantalon de couleur noir et tout aussi beau. « Voilà ! Ne reste plus que le masque… Mais je chercherais après… En attendant, je vais m'occuper de toi ! »

Sans attendre, il enleva son bandeau et sa propre chemise, s'approchant d'Harry.

Harry lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« T'aider, » dit Draco. « M'occuper de te limer les ongles, les laver… Et… Si tu veux… Te laver les cheveux… »

« Oh, si tu tiens tant à t'occuper de moi… pourquoi pas… »

Draco sourit et s'approcha de lui, prenant la bouteille rose et mettant de la lotion sur ses mains. Doucement, il les enfouit dans les mèches douces, commençant doucement à passer ses doigts le long du crâne et à le masser. Harry, peu habitué à ce genre de traitement, finit par fermer les yeux, poussant un petit soupir, se laissant faire. Draco sourit, continuant sa douce caresse tout en prenant soin de bien laver chaque mèche avec attention.

« Je te les attacherai avec un ruban noir, après, » dit-il.

« Et pourquoi tout ce noir ? » demanda le pirate, curieux.

« Parce que cela t'ira bien, » dit Draco. « Et que c'est le seul ensemble complet que j'ai trouvé, outre le mien… »

Harry rit légèrement.

« Si tu le dis… »

« Je le dis ! » fit le blond. « Voilà, tu peux te rincer les cheveux, maintenant… »

Harry prit une inspiration, plongeant, attendant tranquillement que le savon se soit dissipé de sa tête. Draco le regarda faire, secouant la tête d'un air amusé. Il prit ensuite la lime à ongles et la brosse, attendant patiemment qu'il ressorte. Harry ne refit surface qu'une fois qu'il fut à court d'oxygène, ce qui prit un petit moment. Il réapparut pourtant, légèrement haletant.

« Bien…, » fit le blond. « Donne-moi donc ta main, maintenant que tu as fini de jouer les petits poissons… »

Harry la lui tendit, non sans grimacer.

« J'espère que ce sera l'unique fois que je ferai cela ! » dit-il.

« Un peu d'élégance ne tue personne, » dit Draco, commençant à limer doucement ses ongles.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr… »

« Je vous assure que non ! Ou en tout cas, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de cas… »

« Ça t'amuse de me vouvoyer, pas vrai ? »

« Ce qui m'amuse, c'est de t'agacer, » dit le blond, attentif à son activité.

« Oh, j'avais cru remarquer… »

Harry le regarda faire.

« Tu en as pour longtemps ? »

« Non, » dit le blond. « J'ai presque fini ta première main ! »

« Et après la deuxième, j'imagine que tu as fini… »

« Non, » dit le blond. « Je dois faire en sorte que tes mains retrouvent une certaine douceur… »

« Et _ensuite _, je m'habille ? »

« Hem, » fit le blond, passant un coup de brosse sur les ongles de Harry et, ainsi, les nettoyer. « Non… Pas encore… »

Le brun poussa un soupir.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu me prépares encore… ? »

« Et bien… je… dois m'occuper de tes jambes, aussi… »

Harry le regarda, surpris.

« De… quoi ? »

« Et bien… oui ! Tu mets des bas blancs, Harry… Et… Ce n'est guère… gracieux ! »

« Oh, non, non, non, non, non ! Tu ne feras pas ça ! »

« Oh, si, je le ferai ! » dit Draco. « Il le faut, Harry ! Sinon, ce ne sera pas crédible ! »

« Mais… Ça fait mal ! »

« Pas du tout, voyons ! Un simple petit pincement ! »

« Multiplier en un demi millier ! »

« N'exagère pas ! Je subis ça depuis ma puberté et aussi dans un endroit bien plus sensible – comme tu as sans doute dû le remarquer – alors n'en soit pas si horrifié ! »

Harry grogna, se renfrognant. Il ne put cependant croiser les bras, Draco s'occupant toujours de sa main.

« Ne joue pas aux enfants ! » dit le blond en finissant "d'adoucir" la main d'Harry. « Tu auras droit à une récompense, si tu es sage… »

Il alla s'emparer de la main droite. Harry sembla retrouver une certaine joie.

« Aaaah ? Quel genre de récompense ? »

« Celle que tu veux, » dit Draco, souriant face à sa soudaine bonne humeur.

Le pirate sembla encore plus ravi.

« Ça me plait, comme marché. »

Draco rit, continuant de limer ses ongles.

« Avertis-moi juste du type de récompense que tu souhaiteras… »

« Oh, je verrai bien, je ne suis pas encore décidé… »

Draco hocha de la tête, fort attentif.

« D'accord… Mais quand la voudras-tu ? »

« Plus tard. Je serai trop éméché ce soir, dans le cas contraire. »

Draco rit, amusé.

« D'accord… En revenant du bal, alors… »

« Ça semble le meilleur moment, en effet… »

Il remua légèrement dans l'eau.

« J'en ai marre d'être assis là-dedans. »

Draco eut un sourire mystérieux.

« Dès que j'ai fini tes mains, tu pourras sortir… Tu te sèches et je m'occuperais de tes jambes… Et n'essaies pas de fuir, sinon, ce sera ceinture pendant un mois ! »

Harry grogna.

« Soit que je pense tout haut, maintenant, ou alors tu commences à comprendre ma façon de penser… »

Draco eut un rire.

« J'opte pour la compréhension du mode de pensée… Bien sûr, je pourrais simplement me contenter de raser… Mais j'aurai peur de te blesser… »

« Oh, mais j'aime bien cette deuxième option, moi… ! »

« Vraiment ? » dit Draco. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Non, mais la méthode facile me tente beaucoup plus… »

Draco rit.

« Alors nous pouvons la faire… »

Harry eut une moue, et papillonna ridiculement des yeux.

« J'aurais quand même une récompense ? »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Oui, si tu arrêtes de faire cette tête ! Tu as l'air ridicule ! »

« C'était voulu ! »

Harry lui sourit, le laissant terminer avec ses mains.

Quand Draco eut terminé, il insista pour passer dessus une pommade qui acheva de rendre la peau du brun infiniment plus douce.

« Ce serait agréable d'être touché avec tes mains, » dit Draco, les fixant avec envie.

Harry rit, amusé.

« Plus tard… Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment… »

« Je sais, » dit le blond, soupirant. « Sèche-toi… Le temps que je prépare l'opération rasage de la forêt qu'il y a sur tes jambes… »

Harry grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « aussi pire que Sirius, celui-là » tandis qu'il sortait rapidement du baquet, attrapant une serviette. Draco se contenta de rire, affûtant doucement le rasoir pour ensuite préparer le savon. Il attendit patiemment qu'Harry s'installe sur une chaise, un essuie sur le bras. Le capitaine le regarda s'approcher de lui, semblant peu rassuré par le rasoir que tenait le blond, suivant chacun de ses mouvements des yeux.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, commençant à savonner patiemment sa jambe. Il s'éloigna ensuite pour prendre le dernier seau d'eau chaude, y trempant le rasoir avant de s'asseoir aux pieds d'Harry. Doucement, il plaça sa jambe sur un de ses bras, la tenant solidement avant de, doucement, faire glisser le rasoir, enlevant la mousse et, par la même occasion, les poils.

Voyant que Draco ne le coupait pas, Harry finit par relâcher ses muscles tendus, le laissant faire, regardant plutôt le port, par la fenêtre, où une agitation étonnante se faisait voir. Finalement, après un quart d'heure, Draco souffla.

« Voilà ! » dit-il, passant un essuie sur les deux jambes d'Harry pour enlever un quelconque résidu de mousse. « Fini ! »

Harry sourit d'un air joyeux.

« Et je te remercie ! »

« Bah, c'était facile… »

Il prit de nouveau la même pommade que pour les mains d'Harry et en mit sur les jambes du brun.

« Pour ne pas que tu ais la peau irritée, » dit-il.

Harry le laissa faire, et, une fois qu'il eut terminé, il l'aida à se relever, se débarrassant de sa serviette et se dirigeant vers ses vêtements.

« Je vais me laver aussi, » prévint Draco. « On se revoit tout à l'heure… »

« Tu ne le fais pas ici ? »

Draco s'arrêta.

« Heu… Tes hommes ne vont pas trouver ça bizarre ? »

« Ils me trouvent déjà bizarre… »

Le prince rit.

« Certes… »

Il regarda l'eau du baquet.

« Mais de toute façon, il faut quand même changer l'eau ! »

« Si de prendre ton bain à la coursive te facilite la tâche, eh bien cours-y, dans ce cas ! »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« D'accord, » dit-il, marchant rapidement vers la porte.

Il se rétracta, fit demi tour et prit un paquet soigneusement emballer avant de retourner tout aussi vite vers la porte.

« À tout à l'heure ! »

« À plus tard ! » répondit le brun, assis sur son lit, commençant à s'habiller.

Draco sortit rapidement de sa cabine, refermant la porte derrière lui, descendant aux coursives afin de se laver à son tour.

Il fut absent une bonne demi-heure, se nettoyant consciencieusement, du bout des ongles jusqu'à l'arrière des oreilles. Il s'habilla par la suite soigneusement, se coiffant avec application face au miroir, bien décidé à être crédible… et à ne pas se faire reconnaître par qui que ce soit.

Ayant déjà un masque dans son paquet, il hésita un instant puis le passa, se regardant. Un petit sourire éclaira son visage et, sans plus attendre, il partit, prenant ses vêtements de marin avant de quitter la pièce. Il allât porter ses vêtements dans sa propre cabine, avant tout, revenant par la suite en direction de celle du capitaine, cognant à la porte. Depuis le pont, il pouvait entendre un homme parler, semblant particulièrement amusé.

« Entrez, » fit la voix de Harry, finalement.

Avec bonne humeur, il ouvrit la porte, s'arrêtant en apercevant Sirius, puis – enfin – Harry. Celui-ci fixait Sirius d'un air agacé, le second tournant autour de lui, le détaillant sous tous les angles.

« Oui, définitivement, tu as l'air d'un vrai p'tit noble ! »

« Mais arrête de répéter ça ! Je sais que j'ai l'air stupide, à la fin ! »

« Pas du tout, » dit Draco en s'avançant. « Vous êtes ravissant ! »

« Eh bien, on se fait des compliments, par ici ! »

« C'est une constatation, » lui répondit Harry, l'air supérieur. « Et merci. »

Draco rit, fixant Harry. Le pantalon noir s'harmonisait parfaitement bien avec les bas blancs et les chaussures noires à boucle d'argent. Le capitaine avait fermé la veste de soie tissée de pierre précieuse et Draco pouffa. Rapidement, il s'approcha de lui et sortit doucement le jabot blanc.

« Vous êtes déjà plus crédible, ainsi, » dit-il.

« Et il y a autre chose et remettre en place ? »

Il fit un tour sur lui-même.

« Ou ai-je été capable de m'habiller sans trop de maladresse ? »

« C'est parfait ! » dit le blond. « Il ne manque que le masque ! »

« Que je mettrai avant de partir… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

« Ça vous va très bien… »

Draco se contenta de sourire. Il était habillé d'un costume argenté, excepté la chemise, le jabot et les bas blancs. Des arabesques s'étendaient au bas des manches de la veste et à son col et elles étaient toutes entourées de petits diamants scintillants. Son masque, argenté lui aussi, en était recouvert, lui conférant une étrange forme. Pour plus de pratique, il avait coiffé ses cheveux en catogan, tout comme Harry.

« Merci, » dit-il.

« Ooooh, comme c'est touchant ! » fit Sirius, passant un bras chacun autour de leurs épaules, les ramenant vers lui. « Il faudra prendre un verre un jour, en votre honneur ! »

Draco marmonna vaguement, la légère rougeur de ses joues dissimulée par son masque.

« Sirius, puis-je te faire remarquer que tu froisses nos vêtements ? » intervint Harry, changeant aussitôt de conversation.

« Pfu ! » fit le second en les lâchant. « Excusez-moi, Messires ! »

Harry balaya une poussière imaginaire sur sa veste, tournant par la suite les yeux vers le ciel.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait y aller… »

« En effet, » dit Draco. « Sinon, nous allons arriver en retard pour l'ouverture du bal… »

« Bien, alors je vous souhaite bon voyage, et abstenez-vous de faire certaines choses… Vous ne serez guère plus élégant, dans le cas contraire… »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant.

« Mais bien sûr, et toi, pendant ce temps, va donc batifoler dans les rues… Ça te changera les idées. »

« J'aimerai bien ! » dit Sirius. « Mais je dois amener le bateau près d'une certaine embouchure et amener des canots sur la rive d'un certain lac ! »

Draco sortit doucement de la cabine, souriant à Harry.

« Bonne soirée à vous, Sirius, » fit Harry, sortant de ses appartements et refermant la porte, emboîtant le pas à Draco, tout en nouant son masque derrière sa tête.

Draco le regarda et sourit.

« Bien, » dit-il. « Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Orphéo. Et vous ? »

« Constantin. »

« Parfait. »

Ils s'engagèrent sur la passerelle.

« J'ai bien l'impression que nous devrons marcher… »

Draco siffla.

« Cela ne se fait pas, d'arriver à pied… Mais bon… Si nous n'avons pas le choix… »

« On peut toujours voler un carrosse, si tu préfères… »

Le prince pouffa, amusé.

« Non, il vaut mieux éviter aussi ! »

« Dans ce cas, allons à pied ! Ça ne sera que très original. »

« Nous n'aurons qu'à prétexter un accident de voiture sur le chemin ! »

« Ou plutôt des brigands un peu trop téméraires qui nous auront tout pris… »

« Non, il ne vaut mieux pas les alerter d'une quelconque manière… »

« Bien, va pour l'accident… Mais hâtons-nous ! »

Draco hocha de la tête et, sans attendre, accéléra le pas.

**oOoo0ooOo**

Helloooooooo!  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! En tout cas, moi, je suis bien contente de pouvoir le poster! (À MORT LES RARs, YAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!)

Ceci dit... Quelques nouvelles...  
La rentrée approche à grands pas... Donc, les devoirs, et tout le tralala, et j'ai bien l'intention de m'y mettre sérieusement cette année, c'est ma plus stressante, et ma plus importante! Tout comme Umbre donc... Et bien, il faut s'attendre à avoir un peu de patience...

Après cela... Je me fais opéré la semaine prochaine, plus précisément le 25 août (ARRRRRRG JE SUIS MORTE DE TROUILLE!)... Rien de grave, rassurez-vous! Les amygdales, c'est tout...! Mais bon, encore là, il ne faut pas s'attendre à un chapitre avec deux ou trois semaines après cela, parce que je n'aurais absolument AUCUNE envie de faire les RARs, croyez-le bien! Et je tenais à vous avertir...

Une dernière chose... Ceux qui sont fana de Umbre auront peut-être été sur son forum et auront vu la publicité de notre site... Pour ceux qui n'y sont pas allé... L'Adresse se trouve dans notre Bio! Nous espérons que vous irez le visiter en grand nombre! Il n'est pas parfait, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a lolll!  
Vous aurez droit à une galerie de fanarts assez intéressantes, si vous voulez mon avis, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore complète... Les chapitres de nos fics encore... Un forum ou vous pourrez casser la barraque... Et d'autres choses à venir!  
_  
On vous aime!_

Aaah et... Surveillez les pages de une nouvelle fic est en cours de préparation! Je ne vous en dis pas plus, héhéhéhé!

Sur ce... une dernière chose :

**_REVIEW PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEE!_**

_Laika__&Umbre77!_

_17 août 2005_


	10. Le Bal des Saisons

**Disclaimer****Blablabla, rien ne nous appartient évidemment... que l'intrigue, et blablabla... Aucun profit! Bref, vous avez compris!**

**Note des auteurs :**** Eh ouais, j'ai décidé de poster un chapitre de plus de D'Un océan à l'autre, que de poster plutôt Au bout du monde... Et tout ça grâce à Myschka! Bien qu'elle n'en sache rien... Je me sentais un peu « cheap » si vous permettez l'expression, de poster seulement un chapitre de temps à autre, alors qu'on a droit à un des siens au moins une fois par semaine! Donc, je vais tentez de remédiez à cela... et répondre à nos 40 reviews! Sur ce, je m'y mets!  
****  
RARs :**

**Lulune****On dépasse la qualité des autres fics ? Allons donc! Plein de fics sont bien meilleures que la notre, n'exagère pas, tu veux ? Je pense par exemple au fic de Lychee...  
Ceci dit, on te remercie tout de même grandement pour ton joli compliment!  
À très bientôt! Bonne lecture!**

**Sayankotor777 :**** Eh ben, une nouvelle lectrice dont ont avait jamais entendue parler!  
Bienvenu parmi nous!**

**Et on te remercie pour tous tes beaux compliments, ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir à entendre, héhéhé!  
Et pour répondre à ta question et bien... Je ne sais pas si la suite est arriver « bientôt » pour toi... Mais la voilà tout de même!  
Bonne lecture, donc!**

**Dia :**** Eh bien, on est bien contente que tu adore notre histoire Espérons que ce chapitre-ci te plaira également autant!  
Alors donc, bonne lecture!**

**Umbre77 :**** Répondre à une review de la co-auteur... Faut vraiment être complètement cinglé, tu trouves pas ? Tss, tss, tss! Et le pire, c'est que je le fais loll! Mais bon!  
Y'a seulement un problème... J'ai pas comprise ton histoire de « 476ième personne... »... Ce serait pas plus 1476 ? Enfin bon, c'est seulement un détail!  
Et sur ce, je te laisse moi aussi, il me reste 2 review à faire, et ensuite, je serai tout à toi pour la soirée  
A plus!  
Et à toi, je ne te souhaite pas une bonne lecture lolll!**

**BadAngel666 :**** Bah, on le comptera pas, cette fois-ci, ton manque à ta parole ;) T'étais en vacances, sans PC, donc, shhh, ça sera notre petit secret!**

**Hahahaha****, des sueurs avec la petite balade dans le bois ? Mais pourquoi voyons ? Hin hin hin!  
Trêve de connerie, c'est vrai qu'il était temps que quelque chose se passe entre eux **

**Et oui, ton poème nous intéresse... Tu nous l'envois quand ? C,est déjà fait ? (J'ai pas été vérifié sur l'adresse e-mail depuis un sacré moment!)**

**Ceci dit, je te remercie grandement pour cette longue review que tu nous as laissé!  
Et donc, à très bientôt!  
Bonne lecture à toi!  
Et... kissouxxx loll!**

**Oxaline**** Haha! Tes moments préférées sont bien sûr, tout à fait normal :P Parce que c'était les meilleurs du chapitre lolll!  
Comment ne pas les aimer ? Mima miam!  
Mais je te garantis que tu seras servie dans ce chapitre!  
Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Alinemcb54 :**** Tu aimes ? Parfait! Nous aussi on t'aime, héhé! Bonne lecture!**

**Jade :**** Ohohoho, on se fait du bouche à oreille concernant notre fic! Génial Umbre, on a de la pub!**

**Ceci dit, ta petite remarque à propos du surnaturelle m'a tiré un petit sourire! Il y en aura! Pas tout de suite, mais crois-moi, il y en aura, héhéhé!  
Ceci dit, je te souhaite sur ce une très bonne lecture!  
A plus!**

**Sahada**** Un lemon ? Mais quel lemon ? Y'a eut encore aucun lemon, ma chère lolll! C'était un lime! Un lemon, y'en a un ICI! Loll!  
J'espère que t'aimera!  
Bonne lecture!**

**Alucard**** Hahahaha! Moi je vois tout. Moi je sais tout! Moi j'ai le troisième œil, tu sais, gnéhéhé!  
Bon, j'arrête mon délire et je répondre à ta review!**

**Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « Quand il sera enfin d'accord, Draco ? » Je vois vraiment pas... Hmm... Faudra tu m'expliques, hein ?  
Menfin! Je te souhaite une excellente lecture!  
A plus!**

**Lyravage**** Cool, une autre belge! J'adore les belges! (Pas vraiment le choix, avec la fille qui me sert de co-auteur! Lolll Mais noooooon, je l'adore ma Umbry d'amour !)**

**Mais bon, cessons toute cette mièvrerie, ça me soulève le coeur.**

**Allez bon, je te remercie grandement pour ta review, à très bientôt!**

**Yahina**** Eh bien, si tu aimes, on est contente! Après tout, c'est pour vous, qu'on la fait, cet fic **

**Et, non, je ne m'inquiète pas, question année scolaire, ça va très bien, jusqu'à maintenant ;) Alors j'essaierai... De publier plus rapidement, désormais!  
Mais bon!  
Aller, bonne lecture! **

**Yami**** Aku :**** Héhéhé, à en lire les premières lignes de ta review, je peux en effet dire que, tu t'emportes!  
Mais bon, si seulement tu savais combien ça me touche le terme « Démon » concernant Harry...  
Le fait est qu'on a commencé une nouvelle fic, moi et Umbre, il y a deux ou trois jours... Et que Harry en est un vrai de vrai, dedans! Et que, chaque fois que je pense à la fic, je pars dans ma tête et... eh bien je décroche de mes cours!  
Mais bon, on est pas là pour parlé de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, continuons!**

**Décidément, tu as l'air d'apprécier énormément nos perso...  
Tout comme le ton que prend la fic...  
Et je ne peux qu'acquiescer en chœur avec toi, sur tout ce que tu dis... Parce que, après tout, je l'adore, également, cet fic... C'est jusque moi, j'ai l'avantage de l'écrire loll! Et pas d'attendre des semaines parce que Miss Laika à la flemme de faire les RARs qui devienne de plus en plus longues! Mais boooon! Ller! Je me plains pas, parce que j'adore les reviews.  
C'est un petit mal, pour beaucoup **

**Aller, je vais te laisser lire le chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!  
Kissouxxx**

**Serpentis-draco**** Héhéhé! Ouais, Draco est un sale allumeur quand il s'y met, et encore, tu n'as rien vu! Attend d'être rendu au chapitre 30... 36 je crois... Enfin bon, je sais plus trop!  
Aller, bonne lecture!**

**Crackos**** Bonjour à toi, ô fidèle lectrice! Héhé!**

**Je te**** le fais pas dire, les RARs, c'est fatiguant, mais bien plus que les reviews... Par chance, je les fais par bloc, sinon, je deviendrais chèvre (et comme le dit si bien Umbre, déjà que ça va pas très bien dans ma tête, héhéhé)**

**Par contre, je dois te rectifier sur quelque chose... Le site N'a PAS interdit les RARs! Il a interdit les PAGES de RARs... C'est-à-dire les pages posté à l'image d'un chapitre, avec seulement cela dedans!  
Mais bref... On est pas là pour parler RARs éternellement! Tu es là pour lire le chapitre!  
Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture!  
Ciao!**

**Faharon**** Oulah, voilà une review bourré de faute d'orthographe... Ça me fait frémir de terreur, tant de massacre de notre si belle langue latine…**

**Enfin bon, snif...  
Je te remercie pour ta review, et on est bien contente de t'avoir étonné avec Hijo, héhéhé! Mais je te conseil de te blasé un peu, parce que beaucoup de surprise de ce genre sont à l'horaire dans cet fic, je peux te le dire (parce qu'elle est presque terminé, de notre côté, gnéhéhéhé)  
Ceci dit, je te souhaite une excellente lecture! A plus!**

**Slydawn**** Héhéhé! Eh bien la voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture!  
A plus!**

**Julie :**** Eh bien, contente d'avoir fait de toi une amatrice de UA! Peut-être y prendras-tu goût **

**Concernant les autres perso de HP... Oui! Oui, tu en rencontreras beaucoup d'autre! Ou parfois, ils seront seulement mentionné, mais l'univers de HP a été le plus possible regroupé dans ce récit, selon nos besoin!  
Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Zaika**** Eh bien la voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!  
À très bientôt!**

**Vif d'or :**** Ohohoho! Tu reconnaîtrais tes fils déguisés, mais à ne pas confondre toi avec Lucius Malfoy... Héhéhé! Mais enfin bon, tu verras bien ce qui se passera avec toute cette histoire, dans ce chapitre-ci!  
Je te remercie grandement pour ta review!  
Et je te dis à très bientôt**

**(JE VEUX MON ZIIIIIIIINE!)**

**A plus **

**Tchave**** Ne pas répondre au review ? NE PAS RÉPONDRE AUX REVIEW! Mais c'est un véritable SACRILÈGE! Répondre aux reviews fait partie du boulot « d'auteur » c'est écrit en petit caractère, dans mon contrat XD**

**Ceci dit, bien contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre!  
Espérons que ce sera le cas pour celui-ci également!  
Bonne lecture!**

**Lulu75 :**** Eh bien eh bien... Que de compliments par ici! Que déloges concernant notre « talent » on ne peut que rougir de plaisir, face à tout cela.  
(Bon, ne pense pas croche... lolll! Pas le même genre de plaisir, gnéhéhéhé!)**

**Mais tout pour dire qu'on est vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise (et en plus, ça nous fait une nouvelle lectrice, mouhahahahaha (mais une nouvelle RAR à faire -- grmbl...)  
Mais boooooon!  
Gardons le sourire!  
Je te souhaite une excellente lecture ma chère!  
A très bientôt!**

**Lalouve**** Tu as... FAIT IMPRIMÉ CE CHAPITRE ? 42 PAGES ? Mais t'es COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE ? lolll!**

**Halalala****, je m'emporte, je m'emporte, mais bref!  
Oui, t'as le droit de dire des gros mots, on te le permet! Gnihahahaha!  
Et on te remercie pour ta review! Silut!**

**Milie**** Black :**** Eh bien... Tu peux toujours nous dire que c'est tout simplement excellent Te creuse pas la tête à en perdre ton latin, si tu cherches des compliments, héhé!**

**Eh, non, comme tu as pu le constater, je n'ai pas été capable de poster avant la rentrée, loin de là! Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ?  
Aller, jte souhaite une bonne lecture!  
Salut!**

**Cococinelle**** Héhé! Merci pour ta review! On t'aime aussi, on te rassure! Kissou!**

**Tama**** Eh bien, y'avait longtemps qu'un lecteur n'avait pas mentionné le « peut-être présumé » empoisonneur de Harry! Mais bon, comme tu dis... Tu verras bien!  
Tout comme pour les parents de Draco... Ce détail par contre, tu le verras dans ce chapitre **

**Ceci dit, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et je te dis à bientôt!**

**Eowyn**** Malefoy : ****Hello! Concernant tes questions... Enfin, si on peut appeler cela ainsi... Elles trouveront toutes réponses dans ce chapitre! Le plan de Harry, tout autant que le fait de « est-ce que Draco rencontrera son père »! Enfin bon, je te souhaite une excellente lecture!  
A plus!**

**Vicki**** A seattle ? Eh bien, eh bien, c'était pas si loin de chez moi, ça  
Mais c'est cool, si tu avais le net! Pas de quoi s'ennuyer, au moins!**

**Ceci dit, je te remercie pour tes encouragements concernant mon opération, et pour tous tes beauc commentaires concernant notre chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Kissyampiric**** Hahahaha! Si, si, ça se fait de terminer un chapitre en cruauté, et crois-moi, mieux vaut pour toi que tu t'y habitues... On a la très mauvaise habitude de terminer nos chapitres ainsi... C'est assez amusant!**

**Ceci dit, je te souhaite une bonne lecture!  
A plus!**

**Amy Keira :**** Ouais, il y a beaucoup d'action, et ce n'est pas encore terminé, loin de là! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres!  
À très bientôt!  
Bonne lecture!**

**Fanficgirl**** Eh bien, on accueil une autre lectrice en nos rangs! Contente que tu apprécies!  
Et désolé que la suite se soit fait attendre, mais bon, je ne fais pas de miracle loll!  
Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Evy**** Ouais, c'est pas gentil de pas mettre de review, bon! Faut mettre des review! C'est la paie de l'auteur! On est très pauvre, sans ça!**

**Tu écris des histoires ? Cool ? Et tu comptes te faire publier un jour ? J'te le souhaite! C'est mon rêve moi **

**Mais revenons-en au chapitre! On t'as fait une petite peur ? Mouhahahahahaha! Ça c'est bien! J'adore être un peu diabolique, et laisse-moi te dire que Umbre n'est pas en reste, hahaha! Nan, t'inquiète, notre petit couple va très bien pour le moment Aucun problème en vue... Pour le moment!**

**Et merci à propos du site... Mais je compte changer d'héberger et le layout... Enfin, j'ai repris mes cours d'informatique, je ferai ça au cours des prochains mois  
Et tu me dis que tu dessines des fanarts ? Ooooh!  
_très__ intéressé_  
Si jamais ça t'intéresse, tu peux toujours nous les envoyé (s'il concerne notre fic lolll), je te ferai une section à toi, sur le site, héhé!  
Ceci dit, je te souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**A plus!**

**Jessy :**** Héhéhé! Eh ouais, s'ils vont au bal, il y a de grande chance qu'ils croisent les parents de Draco... Mais que serait la vie, sans quelques risques ?  
Bonne lecture!**

**Vert Émeraude :**** Haaa, le fameux coffret! Tu le remets sur le plateau...  
Mais tu fais bien! On apprend enfin dans ce chapitre de quoi il s'agit! Hahaha! Je vois déjà ton sourire! Mais ne sois pas trop pressé de lire le chapitre Prends ton temps... Ce serait si dommage de finir trop vite le chapitre... et d'attendre le prochain, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Et merci pour tous tes beaux compliments à propos du chapitre qui a précédé... le précédant lolll! C'était très gentil de ta part de nous laisser tout de même un commentaire, faute d'avoir pu le mettre auparavant!  
Je te souhaite sur ce une excellente lecture!**

**Enola83 :**** Hahahahaha! J'ai réussit à t'épingler! Maintenant, tu es sous notre emprise et tu te dois de nous laisser une review, mouhahahhahaha! Bref...**

**Ceci dit, je suis bien d'accord avec toi... Le chapitre précédent était riche en scène toutes différentes des autres... Mais tu devrais d'avantage apprécier celui-là, je crois bien... Hin hin hin... **

**Et oui, oui, et re-oui, le prochain AU sera toujours sous notre pseudo, puisque nous le faisons ensemble lolll! Pas de panique, tu pourras le lire... Mais pas tout de suite, on ne l'a pas encore commencé!  
Et on terminera sans doute notre saga, avant de s'y mettre  
Mais bon, encore là, celle-là également, elle est presque terminé.**

**Héhéhé****! Oui, tu te trompes, concernant l'entrée en scène de Blaise et Hermione... Ce ne sera pas une scène cocasse... Mais bon, je te laisse le soin de juger ce que ce sera... lorsque tu la verras Ce qui ne sera pas dans ce chapitre.  
Ceci dit, je te souhaite une excellente lecture, et je passe à la review suivante lol! A plus!**

**Namyothis**** TU es oublié ? J'oublie de te mettre une RAR chaque fois ? Eh bien... Ce n'est pas voulu, crois-moi... C'est que ta review n'apparaît pas, tout simplement! Encore désolé!**

**Menfin****, en ce qui concerne nos deux sexyman... En voilà un peu plus sur eux dans ce chapitre!  
A plus!**

**Lovely**** A:**** Hello!  
Héhé... Une longue review...**

**Commençons donc par y répondre par le sujet Sirius... Sirius à qui on ne peut feindre l'innocence bien longtemps, tu as raison lol! Mais bref, ce n'est pas le sujet qui nous intéresse le plus.  
Le bal.  
Tout le monde ce questionne à ce sujet... Comme ça va se passer ? Qui sera là ? Draco se fera-t-il reconnaître par ses parents ? Hin hin hin!   
Tant de questions auxquelles répondre... Ce que je ne ferai pourtant pas, mouhahahaha!**

**Ceci dit... Malgré tout ce que tu dis, tu dois savoir que les parents de Draco s'intéresse très peu à leur fils... Et qu'il y aura bien du monde, à ce bal, donc...**

**Ceci dit, je te souhaite une excellente lecture!**

**Aplus!**

**Lee-NC-Kass**** Coucou!  
lolll! Je t'avoue que c'est vrai que « Blood&Sex » ferait un très bon titre de chanson... Elle est peut-être déjà écrit, remarque... Ou alors Umbre pourrait l'écrire lolll! On aurait une chanson thème pour la fic! Et ensuite on en fait un film, mouhahahahaha!**

**Bon, petit délire personnel...**

**En ce qui concerne Draco est les limes... Oui, il a peur... Faut le comprendre, c'est la première fois qu'il ressent ce genre de truc pour un autre homme... C'est normal d'avoir peur, non ? Au fond... C'est sa « première fois » héhéhé! Mais t'inquiète, il cèdera bien vite à ses envies!**

**Ceci dit, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!**

**Onarluca**** Contente que tu apprécies toujours autant! En ce qui concerne le site... Je réchigne un peu à te les laisser prendre... Avec le temps qu'on a mis à les rassembler... Je te demanderais d'attendre encore un petit peu, avant de le faire... Le temps que je fasse une bannière que tu pourras mettre sur ton site, avec notre adresse, d'accord?  
Je te remercier à l'avance!  
Et je te remercie également pour ta review!  
Bonne lecture!**

**La-shinegami**** Le temps pour l'écrire ? Mais elle est presque terminer, de notre côté! On a pas loin de 40 chapitres! C'est moi qui n'est pas assez rapidement, pour le poster! J'aime par faire les RARs, donc... loll!  
Menfin, merci pour ta reivew et bonne lecture!**

**Clem**** : Eh**** bien, on a fait une autre heureuse avec le chapitre précédent! Mais tu devrais encore plus apprécier celui-ci **

**En ce qui concerne ton inspiration côté compliment, c'est pas bien grave! Tu nous as laissé un petit mot pour nous encourager, et ça, dès le départ, ça nous fait bien plaisir!  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Lélou**** Lolll! Décidément, on a des fervents de batailles et de tuerie à bord, eh bien, eh bien... Non, Draco ne tuera pas Lucius, je suis profondément désolé de te décevoir lol, mais c'est ainsi! Ceci dit, je te remercie profondément pour ta review! Ciao!**

**_  
_****_Ah oui, j'allais oublier de vous précisez, ma petite (ou plutôt grande, vue le nombre de lecteurs) bande d'obsédé... UN LEMON EST PRÉSENT DANS CE CHAPITRE! JE RÉPÈTE, UN LEMON! PAS UN LIME!_****__**

**_D'un océan à l'autre  
Chapitre 09 : Le Bal des Saisons_****__**

Il ne leur fallut guère de temps pour atteindre la résidence où se donnait le bal. Et, n'ayant pas de carrosse, ils purent facilement se faufiler jusqu'à la porte, attendant d'être présenter à leur tour à l'assemblé des nobles déjà présents.

Autour d'eux, on les regardait d'un air interrogateur des « Mais qui sont-ils ? » se faisant vaguement attendre. Bien droit, la tête haute, le visage à moitié dissimulé par son masque, Draco ne laissait presque rien paraître de ses sentiments. Les personnes autour de lui le fixaient d'un air impressionné, sa royauté ressortant dans ce monde qu'il connaissait si bien.

Harry se contenta de paraître simplement noble et fier, ses souvenirs de ce monde étant enfouis bien loin, dans son esprit.

Ils purent finalement atteindre la porte, traversant un grand couloir brillamment éclairé et richement décoré, avant d'atteindre une seconde porte où, un à un, étaient annoncés les invités. Draco se rapprocha doucement de lui.

« N'oubliez pas… Je suis votre cousin de basse extraction… »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, souriant légèrement. Il donna son nom, ainsi que celui de Draco, à l'homme, celui-ci s'empressant d'annoncer :

« Messire Orphéo Serpentard et son cousin, Constantin Serpentard. »

Les personnes présentent firent silence, regardant les deux jeunes hommes entrer.

« Gryffondor sur la gauche, prévint Draco. Le mieux serait d'aller lui parler tout de suite… »

« Alors venez cousin, allons nous montrer courtois… »

Harry, un léger sourire, mystérieux, aux lèvres, se dirigea vers eux, s'assurant d'être à la hauteur de Draco. Celui-ci, un petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, se dirigea vers le représentant des Gryffondor, s'arrêtant devant lui et le saluant poliment. L'homme les regarda l'un après l'autre, ne disant pas un mot, semblant les jauger du regard. Il finit par les saluer également, tout aussi poliment.

« Par respect pour la société se trouvant ici et dans un souci de maintenir la tradition de cette célébration, Sieur Gryffondor, mon cousin et moi faisons la demande d'une trêve provisoire… »

L'homme les fixa à nouveau.

« Il est vrai, messires, qu'il serait dommage de gâcher cette fête par nos hostilités. Cette trêve me va pour ce soir. »

Draco le salua de nouveau, bien que plus modestement. Dans la salle, les conversations reprirent et parurent plus enjouées. Gryffondor s'inclina alors devant eux, et s'en fut trouver des connaissances à lui, laissant les cousins entre eux. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai cru que ça n'irait pas, » dit-il.

« Eh bien au moins nous n'aurons pas trop de problèmes de ce soir… »

Harry se retourna vers la porte où affluaient toujours les invités. Des noms étaient cités, des personnes entraient, allaient vers leurs amis. Finalement, après un quart d'heure, on osa timidement s'approcher d'eux.

« Je ne crois vous avoir jamais vu, messires, » fit une jeune femme, au bras d'un homme un peu plus grand que Harry.

Celle-ci agita légèrement son éventail, lui tendant une main richement ornée de bague et de pierre précieuse.

« Je suis la duchesse de Cornouaille, et voici mon époux, William. »

Draco sourit, baisant noblement sa main.

« Constantin Serpentard, dit-il. Je suis honoré de rencontrer d'aussi nobles personnes que vous ! »

« La réputation de votre famille n'est pas à faire, non plus, messire, » fit le duc.

Draco se contenta d'un simple sourire.

_Bande d'hypocrite, _ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry, s'ennuyant déjà.

« Veuillez m'excuser, » dit-il leur souriant aimablement, en profitant pour s'éloigner vers des gens qui semblaient beaucoup plus sympathiques.

Draco, bien qu'étonné, préféra rester en compagnie de la duchesse. Harry se présenta à ce qui s'avérait être une baronne, accompagné de son cousin. Ceux-ci, semblant d'abord surpris et méfiant par cette approche, finirent pas lui parler avec un peu plus de liberté.

Tout autour de lui, dans la salle, Harry pouvait apercevoir ses hommes se mouvoir avec une certaine fluidité dans la foule, se faisant passer avec une aisance sans faille pour de vrais serviteurs. Personne dans la salle ne se rendit compte de la disparition progressive des bijoux de ces dames, des bourses de ses messieurs. Rapidement, la musique se mit à vibrer et des couples s'aventurèrent sur la piste de danse. S'inclinant devant Amélia, Harry lui tendit la main.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, gente Dame ? »

« Avec plaisir, mon Seigneur, » dit la jeune femme, la prenant doucement.

Et Harry l'entraîna avec aisance sur la piste de danse, s'excusant auprès du cousin de lui fausser ainsi compagnie en enlevant sa charmante cousine.

Non loin de là, occupé à observer ses parents que Draco avait vus depuis leur entrée, le blond sentit son regard comme attiré par le pirate. Il tourna la tête et sentit son cœur se glacer quand il le vit en train de valser avec une jeune femme. Cette jeune femme qui semblait particulièrement s'amuser, Harry lui parlant tranquillement tandis qu'ils se mouvaient au milieu de la grande salle, parmi tous les autres couples. Draco les regarda, déglutissant difficilement.

« Et un jour, il t'oubliera, » repensa-t-il. Un vague de chagrin l'envahit et, comme pour la fuir, il s'approcha de ses parents, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'eux pour les saluer.

« Excusez mon effronterie, » dit-il. « Mais depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je désirais rencontrer les si grands monarques que vous êtes. Madame, Monsieur… Je vous présente mes humbles respects. »

Lucius jaugea son fils du regard, tandis que Narcissa semblait ravie de l'attention de ce jeune homme.

« Et vous êtes, messire ? » demanda-t-elle, tenant fermement le bras de son époux.

« Constantin Serpentard, gente et ravissante Dame. »

« Je connais bien votre famille… Mais je crains de n'avoir jamais entendu votre nom, » dit alors Lucius, semblant pourtant peu concerné.

« Cela est tout à fait normal, » dit Draco. « Je proviens d'une branche fort éloignée… Et on a tendance à m'en oublier… »

Lucius eut un léger – très léger – sourire, à la plaisanterie de son fils.

« Vos parents sont-ils ici, messire ? Il serait bien dommage de ne pas nous les présenter… »

« Malheureusement, non, » dit Draco. « Ils ont dû demeurer dans la demeure familiale, en Amérique du Nord. Les affaires n'attendent pas… »

L'homme face à lui fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous… J'ai les mêmes motivations, personnellement. »

« Et tout homme digne de valeur se le doit, « dit le blond.

« Votre famille ne semble guère différente de la nôtre. J'enseigne depuis toujours ces règles très stricte à notre fils.

« Alors il doit être fort bien élevé… Est-il présent, séant ? »

« Malheureusement non, » fit Narcissa. « Il est en mer, sur son navire, depuis des lustres. »

« Ooh, » fit Draco. « Puisse-t-il faire un heureux voyage et revenir rapidement auprès de ses parents ! »

« Nous l'espérons fort également. Les obligations n'attendent pas ! »

« En effet, » dit Draco.

Une nouvelle valse commença et il se tourna vers la piste. Harry dansait toujours avec la même jeune femme, la fixant doucement.

Draco les regarda faire un petit moment, espérant que le brun lèverait à un moment les yeux sur lui. Mais, tout le temps qu'il posa son regard sur lui, il ne reçut pas le moindre coup d'œil de la part du pirate. Finalement, presque douloureusement, Draco se détourna, respirant vite.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » s'enquit Narcissa, inquiète.

« Oh, non, tout va bien, » dit le blond. « Je crois… Je crois que l'air est un peu lourd pour moi… »

« Vous devriez sortir dans le jardin dans ce cas… L'air y est frais et les odeurs des nombreuses fleurs embaumante vous apaiseront très certainement. »

Draco sourit.

« C'est une excellente idée, madame. Au plaisir de vous revoir, vos majestés. »

Il s'inclina de plus belle, attendant de recevoir le salut des deux Malfoy avant de sortir presque précipitamment. Dans la salle, Harry l'avait bien vu sortir précipitamment, ne l'ayant pas lâché du regard depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, s'assurant qu'il était toujours dans son champ de vision. Il se sentit aussitôt inquiet du départ si précipité de Draco, alors que celui-ci semblait en grande conversation avec un couple aux airs noble et fier. Il se prit à espérer la fin de la chanson, afin de pouvoir retirer ses bagues à Amélia, bagues après lesquelles il s'était donné tant de mal… Mais la musique dura encore un long moment, à son grand agacement. Il se forçait à sourire, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il maudissait les musiciens. Et la jeune femme qui n'en finissait plus de raconter sa vie à la Cour, tous les émois qui pouvaient s'y passer, les – très – nombreuses rumeurs qui circulaient concernant certaines maîtresses de nobles seigneurs…

Le regard de Harry se porta de plus en plus souvent vers les grandes portes vitrées ouvertes, donnant sur le jardin et invitant qui le voulait, à y entrer. Le morceau prit enfin fin, les violons tirant leur dernière note.

« Vous m'excuserez, milady, mais mon cousin me fait signe… »

Harry lui baisa la main – celle sur laquelle il s'était acharné –, lui retirant ses très nombreuses bagues avec une facilité déconcertante, sans qu'elle ne semble rien remarquer.

« Oh, » fit-elle, l'air déçue. « N'hésitez pas à revenir m'inviter, messire ! »

« J'en aurai sans doute le plaisir. »

Et, après un sourire charmeur qu'il destinait généralement à Draco, il s'en fut d'un pas tranquille – en apparence – en direction du jardin.

Il dut chercher un long moment avant de finalement trouver, dans un petit kiosque entourée de roses, le prince. Il était accoudé à la rambarde, la tête entre ses bras, fixant le sol. Son masque dissimulait son visage, mais tout, dans son comportement, inspirait sa peine et sa mélancolie.

Harry s'approcha doucement de lui, inquiet. Il s'arrêta tout près, posant une main sur son épaule et la faisant glisser dans son dos. Après un rapidement coup d'œil dans autour d'eux, il osa enfin prendre la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Draco, qui avait légèrement sursauté à son arrivée, se retourna.

« Ce n'est rien, » dit-il finalement. « Mais ne devrais-tu pas être en train de danser ? »

« Non, j'ai faussé compagnie à Amélia… Je t'ai vu sortir précipitamment… »

« J'avais besoin d'air, » dit Draco, lui tournant brusquement le dos.

Harry en fut surpris, mais il reprit d'une voix douce :

« Je sais qu'il y a autre chose… »

« Non, non, il n'y a rien d'autre… »

« Oh, j't'en pris, je te connais suffisamment pour le savoir lorsque tu me mens… »

« Ah, vraiment ? » demanda Draco, se retournant. « Et me connais-tu suffisamment pour savoir que je ne supporte pas de te voir parler avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Que ton regard pour cette espèce de greluche me brise le cœur ? »

Harry recula d'un pas en le voyant soudain en colère.

« Qu… Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es… jaloux ? »

« Pfu ! » fit Draco. « N'importe quoi ! »

Il se retourna de nouveau, croisant les bras.

« Si c'était vraiment n'importe quoi, tu n'agirais pas ainsi… »

« Et comment réagirais-tu, toi, à ma place ? » demanda le blond.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua Harry. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que je faisais avec Amélia ? »

« Tu la regardais comme tu me regardes, » dit le blond. « C'est tout ce que je veux savoir ! »

« Non, pas du tout… Ce n'était pas le même regard… Mais as-tu seulement idée de ce que je fais ici ce soir ? »

« Oui, je sais ce que tu fais ici, ce soir ! » dit Draco, serrant les dents. « Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour… les séduire ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que je fais ! Ces femmes sont toutes des idiotes ! Je ne fais que leur montrer ce qu'elles veulent vraiment voir, et ensuite, je prends ce que je suis venu chercher ! »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il se sentait ridicule, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Parce qu'un jour, ce ne serait plus un rôle et qu'il devrait l'accepter et s'en aller… Harry se rapprocha de lui.

« Est-ce que tu doutes de moi ? Est-ce que tu doutes de mon amour pour toi ? »

« Non, » murmura Draco. « Je ne doute pas de toi, ni de ton amour pour moi… Je doute simplement de sa continuité… On n'a jamais vu d'histoire d'amour être éternelle… Un jour, tu regarderas une de ces femmes avec ce regard et je n'aurai plus qu'à disparaître… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? C'est le futur qui te fait peur de la sorte ? Draco, tu sembles oublier que je ne fréquente pas ce genre de soirées, et encore moins des gens comme eux ! Je pense ma vie sur un navire à en piller d'autres ! »

« Sauf lorsque tu t'arrêtes sur une île… »

Harry sembla alors comprendre.

« Écoute, j'ai fréquenté Merissa pendant près de quatre ans jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé… C'était ma maîtresse, voilà tout. Une bonne amie à qui je témoignais des marques d'affection un peu spéciales… Depuis que je suis pirate, j'ai dû fréquenter un bordel deux ou trois fois, au grand maximum… Qu'espères-tu que je fasse exactement ? Que je change brusquement d'habitude de vie, que je t'abandonne sur une île quelconque, et que je me fasse toutes les femmes qui voudront bien de moi ? »

« Non ! » fit Draco. »Je suis loin d'espérer qu'une chose pareille arrive. Oh, non, alors ! »

Il se retourna, lui faisant face.

« C'est ma hantise ! »

« Mais… Tu as si peu confiance en moi ? Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire quelque chose comme ça ? »

« J'ai confiance en toi ! » murmura Draco. « Mais… Nous sommes jeunes… Nous changerons… »

« Comme tout le monde ! »

Harry eut un rire sans joie.

« J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai plus de foi en l'amour, que toi ! »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant toi ! » lui dit Draco. « Et personne ne m'a jamais aimé avant toi ! Et cela me fait peur ! J'ai peur parce que si tu venais à me quitter, j'en serais tué ! »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise… Je ne permettrais pas que tu meures par la faute du bâtard que je suis… »

« Tu n'es pas un bâtard ! » fit Draco. « Non, tu ne l'es pas et tu ne le seras jamais ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que je suis, dis-moi, par rapport à toi ? »

Il croisa les bras.

« Tu es celui que j'aime, » dit Draco.

« -Eh bien je t'aime aussi, figure-toi ! Et je ne supporte pas de me voir remettre ainsi ma euh… fidélité, si je puis dire, en compte ! »

« Je ne la remets pas en compte « ! dit Draco. « J'ai simplement… peur ! »

« Et ta peur me donne peur de ce que je pourrais faire un jour ! Je me remets en compte moi-même ! »

Draco baissa la tête, comme coupable.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Mais tu n'as pas à l'être, bon sang ! C'est moi qui suis responsable de toute cette histoire ! »

« Et responsable en quoi ? C'est moi qui suis stupide d'être jaloux ainsi… Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je n'aime pas qu'on te regarde ! »

Harry sembla alors se calmer.

« Mais ce n'est pas un mal ! La jalousie fait partie de ce qu'est l'être humain ! Et je ne fais rien pour arranger tout cela ! »

Draco sourit et posa une main tendre sur sa joue.

« Ne te rends pas coupable de ma stupidité, mon cher Harry… »

« Mais tu n'es pas stupide… Tu es humain, c'est tout… »

« Je sais, » dit Draco en se rapprochant de lui, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je sais… Oublions ça… »

Harry lui sourit, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, l'embrassant à son tour.

« Je suis bien d'accord… »

Draco sourit, l'embrassant de plus belle, avec plus de passion. Harry en oublia complètement où ils se trouvaient, ce qu'ils y faisaient, tenant simplement le prince étroitement contre lui, savourant ce moment de douce intimité. Leurs masques les gênaient un peu et, agacé, tous deux le repoussèrent doucement, s'embrassant avec plus de force. Draco avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque, presque avec désespoir, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces. Harry glissa ses mains sous sa veste, puis sa chemise, caressant sa peau de façon insistante, se foutant bien de qui pouvait les apercevoir. Contre lui, Draco poussa un petit halètement, s'en séparant rapidement.

« Rentrons, » dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas partir comme ça… »

« Je t'en prie, » dit Draco, mordant son cou. « J'ai envie de toi… »

Harry frissonna.

« Mais je n'ai pas encore fini ici… »

« Les autres le feront, » dit Draco. « S'il te plait… J'en ai tellement envie… »

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de moi ? »

Draco s'écarta de lui, le fixant.

« Bien, comme tu veux… »

Harry le ramena pourtant bien vite contre lui.

« Au fond… J'en ai rien à faire… »

Draco sourit, l'air vainqueur.

« Rentrons, » dit-il. « Vite… »

Et Harry fut entraîné à sa suite, le blond lui tenant la main.

« Euh… Calme-toi… Le navire ne va pas brusquement couler au fond de l'océan… »

« Tssss ! » fit Draco, méprisant. « Tu veux peut-être que nous attendions trois heures puis que nous y allions ? »

« Du calme, je plaisante ! »

Il sourit d'un air amusé.

« Tu m'as l'air bien agressif… Serait-ce un petit tigre qui se cache sous cette apparence angélique ? »

Draco s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Harry… Tu n'as pas compris, je crois… J'ai envie de toi… Je te veux ! Totalement ! »

Celui-ci le fixa intensément.

« Oui, j'avais compris, mais je n'étais pas certain… »

« Maintenant tu l'es ! » dit Draco, l'embrassant de plus belle.

Harry répondit vivement à son baiser, le repoussant pourtant.

« Si l'on veut traverser ce bois rapidement, mieux vaut ne pas traîner, aussi distrayantes que soient les activités que tu m'offres… »

Draco sourit et se laissa entraîner, tous deux courant presque pour traverser le jardin puis le bois. Finalement le clapotis de l'eau, venant éclabousser la rive leur parvint aux oreilles, et ils pressèrent un peu plus le pas. Ils durent chercher un petit moment pour trouver les barques, mais quand ce fut chose faite, ils sautèrent dans l'une d'elles et, ensemble, ramèrent pour rejoindre le bateau qu'ils apercevaient un peu plus loin.

« Foutu marée basse ! » grogna Harry, au bois d'un moment, levant la tête vers le ciel où la lune était pleine.

Draco sourit, amusé.

« On peut toujours s'arrêter dans le kiosque au milieu du lac, si tu veux… »

« Mon dos à tendance a être capricieux, s'il n'a pas un bon lit… »

« Pauvre chou ! » dit Draco, riant.

« C'est ça, moque-toi ! »

« Avec… _Plaisir _ ! »

« Oh les princes ! » soupira Harry, semblant découragé, son sourire moqueur contestant pourtant son désespoir.

« Tais-toi et rame ! » dit le blond, s'appliquant et accélérant le mouvement de ses bras.

« À vos ordres votre Majesté ! »

Draco sourit, levant les yeux au ciel. Harry se mit alors à siffler joyeusement, ne se rendant compte que trop tard qu'il s'agissait de l'air de la chanson qu'avait chanter Celia. Draco le regarda en coin, l'air agacé. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« Tout… sauf cette chanson ! » dit le blond. « Pas alors que nous rentrons pour… enfin que… Cette foutue légende n'a jamais été plus concernée ! »

« Oh, euh… navré… C'est venu tout seul… »

Et il se mit à siffloter un autre air. La barque cogna enfin contre la coque et Harry leva les yeux vers le bastingage, ne voyant aucune échelle de corde.

« Mais où est ce bougre d'imbécile ? Sirius ? »

Personne ne lui répondit.

« Sirius ! (Il grogna) SIRIUS BLACK ! »

Aussitôt, le concerné arriva, balançant une échelle.

« Déjà de retour ! » dit-il depuis le pont.

« Navré d'interrompre ton sommeil ! »

« Pfu ! Comme si je dormais ! Mais que faites-vous ici si tôt ? Vous vous êtes fait prendre ? »

« Encore et encore des questions ! »

« Ben… Ça te ressemble pas, dit le second, Draco sautant alors à ses côtés.

« J'ai fait ma part, que les autres fassent la leur… Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai à aller prendre le compte avec le prince… »

« Heu…, » fit Sirius.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Harry et Draco avaient déjà filé. Harry s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière eux, la verrouillant à double tour. Draco, le coeur battant, avait légèrement reculé, le regardant. Harry le fixa de ses yeux verts, le sondant.

« Tu es certain ? »

« Oui, » dit Draco, lui offrant un sourire. « Oui, j'en suis sûr… »

Harry lui sourit en retour et s'approcha de lui, le soulevant dans ses bras, l'embrassant doucement. Draco sourit, le laissant faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Harry les fit basculer dans son lit, le blond sous lui, alors que ses mains s'aventuraient de nouveau sous sa chemise, caressant avec tendresse le corps si merveilleux… Draco, lui, s'évertuait à le déshabiller, enlevant le jabot avec douceur puis s'échinant à détacher le masque et le ruban de Harry. Une fois chose faite, il s'occupa de la veste, tirant dessus tout en sortant la chemise du brun de son pantalon. Harry le laissa faire avec une totale liberté, se laissant emporté par le rythme – fort rapide – de Draco, commençant pour sa part, à le déshabiller doucement. Rapidement, les hauts s'envolèrent, les laissant torse nu. Haletant sous lui, les jambes légèrement écartées, Draco fixait le pirate avec désir. Harry enfouit sa tête dans son cou, embrassant la peau avec douceur, avant de la sucer, y laissant une grosse marque rouge.

« Calme-toi, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille. « On a tout notre temps… »

« Je sais, » dit Draco. « Mais j'ai tellement envie de toi… »

« Je sais, moi aussi… Mais c'est la première fois, alors prend ton temps… »

« Tu… heu… Tu l'as… déjà fait ? Avec un homme, je veux dire… »

« Une seule fois… » répondit Harry, ses mains s'aventurant vers sa ceinture.

Doucement, presque sensuellement, Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fermant les yeux pour savourer les caresses de Harry. Celui-ci sourit en le voyant faire, bougeant légèrement du bassin, curieux de sa réaction. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Renversant la tête en arrière, le corps de Draco se cambra pour que ses hanches rencontrent de nouveau celle de Harry, leurs deux érections se touchant ainsi. Les mains de Harry semblèrent s'affairer plus rapidement, déshabillant Draco vivement, et habilement. Redressant la tête, les yeux brillants, Draco se suréleva pour l'aider, son corps souple retombant ensuite sur le matelas et bougeant contre celui d'Harry. Perversement, il glissa ses mains le long des côtes du brun, les passant ensuite sous le pantalon pour caresser ses fesses et, ainsi, le pressé plus étroitement contre lui.

« Hmmm, » gémit celui-ci, à son oreille, pressé contre son corps. « Et si tu… me laissais retirer mon pan… talon ? »

« Mais j'allais te l'enlever, » dit Draco, bougeant de plus belle. « Oh, oui, j'allais te l'enlever… »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il renversa Harry sous lui, glissant sur son corps pour ensuite atteindre le pantalon. Il l'attrapa avec ses dents et, doucement, le fit glisser, devant, à plusieurs reprises, changer de position pour le tirer. Finalement, arrivé au genoux et impatient, il se redressa et utilisa ses mains pour envoyer balader leur dernière barrière. Satisfait, Harry reprit bien vite sa position dominante, envoyant valser ses bas blancs et ses chaussures, tout comme celles du blond. Un sourire pervers aux lèvres, il partit par la suite à la découverte du corps du prince, à l'aide de sa langue.

« Mhmm, » fit Draco, sous lui. « Oui, Harry… Oh, oui… »

Il se tordait sous le brun, frissonnant de la tête aux pieds et impatient comme jamais. Harry sourit, continuant de lécher chaque parcelle de peau qui passait à sa portée. Tendu de la tête aux pied, Draco frémissait doucement, se désespérant de la torture de son amant. Harry atteignit enfin son sexe qu'il prit ardemment dans sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour et le suçant avec délice, ne s'attardant pourtant pas, continuant sa joyeuse activité. Draco avait poussé un cri, écarquillant les yeux. Tout son corps se mouvait, réclamant sa pitié et le soulagement d'un désir devenu douloureux. Harry s'arrêta pourtant soudainement, relevant la tête – qui se trouvait entre les cuisses du blond. Il lui sourit, se pencha de nouveau, prêtant l'oreille, et glissant sa langue entre les fesses de Draco, allant titiller son anus. Draco poussa un petit halètement de surprise mais, bien vite, ce fut le plaisir qu'il exprima par ses sons. Voyant cela et satisfait, Harry humecta ses doigts, remontant à la hauteur de son visage et l'embrassant avec tendresse, faisant, avec toute la douceur possible, glisser un doigt en lui.

Draco papillonna des yeux, surpris de sentir cette intrusion en lui, mais n'ayant pas mal. Il ne ressentit d'abord qu'une simple gêne, mais quand le brun se mit à bouger, après quelques allées et venues, il gémit, le désagrément se transformant en sensation plus que plaisante. Encouragé par les délicieux sons qu'il produisait, Harry fit entrer un deuxième doigt en lui, tout aussi doucement, prenant tout son temps, essayant de lui éviter toute douleur. Cette fois, pourtant, Draco eut une grimace, ayant un peu mal. Il lui fallut plus de temps pour s'y habituer, mais quand il le fit, il poussa un « oh » qui provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps du brun. Harry eut le sourire satisfait d'un enfant recevant le plus merveilleux des cadeaux de Noël en l'entendant. Il continua pourtant de bouger un moment ses doigts en lui, alternant les mouvements de va-et-vient et de ciseaux. Le blond gémissait, se mouvant contre lui avec bonheur et volupté, murmurant de temps à autre son nom. Le brun finit par faire entrer un troisième – et dernier – doigt en lui, assez impatiemment, attendant désespérément que Draco s'y habitue rapidement. Une fois chose faite, il les retira, l'embrassant goulûment.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il, se mordant par la suite la lèvre inférieure.

Il lui agrippa par la suite les hanches et, avec toute la douceur du monde, il le pénétra, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il retenait sa respiration.

Draco cria, tant de plaisir que de douleur. Sentir Harry s'enfoncer en lui, lui procurait une sensation extraordinaire, mais son corps hurlait de douleur. Harry s'immobilisa finalement.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Vraiment désolé… Mais ça sera bientôt fini… »

Draco hocha vivement de la tête, se mordant la lèvre et haletant péniblement.

« D'a… D'accord, » dit-il, respirant vite.

Harry attendit calmement – légèrement haletant – qu'il se soit habitué, caressant son corps de ses mains, embrassant doucement son cou. Rapidement, un autre son échappa des lèvres du blond mais cette fois de plaisir. Il bougea des hanches avec hésitation, des étoiles apparaissant devant ses yeux. Voyant qu'il semblait particulièrement adoré, Harry se mit à se mouvoir en lui, avec douceur, gémissant doucement, n'osant croire qu'il faisait enfin sien le prince, qu'il pouvait enfin l'aimer… Sous lui, Draco suivait les mouvements de son corps, se tendant tel un arc à sa rencontre. Il noua ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, des paroles incohérentes – dans lesquels se mélangeaient les « je t'aime » et les « j'aime ça » – lui échappant. La sensation d'Harry s'enfonçant en lui, de cet homme qui « l'aimait » physiquement, était pour lui une source de jouissance plus grande que toutes ses expériences passées…

« Hmmm, oh… Draco… ! » gémit Harry, donnant un coup de hanches un peu plus brusque les autres, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément.

Aussitôt, un gémissement plus bruyant échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du blond, ses pupilles dilatées se levant vers le plafond de la cabine pour ensuite revenir à Harry. Celui-ci, le voyant emporté par la plaisir – tout comme lui – embrassa très légèrement ses lèvres, soufflant un « Je t'aime », haletant péniblement alors que ses mouvements se faisaient un peu plus rapide et qu'une de ses mains s'égarait sur le corps de Draco, allant le caresser. Le blond se cambrait sous lui, l'encourageant par des sons tantôt doux, tantôt passionnés, ses yeux brillants fixant Harry avec désir et amour.

Les ténèbres de la cabine leur permettaient tout juste de se distinguer, la lune cachée derrière d'imposants nuages, dans le ciel de la nuit – déjà fort avancée.

Leurs gémissements se transformèrent bientôt en cris de plaisir, alors qu'ils se laissaient emportés par un flot de sensations. Bien vite, la sueur coula le long de leur deux corps mêlés, tous deux s'embrassant et se caressant avec de plus en plus de frénésie.

Plusieurs fois de suite, profondément en lui, Harry frappa sa prostate, arrachant d'autres cris au prince, celui-ci s'accrochant un peu plus à lui. Leur mouvement s'accélérait de plus en plus, chacun sentant le plaisir si proche d'eux qu'ils croyaient y plonger à chaque va-et-vient. Finalement, Draco finit par pousser un cri dans lequel on pouvait percevoir le nom du brun et il jouit, renversant la tête en arrière. Harry le rejoignit à son tour très rapidement dans l'extase, se tendant tandis qu'il explosait à l'intérieur de Draco, un liquide chaud semblant dévorer les entrailles de celui-ci, criant à son tour de plaisir. Il se laissa finalement retomber sur le blond, essayant de ne pas l'écraser sous lui, la respiration saccadée et le souffle brûlant. S'accrochant à lui, Draco déposa une multitude de baisers dans son cou et sur son visage.

« Je t'aime…, » lui dit-il.

Harry lui sourit, bienheureux.

« Je… t'ai… t'aime aussi, » chuchota-t-il, abandonnant son corps à Draco.

Celui-ci sourit à son tour, caressant tendrement son dos et embrassant encore son cou. Au bout d'un petit moment, Harry trouva finalement la volonté de se relever légèrement, se traînant sur quelques centimètres dans son lit, afin de permettre à Draco de respirer plus librement. Mais le blond se raccrocha très rapidement à lui, ne voulant visiblement pas s'en écarter de plus d'un centimètre. Le pirate l'embrassa doucement, se retournant légèrement dans son lit, enserrant sa taille de ses bras. Draco se nicha aussitôt dans ses bras, continuant ses petits baisers, une jambe se glissant autour de sa taille.

« J'ai aucun regret d'être parti, » marmonna Harry dans son cou, léchant doucement la peau douce et sucrée.

« Et moi, aucun regret d'avoir décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout… »

Harry rit doucement.

« Content que tu ais apprécié… »

Draco sourit contre lui, se collant totalement à son corps.

« Tu m'as volé, » dit-il. « Je suis comme ces bijoux, maintenant… À toi… »

« Eh je suis bien décidé à te garde pour moi… Juste pour moi… »

Draco le regarda, amusé.

« Je t'y aiderai, ne t'inquiète pas, » dit-il.

« Hmmm t'avoir comme complice serait plutôt bien… »

Draco eut un air sournois.

« Oui, » dit-il. « Et… Pourquoi ne pas sceller tout cela par ce que nous venons de faire… »

Harry rouvrit les yeux, le fixant, avant d'avoir un grand sourire.

« Ça me plaît comme idée ! »

Draco sourit, embrassant le bout de son nez puis ses lèvres.

« Tant mieux ! Car tu n'as pas le choix ! »

« Oh, me prendrais-tu en otage ? »

« Oui ! » dit Draco. « Et personne ne pourra te libérer ! »

Harry sourit, amusé.

« Tu voyages avec des pirates depuis des semaines, tu te bâts contre des corsaires, tu t'attires les faveurs du capitaine et – d'après le bruit de ton pantalon qui est tombé au sol tout à l'heure – voles des nobles. Parti comme tu l'es, tu deviendras bien vite un pirate…

« Je m'en fiche, de ce que je deviendrai ! » répondit Draco.

Il s'empêcha de dire la fin de sa phrase, se serrant simplement contre lui. Harry n'y vit pas d'inconvénient, poussant un petit soupir de bien-être et fermant les yeux, se laissant envelopper par la douceur du moment.

Draco le regarda avec un sourire.

« Tu as l'air d'un enfant obtenant ce dont il rêve le plus, » dit-il, riant.

Harry sourit, resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

« C'est le cas… »

Draco rit de plus belle.

« C'est bon à savoir… »

Harry rouvrit les yeux.

« Je sens que j'en ai trop dit… »

« Ooh, non, pas du tout, » dit Draco, passant une main tendre le long de la taille d'Harry. « Seulement… N'oublie pas que, si je suis totalement dépendant à toi, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas me rebeller contre la drogue que tu es… Et… t'ennuyer un peu ! »

Harry lui sourit.

« Je ne l'oublierai pas… C'est dans mon propre intérêt, » dit-il, riant.

« En effet, » dit Draco, recommençant à embrasser son torse.

Le pirate le regarda faire tranquillement.

« J'ai si bon goût ? »

« Hu hu, fit Draco. Un goût de… je ne sais trop, mais j'aime beaucoup… »

« Oh, moi tu sais, j'aime plutôt tout de toi… Pas seulement ton goût. »

Draco rit.

« C'est mon cas aussi, » dit-il.

Harry rit à son tour.

« Eh bien, au moins, on ne profite pas de moi ! »

Draco eut un air presque félin.

« Ah, tu crois ? » murmura-t-il, ses mains s'aventurant plus bas que sur la taille du brun.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Bon… peut-être un peu… »

Draco pouffa, accentuant ses caresses.

« Un peu, tu es sûr ? »

Harry gémit.

« D'accord… Tu profites de moi ! »

Draco rit de nouveau, ses baisers se faisant plus aventureux, plus séducteurs.

« Et je compte bien en profiter toute la nuit, tu sais, » dit-il, souriant.

Harry poussa un autre petit gémissement.

« Oh… Tu sais je n'y vois – hmmm encore un, là ! – pas d'inconvénient… »

Draco rit encore, continuant doucement chacune de ses attentions.

« C'est ce que je sens, oui, » dit-il.

Le brun ne répondit pas, fondant pratiquement dans le matelas.

« Mhmm… C'que c'est bon…

Draco gloussa, se hissant difficilement sur lui, accédant ainsi plus à son corps qu'il entreprit de satisfaire.

Aucun d'eux ne dormit de la nuit, trop occupé à découvrir le corps de l'autre, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà fait, s'amusant à trouver les points sensibles, à faire gémit l'autre, ou à le faire frissonner. Finalement, alors que le soleil se levait, ils finirent par fermer doucement les yeux, s'endormant profondément l'un contre l'autre, épuisé.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et, suite aux ordres de la veille, le bateau avait quitté son port d'attache, voguant doucement aux larges de l'île. Ne pouvant se lever, Draco étant sur lui, Harry le regarda se réveiller doucement, s'amusant de toutes les expressions qui passaient sur son visage. Draco ouvrit des yeux encore un peu fatigué, regardant d'un air un peu somnolant autour de lui. Finalement, son regard tomba sur Harry et un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour… »

Harry lui sourit à son tour et baisa doucement ses lèvres.

« Salut, » répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Il bâilla.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Hmm, » fit Draco, glissant de son corps pour s'étendre confortablement sur le matelas. « Très bien. Et toi ? »

« Mieux que depuis bien longtemps… »

Il resserra la couverture autour de lui, ayant soudain un peu froid.

Draco sourit, bougeant pour aller se serrer contre lui et, ainsi, lui apporter un peu de chaleur.

« Je suis ravi de t'apporter un repos agréable… »

« J'ai trouvé encore plus agréable ce qui s'est passé hier… »

« Hier… Cette nuit… Ce matin… Peux-tu vraiment préciser ce que tu as préféré ? » demanda le blond, riant.

Harry rit à son tour.

« Non pas vraiment… Mais toi tu ne risques pas d'apprécier d'avoir un peu de mal à marcher… »

« Mpfff… M'en fiche, » dit Draco. « Ça passera, c'est tout ce qui compte… »

Harry pouffa.

« Tout pour recommencer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco sourit.

« Moui, en effet, » dit-il, dessinant avec ses doigts sur le torse du brun. « Sache seulement que je ne serai pas toujours en dessous… »

« Mais je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, au contraire…, » répondit son amant.

« Ah ? fit Draco, le regardant avec un grand intérêt.

« Oui, j'vais te laisser me soumettre si ça te chante, » affirma Harry avec un sourire.

Draco rit.

« Pas tout de suite, je te rassure, » dit-il, baillant. « Je crois que tout ce dont je suis capable, pour l'instant, c'est de rester couché, marcher doucement et paresser… »

« Oh eh bien, je suppose que tu peux faire tout cela sans problème, ici ! »

« Chercherais-tu à me garder ici à tout prix ? »

« Mais je t'ai dit que je te gardais seulement pour moi ! »

Draco pouffa.

« Mais pas au point de me séquestrer ici, tout de même ? »

« Hmmm, » fit Harry, pensif. « Je suppose que non, je peux faire une concession sur cela… »

« Oh… Pourtant, juste pour aujourd'hui, ça ne me dérange pas… »

« Je ne compte pas sortir sur le pont pour aujourd'hui de toute façon… »

« Bien ! » fit le blond, frottant sa joue contre lui. « Parce que je ne t'aurais pas laisser faire sans une rançon immense de ta part ! »

« Oh, mais si c'est la rançon à laquelle je pense, je crois que je vais me précipiter à l'extérieur… »

« Comment, cela ? » demanda Draco.

« Parce que je pourrais encore profiter de toi… »

Il se colla un peu plus contre lui.

« Mais de toute façon, j'ai pas envie de sortir de ce lit. »

« Oh, mais ce n'était pas à ça ce que je pensais, comme rançon… Non, je pensais aux plaisirs d'étrenner ces chères pinces que j'avais préparé, hier… »

Harry se recula aussitôt.

« N'y pense même pas ! Tu n'approcheras pas cet engin de torture de mon pauvre corps ! »

« Pauvre corps ? Pauvre corps ? Mais il m'a l'air très riche, moi, ce corps, » dit Draco, le ramenant à lui. « Et puis… ne t'inquiète pas ! Je plaisantais… »

Harry sembla aussitôt rassuré.

« Ne t'y avise pourtant même pas ! »

Il eut un sourire amusé.

« Et tu trouves que mon corps est riche ? »

Draco rit, amusé.

« Mhmm, moui, je le trouve, » dit-il. « Il ne manque pas de…. choses précieuses… »

Il passa une main tendre sur la cuisse du brun. Celui-ci frissonna sous la caresse, souriant pourtant au prince.

« Oh, si tu parles de ce genre de richesse, eh bien, tu es loin d'en être dépourvu également… »

Il bâilla, avant d'embrasser Draco et de se lever, s'enveloppant dans la deuxième couverture du lit, et traversant rapidement la cabine, allant ouvrir la fenêtre et jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. L'île n'était plus en vue. Tout autour du navire, il n'y avait que l'océan scintillant sous un soleil radieux. Harry sourit, refermant la fenêtre.

« Avec un peu de chance, nous arriverons sur l' _Isla__ del Miedo _sans problème ! »

Draco, appuyé sur un coude et recouvert jusqu'à la taille de la couverture, le regardait d'un air presque rêveur.

« Qu'est-ce que l' _Isla__ del Miedo ?_ » demanda-t-il, regardant également par la fenêtre depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Harry revint s'asseoir près de lui, dans le lit, s'appuyant contre le montant de bois.

« Un repaire. Enfin, notre repaire… Il y a environs deux ou trois ans, après une rude tempête, nous avons atterri là… Il s'est avéré que l'île était déserte et une parfaite cachette pour notre butin… _Isla__ del Miedo _signifie île de la Peur. »

Il bâilla légèrement.

« Et, le _Survivor_étant plein à craquer, il est temps de tout aller déposer. »

« Et qui a trouvé le nom de l'île ? » demanda le blond, niché dans les oreillers et visiblement fort peu pressé d'en sortir.

« Sirius. Il adore donner des surnoms à tout le monde, alors, évidemment, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de nommer l'île ! »

« Ah ? J'aurai parié que c'était toi… »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas… Cela semble ironique, comme nom… Et tu es quelqu'un d'ironique… »

« Bah, c'est tout de même moins ironique que _Isla__ de la Muerta !_ L'île de la Mort ! »

« Si tu veux mon avis, tout cela ne sont que de stupides noms ! »

Harry rit.

« Oui, peut-être… Mais ça permet de distinguer vers quelle destination nous nous dirigeons ! »

Draco soupira.

« Certes, je le sais… Mais c'est tout de même ridicule… Je trouve que cela ressemble à des jeux d'enfants… Je baptisais mes cabanes de manière tout aussi stupide pour faire peur à Blaise ! »

« Dois-je te rappeler que Sirius est un grand enfant ? »

« Mhmm… Non, je suppose que je m'en souviendrai lorsqu'il nous dispensera de ses commentaires… »

« Excellent ! »

Il s'étira, avant de resserrer les pans de sa couverture autour de lui.

« Tu as froid ? » s'étonna Draco, le regardant.

« Bah, un peu… Ce sont mes mains qui sont glacées. »

« Pauvre petit, » fit Draco, moqueur. « Donne-les moi, je vais te les réchauffer… ».

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

« Je doute de tes méthodes… »

« Comment ? » s'exclama le blond. « Je suis vexé ! »

Il lui tourna aussitôt le dos.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas te vexer… »

« Pfu ! » fit Draco, méprisant.

Le brun fit la moue et s'approcha de lui. Brusquement, il le fit se retourner sur le ventre, s'asseyant sur le bas de son dos et se penchant à son oreille, y chuchotant :

« Arrête de faire la tête, je plaisantais… »

Avant de la lécher. Draco frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

« Trop… Trop facile, pirate, » balbutia-t-il. « Il en faut plus… pour me convaincre ! »

« Hmmm, plus comment ? Comme ça ? »

Il ondula légèrement des hanches. Draco gémit, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller, des paroles étouffées se faisant entendre, bien qu'incompréhensible. Harry rit très légèrement.

« Non, toujours pas ? »

Draco fit – difficilement, vu qu'elle était enfoncée dans un oreiller – non de la tête.

« Ah bon… Très bien dans ce cas… »

Harry glissa sa main sous la couverture qui recouvrait le bas du corps du blond, la glissant jusqu'à ses fesses et allant sans vergogne, d'un doigt, titiller son anus avec un sourire diabolique. La réaction du blond fut de pousser une plainte sourde, ses mains se crispant sur l'oreiller qu'il tenait fermement.

« Alors, tu ne me pardonnes toujours pas ? »

De nouveau, un son étouffé. Agacé, Draco finit par tourner la tête, gémissant :

« Pas si tu t'arrêtes ! »

« Ça ne serait pas bien sage de continuer, tu sais… »

« M'en fiche, » dit Draco. « Je… te pardonne pas… Si tu arrêtes ! »

« Oh, tu me perdras, » grogna Harry, cédant à son avis, et faisant pénétrer son doigt dans son intimité.

La réaction de Draco ne se fit pas attendre. Il haleta, fermant les yeux de plaisir. Son sourire toujours aux lèvres, Harry s'affaira à le faire bouger en lui, le préparant minutieusement, avant d'en faire pénétrer un deuxième.

Draco poussait de petits soupirs, ondulant légèrement, savourant le plaisir de sentir son excitation frotter doucement contre le drap et Harry s'occuper de lui. Celui-ci, s'affairant, de façon fort impatiente pourtant, le laissa faire à sa guise, se délectant des délicieux sons qu'il poussait, retirant finalement ses doigts. Draco poussa un gémissement de frustration, réclamant encore.

Harry se pencha à son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement ? »

« Co… Comme hier, » dit Draco. « S'il te plait… Viens ! »

Harry ne répondit rien, repoussant la couverture qui recouvrait toujours le corps de Draco. Il se suréleva légèrement, se reculant sur les genoux et passant un bras sur le ventre du blond, lui faisant tendre les fesses. Embrassant la peau nue du dos, Harry le pénétra par la suite d'un habile coup de reins. Draco poussa un léger cri, ses mains serrant plus violemment le coussin alors qu'il bougeait doucement du bassin, allant à la rencontre de son amant. Poussant de doux gémissements de plaisir, Harry se mit à bouger avec force en lui, son bras toujours passer autour de sa taille, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Draco. Bien que difficilement, Draco se mit à quatre pattes, la pression de son visage sur le coussin lui faisant un peu mal.

« Mhmmmm, Draco, » gémit Harry, dans sa nuque, l'esprit engourdi par le plaisir. « Si chaud… »

Sa main libre glissa jusqu'à l'entrejambe du blond qu'il se mit à caresser. Draco se mordait la lèvre désespérément, mais un autre cri lui échappa quand il sentit la main d'Harry aller et venir le long de sa virilité.

« Ry, » fit-il, difficilement, le suppliant ainsi d'aller plus vite.

Celui-ci, semblant comprendre la requête, se mit à bouger un peu plus violemment, tenant avec force le prince, haletant péniblement. Leurs gémissements se firent rapidement plus forts, tous deux perdant totalement le sens des réalités, le plaisir embrumant leur esprit et leur faisant bouger plus vite et ensembles. Au bout d'un long moment, ils finirent par atteindre le septième ciel, pratiquement en même temps, s'écroulant par la suite sur le matelas. Effondré sur le lit, Draco haletait, les yeux fermés.

« Je… Crois que… Tu dois vraiment… Changer tes draps ! »

Harry eut à peine le souffle de rire.

« Je le… ferai tout à… l'heure. »

Draco, tout aussi essoufflé, se contenta de sourire, tournant la tête péniblement vers lui pour happer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Le brun y répondit avec ardeur, toujours appuyé sur lui, toutes les sensations qu'il venait de ressentir lui faisant tourner la tête. Draco le fit légèrement rouler, se retrouvant ainsi sur Harry. Il posa une main sur son ventre qu'il caressa, continuant de l'embrasser avec tout autant de force. Harry passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, ses mains allant s'égarer dans ses cheveux, l'empêchant ainsi de se reculer. Mais Draco n'en avait nullement l'intention, ce qu'il lui fit comprendre en mordillant sa lèvre doucement, leur permettant à tous deux de souffler un peu. Quand ce fut chose faite, il recommença à l'embrasser avec ardeur. Au bout d'un long moment, Harry finit par se reculer légèrement, lui offrant un doux sourire.

« Je sais ce que c'est, cette bénédiction… C'est de t'avoir, toi ! »

Draco sourit, attendri.

« La seule bénédiction que je vois ici, moi, c'est que ton second n'ait pas encore débarqué ici ! … Et le fait que tu m'aimes, aussi… »

Harry rit, avant de baiser ses lèvres.

« La porte est verrouillée, de tout façon… »

« Je parie qu'il l'enfoncerait ! » dit le blond, déposant une série de baisers sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« Peut-être après quelques jours le ferait-il… Il se contenterait, pour le moment, de venir beugler à la porte… »

Draco sourit.

« Content qu'il ne le fasse pas… Je veux te garder près de moi… Toujours… »

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible de rester si près que maintenant… Mais je ne serai jamais bien loin… »

« Je veux, oui ! Je vais nous attacher les mains ! Ainsi, pas moyen de t'éloigner ! »

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher la corde ? »

« Non, tu bouges pas ! J'en trouverai bien une un jour quand nous marcherons sur le pont ! Et alors, tu seras _mon _prisonnier ! »

Harry se mit presque à ronronner sous lui.

« Et je devrai tout faire avec toi ? »

« Tout ! » dit Draco. « Sans exception ! »

« Je dois trouver une corde ! » fit Harry, faisant mine de vouloir se lever.

« Vilain prisonnier ! » fit Draco, lui sautant dessus. « J'ai dit pas bouger ! Sinon, je te punirais ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda aussitôt le brun, les yeux brillants.

« Ne rêve pas ! » dit aussitôt Draco. « Ce n'est pas ce genre de punition ! Mais enfin, serais-tu insatiable ? »

Harry sourit.

« Ça se pourrait bien, en effet ! »

« Dieu ! Quelle erreur j'ai fait ! Me voilà avec un obsédé sur les bras ! » fit le blond, l'air tragique.

« Ça serait plutôt dans les bras… Mais de toute façon, tu l'aimes l'obsédé ! »

« Mhmmm, » fit Draco. « J'avoue ! Je l'adore ! »

« Et j'en suis rassuré ! »

Il lui embrassa le cou, alors qu'on venait tambouriner à la porte.

« Serait peut-être temps de sortir de là ! »

« Va te faire foutre ! » répliqua Harry.

« Parce que c'est pas ce que t'es en train de faire ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, continuant d'embrasser la peau douce de la gorge, du cou et de la nuque.

Draco ronronnait, les yeux mi-clos, visiblement indifférent à la présence de Sirius.

« Fouetterais, moi, ce genre de gêneur, » dit-il d'une voix rêveuse.

« 'est 'ace que est Irius ! » articula difficilement le brun.

« Quoi ? » fit le blond, sur un petit nuage.

« C'est parce que c'est Sirius ! C'est pour cela que je ne le fais pas… Au fond, j'y tiens, à ce vieux roublard. »

« J'sais, » dit Draco, extatique. « Mais de toute façon, je plaisantais… »

Harry sourit, finissant par se lasser, et laissant retomber sa tête contre un oreiller, regardant le visage de Draco, installé sur lui. Celui-ci releva la tête, lui offrant un sourire ravi.

« Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'imaginais pas tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi fabuleux, » dit-il.

« Moi, je n'imaginais pas tomber sur quelqu'un de bien, tout court… Alors… ! Je suis tout simplement au paradis… Si le paradis existe ! »

Draco rit, amusé. Il prit pourtant un air sérieux après un moment.

« Pa… Parles-moi un peu de lui, » dit-il, n'osant regarder Harry. « De… l'autre homme avec qui tu as… couché… »

Harry sursauta, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette demande.

« Euh… Très bien, que veux-tu savoir sur Antonin ? »

« Tout, dit Draco. Comment c'est arrivé… Pourquoi… Tout… »

« Eh bien… Je l'ai connu lorsque j'étais encore à bord du _Ring_, le bateau de Fol Œil, ou plutôt, son deuxième bateau. Il y était pirate depuis un bon moment, semblait-il, âgé de quelques années de plus. Il a vingt-quatre ans, aujourd'hui. C'était un bel homme, grand, avec beaucoup d'humour… Je me suis très rapidement lié d'amitié à lui puisqu'il me semblait le plus sympathique à bord… Cette relation est restée stable pendant quelques mois… Puis, un soir, alors qu'on faisait escale sur l'île de la Tortue, j'ai pris une drogue que je ne croyais pas… si forte ! Lui également… ! Mais, contrairement à tout ce que j'avais pris jusque là, ça nous a plutôt éclairci les idées, comme jamais… Et… On a fini dans une chambre. Ç'a été la seule fois… Mais on est resté de très bons amis. »

Draco ne dit rien, continuant de tracer des figures avec son doigt sur la peau du brun. Finalement, il se redressa et l'embrassa voracement.

« Tu es à moi, maintenant ! » dit-il.

Harry lui jeta un regard ahuri devant tant de possessivité. Il finit par sourire.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ! »

« De toute façon, je ne t'aurais pas laissé ton mot à dire ! » fit le blond.

« Je vois que tu n'aimes pas partager… »

« Je déteste ça ! » dit Draco. « Surtout lorsque j'aime… »

Harry parut touché et l'embrassa légèrement, une fois encore.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée au lit, à parler de tout et de rien, enlacés sous les couvertures. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil se coucha, assez tard, que le pirate décida de sortir du lit – ou plutôt de s'en sauver, Draco ne voulant pas le laisser partir – son estomac criant famine et l'attirant vers la coquerie.

« Je devrais aussi changer les draps, » fit-il, pensif, enfilant son pantalon – qu'il ne remarqua pas être celui du bal de la veille. « Bah, plus tard… »

Et, après un sourire pour le prince, il sortit, s'attachant les cheveux, se hâtant de filer aux coursives afin de se faire remarquer le moins possible.

Il revint peu de temps après, un plateau dans les bras, entrant à toute vitesse dans la cabine et verrouillant rapidement la porte, comme s'il voulait fuir la peste, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, la voix étouffée de Sirius se faisant entendre derrière la porte.

Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas le moindre du monde, déposant le plateau sur la grande table située au milieu de la pièce. Il ne se rendit qu'alors compte que Draco s'était levé et était posté à la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur, à moitié habillé également. Automatiquement, le regard de Harry dériva vers le lit, et il constata que la literie avait été changée. Il sourit.

« Viens manger, » lui dit-il, disposant les plats sur la table, plus qu'affamé lui-même.

Draco se tourna vers lui, souriant aussitôt et allant s'asseoir devant lui.

« Avec joie ! » dit-il. « Mine de rien, c'est vrai que je meurs de faim aussi ! »

Harry eut un petit rire, s'asseyant et commençant sitôt à manger.

« Mhmm (il avala sa boucher) Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire sur cette île, une fois que nous aurons accosté ? La plupart de mes hommes, eux, vont se saouler, ça ne fait aucun doute. »

« Je l'ignore totalement, » répondit Draco, pensif.

« Bah, j'te ferai faire le tour, et tu pourras y penser, par la suite… »

Le blond se contenta de hocher de la tête, mangeant. Harry continua de manger un moment, tranquillement, en silence, regardant le prince de temps à autre. Une étrange idée vint pourtant s'insinuer dans son esprit et, sans un mot, il se leva, se dirigeant vers son bureau d'où il sortit un objet d'un des tiroirs, revenant s'asseoir et posant ce qu'il avait été chercher devant Draco, recommençant à manger, guettant sa réaction.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de voir devant lui la petite boîte verte et argent.

« Mais…, fit-il. Elle… Tu l'avais ? »

Harry eut un sourire.

« Depuis le premier jour… Mais j'étais curieux… »

« Depuis… Et tu le dis seulement maintenant ? Mais si tu m'avais interrogé, je t'aurai montré… »

« C'est ça le problème, j'ai demandé… Mais tu n'as pas voulu me dire ce qu'elle contenait. »

« Nous n'étions pas assez proches, » alors, dit le blond. « Je n'avais pas envie de te montrer mes secrets… »

« Et que contient-elle cette boîte ? » demanda Harry, s'accoudant à la table et repoussant son assiette vide.

Draco sourit, finissant son propre plat avant de, doucement, prendre la petite boîte. Il passa doucement sa paume sur le couvercle puis appliqua la forme de la bague de son index sur le cercle creux. Il sourit et, doucement, fit tourner sa main. Un « clic » se fit entendre et la boîte s'ouvrit, une lente et douce mélodie s'élevant alors qu'en son centre, un croissant de lune s'illuminait doucement.

« Rien d'autre que ça, » dit Draco.

Harry sourit un peu plus, étrangement, écoutant la mélodie.

« Plutôt jolie… Mais c'est bien la même chanson à laquelle je pense ? »

« Oui, » dit Draco. « C'est bien celle-là… Blaise me l'a offerte pour mes vingt ans… »

Harry tira la boîte vers lui, examinant cette fois-ci l'intérieur.

« Il est doué… »

« Je sais, » dit Draco. « C'est la première qu'il a réussie… »

« Et il a tenu à te l'offrir apparemment…

« Oui, » fit le prince, regardant la boîte. « Il disait que c'était normal vu ce que j'étais pour lui… »

« Ce qui est ? » demanda Harry, relevant les yeux vers lui.

« Vis-à-vis de l'intendant qu'il deviendra, je suis son prince, futur roi… Vis-à-vis du petit garçon qui courait dans les rues, je suis son ami… Vis-à-vis du bébé qui me piquait mes jouets, je suis son frère… »

« Et rien de plus ? » demanda le brun, soupçonneux.

Draco leva un sourcil étonné.

« Pas que je sache… Il est possible qu'il m'ait aussi classé dans la catégorie des emmerdeurs narcissiques, indécis, beaux et stupidement ennuyeux, mais à part ça… Non, je ne pense pas… »

« Hmmm je vois… »

Il retrouva le sourire, s'étendant sur sa chaise.

« Aurais-tu, pendant l'espace d'un instant, rencontré le vilain monstre qui m'ennuyait hier et qui se prénomme Jalousie ? » demanda le blond, souriant.

« Ça se pourrait bien… Je n'aime pas partager, également. »

Draco sourit, amusé. Il fixa la petite boîte dont la mélodie finit par s'arrêter doucement.

« J'ai presque des remords de ne pas te l'avoir donné avant… »

« Ah ? Il ne faut pas… J'aime bien l'avoir car c'est un cadeau très précieux… Mais je peux m'en passer… »

Harry rit.

« J'ai dit presque ! Je n'ai pas dit que j'en avais ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Agaçant petit menteur ! »

Harry eut un grand sourire.

« Il faut t'y faire ! »

« Je m'en doute, » dit Draco, soufflant d'un air désespéré.

Harry se leva finalement de table, allant de nouveau s'appuyer à la fenêtre.

« Tu as vérifié quel temps nous attendait ? »

« Du bon, selon le vent, » répondit le blond, allant se poster derrière lui et posant sa tête contre son épaule, ses bras passant autour de sa taille.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, dans ce cas… On essuyait encore un problème, et je faisais une crise, je crois ! »

« Ah ? » dit Draco. « Pourtant tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas sur la mer qu'on n'est épargné… »

« Oh, je le sais bien… Mais un typhon, des corsaires… Qu'on me laisse souffler un peu ! »

Il regarda l'horizon.

« Mais de toute façon, dans deux jours, nous devrions atteindre l'île. »

« Deux jours ? » fit le blond. « Oh, ciel ! Mais qu'allons-nous faire pendant ces deux jours ? »

« Commencer par faire une petite apparition sur le pont, avant qu'on me croie mort. »

« Oh, vu les cris que nous avons poussé, ils savent très bien que nous sommes vivant… Bien vivant, même… »

« Hmm, tu n'as pas tout à faire tord… »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et baissa les yeux sur son visage, lui souriant.

« Si je croyais en Dieu, je n'aurais nul honte d'être plongé dans le pêché… et ce, pour le restant de mes jours – j'espère. »

« Oh, mais à moins que nous ne mourrions dans une tempête, mangés par des requins, tués par des corsaire ou par Sirius et sa cuisine, ce sera le cas ! »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Je dois me rappeler de changer de cuistot… Ça devient dangereux, avec Sirius à la coquerie ! »

Draco se contenta de sourire.

« Ce n'est surtout pas sa place ! Tu manques de tout, sur ton bateau ! Pas de menuisier, pas de cuisinier… C'est à se demander comment tu as survécu sur la mer depuis si longtemps… »

-C'est parce que je suis doué ! C'est pour cette raison que je sillonne les mers après quinze ans ! »

« Mhmm… Doué pour t'attirer des ennuis ! »

« En partie ! Mais je m'en suis tout de même toujours sortie ! »

« On se demande comment ! » répondit Draco.

Harry rit.

« De toute façon, ça m'importe peu ! L'important c'est que je sois toujours en vie, et en pleine santé, non ? »

« En effet, » répondit Draco, souriant.

Harry se retourna dans ses bras, lui faisant face.

« Mais c'est vrai qu'il serait plus sage d'avoir des hommes aux métiers spécifiques, à bord. »

Draco hocha doucement de la tête, regardant la mer au loin.

« Bah, je peux toujours servir de charpentier… Au moins, j'aurai une fonction… »

« Oh oui, tu pourrais… Mais si tu viens à partir – ce que je ne souhaite pas – il faudrait en trouver un autre ! »

« Et bien… Ça ne dépend que de toi… Personnellement, je souhaite rester… »

« Eh bien, la question est réglée dans ce cas ! »

« Non, » dit Draco. « Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu le souhaitais… »

« Mais bien sûr que si ! J'ai dit que je ne souhaitais pas te voir partir ! »

Draco eut un sourire.

« Mais c'est agréable de se l'entendre dire ! »

« Dans ce cas je te le dirai autant que tu veux… »

« Vraiment ? » demanda le blond.

« Suffit de demander ! »

Le prince hocha de la tête, continuant d'observer l'horizon d'un air rêveur. Harry sourit, et, embrassant le dessus de sa tête, se tourna également vers la fenêtre, regardant l'horizon avec un léger sourire. Finalement, il était parvenu à ses fins…

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

**Avis de recherche :**

_Quelqu'un aurait-il vu BlackNemesis ? Nous n'avons plus aucune trace d'elle..._

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Tout d'abord, merci à tous les lecteurs, pour leur mots d'encouragement concernant mon opération! Tout s'est très bien passé, et je suis désormais guéri, héhéhé!

**_Ceci dit... REVIEW PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**__**

_Laika__&Umbre77_

_12 Septembre 2005_


	11. L'Isla del Miedo

**Disclaimer** Comme d'hab... On possède rien... Pas de profit... Snif, juste l'intrigue ALORS PAS TOUCHE! Lol!

**Note des auteurs **: Rien de spécial pour le moment...

**RARs**:

Bonjour à tous!  
Alors, donc... Comme ffnet est très instable, côté RARs, je vais faire celle-ci de manière générale, en répondant seulement aux questions!  
Je remercie évidemment les 28 revieweurs qui ont eut la grâce de nous signaler leur présence! Je suis tout de même un peu déçu qu'il y ait eut un tel relâchement des autres...  
Mais bref, les rars:

De nombreuses questions nous ont été posées... Dont l'une qui remonte déjà de quelques chapitres, mais qui n'a jamais été cessé de posé : _Qui a osé empoisonner Harry_?

Encore une fois... Vous devez vous en douter... Je ne peux pas le dire! Mais je vous promet que la vérité est pour très bientôt! En fait... Dans le prochain chapitre, si mes souvenirs sont bon! Il ne vous reste plus qu'à patienter... Car que je compte posté un prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, en raison de l'absence de Umbre qui sera partie en voyage d'étude, et du temps libre que j'aurai, ne faisant pas la fic!

Toujours sur le sujet malheur/vengeance, la question que beaucoup ont dû également se poser : _Es-ce qu'il y aura vengeance, du côté de Lily et James Potter, ou alors Voldemort ne fait-il pas du tout partout de cette histoire ?  
_Allons donc, ma belle bande de pervers en herbe! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Pour faire une bonne histoire, il est primordiale d'avoir une bonne intrigue, non ? héhé! Bien sûr que Voldemort sera présent! Et qu'on fera durer le plaisir, longteeeemps, longteeeemps... Ce qui nous emmène au nombre de chapitres prévu! _Combien y en aura-t-il ?_ Très franchement, je n'en ai absolument aucun idée! Jusqu'à maintenant, 38 ont été écris... Mais la fic est bientôt terminé... Je dirais que entre 42 et 45 chapitres, tout sera bouclé! Et qu'il faudra passer à autre chose, snif snif...

Mais en attendant, oui, bien sûr, qu'il le reste beaucoup d'ennuis est de catastrophes à affronter, mouhahahaha! On est quand même pas pour les laisser en paix, le petiot! Ce serait contre notre nature, vous ne trouvez pas ? (Grrr, y'a des taches graisseuses dans mon écran! Faites-moi penser de tabasser ma soeur à mort...)

Pendant qu'on change de sujet... Changeons par la même occasion de question (j'allais écrire chanson... C'est l'inspiration de Listen to your heart (vous devez TOUS la télécharger!)... _Comment fait-on pour ne pas se mélanger dans toutes ces histoires ?_ C'est une bonne question, à laquelle je ne sais trop comment répondre... En fait... Je crois que... C'est parce qu'on travail sur une fic à la fois, et qu'une fois lancé, les idées ne viennent que pour cette fic, les autres restant en stand by, attendant la fin de l'autre... C'est la seule explication plausible, j'ai bien l'impression...

En ce qui concerne la légende... Oui, bien sûr, que vous allez en apprendre plus, petit à petit, tout au long de la fic, comme toujours

Et je tiens, pour terminé, à préciser, car j'ai eut quelques commentaire sur l'attitude de Draco, que cet fic est un AU, vous ne pouvez PAS vous attendre à ce qu'on ait un Draco absolument chieur et cynique, enlevez-vous ça de la tête, ça ne fait pas partie de cette histoire... Ça n'aurait pas sa place...

Ceci dit, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture, et un gros merci pour tous vos beaux commentaires! J'y aurais volontiers répondu individuellement, mais en le faisant de cette façon, j'ai pris trois fois moins de temps pour le faire, et de plus, vous avez un chapitre rapidement! Pas mal, non ? ;) (Avec une Laika de bonne humeur, en plus! Même si elle a un vilain rhume!)

Mais bref... Aller...

Encore un gros merci à : Karotte, evy, alinemcb54, chrys63, Yami Aku (décidément, un GROS merci à toi pour cette si LONGUE review!), Namuothis (oui, cette fois-ci, ta review est bien restée!), Aella, lilou, Kissyampiric, Oxaline, Meihra, Quiproquo, Milie Black, Jade, tchaye, Vert émeraude, serpentis-draco, Sahada, Jessy, Vif d'or (je veux mon Fanziiiiiiiiine!), la-shinegami, onarluca, Julie, lulu75, BadAngel666 et Zaïka.

Ceci dit, un petit truc tout spécial, pour une revenante : Black Nemesis!  
On est bien contente de te revoir enfin parmi nous! Sérieux, je m'inquiétais de tes absences prolongées, et de tes merveilleuses review loll!

Si tu dis que tu as eut bien des problèmes, tu sais que tu peux venir m'en parler quand tu veux ? J'adore écouté les autres... J'ai l'impression que ça leur fait du bien, d'en parler... Et c'est vrai que c'est mieux de pas garder ça pour soit... Enfin bon, t'es dans mes contact MSN, quand tu veux hein!  
Vraiment contente de te revoir

_Avis de recherche arrêté!_

A pluuuuuus!

**Une dernière chose : Le chapitre n'a pas été corrigé... La version bêta a eut plein de problème... J'ai donc pris celle qui ne l'était pas... Et pas conséquent, je n'ai pas eut le temps de le relire! Veillez donc nous excuser pour les éventuelles fautes possibles...**

**__**

**_D'un océan à l'autre_****_  
_****Chapitre 10: L'Isla del Miedo **

Le _Survivor_ s'était engagé dans la crique, ayant une fois de plus réussit à échapper aux récifs des bas-fonds. Les hommes sur le pont s'affairaient à jeter l'ancre et à s'entasser dans les canots, avec tous les trésors, plus enthousiasme que jamais d'être de retour à la _maison. _Comme à son habitude, Draco les aidait, bien qu'en rechignant. Il était un peu fatigué et avait un mal de dos d'enfer. Pendant tout le temps où il chargea la cargaison, il maudit deux cent fois le Capitaine du bateau. Capitaine qui ne faisait pas le moindre effort, lui, pour aider ses hommes, tout comme Sirius. Tous deux se contentaient de distribuer des ordres, semblant plus en forme que jamais.

« Maudit chien galeux! pestait Aléna à côté de lui. Qu'ils aident au lieu de crier! »

Draco ricana. Harry semblait surtout s'acharner sur Bill, avec une certaine jubilation, le faisant courir à gauche et à droite, sans aucune vergogne, l'homme suant à grosses gouttes et ayant plus que du mal à suivre le rythme. Certains des hommes en avaient grandement pitié, mais aucun n'osait se risquer à l'aider, de peur de s'attirer les foudres du Capitaine. Finalement, ils furent tous entassés dans des canots, les marins ramant avec énergie en direction de la plage, la plupart avec enthousiasme.

Les canots raclèrent finalement le sable, et tous purent mettre pied à terre, se chargeant rapidement des coffres et des sacs emplis de bijoux, hâtif d'aller tout déposer dans la grotte pour ensuite prendre un peu de bon temps.

« Ça traîne! fit Sirius. Bouger vot' cul! »

Les hommes se contentèrent de lui lancer un regard glacial et de grogner, visiblement tous d'accord sur le fait que, s'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même. Et, d'un même pas, ils s'engagèrent tous dans un petit sentier qui serpentaient à travers les broussailles, se dirigeant vers une grotte souterraine. Chacun disparaissaient dans les ténèbres, n'hésitant pas, connaissant visiblement très bien le terrain. Finalement, Draco pu apercevoir une immense caverne traversée par des puits de lumière où s'entassait une vraie fortune. Avec ce qui se trouvait là, chaque pirate pouvait vivre facilement, confortablement, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours!

Harry, passant à côté de lui avec un sourire, regardait le tout d'un air presque tendre.

« Si je m'écoutais, je dirais que vous préférez vos trésors à toutes choses sur terre! »

Harry rit légèrement.

« Non, il y autre chose que j'aime sur cette terre, plus que mon bateau, et cette fortune! »

« Ah ? fit le blond, étonné. Et qu'est-ce ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, et lui fit un clin d'oeil, avant d'aller se mêler à ses marins qui vidait les coffres. Draco, perplexe, inclina la tête sur le côté. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça ?

« Eh voilà Cap'taine! fit un homme, parmi les nombreux autres. Tout y est! »

« Z'avez déjà eut votre part. Vous pouvez partir » fit Harry.

Il n'en fallut par plus aux marins pour déguerpir. Sirius regarda son Capitaine et lui sourit.

« Bon ben... j'file aussi, Harry... Bonne journée! »

Et il fila sans s'attarder. Harry le regarda s'en aller avec un léger sourire, flânant par-ci et par-là, alors qu'il ne restait plus que Draco et lui à l'intérieur de la grotte. Le Prince, lui, regardait les différents trésors amassés par le Survivor, surprit de trouver des statues symboliques qui lui étaient familière.

Un peu plus loin, Harry se laissa finalement choir dans un tas de pièce d'or, une couronne sur la tête – ridiculement sertit de joyaux – regardant le Prince déambuler dans leur cachette au trésor. Draco finit par arriver devant lui, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Tu sais que... Tu as l'air stupide, avec ça ? »  
Harry eut un éclat de rire.

« Je n'en doute pas! »

Draco sourit.

« Au moins, tu le prends bien, c'est déjà ça... »

Harry prit un air faussement vexé, soudainement.

« Qui te dit que je l'ai bien pris ? »

« L'éclat de rire ? » demanda le blond.

Harry eut un petit sourire amusé.

« Tu marques un point... Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« À peu près tout est intéressant, ici, dit le blond, regardant autour de lui. Quel nombre de pillage tu as dû faire, pour obtenir tout ça... »

« Beaucoup... Oh bien sûr, il en manque une petite partie que l'on dépense... »

Il regarda autour de lui.

« Ça vient des quatre coins du monde, tout cela... »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« J'avais cru remarquer » commenta-t-il, regardant encore.

« Eh bien, au moins, tu peux être certain d'une chose... En restant, tu ne verras pas toujours les mêmes paysages! »

« Essaierais-tu de me convaincre d'avantage de rester avec toi ? » dit le Prince, le regardant de nouveau.

« Tous les moyens sont bons... Peut-être n'ais-je pas été assez convainquant... »

Draco secoua la tête, s'approchant de lui et enlevant la couronne pour – une fois penché – déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Tu prêches un convaincu! » dit-il doucement.

Harry eut un sourire réjouit, et, brusquement, le saisit par la taille, le tirant vers lui et le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Eh bien au moins en suis-je sûr maintenant! »

« Aaah, la manie de douter! fit le blond. Sais-tu qu'un menteur à deux fois plus de mal à croire une autre personne ? »

« C'est pourquoi je vérifie plusieurs fois ce que l'on me dit! »

Draco se contenta de sourire, caressant doucement sa joue et ses cheveux.

« Si tu doutes d'autres choses... Dis-le moi, je te le répéterai jusqu'à ce que tu me croies tellement que tu en deviendras fou! »

Harry pouffa.

« Non, ça va... Je suis persuadé du reste... »

Le Prince rit et déposa un autre baiser sur son front, ses doigt suivant ensuite la petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« C'est Jedusor, le coupable de cela, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est la première qu'il m'a faite... Enfin, ces un de ses Assassins, qui me l'a faites... Mais c'était sur ses ordres. Le soir où mes parents ont été tués, je n'ai pas voulu lâcher ma mère... Ils m'ont balancé à travers la pièce. » Draco se serra soudainement plus fort contre lui et déposa un autre baiser sur son front.

« Un jour, il paiera cela! » dit-il, en colère.

Harry lui sourit, caressant son dos pour l'apaiser.

« J'espère bien pouvoir me venger un jour... »

« Et je t'y aiderai... »

« Tu as des choses à lui reprocher ? »

« Rien, si ce n'est qu'il s'acharne sur toi... Et que je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal! »

« Oh, il s'acharne sur moi, que lorsque nous nous croisons... Il a condamné ma mère pour sorcellerie, mon père, voulant la protéger, a également été tué! Il ne veut que finir le sale boulot quand il en a l'occasion! »

« Et bien je ne le laisserai pas faire! » dit Draco avec feu.

« Ne te débrouille pas pour te faire tuer toi-même! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! dit Draco. Je suis un grand garçon! »

Harry sourit d'un air amusé.

« Mais je le suis également! Je suis même plus grand que toi! »

« Pfu! fit Draco, tirant la langue. Seulement d'une tête! Je suis sûre que c'est à force de la tenir bien haut quand tu te tiens à la barre! »

Harry pouffa.

« J'en doute! »

Il le fixa d'un air amusé.

« Je vais _vraiment_ finir par me vexer! »

« Oh ? fit le blond, amusé. Désolé... Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? »

Harry appuya son front contre le sien.

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? »

« Mhmmm, fit Draco, réfléchissant. Non, pas la moindre! »

« Aaah, pourtant moi si... »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, il l'embrassa doucement. Draco sourit, y répondant avec tout autant de tendresse.

« Je ne t'aurais pas cru aussi affectueux! » dit-il finalement.

« À vrai dire, moi non plus... »

Il poussa un soupir faussement affligé.

« Tu as mauvaise influence sur moi... »

« Ah, vraiment ? Alors je vais continuer... J'aime beaucoup... Surtout lorsque je te vois me lancer des coups d'oeil impatients sur le pont, essayant de me faire comprendre que tu apprécierais que je rejoigne tes quartiers sans toutefois oser le dire! »

« Je me vois mal te crier à tous vents ce que je voudrais!... Et encore moins venir te kidnapper... »

« Mais ce n'est pas déjà fait, ça ? » demanda Draco, amusé.

Harry parut réfléchir.

« Hmmm, bien vu... Et ce ne sera pas demain le jour où je te relâcherai! »

« Tant mieux! Sinon, je m'enchaîne à ton bateau! »

Le Pirate éclata de rire.

« Et à mon lit, tant qu'on y est ? »

« Oh, cela, c'est seulement si tu le désirs... »

« Parce que tu ne le sens pas ? »

Draco éclata de rire, appuyant sa tête contre celle du brun.

« Si, je le sens très bien... »

Harry regarda autour de lui, innocent.

« C'est charmant, un tas d'or, non ? »

Un autre rire secoua le blond qui mit plus de temps à se calmer.

« Mais ne penses-tu donc qu'à ça ? » dit-il, bougeant pourtant des hanches.

Harry sourit, amusé.

« Non, pas qu'à ça... Enfin, pas tout le temps... mais souvent! »

Le visage enfouit dans le cou du Pirate, Draco sourit, mordillant et léchant tendrement la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, ses hanches continuant de se mouvoir sensuellement.

« Pas tout le temps, hu ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain... – Oh! – Quand j'ai d'autres préoccupations à l'esprit. »

« J'aime beaucoup ce « Oh » fit Draco, bougeant plus vite. Refais-le... »

« Ça te ferait trop plai... Mhmmm! »

« Ton but n'est-il pas de m'en apporter ? » demanda Draco, dévorant de temps à autre son cou et glissant sa main entre eux.

Harry rit légèrement, rire qui s'étrangla dans un second gémissement, tandis qu'il serrait un peu plus Draco contre lui.

« Est-ce que tu aimes cela ? » demanda Draco, sa main se glissant dans le pantalon du brun et commençant doucement à aller et venir.

Harry fit parcourut d'un brutal frisson.

« Oh oui! Mhmmm, si bon! »

Souriant, Draco ralentit tortueusement le mouvement de son poignet, son autre main caressant le dos du brun alors que ses lèvres remontaient jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla pour ensuite redescendre dans son cou jusqu'à ses clavicules qu'il lécha à travers la chemise.

Haletant – et légèrement tremblant – Harry le regarda faire d'un regard brillant de désir, tandis que le blond l'emportait peu à peu dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Draco cessa bientôt ses baisers, admirant le visage extatique du brun, savourant presque ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient échapper de merveilleux gémissements.

Harry ne le laissa cependant pas faire bien longtemps, s'emparant férocement de sa bouche, et l'embrassant avec avidité. Draco y répondit avec modération, sa main continuant doucement son va et vient. Brusquement pourtant, Harry le renversa sous lui, Draco se retrouvant à la place qu'il occupait lui-même, un instant plus tôt, tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous sa chemise. Souriant sous lui, Draco écarta les jambes, laissant Harry se glisser entre elles. Il enleva sa main, dégageant pourtant le sexe du brun et se frottant sensuellement contre. Harry un grognement de plaisir et le débarrassa rapidement – très rapidement – de sa chemise, la balançant derrière lui, sa bouche se perdant sur le torse de son amant, embrassant, léchant et mordant doucement la peau douce, tandis que ses mains caressaient le creux de ses reins. Draco poussa un autre gémissement, se cambrant contre lui et le touchant ainsi plus fortement.

Les mains du brun ne tardèrent pourtant pas à s'aventurer vers sa ceinture qu'il entreprit de détacher vivement, bien pressé de sentir un peu plus Draco contre lui. Le blond l'y aida, se tortillant pour enlever son propre pantalon tout en dégageant celui d'Harry. Il finit par dire un « Stop... attends! » fort difficile étant donné sa respiration précipitée. Le Pirate le regarda d'un air interloqué, se demandant bien à quoi pouvait servir cet arrête subit. Rapidement, Draco se redressa, enlevant totalement le pantalon du brun ainsi que sa chemise.

« Maintenant, ça va, tu peux continuer » dit-il.

Harry sourit, se remettant au travail, continuant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, tandis que ses mains descendaient vers les fesses du Prince. Celui-ci gémit, resserrant ses cuisses sur les hanches de Harry et bougeant encore plus fort.

Il réussit à arracher un gémissement à Harry qui pourtant, refusât de se laisser emporter tout de suite, attentif à ne pas blesser son amant, alors qu'il introduisait un doigt en lui. Draco se cambra contre lui, réclamant plus, murmurant son nom avec délectation et bougeant pour faire entrer Harry plus rapidement. Voyant cela, celui-ci se hâta d'enfoncer un deuxième doigt, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, essayant de ne pas céder à son désir de le prendre tout de suite, comme ça... Mais Draco l'en suppliait, geignant des « Viens » tout en gémissant de plaisir, tout son corps frissonnant sous les assauts de son amant. Harry céda finalement, envoyant paître sa bonne volonté. Il retira vivement ses doigts et, se replaçant un peu plus correctement, il pénétra Draco brusquement, essayant pourtant de ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais le Prince poussa un cri de plaisir, ses jambes se croisant vivement dans son dos. Il ne bougea pourtant pas tout de suite, signe que, malgré sa réaction première, il avait un peu mal. Attendant qu'il fasse le premier mouvement, Harry enfouit son visage dans son cou, le dévorant de baisers. Les lèvres légèrement tremblantes, Draco préféra s'abstenir, patientant un peu. Finalement, lorsque la douleur se fut atténuée, il bougea doucement des hanches, haletant doucement. Harry accompagna aussitôt le mouvement, gémissant de plaisir pour sa part, tandis qu'il passait ses bras dans le dos du blond. Celui-ci poussa un cri plus fort, se mouvant avec lui tout en posant ses mains sur ses fesses, les massant et l'encourageant à aller plus vite en appuyant légèrement.

Encouragé, Harry obéit de bon coeur, ses coups de reins se faisant un peu plus brutaux, et plus profonds, tandis qu'il perdait doucement la tête. Draco renversa la tête en arrière, soufflant son nom lorsqu'il en avait le courage, lui glissant parfois des mots doux, lui disant combien il l'aimait, qu'il le rendait fou... Et ce n'était pas peu dire! Jamais il ne s'était autant sentit lui-même que dans les bras du Pirate. Cette réalisation le rendit plus attentionné, plus tendre, alors qu'il allait lécher doucement le cou et l'épaule de son amant.

Harry, que les attentions de Draco rendaient de plus en plus fou, était attentif à essayer de lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, ses gémissements se faisant de plus en plus bruyant.

Il était si chaud, et si étroit... Il lui faisait perdre complètement la raison, le noyant dans un flot de plaisir. Presque d'un air malsain, Draco se contracta, resserrant ainsi l'étau de chair sur l'érection de son amant, un sourire sournois aux lèvres. Harry poussa aussitôt un petit cri, donnant un brusque coup de rein. Draco cria à son tour, essoufflé et couvert de sueur. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité des cheveux d'Harry sous ses doigts et son dos trempé alors qu'il y passait sensuellement ses mains.

-Oh Draco, gémit Harry à son oreille. Tu me rends fou... Tu me fais perdre la tête, je t'aime tellement...  
Complètement enivré, il continua ainsi de murmure, tout en bougeant toujours avec fougue en lui. Draco savourait chaque parole, le laissant faire tout ce qu'il voulait, lui répondant par « Moi aussi... Continue... Toujours... Je t'aime... Très fort... ». Il se cramponnait à lui, parfois criant ses mots, parfois les susurrant doucement. Au bout d'un long moment, n'y tenant plus, Harry se tendit, se déversant en lui, en poussant un long râle. Brûler par sa jouissance, Draco ne résista plus et se répandit à son tour, se cambrant contre son amant avec un cri. Harry s'affaissa par la suite sur lui, haletant péniblement, le visage niché dans son cou. Les yeux fermés, respirant tout aussi vite que le brun, Draco passait difficilement une main apaisante dans le dos du brun. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, avant que Harry ne relève enfin la tête, l'observant d'un air attentif. Draco rouvrit doucement les yeux, lui adressant un petit sourire. Harry déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis pas trop lourd ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Non, répondit Draco. Tu es bien, là où tu es! »

Il resserra ses bras autour de lui, comme pour l'empêcher de bouger. Harry n'y vit pas le moindre inconvénient et reposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il fut soudain secoué d'un fou rire.

« Sur un tas de pièces! »

Draco rit lui aussi.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a mieux, comme endroit... Et des plus confortables, aussi » ajouta-t-il, grimaçant.

« Si tu me lâchais, je pourrais me lever, et elles ne s'enfonceraient plus dans ton dos! »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher! Et encore moins que tu te lèves! »

« Moi non plus en fait... Je suis très bien. Mais je nous vois mal rester ici toute la journée... »

« Mais la journée ne fait que commencer... Profite donc un peu... »

« Si tu insistes... »

Il s'étendit légèrement, avant de se laisser aller complètement contre le blond. Au bout d'un moment, il finit pourtant pas reprendre parole :

« Tu veux aller voir un peu le coin ? »

« C'est-à-dire... ? »

« C'est-à-dire à rien du tout, excepté de montrer un peu le coin... »

« Hu hu... et bien, si tu trouves cela plus intéressant que de rester sur moi... »

Draco tenta de se dégager, péniblement. Harry grogna se redressant légèrement, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras et le renversant au-dessus de lui.

« Tu ne files pas d'ici! »

Draco eut un sourire rusé, se laissant aller contre lui. Harry se mit à tracer d'étrange motif dans son dos, remontant doucement vers l'épaule, son regard tombant sur le tatouage en croissant de lune où la silhouette d'un petit enfant était couché. Rêveur, Draco se laissait aller, les yeux mi-clôt, son sourire devenant doucement plus tendre. Un petit soupir de joie lui échappa et il frotta presque inconsciemment sa joue contre le torse du brun.

« Quand te l'ais-tu fait faire ? » demanda Harry, au bout d'un moment, observant l'image.

« Mhmm ? fit Draco, ne comprenant pas tout de suite. Oh! Quand j'avais seize ans... »

Harry eut un petit sourire.

« Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que le motif ne te va pas... »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« C'est Frédérique qui a voulu... Il disait que c'était son cadeau... C'est lui qu'il l'a dessiné... Sur un papier, j'entends... »

« Et c'est lui qui te l'a fait ? »

« Hu ? Ooh, non! Il n'était pas tatoueur! Et je tenais à ma vie! »

Harry rit légèrement.

« Si tu l'avais laissé faire, j'allais dire que tu aimais vraiment prendre des risques inconsidérés! »

Il bâilla et finit par repousser doucement Draco.

« Et si on s'habillait et sortait un peu ? »

Draco grogna mais se redressa, bien que difficilement.

« Ok » dit-il, regardant à gauche et à droite à la recherche de ses vêtements.  
Harry se hâta de faire de même, retrouvant sa chemise derrière un impressionnant t'as de d'or, son pantalon se trouvant un peu plus loin. S'habillant rapidement, il se retourna finalement vers Draco qui, lui, cherchait toujours son haut. Avec un sourire, il s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

« Tu peux jours rester comme ça, tu sais... »

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

« Mieux vaut éviter... Tu risquerais d'être inspiré plus rapidement... »  
Harry éclata de rire.

« En effet! Trouvons cette chemise, ce sera plus sage! »

Draco rit, farfouillant ici et là. Ils finirent par mettre la main dessus, et le blond se hâta de l'enfiler. Harry s'approcha de nouveau de lui.

« Un petit tour de l'île, ça te dit ? »

« Pourquoi pas! dit Draco. Cela avait l'air de te tenir tant à coeur... »

« Mais ça me tient à coeur! Il faut bien que tu connaisses un peu le coin! »

« Soit! Fais-moi donc connaître... le coin! »

Harry parut satisfait et lui tendit le bras, avec un sourire moqueur. Draco le prit avec amusement.

« Idiot, va! dit-il. Tu ne veux pas que j'appuie ma tête sur ton épaule et que je te regarde d'un air béat, non plus... ? »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Non, ça, on peut s'en passer! Je ne t'y oblige pas... »

« Parfait! dit Draco. Car je ne l'aurai pas fait! »

« Aaah ces Princes! » fit la Pirate, d'un air affligé, l'entraînant.

« Aaah, ces Pirates! » répliqua Draco, le suivant doucement.

« Alors ici, nous avons un très beau cocotier », fit Harry, alors qu'ils sortaient de la caverne.

Draco éclata de rire, se penchant légèrement en avant.

« N'importe quoi! dit-il. Tu es vraiment... extraordinaire! »

Harry lui sourit, sous le compliment, alors qu'il les emmenait dans un petit sentier, à l'opposé de la plage.

« Tout autour de vous, vous pouvez admiré cette jungle qui fourmille de créature les plus étranges les unes que les autres. »

« Comme quoi ? demanda Draco. Des Pirates ? »

« Oh non, ces créatures là sont à l'opposé de nous, il n'y a aucun danger! »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Ah ? Mais je croyais en tenir un à mon bras... »

« Hmmm, bien vu... Mais lui, il vous fait faire une visite privée de ce morceau de terre. »

« Certes! dit le blond. Et il... Fait d'autres choses intéressantes dans les cavernes... »

« Oh, mais pas seulement dans les cavernes! »

« Oui, j'avais remarqué, dit Draco. Dans les bois... Dans un lit... Dans un kiosque... »

« Rectification! Tu voulais aller dans le kiosque! »

« Et qui m'a chauffé dans celui près du château ? »

« Hmmm, fit Harry pensif. Peut-être moi... »

Il eut un sourire pervers.

« Et je n'en ai aucune honte. »

« Et je n'en suis même pas étonné » dit Draco, l'air affligé.

« Oh, enlève-moi cet air attristé de ton visage! Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire, au contraire... »

« Mhmmm, fit Draco, l'air pensif. J'avoue... »

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait, et, brusquement, les entraîna dans un second sentier qui montait doucement.

« Quel changement! dit Draco. Où allons-nous ? »

« Dans un endroit que j'adore! »

« Allons, Harry... Est-ce vraiment le temps d'aller se coucher ? »

Harry grogna.

« Ça, c'est un autre endroit que j'adore. »

La pente s'adoucit tranquillement, et ils finirent par arriver à la fin du petit chemin, l'océan s'étendant aussitôt devant les yeux de Draco, alors qu'ils se trouvaient désormais sur une falaise.

Il poussa un léger « Wow », ses yeux brillants alors qu'il observait ainsi l'horizon.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes... C'est magnifique! »

Harry s'approcha de bord, s'asseyant au sol.

« Ça me permet de me détendre un peu... Ici, je suis tranquille. »

« Oui, dit Draco, s'installant près de lui. C'est vrai que c'est calme... »

Des mètres sous eux, les vagues venaient se fracasser contre les rochers.

« Je crois que l'île la plus près d'ici est la tienne » fit alors Harry, au bout d'un moment.  
Draco le regarda avec surprise.

« Oh ? fit-il. Je n'avais pas regardé les cartes, dernièrement... »

Harry eut un petit sourire.

« Non, tu étais trop occupé à faire autre chose... En fait, je ne sais pas si nous nous y arrêterons... »

« Personnellement, ça m'est égale, dit Draco. Je n'y mettrai pas un pied! »

« C'est vrai qu'on risque de t'y reconnaître... Tu n'auras qu'à rester à bord. »

Draco hocha de la tête, regardant l'horizon. Ils restèrent là un long moment, en silence, écoutant seulement le bruit des vagues qui se précipitaient sur la falaise, et le bruissement du vent. Harry finit par s'allonger sur le dos, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de moi, la première fois que tu m'as vu ? »

Draco le regarda, avec un léger sourire.

« Que tu n'étais qu'une enflure... »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Mais encore ? J'ai bien vu ton regard! Si tu avais pu me déchiqueter en morceau et me jeter aux requins, tu l'aurais fait! »

« Mais encore quoi ? Tu viens de le dire, le plus! rit Draco. Non, sérieusement, je te détestais... Mais... ça a vite changé... »

« J'ai fait quelque chose de spécial, pour que ce changement soit aussi radical ? »

« Non, rien de spécial, dit Draco. Si ce n'est que... tu étais assez... prédateur... »

Harry sourit, regardant le ciel d'un bleu infini au-dessus de lui.

« Quand je veux quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, je fais tout pour l'obtenir! »

« Ah ? Et tu me voulais donc si tôt ? »

« Il faut croire... Tu m'étais tombé dans l'oeil disons... »

« Ah ? dit le blond. Si vite ? »

« Il faut dire que tu faisais tout pour attirer mon attention sur toi... »

« Hu ? Mais je n'ai rien fait, pourtant... »

« Non je sais... Enfin, peut-être pas consciemment... Mais ton entêtement envers moi a déclenché quelque chose, je crois bien. »

« Mais il fallait le dire! fit Draco. Je vais te résister un peu plus, dans ce cas... »

Il le regarda d'un air sournois. Harry eut un regard menaçant, pour sa part.

« Ne t'y avise pas... »

« Ne viens-tu pas de dire que tu aimais que je te résiste ? »

« Pas du tout! J'ai dit que cela avait déclenché quelque chose! »

Draco ricana.

« Bah, cela pourrair peut-être déclenché quelque chose de plus... »

« Et quelque chose comme moi ? Tu comptes me faire redevenir aussi dingue que j'étais ? Je ne savais comment rassembler mes pensées correctement! »

« Mais c'est très intéressant, ça » dit Draco, semblant visiblement ravi.

Harry reposa sa tête au creux de ses bras.

« Je ne dis plus rien! »

Draco éclata de rire, se couchant près de lui.

« Oh, mais si! C'est très instructif... »

« Mais guère bon à prévoir pour moi! »

« Mais si! dit Draco. Je jure que je m'en servirai bien... »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, non, non, tu ne m'amadoueras pas! »

« Vraiment pas ? » dit Draco, l'air triste.

« Comme si j'allais te révéler mes plus obscures pensées » souffla Harry, d'une voix qui frôlait la démence.

« Laisse tomber, c'est déjà fait! » dit Draco.

« Ah, vraiment ? »

Draco sourit et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Voyons voir... Qu'as-tu dis, lorsque nous étions dans la caverne... »

Il fit semblant de réfléchir un instant.

« Ah, oui... Que... je te faisais perdre la tête... te rendais fou... Et quoi d'autre, déjà ?... Tu m'en as gémit tellement... »

Harry le regarda un moment, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir. Il finit par grogner.

« Je me trahis moi-même! »

« En effet, dit Draco, mordillant son lobe. Mais... Si tu veux savoir... C'est réciproque! »

Harry eut un petit rire.

« Eh bien, ça fait plaisir à entendre... »

Il eut un second rire, en se rendant compte dans quelle posture ils se trouvaient.

« Je suis bien content à être le seul à ne jamais venir ici... »

« Tu n'es plus seul, maintenant » dit Draco, sérieux.

« Hmmm, tu as bien raison. Je suis plutôt content qu'il n'y ait que nous deux, ici, désormais. »

Draco sourit et s'amusa à déposer de petit baiser dans son cou. Harry frissonna légèrement, penchant légèrement la tête pour lui donner plus d'espace, et ferma paisiblement les yeux. Draco continua aussitôt plus son activité, visiblement décidé à embrasser chaque millimètre de l'épiderme du brun. Et celui-ci le laissa faire, se délectant de la sensation des lèvres douces sur la peau de son cou. Il poussa un léger soupir de bien-être. Draco sourit en voyant sa réaction, continuant son intéressante activité. Et ils passèrent un long moment ainsi, la quasi-totalité de l'avant-midi, et une partie de l'après-midi, silencieux, restant simplement près l'un de l'autre, profitant de ce moment de solitude qui leur était donné. Finalement, alors que le soleil se couchait, tous deux descendirent de leur petit nuage.

« Il faudrait peut-être rentrer, non ? Je meurs de faim » avoua Draco.

Harry poussa un petit soupire.

« Oui, il le faudrait... »

À contre coeur, il se redressa, chassant quelques feuilles de ses cheveux. Harry éclata de rire.

« Non, je préfère servir de dessert... »

« Mhmm... Dessert » dit Draco, le dévorant des yeux.

« Tu ne l'auras pas gratuitement! »

Et, comme un gosse, il partit en courant en direction du sentier.

« Gamin! fit Draco, riant derrière lui. Je prédis que tu viendras à moi! »

« Je ne parie jamais! » lui lança Harry.

« Ah ? Et bien moi, je ne parierai pas là-dessus! »

Ils dévalèrent rapidement la pente, se retrouvant dans le sentier qui les mènerait tout droit en vers la plage. Draco ralentit le pas en arrivant près de celle-ci, préférant un pas plus modéré. Harry ne tarda pas à l'imiter, préférant avoir un peu plus de dignité devant ses marins.

« Tu crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose ? » demanda Draco.

« À propos de nous ? Je ne sais pas... Sirius sait tenir sa langue, mais il y en a sûrement quelqu'un qui nous on entendu... »

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors ils sont tous sourd...! »

« C'est probable... Je leur cris trop dessus! »

« Ah ? » dit le blond.

Harry sourit.

« En fait, il n'y en a pas un qui est venu se plaindre! Alors j'agis comme j'ai toujours agis. »

La plage apparut enfin devant eux, et des voix leur parvinrent. Lorsqu'ils posèrent enfin les pieds dans le sable, ils purent apercevoir que les pirates s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un grand feu, assis sur de grand tronc, et semblait bien s'amuser, tout en mangeant.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne se plaignent pas que ce n'est pas inquiétant, tu sais ? » dit Draco.

« Draco... Je plaisantais! » fit Harry, alors qu'ils avançaient vers le joyeux groupe.

« Mhmm... Je sais... Mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir des problèmes avec eux... »

Le Capitaine baissa la voix.

« Tu parles de l'empoisonnement ? »

« Oui » dit Draco.

« Je reste prudent... Du moins, j'essais. »

« Je veille sur toi, de toute façon » dit Draco.

« Eh bien je suis toute suite rassuré! »

Ils rejoignirent le cercle des forbans.

« Disiez-vous cela ironiquement ? » dit Draco.

« Non, pas le moindre du monde! »

« J'espère pour vous » dit Draco, lui lançant un regard amusé.

Harry eut un léger sourire, s'asseyant près de Sirius, lui jetant un regard prudent. Celui-ci ne fit que sourire d'un air narquois, amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a à manger ? » lui demanda finalement Harry.

« Poisson », répondit le Second.

« De toute façon, ç'aurait été du foie de morue, et je l'aurais tout de même manger! »

« Yeurk! » fit Sirius, dégoûté.

Harry ricana.

« Quand je te dis que je suis affamé! »

« Je pensais pourtant que tu avais eu un menu princier dans la journée... »

« Oh, tu ne vas pas commencer, tout de même! »

« Commencer ? Mais pour cela, il faudrait que j'aie arrêté... Ce qui n'est pas le cas! »

Harry poussa un soupir affligé et se servit une portion de ragoût de poissons.

« Alors, qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ? »

« Et bien, pas grand-chose... J'me suis promené, ai surveillé les hommes... »

« ...Tu m'as cherché pour m'espionner... »

« Pas du tout! dit Sirius. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de vous... surprendre! »

Harry ricana.

« C'est d'autant mieux, tu aurais été traumatisé! »

« C'est une chose certaine! C'est une chose de savoir, s'en est une autre de te voir nu! »

Il fit semblant de frissonner.

« Par contre, je ne serai pas contre la vision du Prince nu... »

Harry lui jeta son regard de tueur, puis feinta l'indifférence, mangeant.

« De toute façon, tu m'as déjà vu... Il y a très longtemps. »

Il insista sur le très.

« Mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresses », dit Sirius.

« Ne t'avise même pas de faire mine de t'intéresser à lui! » dit Harry, le menaçant de sa fourchette.

« Oula! fit le second. Mais c'est que tu es bien accroché! »

« Et peut-être pour de bon, alors fais bien attention! »

« Pour de bon ? s'étonna Sirius. Toi ? »

« Tu ne vaux guère mieux! »

« Certes, mais moi, ce n'est pas la même chose... Ainsi, tu es décidé à rester avec lui... Pour toujours... ! »

« Ça fait un peu bizarre à croire, je sais... »

« Très bizarre... Et lui ? Qu'en dit-il ? »

« À peu près la même chose... À l'entendre, je crois bien. »

Sirius sourit, visiblement heureux de l'apprendre.

« Alors tant mieux! »

Harry lui sourit à son tour.

« Et moi j'en suis bien heureux! »

« Tout autant que moi! Et que lui, sans doute... Il a l'air de tenir beaucoup à toi! »

« Et c'est réciproque Sirius, n'en doute pas. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Harry mangea encore un peu de son assiette.

« La prochaine île est bien celle des Malfoy ? »

« Oui » répondit le Second.

« Je ne sais pas si nous devrions y débarquer... »

« Vaut peut-être mieux éviter... »

« Oui, sans doute... Mais la prochaine île se trouve beaucoup plus loin... »

« Et alors ? »

« Je dis seulement que nous devrions nous y arrêter, le temps de faire provisions de ce que nous avons besoin... »

« Mais c'est une mauvaise idée! Surtout avec la personne que nous avons sur le bateau! Si on le voit, on en tira les conclusions qu'il faut... Et alors, nous serons pourchassés! »

Harry fixa un point indéterminé devant lui.

« Seulement si le besoin s'en fait sentir, nous nous y arrêterons... »

« Sage décision, dit Sirius. Tu sais... J'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent, mais Lucius Malfoy est pas quelqu'un d'innocent... »

« Du genre de Lord Tom Elvis Jedusor ? »  
Il termina son assiette.

« Quand on touche à sa famille, je dirais qu'il est pire... »

« Alors mieux vaut ne pas se frotter à lui, si j'ai bien compris... »

« Très exactement » dit Sirius.

« Je préfère de loin le fils... »

« Oui, ça, je m'en doute... »

« T'as pas à t'en faire Sirius, je m'en tiendrai à ton conseil... pour une fois. »

« Faut que je grave une croix sur le bateau, tu as acquis un cerveau... »

Harry pouffa.

« Sans doute dans le dernier pillage... Mais ne t'avise par d'égratigner mon navire! »

« C'est pas ton navire, tu l'as piqué à quelqu'un. »

« Et j'ai changé son nom. Donc, c'est le mien. »

Sirius se contenta de secouer la tête, mangeant le reste de sa gamelle.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on va tous passé une nuit agiter... Mais je veux tout le monde debout à l'aube! »

« Tous ? Tous ? Comment, toi aussi ? » dit Sirius, riant.

« Mais tu ne penses donc qu'à ça ! »

« Moi ? Pas du tout! Seulement, je viens de remarquer les ravissantes marques rouges de ton cou... »

« Tu veux que je t'en fasse, moi, des marques rouges ? Ça ne sera pas sans douleur, toutefois... »

« Pfu! fit Sirius. Continue ainsi et je démissionne! »

Harry eut un sourire narquois.

« Je sais d'avance que tu ne me laisserais pas seul! »

« Ah, tu crois ? Et bien moi, j'en ai marre, de tes menaces! »

« Comme si elles étaient fondées! Ai donc un peu d'humour... »

« Ah ? Et quand tu m'as jeté à l'eau, il y a quelques jours, alors ? »

« Tu l'avais bien cherché! Je t'avais prévenu, que ça m'énervait, ton petit jeu... »

« Hé! Faut bien s'amuser avec quelque chose! »

« Oh, mais je t'en prie, amuse-toi avec Bill, je ne te retiens pas! » répondit Harry, baissant la voix.

« Non, je te le laisse... Tu as l'air d'apprécier ce divertissement... »

Harry eut un sourire cynique.

« C'est vrai que c'est plutôt jubilant... »

À ce moment, plusieurs marins se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les canots, revenant les bras chargés de bouteille de rhum, alors que les étoiles apparaissaient peu à peu dans le ciel. Rapidement, l'alcool se mit à couler à flot, tous se mettant à boire avec allégresse. Et alors que la nuit tombait vraiment sur l'île, la lune s'élevant doucement dans la pièce, Harry se retrouvant assit près de Draco, une bouteille à la main. Celui-ci fixait le ciel doucement, l'esprit parfaitement lucide étant donné qu'il n'avait pas bu. Et Harry continuait de discuter sur l'importance de bien laisser sept minutes, entre chaque ongle arraché, lorsqu'on torturait quelqu'un, afin de lui laisser une chance de dire quelque chose, entre ses hurlements de douleurs, et ses sanglots...

« Oh, pitié! dit Draco en se levant. J'ai connu mieux comme conversation! »  
Et il s'éloigna d'un bon pas. Harry lui jeta un regard attristé.

« Tu devrais boire un peu, aussi! Ça te ferait du bien! »

« Je ne sais pas... La dernière fois, ça ne m'a pas réussi... »

Harry prit une gorgé de sa bouteille à moitié vide – ou pleine.

« Toi qui vois! » répondit-t-il, son esprit commençant à être légèrement embrumé.

Draco secoua la tête.  
»Je prédis un bon mal de tête demain... »

Harry haussa les épaules, buvant encore.

« Tu veux aller faire un petit tour ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« C'est quoi, cette proposition ? demanda Draco. Mais oui, je veux bien... »

Harry tout joyeux, vint rapidement se mettre à sa hauteur, ce qui n'était pas très sage. Il fut pourtant capable de s'éloigner avec Draco, sur la plage. Celui-ci le tenait par le bras, l'aidant à marcher avec un sourire amusé. Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil soupçonneux.

« Pourquoi ce sourire ? »

« Tu ne marches pas droit! » rit Draco.

« Bien sûr que si! » répliqua Harry, lâchant son bras, et chancelant légèrement.

Il le reprit bien vite, grognant.  
»Je marche pas droit... »

Draco rit, plus qu'amusé. Il remarqua alors qu'ils étaient hors de portée de vue des autres Pirates. Il se permit donc de le serrer plus fort contre lui, presque amoureusement.  
»Si tu te sens malade, préviens-moi, d'accord ? » dit-il, riant.

Harry gloussa.

« Risque pas... J'ai pas assez but pour être malade... »

Il laissa courir ses doigts sur la taille de Draco.

« Mais tu as assez bu que pour ne plus tenir sur tes jambes! » dit Draco, riant.

Harry eut un sourire étrange.

« Ça m'permet d'rester près de toi... »

Draco eut l'air soupçonneux.

« Parce que tu sais marcher ? »

Le Pirate gloussa à nouveau.

« J'crois pas... J'en ai rien à faire... de toute façon. »

Draco secoua la tête, le soutenant un peu plus.

« N'en profites pas pour te reposer trop sur moi, quand même! » dit-il, voyant que le brun devenait de plus en plus lourd.

« Mais j'suis bien... »

Il appuya sa tête contre la sienne.

« Je m'en doute mais tu... Wow! »  
Ne pouvant finir sa phrase, Draco s'effondra sur le sable, Harry l'ayant fait fléchir.

« ... trop lourd! » finit-il.

Harry se pressa contre lui.

« J'aime bien cette position... Le sol tourne moins... »

Draco secoua la tête.  
»Le sol, c'est ça! dit-il. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas être malade ? »

« Certain... J'vais bien... C'est pas la première fois... »

« Je m'en doute! » dit Draco, caressant son dos.

Harry nicha son visage dans le cou du blond.

« T'sais que tu sens très bon ? »

Draco éclata de rire, frissonnant en sentant le souffle du Pirate dans son cou.  
»Et bien, non, mais je viens de l'apprendre... »

« Tu m'donnes faim... »

Le brun glissa doucement sa langue sur la peau blanche et douce. Draco tressaillit de plus bel.  
»Mais n'as-tu pas manger il y a... de cela...peu de temps ? »

« Mhmm, c'est pas ce genre de faim... »

« Quel genre de faim, alors ? »

« De toi... »

« Encore ? fit Draco. Dans ton état, ce n'est pas conseillé... »

« J'vais être sage dans ce cas... »

« Sage? Toi ? » fit Draco, riant.

Harry fit la moue.

« Tu m'en crois pas capable ? »

« Mhmmm, fit Draco, réfléchissant. Laisse-moi réfléchir... Non! »  
Il rit, se penchant pour embrasser le front du brun.

« Mais je t'aime comme tu es, de toute façon... »

Harry ronronna presque.

« Moi je t'aime tout court... »

Draco rit de plus belle face à son comportement.  
»C'est réciproque » dit-il, souriant tendrement.

Harry ne répondit rien, le serrant simplement contre lui.

« J'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas... »

« Alors n'y retournons pas, dit Draco. Je suis bien ici, moi aussi... »

« On dort à la belle étoile ? »

« Mhmm... Pourquoi pas ? Moi, tant que je suis près de toi, je m'en moque... »

« J'vais avoir mal au dos demain... » fit Harry, semblant pourtant peu préoccupé.

« Oh, si tu veux que nous retournions sur le bateau, moi, c'est pareil... »

« Non! Je te garde prisonnier ici jusqu'à demain matin! »

« Pas besoin de m'emprisonner, dit le blond. Je reste, de toute façon... »

« On est jamais trop prudent... »

Draco se contenta de sourire, caressant de nouveau son dos, faufilant ses mains sous sa chemise pour pouvoir toucher sa peau. Grisé par l'alcool, Harry s'endormit très rapidement sous ses caresses. Draco eut un sourire tendre et s'endormit après de longues minutes passées à l'observer, paisible.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés très tôt par les rayons du soleil levant, alors qu'ils se trouvaient toujours sur la plage, étendu dans le sable. Draco poussa un petit geignement, cachant son visage dans le cou d'Harry. Celui-ci grogna, un mal de tête effroyable lui martelant le crâne.

« Dormir... »

« Mhmm » fit Draco, se pressant contre lui et lui protégeant les yeux par sa main.

Harry en parut satisfait, et bâilla.

« Déjà l'matin ? »

« Semblerait » répondit Draco, sa voix légèrement étouffée.

« J'veux pas m'lever... Mal à la tête... »

« Et moi, je suis bien, contre toi... »  
Draco déposa un baiser sur la peau douce du cou de Harry. Celui-ci voulu répondre quelque chose, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, une vague d'eau froide s'abattant sur eux, et étranglant sa voix. Draco éclata de rire, restant pourtant accroché à lui.

« Alors ça, dit-il. C'est du réveil... »  
Une seconde vague s'écrasa sur eux. Harry recracha un jet d'eau.

« On va finir noyer, je crois bien! Un homme à la mer! »

Draco rit de plus bel, les vagues les repoussant pourtant sur la plage.  
»Non, ça va! On nous laisse une chance » dit Draco, regardant Harry en dessous de lui.

« Bah, de toute façon, je mourrai avec toi... »  
Ils furent à nouveau envahit par une vague.

« Il faudrait peut-être penser à se lever... »

« Mhmm... Pas tout de suite » dit Draco, l'embrassant aussitôt.

Harry y répondit avec joie, caressant doucement sa langue de la sienne. Ils finirent pourtant par se séparer... au bout d'un long moment.

« C'est vrai que je ne t'avais pas encore saluer comme il se doit, ce matin... »

« Non, en effet, dit Draco, caressant son visage. Et c'est impardonnable, tu le sais ? »

Harry lui sourit d'un air charmeur.

« Oh, mais je suis certain que tu finiras par me pardonner... pas vrai ? »

« Mhmm... Je sais pas, dit Draco. J'ai droit à un autre bonjour ? »

« Je crois bien que oui... »

Il se saisit de nouveau de sa bouche, l'embrassant fougueusement. Draco rit, répondant avec tout autant d'ardeur que lui, caressant doucement son torse.  
»Bien mieux, dit le blond, souriant. Tu es pardonné! »

« Et tu m'en vois ravi! »

Harry le serra avec affection contre lui, se callant un peu plus contre le sable trempé. Draco pouffa, amusé.

« On ne devait pas se lever ? » dit-il.

« Mais je l'ai proposé tout à l'heure... Et tu n'as pas voulu! »

Il déposa un baiser, presque chaste, sur ses lèvres.

« Mais il est vrai que nous devrions nous lever. »

Draco poussa un soupir dramatique.  
»Oui, je suppose, dit-il. Quel dommage... j'étais si bien, près de toi... »

Harry rigola, le repoussant doucement.

« Je m'en doute... Mais tu continueras de l'être un peu plus tard... Pour l'heure, il faut se remettre en mer! »

« C'est une promesse ? » demanda Draco, l'air alléché.

Harry sourit, amusé, se relevant et s'époussetant.

« Oui, s'en était une. »

« Alors d'accord! » dit Draco, se relevant à son tour.

Toujours aussi souriant, Harry l'entraîna tranquillement sur la plage, retournant en direction du campement que ses hommes avaient occupés, la veille au soir, et dans la nuit, sans aucun doute. La marée montait toujours, aspergeant leurs pieds des vagues. Pendant tout le chemin, aucun d'eux ne parla, partageant simplement un silence paisible et serein.

Devant eux, un peu plus loin, quelques pirates s'affairaient à remballer leurs affaires, hâtif de reprendre la mer, soudainement, et de profiter de la marée haute.

Draco et Harry les rejoignirent rapidement, et tous les autres furent rapidement sur pied après une distribution de cris générale.

Rapidement, tous furent entassés de nouveau dans les canots, ramant avec énergie vers le _Survivor_ qui attendait tranquillement au milieu de la baie. En peu de temps, l'équipage fut sur le pont, les canots remontés et solidement attachés, les voiles hissées et l'ancre levé, le navire reprenant la mer en direction d'une autre île promesse de pillage et de richesse.

À la barre, Harry observant l'horizon, légèrement rêveur, gardant dans son champ de vision Draco. Puisqu'il ne pouvait l'avoir auprès de lui, il voulait tout du moins savoir où il se trouvait.

Draco qui était à la proue et, le visage levé vers l'horizon et les yeux clos, tendaient de s'informer du temps qu'il ferait, tâche difficile quand un Sirius Black énergique vous distrayait.

« Et tu vois, Petit, suffit de... »

« Sirius, s'impatienta Draco. Je vous remercie de me décrire avec autant de détail l'activité du pochage d'oeuf de poule, mais j'essaye de sentir le vent! »

« Ouais, mais j'ai presque finit... Tu sais, il faut pas les faire bouillir trop longtemps où... »

Voyant le regard de Draco, Sirius referma la bouche.

« Hmmm, je crois que je vais aller en parler à Harry plutôt... Il a besoin d'un bon cours de cuisine... »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord, répondit le blond. Bonne journée, Sirius... »

« Parce que tu as déjà goûter à sa cuisine ? fit aussi le Second, sautant sur l'occasion. C'est infect! Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être aussi peu doué dans un tel domaine...! »

« Je n'ai jamais goûté, non... Mais j'apprécierai d'être un peu seul pour pouvoir déterminer le temps... »

« Bon, très bien, je vais déranger quelqu'un d'autre... »

Et il s'en alla presque joyeusement. Draco ricana, amusé. Il se tourna finalement de nouveau vers le vent, humant doucement l'air. Loin dans les jours à venir, il ne pouvait que prévoir sur beau temps, un vent chaud qui les ferait filer vite sur la mer, et une mer calme. Un temps tout simplement sublime. Il espérait que rien ne viendrait jamais menacer son Pirate préféré... Il l'aimait trop que pour que cela arrive... Aussi surveillait-il le climat avec une attention décuplé!

« Harry veut pas me parler... Mais il m'a envoyé t'enseigner ma méthode pour le canard rôti! » fit alors la voix de Sirius, tout près de lui.

« Va donc l'enseigner à quelqu'un d'autre! s'agaça Draco. Sinon, je te jette par dessus bord! »

Sirius grommela, s'empressant de s'éloigner en grommelant contre « ces presque fils qui influençaient trop les Princes qu'ils capturaient et passaient du bon temps avec eux », sous le regard de Draco, qui croisa finalement une paire d'émeraude où se reflétait un amusement pur.  
Du haut de la passerelle, Harry avait tout suivit de l'échange, manquant d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il avait entendu Draco menacer Sirius de le passer par-dessus bord.  
Le brun lui sourit, faisant tourner la barre d'un quart de tour à tribord, s'assurant de garder le cap. Draco lui rendit son sourire, secouant la tête d'un air amusé et lui lançant un regard presque tendre avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'horizon.  
Sur le pont, Sirius, plutôt que d'enseigner sa méthode de canard rôti – de quoi aurait-il eut l'air ? – motivait plutôt les hommes, les stimulant. Mieux valait dépasser rapidement – encore fallait-il la voir – l'île du Prince –, plutôt que de devoir s'y arrêter... Ils savaient qu'il fallait au moins une journée et demi de voyage avant de l'apercevoir, mais l'océan étant fréquenté, ils étaient sur leur garde. Harry le rejoignit finalement un moment plus tard, regardant les alentours.

« Des chances de croiser ton père sur la mer ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

« Je l'ignore, répondit Draco. Cela dépend... Parfois, il sort... Parfois non... Mais c'est toujours inattendu...! »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Il faut espérer que ce ne sera pas le cas... Je n'ai guère envie d'une chasse à l'homme... Et s'il devait te voir ici... »

« Je resterais caché dans tes quartiers » dit Draco, lui lançant un coup d'oeil suggestif.

Harry sourit, l'idée semblant lui plaire.

« Il est vrai qu'un lit est une très bonne planque... L'ennui, c'est que, s'ils fouillent également les draps, je risque de ne pas pouvoir me rendre à l'échafaud... Je serai découpé en menus morceaux... »

« Tu n'auras qu'à me dissimuler avec ton corps » chuchota Draco, feintant de désigner l'horizon, comme s'il lui parlait d'un quelconque décors.

« Hmm, fit Harry, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ma foi, c'est une idée particulièrement intéressante... Il faudra voir à l'utiliser en cas de besoin... »

Draco sourit, se contentant de garder le silence tout en observant l'horizon.

« Bien, je dois retourner à mes obligations. Ne t'épuise pas trop à travailler... »

Souriant, il s'en retourna, laissant Draco à la proue, face à un horizon immensément bleu.

ooOOo0oOOoo

Ceci dit... On vous invite chaleureusement à venir nous rendre visite sur nos LJ et nos blogs! Sérieux, rien ne nous ferait plus plaisir que quelques commentaires auxquels ont se fait un plaisir de toujours répondre (et ainsi, ça fait un peu de correspondance!) Les adresses se trouvent dans notre bio! Mais je vais quand même essayer de les redonner ici... Je sais pas si feufeuleconnardnet les acceptera donc :

Umbre : (je met des espace pour les besoin de la cause) h t t p / umbre . skyblog . com

Laika : (idem) w w w . livejournal . com / users/ clothoe

Voilà voilà...  
Maintenant...

**_REVIIIIIIIEW PLEAAAAASE!_**  
On vous aiiiiiiiiiimeuuuuuh!

_Laika__&Umbre77_

_5 Octobre 2005_


	12. Pris au piège

**D****iclaimer** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue, tout le reste est à Rowling!

**RARs**

**Bon alors, RARs collective:**

**Last-Heaven**, tu m'excuseras, mais y'a aucune loi précise sur les review qui a été passé... Tu t'enfonces complètement, buhahahaha! **Zaika**, tu m'as un peu confuse là... Adopter des enfants ? Harry et Draco ?... MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE ? loll! Harry déteste les enfants!

**Lulu75**, ce chapitre-ci est principalement basé sur une confrontation, alors, oui, il y en aura une ;) T'en fais pas, tu seras servit! En fait, y'a a un qui va passer très très près de la mort... En ce qui te concerne** Yami Aku**, on est bien contente que tu es toujours autant aimé... C'est vrai que le chapitre était remplit de folie, mais bon, on c'est vraiment amusé à l'écrire celui-là... Tous les trucs qu'on a pu sortir, mouhahahaha...

Oui oui, **la-shinegami**, ton pressentiment est bien fondé (et partagé, je prends l'exemple de la review de **Namyothis**) loll! Mais bon, tu verras fort rapidement tout ça!

**Lalouve**, on te remercie de la petite précision concernant les ouragan et tout, on va se coucher moins stupide ce soir (j'ai dit stupide, pas cinglé... À ne pas confondre!

**Vega264**, tu es tout pardonné! Je t'accord l'absolution de tes pêchés, pour ne pas avoir posté de review plus tôt! Mais tu as corrigé ta faute et c'est bien! Continue ainsi, et nous pourrons t'accueillir parmi les nôtres! Héhéhé, en ce qui te concerne **Edwene** **Al'Vere**, non, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour eux, ils allaient très bien après leur petite séance, gnéhéhé!

Eh bien, eh bien, **Liliounatic**, on ne peut que te pardonner, également! On est bien contente que tu te sois réveillée. Ma soeur, tu reçois en ce jour sacré l'absolution! **Kitty-HP-6**, c'est bien vrai que y'avait beaucoup d'action, dans ce chapitre, mais quand même, c'est un peu relaxant... Menfin, tu seras gâté dans celui-ci

Ah, quand même, **BadAngel666**, je t'accorde que tous les lecteurs sont pas des poissons rouges... Non, ce sont tous de sales pervers, buahahahahahaha!

Ohla **Chrys63**, tu mélanges un peu de tout... Avec la supposition de Bill étant le coupable... Avec Lucius... Avec le Fils de la Lune... mais bon, je peux pas répondre à tout cela tout de suite, parce que la plupart de tes interrogations vont trouvés réponses dans ce chapitre

Vous deux, par contre, Lee-NC-Kass, je ne vous accorde PAS l'absolution! Quand même, des fidèles, qui nous laisse tomber... pfff!

...  
...

**Kissvampiric**! Non, on n'y a jamais pensé, à toutes ces jolies friandises (mais on y a pensé dans d'autre fic loll!), mais quand même, c'est pas si mal loll! On retient l'idée lol! Merci! Ça irait bien avec ce petit commentaire de **Oxaline**! Concernant tous les merveilleux endroits dans lesquels ils l'auront fait loll! Et quand même, Eowyn Malefoy, Harry toujours affamer ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes là! Lolll!

En ce qui concerne tous les autres :** Onarluca, tchaye, sahada, serpentis-draco, Tiffany Shin, Vif d'or, Sefadora Firewood, Hannange **et** vert emeraude**, un grand merci à toutes vos review!

Et à celles de tout le monde! C'était grandement apprécié!  
Je tiens à préciser que j'ai répondu aux questions, dans ces RARs!

**__**

**_D'un océan à l'autre_**

**_Chapitre 11 : Pris au piège_**

**__**

La matinée était bien avancée, et à bord, l'entrain était à son comble, un petit point de terre se faisant voir à l'horizon. On allait de nouveau pouvoir débarquer!

Pourtant, Harry et Sirius n'étaient pas aussi enjoués, discutant à voix basse sur la passerelle, ne sachant trop ce qu'ils devaient décider. Normalement, ils auraient dû s'y arrêter, mais avec le Prince à bord, les choses se compliquaient un peu plus. On ne pouvait pas risquer qu'on l'aperçoive... Passer leur chemin semblait être la meilleure solution, mais pourtant, cette île était bien tentante, avec toutes les richesses dont elle regorgeait. La décision se corsait...

Sans compter les hommes qui semblaient n'avoir que cette idée en tête: Débarquer et s'amuser.  
Draco lui-même, voyant la difficulté de la situation, essayait de trouver une solution. Finalement, il se dit qu'il valait mieux trouver un mouillage discret et pendant que tous iraient s'amuser et se promener, lui resterait gentiment sur le bateau.  
Il alla rapidement proposer cette solution à Harry, entrant dans son bureau après avoir vu Sirius en sortir. Harry lui sourit aussitôt en le voyant, assis derrière son bureau.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon humble cabine ?

-Une idée, dit Draco, s'installant devant lui.

-Ah ? Quel genre d'idée ? Je t'écoute...

-Arrêtons-nous chez moi! dit Draco. Tes hommes en meurent d'envie! Ne pas y aller mènerait à une mutinerie! Par contre, je te conseille de faire escale dans une crique, de l'autre côté de l'île! C'est plus discret et cela permet une fuite rapide! Ainsi, je n'aurai qu'à rester bien caché ici et personne ne saura que je suis là!

-Oh, je sais qu'ils en meurent d'envie... Et c'est très tentant, mais... Je ne sais pas. Ça pourrait être dangereux. Pour toi, je veux dire...

-Pas si je reste caché! dit Draco. Je ne quitterai pas le bateau et ainsi, il n'y aura aucun risque!

Harry le fixa d'un air pensif.

-Oui, je suppose que je peux le leur accorder... L'idée est plutôt ingénieuse...

-Mais je n'ai que de bonnes idées! dit Draco, souriant.

Harry rit.

-Permets-moi d'en douter! fit-il, moqueur.

-Comment ? fit Draco. Cite-moi une seule mauvaise idée que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Hmmm, t'être jeté dans la mer, le premier jour que tu t'es embarqué sur ce bateau ?

-Tu m'avais dit que je devais nager pour rentrer chez moi! Je t'ai pris au mot!

-Je te l'avais proposé! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu le ferais!

-Mais il ne faut jamais plaisanter avec un Malfoy en colère...

-J'ai cru remarquer!  
Il se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte, l'ouvrant et hurlant à Sirius :  
-Cap sur l'île!

La refermant par la suite et revenant s'asseoir en face du blond. Draco pouffa.  
-Tu es sûr qu'il a entendu ?

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, il est sourd, le pauvre bougre.

-Cesse donc d'être méchant avec lui, tu veux ? dit Draco, amusé.

-Mais je ne suis pas méchant, je faisais seulement une constatation...

-C'est cela, oui, dit Draco, secouant la tête d'un air amusé.

-Tu sais bien que je l'aime, ce vieux filou...

-Bien sûr que je le sais! dit Draco, souriant.

-Alors je ne peux pas être méchant avec lui... Tout comme je ne suis pas détestable avec toi, parce que je t'aime aussi!

Un sourire plus grand apparut sur les lèvres de Draco.  
-Et ce sentiment est réciproque, dit-il.

-Je l'espère, tout du moins! Je me demande bien ce que je ferais si ce n'était le cas...

-Tu en doutes ? fit Draco, choqué.

Harry eut un éclat de rire.

-Non! C'est bien une des seules choses dont je ne doute pas!

-Bien! dit Draco, se détendant dans son fauteuil.

-Tu m'as eu l'air bien crispé et tendu, il y a un moment...

-C'est que je craignais que tu me demandes une déclaration enflammée... Je déteste faire ce genre de chose! Se mettre à genoux et pleurnicher sur ce qu'on ressent... Ce n'est pas vraiment pas tasse de thé!

-Oh, ce n'est pas ce que j'adore non plus, personnellement... Je préfère glisser des sous-entendus!

-J'avais cru remarquer, dit Draco, riant.

Harry sourit.

-C'est vrai que tu en as fait l'expérience...

-Et pas qu'un peu! fit Draco, ironique.

Harry rit, se levant et venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

-C'était plutôt amusant...

-Mhmm... Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire! fit Draco, pensif. Je ne prenais pas cela pour des sous-entendus étant donné que je croyais impossible que tu puisses tenter de me séduire... Néanmoins, tu peux recommencer si tu veux!

-Oh oui, je pourrais... Mais c'est beaucoup moins amusant...  
Il se pencha légèrement vers lui.

-Je ne te trouble plus...

-Que tu crois, dit Draco, le regardant d'un air candide.

-C'est en effet ce que je crois...

-Et bien, tu te trompes! Tu me troubles toujours... C'est juste... D'une manière différente.

Harry se pencha un peu plus vers son visage.

-Et de quelle manière ?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas, répondit Draco, ses mains crispée sur les accoudoirs.

-Mais peut-être que je ne le sais pas, en fait...

Draco eut un petit sourire.  
-Ooh, si, tu le sais! dit-il.  
Il le regarda avec amusement.  
-Mais si tu veux tant l'entendre...  
Il se suréleva un peu, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.  
-Tu me troubles d'une manière plus forte, chuchota-t-il. Plus... sexuelle...

Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait, se penchant pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille fort proche.  
-Ça fait... spécial, ce mot... sur tes... lèvres...

-Spécial ? demanda Draco, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour lui donner plus de liberté. Qui a-t-il de spécial à m'entendre dire « Sexuel » ?

Harry fut parcouru d'un agréable frisson.

-Je ne sais pas, ça donne... un étrange effet...

-Quel genre d'effet ? demanda Draco, attentif. Est-ce le même que lorsque je dis « Sexe » ?

La bouche de Harry se perdit dans son cou.

-Tu n'es pas fatigué, tout à coup ?

-Fatigué ? dit Draco. Non... Pourquoi ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas... Le lit aurait pu être attirant...

-Mais il est très attirant, dit Draco, passant une main tendre dans le dos de son Pirate préféré.

-Hmmm, et nous avons un peu de temps...

-Oui, dit Draco. Juste assez...

Le brun coupa court à ses paroles, s'emparant de sa bouche, l'embrassant avec ferveur, avant de finalement se lever, se séparant de lui, et le tirant vers le lit avec un sourire. Draco lui rendit son sourire, le suivant docilement, les yeux brillants de désir. Harry les fit finalement tomber sur le matelas, l'embrassant à nouveau, s'attaquant à ses vêtements pour le déshabiller rapidement.

Sous lui, Draco riait, amusé par sa précipitation. Il l'aidait pourtant, soulevant ses bras pour se dégager rapidement de sa chemise, essayant ensuite de lui ôter la sienne.

Harry finit également par se débarrasser de la sienne, ne restant pourtant guère inactif, allant lécher et suçoter le torse sous lui, se délectant du goût salé de la peau, traçant les muscles de ses doigts et léchant le nombril. Gémissant, Draco passa ses mains dans les cheveux, la nuque puis le dos du brun, fermant les yeux pour savourer ses avances. Harry se redressa alors, détachant rapidement son pantalon et le lui enlevant en reculant lui-même, manquant de tomber sur lit, riant. Il reprit pourtant rapidement son occupation à l'endroit où il avait laissé les choses en suspens et descendit encore un peu, passant sa langue très près de la virilité de Draco, allant plutôt lécher l'aine, descendant légèrement et frôlant l'entrée intime de son amant.

Draco geignit, frémissant du plaisir que le brun allait lui faire ressentir. Les mains enfouies alors dans ses cheveux, il essayait désespérément de se convaincre de ne pas pousser son amant à descendre un peu, se contrôlant difficilement. Le sentant frissonner d'anticipation sous lui, Harry finit par accéder à son désir muet. Renversant la tête en arrière, Draco gémit, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la pièce tourner autour de lui. Harry s'amusa un moment ainsi le torturer, finissant pourtant par revenir vers son visage, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, tout en essayant d'enlever son propre pantalon. Draco l'y aida, cherchant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, ce qu'il fit pendant de longues minutes, baissant peu à peu la dernière barrière de tissu séparant leur deux corps.

Le pantalon finit par se retrouver au sol, au grand bonheur de Harry qui se retrouva libre de ses mouvements, caressant de ses mains le corps du Prince, les glissant jusqu'à ses fesses fermes, gémissant doucement en sentant l'érection de Draco frotter contre son ventre.

Draco le regardait, admirant la manière dont son visage se tendait de désir.

« Pour moi », pensa-t-il, étrangement heureux.  
-Viens, dit-il à Harry, déposant une série de petits baisers doux dans son cou et sur son torse. Prends-moi... S'il te plait...

-Pas tout de suite, chuchota Harry, à son oreille, introduisant un doigt en lui. Tu n'es pas prêt...

-Alors dépêche-toi de me préparer, dit Draco, jouant des hanches pour mieux sentir le doigt du brun en lui.

-Du calme, répondit le Pirate, faisant pénétrer un deuxième doigt, les bougeant pourtant rapidement.

Draco gémit, écarquillant les yeux de plaisir.  
-Je... ne peux pas rester calme quand tu me fais ça...  
Il se mordit la lèvre, haletant.  
-C'est si bon...

Harry rit doucement, s'empressant d'ajouter le troisième et dernier doigt, soudain impatient. Finalement il retira ses doigts, embrassant Draco d'une façon avide, le pénétrant en gémissant.

Aussitôt, Draco l'accompagna dans son mouvement, geignant lui aussi tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou, se contractant sur le sexe du brun pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Harry gémit plus sourdement, glissant ses bras dans le dos du blond, pour le presser un peu plus contre lui, allant et venant vivement en lui. Gémissant doucement, Draco bougeait lui aussi, lui murmurant des mots doux entremêlés de halètements. On vint à ce moment cogner à la porte.

-Cap'taine! fit une voix qui ressemblait à ne pas s'y tromper à celle de Bill – ce qui n'agaça qu'un peu plus Harry. On approche!

-Foutez-moi le camp! grogna Harry, continuant de bouger.

Sous Harry, Draco s'accrocha à lui, comme si on menaçait de le lui enlever, nouant par la même occasion ses jambes autour de sa taille. Harry en parut très satisfait, l'embrassant éperdument, perdu dans le plaisir qu'il l'emportait, l'étroitesse de Draco lui faisant perdre la tête. Satisfait de voir qu'on ne lui enlevait pas son amant, Draco se relaxa légèrement, bien qu'il restât contracté sur le sexe de Harry. Celui-ci, restant pourtant fortement accroché à lui, s'enfonçant à plusieurs reprises profondément en lui, frappant sa prostate et faisant danser des étoiles devant les yeux de Draco. Rapidement et bien qu'il se retînt de toutes ses forces, Draco se mit à gémir bruyamment, criant parfois le nom du brun, ses hanches bougeant frénétiquement. Stimulé par les sons de Draco, les gémissements de plaisir de Harry se transformèrent rapidement en cris, alors que tous deux s'approchaient de l'extase. À bout de force, Draco finit par se cambrer, poussant un ultime cri alors qu'il se répandait entre eux, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de Harry. Celui-ci, sentant l'étau de chair se resserrer un peu plus autour de lui, explosa à son tour, profondément enfoncé en lui, ne pouvant que crier son plaisir à son tour. Essoufflé, leurs deux corps enlacés, tous deux s'embrassèrent avec passion, leurs bras se serrant avec une sorte de frénésie amoureuse.

Harry finit pourtant par se décaler, afin de le laisser rapidement plus librement, le gardant dans ses bras pour ce petit moment de sérénité qui leur était accordé, avant que le navire accoste. Doucement, Draco déposa de tendres baisers dans son cou.  
-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Je t'adore... Si tu savais combien je tiens à toi... J'en mourrais si nous étions séparés...

-Tu tiens sans doute autant à moi, que moi je tiens à toi! Je suis complètement fou de toi!

-Sans doute, oui, dit Draco, souriant béatement. Tu es si merveilleux... Harry...  
Il semblait presque se délecter du nom du Pirate, le regardant avec une tendresse sans limite.

Harry le laissa faire, lui souriant d'un air doux, caressant du bout des doigts son visage, imprimant le moindre de ses traits dans son esprit. Le blond eut un petit sourire rêveur, le fixant doucement.  
-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir libéré, dit-il.

-Ce fut un réel, hmm... _plaisir!_

Draco gloussa, l'embrassant.  
-Plaisir réciproque! dit-il quand il se sépara de ses lèvres.

Harry l'embrassa avec une certaine tendresse, caressant doucement son dos du bout des doigts. Souriant, Draco savoura ses lèvres tranquillement, fermant les yeux et inspirant son odeur, essayant de la retenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le brun finit par se séparer de lui, lentement, gardant le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je vais être prudent, promit-il.

Draco le regarda dans les yeux.  
-Tu as intérêt! dit-il.

Harry lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

-Ai-je l'habitude de me mettre les pieds dans les ennuis ?

-Mhmm... Oui, dit Draco, riant.

Harry grommela.

-Tu vas me vexer!

-Oh je suis navré, cher amour... Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?

Harry se colla contre lui.

-En m'empêchant de devoir me lever et de devoir te quitter... répondit-il, étrangement heureux de la façon dont le blond venait de l'appeler.

-Oh, ça, je peux le faire! dit Draco, riant.  
Il déposa d'autre baiser sur ses lèvres, soupirant d'aise.  
-J'aime tellement être dans tes bras! Comment peux-tu croire que je vais te laisser filer si facilement ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas... J'ai un esprit très fertile...

-Il n'y a pas que l'esprit, d'ailleurs, dit Draco, dévorant son corps du regard.

Harry rit doucement.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, fit-il, caressant sa jambe de son pied.

Draco sourit, caressant sa taille et son dos.  
-Ravi de l'apprendre, dit-il, se frottant langoureusement contre lui et allant mordre ses tétons.

Harry gémit doucement, le regardant faire, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

-Je... t'ai dis que je t'aimais ?

-Mhmm... Oui, dit Draco. Mais j'adore l'entendre!  
Il mordilla voracement les petits bouts de chair durcis par son traitement, sa main s'enroulant autour du sexe de nouveau dur de Harry. Celui-ci poussa aussitôt un gémissement sourd, fermant paresseusement les yeux, bougeant doucement des hanches.

Souriant d'un air sournois, Draco cessa ses caresses pour se placer sur lui, n'hésitant qu'une seule seconde avant de s'empaler brusquement sur lui, gémissant.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le brusque plaisir qui l'avait envahi, – et par le geste de Draco! – poussant un bruyant halètement, ses mains se portant aussitôt vers les fesses du blond afin de l'inciter à bouger. Mais le blond n'avait visiblement pas besoin de son aide, son bassin bougeant vivement alors qu'il gémissait, appréciant visiblement le second round. Transporté par le plaisir, Harry ferma les yeux, laissant Draco faire de lui ce dont il voulait, continuant pourtant de bouger des hanches. Perché sur lui, Draco bougeait fébrilement, visiblement fort peu enclin à prendre son temps. Il se pencha en avant, embrassant Harry et mimant l'acte sexuel avec sa langue. Le brun finit pourtant par l'embrasser voracement, ne lui laissant pas la chance de continuer son geste oh combien excitant, bougeant un peu plus violemment des hanches, essayant de s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. D'autres gémissements et cris emplirent rapidement la cabine, tous deux se sentant trembler sous le plaisir occasionné par leurs gestes précipités.

-Hmmm... Tu me rends (il poussa un brusque halètement)... complèt… ement fou! fit Harry, se tendant brusquement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, se déversant pour la deuxième fois à l'intérieur de son amant.

Avec un brusque soupir, Draco jouit lui aussi, gémissant langoureusement alors qu'il savourait son plaisir. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur le lit, haletant.  
-Tu étais... Déjà... Fou! haleta-t-il. Mais en tout... tout cas... Je peux te certifier que... Je... suis tout aussi dingue... de toi!

Harry eut un rire de gorge, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras et le pressant contre son torse.

-Je crois qu'on a un peu dépassé le temps qui nous était imparti, dit-il sur un ton joyeux.

-Mhmm, fit Draco. Je m'en fiche! J'aime que tu me fasses l'amour... J'adore ça!  
Il l'embrassa goulûment, avec une sorte de volupté féline. Harry répondit à son baiser de bon coeur, soupirant finalement.

-Je resterais bien avec toi toute la journée ici...

-Mhmmm, fit Draco, alléché. Je ne suis pas contre...  
Il passa sensuellement une main sur son ventre, remontant le long de son torse qu'il embrassa avec innocence.

Harry le regarda faire, soudain alangui dans le lit, ne se lassant pas de la vision que lui offrait le Prince.

-Moi non plus... Mais je devrais tout de même sortir... La nuit viendra bien assez vite!

-Ça va me paraître si morne, sans toi, murmura-t-il le regardant d'un air chagriné.

-Oh non, ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai toujours du mal à résister... Tu pourrais venir avec moi...

-Mais non, voyons! dit Draco. On me reconnaîtra à coup sûr...  
Il prit un air enfantin.  
-Tu es vraiment obligé de partir ?

-Quel amant serais-je si je ne connaissais pas ton royaume ? Il faut bien que je le visite!

-Ce n'est plus mon royaume! dit Draco. Mon royaume, c'est toi!

Harry l'embrassa, attendri.

-Ça peut encore être le tien, chuchota Harry. Je serais prêt à tout quitter, pour toi...

Les paroles étaient sorties toutes seules, et leur sens le terrifia, mais ne l'étonna guère. C'était la vérité... Les yeux brillant étrangement, Draco le regardait avec une expression indéfinissable.  
-Je t'aime, lui dit-il en l'embrassant. Si fort...  
Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, jouant un peu avec.  
-Je te dirais bien la même chose... mais j'ai déjà tout quitté pour toi... Et c'est parfait ainsi...

Harry eut un sourire, nichant sa tête dans son cou, le gardant serrer contre lui encore un petit moment, profitant simplement de sa présence avant de devoir se lever... Draco passait une main attendrie le long de ses côtes, savourant sa présence.  
-J'adore ton odeur, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

-Aah ? Quelle sorte d'odeur ai-je ? s'enquit Harry, curieux, le regardant.

-Une odeur de... mer... de libertés... de sexe, aussi...

Harry frissonna violemment.

-Ce... _mot_!

Draco pouffa.  
-Quel mot ? demanda-t-il. Mer ? Liberté ?   
Il prit un temps d'arrêt avant de dire sensuellement:  
-Sexe ?

Harry grogna et s'empara brusquement de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec avidité.

-Oui! fit-il, essoufflé. Ce mot là!

-Ça te fait quelque chose, quand je dis le mot _sexe _?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Harry, avec un sourire amusé, ses mains caressant ses fesses.

-Je pense que oui, dit Draco, se collant totalement contre lui.

-Eh bien tu penses très bien, répondit le brun, ses caresses se faisant plus appuyées.

Draco gémit, frissonnant.  
-J'ai encore envie de toi, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

-Envie partagée, chuchota Harry, le renversant de nouveau sous lui.

Draco gloussa, écartant les jambes et laissant Harry faire tout ce qu'il voulait, savourant chacune de ses caresses et de ses baisers.

Ils passèrent de nouveau un long moment ensemble, ne se lassant pas du corps de l'autre, de ne faire plus qu'un, et de ce lien si intime, si unique, qui les liait à ce moment là.

Ils étaient de nouveau en train de s'embrasser, leurs mains passant sur leurs corps en sueur et apaisés lorsqu'on se décida à venir les déranger.  
-Harry! fit la voix de Sirius derrière la porte. Je sais que t'es occupé, mais faudrait penser à sortir de là! Ça fait longtemps que les hommes sont partis, tu sais ?

Le brun grogna, se séparant des lèvres du blond, relevant la tête en soupirant.

-Il a pas tort...

-Encore dix minutes, murmura Draco, s'accrochant à lui. Juste dix minutes! Ensuite, je te laisse filer sans résistance...

Harry lui sourit doucement.

-D'accord...

Il releva la tête en direction de la porte.

-Dix minutes encore! Tu défonces la porte après, si ça te chante!

-Je reviens dans dix minutes précises! cria Sirius.  
Contre Harry, Draco sembla enchanté, resserrant précieusement son étreinte.

-Alors, que fait-on, pour combler ces dix minutes ? chuchota Harry.

-J'essaye de te convaincre de rester près de moi... N'y va pas... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer, dis-moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Mais j'ai peur... N'y va pas... Reste avec moi.

-Je ne serai absent que très peu de temps, tu sais... Juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil...

Draco resserra ses bras.  
-S'il te plait... Je ne le sens pas... Vraiment pas...

-Ne t'inquiète pas... J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de choses... C'est seulement parce que cet endroit t'es familier, peut-être...

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, frissonnant contre lui et l'embrassant.  
-Fais attention, dit-il, plaquant des baisers sur son torse. Je t'en supplie promets-moi d'être prudent et de me revenir vite...

-Je te le promet, ne t'inquiète pas ainsi... Il ne m'arrivera rien... Je serai de retour rapidement! Si vite que tu me diras de retourner me promener un peu, car tu n'auras pas été assez seul...

-Jamais je n'en aurai assez de toi! Bien au contraire! J'ai parfois l'impression qu'on ne se voit pas assez.. Et pourtant... On ne peut pas faire mieux que ça...

-En effet... C'est la vie de marin...

On revint cogner à la porte.

-Ça fait dix minutes...!

Harry déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

-Je vais faire attention, alors ne te fais pas un sang d'encre, d'accord... ?

-Je vais essayer, promit Draco. Je t'aime...

Harry sourit, l'embrassa une dernière fois, et sortit du lit, complètement nu, allant chercher ses vêtements qu'il mettait lorsqu'il était à terre.

Nu dans le lit, Draco l'observait, déchiré entre l'inquiétude et le désir.  
-Tu feras attention, hu ? fit-il, cherchant son regard.

Enfilant son pantalon, Harry s'assit par la suite sur une chaise pour boucler ses bottes. Il leva des yeux brillants vers lui, souriant.

-Oui, je vais faire attention, ne t'inquiète pas...

Draco lui rendit son sourire, bien que difficilement. Agacé, il finit par se lever, allant vers lui pour passer ses bras autour de lui et lui arracher un autre baiser.  
-Je t'attends impatiemment, dit-il.

Harry enfila rapidement sa chemise, l'embrassant une dernière fois, pour finir par se lever.

-Je vais revenir rapidement. Bonne journée...

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant. Il se retourna pourtant, offrant un sourire à Draco.

-Je t'aime! fit-il, refermant finalement la porte.

Dans la chambre, Draco poussa un lourd soupir.  
-Faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal, murmura-t-il, serrant ses bras autour de lui-même.

De son côté, après avoir confié à Sirius le navire, Harry descendit à terre, s'enfonçant rapidement dans un petit sentier. Les bruits de la ville principale de l'île lui arrivaient, signe de sa proximité. Comme l'avait dit Draco, ils s'étaient bien placés pour des escapades en ville et pour une fuite. Marchant d'un pas tranquille, son sabre à ses côtés – comme s'il allait le laisser à bord! – Harry se dirigea en direction des bruits de la ville, comme une mouche attirée par du miel. Sa petite excursion pourrait s'avérer payante...

Ainsi arriva-t-il en ville, se fondant dans la foule, se régalant de tous ces bruits, ces odeurs et ces couleurs...

Passant entre les étals du marché à ciel ouvert, il en profita pour chiper un gâteau au miel, le dégustant tranquillement tout en déambulant parmi les rues, découvrant la petite ville.

Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir un gigantesque château dont les tours s'élevaient hautes dans le ciel, dominant tout ce qui se trouvait dans les alentours. Harry pouvait voir, d'où il se trouvait, que la herse était levée et qu'un groupe de cavaliers entrait à l'intérieur, deux par deux, entourant un carrosse.

S'en désintéressant, Harry reprit sa marche, passant près de l'étal d'un homme... qui avait eu le malheur de laisser sa bourse sur le comptoir. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle n'y était plus.

Continuant ainsi de déambuler un moment parmi les étals, il finit par sortir du marché, s'approchant du port et des rues les plus débauchées où les marins se côtoyaient nuit et jour.

Il rencontra à plusieurs reprises des putains, celles-ci offrant des offres plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Pourtant, Harry n'était pas intéressé. Il avait Draco, et c'était suffisant, désormais.

Perdu dans ses pensées où il n'était plus question que du blond, il n'entendit pas les bruits de sabots se rapprocher au loin, tel le tonnerre.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteignit le port qu'il sembla alors le remarquer. Pourtant, il ne put faire aucun geste afin d'anticiper ce qui se préparait, alors qu'un groupe composé d'une dizaine de cavaliers l'entourant soudainement.

-Harry Potter ?

-Ça dépend, répondit le brun d'une voix glaciale.

-Vous avez été accusé de piraterie. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Veuillez nous suivre!

-Et puis quoi encore!

Harry sortit son sabre, alors que les cavaliers sautaient de leur monture et se précipitaient sur lui. Deux tombèrent, le ventre ouvert, avant d'avoir eu l'occasion d'essayer de le toucher. Un autre fut grièvement touché aux côtes. Ayant réussi à ouvrir une brèche dans leur petit cercle, Harry en profita pour filer par là, sa lame toujours au poing, se faufilant entre les bâtiments et les gens. Derrière lui, il pouvait distinctement entendre les bruits de pas des gardes qui le coursaient. Se dissimulant brusquement derrière un mur, il attendit les sept hommes, fauchant la tête du dernier, et reprenant sa course dans la direction opposée, sachant parfaitement que les six autres le poursuivaient toujours.

Il pénétra dans une ruelle, tournant brusquement. À sa grande horreur, il découvrit qu'elle n'avait aucune issue. Harry bondit aussitôt en direction des caisses empilées, les gardes faisaient leur apparition dans la petite allée.

-Il est là!

« _Crétins, bien sûr que je suis là!_ »

Il se hâta de grimper sur le toit, sautant de la dernière caisse qui, sous le coup, chancela et chuta jusqu'au sol, entraînant toutes les autres qui dégringolèrent sur un garde, les laissant désormais au nombre de cinq.

Harry se hâta de traverser le toit plat sur lequel il venait de grimper, sautant rapidement sur le suivant, et ainsi de suite, bien décidé à échapper à ces hommes.  
Il courut ainsi pendant un bon moment, de toit en toit, atteignant finalement la place du marché. Voyant qu'on ne semblait plus le poursuivre, il retourna au sol, rangeant son épée pour ne pas effrayer la foule et alerter ses poursuivants.

Il marcha d'un pas vif ainsi, en direction du sentier, croyant plus sage regagner le navire. Pourtant, se fut sans compter les cinq hommes qui réapparurent à l'intersection d'une rue, face à lui, lui barrant toute tentative de fuite par là. Dégainant à nouveau son arme, Harry esquiva la première attaque, se jetant sur un autre homme, contre-attaquant. Il envoya mordre la poussière à l'un des gardes, celui-ci se relevant pourtant aussitôt, revenant à la charge tandis que son frère d'arme se fracassait la tête contre le marbre d'une fontaine, et tombait dans l'eau, inerte, bon pour la noyade.

Les coups ne firent que pleuvoir un peu plus sur Harry, plus puissants, plus enragés. Un autre garde tomba, incisé du bas-ventre au sternum, entrailles et organes encore fumant se répandant au sol, tandis que l'homme gémissait de douleur au sol, agonisant.

Les trois derniers, plus prudents, se mirent en position de défense, jaugeant leur adversaire à la chemise tachée de sang à de nombreux endroits, mais qui n'était pourtant pas le sien. D'un même mouvement, les soldats se jetèrent sur lui. Harry put éviter la première lame, mais la deuxième traça un sillon sur sa joue, trop peu profond pour qu'il garde quelconque cicatrice, mais suffisamment pour en faire s'écouler du sang. Un cinquième coup en traça une deuxième, plus petite, mais un peu plus profonde, à son cou, près de la jugulaire.

Le regard brûlant de rage et habité par une étrange lueur, Harry décapita proprement celui qui venait de lui causer ces blessures superficielles. Seulement, sa défense se relâcha, et, brusquement, il se retrouva étalé sur le sol couvert de sang, sur le dos, la pointe d'une épée sur sa gorge. Un de ses adversaires envoya un coup de pied sur son sabre, le désarmant, et le laissant à leur merci.

-Tu vois bien mon gars, t'aurais dû t'rendre. Maintenant, t'vas avoir plus mal encore...

-C'tout c'que tu mérites, pouilleux...

Le garda fit un signe de tête à l'autre, Harry se retrouvant un instant plus tard les mains liées solidement, la corde lui lacérant douloureusement la chair. Sans ménagement, on le hissa sur ses pieds, les deux hommes le tirant dans la direction où ils étaient apparus, devant le tenir fermement, puisqu'il se débattait.

Dans la petite ruelle, Harry aperçut cinq chevaux, dont trois ne serviraient désormais plus à rien. On le fit monter sans ménagement sur une des bêtes, lui ficelant solidement les mains au pommeau de la selle, l'un des deux hommes se saisissant de la bride de l'animal, l'attachant à son propre pommeau. Le petit groupe se mit ensuite en route, Harry grommelant dans sa barbe.

-Fichu canasson... pesta-t-il, les fesses douloureuses alors qu'ils trottaient.

Il ne put pourtant rien faire, malgré ses efforts pour délier ses mains. Les deux hommes étaient bien décidés à l'emmener il ne savait devant qui encore, et ils le feraient...

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Harry était parti depuis peu de temps et Draco tout juste rhabillé lorsqu'on surgit dans la cabine du Capitaine. Sursautant, Draco se tourna vers la personne, sur la défensive en découvrant Bill.  
-Vite, M'sieur le Prince! dit le pirate. Le Cap'taine a été vu! On lui court après! Il a besoin de toi!  
Un horrible frisson parcourut le dos de Draco.  
-Je lui avais pourtant dit, fit-il en s'élançant, sortant sur le pont.  
Il ne fut même pas surpris de le voir désert, soupçonnant que les hommes soient partis aider leur Capitaine. Par contre, lorsqu'il sauta du bateau, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant, sur la berge, le carrosse de son père entouré de garde. Il voulut faire demi-tour, mais Bill, derrière lui, l'en empêcha.  
-Enfoiré! lâcha Draco au pirate. C'est toi, hein ?  
-Qui sait ? fit Bill, souriant d'un air malsain.  
Draco faillit le tuer, mais son père sortit en même temps du carrosse, attirant son attention.  
-Draco, mon fils! dit-il d'un air à la fois joyeux et agacé. Vous revoilà...  
Le jeune prince regarda son père qui le fixait de ses yeux de glace et il comprit qu'il avait intérêt à se montrer docile.

« _Pour l'instant_ », pensa le jeune homme.  
-Père, dit-il, s'inclinant poliment.  
-Entre dans le carrosse, fils, dit Lucius. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.  
Non sans avoir décoché à Bill un regard lourd de sens, il obéit, passant près des gardes qui s'inclinèrent avec respect devant lui. Il entra dans la voiture, les dents serrées. Lucius l'y suivit, ordonnant un « Au château » sec et sans appel. La voiture s'ébranla et assis sur une petite banquette de velours verte, tête baissée, Draco attendait les commentaires qui ne tardèrent pas à venir.  
-Un Pirate! fit Lucius, en face de lui. Tu es devenu un Pirate! Pire! Tu as donné ton corps à un Pirate!

« Je vais tuer ce petit connard! » pensa Draco, regrettant de ne pas avoir égorgé Bill en partant.  
-... Mais si tu voulais te lancer dans ce genre de bassesse, mon fils, il fallait me le dire! Plutôt que de te faire passer pour mort! Es-tu seulement conscient du mal que tu as fait à ta mère ? De celui que tu as fait à ton peuple... ? De celui que tu m'as fait ? Tu as de la chance d'être de sang royal, Draco! Sinon, je te ferais fouetter jusqu'à ce qu'on en voie les os qui se cachent sous ta peau!  
Un léger cahot ébranla le carrosse qui s'arrêta.  
-Pas un mot à ta mère... Je vais essayer de lui sortir quelque chose qui la rassurera... Je t'en informerai demain. En attendant, fais-moi le plaisir d'aller te laver et te changer! Tu empestes la crasse et la luxure!  
Et sans attendre, Lucius sortit. Derrière lui, Draco déglutit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, père... Je vais vous obéir... Le temps de savoir... ensuite... Adieu! »  
Tête haute et sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, Draco sortit de la voiture, plus princier que jamais.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

-Mais est-ce qu'on va aboutir quelque part un jour, ou quoi ? marmonna Harry, dont les jambes le faisaient souffrir à force de le supporter sur sa selle, tandis qu'il s'engouffrait sous la herse du château qu'il avait perçut un peu plus tôt.

-Tais-toi, gueux!

-Oh la ferme! Siffla le Pirate, à l'adresse de ses deux geôliers.

Ceux-ci lui lancèrent un regard menaçant qui ne l'impressionna guère.

Finalement, leurs montures se stoppèrent, les deux hommes en descendant. Sans douceur, l'un deux dénoua ses mains de sur la selle, l'autre le menaçant de sa propre épée rougie de sang. On le tira par la suite à travers un dédale de couloirs ombragés à intervalles réguliers par de grandes arches de marbre. Les deux gardes l'entraînèrent pas la suite dans un escalier qui menait à deux grandes doubles portes gardées par deux officiers en tenues vertes, frappés du sceau des Malfoy.

-Le Roi nous attend, fit l'un des deux hommes qui l'empêchaient de s'enfuir.

Les gardes leur ouvrirent la porte sur un grand couloir aux murs recouverts de tapisseries qui devaient valoir un vraie petite fortune.

-Avoue qu'ça t'en bouche un coin! Tu dois jamais avoir vu autant de belles choses!

-Connard de mes deux!

Harry se débattit violemment, sans succès, et l'un des hommes lui asséna un coup de poing qui lui ouvrit la lèvre inférieure. Le brun n'eut d'autre choix que de se calmer, ne préférant pas continuer à être défiguré.

Ils arrivèrent finalement tous trois devant une deuxième double porte, où un homme les attendait. Sans doute l'intendant. Il jaugea Harry d'un regard méprisant, et, d'un signe de tête, il fit signe aux deux gardes de le suivre, les battant s'ouvrant, révélant la chambre des conseils.

Tout au fond, derrière un immense bureau d'acajou et sur un siège rembourré de velours d'argent, Lucius Malfoy, aussi froid que l'inspirait son nom, le fixait, un sourire aux lèvres. Les deux gardes le traînèrent jusque devant lui, le forçant à s'incliner légèrement, Harry se contentant de fixer le Roi d'un regard haineux. Celui-ci le fixait avec un petit sourire narquois, visiblement satisfait.

-Je pense que vous serez ravi de savoir que mon fils va bien... Il est actuellement entre les mains délicates de sa mère, sa Majesté la reine... Et de Ginny Weasley, sa douce et tendre promise...

Harry ne releva, foudroyant l'homme du regard.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que l'on me veut ?

Lucius ne répondit pas tout de suite, signant un quelconque papier.

-Ce que je vous veux, Monsieur ? Mais votre mort, tout simplement... Je vous annonce donc que vous êtes déjà inscrit pour la pendaison de demain...

-Oh, ma mort, seulement... Et de quoi m'accuse-t-on, dites-moi ?

-Charge officielle: Piraterie... Charge officieuse, gêneur...

-Et quelle preuve en avez-vous ?

-Au sujet de quel charge ?

-Mais les deux, voyons.

-Piraterie, j'ai la dénonciation d'un de vos hommes... Et gêneur... Et bien, c'est toujours grâce à l'un de vos hommes...

-Et vous avez laissé partir ce marin ? Oh je vois. Favoritisme. Mieux vaut avoir le capitaine qu'une raclure qui ponce les ponts...

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, léchant le sang qui les maculait.

-Je ne l'ai pas laissé partir... Nous avons signé un accord! Accord qui m'arrangeait, puisque je supprimais le gêneur que vous êtes...

Lucius prit un air pensif.

-Vous vous seriez contenté de le sauter que je n'aurais rien tenté contre vous, si ce n'est par fierté... Mais vous avez risqué de le détourner et ça, je ne pardonne pas! Mon fils a de grandes choses à accomplir... Et ce n'est pas avec une raclure de votre genre!

Si Harry l'avait pu, il aurait croisé les bras d'un air suffisant.

-Et évidemment, le roi que vous êtes n'a rien à foutre des désirs de son fils. Que je meure ou non, il finira par se détourner tout de même de vous.

-De moi ? Oui, certainement... Mais il a un royaume... Et une charmante fiancée à contenter... Que vous mourriez ou non... Il se serait _lassé_ de vous!

-Parce que vous pouvez également lire dans ses pensées ? Intéressant. Mais je serais d'avis de l'entendre lui-même le dire.

-Et je serai ravi de vous permettre cela, dit Lucius. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il est entre les mains de sa future épouse...

-Oh, et je suis sûr que cette chère demoiselle en est ravie. Dommage qu'elle doive se contenter d'un corps seulement.

-D'un corps ? Mais Draco est plus que ravi d'avoir Ginevra en épouse... Il l'adore depuis l'enfance!

-Parce que vous voulez me faire croire qu'il est courant depuis des lustres de ce mariage ?

-Bien entendu! C'est même son idée!

-Vous me permettez d'en douter, je suppose...

-Bien entendu..., dit Lucius. Mais il faut vous faire une raison... Vous n'étiez qu'un jouet entre les mains d'un pauvre noble légèrement agacé des distractions princières... Quoi de mieux qu'un peu de fange pour aimer de nouveau sa vie ?

-Un noble qui ne se servirait pas des autres, ça passerait à l'Histoire, répondit Harry, ne laissant rien paraître de l'atteinte que les paroles lui avaient causées.

-Exactement... Enfin, surtout, ne soyez pas trop triste... Dites-vous qu'au moins, vous l'avez... amusé un temps. Peu ont eu cette chance.

-De toute façon j'aurai une corde autour du cou dès l'aube, j'aurai bien peu de temps pour réfléchir à toute cette histoire.

-Comme vous dites! dit Lucius. Sur-ce, Monsieur... je vous laisse à votre cellule... Nous nous reverrons demain... Bien que pour un court instant!

Et on tira le tira de force par derrière, Harry se débattant un peu.

-Je n'oublierai pas de saluer le Diable pour vous, cracha-t-il, les portes se refermant.

-Je n'en doute pas! Mais n'espérez pas que je vienne vous rendre visite quand viendra mon tour!

Le Pirate ne put rien répondre de plus, les deux gardes l'entraînant de nouveau vers l'extérieur. Ils le firent remonter en selle, à sa grande horreur, et, sans un mot de plus, ils talonnèrent leur monture, partant au galop. Ils coursèrent ainsi à travers les allées de la petite ville, les passants s'empressant de s'écarter sur leur passage, regardant Harry d'une façon haineuse. Celui-ci ignorait tous ces regards, perdu dans ses pensées.

Draco avait une fiancée, et il ne lui en avait rien dit. S'était-il vraiment servi de lui ? L'avait-il trompé sans aucun scrupule ? Et qui était censé être le Pirate, après ça ?

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés. Les deux gardes le firent descendre de selle et, gardant une ferme prise sur lui, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du fort par les doubles portes, entraînant Harry sans ménagement vers un escalier, tandis que bon nombre de soldats les regardaient passer, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Dévalant le vieil escalier de pierre, ils débouchèrent tous trois dans un couloir étroit longés d'épais grillages. On déverrouilla une porte et, après lui avoir délié les mains, on le jeta à l'intérieur.

-Bonne nuit, raclure! ricana l'un des hommes.

Tous deux disparurent de nouveau dans l'escalier, laissant Harry seul dans sa cellule, avec le bruit des vagues qui lui parvenait depuis la petite fenêtre grillagée.

Il soupira et s'allongea sur le sol, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque, se mettant à compter les pierres qui garnissaient le plafond.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

-IL FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE! cria Draco, dans sa luxueuse suite.  
-Mais quoi ? demanda Blaise, le fils de l'Intendant et meilleur ami du Prince.  
-Mais je ne sais pas, moi! s'impatienta le blond, marchant comme un lion en cage sur le noble tapis vert. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser mourir! Je l'aime! Blaise! S'il te plait! Trouve quelque chose! N'importe quoi! Je suis même prêt à canonner l'île entière! Je suis prêt à tuer tout le monde! À me tuer! Mais je veux le sauver!  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains coupé court et aux yeux bruns le regardait avec amusement.  
-Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour aussi fou de quelqu'un...  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de s'extasier sur la noblesse de mes sentiments, Blaise! cria Draco. Il faut le sauver!  
-Oui, je crois que j'avais saisi l'idée principale...  
-Alors aide-moi! dit le blond, balançant sa fastueuse veste de soie verte ponctuée de diamants.  
Au même moment, une jeune femme entra. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette brillants d'intelligence. Une élégante robe de coupe modeste mettait pourtant en valeur ses formes et un légèr écusson signalait son appartenance à la famille. Dans ses mains, elle tenait deux sabres et deux grands sacs.  
-Si tu veux le sauver, dit-elle, alors il faut en payer le prix... Messieurs... Déshabillez-vous!

**ooOOo0oOO**

La porte menant à sa geôle s'ouvrit soudainement, dans un grincement sinistre. Harry releva la tête, cessant son intéressante activité de compter les pierres des murs, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur ses coudes. Dans l'escalier, deux gardes apparurent, les mêmes qui l'avait kidnappé, accompagnés de deux femme sombrement vêtues.

Ils s'approchèrent de sa cellule, Harry haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant l'habillement des soeurs.

-Pfff, génial, des nonnes...

-Voilà, l'est là... Un peu amoché, mais s'pas c'qui compte, fit l'un des deux hommes.

-Comment cela, ça ne compte pas ? dit l'une des femmes, la voix très aiguë. Je vous interdis, mon fils, de vous moquer de l'état de ce pauvre homme!

-Oh allons, ma soeur, intervint l'autre. L'est bon pour la pendaison. Qu'est-ce ça peut faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? s'écria la soeur d'une voix plus stridente encore. Malotru! A genoux et dites-moi cinq notre père! Et c'est aussi valable pour votre ami!

Harry, dans sa cellule, toujours assis dans le même position regardant la bonne sœur d'un air sceptique.

Les deux gardes s'exécutèrent aussitôt, se jetant à genoux.

-Notre père qui es aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne...

Un sourire presque diabolique apparut sur le visage de la soeur qui se glissa derrière eux.

-Mettez-y plus d'entrain, dit-elle en semblant chercher quelque chose dans les jupes de sa longue robe.

-... que ta volonté soit fait sur la terre comme au ciel, donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour et pardonne nous nos offenses..., continuèrent les deux hommes, dont les voix s'élevèrent légèrement.

La nonne sourit et, d'un coup sec, dégagea une épée, tranchant net les deux têtes qui roulèrent sur le sol, du sang giclant sur les robes sacrées, sur le carrelage, les barreaux et les murs.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

-C'est quoi ces bonnes soeurs ? souffla-t-il.

-Les soeurs sauvetage, dit la seconde qui n'avait pas parlé... avec une voix masculine. Tout de même, leur couper la tête... Tu es devenu violent, Hijo!

-Oh, la ferme! fit la seconde soeur... avec la voix fort familière de Draco.

Le Pirate, qu'on semblait ignorer tout bonnement, ne fut que plus ébahit. Draco, en nonne, et qui venait d'assassiner deux hommes ? Il devait devenir complètement fou... et avoir des hallucinations. Et pourtant...

-Hem... On pourrait me sortir de là ?

-Tout de suite, dit Blaise en décrochant les clefs sur la blouse d'un des hommes et en les lançant à Draco.

Celui-ci s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit après avoir joué avec la serrure.

-Rouille de merde! fit le blond, agacé que le mécanisme lui ait résisté.

-Ton langage, Draco...

-Mon langage, mon langage, marmonna le blond.

Harry fut presque émerveillé de voir la porte s'ouvrir et il se leva d'un bond, époussetant noblement ses vêtements tâchés de sang.

-Et maintenant ? Je me cache sous vos robes pour sortir d'ici ?

Draco et Blaise pouffèrent.

-Naaaaaan! fit l'ami du Prince, enlevant sa coiffe et la balançant dans la prison.

On emprunte le passage secret et on se casse!

-Pas bête, fit le brun, sortant de la cellule et attrapant la lame d'un des hommes – son sabre.

-Les plans de Hermione ne sont jamais bêtes! dit Draco, enlevant la robe et se retrouvant vêtu d'un pantalon noir simple et d'une chemise blanche.

Il s'approcha d'un des murs et s'amusa à shooter dedans tout en le longeant.

-Si tu le dis, fit Harry, s'adossant contre un mur.

Draco ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, continuant.

-Tu sais, il suffirait de..., commença Blaise.

Mais au même moment, un pan du mur s'ébranla là ou Draco avait frappé.

-C'est là! dit le blond.

-Oui... Oui, j'avais remarqué...

Blaise alla près de lui et se mit en position de course.

-On y va à trois? demanda-t-il.

-Ouais! fit Draco.

Ils comptèrent et, d'un même mouvement, s'élancèrent sur le mur qui, au même moment, s'ouvrit, laissant passer la même jeune femme mais vêtue et coiffée comme un homme. Draco et Blaise s'effondrèrent, l'évitant de justesse.

-J'étais sûre qu'ils essayeraient de l'enfoncer..., fit la brune d'un air agacé. J'avais dit : Glisser, les garçons! Pas fracasser! Gli-sser!

Harry regarda d'un air goguenard Draco et Blaise effondrés sur le sol, s'approchant finalement de l'endroit où le mur avait laissé place à cette ravissante jeune femme.

Celle-ci le considéra à peine, se tournant vers Blaise et Draco qu'elle aida à relever. Presque machinalement, elle réajusta Draco.  
-Soyez correct!  
Draco leva seulement les yeux au ciel tandis que son amie faisait face à Blaise.  
-Tu n'as pas tué, j'espère.  
-Non, dit Blaise. C'est Draco.  
-Bien! dit-elle, se tournant vers Harry. Je suis Hermione. Préceptrice et humble servante de sa Royale Majesté Draco Malfoy.

Harry la fixa.

-Et moi je suis le Pirate qui est censé avoir détourné votre Prince de sa noble destinée. Enchanté.

-Noble destinée ? firent les trois autres en même temps.

Blaise faillit s'étouffer sur le coup tandis que Hermione affichait un sourire amusé. Draco, lui, rit franchement.

-La seule noble destinée de Draco est de rendre son père complètement fou, je crois...

-Ça expliquerait bien des choses, fit Harry, prenant un air songeur. Bon, on peut sortir d'ici ? C'est pas que le décor me déplait... Mais... C'est plutôt le cas.

-Si si, on y va... Enfin, vous y allez! Blaise va chercher des renseignements pour votre bateau... Moi... je détourne les pistes.

Sans un mot de plus, elle les entraîna tous dans le passage, question qu'ils puissent tous sortir du fort sans problème. Dans l'étroit couloir, tous gardèrent le silence, impatient d'atteindre la sortie. Ils finirent enfin par surgir non pas dans la ville, mais dans un bois. Hermione et Blaise se tournèrent vers Draco et la jeune femme la serra contre lui.

-Fais bien attention à toi, Draco, dit-elle. Rends-moi fier de mon élève.

-T'inquiète, lui dit le Prince avec nonchalance.

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire et s'écarta, lui souriant.

-On se revoit bientôt, vieux, fit Blaise, lui donnant une bonne claque dans le dos. D'ici là, t'attire pas d'ennuis.

-Je ne suis pas toi, répliqua Draco en lui souriant.

-Non, et c'est là tout le problème! Bon, on y va, avant que notre absence soit remarquée...

Draco acquiesça et les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire mi-rêveur, mi-triste.

-Nous ferions mieux d'y aller nous aussi, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry. Nous n'avons que très peu de temps!

-Et où allons-nous ? demanda le brun, regardant le bois dense autour d'eux.

-Dans ma cachette secrète! dit-il, toujours mystérieux.

-Eh bien je te suis, dans ce cas... répondit Harry.

Il lui emboîta le pas, suivant le blond dans les broussailles.

-C'est loin ?

-Non, ça ne l'est pas, dit le blond. Maximum quinze minutes de marche. Mais il faut être rapide et discret... On ne nous a pas encore découverts, autant ne pas l'être avant d'arriver sur l'île voisine.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil sceptique.  
-Et comment tu comptes t'y rendre, toi, sur cette autre île ? Tu as des voiles et un pont caché dans ton pantalon ?

Draco rit.  
-Non... Mais il y en a bien caché quelque part non loin! Allez, viens!

Le Pirate ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, plutôt pressé de se tirer de cette île au plus vite...

-Heureusement que l'autre crétin de me surveillait pas..., fit Draco, narquois.

-Non, d'autres devaient sans doute s'en charger.

-Et bien même eux n'étaient pas là! Et tu peux me croire, nous avons vérifier deux cent fois avant de sortir...

-Ah les nobles, soupira Harry. Toujours trop confiants...

-Pas confiants... Je dirais plutôt qu'il m'a sous-estimé... Il n'imagine pas que je puisse désobéir... Mais je l'emmerde!

-Je vois vraiment pas comment tu ne pourrais pas l'emmerder... Crétin.

-Plus que crétin, dit Draco. Fier de sa personne, con, impoli, monstrueusement sadique, mauvais Roi, mauvais père, mauvais politique, mauvais combattant, mauvais capitaine, mauvais perdant au jeu, mauvais en amour, mauvais au lit, mauvais à l'épée, mauvais en équitation, mauvais tout court, aussi!

Harry ricana.

-Hmmm, oui, je crois que ça le résume bien... Enfin, du petit aperçu que j'ai pu avoir de lui, tout ce que tu viens de dire m'a l'air bien conforme, en effet!

Draco rit.

-Quand j'étais petit, je voulais lui ressembler... Mais en grandissant... j'ai tout fait pour en être éloigné.

-Ç'aurait été une horreur, si tu avais voulu continuer à suivre ses traces...

-J'ai rapidement perçu la mauvaise idée que c'était, dit Draco, écartant une branche et la tenant jusqu'à ce que Harry soit passé.

-Et il y a d'autres idées, de la sorte, que tu as rapidement perçu ?

-Mhmmm... Que je n'aimais pas mon état de Prince.

-Ça, tu m'en as déjà parlé je crois, fit Harry, moqueur.

-Heu... oui, je sais. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment de quelle chose... Peut-être me suis-je vite découragé de Celia... J'ai vite compris que je ne serais jamais un bon musicien... Non, pas d'autre chose.

Ils descendirent une pente abrupte, en sautant sur quelques roches, bien placés, qui apparemment, avaient souvent servi d'escalier bancal, lors des excursions du Prince et de l'Intendant.

-Ça va nous mener où, tout ça ?

-À ma cache, dit Draco. Blaise et moi y jouions lorsque nous étions enfants... Tu vois cette falaise, là... ? La cachette est juste en dessous. Autrefois, je sautais de là...

-Et ce Blaise, il va nous rejoindre ?

-Pas tout de suite, dit Draco. Je lui ai laissé des instructions pour qu'il retrouve d'abord ce connard de Bill... Sans toutefois rien lui faire... Ensuite, nous aviserons.

-Je savais, je savais que j'aurais dû l'égorger et répandre son sang dans la mer, pendant que j'en avais encore l'occasion!

-Et moi, que je n'aurais pas du me contenter de lui casser le nez...

-Connard de mes deux... S'il me tombe entre les mains, il va regretter d'avoir vu le jour...

-Je t'aiderai à le faire souffrir, dit Draco. Quand il m'a dit que tu avais été capturé... J'ai cru que j'allais canonner cette île!

-Et comment se fait-il que tu sois tombé entre les mains de ton père ?

-Il m'attendait dehors...

-Enfoiré de Bill, gronda Harry.

-Mais c'est ce que je dis depuis une heure! dit Draco, riant.

-M'étonne pas! J'aimerais bien savoir qui d'autre a participé à cette mutinerie... En espérant que ce ne soit pas tout l'équipage... Je vais faire rôtir leur sale carcasse sur une plage, après les avoir, un à un, ficelé à un cocotier!

-Intéressant, comme punition, dit Draco, riant.

-Et ceux-là je ne les dorloterai pas, après deux jours passés, attachés!

Draco sourit, presque rêveusement, surveillant sa descente et s'accrochant aux racines d'un arbres pour atteindre une « marche » plus loin.

Ils déambulèrent ainsi un moment, à droite et à gauche, tournant, contournant, escaladant, avant de finalement ralentir le pas, leur destination semblant être apparemment tout près, à en croire le blond. Celui-ci finit par s'arrêter et tâtonna sur un côté. Il sourit, sembla s'accrocher et, brusquement, s'élança dans le vide, son corps faisant un étrange arc de cercle et disparaissant à la vue de Harry. Celui-ci resta un moment figé sur place. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, il y avait un instant ? Il s'approcha prudemment de l'endroit où Draco avait disparu, jetant un coup d'oeil plus bas. Il ne vit qu'une légère fente mais constata qu'elle était éloignée. Une partie de la roche lui bloquait visiblement la vue, dissimulant ainsi une sorte de grotte. La main de Draco apparut soudain juste devant son visage.

-Donne-moi la main, je vais t'aider.

Le brun hésita un bref instant, mais finit par obtempérer, chassant de son esprit les paroles de Lucius qui ne cessaient de le hanter.

-Saute et laisse-toi faire! Tout ira bien! lui dit le blond.

-Ils veulent tous ma peau, marmonna le Pirate, sautant pourtant.

Il fut aussitôt et brusquement tiré par Draco, ses pieds retrouvant le sol aussitôt et deux bras se passant autour de lui.

-Et voilà! dit Draco, le pressant tendrement contre lui. Bienvenue dans les passages souterrains qui s'étendent sous toute l'île!

-Et ça va nous conduire à l'endroit qui est censé nous sauver de la pendaison ? demanda Harry, glissant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Hu hu, fit Draco, souriant. Et surtout, au creux de la falaise des amoureux! Là nous attend un petit bateau que Blaise et moi avons construit! Il nous mènera directement à l'île de Dumbledore où nous serons en sécurité jusqu'à ce que Blaise ait les renseignements demandés...

-Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? demanda Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Draco lui rendit son sourire, visiblement amusé.

-On attend de faire un peu de feu pour fabriquer une torche ? proposa-t-il. Il fait nuit et on ne verra rien là-dedans!

-Hmmm... C'est un fait... Tu vas ramasser quelques branches plus haut ? Moi, je ne remonte pas!

Draco gloussa.

-Il y en a ici, dit-il en désignant un petit tas de bois plus loin.

Harry eut une légère moue, mais finit par se mettre au travail, essayant de faire apparaître une petite flamme, en compagnie du Prince. Celui-ci avait extrait deux petites pierres de sa poche et les frappait doucement, des gerbes de lumière en sortant.

-Il faut essayer de n'enflammer que deux bois, dit le blond. Ceux-ci!

Il pointa deux torches du doigt.

-Moins il y aura de fumée, mieux ça vaudra... Autant essayer de les enflammer directement.

Harry apporta aussitôt les branches d'une certaine grosseur dans sa direction, s'installant sur le sol, près de lui.

-Et plus vite nous pourrons partir...

-En effet, répondit Draco.

Harry en tint une près de petites pierres que Draco frappait ensemble, impatient de pouvoir enfin s'engager dans le tunnel. Plus vite il quitterait cette île, plus vite il pourrait se venger... Finalement, après cinq minutes d'efforts, le flambeau s'alluma.  
-On va allumer l'autre avec celui-ci...

Ce que le brun s'empressa de faire, redonnant le sien au blond, et se levant du sol, tout comme Draco.

-Allons-y, je te suis, fit Harry.

Draco hocha de la tête et, d'un pas prudent, s'enfonça dans les ténèbres des passages, sa torche n'éclairant que faiblement l'endroit où ils étaient.

Ils s'enfoncèrent ainsi silencieusement dans les ténèbres, faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur une pierre quelconque, concentrés à traverser une bonne partie de l'île jusqu'à une caverne bien précise.

-Comment as-tu trouvé ces passages ? demanda Harry, à mi-voix.

-J'étais féru d'exploration, étant enfant, murmura Draco. Je voulais tout voir, tout savoir. Et Blaise me suivait, le pauvre, inconscient des endroits dans lesquels je l'amenais... L'île recèle bien d'autres faces cachées que ces souterrains... Malheureusement, je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de te les montrer...

-Bah, ce n'est pas un mal, je ne tiens pas vraiment à m'attarder ici, à vrai dire. Plus je serai loin de cette île, et mieux ça vaudra!

-Je m'en doute, oui, rit Draco.

Ils continuèrent de s'enfoncer ainsi dans les souterrains, l'obscurité se faisant de plus en plus dense, si c'était possible. Seule la flamme vacillante des torches les éclairaient, et cela faiblement.

Harry finit par soupirer dans le noir.

-C'est encore loin ?

Draco ne répondit pas, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain, il s'arrêta.  
-J'ai perdu le compte, murmura-t-il. Avons-nous fait 500 ou 504 pas?  
Il sembla assez agacé et revins légèrement en arrière, éclairant les murs pour, finalement, tomber sur un trou assez gros.  
-Plus très loin, non, dit-il, s'engageant dans la faille.

-Tant mieux, fit le Pirate, pénétrant également dans la bifurcation, à sa suite.

Draco hocha de la tête, restant silencieux.

-Attention, les pierres vont devenir inégales.

-Hmm, hmm, se contenta de répondre Harry, alors que le sol devenait raboteux et qu'il devait faire plus attention où il mettait les pieds, dans la pénombre.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer ainsi, manquant parfois de tomber à cause du sol soudain bas ou haut.

-Une marche, bientôt, murmura Draco. Ensuite, un tournant et nous y sommes. J'entends déjà la mer...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry levait la jambe afin de ne pas trébucher contre la marche. Ils avancèrent encore un moment, tournèrent sur la droite, l'air frais venant caresser leur visage. L'humidité et la salinité se fit sentir et, rapidement, ils purent voir la mer, l'eau venant doucement lécher la roche devant eux, faisant tanguer une frêle embarcation. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil sceptique en direction du... bateau... peu rassuré.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là! dit Draco, avisant son regard. C'était ça ou la corde! Et franchement, je préfère te voir dans ce rafiot qui est plus solide qu'il n'y paraît que... (il sembla presque effrayé par ses mots) que mort...

Harry continua pourtant de fixer le rafiot.

-Tu ne veux pas vraiment me faire monter là-dedans ?

-Si, je veux et vais te faire monter là-dedans.

-Mais t'es malade, tu vas nous faire noyer!

-N'importe quoi! Harry, fais-moi confiance, il tiendra!

-J'ai confiance... en toi. Mais c'est en ce... bateau, que je n'ai aucune confiance!

-Si tu as confiance en moi, sache que c'est moi qui ai construit ce bateau avec Blaise!

-Et vous l'avez testé ?

-Bien sûr! s'exclama Draco.

-Quand ? Lorsque vous aviez trois ans ?

-Nous en avions douze! répliqua Draco.

-Et tu en as presque le double, maintenant!

-Tout est dans le presque!

-Ça me rassure toujours pas!

-Oooh, allons! Tu sais nager, de toute façon, non?

-Tu me prends pour qui ?

-Mhmmm, fit Draco, réfléchissant. Un peureux?

-Pff! Un marin prudent!

-Prudence, peur... C'est pareil!

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis! Montes-y donc, dans ta coquille de noix, si tu es si rassuré!

-Avec grand plaisir! dit Draco.

Sans attendre et d'un pas sûr, Draco y monta doucement. Harry le regarda faire, les bras croisés, toujours bien décidé à ne pas y monter.

-Allons! dit Draco, bien assis. Viens! Ne fais pas le bébé

-Un bébé! éructa Harry. J'vais t'en faire un, bébé, moi!

-Tu ne pourrais pas me faire un bébé, Harry, je suis un homme! fit Draco, riant. Tu es mignon, quand tu boudes...

-Je ne boude pas, je te fais la tête pour m'obliger à risquer ma vie!

-Tu l'as déjà fait des millions de fois, ça, Harry... Et tu es mignon quand même!

-Bah, si tu le dis... Mais ça fait un peu enfantin comme terme.

-Quoi donc ? Mignon ? Que préfères-tu ? Beau à en mourir ? Époustouflant ?

Harry retrouva un certain sourire.

-Ça s'améliore...

Draco gloussa.

-Bon! Je vais le décrocher... N'aie pas peur, d'accord ?

Harry lui tira simplement la langue, se levant.

-Tu veux pas un coup de main ? Tant qu'à mourir, autant mourir en se montrant utile...

Draco rit de nouveau.

-Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas trop bouger et de diriger le bateau grâce à la petite poignée derrière toi... À gauche pour aller à droite et à droite pour aller à gauche... Pour tout droit ben... Au milieu!

Harry se rassit bien sagement.

-Je ne m'en serais jamais douté... Et par où va-t-on, une fois que tu auras détaché ce hmmm bateau ?

-Tout droit, dit le blond. En espérant qu'ils n'ont pas encore lâché les bateaux après nous...

-Encore faudrait-il qu'ils sachent que je me suis évadé, et que tu t'es enfui...

-Ils finiront pas le découvrir, dit le blond. Deux gardes décapités... Ce n'est pas très discret...

-Ils s'en rendront sans doute compte seulement à l'aube... à l'heure où j'étais censé me faire exécuter...

-Je l'espère! Ça aiderait bien...

-L'espoir fait vivre! Alors dépêchons de partir d'ici...

-Bien d'accord, dit le blond, détachant la petite barque... ?

Et ils s'engagèrent par la suite sur la mer, tanguant de tous les côtés.

-Merci aux Dieux, je n'ai plus le mal de mer depuis longtemps...

-Ooh, ça va, fit Draco.

Harry ricana, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la côte rapidement.

-Et puis, il est peut-être minable, mais au moins, il est rapide!

-Je t'accorde cela... On s'en va rapidement, au moins...

-Droooh! fit le blond, agacé. Si je devais faire attention à l'extérieur des choses, cela fait longtemps que j'aurais mis le feu à ton rafiot!

Harry lui jeta un regard-qui-tue.

-Il est très bien mon navire...

-Et mon petit bateau aussi!

Harry eu une moue, mais ne releva pas.

-Elle est loin cette île ?

-En face, répondit Draco. Tout juste une heure avec ton bateau... Ça nous mettra trois heures...

-Bien! Et de quoi pourrions-nous bien discuter, tous les deux, pendant trois heures ?

-Je l'ignore, dit Draco. De la vengeance? As-tu une idée de comment nous allons poursuivre cette larve de Bill?

-Peut-être... Mais encore là, il faudrait retourner sur l'Île de la Tortue. À deux, nous n'irons pas très loin...

-J'en suis conscient, dit Draco. Blaise nous y aidera... Ou si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera Dumbledore...

-Un roi, nous aider ?

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Roi! fit Draco, semblant amusé. C'est Dumbledore!

-J'ai vaguement entendu parler de lui. Il paraît qu'il accorde une seconde chance à tout le monde. Que chaque personne peut se rattraper...

-En effet! Et il adore aider les personnes en difficulté!

-Eh bien on a trouvé la personne qu'il nous faut, je crois!

-Tout à fait!

Harry sourit, sourire que se transforma en quelque chose de plus mauvais.

-Et pour Bill, un traitement spécial que tu veux lui infliger, que je m'en charge moi-même ?

-Mhmm... Il y a plein de choses que je veux faire à cette fiotte... Mais nous aviserons...

-... le moment venu. J'espère seulement que Sirius n'est pas embarqué dans cette histoire.

-Je suis sûr que non! dit aussitôt Draco. Il t'aime trop, pour ça!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, son regard se perdant dans le lointain. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, il rompit le silence:

-Ton père m'a dit que tu étais fiancé...

Draco le regarda d'un air un peu perdu.

-Il... Quoi ?

-M'a dit que tu étais fiancé. Et qu'elle s'appelait Ginevra Weasley. Il paraît que c'était ton idée...

-Ginevra ?

Draco éclata de rire.

-Me fiancer à cette petite gourde ? Non mais ça va pas ?

Il rit de plus belle, semblant trouver la plaisanterie follement amusante. Harry pour sa part, le regardait fixement, l'air sérieux, attendant visiblement des explications. Draco rit encore un bon moment avant de s'apercevoir de son visage.

-Allons! lui dit-il, souriant. De un, jamais je ne me serais fiancé à cette cruche! De deux, même si c'était le cas, je les aurais rompues! Car je ne l'aime pas... Et j'ai donné mon coeur à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le Pirate parut hésitant, devant ses aveux.

-Ça me rassure en partie...

-En partie ? dit Draco, soudainement inquiet. Dis-moi donc ce qui te fait douter, Harry... ?

-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être les paroles de ton père.

-Mais que t'a-t-il dit exactement ?

-Que tu te servais de moi.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Si je me servais de toi, serais-je revenu pour te sauver ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Peut-être... Tu n'en avais peut-être pas fini avec moi...

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

-En effet, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Harry, dit-il sérieusement. Je compte rester avec toi jusqu'à ma mort où jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses de moi alors en effet, je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi!

Le brun finit par sourire au bout d'un petit moment.

-Voilà qui me rassure entièrement...

-Je t'aime, Harry, continua Draco. N'en doute jamais, s'il te plait... J'en mourrais...

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

-Je ne le ferai plus...

Draco sourit et tendit la main pour prendre celle du brun dans la sienne.

-Mon père est un enfoiré, dit-il avec nonchalance, regardant les étoiles pour voir s'ils gardaient la bonne route. Tout particulièrement fort pour manipuler les gens... et pour trouver leur point faible...

-Ce qui signifie que tu es mon point faible, je suppose... C'est n'est pas un mal, tout comme ce n'est pas un bien... Je l'emmerde, ton père...

-Je l'emmerde aussi, dit Draco. J'aurai du le tuer rien que pour avoir essayé de t'influencer...

-S'il me tombe sous la main, je le fais volontiers...

Draco sourit.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais si froid quand je suis venu te délivrer, n'est-ce pas? dit-il, l'air triste.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-J'avais disons, eu le temps de réfléchir à tout cela...

-Et... qu'aurais-tu fait? Si... Si nous n'en avions pas parlé ?

-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être t'aurais-je laissé...

Draco en sembla plus triste et lâcha la main de Harry.

-Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi, dit-il, regardant la mer à côté d'eux.

-J'ai confiance, mais j'ai été manipulé... Tu ne crois pas que c'est normal que j'aie pensé cela ?

Draco ne répondit rien.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il. D'une certaine manière... Non, ça ne l'est pas.

-Écoute... Je ne te connais pas depuis des années, je ne peux pas te connaître par coeur... J'ai confiance, mais je peux tout de même avoir des doutes parfois. C'est humain.

-Je sais, oui, dit Draco. Mais... je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

-Draco, tu m'as demandé de te dire ce que j'aurais fait, si nous n'en avions pas parlé. Nous l'avons fait. Avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde!

-Oui... je sais...

Mais le blond continuait de regarder la mer, semblant pensif. Harry poussa un petit soupir.

-C'est toi qui vois ce que tu veux faire de « nous »...

-Oooh non, Harry! Ne me remets pas ça entre les mains!

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que le mot couple sous-entend que nous sommes deux à décider.

Harry le fixa.

-Je ne te quitterai pas. Excepté si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Je viens de te dire que je ne le veux pas!

-Alors pourquoi en parler ?

-Je l'ignore! Je t'ai dit que je voulais réfléchir et tu as pris cela pour une quelconque menace!

-Parce que j'ai cru que c'était ce que ça sous-entendait!

-Je n'ai pas sous-entendu que je voulais te quitter, Harry... J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir au fait que, alors que je venais de t'affirmer et de te prouver que je t'aimais, tu as tout de même cru que je mentais!

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit: Un menteur a deux fois plus de mal à croire la vérité...

Draco le regarda d'une manière curieuse mais finit par détourner la tête, ne disant rien. Harry finit par soupirer au bout d'un moment.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi...

Draco le regarda finalement.

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, déjà, murmura-t-il.

Le Pirate haussa les épaules.

-Je tenais tout de même à m'excuser.

Il y eut un second silence.

-À quoi penses-tu ?

Draco resta silencieux un instant.

-Aux conséquences de ce qu'aurait eu ta décision finale... si tu ne me croyais pas...

-J'avais seulement besoin d'explications. J'aurais fini par te croire...

Il hésita.

-Quelles auraient été les conséquences ?

-Tu dois le savoir mieux que moi, dit Draco. Qu'aurais-tu fait, dis-moi ?

-Si je ne t'avais pas cru ? Ou si tu avais vraiment été fiancé ? Je t'aurais sans doute chassé de ma vie, fit Harry, soupirant d'un air douloureux.

-Et j'en serais mort, dit Draco.

Harry releva la tête vers lui.

-Je ne te laisserai pas partir... Et encore moins mourir, sois en sûr!

-Il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles nous n'avons pas d'emprise, Harry...

-Je sais! Mais je compte bien en avoir sur cela!

Draco se contenta de sourire, bien que d'un air fort étrange, à la fois pensif et amusé, mais le tout avec une pointe de tristesse. Harry le regarda d'une façon suppliante.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Draco sursauta, le regardant.

-M'embrasser ? dit-il d'un air mutin.

Harry eut un petit soupire et s'empressa presque de se saisir de sa bouche, l'embrassant doucement. Draco sourit avec amusement, s'écartant doucement de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... J'ai juste un peu de mal à me faire à tout ce qui s'est passé...

Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Le choc passera.

-Je suppose, oui, dit le blond.

Le silence vint de nouveau s'installer entre eux, alors qu'ils voguaient droit devant, tanguant toujours assez dangereusement. Heureusement, tout autour d'eux, l'étendu d'eau était déserte, rien ne semblant les pourchasser.

-Nous arriverons vite sur l'île... Comme je te l'ai dit, Dumbledore ne nous ennuiera pas... Il n'aime pas beaucoup mon père... Comme tout le monde, je sais!

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-Je me demande s'il connaissait mes parents... Bah, je le saurai bien assez tôt.

-Cet homme sait tout et n'importe quoi...

-À t'entendre, il est voyant...

-On peut dire ça ainsi... Chaque fois que je l'ai vu il m'a... surpris...

-Oooh! Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec cet homme!

-C'est bien possible...

-Et ça sous-entend ?

-Vous êtes tous les deux déjantés!

Harry ricana.

-Je ne le nie pas.

-Ça, je m'en doute bien! dit le blond, amusé.

Au loin, un morceau de terre commença à se distinguer vaguement.

-C'est cette île ?

-Oui, dit Draco. Nous sommes allés plus vite que prévu...

-Il y a un bon vent pour nous pousser... Ou alors le fait d'avoir un peu... d'agréable compagnie (Harry gloussa légèrement) aura fait paraître le voyage moins long...

Draco sourit doucement, Harry se déplaçant légèrement dans le bateau, ayant l'impression de faire tanguer celui-ci par son poids, l'idée de se retrouver à l'eau lui semblant fort peu alléchante, surtout avec ce qui pouvait s'y trouver...  
-Oh, un requin!

Le regard de Harry se porta aussi sur l'eau, cherchant la dorsale de l'animal, des yeux, croyant visiblement qu'ils allaient _vraiment_ mourir, cette fois-ci, s'ils chaviraient...

-Je plaisantais, Harry! rit Draco.

-C'est marrant tiens!

Il poussa un petit soupir, secouant finalement la tête et retrouvant le sourire.

-Je trouverai bien un moyen de me venger...

-Ah ? fit le blond. Quel moyen ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas encore, mais ça devrait être bien drôle, également.

Draco eut l'air soupçonneux.

-Je me méfie à partir de maintenant!

Harry eut un sourire charmeur.

-Méfie-toi tant que tu veux!

Draco rit.

-Il s'est montré souvent absent, ce sourire, dit-il.

-Oh, mais il ne servait plus vraiment, je crois...

-Comment cela ? dit Draco, plissant les yeux.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas « mon sourire de tous les jours »... Mais si tu l'aimes tant...

-Je l'adore! dit Draco.

Harry lui en fit un second – sourire.

-Je l'adopte alors.

-Mhmm... Mauvaise idée! Sinon, je ne vais jamais pouvoir te résister... C'est ce qui m'a pousser à te faire confiance, je crois... Ton sourire...

-Une raison de plus pour que je le garde! renchérit Harry, riant.

Draco secoua la tête, l'amusement bien ancré dans son visage qui essayait d'afficher de l'agacement.

-Comment on s'introduit chez Dumbledore ? On passe par une fenêtre, ou on frappe tout simplement à la porte ?

-On ne s'introduit pas, on attend qu'il vienne...

-Qu'il... vienne ?

-Oui, qu'il vienne... Il sait toujours tout! Je parie qu'il sait qu'on se dirige vers son île!

-Je suis de plus en plus troublé...

-Et tu le seras dix fois plus lorsque tu le rencontreras!

-Il me tarde de me retrouver face à face avec lui...

Avec un petit sourire, il porta son regard au loin, regardant la côte s'approcher.

-Ça arrivera vite, ne t'inquiète pas...

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Harry garda le silence.

Le reste du voyage se passa relativement sans un mot, tous deux réfléchissant aux derniers évènements, regardant calmement leur destination se rapprocher d'eux.

Finalement, avec douceur, le petit bateau alla s'échouer sur le sable, l'eau de la mer les entourant encore légèrement.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il tiendrait! fit Draco.

-Tu l'avais dit, mais j'en suis fort étonné...

Il sauta hors de l'embarcation, tendant sa main à Draco, avec le même petite sourire qu'il avait eu, la première fois.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit le blond en la prenant. Elle est fiable, cette barque! Même si son aspect dit le contraire!

-D'accord, d'accord! Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences!

-Si je m'étais fié aux apparences sur ton compte, je me serais lourdement trompé, par exemple!

Harry eut une moue.

-Tu affirmes que je suis laid ?

-J'affirme que tu es l'homme le plus beau du monde! dit le blond. Mais tu étais si sale la première fois que je t'ai vu...

Harry eut un éclat de rire.

-Disons que j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter que de prendre un bain.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles au passé...

-Pfff, fit Harry, relâchant sa main. Tu iras croupir un peu en prison, après avoir fait une folle course-poursuite à travers les rues, et tu m'en reparleras!

Draco rit, amusé. Sans attendre, il passa ses bras autour de son cou, se cambrant un peu.

-Mais ça ne me déplait pas, voyons..., fit-il d'une voix langoureuse.

Harry baissa les yeux vers son visage.

-Hmmm, vraiment ? fit-il, glissant un bras autour de sa taille, sa main allant courir sous la chemise du blond et caresser doucement sa peau.

-Oui, dit le blond. Bien entendu, je ne dis pas que tu dois cesser de te laver, au contraire...

Il se rapprocha de lui, enfouissant son nez dans sa nuque.

-Mais ta course a... renforcé l'odeur que tu avais... juste avant de partir...

-Cette même odeur que tu m'as dit adorer ? demanda Harry, un frisson lui remontant le long de l'échine, en sentant le souffle de Draco dans son cou.

-Mhmm... Oui, celle-là...

Le blond mordilla un peu sa peau, humant doucement l'odeur du brun. Harry gémit légèrement, fermant les yeux.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

-Je sais, répondit Draco.

-Eh bien au moins y'a pas de doutes!

Draco rit, amusé. Il glissa sensuellement sa bouche dans le cou du brun, se mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il doucement.

Harry fut parcouru d'un agréable frisson, à nouveau, et il le serra précieusement contre lui. Draco eut un sourire amusé.

-Allez va... Nous devons marcher encore un peu... Il y a une petite cabane plus loin... Nous allons nous y reposer un peu, d'accord ?

-C'est la cabane où tu venais étant enfant ? demanda Harry, après avoir acquiescé, et s'être mis en marche, calmement.

-Oui, sourit Draco. Même si c'était en toute illégalité!

-Avoue que tu as toujours eut un goût prononcé pour jouer les hors-la-loi!

-Qui sait ? fit Draco, riant.

Il s'engagea dans un chemin de senteur lilas, les fleurs les entourant justement, telle une sorte d'arcade mauve-bleuté. Harry le suivit calmement, regardant un peu autour de lui, humant l'air embaumé de senteur fleurie. Le petit chemin serpentait doucement, discret entre les arbres en fleurs, et les buissons.

-En hiver comme en été, ce chemin reste beau, dit le blond, souriant rêveusement.

-Il y a des fleurs ici constamment ? Il serait pas un peu sorcier, le Dumbledore ?

-Non, il n'y a pas de fleurs constamment... Mais même en hiver, c'est beau...

Harry eut un sourire.

-J'ai un très beau spectacle sous les yeux, également.

-Hu ? fit Draco, le regardant. Où ça ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

-À l'endroit où tu te trouves.

-Quoi ? Mais... oh, oui, je vois... Idiot, va!

Harry lui fit un sourire.

-Mais c'est toi qui n'as pas saisi l'insinuation!

-Mpfff... Je sais! Mais c'est toi qui racontes n'importe quoi!

-Je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je cite la vérité que j'ai sous les yeux!

Draco secoua la tête.

-Cesse donc tes âneries et allons-y, d'accord ?

-Oui, oui, je te suis... Mais je n'arrête pas de parler!

-Tu peux continuer, ça ne me dérange pas.

Harry sourit et, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche, il avança à pas silencieux dans son dos, se rapprochant de lui. Une fois qu'il estima être assez près, il se pencha légèrement et, soufflant doucement sur la peau blanche, il déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Draco. Celui-ci frissonna durement, ralentissant et s'arrêtant.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça! dit Draco.

-Et pourquoi pas ? chuchota Harry, réitérant son baiser.

-Parce que... Nous devons dormir... Demain sera sans doute un jour fatiguant...

Après un dernier baiser, Harry finit par se reculer légèrement.

-Alors dépêchons-nous de trouver cette cabane, si nous avons besoin de sommeil...

Draco hocha de la tête, souriant tendrement et prenant sa main dans la sienne. Harry se laissa tranquillement guider dans le sentier, Draco semblant savoir parfaitement où il allait – ce qui était le cas. Finalement, ils ralentirent un peu l'allure, pour s'arrêter complètement face à une petite cabane, toute faite de bois. Une petite fenêtre, non loin de la porte, ne laissait rien voir de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, les rideaux étant pourtant ouverts.

-Bien, dit le blond. Elle n'est pas occupée, sinon, les rideaux seraient fermés!

-Eh bien... On entre ? demanda Harry, occupé à laisser erré son regard sur la silhouette du Prince, tout près de lui.

Draco, bien entendu, ne le remarqua pas et hocha de la tête, allant ouvrit la porte de bois qui grinça. Ils purent voir une cheminée bien propre, quatre bûches posées devant. Tout près, une table de bois et deux chaises étaient posées, attendant qu'on les utilise. Et non loin, près de la porte, un large lit avec une couverture et des oreillers bien moelleux les attendait.

-Mais c'est qu'il m'a l'air très confortable, ce lit, fit Harry, avec un grand sourire.

-Il l'est dit Draco, allant gratter une allumette et éclairant ainsi la pièce, allant pourtant rapidement allumer une bougie.

-Hmm, hmm, fit Harry, allant s'asseoir sur le lit, à la faible lueur de la chandelle, retirant par la suite sa chemise tâchée de sang.

Draco finit par aller fermer la porte, s'approchant doucement de lui pour ensuite enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, appuyant son front contre son dos.

-Je suis content que tu n'aies rien...

Harry sourit doucement.

-On ne s'en est pas si mal tirés, finalement...

-Heureusement, dit le blond. Je ne supporte pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Allons, il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave... Quelques coupures superficielles, c'est tout...

-C'est déjà trop! dit le Prince, le faisant tourner dans ses bras et passant une main tendre sur son torse.

Harry l'embrassa avec douceur.

-Tu ne peux pas m'épargner tout mal avec la vie que j'ai choisie!

-Mais je peux t'en préserver un maximum, dit le blond.

-Si c'est en prenant tous les coups sur toi, je ne veux pas...

-Non, je t'en laisserai, que crois-tu ?

Harry eut un éclat de rire.

-Que tu me surprotèges!

-Mhmm... Bien possible, oui, dit Draco. Mais comment ne pas le faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire...

-Je ne sais pas... Je veux juste te protéger...

-C'est réciproque, chuchota Harry. J'aime pas qu'on te fasse du mal...

Draco sourit et, sans attendre, l'embrassa, le poussant sur le lit pour ensuite s'étendre sur lui. Souriant, Harry le laissa faire, caressant doucement son dos de ses mains, le blond étant emprisonnés entre ses bras. Draco ne protesta pas, nichant rapidement son visage contre lui.

-Je ne te quitte plus de deux millimètres, à partir d'aujourd'hui...

-Elle est où, cette corde avec laquelle tu devais m'attacher à toi ?

-Sur ton bateau... Il va falloir aller la rechercher...

-En fait, comme le dit Sirius, c'est pas vraiment mon bateau, puisque je l'ai piqué à quelqu'un...

-On s'en fiche, rit Draco.

-Mouais! fit Harry, riant également.

Il parut pensif.

-Il faudrait peut-être que je te donne une place « officielle » à bord.

-Peut-être, oui, dit le blond. Dans ton lit, ce serait une bonne place...

Harry éclata de rire.

-Ça, tu l'as déjà, cette place...

-Mhmm... Je sais. Mais bon, je préfère m'assurer d'avoir un emploi fixe...

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je te renverrais... Tu fais très bien ton emploi...

-Ah ? dit le blond. Tu es sûr ? Rien d'autre qui te plairait plus ?

-Non, tu me combles parfaitement!

-Sûr ?

-Certain!

Draco sourit.

-Bien!... Et si tu me lâchais ? J'aimerais enlever ma chemise et mes chaussures... Voire même mon pantalon...

-Ça je peux le faire si tu veux, répondit le Pirate, sur un ton empli de sous-entendus.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, voyons... Je ne suis pas encore fatigué au point de ne pas savoir le faire...

-Oh, je suis certain que tu as encore un peu d'énergie enfouie en toi... profondément...

-Heuu... Oui, bien sûr, j'en ai toujours...

-Bien, donc, mieux vaut l'économiser pour demain! C'est moi qui te déshabille!

Draco sourit.

-Tu ne renonces jamais, hu ? fit-il, écartant les bras pour que Harry puisse avoir le champ libre.

-Non, je suis très entêté. Et ça me fait toujours obtenir ce que je veux, ou presque!

Draco rit.

-Alors vas-y...

Avec un grand sourire, Harry entreprit de le déshabiller, caressant doucement la peau qu'il découvrait, gardant pourtant un certain contrôle de lui-même. Les yeux mi-clos, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, Draco se laissait faire, poussant de petits soupirs de satisfaction. Harry finit par jeter le dernier vêtement au sol, le serrant finalement contre lui, se rallongeant. Draco sourit, pressant le brun tendrement.

-Déshabille-toi, gémit-il à son oreille.

Harry sourit doucement et entreprit de se défaire également de son pantalon, bien que plus difficilement, voulant rester couché. Il finit par s'en débarrasser rapidement, l'envoyant rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements. Draco sourit et passa une main sensuelle le long de son corps.

-Tu es bien chaud, il me semble...

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-On ne devait pas dormir ?

-Plus tard, dit le blond, continuant ses caresses tendre.

Harry ferma les yeux, savourant les mains du blond sur son corps, faisant de même sur le sien. Draco embrassait de ses paumes les formes de son amant, admirant le torse brun et musclé passant sous ses doigts. Harry, de son côté, prenait son temps, explorant une nouvelle fois les monts et vallées du corps du Prince – qui n'en était plus vraiment un, à présent –, se délectant de ce qu'il avait sous les doigts.

Pour la première fois, ils prenaient leur temps, observant chaque millimètre, chaque parcelle de peau. Ils écoutaient aussi les gémissements, les soupirs tendres... Ils ne s'en lassaient pas... Bien longtemps après que la bougie se fût consumée, ils s'aimaient encore, leurs corps s'épousant parfaitement, leur coeur battant au rythme de leurs deux corps.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

_Voilà, un chapitre de plus!  
Mais je présume que, comme toujours, des lecteurs nous oublierons, des lecteurs se révolterons, jouerons les indépendant, à leur dépend, pourtant...  
Si seulement vous saviez, la douleur que ça peut provoqué, de voir qu'on est peu à peu oublié, dans le coeur de ceux qui nous ont aimé..._

_Serez-vous encore un peu moins nombreux que d'habitude, ou alors allez-vous nous supporter ? Nous montrez que vous êtes toujours là ? Derrière nous, à nous prouver que vous ne nous avez pas lâché ?  
Il ne tient qu'à vous de décidé de l'avenir des histoires qui vous passionnent, car c'est vous, êtes le support, avant tout, de tous les auteurs... Qui les poussent à continuer de publier leur écris...  
Alors ayez donc un élan du cœur, et ne laissez pas s'éteindre le feu sacré...  
On vous aime!_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_  
Laika&Umbre77_

_16 Octobre 2005_


	13. Le calme avant la tempête

**Disclaimer** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue... Blablabla... comme d'hab' quoi!

**Note des auteurs :** Bon, il commençait vraiment à être temps que je me donne un coup de pied au coup, un mois, précisément, que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre ici... Avec 42, on est encore ici dans trois ans, pfiou, j'ai intérêt à poster plus vite! Allez... Bonne lecture

**RARs**

**Maria :** Bah, c'est pas grave si tu as pas reviewer avant... T'es pas en retard, j'avais pas encore posté le chapitre lolll!  
Espérons tout de même que tu seras là plus tôt... la prochaine fois, puisque je sais pas quand je posterai loll! Bonne lecture à toi!

**Amberle** Vous êtes tous pareil... On hésite, on réchigne, et finalement, parce qu'on a rien à faire, on vient lire nos fics et là, vous semblez tous tombés en amour avec loll!  
Bah, c'est pas pour nous déplaire non plus ;) Ça nous fait des lectrices (y a-t-il des lecteurs dans la salle ?) de plus, alors...

En ce qui concerne Dumbledore, oui, il fait une apparition ici... À la plus grande satisfaction de tous... Je te souhaite sur ce une excellente lecture!

**Lee-NC-Kass** Vous ferez ce qu'on voudra, hein ? Hin hin hin... Attention à tes paroles!

Lolll!

Un peu de tout, tu as raison, dans ce chapitre... Mais principalement du sang et du sexe... C'est tellement pas notre genre de faire des chapitres comme ça _air angélique_ (je sais, ça me va pas du tout! Lolll)

Mais bon... Avec une aussi longue review... Je crois que oui, je peux vous pardonné finalement! Allez, gros câlin! Lolll!  
Bonne lecture!

**Lu-phenix** Tss, tss, tss! Tu n'es pas la première à nous dire que notre fic n'avait pas l'air attirante, au premier coup d'œil... Mais bon, finalement, tous ceux qui l'ont dit son resté et sont désormais complètement accroc, MOUHAHAHAHAHA! Bon, bon, je me calme loll!

Bref... Bonne lecture! J'ai hâte d'en finir et de poster loll! Me reste 3 RARs...

**Amy Keira :** Bah, c'est pas grave tu sais... Ce message, c'était pour faire bouger les choses, parce que les lecteurs se ramolissent! Déjà que c'est presque seulement de la merde, qui est postée, maintenant, sur ffnet... Ben... Que les lecteurs disparaissent pas non plus! Qu'ils fassent savoir qu'ils sont toujours là, sinon, les bonnes fics, inachevées, disparaîtront elles aussi... Mais bon... Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver pour nos cas... On est décidé à poster jusqu'au bout!

Ceci dit... Bonne lecture!

**Miss Zabini :** Loll! Ouais, toi et ton Blaise... Qui va peut-être souffrir... On ne peut pas te promettre ce point là, désoliii! Après tout, avec le temps, tu devrais nous connaître, gnéhéhéhéhéhé!

En ce qui concerne Bill... Non, je suis navré, tu t'es compromis dans notre réponse... Tu ne peux pas te joindre à eux... Tout simplement parce que la scène est déjà écrite et qu'on a oublié de t'y ajouté, mouhahahahaha!  
allez, bonne lecture!

**Aline :** Et bien nous aussi on t'aime! Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Karotte** Oooh, mais c'est vrai, que les relation homosexuelles étaient cachées, à cette époque! Mais là, ce sont des pirates... Donc, ils s'en foutent un peu de l'avis des autres, tu sais ;) Sinon, tu peux être sûr qu'ils se planqueraient! C'était vraiment carrément mal vue, à cette époque! On brûlait en Enfer, selon la bible, si on osait avoir ce genre d'acte ou ne serait-ce que de pensées impures... Mais bon, je suis pas callée dans la Religion! Loll1  
Ceci dit... Je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Oxaline** Bah, voyons, c'était certain que Bill se vengerait un jour! Il ne pouvait faire que ça!

En ce qui concerne les lemons... J'ai absolument aucune idée à combien on en est... Mais on est loin d'en avoir terminé avec ces scènes... Pense-y! 42 chapitre en tout... loll!  
Allez, a plus!

**Tchaye** Sirius ? Un traître! Allons donc! Sirius qui élève Harry depuis qu'il est tout petit, et qui le trahirait maintenant ? Peuh! Mais bon, c'était quand même une excellente hypothèse!

Bonne lectuuuure!

**Vif d'or :** Ouf, enfin toi! C'est loooooong! Je l'ai déjà dit ? loll!

On te remercie pour ta présence continuelle tout au long de nos fics! Bonne lectuuure!

**Egwene** **Al' Vere :** La scène des nones, c'est Umbre qui l'avait imaginé, il y a un bon moment de ça... Et on avait ricaner comme des hyènes en l'imaginant... On a eut autant de plaisir à l'écrire que vous avez dû avoir à la lire... Sur ce... Bonne lecture!

**Nymia** Si on te pardonnera un jour... Hmmm... Excellente question... Qu'as-tu à nous proposer pour qu'on te pardonne cette si longue absence, dis-nous ?

**Kissyvampiric** Loll! Ouais, étrangement, ces deux là on toujours des trucs à se dire, et c'est ça qui m'a étonné le plus! On avait toujours une petite conversation dans notre poche à sortir, au moment propice

Ce chapitre parfait ? Hmmm... En tout cas, ils sont un peu tranquille, pour une fois! Tu vas voir...

Bref... Bonne lecture!

**Lalouve** Imprimer ? Mais vous voulez tous faire relié cette fic et la garder dans votre biblio ou quoi ? Loll! C'est juste très drôle...  
Mais bon, AU MOINS, vous laissez une review... Et ça, ça nous faire extrêmement plaisir! Merci à toi! Bonne lecture!

**Genevieve** **Black :** Héhéhéhé! On ne fait que des heureux! La vie est génial! Bien contente de voir que tu es toujours vivante! Loll! Clef USB ? Hmmm... Originale! À chacun ses méthodes loll!

On ne peut que te remercier d'avoir pris une minute ou deux de ton temps pour nous avoir reviewer D! Un gros merci! Et bonne lecture!

**Serdra** Tient, une nouvelle! À ce que je vois, tu partages le souhait de tout le monde : La mort des méchants, mouhahahaha!  
Oui, on reverra Blaise... Et Hermione aussi... Mais bien plus tard! Bonne lecture à toi!

**Fliflou** Héhéhé! Contente que toutes nos idées te plaisent tant! Espérons que tu continueras dans le droit chemin ! loll! Bonne lecture!

**Flore Jade :** En effet, ça faisait un sacré bail que tu n'avais pas laissé de review, si tu veux mon avis! Je me souviens même pas de toi, c'est juste pour dire... Mais bon, l'important, c'est que maintenant, tu sois là! Bienvenue à toi!

Heureuse de te revoir!

On te remercie pour ta review! Et on espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bonne lecture à toi!

**SamaraXX** _God_! Je suis aveugle! Il y a trop de génial! Ou alors est-ce moi qui vois double ? lolll! Non, je ne crois pas...

On ne peut que chaleureusement te remercier pour ce magnifique message! Une excellente lecture à toi! Kissouille!

**Lilounatic** Mouhahahahaha! C'est fou comment on aime vous foutre les boules, avec nos histoires de personnages jaloux et complètement hystérique... C'est si drôle... Mais bon, on est mieux de pas trop souvent jouer comme ça avec vos nerfs et votre cœur, vous allez tous nous faire un infarctus sinon… Et ça, c'est pas bien, on aura plus de lecteurs après! Snif snif!

En ce qui concerne l'équipage ou du moins ce qu'il en reste... Beeen... Ils ont été fait prisonnier... Mais bon, tu en sauras plus dans les prochains chapitres! Bonne lecture!

**Milou-chan** Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on espère, qu'elle vous tienne scotcher devant votre écran! Au moins, on est certaines que vous reviendrez pas la suite loll! Oooh la vilaine manipulation!  
Ceci dit... Bonne lecture!

**La-shinegami** Lolll! Eh bien, on a un garde du corps maintenant! Avec quoi vas-tu leur botté les fesses, à ces andouilles qui nous délaissent, dis-moi ? Je suis curieuse de le savoir _air diabolique_!

Et tu as ENCORE imprimé notre chapitre ? Mais t'es cinglé ma parole! Lolll! Au moins, on sait combien de page ça fait, gnéhéhéhé!  
Bref... Bonne lecture à toi!

**Louange :** Héhé... Tu n'es pas la première à nous demander, pour PotC... Non, en fait, on ne s'est pas inspiré un instant du film... Excepté peut-être pour quelques scènes, mais bon, ça, faut pas le dire, c'est un secret ;)  
Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Lisou52 :** Bon alors... Pour commencer, ce n'est pas Umbre qui fait les RAR, et elle ne les fait JAMAIS, ici! (Elle devrait peut-être commencé, parce que je vais finir par en avoir marre...) Ensuite... Un petit conseil : Il ne faut JAMAIS lui posé une telle question, par rapport à ses autres fics! La plupart du temps, tout ce que ça fait, c'est que ça la met en rogne, et qu'elle laisse complètement tombé la fic, parce qu'elle l'emmerde! Le chapitre viendra quand aura à venir! Point!  
Bonne lecture!

**Sefadora** **Firewood :** Bon bon, regarde-la qui désobéit à ses parents, c'est si mal (Ouais, comme si j'avais quelque chose à dire sur ce point lolll!)  
Mais on te remercie quand même d'avoir pris quelques minutes pour nous mettre un petit mot! À très bientôt ! Kissouille!

**Kitty-hp-16 :** Le chapitre précédent, sanglant ? Beeeeeeen voyons loll! Quelques petites gouttes, sans plus!

Bon... On va faire plus court que dans ta review : À MORT TOUT LES MÉCHANTS! Loll!

Bref... Bonne lecture!

**Namyothis** Bill ? Avoir de gros problèmes ? Hmmm... Ceci est un euphémisme, crois-moi loll! Ce n'est sera pas QUE de gros problèmes... Mais j'en dit pas plus...

Mais voyons... Pourquoi êtes-vous toutes certaine que Dumbledore parlera à Ryry de son passé ? Il le connaît pas peine! Par contre, Draco, lui, il le connaît plutôt bien... Mais bon, je me tuerai pas à tout t'expliquer ;) Tu verras dans le chapitre! Bonne lecture!

**Lucy-hp** Non, Dumbledore ne racontera rien à Harry sur son passé... C'est Draco qui sera le point de mire, pour une fois!  
Bill, par contre, souffrira énormément... Mais pas tout de suite... On retarde encore un peu la torture ;) Voldemort, en ce qui le concerne, n'apparaît qu'à la toute fin de la fic loll! La surprise finale... Qui n'en est plus vraiment une, maintenant, mais bon...

Sirius, en ce qui le concerne, est avec le reste de l'équipage, mais tu le reverras bientôt, t'en fais pas ;) On lui fera pas trop de mal...

Alors donc... Je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Lys :** Tu l'as lu en ENTIER ? Mais t'es MALADE ? loll! Ça fait pas loin de... 222 pages... Quelques choses comme ça loll!

Rydray... Drary... Tu peux me dire, toi, où est la différence ? loll! Le Drarry signifie simplement quel couple sera présent dans la fic, tu sais ? Bref

Ceci dit... Merci pour ta review! A plus!

**Sahada** Héhé! On voit ça, on voit ça! Bientôt, si tu continues d'être aussi fidèle au poste, on te donnera une promotion Bonne lecture à toi!

**Marryweather** Un peu bateau ? Mais nooon! Toutes les review sont bien! Quelle qu'elles soient! Un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir, tu sais Les encouragements, c'est bien! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture!

**Mysao** Loll! T'en fais pas, t'auras pas besoin de déraciner toute l'Amazonie... Ça a hurlé, côté review... Je crois que y'en a beaucoup qui veulent pas voir la fic disparaître, finalement Merci pour ta review... Je te souhaite une excellente lecture!

**Tiffany** **Shin :** Allons donc, ils sont tellement choux, Lucius et Bill _ricane_ Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça lolll!  
Allez, merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture! A plus!

**Shamaya** Oulalala... Les collègues! Qu'est-ce que j'en étriperais quelqu'un moi, de temps à autre... Quoique moi, ce serait plutôt des copains de classe lolll!  
Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Niphredill** Eh bien, eh bien... Tu n'as que des éloges à la bouche, nous concernant, toi!

Bah, c'est sympa à lire Merci.

Merci également pour ta review! Bonne lecture à toi! Saluuuuut!

**Ange de un cisme :** Bah, c'est pas grave, si tu postes pas à tous les chapitres (même si je ne te cacherai pas que c'est super décevant, mais bon!)... Au moins, tu es là, et c'est ça qui compte! Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture!

**Hannange** Héhéhé! Ouais, là, tout de suite, ça va beaucoup bien dans la fic... Mais est-ce que ce sera toujours ainsi ? Mouhahahahahaha! Ne cri pas victoire trop vite, toi! Bonne lecture!

**Orphée Potter :** Comme si notre vie en dépendait ? Mais c'est tout à fait le cas! Notre SURVIE (Nuance!) dépend des review! Notre survie ici, en dépend! Plus de review, plus de fic, et que des lecteurs mécontents! Héhéhé!

Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**Jadou** Merci, merci! Nous aussi, on t'aime! Bonne lecture!

**Yuki-chan** Non, Dumbledore ne dira rien à propos des parents de Harry... Il y a encore quelques détails que vous aurez, mais bien plus tard... Entre le chapitre 30 et 36, je ne sais plus trop...

Harry et Voldemort ne se rencontreront que bien plus tard, ça tu peux en être sûr!

Et oui, Remus va faire une apparition! Petite, mais il sera bien là ;)

Ceci dit... Bonne lecture!

**Lodiedu83 :** Oooh! Une admiratrice! Des fleurs, des fleurs! On veut des fleuuureuuuh! (Je plaisante loll)  
Eh bien... Tout d'abord, merci de nous suivre depuis le début, ça nous touche beaucoup de savoir que l'on nous ait fidèle depuis près de 2 ans...

En ce qui concerne ta review... Ron. Non, pas un instant. On ne verra pas Ron.

En ce qui concerne Bill, détrompes-toi, ce n'est PAS Bill Weasley! Bill Weasley est mort, mais c'est expliqué bien plus loin, je crois... Cet homme est un autre Bill... Un sale connard loll!

Les deux seuls Weasley qui vont faire une apparition sont : Fred, George... Et c'est tout!

Ceci dit... Bonne lecture à toi!

**Kameya** Oooh, vous nous aimez ? (_air_ _tout émue_) On vous aime aussi! Gros câlin collectif! (Déconne, déconne... J'arrête pas ce soir, mes RAR en sont bourrés lolll)

Ceci dit... À plus et... Bonne lecture!

**Zaika** On a presque la même nom, toi et moi, héhéhé! C'est si cool, les Z... ZzzzzZZzzZZzzz! Ça qualifie bien ce que j'aime bien, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, ne parlons pas dodo, parlons fic! Merci pour ta reivew! Elle était très appréciée, même si ce n'était que quelques petits mots! Au plaisir!

Kissouille! Et Bonne lecture!

**AngeGabriel26 :** Tu n'aimes pas Bill et Lucius ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Ils sont teeeellement aimable et serviable... Le coeur sur la main, ces deux-là! (Note le sarcasme, je te prie!)

Ceci dit, Bonne lecture!

**Anlidre** Merci, merci... Où est le trophée, maintenant ? Gnéhéhé... Non, je plaisante, je plaisante...  
Dumby, Dumby... Il suscite bien des questions parmi vous... Et je penserais jamais dire ça mais... Moi aussi, il risque de sacrément me manquer dans les tomes de Rowling...

Merci pour ta review! À très bientôt!

**Lou :** Hmmm... Faudrait inventer ce cocktail... Et lui donné un nom! Je suis sûr qu'on ferait fortune...!

Eh bien, contente de voir qu'une lectrice de plus se dévoile, héhéhé! Merci pour ta review! Au plaisir de te revoir! A plus!

**Understanding** Haha! Enfin une qui est d'accord avec nos convictions sur les review! J'ai fait pression, mouhahahahahaha! Non, c'est pas vrai ;) Ne te sens pas seule et abandonnée, tu n'es pas la seule à nous avoir donner raison Gnéhéhé... On est géniale... Bref.

Pour Dumby, ce sera dans ce chapitre, t'en fais pas ;) Mais je crois pas que ce sera ça, que tu apprécieras le plus dans ce chapitre... J'en dit pas plus! Bonne lecture!

**Vert emeraude :** Nous ? Ça va plutôt bien! Le morale vole entre le bonheur extatique, et la vie normale de tous les jours avec les petits problèmes quotidien, quoi... Mais bon, on est pas là pour parler de notre palpitante vie, pas vrai ? Passons...

Harry et Draco endurant ? En effet! Mais à cette époque, il était fait ainsi... Fort, costaux... Des hommes quoi! (Moi Homme, toi Femme... Moi chassé Mammouth, toi faire gamin... (_glousse_) Désolé... Délire passager)

Ceci dit, je te souhaite une excellente lecture, avant de délire vraiment pour de bon... Ça risquerait de pas être très jolie... Kissouille!

**Onarluca** Eh ben, eh ben, peux-tu nous dire, moussaillon(ne (loll)) quand nos chapitre n'ont pas été captivant ? Cite-nous-en un seul! Loll! (Sûr de moi ? Beeeeen voyons ;) J'y vais avec le constat des choses! Si c'était pas captivant, j'aurais pas 52 RARs à faire (Grrr lolll)) Bonne lecture!

**Erwinn** : Héhé! Eh bien, si tu n'as que l'envie de continuer à lire cette fic, personne ne te retient, fais comme bon te semble ;) Nous, ça nous fait super plaisir!  
Merci pour ta review! A plus!

**BadAngel666 **: Oui, oui, Bady, dans ce chapitre on voit effectivement Dumbledore... Et on apprend plein de truc sur Lucius et Draco... Pas très très joyeux, mais bon, on a jamais dit que ce serait un happy end, pas vrai ? ;)

En ce qui concerne Bill, ne t'en fais, côté torture, on lui a réservé plein de truc, et Harry et Draco aussi, ça, tu devrais normalement le voir dans le prochain chapitre, si ma mémoire est bonne! (Miracle, j'ai relu celui-ci avant de faire les RAR loll!)

Ceci dit, je te remercie pour ta review! Gros bisou à toi aussi! Et bonne lecture!

**Milii** : Bill ? Haïr Bill ? Ben voyons! Loll! Pourquoi donc ? ;)

Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture! Kissouille!

**Yami** **ni hikari**: Bah, c'est pas grave... On est tous occupé ces derniers temps, moi la première avec mes études, héhé! On t'en veut pas  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Myschka :** Mymy, mymy, mon adorable Mymy! (ça fait beaucoup de Mymy, hein ? lolll) Je ne puis que te remercier pour tous les beaux travail que tu fais pour nous... Ça doit pas être évident tous les jours lolll! Et également pour cette review que tu as pensé à nous laissé, même si tu as, accessoirement, les 30 autres chapitres, héhéhéhé! Allez... Bonne... euh ? Lecture ? lolll! Kissoux!

_**D'un océan à l'autre**_

_**Chapitre 12 : Le calme avant la tempête**_

Enlacés, Harry et Draco dormaient encore lorsque le jour se leva. Et il en fut ainsi pendant toute la matinée, ainsi que toute l'après-midi, épuisé qu'ils étaient, les épreuves de la veille les ayant considérablement vidés de toute énergie. Finalement, la journée était déjà presque terminée quand le blond s'éveilla, baillant doucement. Près de lui, perturbé par les légers mouvements de Draco, Harry marmonna vaguement quelque chose, se retournant sur le lit, la couverture glissant de sur son corps. Draco sourit, le regardant avec amour. Il se pencha légèrement sur le brun et déposa de petits baisers dans sa nuque. Harry frissonna aussitôt, inconsciemment, son corps réagissant aux attentions du blond, alors qu'il dormait toujours. Draco sourit, passant une main sur son ventre.

-Réveille-toi, cher amour...

Harry grogna, se retournant vers lui, entrouvrant les yeux à contrecœur, son regard d'un vert étonnant se posant de façon incertaine sur Draco.

-Bonjour, cher Amour, dit Draco, continuant de passer une main tendre sur son corps.

Harry eut un petit sourire, alangui dans le lit.

-Il est tard ? finit-il par demander, d'une légère rauque.

-Très tard! dit le blond. Sans doute l'heure du souper...

Harry bâilla, s'étirant, avant de finalement se redresser sur le matelas.

-Eh bien ça n'aura pas été un mal... Que faisons-nous, maintenant ?

-Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Draco, s'asseyant pour lui faire face. On attend...

-J'espère qu'il mettra pas trop de temps... J'ai faim.

Et comme pour confirmer ses paroles, un gargouillis se fit entendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Il doit y avoir quelque chose à manger... Il y en a toujours... Et au pire, on peut aller dans la ville principale...

-Ouais... Ou alors je peux me régaler d'autre chose...

Il laissa son regard courir sur le corps de son amant.

-Quoi ? Encore ? Mais... Tu es infatigable!

-Insatiable, serait plutôt le terme!

Draco sourit tendrement.

-Tu sais, je pense que, bien que ce soit pour moi merveilleux que... nous recommencions... ça ne coupera pas ta faim...

-Non, mais ça l'endormirait peut-être un peu...

Il sourit.

-Mais bon, si on attend Dumbledore... Elle est censée être où, cette nourriture ?

-Dans le placard, juste là? proposa Draco.

-Hmmm, ouais, pourquoi pas... Ce serait pas bête...

Et, sans aucune pudeur, il se leva du lit, se dirigeant vers l'armoire avant d'y réquisitionner quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Draco le regarda avec amour, la couverture ne dissimulant qu'une petite partie de son corps - la plus intéressante, selon Harry.

Harry revint rapidement avec une miche de pain et un peu de fromage, se rasseyant d'un bond joyeux sur le lit, soudain affamé. Draco le regarda avec amusement, riant.

-Gamin, va! dit-il, le fixant doucement.

Harry lui fit un sourire, le commentaire ne semblant en rien le déranger.

-T'en veux ?

-Bien sûr! dit le blond.

Harry sépara rapidement son butin en deux, donnant avec plaisir la moitié au blond. Celui-ci pouffa, mangeant lentement son pain et son fromage, riant tout en regardant Harry.

Celui-ci, le regardant de façon louche, mangeait également, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

-J'ai un truc bizarre sur la visage ?

-Mhmm... non, dit Draco. Je te trouve juste amusant... Avec ton air enfantin...

-À ce qu'il paraît, j'ai l'air de retourner des années en arrière, à l'époque où j'étais enfant, lorsque je fais cela!

-En effet, dit Draco. Tu es tout a fait adorable, ainsi...

-Seulement ainsi ? demanda Harry, son sourire se transformant aussitôt en quelque chose de plus... séducteur.

Draco gloussa.

-Tu sais bien que non...

-Ouais, je sais bien... Mais j'aime te l'entendre dire.

Draco secoua la tête, continuant de manger et finissant son plat, regardant alors Harry. Celui-ci soutint son regard, curieux de cette soudaine attention.

-Tu es très mignon quand tu fais cela! rit Draco.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Quand je fais quoi ?

-Quand tu manges avec cet air ravi...

-Oh, je suis affamé, alors la nourriture est disons, une bénédiction.

Draco sourit, amusé.

-Alors mange donc... Je ne voudrais pas que tu meures de faim...

Harry ne répondit rien, occupé à se remplir la panse de fromage et de pain, comme s'il s'agissait du met le plus fin de la Terre. Draco secoua la tête, s'appuyant contre les oreillers et dévoilant ainsi tout son corps.

Harry le dévora avidement du regard, continuant pourtant de manger, finissant rapidement son pain et son fromage.

Un peu remis d'aplomb, il sourit au blond, se relevant du lit pour finalement passer son pantalon, tenant à être au moins un tant soit peu habillé, lorsque Dumbledore arriverait.

-Oooh, fit Draco, boudeur. Mais je te trouvais mieux sans, moi..., dit-il, l'air chagriné.

Harry rit doucement.

-Je sais, mais je préfère ne pas être entièrement nu lorsque notre visiteur arrivera...

-Il frappera avant d'entrer, tu sais ? dit Draco, alangui dans leur lit.

Harry sourit.

-Mouais, mais tout de même... Tu sais que je n'ai pas de contrôle sur certaines choses...

-Mhmm... Oui! C'est ce que je préfère, d'ailleurs!

Harry pouffa, se rapprochant de lui.

-Tu as un appétit insatiable, toi aussi, chuchota-t-il.

-Quand ça te concerne, toujours, dit le blond, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Harry sourit et s'empara de sa bouche langoureusement, se collant contre lui. Vainqueur, Draco passa ses bras autour de sa taille mince et se débrouilla pour le plaquer sous lui, dévorant ses lèvres. L'embrassant avec avidité, Harry oublia tout ce qui les entourait, se concentrant sur cette langue merveilleuse et ces lèvres si douces... Son corps nu lové contre le sien, Draco passait doucement ses mains le long de ses épaules et de son torse, savourant les attentions de son pirate et soudainement déterminé à rester collé à lui.

-Il va sûrement bientôt arriver, dit Draco, soupirant.

Harry acquiesça platement de la tête.

-Malheureusement, soupira-t-il, le gardant pourtant contre lui.

Le blond sourit, restant tout contre lui, appuyé sur son coude, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il passait des doigts tendres le long de son visage, déposant parfois de petits baisers.

On finit par cogner à la porte, et Harry ne put que pousser un soupir, apparemment peu enclin à se lever et à aller ouvrir, préférant rester auprès de Draco. Mais celui-ci n'était visiblement pas d'accord et, sans attendre, se libéra de ses bras - non sans difficultés - pour ensuite aller enfiler son pantalon et sa chemise, se réajustant du mieux possible.

-Tu veux bien refaire un peu le lit ? demanda-t-il tendrement tout en replaçant un peu ses cheveux.

-Tout de suite, mon Prince, répondit Harry, moqueur, se levant et replaçant vaguement les draps, s'y rasseyant par la suite, en tailleur.

Draco secoua la tête et, soufflant, alla ouvrir la porte. Devant lui, semblant observer le lilas non loin de là, Albus Dumbledore se balançait joyeusement sur ses pieds.

L'homme sembla finalement s'apercevoir, au bout d'un moment, que la porte était ouverte, et se retourna vers lui.

-Bien le bonjour, Prince.

-Bonjour, Majesté, dit Draco, le saluant poliment. Navré de vous avoir fait attendre... Entrez donc!

-Oh, mais il n'y a pas de mal, fit l'homme à la barbe argentée, entrant dans la petite cabane, son regard bleu tombant sur un Harry à moitié nu, assis sur le lit, qui inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salutation.

Draco indiqua poliment une place au vieil homme, faisant signe à Harry de venir s'asseoir avec eux. Celui-ci se leva aussitôt, venant s'asseoir sur une chaise, regardant la vieil homme avec une brève hésitation, avant de faire fi de tout, laissant Draco venir s'asseoir sur lui. Le vieux Roi en sembla fort amusé, ses yeux de malice d'amusement.

-Je ne vous cache pas, Prince Draco, que votre père m'a sommé de vous remettre à son autorité si je vous voyais... Malheureusement, je me fais vieux... Je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez... Je ne peux donc pas vous y reconduire...

-Quel dommage, fit Harry, avec un sourire narquois, un bras autour de la taille du blond pour l'empêcher de glisser de ses genoux.

-En effet, c'est une tragédie! dit Dumbledore, riant. Mais je ne peux également pas vous garder ici... Vous savez pourquoi, je présume...

-Votre guerre contre Voldemort, dit Draco. Ma présence ici complique tout! Mon père a maintenant une bonne raison pour s'engager dans le conflit... Et étant votre plus proche voisin, c'est une menace... Je vous rassure, ni Harry ni moi ne voulons vous créer de problèmes et nous partirons dès que faire se peut!

-Il serait en effet plus sage! Comment puis-je vous être utile ? Car je présume que vous êtes venus ici afin de recevoir un peu d'aide dans les problèmes qui vous poursuivent...

-En premier lieu, ne pas nous livrer. En second, nous devons retrouver un bateau nommé le « _Survivor_ ». C'est le bateau de Harry et... la personne qui nous a vendus est à son bord...

-Et vous voulez vous venger, je suppose. Ce qui est tout à fait normal... Je suppose que vous avez besoin d'un navire, pour vous y rendre... ?

-En effet... D'un navire et d'hommes fiables!

-Je ne peux me séparer de mes flottes très longtemps Prince Draco, avec cette guerre...

-Je ne demande pas une flotte, Albus, dit Draco. Même pas des gens de votre royaume... Mais vous devez bien connaître d'autres personnes... qui pourraient nous aider ?

-Moi je connais, intervint Harry. Mais pour cela, il faudra atteindre l'Île de la Tortue.

Il marqua une petite pause.

-Fol Oeil doit s'y trouver à cette époque de l'année. Avec un peu de persuasion, il nous aidera.

-Je peux vous trouver un bateau qui s'y rendrait, dit Albus.

-C'est tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour me rendre là-bas. Nous rendre là-bas...

Le Roi hocha de la tête.

-Il me faut seulement deux jours pour réunir cela. Demain soir, vous serez partis... Je l'espère sans problème.

-Je vais vous redevoir quelque chose, fit Harry, avec un petit sourire.

-Vous ne me devez rien! Je fais ça pour la paix de mon royaume et pour emmerder ce cher Tom..

-Si ça l'emmerde, alors ça me réjouit également!

-Pas autant que moi, dit le vieil homme.

Il regarda Draco d'un air étrange.

-Êtes-vous au courant de l'histoire qui vous implique avec cet... homme ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Une histoire qui m'implique avec... Non, quelle histoire?

-Je vois, fit le Roi, soupirant. Lorsque vous étiez jeune, votre Père a eu de gros problèmes, sur votre île. Tom Jedusor, afin d'être certain de recevoir les impôts finançant ses guerres, a lancé un monstre sanguinaire sur vos terres. Le massacre de pauvres innocents s'est perpétré pendant une année entière, jour pour jour. A la fin de cette année, terrifié par les actes de ce monstre votre père a fini par demander de l'aide à Voldemort. Celui-ci lui a alors révélé clairement que c'était lui qui avait lacé cette bête sur lui pour le faire « réfléchir »... Et qu'il ne l'arrêterait qu'à la condition d'avoir les subventions demandées. Votre père ne put qu'accepter et, une nuit, Voldemort se rendit chez vous. Un traité fut rédigé, traité disant qu'une somme assez conséquente serait versée chaque année à ce monstre... Cependant, avant de le signer, Voldemort préféra partir, disant qu'il devait soumettre cette proposition à ses conseillers. C'était un leurre, bien entendu! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vérifier qu'il ne pouvait pas augmenter la somme. Une semaine plus tard, il revint. Il avait décidé de signer, mais quelque chose changea ses plans. Ce quelque chose, ce fut vous! Vous étiez couché devant la cheminée et vous dormiez paisiblement. Troublé par votre beauté et conscient de ce que vous deviendriez, Voldemort a négocié le contrat et a obtenu ce qu'il voulait... C'est-à-dire vous et de l'argent. Il avait du diminuer sa somme, ce qui arrangeait votre père. Et il avait promis de ne vous prendre que lorsque vous aurez donné un héritier au Trône, héritier que vous deviez concevoir avec Ginny Weasley.

Assis sur les genoux de Harry, Draco resta pétrifié pendant près de dix secondes avant de prononcer un inaudible :

-Quoi ?

Dumbledore acquiesça gravement d'un signe de tête.

-C'est la triste vérité. C'est donc ce qui vous attend dans le futur, Prince Draco, si le chemin sur lequel on vous a placé dès votre plus jeune âge, vous continuez à suivre.

Draco le fixait avec effroi.

-Vendu ? fit-il, blême. Mon père m'a vendu à ce monstre!

-Monstre est un euphémisme. Ce qui vous attend dans ce château, est tout sauf réjouissant...

-Je sais, dit Draco. On m'en a parlé... Je sais ce qu'il fait aux gens qui... Mais je n'irai jamais là-bas! Je me refuse à appartenir à ce monstre! Je n'appartiens à personne, sauf à moi-même!

-Si vous retourner chez vous, c'est ce qui vous attend, vous ne pourrez pas y échapper. En revanche, si vous vous détournez, vous avez de bonnes chances d'y échapper!

-J'en suis détourné! affirma Draco, posant sa main sur celle qui entourait sa taille. Et je n'ai aucune envie de quitter ma nouvelle voie!

Harry de son côté, était plongé dans ses pensées, ruminant la sombre histoire concernant Draco, cette histoire qui ne faisait que renforcer sa rage envers le Lord Noir. Qu'il pouvait le haïr! Pour avoir tué ses parents, pour avoir essayé de le tuer, pour avoir tué des tas d'innocents et pour avoir voulu posséder Draco. Surtout pour avoir essayé de posséder son amant! S'il venait à recroiser sa route, Harry se jurait de le tuer, une bonne fois pour toute!

-Et de toute façon, finit-il par dire, je ne laisserai pas Draco aller avec ce monstre...

Dumbledore sourit et approuva de la tête. Sur ses genoux, le blond se tourna doucement vers lui et, sans gêne, nicha son visage contre son cou, passant ses bras autour d'Harry, comme si quelque chose le menaçait de l'enlever.

Harry passa une main apaisante dans son dos, afin de le rassurer un tant soit peu.

-Le navire sera prêt à l'heure prévue, promit le Roi.

Le Pirate acquiesça d'un signe de tête, restant silencieux. Dumbledore les regarda encore un instant, attendri. Il se ressaisit pourtant et se leva.

-Je vais vous laisser, dit-il. Vous avez besoin de... discuter, je crois... Nous nous reverrons demain...

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Oh et tant que j'y pense!

Il sortit une bouteille de rhum de sa poche.

-Cadeau.

-Oh, fit Harry. C'est sympa, merci...

L'homme lui fit un sourire rayonnant, et sortit, les laissant seul, Harry affichant un étrange sourire. Contre lui, Draco ne disait rien, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu penses à cette histoire avec ce cinglé ? demande Harry, doucement.

-Oui, murmura Draco.

-Je ne le laisserai pas faire, chuchota Harry, à son oreille.

Draco frissonna.

-Je l'espère, dit-il doucement. Je t'aime... Et je ne veux pas qu'Il me touche...

Il se tut un instant puis:

-Sais-tu ce qu'il leur fait ? À ceux et celles qui partagent son lit ? Le sais-tu ? Il les viole... Il les bat... C'est ça qui l'excite. C'est le sang... C'est les cris...

Harry frissonna contre lui.

-C'est affreux... Mais j'en avais vaguement entendu parler... Je hais cet homme... Je refuse même l'idée qu'il t'approche.

Draco se pressa plus fort contre lui.

-Je ne veux pas non plus... Je ne veux que toi!

Harry déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Allons... Tentons d'oublier tout cela pour le moment, d'accord ?

Son regard se posa sur la bouteille de rhum.

-Et j'ai un excellent moyen pour ce faire!

Draco suivit son regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu projettes, encore ?

-De partager cette bouteille ?

-Ça, je m'en doute... Mais encore?

-Et de s'amuser un peu...

-Comment ?

-Hmmm, fit le brun, pensif. On pourra toujours s'inventer un truc. On répond à une question, ou on subit une action... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Pourquoi pas... Mais quel rapport avec la bouteille ?

-C'est toujours plus amusant de boire, avec ce genre de jeu, non ?

Draco rit, amusé.

-Oui, dit-il, se redressant. Bien plus.

Harry sourit et se leva de sa chaise, enfilant rapidement sa chemise et s'emparant de sa bouteille, allant s'asseoir sur le lit et ainsi rejoindre Draco. Celui-ci s'était étendu sur la couverture, appuyant son jeune visage sur ses mains. Il se redressa quand Harry vint s'asseoir, lui souriant d'un air amusé. Le Pirate déboucha joyeusement la bouteille, en prenant une gorgée.

-Qui commence ?

-Mhmm... Toi! Je n'ai jamais joué, je te laisse donc le soin d'entamer les hostilités...

-Très bien! Question, ou action ?

-Mhmmm... Question, pour commencer.

-Qu'aurais-tu fait, si, au confessionnal, ça avait été ton parrain qui aurait vraiment pris sa place, et s'il t'avait dit que toutes tes pensées étaient impures et tout ce qui va avec ?

-Ow, fit Draco. C'est dur, ça... Voyons voir. Je pense que je me serais montré plus distant avec toi... Plus froid... Mais qu'avec le temps, tu aurais rapidement effacé les mots de Severus et... J'aurais fini dans ton lit, comme maintenant.

Harry eut un sourire ravi, prenant une seconde rasade, lui tendant la bouteille par la suite.

-Vérité.

Draco sourit.

-Voyons voir... Combien de fois par jour me désires-tu ? Je me le demande depuis que tu... as tendance à me regarder... comme tu le fais maintenant, en fait.

Harry rit, se mettant à compter, élevant bon nombre de doigts.

-Hmmm, souvent. Y'a le matin, bien sûr, ensuite un peu avant le déjeuner, puis après le déjeuner... Dans l'après-midi, mais plus particulièrement quand il pleut, puisque je suis souvent dans ma cabine... Ensuite, il y a au dîner, puis le soir avant de me glisser dans mon lit. Dans mon lit avant de dormir, lorsque je dors...

Draco rit, visiblement amusé. Il but un peu et retendit la bouteille à Harry.

-Action!

Harry eut un air franchement diabolique.

-Très bien, hmmm, voyons voir...

Il regarda vaguement autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose à lui faire faire. Finalement, il son regard revint de nouveau vers lui.

-Allons-y par étape. Commence par enlever ta chemise...

Draco secoua la tête, riant. Il obtempéra pourtant, se retrouvant torse nu. Harry sourit, reprenant une gorgée de la bouteille.

-Je vais aussi prendre action, tiens...

Draco eut un large sourire.

-Alors même chose... Mais fais-le avec... Sensualité...

Harry éclata de rire, mais obéit tout de même, glissant ses mains sous sa chemise et caressant doucement son ventre et son torse, enlevant peu à peu le morceau de vêtement, avec un sourire moqueur, finissant par la jeter sur le sol. Draco le dévorait du regard, respirant profondément pour garder son calme.

-Bien, dit-il. Vérité, cette fois.

-Alors, alors, alors... Qu'est-ce qui te plait le plus chez moi ?

-Ta personnalité, dit Draco. En elle-même, elle me ravit. Tu es drôle, courageux, doux mais fort et sauvage... Tu me fais perdre la tête avec ça! Mais physiquement... Je fais une obsession sur tes cheveux et... sur tes fesses... Elles sont adorables!

Harry eut un air amusé.

-Eh bien, c'est intéressant... Des informations... privilégiées! Je prends action!

-Mhmm..., fit Draco. Une action... Ton pantalon! De la même manière que la chemise...

Harry gloussa et se leva finalement du lit, rapidement, détachant son pantalon et le faisant lentement glisser sur ses cuisses, tout en jouant légèrement des hanches. Il finit par s'en débarrasser également, revenant s'asseoir, se couvrant jusqu'à la taille de la couverture, reprenant une gorgée de rhum. Devant l'air boudeur de Draco, il tira la langue.

-Y'a rien qui interdit une couverture!

-Sadique! dit Draco en lui arrachant la bouteille, buvant un peu. Action aussi!

Harry sourit.

-Faut pas croire que je te plagie, mais enlève également ton pantalon, de façon plus... sensuelle encore que moi, si possible!

Draco eut une petite moue et se leva, lui tournant le dos. Il ondula langoureusement des hanches, tournant lentement sur lui-même, ses doigts jouant doucement avec le bord de son pantalon. Doucement, sensuellement, il tourna sur lui même, dévoilant le bouton détaché et laissant entrevoir le petit chemin de poils blond. Il dansait doucement sur lui-même comme si une musique charnelle était jouée dans la pièce. Avec une lenteur insoutenable, tout en s'amusant à faire glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches, il s'approcha d'Harry, le tissu arrêté juste sur l'aine. Arrivé près du brun, il se frotta doucement contre celui-ci, produisant un petit gémissement pour le troubler.

Se mordant fortement la lèvre inférieure pour éviter se jeter sur lui, Harry tordit sans pitié le drap entre ses doigts, dévorant du regard le corps du blond. Le petit gémissement qu'il produisit le fit tressaillir et il se retint in extremis de l'étaler brusquement sur le lit. Voyant sa réaction, Draco eut un sourire sadique et, lui tournant le dos, s'assit sur son entrejambe, gémissant doucement tout en se mouvant contre lui, faisant ainsi glisser très lentement son pantalon. Harry gémit doucement à son oreille, enfouissant sa bouche de son cou, et dévorant voracement sa peau douce et sucrée.

Mais Draco se recula aussitôt, l'empêchant ainsi de le toucher. Il rit en voyant l'air désespéré de Harry et continua de bouger devant lui, le pantalon tombant à ses pieds. Avec une sensualité terrifiante, Draco leva une jambe et la souleva pour passer son pied sur l'érection fort visible de Harry. Il arrêta pourtant en voyant que son amant voulait s'en saisir pour le rapprocher et libéra son second pied du tissu. Victorieux, il cessa de bouger, souriant.

-Est-ce que ça te convient ?

-Je crois que tu en as la preuve suffisante, fit Harry, baissant les yeux vers son entrejambe un bref moment.

Draco ricana et alla se rasseoir, plaçant lui aussi une couverture sur lui. Harry se racla la gorge, afin de reprendre un timbre de voix normal.

-Vérité.

Draco eut un sourire sournois.

-Même question! Qu'est-ce qui te plait, chez moi ?

Harry sourit.

-J'adore tes yeux! On y voit toute une gamme d'émotions. Ta joie, ta colère, ta tristesse. Leur couleur change selon ton humeur. Et lorsque tu désires... On pourrait presque croire qu'ils sont uniquement constitués d'argent liquide.

Draco sourit, amusé.

-Je vais finir par croire que seuls les trésors t'intéressent, rit-il.

Harry gloussa.

-Qui sait ? Tous les trésors ne sont pas qu'en or et en argent!

Draco sourit et but un peu de rhum avant de dire:

-Action.

Harry lui vola rapidement la bouteille, un prenant une longue gorgée, et réfléchissant.

-Retire la couverture de sur toi! Et interdiction de la remettre!

Draco rit et le fit, non sans s'amuser de l'air contemplatif de son amant. Harry finit pourtant par relever les yeux.

-Action.

-La même chose! Et interdiction de poser toute autre chose!

N'ayant pas vu la chose venir, Harry eut une légère moue, se séparant tout de même de la couverture. Draco le dévora des yeux, souriant en voyant son excitation.

-Ma petite danse ne passe pas ? dit Draco en prenant la bouteille, buvant.

-Faut croire, répondit Harry, s'approchant à quatre pattes vers lui, afin d'avoir droit à une gorgée lui aussi.

Draco sourit, le regardant avec appétit.

-Vérité, souffla-t-il, ses yeux voyageant sur Harry.

Celui-ci s'appuya sur lui, lui volant la bouteille.

-Quel est ton plus grand fantasme ?

-Toi! dit Draco, riant. Sérieusement ? Je crois que ce serait une nuit folle, avec toi, bien entendu... Une nuit sur le pont de ton bateau, sans aucun regard pour nous voir... Je crois que j'adorerais ça...

-Avec la lune pour nous éclairer, fit Harry, avec un petit sourire.

-Exactement, dit Draco, souriant.

-Action!

-Mhmm... fit Draco. Voilà qui est dur...

Il regarda Harry et sourit. Finalement, il s'écarta de lui et se coucha doucement.

-J'aimerais beaucoup... Que tu verses de l'alcool sur mon torse... et que tu... le lèches ensuite...

Harry eut un sourire lubrique et attrapa la bouteille, s'approchant de lui et s'asseyant sur ses cuisses. Doucement, il inclina la bouteille, laissant son contenu se répandre sur la peau blanche. Il la déposa prudemment sur le sol, par la suite, se penchant sur Draco et allant déposer un baiser sur son torse, puis un second, se mettant finalement à lécher le rhum avec une certaine délectation, poussant de doux gémissements tout en se concentrant sur sa tâche. Draco gémit à son tour, les yeux clos. Il savourait le contact de la langue de son amant, l'encourageant par de doux sons de plaisir. Harry lécha finalement les dernières gouttes d'alcool, ne se détachant pourtant pas tout de suite du corps de Draco, laissant sa bouche remonter doucement, allant mordiller ses tétons, et enfouissant par la suite son visage dans son cou.

-C'est de la torture, de ne rien pouvoir faire... Saleté d'action...

-Pfu! C'est toi qui me l'avait demandé, non ? Action!

Harry but une gorgée de rhum, la bouteille était à présent pleine au trois-quarts – ou vide au quart –, commençant à être un peu éméché.

-Hmmm, tu vas venir me lécher _partout_ sans ou avec le rhum, décida-t-il.

-Avec le rhum! Tu vas voir, c'est exquis, comme sensation...

Et sans attendre, Draco s'empara de la bouteille, renversant Harry sur le lit. Il versa d'abord un peu de liquide sur les jambes de son amant et, sans attendre, se mit à lécher sa peau, bougeant avec sensualité sur lui.

Harry, les yeux mi-clos, laissant échapper de doux soupirs, parfois plus bruyants, tandis que la langue du Prince remontait petit à petit sur son corps. Chaque fois qu'il avançait, Draco versait un peu plus de rhum, gémissant tout en savourant chaque parcelle de peau. Il évita soigneusement l'érection du brun, passant pourtant fort près, histoire de l'agacer. Il préféra pourtant savourer son ventre, son torse et ses tétons, souriant mesquinement tout en bougeant des hanches sur le brun.

-C'est... pas... juste! réussit à haleter Harry, le blond se rapprochant tout doucement de son visage, continuant de faire couler allégrement le rhum.

Draco ne répondit pas, dévorant son cou. Finalement, il cessa et, doucement, se redressa. Il recula doucement, feintant de se relever. Cependant, à la dernière minute, il versa un peu de rhum sur le sexe de Harry et, sans attendre, alla le lécher sur toute sa longueur.

Harry eut brusquement la respiration coupée, se redressant vaguement dans le lit et poussant un léger cri de plaisir, bougeant doucement des hanches. Draco sourit, suçant et léchant doucement la peau. Il glissa doucement jusqu'aux testicules qui reçurent le même sort mais, à la dernière minute, Draco s'éloigna.

-C'est fait! Dit-il. Que choisis-tu ? Action ou vérité ?

Encore plus éméché, Harry eut un mal de chien à se redresser.

-Euh, vérité...

Draco sourit.

-Quel est l'acte sexuel le plus... excitant que tu aimerais que je te fasse ?

Harry le regarda d'une façon désireuse.

-Redis ce mot!

-Quoi ? Sexuel ?

Harry gémit doucement.

-Ouais!

Il finit par se secouer, réfléchissant.

-Je crois que... C'est de me laisser te prendre, tout en m'attachant les mains! Ça me rendrait _fou_!

Draco gloussa, amusé.

-Qui sait... ? Ça peut se faire...

Le brun eut un sourire pervers.

-Peut-être plus tard... Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité...

Harry reprit une gorgée de la bouteille presque vide.

-Quel est le truc le plus jouissif que je t'ai fait ?

Draco parut réfléchir un instant, puis:

-Sans aucune hésitation, ta première fellation... Parce que c'était la première fois que tu me touchais de cette manière et comme j'en mourrais d'envie, ça a rendu les choses encore plus... plaisantes!

La réponse eut l'air de satisfaire le Pirate, d'après son sourire.

-Action.

Draco eut un sourire et, doucement, s'approcha de lui.

-Chauffe-moi, dit-il doucement.

-Avec... plaisir! répondit Harry, le renversant sous lui, s'asseyant à cheval sur son ventre. Il laissa ses mains courir sur son corps, effleurant à peine la peau par endroits, la caressant avec plus d'ardeur à d'autres, tout en bougeant doucement des hanches. Ses mains caressèrent doucement le torse, pour faire ensuite chemin inverse, glissant sur la taille, les hanches, les reins et les fesses, Harry enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque, suçant avec délectation la peau blanche.

Sous lui, Draco gémissait doucement, son corps s'enflammant sous les attentions de son amant, ses yeux brillants de plaisir et de désir.

-Marre de ce jeu, pas toi ? souffla doucement Harry, glissant sa langue derrière son oreille.

-Si! fit Draco, gémissant. Plus que marre...

-Bien, comme on est d'accord...

Une de ses mains revint vers ses fesses, un doigt s'introduisant en lui.

Renversant la tête en arrière, Draco poussa un profond soupir jouant des hanches en dessous de lui.

-Ooh, oui, dit-il, fermant les yeux.

Harry enfonça presque aussitôt un deuxième doigt, souriant d'un air pervers, continuant d'onduler des hanches. Poussant un cri de plaisir, Draco bougea des hanches, se frottant contre Harry par la même occasion. Celui-ci n'en parut que plus impatient, dévorant son cou et sa gorge de baisers, bougeant vivement ses doigts, ajoutant le troisième et dernier. Draco poussa un cri, se cambrant contre lui et passant ses mains sur tout son corps, pressant finalement ses fesses avec force et murmurant un « Viens » désespéré. Pour une fois, Harry obéit rapidement, retirant ses doigts et agrippant ses hanches, le pénétrant d'un brusque coup de reins, gémissant sourdement. Draco haleta brusquement, comme dévasté par le plaisir. Il s'accrocha fort à lui, écartant mieux ses cuisses et continuant de passer des mains encourageantes le long de ses fesses. Grisé par l'alcool, Harry se mit à aller et venir vivement en lui, gémissement doucement et chuchotant des obscénités à l'oreille du Prince. Celui-ci riait et gémissait à la fois, excité par les paroles du brun. Il se mit rapidement à parler lui aussi, se surprenant par ses expressions crues. Haletant péniblement, Harry accéléra légèrement ses mouvements, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément en lui, perdu dans le plaisir. Draco suivait ses mouvements, l'exhortant à accélérer, criant son nom avec une joie infinie. Ses coups de reins se faisaient plus nombreux et moins espacés, et ses halètements se transformant en cris, Harry enfouit son visage dans son cou, étouffant ainsi les sons qu'ils poussaient, dévorant la peau de son cou, tout en frappant à plusieurs reprises sa prostate. Ils atteignirent la jouissance pratiquement en même temps, Harry se retirant au bout d'un petit moment, essoufflé et passablement épuisé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ayant repris sa respiration, Harry s'empara impérieusement de sa bouche, le serrant contre lui avec tendresse.

Draco sourit, répondant à son baiser avec plaisir.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Harry, contre ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi, répondit Draco, lui souriant. Je t'adore...

Harry eut un petit sourire, tirant la couverture pour les en recouvrir, la bouteille vide tombant au sol.

Draco gloussa aussitôt, amusé.

-On l'a bue toute entière! dit-il, riant. Tu m'étonnes qu'on soit devenus complètement fous...

-J't'avais dit que ça serait amusant! fit Harry, riant doucement.

-Oui, c'est vrai! dit Draco, s'appuyant sur son coude pour le regarder. Oh, par tous les Dieux, ce que tu es beau!

Harry rouvrit les yeux, lui souriant d'un air doux.

-Toi tu es tout simplement divin...

Draco se contenta de sourire et se pencha sur lui pour dévorer sa bouche et sa langue, gémissant de satisfaction. Harry glissa doucement ses mains dans son dos, le caressant du bout des doigts et parvenant à lui arracher un frisson. Ils finirent par se séparer, Draco se lovant contre lui, Harry l'emprisonnant entre ses bras. Celui-ci déposa un baiser derrière son oreille, fermant finalement les yeux.

-Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il, sombrant dans le sommeil tout comme Draco, le lendemain leur préservant encore bien des épreuves.

-... Nuit, dit Draco péniblement, déjà plus endormi qu'autre chose.  
Il eut tout de même la force d'enfouir son visage contre son torse avant de sombrer définitivement, un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres.

La journée était bien avancée lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent de nouveau dans la petite cabane. Le chaud soleil parvenait à filtrer au travers du rideau, ses rayons s'étendant jusqu'au lit où ils étaient tous deux enlacés, n'ayant pas le courage de sortir de sous la couette.

-Il est censé arriver quand, Blaise ? demanda Harry, d'une voix pâteuse.

-Et s'il nous voyait comme ça ?

-M'en fiche! dit Draco. S'il dit quelque chose, je lui casse la tête!

Harry rit doucement, le serrant contre lui.

-Y'aura qu'à rester dehors, s'il est pas content...

-Ouais! fit Draco, visiblement trop bien installé que pour penser à bouger.

Harry marmonna vaguement quelque chose, déposant doucement un baiser dans son cou.

-Mal à la tête ?

-Mhmm... Un peu... Mais surtout trop bien installé...

Le brun le secoua légèrement.

-Faut pas se rendormir...

-Mais je me rendors pas! dit Draco, se nichant plus contre lui. Je savoure ta présence... Nuance!

Harry sourit.

-J'y vois pas d'inconvénient pour un petit moment encore...

Il ferma paresseusement les yeux, savourant simplement le contact de Draco contre lui.

Sa quiétude fut malheureusement dérangée au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un cognant à la porte.

-Allez au diable! dit Draco, s'accrochant fortement à Harry.

-Je rentre! intervint cependant une voix que Harry ne parvint pas à replacer.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Blaise. Draco jura, sa voix étouffée par le torse du brun sur lequel il s'était blotti avec possessivité.

-J'vous dérange pas trop, j'espère, fit l'homme, venant s'asseoir calmement sur une chaise, comme si de rien n'était, sous le regard agacé de Harry.

-Si! dit Draco, grognant. Tu pouvais pas venir une heure plus tard ?

-Et vous laisser vous amuser, alors que j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour te tirer d'affaire ? Non!

-Pff, fit Draco, se redressant difficilement – mais restant bien collé contre son amant. Alors vas-y, dis-nous ce qu'il y a de neuf...

-Eh bien, tout d'abord, le Roi a fait fouiller toute l'île... Pour retrouver ton cher Pirate. Je l'ai rarement vu si en colère, et c'est devenu pire lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que tu étais introuvable également! Tu as intérêt à te trouver une bonne planque, parce que s'il réussit à te retrouver...

-Je suis dans la meilleure planque du monde, dit Draco en serrant les mains de Harry. Et s'il me cherche, je lui rendrai son compte! Personne ne fait de mal à mon Harry!

Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé.

-J'ai le droit d'affirmer qu'il ne te touchera pas non plus ?

-Oui, dit Draco, amusé.

-Qui l'eut cru ? fit Blaise. Je ne t'imaginais pas amoureux, Draco...

-Tout arrive, dit le blond, lové contre le pirate.

-Et c'est pour le mieux, ajouta Harry, passant doucement sa main le long de son dos.

Draco sourit un peu plus, les yeux brillant de satisfaction et de joie.

-Et à part ça, Blaise ? dit-il. Autre chose à signaler ?

-Hmmm non, excepté que la mer est peuplée de navires...

-Aaaah, fit Draco. Et tu as appris ça récemment ?

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

-Plus que d'habitude, crétin!

-Wow! Du calme! fit Draco. Plutôt que de rester énigmatique, explique-toi clairement!

-Ton père a commencé à ratisser la mer, et il y a une véritable flotte à votre recherche!

-Mhmm... Je vois, fit Draco, mi-pensif, mi-inquiet. Combien de navires ?

-Une bonne demi-douzaine au moins, répondit Blaise. Avec à bord une vingtaine d'hommes chacun.

-Magnifique, fit Draco, semblant pourtant penser le contraire.

-Comme tu dis! Faudra être prudent! On part quand ?

-Ce soir, répondit Harry.

-Mhmm, fit Blaise. Si tôt...  
Il sembla un instant pensif puis...  
-J'ai pris des vêtements pour vous deux. Normalement, c'est la bonne taille. Hermione a toujours eu l'oeil, pour ça... Il va falloir que j'aille... en ville, chercher quelques effets pour le voyage. Je reviendrai vers le coup de dix-sept heures... En attendant, vous aurez la journée pour vous.

Harry parut ravi, mais ne pipa mot, ses doigts courant sur le dos de Draco, tandis qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé, même si Blaise avait fait brusquement irruption. Le blond gigota légèrement, se collant plus contre lui, les yeux brillant étrangement.

-Bien hmm, à plus tard, fit Blaise, sortant sans plus de cérémonie à l'extérieur, et refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Aussitôt, Draco se tourna vers Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça va remuer, j'ai l'impression, comme traversée! dit-il.

-Sans aucun doute, oui! Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir facile, non ?

-Non, je sais... Et puis, je n'ai pas dit que ça ne me plaisait pas... Tu es très... sexy, quand tu te bas!

Harry frissonna sous lui.

-Tu as eu le temps de le remarquer, la dernière fois ?

-Mhmm... Oui, bien sûr! Je remarque tout ce qui te concerne, tu sais ?

-Euh, maintenant je sais, mais je ne sais quand tu en as eu l'occasion, avec le nombre de corsaire qu'il y avait!

-En tranchant une gorge, on n'a pas besoin de regarder l'adversaire... Et puis... À un moment, tu étais juste devant moi... J'en ai profité!

Harry eut un sourire tendre.

-Je n'en doute pas... Tu sais profiter lorsque tu en as l'occasion!

Draco eut un sourire des plus pervers.

-En effet, dit-il.

Harry eut un éclat de rire, devant l'air qu'il avait pris.

-Tu crois que ton père va personnellement se déplacer ? demanda-t-il, une fois qu'il eut repris son sérieux.

-Mhmm... Pas tout de suite... ça dépend des ennuis qu'on lui créera...

-Alors montrons-nous sages pour le moment!

-Pas trop, quand même! dit le blond, passant doucement une main le long de son ventre.

Harry gloussa.

-De toute façon, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

-Quelque chose me dit que non, fit Draco, sournois.

-Ce quelque chose te dit la vérité...

Draco pouffa, visiblement amusé.

-Ce quelque chose s'appelle nuit passée...

-Oh, si tu prends « nuit passée » comme témoin, alors, il n'y a aucun doute...

Draco rit de plus belle, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de déposer de petits baisers dans sa nuque. Harry rit doucement et pencha légèrement la tête, lui laissant plus d'espace tout en fermant les yeux pour savourer. Bien vite, les gestes de Draco se firent plus passionnés, le jeune homme mordillant, léchant, grignotant sa peau. Il se calma pourtant rapidement, mais ce fut pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Harry sourit tranquillement, répondant avec nonchalance à son baiser, gémissant doucement contre ses lèvres.

Draco sourit et continua ainsi aussi longtemps que lui permit son souffle, finissant par embrasser son torse ensuite alors que ses mains passaient sur son ventre avec tendresse.

-Ma manière de te dire bonjour..., dit Draco en explication, continuant pourtant.

Harry sourit, le regardant faire.

-J'aime bien cette manière...

-Mhmm... Moi aussi, dit Draco, semblant savourer sa peau comme s'il s'agissait de la plus douce des gâteries.

Le brun rit doucement, finissant par le faire remonter à la hauteur de son visage, l'embrassant avec tendresse.  
-En attendant, que faisons-nous ? La journée est déjà bien avancée... Je crois bien.

-Se laver! dit Draco d'un air pressé. Je crois que ça devient urgent! Nous puons le sexe et... la sueur!

-Je ne dirai pas non à un bon bain dans la mer...

Il se redressa doucement dans le lit, Draco toujours contre lui.

-Bien! fit le blond, s'écartant de lui. Il faudra pourtant se contenter de la rivière la plus proche...

-La rivière, la mer... Ce sera tout de même un cours d'eau qui nous nettoiera...

-En effet, dit le blond, s'étendant tout en s'asseyant.

-Bien, fit Harry, repoussant la couverture et se levant, récupérant ses vêtements éparses dans la pièce.

Draco le regarda doucement avec une sorte d'appétit, n'ayant pas besoin de chercher après ses vêtements étant donné qu'il voyait fort bien leur emplacement. Harry se rhabilla rapidement, enfilant chemise et pantalon, retournant s'asseoir sur le lit afin de se chausser. Draco eut une petite moue mais entreprit de s'habiller lui aussi, souriant doucement.

-La rivière est loin ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas! On a juste une petite clairière à traverser.

-Le coin sera donc désert, c'est parfait!

-Serais-tu pudique? demanda Draco, enfilant sa chemise.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Pas du tout... Mais je ne tiens pas spécialement à traverser un coin achalandé, alors que nous sommes recherchés...

-Sur cette île, nous ne risquons rien...

-On n'est jamais trop prudent!

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête, amusé. Une fois qu'ils furent habillés, ils sortirent à l'extérieur, Harry se laissant guider par Draco. Celui-ci marchait d'un air décontracté, admirant les beautés de la nature les entourant. Harry faisait de même, restant silencieux, admirant pour sa part ce qui se trouvait devant lui plutôt, c'est-à-dire le blond. Celui-ci l'avait remarqué mais faisait comme si de rien n'était, souriant pourtant avec discrétion.

Harry se mit à fredonner au bout d'un moment, pour passer le temps, et pour chasser les silences qu'il commençait à trouver oppressant.

-Blaise a pris de gros risques, non ?

-Très gros! dit Draco. Si mon père apprend sa trahison, il sera guillotiné...

-Vraiment, cet homme, je le trouve de plus en plus sympathique...

Draco rit.

-C'est un Roi!

-C'est un con.

-C'est mon père...

-Qui t'a vendu à quelqu'un... Tu parles d'un père!

-Je sais..., dit Draco, baissant la tête. Mais... je le comprends, tu sais...

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Désolé...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi...

-Pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de... ton père.

-C'est un con, je suis d'accord, dit Draco en se tournant vers lui. Mais n'oublies pas que je suis... un peu comme lui...

-Je ne trouve pas, fit Harry, s'arrêtant.

-Ah non ? dit le blond, s'arrêtant lui aussi.

-Non, je ne trouve pas que tu lui ressembles... Du bref aperçu que j'ai eu, c'est ce que j'ai pu conclure.

-Pourtant, nous sommes assez similaire... Nous sommes tout les deux fiers... combatifs... Entêtés... et... nous voyons toujours l'intérêt de notre royaume...

Harry eut un demi-sourire.

-Alors tu affirmes de nouveau que tu en as un ?

-Un royaume ? J'en ai deux! Le premier, celui de mon père... Je ne suis plus Prince, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de veiller sur lui... Et le second, toi!

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à distribuer des compliments...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne faisais pas des compliments, cher Harry... Mais des constatations...

-Oh, c'est vrai, il n'y a que moi qui fais des compliments, qui sont emplis de sous-entendus, fit moqueusement Harry, le dépassant.

Draco eut une petite moue, amusée.

-Parce qu'il y a des sous-entendus ?

Harry ne répondit rien, mais se mit à marmonner contre les Princes qui était incapables de comprendre sa façon de penser. Le blond ricana et s'empressa de le rattraper, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Harry lui fit un air boudeur.

-Tu cherches à te faire pardonner ?

-Mhmm... Oui! dit le blond, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Et tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ?

-Je l'espère, dit Draco, lui lançant un regard enfantin et plein d'espoir.

Harry poussa un soupir.

-Ma clémence me perdra...

Draco se contenta de lui sourire de plus belle, déposant un baiser dans son cou. Harry lui sourit à son tour et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'entraînant avec lui, ne sachant pas vraiment où il allait. Draco le guida bien heureusement alors qu'ils traversaient une longue clairière. Au loin, ils purent entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coulait doucement.

-Ça m'énerve de devoir payer mon passage jusqu'à l'Île de la Tortue!

-On ne payera pas vraiment...

-Non, mais j'imagine qu'on ne traversera pas pour rien non plus...

-Je n'en sais rien... Albus doit se douter que je n'ai pas d'argent, de toute façon.

-Je ne parlais pas d'argent... Mais de sans doute travailler à bord...

-Bah, tu sais... Avec mon grade, je pense qu'ils nous laisseront tranquille...

-Et ensuite ils n'auront qu'à rapporter que tu étais à bord...

-Harry, tu es trop méfiant... Les hommes de Dumbledore sont des gens de confiance! Et quand bien même le diraient-ils, que pourront-ils faire ? Nous serons sur l'île de la tortue... Une île qu'aucun bateau n'ose aborder étant donné qu'elle est remplie de voleurs et de truands!

-Je suis trop méfiant ? J'ai intérêt, non, avec la vie que je mène ? Mais il est vrai que je ne connais pas quelqu'un de sensé et de saint d'esprit qui oserait s'aventurer là-bas.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit Draco, amusé.

Harry eut un sourire charmeur.

-Ça ne pas l'air de te déplaire, par contre.

-De quoi donc... ?

-Que je n'aie pas toute ma tête...

-Tu n'imagines même pas combien j'adore ça...

-Surtout quand je la perds encore plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout particulièrement!

Harry eut un éclat de rire et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, alors qu'ils atteignaient la rivière.

-Je suis persuadé que rien ne se serait passé ainsi, si j'étais resté noble...

-Mhmm... Pas moi... Tu sais, les nobles sont encore plus dépravés... Seulement, tout se fait dans l'ombre...

-Je parlais de nous deux, en fait...

-Je sais!

-Tout de même... Qui te dit qu'on se serait rencontrés ?

-On se serait rencontrés... Dans un bal, sans doute!

-Et avec tous les gens qu'il y a dans ce genre d'évènement, tu aurais vraiment fait attention à moi ?

-Sans aucun doute... Tu es difficilement... comment dire ? Difficile à ignorer...

-Je sais, je sais, j'ai un charisme épatant!

-Et tu es si modeste, aussi, dit Draco, riant.

-Eh, mais c'est toi qui l'a dit!

Draco secoua la tête, riant. Harry se dévêtit et entra rapidement dans l'eau, riant. Draco rit, le regardant alors qu'il nageait doucement.

-Est-elle bonne ? demanda Draco.

-Plutôt froide... Mais ça fait du bien...

Draco sourit et, doucement, se dévêtit à son tour, puis plongea à sa suite. Harry le regarda avant de prendre une inspiration et s'immerger complètement, nageant un moment sous l'eau. Il refit finalement surface, les cheveux devant les yeux, et grommelant légèrement.

-On se demande pourquoi je ne les fais pas couper...

Draco sourit et plongea lui aussi. Il eut cependant l'intelligence de s'arranger pour que ses cheveux se collent en arrière et non devant ses yeux. Le brun le regarda faire pendant un moment, se laissant finalement flotter sur le dos, regardant le ciel tout en fredonnant une chanson. Draco tendit l'oreille, s'arrêtant pour l'écouter, souriant doucement. Harry finit par s'arrêter, s'asseyant sur une pierre lisse. Il ne sembla alors que se rendre compte de l'attention que lui portait Draco.

-Euh... Hmm...

Le blond rit.

-Ne sois pas gêné, voyons!

-Devant toi ? fit Harry, amusé.

-Oui! répondit Draco, observant un poisson qui nageait près de lui.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais gêné avec toi...

-C'est toi qui a paru gêné!

-Plutôt... Pris au dépourvu que tu m'aies écouté chanté...!

-Ah ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne chantes pas mal...

-Oh, je ne sais pas...

-Et bien, je te dis que tu chantes bien, donc, tu sais!

-Encore une constatation ? demanda Harry, avec un sourire amusé.

-Bien sûr, répondit Draco, riant.

Harry lui sourit.

-J'ai l'impression que tu les préfères aux compliments... Ce qui est un peu normal... Vue ta condition.

Il se tut, regardant le ciel et le soleil.

-Blaise devrait revenir d'ici quatre heures...

-Mhmm... Oui, sans doute, dit Draco, frottant doucement ses bras pour être sûr de faire partir la crasse.

Harry ne dit rien de plus, se laissant de nouveau flotter dans l'eau, tout en chantonnant de nouveau. Draco se contenta de se laver avec attention, l'écoutant.

-_Ce que je préfère dans les rivières,_

_C'est que printemps, été ou hiver,_

_Elles changent toujours d'humeur et de couleur_

_Mais combien de coeurs dans la nature,_

_Ont rêvé d'aventure,_

_En laissant fuir les années, sans se demander_

_Au détour de la rivière,_

_Sera-t-il au détour de la rivière ?_

_Bravant les flots,_

_Ce voyageur de la mer,_

_Sur son bateau._

_Et toujours je crois,_

_Toujours j'espère,_

_Que cet inconnu viendra._

_Au détour de la rivière..._

_Pour moi, rien que pour moi..._ »

Tout en chantant, Harry se mit à se laver, se décrassant de l'odeur de luxure qu'il charriait, de saleté et de sang, reprenant meilleure mine par ce même fait.

Installé sur une énorme pierre près du rivage, éclairé par le soleil, Draco le regardait et l'écoutait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
-C'est bien joli, dit-il en voyant Harry se taire.

Harry lui sourit, continuant de nager doucement.

-Ça me fait un peu penser à toi, à vrai dire...

-Ah ? fit Draco, amusé. Pourquoi cela ?

-Bah, je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça!

-Mpfff... Fais un effort pour expliquer un peu, allons...

-Eh bien, avec tout ce que tu m'as raconté... Que tu étais heureux que je t'aie sorti de cet enfer et tout...

Draco se contenta de lui sourire, bien qu'il parût un instant soucieux. Il secoua la tête, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et observant son amant, couché sur la pierre.

-Mhmm, oui, vu comme ça...  
-Tu avais... une autre vision des choses ? demanda Harry, se retournant sur le dos.

Harry sourit doucement.

-Un peu, oui... C'est plutôt à toi, qu'elle me fait penser...

-Et si tu me donnais une petite explication, également ?

-Et bien... Que veux-tu que je t'explique ? Que j'adore te regarder ? Surtout lorsque tu es complètement nu ?

-Oh, ça, je le sais déjà, fit Harry, avec un grand sourire. Mais je parlais par rapport à la chanson...

-Oh, ça n'a rien à voir avec cela... J'étais juste un peu distrait lorsque tu l'as chantée... Distrait à cause de... tes charmes...

Harry eut l'air de s'en réjouir.

-Content de savoir que je te fais toujours autant d'effet avec mes sourires!

-Pas qu'avec tes sourires, tu sais ?

Le brun éclata de rire et s'arrêta près de lui, passant rapidement ses bras autour de sa taille et l'entraînant dans l'eau avec lui. Draco sourit, se laissant doucement glisser dans le liquide froid mais ne s'en plaignant pas, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Oui, je commence à croire qu'il n'y a pas que mes sourires qui font de l'effet, fit Harry, amusé.

-Oooh, non, crois-moi, il n'y a pas que ça!

-Je te crois, je te crois, j'ai une preuve plus que suffisante...

-Ah ? Laquelle ?

-La chose qui est dure contre mon ventre!

Draco gloussa, amusé.

-Que veux-tu... ? Rien que de te voir me perturbe!

-Attention, tu me livres des armes!

-M'en fiche, dit Draco, se pressant contre lui.

Harry s'empara doucement de sa bouche, l'embrassant avec tendresse.

-Je t'aime.

-Mhmm, fit Draco, l'air rêveur. Moi aussi.

Harry le garda encore un moment contre lui, avant de les diriger finalement vers la rive et de le relâcher, sortant de l'eau. Draco le suivit doucement, continuant pourtant de le dévorer du regard.

Harry sembla le remarquer, puisqu'il lui fit un sourire charmeur, attrapant sa chemise qu'il répugnait pourtant à remettre. Il finit par remettre son pantalon, restant torse nu. Draco eut une petite moue mais se rhabilla lui aussi, bien qu'il eût du mal à remettre son pantalon. Son amant se retint de tout commentaire, l'attendant. Draco finit par enfiler sa chemise, le regardant avec un sourire.

-Suis prêt! dit-il.

-Malheureusement... Décidément, tu t'habilles trop vite...

-J'aurais pu rester nu plus longtemps, si tu l'avais voulu, dit Draco, souriant.

-Je sais... Mais cela aurait tenté le Diable!

-Et alors ? fit Draco, riant.

Harry secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

-Et qui est donc l'obsédé, maintenant ?

-Tu m'as contaminé, nous sommes d'accord! rit le blond, passant un bras autour de sa taille et appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

-Et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas de remède, fit Harry, l'air content.

-Tant mieux! dit Draco, souriant largement.

Harry lui sourit à son tour, l'entraînant doucement avec lui, faisant le chemin inverse qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir jusqu'à la rivière. Draco le suivait lentement, semblant presque rêveur. Il reprit pourtant de nouveau une expression soucieuse, expression qu'il chassa rapidement. Aussi calmement qu'à l'allée, ils traversèrent la petite clairière, puis s'engagèrent dans le petit sentier, retournant à la cabane où rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Harry lui ouvrit la porte et le laissant entrer avant lui, refermant doucement la battant par la suite.

Draco sourit mais entreprit d'enlever les draps de leur lit, les changeant rapidement. Face à l'air étonné de Harry, il rit.  
-Je doute que les futurs occupant de ce refuge soient heureux de... trouver des draps souillés avec une odeur légèrement... sexuelle.

Harry frissonna brutalement et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise tout près.  
-Hmmm oui, tu as raison... Mieux vaut les changer.

Draco le regarda en coin.  
-Et si tu m'aidais, au lieu de rester assis là ?  
-C'est si gentiment demandé, fit Harry, avec un sourire amusé, se levant et venant l'aider.  
-Bien, je vais nettoyer les autres draps, moi, pendant ce temps!  
Draco disparut, pour revenir, une petite demi-heure plus tard, les draps nette, mais encore humide, sous le bras.  
-Terminé!

-Et j'ai aussi fini, répondit Harry, allant se rasseoir, l'air satisfait.  
-C'est ce que je vois, rit Draco. C'est bien, tu es un gentil garçon!

Harry eut l'air grognon.  
-Je ne suis plus vraiment un petit garçon...  
-Oooh, ça, je le sais très bien, que tu n'es plus un petit garçon... Mais franchement... Tu sembles si fier d'avoir fait un lit...

-C'est parce que je ne fais jamais le mien, répondit Harry, avec un sourire.

-Mpfff, fit Draco, une petite moue sur le visage. Fainéant...

-Je ne peux pas être parfait!

-Ah ? Tu ne l'es pas ?  
-C'est toi qui viens de dire que j'étais fainéant! Je ne suis donc pas parfait... Tu viens de faire s'écrouler tous mes beaux espoirs!

Draco rit, amusé.  
-Garde-les! Tu es parfait! Sous tout rapport...

Harry sourit.

-Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ?

-Une bonne dizaine de fois! répondit Draco. Mais je ne suis pas contre les répétitions, au contraire!

-Oh, alors ça risque d'être le cas. Tu sais, je suis fou, alors je me répète souvent...

-Chouette! fit Draco, allant lui voler un baiser et se blottir contre lui.

Harry sourit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui, alors que le blond s'asseyait sur ses genoux.

-Vers quoi allons-nous, dis-moi, murmura Draco, caressant ses cheveux et les ordonnant convenablement pour voir son visage.

-Vers des obstacles, c'est certain... Je compte bien reprendre ce qui m'appartient, mais la partie n'est pas gagnée d'avance...

Draco hocha doucement de la tête, se blottissant contre lui, comme un enfant.  
-Je te protègerai, dit-il à voix basse.

Harry sourit.

-Je n'en doute pas... Mais tu dois également te protéger... Ce que je ferai!

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, dit Draco. Ne t'occupe que de toi et de ce que tu as à faire...

-Eh bien je te retourne l'affirmation! Ne-t'en-fais-pas-pour-moi! Je sais me débrouiller! Je ne veux pas que tu risques quoi que ce soit pour moi! Et encore moins ta vie, chuchota Harry.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-De toute façon, nous n'en sommes pas encore là... Il faut encore trouver la personne qui est apte à nous aider... Et il se peut qu'elle ne soit pas sur l'Île de la Tortue... Nous aurons bien le temps de repenser à tout cela dans quelques heures...

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, souriant. Sans un mot, il fit se relever Draco de sur lui, et, lui prenant la main, il l'entraîna à l'extérieur, voulant profiter du paysage qui les entourait...

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

**On vous invite à visiter nos blogs qui se lamente de lecteurs... Les boîtes à commentaire sont totalement vide... Ayez donc pitié d'eux... Les adresses sont dans nos bio... Parce que FF refuse de nous les laissé affiché, même espacé... Bref...**

_On mon DIEU! J'ai FINI les RARS! J'ai mal aux doigts, et mon épaules me fait un mal de chien (j'ai un problème d'épaule, mais je sais pas c'est quoi...)... Mais je suis passé au travers tout de même YES!  
Alors donc... Qu'avez-vous à nous en dire ? Vous ne voulez pas parler de la fic ? Pas de problème, vous pouvez toujours faire des déclarations d'amour à nous... Ou encore au personnage! Ils en seront ravis! On accepte même les menaces de morts! On vous aiiiiiimeuuh!_

_**REVIEW PLEAAAASEE!**_

_Laika&Umbre77_

_16 Novembre 2005_


	14. Retour au repaire

**Disclaimer** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! Tout le reste est à Rowling! Bonne lecture, bande de babouin pouilleux! Mwahahaha! On est dans l'esprit pirate, ou on ne l'est pas hein!

**Note des auteurs :** Euuuh, bonne lecture ?

_**D'un océan à l'autre**_

_**Chapitre 13 : Retour au repaire**_

Blaise, Draco et Harry étaient tous trois réunis dans la petite cabane, alors que la nuit tombait à l'extérieur. Ils n'avaient allumé aucune bougie, laissant l'obscurité les entourer, attendant qu'on vienne les chercher. Ils ne savaient pas exactement quand, mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient attendre. Ainsi, Harry s'était couché sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, fixant le plafond, Draco était assis sur une chaise, tout près, et Blaise s'était avachi contre un mur, assis à même le sol.

Finalement, on vint cogner deux fois à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit silencieusement, laissant apparaître Dumbledore.

-Il est l'heure... fit celui-ci, son regard bleu se posant sur chacun d'eux à tour de rôle.

Harry fut le premier debout, se dirigeant vers la porte, Draco et Blaise le suivant de près. Le trio suivit le Roi en silence, alors que celui-ci les emmenait en direction de la plage où le Prince et le Pirate avaient accosté.

Alors qu'ils faisaient le chemin inverse, Draco ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il ne savait pourquoi, il avait la vague impression que ces moments de paix se transformeraient en une sorte de rêve, un vague regret du passé...

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la plage, une barque les attendant alors qu'un peu plus loin, un navire avait mouillé, les attendant apparemment.

-J'ai prévenu de manière en partie le capitaine du bateau, dit Albus. Il sait que vous êtes quelqu'un de haut placé et vous serez donc traité en conséquence... Vous aurez votre cabine et votre... veuillez m'excuser mais il me fallait vous expliquer d'une manière quelconque..., votre serviteur dormira dans la même pièce...

Harry ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, mais le regard qu'il jeta à Dumbledore disait tout. L'homme les fit monter dans la barque, leur souhaita un bon voyage, alors que le canot glissait silencieusement dans l'eau.

-Je te promets d'être un bon maître! plaisanta Draco, lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Y'a intérêt, ou je me révolte, répondit Harry, avec un sourire.

Draco sourit, se tournant vers Blaise qui était resté sur la plage.  
-Merci! dit le blond, lui souriant.  
-De rien, répondit Blaise. Fais attention à toi et ne reviens pas avant... heu... Je ne sais pas avant quoi mais ne reviens pas!  
Draco rit, amusé.  
-Promis, mon ami! J'essaierai de t'écrire! À la prochaine!  
Blaise leva la main, lui faisant un signe d'au revoir alors qu'ils s'éloignaient sur la mer.

Alors qu'il souhaitait au revoir à Blaise, Harry s'était saisi des rames, et se dirigeait tranquillement vers le navire, des idées de vengeance plein la tête à l'intention de Bill. Draco regarda son ami s'éloigner puis se tourna vers Harry, lui souriant.  
-Calme! Il nous reste encore du chemin avant de pouvoir l'étriper...

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

-Depuis quand peux-tu lire dans mes pensées, toi ?

-Depuis que tes yeux brillent d'une lueur sadique..., répondit Draco, riant.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Bon point... Mais rien ne m'empêche de penser à toutes les tortures que je vais lui faire subir!

-Ne te laisse pas trop à rêvasser, dit le blond. Tu auras bien assez le temps d'y penser et les personnes que nous allons retrouver sont déjà bien assez... remontées contre les pirates.

-Rêvasser ? Oh non, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre...

Il finit par secouer doucement la tête, ramant avec plus d'énergie. Draco se contenta de sourire, amusé par sa motivation.

Ils finirent pas atteindre finalement le bateau où ils furent hissés et accueillis par le capitaine en personne.

-Bonjour, Monsieur, dit-il, s'adressant uniquement à Draco. Je suis ravi de vous avoir à mon bord.  
-Et je suis bien heureux que vous nous y accueilliez malgré les risques que représentent pour vous notre expédition.   
-C'est un honneur. Cependant, il me faut vous avertir que votre séjour ne risque pas d'être fort agréable.  
-Pourquoi cela ? demanda Draco.  
-Sauf votre respect, Monseigneur, je crois savoir qui vous êtes ainsi que votre... serviteur! Et étant donné la profusion de navires royaux lâchés à votre poursuite, je vous demanderai ainsi qu'à votre... serviteur, de bien vouloir demeurer dans votre cabine pendant toute la durée de la traversée... Comprenez, je n'ai pas envie de me frotter à monsieur votre père...  
-Je comprends très bien, dit Draco. Et je suis déjà fort heureux que vous ne nous vendiez pas...  
-Je ne le ferai pas! Je suis fidèle à Monsieur le Roi Dumbledore...  
Draco hocha de la tête.  
-Au fait, quel est votre nom ?  
-Remus Lupin, Monseigneur!   
-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, capitaine Lupin. Merci pour votre gentillesse...

-C'est un honneur, Monseigneur! Charlie, montrez à nos deux passagers leur cabine.

Le rouquin acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fit signe au Prince et au Pirate de le suivre, les entraînant dans les coursives. Il leur fit traverser un couloir, bifurquer, avant de finalement leur ouvrir une porte.

-Voilà, c'est ici.

Harry laissa Draco entrer le premier en bon « serviteur ».

Draco lui adressa un sourire, souriant de joie en voyant une fenêtre.  
-Le Cap'taine dit que vous devez pas allumer de lampe, le soir... Et pas vous montrer à la fenêtre le jour comme la nuit...   
Draco hocha de la tête, bien que semblant légèrement agacé par toutes ces préventions.  
-À part ça, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez...

« C'est à dire pas grand chose, sauf rester couché sans bouger... Mhmm... Couché... », pensa Draco, lançant un regard gourmand à Harry.

Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin face à ce regard, tout en inspectant la chambre et ne manquant pas de remarquer qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit... Et un lit de camp, prévu à son effet sans doute, à même le sol.

-Ben... J'vais retourner sur le pont! Si y'a un problème, vous aurez qu'à crier à quelqu'un dans l'couloir!  
Et le dénommé Charlie repartit.

Draco sourit d'un air amusé et poussa le loquet, se jetant pratiquement sur Harry.  
-Pas question que tu dormes dans ce lit de camp, je te préviens!

Harry eut un sourire séducteur.

-J'aime bien les faveurs que mon maître m'accorde déjà!

Draco gloussa.  
-Et tu en auras bien d'autre, crois-moi...  
Il caressa tendrement sa joue.  
-Je déteste qu'on t'identifie à un serviteur...

Harry lui sourit doucement, appuyant légèrement son visage contre sa main.  
-Ce n'est jamais qu'une couverture... Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Il l'embrassa doucement.  
-Et puis, serviteur ou non, je sais que je ne suis pas cela pour toi...

-Non, en effet, dit Draco, caressant encore sa joue. Tu es mon égal en tout et pour tout... Sauf peut-être pour les insinuations douteuses... J'avoue, tu me bas à plates coutures...

-C'est ça, être marin! Mais je refuse que tu me qualifies d'être ton égal en tout. Sur plusieurs points, je ne vaux pas un rond!

-Qui te dit que je les vaux aussi ? demanda Draco en l'entraînant vers le lit.

Harry se laissa sagement faire.

-Je ne sais pas... Tu es doué en tout, alors...

-Non, pas en tout, dit Draco, se laissant tomber sur le matelas, Harry sur lui.

-Ah vraiment ? Cite-moi une chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas doué alors!

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant.  
-La musique! dit-il. Et la peinture... Le dessin... heu... Là, comme ça, je n'ai pas d'autre domaine, mais j'en trouverai bien... Ah, l'agriculture, aussi...

-Il est vrai que musique et combat ne vont pas vraiment ensemble... Mais je t'avouerai que je suis tout de même assez étonné...

-De quoi donc ? demanda Draco, tentant de lui enlever sa chemise.

-Que tu ne soies pas doué dans le domaine des arts, fit Harry, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, amusé.

-Mhmm... C'est agaçant tout de même de savoir qu'il y a un domaine qui ne me réussit pas...  
Il finit par lever les bras de Harry, lui arrachant littéralement le bout de tissu et souriant de joie en voyant son torse nu, passant une main douce dans son dos et nichant son visage contre lui. Harry sourit, en le voyant faire.  
-Tu ne sembles pas agacé par cela, par contre, chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave.

-Par cela quoi ? demanda Draco, le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

-Mon corps, rit Harry.

Draco le regarda d'une manière gourmande.  
-Non... Ça, ça ne m'agace pas, au contraire...

Harry lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

-Oooh, mais il me semble l'avoir fort bien remarqué!

-Et tu es encore loin du compte, crois-moi! dit Draco en le renversant sous lui, passant une main pleine de tendresse sur son corps.

Harry frissonna agréablement.

-Tu sais que tu fais très bien ça ?

-Mhmmm... Non, mais je suis ravi de le savoir!

-Je n'en doute pas, fit Harry, se mettant à le déshabiller.

Draco rit tout en se laissant faire.  
-Tu crois que c'est permis par le capitaine, ça ? dit-il, l'air sournois.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre!

Il détacha sa ceinture. Draco ne put qu'éclater de rire, le laissant faire avec joie.

**ooOOo0ooOOoo**

-J'm'ennuie, soupira Harry, couché à même le sol, regard le plafond d'un air morne, alors que le bateau tanguait doucement.

-Mhmm... Moi aussi, dit Draco, pratiquant la même occupation.

-Deux jours enfermés, je vais finir par devenir fou...

-Idem, dit Draco d'une voix morne.

Harry se releva brusquement et, faisant fi des ordres du capitaine, il s'approcha de la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur, cherchant l'Île de la Tortue du regard.

-Harry! dit Draco, se redressant dans leur lit. Viens ici! Tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas!

-Ouais, et puis ? Je m'ennuie moi! Et y'a rien à l'horizon, de toute façon!

-Ce n'est pas une raison! Viens ici tout de suite!

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, l'air enfantin.

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse prendre!  
Et sans attendre, il le tira par le bras, Harry tombant sur lui.

-Mais y'avait personne, marmonna Harry, ses mains se perdant aussitôt sur son corps.

-On ne sait... jamais! dit Draco, essayant vainement de l'en empêcher.

Le Pirate finit pourtant par se contrôler, soupirant, et venant se coucher près de lui, plutôt.

-J'en ai marre, on se jette par la fenêtre ? Ça ira plus vite à la nage!

-Pour mourir, oui, en effet! Allons, mon amour... sois patient... Nous aurons bien assez d'action comme ça après...

-Je sais... Mais j'aimerais pouvoir sortir!

-Comment ? Tu n'es pas bien, ici, avec moi ?

Harry eut une petite moue.

-Si, mais l'air pur me manque un peu...

Draco eut l'air pensif.  
-Peut-être que le capitaine accepterait qu'on ouvre un peu la fenêtre... Après tout, une fenêtre ouverte ne veut rien dire...

-Il est vrai que je doute qu'il veuille que ses passagers meurent asphyxiés!

Draco gloussa, amusé.  
-Asphyxiés! N'importe quoi! rit-il

Harry eut un sourire amusé et désarmant.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis! Tu pourrais rester surpris...

Draco le regarda d'un air interrogateur, étonné.  
-Comment cela ?

-Oh, parce que j'ai déjà tué un homme ainsi, en l'enfermant entre quatre murs pendant une semaine entière...

-Désespérant, fit Draco, souriant pourtant. M'aurais-tu fait la même chose, si tu n'avais pas apprécié mes yeux ?

-Non, je t'aurais probablement pendu au mât, la tête par en bas, et t'aurais laissé griller au soleil et manger par les corbeaux, fit Harry, moqueusement.

Draco le regarda d'un air sceptique.   
-Je suppose que je dois m'estimer heureux que tu aies préféré me mettre dans ton lit, alors ?

Harry rit.

-Oui assez... Le pire, dans tout cela, c'est que normalement, tu devrais être mort...

-Fais attention... Je commence à croire que tu émets des regrets!

-Émettre des regrets ? Ne dis pas de bêtises!

-Mhmm... On ne sait jamais...

-C'est vrai que je suis imprévisible..., plaisanta Harry.

-Mhmm... En effet, dit le blond.

-Mais tu vois comme ça m'apporte des choses merveilleuses! Tu as fini par te glisser dans mon lit, finalement!

-Mpffff... Malheureusement! J'aurais du tenir plus!

Harry parut outré.

-Malheureusement !

Il se détacha de lui, retournant au sol.

-Très bien dans ce cas!

Draco le regarda avec une sorte d'amusement, le regardant faire. Il finit par glisser au sol et, marchant à quatre pattes, s'approcha de lui. Finalement, il n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de lui sauter dessus, l'étalant sous lui.  
-Mon pauvre petit pirate, dit-il d'une voix suave. T'aurais-je offensé ? Ce n'était pas là mon intention... Par ce malheureusement, cher ténébreux amour, j'entendais que si je t'avais fait courir un peu plus, j'aurais pu alors me repaître d'une ardeur plus... chaude, exaltante...  
Il se pencha sur Harry, mordant son cou avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille et de chuchoter d'une voix sensuellement basse:  
-Tu m'excites quand tu deviens passionné...

Harry ne put que gémir sourdement, ses mains s'aventurant aussitôt sur le corps de blond à qui il ravit la bouche.

-Et tu te serais encore plus torturé l'esprit... tout comme tu aurais torturé le mien... Tu veux vraiment me rendre plus fou que je ne le suis déjà ? Car je doute que je puisse être plus fou de toi que maintenant...

-Mhmm... Vraiment, tu crois ?

Harry eut un sourire charmeur.

-Tu ne me crois pas au paroxysme de ma folie pour toi ?

-Mhmm... Non, je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux...

-Serait-ce un défi ? demanda Harry, d'un air aguicheur.

-Oui, c'en est un! dit Draco, souriant.

-Alors tu vas regretter de me l'avoir lancé... Ou plutôt, tu risques d'apprécier... énormément...

-Mais ça reste à prouver, mon cher ami...

-Ce que je ferai bien assez vite, tu verras!

-Ah ? Quand ?

-Euh... Dès qu'on sera sortis de ce bateau, ce serait bien...

-Mpffff, fit Draco, se redressant, l'air désappointé. Si loin... ? Tu me déçois!

-Allons, nous sommes à quoi... ? fit Harry, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. À trois ou quatre jours de l'Île ?

-Justement, c'est très loin, tout ça! dit Draco, s'éloignant définitivement de lui.

-Quelle patience! Allons, ce n'est qu'un défi! Qu'est-ce que ça change à notre relation déjà assez... profonde ?

-Eh bien... Ça change que... J'en avais envie tout de suite!

-Oh allons, mon petit ange royal, je ne peux rien faire dans pareille pièce! Et je doute que tu veuilles que je te montre mon amour plein de folie pour toi en m'emparant de ce navire – ce qui, soit, est chose impossible... Et même si ça l'était, à deux, nous ne pourrions rien faire! Sois patient... Je ne pourrai que te réserver tes surprises encore plus extraordinaires, ainsi!

-Mpfff, fit Draco. Viens au moins près de moi, alors!

-Dans ce lit ? demanda Harry, faisant mine de réfléchir à la chose. Hmmm, ouais, pourquoi pas...

Il se leva, venant s'asseoir en tailleur près de lui.

Draco le regarda néanmoins d'un air à la fois distant et agacé. Harry eut un sourire amusé, levant les yeux au ciel. Il finit par s'étendre dans le lit, fixant de nouveau le plafond.

À côté de lui, Draco ne disait rien, perdu dans des pensées obscures qui lui gelaient presque le cœur d'effroi. Harry finit par remuer dans le lit, se retournant légèrement vers lui.

-J'ai la vague impression qu'il y aura autant de gens en cale que sur le pont...

-Mhmm, sans doute, dit Draco, sortant de ses pensées. Il y avait beaucoup de pirates qui te considéraient avec respect...

-J'espère bien! J'aurais été un bel imbécile de prendre un équipage qui me haïssait jusqu'au dernier homme!

-Sans commentaire, fit Draco, narquois.

-Merci de démontrer à quel point tu as confiance...

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire.   
-Oh avoue que tu m'as tendu le cordage!

Harry sourit.

-Il est vrai que ma réponse laissait place à bien des sarcasmes...

Draco sourit à son tour et finit par se coucher près de lui, posant timidement sa tête sur son torse.  
-J'en ai assez de ce voyage!

-Et moi donc! J'ai dit trois jours tout à l'heure, mais je n'en suis pas certain... Peut-être moins.

-D'un certain côté, je suis content de cette tranquillité..., dit Draco, pensif. Mais d'un autre... Cette attente me tue!

-Pourtant tu as l'air bien vivant, fit Harry, passant une main dans le bas de son dos, sous sa chemise. Tu es très chaud...

Il rit doucement. Draco sourit, le regardant doucement.   
-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hu ? fit-il, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

-Non, c'est impossible! fit le Pirate, riant. Cela dit... L'attente qui te tue, eh bien, elle aura servi à pouvoir tuer tous ces mutinés!

-Mhmm... Oui! Et ils vont souffrir!

Harry ricana.

-Ça, tu peux en être certain! Et ce ne sont pas les techniques qui manquent...

-Mhmm... J'en ai même de magnifiques! Je suis sûr que tu ne les connais pas... mais tu verras, elles sont géniales!

-Et laisse-moi y penser... C'est ce cher Bill qui va en pâtir ?

-Oui! dit Draco avec une passion et une lueur sadique effrayante.

Le Capitaine prit un air tout aussi meurtrier.

-Je crois que je vais l'attacher sur une chaise et lui arracher les ongles un par un, et prendre tout mon temps, pour savourer ses cris de douleur...

-Et je pourrai t'aider ? demanda Draco d'un air mi-câlin, mi sadique.

Harry ricana.

-Tu feras l'autre main!

Draco sourit avec tout autant de méchanceté.  
-Que dirais-tu de mettre une barre chauffée à blanc dans son pantalon... ?

Les yeux du Pirate pétillèrent.

-Et de lui lacérer tous les corps également...

-Et on mettra du sel sur les plaies...

-Et ensuite on le baignera dans une grande bassine emplie de vinaigre...

Draco eut un rire sadique.  
-Et on lui arrachera les dents...

-Une à une... Puis un lui crèvera les yeux et on lui fera boire le liquide, pour finalement les lui arracher...

-On le fera asseoir sur une barre de fer... Et on la placera bien entre les jambes!

-On lui brisera tous les doigts!

-À coup de marteau!

-Et on lui appliquera un fer chauffer au rouge partout sur le corps!

-Surtout entre les jambes!

-C'est que tu y tiens, fit Harry, riant d'un air dément. De toute façon, je vais te laisser jouer avec lui tant que tu voudras!

Draco lui fit un sourire sadique.  
-Je ne te promets pas de le laisser en bon état, tu sais ?

-Tant qu'il reste lucide jusqu'à la fin!

-Il le restera, dit Draco d'un air très effrayant.

Le brun ricana, l'air satisfait.

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de l'après-midi à imaginer les méthodes de tortures les plus douloureuses qu'ils pourraient faire subir à Bill...

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Ils étaient sur le pont, à regarder la plage de l'île qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, tandis que le capitaine Lupin supervisait les derniers préparatifs, avant de les faire débarquer.

Aux côtés de Harry, Draco regardait l'île avec une lueur de peur mêlée de peine. Il se secoua pourtant, préférant dissimuler ses sentiments à son amant, fort peu préparé à s'expliquer avec lui alors qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ses pensées.

Harry pour sa part, se faisait très silencieux, se demandant si Fol Œil serait sur l'île, si oui, s'il voudrait le recevoir, et si c'était le cas, s'il accepterait de les aider...  
Il s'empêcha de soupirer, secouant très légèrement la tête, alors qu'on les emmenait en direction d'un canot.

-C'est ici que je vous laisse, dit Lupin en les saluant poliment. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et... J'espère que quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne... vous ferez pas reprendre!

-Il y en aura plus que huit qui mourront cette fois-ci, si c'est le cas, fit Harry, laissant Draco monter avant lui, dans la petite embarcation.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, dit Lupin. Bonne chance à vous...

Tous deux lui accordèrent simplement un signe de tête, alors que le canot était largué et qu'on les emmenait en direction de la plage (le capitaine tenait tout de même à ravoir son canot...).  
Il ne leur fallut guère de temps pour atteindre la rive, où ils débarquèrent silencieusement, regardant s'éloigner le canot.  
Harry finit par se détourner et lui sourit, il lui sourit de ce sourire "franchement pirate" qu'il lui avait offert d'innombrables fois, tout en renouant ses cheveux, pour paraître un peu plus... convenable.  
-Et l'aventure commence..., dit-il, tournant son regard émeraude vers la lisière du petit bois qui bordait la plage. La ville est à l'opposé...

-Merveilleux, de la marche! fit Draco, faussement motivé.

-Et pas dans une jolie vallée, mais plutôt sur quelques escarpements rocheux..., fit Harry, se mettant en route, Draco le suivant rapidement.

Ils passèrent la ligne d'arbres, s'enfonçant dans les broussailles.

-Mais ça rend les choses plus intéressantes, ça! dit Draco, souriant.

Harry sourit doucement sautant sur un gros rocher, afin de passer de l'autre côté.

-Oui... Dans un sens... Ainsi je vais pouvoir rester plus longtemps seul en ta compagnie!

-Mhmm, je faisais surtout référence au fait qu'il serait intéressant de tout escalader...

Harry rit légèrement.

-Tu es bien étrange, parfois...

-Étrange ? fit Draco, étonné. En quoi ?

-En tes attraits! Trouver intéressant d'escalader un gros rocher sur plusieurs kilomètres... Tu conviendras que c'est tout de même peu commun!

-Bah, je suppose que c'est la vengeance du petit garçon sage que j'étais, dit Draco, riant.

-Toi ? Tu étais un enfant sage ?

Harry éclata de rire, sautant par-dessus un fossé.

-Dans ce cas il y a longtemps qu'il s'est perdu pour laisser place à quelqu'un de plus... extraordinaire!

-Comment cela, extraordinaire ? demanda Draco, faisant de même.

-Eh bien... Parce que tout ce qui fait que tu es, est extraordinaire! Tout simplement!

-Vil flatteur! se contenta de dire Draco, riant.

Harry rit à son tour.

-Flatteur ? En effet! Vil ? Encore plus, j'ai bien l'impression!

Ils continuèrent d'avancer ainsi, montant, sautant, escaladant les nombreux escarpements de l'île, au loin, les cris, les rires et les voix des habitants commençant à se faire vaguement entendre.

-Il semblerait que nous nous approchions, dit Draco, un peu essoufflé après deux heures d'escalade et de marche.

-Nous avons fait une bonne partie de la journée, en effet... Nous y serons avant que le soleil ne se couche...

-Dow! fit simplement Draco, le suivant pourtant avec dextérité.

Harry rit légèrement.

Ils continuèrent à avancer ainsi un long moment encore, la soleil faisant son cycle dans le ciel. Et, alors qu'effectivement le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, la ville apparut devant eux alors qu'ils se trouvaient au sommet d'un immense rocher.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais! dit le blond, regardant la cité avec une sorte d'agacement mêlé de répugnance.

-Et mieux vaut également trouver un endroit où dormir...  
Il se mit à descendre tranquillement l'escarpement.

-Car passer une nuit dehors ici est plutôt déconseillé... À moins qu'on veuille nous retrouver morts et nos cadavres entièrement dépouillés au matin... Et j'espère que Rosmerta a encore une chambre de libre...

-Rosmerta ? fit Draco, l'air soupçonneux.

-Oui, la propriétaire du meilleur établissement de la ville.

-Oooh, fit Draco, rassuré.

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient descendu l'escarpement et aient atteint un terrain plus plat, où serpentait tranquillement un sentier envahi de broussailles.

Les bruits de la ville pirate se faisaient désormais entendre de plus en plus distinctement, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Harry s'assura rapidement qu'il était armé, peu enclin à entrer dans une ville pareille sans rien pour se défendre. C'était très peu recommandable.

Draco, lui, marmonna contre ses cheveux lâchés, se demandant vaguement si un pirate serait capable de le livrer à son père. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas tous motivés par l'argent ? Il frissonna, mais décida de faire celui qui n'en avait rien à faire, une pensée torturante lui traversant pourtant rapidement l'esprit.

« _Si tu n'étais pas entré dans sa vie... Il n'aurait pas eu tous __ces problèmes..._ »  
Mais le blond s'empressa de repousser tout cela, ne voulant pas y penser encore.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en ville, Harry s'empressant de ramener Draco plus près de lui, peu désireux qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, regardant tranquillement autour de lui, prudent, semblant pourtant plus à l'aise que jamais dans ce milieu. Le blond marchait à côté de lui, semblant plongé dans ses pensées, pensées qui l'agitaient beaucoup car il ne cessait de ralentir pour ensuite reprendre le même rythme, son visage se tournant parfois vers l'arrière, parfois sur Harry et parfois sur le sol. Son manège durait depuis près de dix minutes quand le Pirate le remarqua.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda-t-il, soucieux, mais pourtant toujours souriant, se rapprochant légèrement de lui.

-Mhmm ? Fit Draco. Oh, rien... Je pensais à des choses... sans importance, mais bon... Ce n'est rien.

-Tu avais l'air assez agité et... inquiet!

-Mhmm, ce n'est rien. Vraiment rien d'important... C'est simplement moi qui pense à ce que je ne devrais pas... ce doit être parce qu'il fait de plus en plus sombre.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas... Si tu as peur du noir, je suis là pour te protéger, répondit Harry, d'une voix basse et suave, alors qu'il pressait le pas pour passer devant un groupe d'hommes pris en pleine bagarre, ne désirant pas vraiment qu'ils y soient mêlés.

Draco le regarda d'un air perplexe.   
-C'était un sous-entendu, ça ?

Harry eut l'air amusé, et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

-Mais tu l'interprètes comme tu veux...

Ils tournèrent au coin d'une rue.

Draco sembla réfléchir, plissant légèrement les yeux.  
-Mhmm... Ça n'en était sûrement pas un!

Harry éclata de rire.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours!

-Hu ? fit Draco, ne comprenant pas. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es toujours autant incapable de saisir mes sous-entendus qu'il y a quelques semaines...

-Mpfff... Je fais ce que je peux! dit Draco, visiblement agacé de ne jamais les voir. C'est insensé, je suis capable de comploter les ruses les plus folles, de dénouer tous les problèmes politiques mais je suis incapable de voir des sous-entendus... Cherche l'erreur!

-Elle est bien facile à trouver! C'est tout simplement en conséquence de l'éducation que tu as reçue... Tu n'as pas été élevé dans ce genre de mentalité, voilà tout.  
-Mhmm... Bien pensé! dit Draco.

-Je ne vois pas quand je ne pense pas comme il se doit...

-Chouette, ce mur! fit Draco, l'air innocent.

Harry grogna et traversa rapidement la rue, longeant quelques édifices, en compagnie de Draco, pour finalement pousser une porte et laisser le blond entrer avant lui. Celui-ci se décala dans l'embrasure de la porte, laissant Harry entrer et... Faire ce qu'il avait à faire, lui-même ignorant totalement la conduite à suivre.

Le Pirate balaya la salle d'une regard rapide, s'approchant finalement d'une jeune femme, celle-ci se retournant aussitôt vers lui et lui faisant un sourire rayonnant. Elle finit par lui indiquer quelques petites choses et serra le brun contre elle, le laissant par la suite retourner vers Draco.

-Viens..., fit celui-ci, l'entraînant en direction d'un escalier.

Draco hocha de la tête et le suivit sans discuter, bien que regardant autour d'eux avec curiosité.

-Harryyyyyyyy!  
Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le Pirate se retrouva coincé contre le mur, une jeune femme se pendant à son cou. Il soupira, tentant de s'extirper.  
-Putain! Par tous les Dieux Merissa, lâche-moi!

Choqué, Draco avait reculé de quelques pas, le visage sombre et les yeux brillants d'une lueur étrange. Harry grogna et finit par repousser la jeune femme.

-J'avais été clair : c'est fini!

-Si ça marchait avec ta perle! dit Merissa. Et je ne peux pas le savoir, moi, je ne suis pas devin! Et puis, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être contente de te voir!

-Sans me sauter dessus, ce serait bien. Et justement, c'est le cas, donc, oublie-moi.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai attendu que tu me le dises pour le faire? demanda la jeune femme, relevant fièrement la tête.  
Derrière eux, toujours aussi sombre, Draco finit par détourner la tête, regardant la salle plutôt que de laisser sa colère éclater. Il avait encore cette saleté d'image d'un Harry s'éloignant avec cette femme et couchant avec elle devant les yeux. La jalousie déferla et il se retint de s'enfuir en courant, bien que difficilement.

Harry finit par planter là Merissa, se saisissant de Draco par la taille (il avait croisé les bras) et l'entraînant avec lui vers la dernière porte tout au fond du petit couloir. Rapidement, il les fit entrer, montant un second escalier, pour ensuite pousser une dernière porte et pénétrer dans une chambre assez vaste.

-Conasse, ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner.

Draco n'eut aucune réaction, bien que n'en pensant pas moins. Il préférait se taire, de peur de dire une bêtise. Après tout, Harry l'avait repoussée, il n'avait rien à se reprocher... Il était simplement stupidement possessif et jaloux... Le Pirate se laissa choir dans un fauteuil, installé près de la cheminée où craquait une délicieuse flambée, l'observant d'un air curieux.

-Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé...

Draco ne répondit rien, les dents serrées, fixant le sol.

-C'est Merissa ?

Draco hocha difficilement de la tête, préférant toujours se taire. Harry se releva et s'approcha de lui. Il le regarda un instant, avant de lui faire relever la tête doucement.  
-C'est toi que j'aime, pas elle...

Draco le regarda avec un certain trouble.   
-Je sais, dit Draco. Mais... j'ai cette image de toi avec elle en train de...  
Il ne sut finir, l'air furieux.  
-Et j'ai du mal à l'effacer...

Harry le serra contre lui, caressant doucement son dos.

-Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus...

Draco posa aussitôt sa tête contre son épaule, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.  
-Je l'espère, murmura-t-il, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à lui.

Harry sourit doucement, et déposant un baiser sur sa tête.  
-Déjà là, je voulais t'avoir...

-Vraiment ? demanda Draco, toujours accroché à lui et dissimulé dans son cou.

-Hmm, hmm... Je pensais à toi nuit et jour...

-Parce que ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant ? demanda Draco, souriant dans sa nuque.

-Eh bien oui... Mais tu es maintenant constamment autour de moi, alors c'est bien plus agréable! Mais je t'avouerai que mes nuits sont autant perturbées...

Draco rit un peu, s'écartant enfin un peu de lui pour le regarder de face, appuyant son front contre le sien.  
-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa brièvement.

-Moi aussi... Navré de t'avoir mis dans un tel état...

-Ce n'est pas grave... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, après tout...

-J'ai tout de même une part de responsabilité dans tout cela...

Il eut un sourire amusé.

-Tu ne trouves pas que je deviens de moins en moins pirate, à m'entendre ?

-Mhmm... Non, je ne crois pas! Tu n'es comme ça qu'avec moi!  
Draco eut un large sourire fier.

-Bien! fit Harry, satisfait. Dans ce cas, je vais continuer de faire une exception pour toi!

-Tu as intérêt! dit Draco. Sinon, ceinture!

-Oooh, mais quel Prince cruel! Est-ce seulement envers-moi, que tu réserves également pareil traitement aussi sadique ?

Tout en parlant, il avait soulevé Draco et l'avait emmené jusqu'au fauteuil où il s'était assis peu avant, s'y installant de nouveau, le blond sur lui.

-Et bien, étant donné qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que je donne mon corps sans hésitation et en pleine confiance... Oui! dit Draco, riant.

Harry rit à son tour.

-J'espère bien qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi!

Draco sourit de plus bel mais ne put s'empêcher de ravir ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec une sorte de désespoir, comme s'il craignait soudainement ne plus jamais avoir le loisir de l'embrasser de sa vie. Harry, bien qu'un peu surpris, le laissant faire, répondant doucement à son baiser, Draco se serrant avec une sorte de frénésie contre lui. Le blond s'accrochait à lui comme à une drogue, ses mains caressant ses cheveux et sa bouche dévorant celle du Pirate. Finalement, quand il n'en put plus, il se sépara doucement de lui, déposant encore quelques petits baisers sur ces lèvres roses qu'il aimait tant.

Harry le regardait toujours d'une façon aussi étonnée, cherchant apparemment la réponse à cet élan sur ses traits, plein d'interrogations sur ces changements de comportement subits. Draco le regarda finalement dans les yeux, lui accordant un sourire.  
-Tes lèvres me manquaient, dit-il simplement en guise d'excuse.

-Oh, fit Harry, riant doucement. Je comprends tout maintenant...

Il l'embrassa lentement, plus calmement. Draco sourit, s'en voulant légèrement de lui avoir menti mais chassant ses remords pour répondre à son baiser. Un coup frappé à la porte les fit s'interrompre à contrecœur.

-Quoi ? fit Harry assez froidement, gardant pourtant Draco contre lui.

On ouvrit timidement la porte et un jeune garçon entra, les bras chargés d'un plateau. Il parut gêné de voir les deux hommes ainsi et s'empressa de déposer son plateau sur une table basse, ressortant rapidement avec un « bon appétit messieurs ».

Draco sourit, regardant Harry en coin et enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque, la mordant.  
-J'aurai bon appétit, avec toi comme dessert, dit-il, souriant.

Harry se mit presque à ronronner.

-Alors nous devrions nous dépêcher de dîner.

Draco pouffa, déposant un baiser là où ses dents l'avaient marqué.  
-Manger vite, c'est mal digérer, tu sais ? dit-il, se levant.

-Tu sembles bien décidé à me torturer toute la soirée... constata Harry, se penchant et s'emparant de son assiette, restant bien assis dans son fauteuil.

-Moi ? Jamais de la vie, dit innocemment Draco, prenant son propre plat et... suçant une carotte.

Harry le regarda faire pendant un petit moment, finissant par détourner les yeux et commençant à manger, gigotant dans son fauteuil. Draco eut un simple petit rire, dévorant lui aussi son plat, essayant de garder son sérieux.

Tout en mangeant tranquillement, Harry promena ses yeux sur la pièce. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. Son regard tomba finalement sur le grand lit tout au fond de la chambre, appuyé contre l'un des murs.

-On va enfin avoir un bon matelas bien confortable!

Draco, qui avait presque fini son assiette, releva la tête.   
-Ne me dis pas que celui de la cabane n'était pas bien! Je l'ai trouvé très moelleux, moi!

-Oh, je ne le dis pas, mais celui-ci l'est encore plus... Je me croirais presque dans mon lit.

-Il te manque donc tant ? demanda Draco, amusé.

-En fait c'est le _Survivor_ qui me manque...

-Hmm... Oui, je sais ce que tu ressens... Ne t'inquiète pas, on le récupérera...

Harry parut plein de remords tout à coup.

-Tu faisais allusion au _Luna_ ?  
-Hem..., fit Draco, reposant son plateau, mal à l'aise. Oui, je... Oui.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir enlevé tout cela...  
-Arrête, dit Draco. Ne t'en veux pas pour si peu, d'accord ?

-Pour si peu ? C'est si peu d'avoir perdu son bateau ?

-Non, ça ne l'est pas, dit Draco. Mais j'y ai gagné au change...

Harry sourit doucement.

-Et dire que tu aurais toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir à mort...

-Je l'ai fait, dit Draco, s'appuyant dans son siège et croisant noblement les jambes. Mais que veux-tu... Tu as un charme que l'on ne peut pas combattre...

Harry eut un sourire séducteur.

-Mes efforts n'auront pas été vains pour te charmer, à ce que j'ai pu constater!

Draco rit.

-Mhmm, en effet... Sadique! Tu m'as torturé!

Le Pirate étendit ses jambes sur la table basse.

-Et je n'en ai eu aucun scrupule.

-Vraiment ? Tu n'avais pas l'air si fier, quand je me suis mis à pleurer!

-Eh bien... Dans l'état où j'étais... Et de te voir pleurer... Ce n'était pas bien plaisant.

-C'était de ta faute! dit Draco. Je crois que j'ai cru mourir en t'entendant m'accuser de t'avoir empoisonné...

-Je n'étais pas bien... Et la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit était que tu m'avais cuisiné mon repas... Mais je n'y avais pas touché, ou très peu... Donc c'était stupide de ma part.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire! dit Draco, semblant boudeur.

-Je ne me suis jamais fait pardonner, pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mhmm... Non, en effet, dit Draco.

Harry eut un sourire pervers.

-Tu veux que je le fasse ?

-J'apprécierai, oui, dit Draco, nonchalant, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

-Je crois, en effet, que tu vas apprécier, fit Harry, se levant de son fauteuil et s'approchant de lui.

Draco le regarda s'approcher de lui, l'air interrogateur, attendant de savoir ce que le sort lui réservait.

Harry le tira finalement vers lui, son sourire toujours aux lèvres, l'entraînant vers le lit comme si de rien n'était et s'y asseyant, Draco sur les genoux, alors qu'il s'emparait voracement de ses lèvres. Draco y répondit avec une sorte de joie, nouant ses bras autour de lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi un petit moment, se goûtant l'un l'autre voluptueusement, les mains s'égarant sur les corps, redécouvrant sans pour autant paraître se décider, sans se presser. Leur ardeur n'étant pas réellement réveillée, chacun préférant prendre leur temps doucement, fatigué par le voyage. Harry finit par se laisser tomber sur le lit, Draco sur lui, tandis qu'il continuait sa douce activité. Il finit pourtant par se détacher, le besoin d'air se faisant sentir.

-Ça fait bien étrange de se retrouver en dessous...

-Et bien étrange d'être au-dessus, dit Draco, lui adressant un tendre sourire.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ça n'arrive jamais ?

Draco le regarda, semblant réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas... Parce que j'aime que tu me fasses l'amour... ça me rassure... ça me rend fort... Et puis... Je t'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur...

Il rougit légèrement.

-Un peu peur ? murmura Harry, jubilant de le voir rougir de nouveau. Et pourquoi donc ?

-Hem, fit Draco, mal à l'aise. Parce que... je n'ai jamais... Et puis que je ne voudrais pas te... enfin, te blesser...

Harry haussa un sourcil, souriant doucement.  
-Tu crois que ce n'était pas ma première fois, avec toi ?

-Si... Si, je sais... Mais... Je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal quand même...

-Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu n'essaies pas... Et puis, il y a un début à tout...

-Oui... Je sais. Mais attends un peu, d'accord ? Ça viendra, de toute façon...

Harry sourit doucement.

-Je ne demandais rien...

Draco sembla alors se relaxer.

-Néanmoins, c'est vrai que c'est très plaisant, d'être au-dessus..., dit-il, ravi.

Le Pirate rit doucement.

-N'est-ce pas ? J'ai l'impression que tu vas t'y faire très vite...

Draco lui sourit, le regardant.

-C'est surtout que tu es très beau, vu d'ici, dit-il.

Harry prit un air langoureux.

-C'est très plaisant à savoir...!

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Et tu es encore plus _sexy_ comme ça...

Harry gargouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, en l'entendant, fermant les yeux.

-Pas ça...

Draco pouffa.

-Oh, allons! Ce n'est pas le mot _sexe_!

Harry gémit légèrement.

-Mais comment tu fais ça ?

-Fais quoi ? demanda Draco. Pour t'exciter en disant le mot...

Il se pencha à son oreiller et souffla:

-Sexe ?

Le brun eut un halètement.

-C'est de la torture sous sa forme la plus pure!

-Je sais, dit Draco, mordillant son oreille. Mais j'adore sentir... ça...

Il passa une main tendre sur la bosse entre les jambes de Harry.

Le brun de nouveau ferma les yeux, des frissons parcourant tout son corps.

-Moi... qui croyais... passer une soirée... calme...

-Mhmm... Ça peut encore se faire, si tu veux..., dit Draco, sa main passée dans le pantalon de Harry disant largement le contraire.

Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, entreprenant de lui retirer sa chemise. Draco rit, le laissant faire, non sans lui arracher la sienne.

-L'avantage, tu sais... C'est que peu importe le... dominant... Je peux tout de même rester au dessus... Et... Tenir certaines petites mains... Loin de moi!

Harry grogna.  
-Non, tu ne le feras pas...  
Une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux.

-À moins que tu veuilles te préparer toi-même...

Draco eut un sourire lubrique.

-Oooh, pourquoi pas ? dit-il.

Harry sembla oublier comment respirer aux paroles du blond, et son excitation n'en fut que plus grande soudainement. Draco eut un sourire pervers et, attrapant la chemise du brun, la passa dans les poignée du lit, attachant d'un geste habile les mains de Harry.

-Tu es à moi, lui chuchota-t-il.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

La matinée était déjà bien entamée quand Harry se réveilla, vaseux, embrumé et un peu perdu, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Il ressentait une vague douleur à ses poignets meurtris, mais en avait à peine conscience, comme drogué. En fait, il l'était, d'une certaine manière. Drogué par le plaisir des heures qu'il avait passées avec Draco au cours de la nuit. À côté de lui, appuyé sur son coude, Draco le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce ne fut que quand il releva la tête que Harry le constata, lui souriant d'un air endormi.

-'lut.

-Bonjour, dit Draco, caressant amoureusement sa joue. Bien dormi ?

-Hmm, hmm, plutôt bien... Toi ?

-Très bien, dit Draco, souriant toujours.

-Fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

-À peu près une heure, dit le blond. Tu es très mignon, quand tu parles dans tes rêves...

-Mes rêves ? J'ai rêvé ?

Il sembla réfléchir.

-Oh, ouais, j'ai rêvé... et tu y étais...

-Mhmmm... Oui, j'en ai l'impression...

Harry se blottit dans son oreiller.

-J'serais capable de vendre l'emplacement de mon trésor dans mes rêves...

-Mhmmm... Possible. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toute les informations que tu as laissé échapper...

-Quel genre d'information ? demanda le Pirate, d'un air alangui.

-Je ne sais pas, moi... C'était assez confus... Tantôt, c'était tuer ce crétin de Bill... Tantôt, c'était des... comment dire ? Commentaires sur ma personne...

Harry gloussa.

-J'aime bien mes rêves...

-J'en ai l'impression, oui, rit Draco. Te remets-tu d'hier soir ?

-Je récupère tranquillement...

Harry se redressa dans le lit, s'étirant, et faisant craquer ses articulations. Draco sourit, amusé.

-Ah ? On recommence, alors ?

-Mes poignets sont pas d'accord, répondit Harry, avec un petit sourire.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas tirer comme un forcené, dit Draco, amusé.

-Tu sais que je suis entêté...

-Je sais, oui... Et j'ai adoré te voir si désespéré de me toucher...

Harry secoua la tête, l'air désespéré.

-C'est pas de ma faute si t'es irrésistible! Et il fallait pas m'attacher si serré...

-Oh, mais si je ne t'attachais pas bien, je me serai retrouvé écrasé sous un Harry Potter plus que passionné... Je crois que ma petite séance de préparation t'a rendu complètement fou...

-Fou ? FOU ? Ça n'a rien de comparable!

-Je sais... Mais c'est le seul terme qui m'est venu à l'esprit...

Harry sourit.

-Tu n'étais pas dans un meilleur état que moi, je dois dire...

-J'avoue... Mais moi, je pouvais toucher autant que je voulais...

-Tu es démoniaque, j'en suis persuadé, maintenant, fit le Pirate, avec amusement, se glissant hors du lit.

-Bien possible, dit Draco, le dévorant du regard.

-Eh bien au moins une chose est sûre, nous irons tous deux en Enfer, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire sur une séparation future, reprit Harry, se penchant pour ramasser sa chemise.

Draco se mordit la lèvre en voyant le postérieur de son amant, secouant finalement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Chouette alors! dit-il, se levant à son tour.

-En effet!

Harry enfila son pantalon tranquillement, prenant tout son temps pour se rhabiller. Draco lui lança un regard soupçonneux mais préféra lui tourner le dos, cherchant après ses propres vêtements et finissant par les trouver au pied du lit. Il les attrapa et les enfila tout aussi doucement. Le regardant faire avec un petit sourire, Harry entreprit de rattacher ses cheveux, grimaçant en voyant son reflet dans un miroir.

-J'espère que Fol Oeil est ici!

-Nous le saurons bien vite, à mon avis, dit Draco, enfilant sa chemise tout en faisant craquer ses articulations.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-S'il n'y est pas, nous devrons soit rester ici, sois payer notre passage sur un autre navire, et crois-moi, c'est peu agréable.

-Je m'en doute, dit Draco. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas...

-Eh bien il ne reste plus qu'à aller vérifier...

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil pour savoir s'il était prêt à sortir.

-Allons-y, dit Draco, fermant ses bottes et rangeant son sabre dans sa ceinture.

Harry lui sourit, attrapant également son arme et sortant hors de la chambre et descendant rapidement le petit escalier, se retrouvant sur le petit balcon d'où il pouvait apercevoir la salle de l'établissement, bourrée de pirates et de mécréants.

-Vois-tu quelqu'un qui pourrait te renseigner ? demanda Draco.

-Pas ici... Mais dehors probablement. Si y'a quelqu'un de l'équipage de Fol Oeil dans les rues, alors Fol Oeil est ici...

Tout en parlant, il s'était dirigé vers le second escalier. Draco le suivit, regardant lui aussi, essayant de voir si cette Merissa était là.

Rapidement ils furent à l'extérieur, déambulant parmi les pirates qui, de jour comme de nuit, semblaient toujours aussi ivres et continuaient de boire, de se battre, ou tout simplement de vagabonder, pour la plupart.

-J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu peux aimer cette vie...

-Mhmm... Bah, tu sais... C'est pas mieux dans un château!

-Oh, si tu le dis... Car en fait, je ne le sais pas...

Il continua d'observer autour de lui.

-Je connais beaucoup de gens, mais personne qui pourrait nous renseigner... Allons voir près du port...

-C'est le meilleur moyen, dit Draco. Après tout, s'il est là, son bateau aussi...

-Le problème, c'est que depuis le temps, il peut avoir changé de bateau... Enfin, nous verrons...

Ils marchèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure, Harry repérant bon nombre de gens de sa connaissance, mais aucun ne pouvant le renseigner clairement.

-Je commence à croire qu'il n'est pas ici, fit-il, alors qu'ils approchaient des docks.

-Tu sais, tu peux aussi demander à n'importe quel pirate... S'ils sont là depuis longtemps, ils doivent le savoir.

-Ouais... Je le demanderai au prochain qui sera pas ivre...

Draco rit.

-Oh, alors nous risquons de tourner longtemps!

Harry sourit.

-Ouais... Mais je serai sûr que ce qu'on me dit est vrai... Mais... attends un instant..., fit-il, repérant une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue, à proximité des quais. EH, ANTONIN!

Draco sursauta, se demandant où il avait entendu ce nom alors que Harry s'élançait dans la foule. Son coeur manqua un battement quand il se souvint qu'il s'agissait de l'homme ayant couché avec Harry par le passé. D'un pas lent, presque méfiant, Draco s'avança calmement, rejoignant Harry et l'homme à ses côtés.

« _C'était un bel homme_ » lui avait dit Harry.

Il est vrai que l'homme n'était pas laid, loin de là. Grand – un peu plus grand que Harry même, de quelques centimètres –, aux épaules larges, et au torse puissant, l'homme ne passait pas inaperçu. Les traits de son visage n'étaient pas fins, mais n'étaient pas trop prononcés non plus. Il avait la mâchoire carrée et des lèvres pleines, un nez droit et deux yeux mordorés et pétillant de joie et d'amusement. Ses cheveux bruns, noués en catogan, dégageaient son visage et laissaient ainsi loisir à toute personne de voir ses traits.

Et Harry souriait à cet homme. Un sourire empreint de douceur, mais également de joie.

Draco sentit la jalousie étreindre son coeur, mais il était également accompagné d'un autre sentiment. Harry ne le regardait pas comme ça... Il ne lui souriait pas comme ça non plus...

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Draco.

« _C'est parce que LUI, il ne lui apporte pas que des ennuis_! »

Un vent glacé se leva en Draco qui se rembrunit, baissant la tête et se voûtant légèrement sur lui-même, n'osant regarder Harry.

« _Lui, il ne lui a pas collé un Roi et toute sa __cour_ _plus un autre psychopathe sur le dos... Tu n'aurais jamais du le suivre! Tu n'aurais jamais du lui imposer tout ça_! »

Ces pensées, qu'il avait pourtant repoussées le plus possible, revenaient en masse alors qu'il regardait Harry sourire à cet homme. Son coeur se gela et il entendit cette horrible petite voix lui murmurer:

« _Tu devrais le quitter... Rentrez chez toi! Là où est ta place... Traiter avec ton père... Tu pourrais lui assurer la paix, si tu te vendais... Mais en restant avec lui... Que lui apporte__s-tu ? Des ennuis, rien d'autre..._ »

Draco regarda de nouveau le sol, puis la mer. Il préféra s'éloigner légèrement, regardant l'horizon, pensif.

-Tu pourrais m'avoir un entretien avec Fol Oeil ? demanda Harry, gardant le sourire.

-Hmm... J'sais pas..., répondit Antonin. Faut dire que t'es parti de façon assez brusque du navire... Y'a pas apprécié...

-Allez... C'est une question de vie ou de mort...

« _Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, si le père que Draco nous attrape..._ »

-J'sais pas... Je peux essayer... mais je te promets rien! Tu es descendu où... ?

-Nulle part... J'ai payé mon passage un autre navire...

-Hé ? Mais t'avais pas un bateau ?

-Ouais, mais tu sais ce que c'est, les mutineries...

-On s'est mutiné contre toi ? Qui a été assez con ?

-Bill, tu dois le connaître, il a saccagé plusieurs taverne... Mais il va regretter chèrement de m'avoir fait ça...

-Boh, sur le coup, je vois pas... Mais tous les Bill que je connais sont des chieurs, alors...

-Alors il l'est aussi. Mais c'est pour ça que j'dois voir Fol Oeil...

-Ok... J'essayerai d't'arranger le coup.

-Merci... J'te revaudrai ça... J'suis chez Rosmerta, donc, si tu me cherches...

-Ok, Harry! Je le lui dirai! J'ai été ravi de te revoir...

-Moi aussi... Tu m'as manqué mine de rien... À bientôt...

Avec un dernier sourire à l'intention de son ami, Harry retourna auprès de Draco. Celui-ci, qui fixait toujours l'eau, ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence, sursautant finalement pour finir par le regarder, lui souriant.   
-Est-ce réglé ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas encore... Il va voir s'il peut s'arranger pour que Fol Oeil veuille bien nous voir...

-Quand viendra-t-il t'en donner des nouvelles ?

-Eh bien, il faut attendre... Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que Antonin finira par nous retrouver sur l'île, donc, il faut passer le temps comme nous pouvons... Jusque là, nous sommes dans l'incertitude...

Draco hocha calmement de la tête, une froide résolution brillant dans ses yeux azur.  
-Je vois, dit Draco, l'air perplexe. Et comment allons-nous passer le temps ?  
-Comment veux-tu le passer ?

-Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée, sinon, je ne te poserais pas la question!

Harry eut un petit sourire.

-Allons prendre un verre dans ce cas, je ne vois rien de mieux à faire...

-Moi non plus.

Ils tournèrent donc dos à la mer et revinrent sur leurs pas, en direction d'une taverne peu occupée, où ils pourraient être tranquille. Pendant tout le chemin, Draco garda le silence, pensif. Il regardait le sol, semblant réfléchir à des choses importantes.

Harry ne lui adressa pas un mot également, se contentant de marcher et de réfléchir à l'éventuel entretien qu'il pourrait avoir avec Fol Œil. Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer la situation, sans que le pirate lui dise de se débrouiller lui-même avec ses problèmes ? Bah... Il trouverait bien le moment venu...

Il poussa la porte d'une taverne, y faisant entrer le blond. Par habitude, Draco entra, s'arrêtant ensuite pour l'attendre, n'ayant pas envie de s'asseoir là où il ne fallait pas et faisant confiance à Harry pour trouver une bonne place. Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin et l'entraîna dans un coin plus sombre, faisant signe à une serveuse, s'asseyant calmement. Draco s'installa également, une expression toujours pensive sur le visage.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Harry, curieux.

-Hum ? Fit Draco. Non, non, tout va bien.

-Tu m'as l'air bien pensif pourtant...

Oh, ce n'est rien... Des trucs stupides, dit le blond.

-Ah bon... Mais si quelque chose te tracasse, n'hésite pas à m'en parler...

La femme vint alors les servir rapidement, un peu boudeuse qu'aucun des deux hommes ne lui accorde de l'attention.

-Non, non, tout va très bien...

Harry lui sourit.

-Très bien, dans ce cas...

Et il but une gorgée, avant de reposer sa chope.

-Je tiens à t'avertir, si Fol Oeil accepte de nous embarquer... Ce sera la cale avec le reste de l'équipage...

-Ooh, je m'en fiche, dit Draco, peu préoccupé par un endroit où il n'irait jamais.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Tu m'étonnes...

-Hu ? fit Draco. Oh, bah... Tu seras avec moi... C'est déjà mieux que ce que tu me proposais...

-Allons, ce n'est pas si pénible de se retrouver au milieu de la racaille...

-Mpfff, fit simplement Draco. Sans commentaire!

Et il but un peu. Harry rit un peu et but à son tour.

-Nous verrons bien, de toute façon, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont se déroulera notre entretien... Ou s'il aura tout simplement lieu.

-Je suis sûr qu'il aura lieu... Ne serait-ce que pour te dire « Non » en face...

Harry eut un sourire amusé et releva les yeux vers lui.

-À t'entendre, on croirait que tu as déjà rencontré Fol Œil... Mais il est vrai qu'il est un peu ainsi. Il ne tarit pas d'éloge, pour finalement en venir au sujet principal et nous claquer un « non » bien sec au visage, nous disant que nous sommes des hommes et que nous pouvons nous débrouiller très bien seuls avec nos problèmes... Du moins, c'était ainsi, à l'époque.

-Mhmm, fit Draco, jouant avec son verre et le fixant d'un air distrait. Si en plus tu n'es pas en bonne entente avec lui... ça risque d'être plus difficile...  
Il but encore un peu, regardant toujours la table.  
-Je n'ai jamais rencontré Fol Oeil... Mais je te l'ai dit... J'ai un sens politique étonnant...

Harry acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas en mauvaise entente avec lui, mais je lui dois... quelques petits trucs, alors...

-Ah ? Quel genre de trucs ?

-Oh, euh... Un bateau...

Draco se figea.

-Un ba... Non! Ne me dis pas que le _Survivor_...

Draco avait relevé les yeux, le fixant avec stupeur. Harry un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Eh bien... oui...

-Espèce de... taré! dit Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-J'avais besoin d'un navire...

-Et maintenant, tu as besoin d'aide! Félicitation! Tu n'es vraiment pas prévoyant!

-Comme tu dis... Mais je finirai bien par l'amadouer...

Draco rabaissa ses yeux.

-J'en doute...

Harry soupira.

-Allons, pourquoi fixes-tu la table constamment ?

Draco sursauta.

-Je ne fixe pas la table...

-Eh bien tu évites de me regarder...

-Non, non, pas du tout...

Harry lui jeta un regard lourd.

-Je suis certain qu'il y a un problème...

-Hu ? Non, il n'y a pas de problème, voyons.

Le Pirate le fixa.

-Tu ne me caches rien ?

-N... Non, voyons. Que veux-tu que je te cache ?

-Je ne sais pas... Un quelconque problème dont tu ne veux pas me faire part, des préoccupations...

-Et bien, je suis un peu inquiet vis à vis de Fol Oeil, mais à part ça, il n'y a rien...

Le brun poussa un petit soupir.

-J'espère seulement que ce n'est rien de trop grave...

Et il vida sa chope.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas grave... Et puis, l'entretien de... je ne sais pas quand, nous renseignera vite...

-En espérant que Fol Oeil n'ait pas trop d'idées meurtrières à mon sujet...

-Mhmm... Oui, c'est exactement ça qui m'inquiète!

-Ça devrait bien se dérouler, moi, je m'en fais pas...

-Mpfff... Inconscient! dit Draco, buvant et fixant toujours la table.

-Pirate..., répondit simplement Harry, se faisant resservir.

-Cela, j'aurais du mal à ne pas le savoir, sourit Draco.

Harry sourit à son tour.

-C'est un fait...

Il tourna les yeux vers la porte, espérant qu'Antonin entrerait rapidement. Draco se contenta de sourire, relevant timidement les yeux. Le voyant chercher, il comprit après qui et regarda de nouveau le sol, sa résolution ravivée.

Harry acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

-Nous retournerons chez Rosmerta, par la suite, ça vaudra mieux.

Draco hocha de la tête, finissant son verre.

-On peut y aller...

Harry se leva en toute discrétion, faisant bien attention de ne pas attirer l'attention de la serveuse, et lui et Draco filèrent en douce.

-Et une fois de plus, on ne paye pas, dit Draco, riant.

-Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, répondit Harry, souriant.

Draco secoua la tête, le suivant tout en fixant le sol. Ils traversèrent rapidement quelques rues, se retrouvant bien vite chez Rosmerta, où ils entrèrent et regagnèrent leur chambre. Draco alla s'installer dans le fauteuil, silencieux, regardant par la fenêtre. Harry pour sa part se laissa tomber dans le lit, sans un mot également, fixant le plafond, et attendant. Ils attendirent ainsi un bon moment, un très long moment, et le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, lorsque enfin, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier qui menait à leur chambre.

Draco regarda en coin, écoutant et attendant attentivement. Il essayait surtout de réfréner sa jalousie, sachant qu'il risquait à tout moment de partir en claquant la porte lorsque l'ancien amant de Harry serait là.

Quelqu'un - sans aucun doute Antonin - cogna à la porte, avant de l'entrouvrir, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Harry, se rassoyant sur le matelas, lui fit signe d'entrer.

-Salut! dit Antonin, lui offrant un large sourire.

-Salut Antonin... Qu'est-ce que tu apportes comme nouvelle ?

-Il accepte de te recevoir... Mais ce n'est pas spécialement bon signe...

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Je m'en doutais assez disons... Mais je devrais bien m'en sortir, je ne m'en fais pas trop... Quand ?

-Cette nuit... Il a dit que s'il devait te tuer, ce serait plus discret pour faire disparaître le corps...

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-Je vois... Nous viendrons quoiqu'il arrive, de toute façon...

-Mhmm... Moui, je me doutais que tu dirais ça! Tu es toujours aussi tête brûlée...

-Je ne le nie pas... Et c'est ce qui m'a sauvé la peau à de nombreuses reprises...

-On se demande parfois comment! dit Antonin.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, le soleil se couchant à l'extérieur.

-Ouais, fit Antonin, suivant son cheminement de pensées. Va falloir y aller...

Harry se leva souplement du lit, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Tu viens Draco ?

Sans répondre, le Prince se releva, fixant toujours des choses sans importance, l'air pensif. Ils sortirent tous trois de la chambre, puis de l'auberge, et s'engagèrent dans les rues sombres, mais peuplées, de la ville, s'aventurant en direction du port. Draco marchait derrière, profitant de l'inattention de Harry pour l'observer. Il regardait son sourire, son air joyeux et sa détermination n'en fut que plus forte: si tout se passait bien avec Fol Oeil, il partirait le soir même et marchanderait la paix de son amant avec son père et Voldemort. Ils arrivèrent finalement au bateau, Harry s'arrêtant quelques secondes devant la passerelle, et observant le navire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco, qui semblait toujours aussi pensif...

« _Bizarre_, pensa-t-il. _Il faudra que je lui parle..._ »

... puis prit une grande inspiration et suivit Antonin à bord, son sabre à la ceinture.

Draco le suivit également bien qu'il se demanda un instant s'il ne valait pas mieux le laisser y aller seul et fuir. Mais non, il savait que cela couperait court aux négociations avec Maugrey. Mieux valait attendre, comme il l'avait prévu. Sur le pont, Harry eut droit à des regards haineux, froids, colériques et effrayés... mais il resta impassible et suivit son ancien amant jusqu'à la porte de la cabine de Fol Oeil, Antonin cognant et entrant, lui demandant cependant d'attendre là. Draco s'arrêta lui aussi, s'appuyant avec nonchalance contre le montant de bois et toisant l'équipage qui les regardait toujours. Les hommes fixaient tantôt Harry avec divers sentiments, tantôt lui-même avec curiosité. Draco ne leur répondit que par un regard indifférent. Après un dernier regard glacial à l'équipage, Harry entra à l'intérieur de la cabine, tombant sur un Fol Oeil assis dans un grand fauteuil, derrière une imposante table, qui le jaugeait du regard... du moins, de son oeil valide, car l'autre semblait fait de verre. Il les regarda tour à tour, plissant les yeux en regardant Draco.

-Ah... On ne m'avait pas dit que j'accueillais du sang bleu...

-C'est justement à ce propos que je suis ici, répliqua Harry, d'une voix neutre.

Draco frissonna et Maugrey plissa les yeux tout en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Es-tu sûr que ça vaille la peine d'une telle démarche ? demanda-t-il à Harry, tout en fixant toujours Draco de son seul oeil.

-Je ne serais pas ici si ça n'était le cas.

Maugrey fixa encore Draco pendant un instant puis, non sans sourire, se tourna vers Harry.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ?

-De l'aide, répondit le brun, après un instant d'hésitation.

-De... De la quoi ?

Maugrey éclata de rire, s'écroulant sur son bureau.

-De l'aide! Il veut de l'aide!

Et il tapait sur le montant de bois, pleurant presque dans son hilarité. Harry roula des yeux, le laissant à son fou rire, et attendant patiemment qu'il se reprenne, le plus sérieux du monde, s'attendant à ce genre de réaction. Il ne fallait pas trop espérer, tout de même...

Mais il fallut près d'un quart d'heure au pirate pour se remettre.

-De l'aide, disait-il encore, secoué d'un rire. Dis... Tu as bu quoi, ce soir ? Parce que ça fait de l'effet, visiblement!

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Je n'ai rien bu, crois-le ou non, et je suis le plus sérieux du monde. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un - toi en l'occurrence - pour m'aider.

-Et t'aider à quoi ?

-Récupérer mon bateau.

-Parce que tu as perdu mon bateau ?

-Un crétin s'est montré futé.

-C'est souvent le coup classique... Pourtant, étant donné que c'est ainsi que tu m'as volé mon bateau, tu aurais du te méfier...

-Je ne suis pas ainsi pour que tu me nargues. J'ai besoin d'aide, me la fournis-tu ou non ?

-Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apportera, dis-moi ?

-Que veux-tu en retour ?

-Vois-tu, Potter...Tu m'as volé un bateau. Un bon bateau... À ton avis... Qu'est-ce qui le vaudrait ?

-Le même bon bateau, je parie. Mais vois-tu, ce n'est pas pour te le donner, après l'avoir repris, que je suis ici.

-Ça, je m'en doute, vois-tu... Mais... Je sais pas, moi... De l'or, ça me semble un peu trop simple...

-Crache le morceau, je te connais assez pour savoir que j'ai quelque chose que tu désires.

-Mhmm..., fit le pirate. Oui! Ce joli Prince!

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

-Lui, ne m'appartient pas.

-Et alors ? Tout se paye, non ?

-Je ne marchanderai pas avec lui. Ce n'est pas un esclave, fit Harry, d'une voix pourtant légèrement hésitante.

-Mais c'est une personne qui t'est proche... Donc, je le prends! Tu récupères ton bateau et moi, j'embarque ton copain!

-Tu peux toujours aller baiser ta mère, c'est _non_!

-Mais quelle impolitesse! Si c'est non pour ce bijou, c'est non pour le bateau!

Harry plissa les yeux.

-Je te souhaite de te retrouver avec la corde autour du cou, siffla-t-il, haineux.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je veux pouvoir baiser un joli petit cul comme celui qu'a ton ami ?

-Encore faudrait-il que tu y arrives. Si ce n'est pas moi qui te découpe en rondelle, ce sera lui qui s'en chargera avant que tu aies pu le toucher.

-T'inquiète, je suis sûr que l'équipage sera d'accord pour qu'on se le partage et qu'il m'aideront...

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, le chapeau du pirate se retrouva soudainement épinglé sur le mur un peu plus loin, le couteau de Harry le transperçant de part en part.

-Tu-ne-toucheras-pas-à-_mon_-amant-sans-mon-accord, cracha le brun, d'une voix polaire, fixant son ancien capitaine d'un regard glacial et haineux. La prochaine fois, ce sera ta tête, reprit-il, faisant allusion à l'état du chapeau, toujours sur le même ton.

Maugrey le regarda, se tournant vers son chapeau.

-Bien, au moins, tu y tiens..., dit-il, reprenant son couvre-chef.

-Plus que tu ne crois. Je te le répète une dernière fois: tu ne l'auras pas!

-Et j'en suis bien heureux! De toute façon, vu sa tête, il n'aurait pas été d'accord. Non, Potter, je te faisais marcher! C'est bien mon droit, non ? Tu m'as tout de même volé mon bateau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà ? Prends tout ce que tu peux et garde tout pour toi ? Eh bien j'ai seulement appliqué ta petite philosophie.

-Ma petite philosophie incluait tout... Sauf mon navire, Potter...

-Eh bien malheureusement pour toi, c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Maintenant, tu m'aides, ou pas ?

Maugrey eut un sourire sarcastique.

-Je vais t'aider, Potter... Mais à une seule condition... Quel que soit le moment... Je pourrai venir réclamer une contrepartie...

Harry le fixa d'un regard qui semblait pouvoir lire jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

-J'accepte la condition.

-Bien! dit Maugrey. Y'a une cabine a côté de la mienne et une couchette pour le Prince... Mais avant, on va parler à l'équipage, il pourrait essayer de te tuer...

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-Je crois qu'ils auraient bien aimé, tout à l'heure.

-C'est que tu n'es pas très bien parti...

-Pourtant, j'avais trouvé mon départ plutôt... bien remarqué..., fit Harry, alors qu'ils allaient sur le pont.

-Oui, c'est ça, le problème...

Harry eut un petit sourire, ne répondant rien, alors que tous quatre (Draco et Antonin les ayant suivis) se retrouvèrent devant le reste de l'équipage. Ceux-ci, conscients qu'on allait leur parler, s'arrêtèrent de travailler, se massant devant eux avec attention.

-Messieurs, commenta Fol Oeil, vous vous souvenez tous de Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un ricanement général, alors que Harry les regardait pour sa part avec détachement.

-Ben on va partir après son bateau et le lui rendre. Harry est notre ami... Ainsi que son petit blondinet... C'est clair ?

Il y eut quelques murmures parmi l'équipage, qui se calmèrent très rapidement.

-Bien, r'tournez travailler.

Les marins s'exécutèrent, non sans avoir lancé des regards perplexes aux hommes devant eux.

-Antonin, montre leur où ils vont dormir, ordonna le capitaine, retournant en claudiquant dans sa cabine.

-Ok, Harry, dit le jeune homme. C'est la cabine à côté de celle du capitaine... Et pour le Prince, reprit-il, se retournant vers lui, c'est à la cale, avec les autres... Viens, j'vais te montrer.

Draco hocha de la tête, le suivant d'un pas lent.

-J'préférerais tout de même qu'il reste avec moi...

Antonin se retourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'désobéirai pas au capitaine, moi...

Harry les laissa partir, allant lui-même trouver sa cabine, et se repérant sur le navire. Il semblait bien, celui-là aussi... Mais il préférait tout de même le Survivor.

Il poussa la porte de la petite pièce qu'il allait occuper, y découvrant un lit en assez bon état, une petite table d'écriture dans un coin de la cabine, près d'une fenêtre, ainsi qu'un fauteuil. Un coffre pour ranger ses effets personnels, posé devant le lit, complétait l'ameublement de la pièce.

Harry sourit. C'était tout de même assez bien. Et c'était temporaire.

Il ferma la porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit, observant le plafond. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Fol Œil acceptait de l'aider, parfait. Il lui demandait un service en retour, pas de problème. Il lui devait bien ça... Et il allait ravoir le Survivor. Que pouvait-il espérer de mieux ? Restait plus qu'à imaginer comment reprendre son navire de façon efficace. Mais une chose était certaine, ce crétin de Bill allait souffrir. Atrocement.

Il se releva et alla se poster à la fenêtre, observant le port. Le Survivor ne pouvait pas se trouver bien loin... Du moins, l'espérait-il. Du moment qu'il n'avait pas quitté la mer des Caraïbes, tout serait plus facile.

Loin de là, ... enfin, un peu plus bas, Draco suivait Antonin qui lui désigna alors une couchette.

-Voilà, c'est là..., dit-il, ironique.

-Merci, dit simplement Draco, attendant qu'il parte.

Antonin le dévisagea un moment, et, non sans un ricanement, tourna les talons et s'en retourna d'où il venait, laissant le blond à sa solitude.

Celui-ci se coucha un instant sur le lit, cachant ses yeux avec son bras et réfléchissant. Tout s'était bien passé... Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre un peu puis à se faufiler et... partir... Un noeud lui serra durement la gorge. Laisser Harry... Cela lui semblait si dur! Sans compter qu'il le quittait pour vivre un enfer...

« _Mais il sera plus tranquille, ainsi..._ »

Dans le noir de sa cabine, Draco attendit que les autres pirates aillent se coucher, feintant le repos. Peu à peu, les bruits se turent, les rares chandelles s'éteignirent, et le noir se fit complet dans la cale, laissant Draco pour seul éveillé. Il attendit encore un peu puis, finalement, avec une discrétion qu'il avait acquise difficilement, il se leva, se glissant hors de la cale. Il traversa aussi silencieusement que possible les entreponts, remontant à la surface. Les rares pirates qui faisaient leur quart de nuit n'étaient pas visibles, et tout était calme, excepté les lointains cris et rires venant des rues de l'Île de la Tortue. Parfait.

Doucement, longeant les murs, il se dirigea vers la passerelle menant aux quais, vérifiant que personne ne lui barrait le passage tout en avançant. Alors qu'il faisait un pas hors du navire, une main lui saisit brusquement le bras, le tirant en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? fit une voix qu'il connaissait fort bien.

Draco sursauta, se retournant pour faire face à Harry.

-Mhmm... Je voulais... acheter une chemise...

-En plein nuit... ? Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile... Et on ne va pas acheter une chemise avec tant de discrétion.

-C'est que je ne voulais pas qu'on croie que j'allais comploter quelque chose...

-Eh bien c'est exactement ce que je crois maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ?

-Rien du tout, dit Draco. Lâche mon bras, tu me fais mal...

Harry fit tout le contraire et resserra légèrement sa prise.

-Rien du tout, vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, rien du tout! dit Draco, grimaçant légèrement.

Harry plissa les yeux et le tira jusqu'à sa cabine, où il entra, tenant toujours Draco. Il le fit s'asseoir sans douceur dans un fauteuil, le relâchant enfin.

-Ainsi, je serai certain que tu ne feras _rien du tout_.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, voyons, dit Draco, se massant le bras.

Harry ne releva pas.

-N'essaie même pas de sortir, ou je t'attache.

-Mais... J'aimerais aller dormir, Harry! dit Draco, regardant le sol.

-Eh bien tu aurais eu du mal, en descendant du navire.

-Écoute, je voulais juste marcher un peu, d'accord ?

-Toi ? Sur cette île ? Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?

-Mais pourquoi pas ? Je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de quitter les quais!

Le Pirate eut un sourire ironique.

-Mais bien sûr... oui... Tu voulais aller acheter une chemise, sur un quai, tout en dormant...

-Mais je... Non, tu n'as rien compris, voyons!

Draco soupira.

-Je voulais aller marcher sur les quais pour voir si je pouvais aller y trouver une chemise et ensuite aller dormir!

Harry grogna.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot... Et comme _moi_ j'aimerais dormir, je ne vois qu'une solution...

Il passa derrière le fauteuil où Draco était assis, le blond ne pouvant plus voir ce qu'il faisait. Quelques secondes plus tard, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, une corde le ligotait au fauteuil.

-Hé! Harry! Non! Détache-moi tout de suite! cria Draco, se débattant.

-Pour que tu veuilles aller trouver une chemise, sur un pont, et aller dormir ensuite ? Pas question!

Le Pirate s'assit sur son lit, retirant sa propre chemise, et commençant à détacher ses bottes.

-Harry, ne soit pas ridicule! Je dois aller dormir dans la cale! Et je ne veux pas rester attaché à ce fauteuil!

Le brun fit la sourde oreille, détachant ses cheveux et se glissant dans son lit, lui tournant dos.

-Harry! cria Draco. Si tu ne me détaches pas, tu vas passer la pire nuit de ta vie, je te jure!

-Bonne nuit Draco, fais de beaux rêves.

-Tu l'auras voulu! dit Draco.

Il prit son inspiration et...

-LUNDI MATIN... L'EMPEREUR... SA FEMME ET LE PETIT PRINCEUH, SONT VENUS CHEZ MOI... POUR ME SERRER LA PINCEUH! COMME J'ETAIS PAS LALALALA, LE PETIT PRINCE A DIDIDIT... PUISQUE C'EST AINSI NOUS REVIENDRONS MARDI...

Harry grogna et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller.

-La ferme...

-MARDI MATIN, reprit Draco. L'EMPEREUR... SA FEMME ET LE PETIT PRINCEUH, SONT VENUS CHEZ MOI... POUR ME SERRER LA PINCEUH! COMME J'ETAIS PAS LALALALA, LE PETIT PRINCE A DIDIDIT... PUISQUE C'EST AINSI NOUS REVIENDRONS MERCREDI!

Harry se redressa dans son lit, lui jetant un regard effrayant.

-Si tu ne te tais pas, je te jette par la fenêtre, le fauteuil compris.

-C'est une promesse ? demanda Draco. MERCREDI MATIN, L'EMPEREUR, SA FEMME ET LE PETIT PRINCEUH...

Harry plissa les yeux et se releva se remit debout, rejetant les couvertures.

-Tu veux quitter le navire.

-POUR ME... Quoi ? Non, pas du tout..., dit Draco, la voix enrouée.

-Oh que si! J'ai dit que j'allais te jeter par la fenêtre, et que m'as-tu répondu ?

-Que le petit prince... et sa femme... non, la femme de l'empereur et l'empereur venait me serrer la pince un mercredi matin...

-Tu me prends encore pour un imbécile. Tu sais très bien ce que tu m'as dit, avant cela! C'était une belle opportunité pour filer en douce, comme tu allais le faire tout à l'heure!

-Oui, et alors ? cria Draco, fermant les yeux et se penchant en avant pour ne pas voir Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? cria Harry. QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT ME FAIRE ? Mais pour qui me prends-tu à la fin ? Un bâtard sans aucun coeur ?

Draco recula précipitamment dans son fauteuil avant de se ressaisir.

-NON! dit-il. JE NE TE PRENDS PAS POUR ÇA!

-ALORS COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE QUE JE N'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE QUE TU FOUTES LE CAMP ?

-Je ne le pensais pas, dit Draco, soudainement plus calme. J'étais simplement énervé.

-Et tu espères vraiment que je vais te croire, après tout ce que tu viens de me dire ce soir. Après que tu m'aies menti ?

Draco détourna la tête, la rentrant légèrement dans ses épaules.

-Écoute... Oublie ça, d'accord ? Et laisse-moi partir, dit-il, fermant les yeux.

Harry garda le silence un long et angoissant moment.

-Non.

Draco poussa un soupir, relevant finalement la tête et le regardant d'un air désespéré.

-S'il te plait, Harry... Ne rends pas les choses plus difficile, d'accord ?

-J'ai dis non, et c'est définitif.

-Harry! dit Draco, semblant véritablement tiraillé. Je t'en prie...

-Et pour aller où, de toute façon ?

Draco se tut un instant puis détourna les yeux.

-Chez moi, dit-il difficilement.

Il y eut un second silence.

-Je ne te détacherai pas.

-Je sais, dit Draco. Je crois que j'avais déjà compris. Mais Harry... s'il te plait... ça sera mieux ainsi...

-Ton « s'il te plait » ne fait pas d'effet dans de telles circonstances.

Draco le regarda d'un air toujours désespéré.

-Je le sais... Mais tu n'ignores pas que je dois partir... Lâche-moi, Harry...

-Je ne te laisserai pas partir pour que tu ailles te faire tuer, ou je ne sais quoi encore!

-Je ne me ferai pas tuer, Harry, tu le sais, dit Draco.

-Non, on te donnera à Voldemort.

Draco hocha douloureusement de la tête.

-Au moins... Tu seras en paix, murmura-t-il.

Harry siffla.

-En paix ? répéta-t-il. Comment veux-tu que je sois en paix et te sachant avec _lui _?

-En n'étant pas poursuivi... Je... Je pourrais... marchander ta tranquillité!

-Mais je n'en ai rien à faire, de la tranquillité! Je ne suis pas devenu pirate pour vivre une vie tranquille! Et dis-toi bien que je ne pourrais jamais être en paix en te sachant avec ce fou furieux!

-Mais moi je ne serai jamais en paix en sachant que je te mets en danger plus que tu ne l'es déjà, dit Draco, n'osant toujours pas le regarder et le ton plus doux.

-Que tu me mets en danger ?

Harry éclata de rire, d'un rire froid et sans aucune joie.

-Si tu me mettais vraiment en danger, plus que je ne le suis déjà, crois-moi que je t'aurais laissé sur ton île!

Draco eut un violent frisson et ferma fort les yeux, la tête tournée sur le côté et son corps tremblant légèrement.

-Alors que ce soit clair, je ne te laisserai pas partir.

Draco ne répondit pas, ses doigts enfoncés dans les accoudoirs et ses yeux obstinément fermés. Harry le fixa un long moment, se détournant finalement et retournant dans son lit.

-Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain.

-Harry, je t'en prie, dit Draco d'une voix tremblante. Détache-moi...

Ce fut le silence qui lui répondit.

-Ry, fit Draco d'une voix très faible.

Celui-ci finit par se relever avec un soupir, s'approchant de Draco, son couteau à la main. Il coupa d'un geste brusque la corde, délivrant ainsi le blond.

-Que ce soit bien clair. Si tu n'es plus dans sur ce navire demain matin, je viens te chercher à la nage où que tu soies! Jusque dans la chambre de Tom Jedusor, s'il le faut.

Draco ne répondit pas et se leva. Il hésita une seconde puis se blottit contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Harry en fut légèrement déconcerté un moment, mais se détendit finalement, le serrant doucement contre lui. Draco poussa un petit geignement triste.

-Pardonne-moi de tous les ennuis que je t'apporterai..., lui chuchota-t-il.

-Tu ne m'apportes aucun ennui... Arrête de penser cela.

Draco ne répondit pas, le pressant plus fort contre lui.

-Comme si tu ne l'avais jamais pensé...

-Non, jamais.

-Tu jures ? demanda Draco.

-Sur ma vie...

Draco sourit dans son cou.

-Alors... Mieux vaut essayer que tu la tiennes, cette promesse.

Harry rit doucement.

-En effet, mais ça ne devrait pas trop être difficile.

Draco sourit et se détacha de lui.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Harry sourit.

-Je me demande vraiment quelle serait ta tête si je te disais non, un jour, dit-il, plaisantant doucement, se laissant aller dans son lit et lui laissant de la place.

-Je pourrai venir toutes les nuits ? demanda Draco.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit le Pirate, tandis que Draco retirait ses bottes.

Aussitôt les eut-il enlevées qu'il alla se coucher tout contre lui, se blottissant contre son torse, l'air enfantin. Harry eut un sourire attendri et rabattit la couverture sur eux, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le garder contre lui.

-Je... n'avais... Enfin, je ne voulais pas, te quitter, tu sais... Mais... mais ça me semblait être le meilleur service à te rendre...

-Et bien ce n'était pas le cas, répondit Harry, les yeux fermés. Ne pense plus jamais à une chose pareille.

Draco hocha de la tête, nichant son visage dans son cou.

-J'essaierai..., dit-il.

-Bonne résolution. Maintenant dors.

Draco sourit.

-D'accord, dit-il. Je t'aime. Très fort...

-Je sais...

Il embrassa son front, souriant doucement, somnolant déjà.

-Tu... Tu m'aimes aussi, hu ?

Harry sourit doucement et le pressa contre lui, chuchotant doucement que c'était le cas, avant de tomber endormi, tout comme Draco.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

****

Bon, je ferai les RARs demain, là c'est promit, j'ai congé!  
ET VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT DE METTRE DE REVIEW, SINON _CEINTURE_... OU PLUTÔT PLUS DE FIC!  
TSSS!

**_REVIEW PLEAAAAAASE_** ****

_Laika&Umbre77  
8 Décembre 2005_


	15. Des Caraïbes à l'Afrique

**Disclaimer** Rien ne nous appartient! Tout est à Rowling (ou presque air diabolique)... Aucun revenu, aucune joie d'avoir créé tout ceci... Aucune... On va arrêter là, c'est démoralisant lol!

**Note des auteurs : **J'ai posté le chapitre le plus tôt possible! Navré si on vous a fait attendre :D Bonne lecture à tous!

_**D'un océan à l'autre**_

_**Chapitre 14 : Des Caraïbes à l'Afrique**_

La mer était relativement calme, quelques vagues faisant lentement tanguer le navire de Fol Oeil. Le _Ring._ Les marins s'affairaient à son bord, tous sans exception, Harry compris qui, plus ou moins docile, obéissait tout de même à Fol Oeil, bien obligé, s'il voulait récupérer le _Survivor_. Il était donc assis à des mètres au-dessus du pont ficelant une voile au mât, concentré sur sa tâche, légèrement en sueur, le soleil étant cuisant sur son dos et sa nuque.

Il releva vaguement les yeux et sourit légèrement en voyant Draco, beaucoup plus bas, sur le pont également. Il se remit rapidement à la tâche. Plus vite aurait-il terminé, plus vite pourrait-il redescendre.

De son côté, Draco était juste à côté de Fol Oeil qui avait insisté pour le garder près de lui, à son grand agacement.  
-Voyez-vous, cher Prince, dit-il, il m'a bien fallu remplacer le navire que votre... enfin, que Harry m'avait volé... Et si le _Ring_ n'est pas aussi confortable, il a au moins l'honneur d'être rapide... Très rapide!  
Draco hocha de la tête. C'était la vingtième fois qu'il entendait ça, à son grand dam.

-Il a l'air ennuyé, tu trouves pas ? fit soudain la voix de Antonin, par-dessus son épaule.

Harry sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à retrouver son ami, perché derrière lui. Il sourit doucement.

-Fol Oeil est réputé pour répéter les mêmes histoires encore et encore... Question d'endormir la méfiance de l'autre... Je comprends que Draco s'ennuie...

Il serra un nœud.

-Mais je garde Maugrey à l'oeil.

-Tu y tiens donc tant que ça ? demanda Antonin, baissant le regard vers Draco qui le regardait d'un air haineux.

-C'est si étonnant ? demanda Harry, le regardant par-dessus son épaule, avec un sourire en coin. À t'entendre, on croirait que tu es jaloux...

-Jaloux ? Pas du tout... Mais... Enfin, il est pas... Fameux...

-C'est parce que tu le connais pas...

-Pas besoin de le connaître, il a une sale tête.

-T'as une sale tête aussi et j'ai tout de même partagé mon lit avec toi, répliqua simplement Harry, s'avançant un peu pour aller ficeler la voile plus loin.

-T'aurais-je vexé, Harry ? demanda Antonin, l'air amusé.

-Loin de là, répondit celui-ci, avec un léger sourire. Évite juste de parler de Draco ainsi.

-Ooh, je vois... Monsieur est protecteur ? Ma foi, je ne faisais que te dire ce que j'en pensais... C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose...

-Fais attention, tu pourrais t'apercevoir qu'une chute du plus haut mât fait très mal.

-Hé, ça va, c'est bon! Si on ne peut plus donner son opinion...

Il lâcha un cordage qui faillit percuter la tête du blond. Celui-ci c'était heureusement tourné vers l'arrière pour regarder la mer.

Harry grogna et finit rapidement sa tâche, redescendant par la suite rapidement sur le pont, non sans avoir lâché à son ami un « il est merveilleux, en fait ».

Antonin se contenta de siffler, agacé. Harry, ne l'ayant pas entendu, s'approcha tranquillement de Draco, non sans avoir salué Fol Oeil d'un signe de tête, venant se poster près du blond.

-Pas trop ennuyé ?

-Mhmm ? fit Draco. Non... J'ai eu le temps de repérer vingt-trois problèmes sur ce bateau, mais bon...

-Notamment le capitaine ? fit Harry, avec amusement.

-Mhmm... Non, je parle de problèmes techniques normaux...

Harry sourit.

-Je préfère de loin le _Survivor_ à ce bateau, c'est un fait...

-Il est certain que tu as pris un morceau de choix... Espérons que cette larve de Bill ne l'ait pas abîmé!

-Pour la peine je vais le faire souffrir un peu plus, avant de l'envoyer en Enfer!

-Cela m'étonnerait que cela soit possible... avec le programme que nous lui avons établi...

Harry rit doucement.

-C'est un fait...  
Il déposa un rapide baiser dans sa nuque.

-Je vais retourner au boulot, je n'aurai fini que plus rapidement, souffla-t-il contre sa peau avec un sourire, s'éloignant par la suite.

-Espèce de sadique, dit Draco, troublé par les attentions de Harry.

-Tu sais bien que c'est une de mes plus divertissantes activités... ça ne rend mes confrontations avec ceux que j'ai attaqués que plus... passionnées...

Et, avec un petit rire, Harry s'en fut sur le pont rapidement, allant aider à poncer le plancher.

-Comme si c'était seulement avec les gens que tu attaquais, marmonna Draco, les bras croisés et mordillant sa lèvre alors qu'il suivait attentivement les agissements de son amant.

Harry, bien entendu, ne l'entendit pas, travaillant rapidement mais efficacement, en compagnie des autres pirates à qui il lançait quelques répliques de son cru parfois, afin de leur fermer leur clapet. Au cours des derniers jours, une atmosphère assez calme s'était formée sur le navire, la tension semblant diminuer entre les deux passagers et l'équipage, s'intégrant peu à peu. Les regards noirs, ou jaloux en ce qui concernait Draco, s'étaient estompés petit à petit, laissant place à plus de sympathie. Le blond continuait cependant à venir dormir avec Harry, celui-ci lui le laissant venir à bras ouverts, préférant l'avoir auprès de lui plutôt que de le savoir à la cale avec la racaille en manque de sexe.

Ainsi étaient passés les premiers jours en mer, alors qu'ils voguaient en direction d'une île. Fol Œil avait été formel : Ça ne devait en rien altérer ses plans. Il aiderait Harry, mais encore fallait-il croiser le _Survivor_, jusque là le brun travaillerait et Draco, en tant que Prince, pourrait profiter de son honorable compagnie.

Harry passa ainsi plus de temps avec Antonin sur le navire, devant rester à l'écart de Draco – ne manquant cependant pas de surveiller l'entourage de son amant –, travaillant. Il retrouva rapidement cet espèce de complicité d'antan qu'il avait eue avec son ami, ce qui ne parut pas lui déplaire, au contraire, ses tâches se faisant plus joyeusement.

De son côté, Draco essayait de ne pas hurler. La jalousie et l'énervement le rongeaient à un point tel qu'il en devenait presque malade. Il était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit chaque fois que Harry était près de cet abruti d'Antonin et il avait la mauvaise tendance à se tendre de la tête aux pieds pour finir par se planter les ongles dans le bras. À son grand désarroi, il eut rapidement mal au dos – à force de se dresser comme un I – et finit par demander à Fol Oeil l'autorisation de « se distraire ». Bien que sceptique quant à la signification de sa demande, le pirate accepta et Draco disparut alors près de quatre heures par jour dans le bateau. On ne le voyait pas du tout, personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais lorsqu'il sortait de là, il avait littéralement l'air épuisé!

Et Harry ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Après sa tentative de fuite, il restait sur ses gardes concernant le blond, essayant de toujours l'avoir à l'œil. Seulement, lorsque son amant se rendait dans les coursives, il ne pouvait rien y faire, devant rester sur le pont et travailler... Ce qu'il faisait, toujours avec Antonin, mais bien plus silencieux, pensant et repensant à ce que pouvait bien faire le Prince dans le ventre du navire... Seul. Ou peut-être pas, vu l'état dans lequel Draco revenait. En sueur, les cheveux ébouriffés...

Harry se prit donc à marmonner lorsqu'il était seul, jurant et maudissant l'homme – ou la femme car il y en avait quelques unes à bord – avec qui le blond passait son temps, si c'était bien le cas, car il ne pouvait ne pas lui faire confiance, mais il rongeait son frein. Et il sentait la jalousie l'habiter peu à peu... Mais il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, passant son temps à travailler, et à se changer les idées. Draco ne pouvait pas le tromper, c'était tout bonnement impossible... Il devait seulement faire quelque chose pour Fol Oeil à la cale, oui, ce devait être cela... Et satisfait de ses pensées, Harry finit par chasser ses préoccupations, gardant pourtant toujours un oeil sur Draco dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. C'était sans compter sur Antonin qui lui sifflait parfois des remarques des plus agaçantes.

-Après tout, beaucoup sont dans la cale, à ce moment de la journée...

Harry se contentait de le faire taire d'un regard menaçant continuant par la suite à travailler, ne pouvant pourtant se concentrer, les paroles de son ami le hantant. Il était vrai qu'il y avait bien des hommes, parfois, à la cale, à la même heure...

-Tu devrais peut-être aller voir... on ne sait jamais... Au moins, tu serais fixé quant à son activité... Fin, moi, c'est ce que j'en dis... Un homme en sueur, essoufflé, ébouriffé et épuisé... ça ne l'est pas en faisant la cuisine ou en dormant tout simplement...

-Le fait est que personne ne sait ce qu'il fait, ni où il est, Antonin, répondit le brun, relevant la tête vers lui.

-Et bien, tu peux aller chercher, non ? Prétexte un manque de cordage ou autre...

-Je lui fais confiance.

Et Harry continua à travailler tranquillement.

-Tu lui fais confiance, mais ça te dévore littéralement!

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça dérange ?

-Rien... C'est juste que je préfère te voir sourire que de tirer la tête...

-Je lui en parlerai ce soir, voilà tout...

-Mais ça fait trois soirs que tu dis ça, Harry!

-J'ai pas eu le temps...

-Menteur! Allez, Harry! Va voir! Au moins, tu seras fixé!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Que je le surprenne avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Nan! Simplement que tu arrêtes de faire autant de soucis!

Soupirant, Harry finit par laisser son travail là où il se trouvait, se dirigeant rapidement vers les coursives. Il alla tout d'abord fouiller la coquerie et sa propre cabine, ne trouvant pourtant rien – fort heureusement. Grognant et marmonnant, il continua pourtant ses recherches dans l'obscurité de la cale, mais, à sa grande déception – ou à son grand soulagement – il ne trouva rien, de nouveau.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait quand même – au cas où – vers la fin du bateau, il entendit d'étranges bruits - des sortes de halètements - venant d'une pièce. Harry se figea sur place, jurant tout bas. À pas de loup, il continua pourtant d'avancer vers les bruits, se traitant de crétin, espérant simplement qu'il ne découvrirait pas ce qu'il pensait... C'était certain, c'était bien Draco qui poussait ces étranges sons. Il y avait également un bruit de choc constant. Serrant les dents, il s'approcha de la porte et la poussa en douceur, remerciant le Dieu que tout le monde priait, s'il en existait bien un, que les gonds n'aient pas grincé. Ce qu'il vit eut le mérite de lui faire ressentir un profond sentiment de ridicule. Torse nu, les jambes légèrement écartées, en sueur, Draco lui tournait le dos et frappait de toutes ses forces dans un sac de sable, ses poings laissant des marques impressionnantes. Harry eut un sourire et le regarda faire un moment, avant de finalement retourner sur le pont, tout aussi silencieusement, l'esprit léger.

Lorsqu'il ressortit à l'extérieur, le regard curieux de Antonin se braqua sur lui. Harry sourit.

-Tu avais raison, il me trompe, fit-il.

-Il te... Et tu souris ?

-Oh Antonin, j't'en prie! Après tout ce temps, tu es encore incapable de voir que je bluffe!

-Bah, je croyais qu'il le faisait, moi! Pas de ma faute si tu me confirmes mes doutes!

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Mais ça ne me déçoit pas, voyons...

-Donc je présume que tu vas cesser de dire qu'il me trompe ?

-Bien sûr! dit Antonin. C'est bien, que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire...

Harry s'assit sur le bastingage et observa la mer, alors que le ciel s'obscurcissait peu à peu. Antonin sourit, s'approchant de lui.

-Tu te sens mieux, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais raison!

Harry sourit à son tour.

-Oui, tu avais raison... Mais que ça ne te monte pas trop à la tête!

-Pfu! Comme si j'étais aussi arrogant que toi!

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

-Non, en fait, tu l'es plus.

-Comment ? Comment ? Je ne vous permets pas jeune homme! dit Antonin, passant un bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui et ainsi ébouriffer ses cheveux avec son poing libre.

Harry grogna, tentant de se libérer tout en riant.

-Non! Arrête! Pas mes cheveux!

Antonin rit, s'arrêtant pourtant après quelques secondes, le gardant pourtant contre lui.

-Alala... Il est loin le temps où on t'appelait gamin et où tu passais plus de temps à nettoyer le pont avec tes cheveux qu'avec un balai!

-En effet, il est bien loin... Je suis passé de mousse à capitaine, pas mal comme échelonnage, tu ne trouves pas ? plaisanta tranquillement le brun, ayant cessé de se débattre.

-Mhmm... Oui, j'avoue, dit Antonin. C'est assez digne de toi, en fait...

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui est digne de toi ?

-Je l'ignore, dit Antonin, le regardant. Qu'est-ce qui est digne de moi, selon toi ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas... Une place comme mousse ? se moqua gentiment Harry.

-Insolent! dit Antonin, ébouriffant de nouveau ses cheveux. Un peu de respect pour tes aînés!

-Je respecte mes aînés, mais pas ceux avec qui je me suis saoulé!

-Pfu! Comme si ça ne t'avait pas... plu, que nous nous soyons saoulés ensemble...

Harry lui tira puérilement la langue, amusé.

-Je ne te révélerai rien à ce sujet!

-Oh, pas besoin... je l'ai bien entendu de moi-même...

Sa main glissa discrètement le long de la taille de Harry, passant seulement pour une caresse amicale. Harry frissonna, gloussant, la main de son ami le chatouillant.

-Toujours aussi chatouilleux, hu ? fit Antonin, le regardant avec appétit.

Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, avec un sourire en coin.

-N'en profite pas! Ou je profite également de tes points sensibles!

-Oh, mais je n'ai rien contre, dit Antonin.

Et soudainement, surprenant Harry, il le plaqua contre lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Harry se figea sur place, ne s'y attendant visiblement pas, et ne sachant plus quoi faire. Sa première pensée fut que Antonin embrassait toujours aussi bien, la seconde était qu'il devait le repousser... Le problème était que l'homme le tenait fermement.

Au même moment, exténué, Draco ressortait de l'entrepont, passant une main sur son front. Il se figea en voyant son amant dans les bras d'Antonin et ne mit pas deux secondes à disparaître, le visage inexpressif. Harry, pourtant, occupé à essayer de repousser Antonin, ne le vit pas, finissant par se libérer, à bout de souffle.

-Mais c'est quoi ton putain de problème, merde ?

-Oh, je t'en prie! dit le pirate. Tu en avais tout autant envie que moi!

-Non, pas du tout!

-Ne mens pas, Harry...

Celui-ci siffla.

-Connard, je te signale que je suis avec quelqu'un! répondit-il de façon glaciale.

-Et alors ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu es si attaché à ce petit crétin...

-Justement!

Il lui tourna le dos.

-Et je préfère aller rejoindre ce petit crétin, comme tu le dis si bien, plutôt que de rester en ta compagnie qui me dégoûte.

-C'est ça. Va donc retrouver ton précieux et stupide petit blondinet noble.

Harry se figea et lui lança un regard haineux par-dessus son épaule.

-Je suis également un noble. C'est pourquoi je ne baise pas avec une racaille de basse cour comme toi, mais avec lui.

Antonin ne répondit pas, serrant les dents haineusement. La tête haute, Harry s'éloigna de lui, s'en allant se réfugier dans sa cabine, loin de l'homme.

Dans la pièce que Maugrey lui avait donné, assis contre la porte, Draco fixait le sol, les yeux vides. Il revoyait constamment cette image de Harry embrassant cet enfoiré de Antonin et son cœur était lâchement broyé entre trois monstres : celui du désespoir, de la jalousie et de l'acharnement. Il avait tant envie de tuer que de pleurer et il ne savait plus vraiment sur quel pied danser.  
« _Il t'aime, sinon, il n'aurait pas essayé de te retenir... _» disait l'acharnement.  
-_Tu parles ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un corps à s'envoyer... Et puis il ne savait pas que son petit Antonin serait encore là pour lui, rétorquait la jalousie. __  
_-_Non… Non, ça n'est pas possible..._, s'entêtait l'acharnement.  
-_Si, ça l'est… Que ça fait mal, Seigneur… Que ça fait mal…_ », murmurait le désespoir.  
Agacé, Draco finit par se lever, marchant de long en large dans la pièce. Sa gorge était serrée et il n'émettait que des grognements de colère alors que ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.  
« _C'est à se demander qui est le pire…_, dit la jalousie. _Voldemort_ _qui ne t'aime pas et veut te baiser jusqu'à ta mort… Ou cet homme qui te fait miroiter monts et merveilles et puis te trompe ?_ »  
Draco s'arrêta au centre de la petite pièce, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur face à sa pensée. Ses larmes s'échappèrent doucement de ses yeux gris-bleu et, fou de désespoir et de rage, il se remit à frapper dans le sac, chantant tout en pleurant : 

_Lune tu veux être mère __  
Tu ne trouve pas l'amour  
Qui exauce ta prière  
Dis moi lune d'argent  
Toi qui n'as pas de bras  
Comment bercer l'enfant  
Hijo de la luna._

Et les soirs où l'enfant joue et sourit,  
de joie aussi la lune s'arrondit  
Et lorsque l'enfant pleure  
Elle décroît pour lui faire  
Un berceau de lumière  
  
Quand il eut répété deux fois le couplet final, le sac de sable était en miette sur le sol et lui à genoux, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux portés sur le seul hublot de la pièce, attendant il ne savait trop quoi, mais voulant rester loin de tout et surtout de son coeur qui hurlait.

Lorsque Harry entra dans sa cabine, elle était déserte. Déçu, il s'assit sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce et porta son regard sur la fenêtre, observant la lune en croissant dans le ciel, et attendant. Attendant que Draco arrive, attendant que ce voyage prenne fin, et attendant de pouvoir partir loin de Antonin. Crétin... Comment avait-il pu pensé un seul instant qu'il était amoureux de lui ? C'était ridicule... Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait...

Harry poussa un léger soupir, toujours un peu énervé. Où pouvait bien être Draco ? Se trouvait-il encore dans cette pièce, à taper sur son sac de sable ? Si oui, et bien, il en mettait du temps! Et d'abord, pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Après un petit moment passé dans l'obscurité, Harry finit par se relever doucement, ressortant de sa cabine et descendant au coursive rapidement, se dirigeant d'un pas silencieux en direction de la pièce où il avait surpris Draco un peu plus tôt. Connaissant désormais le chemin par coeur, il l'atteignit en un rien de temps, ouvrant doucement la porte, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

Draco était assis au milieu, dans un tas de sable. Ses yeux fixaient le hublot alors qu'il bougeait d'avant en arrière, inconscient des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Le croissant de Lune se reflétait dans ses prunelles, transformant les sillons pâles en des coulis argentés et ses yeux d'argent en deux diamants scintillants.

Harry resta figé sur place en le voyant ainsi. Il passa la porte, la laissant entrouverte derrière lui.

-Draco ? appela-t-il dans un doux chuchotement.

Le blond n'eut aucune réaction. Il ne cligna pas des yeux ni ne bougea d'un centimètre, si on ne considérait pas le balancement continuel de son corps. Harry s'approcha doucement de lui, inquiet.

-Draco ? répéta-t-il, s'accroupissant près de lui.

Il n'y eut toujours aucune réaction. C'était à peine si Draco était conscient de sa présence. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, se penchant quelque peu en avant, afin d'apercevoir un peu mieux le visage du blond. Mais par tous les Dieux, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que son amant soit dans un tel état ? Qui lui avait causé pareille réaction ? Harry était partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Doucement, avec mille précautions – qu'il ne savait pourquoi il prenait – il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, le secouant doucement. Draco ne réagit pas plus à son toucher qu'à son appel. Tout juste un léger frémissement, mais sans plus. Harry se releva et vint plutôt se mettre face à lui, essuyant quelques larmes sur ses joues, de son pouce, l'appelant de nouveau.

Coupé de sa vision, Draco sursauta et leva des yeux vides pour ensuite regarder Harry. Il sembla un instant se bloquer et se tendre, mais rapidement, il se détendit et lui fit un pâle sourire, bien que ses yeux exprimèrent toujours le vide.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda doucement le Pirate, concerné.

Draco se contenta de le regarder, toujours avec ce sourire si étrange et inquiétant. Il ne répondit pas mais émit une sorte de rire avant de passer ses bras autour de lui et de se blottir contre lui, son visage caché dans son cou. Harry resta figé, surpris, passant finalement ses bras autour de lui, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Draco continua de rire contre lui, bien que toujours secoué de sanglots. Ses bras le serraient convulsivement, comme s'il avait peur de le voir partir.

-Tu... tu as... pa... passer une... Une bonne journée ? demanda-t-il, hoquetant.

-Euh, oui, oui... Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Draco rit encore.

-Ri... Rien... C'est rien... ne t'en fais pas... Ce n'est rien du tout.

Harry le serra contre lui, de plus en plus inquiet, passant doucement une main dans son dos. Draco continuait de rire et de pleurer à la fois, mais bien vite, ses efforts tombèrent en miette et son rire mourut définitivement. A quoi bon faire semblant ? Harry avait bien vu qu'il pleurait, de toute façon. Et ce fut tout ce qu'il put faire: S'accrocher à lui et pleurer. Pleurer car son désespoir et son acharnement avaient vaincu sa jalousie: Harry était tout ce qui lui restait. Et même si ça lui faisait mal... Peu importe, il accepterait que Harry soit avec Antonin...

Harry s'assit complètement au sol finalement, laissant Draco pleurer ton son saoul contre lui. Il pourrait lui demander de nouveau par la suite ce qu'il avait. Pour l'instant, tout ce dont le blond semblait avoir besoin était du réconfort. Contre lui, Draco continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes, s'accrochant à lui avec une sorte de désespoir. Il ne cessait de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles, au grand agacement du brun. Un long moment passa ainsi, sans que le blond ne se calme. Harry finit donc par le repousser légèrement, faisant lever vers lui son visage baigné de larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Draco voulut pourtant se raccrocher à lui, comme si s'en éloigner était un grand danger.

-Rien... rien, c'est rien, répétait-il en essayant de se blottir encore contre lui.

-Draco... Dis-moi qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état..., reprit Harry, l'empêchant de le serrer de nouveau désespérément.

Draco le regarda avec peine, visiblement encore plus triste de son refus. Il sembla pourtant perdre sa tristesse après un moment et ses yeux retrouvèrent son vide inquiétant.

-Ce n'est... vraiment rien, dit-il d'une voix basse, la tête penchée vers le sol.

-Oh, je t'en prie... dis-moi... j'aime pas te voir comme ça...

Mais Draco semblait de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, comme s'il se battait avec une partie de sa personne, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. Harry poussa un petit soupir et le serra de nouveau dans ses bras, attendant que Draco ait repris son état normal. Mais le blond le repoussa soudainement, avec une violence étonnante.

-Ne me touchez pas! gronda-t-il, ses yeux soudainement embrasés de colère.

Plier ? Plier ? Un Malfoy ne rompait pas! Si Harry voulait deux hommes, il apprendrait que personne n'était à sa hauteur! Et que jamais il n'accepterait ça! Comment avait-il pu penser accepter de ramper ? Lui... Lui! Draco se releva, fixant Harry avec dégoût, mépris et haine.

Harry le regarda, abasourdi. Mais c'était quoi, ce changement époustouflant de comportement ? Il passait de la crise de larmes au grondement colérique et au dégoût. Il se releva à son tour, le regardant toujours aussi étonné.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, par tous les dieux ?

-Il ne se passe rien, Pirate! éructa Draco. Tenez-vous loin de moi et ne m'adressez plus _jamais_ la parole!

-Pardon ? Draco, merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Ce que tu as fait ? siffla Draco. Ce que vous avez fait ? Comme si vous ne le saviez pas! J'espère au moins qu'il en vaut la peine car je vous quitte!

Harry était de plus en plus bouche bée.

-Tu me... ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Encore trop rêveur que pour comprendre, Pirate ? cingla Draco.

-Tu veux bien te calmer et m'expliquer pourquoi tu me fais toute cette histoire ?

-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas! Je suis très calme, en plus!

-Non, je ne sais pas... Pas du tout même!

-Oh, vraiment... Et il y a dix minutes, où étiez-vous, Pirate ?

-Sur le pont... avec... oh putain...

-Oui, ça, c'est ce que je ne suis pas!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, exactement ?

-Parce que vous souhaitez en plus de cela que je vous raconte la scène ? grogna Draco.

Harry poussa un soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Il ne s'est _rien_ passé d'autre, que ce... baiser... je l'ai repoussé...

-C'est cela... Et moi, je suis le petit-fils du Pape!

-Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, alors c'est perdu d'avance!

-Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance après _ça_ ?

-Draco, je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles, c'est tout à fait normal... Mais je n'ai rien fait, je te dis!

-Et pourquoi vous croirais-je ? Vous m'aviez également promis de ne pas me tromper, mais il me semble que c'est bien un joli mensonge!

-Je ne t'ai pas trompé!

-C'est cela... oui..., dit le blond, peu croyant.

-Mais puisque je te le dis! Quelle raison aurais-je, de toute façon, de te tromper ?

-Je n'en sais strictement rien et ça m'est égal! C'est terminé!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ou fasse pour te prouver que je t'aime ? Je suis près à aller te chercher la lune, ça ne te suffit pas ?

-Je n'ai besoin d'aucune preuve, monsieur! Vous m'avez menti! Je ne veux plus vous voir!

-Je ne t'ai pas menti! C'était une erreur, ce qui s'est passé... Une très grosse erreur! Je n'avais pas prévu que cela se produise, sinon je n'aurais jamais approché Antonin! Bon sang, tu crois que je serais assez stupide pour me jeter sur lui, et risquer de te perdre ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas! Je n'ai et je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille! Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, pour cela!

-Je ne vous crois pas, dit Draco, ses bras croisés obstinément, mais ses yeux révélant son doute.

-Eh bien pourquoi t'aurais-je retenu l'autre nuit ? Pourquoi ne t'aurais-je pas laissé partir, si je ne t'aimais pas ?

-Les avantages que j'apporte, peut-être ? lâcha le Prince avec sarcasme.

-Oh, tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que ça m'importe bien peu! Je me fiche si tu m'apportes des avantages ou des ennuis, ce dont je ne me fiche pas, c'est de toi, tout simplement.

-Voulez-vous un violon pour vous aider dans votre mélodrame ?

-Ce n'est pas un mélodrame, j'essaie simplement de t'expliquer la situation, mon point de vue sur toi... sur celui que j'aime.

-Vous avez une vision bien étrange de l'amour, monsieur. À combien d'autres avez-vous donc promis vos chimères ?

-Personne. Je ne m'attachais à personne avant toi.

-Menteur! siffla Draco.

-Pour une rare fois, je ne mens pas.

-Ah ? Pourtant, je crois que c'est la seule chose que vous sachiez respecter!

-Je te respecte également toi.

-Arrêtez avec vos mensonges! cria presque Draco, blêmissant alors qu'il se reculait vers la porte.

Harry ne broncha pas et fit un pas vers lui.

-Je ne te mens pas, pourquoi persistes-tu à ne pas me croire ?

-Parce que vous... êtes un menteur! dit Draco, reculant encore.

-T'ai-je jamais menti en ce qui concernait mes sentiments envers-toi, Draco ?

-Ne venons-nous pas d'avoir la preuve que oui ? demanda le blond.

-Ça ne voulait strictement rien dire! Antonin est un abruti, on ne peut rien y faire! Mais est-ce que le fait que je ne cesse de te répéter que je t'aime ne te dit également rien ?

-Disons que cela rend vos mots un peu moins crédibles!

-Mais ce n'est pas faute d'essayer! Tu me demanderais n'importe quoi, pour me faire pardonner, et je n'hésiterais pas un instant à le faire!

-Ah, comme c'est facile de tenir ce genre de discours! dit le blond, reculant toujours. Mais j'en assez de croire tout ce qu'on me dit! Je ne veux plus vous croire!

-Tu ne veux plus, ou tu ne peux plus ? Et pourquoi est-ce si difficile de croire que je suis fou de toi ?

-Voulez-vous peut-être que je demande à Antonin de descendre, histoire de rejouer la scène avec lui... Vous pourriez peut-être mieux... _percevoir_ la situation ?

-Il m'approche encore – ou il t'approche – et je l'étrangle...

Harry s'approcha de lui.

-Mais si tu veux vraiment tout finir avec moi, si tu veux vraiment tout arrêté, alors dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus en me regardant en face.

Draco se figea. Il le fixa avec une sorte de détermination, ses yeux flamboyants. Mais il fut incapable de parler. Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je te dise, encore, pour te dire que je refuse de te laisser partir ? Que je refuse de laisser partir ce que j'ai de plus cher.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, dit Draco, détournant la tête. Je n'ai pas la force d'y croire.

-Draco... fit Harry, s'approcha un peu plus et caressant sa joue du revers de la main. Tu en as la force... Il faut juste la trouver en toi...

Draco eut un léger mouvement de recul mais ne s'écarta pas.

-Comment être sûr que tout n'était pas un mensonge ? se demanda-t-il.

-Regarde-moi...

Harry lui fit tourner la tête vers lui.

-J'ai l'air de te mentir ?

Draco le regarda, ne s'écartant pas de sa main. Ses yeux étaient légèrement perdus et, tout au fond, une légère lueur de peine flottait encore.

-Je... Non, dit Draco.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

-Je suis désolé que tu aies du voir cela... Je ne désirais rien de cette situation...

-Oui et bien vous n'aviez pas l'air d'être si dérangé! dit Draco, s'écartant de nouveau.

-Draco, je t'en prie, crois-moi...! C'est toi que j'aime, pas lui! Je suis conscient du fais que tu ne veux pas me pardonner, surtout dans une telle situation, mais comment peux-tu imaginer qu'après toutes ces semaines, je me détournerais de toi pour aller vers quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu depuis des années!

Draco le fixa, doutant toujours.

-Vous auriez pu entretenir votre relation avec lui! dit-il.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai couché avec lui qu'une seule fois! Et c'était des années avant de te connaître! Cette idée ne m'est _jamais_ repassée par l'esprit!

Draco sembla soudainement indécis.

-Je... Je ne sais plus, dit-il, détournant encore.

Harry pencha la tête vers lui, se retrouvant très près de son visage.

-De quoi doutes-tu donc ? De ma sincérité ? De mon amour ? De mon dévouement envers-toi ?

-Je ne sais plus... je ne sais même plus de quoi je doute...

Il hésita un instant puis...

-J'ai peur...

-Peur de quoi ? De moi ?

Draco hocha difficilement de la tête, bien qu'avec hésitation. Harry appuya son front contre le sien.

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi... je ne te ferai jamais de mal... je veux pas t'en faire...

Draco ne se recula pas. Presque doucement, il leva les bras, les passant autour de son cou pour ensuite enfouir son visage dans son cou. Le brun eut presque peur de bouger, de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne de nouveau. Avec mille précautions, il passa ses bras autour de lui, craintif de le serrer un peu trop fort. Draco ne parut pourtant pas effrayé et resserra ses bras autour de lui, de nouvelles larmes coulant le long de son visage.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Harry sourit doucement.

-Je t'adore, moi...

Draco ne répondit rien, pleurant silencieusement contre lui.

-Je sais..., Je sais... je suis désolé, moi aussi... je t'aime...

Harry se détacha légèrement de lui et prit son visage en coupe, embrassant ses lèvres mouillées et goûtant aux larmes salées.

-Ne t'excuse pas... ne t'excuse pas, murmura-t-il, c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état...

-Je suis désolé... quand même, dit Draco, se mettant à l'embrasser lui aussi dès qu'il le pouvait. Je sais... je t'ai blessé... Je suis désolé... Si désolé...

-Tu m'as blessé... Mais tu l'étais encore plus... je ne t'en veux pas... je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Draco poussa une simple petite plainte, se serrant contre lui tout en déposant de multiples petits baisers sur ses lèvres, son visage et son cou. Harry le laissa faire, fermant les yeux, et le serrant précieusement contre lui, poussant un petit soupir – discret – de soulagement.

-Tu m'as fait peur... très peur, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Tu ne peux pas savoir la trouille que j'ai eue... De te voir passer d'un état désespéré, à celui de colérique, de me crier dessus et de m'accuser alors que j'étais totalement perdu dans cette situation, puis que tu me dises que tout était fini... Je pouvais pas le croire... Je voulais pas le croire... Et je veux pas cela arrive... Jamais...

-Et ça n'arrivera jamais! dit Draco, continuant ses multiples petits baisers tout en pleurant. Oh, non, jamais, jamais, je le jure! J'veux plus que ça arrive, plus jamais! Je t'aime...

Harry lui murmura que c'était également le cas, le serrant toujours contre lui, soulagé. Il y eut un long moment de silence, avant que Harry demande, tout bas :  
-Pourquoi tapais-tu dans ce sac de sable, tout à l'heure ?

-À quel moment ? demanda Draco, toujours pressé contre lui avec force.

-Plus tôt... Bien avant que j'arrive...

-La colère, murmura Draco dans son cou. Je ne supporte pas qu'_il_ te regarde!

Il resserra encore plus ses bras, le plaquant totalement à lui.

-Je ne lui trouve absolument rien... Ne t'en fais plus avec ça...

Draco en répondit rien, l'accrochant toujours aussi fort contre lui. Le brun le laissa faire, ouvrant finalement maladroitement la porte et l'entraînant dans le couloir, préférant regagner sa cabine avec Draco plutôt que de rester dans cette pièce. Le blond se laissa entraîner, bien que gardant un bras passé autour de sa taille. Ils remontèrent finalement sur le pont au bout d'un petit moment, où quelques hommes travaillaient toujours, se dirigeant vers la cabine de Harry, où celui-ci ne manqua pas de verrouiller la porte. Draco le reprit aussitôt contre lui, ne voulant définitivement pas le lâcher.

Harry sourit doucement, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, laissant le blond s'installer sur ses genoux, le serrant toujours dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le brun le laissa faire, caressant tendrement son dos et tournant les yeux vers la fenêtre, observant la mer scintiller sous la lumière blafarde du croissant de lune.

-La prochaine fois que je te fais du mal... frappe-moi. Ou mieux encore, jette-moi par-dessus bord!

-Jamais de la vie! dit aussitôt Draco. Je ne te laisse plus d'un mètre!

-Où est ta corde que je puisse m'attacher à toi ?

-Ce sont simplement mes bras, dit Draco.

Harry se mit presque à ronronner.

-J'aurai du mal à m'en séparer dans ce cas. Ça me va très bien.

Draco sourit contre son cou, l'embrassant doucement.

-Quelle folie m'a prise de vouloir te quitter ? murmura-t-il. Comment ai-je pu penser une telle chose ? Je mourrais sans toi, fou que je suis!

-Quel beau couple nous faisons! Deux types complètement fous!

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble, dit Draco, amusé.

Harry rit doucement.

-Je me demande bien jusqu'où cela va nous mener...

-Mhmm... Je ne sais pas, dit le blond. Ça m'est égal... Je reste avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive...

Harry embrassa sa tempe.

-C'est rassurant de savoir que je ne mourrai pas seul, soit au bout d'une corde, soit sous le fil d'une épée... soit... par quelque autre moyen!

-Quel que soit le moyen ou le danger... Je ferai tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien! dit Draco, se dégageant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Harry lui sourit d'un air doux.

-Je ne peux pas me sentir plus en sécurité...

Draco sourit, déposant un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez. Le brun le regarda avec des yeux rieurs, le resserrant de nouveau contre lui.

-Il faut très sérieusement que j'envisage de te donner un grade à ton niveau...

-Amant officiel, ça m'ira très bien, répondit le blond.

Harry sourit.

-Ça, c'est déjà fait... Hmmm voyons voir... peut-être capitaine, si je m'attribue un autre bateau...

-Pas question! dit aussitôt Draco. Sauf si... si tu veux te débarrasser de moi...

Il se détacha lentement de lui, descendant de ses genoux. Harry grogna et le ramena aussitôt sur lui.

-Et puis quoi encore!

Draco eut une petite moue.

-Mais c'est toi qui me parles de partir sur un autre navire...

-Moi j'ai dis ça ? Oh, tu sais que je suis fou, allons...

-Mais si tu insistes pour que je parte, tu sais...

-Non, je préfère te garder jalousement sur mes ponts, près de moi.

-Mhmm... J'ai des doutes, murmura Draco.

-Roooh, j'adore effacer tes doutes...

Un étrange sourire se peignit sur le visage du Pirate.

-Mhmm... Moui, ça... j'avais remarqué!

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête.

-Tu doutes beaucoup ?

-Énormément, dit Draco, soulevant un sourcil curieux.

-Mais c'est que c'est bien intéressant tout cela...

Les mains du brun se mirent à se balader sous sa chemise. Draco rit, secouant la tête.

-Petit pervers! dit-il, son corps se détendant pourtant.

Harry eut un sourire lubrique.

-Petit hein ? Tu vas voir que mon appétit n'est pas _petit_ lui...

-Oh, mais je le sens, dit Draco, bougeant des hanches. Mhmm, oui, je le sens très bien...

Harry enfouit sa tête dans son cou, suçant et léchant doucement la peau douce, s'enivrant de l'odeur du blond, tandis qu'il soulevait sa chemise tentant de la lui retirer le plus rapidement possible. Draco sourit, lui laissant toutes les commandes alors que ses hanches continuaient leur mouvement langoureux. Harry en profita allègrement, le dénudant à moitié, laissant ses mains caresser son torse et son dos, tandis qu'il embrassait toujours son cou et sa nuque comme un affamé. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, poussant un geignement.

Les mains du Capitaine s'égarèrent très rapidement sur son corps, allant détacher son pantalon, tandis qu'il prenait possession de la bouche de Draco, l'embrassant avec une certaine avidité, caressant sa langue de la sienne et gémissant doucement. Draco se laissa faire, répondant à son baiser tout en enlevant la chemise du pantalon de Harry, se séparant de sa bouche pour la lui ôter et ensuite l'embrasser de plus belle.

Toujours calés dans le fauteuil, ils entreprirent de finir de se déshabiller l'un et l'autre, les mains caressant, chatouillant, glissant et taquinant le corps de l'autre, alors que leurs souffles se faisaient plus courts, se mêlant. Draco colla son corps enfin nu à celui tout aussi nu de Harry, geignant de plaisir en le sentant contre lui et en touchant ainsi sa peau.

-Oh, oui, fit-il, visiblement satisfait de ce contact.

Harry le pressa davantage contre lui, ses bras autour de sa taille lui permettant de glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses, murmurant des insanités qu'il pourrait lui faire subir, se délectant des sons que produisait Draco. Le blond l'écoutait, se sentant de plus en plus excité en l'entendant parler ainsi.

-Pitié, Harry, murmura Draco. J'ai tant envie de toi...

-Je sais, chuchota le Pirate, bougeant doucement des hanches, tout en faisant pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité chaude et étroite du Prince.

-Mhmm, fit Draco, renversant la tête et bougeant doucement sur le Pirate, ressentant le besoin qu'il bouge plus vite.

Harry alla aussitôt lécher et embrasser sa gorge, tandis qu'il le préparait consciencieusement, un deuxième doigt rejoignant bientôt le premier, le brun leur imprimant un mouvement de ciseau, l'érection de Draco se frottant contre la sienne menaçant dangereusement de lui faire perdre la tête.

-Oh, Harry, murmurait Draco à son oreille. Vas-y Harry... Viens!

Il bougeait de plus en plus vite sur lui, gémissant doucement. Faisant fi de ses supplications, Harry introduisit le troisième et dernier doigt à l'intérieur de lui, impatient pourtant.

Draco poussa une exclamation de plaisir, semblant se faire plus ardent alors que ses mains partaient à l'aventure sur le corps de Harry, essayant de lui faire perdre le peu de résistance qu'il avait. Finalement, avec un petit sourire pervers, il chuchota sensuellement à son oreille:

-Tu m'excites, Harry, fit-il, gémissant fortement pour le rendre plus fort. Mhmm... Si fort... Si... Sexy...

Harry poussa un grondement sourd, retirant ses doigts et ramenant ses mains sur les fesses du blond, soulevant ses hanches et entrant en lui, gémissant bruyamment. Draco cria, fermant les yeux pour savourer son plaisir alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les épaules de Harry, s'en servant pour se surélever et se rabaisser en cadence.

Harry se mit à murmurer son nom chaque fois qu'il se glissait de nouveau en lui, toujours un peu plus profondément, ses mains sur les fesses de Draco l'incitant à accélérer ses mouvements.

-Oh, Harry, gémissait Draco, bougeant vivement. C'est bon, Harry... Tu es si bon...

Celui-ci l'embrassa vivement, voracement, haletant bruyamment contre ses lèvres, ses mèches noires, trop courtes pour être attachées, collant à son front. Draco le regardait, ses jambes plantées dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Ses mains se promenaient le long de ses épaules et sa bouche dans son cou ou sur la sienne. Quand elle n'était pas occupée à l'encourager, gémir ou crier doucement.

-Si chaud..., se mit à murmurer Harry, tu m'fais perdre la tête... Oh, Draco... Draco...  
Ses murmures devinrent rapidement des halètements plaintifs, puis des cris. Le blond se mordit la lèvre, accentuant ses mouvements de hanches alors que le Pirate le rendait chaque seconde plus fou de plaisir, uniquement par la prononciation si jouissive de son prénom.

Harry le pressa contre lui, avec un besoin de sentir Draco contre lui, une de ses mains s'insinua entre eux et allant caresser le membre tendu du blond plus intimement. Draco gémit plus fort, sa respiration devenant complètement anarchique. Il s'accrocha à lui, criant doucement alors qu'il suivait les mouvements de son amant.

Harry se saisit vivement de ses lèvres, poussant un cri étranglé alors qu'il serrait Draco contre lui, l'immobilisant par la même occasion et se répandant profondément en lui. En même temps, Draco se tendit, son cri étouffé par la bouche de Harry alors que sa semence se répandait entre eux. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, haletants, pantelants et l'esprit brumeux, leurs corps en sueur serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Draco, avachi sur Harry, eut tout juste le courage d'enfouir son visage dans sa nuque, y déposant de tendres baisers. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et soupira de satisfaction, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, se laissant câliner, emprisonnant toujours Draco dans ses bras.

-Tu es un véritable... et adorable... chaton! dit Draco entre deux baisers.

Comme pour donner vérité à cela, Harry émit un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à un ronronnement. Draco émit un rire.

-Chaton ou... Tigre, cela dépend de la situation, dit-il au creux de son oreille.

Harry sourit d'un air alangui.

-Un tigre... C'est plus féroce!

-Et ça te ressemble plus, dit Draco. Mon cher et si sauvage Harry...

Celui-ci l'embrassa doucement.

-Sauvage ? Pas tant que ça, puisque tu as réussi à... m'apprivoiser...

-Mais pas totalement, dit Draco, sa main s'égarant sur son entrejambe apaisée. Tu as tendance à retrouver toute ta... fougue, dans certaines situations...

-Et c'est pour le mieux, non ? chuchota Harry, avec un air lubrique.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, dit Draco, suave. J'adore quand tu as ce genre de... sauvagerie...

-Et j'adore te la démontrer...

-Oh, ça... Je n'en doute pas, rit Draco.

Harry sourit doucement, caressant son dos.

-Alors, tu doutes toujours ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Tu as encore un peu de ta passion sauvageonne ?

-Oh, je dois pouvoir en trouver...

-Alors oui, je doute! Et je douterai jusqu'à ma mort... Histoire que tu me démontres... Que tu m'aimes... Comme maintenant!

-Et pourquoi pas te le démontrer tout de suite ?

Avec un rire, Harry le souleva dans ses bras, l'entraînant jusqu'au lit.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Le pont du _Ring_ était baigné par les chauds rayons du soleil matinaux du soleil le lendemain, ce qui promettait une vraie canicule. Les marins s'activaient pourtant sur le pont, alors que, au loin, très très loin, on apercevait un minuscule morceau de terre; leur prochaine destination. À la proue, Draco regardait l'île, les yeux plissés.

-Mais, dit-il après un moment. Nous sommes... Dieu! C'est une île Africaine!

Fol Oeil, qui se trouvait près de lui, eut un sourire suffisant.

-Bien vu, mon Prince. Il s'agit de mon île.

-Votre île ? demanda Draco, surpris.

-Mon repaire.

-C'est une manie, chez les pirates, marmonna Draco.

Fol Oeil lui jeta un coup d'oeil curieux.

-Il nous faut bien une cache, mon Prince...

Il leva son œil valide vers le plus haut mât.

-Vous la verrez très vite d'toute façon...

Du haut de la vigie, Harry était adossé contre le mât et fixait l'horizon, se laissant baigner par le soleil. Tout ce qu'il voyait, était cette petite île... Mais que n'aurait-il pas donné pour voir un navire aux voiles branches... Il voulait son bateau!

Il poussa un léger soupir, replaçant machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et baissant les yeux vers le pont, où il repéra rapidement Draco. Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres.

Depuis qu'ils étaient levés, Harry ne le lâchait pas des yeux, s'assurant qu'il était toujours dans les parages, et pas trop près de Antonin qui, s'il l'avait pu, l'aurait tué d'un regard. Quelqu'un de plus jaloux sur cette Terre n'existait assurément pas!  
Se redressant sur ses pieds, il chassa toutes ces pensées, s'approchant du bord de la plate-forme où il se trouvait et regardant l'île vers laquelle ils s'approchaient.

« Affalez la grand voile » pouvait-on entendre, quelques mètres plus bas.  
Le _Ring_ sembla aussitôt filer un peu plus vite, le vent venant siffler agréablement aux oreilles de Harry. Attrapant sa chemise, il redescendit rapidement sur le pont, s'approchant de la proue où le Capitaine et Draco se trouvaient toujours.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire en Afrique, ici ?

-Visiter le Paradis, Potter.

Celui-ci émit un léger rire.

-On n'a pas la même définition du Paradis, alors, répliqua-t-il, lançant un regard appuyé à Draco.

Draco se contenta de lui sourire, finissant par passer un bras possessif autour de sa taille: Que les autres marins pensent ce qu'ils voulaient! Harry était à lui et il entendait bien que tout le monde le sache!

Harry eut un petit sourire, le laissant faire, regardant le bateau filer droit vers l'île qui se rapprochait à une vitesse étonnante. Fol Œil n'avait pas menti, son navire était très rapide...

Détournant les yeux, Harry rencontra le regard brûlant de jalousie de Antonin posé sur lui, et il eut un sourire mauvais, se collant un peu plus contre Draco. Le blond, qui fixait lui aussi l'île, sursauta à son mouvement mais lui sourit, ne se doutant pas de la raison du comportement de Harry.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à qu'ils aient atteint l'île, le bateau s'approchant des quais. Harry se séparant finalement de lui, alla aider à décharger ce qu'il y avait à descendre à terre. Draco le regarda d'un air un peu chagriné mais se força à ne pas aller près de lui.

-Vous êtes... Ça fait longtemps qu'vous vous êtes rencontrés ? fit soudain une voix, près de lui.

Draco sursauta, se tournant vers le capitaine du bateau.

-Non, répondit-il. Enfin... Deux ou trois mois...

Le pirate poussa un étrange son, presque un grognement.

-M'étonne qu'il reste avec une seule personne...

Draco le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Pourquoi cela ?

Fol Œil le regarda de façon sceptique.

-C't'un pirate...

-Et moi, je suis un noble... C'est tout aussi dangereux... côté coeur, j'entends.

-Mouais... Peut-être...

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-J'ai pu voir que vous sembliez très... attachés...

-C'est le cas... Enfin, pour moi, c'est certain. Pour Harry, aussi, je pense.

-Il l'faut bien, avec le peu d'temps que vous passez ensemble...

-Mpff... Oui... D'ailleurs... à ce propos... Ne pourrait-il pas avoir plus de libertés ? Ou alors ne pourriez-vous pas me permettre de travailler ? Sans vouloir me vexer, je m'ennuie cruellement de lui!

-Les Princes sont pas faits pour travailler de la sorte! Si votre père apprenait que je vous ai laissé suer à porter des caisses...

-Mon père vous tuerait pour m'avoir gardé à votre bord et ne pas m'avoir livré à lui! Mon père lui-même m'a fait travailler comme un esclave sur son propre bateau. Et pour finir, si vous ne voulez pas que je travaille, alors je vous en prie, donnez-lui plus de libertés...

Fol Oeil reporta son oeil valide sur Harry.

-C'est vrai qui m'doit un service... Pas obliger de le faire travailler...

-Exactement! dit Draco, soudainement plein d'espoir et d'attention pour Maugrey.

-Y pourra prendre un peu temps pour lui sur l'île...

-Mpfff... Certes, mais... J'ai besoin de lui maintenant! dit Draco.

L'homme prit un moment avant de répondre, réfléchissant.

-Ça va, grogna-t-il finalement, allez le chercher... j'lui donne congé.

-Merci! dit Draco, courant déjà vers Harry qu'il attrapa par la taille alors qu'il s'apprêtait à soulever une caisse.

Harry le regarda par-dessus son épaule, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qui me vaut tant d'affection ?

-Le fait que je t'aime, murmura Draco à son oreille. Et le fait que tu n'es plus obligé de travailler... Maugrey te donne le champ libre!

Harry eut un sourire et haussa un sourcil.

-Lui aurais-tu avancé des faveurs ?

-Non! Aucune! Mais visiblement, que je le menace de travailler avec toi lui fait peur...

-Il a peut-être peur qu'on trouve un joli placard...

-Mhmm... On s'en fiche des placards! Je t'ai obtenu cette liberté, maintenant, on peut faire ce qu'on veut! Dans un placard ou non!

-Ben... Allons voir un peu cette l'île, dans ce cas...

-Maintenant ? Non! Je suis d'avis que nous attendions Maugrey pour cela! Après tout, c'est son territoire et ce serait manquer de respect que de ne pas lui laisser le loisir de nous la faire visiter!

-C'est vrai que je lui ai déjà beaucoup manqué de respect... Bah, restons là dans ce cas...

Harry le fit s'asseoir au sol, un peu à l'écart des autres, sur le bord du quai, avec lui.

Draco sourit, passant un bras autour de sa taille et posant son menton sur sa propre épaule.

-J'ai oublié de te dire que Blaise continuait les recherches sur le _Survivor_... Il a dit qu'il m'enverrait un oiseau avec les coordonnées quand il l'aurait trouvé...

-Il pourrait être n'importe où... S'il le trouve, je lui tire mon chapeau!

-Oh, fais confiance à Blaise! Il est un excellent manipulateur et a plus d'espions répandus dans le monde entier que Voldemort n'a de partisans en Angleterre!

-Tout le monde est partisan de Tom Jedusor, en Grande-Bretagne!

-Oui, je sais! C'est pour ça que j'ai pris cet exemple!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-J'espère qu'il le trouvera, dans ce cas! Il a plus de chance que nous!

-Oui, dit Draco. J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt... mais il s'est passé tant de chose que... j'ai oublié...

-Y'a pas de mal... Ça t'est sorti de l'esprit, c'est tout...

Draco sourit, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-De toute façon, c'est bien, que je te le dise maintenant... ça te donne un peu plus d'espoir, ainsi...

Harry fut parcouru d'un imperceptible mais agréable frisson, tandis qu'un étrange sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

-Plus y'a d'espoir, plus j'crois entendre l'heure de la vengeance sonner...

Draco eut un petit sourire amusé, ayant très bien remarqué sa réaction.  
-Et plus tu sembles heureux, surtout! dit Draco. Je suis sûr que nous le retrouverons. Et si ce n'est pas le cas après deux ou trois mois, je te propose de retourner sur l'Île de la Tortue et d'attendre là... Après tout, tout pirate finit par y retourner un jour, non ?

-On ne peut pas résister à cette île! C'est une vraie tentation... Mais certains pirates, après un grand coup, n'y retournent parfois jamais... La richesse leur monte à la tête... Mais je ne m'en fais pas trop avec ça... Bill s'est montré rusé... Mais c'est un crétin qui n'est pas capable de diriger sa propre vie, alors un équipage...

Draco sourit, amusé.  
-Étonnant, dit-il. Tu es un crétin aussi, pourtant!  
Il avait un large sourire, affichant un air mi-taquin mi-câlin. Harry eut un air félin.

-Oui, mais jusque ici, je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti, non ?

-Mhmm... J'avoue! dit Draco. Tu dois être né sous une bonne étoile! Ou être un crétin très chanceux... Ou... Tout simplement un faux crétin.  
Il fit semblant d'y réfléchir.  
-Mouais... Je suis sûr que c'est ça!

Le Pirate sourit.

-Je cache bien mon jeu n'est-ce pas ?

-Merveilleusement bien! répondit Draco, riant.

Pour la peine, Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Je pourrais aussi me mettre à cacher à quel point je t'aime...

-Ah non! dit Draco. Sinon, je serai obligé de reprendre mes manières princières... Tu n'aimerais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument pas... Tu sais comme je me suis acharné à te les faire perdre...

-Mais qui te dit que je ne feins pas de les perdre pour mieux les ressortir ?

-Parce que tu n'oserais pas me faire cet horrible coup ?

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir... Qu'entends-tu par horrible coup ?

-Le fait de redevenir pointilleux sur le savoir-vivre et tout ce qui va avec...

-Oh, mais je ne faisais pas référence à ça, dit Draco, prenant un air félin.

Il eut un sourire sournois et se colla totalement à lui, lui lançant un regard langoureux avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille et de chuchoter perversement:

-Non... Je faisais allusion à la manie qu'ont les Princes de gouverner... La différence serait que je ne gouvernerais pas un royaume mais...

Il mordilla légèrement son oreille.

-Une certaine...

Il glissa dans son cou, y faisant un petit chemin de baisers avant de remonter et de chuchoter de nouveau:

-Activité nocturne...

Et il mordit de nouveau son lobe, passant une main le long de sa cuisse tout en lançant un regard prédateur à Harry – et défiant à Antonin qui les fixait avec haine. Harry le regarda de façon assez intéressée, quelque chose d'étrange au fond des yeux.

-Dans ce cas, peut-être que je serais intéressé à faire revenir certaines manières, chuchota-t-il à son tour, sur un ton suave.

-Lesquelles, très exactement ? demanda Draco sur le même ton.

-Par exemple... cette certaine... passion de gouverner les autres...

Draco eut un large sourire et se mordit la lèvre. N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres.

-Et... quand... comptes-tu les réveiller ? demanda-t-il, le dévisageant avec envie.

-Hmmm... Très bientôt, chuchota Harry, la situation lui plaisant énormément.

Draco sourit, regardant ses lèvres avec envie, mais y résistant obstinément.

-J'ai hâte de pouvoir... reprendre ces habitudes!

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre... Mais un quai n'est pas un très bon endroit... Surtout avec un certain regard brûlant sur nous...

-Si tu savais combien j'emmerde ce regard! dit Draco. Cependant, tu as raison... Un quai n'est pas un bon endroit... Je ne veux surtout pas que d'autres que moi aient des vues sur ton superbe corps!  
Il fit légèrement descendre ses yeux sur ledit corps, revenant pourtant à ses lèvres qu'il fixa un moment avant de revenir à ses yeux.

-Mon superbe corps, comme tu le dis si bien, préfère n'avoir que tes regards qui le reluquent avec envie..., répondit Harry, passant par la suite sa langue sur les lèvres – beaucoup trop lentement – pour les humecter.

Draco suivit le mouvement mais ne fit aucun geste.  
-Es-tu sûr que c'est tout ce que ton superbe corps veut que je lui fasse ?

-Je crois que tu le connais suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il veut...

-Certes, certes, dit Draco. Mais je préfère m'en assurer...

-Donc, la réponse est non, ce n'est pas seulement ce que je veux que tu fasses à mon corps...

-Et que veux-tu que je te fasse ?

-Bon, suffit... Vous continuerez ça plus tard... Y'a des choses à voir! coupa soudain Fol Œil.

Harry grogna. Draco se tourna vers le capitaine, se relevant d'un bond et lui adressant un sourire poli et serviable.

-Et c'est avec joie que nous les découvrirons en votre noble compagnie, Monsieur, dit-il, s'inclinant respectueusement.

Harry se releva également, avec plus de nonchalance, regardant simplement Maugrey, les bras croisés, l'air un peu grognon d'avoir été ainsi interrompu.

-Bien, alors on me suit!

Draco s'exécuta aussitôt, visiblement enthousiaste et déjà oublieux de la conversation précédente, ses pas rapides le plaçant aux côtés de Maugrey qu'il écoutait avec attention. Harry leur emboîta la pas, lançant un regard féroce à l'intention d'Antonin, secouant légèrement la tête par la suite, et retrouvant le sourire, s'enfonçant à l'intérieur de l'île dont, apparemment, Fol Oeil avait fait son petit paradis.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait un caractère exotique plus que plaisant. Bien que les caraïbes eussent été fort plaisantes en elles-mêmes, l'île avait quelque chose de plus sauvage, de plus attractif que celles que Draco avait visitées. Il regardait autour de lui avec admiration, ses yeux suivant chaque mouvement, regardant chaque arbre, chaque sentier, chaque cours d'eau. Il écoutait à la fois Maugrey parler et les oiseaux chanter.

L'homme leur expliqua comment il avait atterri sur cette île (après une violente tempête) avec son équipage, comment ils avaient pu s'en sortir (en achetant les habitants des lieux) et ce qu'ils avaient pu réaliser ici (construire un royaume rien qu'à eux), loin du joug de Voldemort, et de l'autorité des Rois... Une parfaite cache pour eux.

-Je crois que c'est presque ce que je voudrais avoir..., dit Draco, rêveur. Pas tout de suite, bien sûr! L'aventure me plait beaucoup... Mais un jour... Oui, ce serait bien d'avoir un lieu sûr pour se reposer de temps à autres...

-C'est tout de même plus hmmm... confortable que les escarpements rocheux de ma petite île, je l'avoue..., fit également Harry.

Fol Oeil ricana.

-T'as le bateau, j'ai le royaume Potter!

-Moi, je la trouve très bien, ton île, lui dit Draco, souriant. Il y manque juste... Un abri moins humide... Une petite... Cabane ?

-Un petit château, sur la falaise, ça serait très bien aussi!

-Un château! Non, ça gâcherait le décor!

-Très bien, une cabane, dans ce cas! Ce ne sera pas un mal, je connais des cabanes très bien, c'est vrai...

Draco sourit avec amusement.

-Et les peuplades de cette île ? demanda Draco. Où sont-elles ?

-Plus très loin...

Comme il annonçait cela, il écarta les feuilles d'immenses fougères, dévoilant un village – un très grand village – où des gens circulaient en tous sens, où les rires des enfants résonnaient dans l'air, et où les voix des villageois se répercutaient joyeusement dans un dialecte étrange.

Le trio s'avança, et Harry et Draco purent admirer de charmantes petites huttes toutes faites de terre séchée apparemment, coiffées de grandes feuilles de fougère en guise de toit. Et il y en avait au moins une centaine! Un peu plus loin, cependant, au milieu du village, une habitation plus imposante que les autres s'élevait, dominant tout ce qui se trouvait dans les alentours, la forêt mise à part.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer, des enfants les repérèrent et accoururent aussitôt, venant courir autour d'eux, riant, et parlant très vite. Harry leur sourit, reportant son regard sur les alentours, repérant au loin une immense et unique montagne qui dominait tout et tous sur cette île. Un volcan.

-Bienvenue chez moi! fit pompeusement Fol Oeil.

-C'est assez bien, dit Draco, regardant autour de lui et ne manquant pas de voir les regards effrayés des indigènes lorsqu'ils l'apercevaient.

-Bien mieux que tout ce que tout endroit que vous connaissez, Prince!

Maugrey se tut pourtant, s'éloignant à la rencontre d'un homme immense et massif, qui devait sans doute être le chef de la tribu.

Draco se retint de dire qu'il connaissait un endroit très agréable qui consistait à se réfugier dans les bras de son amant, préférant écouter attentivement ce qui allait se passer, un petit sourire trahissant cependant sa pensée fugace.

-Tu comprends quelque chose ? demanda Harry, qui était venu se placer à sa hauteur. Je parle l'espagnol et le français également... mais _ça_!

-C'est assez difficile, dit Draco. Il faut dire qu'il parle mi-anglais, mi... heu... leur langue! Mais en gros, il souhaite la bienvenue à Maugrey et... heu... Il demande...

Draco fronça les sourcils, se taisant brusquement. Harry fut aussitôt intrigué.

-Quoi ? Il demande quoi ?

-Il demande... Qui est le fantôme qui l'accompagne, dit le blond, légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Il a qu'à dire que c'est un fantasme sorti de mes rêves!

-Tu es gentil, Harry... Mais je tiens à la vie!

Le brun grimaça.

-Gentil! Je ne suis pas gentil! Je suis attentionné envers toi! Cela dit (il sourit de nouveau), tu sais bien que je me ferais tuer avant qu'il ne puisse te toucher...

-Assez contradictoire quand on pense que je dis la même chose, dit Draco.

-En effet... Mais il reste tout de même le fait que nous savons très bien nous défendre, l'un et l'autre, sans aide...

-Aussi, oui, dit Draco, amusé.

Harry sourit, alors que Fol Oeil revenait vers eux.

-V'nez, j'vais vous montrez où vous allez dormir et oh... Prince... Tenez-vous un peu tranquille, les indigènes vous ont à l'oeil...

-Vous vous attendiez peut-être à ce que je danse une polka endiablée sur la place publique ? demanda Draco.

-Sait-on jamais, avec lui...

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Harry, qui souriait d'un air moqueur, avant de leur tourner le dos, se dirigeant vers le village. Draco eut un simple rire, suivant l'homme avec amusement.

-J'ai l'air aussi fou que lui ? demanda Harry, joyeusement, marchant à sa hauteur.

-Non, pire! dit Draco.

Harry eut un fou rire.

-Eh bien au moins, je sais, moi, que je n'ai pas toute ma tête... Tu m'en as fait perdre une bonne partie...

-Bah, tu n'en avais plus beaucoup quand je suis arrivé... Je n'ai pas trop de remords!

-Parce que tu es capable d'avoir des remords, toi ?

-Toujours plus que toi! répliqua Draco, le bousculant doucement.

Harry rit, l'attrapant par la taille.

-C'est l'avantage d'être un peu fou! On ne peut pas vraiment culpabiliser!

Draco rit, posant une main sur la sienne.   
-Pourtant, moi, je t'ai déjà vu culpabiliser...

Harry grommela légèrement.

-Je ne peux pas être immunisé sur tout après tout... On a tous nos défauts!

-Je ne suis pas censé être le Prince narcissique ? demanda Draco, le regardant avec amusement.

-Si – et pour de bonnes raisons... assez apparentes – mais tu as trop d'influence sur moi, je crois!

-De bonnes raisons ? Comment ça ?

-Qui ici, d'après toi, est beau comme un ange ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Qui ?

Il regarda autour de lui avec intérêt.

-Il s'appelle Draco, et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, était un Prince, il n'y a pas si longtemps...

Draco se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Flatteur, va! dit-il, se serrant pourtant contre lui.

-Que veux-tu, le poète que je suis ne peut que décrire la beauté des choses qui l'entourent!

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, resserrant pourtant la prise de sa main sur la sienne.

-Et ta beauté, à toi... Tu ne la décris pas ?

-Je préfère te laisser ce lourd fardeau...

-Moi, je le trouve très léger, dit Draco.

Harry sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa tête, le gardant contre lui, alors qu'ils pénétraient à l'intérieur du village, alors qu'ils déambulaient entre les petites habitations.

-Après tout, à part crétin suffisant, il n'y a rien à en dire! rajouta sournoisement le blond.

Harry renifla simplement, l'air vexé, se détachant légèrement de lui. Draco le rattrapa aussitôt, passant ses deux bras autour de sa taille et appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

-Fais pas cette tête, voyons! Je plaisante!

Le Pirate retrouva aussitôt le sourire.

-Je m'en doutais assez...

-Ici... fit brusquement Fol Oeil, s'arrêtant devant une minuscule maisonnette.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, regardant leur habitation. Draco dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de commenter et afficha un sourire.

Harry pour sa part haussa un sourcil, l'air sceptique, tandis que Fol Oeil, sans plus de cérémonie, s'éloignait en claudiquant sur sa jambe de bois.

-Il faut voir les choses positivement! dit Draco. Nous sommes obligés de dormir l'un contre l'autre!

-Pas que ça fera changement, répliqua Harry, avec un sourire, entrant à l'intérieur et entraînant Draco avec lui.

-Si ça te dérange, je peux aller dormir ailleurs, tu sais...

-Comme si j'allais te laisser te glisser dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre!

-Bah, si je te dérange, ça vaut mieux...

-Ai-je dit cela ?

-Tu as semblé être dérangé par ma proximité nocturne, dit le blond, regardant le décor simpliste de leur cabane - ils avaient une paillasse et... rien d'autre.

-Pas le moins du monde... Plus tu es proche, mieux je me porte.

-Mhmm... Vraiment ? demanda Draco, profitant de leur solitude pour le plaquer au mur et se lover sensuellement contre lui.

Harry se saisit aussitôt de ses lèvres.

-Absolument.

Draco sourit contre lui, amusé. Il l'embrassa aussitôt qu'Harry fut légèrement éloigné, ses mains se glissant sous sa chemise et caressant la peau de sa taille. Harry eut un sourire pervers.

-Je te laisse le dessus... chuchota-t-il.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

_Voilà, voilà!  
Un autre chapitre!  
Mais quelle fin sadique, mouhahahahahaha!  
Les RARs on été faite et envoyer déjà, du côté des RARs signé... Je n'ai pas le temps ce soir de faire les RARs anonyme...  
Je sais pas si elles arriveront à bon port, y'a eu certain problème, la dernière fois...  
ceci dit... Soyez gentil pour la nouvelle Année, prenez de bonne résolution et une pauvre fille qui a raté son examen de math (oooh la manipulation lolll!)  
**REVIEW PLEAAAASE!**_


	16. Au dessus du volcan

**_Diclaimer :_** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à Rowling! Bonne lecture!

Note des auteur : Je viens tout juste de me rendre compte que le chapitre 10 de Au bout du Monde n'avait pas été corriger (je t'en veux pas Myschka )... Donc, j'ai posté D'un océan à l'autre finalement! Ça va tout désordonné les post, mais bon! Faut ce qui faut!  
Sur ce... bonne lecture!  
Oh! Et... Idylle devrait venir cette semaine Comme promis!

* * *

_**D'un océan à l'autre**_

_**Chapitre 15 : Au-dessus du volcan**_

Harry se laissa étendre sur la paillasse, sous Draco, peu préoccupé par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes ou les bestioles qui pouvaient se trouver sur le sol, hâtif de déshabiller le blond. Sur lui, Draco avait un petit sourire amusé, ses mains soulevant sa chemise alors que sa bouche parcourait son torse avec passion. Harry se sentait déjà fort excité par ce renversement de situation, curieux de toutes les sensations que pourraient lui faire découvrir son amant... À son grand agacement pourtant, Draco prenait son temps, découvrant son corps et les avantages de sa domination avec plaisir, mordillant, léchant, suçant chaque parcelle de ce torse qu'il aimait tant. Harry changea donc de tactique, se mettant à bouger doucement des hanches sous lui, l'air suppliant.

Draco se mordit la lèvre, descendant son regard le long de son corps et regardant ses hanches sur lesquelles il laissa courir ses mains. Lentement, il les fit glisser le long de son corps, lui enlevant son pantalon et ses bottes par la même occasion, ses yeux dévorant son corps nu totalement offert. Il eut un sourire en voyant son excitation et, tendrement, alla picorer son ventre de baisers, descendant doucement vers son érection dressée. Le brun haletait péniblement, se tordant sous lui, gémissant, les yeux fermés, s'offrant complètement, ne demandant qu'à être dominé et pris pleinement et entièrement.

Penché sur sa virilité, Draco le regarda avec envie mais aussi hésitation, ne sachant trop que faire. Finalement, il décida de ne pas trop se poser de questions, sa bouche descendant sur la verge de Harry en une tortueuse caresse, l'engloutissant finalement après quelques passages. Il glissa un doigt taquin entre ses fesses, ne faisant que caresser la peau sensible, rien de plus.

Harry poussa un cri, ses mains allant aussitôt se perdre dans les mèches blondes, appuyant légèrement contre la nuque de Draco, tandis qu'il bougeait doucement des hanches, autant pour éviter de blesser la gorge de son amant que pour l'inciter à glisser le premier doigt en lui. Draco hésita une petite seconde mais finit par s'incliner, entrant doucement son index dans son intimité, espérant ne pas le blesser. Harry gémit aussitôt de satisfaction et de plaisir, continuant de bouger des hanches, demandant plus, le doigt unique n'ayant pas encore satisfait sa quête insatiable de plaisir. Draco ne répondit pourtant pas à sa demande, le faisant bouger un peu avant d'en insérer un second, le faisant entrer avec douceur.

Le brun haleta plus fort, se mordant durement la lèvre, tout son corps frissonnant sous les sensations exquises qu'il ressentait. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Draco continuait le mouvement de sa tête, l'admirant alors qu'il bougeait doucement sa main, le préparant avec soin. Il cessa finalement de le sucer, ne voulant pas qu'il vienne sans lui et préférant se concentrer sur sa préparation. Harry l'attira aussitôt difficilement vers lui, apparemment peu satisfait de le voir autant vêtu. Draco gronda, voulant visiblement continuer tranquillement son activité. Il finit pourtant par se relever à sa hauteur, non sans glisser un troisième doigt en lui.

Harry écarta un peu plus les jambes, lui laissant plus d'espace, et continuant de se mouvoir lascivement, tandis que le haut de son corps s'affairait beaucoup plus, ses mains arrachant pratiquement la chemise de Draco. Le blond sourit, devant pourtant enlever ses doigts pour que Harry puisse totalement tirer son haut. Une fois chose faite, le pirate s'attaqua par la suite à son pantalon et à ses bottes, repoussant Draco en position assise pour faciliter les choses. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire face à son empressement, se laissant librement faire, ses yeux brillants d'envie dévorant son corps. Harry finit rapidement de le déshabiller, se recouchant au sol, entraînant Draco avec lui et l'embrassant avec avidité. Le blond répondit à son baiser, passant ses mains le long de ses cuisses puis de ses hanches, gémissant d'exaltation face à leur position inhabituelle.

Harry se mit à grogner et à gémir au bout d'un petit moment, demandant plus, ayant _besoin_ de plus... d'avoir Draco en lui... de sa faire posséder... Le blond sembla le deviner car il s'écarta légèrement de lui, se plaçant du mieux possible. Il sembla pourtant hésiter, incertain quant à la préparation de Harry. Celui-ci finit par se calmer légèrement, le souffle court.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu t'en sors très bien!

Draco rougit, malgré lui.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser, murmura Draco à son oreille.

Harry sourit doucement.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait, moi. Pas de raison que ça t'arrive...

Draco eut un petit sourire amusé.

-Si c'est le cas... Préviens-moi, d'accord ? Je m'arrêterai...

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de bouger des hanches sous lui, impatient. Draco se mordit la lèvre, frémissant. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il s'enfonça doucement en Harry, veillant à chacune de ses réactions. Le brun poussa un aussitôt un soupir d'exaltation, qui se transforma rapidement en gémissement, tandis qu'une sensation électrisante le traversait de part en part. Voyant que tout se passait bien, Draco n'attendit pas, se mettant à bouger doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite, transporté par son plaisir. Harry suivit rapidement son mouvement, transporté également, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille, se laisser emporter dans un tourbillon de sensations érotiques. Sur lui, Draco murmurait son nom, ressentant un plaisir inouï alors qu'il bougeait en lui. Il se mordillait la lèvre de temps à autre, essayant de ne pas crier le nom de son amant et, par la même occasion, ameuter tout le village.

Harry resserra légèrement ses jambes autour de lui, se contractant légèrement sur le sexe du blond, tandis que leurs mouvements se faisaient plus rapides et qu'ils perdaient la notion du temps et du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Les gémissements de Draco se firent légèrement plus fort alors que son esprit semblait s'envoler. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir à faire l'amour à quelqu'un... il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à quelqu'un! Aussi résistait-il péniblement pour ne pas partir sans son amant, cherchant à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'exquise sensation de Harry compressé sur lui, de Harry ondulant avec lui, Harry gémissant son nom, Harry caressant son dos, Harry pétrissant ses fesses... et cela devenait de plus en plus dur!

Harry finit par venir, se tendant, renversant la tête vers l'arrière et poussant un brusque cri qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer sur les lèvres de Draco, il se répandit entre eux deux, tremblant, haletant, grisé.

L'étroitesse soudainement plus forte de Harry ainsi que son expression exaltée fit perdre tout sens des réalités à Draco qui le rejoignit dans son orgasme, embrassant vivement le brun pour ne pas le hurler de toutes ses forces. Le pressant fortement contre lui, alors qu'un brasier se déversait dans ses reins, Harry l'emprisonna contre lui, bien décidé à ne pas le relâcher, dénouant pourtant ses jambes d'autour de lui. Essoufflé, Draco n'eut aucunement la force de se dégager, se laissant aller contre lui, tremblant comme une feuille. Harry se mit à caresser tendrement son dos – et descendant bien plus bas – un air béat sur le visage, tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Draco qui releva la tête, regardant ainsi son amant. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il vit l'expression de son visage, visiblement plus qu'amusée. Harry ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'il était la raison de la moquerie, nageant dans son bonheur. Ne pouvant résister, Draco passa une main tendre sur sa joue, l'admirant.

-Tu es beau, lui murmura-t-il, encore frissonnant.

Harry sourit un peu plus, inconsciemment, baissant les yeux sur lui.

-Comment dois-je te qualifier, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il tout bas, d'une voix rauque.

-Mhmm... Tu ne le dois pas... J'avais juste envie de te dire ce que je pensais de toi sur l'instant même... Et tu m'as semblé radieux... Merveilleux...

Harry se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

-Dans ce cas je ne peux que dire de toi que tu es magnifique... Absolument extraordinaire.

Draco sourit, bien qu'une légère rougeur colorât ses joues. Il posa son front contre le sien, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je... enfin je ne...

Il rougit encore plus, fermant les yeux.

-Je n'étais pas trop mauvais ? finit-il par demander, tendu de la tête aux pieds.

Le Pirate sembla jubiler de le voir dans cet état.

-Non tu étais... juste... parfait...

-Parfait ? demanda Draco, toujours aussi craintif mais osant le regarder.

-C'est le mot juste.

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun.

Harry le regarda faire avec curiosité, se relançant :

-Disons que tu m'as... transporté... comme personne ne l'avait fait...

Draco frissonna et déposa de petits baisers sur son épaule. Il se redressa finalement, encore un peu rouge.

-Tant mieux...

Harry sourit, le regardant avec attention.

-Il y avait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dans cet état...

-Quel état ? demanda Draco.

-Troublé... embarrassé... gêné... enfin... un peu rouge, si tu veux... Il y a quelques semaines seulement, mon seul mantra était « trouble-le! ».

-Dommage que ce ne soit plus le cas maintenant... Tu étais si séduisant, quand tu le faisais...

-J'aimerais bien... Mais je n'ai plus aucun moyen de te troubler... C'est bien dommage...

-Rien que ta présence me trouble! lui dit Draco, rougissant quand il s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Oh, ça recommence à devenir très intéressant... Alors donc, tu ressens un grand émoi rien qu'en me voyant ?

-Mpffff... fit Draco, cachant son visage contre son torse.

-Ou alors une grande chaleur qui te traverse le corps, plus spécialement dans des zones centrées sous la ceinture ?

Draco marmonna autre chose d'incompréhensible, son visage rougissant plus encore.

-Ou c'est peut-être mon odeur enivrante qui te fait le plus d'effet... voilà pourquoi tu es si acharné à enfouir ton nez contre ma peau...

Draco gronda, restant pourtant immobile. Il finit par relever péniblement la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de murmurer:

-Ce sont toutes ces raisons mélangées, en effet...

-J'en étais sûr! Je suis tout simplement irrésistible... Et toi tout ce rouge te va très bien... J'ai seulement envie de te dévorer tout cru...

-Vraiment ? demanda Draco d'un air câlin. Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu pour le faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, se mettant à l'embrasser, ses mains s'égarant vaguement sur le corps du blond. Mon instinct de grand carnivore (baiser) a été étrangement bridé... Autant lui (baiser) laisser libre court, avant que je ne décide de faire un festin de tout (baiser) le village...

-Tu n'as pas intérêt! dit Draco. Sinon, je me devrais de te punir sévèrement!

Harry sourit doucement.

-Il y a très peu de chance que cela survienne de toute façon...

-Je te préviens quand même! dit Draco, le regardant d'un air possessif.

-J'ai de sérieux doutes sur le fait que tu me laisserais approcher qui que ce soit!

-Et tu as tout à fait raison d'en avoir! dit le blond, allant mordiller son cou.

Harry poussa un étrange gargouillement, le laissant faire tout à son aise. Draco pouffa, continuant pourtant. Un frisson lui parcourut pourtant le dos quant il s'aperçut qu'il était de nouveau inspiré par le corps de son amant. Harry sembla s'en apercevoir également puisqu'un sourire amusé vint se peindre sur son visage.

-À ce rythme on va finir par crever de chaleur sur cette maudite île...

-Mhmm ? fit Draco, toujours occupé à dévorer son cou, ses mains le caressant.

Harry gémit doucement, s'abandonnant complètement.

-Rien d'important...

Draco sourit, continuant ses attouchements avec joie. N'y tenant plus, il commença à bouger son corps sur lui, excité. Le brun le renversa brusquement sous lui, semblant décider que c'était son tour, ses mains se baladant également allégrement sur lui. Draco eut un léger rire, bien que trop occupé à écarter doucement et prudemment les jambes, l'invitant à faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Harry enfouit aussitôt sa bouche dans son cou, il laissa une traînée brûlante et humide, tandis qu'il partait tranquillement à la découverte de son corps – qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà si bien -, ses mains étant pour leur part tranquillement occupées à caresser sa taille et le creux de ses reins.

Draco émettait d'agréables petits sons, alangui sur le sol, tout son corps étendu et réclamant les attentions de son amant. Le plaisir semblait le rendre plus beau alors que, de ses yeux mi-clos, il fixait Harry, la bouche délicieusement entrouverte et rougie par leur baiser.

Harry s'immobilisa un moment, le contemplant. Finalement, il reprit possession de ses lèvres, ses gestes se faisant plus audacieux, ses mains allant doucement pétrir les fesses du blond, un doigt s'immisçant au bout d'un moment dans son intimité. Draco poussa un léger geignement de plaisir, le son de sa bouche étant étouffé par les lèvres de son amant. Harry sourit quelque peu contre sa bouche, bougeant son doigt qui alla légèrement taquiner la prostate de Draco, celui-ci poussant un étrange son que Harry sembla trouver tout simplement délectable, puisqu'il réitéra son geste. Draco se cambra contre lui, ses mains passant inlassablement dans son dos. N'y tenant plus, il chuchota son nom, le suppliant de venir.

Harry se contenta de lui murmurer des mots crus à l'oreille, faisant pénétrer un deuxième doigt en lui, Draco se cambrant de nouveau, son sexe tendu frottant contre le ventre de Harry qui mordit doucement son oreille, gémissant légèrement, tandis que ses doigts allaient et venaient en lui, s'affairant à le préparer consciencieusement et à étirer doucement l'anneau de muscles. Draco poussait d'adorables petits geignements, bougeant doucement des hanches pour l'encourager à le préparer plus vite mais aussi pour savourer le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Harry enfonça un troisième et dernier doigt en lui, soudain un peu plus impatient de remplacer ses doigts par son sexe, et de s'enfoncer profondément en lui afin d'atteindre un paroxysme de plaisir.

Un gémissement un peu plus fort s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Draco qui ne put que l'embrasser, craignant de ne pouvoir contrôler sa voix si désireuse de démontrer son plaisir et son impatience. Le pirate combla finalement ses attentes, retirant ses doigts et se redressant légèrement, pressant son corps contre le sien, l'embrassant de nouveau, avant de, lentement, s'enfoncer en lui, donnant un léger coup de rein une fois qu'il fut totalement en lui. Draco suivit aussitôt ses mouvements, poussant un léger cri de satisfaction avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, électrisé par le plaisir. Les mouvements de Harry se firent peu à peu plus vifs, tandis qu'ils plongeaient tous deux dans des tourbillons de sensations fantastiques et extatiques. Draco gémissait doucement, dévorant ses lèvres alors que ses mains caressaient la chute des reins de son amant, allant masser ses fesses avec attention.

Harry se mit alors à parler à l'oreille du blond – la léchant également –, entre deux coups de reins, sa respiration saccadée ne lui permettant pas de faire autrement Draco écoutait, souriant à ses commentaires tout en bougeant avec ardeur contre lui, se contractant pour lui donner plus de plaisir.

Il fallut ainsi bien peu de temps au brun pour atteindre l'orgasme et se déverser profondément en lui, se tendant et se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de hurler. Draco le suivit de près, jouissant entre eux dans un long soupir. L'air complètement alangui et pantelant, Harry se retira finalement, s'effondrant tout près. Draco le pressa aussitôt contre lui, embrassant doucement son torse, le léchant de temps à autre. Harry le laissa faire, passant simplement un bras dans son dos afin de le garder tout près, trop épuisé qu'il était pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Draco sourit en le voyant si peu résistant, caressant ses cheveux, passant ses doigts entre les longues mèches noires.

-Fatigué ? demanda-t-il.

-Hmmm... Un peu, répondit Harry, souriant doucement et levant les yeux vers son visage.

-Alala... Aucune résistance! dit le blond, affichant pourtant un air attendri.

Le Pirate sembla aussitôt retrouvé un peu contenance.

-J'ai dit un peu...

Draco rit.

-De toute façon, tu es très bien comme ça...

-J'compte bien rester ainsi un petit moment, de toute façon...

-Mais moi aussi! C'est pour ça que je suis content que tu sois fatigué... Enfin! Un peu fatigué.

Harry poussa un étrange son qui ressemblait à un ronronnement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se bougea légèrement, se replaçant dans une position un peu plus confortable.

-J'aime pas les paillasses...

-Précieux! répliqua Draco.

-Pas toi ?

-Pas sur ça, en tout cas, dit Draco. Ça me va très bien, une carpette!

-Moui... Mais c'est moi qui est couché dessus, et toi par-dessus moi...

-Mais tout à l'heure, c'est moi qui étais écrasé dessus! Et je m'y sentais très bien!

-Et après c'est moi qui suis censé être le pirate cruel et sans pitié... On se demande vraiment si tu as vécu entouré de richesses toi...

-C'est justement parce que j'ai vécu entouré de richesses que je préfère ce qui est... Dur... Sauvage...

Harry haussa un sourcil, un sourire amusé venant se dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai des doutes sur ce qui est dur et sauvage...

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire, plus qu'amusé.

-C'est vrai que je ne parle pas que de la carpette, dit Draco, sensuellement. Mhmm, non... En fait, je ne parle pas du tout de la carpette...

Harry lui vola un baiser.

-Un point pour moi pour avoir déchiffrer le sous-entendu.

-Et un pour moi pour avoir fait un sous-entendu! dit Draco, lui en volant un à son tour.

-C'est que tu fais de sérieux progrès... Je ne peux que euh... te lever mon chapeau, bien que je n'en ai pas!

-Je t'en offrirai un! dit Draco, riant.

Harry rit à son tour.

-Les chapeaux me vont pas bien...

-Ah ? J'aurais cru, pourtant...

-En fait c'est plus parce que je ne veux pas avoir des airs de Fol Oeil...

Draco éclata de rire.

-C'est vrai que tu es bien mieux comme tu es!

-J'espère bien! De toute façon, t'as pas vraiment le choix de me prendre comme je suis...

-Parce que tu refuserais de porter un chapeau si je te le demandais... ?

-Tout dépend du chapeau...

Draco sourit.

-Bien... J'essayerai d'en trouver un beau, alors! Un capitaine doit porter un chapeau!

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-Tu n'en portais pas, toi, pourtant...

-On ne met pas de chapeau pour se battre!

-Donc, j'en conclus que tu en portais un...

-J'avoue, dit le blond, dessinant des formes sans sens sur le torse nu de Harry.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien à cela, laissant son regard errer sur le toit de verdure.

-Je crois que je vais aller me laver un petit peu..., finit-il par dire.

-Mhmm, fit Draco. Tu dois vraiment bouger ?

-Je ne suis pas obligé, mais ça me plairait bien... Tu peux venir, si t'en a envie...

-J'aimerais beaucoup, dit Draco, se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Mais quelque chose me dit que nous ne nous laverions pas vraiment...

Il bougea doucement des hanches pour appuyer sa thèse.

Harry fut parcouru d'un brutal frisson, hésitant entre suivre le mouvement, ou rester sagement allongé, sans bouger.

-Le quelque chose est très sage...

Draco pouffa, cessant ses mouvements pour se pencher sur lui et l'embrasser.

-Alors je vais te laisser filer, dit-il contre ses lèvres. Même si je n'en ai pas du tout envie...

Harry l'embrassa également, se redressant doucement en position assise.

-Non, je sens très bien que tu as envie d'autre chose...

Draco pouffa, recommençant son léger mouvement.

-Tu n'imagines pas combien j'en ai envie...

-Détrompe-toi, j'imagine très bien...

Se relevant prestement, il rassembla ses vêtements, les enfilant avec de jeter un coup d'oeil affamé au blond, toujours nu.

-Tu es un vrai péché...  
Draco sourit.  
-Alors reviens vite succomber, dit-il d'un ton langoureux.  
-Faut même pas s'en faire avec ça, répondit Harry, sortant finalement, résolument, de la hutte, partant à la recherche d'un cours d'eau.  
Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire, se relevant pourtant rapidement. D'un mouvement leste, il chercha après son pantalon, l'enfilant après l'avoir trouvé. Il voulut reprendre sa chemise, mais il n'eut que le temps de la prendre avant de ressentir une vague de douleur intense dans la main.  
Il la lâcha aussitôt, portant sa main près de son torse, un long reptile aux écailles d'un noir profond faisant son apparition, ondulant sur le sol, et se dirigeant vers la sortie, non sans avoir dardé Draco de sa langue.  
Draco le regarda filer, éberlué. Il regarda sa main deux sillons de sang coulant le long de son bras. La morsure était d'un rouge foncé effrayant et un liquide vert bordait les deux trous. Il les essuya rapidement, mais un vertige le prit et il s'assit, les jambes tremblantes. Tout autour de lui devint peu à peu flou, les murs se mettant à danser, et lui à trembler comme une feuille, son corps se couvrant de sueur froide. Il passa sa main indemne sur ses yeux, essayant de retrouver une visibilité nette. Cela n'arrangea les choses que l'espace d'une seconde et lorsqu'il réitéra son action, rien ne changea. Mal à l'aise, Draco gigota, se reculant jusqu'au mur sur lequel il s'appuya, fermant les yeux péniblement. Finalement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende également compte, un froid intense se propageant dans tout son corps, il perdit connaissance, le venin du serpent l'ayant complètement engourdi.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Harry venait de quitter tranquillement le village, évitant les habitants le plus possible et s'enfonçait dans un sentier de terre battue qui semblait fréquemment utilisé, se disant que, au-delà, il trouverait bien de quoi se baigner...  
Marchant tranquillement dans la jungle, non pressé, il se mit à se remémorer l'expérience plus que plaisante qu'ils avaient partagée, lui et Draco, un peu plus tôt. Dominé et dominant...  
Un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il empruntait une bifurcation, le chant de l'eau lui venant aux oreilles. Il pressa un peu plus le pas, soudain pressé de sauter dans l'élément rafraîchissant – ce qu'il fit très rapidement.  
Tout en barbotant, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se douta pas un seul instant que, à quelques centaine de mètres d'où il se trouvait, Draco souffrait mille morts.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Draco se réveilla péniblement. Sa tête le tournait encore terriblement et il se sentait si faible qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait de nouveau s'endormir. Mais au lieu de ça, une horrible nausée le prit et il eut tout juste le courage de se traîner à l'extérieur pour vomir. Il retourna pourtant tout aussi vite vers l'intérieur, le soleil lui faisait mal. Misérablement, il se roula en boule sur la paillasse tressée, tremblant de tout son corps, les vertiges le reprenant, une impression de brûlure se propageant dans tout son corps, donnant la sensation qu'un brasier se déversait dans ses veines, que du métal en fusion se propulsait dans tous ses muscles...  
La douleur était si pénible qu'il se retrouva à gémir lamentablement, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Il bougeait péniblement, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable, mais quelle que soit sa position, il avait toujours si mal...  
Les bruits tout autour de lui devinrent de vague bourdonnement, rien ne semblant plus distinct, le laissant seul dans un monde de douleur, seul et abandonné, incapable d'appeler qui que ce soit, la gorge nouée. Il haletait péniblement et une quinte de toux vint le secouer violemment. À sa grande horreur, du sang s'écoula de sa bouche, manquant de l'étouffer. Il allait mourir, c'était certain... Il en était persuadé… Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris à ce foutu serpent de le mordre ? D'une main tremblant violemment il essuya le filet de sang qu'il avait au menton, se mettant à grelotter et à claquer des dents. Et pourquoi alors qu'il était enfin si heureux ? Si libre... ? Un geignement sortit de sa bouche et ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle alors qu'il se tendait violemment sous la douleur. Il serra les dents, un léger sanglot lui échappant, alors qu'il fermait les yeux et tentait de lutter... sans grand succès, la douleur se faisant trop vive. Une déflagration de douleur se répandit dans chacun de ses membres et il se convulsa violemment sur le sol, criant doucement sous la souffrance. Perdu dans un monde de douleur, il n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochait de la hutte, tranquillement, ni même le petit sifflotement qui s'élevait dans l'air... et qui s'évanouit brusquement, lorsque la personne qui le produisait s'arrêta sur le seuil de l'habitation en jurant.

Harry se précipita aussitôt auprès de lui, fou d'inquiétude, le soulevant doucement dans ses bras et lui tapotant gentiment la joue afin de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, tout en l'appelant. Draco le fit, mais ce ne fut que pour essayer de s'en écarter: le toucher lui faisait terriblement mal. Le brun ne le laissa pas faire, cherchant quelconque trace de sa douleur.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Draco le regarda péniblement et voulut parler mais seul un cri franchit ses lèvres. Finalement et avec difficulté, il leva sa main mordue, tremblant violemment. Harry tressaillit en voyant la morsure suintant de venin, blêmissant considérablement, pris d'un certain tremblement également.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Emmener Draco ? Oui! Non! NON! Il devait rester ici... Il allait avoir trop mal... Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul! Mais il allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien!

Les pensées de Harry allaient venaient, tandis qu'il paniquait. Il finit par secouer la tête, tremblant toujours, se ressaisissant.

-Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un, finit-il, le plus doucement et calmement qu'il pouvait. Et... et... je vais revenir rapidement... J'peux rien faire moi...

Draco ne répondit rien, se tordant de douleur contre lui. Le plus doucement possible, Harry le recoucha sur le sol.

-Je vais revenir... vite... très vite... tout de suite..., dit-il, dans le vide, courant hors de la hutte.

Draco geignit, le regardant de ses yeux flous. Il finit par les refermer, sentant un étrange engourdissement le saisir. Harry arriva comme un fou sur la place centrale du village, regardant dans tous les sens à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Il finit par se précipiter vers la plus grande des huttes, repoussant rageusement le morceau de tissu qui servait de porte, se retrouvant face à une groupe de jeunes femmes noires aux petits soins avec Fol Oeil.

-Où y'a un foutu guérisseur dans ce village, merde ? demanda-t-il, impatient.

-Potter! On frappe avant d'entrer... Heu... Ou on signale sa présence! Et oui, il y en a un, pourquoi ?

-Parce que! Il est où ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Dans sa hutte, sûrement! Sauf s'il est allé voir ses meilleurs amis dans la forêt...

-Ses... ? Harry grogna. Elle est où, sa hutte ? J'ai pas le temps de t'parler!

-À la sortie du village... y'a un totem de serpent, juste à côté...

Sans un mot de plus, Harry ressortit de la hutte, tout aussi rapidement, se dirigeant comme un dératé vers l'entrée du village, apercevant le totem. Il y fut en quelques secondes seulement, frappant brièvement et entrant à l'intérieur.

Un homme était là, occupé à replacer un long serpent d'une couleur claire dans une amphore. Il sursauta en voyant Harry entrer là, le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

-J'ai besoin de vous, fit précipitamment le brun, ne prenant même pas le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil à tous les amphore qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

-Pour quoi ? demanda l'indigène, bien que difficilement.

-Quelqu'un s'est fait mordre par un foutu serpent!

-Quel serpent ?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi!

-Si vous ne savez pas le type de serpent, ça ne va pas aider!

-J'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé, et là il est en train de MOURIR!

-Il le fera de toute façon... Si je ne sais pas variété du Serpent alors trop tard pour lui c'est!

Harry le saisit par le bras.

-Écoute-moi bien, tu vas venir avec moi et l'examiner et faire _tout ce que tu peux_ pour le soigner, clair ? fit-il, sur un ton menaçant.

-Si inutilement vous voulez qu'il souffre..., répliqua l'homme. Alors ce que je peux je ferai... Mais mieux serait sa tête coupée!

Harry eut un air méprisant, en entendant la fin de sa phrase, et l'homme s'empressa de rassembler ce qu'il pouvait, suivant par la suite Harry à l'extérieur, celui-ci courant presque. Le guérisseur le suivit d'un pas lent, presque traînant.

Harry lui jeta plusieurs regards courroucés, et le guérisseur manqua presque de se faire porter, le brun étant plus qu'agacé de son pas lent. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent enfin.

Dans la cabane, blanc comme un linge - plus que d'habitude - Draco était couché, immobile. Harry retrouva aussitôt son inquiétude et sa légère panique, se retournant vers l'indigène qui s'approchait du blond.

-Laisser tomber... Trop tard pour lui!

Harry lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

-Il meurt, tu subis le même sort, menaça-t-il.

-Ry, fit soudainement Draco.

Toute l'attention de celui-ci fut aussitôt retournée vers Draco, venant s'agenouiller près de lui et passant une main toujours un peu tremblante sur son front.

-Sshhh, fit-il, tout va bien...

Draco le regarda de ses yeux brillants de fièvre, tremblant doucement.

-J'ai... J'ai mal, lui dit-il.

-Je sais...

Harry leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'indigène.  
-Je peux savoir ce que vous attendez, comme ça ?

-Savoir serpent ? proposa l'homme. Ressemblait quoi il ?

Harry revint à Draco.

-Le serpent, il était de quelle couleur ?

-Nou... Noir, dit le blond, à moitié inconscient.

Le pirate regarda de nouveau le guérisseur, attendant une réaction, une explication... quelque chose!

-Serpent très mortel... Peu de temps à vivre il a... Mourra avant aube!

-Et bien faites quelque chose! s'énerva le jeune homme.

-Essayer, je peux...Mais peu de chance il a...

-Il y en a tout de même!

L'homme ne répondit pas, s'approchant de Draco, s'agenouillant près de lui.

-Mordu où ?

-Au bras... Droit.

L'indigène prit le membre désigné, regardant doucement et passant sa main sur la morsure.

-Proche du coeur, c'est...

Harry ne releva pas, souhaitant simplement qu'il se dépêche un tant soit peu! Le guérisseur reposa pourtant sa main, se relevant.

-Revenir je vais... Matériel je n'ai pas... Attendre ici! Rafraîchir homme blafard il faut!

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit, Harry le suivant de près, se hâtant d'aller chercher de l'eau, qu'il trouva étonnamment sans trop de difficulté, la ramenant dans un bol en terre cuite, revenant auprès de Draco et se mettant à éponger son front doucement.

Le blond ne réagit pas du tout, ses yeux légèrement entrouverts alors qu'il le regardait, haletant péniblement.

-Je vais te sortir de là, lui chuchota Harry. Tu vas guérir et ça sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir... C'est promis...

Draco poussa un léger geignement, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

-Cela fait... si... si mal...

Harry se sentit plus que remué, en voyant cette larme.

-Je sais... Ne parle pas... garde tes forces... tout va bien maintenant...

Draco eut un petit sourire, bien que fort faible.

-J't'aime, tu sais ? dit-il d'une voix très basse.

-Oui, je sais... ne t'inquiète pas... je t'aime aussi...

Draco lui sourit doucement puis ferma les yeux, la douleur semblant plus forte avec la lumière du soleil. Au même moment, l'indigène entra, accompagné d'épais morceaux de viande et d'un couteau pointu. Harry lui jeta un regard curieux, en le voyant avec un tel chargement.

-Vous allez faire quoi avec ça ?

-Soigner homme blafard! répondit l'homme.

Il s'agenouilla près de Draco, posant un des morceaux de viande sur sa main mordue. Il se pencha ensuite sur la chemise, la coupant habilement grâce à son couteau. Il palpa un long moment son bras, son épaule puis son torse puis, sans hésiter, traça une longue entaille sur son torse.

Harry écarquilla aussitôt les yeux, entrouvrant la bouche, et jetant précipitamment un regard à Draco, guettant sa réaction qui se ferait, il n'en avait aucun doute, probablement violente. Mais le blond ne fit que gémir douloureusement, serrant fortement sa main indemne. Du sang coula sur son torse blanc mais le guérisseur posa l'autre morceau de viande dessus.

-Poison isolé. Chance maintenant...

Le pirate lui jeta un coup d'oeil sceptique, peu confiant quant à sa méthode.

-On saura quand s'il est sauvé ?

-Quand demain sera là... Si respire encore, il vivra toujours. Si fièvre, une semaine. Si respire pas... Vis plus!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, passant de nouveau le linge humide sur le front de Draco.

-Homme blanc sera mieux mort! Est esprit!

Harry grogna simplement, lui jetant un regard peu rassurant.

-Mon peuple pense que mieux ça serait... Et l'autre pirate aussi.

Harry se figea aussitôt.

-Quel... autre pirate ?

-Homme jeune... Ami de Fol Oeil..., répondit l'indigène.

-Un homme jeune ? Mais il y en a plein... Pas de nom ?

-Nom, je ne connais pas. Aucun nom je n'ai de vous!

-Ce n'est pas si grave..., marmonnant Harry, réfléchissant à qui cela pourrait être. Comment vous savez ce que cet homme pensait ?

-Me dit: « Il serait bien qu'il ne soit plus là, ce petit prétentieux! Il n'apporte que des ennuis... et puis... Un accident... Cela arrive vite! Surtout dans cette région... Un serpent, ça se glisse partout! »

-_Vous_ avez mis un serpent ici ?

-Oui.

Harry serra les dents, l'identité de la personne coupable venant de surgir dans son esprit.

-Je vais le tuer, siffla-t-il. Vous avez fini ?

-Veiller sur lui, je peux... Pendant que vous tuer l'autre...

-Merci bien...

Et il ressortit précipitamment, non sans avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur le front de Draco, se hâtant en direction de la hutte de Fol Oeil. Il l'atteignit rapidement, entrant une fois de plus sans frapper.

-Potter, par tous les Dieux! J'ai dit de signaler-ta-présence plutôt que d'entrer!

-Rien à foutre. Je vais tuer Antonin.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que Draco est entre la vie et la mort par sa faute.

Maugrey sembla se bloquer un instant.

-Je vois... D'accord. Tu peux le tuer.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage du brun.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Parfait! Je vais aller lui scalper le crâne tout de suite!

-Minute, marin d'eau douce!

-Quoi encore ? J'ai pas le droit de juste aller l'éviscérer, et qu'on en parle plus ?

-Non! Si tu tues quelqu'un, autant que cela soit profitable à tous...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'qui faut pas entendre. Tu veux quoi, que je me battes contre lui au-dessus d'une fosse remplie d'alligators ?

-Non... Mais au-dessus du volcan, ça sera parfait...

Harry le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou... du moins, plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Au-dessus du volcan ?

-Ouais, dit Maugrey. J'vais prévenir le chef et Antonin... Qu'on te donne une tenue... Et qu'on organise le spectacle...

-Une... ? Le spectacle ? Tu vas transformer ma vengeance en spectacle ? Mais c'est complètement débile!

-Tant qu'à perdre un de mes meilleurs marins, j'aimerais que ce soit distrayant, Potter! répliqua Maugrey.  
Harry le jaugea du regard.  
-T'auras ton spectacle, c'est bon... Mais j'interdis à quiconque de s'en mêler!  
-Y'aura que toi et lui, t'inquiète pas! dit Maugrey, souriant narquoisement.

Harry eut un sourire cruel, semblant amplement satisfait par tout cela.

-Parfait!

Et, sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la hutte, aussi dédaigneux des réponses de Fol Œil.

Il traversa rapidement le village, retournant à sa propre hutte qui lui avait été désignée. Voyant Draco, il retrouva aussitôt son inquiétude et vint s'asseoir auprès de lui, passant doucement sa main sur son front.

Antonin allait payer, et chèrement. Il allait le faire souffrir, le battre à mort... Et il ne lui accorderait aucune délivrance, le laissant bouillonner dans son sang, supplier de mettre fin à ses souffrances... Il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Draco...

Harry fut subitement tiré de ses pensées par le blond, celui-ci gémissant. Il se rapprocha aussitôt un peu plus, inquiet.

-La mort, pour lui, bénéfique elle serait... Pourquoi le laisser souffrir, vous ?

-Parce que je l'aime, répondit Harry avec véhémence. Je serai là pour l'aider, quoiqu'il arrive!

-Drôle de manière de l'aimer vous avez... Si à la souffrance pour toujours vous le condamner...  
-Par tous les Dieux! fit soudainement Draco. Est-ce que cet homme à un truc quelconque pour la fermer !

Harry sursauta légèrement en l'entendant parler, reportant toute son attention sur lui.

-Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il doucement, avec un léger sourire. Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai horriblement mal, gémit Draco, ses yeux fortement serrés. Et le soleil... me torture!

Harry leva aussitôt les yeux vers la fenêtre, se levant et allant fermer les volets, avant de revenir auprès de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Le mal passera, t'en fais pas...

-Il... passera avec ma...mort! gémit Draco, bougeant légèrement et geignant de douleur.

-Ne dis pas ça... fit Harry, non sans être parcouru d'un frisson. Tu vas t'en sortir et tout va bien aller...

-Tu... ne penses pas vraiment... ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le pense, crois-moi! C'est une certitude.

Draco lui fit un maigre sourire, bien qu'il manquât totalement de volonté.

-Tu es gentil, lui dit-il. Mais... ça fait si mal...

Harry serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu vas t'en sortir, répéta-t-il, avec conviction.

Draco le regarda doucement, lui souriant avec un peu plus de force.

-Je l'espère... Ce serait... tout de même dommage... de te quitter maintenant...

-Oui, ça serait dommage...

Harry sourit faiblement.

-Arrête de parler et repose-toi... d'accord ?

Draco hocha difficilement de la tête, tirant pourtant faiblement sa main à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il encore. Ne l'oublie pas...

-Je sais... Dors, chuchota Harry, d'une voix légèrement enrouée. Ne t'inquiète pas...

Draco embrassa encore sa main et ferma doucement les yeux, la pression de ses doigts se desserrant pour finir par se faire enfin inexistante...

Harry se figea aussitôt, en sentant sa main se desserrer et il se rapprocha un peu plus de Draco qui était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Il était en train de mourir, il en était sûr, maintenant! Draco mourrait! Paniquant, Harry pressa sa main entre dans la sienne, allant prendre, de sa main libre, le pouls du blond, qu'il trouva, très faible.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il au guérisseur, complètement affolé.

-Endort... Il s'endort... Comme conseillez vous lui avez...

-Mais il devrait pas être si faible alors!

-Quand corps endormi, corps faible... Chose normale.

-Normale ? J'ai dû mal à distinguer s'il est mort ou vivant!

-Homme plus pâle. Malade. Mais pas mort! Normal qu'il soit faible.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tout de même terriblement inquiet. Il resta tout l'après-midi ainsi, à guetter le moindre signe de Draco, tenant étroitement sa main.

Le seul moment où il fut interrompu furent lorsque deux indigènes lui apportèrent un pagne, des chaussures à lanières et deux brassières.

Grimaçant devant son costume, Harry leur dit sèchement de poser tout ça dans un coin, bien décidé à rester auprès de Draco encore un moment... De toute façon, le soleil commençait toujours juste à se coucher, il avait bien encore le temps...

Le blond dormait paisiblement. A aucun moment il ne se réveilla, même pas lorsque le guérisseur changea les morceaux de viande ni qu'il épongea son front et son torse avec de l'eau fort froide.

-Je crois qu'il est inconscient, fit alors le pirate, brisant le long silence qui s'était installé entre lui et l'indigène.

-Il dort, répondit l'indigène. Soit il dort pas, soit il est éveillé, soit il est mort!

-Je préfère qu'il dorme alors... et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas lorsque je serai parti!

-Plus tôt ça arrivera... Moins il souffrira.

-Moins il souffrira ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Si mort, pas de souffrance!

-Il ne mourra pas! siffla Harry.

-Illusion pas bien pour vous.

Harry lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

-Vous avez grand intérêt à ce qu'il vive, parce que je ne garantis pas que vous resterez de ce monde, s'il meurt!

-Menace pas me faire peur! Si moi mort, moi aller dans Paradis!

-Après avoir tué quelqu'un ? Ouais, c'est ça!

-Moi pas avoir tuer quelqu'un! Moi juste avoir lâché Serpent près de hutte!

Harry eut un sourire mauvais.

-Et c'est quoi la différence ? Vous êtes responsable tout de même!

-Pas responsable si Serpent est venu ici...

-Si, puisque c'est ce qu'il devait faire! Priez seulement pour qu'il ne meure pas, et vous vivrez!

L'homme haussa les épaules.

-Je vais chercher eau! dit-il.

Et il sortit, Draco ouvrant les yeux au moment même. Harry sursauta en le voyant faire, se penchant par la suite vers lui, et épongeant légèrement son front, cherchant pas la même occasion ce qui avait produit ce brusque réveil.

-J'ai froid, dit soudainement Draco. J'ai terriblement froid...

Harry reprit aussitôt sa main, la découvrant glaciale.

-Tu veux ma chemise pour te recouvrir ? Tu auras moins froid ainsi... C'est la fièvre...

-Mais... Et toi ? demanda Draco, claquant des dents.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, fit Harry, enlevant son haut, et l'en recouvrant.

Draco sourit, le regardant.

-Dieu, si je n'étais pas en si mauvais état, murmura-t-il.

Harry sourit doucement à son tour.

-Plus tard, nous aurons tout le temps pour cela...

Draco gigota légèrement, se collant contre lui.

-Je... je voudrais que tout soit comme avant..., dit-il péniblement. Lorsque... Lorsque nous étions sur ton bateau et que... tout allait bien!

-Je te promets qu'une fois tout terminé, tout redeviendra comme avant... Une vie bien agréable, emplie de plaisir et de joie... sur la mer brillante...

Draco eut un sourire rêveur.

-Je le souhaite... De tout mon coeur! Que tout... soit comme avant... Toi qui diriges le... le bateau... Sirius qui crie sur les... les hommes... et moi qui... essaye de deviner le temps... tout en riant... avec Aléna...

-On avait de la chance, et on ne le savait pas... Bientôt, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, du guérira, on mettra fin à la misérable vie de Bill (et de Antonin, compléta Harry en pensée) puis on reprendra la mer... pour une vie de liberté et de piraterie...

-Je... Je l'espère vraiment... C'était... merveilleux, ce... ce temps là!

-Je te jure que tout va redevenir comme avant, chuchota Harry, passant tendrement sa main dans ses mèches blondes trempées.

-Je te fais confiance, murmura Draco. Tu y arriveras...

-On y arrivera, rectifia Harry. Nous deux...

-Oui, oui, je sais... je voulais juste dire que tu... c'est toi... qui...

Il se tut, fermant un instant les yeux. Harry serra un peu plus fort sa main, blêmissant légèrement.

-Draco ? souffla-t-il, craignant que celui-ci ait rendu son dernier souffle.

Le blond reprit pourtant plusieurs goulées d'air avant de rouvrir les yeux.

-C'est... rien... je vais bien, dit-il. Enfin... pas vraiment mais... ça va.

-Prends ton temps... Si tu préfères ne pas parler... Ne parle pas...

Draco souffla, papillonnant doucement des yeux. Il se tourna vers Harry, le regardant doucement.  
-Je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu...

-Dors, ça te fera du bien... Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras, ne t'en fais pas...

Il passa doucement, tendrement, le revers de sa main sur sa joue. Draco lui fit un sourire tendre, presque difficile.  
-Merci, dit-il, fermant les yeux, s'endormant déjà.

Harry le regarda faire, le cœur serré, espérant que ça n'ait pas été la dernière fois que Draco ait ouvert les yeux...

Gardant toujours le blond près de lui, tenant sa main, il leva tranquillement les yeux vers la porte ouverte, regardant le ciel qui s'obscurcissait tout doucement, le besoin du sang d'Antonin sur ses mains s'accroissant au même rythme que la nuit tombait.

Le guérisseur revint alors, accompagné d'un bol d'eau et d'une plante à l'odeur poivrée. Il la plaça dans l'eau et changea les morceaux de viande, faisant une autre entaille sur le torse de Draco et en plaçant un troisième.  
-Poison très fort... Serpent puissant... Miracle s'il survit...

Harry lui jeta un regard féroce, se levant afin d'enfiler son costume et de se préparer au combat qui l'attendait.

L'homme n'y prêta pas attention, s'asseyant près de Draco et commençant à éponger la blessure et son torse avec le liquide devenu verdâtre.

Harry lui tourna dos avec pudeur, se déshabillant rapidement pour ensuite passer son costume, non sans une certaine moue, semblant peu approuver tout ce manège qui retardait le temps de l'exécution de son ancien ami.

-Vous battre avec lui... Stupide idée! Devriez rester ici! Avec homme pâle!

-Je reviendrai rapidement... Et c'est pour lui que je le fais...

-Tuer commanditaire ne sauvera pas homme blessé!

-Je sais, mais l'homme qui l'a blessé ne mérite rien de moins...

Il ramena toutes ses mèches ensemble, sur sa nuque, et les noua à l'aide d'un ruban noir, son regard retournant sur Draco par la suite.

-Veillez bien sur lui...

Et il sortit. Deux hommes l'attendaient, prêts à le guider jusqu'à son épreuve, un chemin bordé de torches désignant ainsi la voie à suivre.

Harry cessa de se formaliser de tout ce manège, les suivant calmement, se préparant mentalement, tandis qu'il serpentait tranquillement entre les torches, traversant le village pratiquement désert, et entrant dans la jungle, elle aussi éclairée, les deux indigènes ne lui parlant pas, marchant d'un pas rapide droit devant eux.

La jungle était étrangement silencieuse tandis qu'il s'avançait, les ombres transformant l'île paradisiaque en un endroit sinistre... Comme pour en rajouter, le son des tambours s'éleva soudain, rendant l'évènement encore plus mystérieux.

-Il faut vraiment que je veuille le tuer, marmonna Harry continuant d'avancer, ses yeux allant et venant tout autour de lui, guettant la moindre chose anormale qu'il pourrait y avoir.

Il n'y eut pourtant rien, si ce n'était des animaux qui le regardaient passer avec leurs grands yeux brillants de curiosité. Ils s'engagèrent finalement sur un pont de bois, le volcan alors bien plus visible.

Un sentiment d'excitation commença alors à envahir Harry, sachant qu'il pourrait bientôt assouvir sa vengeance – du moins, l'une des nombreuses qu'il souhaitait accomplir – et pourrait ainsi avoir l'esprit plus tranquille concernant Antonin, et consacrer tout son temps à Draco, sachant que personne ne lui ferait plus de mal.

Il lui avait dit et redit. _Personne_ ne lui ferait de mal impunément, sans en passer par lui... Et Antonin ne faisait pas exception à la règle...

Tout doucement, le terrain devint une pente douce, toujours verdoyante de verdure, alors que, non loin, il pouvait apercevoir le sol rocheux qui délimitait le commencement du volcan.

Les tambours se faisaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rapides alors qu'il s'approchait. De loin, il put voir le cratère avec son magma rougeoyant, des hommes de couleurs et des pirates regardant le centre avec attention, fixant probablement Antonin qui devait l'attendre.

« Fol Œil est taré, Fol Œil est taré, Fol Œil est taré » ne put que penser Harry, découvrant toute la mise en scène du pirate.

Lui et les indigènes se mirent à grimper sur la montagne, se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers le cratère, à travers un escalier de pierre creusé à même la roche. Enfin, ils atteignirent le sommet, et Harry sentit la frénésie de tuer l'homme qui avait blessé son amant le prendre plus violemment que jamais.

Cette frénésie semblait avoir saisi également les spectateurs qui l'accueillirent avec des acclamations de joies et des grognements d'impatience. Rapidement, les deux indigènes disparurent et Harry se retrouva seul devant une arche de pierre donnant sur un pont de planches d'un mètre et demi. En face de lui, habillé de la même façon, face à une arche similaire, Antonin l'attendait, décidé.

Harry lui jeta un regard meurtrier, ayant hâte d'en finir.

On les fit finalement s'avancer au-delà des arches, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, se confrontant du regard, tandis que les hurlements des spectateurs se faisaient assourdissants, les gens tout autour d'eux semblant hystériques. Des mètres sous leurs pieds, un torrent de lave bouillonnait et rougeoyait, donnant une étrange couleur à leur deux corps, la teinte vive du magma se reflétant dans leurs yeux à tous deux.

-C'est une grave erreur, Harry, dit Antonin. Je ne veux pas te tuer...

Celui-ci eut un sourire mauvais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à le faire, je vais me charger de te soutirer la vie dans d'atroces souffrances, et ensuite retourner auprès de Draco, fit-il d'une voix polaire.

-S'il vit toujours, répondit narquoisement Antonin.

Harry ne se départit pas de son sourire dédaigneux.

-Même si tu l'avais tué, je ne serais _jamais_ venu dans tes bras, Antonin. Les bouseux dans ton genre me dégoûtent au plus haut point, siffla-t-il froidement.

-Bouseux ? fit Antonin. Tu es méchant avec ton parrain! Je te ferais signaler qu'avant d'être un pirate... J'avais le même grade social que lui!

-Oui, mais lui, contrairement à toi, m'a élevé, et n'a donc pas essayé de me baiser!

Il se retourna vers la foule cherchant Fol Œil des yeux. Celui-ci semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou de leur échange verbal.

-J'vais pouvoir le tuer un jour, ou quoi ? lança Harry, l'air mauvais.

-Oh, mais c'est quand vous voulez, les gars! dit-il. C'est vous qui choisissez de commencer... Il y a des bâtons, à vos pieds...

Harry eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Antonin se jetait sur lui. Il s'écarta précipitamment, se retrouvant au bord du pont, en équilibre précaire, plongeant pour se saisir également de son arme et parant un des coups de son ancien ami qui allait l'atteindre à la tête.

-Faudrait voir à faire attention, Potter! dit Antonin. Tu vas voir que je peux aussi te baiser sur ce terrain là!

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, le repoussant d'un coup de pied, et tentant de lui assener un coup dans les côtes. Antonin l'évita de justesse, essayant de le frapper tout en déviant le coup, profitant ainsi de l'ouverture faite par Harry. Celui-ci se recula d'un pas, le coup l'atteignant pourtant à la mâchoire, rudement, lui éclatant la lèvre inférieure et lui faisant cracher un peu de sang. Grognant, Harry se jeta à nouveau sur lui, faisant pleuvoir les coups.

Antonin parvint fort difficilement à éviter les premiers, mais les mouvements rapides de Harry devinrent rapidement trop flous pour lui et il s'en ramassa au moins dix avant de parvenir à s'écarter, un bleu évident sur la joue et des éraflures étonnantes sur les bras et le torse.

À peine essoufflé, Harry fit un bond par en arrière, s'écartant de lui, un sourire mauvais et satisfait aux lèvres en voyant dans quel état il avait mis l'homme. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour lui... Loin de là. Il repassa donc à l'attaque, Antonin s'empressa d'élever son bâton afin de parer du mieux possible.

Il le laissa s'énerver patiemment, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer le brun. Puis, d'un coup, voyant sa chance, Antonin abaissa son bâton, frappant ainsi les genoux d'Harry.

Harry se retrouva aussitôt un genou par terre, le coup l'ayant fait chuter. Serrant les dents, il passa brusquement son arme derrière les jambes d'Antonin, tirant vers lui, celui-ci se retrouvant cul par terre, Harry se redressa avec une légère grimace, et lui portant un coup dans les côtes.

Le pirate poussa un cri de douleur, la rage s'emparant de lui alors qu'il essayait de frapper Harry malgré sa position précaire. Il allongea le bras et toucha le brun à la tête, le renversant ainsi loin de lui et en profitant pour se redresser au plus vite. Un peu sonné, Harry le regarda s'approcher de lui, ne pensant qu'à réagir au moment où un second coup partait en direction de sa tête. Il roula sur le sol, sa tête se retrouvant dans le vide, au-dessus de la lave en fusion. Il tressaillit aussitôt et enfonça son bateau dans l'estomac de l'homme qui lui faisait face, lui coupant le souffle, et se relevant précipitamment, lui en assenant quelques uns de plus, lui cassant le nez en le frappant un peu plus fortement au visage.

Antonin recula brusquement, manquant de tomber dans la lave. Il se reprit à la dernière seconde, retrouvant son équilibre et se replaçant au centre de la passerelle, bien campé sur ses pieds, signe qu'il attendait fermement la prochaine attaque.

Un sourire cruel était apparu sur le visage de Harry, celui-ci s'étant également arrêté et posté face à lui, observant son maintien, essayant de prévoir ce que ferait Antonin lorsqu'il attaquerait. Finalement, faisant le vide dans son esprit, il retourna à l'attaque, bien décidé à en finir et à le réduire en bouillie.

Le pirate contre-attaqua habilement ses coups, les bois faisant continuellement un « CLAC! » sonore tandis que les deux ennemis se battaient avec acharnement, chacun essayant de se toucher mais n'y parvenant pas. Ils dansaient presque sur place, leurs pieds allant de gauche à droite et d'avant en arrière alors qu'ils reculaient, avançaient, sautaient... À de nombreuses reprises ils se retrouvèrent au bord du petit pont, en équilibre précaire, essayant de faire tomber l'autre, sans grand succès, l'un ayant entraîné l'autre de toute façon.  
Tout autour d'eau, la foule se faisait hystérique, criait, huait, acclamait selon les coups qui étaient donnés, et envers leur favoris. Les deux adversaires furent rapidement couverts de bleus et d'égratignures sanglantes, les dents serrées tellement ils étaient enragés, tellement ils avaient hâte d'en finir...

La rage les étouffait petit à petit et, agacé, Antonin finit par charger vers Harry, essayant par la même occasion de le faire reculer et de le pousser dans la lave avec son bâton. Voyant cela, Harry le laissa faire, s'écartant au dernier moment, Antonin ne pouvant s'arrêter si brusquement. Le brun se retourna aussitôt vers lui, le frappant violemment au dos.

Un bruit effrayant se fit entendre alors que le jeune homme tombait au sol, un cri de douleur s'échappant de sa bouche. Antonin se retourna, essayant de se relever mais sans succès. Harry s'avançant vers lui, l'air menaçant, un lueur morbide dansant au fond de ses yeux. Se servant de son bâton comme perche, il fit rouler l'homme au bord du pont, le fixant haineusement avant le faire tomber par-dessus bord, Antonin hurlant de terreur et de douleur. Il parvint pourtant à s'accrocher au bord, regardant Harry qui le dominait de toute sa taille, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, et qui, sans prévenir, brisa ses doigts d'un violent coup de bâton.

Antonin hurla, lâchant alors la passerelle et tombant droit vers la lave. Son corps s'enflamma et lorsqu'il toucha le magma, fondit rapidement. Le pirate hurla de douleur, finissant par en mourir avant même d'avoir été totalement dissout. Harry le regarda fondre, sans pitié, ne se détournant qu'à la toute fin, en direction de Fol Oeil qui était penché par-dessus une bancale clôture de sécurité, fixant l'endroit où l'un de ses anciens hommes venait de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

-C'était tout de même un bon garçon, dit-il, enlevant solennellement son chapeau. Mais Potter a gagné alors fêtons sa victoire!  
Des acclamations se firent aussitôt entendre, les hommes applaudissant Harry.  
Harry fit un tour sur lui même, fixant la foule, laissant tomber son bâton au sol. Sans un mot, il se détourna d'eux et, d'un pas rapide, presque en courant, passa de nouveau sous l'arche de pierre, dégringolant le chemin qu'il avait emprunté, se rendant précipitamment à la hutte qu'il partageait avec Draco, espérant le trouver toujours vivant. Le blond était étendu au sol, pâle comme jamais. À côté de lui, le guérisseur continuait de le veiller, l'air indifférent. Harry entra précipitamment à l'intérieur, le souffla court, plus échevelé que jamais, des mèches noires s'échappant de partout de son catogan. Faisant fi de sa quasi-nudité, il s'approcha du blond, venant s'asseoir près de lui et prenant sa main, soulagé de la sentir encore tiède. Le blond n'eut aucune réaction, visiblement profondément endormi.  
-Humpf, fit simplement le guérisseur. Gagné vous avez...  
Cela ne semblait guère l'enchanter mais il n'en dit rien.

-Oui, c'est vrai, grogna Harry, passant doucement sa main sur le front du blond, avant de se relever et de se réfugier dans un coin d'ombre, renfilant plutôt son pantalon.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Pas savoir! Pâle, fièvre... Moi pas savoir...

-Et quand allez-vous le savoir ?  
Il revint s'asseoir auprès de son amant, reprenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Quand demain matin nous serons... Si plus de fièvre, lui sauvé.

Harry acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête dans l'obscurité, renvoyant le guérisseur dans sa hutte, lui disant de revenir à l'aube. Il resta ainsi seul un long moment dans le noir, fixant les traits du blond, faiblement éclairés par la chiche lumière de la lune. Il finit par soupirer légèrement, s'allongeant sur son flanc sur le sol, faisant face au corps de son amant, et fermant les yeux, sa main toujours serrée dans la sienne, plongeant dans un état de somnolence, pourtant attentif à tous les bruits qui l'entouraient...

Comme prévu, à l'aube, il fut réveillé par le guérisseur qui revenait, l'air tout aussi ennuyé qu'avant et ne semblant visiblement pas fatigué pour un sou. En moins de deux, il fut assis, attendant le verdict de l'indigène concernant Draco, l'homme prenant tout son temps, l'agaçant au plus au point.

Le guérisseur s'était agenouillé près de lui, posant une main sur le front de Draco. Il eut un instant l'air perplexe et se pencha, plaquant ainsi sa tête sur le torse du blond, écoutant les battements de son coeur. Il se redressa ensuite et sortit son couteau, enlevant les morceaux de viandes. Doucement, il traça une quatrième entaille au centre des trois autres, regardant le sang qui en découlait.  
-Homme chanceux... Sauvé...

Harry ne put que soupirer de soulagement.

« _S'il y a un Dieu dans ce putain de monde, je l'en remercie!_ » ne put-il que penser.

-Aujourd'hui se... (il se racla la gorge) Je veux dire, il se réveillera aujourd'hui ?

-Sais pas! Suis fort en serpent, pas en repos!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, alors que le guérisseur se relevait.

-Moi partir. Lui sauvé, moi plus besoin rester ici.

Le brun opina de nouveau du chef, le regardant sortir, avant de s'adosser contre le mur en terre cuite de la hutte, observant Draco dormir d'un sommeil qui semblait bien plus paisible que la veille, complètement apaisé. Il était encore assez pâle et les blessures occasionnées par le traitement de l'indigène n'étaient pas soignées, le sang coulant doucement de la plaie. Mais il semblait réellement allez mieux, chose que Harry n'avait pas remarquée la veille, sans doute trop fatigué après son combat.

Enfin un peu soulagé, il s'autorisa à se détendre, fermant doucement les yeux, la tête appuyée contre le mur également. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Draco se réveille. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures. Les problèmes étaient enfin écartés, pour un certain moment.

À l'extérieur, le soleil se levait doucement, la lumière envahissant peu à peu la hutte. Le brun finit par se lever, semblant prendre conscience de son état, se dirigeant tranquillement vers la porte, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Draco – et avoir attrapé le bol en terre cuite qui avait servi à rafraîchir le blond – et de filer en direction de la rivière, les nombreuses plaies et égratignures qu'il portait sur son corps ayant besoin d'un sérieux nettoyage.

Il laissa son esprit se vider peu à peu, tout au long de sa marche en direction du cours d'eau, oubliant les blessures de Draco, la mort qu'il avait frôlée de très près, le meurtre qu'il avait commis. Il se laissa emplir la tête de tous les bruits de la jungle, avançant paisiblement dans les broussailles, atteignant enfin la rivière où il plongea bien vite, non sans avoir retiré son pantalon – et s'être assuré qu'aucun crétin d'indigène n'était dans le coin.

Se laissant flotter dans l'élément rafraîchissant, il se mit doucement à frotter son torse, en délogeant la saleté et le sang coagulé, nettoyant les plaies avec soin, prenant tout son temps. De toute façon, Draco dormait, il n'avait pas besoin de se presser.

Il resta dans l'eau une bonne heure, barbotant tranquillement, profitant du soleil déjà chaud et de l'eau claire qui lui faisait le plus grand bien, avant d'en sortir enfin, s'étendant sur une pierre et se laissant sécher par la lumière, fermant les yeux, écoutant le clapotis de l'eau contre la rive, le chant de la rivière qui filait vers l'océan.

Harry dut cependant se rendre à l'évidence qu'il devait rentrer et c'est en soupirant légèrement qu'il se redressa, renfilant son pantalon – Draco avait toujours sa chemise – et qu'il reprit le chemin du village, toujours aussi tranquillement – non sans avoir empli le bol d'eau dans l'intention de désinfecter également les plaies de son amant.

De retour dans la hutte, il s'assit près de celui-ci toujours profondément endormi, et déchira avec indifférence un morceau de tissu dans la manche de sa chemise, le trempant dans l'eau claire et se mettant tranquillement et patiemment à nettoyer les plaies sur son torse, ainsi que celles occasionnées par les crocs du serpent.

Dérangé par l'humidité, Draco remua légèrement, geignant difficilement. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, bien que difficilement. Gêné par la lumière, il les referma, gémissant de plus belle. Il leva une main qui lui sembla terriblement lourde, la portant à ses yeux, choqué par la luminosité.

Le linge humide qui passait doucement sur son torse s'éloigna alors, une ombre furtive passant sur son visage, et allant se poster devant la fenêtre.

Harry referma les volets, revenant auprès de lui par la suite, continuant doucement de désinfecter ses plaies.

Draco poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, rouvrant toujours difficilement les yeux.  
-Ry ? fit-il, la voix fort rauque.

Celui-ci passa avec douceur sa main sur son front.

-Oui, je suis là..., répondit-il doucement.

-J'ai... Horriblement mal à la tête! dit Draco, grognant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir bu cinq cuves de rhum!

-J'aurais préféré que ce soit cela...  
Il déchira en deux le tissu humide, trempant un des deux bouts dans l'eau et le déposant sur son front.

-Ça devrait te faire un peu de bien...

Draco poussa un petit soupir de bien-être, se laissant aller doucement.  
-Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il enfin, le regardant avec stupeur.

-Oh, j'ai eut une petite altercation avec Antonin..., lui dit tranquillement Harry.

-Quoi ? fit Draco, essayant de se redresser. Mais... Est-ce que tout va bien, au moins ?

Harry posant une main sur son épaule, le forçant à se recoucher doucement.

-Oui, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais très bien et... il n'y a plus aucun problème.

-Plus aucun problème ? Comment ça, plus aucun problème ? demanda Draco, s'accrochant à lui.

-Calme-toi... Nous dirons que ce qui reste des problèmes que causait Antonin gît au fond du volcan...

-Que... Quoi ? Fit Draco, horrifié. Non... Il n'est tout de même pas... ?

-Mort ? Bien sûr que si. Je l'ai massacré, puis poussé dans le cratère, question qu'il souffre mille morts...

Draco frissonna, se redressant cette fois, malgré les tentatives de Harry. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre lui.  
-Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry, passant ses bras autour de lui. Il a bien essayé de te tuer, lui, et il n'a eu aucun remord...

-C'était ton ami, murmura Draco à son oreille. Même si vous étiez en querelle... Vous étiez amis... Avant. Avant que je n'arrive...

Harry caressa tendrement son dos.

-C'était avant qu'il essaie de te tuer, avec ce foutu serpent...

-J'ai l'impression que je gâche ta vie, dit soudainement Draco.

Harry cessa tout mouvement et l'écarta légèrement de lui, lui faisant relever la tête, avant de soupirer et de le serrer de nouveau de ses bras.

-Arrête de dire des conneries... Tu es fatigué, donc tu racontes n'importe quoi... Tu ne gâches pas ma vie, enlève-toi cette idée de la tête... Tu l'embellis, au contraire... Tu es mon rayon de soleil...  
Il eut un sourire amusé.

-Ce qui peut faire un violent contraste, si on pense à certaines choses que l'on dit sur toi...

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que l'on dit sur moi ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Harry rit, amusé.

-Allons... Rayon de soleil... lune... Tu ne vois pas le lien ?

Draco eut une petite moue agacée.  
-Nia nia nia! fit-il simplement, appuyant doucement sa tête sur son torse, les yeux clos.

Le brun le regarda pendant un petit moment, caressant toujours son dos.

-Tu devrais peut-être dormir un petit peu encore...

-C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, dit Draco, à moitié endormi.

Harry sourit et s'allongea sur le sol, gardant Draco contre lui.

-Tu seras bien mieux ainsi, fit-il doucement.

-Mhmm, fit Draco, à moitié endormi. J'suis content... T'sois rien arrivé...

-Et moi que tu sois vivant... Mais dors maintenant...

Draco ne répondit même pas, déjà pratiquement plongé dans le monde des rêves. Harry le regarda ainsi s'endormir un moment, avant de lui-même sombrer dans le sommeil.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Maintenant, j'ai une question à vous poser :

Préférez-vous que je fasses des RARs chaque fois, que je vous réponde et tout, ou alors que je me contente, en début de chapitre, de répondre aux questions... Et de, ainsi, pouvoir poster plus souvent (Dieu sait que je déteste les RARs, on est fâché, eux et moi)  
Voilà! Un petit sondage! Je jugerai ce que j'ai à faire par rapport à ce que vous avez répondu.  
**_REVIEW PLEEEASSEE!_**

_Laika&Umbre77_

_31 Janvier 2006_


	17. À l'abordage!

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling.

**Note des auteurs** : Alors, alors... Nouveau chapitre, petit veinard! Un chapitre que vous allez sans aucun doute adoré! On vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture!

**Questions** :

-Ce n'est pas parce que Umbre a cessé l'update de ses fics que celles-ci s'arrêtent également. Ici, c'est un compte totalement à part!

-Pour ceux que c'était THE lemon... ne vous habituez pas trop... Dray préfère laisser à Harry le dessus ici.

-Seigneur... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. La chanson est Hijo de la Luna est en effet celle traduite de l'espagnol. En fait, elle a été littéralement chantée en français également, pour ceux qui ne le savait pas!

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**D'un océan à l'autre**_

_**Chapitre 16 :**_

Draco guérissait lentement mais sûrement au fil des jours. Peu à peu, il retrouva quelques forces et, bien qu'il fût encore parcouru par moments de violents tremblements, son corps se remettait peu à peu à mesure que les effets du poison s'estompaient.

Harry le suivait avec grande attention, passant la majorité de sa journée à veiller sur lui, jappant de temps à autre contre un indigène qui s'approchait de trop près ou carrément sur un marin. Ainsi plusieurs journées s'écoulèrent, tous deux faisant de longues promenades, question de passer le temps, se rendant au bord de la mer où le regard de Harry se perdait bien souvent, cherchant un navire qu'il était pourtant certain de ne jamais apercevoir dans le coin. À ses côtés, Draco passait un bras autour de sa taille pour le réconforter, restant pourtant silencieux. Il savait ce que cela faisait de perdre un navire...

Le brun finissait pourtant par se détourner, retrouvant le sourire, l'entraînant plus loin dans l'île, éloignant ses soucis et profitant de sa présence à ses côtés. Ils visitèrent l'île entière ensemble, riant et découvrant des facettes de leurs personnalités qu'ils ignoraient.

Pourtant, après avoir refait le tour de l'île une bonne douzaine de fois, le temps commença à leur sembler long... Les journées sous le soleil africain leur épuisaient le corps et l'esprit. Et Harry désespérait de reprendre la mer, ce que Fol Œil ne semblait pas pressé de faire.

Un matin pourtant, alors que le pirate était tranquillement assis à l'ombre de leur hutte, regardant le va-et-vient des indigènes, un oiseau vint se poser non loin, l'observant, avant d'atterrir près de lui en piaillant. Draco sursauta en voyant l'oiseau, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Facette! dit-il en tendant son poignet au volatile.

Celui-ci vint aussitôt se poser dessus, roucoulant doucement et tendant la patte. Draco regarda le petit message, le détachant précieusement pour ensuite le dérouler. Deux choses étaient écrites: La latitude et la longitude avec un simple « Hâtez-vous ». Harry le regarda de façon intriguée.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Draco lui fit un sourire.

-Ça dit qu'on va voir Maugrey tout de suite... Je sais où est ton bateau... Blaise va le suivre et nous informer de chacun de ses déplacements!

En moins de deux Harry fut debout, tirant presque Draco derrière lui, marchant vivement en direction de la hutte de son ancien capitaine.

Draco sourit, envoyant Facette dans les cieux avec un « Hâte-toi, petit! Amène nous d'autres messages ! ». Il le suivit ensuite en riant, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Harry entra dans la hutte dans frapper, comme toujours, arrachant presque la toile qui servait de porte de son support, trouvant l'homme dégustant un délicieux repas.

-Plus le temps de manger, on lève l'ancre...

-Pardon ? fit Maugrey. Je crois savoir qu'ici, c'est MOI, le capitaine!

-Peut-être, mais je pourrais probablement le redevenir également SI TU LÈVE TON CUL DE CETTE CHAISE!

-Potter, tu te calmes IMMÉDIATEMENT!

-Eh bien LÈVE-TOI! On a repéré le _Survivor_.

-Quoi ? Comment cela ? Il se promène dans la baie avec « Salut, c'est le Survivor » écrit sur ses voiles ?

-Y'a pas que toi qui nous aide, dans cette putain d'histoire! Alors, si tu avais l'obligeance de lever ton royal fessier de sur cette chaise, je t'en serai très reconnaissant!

-Harry! intervint Draco. Calme-toi.

Il regarda ensuite Maugrey, lui souriant.

-Je sais qu'il n'est guère agréable de l'entendre parler ainsi... Mais vous ne pouvez que le comprendre... Vous aussi, vous vous êtes retrouvé sans navire... et même si c'était de sa faute... Vous ne pouvez mal le juger de son impatience...

-L'a été repéré où, le bateau ? demanda l'homme, l'air un peu grognon de s'être fait donner des ordres et d'être obligé d'y obéir.

-Tenez, dit Draco, lui donnant le papier.

Fol Oeil y jeta un coup d'oeil.

-C'est loin d'ici, mais on peut le rejoindre...

Il se leva finalement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Au bateau, tout de suite!

Draco dut pratiquement retenir Harry de force.

-Calme! lui dit-il. Il ne va pas disparaître et Blaise nous informe chaque seconde !

-J'sais, mais j'ai bien hâte d'être en mer... répondit Harry, essayant de le tirer de force avec lui.

-Mpff..., fit Draco. Bien, cours si tu veux, mais arrête de m'arracher le bras! Je te rattraperai.

Harry finit par le lâcher et déguerpit aussitôt, le laissant avec Fol Oeil, les autres pirates se hâtant également de se rendre à bord.

-Il me fatigue! dit Draco, s'appuyant contre le mur, respirant enfin comme il le voulait, c'est-à-dire péniblement.

-Alors pourquoi tu restes avec lui, si c'est ainsi ?

-Parce que je l'aime ? haleta Draco, amusé.

-Alors laisse-le courir et va à ton rythme!

-C'est ce que je fais! sourit Draco. À plus tard...

-Prends ton temps, on se revoit à bord!

Et Fol Oeil fila à son tour de son côté, allant rameuter tous ses matelots. Draco le regarda courir, poussant un soupir dramatique. Pour n'importe qui, ce n'était pas important... Mais pour lui, c'était une catastrophe! En mer, la santé était cruciale et il le savait... Surtout pour les combats... Avec un autre soupir, il commença à se diriger vers le port, bien que lentement.

À bord, les marins fourmillaient, levant l'ancre, affalant la grande voile... Chacun se chargeait de rapidement prendre son poste, attendant leur capitaine avant de pouvoir enfin quitter la baie et partir à la chasse au navire. Draco arriva quelques secondes à peine avant qu'ils ne partent, montant d'un pas rapide sur le bateau. Maugrey monta à sa suite, ordonnant aussitôt qu'on prenne le large, lui jetant à peine un coup d'œil, au contraire de Harry qui, à la poupe, ne manqua pas de remarquer son essoufflement et son teint un peu plus blême que d'habitude. Il se hâta aussitôt de venir le rejoindre.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda-t-il, posant une main sur son front, puis sur sa joue.

-Non, non, ça va, dit Draco, souriant. C'est juste le soleil...

-Tu es certain ? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle...

Il examina attentivement son visage.

-Mais si tu dis que c'est le soleil, je te crois...

Draco lui adressa un sourire plus franc, essayant de le rassurer.

-Tu es gentil, lui dit-il en caressant sa joue. Je vais aller m'étendre un peu, d'accord ?

-Va te reposer un peu, ça ne te fera pas de mal... Et ne t'inquiète surtout de rien...

-Je ne m'inquiète de rien! répondit Draco, affichant un air narquois.

Harry sourit, déposant rapidement un baiser sur front, et le poussant doucement en direction des coursives, retournant à son poste.

Draco ne mit pas deux secondes à aller s'effondrer sur leur lit, poussant un soupir de satisfaction à enfin être assuré de ne pas tomber. Fermant les yeux, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il plongeait peu à peu dans le sommeil, alors que le _Ring_ filait vivement sur l'eau, les voix des marins se répercutant tout autour de lui.

Harry, sur le pont, courrait de long en large, obéissant aux ordres en tout genre, plus pressé que jamais d'atteindre le _Survivor_... et de faire la peau à Bill!

Rapidement, l'île ne fut plus qu'un petit point noir derrière eux, tandis que le navire filait sur l'eau, dirigé par Fol Œil qui suivait avec précision la latitude et la longitude qu'on lui avait donné, tandis que Harry, du haut de la vigie, scrutait l'horizon et le ciel, en quête d'un oiseau qui pourrait les renseigner d'avant.

Il était impatient, euphorique... Il allait ravoir son navire! Il allait pouvoir se venger! Et tout allait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre! Draco pourrait guérir comme il se doit, confortablement à bord, dans sa cabine... Ce serait parfait.

Son attention fut soudain attirée par un point dans le ciel, qui filait droit vers le navire. Un sourire se peignit aussitôt sur son visage, et il se leva, l'oiseau venant se poser sur son épaule. Il s'empressa de détacher le petit papier, Facette reprenant son vol tandis que Harry descendait à toute allure sur le pont, venant porter le second message à Fol Oeil, qui s'empressa de changer de cap.

-Plus très loin, marmonna-t-il. Fonce droit sur nous...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, le laissant seul pour, non pas retourner à son poste, mais plutôt descendre aux coursives et rejoindre sa cabine – où lui et Draco avaient laissé leurs armes.

Dans leur cabine, étendu sur leur lit, Draco dormait paisiblement, couché sur le dos.

Harry sourit doucement en le voyant ainsi, et entra dans la pièce silencieusement, refermant la porte doucement derrière lui, s'avançant dans la cabine et s'agenouillant près du lit, se saisissant de son sabre qui était rangé en dessous, se relevant souplement, toujours sans bruit, soucieux de ne pas réveiller son amant.

Draco ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, visiblement trop bien pour être réveillé par quoi que ce fût. Vingt canons n'auraient pu le tirer de son sommeil !

Harry glissa son sabre dans sa ceinture, s'approchant de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Toujours rien à l'horizon, que des vagues... mais les cris des hommes à bord semblaient avoir redoublé, l'agitation semblant être à son comble. Refermant rapidement la fenêtre et la verrouillant, Harry retourna auprès du lit, sur le bord duquel il s'assit, passant doucement sa main sur la joue de Draco, l'appelant.

-Mhmm, fit Draco d'un air enfantin, essayant de s'éloigner de ce son qui le dérangeait dans son repos.

Harry le secoua alors doucement.

-Il faut te lever...

-Mpfff, fit le blond. Albior, la paix!

-C'est plutôt le temps de la guerre cher Draco... Debout!

-Quoi ? fit Draco se redressant. Guerre avec qui ?

Il avait la moitié de ses cheveux sur le visage, semblant totalement éberlué.

Harry rit doucement.

-Avec quelqu'un que je suis pressé d'aller éviscérer...

Draco poussa un léger soupir, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, semblant un instant fort fragile et fatigué.

-Mhmm... Moui... D'accord, dit-il, regardant après son épée.

-Sous le lit...

Harry le fixa.

-Tu ferais peut-être mieux de rester ici...

-Mhmm ? Fit Draco. Non, non, ça va bien... Trouve-moi juste un bandeau pour mes cheveux et ça ira!

Harry acquiesça.

-Je te trouve ça et je te rejoins sur le pont...

Il prit une pause, avant de reprendre :  
-Et ne fais pas de conneries là-haut, si tu te sens trop épuisé...

Draco le regarda, souriant.

-Tu me connais, lui dit-il.

Harry sourit à son tour.

-Assez bien oui..., répondit-il, se dirigeant vivement vers la porte, partant à la recherche d'un bandeau.

Draco poussa alors un soupir, se laissant tomber sur le matelas, regardant le plafond d'un air désespéré. Satané serpent! Le moins qu'il puisse en dire, c'était que ça gâchait vraiment tout!

Harry, pendant ce temps, se dirigeait droit vers la cale de marchandises, bien décidé à trouver ce bandeau que le blond lui demandait.

Dans l'obscurité du ventre du navire, il se mit à fouiller les coffres, en tirant à l'aveuglette des tissus de tout genre: des courts, des longs, des doux, des rugueux, d'autres qui sentaient bon ou encore le moisi...

Il finit cependant par se saisir d'un carré de tissu qui lui semblait de la bonne taille, et, refermant le coffre d'un mouvement vif, il se hâta de revenir sur ses pas, presque en courant, se dirigeant droit vers le pont. Draco n'y était toujours pas quand il y arriva. Les hommes, eux, étaient tous présents et s'affairaient avec acharnement, Maugrey regardant tout cela avec fierté et impatience.

Harry se détourna pourtant rapidement de lui, s'approchant de la poupe d'un pas vif, regardant l'horizon, semblant vaguement distinguer par-dessus l'écume des vagues, au loin, un point sombre très lointain. Il sentit aussitôt son cœur battre plus vite à l'anticipation du combat.

-On y est presque, mon petit, dit Maugrey. Patience!

Harry jeta un regard amusé à l'intention du pirate.

-La vengeance n'en sera que meilleure, avec l'attente qui se prolonge...

-Et le bandeau, c'est pour quoi faire ? Nouvelle sorte de torture ?

-Non, c'est pour Draco...

-Vos jeux pervers ne me regardent pas!

-Je ne compte même pas t'en faire mention... Ta tête risquerait de me revenir, dans un pareil moment... Quelque chose pour me couper de tous mes moyens...

-Tssss! fit simplement Maugrey. Fais attention avec lui... L'est pas vraiment en état...

-J'avais remarqué merci... Je le garde à l'œil, au cas où...

-Enfin quelque chose d'intelligent!

-Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas sur toi que j'ai pris exemple...

Maugrey siffla.

-Va donc plutôt te cacher dans le pont... On te fera signe au bon moment! J'vais essayer d'amadouer ce crétin de Bill avant d'avoir à détruire ton bateau!

-Fais pas d'trous dans mon navire, grommela Harry, s'en allant pourtant se cacher, comme on lui avait ordonné.

-J'essaierai, répliqua simplement Maugrey.

Harry ne répondit rien, retournant dans le ventre du navire. Rapidement, il fut de nouveau devant la porte de sa cabine, y entrant, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait pour que Draco ne soit pas encore sorti...

Celui-ci était occupé à enfiler ses bottes, bien que semblant encore peu réveillé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours dans tous les sens et ses yeux brillaient de fatigue.

Harry s'approcha doucement de lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux, et les plaçant ainsi en ordre, déposant par la suite le bandeau près de lui, s'asseyant tout près.

-Maugrey nous fera signe quand il faudra sortir...

Il fit tourner doucement le visage de Draco dans sa direction, caressant du revers de la main sa joue.

-Ce sera bientôt terminé... Et tu pourras te reposer en paix...

Draco lui fit un sourire serein, hochant de la tête.  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas, dit-il, fermant sa seconde botte sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait. Je sais que nous pourrons fêter notre victoire sur le _Survivor_ dès ce soir! Après avoir bien torturé Bill, bien entendu...  
Il noua le bandeau sur sa tête, retenant ainsi ses cheveux qui commençaient à devenir de plus en plus longs.  
-Je suis prêt! dit-il. Où sont-ils, ces maudits pirates que nous devons tuer ?

-Pas bien loin selon Fol Œil, répondit Harry, s'allongeant sur le lit, son épée posée près de lui, et passant les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Ils nous feront signe dès qu'il y aura abordage... Le cap'taine veut d'abord essayer d'amadouer Bill... Je lui souhaite bonne chance! Ensuite seulement, nous pourrons commencer ce joyeux massacre...

Harry lui jeta un regard amusé, prenant un air charmeur.

-Et dans quel sens voyais-tu « fêter notre victoire à bord ce soir » ?

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé.  
-Tu ne changeras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il.  
Il se redressa légèrement, allant s'asseoir habilement sur lui, le regardant avec sensualité.  
-Je pensais à fêter cette victoire avec une simple fête et du rhum... Mais... Il est bien sûr logique que nous... poussions la célébration plus loin une fois seul dans tes quartiers...

-Tu n'aimerais pas que je change, tu le sais bien, répondit Harry, l'air toujours aguicheur, portant ses mains à sa taille, puis dans son dos, caressant le creux de ses reins. Et le programme me sied parfaitement!

-Mhmm... Oui, c'est vrai, j'avoue, dit le blond, lui souriant doucement. Tu es très bien comme ça!  
Il caressa doucement sa joue, le regardant dans les yeux.  
-Et si le programme te plait... Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à aller les écraser pour qu'il se réalise!  
-Ça ne devrait plus être très long à partir de maintenant... chuchota Harry. Il y a beaucoup d'agitation là-haut... Fol Oeil devrait bientôt venir nous chercher... Question qu'il puisse se démerder contre cette bande de chacals !  
-Quel dommage! J'étais si bien installé, ici, dit Draco, langoureux.  
-Tu ne le seras que mieux un peu plus tard... répondit simplement Harry, sur un ton chaud.

Draco sourit tendrement et, incapable de résister, alla mordiller son cou.  
-Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? lui dit-il entre deux morsures.

-Bien sûr que oui, ne t'en fais pas... Tâche de ne pas t'épuiser, pour ta part...

Draco se contenta de lécher son cou.

-Si j'avais le temps, dit-il d'une voix chaude. Aaah, si j'avais le temps...

-Ce soir, sois patient, chuchota le brun, pourtant dans le même état que lui.  
Il y eut alors des hurlements euphoriques et hystériques au-dessus d'eux.

-À ton avis, ça signifie quoi ? demanda Draco, se relevant aussitôt.

-Qu'on est très près..., lui répondit le Pirate, s'asseyant sur le lit, son sabre à portée de main.

-Je crois aussi, dit Draco, regardant la porte.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers lui, affichant un sourire.

-Je commence à bien me réveiller, dit-il, son visage affichant cette même folie meurtrière que lors de leur première rencontre.

-Tant mieux, j'ai pas envie de te retrouver le ventre ouvert, sur le pont, parce que tu es à moitié éveillé...

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur un pirate, celui-ci bafouillant, à ce qu'ils purent comprendre, que Fol Oeil « essayait » de raisonner Bill et qu'ils devaient se tenir prêts à sortir au premier bruit de combat.

-On est déjà prêts, dit Draco, sortant son sabre, l'air sadique.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry avec un sourire.

-Je viens seulement de réaliser que cela fait maintenant trois mois exactement que j'ai attaqué le _Survivor_ pour la première fois!

Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin.

-Et espérons que ce sera la dernière fois... Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude. Je vais commencer à croire que t'aimes pas mon navire.

-J'adore ton navire! Quand c'est TON navire!

-De toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix de l'aimer, puisque c'est le seul que j'ai!

-Ooh... Tu as l'air de le regretter... Essaierais-tu de conquérir les océans, mon cher Harry ?

-Eh bien, après toi, plus rien ne peut m'arrêter...

-Quelle modestie! rit Draco.

-Je suis la modestie même, tu devrais le savoir...

Au loin, on put entendre les hurlements redoubler.

-Je crois qu'on doit y aller, fit remarquer Draco, semblant presque impatient.

-J'y vais tout de même, de toute façon...  
Il attrapa son arme, et lui et Draco sortirent rapidement de la cabine, courant presque d'un entrepont à l'autre, pressés d'aller se battre. Le blond l'arrêta pourtant avant qu'ils ne surgissent sur le pont, l'embrassant de toutes ses forces.

-Amuse-toi bien! lui dit-il.

-Fais attention, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire, ouvrant la porte et tombant dans un tumulte d'acier et de sang.

Draco l'imita aussitôt, les pirates du _Survivor_ reculant brusquement en voyant leur ancien capitaine charger vers eux accompagné du Prince. Rapidement, les cris de douleur, de rage ou les râles de mort se firent entendre, le sang appâtant déjà les premiers requins.

Rapidement, Harry et Draco furent séparés, pourfendant les rangs des traîtres, tuant, démembrant, décapitant... Rien n'avait droit à leur pitié, tous méritaient douleur et mort. Ils ne faisaient même pas attention à qui ils tuaient. Ils ne cherchaient qu'une seule personne: le traître, leur capitaine, Bill!

Beaucoup furent tués, nettement, où alors vidés de leur sang, piétinés sous les pieds de leurs camarades et de leurs ennemis, alors qu'un véritable bain de sang prenait lieu, chacun se battant avec acharnement pour sa vie.

On essayait de parer, on criait, on rageait... Mais les mutins finissaient tous par se retrouver couchés au sol, morts ! Draco ne prenait même plus la peine d'avancer! Il laissait les hommes venir à lui et les tuait froidement, les regardant dans les yeux au moment où il les affrontait, voulant leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'auraient aucun pardon!

Harry de son côté était occupé à danser avec la mort, virevoltant presque joyeusement, allant à la rencontre des hommes, leur donnant la mort avec lenteur bien souvent, impitoyable, les punissant pour leurs fautes, pour ce qu'ils avaient osé commettre. Il n'avait aucun remord, aucun scrupule, tous les moyens étaient bons pour en finir avec un adversaire, la plus petite bassesse, si elle était efficace, il n'hésitait pas à l'utiliser. Pourtant, un seul homme, celui-là même qu'il désirait ardemment apercevoir, restait toujours invisible, comme le lâche qu'il était.

Les hommes de Maugrey aussi s'en donnaient à coeur joie, réduisant en miette ce qu'ils croisaient, sans honte ni regret!

Les corps continuaient de s'amonceler, s'empilant sur le pont et sous leurs pieds, de plus en plus nombreux, bien souvent complètement ensanglantés, démembrés, éviscérés... Entrailles et organes se répandaient également, béant des torses ouverts, des corps dont il manquait plus de la moitié, les jambes en ayant été séparées... Et toujours rien...

Le regard de Harry et de Draco courrait autour d'eux, tandis qu'ils continuaient de tuer, abattant leurs sabres, n'épargnant rien ni personne, cherchant simplement celui qui avait fomenté la mutinerie, se contentant d'éliminer la racaille qui se trouvait autour d'eux.

Le nombre des marins du Survivor fut rapidement réduit à un rien, submergé par la rage de sang et de vengeance de Harry et de Draco, ainsi que par l'équipage du Ring, Fol Œil lui-même ayant tiré l'épée. Déjà amoindris par les hommes qui s'étaient rebellés contre ce détournement de pouvoir envers Harry (et qui donc, devaient avoir été enfermés), les mutins n'avaient guère de chance.

Le Pirate et le Prince se retrouvèrent rapidement dos à dos, continuant de tuer sans relâche, levant et rabaissant leur arme avec violence, créant ainsi un cercle imprenable autour d'eux.

-Tu l'as vu ? demanda Harry, presque en criant, pour couvrir les hurlements de douleur et d'agonie, ainsi que ceux de rage et d'hystérie.

Draco lui répondit négativement. Harry jura.

-Doit pas être loin! Doit se cacher derrière je sais pas quoi, sur le pont!

Harry trancha net la tête d'un homme.

-J'vais voir si je peux le trouver!

Et, sans un mot de plus, il se fraya un chemin dans la marée d'hommes qui diminuait peu à peu, cherchant des yeux l'endroit où Bill pourrait bien s'être caché. Il fut cependant tiré de sa quête par une douleur qui lui mordit l'épaule, lui déchirant la chair. Grognant, il se retourna brusquement, déçu cependant de ne pas trouver l'homme qu'il cherchait, abattant d'un coup de lame son attaquant, avec indifférence. Et il repartit de nouveau à la recherche de sa victime...

Un peu plus loin, Draco se battait lui-même avec acharnement! Et pour cause: il se retrouvait face à un de ses anciens élèves! Il se maudit lui-même d'avoir appris certaines de ses techniques à ces hommes qui les avaient trahis, se promettant de les garder pour lui la prochaine fois! Et l'homme se montrait également impitoyable, semblant avoir un plaisir fou à se retrouver face au Prince, et d'avoir une chance de l'éliminer. Lui qui voulait monter en grade, dans l'estime du nouveau capitaine, il avait à présent sa chance! Pourtant, aucun d'eux deux n'arrivaient à toucher l'autre, les techniques, les gestes et les feintes se ressemblant beaucoup trop et s'annulant les unes les autres. L'un ne voulait que tuer, s'acharnant sans relâche, l'autre attendant qu'il s'épuise, avant de, enfin, passer aux choses sérieuses, d'employer les techniques qu'il n'avait enseignées à personne...

Barbouillé de sang de toute part, s'en foutant éperdument, Harry continuait également de se battre, s'amusant à titiller les traîtres, avant de leur assener un coup fatal, les regardant parfois mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, enfonçant d'autre fois rapidement et simplement sa lame dans l'épée de son adversaire, le regardant se vider de son sang, déjà mort.

Mais de leur côté également, les hommes mourraient, touchés par l'équipage du _Survivor_ qui, faute de pouvoir se ruer sur leur ancien Capitaine – qui était censé être mort, après tout! – et le Prince – qui lui, était censé être prisonnier chez lui! – s'acharnait sur les forbans du _Ring_.

Finalement, alors que Harry se trouvait de nouveau près de Draco, _il_ apparut, épée à la main, sourire arrogant aux lèvres, sautant de la vigie. Les hommes semblèrent alors se calmer peu à peu, Harry et Draco se retournant vers lui, restant pourtant aux aguets, le fait de se prendre une épée en plein dos ne leur plaisant guère – ils étaient entourés de pirates, après tout!

Draco ne put pourtant pas rester longtemps, son ennemi précédent l'attaquant de nouveau avec rage. Aussitôt, le blond contre-attaqua, lançant un « Je te le laisse » à Harry.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur le visage de celui-ci, tandis que lui et Bill se faisaient toujours face, les combats reprenant aussitôt, plus enragés que jamais.

Les deux ennemis échangèrent encore un regard avant d'un même mouvement se jeter dans l'action, l'acier se croisant, chuintant, s'entrechoquant, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, de dominer, de pourfendre, de feinter, de tuer! Et Bill avait un sérieux avantage, malgré les prouesses et l'habilité de Harry : il n'était pas épuisé, lui! Il avait calmement attendu que celui-ci soit passablement essoufflé, avant de, enfin, faire son apparition.

_Le putain de petit con, rudement rusé..._

-Alors Potter, réussi à t'échapper des geôles sans perdre la tête ? Étonnant, venant de ta part!  
-Toujours en vie ? J'suis peut-être un fantôme, qui est venu te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Un Immortel sous l'épée duquel tu vas crever !

Et il lui asséna un coup violent, Bill parant de justesse, empêchant ainsi de se faire couper en deux des pieds à la tête. Harry le repoussa de son pied, loin de lui, se mettant hors de portée de son épée.

Il se regardèrent de nouveau, grognant presque, étudiant l'autre, cherchant son point faible, bien décidé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute...

-Tu vas crever, Potter, cracha le traître.

-Quand il neigera en enfer, oui!

Et, tout en parlant, cette fois-ci, il réussit à l'atteindre, aux côtes, un flot de sang s'échappant alors de la blessure, faisant geindre de douleur Bill. Harry en parut très satisfait, et il redoubla de férocité, portant coup après coup, ceux-ci étant presque tous parés, et ne causant que quelques blessures superficielles, essoufflant pourtant le mutiné qui, dans le jeu désordonné de Harry, réussit tout de même à l'atteindre au bras – le bas qui avait été blessé un peu plus tôt – obligeant le brun à changer son arme de main après un moment, celle-ci devenant trop lourde.

Sans le remarquer, ils s'approchèrent peu à peu du bastingage, faisant s'écarter les autres combattants, perdus dans un autre monde, s'acharnant dans leur combat. Seulement alors, Bill sembla remarquer où ils se trouvaient et, changeant brusquement de tactique, assena un rude coup à Harry qui chancela légèrement par derrière, se rendant enfin compte d'où il se trouvait... Et une rapide idée lui traversa l'esprit. Alors que Bill allait lui envoyer sa deuxième attaque, il s'écarta vivement, au dernier moment, l'homme perdant l'équilibre, son arme frappant le vide, et il bascula par-dessus bord, poussant un cri... ou presque, Harry le retenant à la dernière minute et l'étalant au sol d'un geste vif, lui balançant son pied en plein visage, lui brisant net le nez – pour la deuxième fois, en peu de temps – la pointe de son arme se retrouvant sous la gorge du forban, menaçant de lui trancher la tête à tout moment.

Pendant ce temps, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait, Draco se battait avec tout autant d'acharnement. L'homme en face de lui, lui demandait des trésors de ruses et de tactiques, et le blond utilisait chaque botte, chaque parade qu'on lui avait enseignées. Finalement, agacé par la technique de son adversaire, il utilisa sa meilleure tactique, une qu'il avait apprise lorsque, tout petit, il défiait n'importe qui! Sa technique était simple et comme autrefois, elle fonctionna!

Il s'immobilisa, poussa un cri rageur, tapa du pied sur le sol et balança son arme à la tête du pirate qui dut se pencher sur le côté pour éviter l'arme. Ce qu'il n'évita pas, ce fut la tornade blonde qui lui sauta dessus en poussant un « _taïaut_ ! » retentissant, faisant pousser un cri de surprise au pirate. Accroché à sa taille par les jambes, Draco lui arracha son épée et la jeta à la mer, commençant ensuite à griffer et à mordre tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher. Le pirate, déstabilisé par cette attaque, levait les mains pour se protéger, ne pensant même pas à attaquer, choqué! Voyant qu'il était trop surpris pour réagir, Draco posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme et avec une contorsion étonnante, se retrouva les pieds en l'air et le dessus de sa tête appuyé sur celle de son adversaire. Celui-ci poussa un cri de stupeur qui se transforma en douleur quand le blond se laissa tomber en avant, lui flanquant son genou entre les cuisses. Le pirate s'effondra au sol, ses mains posées sur son entrejambe, le visage rouge. Mais Draco ne s'arrêta pas là! Toujours avec son genou, il lui donna un coup sous le menton, un « crac » sinistre se faisant entendre. Il leva alors la jambe, lui déboîtant la tête par son mouvement, l'homme s'effondrant au sol, raide mort!

Harry de son côté, écrasait les doigts de Bill sous son pied, écartelant toutes ses phalanges, et lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur, alors que, de son autre pied, il envoyait plus loin son épée, le désarmant ainsi et le laissant à sa merci.

-Debout, ordonna-t-il sèchement, glacialement, une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux, le menaçant toujours de son sabre.

Trébuchant et légèrement tremblant, Bill essaya de se relever du mieux qu'il pouvait, se retournant afin d'avoir plus de facilité, Harry le faisant s'étaler pitoyablement sur le sol, de son pied.

-J'ai dit debout!

L'homme n'eut aucun mal, cette fois-ci, en sentant la lame lui mordre le dos. Un peu plus loin, sifflotant, Draco avait ramassé deux épées et s'amusait joyeusement à tuer tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. Il ne faisait même pas attention à ce qui se trouvait près de lui, fendant juste l'air, désarmant et décapitant au hasard.

Harry lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, faisant Bill se retourner vers ses hommes – du moins, ceux qui étaient encore vivants, mais ensanglantés.

-Ordonne-leur de se jeter à l'eau, gronda-t-il.

-Quoi ? croassa l'homme.

-Obéis! grogna Harry, sur un ton sans réplique, entaillant un peu plus sa chair.

Le mutin n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, les hommes de Fol Œil qui les maintenaient en respect les poussant en direction du bastingage, les menaçant de leur sabre, alors que, dans l'eau, déjà les requins ouvraient grand la gueule, leurs ailerons rasant la surface de l'eau.

Satisfait, Harry poussa Bill en direction du mât du navire, bien décidé à l'y suspendre, en attendant d'en avoir totalement fini avec les traîtres qui se battaient toujours du côté de Draco.

Le blond ne bougeait plus d'un seul centimètre, cerné de tous côtés. Il commençait à se sentir légèrement fatigué et le soleil tapant sur sa tête lui donnait des vertiges de plus en plus grands. Voyant sa faiblesse, tous les pirates s'étaient pratiquement jetés sur lui. Tuer le Prince serait un prestige immense, aussi s'acharnaient-ils avec force. Draco ne devait sa survie qu'à sa volonté mais, déjà, une blessure ruisselante de sang marquait son épaule alors qu'une inquiétante coupure s'étendait dans tout son dos. Draco continuait pourtant, faisant tournoyer ses épées du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

De son côté, Harry était occupé à ficeler Bill au mât, la corde lui entaillant le torse, et lui coupant le souffle. Seulement, alors qu'il faisait son deuxième nœud, il leva les yeux en direction des combats qui continuaient, se figeant en voyant Draco... Faisant un troisième nœud rageur, et plus serré que jamais, il se précipita alors dans la combat, tuant trois hommes en levant deux fois son sabre seulement, en embrochant deux d'un coup, décapitant l'autre, se rapprochant dangereusement de Draco, dégageant les rangs, plus enragé que jamais qu'on ait pu faire tant de mal à son amant.

Draco, qui ne l'avait pas vu approcher, commençait légèrement à désespérer. Ses coups se faisaient de moins en moins vifs et il fut désarmé d'un de ses sabres d'une manière fort peu douce : On lui perfora littéralement la main gauche, le blond poussant un râle de douleur.

Stimulé par ce cri, sa rage montant un peu plus, Harry redoubla de férocité, ne sentant plus du tout ses blessures aux bras, ne se fixant plus que sur une chose : atteindre Draco.

Près de dix hommes tombèrent ainsi, comme des mouches, sous son courroux et sa lame mortellement tranchante, finissant enfin par atteindre le Prince, transperçant de part en part un pirate qui allait fracasser le crâne de Draco à l'aide de son épée.

Draco se retourna, semblant surpris de le voir là. Il se reprit pourtant rapidement, empêchant un homme de toucher le brun par derrière en agrippant Harry par la taille, sa main s'emparant de celle qui tenait le sabre du brun pour ensuite tuer l'homme.

Harry se laissa faire, repoussant rapidement un autre pirate d'un coup bien placé entre ses jambes, tranchant en deux l'attaquant suivant sur sa liste, sans aucune pitié, le sang giclant.

Derrière lui, Draco essayait de se reprendre, le laissant s'occuper des assaillants tout en veillant à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Heureusement, les hommes de Maugrey arrivaient de plus en plus à la rescousse, leurs propres adversaires ayant été tués.

Harry se mit donc à tournoyer rapidement autour de lui, semblant partout à la fois... Devant à transpercer un forban, derrière à en décapiter un, la tête restant pourtant sur ses épaules, à moitié coupée seulement, un peu plus loin à répandre les entrailles fumantes d'un autre... Sa rage le guidait, n'acceptant point qu'on puisse blesser d'avantage Draco.

Le blond le regardait attentivement, soulagé quand les ennemis furent éloignés d'eux par les hommes du _Ring_. Harry consentit alors seulement à s'arrêter et à se calmer, essoufflé, ne suivant par les autres. Comme s'il allait laisser Draco seul, dans l'état où il était à présent! Le blond lui fit un vague sourire, regardant le pont ruisselant de sang et les morceaux de corps.

Bras, jambes – parfois encore agités de spasmes – s'amoncelaient plus que jamais, mêlés aux boyaux et autres détritus qui s'entassaient avec les têtes détachées des corps - pour la plupart piétinés et sanglants.

Harry eut un sourire également à son adresse, plus las, tandis que son regard courait sur son corps barbouillé de sang et zébré de plaies.

Harry l'attira doucement dans ses bras, tentant de ne pas lui faire mal.

-T'es dans un sale état, chuchota-t-il. Mais c'est presque fini...

-Tu n'es pas mieux! répondit Draco, lui faisant un petit sourire alors qu'il passait un bras fatigué autour de sa taille.

Harry sourit en guise de réponse, des hurlements terrifiés se faisant alors entendre, les derniers hommes vivants – en dehors de Bill – étant passés par-dessus bord, directement dans la gueule des requins, ceux-ci se faisant une joie de les déchiqueter, mâchouillant la chair, le sang coulant à flot. Draco ne prit même pas la peine de regarder, fixant simplement Bill par-dessus l'épaule de son amant.

-Tu l'as eu..., dit-il simplement.

Harry tourna la tête, regardant dans la direction qu'il fixait.  
-Ouais... Et il n'a pas fini d'en baver!

-Cela, je m'en doute, dit le blond, souriant.

Harry fixa l'homme de façon haineuse.  
-Je crois que tu devrais aller à bord... Tu tiens à peine debout...

-Non, non, ça va, dit Draco, s'écartant de lui. J'ai déjà eu pire, ne t'en fais pas...

Le brun le regarda d'un air sceptique mais acquiesça tout de même, se retournant vers Bill, redevenu rage et haine envers lui, s'en approchant tandis que quelques marins s'affairaient à nettoyer le pont.

-Il est temps de payer la note...

-Va te faire foutre! répliqua Bill.

Derrière lui, Draco s'approcha, enroulant un bras tendre autour de la taille de Harry, dévisageant leur prisonnier d'un air sadique.

-Ce sera pour plus tard ça..., répondit simplement Harry, l'air mauvais.  
Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Et je vais te laisser sécher au soleil, un peu, encore...

Harry se détacha doucement de Draco.

-Joue un peu avec lui, si tu veux...

Et, d'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers les planches qui créaient un pont entre le _Survivor_ et le _Ring_, sautant à bord de son propre navire, se dirigeant vers la cale d'où, aussitôt, les cris montèrent. N'ayant pas la clé, Harry se contenta de détruire la serrure à l'aide de son sabre, soulevant la grille.

Aussitôt, des hommes sortirent, semblant presque ravis de voir leur ancien Capitaine et la lumière du soleil. Parmi eux, Sirius surgit, agrippant fortement Harry.

-Aaah! Je savais que tu t'en sortirais et que tu viendrais nous aider! dit-il, souriant largement.

-Si... Sirius! Tu m'étouffes! gargouilla Harry, serré contre lui. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir!

L'homme s'en écarta, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Et le pire! C'est que je savais que tu étais le responsable de tous les cris que j'entendais! Et bien, Fiston! Tu en as mis du temps!

-C'est que vous n'étiez pas faciles à trouver, non plus... J'aurais bien voulu arriver plus tôt! Regarde-toi, tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os...!

-Bah, ça reviendra avec de bons repas! Content que tu soies vivant, en tout cas! On nous avait dit que tu te balançais au gré du vent!

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-Disons qu'un certain Prince m'a beaucoup aidé...

-Le Prince ? Il est là, lui aussi ? dit Sirius, véritablement étonné.

-Bien entendu! Je n'allais pas le laisser là-bas, à souffrir atrocement! Il est à bord du _Ring_...

-Qui l'eût cru! Je pensais qu'il resterait sur son île!

-Cette simple idée lui fait horreur, en fait...

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, constatant que Draco était resté auprès de Bill, et que Fol Œil était venu se joindre à lui.

-J'ai une cargaison de traîtres à monter à bord...

-Je vois, dit Sirius, regardant Bill haineusement.

Harry sourit cruellement et se détourna, retournant à bord du _Ring_ et s'approchant du mât où était solidement attaché Bill, rompant la corde et le menaçant de son sabre, tout en le faisant avancer vers le _Survivor_. Peu enclin à goûter l'arme du pirate, Bill avança sans rechigner, bien que cherchant une manière de s'esquiver.

Harry le poussa à bord, demandant à Sirius de le suspendre au mât par les pieds, retournant par la suite à bord du _Ring_, en direction de Draco, qui, à son grand dam, s'était mis à astiquer le pont!

Grognant, le brun s'approcha d'un pas vif de lui, le saisissant par son bras - qui n'était pas blessé - et l'arrêtant par ce fait même.

-Je crois que tu en as assez fait... Tu pisses le sang de partout. Tu montes à bord, pour que je te soigne, et je ne veux pas de discussion!

Draco sursauta, le regardant.

-Mais il faut les aider! dit-il.

-Les autres s'en chargeront. Allez, viens...

Il le tira doucement. Draco grogna mais tendit son balai à l'un des hommes, suivant Harry tout en évitant les membres découpés sur le sol.

Ils repassèrent sur le _Survivor_, Harry entraînant aussitôt Draco vers la cabine qu'ils avaient occupée avant le règne de Bill, la trouvant franchement dégoûtante, et dans un désordre incroyable. Grimaçant, il s'y avança pourtant, faisant s'asseoir Draco, et débarrassa un bout de la table, se mettant à la recherche du coffre de pharmacie.

-Je la nettoierai, dit Draco, regardant la pièce avec dégoût. Et je jetterai les draps! Désolé, mais je serai incapable de me recoucher la dedans, même s'ils sont lavés vingt fois!

Harry tourna la tête vers lui.

-Tu vas d'abord commencer par te soigner, ensuite, nous aviserons pour la pièce.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de débarrasser maintenant, dit le blond, l'air sage.

-Tu m'en diras tant, répondit Harry, avec un sourire amusé, trouvant enfin son bien et revenant vers lui.

Draco lui sourit, le regardant s'affairer d'un air tendre.

-Cela fait du bien d'être de nouveau ici, dit-il.

-Une fois que tout aura retrouvé son aspect d'antan, je serai amplement satisfait, fit doucement Harry, pour sa part, se penchant sur sa main avec une grimace.

-Je m'en chargerai dès que je serai soigné, promit Draco.

-Draco... Tu n'as pas à nettoyer le bateau... Ce n'est pas... de ton rang.

-Il n'y a pas de rang, ici, dit Draco. Et puis ça me fait plaisir!

Harry finit par relever les yeux vers lui.

-Faut recoudre... ou brûler...

-Autant brûler, ça ira plus vite!

Harry fut parcouru d'un léger frisson.

-Très bien.

Draco lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Tu aurais une plaque métallique ? Que l'on puisse chauffer quelque part ?

-Non, je vais utiliser autre chose...

Il retira un couteau étrangement propre de sa botte.

-Bien! dit Draco. Maintenant... Il faut le faire chauffer!

Harry sortit aussitôt de la cabine, hélant Sirius et lui remettant la dague, demandant à ce qu'il aille à la coquerie la faire chauffer, et qu'il la lui ramène. Il entra de nouveau dans ses anciens quartiers par la suite, revenant vers Draco.

-On va s'occuper de tes autres blessures, en attendant...

Draco hocha de la tête, lui souriant courageusement.

-Je m'occuperais également des tiennes avant de me charger de... de ma main!

-Ça ne prendra guère de temps, très bien...

Il lui fit retirer sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi la longue plaie de son dos. Harry en épongea le sang, avant de se mettre à appliquer un onguent. Draco ferma les yeux, se relaxant sous la caresse, l'air détendu et heureux. S'affairant consciencieusement, Harry prit tout le temps qu'il lui fallait à soigner la plaie, avant de passer à la suivante située sur son épaule, y appliquant le même traitement, se faisant le plus doux possible. Il se recula par la suite, s'essuyant les mains et allant de nouveau farfouiller dans le coffre, et revenant vers son amant, se mettant à entourer son torse de bandelettes, pansant sa blessure au dos ainsi que son épaule.

Draco le regardait faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu sais que tu es très mignon quand tu as cet air soucieux ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

Le Pirate eut un sourire en coin.

-Non, je ne le savais pas... Mais je m'inquiète un peu de ce que ces blessures vont causer sur toi... et sur ton magnifique corps.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu ne m'aimes que pour ça! dit Draco, l'air boudeur.

Harry baisa aussitôt ses lèvres.

-Eh bien si c'est ce que je dis un jour, c'est que je suis devenu complètement fou... Vraiment fou d'être incapable de voir au-delà...

Draco eut un sourire narquois.

-C'est ça, essaye de te rattraper! plaisanta-t-il.

-C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, répondit Harry, se prêtant au jeu.

Draco, s'éloignant pourtant de lui.

-J'ai des blessures à soigner, Monsieur le séducteur! Alors enlevez vos vêtements tout de suite!

Harry prit un air aguicheur.

-J'aime bien, cette rapidité des choses...

Il commença pourtant à se déshabiller. Draco secoua la tête, prenant de quoi nettoyer le sang qui collait la peau de son amant, essayant de ne pas le détailler avec gourmandise. Harry le regarda calmement faire, se concentrant sur autre chose, tandis que Draco s'affairait sur son corps.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça... J'ai un mal fou à rester assis!

-Ah? demanda le blond, continuant pourtant. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu me rends fou!

Draco ne fit que rire, continuant de s'occuper des blessures de son amant. Il alla se placer dans son dos, commençant à soigner ses épaules.

-Si tu savais seulement combien je te désire, là, maintenant, dit-il d'une voix suave.

Harry frissonna brutalement.

-Probablement autant que moi...

Draco sourit, s'appliquant à le soigner correctement.

-Il faudra patienter un peu... Ce soir n'oublie pas!

Le brun eut un sourire en coin.

-Je me demande bien comment je pourrais oublier!

Draco ricana, le contournant et se mettant face à lui. Il sourit et s'agenouilla devant lui, lui lançant un regard séducteur.

Harry oublia soudain de respirer, attentif à chacun de ses gestes. Un étrange besoin se faisant pourtant sentir, il reprit vite une inspiration, ne détournant cependant nullement le regard. Draco lui sourit, soignant alors sa cuisse tout en étant fort conscient – difficile de ne pas l'être, il avait les yeux juste dessus – de l'excitation de son amant.

Essayant de se calmer, celui-ci s'adossa contre sa chaise, pensant à n'importe quoi d'autre. La façon dont il allait crever les yeux de Bill, à Sirius, à Fol Œil, à Doya – l'indigène qui avait soigné Draco.

Le blond le regardait et s'amusait énormément de son trouble. Finalement, il ne put s'empêcher de souffler volontairement sur son érection, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. Harry glapit aussitôt et manqua de tomber de sa chaise, dans son empressement de s'éloigner de ce souffle d'air.

-Tu devrais avoir honte, gronda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, dit Draco, passant ses mains sur ses fesses pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

-Petit profiteur! répondit Harry, ayant retrouver le sourire. Tu le regretteras, ce soir!

-J'ai hâte d'y être! répondit Draco, allant passer une langue taquine sur son excitation.

Harry gargouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, incapable de lui répondre, vu son état et la torture qu'on lui infligeait. Draco eut un gloussement amusé.

-Je crois qu'il te faut une petite... anesthésie pour... Ta blessure à la cuisse... Que je vais devoir coudre légèrement...

Harry prit une grande inspiration, s'intimant au calme.

-Si tu dois le faire... Fais-le... Ça sera vite oublié...

-De quoi donc ? Te coudre ? Ou l'anesthésie ?

-Je dirais le premier choix... Ensuite, je pourrai finir de m'occuper de toi.

- Attention, je vais être vexé! dit le blond, affichant une moue mutine.

-Je plaisantais. Le raccommodage sera vite oublié...

-Alors je vais d'abord te raccommoder... Ensuite... Je te récompenserai pour ta bravoure... D'accord ?

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Harry.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Draco se saisit alors d'une aiguille légèrement recourbée et de fil, approchant la pointe de son instrument de la cuisse de Harry, l'y plantant. Le brun se tendit aussitôt au premier point, mais finit par se décrisper peu à peu, laissant faire Draco, ne faisant que grimacer en sentant de fil dans sa chair, et la pointe de l'aiguille le mordre à plusieurs reprises.

Draco s'appliquait avec attention, veillant à ne pas lui faire plus mal que nécessaire. Il allait également vite et opérait avec précision, concentré. Dix minutes après, enfin, il coupait le fil et reposait l'aiguille.

-Voilà! dit-il, souriant.

Harry sourit également, observant son travail.

-Ça m'a l'air impeccable et parfait... Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

-Va savoir, dit le blond, le rapprochant de lui d'un habile mouvement, plaçant ses cuisses sur ses épaules.

Harry sembla perdre à nouveau la faculté de parler, déglutissant légèrement, en le voyant ainsi aussi près de lui - et sa bouche de son excitation. Draco rit de nouveau.

-Malgré la douleur occasionnée par mes soins, tu n'as rien perdu de ton inspiration... Coquin!

-C'est parce que tu étais près de moi, susurra Harry, d'une voix légèrement rauque, pourtant.

Draco sourit, se pourléchant les lèvres. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il le prit en bouche avec impatience, guettant ses réactions. Harry gémit aussitôt sourdement, renversant la tête par en arrière, ses mains venant s'enfouir dans les mèches blondes – et également rouge, vues les circonstance. Draco enroula un bras autour de lui, son bras caressant ainsi ses fesses alors que sa main s'accrochait à sa taille. Il bougea langoureusement de la tête, le suçant tout en poussant de délicieux petits gémissements de délectation.

La voix de Harry ne tarda pas à se joindre à la sienne, celui-ci murmurant son nom, inlassablement, accompagné de « oh! » et de « ah! », tandis qu'il bougeait doucement des hanches, accompagnant le mouvement de tête de Draco. Celui-ci souriait presque en le voyant perdre progressivement la tête et le contrôle, accélérant le mouvement de sa tête tout en taquinant ses testicules, sa bouche montant et descendant de plus en plus vite alors que sa langue léchait chaque parcelle de peau avec attention. Avec un léger cri, Harry se déversa dans sa bouche, se crispant légèrement, et fermant les yeux, savourant l'extase qui l'avait soudainement envahi. Draco avala sans rechigner, poussant un petit soupir amusé. Il s'écarta ensuite, regardant Harry avec un sourire tendre, ses mains caressant ses fesses.

Harry, complètement alangui sur sa chaise, voire effondré, le regardait également, d'un air un peu plus brumeux, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il, sa main quittant sa nuque, et allant caresser sa joue.

Draco lui fit un large sourire franc, déposant un baiser sur son bas-ventre.

-Moi aussi, lui dit-il, enlevant les jambes du brun de ses épaules et se redressant. Je vais bander ta jambe, ensuite, tu pourras mettre des vêtements propres!

-Hmm, hmm, fit Harry, se redressant sur sa chaise, semblant reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. Oui, avant que Sirius n'entre, ce serait bien... reprit-il, alors que Draco s'agenouillait de nouveau près de lui.

Le blond ne put retenir son rire, passant avec attention le bandage sur la blessure.

-Tu imagines sa tête, s'il était entré quelques minutes avant ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-On l'aurait choqué à vie!

Draco pouffa, fixant la bande avec une épingle, y fixant ensuite un morceau de cire séchée pour ne pas que Harry se pique.

-Voilà, tu peux t'habiller!

-Merci bien!  
Il se leva, n'ayant qu'un vague tiraillement dans la jambe, se rendant au fond de la cabine en enjambant bon nombre d'objets, et ouvrant le coffre qui se trouvait au pied du lit. Bon nombre de vêtements à l'intérieur étaient sales ou déchirés, ce qui eut pour résultat de le faire grogner de rage.

-Merveilleux, je vais devoir me trouver d'autres vêtements!  
Il finit par en tirer une chemise et un pantalon, les plus propres qu'il put trouver, et les enfila.

-Va falloir aller chez le tailleur ? demanda sadiquement Draco.

-Si tu crois que je vais entrer dans l'antre du Diable!

-Il le faut si tu veux de nouveaux vêtements! dit Draco, s'approchant de lui. Et puis... Tu serais si _sexy_ dans des habits neufs et faits sur mesure...

Harry eut une légère moue, frissonnant pourtant.

-Tu ne veux que me voir nu et à la merci de quelqu'un!

-Mhmm... Certes! Mais je veux voir tes jolies fesses superbement moulées dans un pantalon bien fait!

-Mais tu pourrais les voir tout de suite, susurra Harry.

-N'essaye pas de te défiler, Harry! dit Draco. Et de toutes façon, il m'en faut de nouveaux aussi... Nous n'aurons qu'à y aller ensemble!

-Oh, si j'ai l'occasion de te voir sans vêtements également, pourquoi pas ?

À ce moment, on toqua deux coups, Sirius entra à l'intérieur par la suite, apportant la lame.

-Voilà! dit-il. Elle est prête. Mais sauf votre respect, je vous le déconseille!

-Pose-la Sirius... C'est lui qui l'a décidé...

Celui-ci ne dit rien, mais tout dans ses gestes paraissait désapprouver un tel traitement.

-J'vais surveiller l'homme-volant... Si vous avez besoin de moi, j'suis pas loin!

-Merci Sirius...

Le pirate ressortit, laissant de nouveau Harry et Draco en tête à tête. Le blond regardait la plaque rougeoyante d'un air légèrement hésitant.

-J'aurais bien aimé avoir du rhum, aussi...

Harry rouvrit aussitôt la porte, appelant Sirius – une nouvelle fois – qui accourut aussitôt, écoutant sa demande. Il acquiesça vivement et courut pratiquement aux coursives, allant chercher le rhum.

Son Capitaine laissa la porte ouverte à son attention, retournant auprès de Draco, qui fixait toujours la plaque rougeoyante.

-Il va... falloir l'appliquer des deux côtés, dit le blond, l'air très nerveux.

-Je sais, répondit son amant, ne semblant pas très rassuré non plus. Tu es certain de ce que tu veux faire ?

Draco hésita mais finit par hocher de la tête.

-Il le faut! dit-il. Sinon, je serai toujours ennuyé avec ça!

-Avec le rhum, ça ne devrait pas être si mal...

Il ne semblait pas très convaincu, cependant...

-Je l'espère, dit Draco. Dans tous les cas, il faudra quelqu'un pour me soutenir... Et quelqu'un pour m'appliquer la plaque...

-C'est pour cela que j'aime bien Sirius dans ce genre de situation... Je préfère t'avoir contre moi, que de te faire du mal.

Draco lui sourit doucement alors que le Second arrivait en courant, tenant une bouteille pleine en main. Draco la lui arracha pratiquement des mains, commençant à boire avec précipitation.

Harry et Sirius le laissèrent vider une bonne partie de la bouteille avec de finalement s'approcher de lui, Harry s'asseyant sur la chaise et l'asseyant sur lui, passant fermement ses bras autour de lui.

-On commence ? lui demanda-t-il doucement à l'oreille, d'une voix rassurante.

Draco hocha de la tête, les yeux légèrement embrumés par l'alcool. Il tendit sa main libre et blessée à Sirius, le regardant avec appréhension, recommençant à boire. Harry le serra précieusement contre lui, alors que, d'une main, Sirius se saisissait de celle de Draco, et de l'autre appliquait la plaque de métal sur la peau. La réaction du blond fut violente: Il hurla tout en se cambrant violemment sur Harry, tirant sur sa main pour l'enlever alors que sa tête se rejetait en arrière, s'appuyant durement contre l'épaule du brun.

Harry resserra aussitôt ses bras autour de lui, le maintenant fortement contre son torse, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule, tandis que Draco criait toujours. Sirius ne s'attendrissait pas pour sa part, finissant de refermer la plaie.

Draco poussa un sanglot désespéré, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux clos. Il continuait de gigoter, essayant de reprendre sa main avec désespoir. Le Second finit par retirer la plaque de métal, regardant le résultat avec une petite grimace. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, mais le résultat était celui escompté. Doucement, il retourna la main de Draco, présentant la paume ensanglantée.  
Harry se mit à caresser doucement le ventre de son amant, embrassant son cou d'une multitude de baisers.

-Bois, chuchota-t-il, c'est bientôt fini...

Draco ne fit que répondre par un gémissement désespéré, son corps parcouru de convulsions douloureuses.

-Attendez... Juste un peu..., dit-il péniblement, hoquetant.

Sirius hocha d'un signe de tête compréhensif, attendant qu'il se calme, Harry faisant de son mieux pour le rassurer – ce qui était bien sûr impossible, vue l'expérience qu'il venait de subir!

Draco continuait de pleurer dans ses bras, une douleur abominable lançant dans tout son bras alors que son corps tremblait. Il eut a peine la force de soulever sa bouteille, buvant de nouveau autant qu'il le pouvait, l'alcool brûlant sa gorge.

-Une dernière fois, et c'est fini, fit doucement Harry, faisant un signe de tête à Sirius, une fois que Draco eut terminé la bouteille.

-N... Non, dit Draco, essayant vaguement de dégager sa main.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement avant qu'on ne lui applique de nouveau la plaque sur l'autre côté de sa main, Draco hurlant de nouveau et se débattant avec plus de force. Harry dut faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas le laisser filer, Sirius devant maintenir plus fortement sa main, afin qu'il ne se dégage pas, se concentrant pour agir vite et efficacement. Draco haleta plus fort, geignant de douleur. Il cessa de tirer sur sa main mais lâcha la bouteille, sa main s'accrochant fortement au bras de Harry. Celui-ci le laissa enfoncer ses doigts et ses ongles dans sa chair, serrant simplement les dents, continuant de le maintenir contre lui, murmurant des mots doux, lui disant que ce serait bientôt terminé, qu'il n'aurait plus mal encore très longtemps... Draco gémissait, des sanglots plein la gorge alors qu'il ne sentait même plus sa main ni son bras tant il avait mal. Sirius finit par le relâcher, s'éloignant de sa main, ayant terminé de brûler la plaie, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, se sentant plein de remords de l'avoir fait tant souffrir, alors que Harry le retournait doucement dans ses bras, passant ses bras dans son dos et le caressant doucement. Draco l'agrippa fortement, bien qu'incapable d'utiliser sa main et son bras. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, tremblant violemment.

Sirius rassembla rapidement ce qui traînait sur la table, rangeant le tout vivement. Se dirigeant vers la porte par la suite, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Draco – la droite – la pressa doucement avant de faire un petit sourire à Harry, sortant sans un mot.

Le brun continua pour sa part de caresser son dos.

-Ssshhh, c'est fini...

Draco ne répondit rien, continuant de s'accrocher à lui douloureusement, haletant contre lui. Sa main l'élançait abominablement et il avait l'horrible impression qu'elle brûlait encore.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, enlacés, Harry finissant pourtant par se lever, Draco toujours dans ses bras, l'emmenant en direction du lit, malgré les paroles de Draco un peu plus tôt, l'y couchant doucement après s'être débarrassé des draps les plus sales.

Draco l'agrippa rapidement, ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne de lui, visiblement. Souriant doucement, Harry s'allongea près de lui, l'enveloppant dans ses bras d'une façon rassurante.

-Tout va bien... C'est terminé...

Draco se lova contre lui, son bras valide le pressant toujours avec force.

-Cela... Fait quand même... Très mal!

-Je sais... Mais bientôt, tu n'y penseras plus, tu n'auras plus mal, et ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir...

Draco renifla contre lui.

-Je... Je voudrais bien... T'y voir, moi!

Harry déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu endures... Je m'en veux horriblement...

-Tu... Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir! dit Draco, frémissant encore de douleur.

-Si tu n'étais pas venu ici... Tu ne serais pas dans cet état...

Draco frissonna.

-Si... Si je n'étais pas venu ici... Je... ne serais pas aussi heureux. Ne t'inquiète pas... pour cette blessure... ça passera!

-J'espère bien... Mais c'est tout de même un peu de ma faute...

-Non, ça ne l'est pas... Harry, c'est mon choix! J'ai décidé de rester!

-Oui, mais peut-être si tu n'avais pas croisé mon chemin... Il te serait arrivé quelque chose de mieux encore...

-La seule chose de bien qui... qui me soit arrivée... C'est toi et rien d'autre!

Harry sourit doucement.

-Si tu le dis, alors, je te crois...

Draco lui fit un sourire, bien que douloureux. Il ferma les yeux, enfouissant son visage contre lui.

-Dors un peu... Ça ira mieux quand tu te réveilleras...

-Si je m'endors, tu vas filer! dit Draco, resserrant sa prise sur lui.

-Bien sûr que non! Où irais-je ? Je laisse Bill se faire rôtir un peu sous le soleil!

Draco renifla simplement, se tenant toujours très fort à lui.

-J't'adore, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura à son tour Harry, le regardant fermer les yeux.

-Je... Suis... bien content qu'on ait... récupéré ton bateau...

-Et que tu soies à bord avec moi est tout à fait merveilleux...

Draco se contenta de sourire, l'air fatigué. Il ferma complètement les yeux, somnolant contre lui.

Harry attendit qu'il s'endorme totalement, écoutant son souffle régulier et – enfin! – paisible, s'endormant à son tour, le combat l'ayant épuisé.

Ce fut un peu plus tard dans la journée que Harry se réveilla, Draco dormant toujours profondément contre lui. Souriant doucement, il se détacha de lui, sortant du lit, caressant lentement sa joue, avant de le recouvrir de la couverture, tendrement.

Il lui tourna ensuite le dos, faisant face à la pièce sens dessous dessus. Soufflant un bon coup et remontant les manches de sa chemise, il se mit au travail, jetant pratiquement tout ce qu'il trouvait par la fenêtre, tout n'étant que sale et dégoûtant. Harry eut pourtant l'agréable surprise de trouver plusieurs des objets qu'il aurait pu jurer trouver détruits – tels que la boîte à musique de Draco – enfouis sous des montagnes de vêtements, de papiers...

Ainsi se mit-il à ranger, plus pressé que jamais de retrouver l'aspect neuf et impeccable, cet espèce de désordre personnel qui régnait autrefois, mais où il était pourtant facile de trouver ce que l'on cherchait.

Il raccrocha une carte au mur, débarrassa son bureau du fouillis qui y régnait, en effaça les taches d'encre...

Mais il restait pourtant attentif à chacun des mouvements que faisait Draco, l'écoutant respirer, l'écoutant marmonner, faisant le moins de bruit possible de son côté.

Draco commençait en effet à remuer doucement, plus dérangé par l'absence du brun que par le bruit qu'il faisait en rangeant.

Harry sembla rapidement le remarquer, relevant la tête alors qu'il posait la boîte à musique sur le bureau de nouveau impeccable. Délaissant ses tâches ménagères, il revint auprès du lit et s'y assit doucement, le regardant dormir. Le voyant s'agiter, il finit par prendre sa main indemne dans la sienne, la pressant avec tendresse. Draco en sembla rassuré et il s'apaisa légèrement, sa main serrant un peu celle de Harry. Il ne bougea plus du tout pendant un petit moment puis, doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, brumeux.

Harry lui sourit doucement, alors que le blond clignait des yeux, chassant le brouillard de son regard.

-Pas trop mal dormi ?

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore un peu flou. Il finit par secouer la tête.

-Je ne saurais dire, finit-il par répondre. J'ai bien dormi mais... j'ai l'impression que la souffrance m'a tenu près de l'éveil sans arrêt...

-C'est un peu normal, je crois, fit Harry, grimaçant légèrement. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-De quoi me laver et je pense que nous devrions manger, l'un comme l'autre... Pour le bain aussi, en fait, ajouta-t-il, regardant Harry des pieds à la tête.

Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin.  
-Je vais faire préparer le bain... Et demanderai à Sirius d'emmener deux repas... Ça ne fera pas de mal. Ils doivent tous avoir eu le temps de manger, à l'heure qu'il est... Quant à toi, tu restes tranquille, et tu ne t'occupes de rien.

-On va se laver ensemble ? demanda Draco, l'air intéressé.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas « se laver » qui t'intéresse le plus...

-Comment ? s'horrifia faussement Draco. Allons, Harry! Douterais-tu de mon intégrité ?

Le Pirate haussa un sourcil.

-Assez oui, répondit-il, amusé.

-Quel irrespect! s'exclama-t-il. Surtout quand on pense que c'est ta faute si je suis devenu pervers!

Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je suis certain que cette petite facette de ta personnalité était enfouie plutôt profondément en toi... Je n'ai fait que la réveiller!

-Pfu! Tu essayes simplement de te justifier! dit Draco.

Harry s'approcha doucement de lui et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-Peut-être bien... Peut-être pas... Dans tous les cas, tu es bien mieux ainsi...

Draco sourit.

-Et si tu allais demander ce bain et ce repas ? dit-il.

-Très bien, très bien, si tu veux vraiment me chasser loin de toi!  
Riant légèrement, Harry se leva pourtant, et sortit vivement de la cabine. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et bondit hors du lit, plissant les yeux de dégoût. Il se hâta d'enlever les draps sales, les jetant par la fenêtre pour ensuite en placer des propres. Non sans une grimace, le blond remarqua que Bill n'avait jamais touché à la literie...

Harry revint peu de temps après, Draco s'étant rassis dans le lit aux draps immaculés. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de grogner.

-Je t'avais dit de ne t'occuper de rien...

-Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas rester assis sur un lit qui n'a pas été changé depuis notre départ!

Harry afficha un air de pur dégoût.

-Je t'accorde ce point...  
Il alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau, la table n'était pas encore nettoyée.

-On devrait pouvoir manger très rapidement...

Draco hocha de la tête, lui souriant.

-Et Bill... Que devient-il ?

-Il hurle qu'on ira tous en Enfer, si on ne le détache pas très vite...

-Mon Dieu, j'ai peur! dit Draco, narquois. Personne n'a encore pensé à lui arracher la langue ?

Harry le fixa.

-Soit c'est moi qui me transforme peu à peu en noble, soit c'est toi qui es devenu un pirate...

-Je pense que c'est moi qui commence à être trop influencé! répondit Draco, se laissant tomber sur le lit. Mais non, en fait, j'ai toujours été ainsi...

-Alors je ne souhaite jamais que tu changes de camp et que tu décides de m'éliminer...

Draco tourna difficilement – étant donnée sa position – la tête vers lui.

-En toute logique... Cela n'arrivera pas!

Harry sourit doucement.

-Je l'espère bien!  
Sirius entra à cet instant, un plateau dans les mains. Il balaya la pièce du regard, semblant soulagé de la voir un tant soit peu rangée. Il alla poser son chargement sur le bureau, tournant ses yeux gris vers Draco par la suite.

-Alors, comment ça va, p'tit ?

Draco se redressa presque automatiquement, lui adressant un sourire.

-J'ai terriblement mal! avoua-t-il. Mais ça se calme. Merci pour votre aide.

-C'était euh... un plaisir ? d'avoir pu t'aider...

Draco rit face à son hésitation.

-Bien, au moins, vous n'en serez pas perturbé à vie...

-Après ce que j'ai vu, sur le _Ring_... Non... Disons qu'il y a eu un beau massacre.

-Oui, nous nous en sommes donnés à coeur joie!

Le Second sourit.

-Bon, j'vais vous laissez manger...  
Après un sourire également en direction de Harry, il ressortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Draco s'étendit douloureusement, s'approchant d'un pas lent du bureau.

-J'ai l'impression d'être à la maison, dit-il, se grattant distraitement la joue.

-C'est peut-être parce que c'est le cas... répondit son amant, soulevant le couvercle du plateau, et regardant ce qui leur était réservé.

-Mhmm, peut-être, dit Draco, se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Alors, qu'avons-nous de bon à manger ?

-Ce qui restait à bord, avec ces goinfres qui ont du tout dévorer... C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Quelques légumes... un peu de rhum... un morceau de pain, et une pomme.

-Fantastique! dit Draco, bien que ne le pensant pas.

Un coup rapide fut frappé à la porte et Maugrey entra, souriant.

-Bien le bonsoir à vous! Comment allez-vous ?

Harry et Draco se retournèrent en même temps vers lui.

-Pas si mal... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon humble et dégoûtante cabine ?

-Une certaine dette ? dit l'homme, dégageant une chaise pour s'asseoir dessus. Êtes-vous prêt pour votre folle nuit torride avec moi, Prince Draco ?

Le visage de Harry se durcit aussitôt et il serra les dents.

-Il me semble avoir été très clair sur ce point, siffla-t-il.

Maugrey eut un rire caverneux.

-Du calme, petit! Même le Prince a compris que je plaisantais!

Draco riait en effet, bien que discrètement. Les yeux de Harry convergèrent aussitôt vers lui, et il afficha une légère moue, un peu offensé de s'être laissé berner.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, dans ce cas ?  
Il se saisit de sa pomme, en croquant un morceau.

-Une promesse d'aide, répondit le vieux pirate. Je t'ai aidé, viendra ton tour de me rendre ce service, quel que soit le moment et la situation!

-Je te l'ai déjà promis. Et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole... Je t'aiderai le moment venu.

-Je sais, mais j'ai encore en tête toi qui pars avec mon bateau! Aussi ai-je préféré rédiger un contrat... Bien entendu, tu pourrais ne pas le respecter, une fois de plus, mais la conséquence d'un non-respect de ce contrat ne te tentera sûrement pas!

-Tu es du genre... un peu rancunier. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de me voir poursuivre par plus de la moitié de la populace de l'Île de la Tortue, qui cherchera sans doute à me mettre en pièces maintenant que tout est revenu à la normale... Non, je ne briserai pas ton contrat.

-Je n'aurais pas fait une chose pareil, voyons! dit Maugrey, sortant la feuille. Non, je me serais contenté d'empoisonner de manière plus radicale ton petit blondinet...

Harry se saisit de la feuille qu'il lui tendait, lisant ce qui était écrit, non sans avoir jeté un regard à Draco, se retenant de rire. Il finit par fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, en sortant de quoi écrire, et apposant son nom sur le contrat.

-Bien! dit Maugrey, reprenant le papier qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec votre prisonnier et... Votre repas! À une prochaine fois, Potter!

-Espérons qu'elle ne viendra pas trop rapidement. À un de ces jours...  
Et la porte se referma. Harry eut un fou rire, regardant de nouveau Draco.

-J'ai presque cru que tu allais lui demander s'il savait écrire, lui aussi!

Draco explosa de rire, ne se retenant pas du tout, cette fois.

-La... la vérité c'est... que je me demandais... ce que tu... Tu aurais fait si je... Si je l'avais suivi !

Harry prit un air faussement sérieux, croquant dans sa pomme, une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'aurais probablement dit que, si c'était ainsi, tu n'avais qu'à rester avec lui... Pour finir par te courir après.

Draco rit de plus belle, essayant difficilement de se calmer.

-J'aurais adoré ta tête, si j'avais fait ça! dit-il, riant encore un peu.

-Ne t'avise pourtant jamais de le faire...

-Comme si j'étais capable de faire cela! répondit Draco. Surtout pour... Maugrey!

Il rit, se levant pourtant.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi, voyons, dit-il, s'asseyant sur ses genoux – tout en faisant attention à sa blessure.

-C'est tant mieux ainsi...

Il passa ses bras dans son dos.

-Je suis certain de pouvoir te garder pour moi, de cette façon...

Draco sourit, bien que se décalant légèrement de lui pour attraper une carotte dans laquelle il mordit, souriant.

-Tu joues les provocateurs ? fit le brun, souriant également.

-Moi ? Du tout! dit Draco. J'ai simplement faim... Et puis... La chose dure qui est contre moi m'a donné envie de... carotte...

-J'ai presque peur d'aller prendre un bain avec toi, maintenant... Ce serait plus prudent de continuer de t'observer, tout simplement...

-M'observer ? demanda Draco, suçant sa carotte.

-C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais révélé le secret de la pièce où tu te laves...

-Secret ? Quel secret ? demanda Draco, étonné.

-Si je te le dis, ça ne serait plus un secret...

-Quoi ? Non, allez, dis-moi!

-Eh bien... Ce n'est pas une pièce fermée à tout regard...

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

-Que... Quoi ?

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, afin de s'empêcher de rire.

-Il y a quelques trous, qui donnent sur d'autres pièces, et d'où on peut tranquillement tout observer...

-Des... Par tous les Dieux... Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

-Je me serais gêné, tiens!  
Il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'empêcher de rire.

-Pervers! dit Draco, bien que semblant amusé. J'aurais du me douter qu'il y avait une telle chose derrière ta sympathie!

-En effet... Alors quand tu m'as dit pour la première fois que j'étais « un pirate gentil » je n'ai pu que penser à la réaction que tu aurais eue, en sachant ce que je faisais...

Draco secoua la tête.

-Et tu as aimé ce que tu as vu ? dit le blond, aguicheur.

-Si j'ai pris possession de ton corps par la suite, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Mhmm... Je pense que oui! dit Draco. Et... Tu n'as pas envie de le voir encore, ce corps ?

Harry enfouit sa tête dans son cou, embrassant la peau douce.

-Ce n'est pas encore l'heure convenue, il me semble...

-Certes... Mais nous devons aller nous laver, non ? Tu pourras le voir, ainsi...

-L'invitation me plait assez... Mais mieux vaudrait que nous terminions de manger... Bien que je préférais te dévorer toi... Et cesse de faire cela avec cette carotte...

-Ce n'est pas comme si le plat allait refroidir! dit Draco. Et puis... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, avec ma carotte...

-Non, mais tu sembles très bien sentir ce qu'elle provoque!

-Oui, oui, je le sens très bien...

Draco eut un sourire sournois.

-Alors, on va se laver ?

-Comment puis-je résister à pareille demande venant de toi... ? Allons nous décrasser un peu, ça ne fera pas de mal...

Draco sourit, se relevant doucement.

-Bien! Parce que ça commence à sentir le fauve, ici!

Harry se leva à son tour, le suivant hors de la cabine.

-En effet... Et préfère me débarrasser de tout ce sang...

-Je trouve que le rouge te va très bien! dit distraitement Draco, se dirigeant vers la pièce.

-Peut-être... Mais c'est plutôt brun, pour le moment...

Harry fut parcouru d'un fou rire, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le placard.

-C'est là que tu allais, c'est ça ? demanda Draco.

-En effet... C'est la pièce qui donne directement sur l'autre.  
Ils entrèrent dans la seconde pièce, où le baquet d'eau était empli.

-Pervers, obsédé... Tu n'as que des qualités, il me semble...

-Comme tu dis. Je ne me suis jamais découvert de défauts...

Draco rit, bien que commençant à se déshabiller. Harry ne tarda pas à l'imiter, jetant sa chemise au sol, ainsi que déboutonnant son pantalon, tandis que le blond entrait déjà dans l'eau. Draco poussa un soupir de bien-être, l'eau chaude lui faisant un bien fou.

-Et tu as tenu pendant tout ce temps ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement. Tu m'as observé à chaque fois sans jamais venir ?

Le Pirate se glissa à son tour assez rapidement dans le baquet, s'appuyant contre un des bords, faisant face à son amant.

-Il y a bien une ou deux fois où j'ai failli perdre la tête...

-Ah ? fit Draco. Et que projetais-tu de faire ?

-Me glisser ici et... comment dire... t'étaler sur le sol...

-Le sol ? demanda Draco. Et pourquoi pas dans la baignoire ?

-C'était seulement une façon de voir les choses... La baignoire aurait très bien fait l'affaire également...

Draco pouffa.

-Ah, si j'avais su, lui dit-il. J'aurais tout fait pour te faire perdre la tête!

-Oh, j'en doute... Tu m'exécrais...

-J'étais dingue de toi! dit simplement Draco. Mais j'avais trop peur pour l'admettre...

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui t'avait tellement attiré chez moi...

-Si je te l'ai dit, rit Draco. C'est... ton sourire séducteur...

Harry sourit à cela – du même sourire que Draco venait de décrire.

-Tu savais que Sirius guettait chacune de tes réactions envers moi ?

-Ah oui ? demanda Draco, commençant _innocemment_ à se laver.

-En effet, reprit Harry, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, regardant les mains de Draco s'agiter sur son corps, caressant pratiquement sa peau. Et il y prenait un malin plaisir...

-J'aurais du me douter qu'il y avait de la conspiration là-dessous! commenta Draco, glissant sa main sous l'eau et nettoyant ses cuisses, bien qu'Harry ne puisse voir ce qu'il faisait exactement.

Celui-ci remua légèrement dans son coin.

-Il ne fallait pas oublier sur quel genre de bateau tu étais...

-Je ne l'oubliais pas, dit Draco, faisant un mouvement fort évocateur de sa main.

-Tu veux peut-être de l'aide ?

-De l'aide ? demanda Draco. Mhmm... Pourquoi pas...

Avec un sourire narquois, Harry se glissa jusqu'à lui, glissa également sa main sous l'eau, cherchant la sienne. Celle-ci était tout simplement posée sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, Draco affichant un sourire carnassier. Harry la frôla du bout des doigts, semblant se rendre compte alors du stratagème.

-Et tu t'amuses à te payer ma tête...

Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement et, sans préavis, il enroula ses doigts autour de la verge tendue de son amant, se mettant à faire de lents mouvements, le caressant sur toute la longueur.

Draco poussa un gémissement, renversant la tête en arrière alors qu'il passait sa main valide dans le dos de Harry, le rapprochant ainsi de lui. Celui-ci rit doucement, enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou, mordant et embrassant tendrement la peau, tout en continuant de le caresser, se délectant des sons que poussant le blond. Draco s'accrochait à lui, ses cuisses se surélevant légèrement pour lui donner plus de liberté.

-Mhmm, fit-il, tremblant. Ry...

Harry se pressa contre lui, Draco étant appuyé contre le bord de la baignoire, les mouvements de sa main s'accélérant vivement, sa bouche s'occupant toujours de dévorer sa gorge, son cou et sa nuque.

-Oh, Harry! dit une fois de plus Draco. Oui...

Il bougeait sensuellement des hanches, sa main passant sur ses fesses. Tandis qu'il continuait de s'occuper de son excitation, Harry laissa son autre main se balader sur son corps, jusqu'à ses fesses, un doigt taquin allant titiller l'anneau de muscles. Draco gémit plus fort, bougeant pour essayer de le convaincre d'entrer ce doigt en lui, tout son corps brûlant de désir. Harry ne céda cependant pas.

-J'ai dit ce soir, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

-Oh, non, pitié, lui dit-il. Viens maintenant... Je t'en supplie...

Harry marmonna vaguement quelque chose, cédant, introduisant un doigt en lui, avec plus ou moins de douceur. Draco se cambra contre lui, poussant un cri de satisfaction et lui lançant un regard des plus séduisants. Ne voulant pas qu'il vienne immédiatement, Harry cessa de la caresser, s'occupant seulement de le préparer, ajoutant déjà un deuxième doigt, murmurant des phrases obscènes à son oreille. Draco gémit, se mordant la lèvre.

-Tu m'excites tellement, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Oh, je t'en prie, viens... Viens...

Il bougeait sensuellement des hanches contre lui tout en murmurant ses mots, le caressant avec son propre corps.

Le voyant si insistant, le brun retira doucement ses doigts et glissa ses mains sous ses fesses, le soulevant et le ramenant sur lui. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, Harry le pénétrant alors brusquement, gémissant sourdement.

Draco se cambra de plus belle, fermant les yeux pour savourer l'exquise sensation de Harry plongé en lui. Il passa difficilement ses jambes autour de lui, les refermant sur sa taille pour ensuite les serrer fortement, voulant le sentir contre lui au maximum.

Ses mains toujours sur ses fesses, Harry le soulevant doucement, imprégnant un mouvement de hanches qui leur arracha à tous deux un gémissement, les électrisant. Le brun se mit alors à bouger en lui, savourant le contact si chaud et si étroit de Draco autour de lui, les gémissements qu'il poussait, mêlés aux siens, devenaient une douce litanie qui l'entraînait tout droit vers les affres du plaisir. Le blond s'accrochait à lui avec frénésie, bougeant sensuellement du bassin tout en murmurant son nom. Il s'agrippait fortement à lui, son corps parcouru de frissons puissants.

Leurs mouvements se firent peu à peu plus violents, plus brusques, Draco se soulevant légèrement de lui-même, et Harry s'enfonçant profondément en lui, criant presque son nom.

Une de ses mains s'insinua entre leur deux corps pressés avec force, retournant le caresser vivement.

-Viens Draco, se mit à murmurer Harry, ne voulant pas atteindre l'extase sans lui.

Draco poussa une exclamation, bougeant encore légèrement. La main de Harry le rendait complètement dingue. Son appel n'arrangea rien, bien au contraire. Il resserra ses jambes – et son intimité – sur Harry, jouissant en criant son nom.

Celui-ci le rejoignit aussitôt, s'enfonçant profondément d'un dernier coup de reins, se répandant en lui, poussant un cri puissant, Draco étroitement serré contre lui – et contre la paroi de la baignoire. Essoufflé, Draco eut tout juste la peine de relever la tête, l'appuyant contre le sommet du crâne de son amant, sa main valide passant sensuellement dans son dos alors que la blessée était simplement posée sur le haut de sa tête.

S'apaisant peu à peu, Harry se laissa reposer contre lui, alangui, ses bras allant entourer la taille de son amant.

-J'en avais envie depuis tellement longtemps, chuchota-t-il.

-Et moi donc, rit Draco, gloussant presque. Cela faisait quoi ? Une semaine ? Une semaine et demie ? Qu'on ne s'était plus touchés ?

-Une semaine et deux jours, répondit Harry, souriant doucement. Et c'est bien assez long... Tu imagines si tu partais ? On finirait par mettre le monde sens dessus dessous...

Draco rit.

-On le détruirait, oui! dit-il, déposant un petit baiser sur son front.

Harry fit un drôle de bruit, très semblable à ronronnement – comme il avait l'habitude de faire après un peu de sexe avec Draco –, fermant les yeux et écoutant son cœur battre.

-Alors mieux vaut que je te garde pour le restant de tes jours prisonniers...

-Tu m'enchaînes à toi quand tu veux, dit Draco, pervers.

-Je peux aussi t'enchaîner à mon lit...

-Je préférais à toi, dit Draco. Le contact direct et constant... C'est ce que je préfère...

-Il faudrait que je me procure de quoi te lier à moi, en sortant d'ici... Après m'être lavé...

-Et si nous nous cousions ?

-Et si nous faisions cela sans douleur ?

-Mhmm... C'est une idée! dit Draco, souriant.

Harry ne répondit rien pendant un petit moment.

-Tu me laves ? finit-il par demander, sur un ton séducteur.

-Mhmm... Avec grand plaisir... Mais il faudrait que... Tu t'écartes un peu... Histoire que j'atteigne... Certains endroits...

Harry gloussa et s'écarta de lui, se reculant dans la baignoire, lui laissant ainsi accès à son corps. Draco lui sourit et, sans attendre, se mit à le nettoyer, le caressant plus qu'autre chose alors que ses mains passaient partout où il le pouvait. Harry le laissa faire, se laissant cajoler avec joie, Draco semblant y prendre un réel plaisir.

Et mieux valait prendre tout son temps... Ensuite, il y avait une vengeance à accomplir.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

**Voilà, maintenant, on veut des review (plus que la dernière fois! Tout de même, vous vous laissez aller! Je vais quand même pas devoir refaire un discours sur l'importance de laisser des reviews, si ?)! Et on vous poste un autre chapitre très bientôt  
_On vous aiiiiiime!_**

_Laika&Umbre77_

_19 Février 2006_


	18. Règlements de compte

**Disclaimer** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue, tout le reste est à Rowling.

**Notes des auteurs** : Oui, oui, on poste, voilà voilà, un peu de patience! De plus, je me décourage un peu sur les donnés historique de tout ceci. Peut-être que si ça continu de se dégrader, je vais arrêter ça... Parce que honnêtement, rebosser sur 42 chapitres, non merci... Je préfère nettement commencer mon livre! Pfff... On verra. En plus, y'a de moins en moins de lecteur. Menfin... Faisons les questions, maintenant.

**Questions :**

-Voldemort n'apparaîtra pas immédiatement.

-Ils vont faire subir des tonnes de trucs à Bill (lecteurs sensibles, sauter la scène)

-Haha, pour le contrat, vous verrez bien assez vite (enfin, euuuh... on verra lol)

-Les pirates se sont mutinés parce qu'ils étaient d'accord avec les idées de Bill... et parce que ça nous arrangeait pour l'histoire loll

-La vengeance de Draco ? Mais quel vengeance ? (Oui, ça fait longtemps que j'ai lu ces chapitres...)

-Et non, ils ont pas été entendu dans le bain

Ceci dit, bonne lecture!

_**D'un océan à l'autre**_

_**Chapitre 17 : Règlements de compte**_

Lavés et plus ou moins proprement habillés, Harry et Draco ressortirent ensemble des coursives, se dirigeant vers le mât de misaine, sur lequel Bill était suspendu par les pieds, à quelques mètres au-dessus du pont, et injuriait tout ce qui passait à sa portée, spécialement Harry et Draco. Peu gêné des regards autour d'eux, le Capitaine du bateau avait passé un bras autour de la taille du blond, sa main reposant sur ses fesses tandis que Draco feignait l'indifférence.

-Alors, on commence par quoi ? On lui coupe la langue, ou bien on lui arrache les ongles ?

-On lui pose cette satanée plaque métallique chauffée à blanc sur les couilles...

-Hmmm, pas mal... SIRIUS!

Le second arriva, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Ouais? demanda-t-il.

-Tu sais, cette charmante plaque de métal ? Retourne me la faire chauffer...

Sirius les regarda tous les deux.

-Vous... Allez la lui placer quelque part ?

-Probablement pas juste à un endroit...

Sirius eu l'air un instant inquiet, mais partit faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

-Dis-moi, amour, fit soudainement Draco, regardant Harry avec sensualité. Te souviens-tu du programme que nous avions établi pour lui ?

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de Harry.

-Assez bien, oui... Et avec tout le temps que nous avons passé à le prévoir, mieux vaudrait l'appliquer, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec toi!

-Parfait...  
Il repéra Aléna qui se trouvait non loin et l'appela doucement – du moins, plus doucement que Sirius – la jeune femme accourant aussitôt. Avec un étrange sourire, elle acquiesça aux explications de Harry, avant de monter rapidement au sommet du mât, et de couper le nœud qui retenait Bill suspendu dans les airs, l'homme faisant aussitôt une chute vertigineuse. La corde l'empêcha pourtant de se fracasser la tête sur le pont, étant trop courte pour qu'il atteigne le sol.

Draco eut un ricanement méprisant.

-Voilà sa place idéale, dit-il. Couché sur le sol...

-Tu insultes les chiens. Sa place, c'est dans l'estomac d'un requin.

- En morceaux, très exactement!

Bill gémit sourdement - de terreur.

-Où le traînons-nous ? Je refuse de l'emmener dans ma cabine! Elle est déjà suffisamment sale!

- Dans la cale! C'est parfait!

-Aléna, tu diras à Sirius que nous sommes à la cale.

Sans un mot de plus Harry rompit la corde, frappant Bill – qui s'était lamentablement étalé au sol – du pied, dans les côtes.

-Debout!

L'homme se releva péniblement, poussant un gémissement de douleur. Draco le regardait avec un sourire satisfait, visiblement amusé. Boitillant, la respiration sifflante, Bill entreprit de se rendre à la cale, Harry et Draco le suivant de près, tandis que les yeux du traître cherchaient une échappatoire.

-Fais comme tu veux, mais n'hésite pas à te montrer entreprenant avec moi, dit le blond à l'oreille de Harry, bien que surveillant Bill. Ça l'énerve...

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, léchant rapidement ses lèvres.  
-Je n'hésiterai pas...  
Rapidement, ils furent dans le ventre du navire, Bill face à eux, tremblant.

-Je crois qu'il a peur, se moqua Draco, regardant Bill d'un air royalement méprisant.

-Peut-être a-t-il raison, fit Harry à son tour, sur un ton glacial. Après tout, se faire carboniser tout le corps, ça ne doit pas être très agréable...

-Tout le corps, je ne sais pas, mais un membre, c'est très, très désagréable...

-Sirius ne devrait plus tarder, fit Harry, glissant de nouveau sa main sur ses fesses, les caressant avec insistance.

-Je l'espère, répondit Draco, le regardant avec désir. Sinon, je me devrais de passer le temps d'une manière fort agréable...

Harry lui fit lever la tête vers lui, s'emparant de sa bouche en gémissant doucement.

-Dommage qu'il y ait des voyeurs...

-On s'en fiche, des voyeurs! répliqua Draco, souriant d'un air sadique.

-Je m'en ficherais, s'il ne désirait pas si ardemment ton délicieux corps...

Draco eut une petite moue amusée.

-Quand on en aura fini avec lui, dans ce cas! dit-il, séducteur.

-Dégoûté d'avoir dû le toucher comme je le serai, j'aurai bien besoin de toi...

-On aura qu'à aller prendre un autre bain, dit Draco. Et... recommencer ce qu'on y a fait...

-C'est bien le seul endroit qui n'est pas dégoûtant, sur ce foutu rafiot...

-Que veux-tu ? Avec un capitaine si médiocre que lui... Tiens, voilà Sirius...

En effet, Sirius venait d'apparaître au bas de l'escalier, emmenant la plaque de métal chauffé au blanc. Dans son coin, Bill se mit à trembler violemment de terreur.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Sirius ! Merci bien...

-Hem... De rien, dit l'homme. Ca te dérange si je sors ? Je veux pas voir ça...

-Non, vas-y... Tu peux aller faire tout ce que tu souhaites...

Sirius partit en courant pratiquement, préférant refermer la porte derrière lui. Draco affichait un sourire sadique.

-Mon cher, bien que j'apprécie l'endroit où est ta main, et si nous passions à l'action ?

-Avec plaisir... Dommage que ce ne soit pas une autre sorte d'action pourtant...

Il retira sa main, s'approchant de Bill qui s'était recroquevillé dans son coin.

-Aurais-tu peur, larve? demanda Draco.

L'homme ne répondit rien, et un coup partit, Harry grondant :  
-Tu réponds quand on te parle!

Bill se colla totalement au mur.

-Pit... Pitié! Ce n'est pas... pas dans votre genre, de faire ça...

-De la pitié ? Siffla le brun. As-tu eu pitié, toi, quand tu m'as livré à Lucius Malfoy ? As-tu eu de la pitié pour le Prince, en le livrant à son père ?

-Je... Je savais que vous vous en sortiriez! Mentit Bill.

Harry l'étala au sol, aux pieds de Draco, sa rage pour l'homme n'ayant pas de limites.

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Bill! dit le blond, le regardant toujours avec mépris.

-Mais... je... je... ne mens pas...!

-Il me lasse! On commence ? J'ai très envie de toi, et j'aimerais bien terminer rapidement...

-Mais je t'en prie, amour, dit-il. Fais-lui mal... Tu m'excites quand tu es sadique...

-Alors tu risques d'être très excité... Déshabille-le, tu veux ? Ça n'en sera que plus douloureux s'il l'est...

Draco sourit et sortit son arme dans un bruit de fer effrayant. D'un bon pas, il s'approcha de Bill qui essaya de s'éloigner de lui, mais Draco l'attrapa de sa main brûlée. En trois mouvements d'épée, l'homme se retrouva totalement nu.

-Et tu me faisais des avances ? demanda Draco, regardant son entrejambe avec amusement. Ben dis donc... Je n'aurais pas senti grand-chose!

Harry ricana méchamment, un peu plus loin, s'approchant avec la plaque.

-Que veux-tu, il ne peut pas être doté des même appâts que toi...

-Ou que toi, dit Draco, le regardant d'un air affamé.

-Et je doute qu'il en ait encore, après un tel traitement...

-De toute façon, pour ce qu'il a... Y'a pas grand-chose à lui enlever...

Harry s'assit alors de façon presque enfantine sur le sol, Bill apercevait alors la plaque.

-N... Non!

-Siii!

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu t'évanouiras vite...

-C'est tellement dommage, d'ailleurs...

Et, sans prévenir, il appliqua la plaque chauffée à blanc sur son entrejambe, non sans s'être protégé la main au préalable.

Bill poussa un hurlement de douleur, ne mettant pas dix secondes à s'évanouir.

-Déjà! dit Draco, étonné.

-Il n'a pas la même résistance que toi, mon coeur, apparemment, commenta Harry.

-Il faut dire que tu ne me l'as pas placée au même endroit...

-Bien sûr que non! Ce n'est pas cela qui à va ce genre d'endroit!

Draco gloussa.

-Cela fait longtemps, d'ailleurs, que ce qui doit aller à cet endroit ne s'y est plus glissé...

-Ce sera pour très bientôt... En attendant, ce n'est plus drôle, il est inconscient...

-Il va se réveiller bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas! Mais enlève cette plaque, sinon, ça va durer..

Harry eut une moue boudeuse, mais la retira tout de même, restant assis en tailleur sur le sol.

-Et bien... Disons que j'ai imaginé un instant que les rôles soient inversés et...

Draco frissonna.

-J'aurais préféré qu'on me tranche la gorge et qu'on n'en parle plus!

-Eh bien je préfère le massacrer un peu...

-Oh, mais je t'en prie, fais, fais...

Agacé Harry finit par se relever, bottant innocemment les côtes de Bill.

-De l'eau, ça marche bien aussi, tu sais.., dit Draco.

-L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas dans le coin...

-Tu... plaisantes ? demanda Draco. On au-dessus, je te rappelle... C'est le principe d'un bateau...

-Ah ? Je croyais que c'était de la magie, moi...

Il courut presque aussitôt en direction de l'escalier, disparaissant dans l'obscurité, courrant chercher un sceau d'eau. Il ne s'absenta pourtant guère longtemps, surgissant de nouveau dans la pièce, aspergeant copieusement Bill. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, blêmissant en constatant que oui, il était dans la cale et oui, on le torturait.

-On recommence ? lui susurra Harry à son intention.

-N... Non... Pitié... Capitaine... S'il vous plait... Vous avez... avez fait pratiquement la même chose avec Maugrey, non ?

-Moi je n'ai pas fomenté une mutinerie...!

-Mais si! Vous avez pris des marins de Fol Oeil avec vous quand vous êtes parti! Et vous lui avez volé ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux: son bateau!

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco.

-Harry a certes fait la même chose, mais il n'a pas failli tuer Maugrey... Et il n'a pas enfermé l'équipage récalcitrant en les menaçant de mort!

-Tuez-moi! Finissez-en!

Harry ricana.

-Ça serait trop facile. Dray, on lui arrache les ongles ?

-Avec grand plaisir! dit Draco. Tu prends la main de droite, je prends celle de gauche ?

-Ça me va...

Il se retourna vers le fond de la pièce, où ils avaient disposé plusieurs objets, avant d'aller chercher Bill, se saisissant de pinces. Bill recula de plus belle mais Draco le cloua au sol en lui plantant son épée dans la main, le pirate hurlant.

-Chacun son tour, répliqua le blond.

Harry se rassied au sol, s'emparant de sa main gauche, alors que le traître se débattait vaguement.

-Cesse donc de bouger... Je suis incapable d'en agripper un!

Mais Bill s'acharnait, si bien que Draco finit par lui donner un bon coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Pas bouger! dit-il.

-Gentil Bill, fit Harry, tandis que l'homme poussait un gémissement de douleur, et que lui-même lui arrachait l'ongle du pouce, un filet de sang s'échappant.

Draco grogna, fronçant du nez.

-Dégoûtant! Il ne peut même pas saigner proprement...

-Tu devrais le punir, pour sa faute! fit tranquillement Harry, en arrachant un deuxième, avec le plus de lenteur possible.

-Mhmm... Non, je trouve que l'épée dans la main est déjà bien...

-Et bien tu peux toujours la faire tourner un peu...

-Je suis fainéant... Je préfère te regarder faire...

-Et t'exciter un peu plus ? Modère-toi, je ne peux rien faire pour toi, tout de suite...  
Harry arracha le troisième.

-M'en fiche... je regarde quand même...

-À ta guise... Je t'ai dis de cesser de bouger!  
Il arracha le quatrième violemment, le tordant presque. Bill cria de plus belle, sa voix résonnant dans la calle. Harry ricana, finissant la première main, ne lui laissant pas de répit. Bill criait toujours, n'appréciant visiblement pas les attentions de son ex-capitaine. Draco, lui, appuyé contre le mur, regardait silencieusement. Harry finit par se lever, sifflotant tranquillement, enjambant le corps parcouru de spasmes de Bill.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il était prévu, par la suite ? s'enquit Harry, auprès de Draco, allant se presser contre lui.

Le blond enroula aussitôt ses bras autour de lui, ses mains caressant ses fesses.  
-Je propose qu'on le tue, dit-il.

Harry tourna la tête vers leur prisonnier.

-Hmmm... Tu crois qu'il a assez souffert ?

-Je crois, oui..., répondit Draco, le regardant.

-Très bien dans ce cas.  
Harry s'empara brusquement de ses lèvres, les dévorant, avant de finalement se séparer de lui et de se diriger vers Bill, le saisissant par les cheveux et de le faisant se relever sans ménagement – ignorant ses cris de douleur – le tirant vers lui un peu à l'écart d'où on l'avait torturé, l'épée lui déchirant la main en deux.

Avec un rictus, lui tenant toujours la tête par les cheveux, Harry se saisit d'un couteau qu'il avait à la ceinture, et lui trancha proprement la gorge, puis le relâcha, Bill tombant au sol, baignant dans son sang.

-Tu aurais pu faire ça proprement! le sermonna Draco, bien que regardant le cadavre de l'homme avec satisfaction.

-J'aurais pu, ne fit que répondre Harry, retournant auprès de lui, se désintéressant du moribond comme de sa première chemise.

-Cochon, répondit Draco, non sans sourire narquoisement.

-Tu devrais le savoir depuis un bon moment...  
Il lui rendit son sourit.

-Non, jusqu'à présent, tu avais fait preuve de tenue...

-En public ? Bill n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un public...

-Certes, dit Draco. Mais moi, alors... Je ne compte pour rien ?

-Tu n'es pas un public, tu es mon amant, fit Harry, sur un ton de confidence.

-Raison de plus pour être bien en ma présence! répliqua Draco, croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

Harry sourit.

-Je le saurai dorénavant...

Draco se contenta de grogner. Harry le serra dans ses bras, déposant un baiser derrière son oreille.

-Allons, ne fais pas la tête...

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, frissonnant de la tête au pied.

-Tricheur, gronda-t-il.

-Hmm ?

Le Pirate en déposa un second.  
-Tu n'es qu'un tricheur! répéta Draco, se détendant pourtant contre lui.

-Oui, mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire, chuchota Harry.

-J'avoue, dit Draco, lui lançant un regard sournois.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Et si on sortait d'ici... Y'a un truc qui cloche dans le décor...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Tout a fait d'accord! En plus, il sent mauvais, même mort!

Le brun rit doucement et se sépara légèrement de lui, afin qu'ils puissent sortir tranquillement de la cale, laissant Bill moisir seul.

Rapidement, ils furent de nouveau sur le pont, Harry désignant deux hommes, leur ordonnant d'aller chercher le cadavre à la cale et de le jeter par-dessus bord. Les pirates blêmirent légèrement – ayant sans aucun doute entendu les cris du traître et ayant peur de découvrir ce que leur Capitaine et le Prince avait bien pu lui faire –, mais obéirent avec empressement.

-Il va falloir aller se ravitailler en nourriture et boisson, fit remarquer Draco. Et en hommes, aussi!

-Je sais, et je dois vérifier quelle est l'île la plus près...  
Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la cabine de Harry, celui-ci refermant la porte derrière eux et se dirigeant vers le bureau où il avait rangé les cartes indemnes – c'était bien une des seules choses que Bill n'avait pas pris la peine d'abîmer.

-Je vais aller voir l'état de ma cabine, dit Draco.

-Espérons qu'elle ne sera pas comme celle-ci, répondit Harry, avec un petit sourire en s'asseyant.

Draco hocha de la tête.

- Amuse-toi bien avec tes cartes! lui dit-il, sortant d'un bon pas.

Il entra rapidement dans la cabine juste à côté, surpris de trouver tout en état. Visiblement, cet idiot de Bill n'y avait même jamais mis les pieds, à son grand plaisir.

Rapidement, il revint dans les quartiers de Harry.

-Tout y est en ordre!

Harry – qui était penché sur une carte de l'océan Atlantique – releva la tête vers lui, semblant étonné.

-Rien n'a été touché ? Si ça se trouve, il n' rien voulu toucher, avec l'idée que peut-être tu viendrais vers lui...

-Le pauvre! Il rêvait beaucoup, dans ce cas!

-Il rêvait même encore tout à l'heure...  
Il traça quelques lignes au fusain sur sa carte.  
-Nous sommes ici... (Il pointa un endroit complètement désert de tout île, au milieu de l'océan. Saint-Dominique est à deux ou trois journées, si tout va bien...

-Je vois ça... Et tu n'y es pas encore trop détesté pour t'y rendre ?

-Non, ça peut aller... La moitié des habitants de l'île font du trafic, même s'ils ne le crient pas sur tous les toits...

-Bien! De toute façon, au point où nous en sommes... Un combat de plus ou de moins...

-Ça ne fera guère de différence.  
Il se releva, laissant sa carte déroulée sur son bureau.

-Très exactement, dit Draco, regardant la pièce. Je m'occuperai de la remettre en état dès demain...

-Si tu ne t'entêtes pas à en faire trop, et à laisser guérir tranquillement ta main, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma main... J'achèterai un gant solide pour elle, sur l'île... Sans oublier les vêtements...

Harry parut soudain moins enchanté.

-J'avais oublié ce détail...

Draco sourit.

-Tu ne veux pas me plaire ? demanda-t-il, prenant un ait coquin.

Harry eut un sourire charmeur.  
-Ai-je dit cela ? Je n'ai seulement pas envie que d'autres posent les mains sur moi...

-J'avoue que je n'en ai pas du tout envie non plus... Mais bon... Tout le monde doit y passer! Même moi!

-Espérons seulement que Bill n'a pas vidé tous les coffres... Parce qu'on aurait sans doute un peu de mal à sortir, avec une pile de vêtements, tout cela avec discrétion...

-Oh, au pire, on les volera!

Harry le regarda fixement.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Draco éclata de rire.

-Je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy... L'homme que _vous _avez influencé...

-Moi ? Mon Dieu!... Je me demande si j'aurai des remords, un jour...

-Si c'est le cas, ce serait ridicule!

Harry eut un fou rire.

-Eh bien, eh bien... Oh moins on sait tout de suite que tu es fier de ce que tu es devenu...

-Je suis surtout très fier de ne pas être ce que mon père voulait que je sois! Galérien, marchand... Peu m'importe!

-Personnellement, je préfère être pirate... Pas d'impôts à payer, on ne doit rien à personne!

-Mhmm... C'est vrai! C'est mieux ainsi! dit le blond.

Harry sourit.  
-Je vais avertir Sirius du trajet que nous prenons... En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de complication. Sinon, on crèvera tous de faim!

-Mais non! répliqua Draco. On pêchera!

-En dernier recours, en effet... Mais bon, je vais seulement espérer que la mer soit calme, et qu'on ait un bon vent.

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Allez, va prévenir Sirius! Moi, je vais voir si on peut trouver des lignes! Car même avec un bon vent, on doit manger pendant le voyage!

Harry hocha de la tête, sortant rapidement à la recherche de son parrain qui devait sans doute se jeter de tous les côtés, sur le pont, afin de surveiller la poignée d'hommes qui y travaillaient.

Draco, lui, alla simplement voir Aléna, obtenant son renseignement rapidement et se mettant d'accord avec elle pour « L'heure de la pêche ».

L'ambiance qui régnait, quelques semaines plus tôt, sur le navire reprit peu à peu sa place, ainsi, les membres félons de l'équipage ayant débarrassés le plancher, l'atmosphère semblait plus légère, plus joyeuse.

Le Survivor changea de cap, reprenant sa route en direction des Antilles, l'équipage reprenant ses vieilles habitudes. Le seul point noir à l'horizon était que, s'ils croisaient un navire richement chargé, ils ne feraient pas le poids face à eux, et ils devraient laisser passer le butin potentiel...

Ce ne fut, heureusement pour eux, pas le cas. Ils naviguèrent en paix, pêchant pour se nourrir sous la direction de Draco.

Bientôt, ils atteignirent la Mer des Caraïbes, aucune île ne se faisant encore pourtant voir. Saint-Dominique ne devait cependant plus être très loin. Deux jours et demi qu'ils naviguaient. Leur destination devait à présent être à quelques heures, du moins c'est ce que Harry espérait, regardant l'horizon sombre que la demi-lune éclairait très peu ce soir là. Deux bras s'enroulèrent soudainement autour de sa taille, le faisant sursauter.

-Toujours rien ? demanda Draco.

Harry le regarda par-dessus son épaule, souriant doucement.

-Non, probablement à l'aube pourrai-je voir quelque chose...

-J'en suis certain! dit le blond, appuyant son menton sur sa tête.

Harry posa ses mains sur celles de Draco, caressant du bout des doigts celle qui avait été blessée.

-Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais très bien! dit Draco. Je suis content qu'on soit enfin au calme...

-Espérons que nous n'aurons plus de problèmes... J'aimerais bien pouvoir _enfin_ passer quelques temps tranquille avec toi...

-Ooh, mais voyons, Harry! Tu sais bien que la vie de pirate, c'est... L'aventure!

Harry le poussa légèrement de l'épaule.

-C'est ça, reprends mes phrases et fous-toi de moi! fit-il, riant légèrement.

-Mhmm... Avec grand plaisir, Harry! C'est demandé si gentiment...

Harry grogna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé pour avoir un tel état d'esprit ce soir ? demanda-t-il, non sans sourire.

-J'ai rien mangé, justement, répondit le blond.

-Tu t'es donc dit que tu allais venir me dévorer moi ?

-Te dévorer ? Non, non, du tout... Juste t'ennuyer un peu...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, gardant le sourire.  
-Vivement qu'on arrive, tu te trouves de drôles d'occupations...

-Comment ça, de drôles d'occupations ?

-Eh bien tu te mets à vouloir nettoyer le bateau de fond en comble, tu viens m'ennuyer, tu ennuies Sirius...

Il rit doucement.

-Ce sont de drôles d'occupations, venant de toi... Mais bon, avec tous les changements qui s'opèrent en toi, je crois que plus rien ne peut vraiment m'étonner.

-J'ai un nouveau changement! dit soudainement Draco. Un autre don je ne t'ai pas parlé...

-Si tu me dis que tu peux voler, je me fais moine auprès de ton parrain..., plaisant Harry.

-Non, non... Rien de cela, voyons... Tu dois apprendre... à nager!

Et sans attendre, il le poussa à l'eau, non sans avoir passé une corde solide autour de sa taille.

Harry poussa un cri de surprise, qui s'étouffa bien vite lorsqu'il plongea sous l'eau. Il refit rapidement surface, crachant un jet d'eau, battant des pieds pour se garder à la surface.

-Tu me paieras ça! Lança-t-il.

Seul un rire franc lui répondit, de la part d'un Draco hilare sur le pont.

Harry grogna et se laissa flotter, attendant que le blond ait l'obligeance de le remonter à bord, et de le retirer de l'eau glacée.

Celui-ci le fit rapidement, bien que riant toujours beaucoup. Harry se hâta de détacher la corde qui lui serrait la taille, une fois de retour à bord, ne refaisant pas l'erreur de se rasseoir sur le bastingage. Dégoulinant d'eau et complètement décoiffé, il n'eut d'autre choix que de détacher ses cheveux, les tordant pour en retirer l'eau, ses vêtements lui collant à la peau.

-Puis-je savoir en quel honneur j'ai dû subir un tel traitement ?

-C'est pour avoir dit que je t'ennuyais! Non mais!

Draco eut une petite moue enfantine.

-Et aussi parce que tu es très bien avec tes vêtements qui te collent, comme ça...

L'air embêté de Harry disparut aussitôt, tandis qu'un sourire en coin apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

-L'ennui – probablement pas pour toi – c'est que maintenant, je vais devoir dormir nu...

-Comme tu l'as dit, je ne vois pas le problème...

-Tu mériterais que je te laisse dormir seul...

Pourtant, son sourire démentait ses paroles.

-Oh, mais si tu préfères que je te laisse tranquille... Je vais aller dans ma propre cabine... Et tu pourras dormir dans ton grand lit... Tout seul...

-Comme tu le dis si bien... Mon lit est très grand – trop grand pour être seul dedans.

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à Sirius de rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes! répliqua Draco, se dirigeant vers sa cabine.

-Et il pourrait aussi me raconter une histoire! fit Harry, le suivant aussitôt. J'ai passé l'âge, désolé!

-Dommage pour toi! dit Draco, rentrant dans sa chambre... et fermant la porte.

Harry marmonna et l'ouvrit aussitôt, entrant à son tour.

-J'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu me laisses tranquille!

Seul un « Pfu » méprisant lui vint en réponse, Draco étant couché sur son lit, lui tournant le dos.

Harry se glissa jusqu'à son lit, s'asseyant près de lui, caressant sa taille de la main et se penchant au-dessus de lui.

-Tu vas vraiment me faire la tête ? demanda-t-il, avec une moue.

-Mhmm... J'sais pas, répondit Draco, lui lançant un regard hésitant et se mettant sur le dos. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'en empêcher?

-Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

-À toi de deviner, répondit Draco.

-Hmmm, je ne sais pas... C'est un bien matériel... ou... quelque chose de plus physique ?

-À ton avis ? demanda Draco, enroulant une jambe autour de sa taille.

-À te voir... J'opterais plus pour le deuxième choix, chuchota Harry, se penchant vers lui et l'embrassant doucement.

Draco sourit, répondant à son baiser pour, finalement, s'en écarter.

-Mais bon, étant donné que je t'ennuie, il vaudrait mieux que je te laisse tranquille...

-Et si moi j'ai pas envie que tu me laisses tranquille ?

-Tu dois me le prouver, répliqua le blond, l'air taquin.

-Hmmm... Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien te prouver cela... ?  
Il glissa ses mains sous sa chemise.

-Je sais pas, moi... un peu d'attention, dit Draco.

-Comme je t'en avais promis il y a quelques jours ?

-Très exactement! répondit Draco.

-Je vois...

Les mains de Harry glissèrent jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'il détacha, avant de déboutonner son pantalon, et de le faire glisser sur ses cuisses, tandis qu'il commençait à embrasser doucement son torse, traçant le contour des muscles de sa langue, descendant peu à peu vers l'excitation de son amant, le faisant languir. Draco poussa un petit soupir mais l'arrêta.

-Pas question, Pirate! dit-il. Ce soir, c'est mon tour de faire joujou!

Harry grogna, essayant pourtant de reprendre le dessus, Draco ne semblant pourtant par de cet avis.

-J'ai envie de t'agacer! dit Draco. Très envie!

-Mais tu as aussi envie d'autre chose, souffla Harry, sur un ton suave.

-J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, répondit simplement Draco.

Harry leva les yeux vers son visage, un léger sourire venant se peindre sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il laissait Draco s'extirper de sous lui. Draco se plaça sur lui, l'embrassant avec désir et passant sensuellement ses mains sur lui.

Encore très peu habitué par cette position passive, Harry se laissa pourtant faire, frissonnant au contact des mains de Draco, sur son corps.

-Je vais te rendre fou, dit Draco. Cela, je peux te l'assurer.

-On va bien voir cela, répondit Harry, à mi-voix, se frottant contre lui.

-Ooh, tu vas voir... Crois-moi tu vas voir...

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, complètement perdu. Où se trouvait-il ? C'était quoi, encore, ce nouveau décor autour de lui ? On aurait dit un grand rideau noir... Et ce sol sous lui, pourquoi était-il si dure ?  
Il releva la tête, pensant à écarter ses cheveux de devant ses yeux, regardant autour de lui, trouvant la couverture et le drap et l'oreiller du lit dans lequel il était couché sur le sol. Détaillant les objets qui se trouvaient tout autour de lui, il se souvint enfin qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa cabine. Mais dans celle de qui alors ? Il lui semblait en avoir perdu quelque bout pendant la nuit... avec Draco. Ah, oui, il se trouvait dans la cabine de Draco.

Bien, très bien! Ça revenait tout doucement...  
Bâillant il se redressa en position assise, gémissant légèrement de douleur, ressentant un tiraillement. Il continua de regarder autour de lui, comme fasciné. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Draco y avait été un peu fort, pour le mettre dans cet état...

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la fenêtre, d'où il pouvait apercevoir un lointain point noir. Sans doute une île...  
Harry continua sa « découverte » des lieux, découvrant sa chemise sur le sol, qui semblait légèrement décousue. Bah, il en avait d'autres non ?  
Une minute!  
Il tourna la tête de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Mais c'était _l'île_. Pas n'importe quelle! Celle vers laquelle ils naviguaient!  
Il se leva d'un bond, grognant de nouveau, avant de se recoucher. Non, mieux valait attendre un peu de pouvoir marcher normalement...

Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour s'apercevoir qu'à côté de lui se trouvait l'homme qui était responsable de son état. Couché à ses côtés, lové en boule, un petit sourire satisfait toujours sur le visage, Draco semblait dormir sur un énorme nuage rose de bien être à la place d'être sur le sol.

« _Petit con, pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ?_ » pensa Harry.

« _Peut-être parce qu'il m'aime..._ »  
Un sourire idiot vint se peindre sur son visage.

« _Je l'aime aussi..._ »

Draco semblait réellement bien heureux, comme si avait exactement tout ce qu'il voulait. Son visage détendu était éclairé par la plénitude ce qui semblait le rendre plus beau.

_« L'est beau »_

_« Mouais... Mais j'ai quand même mal... »_

_« Mais l'est beau... »_

_« Ça change pas au fait que j'ai mal... »_

_« Je me parle seul, c'est génial... »_

Le blond marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil, quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à son prénom gémit amoureusement.

Le sourire stupide de Harry s'agrandit légèrement.

_« Bon, je dois me lever... »  
_Il resta pourtant couché.

_« Oui, je me lève... dans deux petites minutes... »_

Draco marmonna encore, se rapprochant de lui pour passer un bras autour de sa taille, ses lèvres frôlant son épaule.

Harry ronronna presque.

_« Non, pas se lever... »_

Il se retourna doucement, faisant face à Draco, laissant ses doigts glisser sur son corps, le chatouillant doucement. Le blond frissonna, poussant un petit gémissement tendre. Harry sourit.  
-Dra... (il se racla la gorge) Draco..., appela-t-il doucement.

-Mhmmm, gémit Draco, se lovant contre lui.

Harry pouffa.

-Draco, appela-t-il de nouveau. Ouvre les yeux...

-Mhmm... Nan... Suis bien, là...

Il resserra son bras, glissant son visage dans son cou. Harry fronça légèrement le nez.

-On est très près de l'île...

-M'en fiche! répondit le blond.

Le brun embrassa sa tempe.

-Allez, un petit effort... Y'a des choses à faire! Si on ne va pas se chercher du ravitaillement, on peut dire adieu à ce genre de nuit...

Draco grogna contre lui mais se détacha.

-D'accord! dit-il, se relevant.

Harry sourit doucement, essayant de s'extirper des couvertures. Draco était en train de s'habiller, occupé à remettre le bandeau pour maintenir ses cheveux en ordre. Se relevant enfin de sur le sol, Harry ramassa ses vêtements et les renfila, prenant un air un peu sceptique en voyant le col déchiré qui dévoilait une partie de son torse. Haussant les épaules, il démêla négligemment ses cheveux puis les attacha.

-Je n'ai vraiment plus le choix d'aller chez un tailleur maintenant... Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

-L'idiot, comme d'habitude! cingla Draco, ouvrant la porte.

Harry resta surpris, face à cette attitude, mais sortit également à l'extérieur, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se faire traiter ainsi à peine sortit du lit.

Sur le pont, le pauvre nombre de marins restant fixait l'île s'approcher avec espoir. Tous avaient une même lueur d'envie dans les yeux, l'impatience les faisant travailler avec acharnement. Et parmi eux, totalement occupé à ce qu'il faisait, Draco s'acharnait à les aider.

Harry s'en était allé plus loin, sur la passerelle où se trouvait déjà Sirius à la barre, observant silencieusement Draco.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui arrive. Tout allait bien, et puis brusquement, il s'est mis à me faire la tête, fit-il à mi-voix.

-T'as dû faire quelque chose qui faut pas...

-Mouais... Mais je trouve vraiment pas... Je lui en parlerai plus tard... Quand il sera plus calme...

-Ce sera peut-être pas mieux, t'sais...

-J'sais... Mais je vais au moins attendre d'être seul avec lui...

-Ça vaut mieux, oui je crois... Puis c'est déjà arrivé qu'il s'acharne ainsi... y'a pas moyen de l'arrêter, quand c'est comme ça...

-Il n'était pas super joyeux, pas vrai, la dernière fois que c'est arrivé ?

-Heuuu... Non, en effet, pas vraiment. C'était lors de notre première visite à l'île de la Tortue.

-Avec Merissa... Ben... On sait pourquoi il s'acharne dans ce cas : Il est de mauvais poil!

-Sans aucun doute...

Harry le regarda aller et venir encore un moment sur le pont.  
-J'aime pas qu'il s'agite comme ça, avec sa main...

-Tu sais... elle est soignée, maintenant... Et puis il faudra bien qu'il s'y habitude!

-Ça fait quand même que quelques jours...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, à toi, ces dernières semaines ? fit soudain Sirius, secoué d'un fou rire.

Harry eut une moue.

-Rien, c'est juste que je passais tout mon temps avec lui... Donc, j'veux juste pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit...

-Tu le couves comme s'il était le bateau tout entier! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il lui arrive ? Qu'il glisse, s'emmêle dans un cordage, tombe à l'eau et se noie ?

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est déjà arrivé non ?  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au pont, s'assurant qu'aucun cordage ne traînait sur le sol.

-Mais enfin, Harry! Ton Prince est un marin, que je sache! Calme-toi!

Celui-ci grommela.

-Ouais, ouais... Je me calme... En fait, je suis très calme... Mais on ne sait jamais...

Sous le regard de Sirius, Harry eut un sourire.  
-Vas donc voir si les hommes travaillent bien, m'occupe de la barre. Et s'il passe par-dessus bord, préviens-moi...

-Pfu! Tu le verras, de toute façon! Tu le fixes tellement que ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas un trou dans le crâne!

-Que veux-tu... J'aime bien t'imiter, quand tu avais mon âge, et que c'était moi qui travaillais sur un pont!

-Je n'étais pas aussi insistant!

-Non, mais je me souviens qu'à certains moments, tu te demandais comment tu pourrais bien m'attacher pas très loin de toi...  
Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-J'vais finir par me calmer... L'est en voie de guérison, c'est seulement pour ça...

-Et en voie d'extinction, aussi, glissa sadiquement Sirius, allant rabrouer ensuite quelques pirates.

Harry lui tira presque la langue, fixant son regard vers l'île, ayant pourtant beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas baisser constamment les yeux sur Draco. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétât pour lui qu'il le regardait ainsi, mais plutôt parce qu'il se demandait pourquoi son amant avait eu une réaction aussi violente, un peu plus tôt. Le blond était justement en train de parler avec une Aléna fort attentive à ses remarques, lui répondant de temps à autre. Draco sembla légèrement triste mais eut un vague sourire face à une blague de la jeune femme, son visage se détendant légèrement. Ils reprirent alors le travail dans une meilleure humeur.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, par tous les Dieux », se mit à penser Harry. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'idiot ? Et pourquoi a-t-il l'air si... si... triste ! _»

Il continua de fixer Draco.

Le blond discutait toujours avec Aléna qui finit par poser une main hésitante sur son épaule et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Draco hocha de la tête, finissant par arrêter de travailler pour disparaître dans le bateau.

Harry le regarda filer, fronçant les sourcils, levant par la suite les yeux vers Aléna qui lui tournait le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit ?

Faisant un signe de tête à Sirius, pour qu'il s'occupe des commandes, il sauta de la passerelle, disparaissant à son tour dans le ventre du navire, partant à la recherche de Draco, bien décidé à savoir qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état...

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit où il pensait trouver Draco: dans sa cabine. Il s'y rendit donc d'un bon pas, s'arrêter face à la porte, et prenant une inspiration, toquant, par politesse.

-Oui ? dit Draco, sa voix portant fort.

Harry entrouvrit la porte.

-Je peux entrer ?

Il y eut un silence qui sembla durer longtemps avant qu'un « Oui » calme ne se fasse entendre de nouveau. Harry fit deux pas et referma la porte derrière lui, allant s'asseoir sur la chaise, dans un coin.

Un second silence s'installa. Il finit par s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Draco – qui était occupé à ranger la chambre – ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Mhmm... Rien...

-Allons... Tu ne m'as plus reparlé – par même un petit coup d'œil – depuis que nous sommes sortis d'ici. Et je t'ai observé tout à l'heure... Ça n'allait pas...

-Nous sommes sortis d'ici il n'y a même pas une demi-heure! Et ça va très bien.

-Si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu t'énerves ainsi sur moi ? reprit pourtant Harry, toujours aussi doucement.

-Mais je ne m'énerve pas sur toi! répondit Draco, replaçant la couette.

Harry garda la silence un moment, décidant finalement de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu traité d'idiot, tout à l'heure ?

-Pour rien...

Le blond se retourna, cherchant quelque chose à faire mais ne trouvant rien.

-Arrête un peu! Je veux seulement essayer de comprendre...

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord ?

-Je peux comprendre... Mais j'aimerais qu'on règle tout cela…

-Écoute, c'était stupide... Et donc, ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on en parle!

-Si ça te met dans cet état, ça doit tout de même en valoir un peu la peine... Qu'est-ce qui peut arriver, de toute façon, si l'on en parle ?

Draco poussa un grognement agacé.

-Tu vas trop vite!

-Quoi ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui va trop vite ?

-Toi! Tu vas trop vite! Tout simplement!

-Hmm... Tu ne voudrais pas... m'expliquer comment je pourrais aller... plus lentement ?

-En prenant plus de temps! répliqua Draco. En arrêtant de te dépêcher sans arrêt...

-Draco... Tu me perds un peu... Disons que... Je sous-entends beaucoup de choses...

-Mais il n'y a rien à sous entendre dans le fait que tu sois trop rapide!

-Mais trop rapide dans quoi, merde ? Au lit ? Explique-toi!

-Oui, Au lit! Où veux-tu que ce soit ? À table ?

Harry parut abasourdi.

-Quoi ? Croassa-t-il.

-Quoi, quoi? fit Draco, croisant les bras.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en plains ?

-Je pensais que ça s'améliorait! dit Draco.

Harry le regarda fixement.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais, qui ne te plait pas ?

-Je te l'ai dit! Tu vas trop vite! Tu pars trop vite!

-Mais tu me sembles toujours prêt!

-Parce que j'avais l'air prêt?

-Eh bien il faut me retenir, dans ce cas, si tu ne l'es pas!

-Te ret...

Draco poussa un soupir, passant une main sur son front.

-Dieu, Harry, je ne parlais pas de... de ton orgasme!

Seulement le regarda fixement, cherchant à comprendre.

-Tu parlais... du matin ?

- Bien sûr que je parlais du matin! Comment peux-tu croire que je parle de... ta compétence ? Tu es très bien sur ce point là!

-Eh bien la conversation m'avait l'air en tous points sur ce sujet!

-Ce n'était pas le cas! Je t'assure... Je te jure que tu es des plus... compétent!

-Oh, je ne m'en fais pas avec cela... Mais tu parlais du matin... Tu disais que je partais trop vite... Mais c'est une habitude, venant de moi... Je n'ai jamais été habitué de dormir avec quelqu'un, et encore moins de rester au lit très tard, avec quelqu'un...

-Oui, ça, j'avais remarqué!

-Je peux comprendre que tu me le reproches! Mais il suffisait de m'en parler! J'aurais compris! Et fait un effort!

-Oh, mais je ne veux pas te forcer à rester avec moi!

-Et qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend, ça ? Que je ferais mieux de te plaquer, parce que j'ai l'air de ne rien en avoir à faire de toi ?

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel!

-C'est la première impression que ça donnait, par contre... Mais sache donc que je ne me sens pas forcé de rester avec toi. Que ce n'est pas une obligation pour moi. Que j'y prends en fait plaisir!

-Vu la vitesse à laquelle tu te débarrasses de moi chaque matin, j'en doute!

Harry soupira.

-Mais je ne me débarrasse pas de toi! Je me lève, c'est tout! C'est une vieille habitude! Je me réveille, et je me lève... Ça n'a rien contre toi!

-Bien, parfait, le problème est réglé, bonne journée!

Harry se leva aussitôt, allant se poster devant la porte.

-Pas question qu'on en reste là, avec cette conversation! Autant en terminer rapidement!

-Oui, comme tout ce que tu fais!

-Oh, jt'en pris, arrête! Je m'excuse, si ça ne t'a pas plu... Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, je vais faire des efforts!

-Pas besoin, ça ira!

-Draco, s'il te plait, essaie de comprendre! Je n'ai jamais dormi une nuit complète avec quelqu'un, excepté avec toi! Comment puis-je savoir que tu aimes rester au lit, tard le matin ?

-Tu n'as définitivement rien compris! Siffla Draco. Laisse-moi sortir!

-Non, je ne te laisse pas sortir! Explique-moi ce que tu veux que je comprenne à la fin! Je ne demande que ça!

-Et moi, je ne demande qu'à sortir! Bouge-toi!

-Draco, s'il te plait, calme-toi! J'essaie simplement d'arranger la situation.

-La situation est arrangée! Bouge-toi, maintenant!

-Ah ? Vraiment ? J'en ai pas l'impression!

-Et bien si! Tu n'es pas capable de comprendre que je me fous de rester tard au lit le matin et que je veux juste profiter UN peu de ta présence car on en aura sans doute plus l'occasion avant le soir! Voilà, c'est réglé! Laisse-moi passer!

Harry ne bougea cependant pas.

-Ça n'aurait pas été plus clair de me le dire dès le début ? J'aurais parfaitement compris, et je me serais fait une joie de rester avec toi...

-Je pensais que tu l'avais compris! Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, non ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas compris, car je n'ai jamais baigné dans une telle situation!

-Bien, le problème est réglé, maintenant!

-Tu vas arrêter de me faire la tête ?

Draco ne répondit pas, l'air obstiné.

-Draco, si je te dis que je vais faire des efforts, qu'est-ce que je peux te dire de plus ?

-Rien, il n'y a rien à dire! Et ne fais pas d'effort!

-Et pourquoi pas ? Si j'ai envie d'en faire, pour te faire plaisir, parce que je t'aime, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas en faire ?

-Parce que j'aurai toujours l'impression que tu te sens obligé de le faire!

-Mais ce n'est pas une obligation! Ça me fait plaisir!

-Tu dis n'importe quoi!

-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Je dis ce que je pense!

Draco eut une moue rebelle.

-Je ne saurai de toute façon pas les apprécier alors ne te fatigue pas!

Et il alla se poster à la fenêtre, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

Harry le regarda, s'approchant finalement de lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et appuyant son menton sur sa tête.

-Je m'excuse vraiment, si tu t'es senti... rejeté... d'une certaine façon.

-C'est rien, répondit Draco, distant.

-Moi je me sens coupable, maintenant... à bien y repenser, à tous ces matins...

-Écoute, ce n'est rien, d'accord ?

-Ce n'est rien, mais tu restes très distant...

Draco ne répondit pas, regardant toujours le décor. Il cligna légèrement des yeux, essayant de se détendre, sans succès.  
-On devrait y aller, dit-il. L'île est très proche...

-J'aimerais d'abord que tout soit réglé entre nous, répondit Harry, toujours aussi doucement.

Draco poussa un petit soupir, regardant un instant au dehors. Il finit par se retourner, se blottissant contre Harry tout en s'appuyant contre le mur.  
-C'est rien, vraiment... C'est moi qui m'énerve pour rien... Je sais même plus pourquoi ça m'a énervé...

-Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas comme tu aurais voulu que ce soit entre nous deux, reprit le brun, le laissant faire.

-Non, non, voyons... C'est parfait, entre nous, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Harry garda le silence, regardant l'île approcher.

-Et si nous y allions ? Nous avons une île à conquérir, tous deux...

Draco s'écarta de lui, hochant de la tête avec lenteur.

Harry lui fit relever la tête, baisant ses lèvres.

-Seulement nous deux...

-Seulement nous deux ? demanda Draco, ne comprenant pas.

Harry sourit.

-Je n'accepte personne d'autre que toi à mes côtés, aujourd'hui...

Draco le regarda d'un air sceptique mais afficha finalement un petit sourire, repassant ses bras autour de sa taille pour ensuite appuyer sa joue contre lui.

-Idiot, va, lui dit-il simplement.

Harry fronça le nez.

-J'aimerais vraiment qu'on m'explique pourquoi on me traite d'idiot...

Il entraîna pourtant Draco hors de sa cabine, tranquillement.

-Parce que tu l'es! répondit philosophiquement Draco, le lâchant.

Le Pirate marmonna, ne relevant par pourtant, lui et Draco retournant rapidement sur le pont, alors que le navire entrait dans le port.

-N'est-ce pas dangereux de s'amarrer clairement dans le port? demanda Draco.

-Bah, on n'a pas d'inscrit « pirate » dans le front, pas vrai ?

-Non, certes... Mais si jamais un idiot se sent encore d'humeur à hisser les couleurs...

-Je ne crois pas qu'il osera... Ils ont tous vu l'état de Bill, lorsque Duagin et Hitch l'on sorti de la cale...

-Oh, de toute façon, ils ne sont pas idiots!

-Non, on a éliminé la vermine... Quoique, y'en reste peut-être un, fit Harry, avec moquerie, jetant un rapidement coup d'œil à Sirius.

-Arrête d'être méchant avec lui! Il est parfait, Sirius... Beau, intelligent, drôle...

-Attention, je vais être jaloux...

-Tu vois pourquoi tout le monde te traite d'idiot ? C'est à cause de ce genre de remarque!

Harry renifla.

-Très bien, je me tais.

Draco rit.

-Et là aussi, on a envie de te traiter d'idiot...

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin, le regardant en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, restant silencieux. Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire, passant une main taquine dans les cheveux d'Harry.

-Allons, cesse de faire le clown!

Le brun retrouva finalement le sourire, grommelant en replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, les hommes amarrant le navire, pendant ce temps, le port fourmillant tout autour d'eux.

Très vite, les pirates se mirent à descendre à terre, Harry faisant un sourire charmeur à Draco.

-Nous descendons, mon cher ?

-Mais avec plaisir, chéri!

Harry grimaça légèrement.

-Trouve un autre surnom, d'accord ?

-Quoi ? Il n'est pas bien ? Attends, voyons voir... Mon poussin ? Mon canard en sucre ? Ma petite fleur enrobé de boulette ? Mon cochonnet ? Mon Chou? Mon bébé ?

-Par tous les Dieux... fit Harry, horrifié, s'empressant de sauter par-dessus de bord, s'éloignant de Draco.

Draco éclata de rire.

-Allons, reviens, mon petit coeur!

Harry s'empressa de se faufiler entre les passants, ne désirant visiblement pas en entendre plus. Draco riait de plus en plus, le rattrapant pourtant très vite.

-Allons, mon amour... Pas si vite! Chuchota Draco.

Harry ralentit aussitôt.

-C'est déjà mieux, fit-il, doucement, lui jetant pourtant un regard inquiet, de peur de voir surgir de nouveau un maelström de surnoms ridicules.

-Je le savais que ça te plairait! dit simplement Draco.

Il laissa passer une petite seconde et susurra:

-Cochonnet...

Harry gémit aussitôt, désespéré, tendant de libérer son bras, que Draco avait saisi.

-Bon, bon, ça va... J'arrête! dit Draco. Même si j'adore te taquiner avec ça!

-Je dois vraiment trouver une bonne vengeance à te faire subir, fit tout haut Harry, pour lui-même, Draco et lui se mettant en marche.

-N'oublie pas que je me vengerai à mon tour, dans ce cas!

Il se retint péniblement de lâcher un autre sobriquet ridicule.

-Et à moi, alors ? Quel est mon surnom ?

Harry le regarda, pensif.

-Si tu ne veux pas recevoir un petit nom complètement horripilant, tu devras me laisser y penser...

-Pfu! Même pas capable d'être inspiré en me voyant! dit Draco, le lâchant pour accélérer le pas et le dépasser.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, se hâtant soudainement, également, afin de le rattraper.

-Ne marche pas si rapidement, tu nous rapproches du Diable!  
Il eut un sourire étrange.

-Petit démon!

-Comment ça, petit démon ? Grogna Draco.

-Parce que, répondit Harry, arrivant à sa hauteur. C'est ce que tu es, par moment.

-Ce que je... Tss! Vas-y, toi, au Diable!

-Mais je suis déjà le Diable, chuchota Harry, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui – en pleine place publique.

-Ah bon ? Moi, je trouve que cochonnet, ça te correspond mieux!

Draco tira la langue et partit pratiquement en courant.

Harry grogna, renonçant à courir, ne le perdant cependant pas des yeux, marchant pourtant toujours d'un bon pas, essayant de ne pas se laisser trop distancer.

Draco finit pourtant par s'effacer totalement de sa vue, à son grand agacement. Il courait vite, mine de rien!

Soufflant, le brun continua de marcher, empruntant le même chemin que Draco, du moins, l'espérait-il, observant autour de lui, cherchant par la même occasion son amant. Où avait-il bien pu filer ? Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du blond, celui-ci semblant s'être totalement effacé. Quelque soit l'endroit qu'il regardait, il n'y avait rien, pas une trace!

Marmonnant dans sa barbe contre les Princes qui filaient sans un mot, Harry continua pourtant sa chemin, inclinant poliment la tête lorsque quelques femmes le regardaient fixement, agitant leur éventail, ne leur adressant pourtant pas le moindre mot, n'ayant que peu d'intérêt pour tous ces gens autour de lui, regardant les boutiques où l'on exposait divers habits à la mode... et où l'on pouvait voir des gens, en sous-vêtements, tout au fond de la petite entreprise, sur un tabouret, se faisant mesurer...

Ne s'arrêtant pas une fois, il passa devant diverses rues, diverses ruelles, espérant mentalement que Draco ne les ait pas empruntées, mais qu'il ait plutôt continué tout droit...

Deux bras surgirent soudainement, l'empoignant et le tirant dans une ruelle avec force.

-Tu marches lentement, tu sais, ça ? fit la voix de Draco.

Harry, qui s'était apprêté à se retourner et à briser la nuque de son agresseur, se calma aussitôt.

-Je te cherchais en fait...

-Tu marches lentement quand même! répliqua Draco, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Et tu aurais eu l'air bien bête si tu m'avais frappé!

-En fait... Je m'apprêtais plutôt à te tuer...

-Et bien, tu aurais eu l'air bien bête si tu m'avais tué... J'aurais bien aimé voir ta tête, après..

-Je préfère que tu ne la voies jamais en fait... Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à t'étriper...

-En fait, je ne l'aurais pas vraiment vu, étant donné que je serais mort...

-Changeons de sujet, tu veux bien ? Penser à ta mort ne me plait guère. Je préférerais savoir pourquoi tu es parti si brusquement...

-Pourtant, je finirai bien par mourir un jour, tu sais... Et je suis parti parce que tu te rapprochais trop! Nous étions en public, Harry, un peu de tenue!

Celui-ci eut un air méprisant.

-Si tu savais comme je peux m'en foutre, de tous ces gens...

-Je m'en fous également, répliqua Draco. Mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas envie d'être poursuivi dans toute la ville parce que nous sommes soit disant contre nature!

-Foutu croyant, marmonna le brun, s'appuyant contre un mur, Draco lui enserrant toujours la taille de ses bras.

Draco sourit, le lâchant.

-C'est ainsi, tu sais, lui dit-il.

-Oui je sais... En fait, au tout début, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas la même mentalité qu'eux...

-Je l'ai sans l'avoir... C'est... assez compliqué.

-Je vois bien cela... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Disons que je ne me sers de la religion que quand elle m'est utile... Je prie quand j'ai besoin d'être soutenu dans une situation grave... Pour me dire que je ne suis pas tout seul et que quelqu'un me soutient... Cela me redonne des forces. Mais pour le reste... Je m'en contrefous!

-Ça peut aider certaines personnes, d'autre ne font pas que prier... Si ça te convient, c'est très bien... Moi, pour ma part, si je croyais en Dieu, autrefois, ce n'est plus le cas. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi il ne m'aidait pas, pourquoi il avait laissé tuer ma mère, pourquoi Voldemort existait et qu'il ne le punissait pas... J'ai fini par tourner la page.

-Je comprends... Je n'y crois pas vraiment non plus... Mais ça m'encourage, lorsque je me bats...

-Si ça te rend plus fort, c'est l'important. Mais il n'empêche, qu'à un moment, j'ai fortement douté que je puisse en venir à conclure quoi que ce soit avec toi... Avec la mentalité religieuse et tout... Tu étais un noble, après tout...

-Ça ne t'a pas fait abandonner pour autant! Rit Draco.

Harry rit à son tour.

-Le jour où je me laisserai abattre par de foutues croyances...

-Je devrais me méfier, d'ailleurs... Tu es peut-être un envoyé du démon pour me pousser ainsi à la liberté!

-Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, tout à l'heure... Je suis le Diable.

-Attention à ce que tu dis! Si on t'entend...

Harry prit un air sournois.  
-Je me demandais si un « boo! » aurait de l'impact...

-Je me demandais si ta tête dans un panier sur la place t'amuserait... Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, Harry! C'est dangereux!

-Ne t'en fais donc pas autant... Le coin est désert!

-On ne sait jamais! répondit Draco. Et on ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller...

-Chez le tailleur ?

Il frissonna.

-Oui, chez le tailleur! Mais choisissons le bien! Un modeste vaut mieux qu'un apprécié! On aura des vêtements plus simples et ce sera plus discret.

-Bien, allons nous faire torturer! Plus vite on ira, plus vite on sortira de là!

-Plus vite tu seras sexy à en exciter des moines!

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-Je préfère t'exciter toi, plutôt que des hommes qui ont fait voeu de chasteté!

-Ça, je m'en doute! Mais moi, je ne suis pas un moine et tu m'excites dans tout ce que tu fais... Imagine donc en étant bien habillé...

-Mais je n'ai aucun problème à imaginer... Je me souviens très bien du Bal des Saisons...

-Nia nia nia! fit Draco, sortant de la ruelle.

Harry rit doucement, le suivant pourtant rapidement.

-Les boutiques des tailleurs ont une rue exclusivement pour elles...

-Oui, mais si nous allons là-bas, ça n'ira pas... Il faut en trouver un autre... Un plus isolé!

-Alors peut-être les rues secondaires, le marché...

-Oui, peut-être... Allons-y, on verra bien vite!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et mesura son pas au sien, gardant pourtant une distance sécuritaire entre eux deux. Draco regardait les boutiques, essayant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait avec attention.

-Je devrais quand même aller dans une boutique de luxe, dit-il finalement.

-Moi je serai très heureux d'avoir simplement de nouveau vêtements... Mais essayons de trouver ton bonheur.

-Ce n'est pas pour des vêtements, dit Draco, mal à l'aise. Je... Je dois m'acheter... un gant. En cuir. Ça tiendra mieux!

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

-Tu es mal à l'aise avec ta main, n'est-ce pas ?

-Un peu, dit Draco. C'est... C'est laid. Vraiment très laid...

Harry hocha de la tête, comprenant.

-C'est une cicatrice, elle t'affecte sur un certain point, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle atteigne également ton moral, et ce qui est au fond de toi... De plus, elle n'est pas totalement guérie encore...

-Je sais! Quand elle sera plus belle, je ne porterai pas de gant! Mais en attendant... C'est si laid...

Draco regarda sa main d'un air affligé.

-Depuis que je suis tout petit, on me répète de prendre soin de mon corps... De toujours lui éviter... ce genre de problème. C'est assez dur de voir... ça!

Harry posa une main sur son épaule, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, avec autant de gens autour d'eux.  
-Dis-toi que c'est seulement une main... Que tu aurais pu être touché au visage, devenir borgne... Que ça soit plus visible...

Draco le regarda d'un air agacé.

-C'est... Rassurant sans toutefois l'être.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Je sais... J'étais dans le même état que toi, lorsque je me suis fait blesser à la hanche. Bien sûr, je pouvais toujours la cacher sous une chemise mais j'était mal à l'aise dans l'intimité... C'est difficile d'accepter que son corps ait été ainsi bafoué... Qu'on l'a changé... Mais... avec le temps... sans qu'on l'accepte nécessairement, on apprend à s'y faire, avec colère parfois, avec dégoût pour soi-même à d'autres moments, mais, on finit par avoir une certaine acceptation envers tout cela.

Draco le regarda d'un air sceptique.

-L'intimité ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-Avec mes ancienne maîtresses...

Draco se contenta de siffler.

-Sans commentaire! dit-il.

-Allons, je n'en ai plus revu une depuis...

-Depuis ? fit aussitôt Draco.

Harry regarda autour de lui, se rapprochant légèrement de lui.

-... que je suis avec toi, fit-il, à voix basse.

Draco le jaugea un instant.

-Mouais... J'ai des doutes...

Mais il souriait, montrant ainsi qu'il le taquinait plus qu'autre chose. Harry sourit à son tour, le sourire de Draco disant tout.

Ils s'engagèrent dans une rue un peu moins achalandée, continuant de chercher leur boutique. Ils trouvèrent finalement leur bonheur avec une petite maison minable, mangée aux mites! La vitre était légèrement sale, cachant presque les vêtements qui y étaient exposés.

-C'est parfait! dit Draco.

-J'aime bien la vitrine crasseuse qui empêche d'admirer l'intérieur, ainsi que les clients...

Draco eut un sourire narquois.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

Harry se contenta de rire, poussant la porte, faisant tinter les clochettes de cuivre qui était suspendues juste au-dessus. Il n'y eut pourtant aucune réaction venant de la boutique, comme si personne ne s'y trouvait. Le Pirate regarda autour de lui, jetant un regard étonné à Draco.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-il, s'enveloppant dans le rôle d'un homme ayant été bien élevé.

Un gros bruit se fit entendre, un cri fut poussé puis une étagère complète tomba dans la boutique, soulevant une couche étonnante de poussière.

Harry échangea un second regard avec Draco, faisant un pas prudent vers l'arrière, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait leur tomber sur la tête.

-Tu es certain de vouloir rester ici ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Mais oui! dit Draco. Et puis s'il est mort sous le choc, on pourra prendre ce qu'on veut!

Harry ricana discrètement, alors que des pas feutrés se dirigeaient finalement dans leur direction, la poussière retombant.

Les cheveux ébouriffés, de la poussière plein les vêtements et son visage, un homme assez mince s'approchait, visiblement secoué par l'accident.

-Hem... Heu... Bonjour, Messieurs!

Harry lui accorda un signe de tête, en guise de salutation, laissant Draco s'occuper de l'homme.

-Hem... Bonjour, Monsieur! Dit Draco. Je sais que cela va paraître stupide de dire cela, mais... Nous venons pour des vêtements! Pas n'importe quels vêtements! Il nous les faut simples, résistants... et bien ajustés!

Un sourire amusé joua sur les lèvres de Harry, qui ne dit pourtant rien.

-Bien. Par qui puis-je commencer ?

-Lui! dit aussitôt Draco, pointant Harry.

Celui-ci prit aussitôt un air horrifié, l'homme l'empoignant par le bras et le tirant vers le fond de la boutique. Harry en profita pour jeter un regard-qui-tue à Draco, par-dessus son épaule.

Celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire joyeusement.

-Cela ne vous dérange pas si je viens? demanda Draco. Juste pour voir les étoffes que vous allez lui choisir...

-Oh, non, bien entendu! Venez, venez!  
Harry eut l'air encore plus offusqué. Draco tenta vainement de contenir son rire, le faisant habilement passer pour une quinte de toux.

L'homme le fit monter sur un petit tabouret, le faisant se déshabiller, afin qu'il puisse prendre ses mesures. Bien que l'air toujours aussi meurtrier envers Draco, Harry le fit sans un mot.

Le blond, lui, s'était appuyé contre le mur et dévorait le corps du brun du regard. Il eut un instant de panique en voyant les nombreux suçons couvrant son corps, mais se dit que le vieil homme penserait sans aucun doute qu'ils venaient d'une compagne fort exubérante.

Harry se contentait simplement d'éviter de regarder Draco, laissant le vieil homme s'occuper tranquillement de lui, le regardant agir. Excellent moyen de se changer les idées, avec l'âge qu'il avait. Il en venait presque à trouver Fol Oeil attirant... A côté de lui, Draco avait cessé de le regarder, visiblement intéressé par les étoffes parfaitement bien alignées sur une étagère. Il n'osait pas les toucher mais son oeil les observait avec attention.

-La noire est très belle, dit soudainement Draco. Vous l'utilisez pour les pantalons ?

L'homme leva ses yeux bleus délavés vers lui, regardant ensuite l'étoffe indiquée.

-Bien entendu. La plupart de mes étoffes peuvent servir pour les pantalons, comme pour les chemises. Et tout est de très bonne qualité.

-Je n'en doute pas, dit Draco. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir la chance de posséder une ou deux chemises noires... Pensez-vous que vous pourriez me faire cela ?

-Bien entendu, bien entendu. Vous êtes connaisseur, à ce que je vois! J'ai quelques autres petites merveilles que je pourrai vous montrer, également!

-Ce serait avec grand plaisir! répondit Draco, lui offrant un sourire.

« Et le noble est de retour » ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry, oubliant presque qu'il était totalement nu, écoutant tranquillement la conversation.

-Vous avez des gants ? demanda soudainement Draco. Des gants en cuir ?

-J'ai des gants! En cuir, très probablement! Il faudra voir si c'est la qualité que vous recherchez!

-Nous regarderons ça quand vous en aurez fini avec mon ami ici présent...

L'homme se recula.

-J'en ai fini avec les mesures.

Harry n'en fut que trop content et souffla discrètement.

-Vous pouvez vous rhabiller... À vous, le connaisseur!

Draco hocha de la tête et, avec nonchalance, se dévêtit, se plaçant sur le tabouret.

Harry s'empressa de renfiler ses vêtements, allant s'appuyer un peu plus loin, contre le comptoir, détaillant tranquillement le corps de Draco, tandis que l'homme commençait à prendre toutes les mesures imaginables.

-Quelque chose de bien ajusté vous siérait fort bien, Monsieur, avec vos jambes et votre taille.

Le Pirate le foudroya aussitôt du regard, tandis que le tailleur lui tournait dos.

-Oui, je sais... On m'a déjà dit que j'avais de longues jambes, fit distraitement Draco, regardant l'homme oeuvrer.

-Je vais vous faire quelque chose de très bien. On ne verra que vous, lorsque vous serrez en pleine foule...

Draco eut un rire amusé.

-Excellent! Je compte sur vous! Je veux être irrésistible! Mais n'oubliez pas que je suis un marin! Pas de fanfreluches!

-Vous n'en avez pas besoin pour attirer les regards, et ainsi faire tourner les têtes.

Harry continuait de fixer l'homme, avec l'air de dire « Tu vas mourir, continue, et tu vas mourir! », se mordant la langue, s'empêchant ainsi de cracher son venin sur le pauvre homme, et lui dire de retirer ses mains de sur le corps de son amant – également couvert d'un certain nombre de suçons.

-Flatteur! dit Draco, amusé. Mais en vérité, je ne veux attirer qu'un regard...

L'homme rit doucement.  
-Je rencontre très peu de clients de votre qualité, dans mon humble commerce. Je sais en apprécier un, quand il vient...

Bien que légèrement calmé par la remarque de Draco, Harry continuait de vouloir étriper le tailleur.

-C'est un plaisir aussi de tomber sur un tailleur qui ne vous fait pas des ronds de jambes toutes les six secondes et ne vous ajoute pas dix milles fanfreluches!

-J'aurais bien mauvaise réputation si c'était ainsi. Un client satisfait de ses vêtements, est un client qui reviendra!

-Tout à fait! dit Draco, amusé.

L'homme finit rapidement de prendre ses mesures.

-Bien, vous pouvez également vous rhabiller. Je vais vous montrer les quelques étoffes qui vont sûrement vous plaire!

-Avec joie! dit Draco, sautant du tabouret et se penchant _sensuellement_ pour reprendre ses vêtements. Comme par hasard, il tournait le dos à Harry...

Celui-ci se mordit durement la langue, s'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit, et encore moins de faire le moindre son, détournant légèrement les yeux, pensant à n'importe quoi d'autre, plutôt qu'à l'idée obsédante qui l'avait envahi, et qui l'incitait à sauter sur son amant... Heureusement pour lui, le blond fut rapidement habillé.

-Et si nous allions voir ces étoffes et ces gants ? Proposa-t-il au tailleur.

-Avec plaisir. Suivez-moi, c'est par là...

Il l'entraîna dans vers une étagère où tout semblait bien aligné, Harry ne manquant pas de les suivre. Comme s'il allait laisser Draco seul avec cet homme!

-Tout est de qualité. Mais je ne sais pas si elles peuvent résister longtemps à l'eau de mer...

-Tant qu'elles résistent à des mains impatientes, c'est déjà ça...

Harry ne put s'empêche de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa propre chemise au col déchiré. Mouais, ils avaient besoin de vêtements plus résistant, tous les deux...

Le tailleur, quant à lui, sourit, mais ne releva pas le commentaire, par politesse et courtoisie, s'arrêtant devant un rouleau de tissu, se mettant à présenter toutes ses qualités à Draco. Draco qui, innocemment, avait posé sa main sur son postérieur bien dessiné, la faisant nonchalamment remonter jusqu'à sa taille puis sensuellement redescendre jusqu'à ses fesses à de longs intervalles.

Harry fut parcouru d'un brutal frisson, se détournant légèrement, regardant dans une autre direction, ne pouvant pourtant s'empêcher de penser à cette main qui descendait et remontait lentement, érotiquement sur son corps. Un gémissement le sortit soudainement de son occupation.

-Dieu, que c'est doux! s'exclama Draco, aux côtés du tailleur.

Le brun serra les dents.

« Arrête, arrête, arrête! » pensa-t-il, légèrement paniqué à l'idée qu'il pourrait lui sauter dessus à tout moment.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, remarquant que le blond avait légèrement soulevé sa chemise et caressait à présent sa peau. Harry se mordit violemment la langue pour s'empêcher de gémir.

-On dirait presque une seconde peau! dit le blond, visiblement absorbé par l'examen du tissu.

Il se passa sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres, se les mordant ensuite avec une lascivité effrayante.

Le Pirate crut défaillir à cet instant, restant pourtant bien droit, ne pouvant cependant empêcher un certain tremblement de le prendre.

-Je veux cette matière pour les chemises blanches! dit Draco. Et également de celle-là, pour le temps frais... Pour les noires, celle-ci ira très bien! Et pour les pantalons, vous le savez... Je vous propose que nous regardions les gants en dernier... C'est que nous avons peu de temps et il en faut pour faire les vêtements!

La main taquine continuait son mouvement excitant tandis que la seconde désignait les étoffes, passant parfois doucement sur le ventre plat, parfois sur la si intéressante cuisse moulée légèrement par le pantalon froissé.

Harry s'était mis à suivre la main des yeux, comme hypnotisée, tandis que le tailleur les entraînait un peu plus loin, en direction du comptoir, leur disant qu'il n'en aurait pas pour très longtemps, et disparaissant dans l'arrière-boutique confectionner leur commande.  
N'y tenant plus, Harry poussa Draco dans une allée un peu plus sombre, le plaquant contre une étagère et s'emparant voracement de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec désir. Draco gémit, passant une jambe autour de sa taille tout en répondant à son baiser, ses bras passant autour de son cou et ses mains s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux qu'il avait libérés. Harry gémit sourdement, le faisant s'appuyer contre le rayon derrière lui, ses mains courant sur son corps, caressant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, Draco lui ayant fait perdre complètement la tête.

Draco poussa un petit gémissement, le laissant faire mais fort conscient qu'il devait l'arrêter au plus vite. Il chassa pourtant cette idée, se murmurant en lui-même un « Juste dix minutes... Dix petites minutes... Ensuite, je le calme! ».

Harry pour sa part, n'avait plus conscience de rien d'autre que de Draco, dévorant littéralement ses lèvres et son cou, complètement fou de désir pour lui, ses doigts se glissant sous sa chemise et venant caressant la peau blanche au goût si sucré, caressant la taille et le ventre plat, se dirigeant dangereusement vers le pantalon. Comprenant que s'il lui laissait dix minutes, il finirait les jambes écartées avec un Harry complètement fou entre, Draco commença doucement à ralentir le rythme de leur baiser, ses mains se faisant tendres, apaisantes dans le dos du brun.

Celui-ci prit un certain moment avant de se calmer, l'apaisement le gagnant pourtant peu à peu, lui faisant reprendre petit à petit ses esprits et conscience de tout ce qu'il l'entourait, de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et de l'homme qui était non loin d'eux. Contre lui, bien que frémissant d'envie, Draco continuait ses caresses si douces, sa bouche alors posée simplement dans son cou.

-Tu vas mieux ? Chuchota-t-il contre sa peau.

La respiration toujours haletante, les yeux fermé et se morigénant à se calmer, Harry hocha de la tête, s'humectant les lèvres.

-O... Oui, je crois...

-Mais tu n'en es pas sûr! répondit doucement Draco, ses gestes continuant doucement. Allez... respire... Calme-toi...

-J'aimerais bien... t'y voir... avec ton petit... jeu de tout à l'heure.

Il reprit une grande inspiration, les yeux toujours fermés.

Draco gloussa, amusé.

-Si j'avais su que ça te rendrais si fou, je ne l'aurais pas fait! dit-il.

Harry sourit doucement.

-J'arriverai presque à te croire...

-Mais je te dis la vérité, je le jure! répliqua Draco.

Il passa sa main le long de son dos à plusieurs reprises, détachant sa jambe qu'il reposa au sol.

Harry resta encore un moment contre lui, avant de finalement se détacher et de prendre quelques profondes respirations, renouant ses cheveux convenablement, et défroissant sa chemise, toujours assez tendu – dans tous les sens du terme – par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Draco lui fit un sourire, caressant sa joue.

-Respire bien, surtout, lui dit-il doucement. Ça... redescendra tout seul...

Harry lui sourit narquoisement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... L'image de Fol Oeil est très... démotivante.

Draco gloussa.

-J'imagine! Mais essaye de ne pas y penser lorsque... nous pourrons apaiser tout cela.

-Oh, je préfère ne rien imaginer, quand je peux t'avoir devant moi...

Draco eut un simple sourire, se rajustant légèrement. Il passa pourtant une main hésitante dans son cou, effleurant une nouvelle marque rouge.

-J'espère qu'il ne remarquera pas qu'elle est nouvelle, dit-il.

Harry eut un sourire.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il les ait comptées une par une...

-Peut-être mais tu n'étais pas censé me sauter dessus, en fait!

Harry rit légèrement.

-Je n'étais pas censé, mais je l'ai tout de même fait!

Draco eut une légère moue, signe de son agacement.

-Cela, je l'ai bien vu!

Le brun lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

-J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher tu m'excitais trop, chuchota-t-il.

Draco eut un frisson et s'écarta brusquement de lui.

-Je ne peux pas... enfin... Tu exagères! Je ne te fais pas un tel effet!

-Ah non ? Et qui m'a fait de l'effet, tout à l'heure, d'après toi ? Le tailleur ?

-J'espère que non! dit Draco. Mais... mais tu exagères, voyons! Je n'ai rien fait de bien particulier...

-Excepté glisser tes mains un peu partout sur ton délicieux corps...

-Mes mains... Il n'y en avait qu'une que j'avais posée sur mes fesses... et je n'ai pas un délicieux corps!

-Oh que si... Et je le dévorerais immédiatement, si je le pouvais... Quant à tes mains, elles se promenaient, tu peux me croire...

-Mais non! Aux deux affirmations! Et tu ne peux pas me dévorer, Harry! Il ne t'en resterait plus, après!

Celui-ci eut un air lubrique.

-Allons, je ne t'aurais pas sauté dessus, dans une boutique, si tu ne m'avais pas complètement fait perdre la tête! Et c'est exactement ce que tu as fait! Avec tes mains! Et ta langue...

-Ma langue ? Mais ma langue n'a pas bougé... sauf lorsque je parlais!

-Et lorsque tu pourléchais les lèvres...

-Mais je ne... je ne me suis pas pourléché les lèvres!

-Mais certainement! Je te fixais, comme un fauve fixe une proie!

-J'ai dû le faire inconsciemment, répondit Draco, passant une main rêveuse sur son ventre, pensif.

Harry se mit aussitôt à fixer la main, avant de se détourner brusquement.

-Tu recommences...

-De... Quoi ? Mais non! dit Draco, sa main passant pourtant sur sa taille.

Harry le regarda par-dessus son épaule, frissonnant et se détournant de nouveau.

-Draco, cesse...

-Mais cesser quoi ? Je ne fais rien à part...

Il se stoppa.

-Dieu... Ne me dis pas que ce simple geste... t'excite ?

-Bien sûr que si...! Tu te _caresses_!

-Mais pas du tout! C'est un geste que je fais depuis l'enfance...! Quand je suis nerveux, ma main à tendance a passer sur mon ventre...

Harry eut un sourire charmeur et se retourna vers lui.

-Parce que tu es nerveux... ?

La main de Draco recommença aussitôt à bouger sur son ventre.

-Pas du tout!

Harry s'approcha de lui, l'air toujours séducteur.

-Je ne suis pas du même avis...

Draco recula... pour se retrouver appuyé contre l'étagère.

-Harry... tu... heu... oublies où nous sommes!

-Non, pas du tout... Et je n'oublie pas que nous sommes également seuls... pour le moment...

-Oui, justement! Pour le moment! Et il peut revenir d'un moment à l'autre!

La main de Draco continuait de caresser son ventre et sa taille, preuve de sa nervosité.

-Est-ce que je te trouble ? Souffla Harry, se penchant à son oreille, son souffle venant caresser le cou de Draco.

La seule réponse de Draco fut un geignement.

-Ne fais pas ça! dit-il.

Harry rit doucement, se reculant.

-Très bien, pas maintenant...

Draco se mordit la lèvre, lèvre qu'une langue vint doucement caresser, une fois de plus. Harry observa attentivement le geste, comme hypnotisé.

-S'il ne pouvait pas revenir à tout moment...

-Il... Il le fera, dit Draco, lui-même bloqué par le regard envieux de son amant.

Harry ne put rien rajouter, l'homme revenant en effet à ce moment, surgissant brusquement de nulle part.  
-Tout est prêt, vous pouvez venir essayer, Messieurs. Je ferai les dernières retouches ainsi.

Draco se hâta d'y aller, plus craintif de céder à sa propre envie que de celle de Harry. Rapidement, il fut près du tailleur qui lui désigna un petit tas de chemises. Il montra le second à Harry.

-J'apporte les pantalons pendant que vous enlevez vos vêtements et essayez ceux là!

Et il disparut à nouveau. Harry jura alors, bien conscient de l'état dans lequel il était, enlevant pourtant sa chemise, tranquillement, pensant à tout, excepté à Draco, en enfilant une noire.

Le blond enlevait lui-même son propre vêtement, en essayant une blanche qui glissa merveilleusement sur son corps. Visiblement, l'homme avait une boutique décrépie mais un talent étonnant!

La chemise de Harry se révéla lui aller à ravir également, le brun se regardant dans le miroir avec un léger sourire. L'humiliation de se déshabiller complètement devant un homme qui lui était inconnu valait bien quelques vêtements neufs!

Il retira la chemise noire, se saisissant d'une blanche, taillée apparemment sur le même modèle.

Rapidement, ils eurent tout essayé, sous l'oeil du tailleur qui était revenu. Il regardait fièrement les deux jeunes hommes.

-Et bien, je ne me suis pas trompé dans les mesures! Les pantalons, à présent!

Harry, relativement calme désormais, tourna tout de même dos à Draco, par précaution, sautant hors de son pantalon et en enfilant un noir et inhabituellement serré pour lui.

Celui-ci ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à admirer ses formes dans son nouveau vêtement.

-C'est parfait! dit-il à l'homme. J'essaye tout de suite les autres!

Ils passèrent donc rapidement d'un pantalon à l'autre, chacun des vêtements que l'homme leur avait faits, avant de les retirer et d'enfiler une autre pièce. Tout se révéla leur aller merveilleusement bien, le tailleur en étant apparemment fier.

-Parfait! dit-il. Vous pouvez déjà en enfiler définitivement! Cela vaudra mieux que vos vieux vêtements!

Harry se vêtit donc rapidement tout de noir, regardant Draco enfiler les siens, laissant penser qu'il n'avait cure de le voir nu, dévorant pourtant son corps du regard, tandis que l'homme commençait à calculer le prix de leur achat. Enfin et totalement habillé, Draco rappela juste à temps qu'il y avait encore le gant de cuir.

-Oh oui, mais bien sûr! Suivez-moi, suivez-moi!

Et il partit aussitôt vers un rayon, Draco le suivant, Harry hésitant également à en faire de même.

Le blond et le tailleur s'arrêtèrent finalement de l'autre côté de la salle et seul le son de leur voix se faisait entendre. On ne pouvait discerner leurs paroles distinctement, tous deux parlant trop bas. Agacé, Harry finit par aller les rejoindre, ne permettant pas qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Et surtout, lorsque Draco était avec un autre homme.

Ils étaient tout simplement occupés à parler gants quand il arriva. Draco regardait les différents choix d'un oeil critique.

-En auriez-vous qui n'ont pas de doigts ? Voyez-vous, je cherche juste à protéger ma paume...

-Hmmm... fit l'homme, avançant un peu dans l'allée, et observant sa marchandise. Oui, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut! Finit-il par déclarer, en trouvant un.

Draco le prit, le regardant sous toutes les coutures. Il tira légèrement dessus, passant ses longs doigts blancs sur le cuir. Finalement, il le passa, dissimulant ainsi sa main blessée. Seul ses doigts étaient visibles, tels les ongles prêts à l'attaque d'un grand fauve étrange. Le blond sourit.

-Ça me va très bien!

-Parfait! Heureux qu'il vous plaise. Je l'ajoute à votre facture, donc ?

-Tout à fait! répondit Draco, souriant joyeusement.

-Bien, bien!  
Et il retourna vers son comptoir, Harry en profitant pour échanger un regard plus que désireux avec Draco, tous deux retournant également auprès du tailleur. L'homme avait emballé leurs vêtements et était alors occupé à écrire plusieurs chiffres sur un papier. Finalement, il le tendit à Harry, lui montrant ainsi le montant à débourser.

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'oeil au papier, sortant sa bourse sans sourciller, le montant n'était pas si élevé qu'il l'aurait cru. Draco le regarda d'un air surpris mais sourit, heureux de constater que le brun payait le tailleur.

Une fois leurs biens payés, l'homme s'empressa de les remercier, leur affirmant qu'ils seraient toujours les bienvenus dans sa boutique. Harry et Draco lui souhaitèrent bonne journée, et prirent congé, leurs paquets sous le bras.

-Tu as payé! dit Draco, amusé. J'ai un peu de mal à m'en remettre...

-Nous n'étions pas pour partir sans le faire! Et si nous avons besoin d'autres vêtements, un jour, en repassant par ici ?

-Tout à fait! Mais je craignais un peu que tu ne fasses encore preuve de ton fameux instinct de pirate!

-Ça viendra, ça viendra... J'ai cette envie qui me démange... Je trouverai bien un moment où en faire preuve!

-Oh, cela, je m'en doute! dit Draco. Ce serait trop beau que d'essayer de ne pas avoir de problèmes, hu ?

-Des problèmes ? Qui t'a parlé de problèmes ? Moi je te parle d'aventure!

-Oui, mais qui dit aventure dit irrémédiablement problèmes, mon cher!

-Eh bien si c'est le prix à payer, qu'ils viennent ces problèmes!

Draco grogna.

-Mais nous venons tout juste d'en sortir!

Harry sourit doucement.

-Des problèmes un peu moins graves et emmerdants ?

-Mouais... Avec toi, tout problème devient proportionnel à ta grandeur! C'est-à-dire des catastrophes!

-De quelle grandeur parles-tu ? Susurra Harry, se rapprochant de lui subrepticement de lui.

-De laquelle crois-tu que je parle ? demanda Draco, sournois.

-Je n'en sais rien, toutes deux peuvent très bien convenir, non ?

-Mais quelles sont ces deux ?

Harry eut un sourire diabolique.

-Il y eut a une que tu sembles particulièrement adorer, et l'autre, tu la côtoies tous les jours.

-Tu es bien modeste, dis-moi, rit Draco.

Harry rit à son tour, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient de nouveau en pleine foule.

-Il y a quelque chose qui te plairait de faire ?

-Mesurer ta grandeur en privé? Proposa Draco.

Il rit avec amusement.

-Rien de particulier... Promenons-nous, nous verrons!

-Je préférerais admirer autre chose, mais c'est d'accord!

Ils cheminèrent donc entre les rues, regardant autour d'eux les entreprises et les différents établissements, ne croisant aucun pirate du Survivor.

Rapidement, ils laissèrent les quartiers les plus huppés pour retourner dans les rues sordides. Des musiques endiablées, des cris et autres jurons étaient entendus d'un bout à l'autre du bas quartier. Il y avait quelques boutiques, toutes modestes, voir décrépies, elles aussi. Draco regardait tout cela avec intérêt et poussa un cri de surprise.

-Attends-moi là! dit-il à Harry.

Et il s'engouffra dans une des boutiques.

Harry, qui n'avait pas pu placer un mot, resta un moment surpris avant de s'adosser contre la façade du petit bâtiment, regardant passer les pauvres et les marins, les putes et les maquereaux. Certaines femmes s'arrêtèrent près de lui, essayant de le convaincre de venir avec elles, lui lançant des regards aguicheurs.

Chaque fois, le brun leur fit continuer leur chemin par une remarque acide de son crû, les faisant s'empourpré et détaler au plus vite, tandis qu'il ricanait discrètement. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par ce genre de femme. Des maîtresses, oui d'accord, si elles ne gagnaient pas leur vie avec le corps, mais les filles de joie, très peu pour lui. Et avec Draco dans sa vie à présent, il était loin d'accepter de se glisser dans le lit de l'une d'entre elles.

Il dut attendre un long moment avant que Draco ne revienne mais il sortit enfin après un long moment. Il avait passé un nouveau bandeau sur ses cheveux, un rouge assez visible, de la même couleur que sa ceinture.

-Voilà, désolé, dit le blond.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai passé le temps facilement... Mais je me demandais bien ce qui t'avait mis dans cet état...

-Ce n'est rien d'important... Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « passer le temps facilement »?

-Oh... J'ai quelques vautours qui sont venus tourner autour de moi... Ils se sont vite cognés à un mur...

Draco sourit.

-Bien! Je vois que je t'ai bien dressé!

Harry éclata de rire.

-Tu m'as dressé, vraiment ? Eh bien, eh bien, je n'ai rien vu venir...

-C'est que j'opère subtilement. Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ?

-Pourquoi ne pas aller boire un verre ?

-À condition que tu ne me saoules pas encore, dit le blond.

Harry gloussa.

-Je n'oserais jamais...

-Oui, ça, je l'ai vu lors de notre première sortie ensemble sur l'île de la tortue.

-Je vais me montrer galant cette fois, je ne te saoulerai pas...

-Je ne me serais pas laissé faire, de toute façon! répliqua Draco.

-Tu disais cela également, la dernière fois...

Ils se remirent en route.

-Mais cette fois, je sais à quoi m'attendre!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le ferai pas...

-Je le sais... Je te fais confiance!

-J'ai tout de même réussi à gagner cela, fit Harry, souriant.  
Ils tournèrent au coin d'une rue, se retrouvant dans une allée où des auberges et des tavernes étaient visibles à perte de vue.

-Crois-tu que nous puissions agir normalement, ici ?

-Dans les bas quartiers où nous sommes, sans problèmes. J'ai vu des hommes rassembles autour d'une table, une fois, qui regardait deux femmes baiser, et qui criaient, comme si c'était le spectacle du siècle... Bien sûr, ils les avaient payées, mais bon...

-C'est si distingué! dit Draco, passant pourtant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Que veux-tu, c'est la médiocrité de ce genre de quartier...

Draco eut un sourire.

-Bah, peu importe... Au moins nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons...

Harry sourit à son tour, se rapprochant de lui.  
-En effet, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire...

-Ah ? Et pourquoi cela, Monsieur le Capitaine ?

-Parce que j'aime bien m'afficher avec vous à mes côtés, Monsieur le pirate!

-Pirate? Un Pirate? Où ça?

Harry se serra contre lui.  
-Eh bien... À côté de moi...

-Ah ? Qui est à côté de toi, je ne vois pas, par dessus ton immense tête...

Harry se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Cesse donc, tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle...

-Mhmm... Possible, répondit Draco, souriant. Alors, on va le boire, ce verre ? Et si possible là où il n'y a pas de... femmes occupées!

Riant, Harry l'entraîna quelques mètres plus loin, les faisant entrer dans une taverne qui semblaient la moins sordide de toutes.

Plusieurs clients étaient attablés, parlant bruyamment sans même faire attention à eux. L'endroit était assez sombre, mais personne n'y fit attention.

-Chouette ambiance, dit Draco en regardant deux hommes qui semblaient prêts à en venir aux mains.

-Comme tu dis, fit Harry, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient un peu a l'écart des autres et qu'il faisait signe à une serveuse. Mais bon, au moins, ce n'est pas un bordel...

-Nous ne sommes pas sur l'Île de la Tortue, donc je suppose qu'en effet, ce n'est peut-être pas un bordel...

On vint leur servir une choppe au même instant, Harry se désintéressant complètement de la jeune femme. Il préféra plutôt prendre une gorgée d'alcool.

-Tu crois que la vie redeviendra normale, pour nous, maintenant ?

-Est-ce possible que notre vie soit normale? Le taquina Draco. Malheureusement, non, elle ne le redeviendra pas... Pas avec mon père...

-Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas pensé à lui... Tu crois qu'il nous cherche toujours ?

-J'en suis sûr! Tant qu'il n'aura pas nos cadavres, il continuera... Enfin... en tout cas pendant deux ou trois ans!

-Il faudra se préoccuper de ne pas trop s'approcher de son île, dans ce cas... Le mieux serait de filer en Europe, ou encore en Afrique...

-J'aimerais beaucoup découvrir l'Afrique, dit le blond. C'est un continent qui m'a toujours fasciné!

-J'adore particulièrement l'Égypte, avec ses pyramides et ses tombeaux débordant de trésors.

-Et ses malédictions, dit Draco, non sans sourire

Harry rit.

-Il y a du bon et du mauvais dans toute situation!

-Certes! dit Draco, buvant doucement à sa chope.

-Peut-être irons-nous, si nous pouvons être plus nombreux à bord...

-Sirius ne devait-il pas en chercher ?

-Oui, mais encore faut-il qu'il y ait des hommes – ou des femmes – qui veulent bien s'engager.

-Au pire, si nous n'en avons pas, nous en trouverons ailleurs!

-Oh, je n'en ai aucun doute... Mais je préférerais en trouver le plus tôt possible!

-Tu n'as qu'à enlever quelques nobles! Rit Draco.

Harry prit un air sournois.  
-Oui, pourquoi pas...

-Je t'interdis de leur accorder la même faveur que moi!

-Non, _eux_ dormiraient à la cale!

-Y'a intérêt! répliqua Draco.

Harry rit doucement, buvant de nouveau.

-Le mieux, ce serait de tuerton père... s'en vouloir t'offenser. Ça arrangerait bien des problèmes.

-Tu ne m'offenses pas, répondit Draco, souriant.

-Bien. Mais tu n'es pas d'accord, que ça rétablirait l'ordre des choses ? Nous n'aurions plus à nous inquiéter de rien...

-Si, je suis d'accord... Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer du temps à lui courir après!

-Non, mais rien n'empêche que nous croisions un jour sa route...

-Oui! Et ce jour là, mieux vaudra le tuer plutôt que de se laisser faire!

-Et qu'il en profite plutôt pour nous tuer...

-Très exactement! dit Draco, finissant ensuite son verre.

Harry l'imitant, faisant un signe à la jeune femme, celle-ci venant les resservir.

-Et non, je ne veux pas te saouler!

-Oh, mais je te surveille, ne t'inquiète pas! répondit Draco.

Il but encore un peu, regardant ensuite l'heure.

-Vers quelle heure Sirius doit-il revenir au bateau ?

-Vers seize heures, si tout allait bien.

-Nous devrions y aller, dans ce cas!

-Hmm, en effet.

Il finit rapidement sa chope, encore à moitié pleine - ou vide -, se levant.

Draco l'imita, regardant une fois de plus la position du soleil par la fenêtre.

-Il nous reste à peu près un quart d'heure.

-Nous ne sommes pas très loin du port, nous y serons sans doute avant ce temps...

-Je l'espère! J'ai hâte de voir les nouveaux hommes que nous aurons!

-Ce sera peut-être des femmes, fit Harry, alors qu'ils sortaient en toute discrétion.

-Ou peut-être pas! Nous verrons une fois là-bas!

Ils s'en furent d'un bon pas en direction du port, Harry ayant passé son bras autour des épaules du blond, le gardant auprès de lui. Draco souriait d'un air amusé, regardant certaines personnes qui, les croisant, affichaient un air outré. Le brun semblait s'en foutre complètement – ce qui n'était pas qu'une apparence – se contentait de lancer des regards glacials à quiconque les dévisageait.

-J'espère que Sirius se sera également chargé des vivres...

-J'en suis certain, répondit Draco, le regardant finalement.

-Après tout, depuis tout ce temps, j'ai toujours pu lui faire confiance...

-Exactement! répondit le blond.

Ils furent rapidement au port où il y avait autant d'agitation que lorsqu'ils s'y étaient amarrés. Tous deux se dirigèrent rapidement vers le Survivor, Sirius semblant y être déjà présent, à voir les gens qui se trouvaient sur le pont.

-Eh bien, eh bien, on dirait qu'il a trouvé de quoi faire notre bonheur, finalement!

-Pas beaucoup... Il n'y en a que cinq, dit Draco.

-C'est déjà mieux que rien...

-Mais c'est peu!

-Nous finirons par en trouver d'autres ailleurs...  
Il retira son bras, alors qu'ils montaient à bord. Draco hocha de la tête, le suivant tout en regardant le dos des hommes qui étaient alignés devant Sirius.

-Ah, le Capitaine est à bord! fit celui-ci, souriant. Voici tes hommes, Harry!

Celui-ci hocha de la tête, s'approchant.

Les hommes avaient tourné la tête en direction de Harry, le regardant avec respect et inquiétude. Soudainement, Draco poussa un cri de stupeur et s'élança vers deux d'entre eux, les attrapant avec brusquerie pour les serrer contre lui.

Harry resta stoïque, fronçant les sourcils devant cet élan d'affection de Draco envers deux autres hommes. Mais c'était qui, ces deux énergumènes rouquins, qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Draco Malfoy! Firent d'une même voix les deux hommes.

-Fred! George! répondit Draco. Vous êtes vivants! Tout les deux! Et bien ça alors!

Draco s'était écarté d'eux, gardant pourtant leur main dans les siennes, leur souriant avec une joie immense.

Harry, légèrement agacé, n'en dit pas un mot pourtant, allant auprès de Sirius, enveloppé dans son rôle de Capitaine.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu nous as trouvé ?

-Des hommes! répondit le second, riant tout en regardant le petit blond qui semblait littéralement boire les paroles des deux roux.

-Et c'est deux là, ils viennent d'où ?

-J'sais pas, ils l'ont pas dit... Ce sont Fred et George Weasley.

-Weasley ? Murmura Harry, ce nom lui disant quelque chose.

Il fixa les deux jumeaux.

-Ce sont... (il jura tout bas) Deux Princes.

-Quoi ? fit Sirius. Dieu, nous voilà devenu un navire de nobles!

-Peut-être bien, mais s'ils se sont embarqués ici pour vivre une vie de noble, ils vont voir leur rêve se volatiliser très vite...

-Tu sais, ça m'étonnerait! Regarde leurs vêtements! Leur hygiène! J'ai comme l'impression que ces deux princes n'ont pas vécu comme des nobles depuis bien longtemps!

Harry les observa en effet.  
-T'as raison...

Il sourit.

-Eh bien au moins on a des hommes...

-Ouais! Les trois autres sont de vrais roublards! Comme tu peux le voir! Tout en muscles! Pour ce qui est de la tête, on s'en fout, tant qu'ils obéissent!

-Et qu'ils foutent pas la merde à bord... Eh bien Siri, toujours à la hauteur, apparemment... Pas encore bon pour la retraite!

-Oh, on verra quand on les aura testés! En attendant, ton Prince à l'air de bien s'entendre avec les deux autres!

Harry se rembrunit légèrement.

-J'ai cru remarquer...

Sirius lança un regard aux deux jeunes rouquins et au prince. L'un lui pinçait la joue tandis que l'autre avait posé une main tendre sur son épaule.

-Bah, ça doit être des amis d'enfance...

-Ils ont intérêt à ne pas croire qu'ils sont autre chose...

Sirius sursauta, regardant Harry.

-Ma parole... T'es jaloux!

Celui-ci grimaça.

-Pas du tout!

-Menteur! Tu crèves de jalousie!

Harry grommela.

-Bon, peut-être...

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air très proches... Regarde comme ils le touchent...

Harry serra les dents, jetant un coup d'œil meurtrier aux deux rouquins.

-Hé, mon petit! Calme-toi! Tu sais bien que ton Draco t'adore!

Harry renifla, finissant pourtant par se calmer.

-J'vais tout de même les garder à l'oeil...

Sirius se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air amusé alors que, plus loin, Draco éclatait de rire, visiblement plus qu'amusé.

-Oh oui, je vais _vraiment_ les garder à l'oeil!

**oOoo0ooOo**

Voilà, maintenant que vous êtes contentez, je retourne dans mon coin bien tranquille, loin des fics et de ffnet.

**_Review_** **_please._**

_  
Laika&Umbre77_

_22 Mars 2006_


	19. Sauvagerie

_**D'un océan à l'autre**_

_**Chapitre 18 :**_

Ils avaient reprit la mer le même soir, chargé d'hommes et de vivre. Harry n'avait pourtant pas démordu du fait de surveiller Fred et George, à l'écart des autres marins, le plus souvent en compagnie de Sirius, complètement malade de jalousie de les voir tourner autour de son amant, comme deux vautours, le touchant, le taquinant, plaisantant avec lui...

Draco n'avait même pas remarqué, trop heureux de retrouver deux de ses meilleurs amis. Il connaissait Fred et George depuis qu'il était bébé! C'était contre eux qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas d'escrime et il les avait eu comme adversaire tout au long de son apprentissage dans l'art du combat. Quand il avait appris qu'ils étaient mort, deux ans plus tôt, il en avait porté le deuil pendant près d'un an! Et voilà qu'ils étaient vivants! Tout comme lui, ils avaient fait semblant de mourir dans le but d'échapper à la vie Royale! Sauf que eux avaient réussi! Draco était transporté de joie! Dès qu'ils étaient en quart, il allait avec eux, parlant sans arrêt, écoutant leur récit avec une joie immense. Il leur narra également sa situation, son évolution et les deux hommes avaient dit que, quoi qu'il arrive, ils seraient là pour l'aider, ce que Draco avait apprécier. Mais par dessus tout, c'était deux amis, deux frères qu'il retrouvait et il avait énormément de mal à se séparer d'eux. Enfin il avait une base familial, une sorte de socle sur lequel il pouvait se reposer, quelque chose qui était de son ancien monde et du nouveau, quelque chose qui le rassurait totalement!

Harry pour sa part, se faisait plus tyrannique que jamais, essayant de les éloigné un tant soi peu, de pouvoir garder un certain territoire sur Draco.  
Il ne haïssait pas les deux hommes, mais il ne les adorait pas non plus. Il les tolérait à bord. Parce qu'ils étaient doués dans leur métier, et qu'il avait besoin d'eux, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

La première nuit, Harry alla se réfugier sans un mot dans sa cabine, souhaitant simplement bonne nuit à Sirius, espérant pourtant mentalement que Draco viendrait tout de même le rejoindre, et lâcherait un peu les deux rouquins, qu'il s'occuperait un peu de _lui_ et pas d'_eux_.  
Décidément, il était complètement et définitivement malade de jalousie. Mais Draco n'était pas venu, à sa grande surprise. Le blond était resté tard pour parler avec les deux rouquins et, voyant l'heure tardive, il avait préféré aller dormir dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas déranger son amant.

Le lendemain, Harry avait été d'humeur exécrable, ressemblant à un fauve au croc sortit, près à bondir sur tout le monde. Les remarques acides et les ordres fusaient, tandis qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux les trios qui obéissaient sans un mot à toute ses exigences, ne semblant en rien perdre de sa bonne humeur, ce qui manqua de faire hurler de rage. Le soir venu, il attendit encore Draco, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas venir. Il grognait dans sa cabine quand un coup timide fut frappé.

Les dents serrées, assit dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur son bureau, Harry se retint d'aboyer que la porte était ouverte, invitant plutôt la personne à entrer, bien que glacialement. La tête de Draco apparut alors, semblant hésitante. Quand il le vit, pourtant, un large sourire apparut sur le visage du blond qui entra.

-Bonsoir!

Harry le regarda s'avancer, essayant de ne laisser rien paraître, restant pourtant affalé dans son fauteuil.

-Salut. Tu vas bien ?

-Très! répondit joyeusement Draco, allant s'asseoir sur son bureau, juste en face de lui. Et toi ?

-À merveille, j'ai passé une excellente journée, fit Harry, toujours assez sarcastique.

-Vraiment ? Ça n'a pas l'air...

Il tendit la main, caressant sa joue.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Moi ? Oh tout va très bien!

-Tu es certain ? dit Draco. Tu m'as l'air nerveux, depuis quelques temps...

-Tu te fais des idées.

Draco eu une petite moue et l'obligea à bouger ses jambes du bureau, allant s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

-Tu jures ?

Le brun eut un sourire ironique, le repoussant légèrement, n'ayant apparemment aucune envie de se faire coller.

-Non, je ne jure rien du tout.

Draco le regard avec étonnement.

-Tu fais bien, parce que je ne te crois pas du tout! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien dont j'ai envie de parler avec toi.

Draco recula, comme frappé.

-Fort bien! Dans ce cas, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps!

Il tourna les talons, allant ouvrir la porte qu'il claqua derrière lui. Le brun siffla, regardant la porte comme s'il voulait la transpercer du regard, éteignant finalement les bougies et se dirigeant, plus énervé que jamais vers son lit, dans lequel il se glissa, après s'être vivement déshabiller, rabattant rageusement la couverture sur lui.

De son côté, Draco était allé sur le pont. Il escalada vivement le mat, allant s'y asseoir d'un air rageur. Personne n'osa l'y déranger, sa colère étant perceptible. Il y resta seul une grande partie de la nuit, plongé dans ses pensées, avant d'aller se coucher dans sa cabine, cabine où il s'endormit, toujours aussi énervé.

Le matin les trouva tous deux toujours dans le même état, Harry emmitouflé dans son lit, la couverture par-dessus la tête, et regardant le vide, pensant à ces deux stupides rouquins qui l'énervaient tant.  
Les bruits sur le pont se faisaient entendre, les marins travaillant avec acharnement sur le pont. Le Capitaine n'était pourtant pas motiver à sortir de sous sa couette, et à aller affronter une autre journée, trop frustré qu'il était encore.

Draco, lui avait dormi tard, encore fatigué par sa longue nuit. Quand il se réveilla, il se demanda pourquoi il se sentait si mal, si triste. Il mit un certain temps à se rappeler de la dispute de la veille, mais refusa d'aller en parler avec Harry! C'était lui qui s'était montré stupidement injuste! Il n'irait certainement pas chercher des explications!

D'un bond, il se leva et, après avoir remis son bandeau, alla s'acharner au travail, comme à chaque fois qu'il était énervé.

Harry sortit à l'extérieur vers midi, habillé et coiffé, mais ne semblant encore guère de bonne humeur, balayant d'un rapide coup d'oeil le pont, repérant Draco – et les deux jumeaux – à qui il refusa d'aller parler, n'étant pas assez calme pour ce faire. Pour s'expliquer.

Il se détourna donc et alla rejoindre Sirius à la passerelle, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Hé béh... T'as l'air d'avoir passé une bonne nuit, toi!

Le brun renifla.  
-Pas vraiment non... Draco est venu me parler hier... J'étais énervé.

-Ah... ceci explique cela...

-S'ils n'étaient pas arrivés, ces deux là, aussi...

-Si tu n'étais si stupidement jaloux, aussi!

Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir...

-Mais c'est toi qui te monte la tête! Draco est content de retrouver deux amis et toi, tout de suite, tu en deviens dingue!

-Peut-être est-ce que je serais moins sur les nerfs s'il ne passait pas tout son temps avec _eux_!

-Si je me trompe pas, hier soir, il est venu pour passer du temps avec toi, non ?

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

-Après m'avoir ignorer toute la journée, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

-Toute suite les grands mots! Après t'avoir ignorer toute la journée! Mais il ne t'ignore pas, Harry! Il essaye de rattraper du temps avec ses amis!

-Ça n'empêche pas que je me suis énervé sur lui hier.

-Et qu'il est énervé sur toi aujourd'hui...

-Ouais... Ouais... J'vais m'expliquer plus tard. Le temps que la pression baisse un peu...

-Si tu veux mon avis, elle va monter! Il travaille avec de plus en plus de rage...

-Tu voudrais quoi ? Que j'aille lui parler et que je me remette à crier dessus, avec le peu de patience que j'ai ?

-Certainement pas... Mais essayer de te calmer, ce serait déjà bien! Et on me parle pas sur ce ton, jeune homme!

Harry grommela, allant s'asseoir sur le bastingage, non loin.

-Oui, Papa...

Sirius se contenta de maugréer.

-Je te laisse penser en paix, _fiston_!

Et il partit rabrouer d'autres pirates. Harry le regarda filer, se relevant pour aller s'occuper de la barre, pourtant plongé dans ses pensées, fixant un point indéterminé devant lui.

Il devrait aller parler à Draco, mais pas tout de suite, à en voir son état – et le sien – mieux valait attendre un peu plus tard... Attendre que les deux autres emmerdeurs de prince soit à l'écart... Ensuite, il irait lui parler!

De l'autre côté du bateau, un peu en hauteur, Draco se balançait allégrement d'un cordage à un autre, s'attirant des regards à la fois inquiets et impressionnés. Les pirates ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le regarder, se demandant s'il allait finir par tomber ou s'en sortir indemne. Draco, lui, en faisait plus attention à rien, trop préoccuper à se vider l'esprit le plus possible.

Harry finit par le repérer, faisant signe à Sirius de venir s'occuper des commandes, redescendant sur le pont, et s'approchant de quelques pas, appelant Draco. Malheureusement, le blond ne lui offrit aucune réponse, l'ignorant alors qu'il continuait de vérifier une poulie, attentif à sa démarche.

Harry grogna, et s'approcha un peu plus, venant se poster à l'endroit où il se trouvait, croisant les bras.

-J'ai à te parler.

Draco ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, graissant d'abord la poulie avec le pinceau convenant, faisant son travail avec soin. Il finit par répondre un vague « Pas envie » alors qu'il replaçait l'instrument dans le seau de graisse.

Harry grogna légèrement.  
-Draco, descend, _s'il te plait_. J'ai à te parler!

-Et bien je n'ai pas envie de te parler à toi!

-Oh, jt'en pris, descend de là!

-Un autre jour, répliqua le blond, s'élançant de nouveau dans les nombreux cordage.

Il voltigea un instant dans l'air, tel un singe savant, se balançant le longs des mats pour atteindre une autre poulie placée plus haut.

Harry grogna mais le suivit pourtant des yeux, bien décidé à lui parler, quitte à attendre qu'il descende de là! Draco finit de graisser sa poulie et, sans attendre, bascula en arrière, tombant comme une pierre. En bas, Aléna poussa un cri de terreur en le voyant tomber ainsi mais Draco avait calculé son coup. Se saisissant d'une corde, il la noua autour de sa taille avec une rapidité étonnante et disparut dans l'eau de la mer fort agitée.

Regardant l'eau pendant un moment, Harry finit par soupirer, agacer et se détourna, retournant dans sa cabine, lançant à Sirius qu'on le prévienne si quoique ce soit arrivait.  
Il parlerait à Draco plus tard, puisque le blond semblait bien décidé à ne pas lui adresser la parole pour l'instant!

Celui-ci remonta après une heure. Il avait été littéralement traîné par le bateau en marche et la corde lui avait légèrement fait mal mais il ne s'en préoccupait que très peu. L'eau froide avait au moins eu le mérite de le distraire.

S'ébrouant sur le pont, il se détacha et s'approcha de Sirius.

-L'eau est très froide et très salée... en plus, il y a de l'humidité dans l'air... On va avoir droit à de la pluie et à de grosses vagues mais pas de tempête!

-Parfait! fit celui-ci, manoeuvrant toujours le bateau. Il n'aurait plus manqué une tempête alors qu'on vient de quitter une île! J'ai pas envie qu'on perde des hommes, alors qu'on vient tout juste d'en prendre à bord!

Il regarda le ciel.

-Ça devrait être pour dans quelques heures, je suppose...

-Ce soir, cette nuit et demain, toute la journée! répondit Draco. Demain, ça va secouer un peu...

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-On pourra voir de quoi cet équipage est capable!

-En effet, répondit Draco. Sur ce, je vais me changer! J'ai pas envie de tomber malade!

-Non, y'en a déjà assez d'un qui est malade à bord...

-Quelqu'un est malade ? s'enquit Draco. Qui...?

-Hein ? Oh, c'est rien... T'en inquiète pas...

-Si tu le dis, répondit Draco. À plus tard!

-Salut, p'tit, fit le Second, le regardant partir.

Draco sourit, allant pourtant rapidement s'enfermer dans sa cabine.

Harry était assis sur le bord de sa fenêtre, regardant la mer tanguer sous ses yeux, tandis que son dos était appuyé contre le cadre. Il réfléchissait à la situation qui s'était déroulée, un peu plus tôt, lorsque Draco n'avait pas voulu lui parler... Il avait littéralement sauté à l'eau, pour éviter d'avoir à lui faire face. Si seulement il n'avait pas été si stupidement énervé contre lui, la veille. Le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme lui fit pourtant tourner la tête, et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, il fut sur ses pieds, refermant la fenêtre et la verrouillant, sortant rapidement de sa cabine, sans un mot pour personne, passant aux coursives et arrivant rapidement devant la porte de la cabine de son amant, dans laquelle il entra, non sans avoir toquer deux coups – mais s'en avoir attendu la répondre – sachant pertinemment qu'on lui refuserait l'entrée.

Il tomba sur un Draco trempé occupé à enlever sa chemise. L'activité l'avait visiblement empêché d'entendre quoi que ce soit car il ne se retourna pas quand il eut enfin enlevé le vêtement gênant, tordant ses cheveux pour en faire dégouliner l'eau. Harry s'adossa contre la porte, et croisa les bras, attendant simplement que Draco remarque sa présence, faisant le tri dans ses pensées, et rassemblant toutes les choses qu'il désirait lui dire. Mais Draco ne se retourna pas et détacha son pantalon, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes pour finalement se retrouver totalement nu.

Déglutissant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de dévorer son corps du regard. Merde, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas après ce qui s'était passé entre eux... Mais pourtant... Non! Il avait des choses à lui dire! Il-ne-pouvait-pas-faire-ça!

Il s'approcha pourtant d'un pas feutrer de son amant, ne pouvant penser qu'à son corps, qu'à lui... Qu'à tout ce qu'il représentait...  
Se tenant à présent derrière lui, il se mit à respirer plus lentement, et moins bruyamment, ses mains glissant brusquement sur les hanches de Draco, caressant la peau blanche et descendant vers les aines, sa bouche s'aventurant dans son cou et sur sa nuque.

Draco avait sursauté brusquement, un frisson secouant son corps. Il essaya vaguement de résister mais de sentir le corps chaud de Harry derrière lui faisait perdre la tête. Ses mains secs et rugueuses sur son corps trempé lui firent pousser un gémissement qu'il tenta de retenir en vain.

Le son produit par Draco eut pour effet de faire également frissonné Harry, tandis qu'il continuait d'embrasser et de sucer doucement la peau tendre du cou, ses mains continuant de courir sur le bas-ventre du blond.  
-Je suis sincèrement désolé, chuchota-t-il, essayant d'entraîner le blond vers le lit.

Celui-ci sembla incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, électrisé par la sensation exquise de cette chaleur contre lui, de cette bouche sur sa peau. Si longtemps déjà que Harry et lui ne s'était pas touché.

« _Trois jours!_ lui signala sa conscience.

-_Je t'emmerde!_ » répondit simplement Draco.

Il entendit Harry parler, s'excuser, mais il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de pourquoi il lui en voulait...

Réussissant à l'entraîné finalement vers la couchette, et Draco ne semblant y voir aucune objection, Harry entreprit donc d'honorer le corps de son amant, grimpant à son tour sur le lit, se mettant à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau, à lécher chaque centimètre carré de son épiderme, bien décidé à se faire pardonner, de quelconques manières possible, ses mains continuant de glisser sur son corps, le frôlant parfois, appuyant à d'autres moment, tandis que sa bouche de sa rapprochait dangereusement d'une partie sensible de son anatomie.

Draco gémissait, passant ses mains partout où il pouvait sur Harry, se frottant contre lui avec désespoir. Il voyait flou dans son plaisir, essayant de reprendre pied, conscient qu'il ne devait pas laisser Harry faire, mais totalement incapable de le repousser.

Atteignant finalement son sexe, Harry redressa légèrement la tête, fixant le visage de Draco, hésitant légèrement. Finalement, chassant toutes ses pensées, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, approchant sa bouche du gland, qu'il suça très légèrement, y passant un coup de langue, se délectant des bruits que continuait de pousser son amant. Laissant courir un moment sa langue sur toute la longueur de la verge, la goûtant, il finit pourtant par l'engloutir complètement – et brusquement.

Draco se cambra, poussant un son rauque alors qu'il écartait un peu plus les jambes, toutes idées de repousser le brun loin de lui envolée. Il avait fermé les yeux, savourant les attentions de Harry et perdant pied dans le plaisir offert. D'autres sons sortirent de sa bouche entrouverte, parfois des gémissements, parfois des supplications, des mots sans sens, mais toujours accompagné du prénom de Harry.

Il le maudissait, lui disait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'adorait. Mais il l'insultait aussi, sa colère étant encore légèrement présente en lui.

Harry acceptait toutes les insultes, toutes les supplications, sans rien dire, se contentant de gémir doucement, tandis qu'il suçait profondément Draco, ses doigts glissant à l'intérieur des cuisses, remontant lentement vers le bas-ventre, caressant la base du sexe, s'occupant seulement de prodigué le plus de plaisir possible.

Bientôt, Draco oublia tout! Qu'il se trouvait sur un bateau, qu'il était en colère, que n'importe qui pouvait l'entendre gémir, qu'il voulait tuer son amant pour l'avoir repoussé la veille... Tout s'effaça et ne laissa plus que Harry et ses mains délicieuses, Harry et sa bouche ensorcelante, Harry et ses petits gémissements si excitants. Désespéré, il bougea doucement des hanches.  
Fermant les yeux, le brun s'accorda à son mouvement, ses mains allant se saisir des hanches de Draco, tandis qu'il continuait tranquillement sa douce et délicieuse torture, se délectant de se contact physique si intense, se délectant du goût de la peau de son amant, bougeant un peu plus rapidement, laissant ainsi le loisir au blond d'en faire de même.

Les mouvements de reins de Draco devinrent plus longs mais plus langoureux, plus profonds, signe qu'il allait bientôt venir. Il eut tout juste le temps de dire le nom du brun dans une dernière expiration qu'il jouit, les yeux écarquillés de plaisir.

Harry avala le tout, se détachant doucement de lui, sa langue passant doucement sur le sexe de son amant, en effaçant les dernières traces de sperme. Il se lécha par la suite lui-même les lèvres, regardant Draco d'un oeil tendre.

Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, sa respiration rapide trahissant encore le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit. Son corps humide frissonnait doucement, encore transporté d'extase. Finalement, sa respiration sembla se calmer et il ouvrit les yeux, ses yeux encore un peu obscurcis.

Harry continua de le fixer de la même manière, attendant de voir sa première réaction, avant de pouvoir lui-même se lancer dans ses explications. Draco le regardait pourtant, essayant visiblement de reprendre sa colère de raisonner, mais n'y parvenant pas. Tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de se lover contre lui et de ne plus le lâcher mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça! Il devait s'énerver, lui hurler dessus... Mais pourquoi, déjà ? Sa tête était si lourde... et ses membres étaient du coton. Il finit par le tirer jusqu'à lui, incapable de faire autre chose que d'enrouler ses jambes autour de lui et de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

Harry le serra contre lui, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule, se mettant à parler:

-Je suis désolé pour hier, chuchota-t-il. J'étais terriblement énervé par tout ce que j'avais vu pendant la journée, avec toi et tes deux amis... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être jaloux... En fait, j'ai été complètement malade de jalousie...

-Ja... Jaloux ? dit Draco, la voix rauque et les yeux mi-clos.

-Oui... De toute l'attention que tu prodiguais aux jumeaux...

Draco s'écarta de lui, l'air étonné.

-Tu es vraiment idiot! lui dit-il, non sans un sourire amusé. Ce sont des amis! Des amis que j'ai cru mort! Pendant deux ans! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse en les voyant là ?

-J'sais pas... Mais j'étais tout de même jaloux... Et je le suis toujours... C'est pour cela que je me suis énervé sur toi... entre autre... mais également parce que tu n'as pas cru bon de venir me voir, la nuit où ils ont monté à bord...

-Tu es vraiment trop bête! Bêtement mignon!

Draco le pressa contre lui.

-Je t'aime! Et les Weasley... Ce sont des frères, pour moi! Ni plus ni moins!

-Mais quand même... J'ai été jaloux de toute l'attention que tu leur as témoignée...

-Pauvre petit chat, dit Draco, se débrouillant pour se retrouver sur lui. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit calmement! J'aurais compris!

-Parce que j'étais complètement énervé et que je ne raisonnais plus clairement ?

-Mpff... Et ça a faillit tout gâcher! Idiot!

Harry eut un sourire d'excuse.

-Ça te prouve que je tiens à toi, non ?

-Certes, oui. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais réagis pareillement à ta place... Mais quand cela se produit, s'il te plait, viens me trouver... N'attends pas et ne me repousse pas!

-J'essaierai... Mais je préfère que pareil évènement ne se reproduise pas...

-Je préférais aussi... quoi que ta façon de présenter tes excuses...

Draco eut un gémissement.

-Délicieux...

-Mais je n'ai guère besoin de devoir présenter mes excuses, pour recommencer, tu sais...

-Mhmm... Oui, je sais! répondit Draco, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il caressa tendrement sa joue.

-Tu es vraiment un...

-Arrête de me traité d'idiot, grommela le brun, ne bougeant pourtant pas.

-Je n'y peux rien, tu en es un! répliqua Draco.

-Peut-être, mais cesse... Je n'aime pas qu'on me le rappel constamment.

Draco sourit.

-Allons, tu sais bien que je dis ça gentiment... Tu n'es pas idiot... Seulement quand tu es amoureux!

-Alors là, je suis condamné à être idiot pour le reste de mes jours!

Draco se contenta de rire, appuyant son visage contre son torse. Il se redressa pourtant, prenant conscience de sa totale nudité. D'un geste rapide, il se recouvrit du drap de son lit, se cachant ainsi. Avec une moue boudeuse, Harry le laissa pourtant faire, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher d'y glisser ses mains, celles-ci s'égarant sur sa peau.

-Non, Harry! Arrête ça tout de suite!

-Pourquoi ? fit innocemment celui-ci.

-Parce que tu ne crois quand même pas que je ne vais pas te punir! Dehors! Tout de suite!

-Quoi ? Non!

-Ooh, si, Pirate, tu vas sortir! Allez!

-Hmmm... D'accord...

Harry le saisit dans ses bras, le blond toujours enveloppé dans son drap et sortit rapidement hors de la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco, rouge pivoine d'être ainsi exposé.

-Tu m'as dit que je devais sortir, mais tu ne m'as pas interdit de sortir avec toi...

-Arrête! N'importe qui peut arriver! Repose-moi tout de suite!

-Très bien...

Il prit pourtant la peine d'entrer de nouveau dans la chambre, déposant Draco au sol, doucement.

-Id...

-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Draco marmonna, croisant les bras.

-Pfu! fit-il, se tournant vers la porte pour sortir.

-Comptes-tu te rendre directement dans mon lit, ainsi habillé ? susurra Harry.

-Je compte m'habiller avec toi dehors et ensuite retourner sur le pont!

-Donc, tu me chasses vraiment ?

-Oui! dit Draco, bien qu'une légère hésitation portât dans sa voix.

Le brun prit un air boudeur.

-Tu es certain ?

-Tout a... Tout a fait!

Harry se rapprocha pourtant de lui.  
-Et si moi, je n'en ai pas envie ?

Draco recula.

-Je te répondrai que tu es puni! Tu n'as pas le choix!

-Tu as vraiment envie que je sorte ? répliqua pourtant Harry, se rapprochant de nouveau de lui.

-Ou... Oui, dit difficilement le blond, continuant de reculer, serrant piteusement le drap autour de lui.

-Tu sembles bien hésitant...

-Je... N'hésite pas du tout... non non, du tout!

-Permet-moi d'en douter, chuchota Harry, alors que Draco atteignait le lit.

Le blond se figea, regardant derrière lui avec étonnement. Harry eut un étrange sourire, se pressant contre lui, bien conscient qu'il pouvait poussé Draco sur le lit, s'il le voulait. Le blond tressaillit.

-Vas au diable, dit-il, se laissant tomber en arrière.

Il se retrouva coucher sur le lit, le drap cachant juste les parties les plus intéressantes de son corps. Harry se glissa aussitôt sur lui, la tête enfouit dans son cou.

-Je suis déjà au Paradis, chuchota-t-il.

Draco poussa un léger soupir, refermant bras et jambes autour de lui.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Et embrasse-moi!

Harry rit doucement, s'emparant avec une certaine avidité de ses lèvres, les mordillant et en profitant pour glisser sa langue entre, allant caresser celle du blond. Celui-ci poussa un petit soupir de délectation, savourant le baiser calmement, conscient malgré tout qu'il devrait trouver une punition à son amant un autre jour!

Harry lui, n'en avait cure, de toute cette histoire qui était passé, se contentant de profiter du petit moment de bonheur qui s'offrait à eux, ses mains se baladant tranquillement sur le corps de Draco. Celui-ci se laissait totalement faire, détendu contre lui. Il grogna légèrement en rencontrant la chemise de Harry sous ses doigt, la lui enlevant rapidement pour pouvoir toucher sa peau à sa guise. Harry sourit doucement, sa bouche quittant ses lèvres et s'aventurant dans son cou, tandis qu'il laissait Draco le déshabiller comme bon lui semblait.

Draco se contenta pourtant de le laisser ainsi, glissant une main tendre le long de son dos et la faisant entrer dans le pantalon pour caresser les fesses du brun. C'était l'endroit où ses mains avaient le plus tendance à s'égarer! Quand ils faisaient l'amour, quand ils dormaient, se promenaient... Quelque soit le moment, elles finissaient toujours par s'y poser, que ce soit de manière innocente ou excitante... Et il était clair que ce n'était pas pour la première intention qu'elle s'y était posée. Harry marmonna vaguement quelque chose, se pressa d'avantage contre lui, avide de contact, les mains de Draco sur ses fesses lui donnant une folle envie de lui, ses baisers sur sa peau se faisant plus prononcés et plus affolés.

-J'ai envie de toi, chuchota soudainement Draco à son oreille. Harry... Maintenant!

Comme pour appuyer sa supplication, Draco bougea doucement des hanches contre lui. Celui-ci gémit aussitôt, tâtonnant à la recherche du drap, finissant par l'écarter de sur lui, ses mains se promenant sur le bas de son corps et sur ses fesses.

-Tout de suite, amour, murmura-t-il à son tour.

-Voleur de surnom! gémit Draco, lui détachant son pantalon sur lequel il tira désespérément.

Harry finit par s'en dégager, se réinstallant sur Draco, continuant tranquillement son activité, redécouvrant son corps.

-Est-ce que tu me veux ? chuchota-t-il, un doigt s'aventurant vers son entrée.

-Ou... Oui, gémit doucement Draco. Viens... S'il te plait...

Il bougea des hanches, essayant de sentir mieux son doigt délicieusement bien placé. Doucement, presque de façon torturante, Harry l'enfonça en lui, continuant de dévorer son cou de baiser, tandis qu'il commençant à le préparer d'une façon qui témoignait de son impatience. Draco geignit de plus bel, savourant la sensation alors qu'il continuait de se frotter contre lui, sa main continuant sa caresse excitante.

Gémissant également, Harry enfonça vivement un deuxième doigt en lui, les faisant bouger en ciseau, Draco l'excitant de plus en plus par ses gémissements et ses supplications, menaçant de lui faire perdre toute volonté d'attendre afin de le préparer soigneusement. Voyant que ses réactions excitaient son amant, Draco redoubla d'effort, lui chuchotant entre deux halètements combien il avait envie de lui, combien il l'excitait. N'y tenant plus, Harry retira ses doigts, allant prendre possession de la bouche du blond et l'embrassant avec passion. Il le fit languir un moment ainsi, se mettant lui-même à la torture, avant de doucement se séparer et d'échanger un bref regard avec lui, pour ensuite le pénétrer avec douceur. Draco réagit aussitôt en resserrant son étreinte avec force, son corps se cambrant légèrement contre celui du pirate.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Harry donnant finalement un léger coup de reins qui lui arracha un gémissement puissant, l'étroitesse de Draco le rendant complètement fou. Le blond geignit lui aussi, se cambrant de plus bel alors qu'il resserrait ses cuisses sur les hanches du brun, ses mains posées sur les fesses de son amant. Celui-ci, tremblant de désir, commença alors à bouger doucement en lui, d'abord, savourant les sensations exquises qu'il en ressentaient, se mettant pourtant à aller et à venir plus vivement, s'enfonçant profondément en lui.

Les gémissements de Draco se firent plus fort. Il avait du mal à contrôler sa voix qui avait envie de hurler combien il aimait ce que le brun lui faisait. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un gris acier étrange alors qu'il dévorait le cou du brun de ses lèvres et de ses dents.

Harry n'était pas en reste non plus, haletant bruyamment, presque criant, alors que ses coups de boutoirs les emmenaient peu à peu dans un plaisir extatique et jouissif, leur faisant perdre pied, la réalité s'effaçant complètement autour d'eux, ne les laissant que tous les deux, passionnément enlacé, au milieu d'un lit.

-Harry, répétait sans arrêt Draco, cramponné à lui. Harry, oui... Plus fort... Comme ça...

Il quitta le cou du brun pour se saisir de ses lèvres avec impétuosité, son dernier cri ainsi retenu alors qu'il jouissait entre eux, ses bras le serrant fortement. Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, se déversant en lui, un liquide chaud embrasant les reins du blond, son cri étant étouffé également par les lèvres de celui-ci, s'effondrant alors dans le lit, tout près de son amant, essoufflé mais satisfait. À côté de lui, les yeux fermés, Draco reprenait difficilement son souffle, ses bras posés à côté de sa tête. Il souriait d'un air béat, encore transporté par son plaisir.

Harry, les yeux mi-clos, le regardait, son regard glissant tranquillement sur son corps qu'il admirait, haletant lui-même péniblement, sentant son cœur battre à ses tempes.

-Je... Je crois, souffla-t-il. Que... je... je ne suis plus... jaloux...

-Ah... Ah non ? demanda Draco, tournant sa tête vers lui avec difficulté.

Harry se tira jusqu'à lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-Non... C'était stupide parce que je t'aime et j'ai pas à être jaloux...  
Il sourit doucement.

-Ce n'était pas stupide, dit Draco, passant ses bras autour de lui. C'est... une réaction humaine...

Le brun releva légèrement la tête vers lui, souriant, se rappelant parfaitement d'avoir prononcé la même phrase, quelques semaines plus tôt.

-C'est un fait... Mais il n'empêche que je n'aurais pas dû me conduire ainsi...

-C'est surtout le rejet d'hier qui me dérange, lui dit Draco, se tournant vers lui tout a fait, une jambe se glissant autour de la taille du brun. Que tu sois jaloux, je m'en fiche... Enfin... pas tout a fait, ça me touche! Mais je n'aime pas que tu te montres froid avec moi!

-Ça, c'est parce que j'étais énervé, sinon ça ne serait pas arrivé... J'étais énervé par tes deux amis, par le fait que tu n'étais pas venu me voir avant, par... Je ne sais plus quoi! Enfin, j'étais énervé, voilà, et, t'en voulant, je t'ai repoussé...

-Je ne suis pas venu parce que je croyais que tu dormais, lui dit Draco, caressant son torse. J'avais peur de te réveiller...

-En fait, je n'ai presque pas dormit... Et disons que le reste de l'équipage l'a ressentit.

-Moui, ça, j'avais remarqué le lendemain... Les pauvres...

Harry rit doucement.

-Tu es responsable de mon humeur de la journée, alors mieux vaux éviter pareille scène...

-Je suppose, oui... Je vais devoir veiller sur ton moral, à présent.

-Veiller sur moi est déjà amplement suffisant...

-Mais ça, je le fais automatiquement, maintenant!

Harry sourit.

-Alors ne te tracasse pas à faire autre chose, c'est déjà parfait...

-Oh, mais je tiens à bénéficier de ton adorable sourire, moi! s'exclama Draco.

-Et les autres de ma bonne humeur, j'ai bien l'impression...

-Mhmm... Aussi, j'avoue!

Draco lui sourit, se lovant un peu plus contre lui. Harry glissa un bras autour de sa taille, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-J'resterais bien ici toute la journée...

-Et bien faisons-le! dit Draco.

Harry poussa un grondement-ronronnement, bien d'accord, décidé à le garder contre lui. Draco sourit et, ni une ni deux, passa une main tendre, admirant sa peau près de la sienne ainsi que chaque détail de ce torse contre lequel il était pressé. Il eut un sourire sournois et releva la tête, lançant un regard d'enfant perdu à Harry. Celui-ci rit doucement, le voyant ainsi, se basculant sur le dos, Draco se retrouvant couché sur lui. Il glissa aussitôt ses bras autour de lui, caressant tranquillement son dos et sa taille, déposant une multitude de petite baiser dans son cou. Un sourire béat sur le visage, Draco se laissa faire, poussant de petits soupirs de béatitude.

-,Fait... On va où... maintenant ? demanda-t-il, complètement ailleurs.

-En Europe... Vers l'Angleterre. Et le plus loin possible de ton père! répondit Harry, continuant tranquillement de faire courir ses doigts sur sa peau, y traçant d'étrange symbole.

Draco sourit et roula dans leur lit de manière à ce que Harry soit sur lui.

-J'préfère ainsi, lui dit-il. Ainsi, tu peux me faire ce que tu veux sans que j'aie à bouger...

Harry sourit, baisant ses lèvres.

-Hmmm... Oui, c'est bien mieux...

Draco ne fit que lui relancer son regard apitoyant, s'amusant intérieurement des réactions de son amant qu'il manipulait à sa guise.

Le Pirate ne tarda par de recommencer ses petites attentions, enfouissant de nouveau son visage de son cou, les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient libérées venant chatouiller le visage du blond.

-Je me... demande si... tu me demandais... de me jeter par... dessus bord... si je... le ferai...

Draco sourit gentiment, son corps alangui sous le sien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... J'en ai pas l'intention du tout!

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas..., chuchota Harry, continuer tranquillement de le faire languir.

Le sourire de Draco s'effaça légèrement alors qu'il fermait paisiblement les yeux, savourant ses attentions avec un plaisir inégalable. Il semblait au Paradis et, bien vite, il fit stopper Harry, se blottissant simplement contre lui pour ensuite somnoler paisiblement.

Celui-ci le regarda tranquillement sombrer, un petit sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il sentait également son corps s'alourdir, appelant le sommeil et le repos en lui. Fermant également les yeux, il se concentra sur la respiration de Draco, son esprit s'engourdissant, alors qu'il tombait tout doucement endormit.

Le blond était déjà depuis longtemps dans le monde des rêves quand il s'endormit à son tour, la pluie prévue par Draco commençant alors à tomber.

La nuit était tombée quand Harry se réveilla, jeté en bas du lit, rudement. Regardant, d'un air complètement perdu autour de lui, il se rendit compte que le bateau tanguait et que, à l'extérieur, le tonnerre grondait. Dérangé par sa soudaine disparition, Draco se réveilla lui aussi, regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Y'a un orage... Ou un truc du genre, répondit Harry, toujours au sol, ayant un peu de mal à se relever.

-Mpffff! fit Draco, retombant dans le lit et s'enroulant dans la couette. Je sais... J'l'avais prévu...

Harry n'en fit pourtant pas de même, réussissant finalement à reprendre pied, attrapant ses vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco, le regardant d'un air suppliant.

-Je vais voir ce qui se passe... Je reviens rapidement...

-Ok, répondit simplement le blond, se laissant retomber. Un bisous, avant ?

Harry sourit et se pencha vers lui, prenant le temps de l'embrasser, avant de vivement se relever et de se diriger rapidement vers la porte.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux! dit rapidement Draco. Tout juste un simple orage... Alors ne perds pas de temps inutilement et reviens-moi vite, d'accord ?

-Je ne m'attarde pas... Je vais simplement voir si tout va bien là-haut.

Il le regarda par-dessus son épaule, le repérant dans l'obscurité.

-Et puis, si je ne reviens pas... Tu n'auras qu'à venir me chercher par la peau des fesses... Quoique... ça pourrait m'inciter à rester dehors...

Il rit, puis sortit.

Draco marmonna simplement puis se lova de nouveau dans le lit, bien que restant éveillé, guettant son retour.

À l'extérieur, le vent sifflait, la mer s'agitait, et la foudre déchirait le ciel, mais rien ne semblait bien alarmant. Les hommes en quart de nuit s'agitaient plus qu'à l'ordinaire, et Sirius était à la barre, s'assurant qu'ils ne crèveraient pas la coque du navire sur quelconques récifs rocheux.

Rapidement, Harry se retrouva trempé par la pluie qui tombait drue, ses cheveux – alors détachés – lui collant au visage.

Il s'approcha rapidement de son presque père, glissant légèrement sur le pont trempé.

-Tout va bien ? cria-t-il, couvrant le sifflement du vent.

-Oui! Ça secoue bien, mais ça va! On a connu bien pire!

-Ouais! Si y'a quoique ce soit, tu viens m'voir!

-Oui, mais tu es où ?

-Avec Draco, dans sa cabine...

-Alors ça va mieux... C'est bien! A tout à l'heure!

-Bonne nuit, Siri...  
Il redescendit sur le pont, sautant quelques marches, glissant de nouveau, se hâtant de retourner dans le ventre du navire, dégoulinant d'eau. Il traversa rapidement le couloir, entrant de nouveau dans la cabine de Draco, la foudre déchirant le ciel au même instant, découpant la silhouette de Draco, debout devant la fenêtre. Celui-ci avait noué un long drap blanc autour de sa taille une simple ouverture révélant une de ses longues jambes blanche alors qu'il regardait le temps à l'extérieur avec un intérêt moindre. Harry sourit et s'approcha de lui, laissant une traînée d'eau sur son passage, venant se poster dans son dos. Draco se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un sourire.

-Alors ? Tout va bien ?

-Sirius contrôle la situation, répondit Harry.

-Je m'en doute, sinon, tu ne serais pas revenu!

-Je préfère rester au sec, en effet...

-Avec tous ces vêtements mouillés ? demanda Draco. Enlève-moi ça! Tu vas tomber malade!

-Mais non...

Il s'exécuta pourtant, retirant sa chemise, puis son pantalon, frissonna légèrement. Draco sourit et détacha le drap autour de sa taille pour le passer autour des épaules du brun, allant ensuite se nicher dans ses bras pour le réchauffer.

Harry sourit et passa ses bras autour de lui, ne refusant pas un peu de chaleur.

-J'vais avoir pris une bonne douche...

-Oui, dit Draco. Bien dommage... Tu avais de nouveau cette délicieuse odeur...

-Oh, mais je ne m'en fais pas... Elle reviendra très rapidement...

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Eh bien, nous savons très bien que je ne peux pas me passer très longtemps de toi...

-Certes! dit le blond. Et que cela est réciproque... Trois jours sans que tu me touches et je deviens fou!

-Eh bien au rythme que nous avons, je doute fortement que tu deviennes dingue!

-Je l'espère bien... mais j'ai peur d'une chose... et si nous finissions par en avoir marre ?

-Hmmm je ne sais pas... Tu crois que c'est possible ?  
Il l'entraîna vers le lit, se tordant les cheveux pour en retirer le plus d'eau possible, s'y glissant à son tour.

-J'espère que non... En tout cas, en trois mois, j'ai toujours autant envie de toi! dit le blond, se lovant contre lui.

-C'est réciproque... Et je crois pas que cette envie est prêt de s'éteindre!

-Moi non plus!

Harry sourit et s'étendit dans le lit, bâillant.

-On devrait avoir la paix pour quelques temps...

-J'espère bien! répondit Draco, se collant à lui avec un sourire heureux. C'est que je suis bien, moi, ici!

Le brun sourit et ferma les yeux.

-Alors autant en profiter au maximum de ce lit...

-Moui... Et de mon oreiller personnelle... Cochonnet...

Harry gémit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.  
-C'est pas vrai...

-Mon petit sucre d'orge, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête... ?

-Tu en as d'autres, en réserve, des comme ça ?

-Mon coeur, mon lapin en sucre, mon bichon, mon petit chou à la crème, mon chéri, mon bébé, mon...

-Arrête! Tu vas me donner des cauchemars! le coupa Harry.

-Oooh... Pauvre petit cochonnet...

Harry se détacha de lui, lui tournant dos en grognant, n'aimant visiblement pas se faire appeler ainsi. Draco sourit, amusé. Il resta un instant immobile mais gigota un instant, se laissant glisser le long du corps de Harry pour aller embrasser le bas de son dos avec douceur. Harry frissonna brutalement, tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

-Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je me fais pardonner... Mais comme tu es tourné du mauvais côté...

Harry gargouilla vaguement quelque chose, à l'idée du plaisir que pourrait lui prodiguer Draco.

-Manipulateur, souffla-t-il.

-Et si fier de l'être! dit Draco, continuant ses baiser sur le bas de son dos.

Harry frissonna et finit par se retourner légèrement vers lui, l'idée obsédante de Draco le prenant dans sa bouche était trop forte pour volonté. Draco sourit et fut tenter de se redresser et de le laisser là avec son excitation. Mais son désir était là et il n'attendit même pas avant de le prendre en bouche.

Harry haleta aussitôt bruyamment en se cambrant, allant tordre le pauvre draps entre ses doigts, renversant la tête en arrière, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes. Draco sourit et continua de le sucer avec délectation, donnant plusieurs coups rapides puis un lent. Il massait ses fesses avec attention, ses doigts allant titiller ses testicules de temps à autres. Les mains de Harry quittèrent les draps, ses doigts allant s'emmêler dans les mèches blondes de son amant, appuyant doucement sur sa nuque, alors qu'il murmurait de plus en plus fort son prénom, perdu dans son plaisir. Draco l'écoutait avec attention, souriant. Il sentait son amant se crisper et se réjouissait de son plaisir. Avec amusement, il cessa de bouger la tête pendant dix secondes, riant presque des réactions de Harry.

Celui-ci, jurait, l'incitait à reprendre sa torture, manquant presque de l'injurier fou de plaisir qu'il était, et ne voulant pas qu'il cesse. Draco le laissa pourtant, le regardant avec un sourire sadique.

-Tu veux que je continue, Harry ? demanda-t-il.

Celui-ci leva la tête vers lui, gémissant, la laissant finalement retomber sur l'oreiller.

-Oui, je veux que tu continues, répondit-il, l'air suppliant. S'il te plait...

Draco sourit, se saisissant de son érection dans sa main indemne, le caressant.

-Dis-moi combien tu aimes... Et je continuerais!

-Je... Je t'aime énormément! souffla-t-il, haletant. Mon... amour pour toi... s'étend plus... loin que l'océan!

Draco eut un ricanement.

-Ooh, mais je ne parlais pas de ton amour pour moi, Harry... Je parlais de ton amour pour ça...

Il donna un coup de langue sur son gland rougit, s'en écartant ensuite pour le regarder. Harry gémit sourdement.

-J'adore ça! Je suis complètement fou de ce que tu me fais! J'adore, ta langue, ta bouche! J'adore la façon dont tu t'y prends pour me sucer!

Draco sourit et redonna un coup de langue.

-Mais encore ?

Le brun gémit de nouveau.

-J'ai... l'impression... que tu m'emportes ailleurs, sur un petit nuage, quand tu me... prends aussi... tu me fais complètement perdre la tête... pour ça... je serais prêt à n'importe quoi!

Draco eut un petit sourire et suçota doucement le gland gorgé de sang, s'éloignant pourtant bien vite.

-Et moi, j'adore te torturer...

Harry grogna de frustration, grondement qui se transforma presque en sanglot.

-J't'en pris...

-J'aime aussi quand tu me supplie, dit le blond, recommençant sa torture et l'arrêtant rapidement, s'écartant encore pour le regarder.

Rouvrant de nouveau les yeux, l'air déchiré par cette torture, Harry geignit de nouveau.

-Oooh... S'il te plait, arrête cette torture!

Draco sourit.

-Moui, je raffole vraiment de cet air désespéré, de tes supplications... Mais tu sais quoi, Harry ?

Il donna un autre coup de langue, restant fort près de son excitation.

-Ce que... j'aime le plus...

Il souffla légèrement sur le membre tendu.

-C'est quand tu jouis!

Et sans attendre, il le reprit en bouche, le suçant avec application. Harry cria de surprise et de satisfaction, son cri mourrant dans sa gorge dans un gargouillement inintelligible, alors que ses mains venant de nouveau appuyer doucement sur la nuque de Draco, et qu'il écartait un peu plus les cuisses. Le blond s'appliquait totalement, voulant le faire jouir, l'entendre gémir encore et encore. Il caressait ses cuisses, ses fesses et ses testicules, sa langue passant follement sur lui, tourbillonnant, léchant puis s'effaçant alors qu'il redescendait sur sa verge avec douceur, voulant encore et toujours le goûter, le faire crier...

N'y tenant plus, Harry jouit violemment, tout son corps se cambrant, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait en un cri muet et qu'il fermait les yeux, complètement extatique, soupirant longuement. Draco avala sa semence sans rechigner poussant au contraire un petit gémissement de délectation alors qu'il léchait les gouttes qui lui avaient échappé. Harry le fit doucement remonter à la hauteur de son visage, l'esprit encore embrumé par le plaisir, l'embrassant avec tendresse, goûtant à sa propre saveur. Draco sourit, suçotant sa langue comme il l'avait fait un peu avant avec son membre, l'embrassant ensuite avec plus de plaisir tout en caressant son ventre.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Hmmm ? Moui, répondit évasivement Harry, comme ailleurs, le gardant avec possessivité contre lui, savourant toujours les délicieuses sensations – bien que torturantes – que Draco venait de lui faire ressentir.

Draco riait légèrement, amusé de son air béat.

-Bien... Je craignais que l'expérience se soit mal passée... C'est que tu m'avais l'air très très frustré, avant que je ne succombe à ta voix gémissante.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, le regardant, semblant peu à peu revenir à lui.

-Je l'étais. J'étais plus que très très frustré...

Draco sourit avec amusement.

-Mais je me suis bien rattraper, non ?

-Mhmm... Je ne sais pas trop... fit Harry, l'air sournois.

-Pas besoin de mentir... J'ai avalé la preuve!

Le Pirate sourit, s'allongeant dans le lit, soupirant, l'air repus.

-Tu t'es très bien rattrapé... C'est une chance... J'allais t'étaler sur le lit, question de me soulager d'une façon ou d'une autre...

-Mhmmm, gémit Draco. J'aurais adoré ça... Que tu me prennes... durement...

-Tu te fais très pervers, chuchota Harry, ne pouvant que trouvé l'idée très tentante, pourtant.

-C'est l'orage... ça me rend sauvage...

Harry poussa un grondement franchement animal.

-J'adore te voir tel une bête sauvage... Tu as raison, te prendre ainsi aura sans doute été complètement... ensorcelant.

-Très... Surtout si on avait été sur le sol... Ou sur le bureau... Mhmm, moui... Ou debout contre le mur... Ce serait si excitant...

-Continue ainsi et je vais _vraiment_ le faire... Je vais me débrouiller pour que tu te retrouves sur le ventre, au sol, et je vais te prendre comme ça, sans te préparer...

Draco répondit par un gémissement, se frottant soudainement avec lascivité contre lui.

-Oh, oui! dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry gémit à son tour.

-J'aime bien les orages, fit-il, roulant hors du lit avec Draco, tombant sur le dos, le blond au-dessus de lui.  
Il roula de nouveau, se retrouvant en position dominante. Il le retourna sur le ventre en se soulevant légèrement, se pressant de tout son poids contre lui par la suite, pressant son sexe contre ses fesses.

-C'est toujours ce que tu veux ? souffla-t-il, l'air bestiale, tout à coup.

-Oh, oui, dit Draco, levant ses fesses avec désir.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Harry glissa son bras autour de sa taille afin de le soutenir, le pénétrant d'un brutal coup de reins. Draco gémit aussitôt, relevant la tête en poussant une expiration de plaisir.

-Dieu, bénit soit le fait que tu te remettes vite d'un de mes traitements de faveur...

Harry ne répondit rien, allant plutôt mordre son oreille, bougeant vivement en lui, gémissant de plaisir, ses hanches allant à la rencontre de Draco, avec une certaine violence. Draco répondait à ses coups de boutoir avec des cris poussés d'une voix chaudes. Il disait son nom chaleureusement, murmurant des encouragements des plus pervers, surprenant presque par son vocabulaire cru lui qui était si distingué par moment.

Harry l'écoutait, sans pour autant faire attention à ses paroles, seulement conscient de ses cris prononcés, mêlé au sien.

-Inhumain... C'est inhumain... d'être aussi chaud... aussi étroit... aussi délicieux... aussi excitant..., réussit-il à dire, écartant un peu plus les jambes, prenant son amant plus profondément.

-C'est... C'est toi qui me rends comme ça, Harry... Tu m'excites... Tout le temps! Baise-moi! Plus fort, merde!

L'étalant complètement au sol, pratiquement assis sur lui, Harry redoubla d'effort, le pénétrant plus fort, plus violemment, leur corps se couvrant de sueur sous leurs efforts.  
-Oh putain, c'est trop bon, hmmmm... Oh oui! Draco! Tu es si bon!  
Draco gémit plus fort. Il était écrasé contre le sol mais il s'en fichait complètement! Tous qui l'importait, c'était le sexe de Harry entrant et sortant de son corps et le faisant décoller. Le lendemain, par contre, il serait moins heureux!

-Harry, cria-t-il. Harry... Plus vite... Plus fort... viens... oui!

Celui-ci s'efforça d'exaucer son souhait, le prenant plus vivement. Il se pencha pourtant à son oreille, chuchotant d'une voix rauque :

-Tu sens ma dureté Draco ? Elle est pour toi, rien que pour toi... J'suis dans cet état juste en te voyant...

Draco gémit en réponse, collant son dos à son torse.

-Je la sens... Oh, oui... Si dure... Si bon... Encore, t'arrêtes pas, baises-moi!

-Tant que tu veux, lui répondit Harry, glissant un bras autour de lui, s'aidant par son corps à s'enfoncer profondément en lui, ne s'en lassant pas, étant incapable de se rassasier.

Draco cria en réponse, bougeant des hanches pour mieux le sentir, leur corps ruisselant de sueur s'emboîtant sauvagement l'un dans l'autre.

Emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations érotiques, Harry se mit à grogner de plaisir à chaque coup de reins, se faisant encore plus fou, plus sauvage, si possible. Son bras quitta le torse de son amant, ses mains allant plutôt agripper ses hanches. Draco, lui, avait glissé une de ses mains sur son entrejambe, la faisant aller et venir sur son érection alors que, le front appuyé sur le sol, il criait son plaisir. Il bénit deux milles fois l'orage d'être si bruyant car sans cela, le bateau entier aurait résonner du son de leurs ébats. Bien vite – trop vite à son goût – il éjacula, criant le nom de son amant de toutes ses forces alors qu'il se déversait sur le sol, son corps agité de spasmes de plaisir.

Sentant son amant se resserrer autour de son sexe, l'étroitesse de Draco le rendant un peu plus fou, Harry s'enfonça une ultime fois, jouissant violemment en lui, fermement agrippé à ses hanches, criant le nom de Draco, également, dans un hurlement puissant, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il se retira doucement, son corps toujours aussi agité, et se laissa tombé au sol, sur le dos, les yeux brumeux, tout son corps enveloppé luisant de sueur et enveloppé d'une puissante odeur de sexe.

À côté de lui, toujours couché sur le sol, Draco respirait très vite aussi, épuisé. Il gémissait encore un peu, toujours embrumé de plaisir.

-Dieu... Que c'était bon...

-Complètement et foutrement délicieux, renchérit Harry.

Draco gloussa, se mettant sur le dos.

-J'vais avoir mal partout, demain...

-J'vais avoir l'air complètement ailleurs, demain... Mais je recommence quant tu veux...

-Maintenant ?

Harry fut prit d'un fou rire.

-Peut-être dans quelques minutes contre le mur...

Draco rit à son tour.

-C'est quand tu veux, Chaton!

-T'es mieux d'envisager de rester debout, demain...

-Ou coucher, répondit Draco, séducteur.

-Je préfère ce deuxième choix... Oui, c'est plus envisageable... Parce que j'ai aussi envie d'essayer le bureau...

Draco éclata de rire.

-Faut commencer tout de suite, alors... Tant que l'orage est là...

-Hmmm... Je crois que j'ai repris quelques réserves...

-Mieux vaut attendre encore... J'aime quand cela dure... Et quand c'est dur, aussi...

-Moui, sans doute... C'est toujours mieux...

Harry fixa tranquillement le plafond, avant de glousser stupidement.

-J'ai dit à Sirius de venir me voir, s'il avait un problème... Je crois que s'il en avait un, il s'est débrouillé seul...

-Il est peut-être passé, dit Draco, taquin. Perdu comme nous l'étions... on a pas remarqué...

-Et il a dû se dire qu'il repasserait plus tard...

-Sans aucun doute... Où il est dans le couloir, en train de s'occuper de lui-même...

-... Pitié! Je ne veux _pas_ l'imaginer comme ça! C'est mon père!

Draco éclata de rire. Il se redressa rapidement, se plaçant sur Harry.

-Alors imagine-moi... en train de... me caresser... devant toi...

Il mordit son oreille. Harry ferma les yeux, soupirant avec délectation, tandis qu'il sentait ses forces lui revenir. Il eut un sourire en coin.

-J'ai encore envie de toi..., gémit-il.

-Alors ça, ça tombe bien... Parce que moi aussi!

Harry baissa les yeux sur son bas ventre, se léchant les lèvres d'un air affamé.

-Je vois ça...

-Et moi je le sens, dit Draco, bougeant ses fesses sur lui.

Il se pencha et murmura:

-Le mur, Harry... Le mur!

-Hmmm, oh oui...  
Le brun se leva avec une facilité déconcertante, attrapant Draco et courant presque vers le mur le plus près. Draco se hâta de serrer ses jambes autour de sa taille et de passer ses bras autour de son cou, souriant d'un air lubrique.

-Fais-moi crier, Harry, lui dit-il à son oreille.

-Je vais te faire hurler jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de voix, ou que tu demandes grâce, répondit celui-ci, sur un ton suave, le pénétrant de nouveau, sans préavis.

Draco poussa un énième cris et se perdit dans le plaisir, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**


	20. Confessions et confessions

_**D'un océan à l'autre**_

_**Chapitre 19**_

Le soleil commençaient à se lever, lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin endormit, à bout de force, devant la porte de la cabine de Harry, pour s'assurer que personne n'entrerait (ils auraient eut l'air de quoi, avec le foutoir qui régnait ?), entouré d'une bonne vingtaine de couvertures, qu'ils avaient traîné du lit, après l'avoir essayé, et ce, après la table.

Au milieu de la nuit, après avoir essayé à peu près toutes les positions, et tous les endroits possibles et inimaginable, n'ayant par contre pas poussé jusque dans le coffre de vêtements, ils avaient finalement décidé de changé de pièce, sortant de la pièce et courant à travers les couloirs, frissonnant de froid et de désir, l'orage faisant toujours rage à l'extérieur.

Ils avaient traversés les nombreux entreponts, ouvert la porte qui menait à l'extérieur et étaient sortit à l'extérieur, sous la pluie qui tombait drue, se foutant bien qu'on les voit complètement nu, fonçant dans la cabine de Harry, défonçant presque la porte et manquant de la faire sortir de ses gons.

Ils s'étaient ensuite joyeusement jeté l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant et se caressant comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés de toute la semaine, ce qui était assez étrange pour un couple qui venait de s'aimer près de quatre fois avec sauvagerie.

Ils avaient pratiquement jeté tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur le bureau, sans y faire attention pour ensuite se dévorer l'un l'autre et faire, une fois de plus, preuve de leur soif sexuel.

Sous la demande de Harry – qui compatissait avec l'état de Draco le lendemain – le blond domina tout échange fait dans la cabine du brun, celui-ci ayant été nettement le meneur dans la chambre de Draco. Ils testèrent le bureau, le lit puis de nouveau le sol, inventant des positions farfelues. Dehors, l'orage se déchaînait, ce qui semblait clairement influencer

Draco qui n'avait jamais été aussi fou. Finalement, à bout de force, alors que les ténèbres de la cabine passaient au gris foncé, ils s'étaient endormis, pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes plus emmêlées que jamais.

Ce fut Harry qui s'extirpa du sommeil le premier, une pluie fine tombait toujours à l'extérieur, l'orage étant passé. D'après la luminosité du ciel gris, il ne semblait être guère tard.

Hagard, le brun releva la tête, se demandant vaguement où il pouvait bien se trouver, couché ainsi au sol, le corps perclus de douleur. Il geignit vaguement et essayant de se redressant, abandonnant bien vite l'idée. Il remarqua alors que Draco se trouvait à côté de lui, et un sourire stupide vint se peindre sur ses lèvres, les évènements de la nuit lui revenant peu à peu en tête.

_Délicieux._

Rien qu'à y repenser, il en bandait presque encore – mais avec la douleur qu'il ressentait aux fesses, il préférait s'abstenir. Alangui sur les couvertures blanches, Draco affichait le même sourire bienheureux, son corps blanc étendu avec félinité alors qu'il respirait la satisfaction et le bien-être.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer chaque détail de son corps, se rapprochant légèrement de lui, deux doigts venant tracer d'étranges symboles sur la peau d'ivoire, l'effleurant à peine. Draco poussa un petit geignement, sa tête bougeant légèrement avant qu'il n'ouvre des yeux un peu hagards et confus. Il resta un instant immobile puis regarda Harry, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Celui-ci lui rendit, bougeant légèrement pour venir se pressé un peu plus contre lui, semblant bien décidé à ne pas sortir de leur... lit, tout de suite.

-Bonjour, lui dit Draco d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

-Salut... Hmmm... Bien dormi ?

Sa voix, plus rauque, n'était pas en meilleur état que celle de Draco.

-Très bien, répondit le blond, passant ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, son front alors appuyé contre son menton. Mieux que bien, même...

Harry bâilla.

-Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir aussi bien dormit depuis longtemps...

Draco eut un petit rire et se lova un peu plus contre lui, passant son visage dans son cou et respirant son odeur.

-Et cette nuit a été super!

Harry rit doucement.

-J'ai mal partout, mais oui, j'ai adoré... J'ai retrouvé cette délicieuse odeur ?

-Mhmm... moui, dit Draco, sentant encore sa peau. Plus que retrouvé...

-Bien, espérons que tout le monde ne se voudra pas me sentir aujourd'hui...

-Je serai tout le temps à côté de toi, de toute façon! Personne ne pourra t'approcher ni te toucher...

-Ça me semble une perspective intéressante... Je devrai trouver un coin sombre, à un moment...

-Tu crois ? demanda Draco, enroulant une jambe autour de sa taille.

-Ça ne te plairait pas ?

-Non, répondit Draco. Je t'avoue... que j'ai assez mal aux fesses...

Harry éclata de rire.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir en silence, ne t'en fais pas...

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rester enfermé ici... On risque de remarquer que... nous avons un problème!

-Deux jours complets à rester enfermé ? Nous allons finir par manqué d'oxygène...  
Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.  
-Que pourrions-nous bien faire ici ?

-On pourrait déjà ranger tout le désordre, répondit Draco, s'asseyant et s'étendant en poussant un grognement.

Harry sourit, préférant rester couché.

-Ça serait bien... ta cabine devra attendre à plus tard cependant... Ensuite, je ne nous ferai emmener de quoi nous sustenter...

-Il va tout de même falloir que j'aille dans ma cabine chercher des vêtements! dit Draco, se levant tout en enveloppant un drap autour de lui.

-Tu ne vas pas sortir _ainsi_, avec tous les hommes qu'il y a sur le pont ?

-C'est soit ainsi, soit nu! répondit Draco.

-Mais te voir te promener nu toute la journée près de moi ne me dérangerait guère...

-Je sais, mais quelque chose me dit que cela dérangera mes pauvres fesses quand me voir nu te deviendras trop... insoutenable.

Le Pirate afficha une légère moue.

-Très bien, avec le draps...

-Qui est très facile à enlever... Non, non, Harry, je vais chercher des vêtements puis je reviens...

Guère satisfait, le brun céda pourtant, hochant de la tête.

-Je te laisse dix minutes... Ensuite je viens te chercher!

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, sortant pourtant de la cabine d'un pas rapide. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, foudroyant du regard tous les hommes qui regardaient son amant passé, refermant par la suite la porte, et allant fouiller dans son coffre à vêtement, à la recherche de vêtements pour lui-même. De son côté, tête baissé, Draco se dépêcha de rentrer dans le bateau, courant presque.

-Hé bien Malfoy! fit soudainement Fred, surgissant près de lui. Tu joues à quoi, habillé ainsi ?

-Pas que ça te va pas...

-Loin de là...

-Mais c'est assez bizarre...

-De te voir sortir...

-De la cabine du Capitaine...

-Dans cette tenue!

Draco marmonna quelque chose.

-Quoi ? firent les deux jumeaux en même temps.

-Oh, par pitié... Laissez-moi tranquille et ne posez pas de question!

-Mais enfin... fit l'un des jumeaux, alors qu'ils le suivaient toujours.

-Tu conviendras...

-Que ce n'est guère habituel...

-De voir sortir un homme ainsi...

-Surtout de la cabine de son Capitaine...

Draco se prit la tête dans la main, ouvrant la porte de sa cabine et y entrant.

-Dis-moi, Malfoy, reprit l'un des deux, empêchant la porte de se refermer. Tu étais trop pressé d'aller parler au Capitaine ? C'est pour ça, que tu as oublié de t'habiller ?

-Et que tu as foutu ta cabine dans un bordel incroyable ?

-Avec les vêtements que sont au sol ?

-Et qui semblent trop grands pour toi ?

-Et qui ressemblent étrangement à ceux que le Capitaine portait hier ?

-Dow, fit simplement Draco une main sur le front. Bon, ça va! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

-Mais ce qu'il y a à dire, mon grand!

-Je suis dingue de lui et c'est réciproque, on vient de passer une nuit torride, j'ai mal partout! Vous êtes content ?

Les jumeaux eurent un immense sourire.  
-Mais absolument!  
-Et ça explique une tonne de choses!  
-Notamment le fait que tu lui désobéisses, parfois...

Draco grogna.

-Vous êtes vraiment pénibles! dit-il, attrapant un pantalon qu'il enfila, jetant ensuite le drap qui le couvrait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Merci bien!  
-Maintenant, il nous faut te rappeler de ne pas oublier d'emmener ses vêtements au Capitaine.

-Sans manqué de l'embrasser pour nous!  
-Oh, non! Vous n'allez pas commencer avec vos remarques!

-Quelles remarques ? Fred, tu trouves qu'on fait des remarques ?  
-Bien sûr que non George, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça!  
-On te donne de précieux conseil, firent-il en choeur.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils! Je l'embrasse chaque jour et je ferai en sorte d'avoir le pouvoir de le faire chaque jour jusqu'à ma mort!

-Oh, mais ça m'a l'air sérieux!  
-Tu l'as dit! On dirait que Malfoy est vraiment tombé amoureux...  
-C'était pas comme cette fois avec la duchesse...  
-Non, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il fait la même chose qu'avec elle, avec le Capitaine...  
Ils s'invitèrent dans la chambre, allant s'asseoir l'un sur une chaise, l'autre sur le bureau.

-Je ne fais pas la même chose avec lui qu'avec le Capitaine! Avec elle, c'était du sexe... Avec lui... C'est de l'amour!

-Ooooh! firent les deux frères, d'une même voix.

-J'ai bien peur qu'ils soient définitivement atteint! reprit l'un.

-Heureusement, ce n'est pas contagieux!

-Je vous emmerde! répondit Draco. Je l'aime et tous vos sarcasmes me passent loin au dessus de la tête! Et je vous interdis d'aller le taquiner avec ça! Et encore plus d'aller lui raconter n'importe quoi! Mon passé n'a plus rien à voir avec moi, à présent... Tout est nouveau, tout a changé maintenant que je suis avec lui!

Le même sourire amusé apparut sur le visage des jumeaux.

-J'aime bien voir le petit Prince follement amoureux!  
-Quand on pense que c'est d'un pirate!  
-Et qui a voulu le vendre comme esclave!

-Sans le savoir il a fait de moi son esclave, dit Draco, l'air rêveur.

Fred et George éclatèrent de rire.

-On croyait jamais te voir ainsi un jour!  
-Malfoy amoureux! Ça vaut tout l'or du monde!

-L'or ? dit Draco. Non, rien ne vaut Harry!

Les deux hommes furent de nouveau pris d'un fou rire.

-Ces paroles font étranges dans ta bouche!  
-Vraiment, il n'y a plus rien qui peut nous surprendre, maintenant!

Draco sembla sortir de son esprit rêveur.

-Oh, arrêtez de vous moquer et sortez d'ici, vous deux! Et n'oubliez pas! Aucun sarcasme avec Harry! Vous le laissez tranquille! Et j'aimerais également que vous ne m'approchiez pas de trop près quand il est là. Enfin, si, vous pouvez me parler, travailler avec moi, mais... Gardez vos marques d'affections pour vous, d'accord ?

Les jumeaux se levèrent, semblant toujours aussi amusé pourtant.

-Le Capitaine serait-il jaloux de cette affection que nous te portons ? demanda l'un d'eux.

-Le Pirate jaloux, et le Prince fou amoureux! Quelle belle romance!

-Et les jumeaux embrochés sur un feu de bois, ça vous inspire quoi ?

-Qu'on va te laisser un peu tranquille...

-Y'a intérêt! répondit Draco. Et n'oubliez pas! Pas de taquineries!

-On n'oubliera pas! Ça serait pas aussi amusant qu'avec toi!  
-Et n'oublie pas de l'embraser pour nous! fit son frère, alors qu'il sortant de la cabine.

-Je préfère sincèrement que ce soit lui, plutôt que vous deux, fit alors la voix de Harry, sur un ton narquois.

Dans sa cabine, Draco se crispa. Fred et George, eux, s'étaient stoppés totalement. Harry les observait tranquillement, adossé au mur, les bras croisés, semblant attendre ainsi depuis un bon moment. Il leur adressa finalement un sourire moqueur.

-Filez donc à vos postes... Ça passe pour cette fois...

Les jumeaux ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, partant en courant, non sans pouffer. Dans sa chambre, Draco restait immobile, le dos tourner, plus que tendu.

Harry attendit que les deux hommes soient hors de vu, entrant à son tour dans la cabine.

-Ça fait plus que dix minutes... Je me suis dit que quelque chose clochait...

Draco resta silencieux un instant, lui tournant toujours le dos.

-Tu... Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Un bon moment, en effet... Tu m'as l'air embarrassé...

-Je le suis, dit Draco. Tu... es arrivé à quel moment ?

-Environs au moment où tu comptais bien m'embrasser jusqu'à ta mort...

Le visage de Draco sembla s'embraser.

-Oh, Dieux, non...

Harry rit doucement, s'approchant de lui.

-Il y avait un bon moment que je ne t'avais pas vu dans cet état...

-Oh, ça suffit, ce n'est pas drôle! grogna Draco, croisant les bras. Tu n'étais pas censé entendre tout ça!

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ça me concerne non ?

-Oui, mais... C'est gênant!

-Moi j'ai trouvé ça très touchant...

Draco gronda.

-Je déteste faire des déclarations enflammées! C'est humiliant!

-Tu trouves seulement cela humiliant, parce que maintenant tu sais que j'étais derrière la porte...

-Mpfff, fit le blond, ne se retournant toujours pas.

-Allons, reprit Harry, venant passer ses bras autour de sa taille. J'ai bien apprécié, moi, de savoir à quel point tu m'aimais...

Draco frissonna.

-Tu serais aussi gêner à ma place! dit le blond, renfrogner.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas, avec le petit jeu auquel je me prêtais, il y a quelques mois...  
Il déposa un baiser dans sou cou.

Draco émit un petit geignement, se détendant légèrement.

-Tu serais capable de me dire ce genre de chose, toi ?

Harry sourit doucement.

-Bien entendu, que je serais capable de te dire combien je t'aime, que je ne compte jamais te quitter, et que je te protègerai au péril de ma vie...

Draco frissonna de plus bel et se tourna doucement vers lui, toujours son expression boudeuse sur le visage.

-Et quoi d'autre ?

-Que je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi, jusqu'à aller te chercher la lune, si tu le désirais ardemment... Que chacun de tes désirs est aussi important pour moi, que si s'était l'un des miens...

Draco eut un petit sourire.

-Tu es nul dans les déclarations! lui dit-il, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Harry grimaça légèrement.

-C'est vrai, je suis nul dans ce genre de choses, accorda-t-il, semblant amusé pourtant.

Draco lui sourit plus largement, allant poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une simple caresse tendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Tes yeux parlent pour toi!

-Je suis un tant soit peu rassuré, dans ce cas, fit doucement le brun, souriant. Ainsi, je suis certain que tu sais constamment ce que je ressens pour toi...

Draco ne répondit pas, allant de nouveau nicher son visage dans son cou, le serrant fort contre lui. Harry le laissa faire, souriant tranquillement, l'enveloppant simplement dans ses bras.

-Moins embarrassé ?

-Mhmm mhmm, répondit simplement Draco, restant niché contre lui.

Harry, bien que légèrement surpris par cette élan de tendresse, ne se détacha pas, se sentant très bien dans cette étreinte. Draco le garda un long moment contre lui, caressant ses cheveux avec tendresses, sur la pointe des pieds pour parvenir à bien se placer contre lui.

-Tu te souviens... le tout début, dit Draco. Je rêvais de tes bras à longueur de journée...

-Je me souviens très bien que tu trouvais bien souvent un excellent prétexte pour venir t'y blottir... Le typhon... Lorsque je _dormais_...

Draco rit.

-Pour le typhon, c'était surtout parce que j'avais peur pour toi...

Harry sourit.

-Tu avais aussi peur pour moi, quand tu as faillit passer par-dessus bord ?

-Non, là, j'avais peur pour moi! répondit Draco, amusé.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi... Il n'empêche que tu as fini par trouvé le moyen de pouvoir venir t'y blottir quand tu veux!

-J'adorais ça! dit Draco. Et j'adore toujours!

-Je suis certain que tu m'as ensorcelé, pour parvenir à tes fins!

-Ah ? J'allais proposer cette hypothèse en parlant de toi, dit le blond, amusé.

-Moi ? Non, j'ai préféré ruser, pour parvenir à mes fins! Toi, tu m'as ensorcelé, avec tes yeux qui ressemblent à deux joyaux...

Draco sourit, se détachant de lui pour le regarder et ensuite l'embrasser avec force, voulant lui transmettre autant d'amour que possible par ce simple acte. D'abord surpris, Harry finit par répondre à son baiser, doucement, tendrement, semblant peu pressé de se détacher de lui, appréciant cette intimité qu'il partageait et prolongeait. Draco eut un léger frémissement et s'écarta de lui.

-Mieux vaut s'arrêter, dit-il. Ça me donne envie... de plus!

-Et comme tu as mal aux fesses, et que j'ai mal aux fesses... Ce n'est guère sage.

Draco sourit et se mordit la lèvre. Il ne put pourtant se retenir et lâcha:

-Mais je n'ai pas mal à la bouche!

Harry pouffa, se détachant pourtant de lui.

-Même si l'envie est là... mieux vaut attendre à... plus tard... Tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, je le crois... Ce soir, ce sera mieux...

Le Pirate hocha de la tête, regardant un moment autour de lui.

-Je t'aide à ranger ?

-Mhmm... Non, on ferra ça plus tard! J'ai pas envie de travailler, aujourd'hui! Juste de paresser!

-Mais quel marin tu fais!

Il alla pourtant s'avachir dans la lit, non sans avoir remplacer le drap.

-Je fais un marin qui aime passer du temps avec son capitaine! dit Draco, allant se blottir contre lui. Surtout après une nuit aussi fatigante et merveilleuse!

-Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que je te garde à bord, fit Harry, embrassant sa nuque.

-Comment cela ? demanda Draco, plissant les yeux.

-Parce que je peux passer du bon temps avec quelqu'un que j'aime!

Draco eut un large sourire, caressant doucement son dos.

-Parle-moi un peu de toi, dit-il. Je ne sais rien sur ton enfance...

-Hmmm... D'accord... J'étais un gamin adorable...

Devant le regard de Draco, il éclata de rire.

-Non, en fait, j'étais un vrai monstre! Tous les mauvais tours que je pouvais faire, je les faisais! Aussitôt que j'arrivais sur le pont du navire où Sirius m'avait embarqué, on me guettait du coin de l'oeil...

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

-Je ne suis même pas étonné... Mais parle-moi encore... Je veux tout savoir!

Il se blottit un peu mieux contre lui, fermant paisiblement les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ? Comment j'ai appris à berner les gens, à voler leurs bourses, et à disparaître aussitôt dans l'ombre ? Ou alors comment je m'amusais à marche sur les mâts et sur le bastingage, et que Sirius manquait de faire une crise cardiaque à tous les coups ?  
Il rit légèrement.

-En fait, aussitôt que j'ai mis les pieds sur un pont, l'idée obsédante de devenir un pirate est venu me hanté l'esprit! La mer, la liberté! J'en venais presque à me réjouir de la mort de mes parents, parce que j'allais pouvoir goûter à tout cela! Je me suis donc appliqué à développer mon art...

« À sept ans et demi j'étais devenu un petit brigand, Sirius s'arrachant pratiquement les cheveux à essayer de me garder tranquille, ne ce serait-ce qu'une petite heure ou deux... Bien sûr, lorsque nous débarquions, je n'étais pas encore autorisé à m'éloigner de lui – et l'idée ne me traversait pas encore l'esprit. Seul dans une grande ville ou un village, qu'aurais-je pu faire, si l'on m'attaquait, avec la taille que j'avais ? J'observais donc. J'observais tout ce que je pouvais, afin d'apprendre, et j'écoutais. Les histoires de pirates, les rumeurs qui circulaient et que les bonnes gens murmuraient entre eux, légèrement tremblants. Des histoires à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Mais moi, j'étais tout simplement fasciné!

« Le temps passait tranquillement, et moi, je ne démordais pas, malgré tous les efforts de mon pauvre parrain, qui lui, devait se débrouillé pour que je n'ai pas trop d'ennuis. Il dû donc se résigner à ma soif de liberté, s'y pliant, sans pour autant l'approuver. Moi, ayant dans un sens son accord, je me lançais dans une quête effrénée de crimes, personne ne me soupçonnant.

« À dix ans, je commençais à m'acoquiner avec des malfaiteurs, ou du moins, j'essayais, trompant la vigilance de Sirius, et m'enfuyant sous son nez, allant échanger quelques butins alléchant contre autres choses. Parfois des informations dont on avait besoin, parfois contre d'autres babioles… Bref, je n'avais aucun scrupule!

« Pendant toutes mon adolescence, je multipliais mes escapades, sachant pertinemment qu'à l'âge que j'avais désormais, ou pourrait sans aucune pitié me couper les mains, si j'étais pris. Je me faisais pourtant plus audacieux, mes prises se faisant plus coûteuse... Et, un peu avant mes seize, alors que nous accostions sur une île, guère loin de l'Île de la Tortue, je pris la poudre d'escampette, faisant jurer à Sirius de ne pas s'inquiéter, et de prendre soin de lui... Que je reviendrais le chercher, couvert d'or, et qu'il en aurait finit, de toutes ces corvées! Il ne put rien faire pour me retenir, et je m'évanouissais dans la nature... À partir de là, tu connais la plupart de l'histoire. Je rencontrais Fol Œil, je prenais la mer sur un bateau pirate, en tant que mousse...

L'année suivante, pourtant, je rencontrais Voldemort pour la deuxième fois de ma vie... Et il me reconnut aussitôt... Probablement à cause de ma cicatrice qui rappelait où j'avais été blessé par l'un de ses disciples, plus jeunes, ou alors mes yeux, que je tenais de ma mère... Enfin bon... Je me retrouvais confronter à lui, et, entourés de garde comme j'étais, je ne sais trop comment je pus m'enfuir, pissant le sang... Je retournais à bord où l'on me soignât du mieux possible, et, les semaines qui suivirent, je fus pris de violentes fièvres, délirant. Pourtant, je guérissais peu à peu...

« Six mois plus tard, je volais le bateau de Fol Œil, faisant choisis les hommes à bord s'il voulait rester, ou débarqué. Une bonne moitié restât. Je pris donc la mer, à la recherche du bateau où j'avais travaillé, pendant toute mon enfance, cherchant Sirius, île après île... Ce fut finalement lui qui me trouvât, alors que nous étions en escale, quelque part au sud de l'Haïti. Je lui proposais alors de me rejoindre, de venir chercher la célébrité et la richesse avec moi. Comment aurait-il pu refusé ?

« J'ai donc repris la mer, avec lui à mes côtés, en direction de la méditerrané, par où nous comptions bien rejoindre l'Égypte et toutes ses richesses... Après cela, il n'y a plus grand-chose à dire. Nous pillions, volions, faisions parler de nous... Et ceci s'est perpétué jusqu'à ta rencontre. »

-Et ce perpétuera sans doute encore longtemps, dit Draco, passant ses bras autour de lui.

Harry sourit.

-Et toi ? Qu'as-tu vécu, avant de débarquer ici, comme prisonnier ? Je sais seulement ce qu'à bien voulu me dire ta cousine...

Draco eut un air amusé, puis sembla réfléchir, sa main courrant sur la nuque de Harry.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir avant mes quatre ans. Tout commence avec la rencontre de Bill Weasley. Il était mon maître d'écurie et devait m'apprendre à monter à cheval… je me souviens que c'était quelqu'un de très fort, de très charismatique. Il avait une sorte de présence rassurante que j'adorais.

Quand il est mort, six mois plus tard, j'étais effondré. Il est mort en me protégeant contre un ours, dans la forêt interdite, derrière le château de Dumbledore. Mon père m'y avait placé car une mystérieuse créature dévorait les gens, sur l'île… Quand j'y pense, il s'agissait en fait de la créature de Voldemort. À l'âge de cinq ans, je suis retourné sur l'île de mon père. Pour me changer les idées, disait Dumbledore. Je fus placé sous la protection du Seigneur Albior qui m'a pratiquement élevé.

« Albior est un homme charismatique. Il me paraissait immense avec son mètre quatre-vingt, mais surtout, je l'admirais énormément. C'était et c'est toujours un homme très beau. Il a de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un noir profond. Je l'adorais. C'était… Mon gros nounours.

Il a été là à chaque instant de ma vie. Quand je faisais des cauchemars, quand je m'attirais des ennuis, quand je m'endormais dans les cours de savoir-vivre. Il avait toujours le bon mot pour me rassurer. Quand j'ai essayé de m'enfuir – car oui, ça m'est arrivé, n'ai pas l'air si surpris – c'est lui qui m'a retrouvé et m'a remis les idées en place, comme mon père disait alors.

« J'ai fait deux tentatives de fuites, avec celle-ci. Une à l'âge de sept ans, après que mon père m'ait grondé devant tout l'équipage du _Luna_ pour une faute qui n'en était pas une. La seconde à l'âge de seize ans, mais je te la raconterai le moment venu.

« Après ma première tentative de fuite, je suis devenu ce que Pansy appelle « Un enfant bizarre ». J'étais silencieux, renfermés, puis batailleur. Je me battais parce que j'avais trop de rage en moi. Albior le savait, il ne m'en grondait donc pas. Quant à mon père, il croyait que c'était… une preuve de ma prochaine virilité. Ma mère, elle, me hurlait dessus à longueur de journée. Mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais frapper… Je voulais me venger d'être un Prince. Je cherchais à jeter le déshonneur sur ma famille et pour cela, je séduisais toutes les femmes qui me passaient sous la main. Servante, impératrice, fermière, baronne, duchesse… Tout y est passé et je… je sais que j'ai des enfants. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'appellent, ni comment ils sont, ni de quelle femme ils sont... Mais je sais qu'ils existent. À la dernière nouvelle, j'en ai sept. Mais je ne les ai jamais rencontré, même lorsqu'ils étaient des nourrissons. Albior, lui, les a tous vu et il les voit encore. Mais je n'ai jamais su lui demander… de m'en parler. La honte, la peur d'accepter mes fautes. Je ne sais pas. Maintenant, j'avoue que j'aimerai bien… oui, j'aimerais savoir leur nom. Leur vie. Mais passons.

« À l'âge de quinze ans, excédé par mon comportement volage et par les nombreux bâtards que je donnais à la famille, père m'a envoyé en campagne, m'enlevant ma position si aimée de marin. Ce furent les pires moments de ma vie. Le bruit des canons, des mousquets, mes hommes qui hurlaient autour de moi et qui tombaient... Le sang qui giclait de partout, les corps en morceaux… J'étais trop jeune, pour ça, encore trop sensible, malgré ce que je disais. Alors je l'ai mal vécu. J'ai haïs mon père, pour cela. Et j'ai essayé de fuir à peine revenu sur mon île.

Albior m'a retrouvé, comme toujours et m'a convaincu de m'accrocher, de revenir. Je crois que c'est lui qui a convaincu mon père de me confier à la famille de Pansy et à mon parrain, ce qu'il a fait. J'y ai vécu deux ans. Deux ans où je fus sous le joug de Celia. Elle était néfaste pour moi, je le savais et je le sais plus que jamais maintenant. Exigeante, intransigeante… Elle était un peu comme mon père. Si je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle me détruisait par une remarque acerbe ou en me trompant. J'étais cependant dépendant d'elle. Deux ans après, Albior a vu que cette relation me détruisait. Alors il m'a éloigné.

« Et c'est à ce moment là que je fus second sur le _Luna_. Le plus beau cadeau de ma vie. Les hommes ne me respectaient pas car j'avais prit la place d'un homme plus respectable, plus vieux, plus fiable, mais j'ai su gagner rapidement leur amitié et leur respect. Rapidement, plus que mon père, j'étais le capitaine du bateau. Et lorsque des ennuis politiques ensevelir le royaume, je parvins à convaincre mon père de me faire capitaine. Albior m'accompagnait, mais quatre mois après ma nomination, deux avant ton attaque, je parvins à le convaincre de me laisser seul, de me laisser faire mes propres pas dans la vie. Albior est donc parti et deux mois plus tard, les hommes étaient tués et moi, prisonnier… Le reste, tu le connais…

Harry, souriant tranquillement, avait appuyé sa tête contre le mur derrière eux, fixait son regard sur une peinture, accroché au mur, devant eux.

-Sept enfants! _Sept_! C'est complètement débile! Et tu n'as aimé aucune de ces femmes...

-Non, répondit Draco. Aucune...

-Bon sang! Sept gamins, probablement blond et qui te ressemblent! Si tu avais continué ainsi, à combien le chiffre aurait-il monté ? Tu aurais bien finit par avoir dix mômes sur chacune des îles des Caraïbes!

-Hem... En fait... C'est déjà bien que je n'en aie que 7...

-Par tous les Dieux! Mais avec _combien_ de femme as-tu couché ?

Draco marmonna quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible, le feu aux joues.

-Tu marmonnes, je ne comprends rien!

Draco détourna la tête, répétant, bien que fort bas:

-Une cinquantaine...

-CINQUANTE ?

Il souffla.

-Je remercie Merissa qui était stérile!

Draco sourit, amusé.

-Je viens justement de penser que les trois mois de séduction de la Reine d'Espagne ne m'ont servi à rien étant donné que j'ai été volé par un Pirate...

Harry eut aussitôt un immense sourire et resserra ses bras autour de lui.

-Et c'est tant mieux!

-C'est râlant, tout de même! Quatre semaines d'entraînement au flamenco pour du vent...

Le brun ricana.

-Tu crois que je vais m'en vouloir ?

-Mhmm... Non, je ne le crois pas du tout! rit Draco.

-J'espère bien...  
Il déposa un léger baiser dans sa nuque, appuyant de nouveau sa tête contre le mur, derrière lui.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais été à la guerre... Tu n'en portes aucune marque...

-Ah ? fit Draco, amusé. Sans doute parce qu'elle est cachée par mes cheveux...

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, fouillant avec ses doigts. Il sourit et prit la main de Harry, lui faisant toucher une longue cicatrice de dix centimètres.

-C'est ma seule blessure... Mais elle a faillit me tuer.

Harry repassa son doigt sur la fine ligne qu'il sentait pourtant parfaitement.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'ouvrir le crâne de cette manière, pour faire une cicatrice si mince, mais très profonde ? Tu survis vraiment à tout! À une guerre! À une attaque par une bande de pirate sanguinaire! À un empoisonnement! Il y a un ange gardien qui te protège, c'est certain!

-C'était une baïonnette..., répondit Draco, non sans sourire. Et quand à l'ange gardien... Ne suis-je pas le fils de la Lune?

-Tu en es persuadé, désormais ? Alors je suis donc moi-même béni...

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai survécu à tout ça... Peut-être était-ce le destin...

-Peut-être parce que tu devais venir jusqu'à moi, fit doucement Harry, mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur.

-Qui sait, répondit Draco, alangui dans le lit. Dans tout ces cas, j'espère que le destin me fera rester près de toi toujours!

-J'espère bien également... Si tu décides de partir, je crois que je te refais prisonnier!

Draco eut un léger sourire.

-Tu te rends comptes qu'à quelques centimètres près, on ne se rencontrait jamais ?

-Tout à fait! De quoi aurait eut l'air ma vie ?

Draco s'assombrit tout à coup.

-Elle aurait été mieux, sans hésitation, dit-il, s'asseyant.

Harry le rapprocha aussitôt de lui.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr moi! Allons, qu'est-ce qui est à changé, dans ma vie ? Moi je trouve tout parfait!

-Oh, oui, parfait avec un Roi et toute une armée qui te court après! Parfait avec un de tes hommes qui se mutine contre toi parce qu'il estime que tu lui a volé sa proie et te pique ton bateau! Parfait avec le meurtre d'un de tes amis qui était jaloux de ton amour pour moi! Oui, vraiment parfait!

-Oh, je t'en pris, arrête de croire que tout est de ta faute! Ce n'est pas le cas! Si rien de cela ne s'était passé, probablement qu'il y aurait eut autre chose! Toi, tu aurais sans doute finit chez Voldemort, et moi, peut-être abandonné sur une île déserte, toute mon équipage, Sirius comprit, mutinée contre moi!

-Tu sais que Sirius ne se mutinerait jamais contre toi!

-Oui, je le sais parfaitement. Il m'adore, et c'est réciproque! Il m'a élevé, bon sang! Mais j'envisageais un avenir sans toi...

-Je suis sûr que ce ne serait pas arrivé, dit Draco, baissant la tête.

Harry soupira.

-Draco, arrête de te faire du mal! Peut-être y aurait-il eut des choses encore plus catastrophiques sans toi! Je t'aime, et je me fou bien de ce qui peut arrivé, tant que rien ne t'arrive...

-Oui... je sais. Et c'est réciproque, tu le sais!

-Bien sûr que je le sais... Mais je te répète que ce n'est pas ta faute... Tu n'as rien voulu de ce qui est arrivé...

Draco lui fit un petit sourire et se recoucha contre lui, son visage dans son cou et son nez dans ses cheveux, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. Sa main se posa naturellement et avec innocence sur ses fesses alors que l'autre allait sur le haut de sa tête.

Harry sourit doucement, refermant ses bras sur lui, regardant tranquillement le plafond, les yeux mi-clos.

-Ne pense jamais que c'est de ta faute, si quoique ce soit me fait du mal, ou me créé des problèmes, d'accord ?

-J'essaierai, lui répondit Draco, ses lèvres en mouvement lui chatouillant le cou.

Harry frémit légèrement, gloussant.

-C'est déjà ça...

Il garda un moment le silence.

-Tu es nostalgique, de ne plus le revoir, cet Albior ?

-Mhmm... Parfois, dit Draco, le chatouillant encore. Mais quand je suis avec toi, je ne pense à rien si ce n'est... toi! Donc, ça va encore...

-On pourrait peut-être... aller le capturer ?

-Heu... Je ne pense pas... Il risquerait de vouloir t'empêcher de... me faire ce que tu m'as fait une bonne partie de la nuit! Sous prétexte qu'il ne faut pas me faire de mal!

Harry sourit, caressant doucement son dos.

-C'est toi qui vois, fit-il. Sirius et Albior à bord! J'ai l'impression qu'on serait plutôt surprotégé...

-Surtout qu'Albior est un vrai papa poule... Et... C'est un grand guerrier!

-Du genre tout en muscle, et que tout le monde regarde avec respect, évitant de se confronter à lui ? Il était avec toi, en campagne ?

-Oui! À toutes tes questions!

-C'est bien une chose que je suis bien heureux d'avoir pu évité, la guerre, en prenant la mer, plutôt!

Draco se contenta de sourire, son souffle passant sur la peau du brun.

-Tu sais, entre piller un bateau et faire la guerre... Il n'y a pas de grosses différences!

-Je suis pourtant certain que si. Piller un bateau, on en éprouve une joie intense... Aller à la guerre... C'est tout simplement la mort.

-Moui, bah, il y en a qui revienne...

-Comme toi... Mais... j'sais pas... Une campagne, et la piraterie, pour moi, ce sont deux chemins complètement différents.

-Ils le sont, je te rassure, lui dit Draco, commençant à embrasser sa peau.

Harry ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir de satisfaction.

-Tu devrais pas faire ça...

-Pourquoi ? C'est pas de ma faute, tu as _l'odeur_. Et j'adore la texture de ta peau!

Harry gémit doucement, alors que Draco continuait d'embrasser son cou, le faisant frissonner. Dieux que c'était bon!

-Oh, oui, cette délicieuse odeur qui te fait perdre la tête et que tu as su si bien me faire trouver la nuit dernière... Dommage que je ne puisse la renforcer, dans l'état où nous sommes!

Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son amant, allant doucement caresser sa peau, du bout des doigts, lui envoyant également quelques frissons dans tout le corps. Penchant légèrement la tête, laissant plus d'espace à Draco, il en profita également pour donne un coup de langue sur son oreille, la mordillant doucement.

Le blond gémit à son tour, son corps obligeant celui d'Harry à se coucher sur le dos alors qu'il se plaçait confortablement sur lui, une jambe de chaque côtés de son corps.  
-Il n'y a que toi qui me fais ressentir autant de sensations, lui chuchota soudainement Draco. Qu'importe la cinquantaine de femme que j'ai eu... Elles ne sont rien par rapport à toi! Elle ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville! Toi, tu me rends fou avec un simple frôlement!

Le brun ferma les yeux, au bord du supplice seulement par ses paroles et ses baisés.

-Comme ça ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure, ses doigts repassant au creux de ses reins, lui tirant un léger sourire.

Draco trembla légèrement contre lui, continuant pourtant son activité avec douceur.

-Très exactement, répondit le blond, léchant sa peau et poussant un gémissement de délectation. Tu goûtes autant que tu le sens...

-Je crois que tu goûtes la même chose, reprit Harry, à mi-voix, l'odeur de Draco ne différant que très peu de la sienne, et excitant ses sens.

Le blond eut un léger rire alors que sa bouche se faisait plus aventureuse, plus dévorante. Il s'arrêta pourtant rapidement, posant gentiment son front sur son torse.

-J'arrête, dit-il. Sinon... On va encore recommencer!

Harry baissa les yeux sur lui, le regardant de façon tendre, se contentant de le serrer contre lui.

-Et on a dit pas avant ce soir...

-Exactement, dit Draco, lové sur lui avec nonchalance. Et je ne voudrais pas gâcher une quelconque relation avec une stupide douleur fécial.

Harry rit doucement.

-C'est vrai que ça serait très dommage...  
Il passa de nouveau tendrement sa main dans son dos, alors que son regard se fixait sur le plafond.

-Tu prévois un orage ce soir ?

Draco eut un petit ricanement.

-Non. Je prévois une nuit calme, une eau douce et apaisée et un très léger vent qui poussera gentiment le bateau!

Harry grommela.

-Pourquoi y'a jamais d'orage quand on en veut un !

-Parce que le climat est quelque chose de tout a fait fantastique! Vois-tu, quand un déséquilibre se présente, il le règle d'une manière ou d'une autre! Le déséquilibre pour un orage est généré par...

-Draco ?

Harry attendit qu'il lève les yeux sur lui, s'étant tut.

-Je t'aime.

Le blond eut une petite moue boudeuse, mais finit par sourire.

-C'est bien, si je veux te l'entendre dire, je n'aurai qu'à parler climat!

-Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de me parler de climat, si tu veux que je te le rappel...

-Non, mais s'il y a une résistance, je le ferai!

-D'accord, garde ton arme secrète, mais je doute que tu l'utilises un jour!

-Qui sait, répondit Draco, amusé... et recommençant ses petits baisers dans son cou.

Harry soupira doucement.

-Tu vas finir par me faire perdre la tête, chuchota-t-il.

-M'en fiche! dit Draco. J'aime faire ça!

Harry gémit doucement.

-Et moi j'adore quand tu le fais...

-Oui, ça, je le sais très bien, répondit Draco, sa langue allant se mêler à la caresse.

Harry frissonna brutalement, à ce contact.

-Draco, fais attention, chuchota-t-il.

Le blond ne répondit pas, le mordillant de temps à autres, léchant, embrassant la peau qu'il pouvait toucher avec une sorte de délectation.

Le brun prit une inspiration tremblante, ayant de plus en plus de mal à rester étendu sagement sur le lit, la langue de Draco le faisant trembler. Le blond n'y prêtait aucune attention, totalement prit dans son activité, sa langue s'aventurant jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordillant avec affection.

-Oh bon sang, fit soudainement Harry, le renversant brusquement sur le lit, sous lui, sa bouche allant embrassa sa gorge tandis que ses mains allait caresser son torse avec ferveur.

Draco geignit, asseyant visiblement de résister.

-N...non, Harry, dit-il. On a... On a dit c... ce soir!

-Mhmm... Je t'... t'ai dit que... tu me... faisais perdre... la tête!

Il commença tranquillement à lui enlever sa chemise, semblant avoir tout oublié de leur état.

-Harry! dit Draco d'une voix plaintive.

Mais il était difficile de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une réprimande ou d'une supplique. Harry ne sembla pas prendre compte du geignement de son amant, sa bouche s'égarant sur son torse, allant martyriser un de ses tétons de ses dents. Draco gémit sourdement, ses mains s'égarant dans les cheveux du brun, des petits sons s'échappant de sa bouche.

-N... Non, Harry... Ce soir...

-Alors arrête-moi, chuchota celui-ci, ses mains continuant de se perdre sur le corps de son amant.

Tout ce que Draco put faire fut de pousser un autre geignement, son corps se cambrant malgré lui.

-Je... j'peux pas, lui dit-il, frémissant.

Harry sourit victorieusement, ses mains glissant sur le ventre merveilleusement plat, s'arrêtant sur la ceinture qu'il commença à détacher. Draco haleta violemment et ferma les yeux, prenant les mains de Harry dans les siennes, les enfermant dans ses bras qu'il referma sur son propre torse.

-Non, Harry! Non!

Légèrement frustré de ce brusque arrêt, Harry releva la tête vers lui, légèrement haletant, semblant retrouvé ses esprits.

-Ce soir, on a dit! lui fit remarquer Draco. Pas... pas avant!

Soupirant légèrement, Harry lui fit lâcher ses mains, venant s'allonger près de lui, reprenant son calme.

-Tu m'as fais perdre la tête, se justifia-t-il.

-Désolé... Mais tu m'avais fait perdre le contrôle de mes lèvres...

Le Pirate sourit doucement.

-On n'y peut rien, j'ai bien l'impression...

-Si, on y peut! Nous ne devrions pas rester collé l'un à l'autre, ainsi, dit-il, se redressant.

Harry le regarda faire, fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je prends mes distances, ça vaut mieux!

-Et pour quelle raison ?

Il s'assied dans le lit.

-Parce que sinon, on va de nouveau devenir fou!

Le brun eut un sourire en coin, se levant finalement.

-Vrai... Je devrais retourner sur le pont...

Draco sembla alors déchirer entre plusieurs options, ne voulant visiblement pas qu'il s'éloigne mais bien conscient que s'ils restaient l'un près de l'autre, ça finirait mal. Finalement, il lui fit un large sourire.

-Et moi, je vais ranger les chambres!

-Bien... Mais n'en fais pas trop, l'avertit Harry, se dirigeant tranquillement vers la porte. Ménage ta main...

Il lui sourit par-dessus son épaule, et sortit dans le couloir, traversant rapidement quelques couloirs, retournant sous la pluie.

Draco, lui, leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant un vague « Comme si ma main avait été ménagé la veille » avant de se mettre au travail.

Sur le pont, tout était plutôt calme, la pluie tombant toujours aussi finalement, un léger brouillard les environnant.

Les marins travaillaient calmement sur le pont, l'un raccommodant une voile, un autre ajustant quelques câbles, Sirius s'occupant de tenir la barre...  
Souriant tranquillement, se laissant tremper par la pluie, Harry s'approchant de lui d'un pas paisible, observant ses hommes travailler.

-Ça semble calme... Rien en vu... On rencontrera probablement de plus en plus de bateau, par contre...

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé.

-Où est le Prince ?  
-Il range... Et j'ai décidé de sortir un peu...

-Jolies marques au cou, commenta le second, faisant semblant de regarder le ciel.

Harry se passa une main dans la nuque, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Il y a un moment que t'en a plus, toi ? Est-ce que t'a cote de popularité serait en baisse ?

-Faudrait qu'on s'arrête un peu plus longtemps qu'une demi-heure pour que j'en ai, crétin!

-Pas avant d'être en Angleterre... Tu prendras tout le temps que tu veux, là-bas... Je compte y rester pendant quelques temps...

-Tu deviens raisonnable ? Hé béh... La nuit a dû être torride pour te ramollir à ce point!

Harry saisit aussitôt le sous-entendu de son parrain.

-Ne te fait pas de faux espoirs. Tu ne me verras pas dans le même état que toi avant quelques années encore…!

-J'te permet pas, petit! J'm'en fais cinq d'affiler quand je veux, alors suffis!

-Qui jouisse en quoi ? Trois petites minutes ? Pas étonnant!

Sirius le regarda en coin.

-Tu peux bien parler... C'était rapide, la quatrième fois, cette nuit...

-Ça te plus, d'écouter à la porte, et de te soulager en même temps ?

-Que Diable, je ne suis pas comme toi, moi!

-Non, c'est vrai... Tu préfères entrer, plutôt, toi!

-Je ne suis pas entré non plus, Jeunot!

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil sceptique, et finit par éclater de rire.

-C'est bon, j'arrête de te chercher des poux...

-Tu ferais mieux, gamins, ou je te montrerais de quoi je suis capable!

-Reprend quelques muscles, et on s'en reparlera...

-Ooh, mais je peux t'attirer d'autres ennuis...

-Tu n'oserais pas faire cela à ton filleul préféré...

-Oooh, si, j'oserais!

-Tu oserais lui faire du mal et le voir effondré ?

-Je le ferai avec un grand plaisir!

Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Tu sais bien que je t'adore...

-Et tu sais bien qu'on ne me soudoie pas!

Harry prit un air vexé.

-Comme si j'oserais te soudoyer! Toi!

-Tu soudoierais le Pape si tu le rencontrais!

-Avec toutes les richesses qu'ils possèdent je n'en aurais aucun scrupule! Vivre dans la pauvreté et la chasteté! Mon cul oui!

-Tu as des doutes sur leur chasteté ?

-Avec les types qui sont nommé, non, pas un seul instant... Mais j'ai vu le Vatican... Un homme pourrait vivre cent vie, avec tous l'or et les richesse que renferme cet endroit!

-Aaaah, le respect de ce gosse me rend malade!

Harry ricana.

-Tu as dû sauter quelques étapes dans mon éducation...

-J'n'en ai sauté aucune! C'est toi qui es infernal!

-Je me souviens que, petit, j'ai décidé que je prendrais exemple sur mon parrain, pour devenir comme lui...

-Ah ? Ce devait être quelqu'un d'autre que moi, tu as du confondre!

-Sans doute... Sinon Draco serait probablement avec l'original...

-C'est quoi ce sous-entendu merdique ?

-Que je suis sans doute mieux que toi, pour attirer les Princes...

-Mais moi, je suis très bon pour fomenter des mauvais coups avec! N'est-ce pas, Draco ?

-Tout à fait! répondit le blond, arrivant.

Harry leur jeta un coup d'oeil amusé, inclinant légèrement la tête.

-J'vais devoir vous garder à l'oeil, tous les deux...

-Oh, mais nous avons des manières bien à nous de comploter...

Draco et Sirius se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne se lâchant pas du regard.

Harry grogna, sa jalousie refaisant surface, alors qu'il les fixait sans ciller.

-J'vous en foutrai, des manières de comploter, moi...

Les deux hommes ne se répondirent pas, continuant de s'observer mutuellement. Harry, qui s'était assis sur le bastingage se leva, et s'approcha de Sirius, le poussant.  
-Vas donc t'occuper des hommes, tu empiètes sur mon territoire, et ça m'énerve...

Au même moment, le Second éclata de rire, Draco pouffant. Sirius préféra pourtant s'éloigner alors que Draco se glissait près de Harry, un bras passant autour de sa taille.

-Jaloux!

Harry le regarda de haut.

-Même pas vrai...

-Menteur! dit aussitôt Draco, lui souriant toujours.

Harry finit par sourire.

-C'est pas nouveau, ça...

-Et jaloux non plus!

-Ça j'y peux rien, je supporte pas qu'on t'approche...

-Je ne supporte pas qu'on t'approche, mima Draco. Tu sais que si je m'écoutais, je donnerais un joli spectacle à tes hommes en te sautant dessus sur le champs!

Harry parut presque tenté par la chose – presque.

-Ne t'écoute pas trop alors... Je ne crois pas que j'en serais très enchanté...

-Comment ça, pas très enchanté ? demanda Draco, s'éloignant de lui en arborant une expression offensée.

-De me montrer en spectacle, devant tout le monde...

Il lui sourit.

-Pas que ça ne me plairait pas que tu me sautes brusquement dessus... Mais, je préférerais en priver...

-Mouais, c'est ça! Mais mon cher, il fallait me le dire, si ça te dérangeait! Non, vraiment, je crois que je vais te laisser tranquille quelques semaines que tu puisses reprendre ton souffle...

Il s'éloigna d'un pas lent, l'air faussement pensif.

Harry grogna et vint aussitôt le rattraper, le ramenant en arrière.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en aller comme ça! Quelques heures me tortures déjà, alors quelques semaines! Je me jette par-dessus bord avant cela!

-Mais voyons, Harry, c'est pour ton bien! dit Draco, se dégageant.

-Mpff... Je sais très bien ce qui est bon pour moi, répondit le brun, repassant aussitôt ses bras autour de lui.

-Non, Harry, tu ne sais pas! Tu oublies que j'ai promis de te protéger au péril de ma vie et crois-moi... c'est capitale que nous cessions toutes activités pendant une semaine.

-Eh bien ma vie et ma santé mentale sont très en danger, si tu fais cela!

-Mhmmm... Tu es sûr ?

-Certain! Du moins, pour la santé mentale intacte que j'ai...

-Mhmm... Alors il faudrait peut-être que je reste le plus proche possible de toi, dit Draco, semblant de nouveau pensif.

-C'est pas moi qui s'en plaindrait, fit Harry, doucement, déposant un baiser derrière son oreille.

Mais Draco semblait plongé dans ses pensées, affichant toujours le rôle de la personne soucieuse de la santé d'une autre.

-Il vaudrait même mieux que je ne te quitte pas d'un centimètre, dit-il, fronçant les sourcils sous sa réflexion.

Harry ronronna presque à son oreille.

-Ça serait en effet très sage... J'ai besoin de surveillance...

-Mhmm... Bien! dit Draco, se détachant de lui. Alors je vais chercher mes affaires!

Harry eut l'air surpris.  
-Tes... affaires ?

-Hu hu, dit Draco. Ainsi, je pourrais te surveiller! On se revoit bientôt... Cochonnet!

Et il quitta rapidement le pont, non sans rire, rire qui était accompagné par ceux des pirates sur le pont.

Harry grommela, jetant un regard menaçant à l'équipage, retournant à la barre.

-P'tit con, marmonna-t-il. J'vas vraiment lui faire passer cette envie des surnoms...

-Moi, je trouve que ça vous va bien! fit soudainement Fred, apparaissant à ses côtés.

-Rectification, Frérot, je trouve que « Benêt » lui conviendrait mieux.

Harry les regarda l'un après l'autre, haussant un sourcil.

-Vous cherchez un peu de boulot en surplus ?

-Nan, du tout, cher Capitaine! Nous venons juste vous informer que...

-Vous venez d'être...

-L'une des victimes du ce cher et très...

-Manipulateur...

-Draco Lucius Malfoy!

Harry s'adossa contre la barre, l'air nonchalant, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Et bien... Nous avons assisté à des dizaines de scènes similaires par le passé!

-Une fois qu'il sait que la personne le trouve irrésistible et est totalement dépendante de vous...

-Il vous manipule pour obtenir ce qu'il veut!

-Et il fait ça très bien!

-Après tout, il est parent avec les Serpentard!

-Et ne dit-on pas que...

-La Ruse est leur caractère dominant ?

-C'est ce qu'on dit, en effet... Ainsi donc il est parent avec Serpentard ? Hmmm... C'est intéressant... Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ça ne fait pas mon affaire, qu'il emménage dans mes quartiers ? Le manipulateur peut s'être fait également manipuler...

-Franchement, avec la tête que vous tiriez...

-Quand il vous a dit qu'il allait chercher ses affaires...

-On vous croit pas! dirent-ils en coeur, un large sourire sur le visage.

-D'accord, je n'ai pas voulu le berner, je vous l'accorde... Par contre, rien ne nie le fait que je préfère le voir dans mes quartiers, que je ne sais où aux coursives...

-Oh, ça, on en doute pas...

-D'ailleurs, on doit vous avertir...

-Tous nos frères sont morts... On n'était pas au courant pour le dernier...

-C'est lui qui nous l'a dit à nos retrouvailles...

-Alors faites-y attentions!

-Où on vous tue!

Harry les jaugea du regard, gardant son petit sourire.

-Vous n'avez même pas à vous inquiéter sur ce point... Si j'avais eut à lui faire quoique ce soit, ça serait fait depuis des mois...

-On sait!

-Mais on préfère prévenir!

-Au cas ou...

Le Capitaine hocha de la tête.

-Libre à vous... Mais ça servira sans doute à rien...

-Nous l'espérons! dirent en même temps les deux frères.

Au même moment, Draco passa avec toutes ses affaires dans les bras, souriant à Harry alors qu'il disparaissait dans sa cabine, les jumeaux allant rapidement travailler avant que Harry ne rajoute des tâches.

« Adieu petite solitude que j'aimais bien parfois » pensa-t-il, reprenant la barre en main, regardant ses hommes travailler, puis le mer.

En un sens, il était plutôt heureux que Draco vienne s'incruster dans sa cabine. Parce que c'était bien ça. Il l'avait pris au dépourvu. Mais d'un autre côté, ça voudrait dire qu'il serait toujours ensemble. Pas pour lui déplaire... Mais ne risquaient-ils pas de se lasser ?  
Il haussa les épaules. Ils verraient bien de toute façon. Et puis, si c'était de la solitude qu'il recherchait parfois, rien ne l'empêchait de sortir, et d'aller se trouver un petit coin tranquille, en quelque part...  
Les jumeaux Weasley avaient raisons sur un point pourtant, qu'il commençait à réaliser de plus en plus... Draco le manipulait à sa guise. Pas tout le temps... Mais quand il désirait ardemment quelque chose, il se débrouillait pour lui embrouiller l'esprit, ou alors le mener sur le chemin qu'il voulait bien... Il devait faire attention à présent... Il se faisait abuser, et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il détestait, c'était cela! Deux bras se passèrent soudainement autour de sa taille.

-J'ai finis de ranger ta cabine.

-Et tu reviens manipuler mon esprit ? demanda Harry, sur un ton moqueur.

-Non, répondit Draco. Juste te dire que je vais déménager...

-Ah ? Et en quel honneur ? Si tu me dis que le lit de Sirius est plus grand...

-Non, ce n'est pas ça! Mais ça sent le fauve, là-dedans! Je préfère ma cabine!

Harry éclata de rire.

-Eh bien ouvre la fenêtre et fais aérer, voilà tout!

-Non, je préfère notre situation actuelle...

-Dommage... Tu ne pourras plus me surveiller! Dieux seuls savent quelles conneries je vais bien pouvoir faire...

-Je prends le risques, lui répondit Draco. Allez, j'ai des affaires à remettre dans ma cabine!

-Fred et George sont en train de trafique je sais pas quoi... Demande-leur donc de t'aider... Ça m'évitera de me prendre un truc dans la figure, plus tard, j'ai l'impression...

-Pour le peu qu'il y a... Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux!

-Comme tu veux... Je continue à dire que c'est dommage...

-Tu ne l'aurais pas pensé après m'avoir supporter continuellement pendant deux jours!

-Je ne le saurai jamais!

Il lui sourit.

-Mais tout n'est pas perdu, t'es toujours à bord, et pas très loin!

-Exactement! dit Draco. Et puis... Étant donné le nombre de fois où je finis quand même dans ton lit...

-Je compte une bonne douzaine de fois par semaine, jusqu'à maintenant...

-Il n'y a que sept nuits, dans une semaine! fit remarquer Draco.

-Mais je le sais très bien... Seulement je ne compte pas seulement les nuits...

Draco eut une petite moue et sembla réfléchir. Il eut un petit sourire étrange puis le lâcha.

-Je vais remettre mes affaires! À tout à l'heure!

Harry lui sourit à son tour, faisant faire un quart de tour à la barre.

-À plus tard...

Draco lui sourit et retourna prendre ses effets, retraversant ensuite pour aller ranger ses affaires.

Harry le regarda tranquillement disparaître, replongeant dans ses pensées.  
Finalement, ça ne si mal... D'accord, Draco retournait dans ses quartiers, mais ça signifiait également que rien ne changeait... Pourtant, peut-être aurait-il aimé l'avoir constamment auprès de lui... ou peut-être aurait-il trouvé cela terriblement agaçant. Mais le saurait-il jamais ? Probablement pas. Après tout, ils avaient tous deux besoin d'avoir un peu d'intimité parfois, de calme et de solitude. Qui n'en avait pas besoin ? Il aurait fini par se disputer sans cesse... Il en était persuadé.

Oui, finalement, c'était une bonne chose que Draco ait ses quartiers, et lui les siens! Et comme l'avait dit son amant, il finissait bien souvent dans son lit, ça ne faisait guère de différence. Mais alors, peut-être auraient-ils été mieux d'être dans la même cabine ? Ç'aurait éviter les déplacements.  
Harry secoua la tête.  
Non, tout était parfait ainsi. Draco l'avait manipulé tout à l'heure, pour s'amuser plus qu'autre chose... Et comme il le disait si bien lui-même, sa cabine avait une odeur qu'il appréciait bien peu! Il n'aurait pas aimé y vivre! De toute façon, quand l'envie leur en prenait, ils y passaient plusieurs jours, sans sortir, Sirius leur apportant leur repas, pour éviter qu'ils meurent de faim, bien souvent...

-À quoi penses-tu encore ?

-Hein ?  
Harry se retourna, trouvant Sirius tout près de lui.

-Oh, à rien, à rien... Je pensais seulement au fait que Draco déménage dans mes quartiers, et en repart aussitôt...

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu penses que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Parce que tu fais toujours quelque chose de mal!

-Eh bien faut croire que non, parce que je n'ai rien fait. Il a seulement dit qu'il déménageait de nouveau, parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'odeur!

-Bizarre, dit Sirius. Pourquoi donc a-t-il mentit... ?

-Parce que tu crois qu'il a mentit ?

-J'en suis certain! Cette cabine à ton odeur, Harry... Et il aime ton odeur!

Son filleul lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

-C'est un fait. Peut-être a-t-il pensé la même chose que moi... Qu'on finirait par se lasser...

-Mhmm... Vous n'avez jamais parlé de vos craintes vis-à-vis de vos sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bah, une fois ou deux peut-être... Mais jamais sérieusement...

-Vous devriez le faire... C'est mauvais de ne pas en parler.

-Je le ferai... Mais je suis persuadé que c'est pour cette raison, maintenant... Si j'y ai pensé, alors lui aussi!

-Déjà qu'il n'a pas toujours l'air rassuré..., dit Sirius, regardant le ciel.

-C'est vrai... Je lui en parlerai le plus tôt possible..., répondit Harry, faisant de même, la pluie tombant doucement sur son visage.

Sirius eu un grognement d'appréciation, regardant le ciel.

-J'crois que ça se calme...

-C'est pas un mal... Le brouillard se lèvera, on y verra mieux, et peut-être qu'avec quelques journées de soleil et de bon vent, nous gagnerons plus rapidement le Vieux Continent.

-Il a rien dit, pour ce qui nous attendait ?

-Que nous aurions une belle journée demain, sans plus...

-Bah, tant qu'on a plus droit à un Typhon...

-Un dans toute une vie, ça me suffit! Déjà qu'on a été très chanceux, dans notre malheur!

-Très, renchérit Sirius. Heureusement qu'il était là... Sans lui... On serait plus là!

-Au fond de l'océan, avec les récifs qu'on a touché... On coulait, c'était certain, si on arrivait tout de même à se sortir de cette tempête!

Sirius hocha de la tête, frissonnant.

-On lui doit une fière chandelle!

-Faut pas s'étonner que je l'aie laissé tranquille après...

-Ah bon, tu l'as laissé tranquille ? demanda Sirius, taquin. Je croyais plutôt que tu l'avais légèrement... assaillit!

Harry sourit, amusé.

-Je ne pouvais pas le laissé complètement tranquille...

-J'm'en doute! C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que tu ne guètte pas son arrivée, là, maintenant!

Le brun marmonna, les mots "idiots" et "parrain stupide" se faisant vaguement entendre.

-En autant que je sache où il se trouve, j'ai l'esprit tranquille...

-Oh, mais qui sait, il s'est peut-être glissé hors de sa cabine et tu n'en sais rien!

-Et pour aller faire quoi, dis-moi ? Se taper Aléna ? Ou mieux! Les jumeaux Weasley ?

-Non, sur ce point là, je crois que tu le contentes bien... Quoi que j'ai des doutes, une fois ou deux en plus la nuit dernière lui aurait fait plaisir!

-Tu as pris plaisir à les compter ?

-Oh, non! Mais étant donné que je dors dans une cabine fort proche, je sais quand ça s'est terminé!

Son filleul ricana.

-Une formidable nuit blanche, que tu as dû passer, toi!

-Oh, ça va, je m'endormais entre deux gémissements pour être réveillé par des insanités!

-Je ne savais pas qu'un Prince pouvait avoir un tel vocabulaire, par contre, fit Harry, semblant pensif.

-Il a dû l'apprendre en voyageant, dit philosophiquement Sirius.

-Sans aucun doute... Je doute sérieusement qu'il ait appris ça dans ses cours de savoir-vivre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Sauf si le cours de savoir vivre consistait sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire!

-Tu crois vraiment qu'un homme dirait à un Prince qu'il ne faut pas crier « Baise-moi, plus fort! Encore ? »

-Mhmm... J'étudierais sérieusement la question et je te répondrai dans quelques jours!

-Bien! Ça nous fera une charmante discussion à débattre devant un bon repas...

-On peut aussi lui poser la question!

-On peut... La réponse devrait être assez amusante, le connaissant...

-Ah ? Comment ça ?

-Eh bien la plupart des réponses aux questions que je pose le sont, et me surprennent, la plupart du temps...

-Au moins, tu ne t'ennuis pas avec lui! C'est bien!

-Je me demande si je ne connaîtrai jamais l'ennui, de nouveau...

-Dis donc, petit! Serait-il possible que _toi_... Tu veuilles t'établir pour toujours ?

-Pourquoi pas, si j'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je m'entends bien, et avec qui je me complais ?

-Je suis d'accord, Harry... Mais... Je ne sais pas! Je ne croyais pas ça possible venant de toi!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si impossible, avec ça ?

-Disons que t'es pas des plus... sentimental!

-C'est vrai... Mais ça m'empêche pas de l'aimer...

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Harry! J'ai simplement dit que c'était étonnant que tu t'attaches autant à quelqu'un!

-Sirius... Après quinze ans, je me suis attaché seulement à toi! Je crois qu'il était temps que je fasse mon deuil, non ?

-Certes, certes! Mais de là à vouloir faire ta vie avec quelqu'un... Y'a de la marge!

Harry sourit doucement.

-Tu finiras par te remettre du choc...

-Sûr! J'espère juste que ça finira pas mal.

-J'ai bon espoir que nous n'aurons pas de problèmes...

-Je vous le souhaite aussi!

Harry ne répondit rien.

-Je me demande ce qu'il fait... Depuis le temps, il devrait avoir terminé de ranger ses affaires...

Sirius ricana.

-Pas inquiet quand tu sais où il est, hu ?

-Je ne suis pas inquiet, je suis curieux, se défendit le brun.

-Mais oui, c'est ça!

Harry se retint de lui tirer puérilement la langue.

-Plutôt que de m'emmerder, pourquoi vas-tu pas travailler un peu ?

-C'est à moi que tu dis ça, Monsieur je dors jusque midi!

Mais il s'éloigna pourtant, allant hurler sur les pirates.

Riant doucement, Harry se concentra sur la mer, alors que la pluie semblait se calmer, le ciel s'éclaircissant peu à peu...

**oooOOOoo0ooOOOooo**


	21. Mauvaises nouvelles

_**D'un océan à l'autre**_

_**Chapitre 20**_

Le soir était tombé et Harry était couché dans son lit, la couverture remonté jusque par-dessus sa tête, incapable de dormir. Il avait pourtant essayé d'ouvrir la fenêtre, le roulis de l'eau venant doucement frapper le bateau qui le berçait habituellement n'ayant aucun effet ce soir. Soupirant donc, il ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit, frappant chaque fois le mur, du pied, ou du poing, l'absence de Draco le dérangeant, et l'empêchant de fermer l'oeil.

De l'autre côté de la paroi, couché paisiblement dans son lit, Draco entendait chaque coup, sursautant à chaque fois. Il essaya bien de l'ignorer, mais le bruit le sortait à chaque fois de son assoupissement.

Depuis qu'il avait déménagé ses affaires de la cabine de Harry, il n'était pas sortit de sa chambre, espérant que le brun finirait par venir le réclamer, comme il le faisait parfois.

Mais le pirate n'avait visiblement pas compris son désir secret car il n'était pas venu, ce qui avait légèrement agacé le blond. Et alors qu'il s'était résigné à dormir, voilà que Monsieur s'amusait à frapper contre le mur. Agacé de ne pouvoir dormir, il finit par se lever, enfila un pantalon – il ne portait que la chemise que Harry lui avait donné – et sortit en coup de vent, allant rapidement jusqu'à la cabine de son amant. Il ne frappa même pas avant d'entrer et ouvrit la porte, la refermant derrière lui.

-C'est pas bientôt fini, ce vacarme!

Harry, qui s'était complètement retourner dans son lit, les pieds sur son oreiller, la tête enfouit complètement sous la couverture.  
Il grogna, tirant sur la couverture afin de sortir la tête à l'une des extrémités. Un sourire se peignit pourtant sur ses lèvres quand il vite Draco – sortant visiblement du lit – sur le seuil de la porte. Il se redressa aussitôt, se jetant pratiquement sur lui, se foutant bien de l'air ébouriffé qu'il devait avoir avec ses cheveux dans un désordre incroyable.

Le blond eut un léger mouvement de recul, surpris par la précipitation de Harry. Il se laissa pourtant totalement faire, bien qu'étonné.

-Et bien... Quel empressement! dit Draco.

-J'étais en train de me demander si tu allais venir..., fit le brun, tranquillement occupé à embrasser son cou.

-Il fallait... venir me chercher, plutôt que de te... fracasser les... pieds au mur, dit le blond, s'accrochant à lui.

-Mhmmm... J'y penserai, la prochaine fois...  
Il le traîna jusqu'à son lit, s'y laissant tomber avec lui. Draco secoua la tête, l'air agacé, bien qu'un sourire démente royalement son expression.

-Ainsi donc, je te dérangeais par mon insomnie ?  
Harry releva la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Tout a fait! Impossible de dormir avec le bruit que tu faisais!

-Ça c'était justement parce que tu n'étais pas là!

Draco eut l'air légèrement touché, bien que chassant cette expression.

-Pauvre petit chat, dit-il, passant une main câline sur son torse.

Harry sourit, baisant ses lèvres.

-Tu sais que tu finis constamment par me comparer à un félin ?

-Je n'y peux rien, tu m'y fais toujours pensé... Avec tes ronronnements... Tes airs calins...

-... mon odeur de fauve...

Il rit doucement.

-Peut-être également parce que je parle constamment d'un territoire sur toi... et que je te chassais, dans un sens, à une époque...

Draco sourit, passant sa main avec tendresse le long de son torse.

-Tu me chassais, hu ?

Harry prit un air félin.

-Absolument. J'étais bien décidé à t'attraper dans mes filets...

Draco poussa un petit halètement face à son regard et ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser son cou.

Harry s'alangui aussitôt, fermant à demi les yeux, l'air langoureux, tandis qu'il savourait les sensations de la bouche de son amant, dans son cou. Draco sourit, amusé par son expression, sa bouche continuant sa petite caresse avec délectation. Harry soupira doucement, fermant complètement les yeux, à la fin, inclinant la tête. Il resta ainsi un moment, se rappelant qu'il devait parler avec Draco, alors...

-Est-ce que tu as peur qu'on se lasse ? chuchota-t-il.  
Draco sembla hésiter et cessa ses baisers, s'éloignant légèrement de lui.  
-Oui, répondit-il. Oui, j'en ai peur. Terriblement peur!

Harry soupira et se détacha doucement de lui, s'asseyant, dos au mur.

-C'est pour cette raison, que tu as ramené tes affaires dans ta cabine ?  
-Ou... Oui, dit le blond, s'asseyant lui aussi juste en face de lui.

-Tu passes plus de temps dans ma cabine, que dans la tienne... Je doute que je finirai par me lasser de toi, tu sais...

-Je le sais! répondit Draco. Et c'est pour cela que j'essaye de m'éloigner, parfois... Même si je ne peux te résister bien longtemps...

-Et ça me torture tout le temps! Je n'aime pas te voir distant... Ça me donne l'impression que tu es incertain...

-Je le suis... Mais pas sur toi! dit-il aussitôt. Plutôt... Sur le temps... Rien n'y résiste et j'ai peur qu'un jour, je ne te gêne...

-Tu oublis une chose : nous ne menons pas une vie ordinaire! Avec tout ce qui peut se passer en mer, il est très difficile de se lasser, alors de toi! C'est tout bonnement impossible!

Draco lui fit un tendre sourire.

-Si ça devait arriver... Tu me préviendrais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, resserrant ses bras sur ses jambes.

-Je t'en parlerais bien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour tout arranger, ne t'en fais pas...

Draco eut un sourire rassuré, bien que toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. Harry sourit doucement et le tira doucement vers lui, l'entourant tendrement de ses bras.

-Tu passes la nuit ici ? demanda-t-il dans un doux murmure.

-Avec grand plaisir, lui répondit Draco, se dégageant de lui pour enlever sa chemise d'un geste ample.

Harry la regarda tomber au sol.

-Avec le temps, elle ne doit plus avoir mon odeur...

-Non, c'est vrai, dit Draco. Mais je m'en fiche, elle était à toi et ça me suffit...

-Je me souviendrai toujours de la tête de ta cousine quand tu t'es obstiné pour la garder...

Draco lui fit un sourire.

-Et elle ne saura jamais que cette soit disant défroque appartient à l'homme le plus fabuleux du monde!

Harry lui sourit tendrement, le pressant davantage contre lui.

-Ça me suffit de savoir que c'est ce que tu penses...

-Je ne pense pas que cela de toi, lui murmura Draco, blottit contre lui. Je pense que tu es fabuleux... Que ton sourire est un rayon de soleil... Que tant que tu vas bien alors tout va bien! Je pense que sans toi, je deviendrais dingue, que je suis le plus chanceux car je t'ai rencontré et intéressé... Je pense que je ne saurais jamais me passer de toi, que tu es ma drogue, ma dépendance et que c'est très bien comme ça! Je pense que Dieu est un con, car il interdit notre amour dans sa religion, alors que jamais je n'ai connu une relation aussi exaltante. Je pense enfin que pour toi, j'accepterais tout! J'accepterai que tu me trompes, même si j'en souffrirais. J'accepterai que tu me rejettes et je partirai, car cela te rendra heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. J'accepterai de mourir s'il le faut, car si c'est ce que tu veux un jour, alors je le ferai parce que de toute façon, sans toi, je ne vivrais pas!

Harry l'écouta attentivement, touché par chacun de ses mots, la tête appuyée contre la sienne. Il lui fit doucement tourner la tête vers lui, l'embrassant avec tendresse.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? chuchota-t-il. Que l'amour interdit est le plus passionné... Je crois que le terme n'est pas encore assez fort pour définir ce qu'il y a entre nous... Je crois que le lien qui nous lie est plus fort même que le croyant le plus dévoué envers le dieu qu'il prie...

Draco nicha son visage contre son torse, ses bras passant autour de sa taille.

-Je te préviens, ceci était une déclaration enflammée digne d'être fait à une Reine! Je déteste faire ça mais si je ne te le disais pas, ça m'aurait ennuyé pendant des semaines! Mais je ne recommencerai plus!

-Je ne t'en demande pas plus... J'ai été profondément touché par chaque mot que tu as dit... Mais même sans cela, je savais parfaitement que tu m'aimais... Et j'espère que toi tu sais que le dévouement que le je te voue n'a pas de limite autre que le ciel... Que le moindre de tes désirs est comme un besoin vital pour moi, que je dois le réaliser, par besoin d'un sourire qui illuminera ma journée...

Draco ne fit que se blottir un peu mieux contre lui.

-Je suis heureux que nous nous soyons rencontré, dit-il, forçant Harry à se coucher et se plaçant sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps et le visage niché contre son torse.

-Même si au départ tu m'aurais volontiers pendu...  
Le Pirate referma ses bras autour de lui, souriant d'un air paisible dans l'obscurité.

-Heureusement que j'ai rapidement abandonné l'idée...

-En effet... Je préfère la façon dont tout cela s'est terminé...

Il tira la couverture sur eux.

-Tu m'aurais vraiment vendu ? demanda soudainement Draco, relevant la tête pour le regarder.

Harry pouffa dans le noir.

-Non, je t'aurais gardé à mon service, plutôt je crois... Je n'allais pas faire le voyage jusqu'en Inde pour vendre un Prince... Et puis, rajouta-t-il. C'était plus pour te faire peur qu'autre chose...

-Et bien... le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça a bien marché! J'allais vraiment me laisser mourir de faim!

-Je sais! C'est pourquoi j'ai cessé ma petite comédie et j'ai été te secouer un peu. Tu faisais peur à voir...

-Ne jamais sous-estimer la motivation d'un Malfoy! lui dit fièrement Draco.

Le brun fut parcourut d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Oooh non! Je n'en doute pas, de ta motivation! Hier m'en a montré un très bon exemple! Tu étais très motivé!

Draco eut un large sourire, un sourire presque carnassier.

-Je te montrerai qu'elle est très vivace sur ce terrain quand tu veux!

-Ce sera avec _plaisir_, répondit son amant, sur un ton suave.

-Ooh, non, pas ce ton là! dit Draco, appuyant sa tête contre lui.

Harry rit aussitôt.

-J'adore l'utiliser, fit-il, d'une voix toujours aussi chaude, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Il me rend complètement fou et tu le sais! grogna Draco.

-Je le sais, oui. Je l'ai souvent utilisé, quand tu me faisais la tête...

-Mais là, je ne te fais pas la tête! dit Draco, évitant de le regarder car il savait qu'il risquait de ne pas lui résister.

-Non... Mais j'aime bien le trouble qui t'envahit à tous les coups...

-Tu n'es qu'un allumeur, grogna Draco.

-Ça se pourrait... Mais ça me plait...

Draco eut un petit sourire, relevant la tête pour le regarder.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot... Cochonnet!

Harry grommela.

-C'est toi qui fais l'idiot, avec ces surnoms...!

-C'est que j'adore te taquiner avec!

Son amant renifla.

-Trouve autre chose, d'accord ?

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est si drôle de te voir afficher cet air agacé.

-Oui eh bien c'est parce que je ne les aime pas trop...

-Mpfff... Rabat-joie! Préfères-tu mon ange ? Mon amour ? Mon cœur ? Ma vie ?

-C'est déjà mieux! fit Harry, riant. Le « cochonnet » sonnait un peu faux...

-Moi, je trouvais ça mignon, rit Draco.

-Hmmm... Je préfère encore « chaton »... L'animal est moins affreux...

-Bien! Alors ce sera chaton, dit Draco, caressant tendrement ses cheveux longs.

Harry eut un sourit satisfait.

-J'y vois aucun problème!

Draco lui rendit son sourire, déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il.

-J't'adore aussi, chuchota Harry, plaçant un peu mieux la couverture sur eux, glissant par la suite ses bras autour de lui.

Draco lui sourit et se laissa aller contre lui, fermant les yeux paisiblement.

-Cela ne te dérange pas si on ne fait que dormir ?

Le brun ferma les yeux à son tour.

-Je n'aurais pas replacé la couverture, si ça m'aurait dérangé...

Draco eut un large sourire et fit un dernier effort pour l'embrasser avec amour, reposant ensuite son visage contre son torse.

-Bonne nuit, chaton.

Harry sourit, le serra précieusement contre lui.

-Bonne nuit, Draco...

Le sourire de Draco se fit plus tendre et il ferma les yeux, écoutant le coeur et la respiration du brun avec une sorte de joie.

Harry s'endormit en quelques minutes à peine, l'esprit enfin en paix, sachant Draco auprès de lui. Le blond le rejoignit peu de temps après, sa tête toujours appuyée sur son torse.

Harry et Draco s'étaient réveillés relativement tôt, l'embrasement du ciel causé par une aube écarlate s'estompant peu à peu. Une nuit de sommeil avait tôt fait de chasser les courbatures qui persistaient dans tous leur corps, les laissant complètement revigoré. Après un long moment réservé aux caresses, baisers et autres activités réservés aux amants, ils s'étaient levés, bâillant fortement et conscient qu'il devait reprendre un tant soi peu de maîtrise sur eux-mêmes et leur position. Ainsi, un quart d'heure après, Harry maniait le gouvernail et Draco travaillait avec les autres pirates avec entrain, sous l'oeil attentif de son Capitaine et amant.

Ainsi la journée avança-t-elle, tandis qu'ils continuaient de voguer en direction de la Grande-Bretagne, les voiles gonflés par un vent qui les poussait d'un bon train.

Alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, un point noir apparut, au loin, Harry devant plissé les yeux pour mieux l'apercevoir. Draco, qui l'avait vu également, leva le poignet, le volatile – car s'en était bien un – allant se poser sur son bras. Facette poussa un roucoulement heureux, visiblement épuisé d'avoir volé longtemps. Harry parut aussitôt intéressé, apercevant le message à la patte de l'oiseau. Il releva les yeux vers Draco, l'interrogeant du regard. Le blond lui fit un signe, se dirigeant déjà vers la cabine de Harry. Celui-ci ordonna aussitôt à Sirius de prendre les commandes, sautant sur le pont et passant dans ses quartiers où Draco avait déjà pénétré. refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le blond avait déposé le volatile sur une chaise, lisant le message d'un air catastrophé.

-Oh, Dieu, non!

Harry s'assied lentement dans son fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, voyant sa réaction.

-Voldemort... Il s'est associé avec mon père pour me retrouver, dit le blond, horrifié.

Harry blêmit brutalement.

-Vo... Voldemort ?

Draco ne put que hocher de la tête, visiblement tout aussi terrifié. Harry se passa une main légèrement tremblante dans les cheveux, poussant un soupir las. Il releva pourtant aussitôt les yeux vers lui.

-On ne peut plus aller en Angleterre...

-Je ne peux pas rester ici, dit Draco.

-Tu ne vas nulle part!

-Mais... Harry, je te mets en danger!

-J'en ai rien à foutre... Je te laisserai pas à la merci de Voldemort sans rien faire ou dire!

-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais aller près de Voldemort! Mais me cacher... Pendant un petit temps, au moins!

-Draco, je ne te laisse pas seul, ce n'est pas négociable...

-Si, ça l'est! Harry, il y va de ta vie! s'exclama-t-il, se levant d'un bond dans sa colère.

Celui-ci le regarda bondir de sa chaise, restant pourtant assis, pour sa part.

-Et ma vie, je la fais avec toi, alors ce qui te concerne, me concerne également.

-Non, Harry! Tu as déjà eu assez d'ennui par ma faute! Je n'en veux pas un de plus! Je ne veux pas que Cela soit pire!

-Et où veux-tu donc aller, par tous les Dieux, au milieu de l'Atlantique ? s'emporta soudain le brun.

-Je... Je ne sais pas! Dépose-moi n'importe où et pars! Pars le plus loin possible de moi!

-Je t'ai dit non! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas en pleine nature!

-Et bien dans ce cas dans une ville!

-Draco, écoute-moi attentivement. Je ne te laisserai pas seul!

-Non, toi tu m'écoutes attentivement, Harry! Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger!

-Mais je le suis déjà! Ton père sait parfaitement que tu es à bord! Et il doit en avoir prévenu Voldemort! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'espère ce crétin ? Seulement te mettre la main dessus ? Il veut me tuer Draco! Il l'a toujours voulu! Ça ne changera pas!

-Alors dans ce cas, je me livrerai et je négocierai ta paix!

-Pas question! Je m'en fou, d'être en paix! Je refuse que tu y ailles!

-Mais Harry c'est la seule chose à faire!

-Draco, je ne te laisse pas quitter ce navire! Nous prendrons une destination, peu m'importe!

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Harry! Je dois partir!

-Alors je partirai avec toi!

-Non, Harry! Je pars et je vais vers Voldemort! Tu seras libre, ainsi!

Harry éclata d'un rire glacé.

-Libre ? Vraiment ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça m'apportera d'être libre, sans toi, en te sachant avec ce malade ?

Il rit de nouveau.

-Je... Je ne sais pas, ce que ça t'apportera, mais moi, cela sera mon plus grand réconfort... Je ne veux pas...

Draco cessa de parler, se reculant vers la porte.

Son amant braqua son regard sur lui.

-Ne t'approche pas de cette porte... La question n'est pas réglée.

-Si, Harry... Si, elle est réglée, tu le sais...

Il continua de reculer.

-Ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher pour t'empêcher de faire une connerie! Tu sais parfaitement que je le ferais...

-Ce n'est pas une connerie, répondit Draco. Ce n'en est pas une!

Et sans attendre, il se retourna, se précipitant vers le montant de bois. En une fraction de seconde Harry fut également sur ses pieds, se précipitant vers lui. Il réussit, _in extremis_, à le saisir par le bras, alors qu'il passait sur le pont, le ramenant aussitôt à l'intérieur.

-Si, s'en est une! Voldemort! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée dans quoi tu te jettes à bras ouverts!

-Si, je le sais, répondit Draco, se débattant. Mais JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IL T'ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE PAR MA FAUTE!

-ET COMMENT CROIS-TU QUE JE VAIS ME SENTIR, MOI, SI JE SAIS QUE TU VAS TE SACRIFIER POUR MOI ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne sembla pas trouver ses mots. Il essayait vaguement d'avoir une réponse à répliquer mais, finalement, les nerfs à vifs, il se jeta sur Harry, le serrant fort contre lui. Soupirant, Harry en fit de même, tremblant légèrement.

-Si tu veux partir, je te laisserai faire... mais je partirai avec toi..., chuchota-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas partir, répondit Draco, son visage enfouis dans sa chemise. Je suis chez moi, ici! Je suis chez moi sur ton bateau, avec toi!

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, le berçant doucement contre lui.

-Nous allons partir ailleurs... Laisser tomber l'Europe. Peut-être aller en Inde, en Chine même... Ou alors en Égypte, en empruntant la mer Méditerranée...

Draco resta un instant silencieux, le poussant jusqu'au bureau où il le força à s'asseoir, s'installant ensuite sur ses genoux.

-Je m'en fiche... Je veux juste qu'on soit en paix!

-On nous laissera en paix, ne t'en fais pas... Et ça nous laissera l'occasion de voir l'Égypte, comme tu le voulais...

Draco hocha de la tête, toujours fermement accroché à lui.

-J'en avertirai Sirius tout à l'heure... Rien ne sert de l'alarmer tout de suite...

Draco eut de nouveau un simple mouvement de la tête, cramponné à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Tout va bien aller, ne t'en fais pas... On en a vu d'autre, non ?

Draco eut un petit sourire, bien que fort maigre.

-Je suppose que oui, dit-il.

-Eh bien tu vois... La situation est pas si catastrophique... On peut parfaitement éviter les ennuis...

Draco resserra fortement ses bras – si c'était encore possible – mais se redressa, son visage à quelque millimètre du sien.

-Je ne devrais vraiment pas rester, tu sais ?

Harry lui sourit doucement.

-Je m'en fiche... Ça peut paraître égoïste, mais je veux te garder auprès de moi...

-C'est surtout complètement fou! Nous n'y arriverons pas...

-Bien sûr que si! Le monde est vaste Draco! Et Voldemort ne peut pas nous chercher partout...

-Mais il a tant d'influence! dit le blond.

-Je sais, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de passer inaperçu aux yeux de ses espions... Rien n'est impossible.

Draco lui sourit, déposant un baiser innocent contre ses lèvres.

-Je l'espère, lui dit-il. Je l'espère de tout coeur.

Harry lui sourit avec tendresse, le serrant toujours contre lui.

-Il faut arrêter de s'en faire avec cela... On va se mettre en sécurité.

Draco hocha vivement de la tête.

-Il faudrait peut-être... Prévenir les hommes...? Qu'ils aient le choix! Qu'ils sachent ce qui les attends.

-Il faudrait... Et le plus tôt possible sera le mieux... Je dois également discuter du chemin à prendre, pour nous rendre en Égypte, avec Sirius.

Draco hocha de la tête, descendant de ses genoux.

-Alors va vite, lui dit-il, souriant.

Harry sourit à son tour.

-Reste ici, si tu en as envie et... passe le temps... Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps...

Draco hocha de la tête, bien que le lâchant péniblement.

-Reviens-moi vite, lui dit-il, embrassant le bout de son nez.

Harry sourit et lui tourna dos, sortant rapidement hors de sa cabine, refermant la porte derrière lui, et appelant ses hommes.

Aussitôt, les pirates se rassemblèrent devant lui, Sirius le regardant d'un air curieux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Harry lui rendit son regard, tournant par la suite son attention en direction des marins.

-J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, commença-t-il. Nous sommes poursuivis par un Roi cinglé et un conseillé meurtrier...

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans les rangs, les pirates ne semblant pas le moindre du monde alarmé.

-Jusqu'ici, ça semble banal. Le problème est qu'il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy et de Voldemort. Ça n'a rien de marrant. Vous avez un choix à faire. Nous n'allons plus en Europe, mais en Égypte. Ceux qui veulent continuer avec nous, vous êtes les bienvenus à bord, les autres, vous pourrez débarquer là-bas. Mais vous êtes tous prévenus de ce qui vous attend, réfléchissez-y.  
Et, leur tournant dos, Harry s'en alla vers Sirius, laissant les murmures derrière lui.

-L'Égypte ? demanda Sirius. Tu crois que ce sera suffisant avec ce qui nous court après ? Pourquoi pas la Chine ?

-Je ne sais pas Sirius... La Chine serait aussi une excellente idée... C'est pour quoi je t'en parle...

-Je dirais l'Australie! dit l'homme. C'est encore plus loin de l'Angleterre et même si elle est sous domination britannique, elle n'est pas contrôlée par Voldemort!

-Peut-être également... Mais j'essais de me mettre à la place de Voldemort. Ne pense-t-il pas que nous avons été prévenu, et qu'on va chercher à s'éloigner le plus possible de lui ?

-Il ne peut pas savoir qu'un ami du Prince nous informe constamment.

-Non, mais il peut se douter qu'on est pas assez dingue, sachant Lucius à nos trousses, pour s'approcher de l'Angleterre...

-Mhmm... Certes. Écoute, allons déjà vers l'Égypte! Après tout, nous devons y laisser les hommes qui décident de débarquer... Ensuite, nous aviserons.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je suis d'accord... Ça nous permettra également de décider où nous allons, avec l'équipage qui nous restera.

Sirius se contenta de hocher gravement de la tête.

Harry lui sourit avec une sorte de tendresse.

-Heureux de voir que tu ne nous abandonnes pas...

-Pour qui tu me prends, morveux ? Bien sûr que non, je ne vous abandonne pas!

-Parce que tu sais que je fais seulement que des conneries, et qu'il faut que tu me surveilles.

Sirius se contenta de secouer la tête.

-Fiche-moi la paix et va jouer ailleurs!

Harry se contenta de lui sourire et lui tourna dos, balayant du regard son équipage, allant de nouveau s'enfermer dans ses quartiers, refermant la porte derrière lui, et la verrouillant. Un peu plus loin, Draco s'était niché dans son lit, les couvertures formant une sorte de petit nid tout autour de lui. Il avait ramené ses jambes sur son torse et les serrait doucement, les yeux vagues. Harry s'approcha doucement de lui, écartant légèrement les couvertures et se glissant près de lui, dans son dos, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, le serrant doucement contre lui.

Draco releva doucement la tête, la tournant pour le regarder.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Nous allons en Égypte débarquer ceux qui ne veulent pas rester... Ensuite, nous irons peut-être en Chine, ou encore en Australie...

-Australie ? demanda Draco, l'air curieux.

-C'est encore plus loin de l'Angleterre, que la Chine...

-Je sais... Que de voyage... que d'ennuis...

-Ça finira bien par se conclure un jour... On se tiendra tranquille quelques temps...

Draco reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, silencieux et pensif. Harry déposa pour sa part un baisé derrière son oreille, callant de nouveau sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Tout ira bien... Ne fais pas cette tête...

Draco resta silencieux un instant.

-J'aimerais remonter le temps, dit-il, ses cheveux d'or couvrant son visage.

-Jusqu'à quand ? Et pourquoi ?

-Jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions sur l'île de mon père... Te convaincre de ne pas nous y arrêter...

-Ç'aurait été plus sage... J'aurais dû t'écouter... Mais Bill serait toujours à bord, et il aurait sans aucun doute trouvé un autre moyen de nous éliminer...

-C'est pour cela que j'aimerai remonter le temps... Pour t'avertir... Et ainsi tout changer...

-Ça impliquerait d'effacer les merveilleux moments que nous avons vécus... Tout finira par redevenir normal... Avec un peu de temps.

-Je commence à en douter, répondit Draco.

-C'est une certitude pourtant... Et je peux la penser pour nous deux.

-Si tu veux, fit Draco, se redressant.

Harry s'écarta, le laissant faire.

-Draco... Ne pense plus à partir, d'accord ?

Draco hocha simplement de la tête, regardant le sol, ses longs cheveux dissimulant toujours son visage.

Harry se rapprocha aussitôt de lui, laissant transparaître également la terreur qui l'habitait.

-Je suis mort de trouille, aussi, chuchota-t-il. Mais on va s'en sortir... On ne peut pas faire autrement...

-Oui, dit Draco d'une voix monocorde. On va s'en sortir.

Harry le fixa et se pencha vers lui, écartant ses cheveux de son visage.

-Draco, ils sont encore loin bon sang... Réagi un peu...

Le blond releva la tête, le regardant.

-Ils sont loin... Mais pour combien de temps...

-Un bon moment encore... Ils ne peuvent pas nous repérer en quelques jours... Ne te démoralise pas ainsi, ou alors, nous n'avons aucune chance...

-Ce n'est pas parce que je me démoralise que nous n'avons aucune chance, dit Draco, ne le regardant pas.

-Non, c'est vrai... Mais ton moral se répercute sur le mien...

-Désolé, dit Draco, se dégageant de ses bras et se levant. J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu...

Le brun le regarda faire, légèrement perdu. Il acquiesça pourtant.

-Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas...

Draco hocha de la tête et sortit d'un pas lent, déverrouillant la porte pour ensuite quitter la pièce, la refermant doucement derrière lui.

Harry soupira et ne prit même pas la peine de retourner la verrouiller, s'enroulant plutôt dans ses couvertures, tournant dos à sa cabine, et faisant face au mur. Seul, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir terrifié face aux évènements qui se préparaient. Complètement vulnérable. Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy... Ils avaient intérêt à fuir, et vite...

Et Draco qui semblait complètement désespéré... Et pour de bonnes raisons. Mais qu'allaient-ils donc faire ?  
Harry se retourna dans son lit, sur le dos, soupirant, croisant les bras devant ses yeux, se cachant la vue. Sirius restait avec eux, d'accord... Mais combien d'homme allait donc décider de défier Voldemort ? Qui allait être aussi fou qu'eux ? Il en venait presque à regretter la vie de noble qu'il aurait pu avoir – presque.

Draco, lui, marchais vers sa cabine, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs depuis trois mois et il pouvait se réfugier derrière pour ne rien voir... Il faisait ça quand il était petit...

D'un pas lent, il arriva jusqu'à sa porte et entra à l'intérieur. Entre les rideaux d'or devant ses yeux, il entraperçut la boîte à musique et ne put s'empêcher d'aller la reculer, écoutant doucement la musique qui s'en échappait. Il l'écouta doucement, souhaitant être la nuit et regarder l'astre. Souhaitant l'implorer, cette Lune dont on le disait le fils. Même s'il savait que c'était faux... Il avait le désire de se raccrocher à quelque chose de rassurant.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur le ciel bleu et il hoqueta en y voyant un croissant de Lune pâle. S'approchant de la fenêtre, il posa sa main sur la surface vitrée et se mit à souhaiter il ne savait trop quoi. Demander la paix ? Il ne l'aurait pas, à moins qu'une tempête n'engloutisse son père et Voldemort...

« A moins de les tuer », pensa Draco.

Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent alors que la musique s'accélérait brusquement.

_Les tuer..._

Il sortit de sa chambre, laissant là sa boîte.

-FRED! GEORGE! appela-t-il, courant vers le pont.

Au loin, on put entendre des voix indistincte l'appeler, les jumeaux se précipitant aussitôt dans le direction où il se trouvait, se fiant au cri qu'il venait de pousser.

Ils déboulèrent brusquement devant lui, légèrement essoufflé, s'assurant qu'il allait bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as vu une vilaine bête et faut venir l'écrabouiller ?

-Très exactement, dit Draco. Vous restez, n'est-ce pas ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

-Bien entendu...

-Pour qui tu nous prends ?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on t'aurait laissé seul ici ?

-Non, je ne le crois pas... Les gars! Va falloir se battre, vous le savez ?

-On s'en doute...

-Mais comment résister à massacrer Voldemort ?

-En étant pas à la hauteur, dit Draco. Je ne sais pas combien d'hommes vont rester avec nous... Mais ils ne sont pas assez forts!

-Mais on est sensé aller en Égypte se cacher, non ?

-Peut-être qu'on nous trouvera jamais...

-Et si on nous trouve ? De quoi aurons-nous l'air, stupidement agar face à des soldats bien entraîné?

-Stupide.

-Très stupide.

-Il faut convaincre tout le monde de rester.

-Et rudement les entraîner...

-Très rudement, approuva Draco. Vous avez eu comme moi un entraîneur hors pairs... Vous vous êtes entraîné avec moi... Je sais ce que vous valez... Aidez-moi à leur apprendre!

-Même au Capitaine ?

-Ça pourrait être marrant de lui faire mordre la poussière...

-Il est aussi fort que moi, ne rêvez pas!

-Hmmm, dommage... Mais on accepte avec plaisir! On va leur montrer, à ces pirates!

Draco leur sourit.

-J'ai un Capitaine à aller voir... Essayez de savoir avant demain qui reste... On fera le point demain...

Il leur tourna le dos, reprenant son attitude morne et dissimulant de nouveau son visage avant de se diriger vers la cabine de Harry.

Harry pour sa part avait fini par se lever, allant ouvrir la fenêtre et s'asseyant sur le bord, appuyant son dos contre le cadre, regardant les roulis de l'eau sous lui, laissant transparaître sa lassitude et son épouvante, le vent jouant doucement dans ses cheveux laissés libres.

Au même moment, Draco rouvrit la porte, la refermant ensuite derrière lui et s'appuyant contre, la verrouillant discrètement.

Harry tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui, souriant, chassant son air accablé, ne laissant rien paraître de son état d'esprit.

-Tu as fini de réfléchir ?

Draco ne répondit pas, la tête toujours baisser vers le sol, son corps légèrement courbé. Il se redressa pourtant légèrement, s'écartant du montant de bois et ôtant sa chemise. Harry haussa les sourcils, ne pouvant pourtant empêcher son regard de venir errer sur le torse blanc aux muscles bien dessiné qu'il savait avoir un goût exquis. Draco laissa tomber sa chemise sur le sol, restant un instant immobile. Il se pencha pourtant et détacha ses bottes, les enlevant pour se retrouver nu pied sur le sol de bois.

-Euuuh... Tu te sens soudain d'humeur inspirée ?

Draco resta toujours aussi muet, le regard toujours baissé sur le sol. Il releva pourtant d'un seul coup la tête, ses yeux gris bleus brillant de motivation. Il plissa les yeux et, sans attendre, se précipita sur Harry, sortant son épée en même temps.

Harry poussa aussitôt un cri étranglé, bondissant de la fenêtre au dernier moment, évitant le coup, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux son épée. Mais bon sang, où l'avait-il donc rangé ? Et quelle folie s'était donc saisie de Draco ?

Draco n'attendit pas et reparti à l'attaque, non sans avoir laisser une profonde entaille là où Harry se trouvait juste avant. Le brun évita de nouveau la lame, de justesse, faisant un bond par en arrière, n'ayant pas encore retrouvé tout son sang froid, Draco l'ayant pris plus qu'au dépourvu.

Une nouvelle entaille fut faite dans le bois du mur et Draco se précipita de nouveau vers lui avec son arme, le frôlant cette fois dangereusement. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Harry repéra son épée, déposer près du bureau. Il bondit aussitôt sur une chaise, sautant par-dessus la table, manquant de s'étaler sur le sol, attrapant vivement sa lame, empêchant de justesse celle de Draco de l'atteindre à la tête. Draco le regarda avec tout autant d'ardeur et se jeta de nouveau sur lui de toutes ses forces. Harry roula au sol, s'écartant et se relevant, le frappant violemment à son tour, de plus en plus décontenancé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, bon sang ? demanda-t-il, criant presque, continuant de parer.

Draco ne répondit pas et l'attaqua encore, ne ménagement pas ses coups, cherchant réellement à le blesser.

S'en rendant rapidement compte, Harry commença légèrement à reculer, repérant la porte dans son dos. Si au moins ils pouvaient sortir! Ça évitera de saccager tout autour d'eux!  
Il se rendit pourtant rapidement compte que la porte était verrouillée, et qu'il était pris au piège à l'intérieur. L'épée de Draco se figea tout à coup juste à côté de son visage, à juste quelques millimètres, s'enfonçant dans le montant de bois alors que la main libre de Draco se saisissait de son poignet et serrait si fort qu'il lui fit lâcher son arme.

Harry grogna, se laissant pourtant faire, le foudroyant du regard, se demandant vaguement si le blond allait lui faire quoique ce soit. Draco approcha son visage du sien, le regardant dans les yeux d'un air dangereux. Il plaqua soudainement violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec violence.

Le brun, d'abord surpris, répondit néanmoins rapidement son baiser, meurtrissant également ses lèvres, un de ses bras passant autour de la taille du blond, et le pressant avec rudesse contre lui. Draco le plaqua contre la porte sans aucune tendresse, enlevant son bras de sa taille pour l'emprisonner avec son autre main au-dessus de sa tête. Se débattant légèrement, Harry constata rapidement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et consentit donc à laisser Draco agir. Celui-ci lui mordit les lèvres, visiblement peu ravi que le brun ne se débatte pas. Le Pirate grogna de nouveau, essayant de se séparer de lui, appréciant fort peu la rudesse de son amant. Draco ne fit que le presser plus fort contre la paroi de bois, une de ses mains glissant entre ses jambes pour presser doucement son sexe.

Harry geignit fortement, ses hanches se pressant contre celle de Draco, alors que celui-ci semblait toujours aussi décidé à l'immobiliser. Draco gronda et l'immobilisa plus fortement encore, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger son corps. Il continua le mouvement de sa main, l'embrassant avec tout autant de passion. Harry consentit finalement a cessé de se débattre. De toute façon, ça ne menait à rien... Draco semblait se faire simplement plus fougueux et plus... dangereux. Le blond finit par lâcher ses mains, mais ce ne fut que pour lui arracher pratiquement chemise et pantalon, le laissant ainsi complètement nu. Ses yeux argentés le dévorèrent alors avec désir, le blond restant pourtant immobile. Harry, la respiration légèrement haletante, toujours plaqué fermement contre la porte, le regardait faire, incapable de bouger de toute façon, et tremblant légèrement - de désir face au regard de son amant. Draco finit par sourire – avec une sournoiserie presque effrayante – et se jeta pratiquement sur lui, sa bouche, sa langue et ses dents descendant le long de son torse et taquinant sans fin chaque zone sensibles, ses mains caressant ce qu'elles pouvaient touchées tout en restant légères, aériennes.

Gémissant doucement sous chaque baiser et chaque toucher, Harry ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la porte, ne pensant même plus à stopper Draco, celui-ci semblant, de toute façon, bien décidé à le faire crier de plaisir... Draco finit par descendre de plus en plus, se retrouvant à genoux devant lui, sa bouche le torturant de manière exquise.

Les jambes légèrement fléchies, toujours tremblant, gémissant, les mains de Harry s'étaient égarées dans son cou et sur sa nuque, caressant ses épaules, ses doigts glissant dans les mèches couleur or. Draco les chassa pourtant d'un geste brusque, les emprisonnant de nouveau contre la porte, les tenant alors de ses deux mains tandis que sa bouche continuait sa torture. Mis au supplice, le brun rouvrit les yeux, le regard voilé par le désir, ses gémissements s'échappant toujours de ses lèvres entrouvertes, fixant Draco d'un air suppliant, tandis que la langue de celui-ci passait et repassait sur son nombril. Le blond ignorait son regard, descendant toujours avec une lenteur plus qu'exaspérante, mordillant légèrement la peau se trouvant juste au-dessus du sexe dressé du pirate. Secouant la tête, celui-ci se mit à supplier doucement de le prendre dans sa bouche, qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il voulait sentir la langue de Draco autour de lui, le léchant, sa bouche le suçant... Le blond se contenta de gronder, continuant pourtant doucement de descendre, contournant son excitation pour aller lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Harry jura, tentant de libérer ses mains, dans un brusque élan de colère dû à son désir inassouvi. Mais Draco serra fortement ses poignets, le griffant presque dans sa poigne. Sa langue alla taquiner ses bourses avec délectation, les aspirant dans sa bouche pour ensuite les lécher encore et encore.

Poussant un geignement sourd, Harry cessa de se débattre, un sanglot lui échappant plutôt, la torture de son amant le rendant fou. La bouche de Draco glissa légèrement, allant torturer son anus avec mesquinerie, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit que Harry voulait qu'il visite. Celui-ci se remit aussitôt à le supplier, désespéré, haletant doucement, de violent frisson se propageant dans tout son corps. Draco sourit avec perversité et s'amusa de nouveau à tourner autour de son sexe, riant presque.

Tremblant de tout son corps, Harry glissa légèrement contre la porte, ayant de plus en plus de mal à se tenir sur ses jambes, Draco étant bien partit pour venir à bout de lui. Avec perversité, la langue taquine du blond remonta finalement le long de son érection, le blond recommençant encore et encore. Le brun poussa un brusque cri, se débattant de nouveau. Bon sang! Il avait _besoin_ de toucher à son amant! Draco sourit et resserra ses mains, le prenant alors en bouche et commençant à le sucer avec délectation, de petits gémissements sortant de sa gorge. Harry s'appuya de ton son poids contre la porte, bougeant doucement des hanches, des cris et des geignements sourd s'échappant de sa bouche, une vague de satisfaction l'envahissant. Draco l'immobilisa pourtant avec ses coudes, cessant tout mouvement pour le regarder dans les yeux, souriant.

Le Pirate rouvrit les yeux, le regardant de façon suppliante.

-S'il... S'il te plaît... Arrête cette... torture!

Draco se contenta de s'écarter de lui, se relevant doucement. Il emprisonna mieux ses mains dans les siennes, les posant ensuite sur ses hanches et l'obligeant à détacher son propre pantalon, devant lutter pour le garder prisonnier. Harry, tremblant toujours, s'exécuta, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, limiter dans ses gestes, Draco l'empêchant de le caresser. Le blond souriait toujours dangereusement, faisant ensuite glisser les mains si bien tenues du brun le long des hanches, son pantalon les suivant pour ensuite tomber à leur pied. Le sourire devint plus grand et Draco replaça les mains d'Harry contre la porte, plaquant son corps contre le sien pour ensuite bouger sensuellement.

Haletant, Harry éleva une jambe et la glissa derrière celle de Draco, la caressant, incapable de rester immobile à continuer de se faire torturer, avançant ainsi son bassin et le pressant un peu plus contre son amant.

Le blond gémit, continuant le mouvement tendre et chaud de son corps, s'arrêtant pourtant avec difficulté et bougeant la jambe du brun d'un coup habile des hanches. Il resta là à le regarder un instant puis, lentement, presque avec hésitation, lâcha ses mains. Harry le regarda, ne sachant trop comment réagir, n'ayant qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus. Il résista quelques secondes, avant de céder à son envie, n'y tenant plus, sa bouche se frayant aussitôt un chemin dans son cou, alors que ses bras allaient l'entourer. Souriant toujours, Draco dut donner toutes ses forces pour rester debout sous l'attaque d'Harry, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Celui-ci poussa un bruit indéfinissable, mordant avec une certaine joie la peau au goût sucré, s'enivrant de l'odeur délectable de son amant, complètement fou de désir. Draco se cambra contre lui, geignant doucement de plaisir et frissonnant sous les dents du brun, satisfait d'être parvenu à donner un peu d'énergie à son Pirate.

Ne se doutant pas un instant de son manège, Harry continua sur sa lancée, dévorant sa nuque de ses dents et de sa langue, ne se souciant que de Draco, et de son corps qu'il pouvait enfin avoir sous la main. Draco riait presque de son désir, se pressant contre lui et mouvant son corps langoureusement, essayant de l'exciter encore alors qu'il passait ses mains le long de son dos dans une caresse charnelle. Harry grogna subitement, en voulant plus, entraînant Draco avec lui en direction de son lit, du moins, dans le direction qu'il pensait où il se trouvait, ne se détachant pas de lui. Draco continuait ses attentions diabolique, allant jusqu'à chuchoter des suppliques perverses à son oreilles. Il sentait le corps d'Harry de plus en plus tremblant et chaud ce qui l'amusait tout particulièrement. Le brun finit par les faire tomber dans le lit, non sans s'être pris une ou deux chaises, et de s'être écraser les orteils contre son coffre à vêtement, le cou de son amant le distrayant toujours autant.

-T'es chaud, Harry, lui disait Draco au creux de l'oreille. T'es bon... Viens... Tu m'excites tellement... Avec tes putains de fesses! Mhmm... Viens vite, Harry! J'ai tellement envie de toi!

Parcourut de brutal frisson, Harry ne put résister guère longtemps, Draco lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens. Et, avec le peu de patience qui lui restait, il se fit tout de même conciliant, prenant soin d'enfoncer, non un, mais deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui, et ce, avec bien peu de douceur. Draco se cambra de plaisir, gémissement bruyamment exprès. Il se mordit sensuellement la lèvre, commençant à caresser son propre torse avec félinité. Ce que Harry ne manqua pas de regarder, le fixant avec un certain hypnotisme, en oubliant presque de bouger ses doigts en lui, doigts qu'il retira bien vite, Draco l'excitant au plus haut point. Il lui fit écarter un peu plus les cuisses, lui agrippant les hanches.

-Tu mériterais que je t'attache au lit, chuchota-t-il perversement, s'enfonçant en lui d'un coup de hanches qui lui soutira un gémissement. Oh oui... Que je t'attache au lit, et que j'aille chercher une bouteille de rhum... Et que j'en verse sur toi, te léchant dans le moindre recoin de ton corps, jusqu'à ce que je rende grâce, complètement ivre mort, et te laissant peut-être inassouvi...

-Ce ne... serait pas... très intelligent! gémit Draco, bougeant des hanches. Sauf... Si tu veux que... je t'allume sans arrêt... pour... te laisser en... plan!

Le corps du blond bougeait, frissonnant de ravissement sous les coups de boutoir.

Harry gémit sourdement.

-Mhmm... Non, c'est... très bien ainsi... finalement, répondit-il, relevant la tête pour le regarder, s'emparant pourtant bien vite voracement de sa bouche.

Draco sourit contre ses lèvres, ses mains se glissant jusqu'à son postérieur qu'il prit fortement, le pressant ainsi contre lui et donnant plus de force à ses coups de boutoir. Il se sépara de sa bouche et, toujours aussi taquin, alla jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer d'un ton salace:

-Fais-moi crier, Harry. Baise-moi fort!

Celui-ci gronda à son oreille, se pressant davantage contre lui, s'enfonçant vivement et profondément en lui, enfouissant de nouveau son nez dans son cou, mordant son épaule. Draco poussa un cri, resserrant la force de ses mains et l'encourageant par des « Encore » soufflés difficilement.

Haletant péniblement, Harry n'avait de toute façon par l'intention de cesser, complètement enivrer dans le plaisir que lui faisait ressentir Draco, par son étroitesse et sa chaleur.  
Alors, ni Voldemort, ni Lucius Malfoy, ni tous leurs problèmes n'avaient plus d'importance. Dans leur réalité n'existaient plus qu'eux, et le lit dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Draco le pressait contre lui et, bien vite, les mots excitants succédèrent aux promesses d'amour, sa voix se faisant cajoleuse et tendre alors que ses mains elles aussi passaient à la tendresse. Loin de calmer sa fougue, Harry s'apaisa pourtant légèrement, la voix de Draco ayant un effet bénéfique sur lui, ses dents laissant place plus à ses lèvres et à sa langue, cessant de le mordre, ce changement contrastant avec la rudesse de ses coups de reins. Le blond bougeait lui-même ses hanches avec passions, ses jambes le serrant fort pour remplacer les mains. Leurs cri s'intensifièrent peu à peu, résonnant dans toutes la cabine, les hommes à l'extérieur devant sans doute tout entendre, sans avoir à presser l'oreille contre la porte. Mais ils s'en fichaient complètement. Presser comme il l'était, leur peau se fondant presque l'une dans l'autre, tous deux se laissaient transporté par le plaisir. Un puissant frisson ébranla soudainement le blond, celui-ci se crispant sur le sexe de Harry alors qu'il criait son nom, jouissant entre eux. Celui-ci, sentant Draco se resserrer éjacula à son tour, poussant à son tour un cri dans lequel se mêlait le nom de son amant. Il cessa alors de bouger, pressé contre Draco, prenant seulement le soin de se retirer, pantelant et le souffle court. Amusé, Draco déposait de tendres baisers dans son cou, haletant doucement alors qu'il caressait son dos en sueur. Il avait noué férocement ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'obligeant ainsi à rester sur lui. Harry, souriant doucement, l'avait laissé faire, emplit de bien-être et bienheureux de se faire ainsi cajolé, ne pensant pas un instant à se dégager et à se coucher près de lui, de sort à avoir un peu moins chaud. Draco s'occupait de lui doucement, produisant encore quelques petits sons de satisfaction à pouvoir l'embrasser et le toucher ainsi, visiblement bien décider à le câliner autant que possible.

Le brun finit par fermer doucement les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement, bien que peu friand de tout cela, laissant Draco faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, pour une fois. Le blond finit par cesser, laissant tomber ses bras sur le lit ainsi que ses jambes, plus aucune force n'habitant son corps alangui sous celui du brun. Celui-ci ne pensa pourtant pas à se dégager immédiatement, somnolent doucement, écoutant les battements du coeur de Draco se calmer tout doucement, ainsi que sa respiration. Une des mains de Draco eut le courage de revenir passer doucement le long du dos de Harry, bien que fort lentement, en témoignage de son manque d'énergie. Celui-ci fut parcourut d'un agréable frisson, ses doigts se mettant à passer doucement sur sa peau, tandis qu'il déposait un série de baiser sur le torse de Draco, se mettant à le cajoler à son tour. Le blond poussa un petit soupir de plénitude, totalement détendu sous lui. Il gigota légèrement, appréciant le contact du brun contre sa peau et tout particulièrement entre ses jambes.

Harry se réinstalla un peu plus confortablement sur lui, sa bouche remontant doucement le long du torse de Draco, passant sur ses épaules et venant se réfugiée dans son cou, continuant d'embrasser la peau. Draco rit, le brun le chatouillant.

-Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il après s'être éloigné un peu, le regardant dans les yeux.

Quelque chose sembla pétiller dans le regard du Pirate, celui-ci souriant doucement, le fixant également.

-Je t'aime aussi...

Il reprit son intéressante activité.

-En fait... reprit-il entre deux baisers. Je suis... fou de toi.

Draco rit de plus bel, frissonnant.

-Moi aussi, lui dit-il, caressant son visage et ses cheveux. Tu vas mieux ?

Harry releva aussitôt la tête.

-Si je vais mieux ?

-Tu étais démoralisé, lui répondit Draco, posant sa main sur sa joue. Alors il me fallait bien te remonter le moral d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Légèrement étonné, Harry ne put pourtant que sourire.

-Tu m'as complètement déstabilisé, au tout début...

-Mhmm... Je sais! Mais quelque chose me dit que tu aurais moins bien réagit sans cette petite attaque!

Le brun s'appuya de nouveau contre lui.

-J'sais pas... Probablement! Je préfère pas le savoir, ça été très bien...

Draco lui sourit, amusé.

-Au moins, j'ai réussi... C'est ce qu'il compte...

-Tu sembles également aller mieux...

-Bien mieux! répondit Draco chaudement. On va se battre, Harry... Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal et m'arracher à toi! Personne! Voldemort est un homme, il peut être tuer! Et il sera tué s'il vient t'ennuyer!

Le Pirate soupira doucement, fermant les yeux.

-J'espère sincèrement que, cette fois, il mourra, et dans d'atroces souffrances!

-Que ce soit d'en d'atroces souffrances ou non, je m'en fiche! Tant qu'il nous laisse en paix!

Il passa une main tendre dans son dos, sur la cicatrice blanche qu'il avait déjà touché à mainte reprise.

-Et il ne te marquera plus ainsi, foi de moi!

-Je n'en ai guère envie, tu sais... Deux fois, c'était bien suffisant... J'vais finir par être repoussant, si ça continu ainsi...

-Tu es tout sauf repoussant, mon amour, lui dit Draco. Oh, non, loin de là... Tu es...

Il s'arrêta pourtant, se mordant la lèvre.

Harry lui sourit avec tendresse.

-Je ne t'oblige pas à faire de grandes déclarations, tu sais ? Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que tu m'as dit...

-Mhmm... Ça ne me dérange pas de commenter ton physique... Mais j'ai un peu peur de ta réaction si je te dis le qualificatif que j'ai pensé!

-Ce mot commencerait-il par un s et serait composé de quatre lettres ?

-Très exactement! répondit Draco, souriant largement.

-Hmmm... Alors ne dit rien pour tout de suite...

-Ah ? Pourquoi ça ? le taquina-t-il.

-Parce que j'suis bien là...

-Moi aussi, dit Draco, se pelotonnant contre lui.

-Eh bien on est d'accord sur ce point... Donc, tu ne prononces aucun mot se rapportant à ton qualificatif...

-Quel genre de mot ? demanda Draco. Sexe ? Sexuel ? Sexuellement ? Sexy au diable ? Sexy tout court ?

Harry se tendit aussitôt, bondissant pratiquement à côté de lui, un brutal frisson l'ayant secoué, faisant monter une bouffer de désir en lui.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? demanda innocemment Draco. Quelque chose t'a choqué dans le fait que je parle de sexe...

-Arrête ça, fit celui-ci d'une voix légèrement tremblotante. Où je vais me cacher sous mon lit...

-Pourquoi tu ne te cacherais pas sous mon corps ? demanda le blond.

Harry s'éloigna de lui, s'enroulant dans un drap et allant s'asseoir au bout du lit.

-Tu as un appétit insatiable, dit-il, non sans sourire d'un air pervers, déchirer entre l'envie de remettre ça, ou de rester sagement assis où il se trouvait.

-Mhmmm, gémit Draco. Tu n'imagines pas...

Il passa une main langoureuse le long de son torse.

-Mais si tu ne veux pas t'occuper de moi... Je vais me soulager tout seul.

Il plaça sa main sur son sexe, gémissant encore.

Ce fut tout juste sur Harry ne sortit pas la langue, bavant littéralement. Il repoussa pourtant bien vite la main de Draco, poussa celui-ci pour qu'il tombe sur le dos, fondant sur lui sans préavis, le nez entre ses cuisses, sa langue allant lécher ses aines, passant dangereusement proche de son érection. Draco geignit et sourit.

-Dieu bénisse ton incapacité à me résister, dit-il, riant difficilement.

Harry releva la tête vers lui.

-Faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à me tenir pourtant!

Et, sans un mot de plus, il retourna s'occuper de son excitation, donnant un rapide coup de langue sur son gland rougit. Draco cria, levant ses hanches pour qu'il recommence.

-Oh, non... Non, reste comme... comme tu es! lui dit-il, la voix tremblante.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur malicieuse y brillant.

-Ah ? Et comment suis-je ?

Draco pleurnicha légèrement.

-Impulsif, dit Draco. Et sexy!

Harry grommela quelque chose, au deuxième qualificatif.

-Et je ne suis plus comme ça ?

-Si tu l'es... Justement! N'essaye pas de... te contrôler... Et suce-moi, bordel!

Harry gloussa, et, souriant toujours aussi perversement, se pencha de nouveau, laissant sa langue glisser sur toute la longueur de son érection. Draco gémit de plus belle, ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux alors qu'il renversait la tête en arrière. L'esprit enclin au sadisme, Harry finit pourtant par céder à son envie, le prenant dans sa bouche, et aspirant doucement, laissant échapper d'agréables sons venus de sa gorge, tout en fermant les yeux.

Draco voulait qu'il le suce, très bien, il allait le faire, mais il allait lui faire payer sa torture de tout à l'heure!

Le lendemain les trouva tous deux éméchés, enlacés dans le lit, les couvertures en tas au sol. Ils s'étaient, encore une fois, endormit aux premières lueurs de l'aube, ayant fait l'amour toute la nuit, oubliant les problèmes qui s'acharnaient sur eux, s'apportant un peu de paix à tous deux.

Ils se réveillèrent pratiquement en même temps, regardant vaguement autour d'eux, légèrement perdu, reprenant difficilement pied dans la réalité.

Bayant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, une main égarée dans ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés, Draco eut beaucoup de difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts. Il s'étendit péniblement, son corps nu s'arquant légèrement alors qu'il poussait un léger gémissement de douleur, Harry n'y étant pas allé de main morte avec lui.

Celui-ci, tout près de lui, le regardait tranquillement, émergeant tout doucement, un sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux plus en désordre que jamais. Voyant l'état de son amant, il ne put pourtant empêcher un fou rire de le secouer.

-Tes cris m'ont un peu trop motivé, on dirait..., constata-t-il, d'une voix assez rauque.

-Mhmm... Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, fit Draco d'un air larmoyant.

Harry se rapprocha aussitôt de lui, l'air langoureux.

-Je suis désolé...

-Mpfff... Tu n'en as pas vraiment l'air, gronda Draco.

-Et toi, je doute que tu regrettes vraiment cette nuit...

-Moi, peut-être pas, mais mon postérieur, si!

Harry embrassa son cou.

-Eh bien je vais le laisser se remettre, dans ce cas...

-Il va me falloir sans doute un mois, voir deux pour récupérer, dit Draco.

Harry le regard fixement.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, mais... Je ne te laisse _pas_ récupérer finalement!

Draco eut une petite moue.

-Pfu! Egoïste! dit-il, se levant! Je ne te laisse _pas_ le choix!

Harry l'attrapa aussitôt par la taille.

-Tu veux vraiment me faire devenir fou ?

Draco essaya d'enlever ses bras, répondant d'un ton raisonnable :

-Tu l'es déjà, ça n'empira pas les choses!

Le brun prit un air pitoyable.

-Bien sûr que si... Que crois-tu que je deviendrais, moi, sans toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, moi, dit le blond, essayant toujours de se libérer.

Harry ne fit que resserrer ses bras autour de lui.

-J'te laisse pas partir!

Draco gronda.

-Si, tu me laisses partir! Allez!

Il se débattit, tombant pourtant sur le lit à cause de l'étreinte du brun. Celui-ci grimpa aussitôt sur lui, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

-Non, tu pars pas...

Draco eut une petite moue boudeuse.

-Mais je croyais que quand on était réveillé, fallait se lever...

Harry sourit sournoisement.

-Bah, j'ai décidé de faire une entorse aux règles...

-C'est pas juste! Quand moi, je veux en faire, tu m'envois balader!

Il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il disait et grogna.

-Bouge-toi!

-J'ai pas envie de bouger, donc je reste là.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste! geignit Draco.

-Si je me lève, c'est pour sortir d'ici... C'est mieux que je reste, non ?

-Non! cingla Draco.

Harry grommela, fourrant son nez dans son cou.

-J'reste tout de même.

Draco marmonna, bien qu'un petit sourire éclairât son visage. En faisant fit, Harry se calla un peu plus confortablement contre lui, ronronnant presque.

-Et tu comptes me convaincre de te dorloter par ce simple son, fit le blond, feintant de bouder.

Harry lécha doucement son cou, allant doucement mordiller le lobe de son oreille, avant de brusquement relever la tête, la fixant. Draco gargouilla quelque chose, frissonnant.

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il péniblement.

-Depuis quand as-tu l'oreille percée ?

Draco eut un rire amusé.

-Depuis notre arrêt précédent! répondit-il.

-Quoi ?

Harry se sentit soudain stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant.

-Mais quand as-tu... Ooh! La boutique où tu es entré en me laissant en plan ?

-Très exactement, répondit Draco, souriant.

Harry appuya de nouveau sa tête, regardant tranquillement son oreille.

-Ça fait très... sexy, fit-il.

-Sexy, dis-tu ? demanda le blond, souriant.

-Argh! Non! Ne répète pas! gémit le brun, allant mordre son cou.

Draco gémit en sentant ses dents sur sa peau.

-Qu'est-ce que... je dois pas répéter ? dit-il, les yeux embrumés. Sexy ?

-Oui! répondit Harry, se mettant à suçoter sa peau.

Et pourq... pourquoi ? demanda Draco, frémissant. Tu n'aime pas quand je dis... Sexy ?

-Si... Si... J'adore... Mais tu vas... Encore avoir mal... aux fesses!

-M'en fiche, répondit Draco, écartant les jambes sous lui.

Harry gémit doucement, se faisant plus audacieux. Il finit pourtant par s'arracher à son cou, haletant doucement.

-On abuse pas un peu ?

-S... Si, je crois, dit-il. Mais je n'y peux rien! C'est de ta faute!

Harry eut une moue boudeuse.

-Je me lève ?

-Mhmm... Nan!

Affichant un air victorieux, Harry enfouit de nouveau son nez dans sa nuque. Draco se contenta de passer une main tendre dans son dos, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre. Embrassant tranquillement sa peau, Harry se mit pourtant à lui parler tout de même:

-Est-ce que tu m'as uniquement attaqué pour me faire bouger, hier ?

-Mhmm... En fait, hier, je voulais te parler d'apprendre à tes hommes à se battre mieux... mais quand je t'ai vu avachi près de la fenêtre, je me suis dit que t'attaquer te ferait réagir!

Le brun rit doucement.

-Pour me faire réagir, tu l'as fait... Mais l'idée ne me déplait pas... Qui nous aiderait ?

-Tu plaisante, là ? demanda Draco, sifflant.

-Pas vraiment non... Une bonne partie de l'équipage doit être remis en forme, après leur séjour en cale!

-Et tu me demandes qui pourrait s'en charger ?

Harry releva la tête vers lui.

-Tu ferais allusion à deux autres Princes, par hasard ?

-Alors ça! s'énerva Draco, le faisant basculer pour se lever ensuite d'un bond.

Harry le regarda faire, complètement médusé.

-Quoi ?

-Rien! siffla Draco, s'habillant rapidement et ramassant ses bottes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Rien du tout! dit Draco, rattachant ses bottes et enlevant son épée du montant de la porte. On se voit plus tard!

Harry se leva d'un bond, se foutant bien de sa nudité et s'approcha de lui.

-Draco, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à Sirius, il s'y prend mieux que toi avec les gens!

-Très bien! Soit frustré sans que je sache pourquoi! C'est merveilleux!

-Tout a fait! répondit Draco, sortant.

Harry le laissa faire, serrant les dents. Il se détourna par la suite de la porte, allant à son tour s'habiller, sans pour autant penser à sortir sur le pont. On vint finalement frapper à la porte, bien qu'avec hésitation.

-Quoi ? aboya Harry, lançant un regard noir à porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Sirius qui affichait un air sérieux et professionnel.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, fiston ?

-Rien du tout, grogna celui-ci, montrant presque les dents.

-Harry... Ne m'oblige pas à t'envoyer dans le coin!

Celui-ci ne fit que lui lancer un regard courroucé, allant s'asseoir plus loin.

-Fiston, il faut que tu me dises ce que tu as encore fait! Ne le prend pas mal, mais on vous a entendu crier depuis le pont! Et la mauvaise humeur risquerait d'être contagieuse!

-Ce que j'ai encore fait ? Mais j'en sais rien moi, ce que j'ai fait! C'est lui qui est partit sans rien m'expliquer!

-Bien, visiblement, tu l'as vexé... Donc, je pose la question: Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? et explique-moi tout mot pour mot!

Soupirant, Harry lui répéter donc leur conversation, bien qu'à contre coeur, regardant un point par-dessus l'épaule de son presque père. Celui-ci se massait les tempes d'un air désespéré.

-Dieu soit loué, il est pas devenu noble! C'est incroyable d'être aussi... Rustre!

-Oh ça va hein! Et si tu m'expliquais plutôt, Monsieur le malin!

-Tu as employé le nous en le mettant dans le lot de l'équipage, mais il ne se considère pas comme étant dans l'équipage! En outre, ton Petit Prince Sera le professeur des hommes en compagnie des deux autres! C'est comme si tu sous-entendais qu'il resterait bien sagement assis avec les hommes à prendre des leçons, tu comprends ?

Harry le fixa.

-Oui je comprends, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, merde! D'ailleurs, c'était étonnant qu'après tout ce temps, il ne se considère pas comme faisant partit du groupe!

-Il n'a aucun poste défini, comment tu veux qu'il se considère comme tel!

-Mais quel poste veux-tu que je lui donne, bon sang! Je l'imagine très mal en simple matelot!

-Il sait cuisiner, il sait réparer le bateau! Tu peux le placer en tant que Menuisier ou cuisinier! Et en simple matelot, il se débrouille mieux que bien!

-C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas les postes qui manquent... Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que, avec ce que je sais de lui, j'ai un peu de mal à accepter de lui donner un poste banal... Il était capitaine, Sirius!

-Et alors ? Tu veux lui donner ta place ? La mienne ? Un bateau ? Tu ne pourras jamais vraiment lui redonner son grade et tu le sais très bien, Harry! En outre, je pense qu'il s'en contrefout tant qu'il est utile à quelque chose sur le navire... Et partenaire sexuel n'est pas un poste!

Harry soupira.

-Mais oui, je le sais! Mais... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas même pas pourquoi j'hésite. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de lui donner sa propre place, qu'il s'intègre comme il le voudrait bien... J'ai seulement besoin de lui en parler... Qu'il puisse... choisir...

-Mais lui as-tu seulement proposé une place ?

Sirius secoua la tête.

-De toute façon, là n'est pas la question! Pour l'instant, l'important est que tu l'as blessé!

-Ce n'était pas intentionnel, te dis-je! Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer!

-Mais tu n'avais rien compris, aussi!

-Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer, il ne voulait rien me dire!

-Forcément! Tu n'étais pas censé faire ce genre de gaffe! Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne fait pas ce genre de gaffe!

Harry soupira.

-Sirius, cesse de me faire la morale. Je me suis mal expliqué, voilà tout, j'irai lui parler!

-Tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant! Tu sais bien que de laisser couver une situation n'arrange rien! Surtout qu'il a probablement tout entendu!

Harry grogna, se levant pourtant et se dirigeant vers la porte de sa cabine.

-J'aime pas jouer les gentils pirates, marmonna-t-il.

-Quand on s'entiche d'un Prince mignon, il faut assumer! répondit Sirius.

Son filleul marmonna vaguement quelque chose qui ressemblait à « la ferme P'pa », fermant la porte derrière lui.

Jetant un regard menaçant à son équipage, veillant à ce que chacun travaille, il descendit par la suite aux coursives, se dirigeant en direction de la cabine de Draco qu'il atteignit rapidement.

La porte était entrouverte, laissant entrevoir la chambre. Draco était couché sur son lit, tournant le dos au brun.

Hésitant un bref instant, Harry finit par pousser la porte, entrant à l'intérieur, refermant le battant derrière lui et s'approchant du lit, venant s'asseoir au bord, regardant Draco.

-Je... me suis mal exprimé tout à l'heure...

-Oui, je sais! Je te ferai signalé que je suis couché à côté de ta cabine!

-Je le sais très bien... Mais je voulais tout de même venir m'excuser pour tout à l'heure...

-Mouef... Tu parles d'excuses!

Harry soupira.

-J't'en prie Draco, je n'aime pas faire ce genre de choses... Tu es bien le seul à qui j'en présente, si on met à part Sirius! Ne corse pas les choses. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, pour ce qui a été mal interprété...

Draco eut encore une moue agacée.

-Tu me pardonnerais si je te disais que tu étais un mauvais amant et que je venais te présenter des excuses après en arborant la bannière du « Tu as mal compris » ?

-Eh bien... Je demanderais d'abord des explications... Mais ce n'est pas toi qui as mal comprit, c'est moi qui me suis mal exprimé!

Draco grogna mais se tourna vers lui, une moue enfantine sur le visage.

-Fais-toi pardonner convenablement, au moins, dit-il.

Harry sourit doucement et s'exécuta aussitôt, se penchant vers lui et capturant ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Le blond frissonna avec plaisir, se dispensant pourtant de l'attirer vers lui pour une plus grande étreinte: Il lui en voulait, après tout...

Au bout d'un petit moment, Harry finit pourtant par se détacher, le regardant tendrement, cherchant son regard.

-Que puis-je faire d'autre, pour me faire pardonner ?

Draco sembla réfléchir.

-Rampe! dit-il avec sérieux.

Harry grimaça, s'agenouillant pourtant près du lit. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas, pour se faire pardonner.

-Je ne lècherai pas le sol, par contre!

Draco éclata de rire, le tirant à lui.

-Idiot! Je plaisantais!

Harry grommela vaguement quelque chose qui ressemblait à « J't'en ferai, moi, des idiots! », se laissant pourtant faire. Draco riait, déposant des baisers sur ses deux joues.

-J't'adore! lui dit-il. Même si tu es si désespérément...

-Idiot, je sais! Pas la peine de le répéter!

Draco lui fit un large sourire.

-Ben tu vois que tu n'es pas si bête! Tu arrives même à deviner ce que je vais dire, avec le temps!

Harry fronça le nez.  
-Ça devient assez facile, tu me le dis une bonne demi-douzaine de fois par jour.

-Ne te rabaisse pas, Chaton! Pour une fois que je te fais un compliment!

-Mouais... Je devrais le conserver soigneusement en mémoire..., répliqua Harry, plaisantant à moitié.

Draco grogna, lui assénant une claque sur la tête.

-Je te fais d'autre constatation que cela!

-Si tu pouvais juste arrêter de me traiter d'idiot, ce serait parfait...

-Mais je ne peux pas! C'est un fait!

Harry grogna à son tour.

-Je dois sérieusement songer à revoir ma personnalité... Peut-être à devenir un pirate cruel et sanguinaire, sans aucune pitié... On traite pas d'idiot un assassin...  
Draco leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Elle est très bien, ta personnalité, lui dit-il. Tu es juste un peu... Rustre!

Harry renifla et lui tourna dos.

-Et ça recommence!

Draco sourit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'obligeant à se coucher contre lui.

-Boude pas, va... Je te trouve très bien ainsi!

Harry le regarda.

-Je suis sceptique...

-Et tu n'as pas à l'être! répondit le blond. Si je ne te trouvais pas bien, je ne te tiendrais pas contre moi, là, maintenant... Et je n'aurai pas passé de folles nuits avec toi!

Le fixant, toujours avec une moue, Harry finit pourtant par sourire, acquiesçant.

-D'accord... Je te crois...

Draco lui offrit un sourire.

-Ah ? Étonnant, j'ai cru que tu allais me demander une preuve!

-Comme quoi je peux toujours te surprendre...

-C'est ce qui me plait le plus chez toi! dit le blond.

-Tu n'essaierais pas de te rattraper ? répliqua le Pirate, avec un air narquois.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit le blond. Le fautif, ici, en plus, c'est toi!

-Tu n'as pas trouvé que je mettais excusé convenablement ?

Draco fit semblant d'y réfléchir.

-Mhmm, fit-il, pensif.

Harry le fixa d'un air curieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore m'obliger à faire, chuchota-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, dit le blond. Fais ce que tu veux faire pour que je te pardonne pleinement!

-Hmmm, ce que je veux..., fit le brun, pencher sur lui. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire... Qu'est-ce que tu aurais _envie_ que je fasse... ?

-Pas ce à quoi tu penses! dit Draco, l'air méfiant.

-Et à quoi penses-tu que je pense, exactement ?

-Te connaissant et étant donné le ton que tu emplois, à quelque chose d'horizontale...

-Hmmm, peut-être... Peut-être pas...  
Il lui vola un baiser sans un mot de plus.

-Certainement, lui dit Draco une fois libre. Mais nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, aujourd'hui... Et donc, pas le temps pour ce à quoi tu penses!

-De toute façon, je suis sensé te laisser te remettre, non ?

-Tout a fait! répondit le blond, le repoussant un peu pour se lever et ensuite s'étendre.

Harry s'écarta, s'asseyant sur le lit, grognant en repoussant ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

-Tu en as déjà parlé à Fred et George ?

-Non... J'ai filé ici à peine sorti de ta cabine, répondit le blond, attachant ses cheveux blonds.

-Ils ne devraient pas trop être réticents, de toute façon...

Il l'imita.

-Et nous devrons parler ce soir...

-Mhmm ? fit Draco, plaçant son épée à sa ceinture puis replaçant son bandeau.

-Rien ne presse... Contentons-nous de faire ce que nous avons à faire aujourd'hui...

Le blond hocha de la tête.

-Je vais épuiser tes hommes, tu en es conscient ?

-C'est pour leur bien, et pour _notre_ bien! Oui, j'en suis conscient...

Draco se contenta de lui sourire.

-Bien! Alors à ce soir, Capitaine!

-À ce soir, futur matelot, fit Harry, souriant.

**oooOOoo0ooOOooo**

Citation : Les guerriers se sentent plus fort après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air! (de Umbre mouhahahaha! Sans rancune ma vieille!)


	22. Quand on parle du loup

_**D'un océan à l'autre**_

_**Chapitre 21**_

Le navire avait jeté l'ancre au milieu de l'océan, par précaution, Harry ne désirant pas qu'ils dérivent, pendant leur entraînement à tous. Les hommes avaient été rassemblés sur le pont, et ont leur avait expliqué que, vu les circonstances, ils se devaient d'être mieux entraîné, et que Draco, Fred, et George allaient s'occupé d'eux.

Harry les avait donc laissé aux « bons soins » des trois Princes, allant s'occuper lui-même de Sirius, s'acharnant pratiquement sur son propre Second, bien décidé à le remettre en forme, et à peaufiner sa technique, peu désireux qu'il se fasse trancher la gorge, dans une possible attaque future.

De son côté, Draco se montrait intransigeant. Il avait d'abord commencé par tester les hommes dans un duel et il s'était avéré que si certains étaient très doués au combat, ils n'utilisaient pas à cent pour cent leur capacité. Ainsi, plus que hargneux, il avait débuté un entraînement des plus féroces. Chaque pirate avait ses exercices propres, allant du port de poids pour se muscler les bras jusqu'à la danse pour le jeu de jambe. Les meilleurs, les plus fines lames, se battaient joyeusement avec Fred et George qui corrigeaient leurs défauts, les testant sans limite alors que Draco criait sur les mauvais élèves dont il avait la charge jusqu'à la fin de la tâche des jumeaux.

Harry pour sa part s'occupait de son côté de son parrain, lui asséna de violents coups, sans aucune pitié, feintant et dansant pratiquement autour de lui, l'invectivant de sarcasme, le provoquant, Sirius hésitant à l'attaquer parfois, ce qui l'énervait. Son parrain avait besoin d'une sérieuse remise en forme, et c'est ce qu'il lui offrait, déployant toute son énergie pour se battre contre lui, à travers tout le bateau, allant de la poupe à la proue, le piégeant dans les escaliers de la passerelle, l'obligeant à lui faire face, à on à se faire blessé.

Plusieurs fois il aurait pu le blessé, arrêtant son sabre à quelques pouces seulement de sa peau, laissant Sirius légèrement blême, l'attaquant pourtant sitôt après, ne lui laissant pas de répit, le monde autour d'eux ayant disparut, ne les laissant que tous les deux, en compagnie de la détermination et du sadisme de Harry.

Celui-ci, pourtant, gardait toujours un oeil sur Draco, s'assurant qu'il n'en faisait pas trop, qu'il ne s'épuisait pas plus que les hommes qui lui avaient été confiés. Le blond semblait profondément plongé dans sa tâche, la prenant très à coeur, s'appliquant avec soin sur chaque cas, rien d'autre ne semblant plus exister autour de lui. Harry, pourtant, n'en dit mot, pas encore. Il comprenait.

Seulement, ce fut lorsque les hommes commencèrent à se plaindre de leur estomac vide, le Prince ne voulant pas arrêter, qu'il s'approcha d'eux, ou plus précisément du blond, posant une main sur son épaule.

-Tu ne peux pas les épuiser, sans les nourrir... Ils vont tous crever, dans le cas contraire, et on ne sera pas plus avancé...

Draco ne daigna même pas le regarder.

-S'ils ne supportent pas un peu de faim, alors ils ne supporteront jamais rien! Tant qu'ils n'auront pas au moins éviter cinq pierre chacun, personne n'ira manger... Continuez, les jumeaux!

Ceux-ci obéirent et continuèrent de lancer leurs cailloux sur les deux hommes passant l'épreuve.

Harry le fit se retourner brusquement vers lui.

-Je suis bien content que tu prennes cela à coeur, mais tu les épuises tous... Et si on nous attaquait brusquement ? N'oublie pas que nous ne bougeons plus depuis quelques heures! Sans que personne n'ait mangé, de quoi aurons-nous l'air ?

-Il n'y a personne en vue! Et ce n'est rien de méchant, je pourrais faire pire! dit le blond, se tournant de nouveau vers les hommes.

Le Capitaine grogna.

-Je te demande une pause pour les faire manger, et tu pourras les épuisé jusqu'à l'aube, si tu en as envie, c'est trop te demander ?

-Tant qu'ils n'ont pas évité cinq pierres, oui!

Harry soupira.

-Eh bien tu les enverras un à un, dans ce cas, et ça, ce n'est pas discutable.

Draco ne répondit rien, observant les hommes qui passaient l'épreuve.

-Non, dit-il d'une voix tranchante. J'ai des choses à leur dire après...

Le brun serra les dents, le fait de se faire contester l'énervant au plus haut point.

-Y a-t-il autre chose qui te ferait plaisir... ?

-Que tu t'éloignes serait bien, répondit Draco. STANFORD! Combien de fois je dois te répéter que tes pieds sont fait pour être LEVER ?

Harry lui jeta un regard incendiaire, mais s'éloigna tout de même, peu désireux de se mettre à crier devant tout le monde, allant rejoindre Sirius qui s'était assis, reprenant tranquillement son souffle.

-L'a... Raison, tu sais ? dit-il, bien que péniblement.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange. Je n'aime pas me faire saper mon autorité...

Il s'assied près de lui.

-D'attaque pour un autre duel ? répliqua-t-il avec amusement, voyant l'état de son parrain.

-Non! D'attaque pour te faire comprendre que t'es définitivement un con! Il ne te sape pas ton autorité, il défend la sienne! S'il avait plié face à ta demande, Draco n'aurait plus eu aucun effet lors de son entraînement! Les hommes auraient agis avec peu de volonté, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il disait! Maintenant, ils le respectent!

-Très bien, tu as encore raison... Je me plie à tes explications...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux hommes.

-Il n'empêche qu'il va leur en faire baver...

-Et bien, au moins, ils sauront se battre...

-Et ça nous empêchera de finir tous embroché...

-J'l'espère! J'me fais pas torturer pour rien!

-Et bien, au moins, tu sauras te battre, fit Harry, narquois.

-Nia nia nia! fit simplement Sirius. Faut que j'aille préparer le repas, moi, morveux!

Harry rit.

-Allez vas te reposer un peu, on reprendra plus tard...

-Tu rêves! Le soir venu, je ne fais plus rien! Je suis un vieil homme, moi, Mossieur!

-Un vieil homme!

Harry éclata de rire.

-Mais bien sûr! Va faire croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre!

Sirius le regarda et secoua la tête.

-Dis ce que tu veux, Harry, mais j'ai la quarantaine! Je suis vieux, même si tu ne veux pas le voir...

Harry le regarda d'un air légèrement perdu, ne voulant, en effet, pas croire qu'il vieillissait...

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles Sirius...

Le second secoua la tête.

-Et toi, ouvre un peu les yeux, fiston!

Et il partit, disparaissant dans le bateau en marmonnant.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, étrangement ébranlé soudainement, réalisant que, en effet, le temps passait, et que Sirius n'était pas éternel. Il poussa un soupir et secoua la tête, regardant ce qui se déroulait du côté des hommes.  
Une grande partie reprenait leur souffle péniblement sur le côté, massant leur jambes ou bras endolori. En face d'eux, deux restaient, tremblant d'appréhension, alors que deux autres passaient le teste sous les yeux glacials de Draco.

Harry, n'ayant pas vraiment porté attention braqua également son regard sur eux, curieux de savoir s'il était si pénible de passer le test.

Le but était d'éviter cinq pierres, mais celles-ci étaient si petites et fusaient si vite que les hommes avaient un mal de chien à les esquiver, leur pied se levant trop lentement et leurs yeux suivant difficilement les missiles.

Le but était d'éviter cinq pierres, mais celles-ci étaient si petites et fusaient si vite que les hommes avaient un mal de chien à les esquiver, leur pied se levant trop lentement et leurs yeux suivant difficilement les missiles.

Harry grimaça à plusieurs reprises, les deux hommes s'en prenant plein la gueule, les pierres les frappant avec une certaine violence, leur garantissant d'affreux bleus.

Finalement, l'un d'eux fut libéré, l'homme poussant un cri de soulagement et courant se réfugier près de ses amis alors qu'un autre prenait sa place et que le second continuait l'exercice, semblant près à pleurer. Harry finit par se désintéresser d'eux, se levant et montant sur le passerelle, allant tranquillement observer les alentours déserts, ne pouvant pourtant que se sentir inquiet, malgré l'infinie qui s'étendait devant lui.

Sur le pont, le silence régnait de nouveau, Draco ayant finit de torturer les hommes. Il les regardait tous avec froideur, groupés ensembles, comme des agneaux effrayés. Un sourire sarcastique apparut sur son visage.

-Je ne vais pas vous garder longtemps, leur dit-il. Je veux juste vous signaler que ce que vous venez de subir est un exercice dispenser aux futurs gardes de mon père et de Voldemort... Ces gardes sont alors âgés de six ans... Et je le sais, j'ai eu droit au même traitement. Sur ce, Messieurs, je ne vous retiens pas! Soignez-vous, mangez... Nous nous reverrons demain!

Et sans attendre, il tourna les talons, disparaissant dans le bateau lui aussi.

Les hommes se mirent aussitôt chuchoter entre eux, chuchotant à propos de l'entraînement qui les attendait, avec une certaine crainte.

Harry s'était retourné vers eux pour le regarder, bien content de ne pas avoir à subir le même traitement, finissant par descendre sur le pont et descendant aux coursives, en direction de la coquerie, mourrant de faim.

Sirius y était installé, les tables déjà prête pour accueillir les hommes qui s'y étaient finalement précipité après leur capitaine, se goinfrant avec allégresse, remplissant leur estomac avec des grognements bestiaux.

Harry les regarda d'un air sceptique, se rendant prudemment auprès de Sirius.

-C'est à se demander si ce sont des hommes, ou des animaux...

Il commença à manger, balayant la salle de regard.

-Draco n'est pas encore arrivé ?

-Mhmm... Non, il est allé se laver!

Harry releva aussitôt la tête, se mettant soudain à dévorer.

-Tu vas encore retourner dans ce placard ? s'étonna Sirius.

-Hmmm... Peut-être pas dans le placard...

Sirius secoua la tête, semblant fatigué.

-Mais tu ne te lasses donc jamais de lui ?

-Non, jamais... J'en suis tout simplement incapable

Sirius sourit.

-C'est bien! Tes parents seraient contents que tu te sois casé!

Harry cessa brusquement de manger.

-Je crois qu'à cet âge là, je serais déjà marier avec quelqu'un qu'ils auraient choisis...

-Oh, tu sais... Ton père a choisis qui il voulait épouser! Ils t'auraient donné cette liberté!

Harry sourit doucement.

-C'est bien une chose que je ne ferai jamais, tout compte fait... me marier.

-Ah ? Tu ne voudrais pas épouser ton petit Prince ?

-Peut-être bien... Si c'était possible, mais... Je ne sais pas... Je ne crois pas que ça ferait une différence avec maintenant... Ce n'est qu'un lien officiel...

-Mais c'est très... romantique!

-Je sais... Mais, ça n'arrivera jamais de toute façon...

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Oh, j't'en pris Sirius, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible...

-Non, je ne le sais pas! Pourquoi cela le serait-il ?

-Parce que pour se marier il faut le faire devant l'église...

-Et le parrain curé du Prince ne pourrait pas rendre service à son Filleul...

-J'en sais rien, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois... Et je n'y ai jamais pensé...

-M'étonne pas...

Sirius grignota un peu.

-Va sortir de son bain, bientôt, sous-entendit-il, narquois.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-J'essais de terminer de manger, avant de filer, vois-tu...

-Mais mange, mange! lui répondit Sirius, ricanant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, finissant tout de même son morceau de pain et son assiette, attrapant une pomme et se levant.

-À plus tard, Patmol...

-Bon reluquage, Fiston!

Harry lui sourit derrière son épaule, sortant rapidement de la coquerie, se dirigeant d'un pas silencieux en direction de la pièce où se lavait Draco, passant devant le placard sans s'y arrêter. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il entra brusquement dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, et s'y adossant.

Draco, qui était parfaitement détendu dans la baignoire remplie d'eau, sursauta, se retournant.

-Tsss, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Celui-ci, toujours adossé à la porte, croqua dans sa pomme.

-Je viens prendre mon dessert ici...

-Et jouer les voyeurs, encore! gronda Draco. Ça me gêne d'être regarder ainsi!

-Tu préférerais que j'aille dans la pièce d'à côté ?

Draco marmonna, plongeant la tête sous l'eau et essayant d'y rester le plus longtemps possible. Harry le regarda faire, un peu perdu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, tout à coup, de se faire si... timide.

Il s'approcha tranquillement, venant s'asseoir au sol, accoudant au baquet, continuant tranquillement de manger. Draco finit par ressortir, les cheveux sur les yeux, haletant légèrement.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas te noyer pour tenter de te cacher ? fit le brun, sur un ton suave.

Draco sursauta en entendant sa voix si proche, ses cheveux lui bouchant toute vue.

-Non, je n'en ai pas l'intention!

Harry avança sa main et écarta légèrement ses cheveux, lui permettant ainsi de voir autre chose qu'un rideau d'or.

-Bien... Parce que je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire.  
Il prit un autre boucher.

Draco eut une moue et replongea dans la baignoire, en ressortant avec des cheveux parfaitement bien tirés vers l'arrière. Harry sourit, le fixant avec une sorte d'admiration.

-Y'a d'la place pour moi ?

-Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi ? fit le blond, soupçonneux.

-Peut-être parce que j'ai envie de prendre un bain avec toi ?

Draco eut une petite moue, semblant considérer la chose.

-Allez, viens! lui dit-il finalement, souriant.

Harry sourit et s'empressa de se déshabiller, sautant à son tour dans le baquet, l'air joyeux, gardant pourtant une certaine distance entre Draco et lui, conscient qu'il devait toujours être soupçonné. Draco lui fit un sourire et tendit la main vers lui.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, voyons!

Harry ne se fit pas prier, se rapprochant aussitôt, se faisant une petite place entre la paroi du baquet, et le Prince. Draco passa un bras autour de sa taille, souriant.

-Tu avais l'air d'un petit chiot puni dans ton coin! lui dit-il, souriant tendrement.

Harry sourit.

-C'était presque ça, non ? J'avais pas envie qu'on me dise _encore_ de m'éloigner...

Draco eut un petit rire.

-Désolé, lui dit-il. Mais je ne pouvais pas plier! Si je le faisais, je ne les aurais jamais fait obéir!

-Je sais... L'expert en relation humaine m'a tout expliqué...

-Heureusement qu'il est là! dit Draco. Où en serais-tu sans lui, je me le demande!

-Je préfère ne même pas le savoir. Sans doute empêtré dans mes bêtises.

-Tu es déjà empêtré dans les ennuis!

-Oui, mais pour le moment, les ennuis ne nous ont pas encore attrapés!

-Heureusement, d'ailleurs, dit le blond, se lovant contre lui.

Harry garda le silence un moment, restant ainsi serré auprès de lui.

-Il y aurait un poste, à bord, qui t'intéresserait ? finit-il par demander.

-Non... Enfin... pas encore. Je ne sais pas... Il y a un poste que tu veux me proposer ?

-Eh bien... Il y a l'embarras du choix... Et j'aimerais bien que tu ais ta place à bord...

-Je le sais, lui répondit Draco, appuyant sa joue sur son épaule. Mais je ne sais pas quel poste...quel poste m'irait...

-Eh bien... Tu fais très bien la cuisine... Tu sais parfaitement réparer le navire... Tu es un des meilleurs marins à bord... Tu peux choisir ce qui te plait...

-Justement, j'ai trop de choix! Je m'en remets à l'esprit fin du capitaine!

-Eh bien l'esprit fin du capitaine, trouve que la meilleure solution sera de combler tous ces postes en même temps, parce qu'il ne veut pas perdre un bon matelot, un bon cuisinier et un bon menuisier...

Draco le regarda d'un air sceptique.

-Tous en même temps ?

Il parut réfléchir un instant.

-Mhmm... Pourquoi pas!

-C'est pas si compliqué, en fait... Tu fais les repas, et l'après-midi tu es sur le pont... Et tu répares le bateau quand le besoin en est...

-En effet, dit le blond, se plaçant devant lui pour nouer amoureusement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tu vois que tu es intelligent!

Harry sourit.

-Je vois surtout que je m'améliore avec le temps!

Il glissa ses bras dans son dos, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

-Tu ne t'améliore pas, tu as toujours été intelligent, même si tu n'es pas doué en relation humaine! dit le blond, lui tapotant la tête affectueusement.

-Tu comptes changer mon surnom pour « petit chien » ? demanda le brun, avec amusement, le laissant faire.

-Non, Chaton, ça te va si bien...

Harry émit un ronronnement.

-Je me voyais très mal aboyer, de toute façon...

Draco éclata de rire, devant s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas s'effondrer dans le baquet dans son hilarité. Harry, comme contaminé par son éclat, l'imita rapidement, le serrant contre lui. Ils furent ainsi secoués pendant un moment, reprenant pourtant peu à peu leur calme.

-Je... crois que la... question est réglée...

-Tout à fait, dit Draco, souriant largement.

Harry se calla un peu plus dans leur bain.

-Donc, on va pouvoir tranquillement barboté...

-Ah, non! Tu dois te laver, un peu! Tu es aussi sale que je l'étais!

-Sale ?

Harry se regarda.

-Depuis le temps que je suis dans l'eau, ça doit bien avoir décollé, non ?

-Non! dit Draco, intraitable.

Il s'écarta de lui, croisant les bras d'un air autoritaire. Harry soutint son regard, finissant par céder, pourtant.

-Bon, très bien, je me décrasse...

-Bien dit Draco, lui tournant le dos et appuyant ses bras sur le bord du bac, son menton sur ses mains. J'attends que tu ais fini...

Harry ne répondit pas, commençant à se frotter avec vigueur, enlevant toute la poussière et la sueur qui s'étaient collés à sa peau, se décrassant en profondeur, comme il l'avait dit, plongeant par la suite sous l'eau, trempant ses cheveux avant de commencer également à les savonner.

Lui tournant toujours le dos, Draco chantonnait tout en passant distraitement son index gauche sur le bord du bac, appuyé alors sur son bras droit. Harry replongea alors au fond du baquet, écoutant le calme et le silence qui y régnait, vidant son esprit et laissant le savon s'extraire complètement de ses cheveux.

Seulement alors, au bout d'un petit moment, se rappelant qu'il était sous l'eau et qu'il avait besoin d'air, Harry refit surface, haletant doucement, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau lui tombant devant les yeux. Il les repoussa vivement, remarquant que Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Bon... J'crois que je suis propre...

-Mhmm, fit Draco, perdu dans ses pensées.

L'air sadique, Harry s'approcha aussitôt de lui, le plus silencieusement possible, se penchant par-dessus son épaule et... allant lécher son cou. Draco frissonna, se retournant subitement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'attire ton attention!

Draco eut une petite moue.

-Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien, tout du moins, je me sens très propre, maintenant, moi...

Draco lui sourit et se leva, l'eau dégoulinant de son corps.

-Et bien, sortons!

Harry semblait préoccuper par autre chose.  
-Tu sais que je serais juste à la bonne hauteur ?

Draco se crispa et une certaine partie de son anatomie réagit au quart de tour, le blond rougissant aussitôt pour pivoter avec gêne. Harry gloussa, satisfait de son effet.

-Tu peux me dire de quoi tu es si gêné ?

-De... De rien, dit Draco, bien qu'avec hésitation.

Harry se glissa aussitôt de l'autre côté, levant la tête pour le regarder.

-Vraiment ? Tu réagis bizarrement, pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas gêné...

Draco rougit de plus belle, se reculant tout en se plongeant vivement dans l'eau.

-Mais non, pas du tout!

Le brun brisa aussitôt la distance qui les séparait, allant s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-Maintenant que tu ne peux plus bouger, tu devrais également arrêter de mentir...

-Harry, arrête ça et... descend de là, s'étrangla Draco, frissonnant.

-Hmmm ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça... ?  
Il s'avança un peu plus sur lui.

-Par... parce que... Argh! Non, Harry, s'il te plait...

-S'il te plait ? Est-ce une supplication ? Mais en quel honneur ?  
Il se pressa soudainement contre lui, se soulevant légèrement, appuyé sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté des cuisses de son amant, celui-ci pouvant sentir son membre dur frotter contre son ventre. Draco trembla de plus belle contre lui, fermant les yeux et essayant de se contrôler.

-Il... me semblait que nous devions... Nous calmer!

Harry déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, soufflant, sans s'en éloigner :  
-J'avais presque oublié... Dommage que tu me l'ais rappelé...  
Et, un sourire diabolique toujours aux lèvres, il s'éloigna pourtant de lui. Draco haletait tout en le regardant, semblant hésiter entre se calmer et se jeter férocement sur lui. Finalement, il ferma les yeux et se plongea dans l'eau, y attendant un instant pour se calmer et en ressortant plus serein.

Harry, lui, le regardait tranquillement, l'air toujours aussi satisfait de lui, semblant également se calmer peu à peu. Draco finit par l'éclabousser, grognant contre lui.

-On fait chambre à part, aujourd'hui, dit-il, sortant du bac.

-Quoi ? fit soudain Harry, l'air sérieux tout à coup. Et pourquoi ?

Il sortit à son tour.

-En punition! Ça t'apprendra à m'exciter injustement!

Draco attrapa un drap, s'essuyant doucement.

-Mais! Tu tiens vraiment à me rendre insomniaque !

-Je tiens à t'apprendre qu'on excite pas un Malfoy si on a pas l'intention de le satisfaire ensuite!

Harry grogna.

-Qui me disait que je devais me calmer et de m'arrêter ?

-Mais c'est toi, ce matin! dit le blond! Tu as demandé à ce que nous nous calmions!

Le brun parut un instant hésitant.

-Oui mais... c'est toi qui me l'as rappelé!

-Bien entendu que je te l'ai rappelé! Tu l'as demandé!

Marmonnant, Harry ne releva pas pourtant.  
-Je continue à dire que c'est injuste, cette punition...

-Fallait pas me chauffer pour rien! dit Draco, enroulant la serviette autour de ses hanches.

Le brun eut un instant l'air boudeur, attrapant à son tour une serviette, se séchant rapidement, et renfilant ses vêtements.

-Fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose, avec moi, dans un bain et toi tout près...

-Je n'attendais pas autre chose, mais il fallait finir! dit Draco, prenant ses vêtements et sortant... avec seulement la serviette sur le dos.

Harry fonça aussitôt à l'extérieur, le voyant faire, venant se poster devant lui.

-Tu voudrais pas t'habiller ?

-Non. Mais vêtements sont dégoûtant donc, je vais en mettre d'autre! Mais pour ça, je dois aller dans ma cabine!

-Pour ça, tu dois aussi croiser une bande d'obsédé, ce que je ne préfère pas!

-Je ne vais pas remettre mes vêtements sales! dit Draco. Laisse-moi passer!

-Tu pourrais aussi t'envelopper dans une autre serviette...

-Mais je suis enveloppé dans une serviette! Et ils m'ont déjà vu torse nu!

-Oui, mais avec un _pantalon_!

-Et une serviette, c'est la même chose, même si elle m'arrive aux cuisses!

-Crois-moi, ça ne fait pas le même effet, fit Harry, avec un sourire.

Draco grogna.

-C'est soit avec la serviette, soit sans rien!

Harry grommela également, fronçant les sourcils.

-Très bien, mais dépêche-toi!

-Pfu, fit Draco. J'irai à la vitesse que je veux!

Il le dépassa mais se stoppa un peu plus loin. Il se tourna vers lui et avec un sourire sarcastique:

-C'est vrai que ça tombe ou se détache facilement, une serviette...

Harry le foudroya du regard.

-Tu veux bien te dépêcher, un peu, s'il te plait ? fit-il, regardant les alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas personne.

-Mais noon, voyons, les hommes vont bientôt sortir de la coquerie et j'ai mot à dire à Sirius, donc...

-Tu lui diras après (italique), dit le brun, s'approchant de lui.

-Maiss non, dit Draco, s'appuyant sensuellement contre le mur. Je vais l'attendre...

Il plia une jambe, la serviette laissant voir sa cuisse ferme. Harry grogna et s'approcha encore un peu, le saisissant par le bras et le tirant.

-Cesse de faire l'idiot et va t'habiller...

Draco sourit et baissa les yeux vers la serviette qui avait glissé dans le mouvement brusque. Harry poussa un profond sourire, excédé, s'empressant de la ramasser, le tirant à l'écart de la coquerie, grommelant dans sa barbe. Le blond souriait, essayant pourtant de le ralentir. Derrière eux, la porte de la coquerie s'ouvrit.

Harry jeta aussitôt un regard derrière lui, l'air catastrophé, ouvrant la porte la plus proche et y poussant Draco, entrant avec lui et refermant la cloison derrière eux, s'y appuyant. Draco regarda le petit placard où il dormait autrefois avec amusement.

-Tu me laisse sortir ? demanda Draco, sérieux.

-Non, fit Harry, l'air pas commode.

Draco afficha une petite moue et alla doucement se coller contre lui.

-Allons... Ne fais pas la tête...

-Tu te rends compte qu'il y a au moins dix personnes dans le couloir et que tu es _nu_ ?

-Tu te rends compte que je suis nu devant _toi_ ?

Harry se crispa légèrement.  
-Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne te laisse pas sortir avant que le coin ne soit désert...

-Mais qu'allons-nous faire en attendant ? demanda Draco, une légère moue sur le visage.

-Tu as l'esprit très tourné vers la perversion, mon cher...

-Qui a tourné mon esprit dans cette direction dans le bain ? demanda Draco.

Harry prit un air faussement songeur.  
-Je me le demande bien... Moi ?

-Non, un de tes matelots! dit Draco, souriant.

-Quoi ? Y'avait un matelot dans le bain également ?

-Oui, bien sûr! Tu ne l'as pas vu, il était caché entre la cinquième bulle de savon et la sixième!

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, j'étais occupé par autre chose de plus captivant...

-Ah ? Quoi donc ?

-Eh bien, je crois que c'est par ce que cachait ta serviette il y a encore cinq minutes...

-Mpfff, fit Draco, lui tournant le dos. Ce que tu n'es pas près de revoir avant longtemps!

-Ah vraiment ? fit Harry passant brusquement ses bras autour de sa taille, le ramenant vers lui.

-Certainement! dit Draco, plaçant ses vêtements sales sur son entrejambe.

-Tu ne veux pas réellement me causer pareil tourment...

-Oh, si, je veux! De toute façon, nous devons nous calmer, tu as raison! Sinon, nous allons nous lasser! Deux fois par semaine, c'est bien assez!

Harry s'arrêta brusquement de respirer.  
-Tu veux nous faire devenir complètement dingue ?

-Non, je ne le veux pas, mais ça vaut mieux!

Harry frissonna brutalement.

-Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ?

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix! dit Draco, se baissant pour ramasser une couverture.

Harry s'appuya contre la porte, la position de Draco lui donnant de très mauvaises idées.

-Tu te rends compte de l'humeur que je vais avoir ?

-N'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis avec de tel prétexte! lui dit le blond, se redressant et enfilant la couverture autour de sa taille.

-Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je n'essaye pas...  
Il entrouvrit la porte, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur.

Draco se tourna vers lui.

-En vérité, je veux que tu essayes, dit-il. Oui... En vérité, il n'y aura aucune relation sexuelle par semaine! Sauf si... Tu arrives à me persuader...

Harry soupira.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

-Pas du tout! dit Draco. Séduis-moi, conquière-moi chaque jour!

Un étrange sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Pirate.

-Tu es certain ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais été plus!

-Nous verrons bien si tu trouveras ça aussi amusant que moi...

Il ouvrit la porte, voyant que le couloir était désert.

-En effet, nous verrons! dit Draco, se glissant contre lui pour sortir.

Harry le laissa faire, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil dans la cabine, son regard s'accrochant sur un petit livre au sol. Avec un sourire, il le ramassa, chassant la poussière qui s'y était accumulée, sortant à son tour.

Draco avait déjà disparu du couloir, sans doute déjà réfugier dans sa cabine. Harry s'en fut également d'un pas tranquille en direction du pont, repensant à toute cette histoire, déchirer pourtant entre la frustration de ce que tout cela imposait, et ce que ce changement lui apportait. Draco allait bientôt regretter de lui avoir imposé ce défi. Il l'avait séduit une fois, il le ferait bien une deuxième, et de plus, sans changer de méthode.

Il avait passé une nuit tout simplement infernal, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, tous les bruits du bateau semblant soudain se faire cacophonique, le roulis de la mer le dérangeant, le clapotis de l'eau l'empêchant de fermer l'œil et l'irritant au plus haut point.

De ce fait « irrité » semblait son état esprit, après pareille nuit à n'avoir dormit que très peu. Harry ne voulait voir personne, ne voulait entendre personne. Il se sentait d'humeur à égorger le premier qui viendrait troubler sa tranquillité, du moins, aussi tranquille pouvait-il être. Malheureusement pour lui, quelqu'un frappa à la porte alors qu'il se disait qu'il allait dormir encore un peu, Draco entrant sans même attendre la réponse.

-Bonjour Capitaine! Je vous apporte votre petit-déjeuner!

Harry jeta un regard mauvais à Draco, ne faisant grogner en guise de réponse, lui tournant obstinément le dos.

-Et bien, on a l'air grognon, aujourd'hui... Levez-vous, Capitaine! Il fait un temps merveilleux, les hommes sont de bonne humeur, le bateau avance bien et il paraît que le petit-déjeuner est bon!

Le blond ouvrit les rideaux, se tournant ensuite vers le Pirate, souriant largement. Harry ne fit que siffler.

-Ah, vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé en avoir à foutre ? Ferme ces putains de rideaux, j'essais de dormir!

-Oh, mais il ne faut pas, voyons! dit-il, s'approchant du lit. Les hommes attendent la visite de leur Capitaine bien-aimé!

Grognant de nouveau, Harry rabattit la couverture par-dessus sa tête, essayant de créer un semblant d'obscurité pour prolonger sa si courte nuit.

Draco eut une moue, contourna le lit, souleva la couverture et se glissa près de Harry avant que celui-ci ne râle, replaçant le drap et passant une main tendre sur sa joue.

-Mais tu as donc si mal dormi, sans moi ?

Celui-ci se retint de lui lança une pique bien sentie, se contentant de rester immobile.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je me demande si j'ai seulement fermé l'oeil!  
Draco eut une grimace.  
-La dernière fois que je suis venu vers toi et que tu as réagit ainsi, ça c'est terminé par une dispute alors je te conseil de te calmer tout de suite!

Le brun se renfrogna légèrement, restant pourtant toujours aussi immobile – et irrité – prenant une grande inspiration. Draco poussa un soupir.

-Très bien, comme tu veux... À tout à l'heure!

Et il sortit du lit, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte. Harry sortit la tête de la couverture, le regardant sans aller, le laissant seul sans aucun remord.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au plateau du petit-déjeuner, hésita, puis se recouchant, se décidant à terminer sa nuit.

Draco, lui, boudeur d'avoir été rejeté ainsi, alla à grands pas se réfugier dans son nouveau lieu de travail, soudainement de mauvaise humeur. Il y passa deux heures, aucun homme n'osant y entrer en entendant les bruits qui y régnaient.

Harry pour sa part avait finit par sortir à l'extérieur, non sans avoir engloutit son petit-déjeuner à toute vitesse.  
Et, comme l'avait dit Draco, en effet, à l'extérieur, l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse, les hommes travaillant de bon coeur, le vent les poussant d'un bon train.

Secouant la tête, il avait finit par chasser sa mauvaise humeur et sa pénible fatigue, se mettant également au travail.

Les hommes plaisantaient entre eux, les quarts se succédant avec bonne humeur. Ils parlaient joyeusement, le ventre bien remplit, la peur loin d'eux, visiblement.

Il était presque midi, lorsque Harry, pensif, décida d'aller parler à Draco et de faire les premiers pas, confiant le contrôle du navire à Sirius, s'en allant, d'un pas plutôt lent, en direction de la coquerie, les bruits qui y régnait ne l'arrêtant pas pour sa part.  
Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper – c'était son navire après tout, et allant calmement s'asseoir devant l'endroit où son amant travaillait.

Draco ne le regarda même pas, occupé à frapper avec acharnement sur un tas de pâtes à pain avec un épais rouleau pâtissier. Son bandeau était couvert de farine ainsi que son visage mais il s'acharnait avec force.

Le Capitaine le regarda faire pendant un moment, la tête appuyée dans sa main, suivant des yeux le rouleau à pâte – espérant mentalement qu'il ne partirait pas brusquement vers sa tête.

-Je suis désolé pour ce matin, finit-il par déclarer, continuant de suivre l'ustensile du regard.

-D'accord, dit Draco, frappant toujours avec acharnement et déposant le rouleau pour aller ouvrir le four et en sortir péniblement des petits pains bien chaud, en remettant une nouvelle fournée pour ensuite retourner s'occuper de sa pâte.

-J'étais énervé et fatigué parce que j'avais très peu dormit... J'aurais pas dû te chasser ainsi..., continua Harry.

-Suis bien d'accord! répondit simplement Draco, plus occupé à rouler d'autre pain qu'à écouter le brun.

-Eh bien sûr tu m'en veux, tu refuses de m'écouter...

-Oui, oui, fit le blond, n'écoutant pas du tout.

Harry leva les yeux au sol.

-C'est tout une tempête à l'extérieur hein ? Il tombe des trompes d'eau!

-Oui, je sais, dit le blond, recommençant à étendre la pâte.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais tes orteils ?

-Dans l'armoire gauche!

-Et qu'est-ce qu'y a au fait, dans l'armoire gauche ?

-De la confiture de groseille...

-Tu vas m'ignorer ainsi encore longtemps ?

-Quarante cinq minutes de cuissons et il me reste encore trois fournées! Et en même temps, je prépare le dîner! Il est presque terminé, d'ailleurs! Heureusement, les hommes vont bientôt arriver!

Harry gronda légèrement.

-Je dois faire quoi, pour que tu m'écoutes deux petites minutes ?

Draco s'arrêta, une grosse trace de farine sur la joue et sur le nez.

-Comment ?

-Je te demandais si tu allais bientôt me prêter un peu de ton attention...

Le visage de Draco se rembrunit.

-Non, dit-il, allant près de ses casseroles pour arrêter le feu et ainsi éviter un repas brûler aux hommes.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis venu ici pour m'expliquer et m'excuser...

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, dit sombrement Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, si ce n'est qu'être de mauvais poil ?

Draco se crispa légèrement et le regarda.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me rejette, dit-il. Je n'aime pas que _tu_ me rejettes!

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. J'ai simplement gardé le silence pour éviter de te crier dessus...

-Dis ça comme tu veux... Pour moi, c'est du rejet et c'est blessant!

Draco lui tourna de nouveau le dos, lavant les ustensiles qu'il avait utilisé pour faire les petits pains.

-Je pourrais tout aussi bien me plaindre de rejet également dans ce cas, en repensant au fait que tu m'as jeté hors de ton lit!

-Je ne t'ai pas jeté hors de mon lit! Tu pouvais venir si tu le voulais!

-Parce que tu m'aurais laissé entrer peut-être ?

-Oui, je t'aurais laissé entrer! Je t'aurais laissé m'entourer de tes bras, je t'aurais laissé m'embrasser et j'aurai dormi bien sagement à tes côtés!

-Eh bien il fallait le préciser _avant_ que je décide d'aller dormir dans ma cabine...

-Je t'ai connu plus aventureux que ça! dit simplement Draco. C'était ce que j'aimais le plus chez toi, d'ailleurs...

-Que tu _aimais_ ?

Draco resta un long moment silencieux.

-Tu ne te montres plus vraiment comme avant, dit-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils, s'adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise, le fixant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de changer chez moi ?

-Je ne sais trop... Tu es moins aventureux, comme je te l'ai dit... J'ai l'impression que tu me considères comme... acquis.

-Peut-être inconsciemment... Mais si c'est ce qui te fait peur, je peux retrouver mes sous-entendus...

Draco se retourna vers lui.

-Je t'aime, tu sais... Avec ou sans sous-entendu... Le problème n'est pas que tu en places ou non... Ce qu'il y a c'est que... Quand j'ai commencé à t'aimer, ce que j'admirais le plus, c'était... ton indomptabilité. Rien ne semblait te faire reculer! Ni le vent, ni la pluie, ni un typhon, ni la loi, ni la religion. Tu étais invincible. Mais avec le temps... Tu t'es mis à plier face à la loi... Tu n'oses pas affronter ce qui te faisais rire avant... Tu ne me fais plus ce sourire qui me donnait des frissons, celui qui disait « Personne ne me résiste, toi encore moins, crois-moi! »... Tu n'as plus cette assurance qui me rassurais, me réconfortait malgré mes malheurs...

Harry l'écouta sans rien dire, prenant peu à peu conscience de tout ce que disait Draco était absolument vrai. Mais quand avait-il tant changer ? Quand le malheur s'était-il produit ?  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était peu à peu déconnecté, cherchant la réponse en lui comme un forcené. Il finit par réaliser que le changement majeur s'était opéré avec la perte du Survivor.

Bill, encore lui. Encore et toujours de sa faute.

Il serra les dents, relevant les yeux vers Draco.

-On va rectifier ça dès maintenant..., jura-t-il.

Draco lui fit un sourire.

-J'ai essayé de t'aider sans te le dire... Je ne voulais pas voir cette même peur qu'il y a eu il y a un instant dans tes yeux... Mais tu ne semblais pas comprendre...

Harry secoua la tête, ne se séparant pas de son sourire.

-Je ne comprenais pas, non... J'étais même un peu perdu, depuis quelques temps...

-J'ai vu, oui, lui dit Draco, un large sourire aux lèvres. Même le défi d'hier était pour te faire réagir.

Harry rit doucement, souriant d'un air espiègle.

-Réagir ? Mais n'avais-je pas eut une très belle _réaction_ quelques instants auparavant, en te voyant sans vêtement ?

-Tu as eu une très belle réaction, oui! Tu m'as séquestré dans un placard!

-Et Dieu sait ce que j'aurais pu t'y faire, maintenant que j'y repense...

-C'est un signe de ton mauvais état psychologique! dit Draco, recommençant à nettoyer les ustensiles.

Harry se leva alors de sa chaise, s'approchant de lui d'un pas souple, venant se presser contre son dos, chuchotant :  
-Alors, je suis pardonné ?

Draco frissonna mais souriait joyeusement.

-Tu l'es, Monsieur l'impertinent! Maintenant, hors de ma cuisine! Va sur le pont jouer au Capitaine fixant l'horizon avec les cheveux dans le vent! Tu es très sexy quand tu le fais!

Harry sourit – pas tout à fait de ce sourire d'antan, mais d'un sourire fort semblable – et embrassa vivement son cou, sortant d'un bon pas de la cuisine, se sentant soudain mieux, comme si un poids énorme s'était retiré de sur ses épaules.

Quand il sortit sur le pont, Sirius eut un large sourire.

-T'as l'air bien, toi!

Harry lui offrit un sourire amusé.

-C'est bien Sirius, t'es encore capable de déterminer comment j'me sens! J'vais encore pouvoir te garder quelques années à mon bord!

L'homme grogna.

-Vais manger, j'préfère! Il a préparé quoi, le petit ?

-Aucune idée, j'ai été occupé par autre chose que vérifier le menu!  
Et il s'en fut tranquillement sur le pont, jusqu'à la passerelle.

-Vous n'avez pas fait ça dans la coquerie, tout de même ?

Harry ne fit que rire, le regardant par-dessus son épaule, ne répondant pas, accordant plutôt un signe de tête à Fred et George en guise de salutation.

-Bizarre... Vous semblez différent! fit Fred, plissant les yeux.

-Différent ? C'est toi qui es bizarre, Fred... Quoique, c'est guère étonnant, venant d'un Prince...

Et il les dépassa tout deux, montant à la poupe.

-On est pas bizarre! firent les deux jumeaux d'une même voix, allant pourtant manger rapidement.

Rapidement, la plupart des hommes désertèrent, se rendant tous à la coquerie, laissant Harry seul avec la mer et le vent, assis sur le bastingage, observant tranquillement l'eau sous ses pieds. Soudainement, une voix l'interrompit.

-Capitaine ? Votre repas est sur votre bureau!

Harry le regarda par-dessus son épaule, avec un sourire en coin.

-Et vous y serez également quand je viendrai ?

Draco lui fit un large sourire.

-Malheureusement non, Capitaine, lui dit-il. Mais je passerai ramasser votre plateau.

-Et peut-être passerez-vous assez tôt pour que toute autre activité ne soit pas suspectée...

Draco rit.

-Ou peut-être pas... Nous verrons! Bon appétit, Capitaine!

-Certainement, mais je ne risque pas de me rassasier comme je le voudrais...

-Alors je vous apporterai un dessert...

-Faites-moi donc la surprise de ce que ce sera...

Draco se contenta de rire de plus belle et entra de nouveau dans le bateau, disparaissant. Harry, souriant toujours, resta encore un moment à l'extérieur, observant tranquillement la mer en chantonnant, finissant tout de même par se remettre sur ses pieds et de descendre dans sa cabine, allant s'installer à son bureau où se trouvait effectivement son plateau. Draco avait cuisiné du poisson, sans surprise étant donné leur moyen de transport, mais il l'avait agrémenté de pomme de terre et d'une sauce exquise qui donnait au repas un goût pétillant, exotique.

-Enfin un bon cuistot...!

L'air satisfait, Harry se saisit de ses couverts et s'attaqua à son repas, le dégustant.

Définitivement, il se sentait bien mieux. Il était grand temps d'effacer tout ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés et de tourner la page, de redevenir comme il l'avait toujours été.  
Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se saisit de son journal, mangeant toujours, se mettant à le feuilleter, relisant ce qui s'était déroulé ces derniers mois.

Il sourit de temps à autre en voyant ce qu'il disait sur Draco, en voyant combien il avait été passionné par sa conquête et il comprit soudain que son amant avait du avoir bien peur en le voyant différent.

Il tourna encore quelques pages, ne pouvant que maudire Bill dans sa mort, se jurant de ne plus jamais changer de nouveau, de rester comme il était, quoiqu'il arrive. Pourquoi changer, de toute façon, il s'appréciait parfaitement comme il était ? Ou du moins, comme il avait été, car nul doute qu'il avait encore besoin de quelques jours pour se retrouver complètement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, attendant qu'on lui demande d'entrer. Harry leva les yeux vers la porte, lançant un « Entrez » fermant son journal et le poussant plus loin, piquant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre. Draco entra alors, tenant une assiette en main.

-Bonjour Capitaine. Votre repas vous plait-il ?

-Absolument, mais je ne serais pas contre un délicieux dessert...

-Et le voici! dit le blond, déposant l'assiette qu'il tenait en main devant lui.

-Vous n'auriez pas quelques chose de raffinez et d'une certaine noblesse pour le palais et la langue pour accompagner ceci ?

-Mhmm..., fit Draco, pensif. Je ne sais pas s'il y a du vin, dans la coquerie, mais je puis aller voir!

-Ne vous dérangez pas, je sais d'avance qu'il n'y en a pas... Mais peut-être auriez-vous une autre suggestion ?

-Non, je crains que non... Mais vous ? Vous semblez avoir une idée derrière la tête...

-Moi ? Oh, je ne sais pas trop... Je réfléchis... Je dois avouer que j'apprécie particulièrement les mets riche qui ont un aspect assez délectable...

-Alors mangez votre dessert... Il vous satisfera, j'en suis sûr!

-J'ai bien peur que non... J'ai cette impression qu'il manque quelque chose...

-Et qu'est-ce, Noble Capitaine ?

-Hmmm, je dois vérifier, avant de vous en donner la réponse, fit Harry, se levant et s'approchant de lui tranquillement, faisant un tour autour de lui, avant de l'embrasser sans prévenir, se séparant pourtant rapidement de lui, semblant pensif.

-Oui, je crois que c'était ça...

Draco sourit, s'écartant.

-Mais dites-moi, ça ne se fait pas d'embrasser ainsi ses matelots, Capitaine!

-Un matelot ordinaire, non, vous n'êtes pas seulement matelot, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mhmm... Je ne sais pas... Que croyiez-vous que je suis ? demanda le blond, passant une main tendre le long du bras de Harry.

Celui-ci alla s'asseoir sur son bureau, poussant plateau et assiette.

-Je dirais que vous êtes quelqu'un de remarquable et de charmant, de tout à fait séduisant et excitant, et que, si mes souvenirs son exacts, vous étiez également un Prince et mon amant.

-Étiez ? Ne suis-je donc plus votre amant ? demanda Draco, se défaisant de son étreinte et lui tournant le dos. Vous me brisez le coeur!

-Ce n'est pourtant pas mon intention, sachant que je déteste vous faire du mal. Mais, en effet, vous n'êtes plus mon amant. Du moins, plus seulement cela. Je dirais que vous êtes également celui qui hante constamment les rêves de mes jours et de mes nuits, et l'homme avec qui je souhaite passer le reste de ma vie.

Draco se retourna, bien qu'ayant une moue boudeuse.

-Ainsi, que suis-je exactement ?

-Ce que vous êtes ? Mais tout à la fois! Vous représentez ce que j'ai de plus cher, dans ma vie...

Draco sourit.

-Bon, ça va, vous êtes pardonné!

-Et je m'en vois ravi. Ai-je droit à une preuve de ce pardon ?

-Vous ne perdez donc pas le nord, hu ?

-De quoi aurais-je l'air si c'était le cas ?

-D'un idiot ?

-Je dirais plutôt d'un idiot complètement perdu...

-Très exactement, dit Draco, s'approchant de lui. Quelle preuve voulez-vous de ce pardon ?

-Qu'êtes-vous en état de m'offrir ?

-Ce que vous voudrez...

-Mais je ne suis pas en droit de vous obliger à faire quoique ce soit...

-Je ne me sens pas obliger!

-Il serait bien plus judicieux que je garde cette opportunité d'avoir quoique ce soit de vous, dans un moment où je pourrai demander plus, je crois bien...

-Certes, dit le blond. Mais vous savez que vous pouvez disposer de moi quand bon vous semble...

-Vraiment ? Je ne l'oublierai pas... Mais revenons-en à ma preuve... Que puis-je bien vous demander...

-C'est à vous de décider, dit Draco, amusé par leur conversation.

-C'est amusant de constater que c'est à moi qu'on demande toujours de décider, dans ces circonstances...

-Et bien, vous désirez une preuve! Je ne peux vous en donner une de ma propre volonté, car elle risquerait de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos attentes!

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais quelque chose de titanesque...

Il se remit sur ses pieds, s'approchant de lui.

-Néanmoins, je ne serais pas contre le plaisir de goûter encore vos lèvres...

-Ne les avez-vous pas goûté à l'instant ?

-Certes, mais le plaisir a été de courte durée...

-Pauvre petit, dit Draco, s'approchant de lui et passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Harry ne perdit pas un instant à se ravir de sa bouche, l'embrassant avec envie, amour et passion. Draco, amusé, se laissa faire, répondant à son ardeur avec tout autant de folie, collant son corps au sien. Le baisé durant un moment, Harry finissant par se séparer doucement de lui, haletant doucement, restant pourtant pressé contre lui. Draco souriait, amusé.

-La preuve est-elle satisfaisante ?

-J'en ai l'impression. Je me sens amplement satisfait.

Draco poussa un petit soupir et s'écarta de lui.

-Bien! Alors je vais vous laisser dévorer votre dessert et allez faire la vaisselle du midi!

-Je vous souhaite une excellente et plaisante journée dans ce cas...  
Il s'éloigna également se dirigeant de nouveau vers son bureau, question d'entamer son repas. Draco se contenta de rire et, reprenant la vaisselle sale, sortit d'un bon pas, rassuré de retrouver son Harry d'antan.

La journée touchait à sa fin et les étoiles apparaissaient déjà dans le ciel lorsque Harry et Draco furent de nouveau réuni, sur le pont, le brun fixant tranquillement le ciel et le mer, observant et écoutant la paisible tranquillité qui l'entourait, les marins – beaucoup moins nombreux que pendant la journée – travaillant également avec une certaine sérénités, parlant doucement entre eux, comme s'ils respectaient le silence.

Après une séance d'entraînement musclée, la plupart d'entre eux accueillaient cette paix avec un plaisir immense. En outre, aucun n'avait envie de troubler le Capitaine et le Prince, ne voulant pas le sentir passer le lendemain lors des exercices.

Posté près de Harry, accoudé au bastingage, Draco regardait le reflet de la lune, son corps plié pour atteindre le bord de bois avec son coude.

Et bien évidemment, Harry ne pouvait empêcher son regard traître de venir détailler les fesses de celui-ci, bien serrées dans son pantalon. Il gardait pourtant son calme, restant tranquillement posté où il se trouvait, les mais posées sur le bastingage également, s'empêchant ainsi de bondir sur son amant - maigres illusions!

Heureusement pour ses nerfs, Draco se redressa soudainement, fixant la lune avec étonnement et intérêt. Le Pirate remarqua aussitôt se changement, retirant ses mains avec précaution, s'approchant de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota-t-il doucement, légèrement penché vers lui.

-Il y a quelque chose qui entache sa courbe, dit Draco, plissant les yeux.

Harry leva les yeux vers la lune, cherchant la tache dont il parlait.

-Je ne vois rien...

Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas autant l'habitude de la regarder que lui...

-Mais si, regarde, ça c'est déplacé, c'est juste sur la mer sereine!

Le brun cherchant une nouvelle fois des yeux, finissant par repérer un point minuscule.

-C'est... un oiseau ?

-Oui, je crois, dit le blond, forçant un peu plus ses yeux d'argent.

-Si ça se déplace, s'en est forcément un... Mais à cette heure... ?

Il s'éloigna brusquement, se dirigeant vers l'échelle de cordage qui donnait sur la vigie.

-Reviens! dit Draco aussitôt. Je crois que je sais ce que c'est!

Harry se stoppa aussitôt, faisant demi-tour, satisfait de pouvoir avoir probablement une réponse à ce mystère, venant de nouveau se poster derrière Draco, regardant toujours la lune. Le blond, pourtant, se tourna vers lui, regardant de tous les côtés après une lampe. Il en trouva finalement une et l'attrapa, grimpant sur le bastingage pour commencer à faire des cercles lumineux. Harry s'approcha aussitôt un petit peu plus, restant aux aguets, prêt à l'attraper si jamais il perdait pied, attentif pourtant à ce qui allait se passer.

L'oiseau disparut de leur vue, ayant quitté le cercle blanchâtre de la lune et Draco continuait ses signaux, attendant. Finalement, il leva vivement son poing vers le haut, attendant - et manquant de tomber sous le mouvement brusque. Ce que Harry ne manqua pas de voir, l'attrapant par la taille et le rééquilibrant sur ses pieds alors qu'un battement d'ailes, vif, s'approchait d'eux, l'oiseau se posant sur le point de Draco.

Celui-ci sourit, cajolant l'oiseau en lui caressant les plumes puis tournant la tête vers Harry.

-Tu m'aides à descendre ?

-Je ne vis que pour t'aider! fit celui-ci, riant, glissant ses bras autour de lui et le soulevant légèrement, le reposant par la suite sur le pont.

Draco sourit, se sentant à l'aise dans les bras du Pirate. Il se secoua pourtant et s'écarta de lui.

-Allons dans ta cabine...

Harry eut un sourire assez diabolique.

-Il est vrai qu'un lit est beaucoup plus confortable que ce pont, chuchota-t-il.

Draco frissonna.

-Assis sur une chaise m'ira très bien pour lire le message, répliqua-t-il.

-La chaise m'ira très bien, mais le message, je peux m'en passer pour tout de suite...

Draco sourit.

-Nous verrons ça après le message! Allez, viens!

-Mais je ne demande qu'à venir...

Il le suivit pourtant. Draco secoua la tête, allant rapidement dans les quartiers du brun, allumant les bougies qu'il voyait avec la lampe qu'il avait garder. Rapidement, il s'installa sur une chaise, détachant le message de l'oiseau. Harry s'approcha de lui, se penchant par-dessus son épaule, regardant dérouler la missive.

-Alors, que nous raconte donc Blaise ?

-Mon père se doute que nous allons tenté de fuir la mer de Caraïbes... Alors il a posté une flotte un peu partout... Blaise nous fait savoir que nous n'avons qu'une seule... solution.

Le blond hésita un instant.

-Il nous faut passer par le Triangle...

Harry se fit silencieux.

-Le Triangle des Bermudes, chuchota-t-il, se redressant et se dirigeant vers son bureau où une grande carte avait été déroulée. Nous sommes ici, reprit-il, dessinant un petit point et...

Il traça un énorme triangle entre trois îles bien distinctives, traçant par la suite une dernière ligne courbe : le chemin qu'ils devraient emprunter.

Harry releva par la suite les yeux vers Draco, souriant.

-Ça fait plutôt un retour fracassant côté défi à relever, non ?

-Assez, oui, répondit Draco.

-Autant commencer en force...  
Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la carte.  
-C'est bien dommage de couper court à toute cette délicieuse intimité, mais tu veux bien aller me chercher Sirius ?

-Bien sûr, capitaine! Et Désirez-vous autre chose en accompagnement de votre Second ?

-Mais je désire toujours quelque chose venant de vous, malheureusement il n'y a guère assez de temps pour cela, fit Harry, avec un sourire fort semblable à celui qu'il abordait, quelques semaine auparavant.

-Je faisais référence à une quelconque boisson ou nourriture, répondit Draco. Mais bon... Pas de temps à perdre, je vais chercher Sirius!  
Et il quitta rapidement la pièce, n'en revenant que quelques minutes plus tard avec le second.  
-Voici la personne demandé! dit le blond. Bonne nuit à vous, je vais me coucher!

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, acquiesçant pourtant d'un signe de tête.  
-Bonne nuit Draco...  
Il le regarda fermer la porte, Sirius s'approchant de lui.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Fiston ?  
-On a un problème de trajectoire...

- Quel genre de problème?

-Du genre, Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort qui nous barre la route... Il faut passer par le Triangle...

- Ah..., fit Sirius, passant une main sur sa barbe naissante. Me plait pas trop, ça!

-Moi non plus... Mais c'est ça, où dans quelques jours, on se balancera au bout d'une corde et Draco se retrouver dans le lit de Voldemort, lui...

-Ce qui ne serait pas très amusant, je m'en doute, dit l'homme. Bon... Je te propose de rien dire aux hommes ou sinon, on va se retrouver seul à manœuvrer!

-Ils rendront compte d'où nous nous trouvons bien assez tôt, et là, il vaut bien se tenir prêt à les faire travailler...

Il s'assied sur son bureau.

-On peut bien surpassé tous les autres navires et passer au traver de ce foutu Triangle! Prouver que c'est possible!

-Hem... De toute façon, si on meurt, on sera pas là pour le savoir...

-Roh! Reste optimiste! Ça peut pas être plus pire qu'un typhon!

-C'est toi qui le dit! Mais bon, nous verrons bien!

-Ouais, d'ici là, repose-toi... Tu devrais aller dormir...

-C'est ce que je vais aller faire... Mes vieux os me font mal... J'me demande si on va pas avoir un peu de pluie... Pense à demander au Prince!

-J'y penserai... Si c'est le cas, j'vais finir par croire que le fait de prédire le temps est un Don qui se propage chez les gens bizarres...

-Chez les gens bizarre, je sais pas, mais les personnes âgées le ressentent... Allez, fiston! Bonne nuit!

Celui-ci sourit.

-Pas de danger... Pense à prendre plusieurs couvertures...

-Dis donc, je suis vieux mais pas frileux!

-Ah bon ? fit Harry, amusé, se levant et l'emmenant jusqu'à la porte.

Sirius se contenta de grogner, sortant ensuite d'un bon pas.

Harry attendit un moment, également, avant de sortir à son tour, se regardant d'un pas calme dans les coursives, dans la chambre de Draco, où il entra sans même frapper, furtivement, un air sournois au visage.

Lové dans son lit, Draco semblait déjà dormi, ses jambes nues enroulée autour de la couverture qu'il serrait contre lui, ses bras et le haut de son corps recouvert par la longue chemise que Harry lui avait donné bien des semaines avant.

Souriant toujours, Harry s'approcha d'un pas silencieux de son lit, se glissant derrière lui sans même se dévêtir, l'entourant de ses bras et déposant un baiser dans sa nuque, question de le réveiller tout en douceur.

Le blond marmonna dans son sommeil, geignant doucement alors qu'il gigotait un peu. Il lâcha sa couverture et se mit sur le dos, tournant un regard ensommeillé vers Harry.

Harry lui sourit.  
-La chemise te fait faire de délicieux rêves ? chuchota-t-il, l'air mi-charmeur, mi-moqueur.  
-Mhmm... Disons qu'elle me permet de m'endormir quand tu n'es pas là...  
Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, tandis qu'il caressait avec lenteur le ventre de Draco, de ses mains.  
-Je doute que nous dormions énormément, quand je suis là...  
-Certes, certes, répondit Draco, lui souriant.  
-Je venais donc m'assurer que tu n'avais besoin de rien qui ferait ton _plaisir..._!  
-Tu ne venais pas plutôt voir si je ne pouvais pas t'apporter un peu de plaisir? répliqua Draco, se tournant vers lui.  
Harry sourit doucement.  
-C'est ce que toi tu penses, je ne suis tout de même pas pour te révéler exactement ma venue dans tes quartiers!  
Draco marmonna, se roula dans sa couverture et lui tourna le dos.  
-Peu importe, dit-il vaguement. C'est bien que tu sois là, de toute façon...

Harry sourit et reprit son air sournois, se penchant par-dessus son épaule et chuchota :

-Moi qui croyais pouvoir venir de distraire d'une délicieuse façon... N'en as-tu donc pas envie ?

-Mhmm... Ça dépend, dit Draco. Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette distraction?

-Je ne sais trop comment la nommée, mais tu sembles particulièrement l'aimer, habituellement, tu me cris de ne point m'arrêter...

-Je n'avais pas dit que tu devais la gagner, cette « distraction » ?

-Bien évidemment, que tu l'ais dit, mais il faut s'attendre à ce que j'essais de me « distraire » tout de même, souffla-t-il de nouveau, une de ses main courrant sur son ventre.

Draco frissonna.

-Il faut admettre que si tu n'essayais pas, tu ne le gagnerais jamais, dit-il. Mais il est trop tard! Je dois me lever tôt, demain... Reviens plus tôt la prochaine fois!

Harry embrassa sa nuque avec lenteur, continuant :  
-Ne serait-ce pas qu'une excuse ? Est-il vraiment trop tard pour ne pas profitez de moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit le blond. Est-il trop tard, à ton avis ?

-Mais pour moi, il n'est jamais trop tard pour me délecter de toi, je suis un très mauvais juge, tu sais...

Draco resta un long moment silencieux.

-C'est vrai, oui... Mieux vaut donc m'écouter.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses lèvres sur la nuque de son amant étant remplacées par ses dents, le mordant doucement.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, chuchota-t-il, d'une vois basse et chaude. Mais je finirai bien par te convaincre prochainement...

Draco tressaillit de plus bel, se tendant de la tête aux pieds et se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il pouvait toujours le convaincre à la minute même. Son gémissement, lui, par contre, lui échappa, à sa grande colère.

Le Pirate tortura encore un peu son cou, en entendant le son qu'il avait produit, gémissant également doucement, avant de finir par se détacher.  
-Je crois qu'il me faut donc te souhaiter bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il, son souffle caressant doucement la peau de Draco, passant là où il l'avait embrassé.

Draco se crispa puis se détendit.

-En effet, dit-il d'un air distant. Nous nous reverrons demain matin.

Harry, sans se départir de son air rusé, se leva doucement, l'enjambant – et lui volant par la même occasion un baiser, lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de son visage – et posa pied par terre, lui jetant un air charmeur tout de même, par-dessus son épaule.

-Fais de beaux rêves...

-Toi aussi, répondit Draco, lui tournant le dos. Et évite de shooter dans la paroi! Je me lève tôt, demain!

Harry ne répondit pas, sortant tranquillement de sa cabine, et refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, rejoignant ses propres quartiers, allant également dormir.

D'accord, il n'avait pas eut ce qu'il voulait, ce soir, mais Draco ne pourrait pas lui résister infiniment!

**oooOOOoo0ooOOOooo**


	23. Les premiers effets

Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue, tout le reste est à Rowling.

Note des auteurs : Bon juste un peu bcp en retard, mais vous aviez déjà eu quelque chapitre en avance... Et on a eu quelque problème de correction avec celui-ci, mais c'est chose régler ;) Bonne lecture!

_**D'un océan à l'autre**_

_**Chapitre 22 : Les premiers effets**_

Harry se réveilla de bien meilleure humeur que la veille, se sentant en pleine forme, son sommeil l'ayant remis complètement sur pied. Son petit-déjeuner ne se trouvait pas encore sur sa table, mais qu'importe ? Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, pour le moment, de toute façon!  
Rejetant la couverture, et restant torse et pieds nus, il s'avança dans sa cabine, laissant son lit dans un état impossible, se passant une main paresseuse dans ses cheveux, leur donnant un semblant d'ordre.

Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, regardant l'océan d'un œil neuf, comme s'il avait retrouvé toute sa vitalité d'antan! Il se sentait prêt à affronter un dragon de mer, si l'un de ces monstres de légendes apparaissait!

Tournant dos à la fenêtre, il alla finalement tranquillement s'asseoir à son bureau, se saisissant de son journal, croisant ses jambes sur son bureau, et commençant à noircir les feuilles du livre de bord des derniers et récents évènements.

Soudainement, un coup fut frappé à la porte, le sortant de son activité.

Ne bougeant pas, Harry laissa un moment de silence flotter dans l'air, avant de finalement lancer un « Entrez », replongeant le nez dans son journal, mine de rien.

-Salut fiston, dit Sirius, en entrant dans la pièce. Le coq m'a demandé de t'apporter ton dîner.

Harry leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui, surpris de ne pas trouver Draco, mais lui souriant tout de même, reposant ses jambes sur le sol.

-Dépose le plateau là...

Le second s'appliqua aussitôt.

-Alors, bien dormi ?

-Pas si mal... Je me suis remis sur pied pour les jours à venir... Et toi, tu as reposé tes vieux os ?

-Malheureusement, à mon âge, je crains que le seul moyen de les reposer vraiment soit de passer de vie à trépas!

-Eh bien fait en sorte que ça ne soit pas pour tout de suite, d'accord ? J'ai pas envie de me retrouver bel et bien seul tout de suite...

-Seul ? Y'a plus de trente hommes, sur ce pont! Sans compter ton petit Prince adoré!

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, gardant le sourire.  
-Évitons de parler de ça. Les nouvelles du matin sont bonnes ?

-Ben... Ouais! Y'a un soleil radieux, une fois de plus, les hommes sont de bonne humeur... Sans doute parce que le Prince a décrété qu'il n'y aurait pas d'entraînement...

Son filleul haussa un sourcil.

-Et pour quelle raison ?

-Pas le temps! C'est que Coq-menuisier-matelot, ça pompe, tu sais, comme emploi du temps!

-Il n'a qu'à laisser tomber un des postes. Si les hommes ne sont pas entraînés, il n'aura plus l'occasion d'occuper ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux, parce qu'on pourrira tous au fond de l'océan...

-Oh, il a dit qu'il les entraînerait... Mais pas aujourd'hui. De toute façon, ils sont trop courbatus pour s'entraîner convenablement.

Harry acquiesça.

-Je te donne donc également une journée de repos, je suppose...  
Il referma son livre, se levant et le posant sur son bureau, se dirigeant tranquillement vers son coffre à vêtements, allant se choisir une chemise.

-Alors ça, ça serait bien!

Le brun eut un air moqueur, en voyant l'air qu'avait pris son parrain.

-Pas besoin de prendre l'air d'un chien battu, tu t'occuperas de tes tâches habituelles... Ça évitera qu'on tue quelqu'un en courant d'un bord à l'autre du navire...

-Mpfff... Et moi qui espérais avoir quartier libre! Tu es un tyran!

-Je sais, fit Harry, l'air d'apprécier le commentaire. Mais j'ai besoin de toi sur le pont... Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois.

-Non c'est vrai! Et si tu veux profiter de ton petit Prince adoré... Il vaut mieux que j'assure mon poste!

-Il fallait s'y attendre! Maintenant, je vais déjeuner, et ensuite, je viendrai tenir mon rôle...

-Lequel ? Celui d'obsédé ou celui de capitaine ? demanda Sirius, taquin.

-N'as-tu pas encore appris que je ne puis me départir ni d'un rôle ni de l'autre ? Il me faut donc tout assumer en même temps! répondit Harry, amusé.

-Pauvre, pauvre Harry..., dit Sirius, moqueur.

-Mais Sirius, fit celui-ci, s'avançant, l'air toujours aussi amusé et joyeux. Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'en plaignais...

-Oh, ça, je m'en doute bien, dit le second. Bien que je sois sceptique! Qu'as-tu encore fait au Prince pour qu'il refuse tout nettement de venir t'apporter ton déjeuner ?

Harry haussa un sourcil, reprenant pourtant vite son air amusé.

-Si tu crois que je vais tout te raconter ce qui se passe avec lui, en privé...

-Oh, mais je m'informais juste d'une possible bêtise!

Le brun ricana.

-Je vais commencer par m'informer sur la possible bêtise que j'ai pu faire sans m'en rendre compte!

Il s'assied à table pourtant, commençant à manger.

-Te connaissant, c'est sans doute encore une faute de compréhension... En tout cas, il prend son poste à coeur, le petit! Il s'est levé très tôt et nous a préparé un très bon petit déjeuner! Maintenant, il est sur le pont... Il travaille avec les jumeaux!

-Tant mieux! Si tout le monde y met du sien on atteindra le Triangle plus rapidement, et plus vite on en sera sortis, et plus vite on mettra de la distance entre Lucius Malfoy et nous...!

-Mais on se rapprochera de Voldemort... J'aimerais que votre copain Dumbledore l'occupe un peu... ça aurait été plus facile!

-Dumbledore le fait déjà. Il est en guerre contre lui. Mais ça n'empêche pas Voldemort de vouloir mettre la main sur la personne qu'on lui a promise!

Sirius hocha de la tête.

-Et j'espère tant pour toi que pour lui qu'il n'y arrivera pas!

-Je suis plutôt inquiet pour lui, si l'idée lui prend de faire le moindre mal au Prince!

-Et revoici Harry le protecteur, ricana Sirius. Bon, allez, je m'en vais travailler! A tout à l'heure, petiot!

-Excellent! Je commençais à croire que je te nourrissais pour que dalle!

-J'suis le seul qui travaille, de nous deux! répliqua Sirius, sortant en pestant contre « Ce mioche impertinent ».

Riant, Harry termina pourtant rapidement son assiette, laissant le plateau là où il était, et alla terminer de se vêtir, enfilant ses bottes et attachant ses cheveux, avant de sortir sur le pont, constatant d'un coup d'oeil que tous les marins de quart semblaient travailler.

Tous paraissaient de bonne humeur, mettant du coeur à l'ouvrage. Il fallait dire que le temps était tout particulièrement plaisant: un chaud soleil s'étendait sur l'océan et un vent frais poussait le bateau joyeusement.

Satisfait, Harry monta rapidement à la passerelle, jetant un vif coup d'œil plus en particulier à Draco, l'observant le temps de quelques secondes, alors qu'il se trouvait un peu plus loin, en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley, se demandant bien quelle raison l'avait poussé à l'ignorer ce matin. Le blond riait avec amusement, soulevant des caisses, renouant des cordages avec joie. Il accueillait les plaisanteries des deux roux avec des éclats de rire, visiblement de bonne humeur lui aussi.

Finissant par se détourner, non sans un sourire en coin aux lèvres, semblant soudain préparer quelque chose de louche, Harry se promit de l'aborder un peu plus tard quand ils pourraient être un peu plus... seul à seul... Les couloirs du navire, en plein jour, étaient souvent bien déserts...

De son côté, Draco avait repéré le brun mais n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. Il savait que le brun espérait le faire craquer, mais il allait vite découvrir qu'il était très doué pour ce genre de jeu. Avec un sourire, il déclara soudainement qu'il avait bien chaud et enleva sa chemise, la plaçant avec nonchalance sur un tonneau.

Et bien évidemment, Harry le remarqua, et, ayant besoin de tout son contrôle, il se détourna d'un geste simple, comme indifférent.

Il ne devait pas craquer. Il-ne-devait-pas-craquer! Ne pas se jeter sur Draco! Le laisser venir! Il avait réussi une fois, pourquoi ne pas utiliser de nouveau la même tactique.

Et, avec une nouvelle résolution, jetant pourtant un coup d'oeil au blond par-dessus son épaule, il descendit sur le pont, allant surveiller les marins.

-Il a failli venir, souffla Fred à l'oreille de Draco.

Celui-ci sourit et hocha de la tête. Il s'étendit largement, certains pirates s'arrêtant pour admirer avec une sorte d'envie son ventre plat et ses longues jambes moulées à merveille dans son pantalon noir.

-Bien! dit le blond, faisant comme s'il ne remarquait rien. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à raccommoder la voile principale...

Aussitôt, cinq hommes se précipitèrent vers lui.

Le Capitaine ne manqua pas de remarquer aussitôt l'attroupement, s'approchant et donnant quelques ordres, d'une voix assez glaciale, ordonnant ainsi à Sirius de s'en occuper avec lui, jetant un air charmeur à Draco, l'air de dire : « Je reste maître de la situation, tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement! », repartant par la suite.

Draco fit semblant de ne pas le voir, regardant plutôt Fred.

-Tu veux bien m'aider, dit-il, lui lançant un regard de chien battu.

-Mais tu sais que j'adore te rendre service, cher Draco, répondit le rouquin, lui souriant.

Harry, désormais trop loin, et ne voulant pas revenir sur ses pas, pour avoir l'air ridicule, se contenta de jeter un air menaçant au rouquin, le prévenant ainsi qu'il le gardait à l'oeil, s'en désintéressant par la suite. Fred se contenta de sourire, passant derrière Draco et passant ses bras autour de sa taille, soufflant rapidement:

-Je compte sur toi pour m'éviter le fouet.

-Promis, dit Draco, souriant d'un air tendre.

-Tu devrais faire attention, p'tit, on empiète sur ton terrain...

-J'ai la situation bien en main, Patmol, lui signifia Harry, s'arrêtant près de lui, tournant toujours dos aux deux autres, alors que Sirius semblait avoir une vue parfaite sur eux.

-Ouais mais... Qu'il le caresse, c'est bien ?

Harry baissa légèrement la tête, serrant les dents.

-Mais à quoi il joue ?

-Sans aucun doute à te rendre complètement dingue... Et il y réussit très bien! Faut dire...

Sirius leva et baissa les yeux.

-Il a des arguments!

Harry lui montra aussitôt les dents.

-Et _toi_ tu joues à _quoi_ là ?

-Moi ? Mais rien, rien du tout, dit rapidement Sirius. Je vais... heu... faire travailler les hommes!

Et il fila rapidement.

Harry le regarda filer, marmonnant, son regard s'attardant pourtant sur Draco, avant qu'il ne se détourne. Sirius avait raison, il le rendait de nouveau complètement fou.

-J'devrais tous les passer à la planche, tient, ça leur apprendrait! Marmonna-t-il, montant à la passerelle.

Au même moment, Draco redescendit du mat en compagnie de Fred, souriant.  
-Et bien, merci, Fred...  
-Mais de rien... Si tu as de nouveau besoin de mon corps, fais-moi signe!  
Draco sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil, se dirigeant ensuite vers Sirius.  
-Je vais dans ma cabine, chercher mon bandeau... Avec mes cheveux, je ne vois rien! A tout de suite!  
Le second ne répondit pas, souriant seulement d'un air narquois alors que Draco disparaissait dans le bateau. Ces jeunes... Ils devaient toujours se courir après et se faire enrager!

Harry n'avait rien manqué de toute la scène, suivant avec attention Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans le navire.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil soupçonneux à Sirius, se demandant bien ce que le blond avait pu lui dire. Prenant un air détaché (et assez séducteur ?) il descendit de la passerelle, laissant le soin à quelqu'un d'autre de diriger le navire, disparaissant également dans les coursives. Après tout, il ne devait pas le lâcher, son Prince, s'il voulait le faire craquer!

À pas de loup, il s'avança entre les couloirs, se rendant jusqu'à la cabine de Draco, près de laquelle il s'arrêta, s'adossant contre le mur, et ouvrant la porte, sans pour autant faire signe de sa présence.

Le blond, toujours torse nu, lui tournait le dos, occupé à coiffer attentivement ses cheveux tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Il faisait un catogan haut, permettant ainsi à ses plus petites mèches d'être attachées et de ne pas le déranger.

Après un moment d'attente, Harry finit par abandonner son mur, faisant plutôt son apparition dans le cadre de la porte, s'y adossant dans un air nonchalant, regardant tranquillement Draco.

Celui-ci le vit dans la surface du miroir mais continua son activité, comme si elle était plus intéressante que lui. Il s'étendit pourtant de tout son long dans le but de bien serrer la corde nouant ses cheveux, cambrant légèrement le dos.

Harry fit longuement couler son regard sur lui, ne se gênant pas, étant seul à seul avec lui, un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres.

-Qui résistera le plus longtemps ? Chuchota-t-il, sur un ton suave.

-Moi, répondit Draco, le regardant dans la vitre.

Harry eut un rire de gorge.

-Vraiment ? Et comment peux-tu avoir cette certitude ?

-Je connais mes limites, dit Draco. Ainsi que les tiennes...

Une de ses mains s'égara sur son propre ventre, passant furtivement dessus.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa main.

-Mes limites ? Chuchota-t-il, s'approcha. Mais il faut préciser de _quelles_ limites tu parles...

-Je suis sûr que tu sais de quelles limites je parle, dit le blond, sa main continuant son petit trajet et passant sous le bord de son pantalon pour ensuite remonter et redescendre jusqu'à son nombril découvert par le tissu qui tombait bas sur ses hanches.

-Qui sait... Il se passe bien des choses dans ma tête... Bien des pensées troublantes...

-Oui, ça, je l'avais remarqué, dit le blond, sa main taquinant toujours son nombril alors qu'il continuait de regarder Harry de par le miroir.

-Remarqué ? Souffla Harry, à présent juste derrière lui, son regard continuant de suivre sa main. Moi j'aurais plutôt cru... _testé_...

-Tester, seulement, dit Draco, se mordant la lèvre.

-J'arrête de tester quand tu veux, pour expérimenter plus en... profondeur! Qu'un petit signe de ta part...

-Espères-tu me piéger ? demanda Draco, sa main tournant sur sa taille, flattant ses fesses et revenant sur son torse. Je ne craquerai pas...

Harry se pencha à son oreille.

-Tu m'as l'air nerveux, mon cher...

-Je ne le suis pas, répondit Draco, fixant le reflet du brun et ne bougeant pas d'un poil – excepté sa main.

-Alors ce n'est pas un hasard si ta main fait ce que j'aurais tant envie de faire, en me glissant pourtant... plus bas...

-Peut-être que oui... Peut-être que non, répondit Draco d'une voix sensuellement basse. Et si tu le faisais ? Serais-tu capable de suivre ma main... ?

-Je ne crois pas non, je ne crois pas que je suivrais les mêmes mouvements qu'elle...

-Dommage, dit Draco, la main revenant sur son nombril, descendant un peu plus bas – jusqu'à son bas-ventre – puis remontant doucement, avec une lenteur extrême.

-Dommage pour qui ? Chuchota perversement Harry.

-Je ne sais pas... A ton avis ? demanda Draco, passant doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Harry la suivit du regard, ses propres lèvres effleurant son oreille.

-Mon avis est que ce n'est pas moi qui serais effleuré par une main désireuse de caresser...

-Nous ne le saurons jamais, dit Draco, s'éloignant habilement pour aller passer son bandeau, non sans avoir légèrement frôlé le brun.

Celui-ci eut un léger frisson, se retournant pourtant vers lui, ne le lâchant définitivement pas du regard.

-Non, mais tu finiras bien pas ne plus pouvoir te passer de cette caresse, chuchota-t-il.

-Nous verrons, dit Draco, lui souriant. Nous verrons...

Il détacha soudainement ses bottes et les enleva, ne restant qu'en pantalon.

-Plus facile pour travailler, dit-il, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Et à enlever après m'avoir excité..., ne put s'empêcher de lancer Harry.

-Possible, dit Draco, lui lançant un regard sensuel par dessus son épaule.

Harry eut un air provocateur, affichant clairement son refus de craquer.

-Tu devrais retourner à ton poste, avant que je décide d'utiliser le fouet...

-Et toi, tu devrais éviter de dire des choses pareilles... Je pourrais barrer ma porte, dorénavant.

-Et en quelle utilité ? Il y a déjà un verrou...

-Oh, mais ça ne tient qu'à toi qu'il n'y en ait plus, répliqua le blond.

Harry s'avança à son tour vers la sortie.

-Tu ne m'auras pas mon cher, chuchota-t-il, lui offrant un sourire charmeur, sortant.

-Et toi non plus, répondit Draco. Je vais donc devoir chercher ailleurs...

Il fit semblant d'y réfléchir alors qu'ils sortaient tout deux.

-Attention, la jalousie est toujours là...  
Il se retourna pourtant brusquement vers lui, tous deux se retrouvant soudain fort proches l'un de l'autre.

-Et crois-tu vraiment que tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un qui te ferait vivre d'aussi... intéressantes et excitantes choses ? Je suis _unique_!

-Oh, je n'en doute pas... Mais avec des jumeaux, ça doit être... sensationnel!

-Le seul ennui est que tu oublies que je n'aime pas partager, et qu'ils risquent de le sentir...

-Si mon amant ne me satisfait pas, il est normal que j'aille voir ailleurs, non ?

Harry eut un sourire dangereux et baissa subitement la voix.

-Il faut t'attendre à ce que j'oppose un refus...

-Mais il y a un moyen d'éviter ça, cher Harry, souffla Draco à son oreille. Si tu me faisais profiter de ton corps si _sexy_...

Harry se recula brusquement d'un pas, à la prononciation du dernier mot, l'air légèrement agacé – et excité!

Alors là, ça, c'était injuste!

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Draco. Tu as semblé soudainement... piqué au vif ? Un de mes mots t'a choqué ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je te dis que tu es... _sexy_!

-Mais Draco, susurra Harry. Aurais-tu déjà oublié que je dois gagner mon dû ?

Draco sourit.

-Je n'ai pas oublié... Mais il n'est pas interdit que je... t'encourage! Et puis, je ne fais que dire ce que je pense: Que tu es un appel au _sexe_.

-Plus maintenant qu'il y a quelques jours ?

Il continua de maintenant une certaine distance... prudente, entre lui et son amant.

-Plus que jamais, répondit Draco nonchalamment, sa main alors posée sur sa taille mince. Tu as un tel _sex-appeal_...

Harry s'approcha de lui, bien décidé.  
-Draco..., souffla-t-il. Tu ne m'auras _pas ainsi_!

-Mais je n'essaye pas de t'avoir, cher Harry, dit Draco, lui tournant le dos. À plus tard!

-Oh, mais tu crois vraiment pouvoir partir ainsi ?  
Il l'attrapa aussitôt par le bras, le poussant contre le mur le plus proche et s'emparant avec une certaine voracité de sa bouche, pourtant bien décidé à ne pas pousser plus loin.

Draco, surpris, ne répondit que très modestement à son baiser, soudainement fort peu inspiré. Harry le remarqua fort rapidement, et se détacha bien vite de lui, cherchant quelconque explication sur son visage.

-J'avais dit à Sirius que je devais revenir vite, dit Draco, ne le regardant pas. Je ferais mieux d'y aller...

Sa voix semblait soudainement fort incertaine.

-Il y a déjà longtemps que tu ne peux plus me mentir, Draco...

-Je ne mens pas... J'ai dit ça à Sirius...

-Il m'a vu entrer ici...

Le Pirate le fixa.

-Mettons les choses au clair... Je ne veux pas céder, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je ne t'aime pas, et que tu ne me rends pas fou!

Draco le regarda, semblant pourtant incertain, se donnant sans le vouloir un air de chien battu.

-Draco, pour l'amour du ciel, cesse de douter de toi, d'accord ? Tu m'excites à un tel point que c'en est douloureux parfois, et seulement par des mots!

-Vraiment ? demanda Draco, toujours aussi incertain.

-Touche donc, si tu es si indécis!

Draco eut un air agacé.

-Tu ne vas pas m'avoir ainsi, Potter!

-Rien ne m'interdit de pouvoir ruser...

Draco eut une moue boudeuse, une lueur d'incertitude flottant pourtant encore dans son regard.

Harry le fixa, finissant par se saisir brusquement de sa main, la pressant contre son entrejambe, lui-même se collant contre lui.

Un frisson parcourut le blond, celui-ci ayant du mal à ne pas presser cette bosse qu'il sentait contre sa paume. Sans le vouloir, pourtant, il poussa un gémissement et bougea doucement sa main.

Harry ne put que pousser un léger halètement, soudain tremblant de ce contact, restant contre lui et tenant toujours sa main.

Draco gémit plus fort et bougea encore sa main, ses doigts serrant l'érection du brun avec douceur mais plaisir.

-C'est bien un couloir, non ? Chuchota Harry.

-Oh, très bien, geignit Draco contre lui bougeant de plus en plus contre son sexe dur.

Harry, prenant ça comme une réponse affirmative, glissa aussitôt ses mains sous sa chemise.  
Trois jours sans se toucher, c'était plus qu'honorable – et suffisant.

Le blond réagit aussitôt en se cambrant contre lui, remplaçant sa main par sa propre érection, se frottant contre lui.

Les mains de Harry descendirent aussitôt jusqu'à ses fesses, poussant aussitôt Draco jusqu'au mur le plus proche, se pressant avec désir contre lui. Draco gémit plus fort encore, se soulevant pour nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Harry, gémit-il, se déhanchant. J'ai tellement envie de toi...

Le brun entreprit aussitôt de le dévêtir, sa langue et sa bouche dévorant sa gorge et son cou, se foutant bien de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir.

-Ry, fit Draco à son oreille. Ma... Ma cabine! A côté...

-Trop loin, gémit celui-ci, n'ayant nulle envie de se déplacer.

-C'est à deux pas! dit Draco. S'il te plait...

-Mais le risque n'est pas plus... excitant ? Chuchota Harry, ses mains continuant de se promener sur son corps.

-Oh, si, dit Draco, se frottant plus fort contre lui.

Harry s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, ses doigts s'attaquant à la fermeture de son pantalon. Draco dut enlever ses jambes, revenant sur le sol mais en profitant pour dévêtir le brun, soudainement avide de contact.

Harry jeta loin de lui son pantalon, aussitôt fut-il baissé, reprenant aussitôt Draco contre lui, celui-ci terminant d'enlever sa chemise, tandis qu'ils continuaient de se goûter l'un et l'autre. Le blond gémissait son nom avec désespoir, enlevant le dernier vêtement à son amant avant de repasser ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'encourageant par des gémissements, l'embrassant.

Harry ondulait également contre lui, le sexe dur de son amant contre son ventre lui faisant doucement tourner la tête. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec envie, il fit bien vite revenir ses mains sur ses fesses. Draco s'écarta de sa bouche pour murmurer doucement à son oreille.

-Viens... Vite! J'ai pas envie qu'on nous interrompe... Alors dépêche!

-Mais je suis à tes ordres, fit Harry, assez lubrique, faisant entrer, avec lenteur, deux doigts en lui, l'air gourmand.

Draco poussa un léger cri, posant ses mains sur ses épaules et se cambrant, abaissant pourtant son corps pour faire entrer plus profondément les doigts du brun.

-Encore, dit-il, sa tête appuyée contre la paroi de bois. Plus!

Harry obéit aussitôt, ajoutant un troisième doigt, le risque qu'on les surprenne le rendant complètement fou d'excitation. Il les bougea doucement, avant d'estimer que Draco était prêt, les retirant et agrippant ses hanches, faisant pénétrer son sexe en lui, ses hanches allant à la rencontre de ses reins. Draco gémit fortement, bougeant aussitôt, ondulant entre lui et le mur de manière sensuellement animale. Harry se mit à gronder légèrement, de façon bestiale, à chaque coup de boutoir, se perdant en Draco, la satisfaction de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui l'envahissant. Contre lui, Draco murmurait son nom, perdu dans le plaisir que lui offrait son amant. Ses mains s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux et il écarta un peu Harry de lui pour l'embrasser follement, enfouissant ensuite son visage dans son cou.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il à son oreille, sa voix vibrante de désir. Tellement...

-Je... suis... à toi quand tu... veux à présent..., réussit à répondre son amant, d'une voix rauque et haletante.

Ses mains revinrent presque aussitôt sur ses fesses, le soulevant ainsi légèrement, parvenant à s'enfoncer en lui plus profondément.

Draco poussa un grondement en le sentant toucher sa prostate, s'appuyant contre le mur pour ainsi donner plus de champ d'action à Harry.

Celui-ci poussa un étrange borborygme, sentant Draco se contracter légèrement dans son mouvement, un coup de reins plus violent lui échappant.

-Hmmm, Draco..., gémit-il. Si bon...

Le blond ne lui répondit que par un halètement, bougeant lui aussi des hanches avec force.

-Et ça... ne fait que trois jours..., dit Draco, s'accrochant à son amant alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre, les yeux fermés de plaisir.

-Bien... suffisant..., souffla Harry, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, continuant d'aller et venir avec force, dévorant sa peau de ses dents et de sa langue, savourant son goût salé que lui donnait la sueur qui les couvrait, sa texture douce et sa senteur enivrante.

Draco fit passer ses mains dans le dos du brun, y laissant des striures rouges dues à ses ongles. Il resserra ses cuisses autour de sa taille, de peur de tomber, recommençant à murmurer son nom avec chaleur. Harry se mit presque aussitôt à gémir à chacun de ses halètements, la voix, presque le doux murmure – pour l'instant – de Draco lui faisant lentement perdre la tête par la façon dont il prononçait son nom, comme si c'était le plus exquis des mots...

Il fit preuve d'un peu plus d'ardeur encore, le faisant sien avec plus de passion, le prenant avec fougue, le risque de se faire prendre accentuant les sensations, aurait-on dit.

Draco se mordit la lèvre plus fort, craignant soudainement de hurler combien il aimait ce que Harry faisait. A la place, il chuchota de plus belle, mais pas le nom de son amant, cette fois.

-J... Je t'aime, disait-il difficilement, son corps en sueur allant vers celui du brun avec toujours plus de désir.

Plutôt que de répondre, Harry s'empara de sa bouche, l'embrassant avec tout autant de plaisir qu'il en éprouvait à lui faire l'amour, ses gémissants s'étouffant dans la gorge de son amant.

Ses coups de boutoir se firent alors de moins en moins espacés et plus passionnés, n'attendant plus que Draco vienne pour le rejoindre à son tour.

Le blond le comprit et glissa sa propre main jusqu'à son sexe qu'il caressa vivement, bien que conscient qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir tant son corps brûlait sous les mouvements du brun.

Harry, la tête pratiquement appuyée contre lui, les bras passés dans son dos, le remarqua fort rapidement, gémissant et suivant le mouvement des yeux, brûlant de pouvoir le faire lui-même, mais ne pouvant bouger, de peur de faire tomber son amant.

Voyant son regard porté sur sa main, Draco ne put se retenir plus longtemps et vint, se cambrant contre Harry alors qu'il se resserrait convulsivement sur son sexe.

C'en fut trop pour celui-ci qui ne put que le rejoindre, une vague violente de plaisir l'envahissant, ses bras se resserrant brusquement autour du Prince, s'enfonçant une dernière fois aussi profondément que possible en lui, et se libérant.

Draco poussa un autre gémissement en le sentant venir, tout son corps tremblant fortement contre celui du brun. Le Pirate, le serrant toujours fortement contre lui, cessa de bouger, les yeux fermés, savourant les dernières vagues de plaisir, doucement pressé contre lui.

-Je t'aime... moi aussi..., souffla-t-il, péniblement.

Draco eut un très léger rire, trop essoufflé pour réussir à le faire vraiment.

-Dieu... Que j'en avais envie! dit-il, essoufflé.

Harry eut un rire de gorge, léchant soudainement son cou.

-C'était... infernal... de ne pas te... sauter dessus...

-Parce que... Tu crois que je l'ai... bien vécu, moi ? demanda Draco, inclinant la tête pour savourer ses attentions.

-Hmmm... Non... Tu semblais... très nerveux... quand j'étais... dans le coin... Très près.

-J'essayais de te résister, répondit simplement Draco. Oh, Dieu, Harry! Allons dans ma cabine!

Celui-ci finit par consentir à détacher sa bouche de sa peau, le serrant un peu plus contre lui, et se décollant du mur.

-Reste plus qu'à emmener les vêtements avec nous...

Draco hocha de la tête, replaçant ses jambes au sol avec difficulté.

-Allons-y, dit-il.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, ramassant ce qui traînait au sol, enlevant toute trace de leur méfait. En moins de deux, ils furent dans la cabine de Draco, y courant presque pour s'y réfugier. Aussitôt protégés dans leur cabine, Draco obligea Harry à se coucher, s'asseyant sur lui pour le regarder.

Harry lui rendit son regard, ses doigts courant tranquillement de long en large sur ses cuisses, tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le silence paisible de la pièce, leur respiration – de plus en plus régulières – étant le seul bruit qui entrecoupait la quiétude de l'instant.

Draco se laissait caresser, lui-même touchant doucement le torse du brun, ne se lassant pas de détailler ses muscles, sa peau...

Parcouru de petits frissons, Harry se laissait pourtant faire, ronronnant presque, apaisé, son regard parcourant tranquillement le corps de Draco, l'admirant, ne disant toujours rien. Le blond finit par le regarder dans les yeux, lui faisant un large sourire.

-On a craqué tous les deux, finalement...

-J'crois pas qu'on aurait pu tenir une journée de plus, de toute façon... On serait devenus _complètement _fous...

-C'est certain, dit le blond, souriant. Et c'est seulement trois jours...

Il eut une moue désespérée.

-Tu es déçu de ne pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps ? demanda Harry, voyant son air.

-Disons que je me demande ce que nous ferons si nous nous retrouvons obligés d'être séparés pendant... je sais pas, moi... un mois ?

-Eh bien... Nous serons séparés, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrions rien faire pour faire craquer l'autre!

-Vous êtes bien sûr de vous, Monsieur Potter!

-Ne l'ai-je pas toujours été ? fit celui-ci, avec amusement.

-Mhmm... Laisse-moi réfléchir..., dit Draco, feintant de le faire.

-Quelle insolence!  
Harry le renversa brusquement sous lui.

-Tu vas payer...!  
Et, approchant ses doigts de ses côtes, il se mit à le chatouiller.

Draco poussa un brusque cri, essayant de se sauver, riant à gorge déployée.

-Nan... Nan, arrête! dit-il, essayant vraiment de se défaire de son emprise.

Harry ne semblait pourtant pas de cet avis, continuant de le chatouiller.

-Tu l'as cherché!

-Arr... Arrête ou je... te fais la... Même chose!

-Oh! Voyez-vous ça! Déclara le brun, riant également. Et tu t'en crois capable ?

-Tout... Tout a fait!

-J'en doute parce que...  
Il déplaça légèrement ses doigts.

-Tu es mon prisonnier...

Draco poussa un cri d'effroi et essaya encore de se bouger, riant encore et encore.

-Pitié... Ry...

-Pitié qui ? Tu trouves convenable un pareil nom pour un bourreau ?

-Pitié, ooh, noble Pirate que j'aime plus que moi-même!

Harry rit à son tour.

-Plutôt bien...  
Il continua pourtant.

-Tu crois que je t'ai assez torturé ?

-Oui, je le crois! dit le blond.

-Hmmm ? Vraiment ?

Harry parut pensif.

-Je sais pas moi...

-Oh, si, je te jure! Et maintenant que tu m'as torturé, je suis ton humble serviteur! Ordonne, j'exécute! Mais attention, juste dans l'intimité!

Harry rit, et finit par cesser, se penchant légèrement vers lui, une main de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Je t'avais bien dit que mes doigts pouvaient faire toutes sortes de choses... plus torturantes les unes que les autres...

-Je préfère quand ils me font plaisir, répondit Draco, frémissant encore.

-Hmmm..., fit Harry, toujours penché au-dessus de lui. Je m'en doutais... Mais j'ai trouvé comment te punir, dorénavant...

-Oh, non! Sinon, je te ferai la même chose!

Le brun le regard d'un air charmeur.

-Tu n'oserais pas me faire ça... Moi je peux, j'ai le sens de la torture...

-Oh, mais moi aussi... Tu sembles avoir bien vite oublié ma dernière invention pour te faire souffrir...

-Me faire souffrir ? J'appellerais plutôt cela pour me rendre fou de désir...

-Moui, bah, ce qui compte c'est que ça a eu les deux effets... Me désirais-tu beaucoup ?

-Ne t'en ai-je pas donné la double preuve ? Souffla Harry, sur un ton suave. En te faisant _toucher_ et également _sentir_ d'une autre façon... ?

Draco eut un sourire, le regardant avec amusement.

-Oh, si, tu m'as donné ces preuves... Mais j'adore te l'entendre dire!

-Si tu adores tant, alors écoute bien... Je te voulais tellement que j'en devenais fou de désir, que ta simple vue faisait bouillir mon sang et tourner ma tête... Que c'est tout juste si je ne me jetais pas par-dessus bord pour me refroidir les esprits...

-Pauvre petit, ricana Draco, l'air mutin.

-Tu mériterais que je te torture de nouveau, pour te moquer ainsi de mon état! N'as-tu donc pas appris qu'on ne se moque pas d'un pirate ?

-Tu n'es pas un pirate, vis-à-vis de moi, cher Harry. Tu es mon amant!

Ledit amant le fixa, prenant un air faussement pensif.

-Ton amant... Oui, je crois que ce rôle me convient bien... Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour l'acquérir, je ne puis m'en départir!

Il reprit son air charmeur.

-Tant mieux, car ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix! dit le blond. Tu es à moi, maintenant et à moi seul!

-Et comme tu ne peux pas me résister, j'ai trouvé l'homme parfait également...

-C'est toi qui es parfait!

Le brun ne put que prendre un air attendri – puis conquérant.

-Mais je le sais bien ça...

-Pfu! Et prétentieux, en plus! Ouste, Monsieur le prétentieux!

Il le fit descendre, lui tournant le dos, faussement méprisant.

Harry ne se laissa pas faire par si peu, venant se presser contre son dos, se penchant par-dessus mon épaule.

-N'as-tu pas dit que j'étais parfait ? Et donc avec mes qualités et mes défauts ?

Draco sembla réfléchir à cela.

-Mpff, c'est vrai, dit-il, se retournant pour lui faire à face.

Il le regarda un instant puis sourit.

-Arrête de parler, lui dit-il soudainement. On a du retard à rattraper!

Harry l'embrassa doucement.

-Je compte bien satisfaire ton appétit... Avec de délicieuses attentions...

-Ah ? Quelle sorte d'attentions ?

-Tu as aimé celles de tout à l'heure ?

-Énormément, dit Draco. En fait, plus qu'énormément! Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire combien j'ai adoré ça!

-Eh bien je pensais de la même sorte...

-Oh, mais c'est parfait, ça... Oui, même plus que parfait...

Harry sourit et ne répondit rien, l'embrassant plutôt.

Le blond sourit et se débrouilla pour qu'Harry soit sur lui, ses mains jouant avec ses cheveux.

-Trois jours... ça nous fait trois fois, ça... Et avant le souper! Tu ferais mieux de te mettre à l'ouvrage pour rattraper nos deux autres nuits, chaton!

Ronronnant et imitant le petit animal, Harry rit et ne se fit pas prier, redécouvrant de nouveau le corps de Draco – et un peu plus calmement, dans l'intimité de la cabine du Prince.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel quand Harry se laissa tomber derrière Draco, le corps en sueur. Devant lui, couché sur le côté, le blond respirait laborieusement, essayant de se remettre de l'extase qu'il venait de ressentir sous les bons soins de son amant.

Celui-ci, légèrement hébété par ces longues heures à s'aimer, avait fermé les yeux, empêchant ainsi les murs de tourner, le plaisir étant encore bien présent dans chacun des muscles de son corps, son sang en ébullition battant à ses tempes. Le corps moite de Draco contre le sien était tout aussi brûlant, frissonnant violemment du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti grâce à Harry. Il se tourna difficilement vers lui, lui souriant.

-Et de trois!

-Si tu veux prendre de l'avance sur les prochains jours, il faut me laisser prendre mon souffle...

-Non, je pense que ça ira ainsi... J'ai mon compte pour la journée!

Harry rit doucement, se redressant sur son séant.

-J'ai donc satisfait ton appétit ?

-Tout a fait! Je suis plus que satisfait! Reste à savoir pour combien de temps!

Harry s'appuya sur ses coudes s'étirant sensuellement.

-Tu sais où me trouver, en cas de problèmes majeurs...

-Oh, non, je te ferai venir à moi puis je t'exploiterai, comme aujourd'hui! Je préfère nettement cela! dit le blond, souriant en le regardant.

-Exploiter le capitaine... Voyez-vous ça... Tu ferais mieux de taire cette information... Ou je te punis...

-Fais cela et je verrouille _vraiment_ ma porte!

Harry eut un sourire séducteur.

-Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais pas de mal...

-Non, je ne sais pas... ça reste à prouver!

-Ce n'est pas déjà fait ?

-Mpfff... Si, si, bien entendu que si...

Le Pirate se redressa.

-Ne recommence pas à me mentir, tout de même...

-Je ne te mens pas... Tu m'as fort plaisamment prouvé que tu ne me ferais pas de mal, répondit Draco, souriant. Mais je me méfie de tes doigts vicieux...

-Il ne tient à toi de choisir de que je dois en faire...

-Tu ne crois pas que nous les avons utilisés assez aujourd'hui ?

-Probablement... Mieux vaut sans doute les ranger...

-Tout à fait! dit Draco. Mais je n'ai rien contre tes bras...

Harry sourit et s'approcha de lui (presque sournoisement ?) aussitôt.

-Tu commences à faire des sous-entendus, toi aussi ?

-Moi ? Jamais de la vie!

-Oh Seigneur! Je transforme un Prince en Pirate...

-Que veux-tu ? Il ne fallait pas me séduire!

Harry sourit.

-Et puis quoi encore! C'est plutôt amusant, en fait...

-Oui, j'avais remarqué que tu trouvais ça amusant...

-Quoi ? Que je te séduise à la moindre occasion, ou que je te transforme en malfrat ?

-Les deux! répondit Draco, riant.

Harry rit à son tour, le serrant un peu plus contre lui, regardant le soleil par le hublot.

-Je crois que je vais te garder ici... Les autres auront qu'à crever de faim! Je vais appliquer le « Prends tout ce que tu peux, et garde tout pour toi »!

-J'ai fais du bouillon, ce matin! Ils n'ont qu'à réchauffer, ce n'est pas bien dur. Sirius le fera, sans aucun doute!

Harry le regarda d'un air moqueur.

-Tu avais prévu ce long après-midi ?

-Non, répondit le blond. Mais j'avais prévu d'être un peu libéré de ma charge de coq...

-Ça fait quand même d'une pierre deux coups.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Draco rit, frissonnant contre lui. Il tira alors sur la couverture qu'ils avaient fait tomber, la plaçant sur eux et se blottissant dans le drap.

Harry, derrière lui, appuya son menton contre son épaule, regardant tranquillement son visage, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
-Je t'ai dit que tu étais magnifique ?

-Un peu trop souvent, oui, répondit Draco, gigotant.

-Ah ? Pourtant j'aurais cru que je ne clamais pas assez souvent ta beauté, moi...

-N'importe quoi! dit Draco, cachant son visage sous la couverture.

-Allons, mon amour, ne fais pas le sacrilège de cacher ton merveilleux visage... Ton corps, je peux l'accepter, il est à _moi_...

Draco se contenta de marmonner quelque chose, tenant bien le drap pour rester caché dessous.

Harry poussa un petit geignement, tentant de tirer sur le tissu pour le regarder de nouveau.

-Non, dit Draco, serrant encore plus fort la couverture.

-Sors de là, _mi amor_, il n'y a aucune raison d'être intimidé...

-J'ai pas envie! répliqua Draco.

-Tu n'aimes pas que j'étale toute la grandeur de mes sentiments pour toi ?

-Pas quand tu me fixe de ton air stupidement admiratif! répliqua Draco.

-Stupidement admiratif ? Mais je te regarde _amoureusement_!

-C'est la même chose, ça me met mal à l'aise!

-Et ça te fait rougir ? demanda Harry, un quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite avant de dire d'une voix hésitante:

-Pas du tout!

Harry recommença à tirer sur le drap.

-Allez, cesse de te cacher...

Draco marmonna mais finit par accepter, cachant son visage avec ses cheveux. Harry marmonna, approchant sa main de son visage, sous sur sa joue, écartant doucement ses cheveux.

-Tu ne vas pas devenir timide, tout de même ? Alors que j'ai eu l'occasion de découvrir chaque parcelle de ton corps, de le caresser...

-Je n'aime pas que tu dises que je suis... beau!

-Mais c'est le cas! Tu ne vas tout de même pas insinuer que j'ai mauvais goût ?

-Je n'aime pas, c'est tout, dit Draco. Comprend que ce n'est pas contre toi... Seulement... On me le disait tout le temps, avant...

-Qu'est-ce que je dois te dire, dans ce cas ? Je ne fais que dire ce que je peux contempler...

-Tu le penses vraiment... ? Demanda Draco, semblant méfiant.

-Mais bien entendu... Je crois vraiment que tu es l'être le plus beau qu'il y a en ce monde...

Draco sembla soupçonneux.

-Tu ne dis pas juste ça pour me flatter?

-Et bien, ça va de soi que la vérité devrait normalement te flatter, non ? Mais comme je le dis, c'est la pure vérité...

Draco eut un petit sourire hésitant.

-On m'a si souvent dit que j'étais beau par le passé que je n'y prêtais plus attention. Mais avec toi... Cela m'affecte.

-Peut-être parce que tu n'as jamais vraiment... aimé ?

-Peut-être, oui, dit Draco, pensif. Une chose est sûre, c'est que... Je suis content d'être tombé amoureux de toi.

Son amant lui sourit d'un air tendre.

-Tu n'as pas idée de la détermination que j'avais à te faire tomber amoureux de moi, justement...  
Il sourit doucement.

-En fait... Je m'en suis rendu compte moi-même en relisant mon journal...

-Tu as écris tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous dans ton journal ? S'étonna Draco.

-Une bonne partie... Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte...

Draco sourit.

-Celui qui trouvera ce journal, dans bien des années je l'espère, trouvera sûrement cela très divertissant...

-C'est un journal de bord avant tout, Draco...

-Un journal de bord où tu parles de ta conquête vis à vis de moi! Je ne crois pas que ce soit encore un journal de bord!

-Mais bien sûr que si... Bon, je fais une tonne d'allusions, mais je parle tout de même de ce qui se passe à bord... Tu n'auras qu'à lire...  
Il se tut alors et sourit.

-Finalement, je crois que je préfère garder tout ça secret...

-Je te demande pas de me le faire lire, dit le blond. De toute façon, je sais l'essentiel!

-En effet... Mais la curiosité aurait pu t'y pousser...

-Je te respecte, Harry, dit Draco. Je ne fouillerai pas dans tes affaires...

-Et moi je te fais confiance, donc je te crois parfaitement!

-Mon Dieu! fit Draco. Comment en sommes-nous venus à nous faire confiance ainsi ?

-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être en se faisant l'amour ?  
Harry gloussa.  
-J'ai vraiment dit ça ?

-Il me semble... Je t'ai entendu le dire, en tout cas...

-Faut croire alors... Et c'est peut-être également la réponse à ta question...

-Ça l'est, répondit Draco, s'étendant doucement. Et si nous sortions un peu de cette chambre ?

-Bonne idée, fit aussi Harry, s'asseyant. Je commençais à me lasser d'être allongé...

Draco sourit et s'étendit encore un peu, se redressant pour embrasser Harry avec amour.

-Alors levons-nous!

Et il le fit d'un bond, faisant comme s'il se moquait de sa nudité totale.

-Attention, je pourrais croire que tu es une gazelle, à sauter ainsi partout, et comme je suis un grand fauve, l'idée de te dévorer pourrait devenir très séduisante...

Il se leva pourtant également à son tour, allant chercher ses vêtements qui traînaient au sol.

-Et toi, fais attention en te penchant ainsi... La gazelle que je suis pourrait vouloir dominer le grand fauve...

Harry le regarda avec amusement.  
-Oooh... Je ferais mieux de faire attention à mes arrières dans ce cas...

-Très attention! Surtout que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu ce... _privilège_!

-Il faudra donc que je guette à ce que tu ne le réclames pas brusquement, à mon insu...

-Tu ne voudrais donc pas me l'accorder ? demanda Draco, enfilant son pantalon sensuellement.

Harry lui jeta un air langoureux.

-Tu n'avais donc pas ton compte pour aujourd'hui ?

-Oh, mais je peux changer d'avis ce soir...

Le brun eut un rire de gorge.

-Nous verrons si tu peux me convaincre de t'accorder ce... privilège.

-Pfu! Si tu ne me le donnes pas, tu ne l'auras plus jamais de moi!

-Allons, ne t'énerve pas, fit Harry, l'air amusé. Je plaisantais...

Draco se contenta de grogner, remettant sa chemise.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, souriant, et s'approcha de lui, finissant d'attacher son pantalon avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, tu sais...

Draco essaya aussitôt de se libérer.

-Lâche-moi! Je n'ai pas fini de m'habiller!

-Mais je peux t'aider, si tu veux...

-Je risque d'avoir moins de vêtements qu'au départ, si tu essayes de m'aider!

-Allons, tu as si mauvaise estime de moi ?

Draco le regarda d'un air disant clairement « Me prendrais-tu pour un naïf ? ». Harry afficha une moue, ne le lâchant pourtant toujours pas.

-Tu m'en veux encore ?

-Tout a fait! dit le blond, lui tournant le dos.

Harry gémit.

-Mais c'était qu'une petite plaisanterie...

-Y'a des sujets avec lesquels on ne plaisante pas, répliqua Draco. L'égalité dans un couple en est un!

-Mais...! Je ne te laisse pas partir, dans ce cas...!

-Oh si, tu me laisse partir! Allez! Lâche-moi!

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non, pas si tu continues ainsi à me faire la tête...

-Nous allons avoir l'air idiot, sur le pont, avec toi accroché à ma taille!

-Ooh, mais non, parce que je ne te laisse pas sortir d'ici...

-Harry..., fit Draco, visiblement fort peu apte à supporter son caprice.

-Allons, je plaisantais... On doit vraiment se faire la tête, après un pareil après-midi ?

Draco le regarda en coin, semblant jauger son amant du regard. Il eut finalement un sourire.

-T'as eu peur, hein ?

Harry grogna, le lâchant presque aussitôt.

-C'est pas vrai, je m'suis fait avoir...

Le blond sourit, passant aussitôt ses bras autour de lui.

-Ce que j'aime te faire marcher!

Harry le regarda, un peu boudeur.

-Moi j'aime pas trop...

-Mais tu es si touchant quand tu essayes de te faire pardonner...

-Tente de ne pas faire ce genre de coup trop souvent...

-Moi ? Je n'oserais jamais...

-Bien sûr que non...

-Comment, tu ne me crois pas ?

-Ai-je dit ça ?

-Cela semblait sous-entendu...

-Et toi non, alors ?

-Moi ? Du tout, du tout!

-Je suis très sceptique...

-Tu ne crois pas mes paroles, alors que je suis si sincère ? dit Draco, l'air alarmé.

Harry sourit, secouant la tête, amusé.

-Tu serais prêt à n'importe quoi, pour me faire marcher, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour juste un seul de tes baisers!

Harry, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, ne put que se taire. Draco avait touché juste.

-Et tu en veux un maintenant ?

-J'en veux toujours, voyons!

-Je sens que je suis en train de me faire avoir complètement, souffla Harry, l'embrassant pourtant.

Draco sourit. Il plaqua vivement Harry contre lui, lui arrachant soudainement un baiser des plus passionné.

Celui-ci, d'abord un peu surpris, y répondit avec une fougue époustouflante, ayant soudain moins envie de quitter la cabine de son amant. Draco s'en sépara pourtant, lui souriant.

-Alors ? On sort ?

Harry se détacha de lui, bien qu'à contrecoeur.

-Ça serait mieux, j'crois bien...

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte, la lui ouvrant.

-Si monsieur veut bien...

-Merci, esclave, répondit Draco, sortant rapidement.

-Avec toute cette exploitation, c'est un esclave sexuel, oui, que je suis...  
Il le suivit dans le couloir, refermant la porte derrière lui – non sans avoir fini de s'habiller, bien évidemment.

Le blond se contenta de rire, jetant pourtant un regard amusé là où leur « méfait » avait été accompli.

-Tu crois que quelqu'un a vu ?

-Crois-tu que tu si c'est le cas, la personne en question s'est cachée tout près pour se soulager ?

-Franchement, je m'en contrefous... De tous, nous étions les mieux lotis!

-Oh, si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne me plains pas en tout cas...

-Ah non ?

-Bien sûr que non... J'estime avoir eu tout ce que je désirais...

-Tant mieux! dit le blond. Car moi aussi... Et même plus que je ne le voulais!

Harry sourit, alors qu'il atteignait le pont presque désert. La plupart de l'équipage devait sans doute manger. Draco sourit lui aussi alors qu'ils surgissaient à l'extérieur, ses yeux se portant aussitôt vers le ciel.

Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas jusqu'au bastingage, regardant l'horizon.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on est plus très loin...

-On ne peut pas vraiment le dire, répondit Draco. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une frontière dans la mer...

-Non, mais j'ai une sensation étrange...

-Une sensation étrange ? demanda Draco.

-Probablement un peu d'angoisse à l'idée de traverser la Zone Maudite. Rien de grave.

-Allons! Je suis sûr qu'on s'en sortira!

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça serait pas le cas, répliqua Harry, l'air confiant.

-Si toi même tu ne le vois pas alors n'angoisse pas stupidement!

-Je n'angoisse pas stupidement... J'ai eu seulement un instant d'appréhension.

-Comme tout marin s'apprêtant à rentrer dans le Triangle, je suppose, dit le blond, regardant l'horizon.

-Probablement... Mais on peut le faire.

-Je l'espère, dit le blond, passant un bras autour de lui, soudainement fort protecteur.

Harry lui sourit.

-Tu crois que l'espoir fait vivre ?

-J'en suis certain! dit-il, amusé.

-Alors je te conseille d'espérer très fortement...

Le blond lui sourit.

-J'y croirai autant que je crois en toi! Ainsi, cela marchera!

-Et tu croiras pour nous deux par la même occasion.  
Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Draco sourit, poussant un petit soupir de bien-être.

« _Aaah, ce que j'adore quand il est comme ça..._ »

Harry sursauta très légèrement, le regardant d'un air surpris.

-Pardon ?

-Mhmm ? fit Draco, le regardant. Je n'ai rien dit!

-Ah... J'aurai cru... Ça doit être le vent.

Draco sourit et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

« _Y'a pas de vent... Mouais, je ne vais pas lui dire, il risquerait de se vexer! _»

-T'as raison, c'est vrai...  
Harry ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'il venait de lui répondre, son regard perdu dans l'horizon.

-J'ai raison pour quoi ? demanda Draco.

-Hein ? Oh... Qu'il n'y a pas de vent...

Draco le regarda d'un air étrange.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça! Lui dit-il.

Harry le regarda, fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je suis certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose...

-Mais je n'ai pas dit ça! s'exclama Draco. Je l'ai...

Il semblait presque effrayé, soudainement.

-Pensé...

Harry le regarda, surpris, et finit par secouer la tête.

-Je dois être seulement fatigué... Et j'ai sans doute remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de vent...

Draco eut l'air soupçonneux.

-C'est tout de même étrange que j'aie pensé ça... juste avant que tu ne le dises...

Le Pirate haussa les épaules.

-Ça doit seulement être une coïncidence... Je doute fortement que ça se reproduise!

-Sans doute, oui...

« _Mais c'est tout de même étrange..._ »

Harry le regarda de nouveau bien étrangement, voyant qu'il n'avait pas parlé.

« _J'entends... ses pensées !_ »

Il continua de le fixer pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'un sourire presque... diabolique ? N'apparaisse sur son visage.

Draco, qui ne remarquait rien, fixait l'horizon d'un air pensif.

« _On doit approcher... Il y a quelque chose dans l'air... C'est plus humide qu'en temps normal... Il y aura du brouillard... Encore du foutu brouillard!_ »

-Le Triangle, y'aura sans doute du brouillard, fit tranquillement Harry, semblant trouver la situation comique, tout à coup.

Draco sursauta et le regarda.

-Deviendrais-tu météorologue, tout à coup ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

-Peut-être, fit Harry. Il y a quelqu'un de très doué à bord sur qui j'ai pu prendre exemple...

Draco eut un rire, s'appuyant contre lui.

« _Toi, tu es doué pour autre chose que la météorologie!_ »

-Parles-tu de Sirius ? dit le blond, feintant l'innocence.

Harry ricana.

-Non, Sirius est doué pour autre chose...

« _Intéressant!_ »

-Ah ? Et pour quoi ?

-Tu sembles bien intéressé par mon parrain, tout à coup...

-Je l'aime beaucoup, répondit simplement Draco.

« _Après tout, sans lui, où serais-tu, maintenant ?_ »

Le brun feinta un air jaloux – après tout, il n'était pas sensé entendre ses pensées...

-Tu l'aimes, hein ?

« _Non...! Il ne va quand même pas être jaloux de son parrain ?_ »

-Bien sûr que je l'aime... Il est très drôle... Intelligent! Sympathique! Un tonton de rêve!

« _Peuh ? Il me prend pour qui ? Jaloux de Sirius! _»

Harry rit.

-Excellent! Je vais l'appeler « tonton » maintenant!

« _Oh, non!_ »

-Je t'interdis de te moquer de lui!

-Mais je ne vais pas moquer... Seulement lui donner un petit surnom affectueux...

-Tu vas te moquer, ne me prends pas pour un idiot!

« _Il croi__t_ _quand même pas que je vais le croire? Emmerdeur de mes deux couilles!_ »

Harry s'étouffa presque avec sa salive, en l'entendant, feintant soudain une quinte de toux, cachant ainsi son éclat de rire.

-Mais bien... sûr que non! Tu sais bien, que je l'adore!

« _Tu l'adores, certes, mais pour ce qui est de pas te moquer, j'y crois autant que si on me disait que mon cul sait chanter!_ »

-Je te préviens, si tu te moques de lui..., menaça Draco.

-Mais non! Je suis certain qu'il va adorer se faire chan – interpeller ainsi...

-Potter, tu as été prévenu! Une seule moquerie et je te ferme ma porte à double tour!

_« Est-ce que je crois encore être capable de faire ça ?... ... Oui!_ »

-Allons, tu n'oserais pas faire ça à ton p'tit chaton... ?

« _Chaton, chaton! Démon, oui!_ »

-Si, j'oserais!

-Mais tu crois vraiment que je suis le Diable personnifié ?

-Tout a fait! répondit le blond.

« _Tu me possède__s_ _merveilleusement bien, en tout cas! _»

Harry eut l'air encore plus amusé, mais lui fit tout de même un sourire séducteur.

-Allons, le Diable lui-même ne pourrait pas te posséder comme je le fais...

-Et sûr de toi, avec ça!

« _Et pourtant, c'est si vrai!_ »

-Je te le reprouve quand tu veux, répliqua Harry, baissant la voix et prenant un ton plus suave. Et je me débrouillerai pour te le faire crier...

« _Oh, Dieu, oui, je veux!_ »

-Non, ça ira! J'ai eu mon compte pour aujourd'hui, rappelle-toi!

-J'ai pourtant cru que tu _désirais_ que je te le fasse oublier...

« _Tu n'imagines pas combien... Merde! Le petit enfoiré m'excite!_ »

-Et bien tu te trompes!

-Hmmm... Vraiment ? demanda Harry, se rapprochant brusquement de lui, le coinçant presque entre son corps et le bastingage.

Draco frissonna.

« _C'est moi ou mon pantalon est très très étroit ? Mais merde, on a pas idée d'être si... sexy!_ »

-Hem... Ou... Oui!

-Bien dommage, chuchota Harry, contre ses lèvres, avant de se reculer presque aussitôt, le _mot_ ayant fait son effet sur lui.

« _Oh, non, pitié, reviens! Embrasse-moi, touche-moi, aime-moi... Argh! Non, non, non, non! On se reprend! Un peu de nerf, Draco Malfoy_! »

-Hem, fit le blond, se raclant la gorge. De toute façon, les hommes vont bientôt arriver! De quoi aurions-nous eu l'air ?

-Je ne sais pas... De deux hommes s'aimant sauvagement sur un pont ? Tiens... Ça me rappelle... Ce n'était pas ton fantasme ?

« _Oh non, ne m'en parle pas..._ »

-Possible, dit Draco, feintant la distance.

-Je crois que oui moi... Tu m'en as parlé dans cette fameuse cabane, il n'y a pas si longtemps...

« _Aaaah, la cabane, comment oubli__er_ _la cabane ? Ces merveilleux moments où tu n'étais qu'à moi seul!_ »

-Mhmm... Oui, oui, c'est vrai!

-C'est fou ce qui peut nous passer par l'esprit, en l'espace de quelques secondes, avec seulement quelques mots...

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Oui et bien chasse ces pensées et concentre-toi sur les problèmes actuels!

« _Oh non, tu te concentres sur moi et moi uniquement... Je suis dur comme un pied de chaise_! »

-Hmmm... Tu as sans doute raison... Je devrais me préoccuper des problèmes qui nous attendent...

« _Le problème actuel, c'est que j'ai envie de toi! Je meurs d'envie d'embrasser ta jolie bouche, de sentir ses lèvres si tendre__s_ _contre les miennes et tes mains! Dieu, tes mains! Elles me font fantasmer tout autant que tes fesses! Je veux que tes mains viennent sur moi! Qu'elles passent sur dans mon dos, dans mes cheveux... Sur mes fesses! Oh, oui, tes mains se glissant entre mes cuisses, les caressant pour ainsi mieux les écarter! Et toi tout contre moi! La peau douce de ton torse, tes jambes musclées... Mon père en train de sucer Voldemort!_ »

Draco eut un frisson d'effrois.

-Oui, tu as tout as fait raison!

Harry frissonna à son tour, imperceptiblement.

-Le Triangle avant tout... Et Voldemort... à s – fuir... Ensuite, nous verrons...

Draco hocha de la tête, continuant de formuler des pensées des plus horrifiantes.

« _Maugrey_ _complètement nu dans une position qui se veut sensuelle..._ »

« _Dumbledore_ _qui se lèche sensuellement les doigts, près de son chien de chasse couché dans son lit, tant qu'on y est ?_ » ne put que penser Harry, cachant son dégoût.

-À quoi penses-tu donc ? Chuchota-t-il pourtant, reprenant.

-Ooh, rien de bien amusant...

« _Dumbledore_ _et Maugrey en vahiné__s!_ »

-Alors cesse d'y penser et songe plutôt de des choses plus… plaisantes...  
Il glissa sa main dans sa nuque, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux, sa paume continuant de descendre dans son dos, jusqu'à sa taille, sa main s'arrêtant au niveau de ses fesses.

« _OH MON DIEU! Oui! Oui! OUI! O-U-I! J'en veux encore! Touche-moi plus, Harry! Nan! Nan, il ne faut pas... Mais je serais si bien dans ses bras... NON!_ »

-Arrête ça! Se plaignit Draco.

Harry se rapprocha légèrement de lui, sa main se pressa un peu plus contre ses fesses.

-Tu n'en as pas vraiment envie...

« _Ce_ _dont j'ai envie c'est que tu me prennes, là, tout de suite!_ »

-Il est certes vrai que j'aime tes touchés, mais je te ferais remarquer que les hommes vont bientôt arriver et que nous sommes dans une situation critique!

« _Mais le seul homme qui compte, c'est toi!... Et ce que tu pourrais me faire..._ »

-Critique dans quelques heures, seulement, encore... Quant aux hommes, on les entendra bien venir...  
Sans prévenir il se pressa contre lui, allant dévorer son cou de baisers, s'amusant comme un petit fou.

Draco geignit, un torrent de sensations ne trouvant pas de mots se bousculant dans ses pensées.

« _Oh oui! C'est bon! C'est bon, c'est bon, c'est bon, c'est BON! Et je vais encore être __dur! Mais j'ai tellement envie de lui! De son corps si chaud... Non, non, je ne craquerai pas... Mais je peux tout de même savourer!_ »

-Ha... Harry... arrête!

Celui-ci ne l'écouta évidemment pas, sa bouche remontant doucement dans son cou, se dirigeant vers son oreille, ses lèvres effleurant à peine sa peau parfois, la goûtant avec plus de force lors d'un autre baiser, le bout de sa langue venant à peine l'effleurer également, alors qu'il s'obligeait à ne pas éclater de rire, face à toutes les pensées qu'il déclenchait dans la tête de son amant, savoir qu'il provoquait cet effet, avec des preuves irréfutables cette fois, le réjouissant plus que tout autre chose.

Draco s'accrochait à lui, poussant de petits halètements de plaisir, essayant vaguement de ne pas sauter définitivement sur Harry.

« _Sa cabine n'est pas loin... NON! Mais j'en ai tellement envie... J'ai envie de le toucher plus... NON, NON, NON, ET NON! Contrôle-toi, Malfoy! Contrôle! Mais c'est si bon... Si doux... Oh, oui, Harry, continue... Tu me fais bander!_ »

Harry, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler également, continua pourtant son petit manège, allant doucement mordre la lobe de son oreille, restant aux aguets, sachant pertinemment qu'une bonne partie de l'équipage ne tarderait pas à refaire apparition très rapidement. Il continua pourtant serrer Draco contre lui, l'empêchant ainsi de s'éloigner, bien qu'il doutât très fortement que le blond l'ait fait. Les pensées de Draco l'assaillaient, de plus en plus excitées et désespérées. Ses bras passés autour de sa taille, immobile, il frémissait, geignait, essayant de ne pas céder à ses pensées.

Finalement, un bruit de pas, ni trop près ni trop loin, se fit alors entendre, Harry se détachant brusquement de son cou, s'emparant plutôt de ses lèvres, glissant une main derrière sa nuque, l'empêchant ainsi de se reculer immédiatement, l'embrassant fougueusement, sans lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle, se séparant finalement de lui, juste avant qu'on rouvre la porte, un instant plus tard.

« _Oh, non, je veux encore!_ »

Les yeux brillants, Draco feinta de trouver l'horizon intéressant, son coeur battant pourtant la chamade comme jamais.

Le Pirate – son Pirate! – s'était écarté de quelques pas au même moment que la porte s'était ouverte, ne laissant rien soupçonner, se passant une main dans le cheveux, feintant ainsi parfaitement qu'il les avait lui-même un peu mis en désordre, jetant pourtant un regard à la dérobée à Draco, guettant ses pensées.

« _Enfoiré de pirates! _Pensait Draco. _Ils pouvaient pas rester dans la coquerie à se goinfrer, non, il a __fallu_ _qu'ils reviennent maintenant... Dieu, je dois m'éloigner de lui! Il me rend fou, même s'il ne me touche pas! _»

-Je vais un peu dans ma cabine, dit soudainement Draco. À plus tard!

Et il se sauva presque en courant.

Harry le regarda s'enfuir, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Il fallait croire qu'il était de nouveau entier, et capable de faire tourner la tête de son amant, seulement en le frôlant... Parfait.

Voyant qu'une grande majorité des pirates étaient de nouveau à leur poste, il ne tarda pas à son tour à descendre à la coquerie prendre son souper, Sirius s'y trouvant toujours.

-Salut petit! Alors ? Passé un bon après-midi ?

-Plutôt ouais, fit son filleul, s'assoyant face à lui. Je crois qu'on est tout près du Triangle, Tonton...

-Tonton ?

« _Ne pas me masturber, ne pas me masturber, ne pas me masturber... NE... PAS... Et allez tous vous faire foutre!_ »

Harry se tut brusquement, avant de soudainement éclater de rire, ce qui parut très incongru étant donné que Sirius n'avait rien dit, et qu'ils étaient seuls.

-Ou... Ouais... Je... t'ai... trou... trouvé un nouveau... (Il tenta de se calmer) surnom...

-Et c'est ça qui te fais rire ? demande le second, l'air incrédule.

« _Oh, oui... Dieu, ce que c'est bon... Harry... J'ai tellement envie de toi..._ »

Le rire du brun ne put que redoubler, alors que lui-même se trouvait pratiquement dans le même état.  
-No... Non, pas du tout!  
Il prit une grande inspiration, et, toujours parcouru d'un fou rire, il se pencha vers lui.

-Je... Je crois que j'entends les... pensées de Draco...

-Quoi ? fit Sirius, semblant s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale.

« _Dieu bénisse le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas __suivi... Oh, ce que c'est bon... Faut que j'accélère... J'aimerais tellement que ce soit lui qui me touche... Mhmm... Harry, je te veux!_ »

Harry rit de nouveau, mais il hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

-Oui! C'est pour ça... que... que je suis certain qu'on est plus... très loin!

-Mais tu entends vraiment toutes ses pensées ? fit le Sirius, étonné.

-Oui! Toutes! Et c'est très... excitant, quand on sait à quoi il pense!

-... Je ne veux pas savoir! dit Sirius, l'air horrifié. Harry, tu dois lui dire! C'est humiliant, pour un homme, d'être mis à nu à ce point!

-Je vais lui dire! répondit le Capitaine, éclatant pourtant de rire à nouveau. Mais... pas tout de suite! J'crois pas qu'il... veuille que je... fasse irruption!

Sirius plissa les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas savoir j'ai dit.

« _Oh, oui... Oui, je viens... Harry! OUI!_ »

-Mais... j'ai... J'ai rien dit!

Il se calma pourtant un peu, allant se servir.

-Mais le sous-entendu était là! dit Sirius.

« _Merde, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Je suis vraiment... Pitoyable! Comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille ? C'est indigne! Et je me sens réellement sale, maintenant...!_ »

« _Mais non, mon amour, fit alors son amant, comme s'il lui parlait vraiment, c'est tout à fait normal... Tout le monde fait ça un jour où l'autre..._ »

Il revint s'asseoir face à son parrain, commençant à manger - ou plutôt à boire son bouillon.

« _Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu à le faire, avec toutes les femmes qui me couraient après... Mon Dieu... Et mes sept enfants..._ »

Draco gloussa intérieurement.

« _J'me demande si c'est pas neuf, maintenant ? Après tout, il y avait encore la servante de la baronne Nott et la Comtesse Brown..._ »

« _QUOI ?_ »

-Dieux, neuf gosses...

-Quoi ? fit Sirius, occupé à laver sa gamelle.

« _Ou peut-être dix... Peu importe, de toute façon!_ »

-Rien, rien, répondit Harry, comme fasciné par toutes les pensées de Draco.

Sirius secoua la tête d'un air agacé.

-Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter!

« _Pfff... J'espère que Harry viendra, cette nuit! Je sais dormir sans lui, mais ça me manque, de ne plus être contre lui... Argh, bon sang! J'ai l'impression d'être une des courtisanes qui me tournait autour... Oh, Dieu! Et s'il finissait par me voir ainsi, lui aussi ?_ »

Une immense angoisse se déversa avec les pensées de Draco.

Harry frissonna légèrement. Oh oui, il irait ce soir... Du moins, l'espérait-il. Mieux valait ne rien prévoir avec ce qu'ils allaient tous traverser, d'ici quelques heures et ce, pour plusieurs jours.

-Sirius, j'entends _ses_ pensées comme si c'était les miennes... C'est _impossible_ de ne pas l'écouter. Tu sais, te parler en toi-même, sans t'écouter, toi ?

-Et bien, surpasse-les avec tes propres pensées!

« _Et alors il finira par me rejeter!_ Se disait Draco, lancé dans son délire. _Il m'abandonnera sur un caillou, au milieu du Triangle... Non, je dois être ferme et me montrer plus indépendant, plus... Résistant! Mais j'ai toujours tellement envie d'être près de lui... _»

« _Non, non, non! Arrête de penser ainsi! Arrête ce cheminement stupide, je t'en pri__e! Tu délires_! »

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, légèrement inquiet pour son amant, mangeant soudain plus rapidement.

« _E__t me voilà de nouveau dans ce cercle vicieux... M'éloigner pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie et rester parce que j'en ai envie... Ce que c'est compliqué!_ »

Harry se leva presque d'un bond, allant nettoyer également son bol, sortant presque en courant de la coquerie, sans un mot pour Sirius, se dirigeant d'un pas résolu vers la cabine de Draco. Il était incapable de le laisser résonner ainsi...

« _Je lui ai déjà attiré tant d'ennuis, moi qui ne veut pourtant que son bien... Je suis un monstre, sans aucun doute... Mais aussi égoïste cela soit-il, je n'arrive pas à m'en séparer... _»

Harry fit irruption dans ses quartiers, sans même frapper, refermant vivement la porte derrière lui – de son pied – se jetant pratiquement dans le lit, serrant aussitôt Draco contre lui.

Estomaqué par cette arrivée rapide, Draco ne sut trop comment réagir.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? A-t-il un problème ? Est-il blessé ?_ »

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien du tout, je n'ai rien... J'avais juste envie de te voir... C'était ça mon problème... Je ne pouvais pas te serrer contre moi...

L'étonnement que ressentait Draco fut bien plus intense que celui qu'il exprimait sur son visage.

« _Oh, comme je t'aime, mon Harry._ »

Draco se détendit, le pressant contre lui et se lovant dans ses bras.

-Pauvre chaton, lui dit-il avec douceur.

Harry sourit doucement.

-Je t'aime aussi... Je suis certain que tu le penses.

-Bien entendu que je le pense... Sans arrêt, même!

« _Même en dormant!_ »

-Quel phénomène crois-tu que peut provoquer ce Triangle ? demanda-t-il alors en s'asseyant, Draco toujours dans ses bras.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Draco, s'installant confortablement contre lui, tenant sa chemise dans un de ses poings, comme un enfant avec un nounours. Pourquoi ? Il y a eu des réactions bizarres ?

« _Ah, que je suis bien, comme ça... Juste là, dans tes bras... C'est merveilleux... Sensationnel! J'adore ça! Je t'adore!_ »

Harry embrassa le dessus de sa tête, du même avis que lui, bien à l'aise, avec son amant entre ses bras, blottit contre lui, comme s'il était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde.

-Non, je ne crois pas... Mais je me posais la question.

« _Tant que ça ne te mets pas en danger, je m'en contrefiche!... Et tant que Sirius, Fred, George et Aléna vont bien, je vais très bien aussi!_ »

-Je suppose que nous devrons faire avec, dit le blond.

-Hmmm... Ça me va très bien à moi... M'adapter aux imprévus... Relever d'autres défis... Et puis, tant que nos proches sont en sécurité...

-Tout À fait!

« _Mais le plus important, c'est toi et toi seul! Je t'aime, Harry... Si tu savais combien..._ »

Draco pensait donc tout cela de lui, sans jamais lui dire... ? Dommage, il aurait adoré le lui entendre dire... Mais il ferait avec. Un doux sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Tu remontras avec moi, tout à l'heure ? Je tiens à être là-haut, lorsque nous entrerons...

-Oui, je viendrais... Ne serait-ce que pour te protéger s'il t'arrive quelque chose!

« _Et parce que je me sens si bien près de toi!_ »

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais bien sans toi..., fit Harry, sur un ton amusé, le pensant pourtant réellement.

-Va savoir! répondit le blond riant.

« _Et moi, sans toi, Harry ? Que ferais-je? Où serais-je ? Sais-tu combien j'ai peur d'y penser, parfois ?_ »

-Mais je suis rassuré de savoir que, ici, auprès de moi, aucun malheur ne te soit encore arrivé...

Draco lui sourit et se serra contre lui.

-Que veux-tu ? Il suffisait d'un homme fort pour me protéger de tout danger et j'ai eu la chance de t'attraper à temps pour cela!

« _Est-ce que tu pourrais juste me serrer contre toi ? Cela me rendrait heureux._ »

-N'est-ce pas moi qui t'ai mis le grappin dessus, plutôt ?

Tout en parlant, Harry s'empressa de le serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Draco poussa un soupir d'exaltation intérieur, sentant doucement l'odeur de Harry.

-Mhmm, si, il me semble que c'est toi... Mais bon, j'aurais pu tout compliquer et tu le sais!

_« La vérité, c'est que je n'aurais pas pu! Tu m'as volé mon coeur et j'espère que tu le garderas infiniment!... Dieu, que je suis bien, contre toi. Tu me rassures! »_

_-Je sais parfaitement que tu aurais pu tout compliquer, mais il faut croire que j'ai su voler ton coeur, répondit Harry, prenant un ton amusé._

Draco lui sourit, amusé lui aussi.

-En espérant que tu en fasses meilleur usage que les pommes, les miches de pains et les bagues!

« _Oui, j'espère que ça, tu le garderas longtemps!_ »

-Je doute que je puisse jamais retrouver quelque chose qui ait ce prix.

-Vil flatteur! rit Draco.

« _Tu me vaux cent fois, le sais-tu ?_ »

-Mais c'est ma première qualité, de me montrer charmant envers toi...

-Charmant ou allumeur ?

« _Dans tout les cas, tu es parfait!_ »

-Je te laisse en décider... Mais dans tous les cas, tu m'as déjà dit que j'étais parfait...

-Et c'est la stricte vérité, dit le blond, souriant.

« _Parfait pour moi, en tout cas._ »

-Ça serait bien étrange de te contredire maintenant, non ?

-Oh, mais qui sait ? Tu pourrais me contredire d'une manière ou d'une autre...

« _Jamais, tu seras toujours parfait à mes yeux_! »

-Je préfère me taire, plutôt que de commettre une telle chose...

-Ah, non, tu ne vas pas encore jouer les muets ?

« _Ta voix m'est trop précieuse, comme tout ce qui te concerne... _»

Il y eut un instant de silence et Draco appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

« _Je suis si __bien ici..._ »

Harry sourit doucement.

-Ne t'endors pas mon amour... On risque de sortir d'ici en catastrophe, et plus vite qu'on ne le croit...

-Je ne m'endors pas... Je profite de ta présence!

_« Et Dieu sait que je l'aime, ta présence... Mais tu as raison, nous devons sortir... Dommage! »_

Le regret dans la voix de Draco était des plus perceptible.

-Et bien ? Sortons-nous ?

-Je crois que ça vaut mieux...

Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

-Mais rien ne nous empêche de rester près...

-Mhm... Oui, tu as raison, dit le blond.

Il se leva légèrement, mais embrassa Harry avant de se dégager totalement de son lit.

-Y allons-nous, noble Capitaine ?

Harry sourit et se leva à son tour, remplaçant sa chemise.  
-En effet, allons-y...  
Et ils sortirent rapidement de la cabine, Harry tenant à lui ouvrir la porte.

« _Et galant avec ça. _»

-Merci, dit le blond, sortant.

Harry referma la porte et revint rapidement se placer à sa hauteur, tous deux marchant d'un bon pas, bien que semblant peu pressés d'atteindre le pont.

Là-haut, tous les marins travaillaient tranquillement, personne ne leur ayant dit encore la direction qu'ils empruntaient - Harry n'ayant nulle envie d'une seconde mutinerie. Le Capitaine accorda un sourire à son Second, celui-ci semblant un peu anxieux, essayant de distinguer l'eau, et de voir quand ils passeraient au-delà de la frontière du Triangle, malgré l'obscurité.

« _Bon sang, _pensa Draco_. Père, si je vous tenais... Je vous tuerais pour nous obliger à passer par là! Pour l'obliger à subir cela! Tout cela à cause de moi..._ »

Le blond s'accouda au bastingage, feintant de regarder l'horizon avec détachement.

Il y eut soudain un grincement effroyable et le silence – un silence morbide – se fit sur le pont, chacun regardant au-delà du bastingage.  
Ils venaient d'entrer dans le Triangle...

**ooOoo0ooOoo**

Voilà voilà,  
La suite très bientôt j'imagine ;)

Ciao!

_11 Juin 2006_


	24. Le Triangle des Bermudes

**_Disclaimer : _**Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Bonne lecture!

Note de Laika : Ouais ouais, je sais, jme suis pas mal relâché ces derniers, mais que voulez-vous... J'ai connu une vie pas mal palpitante depuis le début de l'été et je viens seulement de souffler un peu. Suffit les bavardages about ma vie privé. Je tiens juste à informer que j'ai pris la liberté de pas faire corrigé et lire le chapitre, sinon ça aurait pris des siècles et je voulais le poster ce soir alors... navré vraiment! Si vous trouvé des fautes dans tout cela (c'est clair que y'en a mais bon... jvais me reprendre pour le chapitre 24, promis!)  
Ah ouais, à propos des review... Pour les anonyme, je les mets sur mon blog pour ce soir... Alors, vous avez qu'à vous rendre là, l'adresse se trouve dans notre Bio à moi et Umbre. Sur ce, bonne lecture moussaillons!

**_D'un océan à l'autre_**

**_Chapitre 23 : Le Triangle des Bermudes_**

L'obscurité semblait plus dense tout à coup, comme si une nuit d'encre s'était soudain abattue sur eux, les étoiles étant difficilement distinguables au-dessus de leur tête.

Personne n'avait encore soufflé mot, la grande majorité de l'équipage se demandant bien dans quoi leur Capitaine avait bien pu les faire entrer, dans quoi il les avait entraîner.

Harry, pour sa part, s'était avancé sur le pont, jusqu'à la proue, fixant l'horizon – tout aussi visible que les étoiles –, puis l'eau, légèrement angoisser de se trouver dans la Zone Maudite.

« _Tout ira bien, _pensa soudainement Draco._ Il faut que tout aille bien... Ils ont déjà eu assez d'ennuis à cause de moi... Il faut que tout aille bien!_ »

« _Draco, arrête de penser ainsi, merde..._ »

Harry, pas le moindre du monde rassuré, revint tout de même vers le reste de l'équipage.  
-Retournez à vos postes, tout va bien! ordonna-t-il sèchement.  
-Vraiment ? fit un des hommes, regardant Draco d'un air étrange.  
-Absolument, répliqua Harry, tournant la tête vers son amant, se demandant bien ce qu'on avait à le regarder ainsi.

La vérité, c'était que tout l'équipage fixait Draco d'un air surpris. Et pour cause! Accoudé au bastingage, le blond semblait lumineux. Sa peau scintillait étrangement, comme de la soie blanche alors que ses cheveux blonds dansaient dans un vent qu'il était le seul à voir. Ses yeux d'argent, eux, étaient comme deux diamants d'une intensité rare.

Harry le regarda, bouche bée, et s'approcha d'un bon pas de lui, le saisissant par le bras, doucement.  
-Tu ferais mieux d'aller dans ma cabine, fit-il, aussi bas que possible.  
-Mhmm? fit le blond. Pourquoi cela ?

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à me regarder si bizarrement ?_ »

-Un miroir va tout t'expliquer... Je viens dans une minute...

Draco eut un air perplexe mais, voyant que tous le regardaient, il préféra obéir et alla se réfugier dans la cabine de Harry, inquiet.

« _Un miroir ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? De quoi il parlait ?_ »

Sur le pont, Harry s'approcha vivement de Sirius.

-Je vais essayer de savoir ce qui se passe. Occupe-les. _Personne_ ne doit savoir où nous sommes...

-S'ils ont pas devinés, c'est un miracle... Vas, file vite!

« _OH MON DIEU_ »

Harry partit d'un pas mesuré dans sa cabine, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, se précipitant pourtant vers Draco, dès que ce fut fait.

-Tu sais ce qui se passe ?  
-Je... je... Non, pas du tout! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que je brille ainsi ?

« _Merdeeeeee!_ »

-Calme-toi! Je n'en sais rien... Rien du tout. Mais ça doit être un de ces... phénomènes... Mais faut savoir pourquoi tu _brilles_...  
Draco se mordait la lèvre, se regardant sur toutes les coutures.  
-Oh Dieu, est-ce que je brille partout ?

Il enleva précipitamment sa chemise, découvrant avec effrois que son torse avait le même problème.

« _ARGH!_ »

-Avec quoi ça pourrait avoir rapport ? Tu brilles...  
Il se tut, avant de reprendre presque aussitôt:  
-... comme la lune.  
Draco – qui était en train d'enlever ses bottes pour découvrir que ses pieds scintillaient eux aussi – se figea.  
-Non, ce n'est pas possible! lui dit Draco.

« _C'est_ _un hasard... Je fais un cauchemar et rien d'autre! Pitiééé!_ »

-C'est peut-être vraiment ça...  
Harry se mit à marcher de long en large.  
-Le Triangle... Peut-être révèle-t-il ce qui est caché ?  
-Mais je ne suis _PAS_ le Fils de la Lune!

« _Ce n'est pas possible, mon Dieu, quelle horreur! J'ai l'air d'une bougie!_ »

-Draco, qu'est-ce qu'on en c'est ? On ne peut pas être certain! Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas l'être ?  
-Harry! Je suis le fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy!  
-Oui, et puis ? Draco, c'est un symbole, il ne faut pas prendre le titre au sens littéraire!  
-Mais c'est un astre, Harry! Il ne peut pas désigner une personne comme son enfant! C'est un putain de cailloux qui tourne autour de la terre!  
-Il n'empêche que je suis certain qu'il y a un lien! Comment pourrais-tu... briller!... ainsi, dans le cas contraire ?  
-Mais je n'en sais RIEN!

« _Au secours, au secours, au secours, au secours!!! Je brille! Argh! Arrête, satané truc! J'ai l'impression d'être une torche!! Une putain de bougie! Et mes yeux! Mon Dieu, ils me font même peur!_ »

Harry soupira, le tirant vers lui et posant son menton sur le dessus de sa tête.  
-Calme-toi bon sang... Il se passe quelque chose, nous allons finir par trouver...  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Pourquoi à moi ?  
-Parce que tu es exceptionnel..., ne trouva qu'à répondre Harry.  
-Rooh, fit simplement Draco, son visage semblant briller plus fort.

« _Oh, non, quand je rougis, je brille encore plus!_ »

Harry gloussa.  
-C'est qu'une mauvaise passe... Une fois hors du Triangle, tu redeviendras normal.

« _Du moins... j'espère... Mhmmm... Mais c'est bien, ce scintillement... Ça me permet d'avoir une belle vue_... »

Heureusement pour lui, Draco n'avait pas encore remarqué que la lumière qu'il dégageait rendait son pantalon légèrement inutile...

« _Oh Mon Dieu! Mais on en sortira quand, de ce triangle ? Dix jours ? Un mois ? Quelle horreur! Je suis horrible!_ »

-J'espère _vraiment_ que je redeviendrai normal!  
Harry se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue.  
-Tu ne peux pas sortir...  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

« _Il a un air bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me sortir ?_ »

-Eh bien...  
Il releva les yeux vers son visage.  
-Regarde plus bas...  
Draco fronça les sourcils, baissant son regard sur lui. Son visage devint encore plus brillant.

« _OH NON! _»

-Putain de bordel de mes...  
-Hmmm... C'est le cas de le dire... Donc, tu restes ici...  
-Ils... Ils m'ont tous vu...  
La brillance forte s'accentua encore plus.

« _Oh, seigneur, pourquoi moi ?_ »

-De derrière... Bien que je considère cela aussi grave... Donc, il vaut mieux que tu restes calmement ici... Jusqu'à ce que... tu brilles un peu moins.  
Draco poussa un geignement agacé, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« _Oh, mais pourquoi, pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi, maintenant ? Quelle horreur! Je suis une horreur!_ »

-Draco... Tu ne seras sans doute pas le seul à subir les effets du Triangle... Calme-toi un peu...  
-Mais je... je suis... Horrible, ainsi!

« _Je ne viens pas de dire ça... Non, je ne viens pas de dire ça! Si tu ris, je t'étripe!_ »

-Oh, j't'en pris! Tu ne peux pas être horrible!  
-Mais si je peux! J'ai l'air d'une bougie!

« _Il ne voudra plus jamais me toucher avec une couleur de peau pareil! ARGH! _»

-Mais non... Tu as juste l'air... plus lumineux à mes yeux...  
-Ne te moque pas, tu veux! s'impatienta Draco.  
-Je ne me moque pas... Je dis simplement ce que je pense...  
Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
-Je ne te repousse pas ?

« _Pitié, je ne saurai pas le supporter..._ »

-Pas un seul instant... Ça serait impossible...  
Il l'entraîna avec lui, le faisant s'asseoir sur son lit.  
-Écoute, tu restes ici... Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fou... Mais ne sorts pas... Ça évitera d'attirer l'attention sur toi...  
-Mais je veux rester à tes côtés! s'exclama Draco.

« _S'il t'arrive quelque chose et que je ne suis pas là... Non, il n'en est pas question! Tu ne gagneras pas! _»

-Tu ne peux pas... On voit... tout... Comment comptes-tu arranger ce problème ?  
-Je n'ai qu'à... Mettre quelque chose autour de ma taille, par dessus mon pantalon! Pour le cacher!  
Harry afficha un air songeur.  
-Je ne sais pas... On peut toujours essayer.  
Draco hocha vivement de la tête.  
-Soit c'est ça, soit je viens ainsi! Mais je reste avec toi!  
Son amant finit par céder.  
-Très bien... Trouvons quelque chose pour cacher le principale...  
Draco lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.  
-Et au pire, tu n'auras qu'à me cacher de ton corps, dit-il, caressant sa nuque avec douceur.  
Harry lui sourit à son tour.  
-Pas mal comme idée... Mais il vaut mieux se dépêcher maintenant...  
Se détachant doucement de lui, il ouvrit son coffre, y fouillant un moment. Draco se contenta de sourire, bien qu'avec tristesse.

« _Je devrais plutôt aller m'enfermer dans ma cabine... Loin de tous... ça vaudrait mieux_... »

-Ah, voilà!

Il sortit une vieille chemise dont il déchira sur un côté, la tendant à Draco.

-Ça devrait convenir...  
Le blond la regarda, la prenant finalement pour la nouer autour de sa taille, regardant Harry d'un air inquiet.  
-C'est mieux ?

« _Que d'ennui, bon sang... il finira bien par m'en haïr..._ »

-Bien mieux... Ça m'évitera de vouloir tuer tout le monde qui te regardera...  
Draco sourit, bien qu'avec peu de volonté.

« _J'aurais du sauter pardessus bord quand j'en avais l'occasion..._ »

-Bien... Ressortons... À conditions que tu cesses de te torturer l'esprit...  
-Je ne me torture pas l'esprit, mentit Draco.

« _Je ne fais que penser la vérité... Et d'ailleurs comment il le sait ?_ »

-Je sais que tu le fais... Je te connais...  
-Tu te trompes, voyons... Je ne me torture pas du tout l'esprit!

« _Je sais que j'ai raison, de toute façon..._ »

Harry secoua la tête en soupirant, excéder par ses mensonges.  
-Aller, sortons...  
Draco hocha de la tête, bien qu'avec peu de motivation.

« _Si seulement j'étais sûr que je n'ai pas pourri ta vie..._ »

Harry ressortit le premier, refermant la porte derrière Draco, s'avançant de nouveau sur le pont, les hommes travaillant de nouveau, bien que regardant autour d'eux constamment, incertain. Il s'avança aussitôt vers Sirius, non sans jeter un regard à Draco pour être certain qu'il ne se fasse pas trop remarquer.  
-Alors ? demanda-t-il à son parrain.  
-Ils sont méfiant... Et le Prince n'aide en rien!

« _J'aurais du me sauver... J'ai eu tellement d'opportunité! Pourquoi je ne les ai pas saisie ?_ »

-Et Draco est obsédé par l'idée de s'enfuir pour sa part...  
-S'enfuir ? Pourquoi ça ?  
-Parce qu'il croit qu'il nous cause que des ennuis...  
Sirius eut une grimace, regardant Draco qui fixait encore l'horizon.  
-Il a raison et il a tord... Disons que sans lui, nous aurions moins de difficulté. C'est normal qu'il s'en veuille. Mais d'un autre, c'est ton choix de le garder avec toi! Il n'a donc pas à s'en vouloir.

« _J'aurais du mourir sur le champ de bataille, il y a bien des années... Ça aurait été encore plus simple!_ »

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
-Ce qui serait plus simple, c'est qu'il cesse d'avoir de ces pensées morbides...  
-Il ne cessera pas tant que les ennuis qu'il estime avoir crées ne seront pas arrangés.

« _Quel casse-tête... Je veux juste qu'il n'ait rien... Je le protégerai de tout, même si je dois en mourir!_ »

-Espérons que ça se terminera vite, dans ce cas...  
Il se retourna vers le reste de l'équipage, son regard dérivant finalement vers l'océan, le navire grinçant de nouveau sinistrement.  
-Je sens que la nuit va être très longue...  
-Tu devrais rester près de lui... Il serait peut-être moins sombre si tu passais du temps avec lui... En ne parlant pas des problèmes. De toutes façon, l'équipage entier sait pour vous deux!  
-Je me demande bien comment il ne pourrait pas le savoir...  
Il regarda Draco, qui se trouvait bien plus loin.  
-Je vais aller le voir, ça vaudra mieux... Garde les yeux ouverts...  
-T'inquiète, je surveille tout ça attentivement! Ah, attends!  
Sirius désigna Fred qui s'approchait de Draco, le rouquin passant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant sa tête sur celle du blond.  
-Autant écouter ce qu'il en pense, ça calmera ta foutue jalousie!  
-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je n'allais pas le faire ? répliqua Harry, d'une voix plus grondante pourtant, foudroyant le rouquin du regard.  
-Harry... Calme et reste ici!

« _Heureusement qu'ils sont là... Que ferais-je sans mes deux grands frères préférés! Que je suis heureux qu'ils soient vivants!_ »

Harry resta pratiquement figé sur place, entendant ses pensées.

Ses deux grands frères ? Mais il voulait rire ? Ce n'était pas l'attitude de deux frères... Quoique... Draco avait dit vouloir le rendre jaloux, le faire craquer...  
Il ne put qu'élever les yeux au ciel, se traitant de crétin. Stupide qu'il avait été d'être jaloux! Draco parlait doucement avec Fred, celui-ci hochant calmement de la tête alors qu'il caressait ses bras dans un geste de réconfort.

« _Comment font-ils pour savoir quand je ne vais pas bien, ces deux-là ? Encore un peu et je les croirais doté d'un sixième sens! _»

« _Il ne pourrait pas partir, celui-là, que j'aille moi-même le voir ?_ »

Harry se tenait tranquillement près de Sirius, les bras croisés, les fixant tous deux.

« _Ah ? Comment ça, il sait ce que Harry et moi avons manigancer ? Bon sang, c'est deux là sont trop intelligents pour le propre bien... Heureusement, les hommes ne le soupçonnent pas trop, ils se disent juste qu'on a peut-être le mauvais oeil, ce qui n'est pas mieux... Et ils me prennent pour quoi ? Oh mon Dieu!_ »

-Pas si mal... Les hommes croient qu'on a le mauvais oeil, fit Harry, informant Sirius, ne quittant pourtant pas son amant des yeux.

«_ Un gardien! Un Gardien! Non mais j'ai la tête d'un ange ? Et il me répond oui, l'autre grand dadet! Non mais, il a finit de se moquer de moi ? _»

Devant Harry, Draco poussa Fred et lui asséna une claque sur l'arrière du crâne, le grand roux éclatant de rire.

-Génial... C'est mieux qu'ils croient ça que la vérité!  
Harry ne put que rire et s'avança aussitôt dans leur direction, lançant un : « Y'a un problème, ici ? » assez joyeux, une fois qu'il fut à quelques mètres d'eux.  
-Aucun! Il se moque de moi, grogna Draco. Vas travailler, rat des champs!  
Fred tira la langue et partit, évitant ainsi une seconde gifle.  
-Non mais! dit Draco, croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

« _Je lui en ficherai des anges gardiens!_ »

-Ça ne va pas mieux, toi..., déclara le brun, s'approchant davantage de lui.  
-Si, ça va... sauf que je brille toujours, malheureusement!

« _Est-ce que si je m'endors, je m'éteins, comme un feu ? Mhmm... Ce serait bien!_ »

-Non, ça ne va pas... Je le vois tout de suite...  
Draco le regarda, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« _Se ferait-il du souci ?_ »

-Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu, voyons!  
-Draco... Je me fais du souci pour toi... Je n'aime pas te voir si... abattu...  
Draco fut un instant totalement silencieux, tant oralement que mentalement.

« _Qu'il est mignooonnnn_! »

-Je sais... je vais faire un effort, c'est promis.  
Harry ne put se retenir de grimacer légèrement.  
-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses d'efforts pour me montrer que tu vas mieux... Parce que je sais parfaitement que ce sera faux... Je le _sens_ quand ça ne va pas...

« _Il le sent ? Merde, lui aussi, il a un sixième sens_ ? »

-Ah ? Et comment le sens-tu ?  
-Juste par l'état d'esprit dans lequel tu es... C'est comme une aura... Elle est palpable, dans un sens...  
Draco eut l'air un instant soupçonneux.  
-Tu es fatigué, je crois...

« _Il est complètement siphonné!_ »

Le Pirate se retint de lui faire de gros yeux.  
-Pas du tout... Je t'explique seulement comment je fais pour savoir dans quel état tu te trouves...  
-D'accord...

« _Est-ce qu'il a mangé quelque chose ? Une substance quelconque ?_ »

-Et ne va pas croire que je suis fou...  
-Moi ? Jamais, quelle idée! dit Draco, innocent.

« _Si j'avais des doutes quant à sa santé mentale, je viens d'avoir la preuve qu'il n'en a pas!_ »

-Mais bien sûr... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si difficile à comprendre que je puisse savoir exactement ce que tu ressens, seulement en te regardant, parce que je te connais ?  
-Si vraiment, tu en étais capable, tu saurais que j'ai fais semblant de douter de moi, il y a quelques heures...

« _Et toc!_ » pensa Draco.

-Je ne dis pas que je suis capable de tout sentir! J'ai seulement affirmé que je sentais, bien souvent, comment tu te sentais, pas que je pouvais lire dans tes pensées!  
-Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens!

« _Mon Dieu! Ce serait horrible! Il saurait que je ne peux pas me passer de lui! Et que je suis une vraie sangsue! Brrr..._ »

-Mais il n'empêche que tu crois toujours que j'ai pris un truc, ou que je suis complètement siphonné...  
Draco eut soudainement l'air horrifié.  
-Que... quoi ?

« _NON! Comment il sait ça, lui_ ? »

Harry prit aussitôt un air innocent.  
-Quoi, quoi ?  
-Comment tu sais ça ?

« _Pitié, non... Non, dis-moi que... Non, c'est impossible!_ »

-Que je sais quoi ? J'ai seulement dit ça comme ça... J'ai bien vu que tu me prenais pour un fou...  
Draco sembla encore un instant soupçonneux.

« _C'est louche... Il a utilisé exactement les mêmes termes..._ »

-Tu ne me mentirais pas, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?  
-Seulement si c'est pour ton propre bien... En d'autres cas, non.

« _Je ne mens pas, je déforme la vérité à mon propre intérêt!_ »

« _Si tu me mens, je te le ferai payer au centuple! _»

-Je n'aime pas que l'on me mente... Même dans mon propre intérêt!  
-Mais sur quel point veux-tu donc que je te mente ? Dis-moi donc ce que tu veux que je te dise, et je te répondrai!

« _C'est lui qui va me prendre pour un dingue si je lui dis que je le soupçonne de lire dans mes pensées!_ »

-Mhmm... Il n'y a rien pour l'instant...  
-Si c'était le cas, tu ne me poserais pas toutes ces questions, depuis tout à l'heure!  
-Non, non, c'est juste qu'il y a... Des trucs bizarres.

« _Merde, je dois détourner la conversation... Mais comment ? Avec quoi ? Argh!_ »

-Quels genres de truc ?  
-Heu... Toi qui me dit que tu sens quand je ne vais pas bien... Enfin, peu importe...

« _Un sujet, un sujet, un sujet, un sujet!_ »

La main de Draco passa nerveusement sur son ventre.  
-Si tu es si nerveux de parler de cela, change de sujet, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient...

« _Harry, tu m'entends ? ... Non, c'est du délire, c'est n'importe quoi..._ »

-Je ne suis pas nerveux!  
Sa main bougea un peu plus sur son ventre nu, montant le long de son torse puis redescendant.  
-Alors tu t'amuses à te caresser, au beau milieu du pont ?

« _Si tu crois que je vais te répondre…_ »

-Je ne me caresse pas!

« _Traîtresses de mains! _»

-Au fond, j'aime bien te voir faire... Tout comme j'aime tes mains...  
Draco plissa les yeux et siffla.

« _Ne recommence pas à me chauffer ou je t'étripe!_ »

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, veux-tu ?  
-Ohla, tout doux... Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire, ou de dire quoique ce soit...  
-Vraiment ? fit le blond soupçonneux.

« _Dieu, je dois arrêter de prendre tout ce qu'il dit dans le mauvais sens!_ »

-Draco, mais qu'est-ce que tu penses réellement que j'allais dire ? Que j'allais recommencer à (il hésita une fraction de seconde, se décidant à ne pas employer le même mot que lui) t'exciter ?  
-J'avoue que je le craignais, répondit le blond.

« _Quand je pense à ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois... Quelle honte!_ »

-Aaah, une si mauvaise estime de moi...  
-Excuses-moi, que m'as-tu fait, il y a une heure, à peu près ?

« _Si tu venais jamais à apprendre ce que j'ai fais... J'en serais mortifié!_ »

-Mais je n'ai fait que de démontrer un peu comme je t'aimais...  
-En m'excitant puis me laissant en plan!

« _Béni soit ma main!_ »

-Et bien... Il y avait toujours moyen que tu règles le problème...  
-Comment... ? Non mais ça va pas ?

« _Oh mon Dieu! Est-ce qu'il sait ?_ »

-Non, c'est toi qui ne vas pas bien... Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure... Mais tu continues de nier!  
-Mais si, je vais bien!

« _Il va arrêter de m'ennuyer avec ça ?_ »

-Tu vas mieux, plutôt...  
-Tu m'agaces! dit Draco, lui tournant le dos, sa luminosité s'accroissant... et révélant son postérieur.  
Harry s'approcha aussitôt, baissant la voix.  
-Vaudrait mieux te calmer... Tu scintilles un peu plus...  
-Quoi ? dit Draco, baissant la tête.  
Il rougit... Et brilla encore plus.

« _Ooh, non... _»

Harry grogna, l'emmenant à l'écart des autres.

-Pense à autre chose...  
-Difficile! Je suis comme nu au milieu du pont!  
Il sembla briller un peu plus.  
-Eh bien... Je ne sais pas moi... Pense à Fol Oeil, complètement nu, qui se croit sensuel...  
-Je ne suis pas excité, Harry, je suis gêné!  
La colère s'ajouta et son pantalon sembla ne plus être sur lui tant on le voyait.  
-Ç'aurait pu avoir le même effet... Mais tu as le temps de te calmer un peu... Il n'y a personne autour de nous, ils sont tous un peu plus loin...

« _Mhmmm... Seul avec un Draco nu... Si tentant..._ »

Draco inspira puis expira, bien que gêner par le regard de Harry.

« _Ne me regarde pas ainsi, sinon, ce sera de l'excitation!_ »

-Tourne-toi!  
Le brun haussa un sourcil.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que... ça me gêne que tu me regardes ainsi!

« _Pas encore... En plus, il peut le voir... oh, non, il va voir que je suis excité! _»

Draco lui tourna rapidement le dos.

« _Comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi...!_ »

Harry finit pourtant par se retourner.  
-Ça va, je ne regarde pas...

« _Oh, si, regarde-moi... Non, non, pas maintenant, ce n'est pas raisonnable!_ »

-Je vais aller dans ma cabine, ça vaut mieux...  
-En traversant le pont comme ça ? Pas question!  
-Mais... Je ne...

« _Soit sincère avec lui, il comprendra peut-être mieux... Même si c'est horriblement gênant_! »

Draco sembla briller un peu plus.  
-Je ne peux pas rester ainsi... avec toi juste à côté!  
Harry garda un moment de silence, et finit par retirer sa chemise.  
-Très bien... Mais tu prends ça avec toi!

« _Oh, non! Pas torse nu!_ »

Draco brilla encore un peu plus.  
-Harry remets ta chemise TOUT DE SUITE!  
-Mais je ne veux pas que tu te promènes ainsi!  
-Et moi, je ne vais pas te résister dans cette tenue! s'exclama Draco, restant de dos à Harry étant donné son état.  
Bien que grognant, Harry renfila sa chemise, cherchant des yeux autre chose, ne trouvant pourtant rien. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de solution.  
-Eh bien cours donc dans ta cabine, dans ce cas...  
Draco se mordit la lèvre.

« _Mais j'aimerais rester près de toi... Mon Dieu, je suis piégé!_ »

-Je... Oui, oui, je vais faire ça!  
Harry le regarda par-dessus son épaule.  
-Je te conseil d'y aller, ou c'est moi qui vais t'y emmener...

« _Et tu resteras avec moi ?... C'est tentant... Non, non, non, arrête, Draco!_ »

-J'y vais, j'y vais...  
Le blond ne bougeait pourtant pas d'un centimètre. Le Pirate finit par se retourner vers lui.  
-Draco, mais qu'est-ce qui te fais hésiter... Bon d'accord... Tu as l'air complètement nu...  
Draco lui tourna le dos aussitôt.

«_ Et c'est_ _justement ça, le problème! Que je sois nu, passe encore, mais en érection, ça ne va pas!_ »

-C'est... au cas ou... y'aurait... problème!  
-Y'en a déjà un, j'ai l'impression... Pense à Fol Oeil, ça passera...  
-Je... ne peux pas!

« _Pas avec toi près de moi, merde! Je te sens si... proche!_ »

-Tu veux que j'aille plus loin ?

« _Oh, oui..._ »

-Je... Ce n'est pas très... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée...!

« _Si, s'en est une, ne m'écoute pas! _»

-Je m'éloigne un peu... Si y'a quelque chose, tu m'appels...

« _Non, reviens_! »

-D'ac... D'accord! dit Draco, respirant pour se calmer.  
Harry alla s'appuyer contre le bastingage, un peu plus loin, surveillant les alentours, et spécialement les alentours de Draco. Finalement, voyant qu'on le regardait un peu trop, il revint tranquillement vers lui, foudroyant du regard les autres hommes, leur faisant ainsi détourner les yeux. Saisissant Draco par le bras, et se fichant bien de ses protestations, il le fit rapidement – le plus rapidement possible, sans attirer l'attention – traverser le pont, le faisant entrer avec lui aux coursives et s'avançant encore un moment dans le couloir, avant de brusquement le plaquer contre le mur, détachant son pantalon, et se laissant tomber à genoux, bien décider à le soulager...

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

-Tu devras tout de même rester ici..., fit Harry, après qu'ils se soient séparés.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda le blond. Maintenant que je vais mieux... Je ne brille plus autant!  
-Parce que ça se reproduira probablement. Vas enfiler autre chose, si tu tiens tellement à rester là-haut...  
-Je ne sais pas si ça se reproduira... Je suis dans l'état post-orgasmique... ça peut durer longtemps!

« _Tant que tu m'embrasse de temps à autre..._ »

Harry sourit.  
-Vas tout de même mettre autre chose... Tu pourras monter après...  
Il l'embrassa, s'éloignant finalement en direction du pont d'un bon pas, en profitant pour replacer ses cheveux en deux temps, trois mouvements.

Draco se secoua légèrement, retournant dans sa cabine tout en fredonnant mentalement, se changeant rapidement pour vite retourner sur le pont, allant ainsi rejoindre Harry qu'il trouva à la proue.

« _Bien, au moins, on me voit moins, maintenant, c'est déjà ça..._ »

-On voit moins maintenant, c'est déjà ça, fit le Capitaine, lui souriant.

« _Et protecteur avec ça... _»

-En effet... Et on me dévisage moins!  
-C'est pas pour me déplaire!

« _Bien au contraire... Maintenant, essayons de ne pas te faire trop briller_... »

Un énième grincement sinistre et angoissant résonna, provenant toujours du navire. À ce son, justement, la lumière de Draco sembla diminuer.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? demanda Draco, agacé.  
-Le bateau... Comme si toutes planches étaient ébranlées...  
-Je le sais que c'est le bateau! s'impatienta Draco. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est d'où ça vient... Je vais aller voir ça!  
-Je doute que tu trouves quoique ce soit, mon petit menuisier...

« _Tu paries ? _»

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien! À tout à l'heure!  
Draco lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers l'entrée des coursives.  
-Sois prudent, murmura presque Harry, se retournant vers l'eau, n'y voyant toujours rien, chose qui le rendait un peu nerveux.

« _Comme s'il allait m'arriver quoi que ce soit sur le_ Survivor_! Hors, je dis pas, mais dedans! Non mais il croit quoi ? Tout ce que je risque, c'est de me faire attaquer par un rat!_ »

Harry secoua la tête avec amusement.

« _On est dans le Triangle Draco, tout peut arriver... Que tu sois scintillant et que moi, je puisse entendre tes pensées le prouve..._ »

« _En parlant de rat, je n'ai encore rien mangé depuis hier, il faudrait que j'y pense! _», fit mentalement le blond, semblant ne pas se préoccuper réellement de sa visite dans le bateau.

« _Est-ce qu'il est vraiment partit s'assurer du problème, où il fait seulement réfléchir ?_ » s'interrogea Harry, le grincement résonnant de nouveau, des murmures commençant à se répandre sur le pont.

« _Ahaaaa! Je crois que ça vient de la calle... La pièce que j'ai réparée ? J'espère que non! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de plonger! Mais je le saurai bien vite_! »

« _Comme si j'allais te laisser replonger, dans un pareil endroit! Si ça se trouve, y'a des serpents de mers de dix mètres qui ondulent sous nous_! »

Harry continua pourtant d'être fort attentif à chacune des pensées de Draco.

« _Voyons voir cette cale... Hu ? Mais la portes bloquée! C'est quoi ce délire... Y'a quelqu'un de dedans ?_ »

Il y un instant de silence dans la tête de Harry.

« _Okkk, y'a personne... J'enfonce ? Allez, j'enfonce!_ »

De nouveau, un long silence puis...

« _J'me suis luxé l'épaule, j'en suis sûr! Pourquoi elle s'est ouverte toute seule, cette porte, d'ailleurs ? Salope!_ »

Harry grogna.

-Putain, c'est pas vrai! jura-t-il, s'en allant vivement vers les coursives, sans un regard pour personne.

Eh bien quoi ? On était dans le Triangle, il ne fallait pas s'étonner de voir des réactions aussi étrange. Il ouvrit la porte et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité rapidement, connaissant par coeur chaque recoin de son navire, sachant parfaitement la direction qu'il empruntait.  
Harry traversa plusieurs entreponts, avant de finalement déboucher là où il le voulait, avançant toujours d'un bon pas, ne risquant pas de buter sur Draco, celui-ci était lumineux. Le blond avait collé son oreille contre la paroi du bateau, écoutant attentivement.

« _Aucun_ _problème... Donc, quand le bruit se fera de nouveau entendre, j'en saurai plus..._ »

Harry finit par le débusquer, s'approchant d'un pas silencieux de lui.  
-Rien à signaler ? Une vilaine bête ne t'a pas sauté dessus ?  
-Shhhh! fit Draco, levant sa main et balayant l'air derrière lui pour le faire taire.

« _Normalement, c'est régulier, donc, le bruit va bientôt se faire entendre..._ »

Et effectivement, une dizaine de secondes plus tard, le grincement refit son apparition, semblant résonné un peu plus, dans les entrailles du vaisseau. Draco fronça les sourcils.

« _Bizarre... On dirait que quelque chose fait vibrer la coque... Erf... je ne vois rien, il fait trop sombre..!_ »

-Harry! dit-il, se redressant. Fais-moi plaisir... Excite-moi!  
Celui-ci le regarda de façon étrange.  
-Pour faire plus de lumière ?  
-Non, pour le plaisir te t'entendre me dire des choses perverses... À ton avis ?  
-Eh bien... te connaissant... Mais j'ai un moyen plus rapide...

Il s'approcha de lui, et, sans prévenir, fourra ses mains dans son pantalon – après avoir détaché sa ceinture – le caressant tout en léchant son oreille. Draco poussa un glapissement, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour se maintenir. Son rayonnement se fit tout de suite plus intense alors que le blond gémissait. Harry gloussa, continuant son intéressant activité – pas comme s'il allait s'en plaindre! – avec application.

« _Oh, Dieu! Je n'en espérais pas tant!_ »

-Ha... Harry, arrête, dit Draco. Sinon... la lumière va baisser quand j'aurai... Oh...  
Le brun afficha un air boudeur.  
-Je peux toujours recommencer après...  
-Si tu ne recommences pas après, je te tue! De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix! Je brille tellement que sur le pont, tout le monde me verra nu!  
Souriant, Harry consentit à le lâcher, prenant l'air du petit ange qu'il n'était pas - mais pas du tout!

« _C'est ça, essaye de me berner!_ »

-Cet air ne te va pas, dit Draco, replaçant légèrement son pantalon pour cacher son sexe en érection.  
Le Pirate se contenta simplement de sourire, regardant Draco se remettre au travail, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Le blond longeait les murs, sa brillance lui permettant de tout voir. Il prêtait également l'oreille, au cas où le bruit se ferait de nouveau entendre.

« _Qu'est-ce que ça peut être? Si c'est de l'extérieur, je n'aurai pas le choix, il faudra plongé pour voir... Brrr.. Pas envie!_ »

Comme si le son était lié à son esprit, il se refit entendre, semblant plus profond et plus près que les précédents. Draco se tourna vers l'endroit qui lui semblait menacé et y alla de nouveau. Sa lumière baissait pourtant et il jura: la concentration lui faisait perdre son excitation.

« _Merde..._ »

-Tu as besoin de mes services, mon amour ? susurra Harry, non loin (et l'air pervers ?).  
Draco frissonna et la lumière revint.  
-Et bien... Non, ça ira ainsi!  
Son amant eut un rire de gorge.  
-Je vois ça...  
Son regard baissa doucement sur le corps de Draco, bien que celui-ci ne puisse sans doute pas le voir. Le blond se concentra de nouveau et la luminosité déclina encore.  
-Chier! fit le blond, tant à voix haute que par pensée.  
-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je reste _très_ près de toi... Un certain contact t'aiderait peut-être...  
-Ou... Oui, certainement...

« _Comment refuser une telle invitation, franchement ?_ »

« _On se le demande..._ »

Souriant toujours – d'un air assez dangereux, il fallait l'avouer – Harry s'avança près de lui, tandis que Draco se tenait près de l'endroit où il croyait être la source du bruit. Une fois près de lui, Harry se colla dans son dos, glissa ses mains sur son ventre, le caressant tranquillement, les fesses de Draco bien callées contre son entrejambes. Draco se mordit la lèvre et la lumière devint plus forte. Il eut un peu de mal à se concentrer mais le fit, conscient que c'était important. Mais la paroi était plus que normale.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui se... oh, oui... se passe, sur ce bateau...? C'est... à l'extérieur... Mhmm..._ »

-Je t'interdis de plonger, chuchota Harry à son oreille, oubliant une certaine prudence.  
-Que... Quoi ? dit Draco, bien qu'ayant du mal à réfléchir avec Harry si près de lui.  
-Je vois bien qu'il n'y a rien... C'est dehors... Et tu n'iras pas...  
-Mais si ça perce le bateau ? dit le blond, retrouvant sa capacité mentale.

« _S'il t'arrive quelque chose..._ »

-Draco, on est dans le Triangle! Il peut y avoir n'importe quoi, dans cette eau!  
-C'est pour cela que je compte sur toi pour me remonter dès que je tirerai légèrement sur la corde que j'attacherai autour de ma taille!  
-Il faudra m'attacher pour que tu puisses plonger! Tu n'iras pas avec moi qui peux t'en empêcher!  
-Harry, tu sais que j'ai raison, dit Draco, pivotant sur lui-même pour le regarder.  
-Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois sauter là-dedans!  
-Harry, c'est de l'eau! Et je te rappelle qu'avec tout les hommes qu'il y a sur le bateau, vous pourrez me tirer de là en moins de deux! En outre, si le bateau perce, c'est tout le monde qui se retrouve à l'eau!

Il n'était pas d'accord! Mais pas du tout! Si Draco croyait vraiment qu'il allait le laisser sauter là-dedans, pour sauver leur peau à tous! Tsss! Pas question! Il n'allait pas le laisser risquer sa peau! Harry soupira.

-Tu me fais faire vraiment n'importe quoi! Mais je t'avertis, au moindre problème, je te remonte, peu importe ce que tu auras à répliquer!  
Draco sourit et le plaqua contre lui, l'embrassant amoureusement.  
-Alors allons-y, dit-il après s'être écarté de lui.

« _Si je peux t'éviter un problème de plus, c'est bien!_ »

Harry acquiesça, le suivant et le laissant ainsi éclairer le chemin, notant avec satisfaction qu'on ne voyait rien de son anatomie. Le blond avançait d'un bon pas, souriant doucement alors qu'il le guidait jusqu'à la sortie, tous deux faisant irruption sur le pont.

« _J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas trop froide..._ »

Harry alla chercher une corde, toujours en extrême désaccord pourtant avec son idée, mais n'ayant pas le choix d'y céder. Il revint vers lui, attachant lui-même le lien autour de sa taille, faisant au moins une bonne demi-douzaine de noeuds, tous plus solides les uns que les autres.  
-Harry, il n'y aura bientôt plus de corde, rit Draco.

« _Tu es si mignon quand tu t'inquiète, chaton..._ »

-J'en rajouterai une bout à bout, c'est tout!  
Il s'assura que le tout était serré, affichant toujours une moue de désapprobation.  
-C'est bon...  
Draco sourit et, se contrefichant des regards, déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
-Ça va aller, d'accord ?  
Harry afficha un sourire.  
-Je vais faire semblant d'en être certain... Et n'oublis pas... Au moindre problème...  
-Je tire très fort sur la corde! C'est promis...  
Il sourit doucement.  
-Et n'as-tu pas dit que tu sentais lorsque j'avais des problèmes ? Cela ira bien!  
-Mouais... Aller, plus vite tu iras, plus vite tu seras remonté...

« _Et plus vite je serai rassuré..._ »

-D'accord, dit Draco, s'approchant du bastingage. À tout de suite...  
Harry lui sourit, le regardant sauter par-dessus bord, serrant fortement la corde. Le lien tira vivement et aussitôt, il entendit les pensées de Draco.

« _Oh la vache, ce qu'il fait sombre! C'est maintenant que j'aurais besoin de tes paroles, Harry..._ »

« _Ne t'en fais pas, je suis avec toi..._ »

Il ferma les yeux, suivant les cours des pensées de Draco, essayant de se représenter l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

« _OK, je ne dois pas être loin de l'endroit... Je me demande ce qui peut faire ce bruit... Dieu, que c'est sombre... Je dois penser à Harry... Harry complètement nu... Harry qui se déshabille langoureusement... Mhmm..._ »

Il y eut un flash de lumière dans l'eau sombre, faisant sursauter les marins. Ledit Harry eut un bref sourire amusé, gardant pourtant les yeux fermés, tenant toujours aussi solidement la corde. S'il se passait quoique ce soit, il le remonterait bien assez vite! Il y eut un long moment de silence.

« _Rien... Il n'y a rien! Ce n'est pas possible! Cela se pressait contre la paroi et... A moins que ça ait fuit sous la lumière ?_ »

De nouveau un silence puis...

« _Oh Merde!_ »

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe_ ? »

Harry jura et tira aussitôt sur la corde... celle-ci venant aussitôt, à une vitesse fulgurante... Mais sans Draco! Il y eut soudainement un flash luminescent suivit de frénétique « _Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde!_ » venant de Draco avant que ça ne soit le silence totale, la lumière disparaissant totalement.  
-SIRIUS! hurla aussitôt Harry, faisant volte-face.  
Le second arriva aussitôt.  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-J'entends plus Draco! Et il est dans l'eau!  
Il retira aussitôt sa chemise.  
-Quoi ? Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là...

« _Je vais manquer d'air... Il faut que je fasse quelque... chose!_ »

Harry attacha aussitôt la corde autour de sa taille (beaucoup moins précautionneusement) la jetant par la suite à son parrain.  
-J'te raconterai!  
Et sans attendre un mot de plus, il se jeta à l'eau.  
-Oh, non! dit Sirius, tirant vivement sur la corde, ramenant Harry vers le bateau avec une force étonnante pour son âge. Je... ne te laisse... pas... Plonger là-dedans!  
-Tu me laisses plonger! Où je coupe la corde!  
-Tu ne plonges pas! Ou je t'enchaînes! dit Sirius, le faisant tomber sur le pont.  
-Je ne le laisserai pas mourir là-dedans!  
-Et je ne te laisserai pas y aller! Je ne veux pas te perdre!

« _Mais c'est gigantesque, ce truc! Bon sang ? On traîne ça depuis... Si longtemps ?_ »

-Et je ne veux pas le perdre lui, merde! répliqua Harry, détachant la corde, bien décidé à y aller sans.  
-Non! s'exclama Sirius, se jetant sur lui et le plaquant au sol. TU N'IRAS PAS!

« _Bon sang, Harry... Pourquoi as-tu fait autant de noeud à cette corde? Je ne saurai jamais tous les défaire! Je vais mourir noyé!_ »

-Sirius... LAISSE-MOI! hurla Harry, d'une voix grondante, se débattant.  
-Non... Non, Non, tu n'iras pas!

« _Oh, Dieu... J'ai mal... Je ne peux pas... Garder l'air..._ »

Ce fut de nouveau le silence du côté de Draco.  
-Laisse-moi y aller, j't'en pris, fit Harry, sur un ton plus suppliant.  
-Je t'ai dit non!  
Harry, après un moment, cessa de se débattre, voyant bien que ça ne servait à rien, restant simplement immobile sur le pont, sous Sirius, la respiration haletante.

« _Aller Draco, donne-moi un signe que tu es vivant!_ »

Mais aucun signe ne venait, le silence total dans sa tête!  
-Sirius, lâche-moi, à la fin, je DOIS y aller!  
-Je te l'ai dit, NON!  
Le Second resserra sa prise et murmura à contre-coeur:  
-Il est sans doute mort, maintenant...  
Harry se mit à trembler, contre toutes attentes sous lui.  
-Ne dit pas ça, chuchota-t-il, la voix brisée.  
-Harry, il est là-dessous depuis longtemps... Ne risque pas ta vie pour une vision qui te détruirait!  
-Mais il N'EST PAS MORT!  
-Mais tu ne l'entends plus! Et on ne voit pas sa lumière!

Son filleul ne répliqua rien, restant immobile au sol, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, essayant de s'empêcher de pleurer.  
-Ça va aller, petit, lui dit Sirius, les hommes autour d'eux faisant comme si de rien était. Ça va aller...  
-Non, ça n'ira pas, chuchota Harry. J'aurais dû l'empêcher d'y aller...  
-Ne dis pas ça... Ce n'est pas ta faute...

« _GAGNER!! De l'air, de l'air, de l'air, de l'air, de l'air... DE L'AIR!_ »

Il y eut soudainement un bruit d'éclaboussure à côté du bateau. Harry releva aussitôt la tête.  
-LÂCHE-MOI!  
-Quoi ? Non, Harry, je t'ai dit que tu ne devais pas y aller...

« _Hé! Y'a personne pour me remonter ? Où il est passé, l'amateur de nœud ?!_ »

-Y'A QUELQU'UN SUR CE BATEAU QUI POURRAIT ME REMONTER ?  
-Mais lâche-moi à la fin, il est là! LÂCHE-MOI SIRIUS!  
Pourtant, Fred et George avait déjà accourut vers l'endroit d'où provenait le voix, et semblait s'en charger.

« _Ben_ _heureusement qu'ils sont là, ces deux-là!_ »

Sirius lâcha Harry au même moment, bien que le tenant près de lui: il risquait de faire tomber Draco à l'eau s'il intervenait dans les manoeuvres de Fred et George. Les jumeaux eurent tôt fait de le ramener à bord, Harry foudroyant Sirius du regard, lui en voulant de ne pas l'avoir laissé plonger. Essoufflé, trempé sur le pont, le blond respirait péniblement, semblant avoir du mal à s'en remettre.

« _Dieu, que j'ai eu peur!_ »

D'un geste brusque, Harry se libéra, accourant aussitôt vers Draco qu'il serra fortement dans ses bras, dans un geste presque désespéré.

« _Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer... Oh, et merde! _»

Il laissa son soulagement se déverser sous forme de larmes silencieuses. Surpris, Draco passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le tenant contre lui.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a... ? Il pleure ? Oh, non, ne pleure pas, mon amour..._ »

-Shh, Harry, ça va aller, lui dit Draco, caressant son dos.  
-C'était... stupide de sauter... là-dedans! chuchota celui-ci, contrôlant du mieux possible sa voix.  
-Je sais... Je sais, calme-toi...  
Draco regarda les hommes qui les fixaient d'un air légèrement perplexe et paniqua.

« _Merde! Il va perdre de son autorité, ainsi!_ »

-Allons dans ta cabine, Chaton, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, sa lumière semblant presque douce alors qu'il tenait Harry contre lui.  
Celui-ci sembla comprendre ce qui se passait, malgré son état, et hocha de la tête, se détachant doucement de lui.  
-Sirius, occupe-toi d'eux, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec, tournant dos aux marins et ne laissant rien voir de ses larmes, suivant Draco dans ses quartiers.  
Le blond lui ouvrit la porte, la refermant ensuite une fois rentrée, non sans pensée avec amusement:

« _Capitaine parfait!_ »

Harry se jeta alors pratiquement sur lui à nouveau, déposant des dizaines de baisers dans son cou et sur son visage, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Draco émit un léger rire, le tenant bien contre lui et le laissant faire comme il le souhaitait, des pensées d'attendrissement se faisant entendre dans la tête de Harry.

« _Définitivement, je lui dis pas... Très bon moyen de savoir s'il est toujours en vie!_ »

Harry finit par se calmer peu à peu, restant simplement contre lui, apaisé.  
-Est-ce que ça va mieux ? lui demanda tendrement Draco.

« _Que tu es mignon, quand tu t'inquiète!_ »

« _Je ne suis _pas_ mignon_ » pensa le Pirate, boudeur.

-Moui... Mais tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses...  
-Je m'en doute, rit Draco, s'écartant un peu de lui pour voir son visage, passant une main douce sur sa joue.

« _Adorable, je dirais!_ »

Harry lui sourit doucement, passant sa main sur son visage, effaçant toute trace de ses larmes.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ?

« _Tu as faillit me tuer avec tes foutus noeuds_! »

-Un mât était accroché à notre coque! C'est de là que venait la pression... Je l'ai décoincé, mais ma corde était coupée et elle s'est enroulée autour du mât!  
-Je sais parfaitement que la corde s'est coupée... Mais comment, le sais-tu, ça ?  
-Malheureusement, non, je ne sais pas... Elle a dut se couper sur le mat, quand j'essayais de le décrocher...  
Harry acquiesça.  
-Et il n'y avait rien d'autre ?  
-Non, rien d'autre... Pas de vilains requins qui voulaient me goûter, si c'est ce que tu cherches à savoir, rit Draco.

«_ Si tu avais plongé, il y en aurait eu un... _», pensa le blond, amusé.

-Et si ç'avait été le cas, je n'aurais rien pu faire... Sirius était bien décidé à me garder sur le sol, pour que je ne fasse rien de stupide.  
-Il avait raison! Si ça n'avait pas été un mât, hu ? Mais il y a eu plus de peur que de mal... Pas besoin de s'inquiéter.  
-Une chose est sûre, je ne te laisse plus faire de connerie!  
-Ce n'était pas une connerie, Harry! Si le mât perçait la coque, nous mourrions tous!  
-Mais c'est _toi_ qui as faillit mourir, en sautant!  
-Tout est dans le « faillit », Harry.  
Celui-ci soupira et inspira pour se calmer.  
-Ne recommence plus, d'accord ? demanda-t-il, plus doucement.  
Draco sourit et le reprit dans ses bras, cherchant ainsi à le rassurer.  
-Promis, lui dit-il, caressant son dos.  
-Je jure que je vais te faire respecter ta promesse, répliqua Harry, sur un ton plus joyeux.  
Draco rit et s'écarta de nouveau de lui.  
-Alors ça, je n'en doute pas!

« _J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas encore m'attacher!_ »

Harry sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de s'éloigner pour de bon.  
-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer... De nouveau...  
-Oui... Encore! À moins que tu ne veuilles me sécher à ta manière...  
-Je ne refuserais cela pour rien au monde, mais avons-nous vraiment le temps ?  
-As-tu quelque chose de prévu ? demanda Draco, taquin. Blague à part, Harry... Est-ce que... je peux rester ici ?

« _J'adorerais dormir un peu dans ton lit... Juste pour avoir ton odeur..._ »

Le brun sourit en acquiesçant.  
-Je me demande même pourquoi tu me le demandes...  
Son sourire prit un air plus pervers.  
-Mais je préférerais que tu t'y glisses sans vêtements, question de ne pas mouiller les draps...  
-Je n'avais pas l'intention de les garder, répondit Draco, lui rendant son sourire alors qu'il avait sa chemise avec une lenteur torturante.

« _Petit pervers, va!_ »

-Je vais te laisser profiter tranquillement de mon odeur... Je serai incapable de dormir, pour le moment, chuchota-t-il, suivant ses mouvements des yeux, et se penchant légèrement vers lui.  
-Pourquoi incapable de dormir ? demanda Draco, s'inquiétant aussitôt bien que continuant ses gestes lascifs.  
-L'endroit où nous nous trouvons en est une des principales raisons...  
-Tu ne vas pas rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que nous en sortions, tout de même? Et puis Sirius peut te prévenir...  
Le pantalon de Draco glissa et il se retrouva entièrement nu, sa peau brillant légèrement, des gouttes d'eau roulant doucement sur lui. Harry se mordit violemment la joue, s'empêchant ainsi de lui bondir dessus, ne pouvant pourtant empêcher ses yeux de le dévorer.  
-Non... Mais on vient seulement d'entrer (il déglutit légèrement)... Je tiens à avoir un aperçu de... ce qui nous attend...

« _Héhéhéhé_ »

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit utile, dit Draco. Après tout, peut-on vraiment anticiper les actions d'un lieu magique ?

« _Petit con, petit con, petit con, petit con..._ »

-Peut-être... Et ça pourrait peut-être également m'empêcher de céder au pêché que tu es...  
-Qui te dis que je ne veux pas que tu cèdes ?

« _Nigaud va_! »

-Qui te dis que je veux encore céder ?

« _Crétin toi-même!_ »

Draco eut une moue.  
-Oh, très bien, si tu ne veux pas!  
Il tourna les talons, reprenant ses vêtements et renfilant son pantalon.

« _Non mais! Espèce d'enflure!_ »

-Je vais dormir dans ma cabine!  
Harry eut une moue à son tour.  
-Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de ne pas vouloir te sauter dessus comme une bête, tout de même ?  
-Non, pas du tout, dit Draco, ouvrant la porte. Je vais dormir, à demain!

« _Et la délicatesse, c'est pour les harengs!_ »

Harry, ne semblant pas vraiment de cet avis, le tira de nouveau à l'intérieur, refermant la porte.  
-Je m'explique encore mal...  
-Harry, je suis fatigué, tu t'expliqueras demain...

« _Lâche-moi espèce de rustre!_ »

-Non, tout de suite, ça prendra deux petites minutes... En fait, je n'ai pas voulu dire que je ne te voulais pas... Je ne veux pas seulement que tu crois que j'ai seulement et constamment envie de sexe avec toi... Que d'une certaine façon, je me sers de toi... C'est pas le cas...  
Draco le regarda froidement.  
-Si je pensais ça, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé me toucher.

« _Il me prend pour quoi, là ?_ »

-Mais c'est tout de même le message que j'ai voulu passer... C'est seulement pour cela que j'ai opposé un refus...  
-D'accord... J'ai compris. Je peux aller dormir ?

« _Je suis quoi, à son avis ? Un opportuniste ? Pourquoi il croit que je l'ai laissé me toucher ? Crétin, crétin, crétin, crétin!_ »

Harry soupira.  
-Et tu vas ainsi pouvoir continuer à me faire la tête pendant des siècles ?  
-Je veux juste dormir, Harry! Cette eau m'a donné envie de dormir!

« _Traites-moi de putain tant que tu y es! Ça en revient au même!_ »

-J'ai l'impression que tu crois que je te prends pour... je ne sais pas quoi!  
-Ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Draco, remettant sa chemise et croisant les bras.  
Harry parut blessé.  
-Bien sûr que non! Je t'aime bon sang!

« _C'est ça, fait celui qui est blessé! Qui m'a dit que je risquais de croire que tu n'étais avec moi que pour mon cul! Crétin! Comme si je t'avais laissé faire dans un tel cas! _»

-Non, sans blague! À une pièce la blague, ça fait cent pièces!  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que je pense vraiment toi ? Tu crois que je te mens, ou quoi ?  
Draco eut une moue agacée, la lumière qui l'éclairait semblant diminuer au fur et à mesure.  
-Non, je ne le crois pas! Mais tu as de ces façons de t'exprimer, parfois!

« _À ce stade, c'est plus de la maladresse, c'est de la stupidité! _»

-Oui, je sais, je m'exprime mal, parfois! Mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que je t'aime!  
-Mais je le sais, ça! Évite juste de dire que je risquerais de croire que tu n'es avec moi que pour une chose alors que ce n'est pas vrai! Je sais que tu m'aimes sinon, je ne te permettrais pas de me toucher!  
Harry eut un sourire d'excuse.  
-Donc tu acceptes d'oublier encore une fois ma stupidité ?

« _Viendra un jour où la réponse sera non... _»

-Mpff... Je sais pas... Est-ce que tu le mérites...?  
-Je sais bien que non... Mais j'implore ton pardon à genoux...  
-Tu es debout!

« _Espèce de nouille!_ »

Harry fronça le nez mais s'exécuta tout de même, se mettant à genoux.  
-Et là ?  
Draco secoua la tête.  
-Espèce de bouffon, va!  
Il sourit, bien que sa lumière soit de plus en plus faible. Harry sourit doucement de se releva.  
-Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais te coucher...  
-C'est ce que je me tue à te dire! lui dit Draco.

« _Il croit quoi? Que j'insistais pour aller dormir juste parce qu'il m'avait vexé ?_ »

Son amant sourit de nouveau.  
-J'étais certain que c'était une excuse seulement pour ne plus me voir...  
-Ce n'en... était pas une!

« _Faut que j'aille dormir... J'ai les jambes qui tremblent... Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ »

-Draco... Vas dans mon lit, tu tiens à peine debout... D'accord ?  
-Trop... Facile! Potter! dit Draco, sa lumière s'éteignant presque alors qu'il vacillait.  
Harry le rattrapa aussitôt.  
-Allons, je vois bien que tu es épuisé... Comme si j'allais en profiter...  
-Je... Sais bien que tu n'en profiteras pas... Vu que tu n'as pas... envie... de moi!  
-Bien sûr que si! J'ai toujours envie de toi... Mais je ne suis pas assez con pour sauter sur une occasion comme celle-là, en te voyant ainsi...  
Il l'entraîna vers son lit, le plus doucement possible. Draco se laissa tirer, ses yeux semblant se fermer seul.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'étais en pleine forme y'a même pas dix minutes!_ »

Harry défit le drap, et le laissa se coucher dans son lit, le recouvrant par la suite.  
-Ça te va, comme ça ?  
-Mhmm, fit le blond. Mes vêtements... dérangent! Et trempés!  
Harry défit de nouveau le drap et détacha sa ceinture, lui enlevant patiemment son pantalon, le jetant sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis lui enlevant tout aussi doucement sa chemise en le soulevant légèrement, le recouvrant de nouveau par la suite, et déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
-Dors bien...  
-Tu viendras, hu ? fit Draco, à moitié endormi.  
-Plus tard...  
Il le borda, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucune ouverture où l'air pourrait pénétrer et le frigorifier, attrapant lui-même une autre couverture, dans son armoire, sortant doucement de la cabine, l'air s'étant brutalement refroidit.

« _T'as intérêt!_ » fut la seule pensée de Draco avant que tout ne cesse complètement.

Harry retourna sur le pont, son équipage le regardant d'un air un peu gêné, leur Capitaine se contentant de prendre un air menaçant, les défiant d'avancer quoique ce soit, sa couverture toujours sous le bras, allant rejoindre Sirius.  
-Il va bien ? demanda soudainement le Second.  
-Il dort... Il était épuisé. Probablement à cause du plongeon...  
-Les émotions, ça fatigue, dit Sirius. Et toi ?  
Harry le regarda, amusé.  
-Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu t'inquiéter ainsi, Sirius...  
-Bah, ça fait longtemps que j'avais plus eu à le faire!  
Son filleul finit par sourire.  
-Ça va, t'en fais pas...  
Sirius eut l'air de se détendre.  
-C'est ce qui compte alors.  
-Et à bord, tout va bien ?  
-Ouais. Z'ont été un peu choqué que tu ais pleuré, mais ça va.  
-Ça arrive à tout le monde... Faut pas s'étonner des réactions violentes, ici, j'ai l'impression...  
Il balaya l'équipage du regard.  
-J'me demande quand ils vont se rendre compte d'où nous sommes...  
-Le plus tard possible, j'espère!  
Harry acquiesça et déplia la couverture, le jetant sur les épaules de son Second.  
-J'ai pas envie que tu attrapes froid...  
Sirius le regarda et sourit.  
-Et ça joue les gentils, maintenant...  
-Gentils ? Pfff, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là! J'aurai l'air de quoi, sans Second, moi ?  
-D'un crétin, n'en doutons pas!  
-Exactement... Donc, je m'assure que ça n'arrive pas!  
Il lui sourit.  
-Et puis, ça se refroidit ici...  
-C'est clair... J'espère qu'on va pas croiser d'objets flottants...  
-C'est un risque à courir... On a déjà croisé un mât et on l'a traîné...  
Il alla chercher sa chemise qu'il avait enlevée peu auparavant, prêt à sauter à l'eau, l'enfilant, des frissons le secouant.  
-Ça se passe pas trop mal, jusqu'à maintenant...  
-Bof... J'espère que ce n'est pas énonciateur de mauvaises choses...  
-On le saura très rapidement, de toute façon...  
Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, ne distinguant toujours pas les étoiles.  
-C'est étrange...  
-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?  
-Le ciel. On ne voit rien... Comme si c'était seulement une immense tache d'encre... Ou que quelque chose le recouvrait...  
-Ne dis pas ça! dit Sirius. Les hommes le trouvent déjà bien assez louche, ce ciel!  
-Y'a de quoi... C'est pas avec les étoiles qu'on se dirigera cette nuit...  
-C'est sûr! Mais bon, suffit d'aller tout droit!  
Harry acquiesça.  
-Et on devra également dormir à tour de rôle... Parce qu'il risque d'y avoir de la démotivation à bord...  
-En effet... J'en ai déjà remarqué un peu, mais on a du bol: les jumeaux aident à calmer tout ça!  
-Je sais, en parlant d'Ange Gardien...  
-Ouais... Entre autre!  
Son filleul sourit.  
-Tu peux aller dormir tout de suite, si tu veux...  
-Ce serait pas de refus... Mais ton petit Prince va pas être fâché ?  
-J'irai un peu plus tard, quelques heures avant l'aube...  
-Un peu plus tôt que ça, je te l'assure! Non mais! Quelle idée franchement! Tu dois dormir aussi!  
-Vas dormir... On verra bien quand tu te réveilleras... Mais je garde la couverture, sinon je vais me transformer en glaçon...  
-Ok, dit Sirius, enlevant la couette. On se revoit tout à l'heure. Viens me relayer quand tu es fatigué.  
Harry acquiesça.  
-T'en fais pas pour moi... Et repose-toi!  
-Sans problème... Est-ce que je peux aller dormir avec le Prince ? Tu comprends, j'ai besoin de chaleur...  
-Est-ce que tu veux aussi goûter à la fraîcheur de l'océan ?  
-Non, merci! Cette eau ne me tente pas! Je préfère le délicieux corps du Prince...  
-Si tu oses ne serait-ce que te glisser dans ma chambre, ce sera une délicieuse douleur au cul, provenant de mon pied, que tu sentiras.  
Sirius ricana.  
-Allons, mon petit... Tu as toi-même dit que tu avais besoin de ton Second! Ne me refuse pas ce plaisir! Et puis c'est uniquement pour veiller sur lui!  
Harry haussa un sourcil, le regardant, l'air clairement te dire « Tu te fous de moi ? ».  
-Lave-toi les oreilles. J'ai dit _non_.  
-Égoïste! dit Sirius. La prochaine fois, je demanderai directement à l'intéresser... Il ne me le refusera pas, j'en suis sûr!  
-Vas baver sur ton oreiller Sirius, tu m'ennuis...  
Le second éclata de rire.  
-À tout à l'heure, fiston!  
-Bonne nuit Sirius...

Harry s'éloigna de lui, la couverture sur ses épaules, s'avançant vers la proue.  
Dans la cabine de Harry, Draco se mit à remuer dans le lit, se retournant dans la couverture, les marmonnement qui sortaient de sa bouche se transformant peu à peu en quelque chose de plus intelligible, chose qui n'arrivait jamais. Son sommeil était perturbé. Perturbé par quelque chose d'étrange. En fait, son sommeil n'en était plus vraiment un, comme plongé dans une sorte une sorte de transe désormais, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un vert invraisemblable s'y trouvant.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

_Bon alors voilà :P  
Me reste plus qu'à aller mettre un ou deux chapitres de plus en ligne des autres fics... Aaah, moi aussi je cherche à me rattraper on dira ?  
Adios everybody!_

_27 Octobre 2006_


	25. Visions

D'un océan à l'autre

_**D'un océan à l'autre**_

_**Chapitre 24 : Visions**_

Bristol était en effervescence. Les chariots, emplis de toutes de choses : meubles, fruits, prise de pêche... circulaient en abondance, la population de la ville les contournant allègrement.

Des cris de joie, des rires, et des prix de marchandises se répercutaient au vent, créant une atmosphère plutôt chaleureuse.

Lily, parmi la foule, regardait tranquillement tout autour d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux verts semblant animés par une certaine joie, comme si elle découvrait tout ici pour la première fois.

Elle était vêtue d'une élégante robe de soie verte, mettant en valeur ses beaux yeux. Pourtant, le temps pluvieux l'avait forcé à se vêtir d'un épais manteau et d'une capote noire, des rubans verts accordant son chapeau avec son vêtement.

Tenant un paquet soigneusement enveloppé au creux de ses bras, elle circulait d'un pas tranquille, se dirigeant vers sa demeure, empruntant des rues un peu moins bondées que d'autres, faisant quelques détours et prêtant peu d'attention aux aller et venu près d'elle, préférant s'écarter des grandes foules, s'y sentant comme étouffé.

Derrière elle, trottinant d'un pas rapide, sa servante la suivait attentivement, grommelant discrètement contre les dames de haut rang qui osait partir « à pied » dans « ces rues si dangereuses » pour « les honnêtes gens ».

Mais bien évidemment, Lily faisait comme si elle n'entendait pas, profitant simplement du temps (un peu gris) et de l'air frais, déviant un peu de son chemin en regardant tout autour d'elle, les hommes sur leur chariot lui hélant de faire « un peu attention où elle allait! ».

Mais elle ne faisait attention à rien! Elle planait littéralement alors qu'elle serrait précieusement contre elle son petit paquet, pressé de l'offrir à James, pressé de voir son expression quand il comprendrait la signification de ce cadeau si extraordinaire.

Sa faute faillit pourtant lui coûter la vie, alors que, un peu plus loin, deux voyous faisaient brusquement irruption devant un attelage de chevaux, terrorisant les pauvres bêtes et les rendant incontrôlables, les deux juments partant brusquement au galop, traînant leur chariot derrière eux.

Rêveuse, Lily n'entendit pas le cri de sa servante alors qu'elle traversait la rue, entendant les cris de joie de son époux et non de détresse de la femme.

Un instant plus tard, sans avoir vraiment compris ce qui lui arrivait, elle était couchée au sol sous quelqu'un, à l'écart de l'attelage qui passait en trombe devant elle, l'épargnant.

Elle sentit vaguement une respiration précipitée dans son cou alors qu'une foule les entourait, visiblement pressée de voir s'il y avait de quelqu'un blessé par l'incident.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut une tignasse noire qu'elle associa aussitôt à James, la chevelure étant pourtant trop longue pour lui appartenir.

L'homme se releva alors doucement, avec mille précautions pour ne pas lui faire de mal, la regardant.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessée?  
Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser, alors que la servante de la famille accourait vers Lily.

La jeune femme, encore trop ébranlée, regarda l'homme au-dessus de lui, perdue. Il était grand, sans doute plus que James! D'au moins une tête! Son visage était brun, sans doute était-il souvent exposé au soleil. Ses yeux, comme deux perles noires, la fixaient, semblant inquiets. Il fronça les sourcils et voulut enlever sa main, mais Lily la prit, sentant sous son gant les cales d'un homme travaillant dur.

-Non... Non, ça va, merci.

L'homme sembla aussitôt soulager, redressant la jeune femme avec délicatesse, tandis que la servante s'obstinait également à lui demander si elle allait bien.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous devriez faire plus attention ma dame... Un peu plus et vous vous faisiez renverser...

-Oui... Oui, je...

Lily se tut, regardant autour d'elle d'un air effaré.

-Oh, non! Mon paquet ? Où est mon paquet ?

-Il est ici, Madame, fit aussitôt la femme qui l'accompagnait dans le moindre de ses déplacements, lui montrant son achat qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Lily parut soulager, tendant les bras vers le paquet que sa servante lui rendit, la jeune femme le serrant fort. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'homme, lui souriant.

-Merci, vraiment... Merci, Monsieur... ?

-Sirius... Je m'appel Sirius Black.

Il s'inclina légèrement devant elle.

-Enchantée, lui dit-elle, tendant sa main. Lily Potter.

Plutôt que de la serrer, Sirius la baisa.

-C'est un plaisir.

Lily rit, visiblement amusée.

-Les marins ont de bonnes manières, maintenant ? demanda la jeune femme, souriante.

-Pas tous... Mais devant une noble dame, j'me dis qu'il est important d'en avoir...

-Et vous avez raison, Monsieur Black. Vraiment, merci, merci encore de nous avoir sauvé!

Sirius accrocha au « nous », ne semblant pas vraiment saisir, et tournant son regard vers la servante de Lily, revenant à celle-ci.

-C'était tout naturel... J'allais pas vous laisser ainsi, en voyant que personne ne réagissait...

Il lui sourit et reprit :  
-Ben... Je suis rassuré que vous n'ayez rien... Si vous y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'vais continuer ma route... Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, ma dame...

-Mais... Non, allons, ne partez pas comme ça!

-Oh, mais la situation m'va très bien... De plus, mieux vaut pour moi que je rentre avant la nuit...

-Mais je veux vous remercier! D'une manière valable! Vous nous avez sauvé la vie!

-Vous êtes en vie et c'est ce qui compte, non ? Et je ne peux pas vous demander quoi que ce soit...

-Je vous en prie! Mon mari serait heureux de vous rencontrer! S'il vous plait!

Sirius parut hésiter puis sourit et... :

-Puisque vous insistez, j'accepte avec joie...

Lily eut un large sourire.

-Venez! Venez, ce n'est pas bien loin!

-Puis-je prendre votre paquet, Madame ? demanda alors la servante, voulant décharger sa maîtresse.

-Non! Non, je t'ai déjà dit que je le gardais pour moi! répondit Lily.

-Bien Madame. Désolé...

Lily se remit en route, Sirius lui emboîtant doucement le pas.

-Dites-moi, Monsieur Black ? Que faisiez-vous donc, quand vous avez décidé de me sauver la vie ? demanda Lily, serrant son paquet contre son coeur.

-En toute franchise, j'allais m'chercher une chambre, pour la nuit... J'travaille en mer, voyez-vous, et j'avais nulle envie de passer ma nuit à bord, en cale.

-Oh, vraiment ? Mais vous pourrez rester à la maison! Ce sera ma façon de vous remercier!

-Oh, non... Non, merci, vraiment. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

-Mais vous ne vous imposez pas! dit Lily, traversant la rue prudemment. C'est moi qui vous invite!

-Eh bien... Si ça ne dérange pas votre mari...

-Il n'a pas le choix!

Sirius rit doucement, devant tant d'autorité.  
-Eh bien... Oui... Pourquoi pas? J'accepte pour cette nuit...

-Pour cette nuit ? Cela veut-il dire que vous êtes à Bristol pour longtemps ?

-Quelques jours, en effet... Notre capitaine a prévu une halte d'une semaine ou deux...

-Oh! Mais vous resterez bien à la maison tout ce temps, alors!

-Allons! Je ne peux pas accepter tant de générosité, alors que j'ai fait quelque chose de tout à fait normal!

-Normal ? Vous précipitez devant un chariot pour nous sauver ? Ooh, non, croyez-moi, vous le méritez amplement!

-Eh ben... Nous verrons à votre proposition, d'accord ? reprit Sirius, affreusement gêné.

-Nous ne verrons rien, vous restez, point final!

-Je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix, dans ce cas...

-Tout à fait! Vous dormirez donc à la maison! Je sais déjà quelle chambre vous donner!

-J'vous fais confiance pour m'installer... Mais n'en faites pas trop non plus...

-Je ferai ce qu'une dame doit faire pour récompenser l'homme qui lui a sauvé la vie...! Point final!

Sirius acquiesça humblement du chef, la servante de Lily passant d'un pas un peu plus rapide devant eux, alors qu'ils atteignaient une ravissante maison briquetée aux hautes fenêtres, leur ouvrant la porte.

À peine entrée, la jeune femme se fit débarrassée de son manteau et de son chapeau, mais elle tint à garder pour elle son paquet, le lâchant peu et le serrant contre elle quand elle l'eut récupéré.

-Allez prévenir mon mari que je suis rentrée, et que nous avons un invité, Winky, voulez-vous ? demanda Lily, sa servante s'inclinant humblement, et partant d'un petit pas précipité, laissant seul Lily et Sirius, le pauvre ne sachant pas trop où se mettre, dans tout ce luxe.

Lily lui sourit et l'invita de la main à le suivre.

-Venez avec moi, Monsieur Black. Nous allons allez au salon.

Sirius la suivit aussitôt, gardant une certaine distance entre elle et lui, Lily le faisant traverser quelques pièces, avant d'atteindre celle voulue, toutes débordantes de plus de richesses que les autres. Il y faisait assez clair, l'ensemble du mobilier étant dans les tons crèmes, excepté les meubles de bois clairs et les longs rideaux de dentelles blanches se balançant doucement aux fenêtres. C'était une touche typiquement féminine bien que certains objets signalent celle d'un homme: deux épées accrochées au mur, un portrait dépeignant une scène de chasse, une veste sur une chaise...

Tandis que Sirius admirait la pièce, des pas firent échos dans un couloir, depuis la porte opposée à celle qu'il avait emprunté, James Potter faisant bientôt son apparition, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme était élégamment vêtu d'un costume noir, des cheveux coupés court et légèrement en bataille lui tombant sur les yeux. Il avait de petites lunettes rondes et ses yeux noisette brillaient joyeusement alors qu'il entrait.

-Lily, ma chère! Vous êtes enfin de retour! Et avec un invité, à ce que je vois.

La jeune femme lui sourit, se retournant vers lui, tenant toujours son paquet, d'un bras.

-James, je vous présente Sirius Black. Il m'a sauvé la vie, alors que je faisais chemin inverse pour revenir ici...

-Sauvée ? Et bien, ma chère, qu'aviez-vous encore fait?

Lily rit.  
-Allons, cessez donc. En fait, je me hâtais de revenir vers vous, quand un chariot a failli me renverser. Ce brave homme n'a pas hésité à bondir pour m'écarter de sa route!

James tourna alors la tête vers Sirius, le regardant.

-Monsieur, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé mon épouse.

Sirius parut de nouveau un peu embarrassé.

-C'tais naturel... J'allais pas laisser se faire renversé cette ravissante jeune femme...

-Mais n'importe qui l'aurait fait plutôt que de risquer sa propre vie. Ainsi, je tiens à vous montrer ma reconnaissance. Darling, avez-vous une idée ?

-J'ai déjà invité Monsieur Black à rester dormir à la maison autant qu'il le voudra, mon cher.

-Bien! C'est une excellente idée! Quoiqu'il ne restera pas longtemps... Vous êtes marin, si je ne me trompe ?

-C'est exact. J'suis marin... Mais on fait une halte pour quelques jours par ici...

-Bien! En attendant que votre bateau reparte, vous resterez avec nous.

Alors que Sirius acquiesçait, le rêve de Draco sembla se troubler, les paroles devenant vagues, la vision disparaissant finalement complètement.

Le blond se réveilla alors, son corps secoué de spasme et couvert de sueur. Il était toujours aussi fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que Harry n'était pas là et se sentit inquiet. Il gigota, se redressant et essayant de se lever. Mais quand il posa un pied au sol, il ne fit que tomber, s'endormant en pensant un rapide: « _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ » ampli de désespoir.

De nouveau, il se retrouva plongé au cœur d'un rêve tout aussi étrange, se revoyant à l'âge de cinq ou six ans, accompagnant ses parents à ce qui semblait être une fête en pleine ville de Londres.

Il avait revêtu un vêtement de tissu argenté et ses cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement bien coiffés, ses boucles blondes entourant son petit visage d'enfant. Tenant la main d'Albior, le petit garçon suivait ses majestueux parents, les regardant avec un mélange d'admiration et d'amour enfantin.

Tout autour d'eux, les familles les plus nobles, venant de partout dans le royaume, déambulaient également, enfant comme parent, accompagné de leur nourrice, les plus jeunes semblant émerveillé par tant d'agitation et de couloir, les autres seulement heureux – pour la plupart – à se trouver entourer de tant de gens de leur connaissance ou non.

Dans le grand parc aux mille fleurs colorées, les serviteurs installaient des sièges, des couvertures... L'immense pique-nique qui allait se dérouler avait rassemblé toute la population noble du pays.

Peu à peu, on laissa les enfants filer, les avertissant de ne pas aller trop loin, ceux-ci promettant, avant de filer jouer avec quelques cousins ou cousines, contents d'avoir un peu de liberté, nourrices et serviteurs supervisant les va-et-vient.

-Albior! dit Draco de sa petite voix, tirant sur la main du grand homme. Veux jouer, moi aussi!

Le géant semblait pourtant hésiter, regardant les alentours.  
-Très bien... Mais pas trop loin... Et pas de bêtises!

-Non, non! répondit le petit garçon, allant courir rapidement, tout heureux d'être libéré de l'autorité.

Un peu plus loin, un autre petit garçon avait réussi à acquérir un peu de temps libre auprès de sa mère, après avoir essayé toutes les méthodes. Bouderie, menaces, tristesses, indifférence, supplications... Pour finalement recevoir l'autorisation d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes, partant à la recherche d'un compagnon de jeu pour quelques heures.

Il s'éloigna donc rapidement de l'emplacement où se trouvait ses parents, trop heureux de pouvoir leur échapper enfin un peu, s'aventurant tranquillement dans les environs, l'air confiant, regardant tout autour de lui d'un oeil, cherchant un garçon de son âge et seul, si possible.

Bien vite, il fut hors de vue de sa mère, s'en fichant bien. Il était assez grand pour se débrouiller, de toute façon. Harry continua donc ainsi son exploration et sa recherche d'un compagnon.

Un peu plus loin, accroupi dans les herbes dans l'ombre d'un chêne, Draco s'amusait à faire quelques symboles avec un bout de bois dans de la terre séchée. Il souriait, tout fier d'arriver à faire ses premières lettres.

« _Père sera fier quand il saura que je sais écrire!_ » pensait-il, s'exerçant dans le sol.

-Salut toi! fit soudain une voix, tout près de lui, une ombre se créant à ses pieds. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Draco sursauta, relevant ses grands yeux bleus vers le petit garçon qui lui avait parlé, le détaillant.

-J'écris, dit-il simplement.

-Ah ? Moi j'ai pas encore appris. Tu veux pas jouer, plutôt ?

-Jouer ? demanda Draco. Mais... À quoi ?

-Eh bien... Y'a des tas de choses à faire dans un parc!

-Ah bon ? Et quoi ? demanda Draco, se redressant et grimaçant en voyant que l'autre garçon était plus grand que lui.

-On peut... courir, jouer avec les autres aussi! J'en ai vu qui jouaient avec un ballon!

-Mais si je cours, je vais abîmer mes vêtements! Et avec un ballon, je peux me blesser.

Harry – car c'était bien lui, même si Draco l'ignorait encore à cet âge là – le regarda de façon sceptique, face à ses commentaires.

-On peut faire autre chose, si tu veux...

-Quoi ? demanda le petit garçon. Je dois faire attention avec tout...

Le blond n'avait guère l'air ravi en disant ses mots.

Harry ne sembla pas vraiment le remarquer, et prit un air pensif, regardant le sol, un sourire se dessinant finalement sur son visage enfantin.

-On peut dessiner! Je sais pas encore écrire, mais je peux faire des images...

-Ah, oui, ça c'est bien! dit le petit garçon, souriant. Attends, prends ma branche! Je vais aller en chercher une autre...

-Parfait. Merci!  
Harry s'assied au sol, à l'ombre de l'arbre, se demandant s'il devait effacer ce que son nouvel ami avait déjà écrit dans la terre. Draco revint rapidement avec un bout de bois, s'agenouillant près de lui.

-Au fait... Tu t'appels comment ?

-Moi c'est Harry. Et toi ?

-Draco! répondit l'enfant, effaçant ses lettres avec un mouvement rapide de son bâton.

-Ah ? Tu n'habites pas à Bristol toi... J'ai jamais entendu ton nom!

Il se mit à dessiner dans la poussière.

-Non! J'habite dans les Caraïbes! Je suis un Prince!

Il avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, comme si son titre était excitant.

-Tu es Prince ? Waouh! Mon parrain m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait un jour là-bas! C'est bien ? On dit que oui!

-C'est super! Il y fait très chaud tout le temps et la mer, elle est partout!

Harry prit un air rêveur.  
-J'ai vraiment hâte d'y aller... Moi, c'est pas la mer qui est partout, ce sont les gens! Il y en a tout le temps dans les rues! Et ils font plein de bruits!

-Oh! C'est pas amusant, ça!

-Non! Et ma mère veut jamais que j'aille dans la rue, seul! Elle a peur quelqu'un m'emmène avec lui, elle dit...

-Moi, mes parents ne veulent jamais que je fasse quoi que ce soit! C'est pour ça que je dois faire attention à mes vêtements... Sinon, je vais me faire encore gronder!

-C'est parce que tu es un Prince ?  
Harry grimaça.

-Mais les Princes, ils ne font pas tout ce qu'ils veulent ?

-Pas quand ils sont petits, d'après mon gardien.

-C'est qui ton gardien ? Il est gentil, lui ?

-Très! Mais il est protecteur, lui aussi! C'est le grand monsieur, qui est pas loin! Avec des cheveux blonds très longs et un costume bleu!

Harry tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée, repérant aussitôt ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'un géant.

-Oooh! Il a l'air méchant! Il est trop grand!

-Ooh, non, il est doux comme un agneau! Je te jure! Il est toujours là pour moi. Il me console, quand je fais des cauchemars! Il veille sur moi la nuit et le jour!

-Quand on se reverra, tu me le présenteras ? J'aimerais bien lui parler, si tu dis qu'il est très gentil!

-Voui, je te le présenterai! Tu verras, tu l'adoreras!

Le brun acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.  
-S'il est gentil comme toi, c'est certain!

Le petit garçon blond lui fit un sourire.

-Toi aussi, tu es gentil!

-C'est promis, quand je vais dans les Caraïbes, je viens te voir!

-Génial! s'exclama Draco, bondissant sur ses petites jambes. Et on pourra jouer dans l'île! Elle est pleine de passage secret!

-Ça sera chouette! Tu as le droit de te promener dans toute l'île ?  
Il se redressa également.

-Non, mais je m'enfuis! répondit le petit garçon.

Harry rit.

-Et ta mère s'inquiète pas, quand tu fais ça ?

-Si! Et je me fais gronder à chaque fois! Mais c'est si amusant!

-Mon père dit que quand on désobéit à des règles, c'est qu'on a un côté pirate!

-Pirate ? Bah, je suis un Prince! C'est aussi fait pour des aventures, un Prince!

-Pour se battre contre des monstres hideux comme des dragons qui dévorent tous les habitants des villages!

-Et pour découvrir les monstres qui se cachent dans des grottes! C'est ce que je fais!

-Il y a vraiment des monstres sur ton île ?

-J'en ai pas encore trouvé... Mais je finirais bien par les débusquer!

-Et là, tu les tueras! Comme ça, tu seras un vrai Prince!

-Vouip! fit Draco, l'air ravi.

-Harry! fit soudain une voix, l'enfant se crispant légèrement et tournant la tête précautionneusement dans la direction de la voix, découvrant son père qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

-Oups... Oui père ?  
-Ta mère s'inquiète! Elle t'avait bien dit de ne pas t'éloigner!  
-Euuh... J'arrive!  
Harry se retourna par la suite vers Draco.

-On va se revoir bientôt j'espère!

-Je l'espère aussi! dit Draco, le regardant. Tu viendras sur mon île!

-C'est certain! Je veux voir les passages secrets!

Harry se pencha vers lui, baisant ses lèvres avec une innocence tout enfantine.

-À bientôt, Draco.

Le petit garçon eut un air surpris, mais lui sourit, l'air heureux.

-À bientôt Harry.

Celui-ci sourit à son tour et se dépêcha de filer, se hâtant de rejoindre son père qui avait tourné les talons et s'en retournait tranquillement vers leur couverture.

Draco se réveilla à nouveau, poussant un halètement douloureux alors que son corps tremblait plus fort. Il était couvert de sueur et se sentait toujours aussi fatigué, mais cette fois, il eut la force d'essayer d'appeler à l'aide, sa voix mourant pourtant rapidement alors qu'il appelait toujours mentalement.

« _HARRY_! »

Il fallut à peine une quinzaine de secondes pour que le brun fasse irruption dans la pièce, l'air paniqué, se dirigeant vers lui, grelottant légèrement vu l'air glacial, et son état de fatigue.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Draco, couché sur le sol, ne répondit pas, déjà endormi et tremblant violemment alors qu'il rêvait de nouveau. Harry s'approcha aussitôt de lui, le soulevant dans ses bras, doucement, inquiet de le voir dans cet état, le recouchant avec tendresse dans son lit, et le bordant tendrement, rajoutant la propre couverture qui le couvrait, s'assurant ainsi qu'il n'aurait plus froid.

Draco bougeait pourtant, son corps prit de spasme alors qu'il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles sur une rue pleine de monde.

De plus en plus inquiet de le voir ici, Harry s'assied au bord du lit, passant doucement une main sur son front, et caressant ses cheveux, Draco continuant de marmonnant, toujours violemment secoué.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? chuchota-t-il.

Il ne tenta pas de réveiller son amant, ayant été capable de se rendormir en moins d'une quinzaine de secondes, il se dit qu'il devait être sous l'emprise de quelconque maléfice du triangle.

Pas un seul instant, il ne se doutât que Draco revivait une certaine journée de son passé, dans une rue bondée de gens d'un port dans les Caraïbes.

Il avait alors dix ans et, malgré sa vie de marin, ses vêtements portaient la marque d'un garçon noble. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient enfermés dans un ruban solidement noué et il marchait d'un pas fier, comme son père le voulait. Pourtant, il désobéissait justement à son père. Après s'être habilement débarrassé d'Albior, Draco avait pris la poudre d'escampette, pressé de découvrir la ville portuaire.

Il se fichait bien de tous les dangers qui l'entouraient. Qui serait assez stupide pour attaquer un Prince, de toute façon ? Le malfrat se ferait aussitôt décapité.

Il continuait donc d'avancer dans la place achalandée, où des gens de toutes les couleurs, et de tous les rangs se trouvaient, marchandant, se saoulant... Et pendant tout ce temps, une paire d'yeux verts le suivant, un garçon d'environs le même âge que lui le suivant du regard, l'ayant repérer aussitôt dans la foule, se disant qu'il ferait l'affaire de la journée, avec lui.

Se faufilant donc habilement entre les gens, discrètement, il s'assurait de ne pas perdre le petit noble de vue. Sirius ne serait que plus en colère quand il réapparaîtrait, après s'être dérobé de sa surveillance, les mains vides, dans le cas contraire.

Draco pour sa part, ne semblait rien remarquer, bien heureux d'avoir pu se soustraire pour quelques heures à l'autorité d'Albior. Il regardait avec curiosité les achalandages, hésitant quant à acheter une pomme ou non. Il avait terriblement faim et un fruit lui semblerait une merveille. Une petite moue sur les lèvres, il s'arrêta près du marchand, départageant avec lui-même. Elle n'était pas chère, mais son père ne serait guère ravi d'apprendre qu'il avait dépensé son argent pour une pomme.

Harry, non loin, de l'autre côté de la rue, caché de sa vue, le guettait, prêt à bondir pour se faire quelques sous de plus.

L'homme qui surveillant son étalage de fruits le fixait, un peu surpris qu'un petit garçon hésite autant à sortir quelques pièces pour se nourrir, de plus qu'il semblât en avoir les moyens, d'après son apparence.

Voyant qu'il attirait l'attention, Draco gigota, mal à l'aise. Il finit par sortir une pièce, bien que difficilement et sourit au vendeur tout en la lui tendant.

-Est-ce le bon montant ? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-Tu peux en prendre deux, pour ça, petit, répondit l'homme, le regardant toujours.  
Harry, dans son coin, repoussa ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, avançant de quelques pas... C'était presque le bon moment.

-Alors, j'en prends deux, répondit Draco, souriant.

Le marchand lui en tendit aussitôt deux, tendant la main pour recevoir la pièce.  
Harry bondit alors de sa cachette, se dirigeant vers le Prince. Brusquement, il arracha la bourse des mains de Draco, continuant sa course, bien décidé à se dissimuler de sa vue et à ne pas se faire attraper.

-Hé! fit Draco, outré. Gardez mes pommes! Je reviens!

Et il partit en courant, fonçant comme un fou dans le marché, bien décidé à récupérer son bien.

-Et merde, gronda Harry, coinçant la bourse dans sa ceinture et continuant de courir. Un p'tit con de noble qui a du cran... Ça tombe toujours sur moi! Poussez-vous!  
Il bouscula une femme, ne s'excusant même pas, continuant de fuir.

-Arrête! cria Draco, courant après lui, sautant par dessus la femme qui était tombée.

Harry ne laissa échapper qu'un rire moqueur, tournant brusquement dans une ruelle.

-Tu ne vas pas m'échapper! cria Draco, tournant lui aussi, le suivant avec volonté.

Il dut pourtant brusquement arrêter, se retrouvant coincé dans un cul de sac, sans trace du voyou.

Aussitôt fut-il passé devant lui que Harry sortir de derrière d'immense caisse, croisant les bras et un sourire insolent au visage, le regardant avec moquerie. Draco se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

-Rends-moi mon argent! ordonna-t-il, sa petite voix alors fort élevée.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça, après te l'avoir volé, petit crétin ? répliqua Harry.

-Parce que c'est à moi, enfoiré! Et je veux le récupérer! Soit, tu me le rends sans faire d'histoire... Soit, je te le reprends!

-J'aimerais bien voir ça! C'est pas un petit nigaud comme toi qui va me faire sa loi! T'as quoi, sept, huit ans ?

-J'en ai dix! gronda Draco, serrant les poings. Et c'est pas parce que t'es plus grand que t'es plus fort!

-Parce que petit noble, qui se cache toujours derrière papa sait se battre lui ?

-Qui se cache derrière papa ? s'exclama Draco. Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit, le petit noble! TAIYOOOO!

Et sans attendre, tête baissée, point en arrière pour se donner plus d'élan, il se jeta sur le voleur.

Harry perdit aussitôt son sourire, se retrouvant sur le sol, se faisant rouer de coups. Criant à son tour, il envoya son genou dans l'estomac de celui qu'il avait volé, tentant de le repousser.

Draco poussa un grognement, mais essaya de ne pas bouger, frappant de toutes ses forces. Il mit à profit une semaine de bagarre intensive et serra violemment ses jambes autour de la taille du brun, lui écrasant les côtes et le privant un instant d'air, instant où le blond reprit sa bourse, l'arrachant presque.

Harry le repoussa brutalement de sur lui, haletant, la lèvre fendue, mais grondant presque comme un animal, bien décidé à garder ce qu'il avait réussi à chiper.

Il bondit alors à son tour sur le petit blond, montrant presque les dents, le frappant.

Draco gronda, gigotant sous lui, décidé à garder son bien. Il mordait, griffait, frappait de toutes ses forces, peu décidé à se laisser faire.

-Donne-moi ça! C'est à moi maintenant! siffla Harry, tout aussi violent que lui.

-Nan! C'est à mon père! T'y toucheras pas!

Draco voulut lui flanquer un coup de poing, mais une voix se fit entendre.

-Maître Draco ? Maître Draco ?

Surpris, le petit garçon se retourna, cherchant après son gardien.

En profitant, Harry lui arracha brusquement se bourse, se relevant d'un bond et courant vers le fond de la ruelle, escaladant à toute vitesse une pile de caisse et sautant de l'autre côté d'une clôture, prenant ses jambes à son cou.

-Oh non! dit Draco, courant après lui. Reviens sale morveux!

-Maître Draco! s'exclama Albior, arrivant enfin et l'attrapant pour l'empêcher d'escalader le mur. Arrêtez, laissez-le partir!

-Mais... Il a volé mon argent! s'exclama Draco.

-Je sais, répondit Albior. Je l'ai vu faire!

-Mais... Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas aidé ?

Albior sourit.

-Parce qu'il en avait sans doute plus besoin que vous... Tenez, petit maître... Vos pommes...

Draco regarda les deux fruits puis le mur.

-Allez... Laissez-le. Venez!

Draco eut une grimace, mais hocha de la tête et suivit son gardien, non sans croquer dans une pomme.

De nouveau, tout s'effaça, ne laissant qu'un grand noir, Draco se réveillant en sursaut, tremblant violemment, le corps couvert de sueur froide. Il poussa un gémissement douloureux, se tordant difficilement sur le lit, respirant très vite.

Depuis le pont, Harry sentit aussitôt qu'il s'était de nouveau réveillé et accourut aussitôt dans la cabine donnant quelques ordres au passage, poussant la porte de ses quartiers par la suite, la refermant tout aussi vivement avant de s'approcher du lit et de venir s'asseoir auprès de son amant, posant doucement sa main sur son front.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Draco haletait, semblant pris de lumière noire et non argentée.

-Mal..., dit-il, difficilement.

-Où ? chuchota le brun, de plus en plus inquiet.

-Pa... Partout, répondit Draco. Tes souvenirs...

Harry le regarda, complètement déboussolé.

-Mes souvenirs ?

Draco hocha douloureusement de la tête, tremblant.

-Tout le temps... Viennent...

Harry se saisit d'une des couvertures et la déposa sur ses épaules.

-Calme-toi... Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe...

-J'ai... Tes souvenirs...

« _Comme si je comprenais... Oh, Dieu, j'ai mal partout!_ »

-Mes... souvenirs ? Mais... Tu veux dire que... tu as vu mon passé ?

-Pas... Tout. Juste... Des morceaux... Petit crétin... Tu m'as... traité de petit crétin!

-Je t'ai... Mais... quand?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai traité beaucoup de gens, de petit crétin, plus jeune...

-Dix ans, dit Draco, souriant difficilement. J'achetais des pommes...

Cherchant de nouveau dans sa mémoire, Harry sembla alors trouver le souvenir.

-Ooh...  
Il parut pourtant un peu plus inquiet.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer, pour que tu vois tout ça?

-Je sais pas..., dit Draco, semblant s'apaiser difficilement.

Harry se rapprocha un peu plus, le serrant dans ses bras.

-Calme-toi, allons... C'est sans doute terminé, si tu ne te rendors pas...

-Mais... Je... Suis... Fatiguée!

-Je sais... Mais je voulais dire que si tu ne t'es pas endormi immédiatement, c'est que tu auras probablement un sommeil paisible, maintenant...

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, incapable de réfléchir.

« _Ma tête est lourde... Bon sang... Ce que j'ai mal... Et j'ai un goût de sang dans la bouche, c'est horrible!... Me suis-je mordu la langue ou un truc du genre ?_ »

Harry caressa doucement sa joue.

-Tu es toujours incapable de savoir où tu as mal, exactement ?

-Un peu... Aux côtes... Et au ventre... La joue... Mais pas aux jambes.

-Tu es tombé du lit tout à l'heure, c'est peut-être ça... Mais ça m'étonnerait. C'est peut-être lié à mes... souvenirs ?

-J'sais pas... J'ai juste mal...

-Dormir te fera du bien... Tu ne sentiras probablement plus rien demain, en te réveillant...

Draco hocha difficilement de la tête, ne semblant pourtant pas vouloir fermer l'oeil, résistant.

-Draco, tu dois dormir... Il est fort tard... Je n'attends plus que Sirius se réveille pour venir dormir également...

-Je... Je vais d'abord aller prendre un peu l'air...

-Tu te sens capable de marcher ? Tu trembles de partout...

-Oui, ça... ça va aller...

Harry sourit et acquiesça, le relâchant pour se lever, afin de le laisser faire également. Draco se redressa difficilement, restant assis un moment. Il sortit alors du lit, essayant de se lever, mais tombant aussitôt. Harry grimaça et se pencha aussitôt pour le soulever, le remettant sur ses pieds.

-Tu devrais rester au lit...

Draco marmonna, s'appuyant contre lui, cherchant un peu de sa chaleur.

« _Il me semble si chaud... C'est bien, ainsi..._ »

Il se blottit un instant dans ses bras.

-Je vais... rester ici, dit-il finalement, s'écartant. Et me blottir dans les couvertures.

Harry glissa ses mains sur sa peau, la trouvant toujours humide. Mais c'était quoi, cette connerie, encore ?

-Je vais... aller réveiller Sirius... J'arrive tout de suite...

Draco hocha de la tête, se détachant de lui, frissonnant aussitôt de froid.

-Merci.

Harry le fit aussitôt se recoucher, le recouvrant le plus chaudement possible et se hâtant de sortir de sa cabine, courant presque aux coursives jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius, dans laquelle il entra sans frapper, s'approchant d'un bon pas de son lit, secouant son parrain.

-Sirius, debout! J'ai aussi besoin de dormir...

Le second marmonna, mais se réveilla.

-Mhmm ? Ah, oui... D'accord, j'y vais, petit.

Harry sourit et se releva.

-Et ne te rendors pas...

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de nouveau, marchant d'un pas plus modéré, bien que pressé d'atteindre ses quartiers, et de se glisser dans son lit.

Sur le pont, les hommes s'étaient relayés, et, bien que toujours angoissés, ils continuaient de travailler. Acquiesçant avec satisfaction, Harry entra de nouveau dans sa cabine, enlevant sa chemise sitôt la porte refermée, puis ses bottes et détacha également ses cheveux.

Draco, qui ne dormait pas encore, le regardait, ses yeux se fermant puis se rouvrant sans arrêt. Harry sourit et finit par venir se glisser entre les draps, soupirant d'aise, trouvant le lit déjà tiède.

-Il faut dormir, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse du blond.

Draco hocha difficilement de la tête, ses yeux restants pourtant ouverts avec force.

« Je... voudrais juste... »

Mais il ne dit pas la fin, trop épuisé que pour penser.

-Tu veux quelque chose, avant ? murmura son amant, se redressant sur un coude.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, clignotant des yeux.

-Simple...ment... Toi.

Harry sourit doucement et le sera contre lui, reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, soupirant d'aise. Draco se colla à lui, se serrant doucement contre son corps alors qu'il tremblait encore de froid.

« _Sa chaleur... me rassure_ », pensa-t-il, bien que difficilement, toujours.

-Dors maintenant, mon amour, chuchota Harry, à moitié endormi déjà.

-Mhmm, fit le blond, souriant de joie, déjà pratiquement endormi.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla au matin, sa première réaction fut de grogner, mécontent d'être tiré de ses rêves si rapidement. Dehors, par ce qu'il pouvait voir par la fenêtre, le soleil n'était pas présent, bien que le jour semblait levé. L'astre du jour devait par conséquent être caché par des monticules de nuages gris, rendant le jour sombre, ce qui n'était guère étonnant.

Couché près de lui, toujours endormi, Draco semblait dormir bien, un bras et une jambe enroulée autour de son amant, son visage blotti contre son épaule.

Le voyant ainsi, le Pirate ne put que sourire, chassant l'idée de sortir du lit, et de devoir réveiller Draco, qui, tout contre lui, ressemblait à un ange, lui semblait-il. Malgré tout, il ne pourrait rester guère longtemps ainsi au chaud, envelopper de bien-être, l'agitation devant être à son comble, sur le pont, les marins voyant sans aucun doute que le ciel n'était définitivement pas normal.

Draco s'agita doucement à ses côtés, frottant son visage contre lui, geste démontrant son éveil prochain. Sa main bougea autour de la taille de Harry, caressant sa peau alors que sa jambe se resserrait fortement. Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux, l'air égaré.

Le brun eut aussitôt un rire de gorge, le regardant.

-Bien dormis ?

-Mhmm... Oui... Toujours avec toi. Et toi ?

-Mieux que depuis quelques jours...  
Il sourit doucement, embrassant son front. Draco sourit doucement, se tournant sur le côté pour pouvoir le presser mieux contre lui.

-Ça faisait trop longtemps que nous n'avions pas dormi ensemble...

-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je ne te laisse plus dormir ailleurs pendant un bon moment!

-Ah ? C'est une promesse, Monsieur Potter ?

-En effet... Et si tu refuses, je t'enlève, tout simplement...

-C'est déjà fait, ça, dit Draco, souriant.

Il déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres, caressant sa joue.

-Mais je suppose qu'on doit se lever, maintenant...

Harry acquiesça.

-La grasse matinée n'est pas pour aujourd'hui...  
Il s'étira de tout son long, gémissant légèrement, avant de repousser la couverture.

-Mpfff, fit Draco, l'attrapant pour s'empêcher de se lever. Tu as bien cinq minutes pour un petit câlin, non ?

-Pourquoi pas dix pour un gros câlin? demanda aussitôt Harry, revenant contre lui.

-Oh, mais si tu te sens d'humeur généreuse, ma foi, j'accepte, dit le blond, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille et allant mordiller son cou.

« _Les meilleures minutes de la journée!_ »

Harry ferma les yeux, ronronnant avec une certaine joie, ses mains caressant doucement le dos de Draco, tendrement. Le blond frémit contre lui, ayant du mal à continuer ses petites caresses pour ne pas simplement profiter de celle du brun.

« _J'adore quand il me caresse comme ça... Sans pensées lubriques... Juste un toucher innocent! C'est merveilleux!_ »

Harry sourit doucement, ses doigts ses faisant plus chatouilleux au niveau de ses côtes, tandis qu'il ne songeait pas encore à bouger, enveloppé dans un petit cocon de bien-être.

Draco rit, enlevant ses mains pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens, caressa les hanches de son amant avec sa cuisse, ses lèvres picorant son cou.

-Je t'aime, dit Draco, le pensant en même temps.

-Moi aussi..., répondit Harry, avec chaleur, rouvrant les yeux et frissonnant doucement, sentant Draco se serrer un peu plus contre lui. C'est bien dommage, mais il faudrait penser à sortir...

-Mhmm... Je sais. Je veux juste sentir encore un peu ta peau... J'adore ça!

Il passa sa joue sur son torse, souriant doucement.

« _Si dommage_ », pensa Draco.

Il se redressa, offrant un visage joyeux à Harry.

-Mais je dois de toute façon me lever aussi! J'ai un repas à préparer...

Harry acquiesça, l'embrassant, avant de finalement s'asseoir, repoussant pour de bon la couverture, bâillant.

-J'espère que la journée ne sera pas trop pénible.

-Je l'espère aussi, dit Draco, se levant doucement, sursautant en voyant un bleu sur son ventre.

« _J'ai dû tomber plus fort que je ne le pensais... _»

Harry alla fouiller sans son coffre, cherchant une chemise propre.

-Tes vêtements doivent être... Par tous les Dieux!  
Il revint aussitôt vers Draco, touchant doucement sa joue, son regard fixant sa bouche.

-Mais comment tu as pu te faire ça ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. En tombant, sûrement... C'était ça, sans doute, le goût de sang que j'avais dans la bouche, dit le blond, touchant sa lèvre fendue.

-Tu ne crois pas que... ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec ces... visions ? Tout dépendant de la longueur de ta vision...

-Je... Mais oui! On s'est battu, dans la ruelle! Je t'ai frappé!

Draco passa une main hésitante sur les bleus parcourant son ventre. Harry grimaça.

-C'est probablement ça... Ça faisait un mal de chien, après...

Draco sourit fièrement.

-J't'en ai fait voir, pour un petit fils à papa, hu ?

Harry sourit avec amusement, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je refuse de parler de ça...

-C'est ça, défile-toi! Mais j'ai vu ce combat! Un peu plus et je t'aurai éclaté!

« _Niéhéhéhéhéhé!_ »

-Mpfff... N'empêche que j'ai quand même réussi à filer...

-Moui, c'est vrai! dit Draco, enfilant son pantalon.

Le blond se redressa soudainement, le regardant avec un sourire. Il s'approcha d'un pas langoureux de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le plaquant contre son corps.

-Dommage que tu ne sois jamais venu débusquer les monstres de mon île avec moi, comme tu l'avais promis, dit le blond, déposant un baiser innocent sur ses lèvres.

Harry haussa les sourcils.  
-Et c'était quand, ça, déjà ?

-Nous avions cinq ans, mon cher, dit Draco, caressant son dos. Et tu m'as embrassé comme je viens de le faire juste avant de retourner près de tes parents! Nous dessinions à l'ombre d'un arbre...

Le brun le regarda, de plus en plus étonné.

-Et jusqu'où as-tu remonté, dans mon passé ?

-Jusqu'à la rencontre de Sirius et de ton père.

Harry souffla, avant de sourire.

-Tu as raison, c'est bien dommage que je ne sois jamais venu...

Draco lui sourit.

-Un dernier bisou puis je te laisse filer...

« _Jusqu'à ce que je ne tiens plus et que j'ai besoin de te voir._ »

-Autant le faire durer le plus longtemps possible, alors..., chuchota Harry, glissant une de ses mains derrière sa nuque, et l'embrassant.

Draco s'accrocha aussitôt à lui, échangeant ainsi un baiser passionné, leurs langues se caressant, se taquinant avec folie. Harry, gémissant doucement, finit pourtant par se détacher de lui, un peu essoufflé, préférant s'arrêter là, avant de lui sauter dessus.

-Vaut mieux sortir, je crois...

-Je crois aussi, dit Draco, restant près de lui. Heureusement que tu ne brilles pas, toi...

-Il fait jour... Ça devrait être un peu moins visible...

-C'est moins visible, affirma Draco. Sinon... Mon pantalon ne servirait à rien...

« _C'est un sous-entendu... Pour une fois que j'y arrive..._ »

Harry éclata de rire, baisant de nouveau ses lèvres.

-C'est tant mieux, dans ce cas...

-En effet, dit Draco, s'écartant de lui pour aller ramasser sa chemise. On se revoit pour dîner, si tu veux bien ?

« _T'as intérêt, oui!_ »

-Ouais... Pourquoi pas... Tu n'auras qu'à revenir ici...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Je préparais un bon repas pour notre valeureux capitaine, rit Draco, passant sa chemise.

Harry rit, allant également chercher la sienne.

-Tu prépares toujours de bons repas, de toute façon...

-Vraiment ? fit Draco.

« _Si ça lui plait, alors je vais m'appliquer réellement... Est-ce qu'il serait choqué de savoir que je ne fais absolument pas attention à ce que je prépare... ?_ »

Harry le regarda étrangement, fermant ses bottes, avant de finalement attacher ses cheveux.

-J'en connais qui doivent ramper sur le pont en criant famine...

-Alors, je vais aller rapidement mettre le cuisinier en route!

Harry acquiesça, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-À tout à l'heure, fit-il, lui offrant un sourire charmeur, avant de sortir à l'extérieur.

« _Allumeur!_ »

-À tout à l'heure, chaton.

À l'extérieur, comme avait pu le voir Harry, le temps était sombre, aucun rayon de soleil ne perçant des nuages, l'horizon étant tout aussi incertain, envahi par le brouillard.

-Génial..., souffla Harry.

-Salut fiston, dit Sirius, bâillant.

Harry se retourna aussitôt vers lui.

-Salut Siri... Tu dors pas trop debout ?

-Nan, ça va... Mais je vais te laisser les commandes, je suis épuisé... Enfin, vais quand même passer à la coquerie! Je meurs de faim.

-Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de dévorer autre chose que de la nourriture, le prévint Harry.

-Moi ? Jamais, voyons!

-Mpfff... Je te surveille tout de même, fais attention!

-Mais oui, mais oui... À tout à l'heure, je vais manger du Prince... heu, non, je veux dire: ce que le Prince a préparé.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de le regarder de façon menaçante, s'éloignant d'un pas tranquille. Il sut rapidement que Sirius était avec Draco, les pensées du blond – alors fixé sur son plat – se tournant vers le second.

« _Tiens tiens! Qui voici! Si ce n'est pas ce cher Sirius ? Affamé, hu ?... Le pauvre, tout de même! Toute la nuit, pratiquement, à veiller..._ »

« _Si je me fiais à ses pensées, je pourrais presque croire qu'il sait que je les entends_... » pensa Harry, de son côté, s'arrêtant à la proue et se penchant par-dessus bord, incapable de voir l'eau, pourtant.

« _À son âge, tout de même... Quand j'y pense, il était sexy, étant jeune... Toujours maintenant, mais il ne m'intéresse pas... Par contre, vingt ans plus tôt... Mais à quoi je pense, là ?_ »

Harry se retint de justesse de se taper la tête contre le bastingage.

« _Sortez de ma tête, sortez de ma tête!_ »

Il gronda.

« _Ce soir tu ne viendra pas dans mes souvenirs Draco! Pas question! Qui sait sur qui tu pourrais fantasmer après ? _»

« _C'est vrai après tout, il est encore musclé pour son âge... Et très mince... En fait, son âge ne dérange pas vraiment... Non, ce qui dérange, c'est que je suis dingue de son filleul... Et c'est tant mieux, d'ailleurs!_ »

« _Sale petit con de mes deux... Mais arrête de fantasmer sur lui! Tu mériterais que je vienne te chauffer dans ta coquerie, et que je me sauve en courant, en te laissant en plan, tiens! _»

« _Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que contrairement à Harry, il est très mûr! Il sait exactement comment vont réagir les gens et est un très bon conseiller... Et il a des fesses géniales! C'est la première fois que je le remarque tien... Mais c'est aussi la première fois qu'il se penche, ainsi... _»

« _Je vais me jeter par-dessus bord! Je jure que je vais le faire!_ »  
Harry s'assied sur le bastingage, foudroyant l'horizon du regard.

« _Fais pas l'imbécile Potter, et reste sagement là!... Mais je lui en ferai des mûrs, à lui, moi! J'ai presque vingt-deux ans! Pas quarante, merde! C'est décidé, j'éviscère Sirius ce soir! Et le con, je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès pour déchaîner les pensées de Draco!_ »

« _Et il a un très beau visage. Étonnant qu'il ne soit pas noble... Je crois que je préfère ses yeux. Il a des yeux très rieurs, très brillants... Oui, c'est un très bel homme, il n'y a pas à dire... Est-ce qu'il prend son bain dans la même pièce que moi ?_ »

Harry se retint de hurler de rage.

« _Je vais barricader cette porte quand il sera là-dedans! Mais c'est quoi cette connerie _? »

Il resserra avec brusquerie le nœud d'une corde, près de lui.

« _Est-ce que si je les traîne tous les deux, au bout d'une corde, derrière le bateau, c'est un peu trop cruel ?_ »

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Franchement... Plutôt que de penser au physique de Sirius, je devrais penser à Harry... Mais je dois admettre qu'il a des cuisses d'enfer!_ »

« _S'il y a un Dieu en ce monde, qu'il me retienne quand ces deux-là vont refaire apparition, où je donne pas cher de leur peau!_ »

« _Et ses mollets sont parfaits... Comment sont ses pieds ? Ceux de Harry sont un peu grands, je trouve..._ »

« _Il va quand même pas commencer à me comparer à Sirius, quand même! Et puis d'abord, ils sont très bien mes pieds! Roooh! Et on s'en fou! S'il commence à fantasmer sur les pieds des hommes, j'suis mal barré!_ »

« _Par contre, Harry a des mains merveilleuses... Je les adore! Tout comme ses fesses... Parfaitement rondes... Douces... Musclées... Et ses cuisses... Dieu, il pourrait tenir n'importe qui en respect avec de telle cuisse. Et son torse est musclé comme jamais... Et ses bras! Immenses! J'adore être dans ses bras. Et ses yeux, quand il me regarde... Merveilleux_! »

Harry se calma aussitôt un peu, inspirant profondément.

« _Parfait... Si c'était qu'une phase passagère sur le corps de mon parrain, je ne m'en plains pas! Continue de rêver de mon corps, mon amour, et je reviendrai peut-être sur ma décision de te laisser mourir de faim quelques jours..._ »  
Il garda un moment le silence, taisant ses pensées.

« _Mais il reste tout de même le fait que j'aie de grands pieds._ »  
Il les regarda.

« _Est-ce que j'ai vraiment de grands pieds ?_ »

« _Et puis ses pieds ne sont pas si mal, ils sont juste proportionnels à son corps! Il est grand, donc, il a de grands pieds, c'est pour équilibrer les choses! D'ailleurs, il est très bien proportionné..._ »

Il y eut un instant de silence puis...

« _Ses carottes me donnent de mauvaises idées_! »

Harry gloussa stupidement, toujours assis à la proue du navire.

« _Très bien, très bien, tu as gagné... Je te pardonne pour ta faute... De toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment le choix, avec toutes celles que j'ai commises..._ »  
Le brun repensa aux pensées de Draco.

« _Hmmm... Très bien proportionné... Fait plaisir à entendre... T'es pas en reste, amour, t'en fais pas..._ »

« _Mais... C'est vraiment... enfin, point de vue homme, je trouve qu'il est vraiment... Parfait! Bien entendu, les hommes sont obsédés par la longueur, la grosseur... Personnellement, je le trouve juste... Parfait! Certainement pas petit... Mais pas immense non plus... Par-fait!_ »

« _Pardonnez-moi Seigneur, parce que j'ai péché! J'ai transformé un homme en vrai OBSÉDÉ! Vraiment Potter, tu es ridicule... Comme s'il y avait un Dieu à qui tu puisses parler! Et le comble de tout, c'est que tu te parles à toi-même également!_ »

« _Et il sait très bien comment s'en servir! Oooh, oui, très très bien... Saleté de carotte! J'avais dit que je ne voulais plus penser à ça! Mais c'est vrai qu'il me fait décoller très habilement... Mais je détaillais son physique, pas ses compétences! Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que son physique face à son mental ? J'aime sa façon de penser... Son impétuosité... Sa force! Son courage! Non, définitivement! Même si j'avais aimé Sirius _avant_ Harry, je l'aurais laissé au profit de son filleul!_ »

Sur le pont, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire joyeusement, remettant les pieds à bord.

« _Pourquoi j'ai eu envie de me jeter à l'eau tout à l'heure, déjà ? J'ai eu envie en fait ? Baaah_! »

Il lança quelques consignes à l'équipage, ordonnant à Aléna qui maniait la barre de garder le cap.

« _Et toc Sirius. Un point d'avance. Ça t'apprendre à vouloir me faire tourner en bourrique._ »

« _Et puis, Sirius a des belles fesses, mais qu'est-ce à côté de Harry ? Ses pieds sont petits, mais il l'est lui aussi! Et je préfère les hommes plus grands! Harry est grand! De partout!_ »

Quelques années en moins, et Harry aurait sans doute un peu rosi, en entendant de telles choses. Mais c'était avant. Là, il ne pouvait qu'afficher un petit sourire satisfait.

« _Tu peux m'en dire plus, sur moi-même ?_ »

« _Et il est si... merveilleux! J'adore sa démarche! Son sourire! La manière dont il joue avec ses cheveux... Dont il croise les bras... Je l'adore! Et mince! Je l'ai dit à voix haute! Non, non, c'est rien, Sirius! Je parlais de mon couteau! Et Harry a un manche idéal... Oups! Ça aussi, je l'ai dit tout haut! Mince, je brille trop, on voit tout!_ »

« _Bon, ça suffit, direction cuisine_! »  
-Aléna, tu t'occupes des enfants de choeur! lança-t-il, disparaissant dans les coursives, ne perdant pas de temps à cheminer jusqu'à la coquerie, y entrant sans prévenir.

-Pas encore fini de manger, parrain ?

Il décocha un sourire charmeur à Draco par la même occasion.

« _Haut les coeurs, vengeons-nous!_ »

Draco brilla encore plus alors que Sirius fixait le blond avec consternation.

« _Oh, non, pas lui..._ »

« _Comment ça, oh non ? Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir..._ »

-Je mourrais de faim, là-haut... Je suis venu me rassasier...

-Oui, oui, c'est presque prêt, dit Draco, baissant les yeux sur... ses carottes.

« _Tout est de la faute de ces carottes! Je vais les hacher, ça leur apprendra!_ »

Le blond s'empara d'un couteau et se mit aussitôt à couper violemment les légumes. Harry grimaça légèrement.

« _Tant que c'est pas avec moi qu'il fait ça..._ »

Draco n'y fit pas attention, sa lumière encore forte (rien de plus gênant que de dire devant le presque père de son amant que celui-ci avait « un bon manche ») le dévoilant aux yeux des deux hommes alors qu'il torturait les pauvres carottes.

« _Mon Dieu! Je n'ai pas dit ça à Sirius! Je n'ai pas dit ça, je n'ai pas dit ça! _»

-Il y avait du nouveau ce matin, Sirius ? demanda soudainement Harry, essayant de le distraire de Draco.

-Heuu... Non, non, rien de nouveau, ma... Harry!

« _Je suis sûr qu'il allait dire manche! Ooh, la honte! Mon Dieu, quelle honte!_ »

Harry acquiesça.

-Ça semblait calme, quand je suis descendu... J'ai laissé les commandes à Aléna, le temps de venir dîner, avant que tous les autres décident de rappliquer ici...

-Heu... Oui, oui... C'est calme, fit Sirius. Bon, moi, je vais dormir!

« _Il n'osera plus jamais me parler! Cette histoire de manche va éternellement rester entre nous... Oh, mon Dieu! Si je me poignarde avec ce couteau, ça va lui faire oublier ce que j'ai dit ?_ »

-Fais de beaux rêves Siri... Quoique... Fais attention à ce qui s'y trouve...

-Hu ? fit le second, perplexe.

« _Je_ _vais m'empoisonner au poisson pourri! Ew... Non, ça va juste me faire vomir! _»

Harry eut un air moqueur.

-Laisse tomber. Va dormir.

-Oui, oui, ça vaut mieux. Bonne nuit, fiston... Draco!

« _Fiston! Fiston! Oh mon Dieu! J'ai dit au presque père de mon amant qu'il avait un bon manche! Oh mon Dieu!_ »

Harry attendit que son parrain soit sorti, avant de se retourner vers Draco.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avant que j'arrive ? Tu m'as l'air bien tendu...

-Non... Non, non, rien!

« _J'ai dit à ton presque père que tu avais un BON MANCHE!! ARGH_ ! »

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire discret de se dessiner sur son visage.

« _Et si je lui disais que j'entendais toutes ses pensées ? Non, mauvaise idée..._ »

-Dans ce cas, tu devrais cesser de hacher ces carottes, je ne crois pas que quiconque pourrait encore se briser une dent sur leur dureté.

« _Un bon manche!! UN.BON. MANCHE!_ »

-Hem... Oui, oui, tu as raison...

-Non, vraiment... Tu m'as l'air _tendu_...

« _Comme un manche... ? Argh, mais pourquoi je lui ai dit ça... ?_ »

-Ce... ce n'est rien, juste... le couteau... Qui est un peu... Glissant!

« _Comme ton manche quand tu... Argh, non!_ »

« _Par tous les Dieux, Draco, mais calme-toi..._ »

-Hmmm... Je vois... Tu devrais te calmer un peu, tu irradies un peu trop...

Draco brilla aussitôt plus fort.

-Je... sais, oui, je sais...

« _Je peux pas lui dire que j'ai dit ça à Sirius... Je veux me cacher! Dans un tonneau! Dans la cale! Enchaîné, cimenté! Et immergé, aussi, pour être sûr!_ »

-Allons... Du calme. Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Draco rougit.

« _Non, non... je peux pas lui dire ça... Mais Sirius va le regarder bizarrement et il va se demander pourquoi..._ »

Il gigota légèrement, tournant pourtant le dos et parlant très rapidement. Harry se leva doucement et vint poser ses mains sur ses épaules, le faisant se taire.

-Du calme... Nous sommes seuls, tu n'as pas à être gêné de quoi que ce soit...

« _Ooh si! _»

-Mais... J'ai dit à Sirius...

Il devint littéralement incandescent.

-Quetuavaisunbonmanche.

Harry garda le silence un moment, comme il se devait, ayant pourtant parfaitement compris, Draco le lui hurlant dans la tête depuis déjà un bon moment.

-Tu as dit à...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la situation étant assez comique, mais s'empêchant de rire.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait sortir ça ?

Draco bredouilla, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

-Je... pensais... à toi et... J'ai dit à voix haute quelque chose qui a interpellé Sirius alors... Je lui ai dit que je parlais de mon couteau et... j'ai sorti ça... Sans le vouloir.

Harry le serra tendrement dans ses bras, déposant un baiser derrière son oreille.

-Allons, ne sois pas si embarrassé... Sirius m'a déjà sortie de ces trucs, quand il était ivre... Le pire des marins en aurait rougi...

-Oui, mais... C'est presque ton père! Et je lui ai dit... ça!!

-Y'a cet élément... Mais il aura vite oublié... De toute façon, je me fiche bien de ce qu'il peut penser de tout ça...

Il sourit, et se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

-Mais je suis flatté que tu penses cela...

« _Et si tu savais tout ce que je pense d'autre!_ »

-Je... Mais je suis tout de même gêné! Que va-t-il penser de moi ?

« _Mais je le sais, voyons..._ »

-Ne t'en fais donc pas autant... Sirius t'adore également... Il va s'en remettre...

Toujours aussi mal à l'aise, Draco se retourna, lui faisant face.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr... Je connais Sirius depuis longtemps... Je suis capable de savoir ce à quoi il pense...

-Hem... Oui, je... J'espère.

Harry rit doucement.

-Allons, ne t'en fais pas autant... Et calme-toi un peu... Tu brilles énormément...

-Je sais, oui... Mais c'est si gênant!

-Et bien tu peux être rassuré d'une chose... Sirius ne répandra pas tes paroles.

-Alors ça, il a intérêt!

« _Si quelqu'un d'autre venait à s'intéresser à toi à cause de ça... Je le tuerai de mes propres mains_! »

-Mais... Serais-tu jaloux, par hasard, tout à coup ?

-Plus que jamais, s'exclama Draco.

« _La sincérité ne tue pas..._ »

« _Je devrais peut-être suivre ce conseil..._ »

Harry sourit un peu plus.

-Ça fait plaisir à entendre... Et ça fait également changement, de ma jalousie...

Draco le regarda, l'air enfantin, ressemblant, plus que jamais, à un petit enfant perdu.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Harry s'attendrit aussitôt.

-Mais pas du tout, voyons... Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

-Pour... avoir dit une chose pareille à Sirius... Et pour ma jalousie. Ma possessivité.

-Draco, j'adore tout de toi, alors, ça m'importe peu ce que tu peux faire, que ce soit une bêtise ou non... Je vais continuer tout de même à t'adorer.

« _C'est ce que je disais: Tu es parfait! _»

-Je t'aime aussi énormément, dit le blond, souriant.

Harry prit un air satisfait, voyant que la lumière qu'il dégageait se faisait plus douce.

-Je le sais... Juste à ta façon de me regarder.

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit et sa lumière baissa encore un peu alors qu'il se blottissait contre lui, comme un animal cherchant des caresses. Harry glissa doucement ses mains dans son dos, le serrant tendrement.

« _Finalement, laissons tomber la vengeance..._ »

-Je t'accorde quelques minutes, avant que tu doives reprendre ton travail...

-Mhmm... Merci mon Capitaine, répondit Draco, semblant voler loin dans les étoiles.

« _Le ciel! L'univers, ce sont ses bras_! »

-Je vous en pris, matelot...

« _Je resterais bien comme ça quelques heures, encore..._ »

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé un excellent moyen de te calmer...

-Ah ? Quel moyen ? demanda Draco, l'air hagard.

-La douceur..., lui répondit Harry, voyant bien qu'il semblait se complaire dans ce petit moment de tendresse.

-Mhmm... Le meilleur moyen avec moi, dit Draco, frottant sa joue contre son torse.

-Je l'emploierai plus souvent à l'avenir, je crois... Ça vaudra mieux...  
Il regarda le repas en préparation, et eut une petite moue.

-Si tu terminais ce repas rapidement, on aurait une petite heure rien qu'à nous dans ma cabine...

Draco eut du mal à revenir sur terre, mais hocha de la tête.

-Oui... Oui, je vais le faire. On se revoit tout à l'heure ?

« _Tu me manques déjà_... »

-Bien sûr... Tu viendras manger avec moi, plus tard...

Il sourit doucement.

-Maintenant, j'ai intérêt à remonter, pour voir s'il n'y a pas trop de dégât là-haut.

-D'accord, file vite! On se revoit bientôt.

-À plus tard... Et ne t'inquiète pas pour tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

-D'accord, répondit Draco, ne luisant alors que doucement.

Harry lui accorda un dernier sourire et se sauva rapidement.

« _Héhéhéhé, qu'on ne vienne plus dire que je n'ai pas la main avec lui!_ »

« _Le con! Il aurait pu m'embrasser, au moins!_ »

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**


	26. Et la vérité éclate

_**D'un océan à l'autre**_

_**Chapitre 25 : Et la vérité éclate...**_

L'horizon était brumeux, et avec l'après-midi qui s'allongeait, l'obscurité tombait peu à peu (étrangement), plus aucun oeil, même le plus aiguisé, ne pouvait voir les alentours, l'angoisse étant en son comble. Les pirates se faisaient plus nerveux, travaillant moins vite, toujours porté à regarder au-delà du bastingage, s'attendant à trouver ils-ne-savaient-trop quoi.

Harry et Draco, quant à eux se trouvaient tranquillement dans la cabine du premier concerné, reprenant tranquillement leur souffle, toujours couché sur le bureau de la pièce, leurs cris s'étant évanouis depuis peu.

Le corps couvert de sueur, haletant, ils étaient totalement inconscients de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Le repas apporté par Draco, une fois mangé, avait fini sur le sol et Harry avait entrepris de montrer une fois de plus que « son bon manche » était parfaitement bien contrôlé par sa personne, ce que Draco avait plus qu'apprécié. Son amant encore en lui, ses jambes écartées passées autour de sa taille, Draco pensait avec joie qu'il n'avait définitivement pas menti à Sirius en laissant échapper cette révélation des plus gênante.

-Et... de une... pour aujourd'hui..., réussit à souffler le brun, reposant paresseusement contre le corps du Prince, bienheureux.

-Co... Comment ça, pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Draco, caressant son dos avec une lenteur trahissant sa fatigue.

-Eh bien... C'est la première fois... de la journée... non ? Et nous connaissant...

Draco gloussa, amusé.

-Tu avais un grand appétit, en tout cas, dit-il.

« _Pour me sauter dessus ainsi..._ »

-Que veux-tu, j'avais grande envie de te goûter...

Draco rit, faisant légèrement bouger Harry.

-Tant envie que tu n'as toujours pas eu la force de sortir ?

Celui-ci marmonna légèrement.  
-Mais je suis très bien là... Au chaud.

Draco gloussa, amusé.

-Au chaud! dit-il. Tu rengaines ton manche dans mon fourreau, c'est cela ?

Harry gloussa à son tour.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Je l'aime bien, en fait, ce fourreau. Et j'ai l'avantage de pouvoir l'avoir toujours à mes côtés, de plus...

-En dessous toi, tu veux dire, s'exclama Draco. Mais c'est dangereux de laisser là ton manche! S'il se recharge... Il risquerait de faire joujou avec le fourreau de nouveau!

Harry se mit à ronronner.

-Tu veux que je l'enlève ?

-Je ne sais pas... J'ai bien envie qu'il reste là... Après tout, tu ne devrais pas attraper froid, non ?

-J'crois pas... Toutes les fois où j'y ai plongé, il s'y propageait une chaleur ardente fort agréable!

-Alors, il vaut mieux que tu y restes, non ?

-Hmmm... C'est peut-être pas sage, mais je m'y sens très bien...

-Alors... Restes-y... J'me sens bien avec toi en moi.

-Mhmmm... Moi en toi... J'aime bien ce terme... Mais je préfère encore sentir ce qu'il signifie, plutôt que de simplement l'entendre...

-Ça tombe bien! Tu le sens et l'entends! D'une pierre deux coups!

« _Et j'adore le sentir aussi..._ »

« _Rooh! Encore ses pensées! Tellement motivant de lui faire l'amour, en entendant tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête..._ »

-J'ai un délai de combien de temps, pour rester tranquillement au chaud ?

-Autant que tu veux! répondit Draco, alangui sous lui. J'me sens bien, comme ça...

Harry embrassa doucement son cou pour le remercier, ronronnant doucement.

-Je crois que je vais passer la journée comme ça...

-La journée ainsi ? En moi ? Et bien! Je ne te donne pas une heure avant de bouger pour « prendre l'air ».

-On verra bien... Profitons simplement, pour l'instant...

-Tout a fait! Je vais profiter de toi au maximum... Après tout, je ne t'ai pas tenu contre moi depuis... combien de temps, déjà ?

-Quelques heures, nous avons dormi ensemble...

-Je sais, dit Draco. Et c'était merveilleux.

-Donc, tu reviens de nouveau cette nuit! Sinon je mets le plan « Allons kidnapper mon amant dans sa cabine » à exécution!

Draco rit, amusé.

-Je reviendrai, promis. J'ai besoin de toi, pour bien dormir.

-Haha! Tu l'avoues, donc!

Il se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Draco poussa un léger geignement en sentant ce déplacement, celui-ci faisant bouger le sexe de son amant.

-Oui, j'avoue, dit-il, une fois remis de ce frisson. Je me sens d'humeur à tout t'avouer...

-Peut-être t'ai-je ensorcelé d'une quelconque manière... Ou peut-être puis-je contrôler toutes tes pensées!

-Qui sait, dit Draco, riant. Non, j'ai juste envie d'être sincère avec toi.

-Parce que tu ne l'es pas toujours ?

-Disons que je n'ai pas toujours envie de te dire certaines choses...

-C'est compréhensible... Mais j'aime bien quand tu joues la carte de la sincérité.

-Je te promets d'essayer de le faire plus souvent!

-Ce serait fort agréable...

Il garda un moment de silence.

-Je veux savoir... Est-ce que tu as décidé avec Sirius de me faire croire certaines choses, pour me rendre jaloux ?

Draco sembla étonné.

« _Mais_ _où il va chercher des trucs pareils ?_ »

-Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai eu l'impression que tu fantasmais un peu sur lui...

-Fantasmer ? Ce n'est pas le mot... Je l'ai détaillé avec attention. Mais la seule personne qui me fait fantasmer, c'est toi.

-Mais tu as tout de même eu certaines pensées, vis-à-vis de lui, je me trompe ?

-Quel genre de pensée ?

-Je dirais... désireuses.

-Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, je l'ai trouvé beau, mais je ne le désirais pas.

-Mais s'il avait été plus jeune ?

-S'il avait été plus jeune... Je me suis posé la même question et je sais que non. Je n'aime pas que ton physique, j'aime énormément, voire plus que ton corps, ton psychique, Harry. Et ça, Sirius ne l'a pas et ne l'aura jamais. Tu es unique.

-La façon dont j'ai de pensée et de raisonné, tu veux dire ?

-Oui, dit Draco, semblant admiratif alors qu'il le regardait. C'est tout ça que j'aime chez toi.

Harry le regarda, et sourit.  
-Eh bien, je viens de trouver une raison de plus pour quoi je t'aime plus que quiconque...

-Ah ? fit Draco, étonné.

« _Mais je n'ai fait que dire la vérité..._ »

-Hmm, hmm, acquiesça le Pirate. Tu ne m'aimes pas seulement pour mon corps. C'est une très bonne raison, pour moi.

Draco sourit.

-Si ce n'était que ton corps, je ne voudrais pas rester avec toi. Et puis... Même si ton corps m'a séduit, c'est ton esprit qui m'a conquis.

-Mon esprit tordu et si étrange qui surprend tout le monde...

-Tu es tout simplement surprenant, dit Draco.

Harry allait répondre quelque chose quand, brusquement la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sirius dans la pièce.

-Harry, faut que tu viennes voir...

Il se tut pourtant brutalement.

-Oh non! fit Draco, devenant aussitôt des plus brillants, révélant ainsi par une tache sombre que Harry était encore en lui.

-Sirius! Saloperie de putain de merde! SORS D'ICI! Et frappe la prochaine fois!

-Je... heu..., dit le pirate, figé, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il fixait Draco (un peu trop pour le brun) et Harry enlacé.

Celui-ci montrant les dents, le foudroya du regard.  
-Je t'ai dit de SORTIR!

-Je... Oui, oui, je sors! dit Sirius se tournant. Mais tu dois venir sur le pont au plus vite! Y'a un truc bizarre. Très bizarre!

Et il sortit aussitôt.

« _Au moins, il a oublié l'histoire du manche, maintenant!_ »

Harry soupira profondément, bien que fixant toujours la porte d'un oeil mécontent.

-Au moins, il aura oublié ton histoire de manche, maintenant...

-Oui, oui, j'espère, dit Draco, sa lumière diminuant aussitôt. Mais c'est encore pire!

-Je vais sérieusement devoir lui inculquer le principe du « on frappe avant d'entrer »!

Draco hocha vivement de la tête.

-Dieu, il m'a vu complètement _nu_!

-À mon grand malheur! J'aimerais bien pouvoir lui effacer la mémoire.

Avec une moue, il se retira de son intimité. Draco gémit légèrement en le sentant faire, le regardant au-dessus de lui.

-Quel dommage... Un si bon moment gâché.

-Je sais...  
Il l'embrassa doucement, sautant au sol, par la suite, cherchant après ses vêtements.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'y peut avoir vu de si bizarre, celui-là...

-Va savoir, dit Draco, se redressant. Hem... Harry, je pense que tu devrais... T'essuyer un peu! Il y a des traces qui ne trompent pas!

-Hein ? Oh! Oui, bonne idée! fit le brun en se regardant.

Allant poser ses vêtements sur son lit, et il se servit du drap pour se débarbouiller un peu.

-Il faudra changer les draps plus tard...

Il enfila par la suite ses vêtements.

-Plus tard, en effet, dit Draco, s'habillant après s'être légèrement essuyé lui aussi. Parce que je veux voir ce qu'il y a, moi aussi!

Harry hocha de la tête, se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les recoiffer un tant soit peu.  
-Ça va de soi, puisqu'on s'est fait déranger.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'avoir été dérangé! Plutôt de m'assurer que tu ne cours aucun danger!

Harry lui sourit tendrement, ouvrant la porte et le laissant passer, s'aventurant à son tour sur le pont, en direction de l'attroupement à la proue. Des murmures se propageaient, les marins étant de plus en plus inquiets. Draco suivait Harry, inquiet pour ces réactions venant de la part des pirates.

« _Tout, sauf une autre mutinerie..._ »

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda d'un ton froid Harry, les marins s'écartant pour lui laisser passage.

Un décor des plus macabre apparut alors devant les deux amants, les clouant sur place.

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson, en voyant ce qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

Dans les eaux peu profondes du Triangle, des épaves de navire flottaient misérablement, une odeur âcre se dégageant du bois-pourri.

Tout autour d'eux, des restes de bateau trônaient, glaçant le sang de tous, chacun se posant mille questions.

-Ca... Capitaine... Dites-nous où on se trouve!

Harry resta un moment immobile, continuant regarder tout autour d'eux, entendant presque les cris des pauvres malheureux qui s'étaient noyés ici.

-Dans le Triangle, souffla-t-il.

Les pirates eurent le souffle coupé pendant un instant avant que l'un deux ne pousse un « QUOI » colérique.

Harry jeta un regard menaçant au concerné.

-Plutôt que de t'énerver, tu devrais penser à ce que j'ai dit, il y a quelques jours. Malfoy et Voldemort nous courent après. Tu serais déjà mort, si on ne serait pas passé ici!

« _Mais va-t-on mourir maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, pour qu'il y ait tant de navires au même endroit ? _»

-Alors, vous préférez tous nous condamner en nous amenant dans cette zone ? gronda le marin, les hommes hochant de la tête, approuvant ses mots.

« _Ooh, non_ », pensa Draco, inquiet.

-Mais je ne te retiens pas! Si tu préfères t'épargner un mauvais sort, saute par-dessus bord et va pourrir avec les cadavres qui se trouvent au fond de l'eau! siffla Harry sur un ton glacial.

-Moi, je crois que celui qui doit sauter par-dessus bord, c'est celui qui nous a amenés ici!

Aussitôt, les pirates approuvèrent, poussant des cris retentissants.

« _Ooh, non, non, non, noooonn_ », fit le blond dans la tête de Harry.

Celui-ci ne perdit pourtant pas son assurance.

-Si vous voulez... Mais après, dites-moi, vous qui êtes si intelligent, comment allez-vous vous diriger ici ? Par les étoiles ? Le ciel est invisible ? Avec Sirius ? Il me suivra. Vous allez jeter votre dernière chance aux requins.

-Il nous suffira de faire demi-tour... Et d'aller tout droit! Tout marin sait tenir un cap! T'es pas irremplaçable!

« _Oh, non... Je ne veux pas... Putain... pas le choix! _»

-De suivre le cap, vraiment ? Tu m'en diras tant... Parmi le brouillard et les dangers imprévisibles de cet endroit. Sans Capitaine, sans second, et probablement sans Coq et Menuisier... Vous vous jetez droit dans les bras de la Mort, je te le garantis.

-On a pas besoin de vous pour survivre, siffla l'homme, sortant son sabre.  
Draco bondit aussitôt, se plaçant aux côtés de Harry.  
-Ça suffit! dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

« _Harry en train de se masturber_! »  
Le blond se mit aussitôt à briller fortement, tant à cause de l'image qu'à cause de la gêne.

« _Oh mon Dieu!! Ils me voient tous complètement NU!_ »  
-Quiconque le touche, sera maudit!  
Les hommes avaient reculés face à Draco dont les yeux diamants scintillaient de colère alors que le vent autour de lui faisait flotter ses cheveux d'une manière mystérieuse.

« _Obligé de se servir d'une bête légende... Quelle honte!_ »  
-Et si vous nous jetez par-dessus bord, dit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante. Je puis vous assurer que même ma mère, la Lune, sera contre vous!

« _Et voilà, la bombe est lâchée... Que l'on ait pitié de moi... et faites que ça marche! Je suis pas nu devant une bande d'hommes frustrés de ne pas avoir eu de compagne ou compagnon de lit juste pour m'entendre dire un « C'est ça ouais »!_ »

Harry était resté de marbre pendant tout ce temps, continuant de fixer dangereusement l'homme qui avait osé s'opposer à lui.

Il s'était demandé, tout d'abord, ce que Draco pouvait bien fabriqué, pour s'opposer ainsi... Mais à la fin, il ne pouvait que le remercier mentalement, de son idée.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire encore... Foutu pirate..._ »

L'équipage avait de nouveau fait quelques pas vers l'arrière, tous se consultant du regard, ne sachant plus comment réagir face au blond. Était-il bien le Fils de la Lune ? Nul doute, il irradiait comme elle! Allait-il tous vraiment les maudire pour s'être opposé à leur Capitaine parce qu'il les avait entraînés dans cet endroit maudit... ? Même réponse. Ils semblaient s'adorer. Le Prince devait faire état d'Ange Gardien par la même occasion. Et même le plus fou des hommes ne se serait pas opposé à un tel protecteur.

L'homme, son sabre toujours à la main, serra rageusement les dents, lâchant finalement son arme et la laissant tomber au sol, Harry ne le lâchant, lui, toujours pas du regard.

« _Je te jure que tu vas le regretter d'avoir voulu t'élever contre moi, je le jure!_ »

« _Toi, je vais te surveiller_, disait Draco. _Tu le touches, je te cogne! Je te tue! Je t'étripe! Je t'éviscère!_ »  
La lumière qui émanait alors de Draco était alors due à la colère et non à l'excitation.

-On vous fait confiance Capitaine... Vous allez bien nous sortir de là, avec le Fils de la Lune à bord, de plus! fit alors Aléna, retrouvant un semblant de sourire confiant, toujours un peu terroriser.

Harry dévia son regard sur elle.

-Alors, retournez tous à vos postes et tâchez d'obéir, si vous voulez pas tous moisir au fond de cette eau, répliqua-t-il, glacialement.

Les hommes obéirent aussitôt, partant presque en courant, laissant Harry, Draco et Sirius au calme. Le Second partit pourtant rapidement leur serrer la vis.

« _Ouf! J'ai eu peur...!_ »

-À ton avis, c'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il à Harry, regardant le cimetière flottant.

Harry, foudroyant une dernière fois l'équipage de regard, se retourna de nouveau vers le macabre tableau.

-La preuve qu'il y a un truc qui grouille dans cette eau et qui attaque les bateaux. Sinon, il n'y en aurait pas tous autant, au même endroit... Et ça me dit rien qui vaille...  
Draco s'approcha de lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassant le bas de sa joue.

« _Si je montre aux hommes que je l'aime, ils se décourageront encore plus. _»

Harry lui sourit avec tendresse, le regardant.

-Je t'en dois une... sans toi, on y passait tous, puisqu'on n'était pas armé.  
Draco sourit.  
-Tout ce qui compte, pour moi, c'est que tu ailles bien... Et si je suis vraiment le Fils de la Lune... Alors, j'espère que tu seras protégé...

-Que tu le sois ou non, j'ai une confiance aveugle en tes capacités pour surveiller mes arrières, chuchota Harry, doucement.

-Ah ? Je croyais que c'était toi, qui surveillais mes arrières...

« _Je donnerai ma vie pour te sauver!!_ »

-Oh, mais je le fais également... Disons que nous protégeons les arrières de l'autre mutuellement...  
Il tourna son regard vers le cimetière de nouveau.

-Il n'empêche que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans...  
-Moi pas, dit Draco, serrant fort sa taille. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose! Jamais, même!

Harry glissa son bras autour de ses épaules, le gardant ainsi un peu plus contre lui, embrassant sa tempe.

-Je t'aime, tu sais ?  
Il sourit.

-Mais je veux savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans, afin de savoir à quoi on doit s'attendre...

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Draco avec tendresse. Et il n'est pas question que tu plonges, toi aussi, c'est clair ? Envoie plutôt l'autre idiot qui a essayé de se mutiner...

« _Avec de la chance, il se fera décapiter par un requin quelconque!_ »

Harry eut un sourire amusé en entendant ses pensées.

« Pourquoi pas... »

-J'avais pas l'intention de plonger, tu sais... Je suis seulement curieux et prévenant...

-Je sais que tu l'es! Et cela fait partie de ton charme...

« _Parmi tant d'autres choses qui te rendent si précieux!_ »

-Parmi tant d'autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il rit doucement.

-Restons tout de même aux aguets... Pas envie de finir au fond de l'eau...  
-Personne, que ce soit du bateau ou de l'eau, ne te fera de mal, tant que je suis près de toi, mon amour.

« _Parce qui quiconque ou quoi que ce soit qui essaye... Sera tué de mes mains, quitte à en mourir moi-même! »_

-Sur le bateau, je ne m'en fais même pas... Mais dans l'eau... Si on a droit à un calamar géant...  
Il lui sourit d'un air rassurant.  
-Mais avec l'Ange Gardien qu'on a à bord, je doute qu'il puisse nous arriver quoi que ce soit...

-Je l'espère, dit Draco, ses bras le pressant doucement contre lui avant de se relâcher légèrement.

Harry regarda encore un moment les alentours, avant de finalement détourner la tête pour de bon.

-Allez, viens, c'est un peu démoralisant, tout ça...

-Et où allons-nous ? demanda Draco, regardant une dernière fois le cimetière pour ensuite se fixer sur le visage du brun.

-À la poupe, se faire un peu menaçant... Et remplacer Aléna à la barre.

Draco hocha de la tête, le suivant docilement tout en gardant un bras protecteur autour de lui.

« _En clair: On touche pas à mon Ryry!_ ».

« _Seigneur... Ryry, Chaton, Cochonnet... Que personne d'autre n'ose m'appeler comme ça, ou je lui ouvre le ventre et le laisse se vider de son sang!_ »

Ils furent sur la passerelle, Harry envoyant Aléna s'occuper d'autre chose, toujours assez froid, bien décidé à leur montrer qu'on ne lui marchait pas ainsi sur les pieds, impunément. Il allait se montrer ty-ra-ni-que!

Le blond souriait en voyant sa résolution et sa fermeté, des pensées d'amour et aussi quelques moqueries fusant dans la tête de Harry.

« _Monsieur le fort Capitaine... Lève pas la tête trop haut, tu vas te prendre un mat! _»

Harry lui jeta un regard fort étrange, résistant à l'envie de lui dire qu'il entendait tout (italique) ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

-Ça te dit, de reprendre quelques fonctions d'antan ? Ça les terroriserait peut-être un peu plus...

-Des fonctions ? Demanda Draco, surpris.

-Du genre de grand et fort capitaine...

Draco sembla encore plus surpris, cela se traduisant fort bien par un: « _Il plaisante, là ?_ ».

-T'essayerais pas de me faire lâcher ta taille, là ?

-Pas du tout... Mais j'ai cru que ça pourrait te faire plaisir...

Draco sourit, le lâchant pour déposer un baiser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

-C'est le cas... Merci!

Il regarda la barre avec hésitation.

-Tout droit, je suppose, dit-il, regardant le cimetière face à eux.

-Faut passer à travers tout ça... Autant aller tout droit, plutôt que de contourner tout...

Draco hocha de la tête et osa enfin s'emparer de la barre.

« _Diable! Cela fait bizarre!_ »

Harry sourit doucement et embrassa sa tempe.  
-Je vais te laisser un peu... Aller voir Sirius..., fit-il doucement.

Draco le regarda, déglutissant, mais hochant de la tête.

-D'accord, dit-il. Je nous guiderai du mieux possible...

-Je n'en doute même pas... Tu as toute ma confiance...  
Lui offrant un dernier sourire, il sauta en bas de la passerelle, s'avançant sur le pont à la rencontre de son parrain.

« _Tsss... Tu ne devrais pas me dire ce genre de chose! Cela me rend plus amoureux encore! Idiot de Pirate!_ »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser légèrement, arrivant devant Sirius. Il reprit difficilement un air sérieux, pourtant.

-La bande de requins s'est finalement calmée ?

-On dirait, ouais... Mais j'me méfie... Sont tous louches!

-J'devrais tous les faire fouetter un à un... Et décapiter l'autre qui a voulu se mutiner... Pour le jeter aux poissons.

-J'm'étonne justement que tu ne l'ai pas fait, dit Sirius, le regardant.

-Ça viendra... J'attends un dernier écart de conduite de sa part... Un minuscule écart...  
-Ah, j'me disais, aussi...

« _Tous ces bateaux qui ont coulés... je me demande pourquoi... Si seulement je pouvais plonger, pour savoir... Mais Harry ne me laissera jamais faire!_ »

« _Tu as raison. N'y pense même pas!_ »

Harry eut un sourire mauvais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas trop, je n'ai pas changé sur ce point...

-Oh, mais tu n'as pas du tout changé! Tout juste très tendre avec un certain Prince, sans plus...

« _Pourtant__, il serait utile de savoir ce qu'il y a là-dessous..._ »

« _J'ai dit NON, Draco!_ »

-C'est tant mieux, je crois...  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

-Et j'ai l'impression que ça sera fort pratique, désormais, pour en remettre quelqu'un à leur place...

-En effet... Le Prince était très impressionnant, tout à l'heure...

« _Après tout, si j'y mets juste la tête..._ »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, son attention tournée vers Draco, bien qu'il regardait toujours son parrain.

-Ça a pas l'air de te plaire, d'ailleurs ?

«_ Et je ferai un signe dès que je verrai quelque chose! Ainsi, aussi vite je serai remonté, moins je risquerai! _»

Harry gronda et tourna la tête vers son amant.

-Draco, c'est non! N'y pense même pas!

Il fit de nouveau face à Sirius.

-Ça m'a rendu service, mais j'ai pas trop aimé le fait qu'il soit complètement nu face à tout l'équipage...

-Je... heu... m'en doute bien...

« _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il me crie dessus, lui ?_ »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Te sentirais-tu mal à l'aise avec sa nudité, par hasard ?

« _Merde, j'ai failli dévoiler que j'entendais ses pensées!_ »

-Assez, oui... Il est bien roulé, mine de rien!

« _C'est pas normal qu'il ait dit ça!_ »

Harry plissa les yeux.  
-Je te conseille de te taire immédiatement...

« _Qu'il devine pas, qu'il devine pas..._ »

« _Maintenant que j'y pense, depuis le début, il... Oh mon Dieu!_ »

-Ben quoi ? Je te dis ce que je pense!

-Et je ne veux pas en savoir plus!

« _Merde, merde, merde!_ »

-Oh, mais tu en sais tout autant que moi, vu le nombre de fois ou tu l'as vu nu...

« _JE VAIS TE TUER!_ »

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson, devant tant de colère.

-Sirius, je t'en pris, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec toi!

« _J'vais y goûter, moi..._ »

« _JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER, TE TORTURER, T'EMPALER... Non, pas empaler! Enfin pas dans le sens que tu aimerais! Honte à toi! MAUDIT PIRATE!_ »

-Mais je ne discute pas, j'énonce une évidence!

Harry balaya sa réplique d'un geste de la main.

-J'ai autre chose à faire que d'énoncer des faits évidents du corps de mon amant...

Il s'éloigna, mettant une distance un tant soit peu plus rassurante entre Draco et lui.

-Et bien quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas de savoir qu'il a de jolies fesses, des parties intimes intéressantes, des jambes superbes, un ventre alléchant ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me l'apprennes Sirius! Je le sais déjà!

« _Je suis la mouise!_ »

-Mais je ne fais que m'en assurer! Sans oublier ses cuisses si fermes...

« _Tu vas voir, toi! Ceinture! Totale! Tant qu'on n'est pas sorti de ce triangle, tu ne me touches plus, tu ne m'approches plus, tu ne me parles plus!! JAMAIS!_ »

« _Tu veux me faire devenir complètement enragé, ou quoi ? Si seulement Yarr pouvait faire un truc... Je pourrais passer prochainement mes nerfs dessus... Oh oui, fais un truc bien con, mon grand!_ »  
-Sirius, la ferme, tu veux ?

« _Et n'espère pas lire dans mes pensées plus longtemps! Tu n'entendras que des « JE TE HAIS » à longueur de journée! Infâme, traître!_ »

« _Oh, je t'en pris, arrête de penser ainsi! Tu me démoralises!_ »

« Oser m'espionner ainsi! Tout! Tu as tout su de moi, tout ce que je pensais! C'est immoral! C'est injuste! Je te le ferai payer, tu peux me croire! »

Une forte lumière se dégageait soudainement du pont.

« _C'était pas mal intentionné, je te le jure! Rooh, j'ai l'air stupide, il ne m'entend même pas! Mais il s'attendait à quoi ? Que je lui dise tout ? Immoral! Merde, Draco, tu sais ce que je suis, pourtant!_ »

Il tourna pourtant la tête vers lui, fronçant les sourcils, tous pouvant voir le corps du blond.

« _L'est vraiment en colère, j'ai l'impression..._ »

« _J'aurai pu penser que tu m'aimais assez que pour respecter mon intimité! Enfoiré!_ »

-Y se passe quoi, là, fiston ? demanda Sirius.

-Y'en a un qui vient de tout découvrir...

« _HEY! C'est quand même pas de ma faute, si je peux lire dans tes pensées_! »

« _Me cacher un tel élément! Me laisser penser tant de choses que je n'étais pas prêt à te révéler! Que je voulais te dire à voix haute quand le moment serait venu! Tu devrais avoir honte! Je te hais! Je te hais! JE TE HAIS_! »

« _ARRÊTE DE CRIER DE MA TÊTE!_ »

-Et à ce qui paraît, je vais énormément le regretter, reprit Harry, à l'intention de son parrain, toujours.

-Je t'avais dit de le lui dire avant! Merde, Harry, je ne te donne pas un conseil pour rien!

_« M'as-tu caché beaucoup d'autre chose, Harry ? M'as-tu menti quand tu me disais dire la vérité ? Me hais-tu au lieu de m'aimer? Parce qu'on ne peut pas aimer une personne sincèrement si on lui cache quelque chose comme cela! Tu me répugnes! Je ne veux plus te voir!_ »

Draco appela soudainement Aléna, lui donna la barre et partit en courant.

-Oh! Ça va hein! J'vais essayer de me démerder avec tout ça maintenant!  
Et sans un mot de plus, il partit d'un pas vif en direction des coursives, atteignant fort rapidement la cabine de Draco. Prenant une grande inspiration, il toqua doucement à la porte.

« _DÉGAGE_! » cria Draco, tant mentalement qu'oralement.

-Draco... Laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plait... Je veux m'expliquer...

« _JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE DE TA PART! VA-T'EN!_ »

-Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal... J't'en pris... Laisse-moi entrer!

« _J'AI DIT NON!_ »

Harry s'assied au sol, dos à la porte.  
-Très bien, je vais rester ici, dans ce cas...

« _Non, tu ne restes pas là! Va-t-en!_ »

Harry ne répondit rien, bien décidé à rester assis là. Draco devrait bien sortir un jour ou l'autre!

« _Va-t-en, merde! Tu m'as déjà assez trahi ainsi!_ »

-Je t'ai _trahi_? Allons donc! C'est quand même pas ma faute si j'entends toutes tes pensées!

« _TU AURAIS DÛ LE DIRE!_ » rugit Draco.

-J'ai bien failli! Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que tu semblais vouloir t'enfuir encore!

« Je ne t'excuse pas! Tu n'as pas à violer ainsi l'intimité des gens, Harry! Même si cette personne est ton amant! »

-Je sais que j'ai eu tort! Et que j'aurais dû te le dire! Je m'excuse! Mais j'ai été alarmé par toutes tes pensées noires!

-Fiche-moi... la paix! dit simplement Draco.

« _J'ai froid..._ »

-Laisse-moi entrer... J't'en pris...

-Non!

« _Qu'est-ce que... ? De l'eau ?_ »

-Quoi, de l'eau ? Tu m'inquiètes!

« _Froid... Fatigue... Eau..._ » furent les seules choses qu'émit Draco.

Harry se releva précipitamment, n'hésitant plus à ouvrir la porte lui-même. Draco était agenouillé près de son lit, le visage enfoui dans la couverture. Tout son corps était trempé et il tremblait durement alors que sa lumière s'assombrissait considérablement.

-Draco ? demanda doucement Harry, s'approchant de lui, prudemment.

« _Va... t'en!_ » pensa Draco, incapable de parler, tremblant de plus en plus fort.

-Pour te laisser dans cet état... Pas question!

Il s'approcha de lui, posant une main douce sur son épaule, trouvant sa chemise trempée. Draco fit un effort pour le repousser, mais tomba au sol aussitôt, couché sur le dos. Il poussa un étrange petit cri et s'endormit.

Inquiet, Harry le fixa, avant de se secouer et, finalement, le prendre doucement dans ses bras, le couchant dans son lit, repoussant les draps pour ne pas qu'ils se trempent également.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? chuchota-t-il.

Draco ne fit que marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles, son corps tremblant encore alors qu'il semblait pourtant dormir profondément.

La noblesse, de tous les coins du pays s'était réunie chez les Crabbe, ceux-ci donnant une grande réception en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de la baronne.

Une douce musique, émanant d'un orchestre à corde, résonnait dans l'air, des couples valsant et virevoltant au centre de la salle de bal, le reste des convives discutant tranquillement entre eux.

Parmi l'un de ces couples de danseurs se trouvait un jeune homme que Draco, bien qu'immatériel dans son rêve, reconnu aussitôt: Harry, vêtu de somptueux habits vert émeraude veiné d'argent, dansait joyeusement en compagnie d'une jeune femme à la chevelure brune.

Et, tout en virevoltant sur la piste de danse et parlant doucement avec la jeune femme, on pouvait tout de même remarquer que son attention était portée sur toute autre chose... Sur les hommes qui circulaient doucement dans la salle, détroussant les nobles à leur insu, faisant état de serveur, ce soir-là.

La jeune femme, l'air rêveur, n'y prêtait pas attention, visiblement sous le charme de Harry. Celui-ci, ne semblant que plus satisfait, ne lui prêtait pas plus attention que nécessaire, continuant de l'entraîner dans la valse.

Dans la salle, personne ne semblait vraiment se douter de ce qui se passait, chacun vaquant à ses occupations.

Les bijoux et autres objets précieux s'effaçaient aux yeux de tous, mais aucun ne regardait vraiment ce qu'il se passait, certain d'être en sécurité.

Dans la salle il y avait pourtant un homme, reculé de tous, qui observait les mouvements de tous et de chacun, semblant renfermé sur lui-même, comme s'il prévoyait de commettre un méfait. Draco le reconnut du premier coup d'oeil, bien qu'il soit différent alors: il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort, l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Harry, pourtant, ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, ou, si c'était le cas, ne lui prêtait aucune attention, occupé plutôt à surveiller ses hommes piller les familles de hauts rangs, les détroussant de leurs bourses et de leurs bijoux.

L'homme le fixait pourtant avec de plus en plus d'attention, le détaillant de manière presque embarrassante tant son observation était intense. Il semblait presque vouloir le transpercer du regard, voir au plus profond de son âme, cherchant avec une certaine obsession un détail qu'il semblait si certain de trouver chez lui. Plissant les yeux, ceux-ci montant jusqu'au front du brun, il poussa une exclamation de surprise et sortit aussitôt son épée, faisant figer tous les invités et cesser la musique pas ce geste.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés dans sa direction, Harry l'ayant enfin remarqué, semblait-il, son teint étant plus pâle. Il semblait partagé entre la terreur et la rage, se contraignant à ne pas bouger. Il n'était sans doute pas concerné dans cette histoire. Autant ne pas se faire remarquer.  
Sa cavalière pour sa part s'était pendue à son bras et tremblait de terreur.

-POTTER! cria Voldemort, le fixant.

Harry serra les dents, se dégageant brutalement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

-Saloperie, jura-t-il.

-Que viens-tu donc faire ici, pourriture de pirate, voleur de grand chemin ?

Aussitôt, les nobles s'éloignèrent, frémissant en entendant le mot voleur.

Un sourire insolent apparut aussitôt sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Mais je viens faire ce que tu viens de préciser. Je viens voler le connard que t'es!

-Et bien, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je punisse le voleur que tu es... ?

Harry sortit aussitôt l'épée qu'il portait à la hanche.

-Mais viens, je t'en prie!

Voldemort ne se fit pas prier et, d'un pas alerte, fut sur lui, l'attaquant avec un sourire goguenard. Autour d'eux, personne n'osait intervenir, trop choqué ou effrayé.

Le brun contre-attaqua violemment, parant chacune des attaques, tous deux tournant en rond, tels des lions en cage, comme complètement enragés.

Harry, de mettre en pièce l'assassin de ses parents.

Voldemort, de réduire en morceau le dernier des Potter.

Tom Jedusor, plus grand alors que Harry, avait également un corps plus élancé, plus fin et plus souple, ce qui lui donnait largement l'avantage, comme le vit rapidement Draco.

Rapidement, le premier sang fut versé, la lame de Voldemort mordant dans la cuisse de Harry, celui-ci feintant. Le brun poussa un cri de douleur, mais ne se laissa pas faire pour autant, chargeant l'homme, faisant fit de sa blessure et du sang coulant sur sa jambe. Rapidement, ils dévièrent sur centre de la salle, se dirigeant vers les invités, ceux-ci s'écartant aussitôt, les femmes criant de terreur devant tant de violence. Voldemort, avec l'avantage de Harry blessé, voulut le blesser une fois de plus, mais le brun avait resserré sa garde, méfiant.

Celui-ci, plutôt que de se laisser faire, lui asséna un coup plus violent que tous les autres, l'atteignant superficiellement à la gorge, chancelant légèrement, sous la violence de l'attaque qu'il avait assénée. Le noble poussa un grondement de douleur, sa rage semblant se décupler, son bras frappant avec force, essayant de tuer son adversaire.

Harry se mit aussitôt à reculer, sa jambe ne lui permettant pas de contrer, tout en restant stable sur ses deux pieds.

Voldemort, l'air complètement euphorique, continuait sur sa lancée, sûr de pouvoir mettre fin à la misérable vie du garçon.

C'était sans compter le brusque écarte de celui-ci, Harry se jetant sur le buffet et attrapant quelque chose, se retournant brusquement vers lui, sans prévenir, lui planter un objet dangereusement pointu en plein dans l'oeil, le sang giclant aussitôt, les aspergeant tous deux.

Voldemort poussa un cri de douleur, balançant son épée qui blessa Harry au dos, le noble s'effondrant, provoquant ainsi des cris chez les invités.

Haletant douloureusement, une main sur la plaie qu'il avait du dos à la taille, Harry le regarda froidement, tournant brusquement les talons, abandonnant là son épée également. Les invités lui laissèrent passage, trop terrifiés pour l'arrêter, les membres de l'équipage qui s'étaient trouvés dans la salle le suivant aussitôt.

Ils disparurent dans la nuit, personne ne cherchant à les arrêter...

Dans la cabine de Draco, Harry n'avait toujours pas quitté son chevet, l'écoutant marmonner à propos d'une réception, de Voldemort, d'une blessure au dos, tremblant légèrement lui-même, espérant qu'aucune blessure n'apparaîtrait sur le corps de son amant.

Le blond finit pourtant par se réveiller, poussant un cri de douleur alors qu'une longue plaie rouge apparaissait sur sa cuisse, avec une lenteur exagérée. Quand elle fut là, cela ne prit que quelques secondes à la deuxième blessure pour se dessiner aussi, le sang coulant à flot alors que Draco gémissait de douleur.

-Saloperie de putain de merde!  
Harry fut aussitôt sur ses jambes, se saisissant du drap qu'il déchira en grosses bandes, s'agenouillant par la suite sur le lit et remontant doucement la chemise de Draco, épongeant le plus rapidement possible le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure à la taille, sans que cela donne grand-chose.

Jurant, il fit, avec le plus de précautions possible, se soulever légèrement Draco, passant la bande de tissus sous lui et nouant les deux bouts ensemble, serrant fortement, formant ainsi un garrot, appuyant avec sa main dessus.

-Sirius, jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi! grommela-t-il, assez paniqué.

Draco se tortillait sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés de douleur. Ses pensées n'étaient pas claires, fusant entre fatigue, douleur, colère... Il ne savait quel sentiment régnait en lui exactement.

Harry ne s'en occupait pourtant pas, comme fermé à toutes pensées, même aux siennes, continuant d'appuyer sur sa blessure, son regard pourtant fixé sur la seconde qui n'en était pas moins grave.  
Il finit pourtant par se décider et passa à la cuisse rapidement, se saisissant d'une autre bande de tissu, qu'il, comme la précédente, plia en deux, la bande étant ainsi double. D'un autre, il épongea le sang, faisant par la suite un deuxième garrot, bien serré. Draco haletait, secouait la tête, des gouttes d'eau giclant dans son mouvement, ses cheveux semblant un peu plus secs qu'avant.

Le laissant faire, Harry entreprit de le débarrasser le plus doucement possible de sa chemise, lui ayant déjà retiré son pantalon, afin de s'occuper de sa cuisse. Une fois chose faite (ce qui prit cinq bonnes minutes), il la jeta sur le sol, et se coucha doucement près de Draco, essayant de le calmer un peu. Draco trouva pourtant la force de le repousser.

-Ne... me touche pas!

-Ne commence pas Draco! Tu continueras à me faire la tête lorsque tu seras en meilleur état! Pour le moment, tu as besoin d'être recousu, et il faut que je remonte, en te laissant seul, ce qui ne me plait guère!

-Et bien... montes-y! J'me... J'm'en fiche!

Harry secoua la tête.

-Arrête de vouloir me dire que tu me détestes et garde tes forces plutôt...

Il se leva doucement du lit, jetant un regard des plus inquiet à son amant, sortant pratiquement en courant de la pièce.

« _C'est ça, casse-toi...,_ pensa Draco. _Je suis mieux seul_! »

-Draco, tu ne peux donc pas arrêter un petit moment, marmonna Harry, faisant irruption sur le pont, ne jetant pas le moindre regard à personne se dirigeant tout droit vers sa cabine dans laquelle il entra, laissant la porte ouverte, se saisissant du coffre à pharmacie, ressortant tout aussi rapidement.

« _Tu aurais pu juste fermer la porte! Mais bon, il faut être très mal élevé pour violer les pensées d'un homme, alors une porte, à côté de ça..._ »

« _Si tu sors de ce lit..._ » pensa Harry, descendant de nouveau dans le ventre du navire, faisant marche en direction de sa chambre, de nouveau.

Le blond ne dit rien, n'entendant pas les pensées du brun et les siennes soudain coupées, comme retenues. Parfois, il commençait, mais s'arrêtait tout de suite, empêchant ainsi Harry d'entendre. Harry finit par atteindre sa cabine, y rentrant, refermant cette fois la porte derrière lui, et s'approchant du lit, tout en saisissant une chaise au passage, déposant le coffre dessus.

« _Va-t'en_ », pensa Draco, cela lui donnant moins d'effort que de parler.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, ouvrant le coffre et en sortant une aiguille ainsi que du fil, bien décidé à le soigner.

« _Je t'ai dit de te CASSER!_ »

-Je le ferai _après!_

« _NON! Maintenant!_ »

-Tu veux vraiment mourir ?

« _Ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne poses pas tes sales mains sur MOI!_ »

-Navré, mais ça, je ne peux pas l'empêcher.

Il s'approcha de lui.

« _Si tu le peux!! Va-t'en! Ne t'approche pas de moi ou je te jure que je te frappe!_ »

-Mais tu vas t'arrêter oui ? J'essaie de te soigner!

« _Et je ne le veux pas! Appel Sirius! Mais pas TOI! _»

-Draco, arrête de faire l'enfant! Je te laisserai tranquille par la suite!

« _Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille maintenant!! Appel Sirius!_ »

-Non, je ne l'appellerai pas... Je vais te soigner! Parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas que tu meures.

« _Tu m'aimes! La bonne blague!_ »

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas!

« _Tu me trahis et tu espères que je vais encore croire à tes conneries ?_ »

Harry soupira.

-Draco, merde! Je ne t'ai pas trahi! Cesse de croire cela! Je ne t'ai simplement pas dit la vérité parce que j'avais peur de tes pensées, justement...

« _Si tu en avais peur, alors tu aurais dû me le dire, je les aurais cessées! _»

-Écoute, j'avais mes raisons! Et tu le sais très bien, je ne fais jamais rien comme je le devrais! Je suis un idiot! Ce n'est pas toi qui le disais ?

« _Ce n'est pas de l'idiotie, c'est de la violation intime! Très intime! _»

-Mais tu crois vraiment que je m'attendais à toutes ces révélations ?

« _Et tu t'attendais à ce que je pense quoi ? Que la couleur du ciel était jolie ?_ »

-Non, bien sûr que non... Mais avec le type de pensées que tu avais, au tout début, j'ai cru bon de ne rien te dire, pour prévenir je-ne-sais-quoi!

« _Mais pour prévenir quoi ? Que craignais-tu ?_ »

-Je ne sais pas... Tu disais que tu ne nous apportais que des ennuis... Je crois que j'ai eu peur que tu jettes par-dessus bord, ou que tu fasses quelques choses dans le genre...

« _Je ne suis pas suicidaire!_ »

-Non, mais tu es parfois dépressif...

« _Et __alors ? Ça ne t'arrive jamais, Monsieur le parfait ?_ »

-Bien sûr que si! Mais toi, tu n'entends pas mes pensées dans ta tête, et tu ne t'inquiètes pas!

« _Et aurais-je des raisons de m'inquiéter ?_ »

-Peut-être que oui, parfois...!

« _Et pourquoi ?_ »

-Pour l'amour de Dieu, Draco! Tu ne crois que pas que je désespère un peu, moi aussi, de temps à autre ? Et mes pensées ne sont pas plus rassurantes que peuvent l'être celles de quelqu'un d'autre!

« _Oui et bien ses pensées, tu les as pour toi! Ce qui n'est pas mon cas!_ »

-Mais je n'ai pas demandé à les entendre! Et c'était d'autant pour me rassurer, que pour m'assurer qu'il ne t'arriverait rien, que je n'ai rien dit!

« _Mais tu aurais quand même dû me le dire!! Depuis combien de temps tu entends ça_ _?_ »

-Ça commencer peu avant qu'on entre dans le Triangle...

« QUOI ? Aussi longtemps? »

-Je sais que ça fait énorme, quand on songe que j'entends tout ce que tu penses... mais ça ne fait pas encore deux jours non plus...

« _Si, c'est énorme!! Surtout avec tout ce que j'ai pensé ces dernières quarante-huit heures!_ »

-Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément, et je le comprends parfaitement... Je peux même comprendre que tu me rejettes... Mais laisse-moi seulement te soigner...

« _Je ne veux pas! Je veux Sirius!... Oh mon dieu! Tout ce que j'ai pensé sur lui..._ »

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

-Je n'irai pas le chercher, et je compte bien refermer tes blessures.

« _Je ne... veux pas! Je veux Sirius!_ »

-Sirius s'amuse à menacer l'équipage. Et avec la dernière conversation que j'ai eue avec lui, il n'est pas question que je le laisse te toucher.

« _Alors Fred! Ou George!_ »

-Draco, j'ai dit non. Ce sera moi, ou rien du tout.

« _Ou alors Aléna! Mais PAS TOI!_ »

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

« _Si tu me touches, ce sera la dernière fois de ta vie!_ »

-Tu sais parfaitement que je n'hésiterai pas à t'attacher si le besoin en est...

« _Si tu m'attaches, je saute de ce bateau au plus vite!_ »

-Mais t'as bientôt fini de faire l'enfant ?

« _Je ne fais pas l'enfant! Je ne veux tout simplement pas que tu me touches ni même que tu ne me parles! Je ne veux même pas te voir!_ »

-Écoute, je te soigne, et je te laisse en paix après, d'accord ?

"NON! J'ai dit Sirius, Fred, George ou Aléna mais pas TOI!"

-Et bien que tu n'as PAS LE CHOIX!

« _Si je l'ai! fit Draco, se redressant, bien que difficilement. Et je le prends! _»

-Draco, couche-toi.

« _Non! Appel Sirius!_ »

-Et pourquoi Sirius, d'abord ?

«_ Parce qu'il est quelqu'un de bien_! »

-Oh oui, bien sûr! L'excuse parfaite!

« _Oh, ne commence pas à être jaloux! Je veux Sirius parce qu'il t'a soigné quand tu as été blessé par Voldemort et tu t'en es très bien sortit, alors amène-moi Sirius!_ »

-Je ne commence pas à être jaloux! Je vois seulement l'opportunité que tu auras pour me foutre à la porte!

« Je me fiche que tu sois là ou non, mais je veux que Sirius vienne! »

Harry grogna.

-Très bien, je vais le chercher! Ça m'apprendra à vouloir t'aider!

Il tourna brusquement les talons.

« Tu es stupide! Alors comme ça, Monsieur viole mon intimité, mais c'est toi qui es le pauvre petit mal traité ? Non, mais vraiment! »

Harry sortit de la pièce sans un mot, s'en allant vers le pont, un peu excédé par tant d'entêtement.

-Sirius! fit-il, sa voix claquant. Draco te réclame pour que tu le soignes!

Le second sembla étonné, le regardant d'un air hésitant.

-Quoi ? Moi ?

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, ici, qui s'appelle Sirius ?

-Heu... Non, non... Tu vas rester ici ?

-Parfaitement! Je peux pas laisser la bande de macaques seule.

Sirius sembla encore plus surpris, mais hocha de la tête, s'engouffrant dans le bateau et disparaissant dans la coursive.

« _Ah, Mossieur peut entendre mes pensées! Je vais te faire vivre l'enfer, tu peux me croire!_ »

« _On est déjà en Enfer, Draco..._ »

Il foudroya l'équipage du regard, ceux-ci se mettant, aurait-on dit, à travailler un peu plus rapidement, aussitôt.

Parfait!  
Il allait passer ses nerfs sur eux.

« _Et voilà Sirius... Sirius qui me soigne avec ses mains dures... Sais-tu que j'adore les mains durcies par le travail ? Et depuis combien d'années le fait-il ? Plus que toi, en tout cas... Crois-tu que son sexe en érection est plus dur que le tien, comme ses mains le sont des tiennes ?_ »

« _Seigneur, la ferme Draco, ou je vais commettre un meurtre... Où est Yarr, vais rester à proximité... S'il pouvait commettre une petite connerie..._ »

« _Et il est très attentif, il parle gentiment! Il a posé sa main gauche dans le creux de mes reins, la droite oeuvre doucement sur la blessure, désinfecte... Et la gauche bouge doucement, pour m'apaiser... Il frôle le début de mes fesses, s'arrête, redescends... délicieux!_ »

« _Sirius, c'est toi que je vais tuer... Non, en fait, je devrais plutôt tuer Draco... Allons, mon vieux, fais le vide! C'est quand même pas la première fois qu'on tente de te torturer!_ »

Il y eut un long moment de silence, soudainement, dans l'esprit de Draco. Que faisait-il ? Parlait-il ? Harry n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir quand surgit soudainement une pensée fugace, basse, presque rapide:

« _Je me sens bien, ainsi... J'ai l'impression d'être auprès d'Albior._ »

Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu du pont.

« _Je devrais le renvoyer avec cet homme... Il lui manque._ »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« _Non!_ »

Mais c'était égoïste...

« _Peut-être..._ »

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence dans les pensées de Draco jusqu'à ce que sa voix résonne dans sa tête.

« _VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ESPÈCE DE SALE PETITE LARVE! _»

« _Pas question... Pas sur le ton que tu me le demandes..._ »

Il avança encore de quelques pas...

« _Tu me prends pour qui, merde ? _»

Il lança sèchement un ordre à quelqu'un, et alla jusqu'à la proue.

« _Oh, et puis merde!_ »

Harry tourna les talons, traversant de nouveau le pont et entrant aux coursives d'un pas modéré, grommelant et marmonnant.

Il croisa Sirius dans le couloir, celui-ci souriant d'un air amusé, sifflotant joyeusement alors qu'il passait à côté de lui.

« _ET QUE ÇA SAUTE!_ »

Harry lui décocha un regard meurtrier, définitivement pas d'humeur, entrant finalement dans la chambre.

-Quoi ?

Mais il n'y avait personne devant lui. Deux bras se serrèrent soudainement autour de sa taille et la porte de la cabine claqua, les protégeant ainsi des regards.

-Je t'aime...

Harry se figea aussitôt, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Il se contraignit finalement au calme.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Sirius, souffla-t-il, ses mains se glissant sous la chemise du brun et caressant son ventre avec tendresse, sans aucune intention.

-Ah, oui, _Sirius_...

« _Calme Harry, calme!_ »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, finissant par se détendre.

-Mais je suis encore un imbécile fini, non ?

« _Je ne sais plus trop ce que je pense de lui..._ »

-Je ne sais plus... mais tu l'as entendu, c'est vrai...

Harry acquiesça.

-T'auras qu'à y penser...

-Pour que tu saches tout ? Pas question!

Draco serra fortement ses bras autour de lui.

« _Mais je t'aime... Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi... J'ai juste envie que tu t'excuses... Et peut-être que l'on parle de ce que tu as entendu... Sans plus!_ »

-Rooh... Je me suis déjà excusé... Mais bon... Je suis profondément navré pour m'être conduit comme le dernier des connards.

« _Tu n'es pas un connard!_ »

-Tu ne... t'en es pas vraiment servi à de mauvaises fins, dit Draco, appuyant son front contre son dos. Je sais que je m'emporte pour rien, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne me respectes pas... Que tu te permets de faire ça parce que... c'est moi.

Harry soupira.  
-Allons-nous asseoir, pour parler de ça, tu veux bien ?

Draco hocha de la tête, lâchant sa taille avec difficulté, ne voulant pas – ce que dirent ses pensées – le regardé.

Harry alla se saisir la chaise, l'appuyant contre le mur, près du lit, s'y asseyant et la basculant sur ses deux pattes de derrière, appuyant sa tête contre le mur, pour finalement faire face à Draco.

-Alors... Tu crois donc que je te ne te respecte pas... Mais c'est totalement faux! Puisque je t'adore... Et je crois que, si je n'avais pas saisi ce genre de pensées, je te l'aurais aussitôt dit...

Draco s'installa sur son lit, ne le regardant toujours pas.

« _Parle-moi de mes pensées... De ce que tu en as pensé... De ce qu'elles t'ont fait pensé... J'ai partagé sans le vouloir quarante-huit heures de totales intimités avec toi, une intimité effrayante... Donne-les-moi, à ton tour! _»

Harry le regarda pendant un moment.

-Tu as eu énormément de pensée en tout genre, pendant ces deux jours... Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer... Mais, si on prend le principal sujet, moi, je ne peux te dire que j'en ai été profondément touché... Bien que gêné parfois, et assez envieux que tu me dises tout cela à voix haute, un jour... Par contre, je n'en ai jamais parlé, pour ne pas t'alarmer.

Je n'ai même jamais soufflé un mot qui aurait pu te mettre sur cette piste, attendant simplement que tu te décides de toi-même à m'en parler, même si j'étais toujours au courant. Tout simplement parce que, à haute voix, cela aurait fait comme si je n'avais jamais été au courant de rien... Ç'aurait été un contact plus intime... Pas seulement à sens unique.

Draco resta silencieux.

« _Comment aurais-je pu te dire toutes ces choses ? Si tôt ? Je n'étais pas prêt à te les dire... Je ne me sens pas prêt à te les dire! J'aurais voulu te les apprendre doucement... Un peu à chaque fois... Quand j'en avais le désir... Mais tu sais tout, maintenant... Tout ce que je pense de toi!_ »

-Je sais tout... En étant en même temps totalement ignorant. Car ce sont tes pensées. Et tes pensées n'auront jamais la même tournure que tes mots. Des pensées n'atteignent pas autant le coeur de quelqu'un que des paroles.

-Tu voudrais me les entendre dire ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-En effet... Mais en temps et lieu, quand tu le voudras bien...

« _Merci!_ »

Draco lui accorda un sourire alors que le seul mot qu'il avait pensé passait en eux.

-Mais j'ai pensé... d'autres choses, dit le blond.

-Tu parles de Sirius ?

Draco acquiesça.

-Il ne faut pas se demander pourquoi j'ai brusquement fait irruption à la coquerie, la première fois...

Il soupira légèrement.

-Mais en fait... Tu m'as rendu affreusement jaloux...

Draco rougit et bredouilla, sa pensée retraçant mieux ce qu'il essayait de dire.

« _Je ne le détaillais pas avec désir!_ »

-Non, mais avec une certaine envie, au début...

« _Pas de l'envie... De la curiosité! C'était entièrement de la curiosité!_ »

-L'envie est venue... Quand j'ai pensé à toi...

Harry eut un fugace sourire, s'obligeant aussitôt à le réprimer.

-Par contre, je dois dire que cette capacité à savoir tes pensées s'est révélée très utile, lorsque tu as sauté à l'eau...

-Pourtant, tu m'as cru mort...

-Parce que je ne recevais plus rien à un moment, et parce que Sirius, qui me retenait contre le sol, l'a affirmé à plusieurs reprises.

-Je n'avais pas la force ni le temps de penser... Je manquais vraiment d'air!

-Il n'empêche que j'ai été sacrément soulagé de t'entendre de nouveau... penser.

-J'imagine, oui, dit Draco, se couchant dans son lit, en boule. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ça...

«_ Je me sens perdu...! Totalement perdu!_ »

-Pourquoi te sens-tu si perdu ?

Harry se leva et vint s'asseoir dans le lit à son tour, sans toutefois le toucher.

-Comment vais-je faire ? demanda le blond. Chaque fois que je vais penser quelque chose, tu vas l'entendre! Absolument tout!

« _Je ne saurais jamais te regarder en face avec toutes ses pensées..._ »

-Je peux essayer d'ignorer... Mais je reçois tes pensées comme si je pensais moi-même à tout cela... Et on ne peut pas vraiment s'ignorer soi-même...

Il lui sourit pourtant d'un air rassurant.

-Et en ce qui concerne tes dernières pensées, toutes celles que j'ai entendues jusqu'à maintenant... Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu devrais avoir honte. Tu te pensais en toute intimité... Tu as le droit de penser à ce que tu veux... Et je n'ai pas le droit de juger quoique ce soit, pour ma part...

-C'est tout de même gênant... Tout ce que j'ai dit sur toi... Lorsque j'ai détaillé... ton corps...

Draco brilla un peu.

-J'ai trouvé cela plutôt... flatteur, en fait...

La brillance de Draco s'accrut.

-C'est horriblement gênant! Et je fais ça tout le temps, en plus!

-Je m'en doute... Que tu trouves cela gênant, je veux dire... Mais... c'est ton droit et jamais en temps normal, je n'aurais dû entendre tout cela.

-Tu sais tous mes points faibles! Tu sais que j'adore tes bras, surtout quand tu me serres contre toi... Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister à tes yeux, ton sourire... Et moi, je ne sais pas!

Harry le regarda et doucement se rapprocha de lui, venant se coucher auprès de lui.

-Eh bien... Tu n'as qu'à me le demander, dit-il doucement, à son oreille.

Draco leva la tête vers lui et vint se blottir contre lui, non sans avoir détaché le drap enroulé autour de lui.

« _Ta chaleur... est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi!_ »

-Parle-moi de moi...

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en passant un bras autour de lui.

-Très bien... Je vais te parler de toi-même... Comme tu as parlé de moi dans tes pensées... Mais par où commencer ? Il y a eu tellement de fois différentes...

Il ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le mur.

-Commençons donc par le même point que moi... Ton corps...

Le Pirate prit une inspiration.

-Ton corps... Je le trouve merveilleux, magnifique... J'adore tes yeux dans lesquels il me plait de me fondre, dans cette couleur métallique qui ressemble à de l'argent en fusion, tout dépendant de ce que tu ressens... Il brille un peu plus, lorsque tu sembles particulièrement désireux ou excité, plus sombre lorsque tu es en colère... Comme de l'acier. J'adore ton visage aux traits à la fois délicats et masculins, qui hante mes nuits et mes jours, ton sourire magnifique dont je ne me lasse pas... Et étrangement ton dos, où j'adore laisser mes mains traîner, mes doigts glissant sur ta peau d'ivoire, ne pouvant que penser que je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde... Il y a ton torse parfait, ton ventre merveilleusement plat...

Il eut alors un petit sourire.

-Ton sexe qui est des plus alléchants, sans pour autant être ma partie préféré de ton corps... et qu'on voit un peu trop à mon goût, ces dernières heures... Et il y a également tes cuisses et tes jambes, comme tu l'as également mentionné pour moi, que j'adore également caresser, embrasser... Sentir se serrer autour de ma taille... Et Dieu que j'aime également tes fesses... Peut-être pas autant que toi, qui sembles fou des miennes, mais il n'empêche qu'elles me font rêver... Et qu'elles étaient fortes présentes, les premiers jours où tu as été à bord, dans mes rêves...

Harry se tut finalement, rouvrant les yeux.

-Définitivement, sur ce côté, j'aime tout de toi.

Tout le long du discours, Draco était resté silencieux, tant mentalement qu'oralement. Il s'était finalement totalement collé à lui, peu gêné de sa nudité alors qu'il écoutait ses mots et que ses mains caressaient la peau de son dos après s'être glissées sous sa chemise.

« _Je t'adore..._ »

-Merci...

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, sa lumière douce montrant sa tranquillité, son plaisir révélé par la brillance étrange de ses yeux.

-Mais, pour tout te dire, ma préférence n'a toujours pas changé, sur ton corps... Ce sont vraiment tes yeux que j'adore!

-Elle n'a pas changé pour moi non plus, dit Draco, une de ses mains glissant sous son pantalon et se plaçant sur ses fesses, son majeur s'insérant entre elles, les autres doigts pressant la partie charnue du pirate.

Harry fut parcourut d'un brutal frisson, et ferma les yeux, s'obligeant à se contrôler, incapable de continuer à parler ainsi. Draco sourit et passa une de ses cuisses autour de sa taille, sa seconde main allant caresser ses longs cheveux qu'elle libéra de son ruban.

-Continue de me parler, Harry, demanda doucement Draco.

-D'a... D'accord, mais... enlève ton doigt de là, ça vaudra mieux...

Draco sourit et s'exécuta, bien que laissant là sa main, ne pouvant s'empêcher de toucher une des parties du corps de son amant qu'il aimait le plus.

« _Je t'aime entièrement..._ »

Harry finit par sourire de nouveau, reprenant:

-Côté personnalité, je suis fou de ton côté tendre et doux, compréhensif - quand je ne fais pas de trop grosses bêtises. J'apprécie également ton côté protecteur, le trouvant adorable, bien qu'à plus petite dose... Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié être surprotégé... Et, bien que ton entêtement m'énerve parfois, je ne peux que l'adorer également, car il fait partie de toi... Et que, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'adore comme tu es. Si tu ne l'aurais pas, tu ne serais pas le même.

Draco sourit d'un air amusé, continuant de caresser ses zones préférées.

-Le problème c'est que je ne peux m'empêcher de te protéger, car en te protégeant, je me protège... Et... pour ce qui est des grosses bêtises, ma foi... J'en fais aussi...!

-Je le sais bien... Mais ce n'était pas un reproche... Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense... Sur quel point dois-je te révéler mes plus intimes pensées, maintenant ?

-Je ne sais plus vraiment à ce que j'ai pensé de toi... Je l'ai fait si souvent... Et puis... Cela va très bien ainsi...

-Il manque pourtant un détail... Ce que je pense du comportement que tu adoptes... Vis-à-vis de moi, les sourires que tu me fais, cette adorable gêne que tu adoptes parfois… La façon dont tu examines tout avec un soin scrupuleux, pour s'assurer que rien ne nous bondisse dessus, que rien ne puisse me faire du mal... J'en suis tout aussi dingue!

Draco eut un petit sourire tendre, l'embrassant doucement puis avec voracité. Il le poussa pourtant se débrouillant pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui (et grimaçant un peu en sentant un élancement à sa cuisse).

-Je ne veux pas te répéter ce que j'ai dit sur toi... J'attendrais d'avoir plus de choses à dire encore, de manière à ce que cela ne te semble pas être une répétition... Mais il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas pensé, Harry... Car j'avais peur de briller si fort que j'en aurais signalé notre présence à des kilomètres...

Il sourit, se redressant pour ensuite prendre les mains de Harry et les placer dans le creux de ses reins, soupirant d'extase.

-Ce que j'aime le plus, c'est lorsque tu fais glisser tes mains dans le creux de mon dos puis que tu les fasses descendre jusqu'à mes fesses...

Il le fit faire à Harry, se mordant la lèvre.

-J'adore lorsque tu les presses un peu, juste assez pour me faire frissonner et pour que la partie opposée à celle que tu touches se retrouve collée à la tienne, pour que je la sente bien... J'adore quand tu ondules sur moi, gémissant mon nom comme si j'étais l'être le plus précieux du monde... J'aime quand tu m'embrasses, à bout de souffle, prêt à jouir... J'ai alors l'impression que tu essayes de me dire je t'aime, mais d'une manière différente, mais aussi que je suis pour toi le centre de ton univers... Et cela me fait plaisir!

Draco lâcha ses mains, se couchant doucement sur lui, pour le regarder dans les yeux, caressant ses cheveux.

-J'aime sentir ton souffle précipité dans mon cou, ton nez sentant mes cheveux... Ta langue près de mon oreille, tes dents qui les mordillent... Mais ce que je préfère, c'est lorsque tu perds tout contrôle. Lorsque tes coups de boutoir sont si forts que j'ai l'impression que tout le bateau bouge... Alors, tu deviens mon dieu.

Harry sous lui, était occupé à démêler ses pensées, toutes ses révélations l'ébranlant au plus haut point.

« _Saute-lui dessus! Non, non, non! Faut pas, faut pas! Il s'est confié, c'est pas pour que tu lui écartes les jambes par la suite! Mais j'en ai enviiiiiie! J'ai dit non! Un peu de contrôle, Harry! De plus, il est blessé!_ »

-Dieu, que je t'aime, chuchota Harry, lui attrapant la nuque et se saisissant brusquement de sa bouche, l'embrassant avec envie et fougue.

Draco lui répondit avec tout autant de désir et de passion, serrant ses cuisses autour de sa taille, bien que difficilement à cause de sa blessure et de sa position dominante.

-Je t'aime aussi...

Harry glissa doucement ses mains dans son dos, l'interrogeant du regard. Draco ondula aussitôt sur lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« _Oui_, lui dit-il par pensée. _Oh, oui, je te veux!_ »

Harry sourit à son tour, l'embrassant de nouveau, ses mains glissant dans le dos de Draco, comme il l'aimait tant...

**oOOo0oOOo**


	27. Chapter 27

BONJOUR BONJOUR!

Bon, voici la fin intégrale de l'histoire. Je n'ai rien corriger/relu, vous m'en voyez navré, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps (ni l'envie, pour être honnête). Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt avec Idylle Chevalresque! ;)

Chapitre 27 :

Les premières lignes n'intéressèrent guère Harry, celui-ci feuilletant le journal pour en arriver au moment où le capitaine et son équipage (ou plutôt ses nobliaux) avaient traversés la limite de la Zone Maudite et avait atterrit dans cette endroit, pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à repérer le moment, le capitaine ne semblant pas s'être rendu compte qu'ils avaient pénétré dans cet endroit maudit.

« Non mais quel con! » fut sa première pensée. « Y'a pas eut de symptômes, pour eux ? »

Il continua pourtant sa lecture, cherchant le moindre signe qui lui indiquerait que des choses s'étaient enfin produites.

Cela commença par un simple incident, mais le capitaine ne crut pas que l'endroit en fut responsable et plaça cela sur la stupidité de la dame qui avait visiblement malencontreusement refermé la porte de sa cabine au nez de son mari, le coinçant ainsi dedans.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient sur les eaux sombres, d'autres phénomènes, plus nébuleux, se produisirent. Un cordage se détacha, alors qu'on venait tout juste de l'ajuster, en prévision du vent puissant qui soufflait... quelques planches cédèrent sous le poids d'une fillette, celle-ci chutant à la cale et manquant de se rompre le cou...

Le capitaine retraçait que l'équipage était devenu de plus en plus nerveux et les passagers de plus en plus mauvais, des disputes se créant entre eux, demandant sans arrêt l'intervention de l'homme.

« Ne manquerait plus qu'un semblant de mutinerie, et j'croirais qu'on est en train de vivre le même truc » pensa Harry, tournant la page.

Là encore, les phénomènes se perpétuait, le capitaine annonçant même la mort mystérieuse d'un homme qui avait étrangement glisser par-dessus bord, alors qu'il se trouvait pratiquement au milieu du pont.

Un mouvement dans le lit sortit Harry de sa lecture, le pirate relevant la tête pour simplement voir Draco gigoter un peu dans son sommeil, le blond marmonnant quelque chose et resserrant ses bras sur le coussin, le visage blottit contre le polochon, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry sourit doucement, le regardant un petit moment, attendrit, la couverture se replaçant de nouveau un peu mieux sur Draco, Harry s'assurant ainsi qu'il n'aurait pas froid.

Se secouant pourtant, il replongea dans sa lecture.

Le capitaine du bateau parla rapidement d'un autre incident et cette fois, fort étrange! Un homme avait littéralement été broyé par une des voiles du bateau!

Le brun ne fit que froncer le nez, tournant de nouveau la page. L'homme n'avait pas encore parler de manifestation d'esprit, ou de monstre marin... Ça ne saurait tarder à venir, sans doute... Mais tout dépendant de quel côté il avait pénétré dans le Triangle... Depuis l'Europe, ou, comme eux, depuis les Caraïbes ?

La page suivante relatait qu'un des vagues, plus hautes que le navire, s'étaient mises à faire tanguer dangereusement le bateau, alors que le ciel semblait fort clair, malgré qu'on apercevait à peine les nuages, à travers l'étrange voile qui couvrait leur tête. Quand cette vague disparut, ce qui effraya tout le monde, ce fut le silence... Pas un bruit, même pas celui des vagues... Juste un silence lourd, pesant... Et c'est là qu'ils avaient vu le cimetière...

Le cimetière et ses vaisseaux en morceau et pourrissant, qui laissait présager qu'un immense désastre s'était produit, mais lequel ?

-Les fantômes, chuchota Harry. C'est sûrement eux...

Il continua pourtant sa lecture.

L'homme avait alors écrit de manière rapide, comme nerveuse. Il disait d'une manière assez brouillonne que des êtres bizarres apparaissait sur le bateau, qu'il y avait des rumeurs, des bruits étranges qui effrayaient les hommes et les passagers. Et alors, la panique avait commencé... Les formes fantomatiques venait jusqu'au pont et se saisissaient des plus faibles, les jetant par-dessus bord, décimant les rangs des nobles, les morts s'accumulant, personne ne dormant plus... D'immenses serpents de mer rodaient dans l'eau, attendant, attaquant, même parfois! Cela avait d'abord commencé par un, puis deux, puis trois, puis des dizaines! Ils avaient été submergés par ces monstres qui se jetaient presque sur le pont pour dévorer ce qu'ils atteignaient!

Harry ne put que frissonner, s'étant tendu dans son fauteuil. Les serpents de mers...

Il se leva dans son fauteuil, et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne l'ait touché, jetant un coup d'oeil à la mer, puis au cimetière.

C'était cela qui avait déchiqueté les bateaux, les broyant dans un étau destructeur. Ou alors, n'ayant plus âme qui vivent à bord, le navire avait continué tout droit, fonçant dans une épave...

Il ne peut s'empêcher de baisser la tête vers l'eau, regardant le liquide noirâtre d'un air effrayé. Il y en avait déjà un... Combien de temps avant que les autres n'arrivent ?

Harry se détourna de la fenêtre, regardant Draco dormir d'un sommeil paisible.

Combien de temps avant qu'ils soient vraiment tous en danger ? Que la vie de Draco soit en danger ? Qu'ils doivent tous se défendre, en espérant ne pas périr sous les crocs d'un de ces sales monstres ?

Visiblement, le bateau de noble était arrivé d'Europe car ils n'avaient pas affronté les mêmes dangers que le Survivor... Ce qui voulait clairement dire que le pire restait à venir!

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et s'approcha doucement de Draco, s'asseyant au sol et s'appuyant contre le lit, regardant le blond dormir.

On ne lui ferait rien... Ni à lui ni à Sirius! Pas tant qu'il pourrait ternir debout, une épée à la main! Tout près de lui, le blond gigota encore, rejetant légèrement l'oreiller et serrant plutôt la couverture.

Le brun le regarda avec tendresse, n'osant pourtant pas le toucher, de peur de le réveiller. Il finit pourtant par se relever, allant fermer le journal qui n'en disait pas plus, le capitaine ayant péri lors de l'invasion de serpent. Le pire était à venir, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire!

Un coup discret fut frappé à la porte, le faisant sursauter.

Harry soupira et rangea le livre. Décidément, il était trop nerveux. Il se dirigea par la suite vers la porte, allant ouvrir, ne voulant définitivement pas réveiller Draco. Sirius regarda le montant de bois d'un air assez perplexe mais secoua la tête.

-Harry... y'a un truc bizarre avec les jumeaux!

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, s'approchant.

-Comment, bizarre ?

-Bizarre comme le fait qu'ils soient en feu...

Harry le regarda d'un air abasourdi, sortant de sa cabine.

-Ils sont en feu ?

Il put voir alors avec stupéfaction que les jumeaux... étaient bel et bien en feu! Mais ils ne semblaient absolument pas souffrir de leur mal et regardaient leurs membres enflammés avec ébahissement, les hommes autour d'eux semblant terrifiés.

Harry, encore plus ébahit, s'approcha aussitôt d'eux, la porte se refermant derrière lui, sous les yeux médusés de Sirius.

Ce n'est pas que l'état des deux Princes le dérangeait, mais sur un bateau, fait tout de bois, ce n'était guère pratique et prudent, de surplus!

Fred et George, eux, semblaient ravit de leur condition.

« Keskispace ? »

« Rien Draco, dors! »

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, vous deux ?

-Mais rien! s'exclama George, bougeant un de ses bras, les flammes le suivant.

« Beuh... Personne! Bah, je me recouche! »

« Encore cette eau! »

-Mais ça saurait tarder, vu votre état...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde.

-Retournez à vos postes! aboya-t-il.

-Mais ce n'est pas notre intention! dit Fred.

-Et visiblement, ça ne fait que ce qu'on veut! renchérit George.

-Regardez! dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils tendirent leurs mains vers une des épaves, celles-ci s'enflammant aussitôt.

Harry ne put qu'être ébahit.

Les jumeaux contrôlaient le feu, comme lui contrôlaient tous les objets qui l'entourait, tout comme Draco pouvait voir dans ses souvenirs.

Mais à ce rythme, si ces deux là faisaient tout cramer autour d'eux, ils ne tarderaient pas à être envahit par les fantômes!

-C'est marrant! rit Fred, regardant le bateau brûler.

-Ça le sera moins quand on sera envahit par des revenants et des serpents de mer. Arrêtez de faire des conneries, et faites ce que vous avez à faire, ça vaudra mieux.

-Oh, ce que vous êtes rabats-joies! dit Fred, lui lançant un regard équivoque.

-T'en sera content quand on sortira d'ici en vie, répliqua simplement Harry, sur un ton plutôt sec et glacial.

Fred se contenta de tirer la langue fort puérilement.

Harry secoua la tête, ne lui prêtant que peu d'attention.

-Retournez travailler.

Les hommes obéirent aussitôt, les jumeaux y retournant, non sans grogner.

Satisfait, Harry jeta un dernier regard circulaire à tous, se retournant vers Sirius.

-Préviens-moi, si y'a quoique ce soit d'anormal... Et dis-moi quand tu auras sommeil, je sortirai...

-D'accord... J'irai sûrement dans les environs de minuit...

Harry acquiesça et s'approcha d'avantage de lui, baissant la voix.

-Fais attention... Je sais comment sont morts tous ces gens... Et c'est pas de la plus douce des manières... Garde l'oeil ouvert.

Le second hocha de la tête.

-Fais attention, toi aussi.

Son filleul acquiesça également.

-Tant qu'on finit pas digérer, ça va...

Il eut un bref sourire à l'intention de son parrain, le dépassant.

-Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

-T'éclaircir le situation… À plus tard Sirius...

Harry s'éloigna, retournant dans ses quartiers.

Draco semblait toujours dormir profondément, ce qui le fit sourire. Passant doucement devant le lit, il moucha les quelques chandelles qui éclairaient un peu trop ce coin, allant cette fois-ci s'asseoir à table, plutôt qu'à son bureau, dégainant son sabre et entreprenant de le nettoyer. Un petit moment passa ainsi alors qu'il s'assurait de la ligne parfaite de la lame, une simple bougie l'éclairant. Draco bougea de nouveau, se réveillant alors doucement. Il bailla, s'étendant dans le grand lit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui jeta un petit coup d'oeil, souriant doucement, continuant pourtant son activité, passant son index sur le fil de la lame, y laissant un peu de sang qui miroita étrangement à la lueur de la chandelle.

« Pas envie de bouger », pensa Draco, étalé de tout son long.

-Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il, baillant encore.

-Les jumeaux sont en feu... Je sais comment tous ces gens sont morts... Sinon, il n'y a pas eut de problèmes...

-Les jumeaux sont... en feu ? fit Draco, perplexe.

Harry acquiesça.

-L'eau, encore une fois...

-Heu... ils sont morts ? fit Draco, inquiet.

-Non... Je veux dire qu'ils contrôlent, le feu...

Il plaça son index dans sa bouche, suçant le sang un instant.

-Oh! Voilà qui va être amusant! dit Draco, se redressant et s'étendant. Et comment ses gens sont-ils morts ?

Harry plaça son arme sur la table, appuyant son coude sur celle, et appuyant par la suite sa tête dans sa main, regardant son amant.

-Au-delà du cimetière... Ou non loin, ils se sont fait attaquer par des serpents de mer, en dizaine... Et le nombre augmentait, alors qu'il s'approchait d'ici...

Draco le regarda d'un air inquiet, se levant pour rapidement passer le drap autour de sa taille et aller près de lui.

-Alors on doit s'attendre au pire, dit-il, s'asseyant sur ses genoux et appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

Harry glissa doucement un bras autour de lui, le regardant ainsi contre lui.

-Ce ne sont que quelques obstacles de plus, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Y'a aucune raison pour qu'on s'en sorte pas...

-Plusieurs, en fait, dit Draco, souriant. Mais soyons optimiste! Nous vaincrons!

Harry sourit doucement à son tour.

-Il n'y a aucune raison qu'on n'y arrive pas... Après un typhon, des serpents de mer, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une bagatelle! dit Draco, non sans rire.

Il se lova un peu mieux contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerai...

-Occupe-toi de toi, tout d'abord, et ensuite de moi, d'accord ?

Il embrassa son front.

-Mais on en est pas encore là...

-Mais m'occuper de toi,c'est m'occuper de moi! dit Draco, souriant et clignant ridiculement des paupières.

Il reprit pourtant son sérieux.

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, c'est vrai...

-Profitons de cette tranquillité, que nous avons encore, car, je te le dis, le pire est à venir, murmura de nouveau le brun.

Il sourit pourtant tendrement et glissa un doigt sur sa joue.

-Mais avec toi, je me demande bien quel danger pourrait m'atteindre...

-Aucun! répondit Draco, souriant alors que ses yeux brillaient de détermination. Sauf peut-être le danger « Sirius/Cuisinier »... Je ferai peut-être mieux d'aller préparer l'encas de la nuit, d'ailleurs! Ils ont du dévorer tout ce que j'avais fait pour la journée! Autant aller cuisiner un peu... Ou non, j'irai quand tu prendras la relève de Sirius!

Harry secoua la tête.

-Je n'y vais pas avant minuit... Pas question que tu es cuisiné à cette heure, tout de même! Tu devrais plutôt en profiter pour faire une longue nuit de sommeil...

-Je ne pourrais pas dormir bien en sachant que tu es sur le pont à surveiller un quelconque risque! Je cuisinerai puis j'irai réparer cette foutue poulie! Le bateau doit être en bon état pour affronter ce qui nous attend! En outre, ma lumière peut être utile pour les nuits sombres!

-Aaah, cet entêtement!

Il le serra doucement contre son torse.

-Dans ce cas, mieux vaut prendre du repos tout de suite... Ce ne sera pas inutile...

-J'ai déjà dormi, monsieur ma nounou! Et je suis en forme...! Cela dit, si tu vas dormir, alors j'irai également!

-Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas..., répliqua Harry, joyeux, se levant précautionneusement, Draco toujours dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas ? demanda Draco, l'air soupçonneux quant à la fin de sa phrase.

-Pour toi! Et pour que tu te reposes! rit Harry, se laissant tomber dans son lit, tout habillé.

-Tsss! fit Draco, l'air agacé. Tu dois te reposer, toi aussi! dit Draco, gigotant pour bien s'installer sur le lit et tirant Harry pour l'obliger à faire de même.

Harry se laissa sagement faire, sa couverture venant se rabattre d'elle-même sur eux.

-Je le fais, non ? Je suis au lit!

Draco eut un sourire et se dégagea du drap qu'il avait placé autour de son corps, le laissant tomber au sol pour ensuite simplement sourire.

-Mais tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir dormir! Fais-le, d'accord? Sirius viendra te chercher...

-Bien, bien... Je vais dormir quelques heures, mais c'est uniquement pour te faire plaisir...

-Aaah, qu'il est plaisant de voir que je te commande comme je le souhaite simplement avec un sourire, dit Draco, levant fièrement la tête.

Harry le poussa gentiment loin de lui.

-Cesse de te foutre de moi, ou c'est au sol que tu dormiras...

-Comment, au sol ? dit Draco, l'air outré. Alors que je suis complètement nu ou peu s'en faut! Mais j'attraperai froid! Ce serait catastrophique pour toi!

Harry rit doucement.

-Alors cesse de te payer ma tête et tu resteras tranquillement au chaud!

-Oh, mais j'ai d'autre endroit pour dormir au chaud! dit Draco, se relevant d'un air faussement boudeur.

Harry grommela et l'attrapa aussitôt par la taille, le ramenant aussitôt contre le matelas, et se couchant pratiquement sur lui.

-Bonne nuit...

-Harry, tu m'étouffes, protesta Draco.

-J'avais oublié que j'étais incroyablement lourd...

Il s'écarta pourtant, se laissant tomber sur son côté du lit.

Draco grogna.

-Reviens ici! dit Draco, le tirant pour le coucher sur lui. Tu étais simplement mal placé!

-Hmmm... J'aime bien être comme ça..., fit la voix étouffé de Harry, celui-ci se mettant à embrasser son cou.

Draco rit, le brun le chatouillant.

-Je m'en doute bien, dit-il, écartant les jambes pour ainsi mieux placer le brun. Mais nous devons dormir. Alors soit sage!

Harry finit par arrêter de faire n'importe quoi, se couchant sagement contre lui, et fermant les yeux.

-Très bien. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, répondit Draco, déposant un baiser dans son cou à son tour.

Harry ne rajouta pas un mot de plus, sombrant étrangement vite dans un sommeil sans rêve. Souriant doucement, le blond mit plus de temps à l'y rejoindre, sans doute parce qu'il avait déjà dormi un peu avant. Il ne fit que somnoler doucement, s'enivrant de la respiration endormie de Harry, de son visage paisible et de son corps contre le sien, planant aux limites de la conscience. Il finit pourtant par s'endormir à son tour, rejoignant Harry dans les bras de Morphée, la nuit semblant dès lors passer plus vite, comme si le temps avait été accéléré.

Au alentour de minuit, Sirius pénétra silencieusement dans la cabine comme il l'avait dit, s'approchant doucement du lit et trouvant Draco et Harry dans la même position, tous deux n'ayant que très peu bouger, la couverture étant tout de même tomber au sol.

Se penchant au-dessus d'eux, Sirius secouant doucement son filleul, celui-ci releva la tête, cherchant autour de lui ce qui se passait, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

-C'est l'heure petit, dit Sirius, n'osant pas regarder Draco (qui était quand même à moitié nu) de peur de se faire encore enguirlander par son filleul.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se levant précautionneusement de son lit, de peur de réveiller Draco, la couverture venant recouvrir aussitôt, de nouveau, son amant, alors que le brun se dirigeait vers la table, se saisissant de son sabre et le glissant dans sa ceinture, se recoiffant par la suite, toujours sans avoir prononcer le moindre mot.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa tentative échoua. Déranger par l'absence de Harry, Draco se réveilla, se redressant d'un mouvement las tout en disant un vague « Tricheur » à moitié endormi.

-Devrais continuer à dormir, ne fit que répondre Harry, étouffant un bâillement, et se retournant vers Sirius, afin d'apprendre les nouvelles des dernières heures.

-La méfiance est à son comble. Le meurtre de Yarr les a découragé à se mutiner, mais à mon avis, ils vont se ressaisir. Il faut se méfier le plus possible et surtout; se montrer sûr de nous! C'est là la clef. En outre... Il serait bien que le Prince soit sur le pont le plus souvent possible... Sa petite prestation a quand même touché les hommes et ils se sentent rassurer en le voyant.

Harry acquiesça.

-Et du côté du Triangle ? Pas de bestioles qui ont essayés de sauter sur le pont pour tous nous dévorer ? Ou quelques revenants qui se seraient approchés pour nous éventrer ?

-Pas à première vue, mais y'a deux serpents de mer, maintenant...

Harry jura, mais acquiesça tout de même.

« Gééééénial! »

-Tu peux aller dormir, Sirius...

-Même si tu me l'avais interdit, je l'aurais fait! dit le Second. Je suis épuisé!

Harry sourit et le laissa filer, jetant un coup d'oeil à Draco.

-Je vais me dépêcher à sortir, moi...

-D'accord. Je vais cuisiner et je te rejoins sur le pont pour rassurer l'équipage par ma... lumineuse présence!

Harry rit doucement.

-Par la douce lumière que tu es, en effet...

Lui faisant un clin d'oeil, il sortit rapidement de la pièce. Assis gentiment sur le lit, Draco attendait, souriant quand il le vit entrer avec précipitation.

-Tu avais donc si peur que je n'y aille moi-même ?

-Avec toi, on peut s'attendre à tout, fit Harry, moqueusement, déposant ses vêtements près de lui et se penchant pour l'embrasser avec légèreté.

-J'estime que tu t'es déjà mit assez en colère à cause de ta jalousie aujourd'hui, dit Draco. Je vais te ménager un peu, pour le temps de la traversée de ce foutu Triangle!

-C'est trop aimable à toi...

Il rit doucement, l'embrassant de nouveau, avant de se redresser.

-Mais je vais te laisser aller préparer de quoi nourrir les affamés qu'il y a sur le pont...

-Trop aimable, Monsieur le Capitaine Potter, dit Draco, se levant pour enfiler son pantalon. Et le Capitaine sera sans doute ravi que je lui apporte quelque chose à grignoter, non ?

-De quoi me délecter ne serait pas de refus. Quelques choses de savoureux fait par de si habiles mains ne se refusent pas...

-Plutôt que de raconter n'importe quoi, va donc travailler!

-Bien, bien, je vais aller faire travailler mes propres mains si habiles..., fit Harry, souriant d'un air moqueur.

-Habiles... Je ne sais pas... Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus testé! Mais va donc les faire travailler, histoire qu'elles reprennent l'habitude de bouger un peu!

Harry sourit d'un air dangereux et se penchant d'avantage vers lui.

-Ça, tu le regretteras, souffla-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant celle de Draco, avant qu'il ne tourne brusquement les talons.

« Essaye de ne pas établir ta vengeance dans ce Triangle, cher Amour », lui dit Draco par pensée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas également lui parler par pensée ? Roooh! »

Harry s'avança sur le pont, un léger sourire aux lèvres, jugeant rapidement la situation, alors qu'il s'approchait du bastingage, jetant un coup d'oeil aux serpents.

Ceux-ci nageaient autour du bateau, semblant le narguer d'avantage alors qu'ils se croisaient, comme deux amis riant du mauvais coup qu'ils allaient faire.

Harry prit un air mauvais.

-On verra, ce qu'on verra, vous deux, dit-il à voix basse, les plantant là, allant plutôt rejoindre Aléna, sur la passerelle.

La jeune femme le regarda approcher et lui sourit, bien que nerveusement.

-Ils ont l'air de savoir quelque chose d'effrayant, dit-elle en désignant les serpents.

« Idiot qui ne comprends pas,

La légende qui comme ça...

Dit qu'une gitane,

Implora la Lune jusqu'au lever du jour... »

-Ils ont pas seulement l'air, crois-moi... Ne les quitte pas trop des yeux, ou tu pourrais avoir une mauvaise surprise, la conseilla Harry, regardant dans les alentours.

-J'ai pas l'intention de le faire, dit Aléna. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux bien guider le bateau...

« Pleurant elle demandait,

Un gitan qui voudrait,

L'épouser par amour »

« Tu auras ton homme, femme brune,

Du ciel répondit la pleine lune,

Mais il faut me donner,

Ton enfant le premier,

Dès qu'il te sera né » ne put que penser Harry, ne pouvant pas vraiment chanter...

Le brun acquiesça face aux paroles de la jeune femme.

-T'iras dormir quand tu en auras envie... Je te remplacerai...

Aléna hocha de la tête.

-Z'en faites pas, Capitaine! Sirius m'a un peu relevé tout à l'heure et j'ai dormi!

« Celle qui pour un homme

Son enfant immole,

Bien peu l'aurait aimé. »

-Je te laisse notre sort entre les mains alors...

Lui souriant - chose plutôt rare, vis-à-vis du capitaine, envers un de ses matelot - il se détourna et sauta sur le pont, ne prenant pas la peine d'emprunter les escaliers.

« Lune tu veux être mère

Tu ne trouves pas l'amour

Qui exauce ta prière

Dis-moi lune d'argent

Toi qui n'as pas de bras

Comment bercer l'enfant

Hijo de la luna. », continuait de chanter Draco mentalement.

Un peu plus loin devant Harry, près de la proue, un des hommes cessa de travailler, regardant devant lui d'un air idiot.

Harry se retourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils et s'approchant de lui.

-Crivey! C'est pas le moment de rêvasser!

-Heu... Mais... heu... Capitaine... Le bateau, il...

« D'un gitan cannelle

Naquit l'enfant

Tout comme l'hermine,

Il était blanc,

Ses prunelles grises

Pas couleur olive

Fils albinos de lune

Maudit sois tu, bâtard!

T'es la fils d'un gadjo

T'es le fils d'un blafard. »

-Mais quoi ? Il quoi, le bateau ?

Harry s'approcha d'avantage.

-Il eut... Il brille!

« Lune tu veux être mère,

Tu ne trouves pas l'amour,

Qui exauce ta prière,

Dis-moi lune d'argent,

Toi qui n'as pas de bras,

Comment bercer l'enfant,

Hijo de la luna. »

Harry se pencha aussitôt, voyant que, en effet, la Survivor scintillait tout autant que Draco. Il se redressa aussitôt, ébahit.

« Draco, par tous les Dieux! »

Il se tourna aussitôt, constatant que la lumière se propageait. Cela commençait à la proue, une petite lueur argentée imprégnant le bois, couvrant le sol, se répandant sur les voiles et sur les mâts. Dans l'eau, les serpents se mirent à s'agiter violemment, s'éloignant de plusieurs mètres du navire, comme si la simple vue de la lumière leur causait grande souffrance.

« Le gitan se croyant déshonoré, continuait Draco.

Couteau en main sa femme alla trouver,

L'enfant n'est pas de moi,

Tu m'as trompé, je vois!

A mort il l'a blessa,

Et l'enfant dans ses bras,

La colline il monta,

Là haut l'abandonna... »

Harry tourna brusquement les talons, et en quelques enjambées, il fut dans la coursive, courrant presque à la coquerie, dans laquelle il déboula brusquement. Occupé à couper joyeusement des carottes, Draco chantait carrément à voix haute et non simplement en pensée. Il s'interrompit pourtant en voyant le brun.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il, le regardant.

-Pas vraiment, mais viens voir! Il se passe quelque chose!

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que Draco dégageait la même intensité de lumière que le navire.

Le blond hocha de la tête, reposant son couteau et le légume, le suivant patiemment.

Harry l'entraîna vers le pont, marchant toujours d'un pas vif, lui ouvrant la porte et lui dévoilant le spectacle qui se déroulait sur le pont. Draco écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur, regardant autour de lui et ne remarquant même pas que ses cheveux se soulevaient tout seul alors qu'il brillait de concert avec le navire.

-Ça a commencer... quand tu as commencé à chanter, fit doucement Harry.

Draco le regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Cela serait arriver parce que j'ai chanter ? demanda Draco.

-Parce que tu as chanté cette chanson, probablement... mais peut-être également parce que tu es le concerné de la chanson!

Draco hésita un instant, regardant le bateau devant lui.

-Lune tu veux être mère,

Tu ne trouves pas l'amour,

Qui exauce ta prière,

Dis moi lune d'argent,

Toi qui n'as pas de bras,

Comment bercer l'enfant,

Hijo de la luna.

Le navire sembla aussitôt briller un peu plus, alors qu'il semblait filer soudain plus vite, un vent surnaturel gonflant les voiles, donnant l'impression que le Survivor filait au-dessus de l'eau. Draco lança un regard perplexe à Harry puis sourit.

-Et bien, je sais ce que je vais faire, maintenant...

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air intriguer.

-Et que vas-tu faire ?

-Chanter, je suppose, dit le blond. Après m'être occupé du repas!

Harry sourit.

-Maintenant, le crois-tu que tu es le Fils de la Lune ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je crois, dit Draco, souriant lui aussi.

-En effet...

Il l'embrassa doucement, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient à l'écart de tous.

-Allez... retourne à tes occupations...

-Oui Capitaine! dit Draco, filant rapidement.

Harry le regarda s'en aller, souriant toujours, allant lui-même s'occuper de ce qu'il avait à faire, notamment d'ordonner aux hommes d'arrêter de rêvasser devant la luminosité du navire. Les pirates se remirent aussitôt au travail, craignant les foudres de l'homme.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement, les voyant tous aussi soumit. Finalement il avait retrouvé son entière autorité. Bien! Très bien! Ils allaient tous apprendre qu'on ne s'élevait pas contre lui impunément.

Une heure passa ainsi, plutôt calmement, les serpents se tenant à l'écart, les hommes travaillant avec une docilité exemplaire, le calme régnant à bord, le bateau brillant toujours autant.

Draco finit par ressortir, tenant deux gamelles fumantes et deux cuillères, un bout de pain dans chaque poche. Il chercha Harry des yeux et alla rapidement près de lui, lui tendant sa part.

-Bon appétit, Capitaine...

Harry lui sourit avec reconnaissance, lui prenant son récipient, appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, ses mains étant glacées.

-Merci Draco, répondit-il plongeant la cuillère dans la gamelle.

Le blond sourit et enleva le morceau de pain de sa poche, le lui fourrant dans la sienne.

-Pour nettoyer la gamelle après! dit-il, commençant lui aussi à manger.

Harry acquiesça, ne répondant pas, la bouche pleine, s'appuyant contre le bastingage et lançant un air narquois aux serpents qui levèrent la tête vers lui, ouvrant une gueule béante dans sa direction, dévoilant une série de crocs incroyablement acérés.

Draco plissa les yeux et chantonna, mine de rien:

-Et quand l'enfant joue et sourit,

De joie aussi la Lune s'arrondit

Et quand l'enfant pleure,

Elle décroît pour lui faire un berceau de lumière.

La lumière s'accroissant de nouveau, les bêtes s'éloignèrent vivement, poussant d'étranges bruits dans leur direction, Harry suivant leur procession des yeux, continuant de manger.

-Je peux nous protéger de nuit, mais de jour, ça ne changera rien, dit Draco, grimaçant.

-C'est déjà très bien, si tu veux mon avis... De jour, nous pourrons les voir s'approcher plus aisément!

-C'est surtout que ma lumière n'aura plus aucun effet, dit Draco, une moue sur le visage.

-De jours, on sera tous plus nombreux sur le pont... Et toi, tu dormiras, de toute façon... Tu ne peux pas veiller de nuit, et rester debout de jour!

-Et toi non plus, dit Draco, le regardant en coin, mangeant ensuite un peu.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Non, mais je dormirai quelques heures après le déjeuner... puis un peu avant minuit, question que je ne m'endorme pas pendant mon quart.

Draco eut une moue.

-Tu dormiras plus longtemps que ça! dit-il. Et ne discute pas!

-Allons... Je dormirai suffisamment longtemps avec cet horaire...

-Non, et tu le sais! dit Draco, brandissant sa cuillère vers lui.

Harry haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, continuant de manger.

-Je ne peux pas aller dormir avec que Sirius ne se soit réveillé... Donc je resterai quelques heures debout, en matinée... et puisque ce sera le déjeuner peu de temps après, il vaudrait mieux que je reste éveillé. J'aurai faim, de toute façon...

-Mais je n'ai pas mangé pour rien, idiot! Tu iras manger plus tôt que prévu et tu iras te coucher quand Sirius se lèvera! Fin de la discutions!

Harry le regarda de façon amusée.

-Tu t'inquiètes un peu trop de mon cas, je crois...

-Pas du tout! Imagine qu'ils attaquent et que tu es mal reposé, hu ? Ce serait mal de te battre si tu n'as pas toutes tes forces!

Harry dû reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

-Très bien, je me plierai à tes heures afin d'être bien reposé!

Il termina sa gamelle, épongeant ce qui restait à l'intérieur, à l'aide de son morceau de pain. Draco sourit victorieusement, continuant de manger.

« Nia nia nia nia! J'ai gagné et toc! »

Harry pouffa légèrement face à ses gamineries, avalant le dernier bout de pain, léchant par la suite ses doigts afin de les nettoyer. Draco se contenta de sourire, commençant à son tour à nettoyer sa propre gamelle avec attention.

Harry et Draco passèrent ainsi le reste de la nuit à l'extérieur, le blond faisant les réparations de la poulie, Harry allant s'occuper de la barre, Aléna allant dormir.

Les serpents restèrent la plupart du temps éloignés d'eux, craintifs de cette lumière si étrange qui se dégageait du navire, l'atmosphère restant tout de même tendit à bord, chacun aux aguets, le Capitaine ne faisant pas que guetter les monstres marins, mais également les revenants, le Survivor se faufilant de justesse entre les épaves, les voix surnaturelles se faisant entendre tout autour d'eux. Des lueurs étranges brillaient dans les bateaux vides, angoissant les marins qui étaient réellement peu rassurés. Mais la lumière de Draco semblait tenir en respect tout danger, rassurant ainsi un peu les hommes.

Ainsi passa le temps, l'angoisse étant maître à bord, alors que la lune faisait son cycle dans le ciel, tous espérant que la lumière du jour ferait de nouveau son apparition, apportant un peu d'apaisement. Leur prière fut enfin exaucé, le soleil, bien que caché, se levant doucement, à leur grand soulagement. Dès lors, les voix semblèrent se taire, les lumières s'éteignant peu à peu, les serpents se rapprochant pourtant indéniablement d'eux, plus nombreux!

Draco, accoudé à la proue, les comptait avec une certaine appréhension. Harry ne semblait pas plus confiant envers eux, se demandant quand ils se décideraient à attaquer, et si chacun seraient prêt à défendre sa vie. Après tout, un serpent de mer avait de quoi effrayer bien plus qu'un mercenaire. Sirius se leva finalement, Draco le repérant aussitôt et lançant un regard plus qu'équivoque à Harry. Celui-ci feignit de l'ignorer, bien que la fatigue pesait sur lui, continuant de manier la barre et faisant contourner au navire les épaves entassées les unes contre les autres. Draco grogna.

« Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher! »

Harry le défia du regard, alors que son parrain s'approchait de lui, et l'invectivait d'aller dormir, voyant bien qu'il tenait à peine debout. Grimaçant, vaincu, Harry finit par céder, lui laissant les commandes. Draco eut un sourire joyeux.

« Non mais! » ajouta-t-il pour la forme.

Secouant la tête, le brun emprunta l'escalier, cette fois-ci, descendant sur le pont et jetant un dernier regard menaçant à l'équipage, avant d'entrer dans ses quartiers et de refermer la porte derrière lui, s'y appuyant, et soupirant de lassitude.

Son regard fut pourtant bien vite attirer vers son lit, et il entreprit fort rapidement à se dévêtir, pressé de s'y glisser, soudainement.

Sur le pont, Draco sourit de contentement, allant jusqu'à la barre.

-Heureusement que tu es intervenu! Je ne savais comment l'en convaincre!

-Peut-être en lui disant que tu viendrais le chercher par la peau des fesses... Je suis certain qu'il aurait adoré que tu le traînes jusqu'à son lit...

-Mpfff... Vous êtes tous des pervers, sur ce bateau! dit Draco. J'espérais que toi, au moins, tu ferais preuve de calme!

-Je suis calme... Mais n'oublies pas sur quel genre de bateau tu es, p'tit...

-Oh, je n'oublie pas! Un bateau plein de rats lubriques!

Sirius parut apprécié la plaisanterie, car il éclata de rire.

-C'est un fait...

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé, avant de se reprendre.

-Mais tu devrais pas aussi aller dormir, toi ?

-Moi ? Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que Harry n'est plus dans le coin...

-Et ? fit le blond, perplexe quant à ce que voulais dire Draco.

Sirius ricana.

-Et que je me demande ce que tu vas faire maintenant...

-Veiller au grain! dit Draco. Ils sont vraiment nombreux...

-Je ne suis pas trop de cet avis, intervint pourtant une voix, Harry ne semblant pas avoir apprécier le fait qu'il ne soit pas venu le rejoindre.

Draco sursauta et se retourna, grimaçant.

-Tu ne devrais pas... dormir, toi ? dit Draco, enlevant sa chemise pour la plaquer sur le torse du brun.

Celui-ci leva les yeux ciel, reculant.

-Si, mais toi aussi, il me semble!

-Je dois surveiller ton sommeil, tu l'oublies ? demanda Draco. Et garde cette chemise contre toi!

-Mais non, je suis très bien ainsi! Et tu viens dormir également! Tu as passé la nuit à courir partout!

-Toi aussi! Alors va dormir!

-Seulement si tu viens!

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Faut qu'il aille cacher ce foutu torse... »

-Bon, bon, ça va, j'y vais!

Harry ricana, satisfait, tournant les talons et retournant dans sa cabine, Draco le suivant.

Maugréant contre les pirates exhibitionnistes, le blond le suivait, fusillant quiconque regardait SON pirate de trop près. Celui-ci finit par refermer la porte derrière eux, jetant un regard amusé à Draco.

-C'est ça, marre toi! dit Draco, bougon.

-Mais pas du tout...

Il se dirigea vers son lit, replaçant la couverture qu'il avait rejeté, en allant chercher son amant.

-Viens plutôt dormir, tu veux ?

Draco eut un léger air agacé mais finit par se diriger vers le lit, s'asseyant dessus pour défaire ses bottes, non sans avoir jeté sa chemise sur une chaise.

Harry, couché sur le dos, le regarda tranquillement faire, étouffant un bâillement, soudain assez impatient que Draco se glisse sous les couvertures à son tour. Le blond le fit rapidement, surpris de sentir son corps si heureux d'être enfin couché, qui plus est aux côtés de son amant. Harry sourit et l'enveloppa aussitôt dans ses bras, le serrant doucement et fermant les yeux, soupirant de bien-être.

-Dis-moi... Est-ce une impression ou est-ce que je remplace ton nounours ?

Harry grogna.

-Raconte pas de connerie, tu veux ? Cet ourson, je vais le mettre sous clef, si ça peut t'empêcher de dire des trucs comme ça!

-Je te l'interdis! répliqua Draco. C'est un souvenir important, après tout!

-Alors t'sais ce que t'as à faire...

Il sourit doucement.

-Et non, pour te répondre, tu le remplaces pas...

Draco eut un sourire tendre et se lova contre lui.

-Tant mieux! Car je me serais posé des questions si tu faisais ce que nous faisons avec ta peluche!

Harry rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, avant d'être prit d'un éclat de rire.

-Je me poserais aussi des questions sur moi-même!

Le blond sourit, embrassant ses lèvres.

-Bonne... heu... Journée, Harry!

-Dors bien, mon ange, chuchota celui-ci, se blottissant confortablement dans son lit.

Draco se contenta de sourire et ferma les yeux, s'endormant aussitôt.

Harry ne tarda pas à faire de même, s'enfuyant au pays des rêves, serrant toujours le Prince contre lui.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Harry et Draco dormaient toujours profondément, reprenant des forces, vu la nuit blanche qu'ils venaient de passer. Ils furent pourtant réveillé en sursaut, un choc ébranlant tout le navire. Le blond se redressa d'un coup, les cheveux ébouriffés et les oreilles bourdonnantes.

-Hu ? fit-il, les yeux troubler par le repos.

Harry pour sa part avait chuté hors du lit, étant trop près du bord, et regardait autour de lui d'un air hébété, assis au sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il y eut un second choc.

-Soit on frappe contre quelque chose, dit Draco, se réveillant totalement et bondissant pour mettre ses bottes et sa chemise. Soit on nous attaque!

Harry fut debout à son tour en moins de deux, attrapant également ses bottes qu'il enfila le plus rapidement possible, le bateau étant de nouveau secoué.

Grommelant, il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre sa chemise, attrapant plutôt son sabre.

-Mets ta foutu chemise tout de suite! gronda Draco, attrapant ses propres armes.

-Oh, c'est pas le moment, Draco!

-Tu la mets ou tu ne sors pas! Peu m'importe que ce bateau s'effondre autour de nous! Mets ta chemise!

Harry gronda et l'attrapa, l'enfilant rapidement.

-Voilà! Maintenant on peut sortir!

Vivement il se dirigea vers la porte l'ouvrant, sortant sur le pont. Draco le suivit tout aussi vite, regardant aussitôt ce qu'il se passait. De l'eau était envoyé sur le pont, par petites vagues et tout les hommes, près du bastingage, fixait la mer, semblant terrorisé.

-Poussez-vous, gronda Harry, déjà près d'eux, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au bastingage, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus bord, les serpents, en dizaine, tournant en rond et semblant les narguer tout en aspergeant l'équipage.

Ils donnaient parfois des coups de queue sur le bateau, ce qui expliquait les chocs violents qui avaient réveillé les deux amants.

Harry jura, se retournant.

-Vous attendez qu'ils sautent à bord et vous bouffe tous ? Allez plus loin!

Mais aucun des hommes n'obéirent, trop occuper à regarder les serpents grouillant autour d'eux.

La jeune femme s'empressa d'obéir, s'en allant près du mât de vigie, ramassant une corde au sol, et revenant aussitôt vers Sirius, qui la prit.

Le Second entreprit aussitôt de coincer la barre avec, la nouant solidement pour ensuite s'en écarter.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, on va droit devant, dit Sirius.

-Au moins y'a plus d'épaves! répliqua Harry, cherchant Draco des yeux, le découvrant en train de monter au plus haut mât.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? »

Sans plus sans préoccuper, il se retourna plutôt vers la bastingage, les monstres ayant recommencé à abattre leur queue sur la coque.

Un peu plus loin, se balançant comme un singe dans les cordages, Draco escaladait le plus haut mât, bien décidé à voir les environs. Il s'arrêta finalement, juché sur le grand hunier, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

« Et merde! »

Harry releva aussitôt la tête vers lui.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Bien évidemment, aucune réponse ne vint.

À bâbord les têtes des serpents s'élevèrent à leur hauteur, les hommes reculant aussitôt de l'autre côté du navire, terrifiés. Fred et George, qui étaient également sur le pont, se mirent à bombarder les créatures de flammes, les faisant légèrement reculer.

Voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient les atteindre de là, une bonne partie des monstres passèrent sous le navire, réapparaîssant à tribord, les coinçant.

Les hommes tirèrent alors leur sabre, bien décidé soudainement à se battre contre les monstres.

« HARRY! Les Fantômes, Harry! s'exclama mentalement Draco. Ils arrivent! »

-Oh putain!

Le brun tourna la tête, remarquant que, en effet, une bonne douzaine d'épaves les suivaient.

Il sortit son sabre à son tour, Sirius l'imitant.

-Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir...

-C'est à dire pas grand-chose, fit Sirius, soupirant. Enfin... Fonçons!

Son filleul ne répondit rien, sautant sur le pont, le premier serpent faisant également preuve de témérité et s'embarquant à bord. Aussitôt, les hommes foncèrent dessus, commençant à l'attaquer avec leur sabre, taillant la chaire de la créature de toutes leur forces.

Voyant leur confrère attaquer, les autres créatures passèrent à leur tour à l'attaque, les pirates se retrouvant aussitôt submerger par le nombre, mais ne se décourageant pas, se laissant à corps perdu dans la bataille, Sirius et Harry comprit. Perché sur son mât, Draco attaquait également, décochant des coups d'épée aux serpents qui s'élançaient trop haut tout en essayant de descendre pour rejoindre les pirates.

Les reptiles, après s'être accommodé de tout ce va et vient et se mirent à planter leurs crocs dans tout ce qu'il pouvait, déchiquetant les pauvres corps, tout autant que le bateau, faisant un vrai carnage.

« On va tous être décimé! » ne put que penser Harry, coupant net un morceau du corps d'un serpent, celui-ci poussant un rugissement et faisant volte-face pour le mordre... étant brusquement repoussé par une force invisible.

Harry, tout d'abord hébété, se regarda un bref instant, un sourire dangereux apparaissant sur son visage. Intéressant! Très intéressant!  
Aussitôt, sans plus aucune crainte, il se jeta de nouveau dans la mêlée, taillant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Perché sur son mât, Draco eut fort à faire lorsqu'un serpent s'enroula autour de celui-ci, cassant et détachant les voiles. Le bois craqua mais le blond ne s'en inquiéta pas, fonçant sur la créature et essayant de la faire lâcher prise.

Le bruit sinistre du craquement s'était pourtant fait entendre de partout, Harry levant la tête et jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet à Draco, écarquillant les yeux en voyant dans quel position qu'il se trouvait, et sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien pour lui.

« Merde, merde, merde! »

Il trancha violemment la langue qu'une des bestioles dardait sur lui, un sang noirâtre giclant et l'aspergeant.

Les hommes, bien que gêner par les voiles tombant sur leur tête, continuaient de se battre avec acharnement, malgré les cris de détresse de leur camarade.

Sur son mât, Draco continuait de donner ses coups de sabre, se tenant bien au bois pour ne pas tomber et glisser.

Derrière le Survivor, les navires fantômes se rapprochaient de plus en plus, menaçant bientôt de les prendre en tenaille.

À bord du bateau pirate pourtant, personne ne semblant se découragé, trois serpents ayant déjà trépassés.

Les autres étaient pourtant là, se jetant sur le pont, attrapant au passage un marin ou deux, les tuant de leurs dents acérées ou les jetant simplement par dessus bord où ils étaient aussitôt dévorés.

Et alors, au grand dam de Harry, un second serpent alla s'attaquer au mât, essayant désespérément d'en faire tomber Draco, des fissures apparaissant. Le bois craquait de plus en plus et, sous l'oeil horrifié des marins, le montant de bois commençait à pencher légèrement.

-Connard de serpent! J'vais tous les étriper! gronda Harry, tranchant à grands coups de lame la tête d'un, se rapprochant ainsi un peu plus de mât, l'obstacle passé.

Un autre craquement plus sinistre encore se fit entendre et le mât commença à s'effondrer, se retrouvant rapidement à l'horizontal, défonçant un morceau du bastingage et pendant dans le vide, penchant dangereusement vers la mer.

Harry grinça des dents, Draco y étant toujours, le serpent, l'air plus que satisfait, se mettant à s'enrouler autour, et s'avancer par ce fait vers le blond.

Le blond se cramponnait au mât, essayant de remonter sur le bateau – il était plus dans le vide qu'autre chose. Quand il y parvint enfin, évitant un coup de mâchoire, ce fut pour constater avec horreur que, couper des hommes par le mât, il était entouré de serpents.

Quelques autres étaient restés à bord, essayant de continuer de décimer les rangs des pirates, mais la plupart, à présent, l'entourait, le regardait d'un air cruel et... affamé.

Debout sur le mât qui continuait de pencher dangereusement, un des reptiles continuant de cheminer vers lui en s'entortillant autour de la poutre, tardant de la langue et, alors qu'il ouvrait la gueule, prêt à l'avaler, un étrange phénomène se produisit.

Trop occupé à se battre, personne n'avait remarqué que le ciel s'assombrissait doucement, une légère sphère se plaçant lentement mais sûrement devant le soleil. Et alors que Draco fermait les yeux, à genoux sur le sol, il se mit à briller plus fort qu'avant, le bateau s'illuminant lui aussi, la nuit envahissant totalement le ciel. Aussitôt, se fut la panique sur le navire, les serpents, du moins, ceux qui étaient toujours vivants, plongèrent aussitôt à l'eau, complètement terrorisés, ondulant aussi vite que possible dans la mer, s'éloignant de cette lumière vive qui les aveuglait et brûlaient leurs écailles à son contact.

Les fantômes poussèrent un cri similaire et les épaves firent chemin inverse, comme poursuivie par les pires démons du monde.

Harry, pour sa part, au milieu de tout cela, les cheveux défaits et en sueur, avait levé la tête vers le ciel, regardant l'Éclipse.

Draco avait légèrement ouvert les yeux, surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait plus aucun serpent près de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, étonné de voir que le soleil était totalement recouvert par la Lune. Comme un seul homme, le regard de tous convergèrent vers lui, l'incompréhension se lisant sur le visage, faisant rapidement place pour à la reconnaissance et au soulagement.

Draco, lui, avait tourné son regard vers l'arrière, consterné de ne plus voir aucun serpent ni épave à l'horizon.

« Heuu... D'accord... C'est... bizarre »

« Reviens plutôt ici, avant de tomber à l'eau! »

Harry avait également baissé les yeux sur lui, le regardant. Ne l'entendant pas du tout, Draco resta immobile, continuant de regarder l'horizon avec ébahissement.

Harry donna quelques ordres rapides, faisant revenir sur terre les marins, ordonnant qu'on jette à la mer les corps de serpents toujours à bord, et qu'on nettoie tout...

Il releva par la suite la tête vers la Lune.

« Faites qu'elle reste là encore un moment! »

Alors Harry finit par s'avancer jusqu'au mât, ne s'y aventurant pourtant pas.

-Draco ? Ça va ?

Encore trop étonné que pour s'apercevoir qu'on lui parlait, le blond fixait le ciel, sous le choc.

-Draco! répéta Harry, un peu plus fort.

Le blond sursauta et se retourna, regardant Harry de ses yeux d'argent.

-Heu... Oui oui, ça va...

Le brun acquiesça.

-Tu devrais venir maintenant... Avant que ça décide de s'effondrer.

Il désigna le mât.

Draco regarda le mât et hocha de la tête, l'escaladant avec méfiance, revenant doucement vers Harry.

Celui-ci s'écarta pour qu'il puisse remettre les pieds à bord, lui souriant doucement, avant de tourner la tête vers les hommes qui s'occupaient de la sale besogne de tout nettoyer, à présent que le danger était écarté.

-Quelle poisse que le mât soit cassé, dit Draco, grimaçant.

-On a du temps devant nous pour le réparer... du moins, j'espère. Et comme toujours tu feras des merveilles...

-Si on m'en laisse le temps! dit Draco. La lune ne va pas rester indéfiniment devant le soleil!

-Tu as des hommes pour t'aider, ce qui ne sera pas de trop, j'ai bien l'impression...

Il leva de nouveau la tête vers le ciel, la lune se reflétant dans ses yeux.

-Si tu as besoin de moi et eh bien... Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler...

Harry s'éloigna, pendant enfin à ranger son sabre dans sa ceinture, s'essuyant un tant soi peu le visage de tout le sang noirâtre et pestilentiel qui le couvrait.

Draco se tourna vers les hommes, regardant autour de lui d'un air légèrement égaré avant de se secouer.

-TOI, LÀ! Va me chercher du bois! Tout ce que tu peux! George! Fais-moi plaisir et va me faire la patte de pomme de terre qu'on mangeait quand on était petit! En grande quantité! Fred, Aléna et Zevoup! Vous me trouver des cordages! Vous quatre, vous nettoyer le pont à fond! Et le premier qui n'a pas fini dans cinq minutes, c'est triple entraînement quand on sort de ce Triangle!

Harry amusé, ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers l'équipage, entrant plutôt dans ses quartiers après s'être assuré que Sirius n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Là, il se rendit à son bureau, déroulant une de ses cartes.

-Foutu étoiles qui se montrent pas bien, marmonna-t-il, traçant tout de même quelques lignes, par rapport au Triangle qu'il avait dessiné, quelques jours plus tôt.

Un sourire, bien que pâle, se dessina sur son visage. Deux ou trois journées encore, et ils seraient tous tirés d'affaire.

Il laissa là la carte, s'écartant du bureau et se déshabillant plutôt, jetant ses vêtements sale sur la table, fouillant dans son coffre à vêtements à la recherche de propres, écoutant d'une oreille distraire les commentaires qui fusaient sur le pont.

Sur le pont, Draco donnait des ordres, sa voix claquant presque férocement alors qu'il indiquait à tous comment attacher le mât, comment se positionner pour bien le tirer et le dresser au bon endroit. Il s'occupait en même temps de sa colle spéciale, donnant des conseils à Fred, exhortant les nettoyeurs à se bouger encore plus. Finalement, cinq minutes après, comme il l'avait demandé, tout était prêt.

-On tire à trois! gronda Draco. Et le premier qui fait déconner le mécanisme se retrouve à la mer... A trois! Un... Deux... Trois!

Tout les hommes – et Aléna – se mirent à tirer de toutes leur force, le mât s'élevant alors.

-Très bien, vous me maintenez ce mât droit le temps que je répare! Le premier qui lâche, je lui fais la même chose qu'à Bill!

S'emparant du sceau, Draco courut jusqu'au pied du mât, prenant au passage les morceaux de bois, les taillant avec une rapidité étonnante pour ensuite les enduire de pâtes et les fixer. Les hommes suaient sang et eau, tenant leur corde alors que le blond taillait et fixait.

-Bon, les hommes postés sur les mâts, vous tirer à vôtre tour et ceux sur le sol arrêté ! Maintenant!

Comme par magie, le mât s'éleva, soutenu en fait par dix hommes perchés dans les autres mâts. Draco fixa les pièces sur le mât, le recouvrit de pâtes et fit signe aux autres hommes.

-Vous le tenez bien! Il faut le faire glisser en douceur quand je le dirais! Clair?

Les hommes hochèrent de la tête et Draco en profita pour placer encore un peu de pâtes, mais cette fois, sur le morceau du mât que l'on voyait dans le plancher.

-Maintenant! cria-t-il lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Les hommes perchés lâchèrent leur corde et ceux au sol soutinrent le mât élevé avec difficulté. Ils le firent s'abaisser lentement, sous les ordres de Draco qui vérifiait bien la mise en oeuvre.

-Bien, maintenez-le en place le plus longtemps possible!

Se jetant à genoux, le blond entreprit de placer les pièces manquantes pour faire tenir le mât dans sa prison, taillant rapidement, enfonçant des clous avec précipitation.

-Vous continuez de tenir, je reviens! SIRIUS!

Le second, qui supervisait le travail des hommes qui ponçaient le pont un peu plus loin, tout en maniant la barre, levant aussitôt la tête vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce y a ?

-Tu recales ta foutu barre et tu t'amènes, j'ai besoin de toi!

Le Second haussa un sourcil, et, attachant de nouveau la barre, descendit de la passerelle d'un bond habile, s'approchant de lui d'un bon pas.

-Je peux faire quoi pour toi ?

-Tu vas me chercher une chaise, dit Draco. Et tu me l'amènes dans la pièce sous le mât... Au fait, c'est laquelle ?

-C'est le cale qui est en dessous!

-D'accord! Rejoins-moi là avec une chaise! cria Draco, allant prendre son matériel pour ensuite se précipiter à la cale. Et vous, vous continuez de tenir le Mât! Le premier qui se sent faible demande à quelqu'un de libre de prendre sa place!

Sirius se rendit aussitôt dans la pièce la plus près où trouvé une chaise : la cabine de Harry.

Celui-ci, heureusement, avait finit de s'habiller, mais ne manqua pas de claquer de la langue avec impatience, quand il vit son parrain entrer sans frapper, encore!

L'homme eut à peine une sourire d'excuse, se saisissant d'une des chaises qui se trouvait autour de la grande table ovale, ressortant tout aussi rapidement qu'il était entrer, se rendant à la cale.

Le blond, de par sa brillance étonnante n'avait pas besoin de lampe pour voir et avait déjà commencer à sculpté les pièce manquante pour réparer le mât. Celui-ci, au centre de la calle, descendait dans le plancher, mais la cassure se trouvait au plafond, raison pour laquelle Draco avait demandé une chaise.

-Vite, Sirius! Place-là près du mât! Et donne-moi les pièces que je te demanderai!

L'homme obéit aussitôt, se plaçant un peu à l'écart pour ne pas le gêner.

Harry dans sa cabine, qui regardait par la fenêtre ne put empêcher une pensée de traversé son esprit, malgré tout ce que lui avait dit Draco.

« Si tu recommences à le détailler, je t'étrangle! »

Heureusement pour lui, pensée ne pouvant être entendu par quiconque.

Mais le blond pensait à tout sauf détailler le Second. Il fixait attentivement les endroits, corrigeant les pièces, les trempant dans la pâte puis les enfonçant à coup de marteau puissant pour être sûre de bien les caler. Il dictait soigneusement à Sirius chaque pièce qu'il souhaitait avoir, le Second les donnant rapidement, regardant le blond travailler avec efficacité.

Rapidement, et avec un travail admirable, Draco eut tôt fait de solidifier et de réparer le mât. Il regarda attentivement les morceaux rajoutés et donna le marteau à Sirius.

-Si une quelconque pièce bouge, tu la renfonces, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème p'tit! Y te reste à faire quoi ?

-Tu verras quand tu sortiras ! commenta Draco. En attendant, fait ce que je t'ai demandé!

Il sortit en courant de la cale.

-Vous quatre, dit-il, pointant des hommes perchés sur les mâts et tenant encore leur corde. Je veux que vous descendiez de manière à ce que votre corde soit horizontale. Ensuite, vous la tendez au maximum et vous

l'attachez SOLIDEMENT ! Est-ce c'est clair… ?

Les hommes hochèrent de la tête.

-Alors allez-y!

Aussitôt et comme demander, ils se mirent au travail, descendant puis tirant pour que leur corde soit bien droite, tendue au maximum. Ils l'attachèrent ensuite, faisant plusieurs nœuds pour être sûr.

-Bien les hommes en bas! Vous lâchez!

Ils le firent et à leur grand soulagement, le mât tint parfaitement en place.

-Sirius, tu peux remonter! indiqua Draco, soufflant de soulagement.

L'homme fut sur le pont en moins de deux, et qui plus est, avec la chaise, admirant le travaillant en sifflant.

-Eh ben, vite fait bien fait! ne put-il que dire, souriant.

Devant la porte de la cabine, Harry regardait également le travail de son amant d'un œil appréciateur, les bras croisés.

-Ce n'est pas fini, dit Draco. Il va falloir attendre avant de l'utiliser... Que cela sèche.

-Bah... J'préfère ça à ce qu'il nous tombe encore sur la tête...

-Il est attaché, il ne peut pas tomber.

Sirius acquiesça.

-Du bon boulot... y'en a un qui a l'air content...

-Tout le monde à l'air content! dit Draco, regardant les pirates. FRED! GEORGE! J'AI BESOIN DE VOUS TOUT DE SUITE!

Les rouquins furent aussitôt auprès de lui, heureux de pouvoir l'aider, comme toujours.

-Tu nous as appelé mon cher ?

-Et comme toujours nous accourons!

-Fermez-là! répliqua Draco. J'ai besoin de vous pour appliquer à ce bateau la technique de Dubois! Alors faites-moi plaisir! Ramasser les voiles du mât et trouver des cordages... ET QUE CA SAUTE!

-Oui chef!

Les deux rouquins s'exécutèrent aussitôt, disparaissant de sa vue, allant rapidement faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Draco, quant à lui, alla chercher la chaise que Sirius avait ramenée et partit rapidement la placer près du bastingage tribord. Il reprit aussitôt son marteau et sous l'oeil médusé des pirates, entreprit de clouer la chaise au sol.

-Sirius... Il me faut une seconde chaise!

L'homme n'eut même pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'elle atterrissait comme par magie devant lui, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

-Merci Sirius, dit Draco, distrait. Fred, tu attaches George à cette chaise, s'il te plaît! Je vais clouer celle-là à Babord!

-Tout de suite.

Le roux, qui était revenu en compagnie de son frère, s'assied et le laissa le saucissonner contre la chaise.

De l'autre côté, Draco avait déjà cloué la chaise au sol et s'affairait à passer des cordages dans les trous prévu à cet effet dans les voiles. Il nouait attentivement, chaque morceau de corde, attentif à ses calculs.

-Fred, viens ici que je puisse t'attacher!

-Oui, oui!

Il serra le dernier noeud de la corde qui attachait George, s'approchant alors de Draco (Harry le suivant du regard, depuis la porte de sa cabine), s'assoyant à son tour et se laissant ficeler. Draco sourit quand il eut fini son activité et ramassa une des voiles. Il passa un cordage autour du poignet de Fred, un autre à son second bras. Il fit la même chose aux chevilles du rouquin.

-Tu n'oublies pas: Les bras pour le haut... Les jambes pour le bas! Donne nous une bonne poussée, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème ?

-Je peux lâcher ? Tu es bien attaché ?

-Y'a pas de problème, je suis paré! Tu y vas quand tu veux!

Draco hocha de la tête et lâcha la voile par-dessus bord. Aussitôt, celle-ci se gonfla, poussée par le vent. Fred grimaça et joua des bras et des jambes pour la placer convenablement. Le bateau fut brusquement poussé plus vite mais déviait légèrement de sa trajectoire. Draco s'empressa d'aller attacher la seconde voile à George et la jeta à son tour, les deux jumeaux parvenant à rétablir l'équilibre facilement, le bateau avançant soudainement plus vite.

La plupart des marins à bord furent assez surpris de la technique, mais rapidement, des sourires apparurent sur tous les visages, chacun ne pouvant qu'être plus que satisfait de filer aussi vite, depuis des jours, et ainsi, de sortir plus rapidement de ce foutu Triangle!

Aux côtés de George, Draco surveillait.

-Je vous remplacerais quand il le faudra... N'hésitez pas à m'appeler!

-Pas de problèmes! Dès qu'on en a marre!

Fred et George le gratifièrent du même sourire.

Draco rit et leur fit un salut calme avant de se diriger vers le morceau du bastingage qui avait été cassé.

Il passa presque autant de temps, sinon plus, à la réparation de celui-ci, s'appliquant avec autant d'efficacité au mât, chacun ne cherchant même pas à douter de ses méthodes, après l'avoir vu travailler.

Rapidement et habillement, une nouvelle pièce fut placée. La seule différence était qu'elle avait été travaillée plus finement et qu'elle était encore claire. Il lui faudrait les emprunts de la mère pour ressembler à ses soeurs. Une jambes pendant dans le vide, l'autre pliée sur le pont, Draco s'assurait de sa tenue en se laissant pendre dans le vide, accrochée à la rambarde.

Harry, de là où il se trouvait, gronda.

« Mais il nous fait quoi là ? »

Il s'approcha aussitôt.

-Tu veux bien ne pas te débrouiller pour risquer de te noyer ?

Draco sursauta et manqua de lâcher la rambarde, sifflant alors qu'il serrait sa jambe de justesse pour ne pas tomber.

Harry secoua la tête et lui tendit la main.

-Allez, viens là, avant de briser te cou...

Draco attrapa sa main, se laissant hisser sur le pont, regardant au passage (et discrètement) si ça pièce était bien emboîtée. Harry le remit rapidement sur ses pieds, souriant.

-Eh ben voilà! Sans même une égratignure.

-Heuu, fit Draco, cachant son bras. Oui, en effet!

Harry l'ignora, ne voulant pas se montrer trop enquiquineur envers lui.

-Tout a été remis sur pied ?

-Presque tout! Il me reste le mât, mais tant que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il est bien tenu, je préfère attendre avant d'y grimper!

-Je pourrais toujours te faire grimper aux rideaux, en attendant, chuchota perversement Harry, se penchant légèrement vers lui.

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-C'est le fait que nous aillons gagner contre les serpents que tu te montres si... enthousiaste, soudainement ?

-Non, c'est le fait d'avoir pu dégourdir un peu mes mains, et les faire travailler admirablement...

Draco sourit.

-Ah, tu as essayé de rendre tes doigts plus habiles... ?

-Tu veux tester s'ils le sont d'avantage ?

-Serait-ce une invitation, Capitaine ? demanda Draco, ramassant pourtant ses outils.

-L'invitation est toujours là, voyons. À chaque heure de la journée...

-Tiens, c'est nouveau, ça! dit Draco, se déplaçant vers le mât au pied duquel il s'agenouilla.

Harry se sentit frémir légèrement, gardant pourtant son air qui laissant penser à un prédateur.

-Oh, mais je suis certain que tu n'es pas contre un peu de nouveauté pour pimenter cette traversé jusqu'en Égypte...

-Et quelle sorte de nouveauté ? demanda Draco, n'osant pas secouer le mât et se relevant.

-Mais celle qui te plairait...

Draco secoua la tête.

-Monsieur le Capitaine, vous faites des propositions déraisonnables!

Harry se pressa pourtant contre lui, glissant sa tête dans son cou.

-Je ne suis pas très sage, que voulez-vous...

-Voyons, Harry! dit Draco, le repoussant. Nous sommes au beau milieu du pont.

Celui-ci rit doucement.

-Tu m'as l'air fort tendu tout à coup...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis tendu, ici!

-Non en effet, mais je vois bien que tu es tendu également...

-Pas vraiment, non, ricana Draco, allant près de George. Ça va, tu tiens ?

-Oui, oui, ça va!

Draco sourit et lança un regard à Fred qui semblait en pleine contemplation maritime. Le blond sourit puis continua de marcher tout en vérifiant l'état du navire.

Harry le regarda insu s'en aller, un peu agacé. Un sourire indéchiffrable apparut pourtant sur son visage, alors qu'il retirait sa chemise, feintant une bouffée de chaleur, s'en allant tranquillement du côté de Aléna. Draco le regarda de côté, sentant son sang bouillir. Il ne fit pourtant aucun mouvement, continuant d'inspecter le bateau.

Harry pourtant, se mit à parler de choses anodines avec la jeune femme, demandant si elle était blessé ou que ce soit, un plan se créant peu à peu dans sa tête.

-Non, non, ça va... Juste une éraflure, au coude...

-Hmmm, montre-moi ça...

Il lui prit doucement la bras, le tournant légèrement pour regarder l'entaille.

-Bah, autant désinfecté... Au cas où... Viens...

-Heuuu, fit Aléna, le suivant pourtant.

Loin derrière, s'empêchant de penser, Draco pestait.

Harry la laissa entrer dans sa cabine, refermant doucement la porte derrière eux, sans même accorder un regard à Draco.

Draco serra les dents, essayant de se contrôler, de ne pas penser à Harry torse nu dans sa cabine avec Aléna. Il sera la mâchoire et sentit soudainement de l'eau couler le long de son dos.

« Ooh, non... »

Harry, assis à table avec la jeune femme, désinfectant sa blessure, releva la tête, regardant la porte.

« Quoi, oh non ? »

Draco sentit peu à peu ses cheveux, puis ses bras, ses jambes... tout son corps se tremper doucement.

« Non, non, non, non! »

D'un pas chancelant, Draco se dirigea vers les coursives, une immense fatigue l'envahissant soudainement.

« Draco, mais viens ici! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il continua pourtant son occupation, voulant terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Le blond ne l'entendant pas continua son avancée chancelante, les hommes s'arrêtant pour le regarder alors que le blond tremblait de plus en plus, ses yeux se fermant inexorablement. Il poussa la porte de la coursive et entra dans le sombre couloir pour se diriger si doucement vers sa cabine qu'il sut qu'il ne l'atteindrait pas.

« Encore un peu... Juste un peu... Pitié... »

Harry, toujours assis, sembla alors comprendre ce qui semblait se produire, et termina en deux temps, trois mouvements, refermant le flacon et rangeant tout.

-C'est bon, la belle, tu peux y aller...

-Merci Capitaine, dit Aléna, souriant.

« Peu plus... »

Harry lui sourit à son tour et acquiesça, la laissant sortir. Attrapant sa chemise, il ne tarda pas à quitter lui-même sa cabine.

« Où il est ? »

Il inspecta le pont du regard, ne trouvant rien.

« Les coursives! »

Il y fila aussitôt.

Ce fut pour trouver Draco coucher près de l'entrée, son corps tremblant violemment alors qu'il dormait, de l'eau s'étendant autour de lui.

Jurant, Harry le souleva aussitôt dans ses bras, préférant se rendre dans sa cabine, plutôt que dans celle de Draco, prévoyant ainsi de savoir quand il se réveillera.

Presque en courant, pour éviter le plus de regards possible, il s'en alla se réfugier dans ses quartiers, refermant à l'aide de son pied la porte derrière lui, et allant doucement déposer Draco dans son lit, le dévêtant fort rapidement, lui évitant ainsi de tremper ses vêtements, la couverture l'enveloppant de nouveau.

-Foutu vision, marmonna Harry.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : Malheur pour tous et chacun

La première image à laquelle se trouva confronter Draco fut celle d'un Harry, attablé avec un autre homme qui lui était bien trop familier, parlant joyeusement, le taux d'alcool accumulé dans son sang semblant fort avancé. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciaient, vidant leur choppe d'un trait, la faisant remplir aussitôt, de nouveau, un étrange jeu semblant se dérouler entre eux. Ils riaient tous deux comme des gosses, ce qui pour Harry, était excusable! Draco vit tout de suite qu'il était bien plus jeune qu'au temps présent, mais aussi plus jeune que Antonin!

Tous dans leur comportement témoignait de leur état d'ivresse, les deux hommes semblant fort apprécié être proche l'un de l'autre, gloussant stupidement sous les blagues de l'un et les commentaires de l'autre. Antonin chuchota tout à coup quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry et celui-ci hocha de la tête d'un air excité. Quelques secondes après, le plus âgé sortait de sa poche une étrange boîte en bois. L'air de plus en plus intéressé, Harry poussa son verre vers lui d'un geste nonchalant (et un peu maladroit), Antonin ouvrant la boîte et prenant une pincé de la poudre qu'elle renfermait, la laissant tomber dans le verre de Harry, puis dans le sien. Draco les regarda commencer à boire la bière modifiée par la drogue, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

Il savait ce qu'il allait voir et il détesta ses visions de lui imposer pareille souffrance. Pourtant, la vision continua sur sa lancée, les deux hommes se faisant plus audacieux, l'un envers l'autre, à mesure qu'il visait leur verre, semblant avoir un peu de mal à se rappeler qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une taverne.

Antonin avait glissé une main taquine sur la cuisse de Harry, main qui avait tendance à s'aventurer entre les jambes du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'était contenté de se caller confortablement de sa chaise, vidant sa choppe, son pied caressant la jambe de Antonin, avec langueur. Finalement, le plus âgé finit par glisser quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry, un sourire séduisant – ou presque, étant donné qu'il était saoul et drogué – sur les lèvres. Harry tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant d'un oeil intéressé, avant de finalement se lever, donnant ainsi son accord, jetant quelques piécettes sur la table, s'en allant d'un pas incertain (essayant de se faire le plus discret possible) en direction de l'escalier – Antonin le tenant par la taille pour lui éviter de se prendre le sol, guère en meilleur état que lui pourtant –, s'y glissant rapidement et allant réquisitionner une chambre à l'étage. Draco aurait voulu ne pas les suivre, mais son esprit fut attiré par les deux hommes et il ne put qu'assister avec impuissance à Antonin serrant Harry contre lui, l'embrassant tout en essayant de le dévêtir.

Celui-ci, presser avec force contre lui, retenant à grande peine ses gémissements, ses mains tâtonnant sur le corps du châtain, le dévêtissent également à grande peine, tous deux se dirigeant à l'aveuglette en direction du lit.

Ils étaient déjà presque nus quand ils atteignirent le matelas, se laissant tomber dessus dans un enchevêtrement de membres, leurs mains avides de se caresser et leur bassin bougeant durement l'un contre l'autre.  
Dans son coin, la mâchoire serrée, Draco essayait de ne pas se mettre à hurler de colère. Certes, Harry ne le connaissait pas alors, certes, cela datait de si longtemps que ce n'était pas vraiment important... Mais la jalousie et sa possessivité étaient là, le dévorant littéralement.

Harry, inconscient de tout cela, bien évidemment, c'était tranquillement assis sur le ventre de Antonin, lui tournant dos, s'affairant à lui retirer son pantalon, gloussant joyeusement, ses mains continuant de s'égarer sur le corps de son futur amant. Antonin riait, passant ses mains le long du dos de Harry et de ses fesses, le laissant faire avec un sourire bienheureux sur le visage.

Au bout d'un petit moment, le brun réussit enfin à le dévêtir complètement, manquant pourtant de se retrouver sur le sol en jetant le pantalon par terre, Antonin le rattrapant aussitôt par la taille, et le plaquant avec une certaine rudesse, sous lui, sur le matelas. Le pirate rit en regardant son cadet, caressant sa joue pour ensuite l'embrasser.

-T'sais... ça fait... longtemps qu'j'en avais envie, dit-il, commençant à dévorer son cou et son torse de baisers.

Harry ne répondit rien, gémissant doucement et tournant la tête pour lui laisser plus d'espace, fixant le coin de la pièce où se trouvait Draco, ou du moins, sa forme fantomatique, d'un regard obscurcit par le désir, les yeux entrouvert, ses mains caressant avec ferveur le dos du châtain. Le blond tressaillit et recula, comme effrayé à l'idée que Harry le voit. Il savait pourtant que c'était impossible! Il n'appartenait pas à cette époque, mais il le craignit malgré tout... Mais il voulait surtout s'éloigner de la vision de Harry éprit de plaisir, du plaisir procuré par Antonin, non par lui.

Le brun, pourtant, se redressa brusquement dans le lit, assis dans une position précaire et se soutenant sur ses coudes, gémissant de plaisir. Il renversa la tête vers l'arrière et écarta un peu plus les cuisses, Antonin s'appliqua sur son sexe, de sa bouche. Draco serra les dents alors qu'il regardait cet homme qui avait essayer de le tuer aller et venir entre les cuisses du brun, ses mains taquinant ses fesses, passant entre et allant jouer avec son entrée intime.

Harry poussa un léger cri, en le sentant faire, Antonin ne semblant pourtant pas décidé à le prendre immédiatement, sa langue continuant de courir sur son membre dur, le suçant avec une certaine délectation, le brun défaillant peu à peu, sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait, et avec tout ce qu'il avait bu, ce soir là.

Le plus âgé semblait s'amuser de ses réactions, sa bouche et sa langue se faisant plus tortueuse, plus lente. Il introduisit par la même occasion un doigt tendre à l'intérieur du jeune homme, guettant sa réaction. Celui-ci se tendit aussitôt, grimaçant légèrement et ne bougeant plus, attendant de s'habituer à cette présence étrangère en lui, Antonin continuant toujours pourtant de le torturer de sa bouche. Le pirate s'éloigna, enlevant sa bouche et commençant un jeu délicieux avec uniquement sa langue, mettant Harry au supplice alors que le doigt d'Antonin commençait à bouger doucement.

Harry, d'abord incertain, finit pas onduler des hanches, gémissant doucement, s'habituant peu à peu à l'intrus en lui, ses mains s'égarant par la même occasion dans la tignasse châtaine, essayant de contraindre celui-ci à cesser de le mettre aux supplices. L'homme ne fit que rire, s'arrêtant une seconde pour le regarder.

-T'aime ça, Harry ?

-Faut... faut voir, répliqua celui-ci le narguant (et haletant). T'as pas fait beaucoup, encore...

-Ah ? Il me semble pourtant que certains bruits ont dit le contraire, dit l'homme, donnant un coup de langue.

Harry haleta, ses mains se crispant dans les cheveux châtains, se laissant retomber sur le dos.

-Continue...

Antonin rit et recommença ses coups de langues alors qu'un second doigt entrait en Harry.

Harry poussa un geignement de douleur, cette fois-ci, fermant les yeux et respirant profondément, attendant que le désagrément passe, Antonin semblant également hésiter à bouger ses doigts. Harry finit par bouger des hanches, un soupir de plaisir lui échappant le châtain n'hésitant pas, ajoutant aussitôt le troisième doigt, incommodant de nouveau Harry, à qui il fallut un peu plus de temps pour s'habituer, bougeant pourtant avec ferveur des hanches par la suite, attirant avec force Antonin à sa hauteur.

Dans son coin, Draco voulut détourner le regard, mais il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur le corps tendu par la douleur de Harry, Antonin venant juste d'entrer en lui sans trop de douceur, au grand agacement du blond. Le Pirate attendit quand même quelques minutes, mais il ne pensa pas à caresser Harry pour lui faire plus rapidement oublier la douleur, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Antonin se mit à bouger, gémissant fortement.

Harry pour sa part, refusait de bouger également, les dents serrées, se contraignant à s'habituer, solidement accroché au châtain. Un soupir de plaisir lui vint pourtant aux lèvres et il noua vivement ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant, serrant les cuisses, son corps se mettant à bouger au même rythme que Antonin, des sons de plaisir s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Draco se sentait presque nauséeux alors qu'il regardait les deux hommes bouger de plus en plus vite. C'était idiot, il le faisait lui-même, mais de voir cet homme sur Harry lui donnait réellement envie de vomir... Il comprit au moment même où il vit les hommes accélérés leurs coups de hanche qu'il régurgiterait probablement son repas dès son réveil!

Fort rapidement, peut-être un peu trop, tous deux rejoignirent la jouissance, Harry mordant dans l'épaule de Antonin pour s'empêcher de crier de plaisir, resserrant violemment ses jambes autour de lui. Draco pensa avec une sorte d'amusement que cela avait été rapide (« Petit incapable! Même pas foutu de faire durer ça longtemps! Quel nul! ») avant de ressentir la sensation habituelle présageant un réveil.

Tout s'obscurcit sur la vision d'un Antonin écroulé sur Harry, Draco se retrouvant rapidement dans le lit de celui-ci. Il fut confus un instant puis sentit la nausée le prendre et se leva d'un bond, tombant durement au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il se redressa pourtant bien vite – malgré la douleur – et se précipita vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrant vite et vomissant tout en bénissant le vent qui ne rabattit pas sur lui son repas.

Harry, assis à son bureau, n'avait pas eut le temps de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit en le voyant agir ainsi, un peu hébété. Il se leva pourtant sitôt l'instant de surprise passé se rendant aussitôt auprès du blond, pausant doucement ses mains sur sa taille, sans pour autant se presser contre lui.

-Le malaise est passé ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, le vent fort faisant partir ses cheveux vers la droite, couvrant ainsi son visage. Il haleta quelques minutes-là, la fraîcheur de la nuit lui faisant du bien. Il finit par se reculer et referma la fenêtre.

-Oui... Oui, ça va.

Harry le serra doucement dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur la sienne.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as vu, pour être dans cet état, chuchota-t-il.

Draco frissonna fortement, sentant une légère nausée le secouer mais parvenant à la refouler.

-Antonin, dit-il dans un souffle.

Harry chercha aussitôt quel souvenir de lui et d'Antonin il avait pu voir, avant de saisir subitement, frissonnant légèrement. Il soupira.

-C'est du passé... Tu le sais, j'espère ?!

-Oui, je le sais, dit Draco, s'appuyant contre son torse. Mais je ne comprends pas...

-Tu ne ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

-Comment... Comment tu as fait pour rester en de bon terme avec un homme pareil ? Il n'a pas une seule seconde pensé à toi! Il n'a même pas essayé de trouver tes points sensibles, ni attendu quand il t'a prit... Il a tiré son coup et c'est tout!

Harry caressa doucement son ventre d'une main, sans pensées quelconques.

-Parce que je ne l'aimais pas, Draco, finit-il par répondre. Et lui non plus. Je ne pouvais pas attendre quoique ce soit de spécial de sa part. Je me suis contenté de ce que j'ai eut... J'étais jeune encore...

-Pitié, dis-moi que je ne me suis pas montré aussi minable lorsque je t'ai fait l'amour..., dit Draco, fermant les yeux.

Harry ne répondit rien immédiatement et l'entraîna vers son fauteuil dans lequel il s'assied, lui faisant faire de même sur lui, et le serrant tendrement, ne prêtant aucune attention à sa nudité.

-Non... Non, tu ne t'ais pas montré aussi minable – car oui, Antonin l'a été. Lorsque je t'ai dit que tu avais été parfait, je ne t'ai pas mentit... Je le pensais vraiment... Et si j'avais été encore... vierge, lorsque je t'ai connu, je puis t'assurer que, si tu avais agit de la même manière – ce qui aurait été sans aucun doute le cas! –, j'aurais été l'homme le plus choyer du monde...

Draco sourit et se lova confortablement contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Dieu soit loué... »

-J'ai un peu froid, avoua-t-il. Et je suis heureux de n'avoir pas été aussi... rustre que ce crétin!

Harry sourit à son tour, passant plus ses bras autour de son torse, essayant de lui apporter un peu de chaleur ainsi.

-C'est impossible, crois-moi...

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Tu as moins froid ainsi ? Faut dire que tu es nu...

-Oui, c'est mieux, ainsi... Et je sais, que je suis nu! Tu as encore profité de mon inconscience pour me reluquer, pervers!

« Et je suis trempé, aussi... C'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai froid...

Mais dans tes bras, je me sens bien au chaud... »

Harry rit doucement.

-Te reluquer ? Mais pas du tout... Je préfère le faire quand tu en as pleinement conscience, en fait, fit-il, à son oreille, sa main recommençant à caresser son ventre.

Draco rit doucement, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait et savourant sa main sur lui.

-Je suis bien heureux que nous nous soyons rencontré.

« Ne serait-ce que parce que je t'ai offert une bonne expérience! Quel crétin, cet Antonin! »

Harry eut un rire de gorge et lui fit tourner la tête vers lui, embrassant sa joue, se rapprochant tout doucement de ses lèvres. Draco l'éloigna aussitôt.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, lui dit-il. Ou en tout cas, pas tant que je ne me suis pas rincer la bouche...

Harry afficha une moue, un sourire apparaissant pourtant une fraction de seconde plus tard sur son visage, un verre d'eau atterrissant alors devant eux, sur le bureau, au même moment.

Draco rit et le prit, buvant doucement le liquide, grimaçant en sentant le goût dégoûtant qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il avala pourtant ne voulant pas recracher cela sur lui-même ou dans le verre. Il le reposa sur le bureau et regarda Harry avec un sourire.

-Il est dommage que ces pouvoirs doivent nous quitter en sortant du triangle, dit-il, caressant la nuque de son amant et ses cheveux, par la même occasion.

Harry acquiesça.

-Ils vont me manquer, ces pouvoirs...

Il laissa glisser un doigt sur sa joue un peu plus blême qu'à l'ordinaire.

-De ne plus entendre chacun de tes pensées, de ne plus savoir ce que tu penses de moi, d'une situation, de ne plus t'avoir perpétuellement à mes côtés, d'une certaine façon... Mais également de ne plus être capable de faire ceci...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au verre vide, celui-ci tournant sur lui-même, avant de se reposer bien sagement. Draco sourit, continuant ses petites caresses douces.

-Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir sur ce que je penses de toi, lui dit-il tendrement. Et je serai toujours à tes côtés, même si tu n'entends pas mes pensées. Même si tu ne me vois pas... psychiquement, je serai près de toi.

Son amant lui sourit tendrement, continuant de le serrer doucement contre lui.

-Je le sais... Et c'est vraiment tout ce que je demande jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... De t'avoir auprès de moi...

-Serait-ce une sorte de demande en mariage, Capitaine ? demanda Draco, souriant d'un air taquin.

-Si c'était seulement possible, je te répondrais volontiers que oui...

Draco rit, se rappuyant confortablement contre lui.

-Je me fiche que l'on soit marié, de toute façon... Pour moi, c'est comme si nous l'étions!

Le brun s'attendrit.

-J'ai déjà eut une conversation semblable avec Sirius, y'a pas si longtemps.

Il rit légèrement.

-Mais ça ne concernait pas une demande en mariage, vis-à-vis de lui, à moi..., ajouta-t-il, comme pour le rassurer. En fait... Il pensait à ton parrain... Je crois qu'il aimerait que je me case définitivement et... officiellement, si on peut dire...

Draco rit.

-Il est vrai que Severus le ferait probablement, si on lui demandait, dit Draco, gigotant pour ainsi se mettre face à lui, une jambe de chaque côté du fauteuil. Mais il faudrait le payer cher!

Harry pouffa.

-Mais ça peut s'arranger, tu sais..., fit-il, l'air sournois.

-Comment, tu paierais mon parrain pour un mariage ? fit le blond, étonné.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Très probablement... Pourquoi pas ? Je l'ai déjà fait...

-Je sais, oui, dit Draco, le regardant avec amusement. Mais bon... C'est si peu utile de le faire. Après tout, ce serait un mariage caché – car c'est interdit. Et nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de ça.

-C'est vrai... Mais bon, je t'aurai tout de même glissé le mot, si ça t'intéresse un jour...

Draco lui sourit, déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-Cela m'intéresse... Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas possible! On ne vient pas de traverser le Triangle des Bermudes pour faire demi-tour, se marier et le retraverser!

Harry éclata de rire.

-Par tous les Dieux, non! Si ça peut être la seule fois où je passerai par ici, je ne me plaindrais pas!

-Et moi donc! dit Draco. Ce que j'ai eu peur quand le mât est tombé! Je me voyais déjà coupé en mille morceaux dans six serpents différents!

-Je ne sais pas que ce j'aurai fait, si cette Éclipse ne s'était pas produite!

-Et moi donc, dit Draco, se pressant plus fort contre lui, ses jambes se serrant contre le fauteuil pour ainsi se rapprocher de Harry. Je serais sûrement mort.

-L'important c'est que tu sois encore en vie, fit doucement Harry, baisant ses lèvres.

Draco sourit, appuyant son front contre le sien et lui donnant de petits baisers, regardant ses yeux, ses mains passant dans ses cheveux.

-Et que tu n'ais rien, dit-il contre ses lèvres.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Que tous deux nous n'ayons rien, c'est parfait...

Il s'appuya un peu plus confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil, regardant tranquillement le visage de Draco, baigné d'une douce lueur.

Le blond eut un sourire tendre.

-Hem... Pas que je veuille te déranger dans ta contemplation, Harry, mais... Je suis complètement nu, sur tes genoux, encore un peu trempé et... Même si ton corps est une bouillotte agréable... J'ai assez froid!

« Surtout du côté arrière... »

Harry eut un sourire plutôt pervers, à cette phrase, l'effaçant pourtant, bien qu'assez difficilement.

-Tu préfères retourner sous les couvertures ? Ou peut-être sur le pont ?

Il baissa son regard sur son corps.

-Bien qu'avec quelques vêtements...

-Mhmm... Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Viendrais-tu avec moi sous les couvertures ? demanda-t-il, l'air innocent.

-Serait-ce une invitation ? répliqua Harry, une étincelle de lubricité au fond des yeux.

-Nous tournons en rond, ma parole, dit Draco. Mais tu sais que je suis toujours ouvert, pour toi...

-Bien que parfois avec un peu d'étroitesse...

Draco rit.

-Mais je crois savoir que c'est ce qui te plaît le plus...

-Tu le crois ? Mais tu n'en es donc pas sûr! Il faudrait le vérifier au plus vite, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, je crois que cela vaudrait mieux! Les choses sont toujours mieux quand elles sont mises au clair...

-Et pour être mise au clair, elles le seront, avec cette luminosité que tu dégages, à chaque instant!

Draco rit.

-Surtout que je risque d'être très lumineux, si nous le vérifions...

-Et qu'avec ce charmant clair de lune, il n'y a rien de mieux!

-Tout à fait, dit Draco, lui souriant.

-Eh bien, alors, courrons-y...

Il souleva Draco dans ses bras et voulu se lever d'un bond, c'était sans prévoir qu'il manqua d'échapper son amant.

-Euh, marchons-y plutôt...

Draco éclata de rire, essayant de descendre de son perchoir.

-Tu te ramollis, mon pauvre, dit-il.

Harry afficha un air contrarié.

-Pas du tout. Tu es simplement glissant.

Il le reposa sur le sol. Draco rit.

-Mais oui, c'est cela, dit Draco, lui tournant le dos pour dissimuler son sourire. Dis que j'ai grossi, tant que tu y es!

-Je n'irai pas jusque là..., fit Harry, sur un ton moqueur, cette fois-ci, se réfugiant dans son lit d'un bond.

Draco eut une petite moue mais alla le rejoindre malgré tout, l'envie d'aller près de lui plus forte que celle de le taquiner. Harry soupira de bien-être en le serrant contre lui.

-Que Sirius ne termine pas son quart trop vite, ce soir...

-Mhmm... Je l'espère aussi, dit Draco, savourant sa proximité comme il l'avait rarement fait.

-Je crois que je l'envois se faire bouffer par les serpents, sinon...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, le sermonna Draco, lui enlevant sa chemise. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que tu y tiens bien trop!

Harry gloussa.

-Oui... Tout autant qu'à mon ourson!

Draco gloussa lui aussi.

-Je ne sais pas si ça doit être rassurant pour Sirius, s'exclama-t-il, détachant et tirant sur le pantalon du brun.

Celui-ci releva la tête et le regarda d'un air curieux, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, le laissant pourtant faire.

-Je ne sais pas non plus... Mais si je l'ai gardé tout ce temps... En fait, c'est Sirius qui me l'a ramené d'un voyage...

-Je me doute bien que tu n'as pas embarqué ta peluche quand tu l'as laissé, dit Draco, lançant enfin le pantalon au sol.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Non, ç'aurait fait louche un futur pirate avec un ourson... Sirius l'a gardé.

Draco sourit, allant se lover contre lui pour l'embrasser.

-J'avais compris, oui, dit-il après s'en être séparé.

Harry rit légèrement de nouveau, glissant ses bras dans son dos.

-Tout pour dire que je serais prêt à me faire pendre, si ça pouvait le sauver lui, un de ces jours...

-J'irai à ta place, décréta Draco, allant dévorer son cou. Pas question que tu te fasses pendre!

Harry ferma les yeux, le laissant faire.

-Et si on disait que personne ne se fera pendre, plutôt ?

-Mhmm... Moui, bien mieux, dit Draco, ses mains s'égarant sur son corps.

Harry frissonna agréablement, sous ses doigts.

-C'est... ce que je me disais...

Draco sourit, sa bouche allant torturer un des tétons d'Harry, le mordillant pour ensuite le lécher et le sucer avec attention. Le brun gémit doucement, sa main glissant sur la peau de Draco en une caresse aérienne, allant et venant sur son dos.

-Tu... me sembles... bien motivé...

-C'est que... J'ai très envie de... toi! dit Draco, allant taquiner l'autre tétons avec attention.

« Et je veux effacer ces images horribles de cet incompétent avec toi! »

Harry poussa un léger halètement.

-Alors... Je suis à ton... entière disposition.

Draco sourit, sa langue se glissant le long de son torse.

-Mais n'étions-nous pas censé... (il descendit jusqu'à son nombril qu'il honora de sa langue pendant un moment) vérifié mon ouverture ? demanda-t-il, mordillant un peu la peau de son amant.

Harry se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, le regard d'un air plutôt enfiévré.

-Mais je ne demande... qu'à cela, et ce, quand tu veux...

-Alors maintenant, dit Draco, le regardant d'un air félin. Tout de suite...

Harry le renversa aussitôt sous lui, prenant soin à ne pas l'écraser sous son poids, se penchant sitôt fait vers son visage pour s'emparer de sa bouche avec une certaine fougue, ses mains descendant avec une lenteur exubérant sur son torse, puis sur sa taille. Draco poussa un geignement suppliant, écartant les jambes pour qu'il soit ainsi mieux placé contre lui, ses mains allant sur ses fesses pour les masser avec envie.

Harry ne put que rire doucement, en constatant avec un certain amusement qu'elles y revenaient toujours, s'affairant pourtant à s'occuper tranquillement de son corps. Le blond, sous lui, souriait également.

« J'adore sentir ta peau... Dieu, que tu es doux, Harry... »

Celui-ci ne répondit rien à sa pensée, ses mains continuant de glisser avec une certaine passion sur son corps, certaine fois le touchant à peine, comme s'il ne faisait que l'admirer.  
Ses hanches, bien callées contre les siennes, se pressait avec une certaine force contre lui, pourtant, faisant un étrange contraste entre la douceur et la passion. Draco se mordait la lèvre, tremblant sous le regard affamé et admiratif de son amant mais aussi sous l'exquise pression entre ses deux jambes.

Harry joignit alors ses lèvres à ses mains, se mettant à embrasser doucement le corps de son amant; chaque parcelle de son cou, de sa gorge, de ses épaules, ses mains continuant de glisser sur lui, comme si elles furetaient, se centrant pourtant sur des zones bien plus basses que sa bouche le faisait. Draco gémit, électrisé par les sensations que son amant lui faisait ressentir.

-Bon sang... Harry...

« Tu te montres bien... bien attentif! »

-Tu mérites ces attentions, ne fit que chuchoter celui-ci, contre sa peau luminescente, ses doigts glissant vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Draco leva légèrement son bassin, se cambrant alors qu'il caressait son dos, ses yeux se fermant un instant puis se rouvrant.

« Pour... Pourquoi ? »

-Juste parce que tu es toi...

Il embrassa le creux de son cou, un doigt allant taquiner son intimité.

D'un mouvement de ses hanches, Draco lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait plus qu'un simple frôlement, des pensées d'amour se faisant entendre suite à la déclaration de Harry.

Celui-ci sourit doucement, et, dans un geste doux, fit entrer un doigt en lui, continuant tout de même d'embrasser sa peau. Draco ne se crispa même pas, sa respiration se faisant légèrement erratique face à son toucher.

« Je t'aime, lui disait-il, transporté encore par ses attentions. Tu es si merveilleux... »

Harry bougea doucement son doigt en lui, faisant introduire le deuxième tout aussi doucement, amoureusement, attentif à chacun des soupirs du blond, à chacune de ses pensées. Celui-ci, conscient de son jeu, lui indiquait clairement qu'il appréciait, le complimentant, lui lançant des « Je t'aime » agrémentés de soupirs et autres gémissements, ses hanches bougeant doucement.

Harry, prenant tout son temps, termina de le préparer avec toute la patience qu'il possédait, retirant finalement ses doigts, retournant baiser ses lèvres, ses mains faisant chemin inverse sur le corps du blond. Celui-ci passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, conscient que le moment qu'il attendait tant allait arriver et désireux qu'il arrive. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry et le rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Attrapant doucement ses hanches, Harry en profita pour le prendre, entrant en lui avec cette même douceur dont il avait fait preuve, depuis un moment, déjà.

Renversant la tête en arrière, Draco poussa un halètement sourd, ses jambes se resserrant plus fortement alors qu'il serrait Harry contre lui. Il chercha bien vite ses lèvres, désireux de chaque contact.

Gémissant doucement, Harry l'embrassa avec une certaine tendresse, commençant à bouger en lui, toujours avec cette étrange douceur qu'il avait adopté, ses mains se baladant allègrement sur le corps du blond en quelques caresses furtives et amoureuses.

Alangui sous lui, Draco répondait doucement à son baiser, caressant sa langue alors que ses mains passaient dans le dos de Harry. Il savourait sa présence et ses mouvements comme la chose la plus précieuse du monde, cherchant à lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible de par son corps.

S'abreuvant presque de leur baiser, Harry dû consentir à se séparer de lui, le souffle haletant, tant par l'effort qu'il fournissait, que pas le manque d'air qu'il ressentait, après leur échange, continuant pourtant à bouger en lui, s'enfonçant encore et encore avec ce même plaisir à chaque fois, complètement fou de cette étroitesse dans laquelle il se glissait.

Le blond semblait tout autant transporté que lui, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Harry qu'il observait avec attention, se délectant de son plaisir. Le regard de Harry sembla alors se plonger dans le sien, observant l'argent de ses yeux, décortiquant chaque teinte magnifique qui s'en dégageaient, admirant avec une certaine fascination leur luminosité.

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, ses coups de boutoirs se firent plus puissant, tout son être semblant se noyer à l'intérieur de son amant, et alors, plus par une impulsion qu'autre chose, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

-Je t'aime...

Il baisa ses lèvres. Draco accueillit sa bouche avec délectation, fermant un instant les yeux alors qu'il savourait cette simple pression. Il bougea un peu plus ses hanches, allant à sa rencontre alors qu'il le serrait fort contre lui avec ses bras.

-Moi aussi, lui dit-il à son oreille, frissonnant sous le corps de Harry.

Harry sourit doucement, et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, sa langue allant lécher la peau devenue salée par la sueur, quelques grondements montant de sa gorge, alors qu'il se faisait plus passionné.

Draco aussi semblait perdre peu à peu tout contrôle, l'étreinte de ses bras se faisant plus forte alors que tout son corps frémissait plus encore. Il essayait vaguement de garder la tête froide, de se retenir, mais un feu brûlant commençait à le ronger entièrement.

-Oh Seigneur, Seigneur, Seigneur, se mit à chuchoter Harry.

Ses coups de reins se firent de plus en plus rapprochés, ses grondements se transformant bientôt en cris. Draco eut un sourire, bien que crispé. Accroché à Harry, il ne put se retenir et lâcha avec difficulté:

- Il me... semblait... Oh... Que tu ne croyais... Oh, Harry... Pas en Dieu!

Le brun haleta péniblement.

-C'est... le cas! Il m'emm... Mhmm... erde!

Il mordilla avec une certaine avidité la peau de son cou. Draco poussa un petit cris en sentant les dents de Harry s'enfoncer dans sa peau puis émit un rire chaud à son oreille, rire qui se mua en gémissements fort rapidement.

Harry en émit à son tour, au bord de la délivrance, se faisant pourtant presque violence à ne pas se laisser aller, attendant que Draco vienne avant tout, le plaisir de son amant ne faisant que décupler le sien.

Bien que discrètement, Draco se mordillait la joue intérieure, ne voulant pas venir avant Harry. Il voulait, juste une fois, le sentir vraiment venir. Les fois précédentes, il était trop perdu dans son plaisir que pour le voir vraiment... Mais pas cette fois...

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Harry jouit, s'enfonçant d'un dernier coup de hanches profondément en lui, se laissant aller par spasme, dévasté par une vague de plaisir qu'il l'envahit complètement.

Draco admira son visage, souriant alors qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir non plus et se répandait entre eux, heureux d'avoir put voir et sentir son amant venir grâce à lui.

Repu et bienheureux, Harry se détacha doucement de lui, se laissant retomber tout près sur son côté de lit, sur le dos, regardant le plafond, sans vraiment le voir, le souffle court et un peu sifflant.

Dans la même position, tout aussi épuisé, Draco poussa un petit soupir de contentement, un sourire niais sur le visage.

Un moment passa ainsi, Harry finissant par retrouver un semblant d'esprit, se retournant doucement vers le blond, et l'attirant contre lui. Draco afficha un petit sourire trouvant difficilement la force de se tourner vers Harry et de passer une main qui lui sembla lourde dans son dos.

Celui-ci soupira doucement, fermant les yeux, la couverture venant les recouvrir plus lentement que jamais, semblant faire image à l'état d'esprit de Harry, désormais. Le blond eut un léger rire, bien que fort peu entraînant.

-Tu m'as... épuisé! dit-il.

Harry eut un rire de gorge.

-Vais être certain que tu restes là, comme ça...

- Je ne... parierais pas ma chemise, à ta place, rit Draco.

Harry ronchonna vaguement.

-Je veux pas parier... Dis juste que tu restes là...

-Mhmm... Je ne promets rien, répondit Draco.

-Pfff...

Harry le serra contre lui.

-Moi j'ai dis que tu bougeais pas.

Draco rit de plus belle.

-J'm'enfuirai quand tu dormiras! dit-il, à moitié endormis lui-même.

Harry ne répondit rien, bâillant et se blottissant confortablement dans son lit, la tête enfouie au creux de son oreiller, serrant précieusement Draco contre lui, alors qu'il plongeait peu à peu dans le sommeil. Le blond sourit d'un air attendrit et ferma les yeux à son tour. Il les rouvrit pourtant et poussa un geignement en sentant que tout son corps se recouvrait d'une fine pellicule d'eau.

-Me... Merde.., murmura-t-il.

Il sombra avant d'avoir pu prévenir Harry.

Il se retrouva aussitôt dans un endroit familier, sans pour autant qu'il lui soit tout à fait connu, face à un port, où tout semblait tout à fait normal. Caché dans la pénombre d'une petite allée déserte de l'Île de la Tortue, Draco se demandait bien ce qui allait se passer...

Un peu plus loin, seul, dissimuler également dans l'ombre, et semblant examiner la situation, Harry semblait observer quelque chose de bien précis, prêt à bondir au bon moment. Lequel ? C'était encore un mystère...

Le blond le regarda avec attention. Il était toujours aussi jeune qu'à l'époque où il avait couché avec Antonin, ce qui fit grimacer Draco. Le blond se mit à se demander ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils s'étaient connu à cet époque... Mais il sortit de ses pensées en apercevant le Survivor et Fol Oeil qui en descendait.

Un étrange sourire apparut sur le visage du brun qui s'avança de quelques pas dans l'ombre, fixant l'homme qui s'en allait tranquillement sur le quai, en claudiquant, et en abordant à grands cris et promesses de tortures quelques hommes à son bord, ne se doutant pas le moindre du monde de l'attention presque obsédante dont il faisait le sujet.

Finalement, atteignant la terre ferme, il disparut dans une des rues les plus achalandée, Harry semblant enfin se décidé de bouger, une bonne quinzaine d'hommes faisant soudain leur apparition, non loin de lui.

Draco sourit en comprenant quelle scène il regardait. Il fut soulager de voir que Antonin n'était pas dans les hommes voulant aider Harry, bien qu'il s'en doutât déjà.

Le brun, pour sa part, complètement inconscient de sa présence (ce qui était tout à fait normal), fit signe aux hommes, sortant finalement de la ruelle et se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers la navire, les mutins derrière lui se dispersant rapidement un peu partout dans les alentours, se dirigea, le plus discrètement possible, et dans l'ombre, vers la navire qui, désormais, devait être pratiquement désert.

Personne ne chercha en tout cas à l'empêcher de détacher les amarres avec un certain amusement. Il y eut bien un cri étouffé, mais l'homme fut rapidement silencieux...

Toute la petite bande fut rapidement à bord, les quelques hommes voulant les empêcher d'agir se retrouvant, avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'en rendre compte, aussitôt à l'eau, la passerelle étant remonter, les voiles larguer, le Survivor s'éloignant dans la baie, en direction de l'océan. Un des marins sur le quai pensa pourtant à partir prévenir son capitaine, sa voix criarde se faisant entendre dans toute la ville.

Harry, à bord, tenant déjà la barre, eut un sourire moqueur, guettant l'arrivée de son ancien Capitaine, profondément amusé par toute cette soudaine agitation. À ses côtés, invisible, Draco souriait lui aussi, amusé. Un rugissement se fit entendre au port et, se retournant, Draco put voir Fol Oeil arriver, fou de rage.

-BORDEL DE DIEU! criait le pirate. POTTER! RAMÈNE MON BATEAU TOUT DE SUITE!

Harry éclata plutôt de rire, et s'inclina très légèrement en direction de l'homme.

-À un de ces jours, Fol Oeil! D'ici là, bonne chance avec tes affaires, lui laissa-t-il, riant de nouveau.

-Je vais t'en foutre, moi, des affaires!

Il tira un coup de pistolet en direction de Harry.

-Attends un peu que je t'attrape, Potter! Tu vas me le payer cher!

La narguant, Harry lui envoya un baiser de la main, ricanant toujours, et se détournant légèrement de lui, le navire filant tranquillement hors du port. Il put entendre Maugrey pester et jurer pendant un long moment encore, malgré l'éloignement du bateau. Aux côtés de Harry, Draco riait tout autant que lui.

Rapidement, ils furent hors de vue de Fol Oeil, tout comme des hommes qui s'étaient rassemblés pour les voir s'éloigner, le Survivor prenant la mer.

-Sirius, tiens-toi bien, j'arrive...

Ce fut à ce moment que Draco se sentit aspirer hors de la vision, et il sursauta brutalement, ouvrant les yeux.

Harry dormait toujours profondément, le serrant contre lui, semblant paisible, et ne se doutant pas un instant de ce que Draco venait de voir.

Un peu hébété, Draco se tourna légèrement, bien que difficilement, Harry semblant bien décidé à le garder contre lui. Il passa une main sur son visage, se sentant fatigué comme jamais. Pourtant, il se força à se lever. Il ne savait pas combien de temps sa vision avait duré mais il devait aller préparer le repas de nuit et celui de jour. Autant le faire tant qu'il était réveillé et revenir ensuite... Seul ennui: Harry ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir le laisser partir!

En effet, le brun serrait étroitement sa taille, son étreinte semblant se resserrer à chaque mouvement que faisaient Draco pour s'éloigner, son bien-être semblant en dépendre. Harry alla même jusqu'à poussa un grondement de mécontentement dans son sommeil.

Apitoyer, Draco se recala contre lui, sachant pertinemment pourtant qu'il ne pourrait pas rester... Marmonnant vaguement dans son sommeil (comme toujours) le pirate poussa un léger soupir, se tranquillisant. Draco eut un léger rire en le voyant agir ainsi, ne bougeant pas pendant quelques minutes. Puis, quand il se sentit près à s'endormir, il réessaya encore de se bouger.

À nouveau, la même chose se reproduisit, Harry bougea pourtant cette fois-ci dans le lit, se roulant, inconsciemment, Draco se retrouvant sous lui, immobiliser, le Capitaine du navire marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un poisson qui bougeait trop... Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Mais c'est qu'il me prend pour un poisson, en plus! »

Et il se débrouilla pour les faire de nouveau rouler sur le côté, essayant encore de se libérer.

Grondant et ronchonnant, Harry referma brusquement ses jambes sur lui, le serrant presque à l'étouffer, poussant un son qui ressemblait à une sorte de ricanement, et qui devait sans doute en être un, là où son esprit se trouvait. Draco jura, agacé.

« Petit casse-pieds! Attend un peu, toi! »

Il entreprit alors doucement, presque tendrement, de caresser son dos, essayant ainsi de le décrisper. Harry poussa presque aussitôt un petit soupir, fort vague pourtant, relâchant très légèrement son étreinte.

-... poisson a des mains..., fut tout que Draco fut capable de comprendre.

« Et il continue à me prendre pour un poisson... Grrrr »

Draco continua pourtant sagement ses attentions, passant même sur les cuisses de son amant pour ainsi être totalement libéré.

Contre toute attente, Harry roula de nouveau dans le lit, se retrouvant sur lui, confortablement blotti, et ne bougeant plus.

« Et meeerde, fit Draco, agacé. Bon... Roulons... Doucement! »

Il le fit, priant pour que Harry ne se re-agrippe pas à lui. Une fois chose faites, Draco dû se rendre à l'évidence que, encore là, il ne pouvait plus bouger, la couverture les saucissonnant tous deux, Harry en tenant le pan, et l'empêchant ainsi de filer.

-Mais tu le fais exprès! marmonna Draco, agacé.

Harry, bien évidemment, ne répondit rien, dormant toujours, fort étrangement, après tant de va-et-vient dans le lit.

Draco essaya vaguement de se relaxer et de se calmer. Finalement, toujours avec délicatesse, il les fit encore, rouler pour essayer de les libérer du drap.

Le Pirate le laissa faire, ne le retenant pas cette fois-ci, se retournant sur le côté, marmonnant toujours quelques paroles incompréhensibles, toujours profondément endormit.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire, plus qu'amuser par le comportement de Harry. Il attrapa pourtant bien vite ses vêtements, les enfilant bien vite pour ensuite sortir sur le pont, s'étirant légèrement.

Sirius, à la barre, l'aperçu fort rapidement (bien difficile de ne pas apercevoir une lumière dans toute cette obscurité), souriant doucement.

-T'sens mieux ?

-Oui, bien mieux, répondit Draco, baillant. Même si je suis épuisé!

-Tu devrais dormir, alors! T'auras tout le temps de faire ton boulot, c'te nuit!

-Mais il faut à manger pour cette nuit, dit Draco. Ainsi, je vais le faire... Et dire aux jumeaux d'arrêter de tenir les voiles de côtés. Ils doivent se reposer, eux aussi!

-Le mât doit être sec! On pourrait les raccrocher, j'crois, commenta Sirius, regardant les jumeaux qui parlaient joyeusement entre eux, toujours.

-Non, je préfère essayer demain, répondit Draco. On ne sait jamais!

-Mouais... Bah, tu choisiras deux autres hommes, pour les mettre à leur place!

-Non, ils ne savent pas comment les faire marcher! Non, vraiment, Sirius!

J'insiste pour qu'on laisse cette machine de côté! De toute façon, nous sommes presque sorti!

-J'espère qu'tu dis vrai, p'tit!

Il acquiesça pourtant.

-Va pour ça!

Draco sourit et alla rapidement près de George.

-Salut, l'ami, dit le blond. Je viens vous libérer...

-Mon sauveur! plaisanta le rouquin, Draco se penchant sur les différents nœuds.

Le blond rit légèrement, défaisant les nœuds rapidement.

-Voilà, dit-il après avoir ramené la voile. Va donc libérer Fred! Moi, j'ai un repas à faire!

-Ouaip! Tout de suite!

Et George se leva d'un bond, accourant aussitôt vers son jumeau, Draco s'éloignant.

Il préféra aller rapidement s'enfermer dans la coquerie, ne voulant pas que Fred vienne lui parler avec ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. En entrant dans la pièce, pourtant, Draco se dit qu'il eut mieux fait d'écouter Sirius... Il y avait tant de vaisselle qu'il craignit de devoir nettoyer jusqu'au lendemain mais se mit malgré tout au travail, pressé de retourner dans les bras de Harry.

Un calme étrange régna à bord tout au long de la nuit, Harry ne se réveillant pas une fois, Draco venant le rejoindre, quelques heures plus tard, Sirius restant fidèle à son poste, guettant l'horizon, espérant fortement qu'ils sortiraient bientôt de cet endroit, sans d'autres ennuis, et les marins travaillant sans animosité, parlant sur un ton plutôt bas entre eux.

Le blond avait quitté sa cuisine fort tard, comme il s'y attendait. Ce fut avec un plaisir immense qu'il se dévêtit pour ensuite se glisser aux côtés de Harry, frissonnant en sentant sa place froide et allant bien vite se coller contre le brun.

Presque instantanément, Harry avait passé de façon possessive ses bras autour de lui, soupirant doucement, les heures continuant de s'écouler, les premiers rayons du soleil se faisant voir, au loin, à l'aube. Un soleil que l'on n'avait plus vu depuis des jours déjà...

Le blond, endormit et bien lover contre Harry, avait lui aussi passer ses bras autour de lui, heureux d'être au chaud et bien décidé - lui aussi - à le garder contre lui.

Ainsi, la nuit avait fait place à un matin plutôt ensoleillé, Harry se réveillant le premier, dans les bras du blond, et regardant d'un air un peu perdu autour de lui, surpris de voir le jour.

-Qu'est c'est que... quoi ?

Il releva légèrement la tête. Ainsi donc, Sirius n'était pas venu le réveiller cette nuit, et l'avait laissé dormir... Il sourit légèrement. Brave Sirius. Bâillant, il tourna finalement la tête vers Draco qui le serrait contre lui.

Souriant toujours, il tenta, le plus doucement du monde, de s'extirper de son étreinte, et de sortir du lit.

Draco grogna aussitôt et serra fort ses bras autour de sa taille, frottant son visage contre son torse d'un air amoureux. Harry le regarda aussitôt avec une moue.

« Mais je veux sortir du lit, bon! »

Il glissa ses bras dans son dos, tentant de dénouer les bras de Draco qui le retenait contre son gré.

-Mhmm, fit Draco, resserrant plus encore son étreinte.

-Mhmm, toi-même, marmonna Harry, gigotant un peu. Allez, lâche-moi mon amour... Laisse-moi partir...

Draco marmonna et fit basculer Harry sur le dos, ses bras serrer autour de sa taille et son visage enfouit sur son ventre.

Celui-ci le regardant, un air un peu boudeur au visage, une de ses mains se glissant dans ses cheveux.

« Mais je veux sortir d'ici! »

De nouveau, il tenta de se soustraire à son étreinte, s'assoyant avec précaution. Draco s'installa aussitôt sur ses jambes, le bloquant ainsi et l'empêchant de se lever, ses bras bien cramponner à sa taille.

-Mais il est réveillé ou quoi ? grommela Harry, caressant son dos.

De nouveau, il tenta de défaire ses bras d'autour de sa taille, sans le réveiller.

Draco le lâcha, mais ce ne fut que pour le faire basculer sur le lit, installer confortablement entre ses cuisses, sa tête dans son con et ses bras noués autour de son torse.

Harry leva la tête grommelant toujours.

-Mais! Non!

Il était pourtant solidement maintenu contre le lit. Le blond afficha un sourire satisfait, sa bouche allant pourtant embrasser la peau de son cou avec délectation.

-Mais il dort encore!

Gigotant Harry tenta de le repousser doucement.

« Sortir, sortir, sortir...! »

Mais Draco le serra encore plus son bassin bougeant contre lui. Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait!

Draco poussa aussitôt un petit geignement des plus révélateur, recommençant son geste provocateur. Harry poussa un léger gémissement, appuyant sa tête contre son oreiller, et fermant les yeux.

« J'adore ce genre de rêve... »

Draco gémit aussitôt, continuant de se frotter contre Harry, un de ses bras le lâchant pour laisser à sa main un champ d'exploration plus large.

Le brun, haletant doucement, entrouvrit les yeux, le regardant faire, d'un air alangui. Draco semblait ravi alors que sa main passait entre les cuisses fermes du brun, bien que restant pourtant sagement éloignée du point sensible de Harry.

Celui-ci, un peu frustré de cela, le laissait pourtant faire, ronronnant sous ses mains habiles, savourant. Draco semblait plus qu'intéressé par les endroits où sa main s'égarait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il murmura pourtant, juste à côté de son oreille:

-Mpfff... Sirius...

Harry releva brusquement la tête.

-Quoi ?

Sans préambule, il repoussa brutalement Draco de sur lui, se levant d'un bond et empoignant ses vêtements, les enfilant plus rapidement que jamais, bottes comprises, se dirigeant en sautillant vers la porte, enfilant la deuxième.

-Hu ? fit Draco qui était tombé. Quoi... ? Keskiya ? Heu... Harry ?

Celui-ci lui jeta un simple regard noir, sortant de la cabine en claquant la porte.

« Hu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » paniqua Draco, se relevant d'un bon pour attraper ensuite un drap, le nouer maladroitement autour de sa taille et... partir en courant après Harry.

Celui-ci, sur la passerelle, venait de chasser Sirius du pont, sur un ton plus que glacial, l'homme n'ayant pas le moindre du monde songer à lui demander une raison quelconque de ce brusque éclat, ayant préféré déguerpir.

Draco surgit alors sur le pont, tous les regards se tournant immédiatement vers lui, les pirates plus que surpris de voir arriver le Prince nu avec un drap noué autour de la taille, drap qui tombait légèrement et qu'il devait tenir avec sa main.

Harry serra rageusement les dents en le voyant ainsi débarquer, mais se détourna tout de même de lui, dédaigneux, fixant plus ou moins le soleil qui se levait à l'horizon.

-Harry! fit le blond, le rejoignant. Harry, merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Celui-ci émit seulement un reniflement, s'éloignant un peu plus loin, se détournant toujours de lui. Draco grogna et continua de le suivre, obstiné.

-Mais merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?

Celui-ci lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil.

-Réfléchis un peu, ça va te revenir, lui lança-t-il sèchement, longeant le bastingage, ordonnant à Aléna de s'occuper de la barre, et sautant sur le pont.

Draco l'y suivit immédiatement.

-Mais je ne vois pas à quoi je devrais réfléchir vu que je ne me souviens de rien! dit-il, s'agrippant au bras du brun.

Celui-ci se dégagea aussitôt.

-Et si je te mentionne Sirius, ça te revient, peut-être ?

-Sirius ? dit Draco, perplexe. Mais de quoi tu parles, Harry ?

Il se rapprocha encore de lui, essayant de le stopper dans sa marche en attrapant sa taille.

-Ne me touche pas! cracha aussitôt le Pirate, se dégageant brutalement.

Bousculé, Draco fit un pas en arrière et lâcha le drap. Il se prit malencontreusement les pieds dedans et tomba, son dos frappant contre le bastingage. Il bascula alors en arrière et disparut par dessus bord.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et, s'étant légèrement détourné, il fit volte-face, se penchant aussitôt par-dessus le bastingage!

-Draco! cria-t-il.

Le blond ne répondit rien, disparaissant dans l'eau profonde et sombre du triangle. Personne n'avait vraiment fait attention au courant fort qui semblait vouloir les empêcher de partir, le bateau le combattant avec habileté. Mais alors qu'ils se penchaient tous par dessus bord pour chercher le Prince des yeux, ils constatèrent avec étonnement qu'on essayait - sans succès - de les entraîner vers l'arrière...

Terrifié, Harry longea le bastingage jusqu'à l'échelle menant à la passerelle.

-Larguez-moi une échelle, matelots! ordonna-t-il vivement.

Pas question de le laisser là!

« Oh Dieu, fit Draco dans la tête de Harry. Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça... Je... je suis entraîné! »

Sur le Survivor, bien qu'hésitant, les marins obéirent, peu envieux du sort de Yarr.

Une fois chose faite, Harry sauta par-dessus bord, non sans avoir passer une corde autour de sa taille, plongeant dans l'eau glaciale.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? pensa Draco, semblant surpris. Pourquoi je me sens si... faible tout à coup ? Si triste... ? Je n'ai pas envie de lutter... Je n'ai pas envie de... remonter! »

Harry, dans l'eau, le cherchait désespérément du regard, lui-même entraîné par le courant, la corde l'empêchant pourtant - et heureusement - de s'éloigner du navire.

« Draco, mais où es-tu ? »

Il dû remonter à la surface, reprendre une goulée d'air, avant de replonger, cherchant à transpercer les sombres profondeurs du regard.

Mais il ne voyait rien! Comme obscurcie, l'eau l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit! Même un simple poisson passerait inaperçu!

« Dérive, dérive, dérive... À la dérive... Ça ferait un chouette nom de librairie, ça... Mais de quoi je parle... Je ne verrais plus jamais aucune librairie de ma vie. »

« Draco, bon sang, où es-tu ? »

Harry nagea, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément, semblant entendre de plus en plus clairement les pensées de son amant.

« Continue de penser, continue! »

« Je vais bientôt être comme ses esprits... J'essaierais de tuer toutes personnes traversant ce triangle... Je vivrais éternellement ici... et je serais éternellement malheureux... Dieu, j'ai mal partout... »

Harry, de son côté, fut brusquement stoppé, la corde l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« Non, non, non, non! »

Se débattant comme un beau diable, il réussit à grande peine à se défaire du lien, continuant de nager comme un dément dans la direction qu'il pensait où se trouvait Draco, à mesure que ses pensées se faisaient plus claire en lui.

« Je crois que... je manque d'air... Étrange... Je m'en contrefiche... Cette eau me fait penser... Des choses... bizarres... »

Le brun commença peu à peu à distinguer une forme lumineuse, quelques mètres sous lui. Il nagea aussitôt dans sa direction.

« T'as pas besoin d'air, t'as pas besoin d'air, t'as pas besoin d'air! » se répétait-il, continuant résolument sa progression vers lui.

« Je crois que... je... vais dormir... Un petit peu... Dans l'eau ce n'est pas... Une bonne idée. Mais je suis... fati... Fatigué, tout à coup... »

Harry, essayant de ne pas paniquer, tenta d'aller plus vite, tendant la main vers lui, alors que Draco semblait s'enfoncer plus rapidement, tout à coup, dans les profondeurs.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui... Une si courte distance.

« Aller, aller, aller... »

Il battit un peu plus rapidement des pieds... sa main se refermant enfin sur les doigts du blond, le tirant vers lui et l'attrapant par la taille, alors que des taches blanches apparaissaient devant ses yeux.

« Remonter, remonter, remonter! »

Le blond, semblant inconscient, ne réagit pas, sa lumière semblant baisser tout doucement alors qu'ils remontaient vers la surface.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête vers la surface, voyant la lumière tremblotante du soleil.

« Aller, Potter, un peu plus vite, ou vous allez crever tous les deux! »

Tenant toujours Draco, son poids l'alourdissant légèrement, il continua pourtant sa progression, la tête lui tournant doucement.

Et, lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement la surface, ce fut comme une délivrance de pouvoir respirer librement.

Draco pourtant, lui, avait toujours la tête dans l'eau et son corps avait prit une étrange teinte sombre, comme si, dans la mort, sa peau perdait sa luminosité pour s'emplir de ténèbres.

Harry le tira avec difficulté de sous l'eau, essayant de ne pas couler, tapotant doucement la joue de Draco, la trouvant glacée.

-Merde, merde, merde...

Se foutant bien d'être assez éloigné du navire, il lui pinça doucement le nez, et se mit à lui souffler dans la bouche, essayant de le faire respirer de nouveau.

Mais le blond n'eut aucune autre réaction que de s'assombrir un peu plus.

Harry jura, et fit un tour sur lui-même, cherchant quelque chose qui puisse l'aider. Son regard accrocha le navire.

« Regagner le navire, regagner le navire! »

Il se mit donc à nager le plus rapidement possible, sur le dos, tenant toujours Draco, les vagues le repoussant pourtant. Grondant, son pouvoir entra en fonction, repoussant l'eau tout autour de lui, le courrant semblant même changer de direction, comme s'il le poussait vers le Survivor.

Totalement flasque dans ses bras, nu des pieds à la tête, Draco se laissait tirer sans force, aucune pensée, aucun son ne venant de lui.

Essoufflé, Harry finit pourtant par les ramener auprès du navire, attrapant fermement un des barreaux de l'échelle, de sa main.

-Bande de pouilleux, tirez-nous donc à bord! lança-t-il sur un ton sec.

Aussitôt, ils furent hissés sur le pont, bien qu'il fallut un peu de temps – trop aux yeux de Harry qui sentait le corps de Draco de plus en plus froid.

Ils déboulèrent finalement sur le pont, trempé jusqu'aux os, Harry haletant péniblement, Draco toujours dans ses bras. Il pointa Aléna sur doigt.

-Toi, tu vas me chercher un drap, les autres, hors de ma vue, avant que j'vous étripe tous!

Aussitôt, il y eut un fourmillement à bord, tous disparaissant (le sort de Yarr leur revenant sans doute en tête), Harry se penchant fort rapidement sur le cas de Draco, toujours aussi glacé dans ses bras.

Il dégagea ses cheveux, se penchant sur son visage, recommençant à lui faire le bouche-à-bouche.

-Aller, respire, mon amour, respire, chuchota-t-il, anxieux.

Draco ne le fit bien entendu pas simplement parce qu'il le lui demandait, mais sa peau semblait moins foncé. Aléna revint aussitôt avec le drap demandé, le posant d'instinct sur le corps nu de Draco, puis partant, un peu plus loin, mais suffisamment près pour qu'elle puisse entendre son Capitaine l'appeler.

Harry recommença alors à lui insuffler de l'air, de plus en plus angoisser, ne permettant pas l'idée que le blond se soit bel et bien noyer, de pénétrer son esprit.

Sur le pont, presque tous les marins le regardaient, bien que discrètement. Aucun n'osait réellement dire quelque chose, bien qu'ils pensèrent tous avec raison que leur Capitaine se fatiguait pour rien étant donné l'étrange couleur de peau du blond.

Harry ne se décourageait pourtant pas, incapable de croire qu'un tel malheur avait pu se produire! Et par sa faute! C'est lui qui s'était dégagé de son étreinte! C'était par sa faute que Draco avait chuté par-dessus bord!

Immobile, Draco ne réagissait toujours pas, bien que sa peau s'éclaircisse un peu. Trop inquiet, Harry ne le remarquait pourtant pas, continuant de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche.

Prenant un temps d'arrêt, il se pencha au-dessus de son visage, essayant de voir si le blond respirant, ses doigts cherchant les pulsations de son corps, dans son cou.

Mais il n'y avait toujours rien, à son grand effroi. C'était le silence total dans le corps de Draco. Angoissé, le brun se remit à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, sachant pertinemment, que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Il se mit aussitôt à réfléchir, à ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Et si... ?

Se croyant devenu complètement cinglé, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre, et se mit à penser à toute cette eau, dans le corps du blond. Cette eau qui devait être expulsé... Qu'il DEVAIT lui-même, expulser...

La réaction fut brutale car aussitôt, l'eau fut recrachée par Draco qui ouvrit les yeux, mais c'était des yeux vides de toute vie. Harry s'écarta aussitôt, caressant doucement sa joue, se mettant à l'appeler.

Son corps vivait toujours, donc lui aussi...

Il ne put que ressentir un grand soulagement, les yeux de Draco lui donnant tout de même quelques frissons... La lumière du corps de Draco semblait revenir puis repartir, comme si elle hésitait entre la vie ou la mort. Finalement, alors que le blond fermait les yeux, elle revint totalement, bien que faible. Le torse de Draco se leva lui aussi pour ensuite s'abaisser, signe qu'il respirait enfin.

Soupirant enfin, Harry s'assied et ferma les yeux de lassitude, enfin rassuré, rassuré de voir que Draco respirait, de voir qu'il était en vie, de voir qu'il était sauvé.

Il releva la tête vers Aléna, lui souriant doucement, la jeune femme les regardant à tour de rôle, un peu ébahit de ce sauvetage.

-Peut-être... Qu'il faudrait le mettre ailleurs que sur le pont, finit-elle par dire, remise du choc.

Harry acquiesça et se releva, le soulevant doucement dans ses bras, et prenant soin qu'il soit convenablement enveloppé dans le drap, se dirigeant vers sa cabine, faisant signe à Aléna de le suivre, la jeune femme leur ouvrant la porte, et suivant Harry, sur sa demande.

Le brun alla doucement déposer le corps de son amant dans son lit, et le bordant tendrement, avant de finalement se retourner vers la jeune femme.

-Tu vas resté ici... Et t'assuré qu'il n'ait aucun problème...

-Mais... Vous ne restez pas avec lui, Capitaine ? fit la jeune femme, choquée.

Harry la regarda, puis regarda Draco, et finit par secouer la tête.

-Viens me chercher aussitôt qu'il se réveillera, plutôt...

Aléna sembla soucieuse et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Elle la referma plutôt et regarda Draco avec chagrin.

-Bien Capitaine.

Harry s'attarda un bref moment, avant de finalement se détourner.

-Merci Aléna, dit-il doucement, sortant.

-De rien, Capitaine, dit la jeune femme, bien que triste.

Harry ne répondit rien, refermant la porte derrière lui, et allant s'occuper des hommes qui semblaient s'affairer avec un grand intérêt, soudain.

Dans la cabine, couchée sur le lit de Harry, Draco semblait flotter sur un îlot d'inconscience, sa respiration calme et lente rassurant pourtant sa veilleuse qui alla s'installer sur une chaise près du lit.

Harry, pour sa part, les vêtements et les cheveux toujours gorgés d'eau, s'affairait sur le pont, pressé soudain de sortir de cet endroit maudit. Ils ne devaient plus être très loin désormais...

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées... Un besoin urgent de chasser tous les remords qu'il avait, toute cette culpabilité qui l'envahissait...

-Petit! intervint soudainement Sirius, bien qu'avec inquiétude.

Il n'avait pas oublié la manière dont son filleul s'était conduit avec lui. Harry se retourna doucement vers lui, toute sa jalousie envolée, lui souriant doucement.

-Oui, Sirius ?

-Pourquoi t'es pas près de lui, mon petit ? demanda Sirius tout aussi doux que lui.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Parce que je préfère pas... pas tout de suite...

-Allons, mon petit... Il aura besoin de ta présence, à son réveil!

-Aléna viendra me chercher... Là, je cherche juste à essayer de pas trop me dire que c'est de ma faute... Même si ça l'est entièrement...

-Mais non, voyons... Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry.

-Sirius, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé, d'une certain façon...

-Non, mon petit! Tu l'as bousculé et il s'est prit les pieds dans le drap... Ce n'est pas ta faute!

Harry soupira.

-J'sais pas... Mais si j'avais pas eut cette réaction là...

-Il ne serait pas tomber, c'est vrai, dit Sirius. Mais tu sais, je crois qu'il mérite de t'avoir à son chevet... S'il se réveille et qu'il ne te voit pas, que crois-tu qu'il va penser ?

Harry le fixa, et finit par hausser les épaules.

-Que j'en ai rien à foutre de lui ?

-Je le crains, oui, répondit Sirius.

Le brun se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

-Très bien...

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers sa cabine, ouvrant la porte.

-Tu peux retourner à ton poste, Aléna...

La jeune femme sursauta mais se leva aussitôt, souriant alors qu'elle regardait son Capitaine.

-Bien Monsieur, dit-elle, semblant joyeuse.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête et la laissa sortir, refermant la porte derrière elle, allant lui-même prendre place sur la chaise qu'elle avait occupée, fixant Draco.

Le blond semblait dormir, sauf que son visage était trop marqué par une sorte de vide que pour dormir. Draco avait des expressions, lorsqu'il dormait. Parfois un sourire, parfois un froncement de sourcil... Mais cette fois, rien. Le vide, tout simplement.

-Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie, chuchota Harry.

Il soupira.

-Stupide... J'ai été stupide de réagir comme ça...

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, s'adossant d'un air las contre le dossier de sa chaise, ne pensant pas un instant à changer de vêtements. C'était bien la dernière de ses occupations, pour le moment.

Il retira tout de même au bout d'un moment ses bottes, étendant ses jambes, et se servant du lit comme pouf, regardant ses pieds d'un air un peu absent, remuant vaguement ses orteils.

Un autre mouvement se fit percevoir sur le lit, Draco bougeant légèrement dans son sommeil. Harry releva les yeux vers lui.

-Aller réveille-toi..., chuchota-t-il.

Comme en réponse, Draco marmonna légèrement, remuant la tête alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement, bien que lentement.

Le brun le regarda avec une sorte de fascination, approchant un peu plus la chaise du lit.

Draco resta un moment immobile, regardant le plafond. Il tourna finalement la tête vers Harry, semblant avoir du mal à se situer. Finalement, il eut un sourire, comme s'il le reconnaissait.

-Sa...

Draco grimaça.

« Salut. »

Harry eut un sourire crispé et remit ses pieds sur le sol.

-Tu... Tu te sens... comment ?

« Mal... partout! Mais... Surtout au dos... »

-Tu as faillit te noyer...

« Ah ? fit Draco, semblant perplexe. Je ne me souviens pas très bien... Je... Je me rappelle mon réveil... Et toi qui me repousse. J'ai essayé de te parler, mais tu ne m'écoutais pas et... tu m'as poussé. J'ai marché sur le drap... Ce maudit drap et... Et là, j'ai du mal. J'ai l'impression qu'à partir du moment où j'ai touché l'eau, je... J'ai comme perdu toute notion des choses... Et... C'est le trou noir. »

Harry acquiesça.

-Tu es tombé dans l'eau... Et tu as disparut, le courant était trop puissant. J'ai sauté aussitôt pour venir te chercher, mais tu t'enfonçais de plus en plus... Tu t'es mis à avoir des pensées morbides... De désespoir... Le courrant a finit par nous entraîner tous les deux, et on aurait sans doute finit noyer... Mais j'ai réussi à remonter et à retourner à bord... Puis... tu dois êtres resté dans un état d'inconscience, presque mort, au moins vingt minutes...

« Tant que ça! s'étonna Draco. Hé bien... Cela doit sans doute être la raison de cette douleur dans le corps. »

-Je... suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...

Draco le regarda, silencieux.

-Vi... Viens, dit-il, la voix enrouée, tendant difficilement la main.

« S'il te plait! Enlève ses vêtements mouillés et viens près de moi! »

Harry hésita, avant de finalement se levé doucement, retirant ses vêtements sans presse, se glissant finalement dans le lit, à son tour. Draco s'approcha de lui, appuyant sa tête contre son torse et le caressant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry, demanda-t-il. Pourquoi m'as-tu rejeté ainsi ? »

Celui-ci soupira légèrement.

-Tu as fait un rêve... Assez hmmm... réaliste... Mais tu as prononcé... le nom de Sirius.

Draco le regarda d'un air un peu ébahit avant de lâcher:

-Crétin!

Le brun grogna.

-Crétin ? Mais comment crois-tu que j'ai interprété ça ?

« Pourquoi tu ne me demande jamais au lieu de grogner tout de suite! D'abord, je ne savais même pas que je te touchais! Ensuite, oui, je rêvais de toi, oui, je rêvais que je te caressais... Et que Sirius nous interrompait! »

Harry se sentit aussitôt stupide.

-Je pouvais pas savoir... Et j'y peux rien... J'ai tout de suite pensé... Et avec ce que toi, tu avais pensé, il y a quelques jours...

Draco secoua la tête, se redressant pour ensuite l'embrasser. Il s'éloigna pourtant vite de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux et murmurer de sa voix rauque :

-J'ai aussi pensé... que je t'aimais plus que tout et que même si Sirius était un Adonis vivant, même si tous les hommes beaux comme des Dieux venaient près de moi, je n'irai pas avec eux. Harry, je n'aime pas les hommes. Lorsque Bill m'a fait des avances, j'ai été dégoûté à l'idée qu'un homme me touche! Mais toi... Toi, Harry, avec toi, tout est différent. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es! Pour ce que tu as dans ta tête et dans ton coeur

Et l'amour que j'ai de ta personnalité a renversé implacablement mon dégoût pour une relation entre homme... Cependant, Sirius n'a pas ta personnalité alors je ne saurai pas le laisser me toucher, même en rêve! Il en va de même pour Fred. Et pour tous les autres hommes s'intéressant à moi !

Draco eut un autre sourire et l'embrassa encore.

« C'est toi que j'aime… Pour ce que tu es. Je n'aime pas seulement ton corps, sinon, je n'aurais jamais fini dans ton lit. »

Harry lui sourit d'un air tendre, le serrant contre lui.

-Que je dise ce que je voudrai, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance d'être tomber sur toi! Je ne pouvais pas tomber mieux, chuchota-t-il doucement. Pour que tu acceptes de me pardonner toutes mes bêtises...

-La vérité, c'est que j'espère à chaque fois que tu vas tirer des leçons de tes idioties, mais tu ne le fais jamais! dit Draco, secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-J'suis fait ainsi... J'y peux rien... Je finirai bien, un jour, par apprendre de mes erreurs, mais j'crois que je suis pas tout à fait prêt encore pour ça...

Draco lui sourit doucement, se nichant contre lui.

-J'm'en fiche, en fait... Tu es bien comme tu es!

Le brun eut un air attendri.

-J'aime bien savoir que j'ai pas besoin de changer, pour te plaire...

-Et non! Quelle chance tu as, hu ? fit Draco, ses yeux se fermant paisiblement.

Harry rit doucement, l'imitant.

-Mhmm... Espérons quelle continuera de me poursuivre encore un moment, cette chance...

Draco rit, bien que mollement.

-T'en fais pas, va... elle... elle te suivra, j'suis cer... Certain!

Il bailla longuement, calant son visage contre le torse du brun. Harry caressa doucement son dos.

-Dormir nous fera pas de mal...

Il bâilla à son tour.

-Mhmm, fit Draco, blottit contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille.

Harry ne répondit rien de plus, sombrant de nouveau dans le doux confort du sommeil.

Draco, déjà bien partit lui aussi, eu tout de même la force de tirer la couverture sur eux puis s'endormit, bien serrer dans les bras du brun.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre29 :

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, lorsque Harry fut tiré à nouveau du sommeil, regardant d'un air vague autour de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Draco dormait toujours sur lui, semblant paisible, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Un peu de calme et de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal, après tant d'émotion...

Harry sembla alors seulement se rendre compte d'un fait tout à fait étrange. Son regard se reposa aussitôt sur son amant constata que... celui-ci ne brillait plus. Plus aucune petite lueur surnaturelle... Il semblait être redevenu... comme avant. Il en fut presque déçu.

Sa main vint presque d'elle-même fureter sur son dos, en une caresse paisible, tandis qu'il le regardait toujours. Harry avait dû mal à croire que le blond avait faillit mourir. Lui filer entre les doigts. Il avait tout de même fait un arrêt cardiaque, et ce, pendant de longues minutes! Des minutes qui avaient parues une éternité pour Harry.

S'il était mort...

Le brun frissonna.

Il n'osa même pas imaginer ce que ça l'aurait été. Combien de fois avait-il frôler la mort, depuis qu'ils étaient entrer dans ce putain de Triangle ? Et chaque fois, en tombant à l'eau (ou en y allant de sa propre initiative). Et chaque fois, sa réaction, à lui, avait été violente.

Harry soupira légèrement.

Mieux valait ne pas trop penser à cela. Ils s'en étaient tirés, et c'était l'important.

Son étreinte se resserra doucement autour du corps de son amant.

Et maintenant, il ne permettrait plus qu'on lui fasse quoique ce soit...

Draco remua doucement contre lui en sentant ses bras le serrer fort. Il frotta légèrement sa joue contre son torse puis eut une mimique assez mignonne avant d'ouvrir des yeux brouillés par le sommeil. Finalement, après avoir bailler, il leva la tête et sourit à Harry.

Celui-ci lui sourit à son tour, l'air satisfait que tout semblait parfaitement sous contrôle, et que le blond semblait même remit de son plongeon de tout à l'heure.

-Tu sembles aller mieux...

Draco le regarda un moment puis, voyant qu'il ne disait rien:

-Tu ne m'entends pas ?

Harry haussa un sourcil, et secoua la tête de façon négative.

-Rien... Rien du tout.

-Rien du tout ? s'étonna Draco, étonné. Attend !

Draco le regarda, pensant à quelque chose de très très très excitant. Voyant que le brun n'avait aucune réaction – et il était bien placé pour le voir et le... sentir – il sourit.

-Il semblerait que tu n'entendes plus mes pensées...

Harry afficha aussitôt un air un peu déçu, qu'il tenta de dissimuler du mieux possible.

-C'est dommage, ça me plaisait...

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre d'où la chaude et douce lumière dorée du soleil pénétrait, ses rayons s'étendant sur le sol.

-On doit être sortit...

Draco sourit tout en regardant la fenêtre puis se tourna vers Harry pour embrasser sa joue.

- T'en fais pas... Je te les dirais, maintenant!

Harry eut un petit sourire.

-Hmmm... Ça ne change pas que ça ne sera jamais pareil...

-Si tu veux, on peut retourner dans le Triangle... Là, on ne viendra jamais nous chercher!

Le brun rit doucement.

-J'y tiens pas vraiment... Avec toutes les bestioles qu'y a là-dedans...

Draco sourit, passant une main rêveuse sur son torse.

-Ce que j'adore quand tu ris, lui dit-il, fidèle à sa promesse.

Harry sembla aussitôt un peu plus joyeux.

-Qu'aimes-tu d'autre ? lui demanda-t-il, un air charmeur au visage.

-Tu le sais bien! lui dit Draco en allant embrasser son cou.

Le Pirate ferma doucement les yeux.

-Je ne suis plus très sûr de savoir...

-Mhmm... Vraiment ? demanda Draco. Tu tiens donc tant que cela à ce que je te le dise à voix haute ?

-Peut-être bien...

Il rouvrit les yeux, le regardant.

-Mais toi, qu'aimerais-tu que je te dise à voix haute ?

Draco sourit, amusé.

-Je ne veux rien... Je profite de l'inattendu! Donc, je ne te demande rien!

Harry rit de nouveau, avant de se redresser légèrement, s'emparant de sa bouche, avec une certaine fougue.

Souriant contre lui, Draco lui répondit avec tout autant de passion, passant ses bras autour de son cou par la même occasion.

Harry se laissa aussitôt retomber sur le dos, l'entraînant dans son mouvement, caressant sa langue, la titillant de la sienne.

Draco se laissa faire, savourant chaque seconde de leur baiser, se doutant bien qu'ensuite, Harry demanderait à ce qu'ils se lèvent pour aller sur le pont.

Les mains du brun se mirent alors en mouvement sur son corps, caressant son dos, ses mais se faisant ferme sur sa peau, comme s'il avait besoin du plus de contact possible.

Draco frissonna sous son toucher, mais passa ses propres mains dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec douceur.

Harry brisa alors le baiser, manquant d'air. Il le fixa quelques secondes, ne pouvant cependant se passer très longtemps de ses lèvres, un faible gémissement lui échappant.

Surpris, Draco répondit pourtant à ses avances, bien que s'écartant vite de lui.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Harry le regard avec un sourire en coin.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-Tu es bien avide de contact, aujourd'hui, dit le blond, le regardant avec amusement.

Harry le renversa sur le dos, s'asseyant à califourchon sur son ses cuisses, et se penchant vers lui.

-T'y vois un inconvénient ?

-Pas du tout, mais je crains que ça ne cache quelque chose, dit Draco. Surtout que tu as l'air bien décidé à me faire prisonnier, tout à coup!

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, s'attaquant de nouveau voracement à sa bouche, de léger grondement naissant dans sa gorge et se faisant entendre.

Toujours étonné, Draco ne chercha pourtant pas à l'écarter, cette fois, passant ses bras autour de la taille de Harry pour ensuite caresser son dos et le début de ses fesses avec une sorte de douceur mêler d'une pointe d'envie.

Harry, amusé, se concentra pourtant sur son intéressante tâche, la langue de Draco le satisfaisant amplement, pour un petit moment. Il finit pourtant par relever légèrement la tête, le regardant d'un air aguicheur.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Ce que... ce que je veux ? dit Draco, légèrement rêveur.

Harry se pencha jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touchent. Il acquiesça d'un petit son.

-De quoi as-tu envie ? répéta-t-il, sous une autre forme, la voix plus basse, plus chaude...

Draco se mordit la lèvre, sentant son sang bouillir.

-De toi, lui répondit-il, hypnotiser par son regard désireux.

Harry eut un rire de gorge.

-Mhmm, vraiment ?

Il fit un mouvement de hanche. Draco haleta aussitôt, cambrant son corps et respirant plus vite.

-Oh, oui, dit-il, le dévorant des yeux.

-Et comment ? lui murmura Harry, semblant baigner dans son élément, dans ce genre de situation.

-Tu sembles... Habitués à ce genre... Oh... De questions, dit Draco, se frottant sensuellement contre lui.

-C'est peut-être le cas, continua Harry, son bassin allant à la rencontre du sien, dans son mouvements.

-Je vais me... me poser des questions sur ton passé, dans Ce... Oh, Dieu, Harry... Occupe-toi de moi!

-Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit de quelle façon...

Harry rit pourtant doucement et se redressa légèrement, le regardant toujours dans cette façon féline.

-Retourne-toi...

- Heuu... Me retourner? s'étonna Draco, perplexe.

Harry sourit d'une façon assez provocatrice, acquiesçant.

Draco hésita.

- Mais... Comment veux-tu que je me retourne?

Le brun rit légèrement.

-Sur le ventre, Draco...

Draco eut l'air perplexe mais obéit, se plaçant difficilement sur le ventre.

Harry s'enleva de sur son dos, rampant tranquillement sur le lit, jubilant à l'idée que Draco ne puisse voir ce qu'il préparer. Puis, sans prévenir, à la hauteur voulu, il s'assied de nouveau sur lui, sur ses jambes cette fois-ci, fourrant soudainement son nez entre ses fesses.

Draco poussa une exclamation de stupeur, essayant de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait, mais incapable de bouger à cause de Harry.

Ce dont celui-ci n'avait évidemment rien à faire, s'appliquant de sa langue à, il n'avait aucun remord de l'avoue, le faire crier.

Les joues rougies par l'audace de Harry, Draco haletait doucement en sentant la langue de son amant lui faire découvrir un plaisir qu'il ne croyait pas existant, sa voix montant peu à peu de volume.

Harry, émettait de drôle de bruits, continuait pourtant son intéressant activité, tendant l'oreille, semblant absolument ravi.

Les sons produits par Draco étaient de plus en plus haut, le blond s'accrochant à la couverture alors qu'il appuyait son front sur l'oreiller, son dos légèrement cambré sous le plaisir.

Harry s'évertua encore un instant ainsi, avant de finalement relever la tête, se pourléchant les lèvres et s'écartant de nouveau, obligeant Draco à se retourner de nouveau, rampant jusqu'à lui, l'air plus félin que jamais, s'asseyant cette fois-ci sur son ventre, lui tournant le dos. Il le regarda par-dessus son épaule, souriant d'un air satisfait, mais semblant également fasciné par l'intéressante couleur rouge qu'avaient prises les joues de son amant. Se détournant finalement, il se pencha de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, vers son sexe. Il se mit alors à chuchoter:

-Est-ce que tu en as envahie, Draco ? Est-ce que tu as envie que je te prenne dans ma bouche, et que je te suce, jusqu'à ce que tu hurles de plaisir, que je te prenne tout au fond de ma gorge, ou qu'alors ma langue s'évertue autour de toi, léchant ton gland rougit par le sang... Est-ce que tu en as envie ?

Essoufflé, Draco avait écarquillé les yeux en l'entendant parler, sa bouche entrouverte de stupeur. Ses joues étaient toujours rouges, mais cette fois, à cause du plaisir, ses yeux brillant également à cause de lui.

- Oh oui, finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque. Oui, Harry, j'en meurs d'envie.

Le brun eut un rire de gorge et se pencha un peu plus, sans pour autant le prendre dans sa bouche.

-Je t'ai donner des choix, Draco, chuchota-t-il d'une voix emplit de sous-entendu. Il faut choisir... De quoi as-tu le plus envie ?

- Je... Je veux que tu me suce, dit Draco, regardant son postérieur si proche de lui et le tirant pour qu'il s'approche de sa bouche. Suce-moi, dit-il. Et je te ferai la même chose.

Il donna un coup de langue sur les testicules fort proche de sa bouche.

Harry gémit sourdement, frémissant des hanches. Et, sans plus d'hésitation, considérant qu'il devait dès à présent torturer Draco d'une tout autre façon, il se baissa à la bonne autour, enroulant se langue autour de sa virilité, laissant un gémissant sourd s'échapper de sa gorge, sa bouche venant finalement se joindre à sa langue, enveloppant avec une lenteur exaspérante son membre, une longue minute s'écoulant avec que, enfin, il ne se décide à bouger de la tête.

Paralysé pendant un long moment, totalement sous le choc face aux traitement de Harry, Draco se reprit bien vite et se mit à suçoter les bourses de son amant, bien décidé à se venger à sa façon. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant ses mains sur ses fesses qu'il pétrissait doucement tout en le léchant.

La chambre s'emplit fort rapidement de grondements et de gémissements, les sons s'élevant en de différentes tonalités, Harry s'évertuant à satisfait son amant, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de tendre les fesses vers lui, avide.

Voyant que Harry en mourrait d'envie, Draco passa sa langue doucement entre ses fesses, taquinant son intimité alors que sa main allait jouer avec son sexe, le frôlant à peine et s'éloignant dés qu'un coup de hanches essayait de le persuader de le toucher plus.

Entre les bruits qu'il produisait, à sucer le blond, et ses gémissements, Harry commençait à avoir du mal à savoir où donner de la tête, ses pensées s'emmêlant peu à peu, Draco le mettant également au supplice par ses attouchements.

Le blond avait entrer sa langue en lui et, écartant ses fesses avec ses mains, s'évertuait à lui faire perdre la tête, bien qu'il eût du mal à se concentrer tant Harry s'occupait bien de lui.

Le brun, les yeux fermés (qu'il aurait eut écarquillé, dans le cas contraire), s'efforçait de bouger dans hanches sans violence, complètement enivrer par cette langue et cette nouvelle forme de plaisir. Il en oublia presque, à un moment, ce qu'il était lui-même en de faire.

Loin de se vexer, Draco était trop occuper à essayer de fouiller chaque recoins du corps de Harry et à trouver chaque point sensible que pour remarquer un arrêt quelconque. Il pensa fugacement que si ses parents apprenaient ça un jour ils en mourraient et qu'il devrait peut-être envoyer des missives à ceux-ci, histoire de vérifier sa thèse. Il s'éloigna pourtant de cette pensée pour repasser à l'endroit qu'il venait de toucher, voyant que cela plaisait particulièrement à Harry.

Celui-ci, le corps parcourut de millier de tremblement, avait de plus en plus de mal à rester Lucide, la respiration saccadé, retirant sa bouche et allant plutôt suçoter le grand rougit de sang, pour le reprendre tout de même dans sa bouche, par la suite.

Draco gémit et, bien qu'envieux de continuer sa nouvelle torture, alla s'emparer du sexe plus que tendu de son amant, commençant lui aussi à lui donner une autre forme de plaisir, bien décidé à le faire venir.

Aussitôt, Harry se mit à bouger des hanches, gémissant presque de désespoir, un plaisir dévastateur l'envahissait, un plaisir dans lequel il se plaisait de s'enivrer, jusqu'à perdre complètement la tête.

Draco aussi perdait peut à peu la raison, sa voix se faisant entendre malgré sa bouche pleine. Cela faisait vibrer sa bouche doucement ce qui transmettait des ondes de plaisir au brun, bien que le blond n'en soit pas conscient. Voulant que Harry ait plus de plaisir encore, il glissa un puis deux doigts en lui, le masturbant ainsi complètement.

Harry poussa aussitôt un cri et fut incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, éjaculant, gargouillant vaguement quelque chose - sans doute pour prévenir Draco - sa bouche retournant pourtant vivement vers son érection vibrante.

Le blond avala doucement et avec délectation le nectar du brun, enlevant ses doigts alors qu'il venait à son tour, son sexe bien enfoncé dans la bouche d'Harry.

Tout comme lui, celui-ci s'exécuta pour avaler sa semence, pas le moindre du monde dégoûté, ronronnant presque en fait.

Il finit par se redresser, soupirant doucement, revenant vers Draco, tout pantelant.

Le blond lui fit un sourire, le regardant d'un air totalement rêveur, tremblant encore du plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir.

Harry s'écroula près de lui, un étrange son émanant de lui, comme un ronron régulier et incessant, alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille.

-J'me suis bien occupé d'toi ? demanda Harry, l'air mutin.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, passant d'abord un bras autour de lui et approchant son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Il s'en écarta ensuite lentement pour le regarder et murmurer :

- Mieux que bien… Merveilleusement bien ! Absolument bien ! Bon sang… Je n'ai jamais prit un pied pareil avec personne d'autre !

Harry eut un rire de gorge, laissant ses doigts courir sur sa taille. -Et il y a encore toute sorte de choses que tu pourrais découvrir, chuchota-t-il.

Draco sourit, passant une main douce sur son visage.

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, avoua-t-il.

Le brun le regarda d'un oeil amusé.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- Le fait que je viens.. de prendre un pied d'enfer. En outre.. J'aimerai faire cela.. D'une manière spéciale et cela va me prendre du temps avant de bien tout... tout penser, coordonner, si je puis dire... Mais le jour où cela arrivera, tu le sauras!

Harry rit, l'esprit pas très clair non plus, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ça peut très bien attendre, t'en fais pas...

- Je sais! Tu sais, si tu avais été capable de faire l'amour maintenant, j'aurai eu peur!

Le Pirate éclata de rire.

-Bah, tu as eut peur, alors, y'a pas si longtemps ?

Draco sourit.

- Mhmm.. Non, car j'étais dans le même état que toi... Tu m'excitais à tout moment, tout mouvement!

Le brun eut l'air amusé, sachant pertinemment que c'était également son cas, le fameux soir de l'orage. Il se blottit un peu mieux dans son lit.

-J'aime bien les orages...

Draco pouffa.

- Moi aussi, dit-il. Surtout quand tu es près de moi.

Harry marmonna vaguement quelque chose, sa bouche s'égarant dans son cou.

-Je t'aime...

Draco sourit enfouissant son visage contre lui, caressant tendrement son torse.

- Moi aussi, lui dit-il, l'air niais.

Harry se mit à ronronner, finissant par redresser la tête au bout d'un moment, la reposant sur son oreiller, regardant calmement Draco.

Draco sourit le fixant aussi, les yeux brillant.

- C'est donc si intéressant de me regarder? demanda-t-il, allant caresser sa joue.

Harry rit.

-C'est très intéressant... Je m'en lasse pas...

- Ah? Pourquoi est-ce si intéressant? demanda le blond, souriant.

-Parce que je ne peux pas me lasser de te regarder...

- Mpfff... Mais pourquoi? insista Draco. A la fin, tu dois connaître mon visage par coeur!

-C'est le cas... Mais c'est pas nécessairement pour te regarder que je le fais... Enfin, pas de la manière que tu entends... Je te vois... Mais je vois également qui tu es... Pas seulement l'extérieur...

Draco eut un petit sourire.

- Et que vois-tu? demanda-t-il, l'air curieux.

Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond, le regardant tranquillement.

-Tout ce que tu es. Cette personnalité qui t'es propre... Toute cette douceur que tu renfermes, mais que tu ne témoignes qu'à très peu de gens... ton entêtement (Harry sourit), ta détermination...

- Mpfff... C'est tout? dit-il, taquin.

-Non... Mais je ne puis me mettre à décrire toute la palette de ta personnalité... J'en aurais pour des heures, voir des jours...

Draco eut un rire, embrassant son épaule.

- Flatteur, va...

Harry rit également.

-Il le faut bien... Je doute que tu aimerais que je t'énumère tes défauts... Bien que ces défauts deviennent des qualités, avec toi, car elle te personnalise...

- Roh, fit Draco, cachant son visage sous le drap.

Le brun pouffa, tentant de tirer dessus.

-Allons, ne va pas te cacher!

- Tu m'agaces, dit Draco, le laissant le dégager pour dévoiler ses joues rosies.

-Je t'agace ? Mais allons! C'est pas toi qui voulais savoir ce que je pensais ?

Draco marmonna, le regardant de son air enfantin.

- Si... Mais pas obligé de... de me lâcher des trucs pareil! dit-il, légèrement rouge.

Harry s'assied dans le lit, s'adossant contre son oreiller.

-J'y peux rien, moi, si les mots sortent plus vite que je ne le voudrais, sans y avoir penser, lorsque je te vois..

Draco gargouilla et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour cacher son visage contre sa cuisse.

Harry semblait particulièrement fier de son petit effet.

-Mon amour, y'a aucune raison d'être gêné...

Draco marmonna, relevant la tête vers lui avant de sourire.

- J'aime mon surnom, dit-il.

Harry lui sourit avec tendresse.

-Et il te va très bien...

Draco lui rendit son sourire, frottant son visage tendrement contre lui, un petit soupir tendre lui échappant.

Harry glissa doucement une main sur sa nuque, ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir se décider à sortir de là...

- Mhmm... Oui, je me doutais que tu finirais par le dire, rit Draco.

-C'était inévitable... Mais j'ai repoussé le plus longtemps possible...

- Mhmm.. Oui, je sais, dit Draco, se redressant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. De toute façon, je meurs de faim... Un bisou ?

-Mhmmm... Je peux pas vraiment te refuser ça, fit le brun, glissant une main derrière sa nuque, pour l'approcher de lui.

Draco rit et l'embrassa aussitôt avec plaisir, caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse tandis que sa langue jouait avec celle du brun.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, Harry finissant par se détacher doucement de lui, le regardant avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi? fit Draco, perplexe face à son sourire.

-Mais rien du tout.

Il effleura de nouveau ses lèvres, des siennes.

-Je me disais seulement que la journée sera un peu longue...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit Draco. Il est déjà passé midi!

-Oh, mais je sais... Mais le temps passe toujours lentement, lorsque tu n'es pas près de moi...

Draco rougit encore, l'embrassant pourtant avec force pour le faire taire.

Harry répondit à son baiser, se détachant pourtant le premier, de nouveau. Il soupira légèrement, repoussant la couverture, pas gêner le moindre du monde par sa timidité (comme toujours).

-Bon... Un peu de nerf!

Draco le regarda des pieds à la tête, non sans un sourire doux, se levant pourtant lui aussi et attrapant son pantalon.

Peu pressé de quitter la cabine, aurait-on dit, ils prirent tout leur temps pour s'habiller, à l'extérieur, les voix des marins, forts joyeuses, se faisant entendre.

Draco écoutait, tendait l'oreille tout en se réajustant.

- Je vais changer ton lit, dit-il alors qu'il remettait son bandeau. Et ouvrir la fenêtre! Que l'odeur du Triangle s'en aille!

Harry le regarda de façon amusé.

-Seulement l'odeur du triangle hein ?

Il attacha une partie de ses cheveux, laissant le reste lui retomber sur les épaules.

- Tu sais bien que ton odeur ne me dérange pas du tout!

Harry rit.

-Il est loin, le temps où tu me conseillais de prendre une vingtaine de bain...

- J'étais justement en train de me dire que nous devrions en prendre un... hem...

-Hmmm...

Harry le regarda par-dessus son épaule, s'approchant de la porte.

-Peut-être plutôt ce soir...

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait le prendre maintenant, dit Draco, enlevant les couvertures.

-Alors ce soir!

Il ouvrit la porte, replaçant quelques plis de sa chemise.

- Oui, Capitaine! dit Draco. N'oubliez pas d'aller manger avant de vous pavanez sur le pont!

-Pas de chance que ça arrive! Je meurs de faim!

Draco rit, continuant de changer le lit, heureux que les draps sales soient lavé par le pirate le moins bien vu à bord et non par lui.

Une fois chose faites, Draco regarda autour de lui, cherchant quoi faire. Finalement, son regard se posa sur le bureau de Harry, et un étrange sourire apparut sur son visage, alors qu'il s'en approchait.

Il s'installa noblement au bureau du brun, écarta les cartes du brun et prit un parchemin vierge, une plume et de l'encre. Souriant toujours, il se mit à écrire rapidement.

Harry pour sa part, se trouvait à la coquerie, seul à sa table, observant ses marins manger à voix basse, le plus loin possible de lui, mangeant lui-même tranquillement.

Désormais, il ne fallait plus en douter, ils avaient réussi à échapper au Triangle et voguait vers l'Égypte, le vent les poussant droit dans la direction voulu. Lucius Malfoy pouvait toujours attendre dans les Caraïbes, il ne les rattraperait pas de si tôt!

En face de lui, les hommes semblaient particulièrement calmes et respectueux et il n'y avait pas que l'incident de Yarr qui en était responsable.

Alors que le Triangle était un endroit mortel et malgré bon nombre d'ennuis, leur capitaine les en avait tiré! Tous étaient des plus impressionné.

Et Harry n'en était pas peu conscient, un petit sourire flottant vaguement sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il mangeait son bouillon, écoutant d'une oreille les faibles murmures qui régnaient dans la coquerie.

Voilà de quoi les remettre à leur place!

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, Draco arrivant. Il marcha d'un pas sûr dans la coquerie, allant dans ses fourneaux sans aucune crainte, comme s'il entrait chez lui. Il mit rapidement une portion de bouillon dans sa gamelle, allant s'asseoir et commençant à manger, visiblement affamé.

Harry le regarda de façon amusé, continuant lui-même de manger, laissant son regard couler sur le corps du blond (et balayant la salle du regard, s'assurant que personne d'autre ne le reluquait) qui ne semblait définitivement pas l'avoir aperçu.

Draco mangeait rapidement, réellement affamé. Il vida son bol à une vitesse étonnante et n'hésita pas à s'en resservir un, le mangeant plus doucement quand même.

"L'aurais-je affamé ?" pensa Harry avec amusement, finissant lui-même son bol, et le nettoyant à l'aide d'un morceau de pain.

Draco finit son bol pratiquement en même temps, et s'empressa de le nettoyer pour ensuite attraper une pomme dans la tonnelle et sortir d'un pas volontaire.

Toujours aussi étonné par son attitude et son passage éclair, Harry prit son temps, pour sa part, finissant pourtant également par se lever et sortir, souriant avec amusement en sentant les regards des marins le suivre.

Sur le pont, Draco dégustait sa pomme à la proue, regardant l'horizon d'un air captiver. Sirius, un peu plus loin, s'approchait de lui, visiblement heureux de le voir là.

Harry le regarda s'approcher de lui avec un léger sourire, se détournant et allant, plutôt, rejoindre Aléna sur la passerelle, pour sa part, commençant à sérieusement apprécier le compagnie de la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Capitaine, dit celle-ci en le voyant arriver.

Harry lui sourit.

-Bonjour Aléna..., répondit-il, venant se poster non loin d'elle. Une journée enfin un peu calme, hein ?

- Oui! s'exclama la jeune femme, ravie. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs.

-J'dis pas le contraire... Pas mécontent d'être sortit de là!

- Comme tout le monde! Enfin un semblant de paix!

Harry alla s'accouder au bastingage.

-Tu débarques en Égypte ?

- Non, répondit la jeune femme. J'crois que je suis bien avec vous, Captaine.. Et puis, on est pas sûr de se faire attraper. Pourquoi fuir?

-Parce que y'en a qui préfère ça... Mais non, on est pas sûr se faire attraper... De toute façon, on aura qu'à les couper en morceau, ces chiens, si ça arrive...

- Ouais, s'exclama à Aléna. Et les jeter aux requins!

Le brun rit légèrement.

-J'aime bien ce genre d'enthousiasme...

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire, regardant elle aussi l'horizon.

- En tout cas, cela fait du bien de voir le soleil et un ciel bleu!

Harry acquiesça.

-Espérons qu'on l'aura jusqu'en Égypte...

Son regard dériva vers Draco et Sirius qui se trouvait toujours à la proue.

Que pouvaient bien se dire ces deux là ?

Aléna vit son regard et rit.

- Arrêtez donc le couver ainsi, allons!

Son Capitaine tourna la tête vers elle, la regardant d'un oeil curieux.

-Je me demandais seulement ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire...

- Oui, mais vous aviez encore ce regard possessif! Vous vous en rendez même pas compte! Il ne fait que manger une pomme en regardant l'horizon et ils doivent sûrement parler du temps qu'il fera!

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Probablement...

Il finit par se retourner vers elle, appuyant son dos contre le bastingage.

-T'es bien la première à me faire une remontrance à bord...

- Mhmm.. Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule, dit-elle, regardant Draco.

-Si on met à part les deux qui sont là-bas...

Aléna rit.

- Je suis une femme. Les femmes sont là pour gronder les hommes.

Harry éclata d'un rire franc.

-C'est mieux qu'il n'y en ait qu'une à bord alors!

Aléna rit.

- Oui, il vaut mieux... J'ai eu du mal, mais maintenant, les hommes me laisse tranquille!

-Bah, je me dis toujours qu'il vaut mieux se méfier d'une femme... Qu'importe de qui il s'agit... Ça peut être risqué...

La dite femme eut un air boudeur.

- Les hommes sont pires, affirma-t-elle.

Le brun hocha de la tête.

-Ils sont plus vicieux...

- Ooh, vicieux, obsédé, immature, incontrôlable.. J'en passe et des meilleures!

Harry ne put que rire de nouveau.

-On est comme on est, fit-il, philosophiquement.

- Mpff... Oui... Façon de voir les choses!

Harry ne répondit rien, observant tranquillement les marins sur le pont. Il finit pourtant par se diriger vers l'escalier.

-À plus tard Aléna.

- A plus tard, Capitaine! s'exclama la jeune femme

Alors que Harry s'éloignait sur le pont, un point apparut dans le ciel, très vague, semblant perdre peu à peu de l'altitude alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux.

Draco, qui le suivait aussi des yeux, leva le bras, indiquant ainsi à la créature sa présence. Aussitôt, l'Oiseau piqua vers lui, venant se poser noblement sur son bras.

En quelques secondes, Harry fut auprès de lui, reconnaissant Facette. Comment Blaise savait-il qu'ils étaient sortit, il n'en avait aucune idée! Mais au fond, l'oiseau volait peut-être ainsi depuis des jours...

Harry regarda Draco détacher la missive, silencieux, et attendant la suite.

- Il demande simplement de nos nouvelles, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Il faut dire que peu de gens arrivent à traverser le triangle, donc... Je vais.. Je vais lui répondre tout de suite!

-Autant le prévenir qu'on est toujours vivant! fit Harry, avec un sourire, s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Draco hocha de la tête et se précipita vers l'intérieur, visiblement ravi.

Harry sourit en le voyant avec cette attitude, et se retourna vers Sirius.

-T'as l'air crevé...

C'était les premiers mots qu'il lui adressait depuis des heures.

Sirius sourit.

- J'le suis, dit-il simplement.

-Tu d'vrais aller dormir... Ça te ferait pas de mal, après tout ça...

- J'vais y aller, dit Sirius. J'attendais juste un petit peu, pour être sûr que tu resterais sur le pont.

-C'est le cas...

Il lui asséna une tape dans dos.

-Allez, va te reposer...

- Dans cinq minutes, dit Sirius. Je profite un peu de l'air frais d'abord.

-Comme tu veux... Mais c'est vrai que l'air semble avoir changé...

- L'est plus saint, dit simplement Sirius.

Le brun hocha de la tête, et, finalement, s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers sa cabine dans l'idée d'aller rejoindre Draco.

Le blond était en train d'écrire rapidement, un rouleau de parchemin déjà accroché à la patte de l'oiseau.

Harry s'approcha de lui avec un petit sourire.

-Tu lui racontes tout ce qui s'est passé, pour envoyé un message aussi long ?

- Mhmm, oui, à peu de chose près, dit Draco.

Harry s'assied sur la table, le regardant.

-Au moins il sera certain que t'es pas en train de te vider de ton sang, pour avoir eut le temps d'écrire tout ça!

Draco rit, amusé.

- Oui, c'est certain, dit le blond, continuant d'écrire. Voilà, j'ai fini!

Il signa rapidement, d'une signature assez ronde et élégante.

Harry eut un air amusé.

Il y a certaine chose qu'on ne changeait pas chez un homme, et encore moins chez un Prince.

-Il compte continuer de nous informer ?

- Mhmm, oui, bien entendu! Pour l'instant, mon père ignore que nous avons traversé le triangle.

-S'il l'apprend, il va peut-être croire, avec un peu de chance, qu'on est tous mort...

- Mhmm... Non, mon père ne nous croira morts que quand il verra nos cadavres, répondit Draco.

Harry poussa un soupir fataliste, et un peu exagéré.

-Dommage, dommage... Pour lui. Car il les verra jamais...

Draco eut un rire.

- Avec de la chance, il mourra bientôt, dit Draco, se levant pour aller lâcher Facette par la fenêtre.

-Avec de la chance... Peut-être que Voldemort se lassera de lui.

- Oh, non, ce n'est pas Voldemort qui va le tuer, dit Draco, souriant. C'est moi!

Harry sourit à son tour.

-Ça devient intéressant, comme idée...

- Bah, ça ne marchera peut-être pas, ne vends pas la peau de l'ours tout de suite!

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Bah, c'est bien de penser que ça pourrait se produire...

- Nous le saurrons vite, j'ai demandé à Blaise de m'en avertir..

Le brun acquiesça.

-Parfait! Maintenant, si on dit que l'espoir fait vivre, et bien, il nous reste plus que cela à faire!

- De toute façon, si ça ne marche pas, je demande à Blaise d'engager un tueur!

-T'as l'air bien décidé...

Harry s'étira légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit d'autre ?

- A qui? Blaise? Oh, je lui ai dit qu'on avait traversé le Triangle, que nous allions vers un Pays que je ne voulais pas cité pour notre propre bien et de donner le rouleau de Parchemin à mon père..

Son amant haussa un sourcil.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux raconter à celui-là ?

Draco eut une moue difficile à retenir, essayant de ne pas rire.

- Hem.. Heu... Juste deux trois détails, dit-il. Je.. Je vais aller sur le pont, d'accord?

-Non, je suis pas d'accord... Je veux savoir !

Draco eut une grimace.

- Je lui ai juste raconter en détail ce que nous avons fait à notre réveil, pas de quoi en faire un drame, dit Draco, prenant un air angélique.

Harry le regarda fixement, n'affichant aucune expression, avant de brusquement éclater de rire.

-Si tu veux le tuer, tu viens de trouver un excellent moyen!

Draco rit à son tour.

- Je sais, oui, dit-il. Je suis assez fier de moi!

-Et y'a de quoi! Je suis moi-même plutôt fier de toi...

- Vraiment? Tu ne m'en veux pas?

-T'en vouloir pour essayer de faire faire une crise cardiaque à ton pauvre père ? Non, pas du tout!

Draco gloussa.

- Bien! Parce que je suis prêt à lui raconter toutes nos nuits s'il le faut!

-Je crois pas, que tu y sois obligé... Juste avec aujourd'hui, c'est suffisant je crois...

- Il est certain que ça va lui faire un choc!

-Et qu'il va vouloir m'étriper un peu plus...

- Aurais-tu peur? Demanda Draco, taquin.

Le brun prit un air suffisant.

-Pourquoi ? Il nous rattrapera jamais, y'a aucune raison!

Draco rit, allant passer ses bras autour de lui pour ensuite aller embrasser son cou, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le mordiller.

Harry glissa doucement un bras derrière lui, le pressa doucement contre son torse.

Draco sourit contre lui et continua son intéressante activité, mais à un autre endroit.

Harry papillonna des yeux, les obligeant à rester ouvert.

-Je... Je crois que tu devrais pas trop en faire...

- Mhmm, fit Draco, mordant encore un peu. Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que tu n'auras plus d'endroit pour en faire ce soir, répondit Harry, reprenant un air aguicheur.

Draco rit contre sa peau, allant jusqu'à son oreille.

- Ce soir, je sucerai un autre endroit que ton cou, donc, pas de souci...

Harry ne put empêcher un léger gémissement de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

-Eh bien, eh bien, j'en ai déjà l'envie...

Draco rit de manière sensuelle à son oreille.

- Ce soir, mon cher Harry... Ce soir!

Harry se recula légèrement, pouvant ainsi lui faire face.

-Fais donc attention aujourd'hui, dit-il, d'une voix fort basse. Les coins sombres peuvent se montrer emplit de pièges...

- Mhmm, fit Draco, se mordant la lèvre. Mais je n'ai rien contre l'idée d'y être emmené par un homme beau.. grand... fort et... Sexy.

Le brun se tendit légèrement, en entendant le dernier mot.

-Je n'en serai pas si sûr à ta place... Tu pourrais le regretter...

- Je ne le regrette jamais quand c'est toi...

-Quand c'est moi ? Il y aurait donc quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Qui sait? dit Draco, souriant alors qu'il lui tournait le dos et se dirigeait vers la porte.

Harry le laissa faire, tranquillement assit sur sa table, tout à fait confiant envers la parole de Draco, qui lui avait promis bon nombre de fois qu'il lui était fidèle.

- A ce soir, dit Draco en sortant. Enfin.. Sauf si on m'attrape dans un coin sombre, bien sûr!

-Soit prudent, lui lança Harry, alors que la porte se refermait.

Il entendit un léger rire puis les pas qui s'éloignaient de Draco.

Le reste de la journée fut relativement calme. Le menu changea, à la coquerie, quelques hommes étaient assignés pour pêcher, tandis que le navire filait toujours en direction de l'Égypte, d'autre s'occupant de nettoyer le pont, ou encore les cales, Harry n'ayant plus besoin de menacer personne pour se faire obéir.

C'était agréable.

De son côté, Draco s'occupait de la remise à neuf totale du mât! Il avait commencé par y grimper pour y remettre tout en état en hauteur, accrochant voile, échelle et autre. Cela lui avait prit toute l'après-midi, mais déjà, il ressemblait un peu plus à un mât qu'avant.

Autant dire que tout allait pour le mieux à bord, et que la chance semblait continuer de les poursuivre, ce que personne ne pensait même à contester!

Le seul fait qui n'eut pas vraiment lieu, ce jour là, fut le supposé enlèvement de Draco, celui-ci n'était que très peu descendu aux coursives, et Harry n'ayant pas pu l'y rejoindre, lorsqu'il y allait.

Finalement, le blond s'était enfermer dans sa coquerie, cuisinant patiemment pour les hommes, leur préparant du poisson "à sa façon". Curieuse de le voir travailler, Aléna l'avait rejoint, le regardant et l'écoutant avec attention.

Ainsi le soir tomba-t-il doucement sur le pont, l'équipage ayant eut droit à un magnifique couché de soleil, celui-ci laissant place à la lune presque pleine, ce soir là. Tous se régalèrent d'un succulent repas, Harry seul dans sa cabine, à la lueur des chandelles, noircissant quelques pages de son journal.

Draco était simplement venu lui porter son repas, se débrouillant pour s'enfuir avant que Harry n'ait pu lui mettre le grappin dessus, au grand amusement du brun qui se répétait qu'il ne perdait rien pour entendre.

Finalement, son repas terminé, Harry avait repoussé le plateau et s'était dévêtu, ne gardant que son pantalon, n'ayant pas l'intention de retourner à l'extérieur. Il avait mouché quelques bougies, et, seul dans un coin d'ombre, une seule chandelle pour l'éclairer, il avait continuer d'écrire tout simplement.

Un peu plus loin, dans un coin du bateau, les yeux fermés, Draco savourait la joie simple de prendre un bain bien chaud. Il se détendait totalement, ses muscles meurtrit par l'exercice effectué dans la journée. Il venait juste de finir une vaisselle d'enfer et pensa en lui-même qu'il serait bien d'avoir un mousse pour l'aider à finir ses corvées. Pas qu'il se plaignait, mais la dernière nuit passée à nettoyer les ustensiles pour les autres l'avait légèrement énervé. Personne, sur le bateau, ne pensait à nettoyer sa gamelle une fois le repas terminé, alors que ça ne prenait que deux secondes! Il y avait de quoi s'énerver.

Poussant un soupir, Draco sortit de l'eau une de ses longues jambes blanches, souriant en la voyant parfaite. C'était sa mère qui serait ravie d'apprendre qu'il continuait de prendre soin de lui-même! Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il le faisait pour plaire à Harry. Il savait que c'était égal au brun, mais il aimait faire des efforts pour lui! En outre, il était si habitué à ce genre de séance qu'il n'y faisait même plus attention! Sauf quand cela concernait une certaine partie intime et très sensible... Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour Harry...?

Avec une moue, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que celui-ci n'était pas allé se laver, comme il le voulait et décida d'aller dormir dans sa propre cabine.

"Ca lui apprendra!" affirma-t-il, se levant pour sortir du bain.

Il se sécha très rapidement, non sans vérifier quand même qu'un certain oeil n'était pas contre un certain trou... Il en serait encore capable, son pervers d'amant!

Souriant à cette pensée, il se rhabilla et entreprit de vider le baquet grâce au sceau et à la fenêtre et alla se réfugier dans sa cabine, endroit qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis... un bon moment!

Harry, de son côté, avait finit par aller se glisser dans son lit, regardant le plafond, les bras croisé derrière la nuque, attendant calmement Draco, espérant que celui-ci allait venir. Après tout, ne le lui avait-il pas dit!

Pourtant, les minutes passaient, le faisant douter. Se retournant sous sa couverture, il fit face au mur, regardant fixement la paroi qui le séparait de la cabine du blond.

Sans trop savoir ce qu'il lui prenant, il s'assied dans son lit, passant son ongle sur le bois et en enlevant quelques copeaux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Autant faire des trous partout, si ça lui permettait d'apercevoir son amant quand bon lui semblait!

Derrière ladite paroi, Draco, couché dans son lit, rêvassait doucement, regardant le plafond, quand il entendit le grattement bizarre. Perplexe, il se redressa et plaqua son oreille contre.

- Mais qu'es-ce que...?

Entendant une voix étouffée, Harry cessa aussitôt.

Il ne manquerait plus que Draco s'en aperçoive!

Surpris de voir que les grattements s'arrêtaient, le blond plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait, le filou?

"Non, non, non, je n'irai pas, se dit-il, se recouchant. Mais... Il fabrique quelque chose et ça ne me dit rien de bon! Et puis, j'ai envie d'être près de lui... Non, non, non!"

Harry, de son côté, attendit un petit moment, se remettait à l'œuvre, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue tout en continuant de gratter le bois. Il finit cependant par se lever, se rappelant du couteau posé dans son plateau, et allant le chercher, pour revenir tout aussi vite dans son lit, continuant de creuser son trou.

Trop plongé dans ses pensées, Draco ne le remarqua pas, cette fois, se disputant avec lui-même au sujet de Harry.

S'empêchant de se mettre à siffloter, Harry tournait avec application la lame, cherchant à ce que la pointe de l'ustensile transperce la paroi (priant pour que cela ne fasse pas un vacarme monstrueux, ou qu'il ne creuse pas un trou où il pourrait tout simplement passé complètement sa tête, pour observer de l'autre côté).

De l'autre côté, Draco fixait le mur, assis en indien, une moue sur les lèvres.

"Celui-là, alors", pensa-t-il.

Harry, ne se doutant de rien, continuait tranquillement ce qu'il était en train de faire, donnant un simple coup sur le manche pour le faire pénétrer dans la planche, la lame la traversant complètement.

"Oups"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"Encore heureux que j'étais pas couché! Moi qui m'appuie contre le mur", pensa le blond, agacé.

Grognant de l'autre côté du mur, Harry tira sur le couteau, celui-ci se délogeant aussitôt, laissant lace à une minuscule fente. Le brun se mit aussitôt à la creuser, avec un sourire satisfait.

Draco secoua la tête, souriant pourtant d'un air amusé.

Toujours ignorant des réactions de Draco, Harry finit par creuser un petit trou, devant par la suite s'évertuer à l'agrandir tout en rond, son couteau commençant à devenir fort abîmé.

Patient, Draco attendit que Harry pointe un de ses yeux dans le trou, le regardant oeuvrer avec un sourire qu'il effacerait bien entendu quand le brun regarderait.

Finalement satisfait, Harry jeta l'ustensil derrière lui, soufflant dans le trou pour en enlever la poussière, s'en approchant.

Draco fit automatiquement disparaître son sourire, le regardant d'un air sérieux et en colère.

Harry gloussa aussitôt.

-Oups... Salut!

- Salut! dit Draco, plissant des yeux. Non mais tu n'as pas honte?

Harry ricana.

-Non, pas du tout!

- Tu mériterais que je te crève un Oeil, pour cela! s'exclama Draco.

Harry eut une moue.

-Et alors, je ressemblerais à Fol-Oeil! Non, tu le ferais pas!

Draco eut une moue.

- Elargis-moi ce trou immédiatement!

Harry rit légèrement.

-J'ai plus rien pour faire ça... Attend...

Il disparut, se mettant à chercher de quoi creuser d'avantage.

- Et dépêches-toi! dit le blond.

Harry grommela, se saisissant finalement du couteau qu'il avait toujours à la ceinture, revenant tranquillement sur son lit, se remettant au travail.

Draco le regarda faire, attentif à sa démarche.

- Stop! fit-il après un moment.

Harry, intrigué, cessa tout de même, retirant son arme et l'essuyant des copeaux de bois, se disant qu'il devrait l'affûter le plus tôt possible, maintenant.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ce trou, Harry? demanda Draco.

-Mais pour t'observer, voyons, répondit celui-ci, sur un ton amusé.

- Je dois te punir, pour cela! décréta Draco.

-Ah ? Vraiment ? Tu vas donc traverser par ici ?

- Non, dit le blond.

-Ah ? Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, alors ?

Harry s'allongea dans son lit de nouveau, croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

- Mhmm, fit Draco, gémissant près du trou. Ooh, Harry.. Tu m'excites, tu sais?

Le brun gronda, attrapant son oreiller et la plaquant sur sa tête.

-Pourquoi j'ai creusé ce trou, moi ?

- Mhmm, continuait Draco. Si dure... Rien qu'en pensant à toi...

"Va te cacher sous le lit, Harry" fut la première pensée de celui-ci.

Il s'éloigna le plus possible du trou.

Draco rit intérieurement.

- Oh, Harry, dit-il. Si seulement c'était ta bouche et non ma main.. Mhmm.. J'ai envie de toi... Tellement...

"Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu! Nan! Je crois pas en Dieu! Arrrgh! Petit con, petit con!"

Harry roula dans son lit, s'assoyant et s'écartant du trou pour s'asseoir contre le mur, à l'écart, son oreiller serré contre lui.

- J'ai chaud, Harry.. J'ai chaud en pensant à ton corps.. Ton corps Si Sexy, si beau... Si ferme...

"Arrête, arrête, arrête!"

Son regard se tourna vers la porte.

"Non, tu es à moitié nu, tu ne sors pas... À moins que..."

Il se jeta un coup d'œil, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Doucement, il se leva de son lit, et, à pas de loup, s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrant, et la fermant fort, la faisant claquer, sans avoir seulement posé l'orteil à l'extérieur.

Perplexe derrière son pan de mur, Draco eut un instant l'air perdu.

- T'es pas sorti! finit-il par dire.

Harry ne répondit rien, ne bougeant même pas, attendant. Et, par chance, il était dans un angle mort, par rapport au trou!

Draco grogna.

-Tu m'agaces!

Il se leva, prit son oreiller, sa couverture et sortit de sa chambre, claquant la porte. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre le placard où il entra, y jetant son oreiller pour ensuite se coucher et rabattre sa couverture sur lui.

Harry, l'air un peu perdu, grogna à son tour, se dirigeant pourtant vers son lit dans lequel il se glissa.

Très bien, puisqu'il l'agaçait, il n'irait pas le rejoindre! De toute façon, avec l'odeur qu'il dégageait, Draco ne voudrait pas de lui.

De son côté, dans son placard, Draco pestait. Foutu Pirate! Il avait mal partout et il dormait dans son placard à cause de lui! Maudit Pirate! Et en plus de ça, il n'avait même pas voulu venir près de lui ou le chercher! Une moue sur les lèvres, Draco resserra la couverture, tremblant légèrement de froid. Il aurait du prendre plus de couvertures!

De son côté, Harry était platement couché dans son lit, caressant de son index le contour du trou qu'il avait creusé, à moitié endormit déjà. Il se demandait bien où Draco pouvait être aller dormir, sortit comme il l'était. Mais bon... Ce n'était pas comme si ça l'intéressait d'aller le rejoindre... Non, vraiment pas... Enfin, peut-être un peu! Mais bon, il n'irait pas!

C'est lancé sur ce genre de pensées que Harry s'endormit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain matin trouva Draco toujours dans son placard et Harry endormi dans son lit.

Le brun, complètement sonné, regarda autour de lui, remarquant, avec une certaine morosité, qu'il était toujours seul. Soupirant discrètement, il repoussa sa couverture, se levant, les cheveux en batailles, allant fouiller dans son coffre à la recherche d'une chemise, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, pensant vaguement, tout en s'habillant, qu'il devrait s'expliquer avec Draco...

Habiller, les cheveux attachés (qu'il avait à peine prit le temps de démêler), il sortit sur le pont, jetant un coup d'œil rapidement autour de lui, afin de déterminé ce qui se passait à bord.

Les hommes travaillaient avec calme et bonne humeur, tous encore ravi d'avoir réchapper au triangle. A la barre, Sirius guidait le bateau tout en discutant avec Aléna.

Harry leur fit un signe de tête en guise de salutation, tous deux semblant fort étonné de le voir debout si tôt.

En quelques enjambées, Harry fut auprès d'eux, prenant les nouvelles des derniers évènements.

- Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, résumé Sirius. La mer est calme, les hommes aussi.. Je n'ai presque pas crié, cette nuit!

Harry eut un sourire, étouffant un bâillement.

-Draco est pas encore sortit ?

- Nan... On croyait qu'il était avec toi!

Harry secoua la tête.

-L'a dormit dans les coursives... Et je sais pas où...

- Oh... Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? demanda Sirius, faisant rire Aléna.

Le brun grogna.

-Rien du tout...

- Pour une fois, dit Sirius. Bah, il est sur le bateau, pas de panique!

Son filleul haussa les épaules.

-Il dort encore... J'verrai plus tard...

- Et s'il ne sort pas? dit Aléna.

-J'irai voir où il est…

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire.

- Et moi, je retourne travailler! A plus tard!

-Salut Aléna, fit simplement Harry, lui offrant un sourire, se retournant vers Sirus, et constatant qu'il avait meilleure mine.

- Va le chercher maintenant, au lieu de me fixer comme l'idiot que tu es, dit Sirius.

Harry renifla, et partit sur le champ, marmonnant contre tous les cons de la terre qui le traitait d'idiot.

Entrant aux coursives, il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, partant à la recherche de son amant.

Il fouilla sa cabine, la salle de bain qui lui servait, la coquerie, et même le placard d'espionnage, sans rien trouver!

Arpentant les couloirs, un peu indécis quand à l'endroit où il devait pousser ses recherches, il finit par s'arrêter dans une porte précise, approchant la main de la poignée. Il ne perdait rien à y regardant. L'actionnant, il ouvrit doucement la porte.

Roulé en boule, ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillé sur l'oreiller, Draco dormait doucement, serrant ses jambes contre lui.

Harry entra à pas de loup dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, et s'assoyant près de lui, le regardant dormir.

Le blond était parfaitement calme bien que, parfois, de petits tremblements secouaient son corps caché sous la couverture.

Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, Harry finit par se décider à se glisser près de lui, sous la couverture, prenant le plus de précaution possible, essayant de ne pas le réveiller.

Draco poussa un gémissement en sentant sa seule source de chaleur s'éloigner, gigotant pour essayer de la retrouver.

Doucement, Harry glissa un bras autour de lui, sa main passa imperceptiblement sur son ventre, essayant de le réchauffer un peu.

Draco resta un petit moment immobile avant de se blottir contre lui, visiblement pas mécontent d'avoir une bouillotte humaine près de lui.

"Doit s'être réveiller" pensa Harry, fermant les yeux, paisible. Il écouta, avec une sorte de calme, la respiration paisible de Draco, essayant de tirer de nouveau la couverture sur eux, sans trop de gestes brusques, par la même occasion.

Serré contre lui, Draco dormait toujours, bien qu'il bougeât de temps à autre. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux doucement, après un quart d'heure, légèrement perplexe de se trouver dans le placard avec Harry. Puis, doucement, il se souvint des évènements de la veille et siffla.

-Mais bon sang ! dit-il, se redressant. Tu peux pas me foutre la paix ?Harry fut assis une fraction de secondes plus tard, le regardant d'un air perplexe, prenant rapidement un air sombre.

-Charmant, comme bonjour...

-Tout aussi charmante que ma nuit, monsieur le forreur de trou! Dehors!

Harry grommela, réprimant un sourire en voyant le double sens que la phrase pouvait prendre.

-Roh, tout de même! Tu vas pas me faire la tête!

-Oh, si, je vais le faire! Sors d'ici ou je te frappe!

Harry siffla, se levant.

-Très bien, moisi dans ce trou!

Il ouvrit la porte en grand, sortant, ne prenant même pas la peine de la refermer.

-ET LES PORTES, CA SE FERME! cria Draco.

Harry ne répondit rien, s'en retournant sur le pont à grands pas bruyants. Draco gronda et claqua la porte, se recouchant dans son petit placard en grognant.

L'humeur tempêteuse de Harry se calma petit à petit alors que les heures s'écoulaient, la matinée laissant place à l'après-midi, et à une température plus confortable.

Le calme régnait toujours à bord, les marins s'échangeant des piques avec bonne humeur, leur Capitaine finissant par être contaminé par celle-ci, se mettant à taquiner joyeusement son second et Aléna.

Finalement, l'heure du déjeuner arriva et la plupart de l'équipage disparut dans la coquerie, Harry faisant de même, mais uniquement pour aller chercher de quoi manger, en ressortant tout aussi vite avec son plateau, et allant s'enfermer dans sa cabine, sans même prendre le temps de voir si Draco était éveillé.

De son côté, Draco ruminait encore dans son placard. Il avait véritablement mal partout depuis sa presque mort et l'exercice de la veille n'avait rien améliorer. Sans oublier d'avoir dormi dans un placard! Le bain l'avait un peu aider, mais si peu à son avis. La douleur était surtout pénible dans ses bras et ses jambes, raison pour laquelle il ne bougeait pas de là. Ses épaules aussi, le faisait souffrir. S'il avait été avec Albior, celui-ci aurait tout de suite trouvé que faire et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son ancien gardien. Lui qui avait été si utile, si attentif à sa vie. Que pensait-il de lui, à présent ? Comme son père ? Ou alors peut-être était-il heureux pour lui ? Il n'en savait rien et cela le minait, mine de rien. Et Harry n'arrangeait rien! Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du le virer ainsi, mais il avait réellement mal partout! Il n'était pas capable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, surtout quand Harry le voulait.. Qu'aurait-il dit s'il l'avait repoussé pour un quelconque acte sexuel? Il en avait été capable la veille, mais la douleur avait été tellement plus grande après avoir essayé de réparer le mât...

Un coup frapper à sa porte le fit sursauter et il plissa les yeux.

-C'est qui ? dit-il.

-Fred!

-Et George!

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et peina pour se relever péniblement, ses jambes tremblant un peu alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

-Quoi ? dit-il.

-On est venu te chercher!

-Tu manques d'air!

-Pas du tout! dit Draco.

-Allez! Reste pas là à ruminer, dit George.

-Je rumine pas,dit Draco. Je souffre!

-Tu souffres ? fit Fred. Et pourquoi cela ?

-Sais pas, répondit le blond. J'ai mal partout!

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent en même temps.

-Allons dans ta cabine, Draco! dit George en l'attrapant. On va t'aider!

Le brun, ne se doutant de rien de ce qui se passait aux coursives mangeait tranquillement à son bureau, le regard perdu dans l'horizon qui s'étendait derrière eux, profitant de l'air doux d'été qui entrait dans sa cabine par la fenêtre ouverte. Sa mauvaise humeur s'était complètement dissipé, le laissant également indifférent à celle de Draco. Soudain, des voies se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la paroi, le trou dans le mur lui rendant les mots compréhensibles.

-Mais je vous assure que je n'en ai pas besoin! disait Draco.

-Tagueule, répondit un des jumeaux. Déshabille-toi, couche-toi et bouge pas!

-Mais je...

-Dracoooo, fit le second jumeaux. Tu écoutes les grands et tu nous obéis!

-Oui mais je...

-C'est peut-être pas u nbon endroit, son lit...

- Mhmm, tu as raison, c'est mieux son bureau..

-Les gars, je ne veux pas, c'est clair!

-T'as raison, son bureau, c'est parfait! dit le premier jumeau, aucun des deux ne l'ayant écouter. A poil, Draco!

-Pas question! Je demande le droit d'avoir un drap autour de la taille!

-Si tu veux, ça nous empêchera pas de le soulever! Couche-toi et déshabille-toi avant!

-Tyran! dit le blond.

Harry, dans sa cabine avait cessé de bouger, écoutant fort attentivement la conversation, hésitant entre foncer dans la cabine de son amant, ou rester sagement ici, sans rien faire.

"J'irai pas!

-Mais si, faut y aller!

-Non, pas question! M'a chassé ce matin, qu'il se débrouiller, tsss!"

Ainsi, les yeux rivé vers le trou dans le mur, il était toute ouïe, maudissant les jumeaux jusqu'à leur dixième descendant.

-Voilà, tu vois quand tu veux, mon petit Draco, dit un des jumeaux. Allonge-toi, maintenant.

-Tsss.. Ce qui faut... pas faire, dit Draco, haletant légèrement de douleur.

-Tu seras plus aussi fâché quand on se sera occupé de toi!

-Loin de là, même.

-Je prends le haut!

-Je prends le bas!

Les deux jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et il y eut des bruits de craquement puis un autre son que Harry connaissait bien: Des gémissements produits par Draco.

Harry serra les poings, se forçant à manger son repas.

Si le blond le prenait ainsi, très bien! Il allait faire avec! Mais qu'il ne vienne plus lui demander quoique ce soit... S'il croyait vraiment pour ainsi jouer avec lui...

Enivré dans ses pensées, Harry tenta ainsi de se couper des bruits qu'il entendait.

- Oh, par tout les Dieux, fit soudainement Draco. Je vous béni tout les deux! C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait..

- On l'avait deviné... Faut dire, t'avais pas l'air à l'aise, hier, en réparant le mât...

- Et pour cause, on t'a déjà vu grimper à un mât et tu étais plus... souple que ça! Hier, tu étais Raide de chez Raide!

- Mais on va régler ça, n'est-ce pas, George?

- Tout a fait, Fred...

- Enfin... Si tu n'es plus contre, Draco...

- Oh, non.. Non, je... j'suis plus contre du tout!

"Va te faire foutre!" ne put que penser Harry, de son côté, se levant sans bruit et repoussant sa chaise, se mettant à tourner en rond dans sa cabine. "En fait non, c'est déjà ce que t'es en train de faire!" Il renifla, continuant d'écouter.

De l'autre côté de la cabine, s'était le silence, sauf les petits soupirs bien heureux de Draco et le bruit de corps que l'ont touche fortement.

-Dis donc... T'es dure, là! fit un des jumeaux. J'arrive pas à te décrisper...

-J'sais, dit Draco. C'est un des endroits les plus... douloureux.

"Les plus douloureux, les plus douloureux, mon cul oui! Pfff!" Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit, dos au mur, la tête appuyé contre la paroi, et continuant d'écouter.

-Ben voilà! dit le jumeaux qui venait de parler.

-Oh, mon Dieu! fit Draco, la voix tremblante. Merci, Fred! Merci de tout coeur, cela faisait vraiment mal!

-J'en tiens un bon morceau aussi, à ta cuisse, dit George.

Harry commença à avoir de vague doute, secouant pourtant la tête, et croisant les bras.

"Je savais que j'aurais dû les renvoyer ces deux là, quand je pouvais encore! Je savais!"

-Et le problème de cuisse régler... Dis donc, tu m'étonne que tu savais pas te lever, ça devait faire un mal de chien!

-Je vous le fais pas dire...Un peu à gauche, Fred!

-Regarde-moi ça, il donne déjà des ordres pour qu'on aille là où il faut!

-Nia nia nia, répliqua Draco.

"J'en ai marre! Arrête de te torturer, mon pauvre!"

Harry se releva et s'éloigna du trou, écoeurer par ce qu'il entendait.

-J'voudrais bien vous y voir, moi, dit Draco, la voix presque endormie. Mhmm.. Oui, George... Ce mollet est tout particulièrement douloureux!

-Ouais, je vois ça... Faudra que tu te retourne après qu'on puisse s'occuper de ton ventre!

-Mhmmm, fit Draco en réponse.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre, plus intrigué qu'autre chose désormais. S'occuper de son ventre ? Mollet douloureux ? Alors là, ses doutes devenaient de plus en plus grand... Draco ne devait certainement pas faire ce qu'il pensait... Mais il ne pouvait pas exclure le fait que les mains des jumeaux se promènent sur le corps du blond qui lui, était complètement nu!

-Est-ce que ça commence à aller mieux? demanda George, soucieux.

-Mhmm.. Oui, bien mieux, répondit le blond. Je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai eu si mal...

-Parce que tu es mort, répondit Fred. Pendant dix à vingt minutes, tout ton corps s'est arrêter de vivre! Cela doit être du sport de combat de recommencer à fonctionner!

-Et avec ta partie de jambe en l'air après...

-Et la réparation du mât...

-Pas étonnant que tu ais des courbatures d'enfer! dirent les deux jeunes hommes.

Non, définitivement, Draco n'était pas en train de s'envoyer les deux jumeaux.

"C'est déjà ça!"

Mais alors, s'il avait si mal partout, pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas simplement dit, un peu plus tôt ? Définitivement, Draco devenait de plus en plus distant, sur certain point. Particulièrement sur son état de santé...

- Bien! On a fini avec l'arrière...

- Passons à l'avant!

Draco marmonna et Harry put l'entendre se retourner.

- C'est encore pire que devant! dit George.

- Ouais, renchérrit Fred.

- Mhmm, fit simplement Draco.

- Tu sais, tu devrais nous prévenir, quand tu as un problème, Draco... Nous pouvons t'aider...

- Hmm... j'sais, fit le blond. Mais.. Aïe, Fred...

- Désolé.

- Mais? dit George.

-Mais je pensais que ça allait passer tout seul!

- Oui, ça l'aurait fait! Mais pas avant deux ou trois jours!

Harry, de là où il était, soupira légèrement.

Il devrait trouver un moyen pour faire parler Draco de ses états, désormais! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que le blond se mette à lui cacher des choses...

-Et tes pieds, ils vont bien? demanda un des jumeau.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, George! grogna Draco.

Les deux garçons rirent, amusé.

Harry eut un vague sourire également, regardant la mer.

Il espérait que après leur scéance de... il ne savait pas encore quoi!, Draco serait de meilleure humeur.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu dormais dans ton placard?

-Mhmm, fit Draco. Ry a fait un trou dans le mur!

Il y eut un instant de silence.

-Roh, les gars, vous arrêtez pas! ...

Encore un silence.

-Les gars? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il a fait un trou dans le mur? demanda George.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Alors il entend tout ce qu'il se passe ici?

-Mhm, mhmm, acquiésça Draco.

Et un autre silence.

- Quoi? fit Draco. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Hem, fit George. Il est.. il est dans sa cabine, là, maintenant...

Un silence... suivit d'un 'Et Merde', de Draco.

Il y eut un second silence, les trois occupants de la cabine de Draco semblant attendre d'entendre un bruit venant de la cabine du Capitaine. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, personne n'osant bouger.

-Bah, il aurait déjà débarqué si ça l'inquiétait, dit Draco d'une voix étouffée. Visiblement, non, donc, continuez!

Finalement lassé de retenir pratiquement sa respiration, Harry descendit de son perchoir sans plus de précautions, allant s'asseoir à son bureau, et se penchant sur ses cartes.

Il y un peu de silence dans la cabine de Draco puis..

- Bon, alors on reprend! Le torse, il va bien ?

-Non, répondit Draco.

-T'as mal où?

-Nulle part...

-Tu viens de dire que tu avais mal!

-...

-Ah... ah, oui, je comprends. Ok... Et les bras ?

-Non, eux, il vont vraiment pas bien!

-J'm'en occupe!

-Et les cuisses? demanda l'autre jumeaux.

-Non plus, répondit Draco.

-Ok, je m'en charge aussi!

Il y encore un peu de silence, puis, doucement, un petit chant:

-Saute, saute, saute et prouve-lui que tu dis vrai! chantonna Draco.

-Saute, saute, saute et montre lui que c'est vrai, continua un des autres prince.

-Que tout ce que tu dis...

-Tout ce que tu lui cris,

-N'est pas juste une illusion,

-Pour se réchauffer la nuit.

-Cours, cours, cours, pour la rattraper...

-Cours, cours, cours, pour pas qu'elle s'envole!

-Et oublie pas de lui dire,

-Que tu n'as pas mentit,

-Sauf peut-être sur ta vie.

-Parle, parle, parle, et n'oublie pas d'expliquer!

-Parle, parle, parle, de tout ce que tu es.

-Parle, parle, parle, de combien elle est belle.

-Mais pas seulement de corps,

-Oublie pas son esprit!

-Aimer, c'est aimer entièrement,

-Pas juste un bras, pas juste une jambe!

-C'est aimer le méchant,

-C'est aimer l'égoïsme,

-C'est aimer ses fautes,

-Comme ses bienfaits!

-Ainsi parlait...

-L'amant de la falaise.

Harry avait relevé la tête de ses cartes et écoutait tranquillement la chanson, la tête appuyé dans sa main, son regard tourner vers le avait finit par chantonner l'air, et, le faisait toujours après que les Princes aient finit par chanter.

-Tu savais qu'il y avait une chanson sur toi, Draco ?

-Mhmm, fit le blond. Oui, celle du fils de la Lune...

-Non, pas celle-là! Une autre!

-Hu ? fit le blond. Non, je l'ignorais.. Que dit-elle ?

Il y eut un peu de silence.

"Encore une chanson ?" ne put que songer Harry, intrigué, traçant quelques lignes sur ses cartes, chantonnant. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut encore raconter ?"

Soudain, un des jumeaux se mit à chanter, le second le suivant rapidement, chacun chantant une phrase à tour de rôle.

-On le voit partout dans l'île,

Le petit Dragon,

Qu'il joue, qu'il crie, qu'il rie,

Il est toujours à courir partout,

A faire des niches, à se fouiller tout les trous.

Il dit qu'il sauvera le monde,

Il dit qu'il cherche un monstre,

Il dit qu'il aime la pluie,

Il dit qu'il aime la nuit,

Mais en fait, petit Dragon..

Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ?

En grandissant, le petit Dragon,

A découvert ce qui se cachait dans son pantalon,

Et alors il l'a utilisé…

Un peu partout, faut l'avouer.

Il dit qu'il aime les femmes,

Il dit qu'il s'en lasse pas,

Il dit qu'il veut du plaisir,

Qu'il aime les faire jouir…

Mais en fait, petit Dragon,

Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Le petit Dragon,

Aime les lagons!

Avec son bateau,

Il les visites.

Il navigue partout au monde,

Pour voir des paysages,

Pour marcher sur d'autre plage.

Il dit qu'il aime la mer,

Il dit que les voyages,

C'est idéal pour grandir,

Pour perdre cette agitation,

Qui hantent souvent certains poltron,

Mais en fait, Petit Dragon,

Pourquoi tu évites tes terres ?

Nous, ce qu'on penses,

C'est que le Dragon n'aime pas les femmes,

Il n'aime pas la mer,

Il n'aime pas les rues..

Mais il les préfères à son impitoyable père!

"Pas très flatteur" pensa Harry, ayant écouté avec attention la chanson, une légère moue aux lèvres. "Je me demande ce qu'en pense Draco..."

Il n'y eut pourtant qu'un long moment de silence.

-Comment vous avez appris cette chanson ? demanda Draco.

-On t'a entendu la chanter, dit un des jumeaux.

Draco rit assez froidement.

-Vous l'avez entendu, mais père, non...

-C'est toi qui l'a inventée, hein ?

Encore un long silence.

-Oui, répondit simplement Draco.

"Eh ben! De plus en plus surprenant!"

Harry était de nouveau toute ouïe.

-J'espérais qu'il comprenne, poursuit Draco. Mais personne ne voulait la chanter!

-Tu m'étonnes! Tout le monde t'adorais! Qui eût été assez fou, en plus, pour dire ça à ton père ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Quelqu'un... Mais c'était stupide, de toute façon. J'étais jeune, à ce moment là...

-T'avais quinze ans, dit un des jumeaux, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Draco rit.

-Ouais... J'avais quinze ans...

Les jumeaux rirent également.

-Alors, t'as encore mal quelque part ?

-Non c'est bon , je ne vous remercierais jamais assez !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de nous remercier

-Il te suffit juste

-De ne nous laisser aller visiter la coquerie!

Dans sa cabine, Draco sourit à ses deux amis.

-D'accord, les gars. Mais n'empoisonner personne, d'accord?

-Nous... ? Jamais de la vie! On donnera juste quelques maux de ventre au Capitaine!

-Je goûterai à tout ses plats!

-Pfff... T'es pas drôle!

Draco rit et Harry put entendre les jumeaux se diriger vers la porte.

-Allez, repose toi, Draco! A plus tard.

-À plus tard, répondit le blond, les jumeaux fermant la porte après être sortit.

Harry attendit un petit moment, afin d'être certains qu'ils se soient éloignés, avant de finalement rejoindre son lit, s'y couchant et regardant le plafond, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis...

-Ainsi, tu comptes devenir mon goûteur officiel ?

"Il faut bien commencé quelque part!"

Un long et horrible silence lui répondit.

-Avec eux, cela vaut mieux, dit Draco dont la voix lui sembla bien proche.

Harry s'obligea à ne pas se retourner vers le mur.

-Peut-être... Il y eut un autre silence.

-T'es bien amusé ?

-Non, répondit le blond.

-Ah bon..., répliqua Harry, ne trouvant rien à dire, en voyant que Draco semblait peu enclin à parler.

-Cela m'a fait mal de me faire étendre chaque muscle, ajouta le blond. Mal, mais en même temps, cela faisait du bien... C'est assez compliqué à expliquer.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais au moins, tu devrais te sentir mieux maintenant...

-Mhmm... Sauf au cou...

-Ça finira par se placer.

-Je suppose, oui, dit le blond.

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

-Joli chanson en passant...

-Laquelle ? demanda Draco.

-Celle que t'as inventée... L'autre aussi est bien.

-Tu trouves celle que j'ai inventée jolie ? fit Draco.

-Dans un sens... Peut-être pas le contexte, mais c'est bien tournée...

-Mpfff, fit simplement le blond.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant. Définitivement, ce n'était pas une journée pour lui parler. Il se retourna dans son lit, tournant dos au mur. Draco ne dit rien lui non, silencieux comme la pierre.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? demanda soudainement le blond.

Harry remua légèrement dans son lit.

-Je sais pas trop... Mais ça n'arrête pas ces derniers temps... Peut-être la tension...

-Mhmm, fit Draco. Je sais que je me suis mit en colère contre toi, hier et aujourd'hui parce que... Parce que j'avais vraiment mal partout et que... Enfin, j'aurais aimé être près de toi, hier soir.

Qu'il était plus simple de tout dire à Harry à travers un mur!

Celui-ci se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, assimilant toutes ces pensées. -Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

-J'espérais que tu y penserais, dit Draco. Je n'aime pas que l'on sache combien... combien je tiens à une personne. Cela te donne une force contre moi...

Harry soupira discrètement. -J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de penser à ce genre de choses encore Draco... Ça viendra avec le temps, c'est certain... Mais là, je ne peux pas encore deviner ce que tu veux parfaitement... Si tu étais toi-même venu hier, je n'aurais pas dit non. Je me serais fait un plaisir de t'ouvrir la porte...

Draco soupira.

-J'ai parfois l'impression que je te gêne, tu sais ?

-Je sais... Ça fait bien des fois que tu me le dis... Mais je ne sais pas comment te faire passer cette idée...

-En me cherchant, répondit le blond. Cela me fait plaisir quand tu viens me demander de venir dormir avec toi...

Harry eut un petit sourire.

-Je viendrai plus souvent alors...

Draco sourit lui aussi, restant silencieux derrière son mur.

Le brun garda le silence un petit moment également, avant de lâcher un "Je t'aime, tu sais ?" emplit de douceur.

-Oui, répondit Draco d'une voix douce. Je sais et je regrette qu'il ait ce satané mur entre nous...

-Je peux toujours faire une porte...

-Une porte ? dit Draco. Moi, je trouverai mieux si c'était... Un trou... Une sorte de long rond qui nous permettrait de passer d'un lit à l'autre...

Harry gloussa.

-Oui, également... Mais à ce rythme, on va finit par trouer tous les murs du navire, pour plus de commodité...

-Seulement celui-là, ça ira, répondit Draco.

-J'imagine déjà la tête de Sirius, quand il le verra...

-Le mieux, ce serait qu'il ne le voit pas... Nous pourrions le faire tourner en bourrique.

Harry sourit et se redressa. -Où j'ai mis mon couteau, marmonna-t-il, se penchant pour vérifier sous son lit.

Draco rit.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas faire cela... ?

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas toi, qui le voulait, ce trou ?

-Mhmm... Alors vas-y, fais-le!

Le brun attrapa sa lame, revenant vers le trou qu'il avait creusé.

-Alors je te conseil de ne pas rester trop près...

-D'accord... Mais ne fais pas comme avec ton petit trou! Découpe, ne mets pas en miette.

-Pas de problème... Enfin, j'vais essayé... J'ai pas disons, les meilleures outils...

-Non, en effet, dit le blond. J'essaierais bien aussi, mais... Si je coupe du mauvais côté ou te blesse..

-Oh, laisse, je vais le faire! J'aimerais plutôt que tu me dises, pendant ce temps, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur ton état ?

-Ce n'était pas important, répondit Draco.

Harry secoua la tête, commençant à découper une infine partie du bois.

-J'suis pas de cet avis moi...

Il grommela et se leva, enlevant le couteau, et allant plutôt chercher celui de son dîner.

-Je sais... Mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment inquiété de ma santé...

-Il faudrait pourtant... Je ne veux pas qui t'arrive quoique ce soit... Ça implique que tu fasses attention...

Il se remit au travail.

-Je le sais... Mais tu sais, si je te disais à longueur de journée comment je vais, on ne s'en sortirait plus! dit Draco.

-Hmmm... Si au moins tu pouvais me tenir au courrant, seulement quand tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien...

-Ce serait trop souvent, dit Draco.

-Pas du tout, écoute... Je veux seulement être au courant...

Draco regarda l'arme qui passait au travers du mur, découpant minutieusement.

-J'ai continuellement mal à la tête... C'est pas tout le temps... Juste de temps à autres, mais ça fait assez mal... Depuis que je suis revenu des campagnes.

-Tu en as déjà parler à quelqu'un ? Un médecin qui pourrait t'aider ?

-Non... Non, jamais. On a estimé que ce n'était qu'à cause de ma blessure à la tête.

-Hmmm... Probablement... Mais faudrait voir à consulter... En Égypte ils ont d'excellents médecins...

-D'accord... Nous irons.

Harry routi avec satisfaction.

-On sera fixé ainsi...

Draco sourit, regardant l'arme.

-Tu as presque fini, c'est bien...

-Pressé de pouvoir sauter ?

-Ramper serait le mot juste. Mais oui, j'ai envie d'être près de toi...

Harry grogna quelques chose, le couteau s'enfonçant dans un noeud. Se démenant pendant un moment, il put facilement continuer, créant ainsi un trou juste assez grand pour que tous deux puissent passer.

Le montant de bois tomba doucement sur le lit de Draco, faisant sursauter ce dernier qui regarda le travail ainsi accomplit avec amusement. Harry se pencha dans l'ouverture.

-Coucou...

-Hello, dit Draco, riant.

Souriant, Harry disparut pourtant, se levant et enlevant la couverture de son lit afin de l'épousseté. Draco fit pareil avec la sienne, secouant celle-ci avec force. Rapidement, le brun revint, refaisant son lit, et s'y laissant tomber, observant le trou.

-Pas mal... Deux couteaux en moins, mais ça valait la peine...

Draco rit, le regardant au travers de celui-ci après avoir replacé sa couverture.

-C'est du joli! dit-il. J'essaierais de poncer ça de manière à ce que nous n'aillons pas d'écharde en passant ou en refermant.

-Ça serait bien... En attendant, ça fait très bien l'affaire je crois... Ne reste plus qu'à tester...

-Lequel de nous deux s'y risque ? fit Draco, levant un sourcil.

-Oh, mais je ne voudrais pas te faire risquer quoique ce soit, je vais me sacrifier...

Draco rit.

-Non, c'est moi qui viens... J'aime ta cabine et ton lit... Ils ont ton odeur!

Harry sourit et se décala dans son lit, tapotant le matelas près de lui, d'un air charmeur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, dans ce cas ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, bien que souriant. Doucement, il traversa l'ouverture, devant presque ramper pour se glisser dedans.

-On a pas intérêt à grossir, dit-il, époustant ses vêtements.

-Non, et moi le premier, parce que je dois sans doute passer très juste, dans ce trou...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, sourit Draco, se couchant contre lui. Tu es très mince, toi aussi!

Harry sourit, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Peut-être, mais je suis plus grand, donc, un peu plus gros que toi...

-N'importe quoi! Je suis sûre que tu rentre sdans mes pantalons!

-Ça serait encore mieux si je pouvais entrer dedans, avec toi...

-Par tous les Dieux... Tu ne penses qu'à ça ? demanda Draco, amusé alors qu'il passait une main sur le ventre du brun.

-Non, pas qu'à ça... Mais quand tu es dans les parages, difficilement à autre chose...

Draco sourit, posant sa tête contre son oreiller pour le regarder.

-Je t'avoue que j'ai le même problème...

-Et bien dans ce cas, on a un gros problème! Il sourit.

-Mais je me sens capable de vivre avec...

- C'est assez bizarre, mais moi aussi!

Il rit légèrement avant de le regarder avec sérieux.

- Crois-tu qu'il nous arrivera un jour de ne pas avoir envie de nous sauter dessus dés que nous nous voyons ?

Harry le fixa, croisant son bras qui ne tenait pas Draco derrière sa nuque.

-Je ne sais pas... Pour le moment c'est très agréable... Mais peut-être qu'un jour, ça arrivera... Le désir sera sans doute toujours là, mais peut-être plus aussi passionné... Donc, nous aurons plus de contrôle...

-Mhmm... Je ne sais pas si je veux être ce jour ou si, au contraire, je ne le crains pas...

-Mhm... Mais dans un sens ou dans un autre, je sais que je continuerai tout de même de t'aimer...

Draco sourit, traçant des formes, voir des mots du bout des doigts sur la peau du ventre de Harry.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout... C'est une certitude que j'ai...

Le blond sourit de plus belle et releva encore la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Alors tout est parfait, pour moi.

-Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être mieux, en fait...

Il lui sourit également.

-Sans la foutue menace de mon père, sans aucun doute!

-Bah, voyons le bon côté des choses! Ça nous permet de voyager!

Draco rit tendrement.

-Ry... J'peux te poser une question ?

-Je me vois mal te répondre non! répondit celui-ci, riant doucement.

Draco sourit.

-Est-ce que tu as cru que je me faisais les deux jumeaux ?

Le brun eut un air presque gêné - presque.

-Eh bien... Au début...

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu, dans ce cas... ? Est-ce... Est-ce que cela t'était égal ?

-Non, pas du tout! Seulement... Je me disais que tu m'avais promis... Et également que j'aurais l'air con et extrêmement jaloux, d'entrer comme ça, et de voir que tu ne faisais pas ce que je pensais... J'ai donc plutôt opté pour la patience, afin de voir si c'était vraiment ce que tu faisais... En un sens, je t'ai fait confiance...

Draco eut un large sourire, sa bouche allant embrasser son cou avec douceur, sans ambiguité.

Harry le laissa faire avec une certaine joie, riant légèrement, le souffle du blond le chatouillant. Draco s'écarta de lui doucement et embrassa ses lèvres, soufflant un tendre 'Je t'aime' avant de l'embrasser.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 :

Quelques jours s'étaient déjà écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du Triangle, et le Survivor continuait de filer sur les flots, s'éloignant de l'endroit maudit, portant à son bord un équipage plus qu'enjoué et docile.

Aucune dispute n'avait encore éclaté, aucune menace n'avait claqué, Harry et Sirius ne pouvant que croire en leur chance, tous deux osant à peine regardé derrière eux, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient sur le pont, de peur de voir un navire les poursuivre. Ils préféraient plutôt regarder à l'horizon, leur objectif bien en tête. L'Égypte!

Tous regardait avec espoir, pressé d'arriver là pour vraiment se sentir en sécurité. Ceux qui débarquaient parlaient déjà de ce qu'ils allaient y faire et ceux qui restaient ce demandaient ce qu'ils allaient encore vivre avec leur capitaine. Draco, lui, réfléchissait, étrangement calme depuis quelques jours.

Harry n'avait pourtant pas oser lui en toucher mot, le laissant dans son silence, s'occupant lui-même de ses affaire. Tant que le blond paraissait aller bien, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Ainsi ne se rongeait-il pas les sangs quant au calme de son amant, une certaine impatience s'étant saisi de lui, depuis également quelques jours.

De son côté, Draco s'était occupée en ponçant doucement le trou que Harry avait fait, le rendant ainsi plus agréable à la vue mais aussi à traverser. Mine de rien, un soir, il s'était retrouver avec cinq à six échardes dans le ventre, échardes que Harry avait enlevé patiemment.

Ainsi le temps passa-t-il à bord, pendant quelques jours. Le soleil se faisant radieux, la mer calme et le vent les poussant d'un bon train en direction de leur destination. Tous eurent le temps de reprendre leur esprit et de rattraper le sommeil manquant, les tâches se faisant ainsi avec beaucoup plus d'efficacité et de rapidité. Et, observant tout cela d'un oeil de lynx, Harry souriait tranquillement, circulant sur le pont.

Pourtant, malgré les apparences, il ne souhaitait que retourner dans sa cabine, où Draco se trouvait, ne voulant qu'être auprès de lui, et, d'une certaine façon, bien qu'il refusât de l'avouer, percer à jour le secret qui confinait Draco au mutisme.

Mais qu'est-ce que celui-ci pouvait bien cacher ?

Finalement, à court de réplique à distribuer, et sa curiosité le titillant affreusement, il confia l'équipage à Sirius, et se réfugia dans ses quartiers.

Draco était assis sur son propre lit, une jambe de l'autre côté et un drap dessus pour empêcher la sciure du bois de tomber sur celui du brun. Il s'occupait attentivement de son travail, soufflant de temps en temps pour chasser la poussière, poussière qui se réfugiait sur son visage.

Harry souriant en le voyant faire, se tira une chaise près du lit, ne voulant pas s'asseoir sur celui-ci, afin de se salir, mais également de déranger Draco.

-Tu ne commences pas à t'ennuyer, à faire cela ?

- Mhmm? fit le blond. Non, j'ai presque fini... Par contre, je devrais faire un autre morceau pour le refermer que celui que tu as fait! Je l'ai élargit un peu..

-Ce sera pas un mal!

Il sourit.

-Mais sinon, ça va ? Tu m'as l'air un peu... silencieux, ces derniers jours...

Draco cessa de poncer pour regarder Harry.

- Mhmm... Je pensais à l'Egypte, dit-il.

-À l'Égypte ?

Harry le regarda de façon amusé.

-C'est ce qui m'a coupé d'entendre ta voix ?

- Mhmm... Oui, dit Draco, souriant.

-Mais pourquoi, à l'Égypte ?

- C'est un pays intéressant... Je pensais que.. enfin, peut-être pourrions-nous le visiter?

Harry le regarda d'un air un peu surpris.

-Eh bien... C'est vrai que je te l'avais promis...

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une question de promesse.. Mais je me disais que si on nous cherchait sur la mer... Alors un peu de temps sur terre ne ferait pas de mal.

-Ça signifierait donc laisser les autres partir sans nous, ou alors pensais-tu que l'équipage irait à terre, également ?

- Je pense, oui... Ils ont tout à y gagner. Et puis, ce ne serait pas longtemps, car je suppose qu'un informateur de Voldemort lui dira où nous sommes..

Harry acquiesça.

-Oui... Pourquoi pas... Ça nous permettrait de prendre un peu de repos, avant de filer vers le Chine, par la suite...

- Aussi, oui, dit le blond, recommençant à poncer attentivement.

-Alors nous ferons ainsi! J'en avertirai Sirius, un peu plus tard...

Il sourit.

-Ainsi, je pourrai aller te montrer les pyramides.

Draco sourit lui aussi.

- Pas question de me faire grimper tout au dessus!

Harry rit.

-Non, t'en fait pas! Je ne prendrai pas le risque que tu te rompe le cou!

- Tu es trop protecteur, Harry..

Celui-ci sourit, haussant les épaules.

-Ça se pourrait... Mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit!

- Je le sais, dit Draco. Et ce sentiment est réciproque. Mais n'exagère pas trop, hu? J'ai l'impression que tu serais capable de me clouer dans un lit couvert de polochon pour être sûre que je ne me blesse pas!

Harry rit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas pousser jusque là! Mais peut-être te ficeler de polochon...

Draco eut une moue puis un sourire pervers.

- Mais tu ne sauras pas me toucher aussi librement que d'habitude...

Harry prit un air songeur.

-Ma foi, tu as raison...

Il sourit également de la même façon.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à me ficeler à toi...

- Oh, pour cela, je ne suis pas contre... Oh, non, pas du tout, même!

En moins de deux, Harry fut dans son lit, le corps passé de moitié dans le trou, tenant Draco par la taille.

-Autant m'attacher tout de suite!

Draco éclata de rire, ne se défaisant pas de son étreinte.

- Tu n'as pas de corde, lui dit-il.

-Non, mais j'ai mes bras pour le moment...

- Oui, c'est vrai... C'est bien plus agréable... C'est plus doux... Plus chaud, aussi.

Harry papillonna ridiculement des yeux.

-J'aime savoir que je vaux plus qu'une corde!

Draco éclata réellement de rire, manquant de tomber tant il était hilare. Il finit par s'appuyer sur Harry, riant encore.

Son rire étant contagieux, Harry ne tarda pas de le suivre dans son éclat de rire, le tenant toujours pas la taille et roulant avec lui - assez difficilement - dans son lit.

Draco se laissa entraîner doucement, embrassant son cou tout en riant.

Harry, gloussant toujours, finit par les arrêter avant qu'ils ne tombent du lit.

-Et maintenant, je ne te lâche plus!

- Allons, Monsieur le Pirate! J'ai du travail et vous aussi, il me semble!

Harry rit.

-Mais si je n'ai guère envie d'y aller ?

- Mhmm.. Laissez-moi y réfléchir... Alors dans ce cas, je crains que vous ne deviez rester avec moi.

-Oh, mais ça me convient très bien, fit Harry, riant toujours comme un enfant.

Draco l'accompagna dans son hilarité, amusé par son côté enfantin.

- Je t'adore, tu sais? demanda-t-il, passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, je sais, et j'en suis fort heureux.

Il baisa ses lèvres, avant de glousser à nouveau.

-J'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir...

- Et je n'ai pas envie que tu sortes, mais il le faut! De toute façon, tu sais bien que je serais là ce soir...

-Juste à côté, du moins!

Il sourit, le relâchant finalement.

-Bon, aller, je me lève avec un peu de courage!

Draco l'attrapa pourtant.

- Pas envie!

Harry rit, se laissant faire.

-Bon, alors, je reste confortablement là!

- Sage idée, dit Draco, frottant sa joue contre lui.

Harry se blottit un peu plus confortablement dans le lit, se laissant serrer contre Draco.

- Et pourtant, je sais que je dois te laisser filer... Mais bon, cela fait déjà sept heures que je ne t'ai pas eu sous la main!

-Quelques minutes ici ne fera pas de mal... Sirius s'est très bien s'occuper du navire...

- Mhmm.. Certes, oui, dit Draco, allant mordre son cou.

-Alors c'est conclu, fit Harry, fermant les yeux, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres

- Tout a fait! dit le blond. Où comptez-vous appliquer la signature de ce contrat? J'ai déjà laissé la mienne!

Il donna un coup de langue sur le suçon nouvellement fait.

-J'aurais une idée... Mais pas assez de temps pour l'appliquer, chuchota Harry, d'un air lubrique.

Draco eut un rire sensuel.

- Ce soir, peut-être... Si tu es sage... Ou terriblement excitant...

-Sage, je ne compterais pas là-dessus, fit Harry, se léchant les lèvres. Pas contre... Je peux très bien me débrouiller pour être... terriblement excitant (italique)..

- Oh, ça, je le sais très bien! dit le blond. Mais j'avoue que j'ai bien envie que tu le fasses!

-Moi j'ai une envie de tout autre chose...

- Mhmm.. Oui, ça, je le sens très bien...

Harry rit doucement.

-Je serai sage jusqu'à ce soir, mais, une fois passé ce délai...

Draco sourit.

- Montre-toi tout de même séducteur.. J'adore quand tu essayes de me convaincre de me jeter sur toi...

-En plein milieu du pont, au milieu de tout le monde...

- On s'en fout! Je crois qu'ils savent tous depuis bien longtemps que nous n'entretenons pas n'importe quelle relation!

Harry eut un air coquin.

-Je le sais très bien... Peut-être essayerais-je dans la coquerie, à l'heure du dîner...

Draco sourit.

- Ne leur coupe pas l'appétit, quand même!

Harry gloussa.

-Mais pas du tout... Les coins sombres sont si nombreux dans cet endroit...

-Oh, oui, tu parles! A pars sous les tables, je ne vois pas trop où nous pourrions faire quoi que ce soit!

-Sur les tables, peut-être ?

-Petit pervers, lui répondit Draco.

Harry ricana.

-C'est la première de mes qualités.

-Oh, ça, je l'avais très bien remarquer, oui!

-Mais tu ne peux pas dire qu'elle ne te plait pas...

-Mhmm... Je ne sais pas... Non, non, je pense qu'en effet, elle est loin de me déplaire!

-T'avais intérêt à ne pas dire le contraire...

Sans un mot de plus, il l'embrassa.

Draco lui répondit rapidement et avec attention, désireux d'aller plus loin. Il s'en sépara pourtant pour murmurer:

-Et si j'avais dit le contraire? Que ce serait-il passer?

-Je t'aurais prouvé le contraire...

- Oh, Flûte! s'exclama le blond.

Harry rit.

-Ce soir, ce soir...

- Mpfff... Je sais, je sais!

Le brun sourit, le serrant contre lui, avant de soupirer.

-Veut pas y aller...

- Il le faut! répondit Draco, caressant son dos.

Il sourit légèrement, se redressant.

-Très bien, très bien... J'y vais...

Draco pouffa.

- On dirait que nous allons nous séparer pendant vingt ans! Un peu de nerfs, allons!

Harry rit à son tour du ridicule de la situation.

-Ouais bon, allez, j'vais aller me montrer tyrannique.

Se levant, il emprunta de nouveau la trou.

- Amuses-toi bien! s'exclama le blond.

Harry ne fit que rire, sortant rapidement à l'extérieur, de nouveau.

La journée se passa ainsi. Harry, dehors à tenir son rôle de Capitaine et Draco à l'intérieur à sculpter, poncer le bois pour rendre l'ouverture plus belle, plus agréable à voir.

Rapidement, le soir tomba, le soleil décroissant à l'horizon, les hommes se réfugiant tous à la coquerie, Harry compris, plus dans l'intention d'aller rendre une petite visite à Draco, que pour aller manger.

Le blond était déjà attablé quand il entra, occupé à manger une délicieuse soupe de poisson et de pomme de terre. Il le repéra bien entendu dés son entrée, mais fit comme si de rien était, curieux de voir ce que Harry lui réservait.

Harry s'approcha aussitôt de lui et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le banc, se penchant près de son visage.

-Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

Draco le regarda en coin.

- Abominablement! dit-il.

-Console-toi, je suis maintenant là, chuchota-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au repas.

-Et je t'avouerai que je suis affamé... mais de toi...

- Mhmm... Il va pourtant falloir commencer par une soupe, mon cher.

-Ah vraiment ? Moi qui étais d'avis par commencer par mon dessert, reprit Harry, penché sur l'épaule de Draco...

Une de ses mains glissa dans le dos du blond, descendant vers le creux de ses reins.

- Et non, dit Draco, enlevant sa main. Le dessert vient après le repas.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, je ne voudrais pas me couper l'appétit...

- Mais il te faut des forces pour affronter le dessert!

Harry sourit.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a toujours de la place pour un dessert... Et plus il est alléchant plus on a envie de n'en faire qu'une bouché...

- Mhmm.. Tout a fait! Va donc te chercher un bol.

-L'ennui c'est que je ne veux pas laisser le dessert sans surveillance, on risquerait de me le chiper...

- Allons, comme si un dessert pouvait partir!

-Je ne veux pas prendre le risque, il n'y en a pas deux pareils...

- Allons, tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas toucher au dessert du capitaine!

Harry sourit, et, avant que Draco n'ait pu protesté, l'embrassa dans le cou, s'en allant d'un bon pas se chercher de quoi se sustenter, revenant aussitôt auprès de lui, quelques instants plus tard.

Le blond secoua la tête, mangeant lui aussi le contenu de son bol.

Imperceptiblement, Harry glissa sa jambe autour de la sienne, commençant tranquillement à manger.

Draco fit comme si de rien était, regardant les hommes mangé et s'assurant ainsi qu'ils aimaient ce qu'il avait cuisiner.

Harry mangeait de bonne appétit, et fort rapidement, comme s'il était pressé de quitter la coquerie.

- Allons, pas si vite, tu vas te rendre malade! s'exclama Draco.

Harry ne fit que grogna vaguement, tendant sa cuillère vers lui.

-Je te l'ai dit! Je suis affamé!

Il accentua ses paroles par une caresse sur la jambe de son amant.

Draco frissonna et rit de plus belle.

- A ce point, tout de même...

-Tu pourras le remarquer fort rapidement...

Le blond rit encore, bien que modérément, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Mais je ne demande que ça, moi, dit-il, glissant une main discrète le long de la cuisse de Harry, vers l'intérieur.

Celui-ci prit une cuillérée de souper, prenant tout son temps pour en prendre le contenu, léchant la cuillère par la suite.

Draco le regarda faire avec calme, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Finalement, Harry termina sa gamelle, la repoussa sagement.

-J'ai trouvé un petit creux...

- Ah, vraiment? demanda Draco, feintant l'innocence alors que sa main passait entre ses jambes.

-En effet...

Il lui sourit, croisant sa jambes par-dessus celle qui caressait Draco, coinçant ainsi la main de celui-ci.

Draco s'empêcha de pester et la pressa un peu plus contre la bosse qu'il sentait dans sa paume.

Harry fut parcourut d'un frisson, mais ne bougea pas outre-point.

-Un petit dessert, pour compléter ce délicieux repas, tu n'en aurais pas envie ?

- Mhmm, fit le blond à son oreille, continuant son mouvement. Plus que tu ne le crois!

Harry sourit d'un air lubrique et se leva d'un geste souple, délivrant ainsi Draco, se détournant pour se diriger vers la porte

Riant en lui-même, Draco le laissa faire, ne manifestant aucune envie de se lever, encore occuper à manger doucement.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, et, amusé, fila vers sa cabine, bien décidé à aller y attendre Draco.

S'en désintéressant, Draco poursuivit son repas tranquillement.

Rapidement, Harry fut de retour dans sa cabine, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, et se déchaussant, allant s'asseoir sur le sol dans un coin sombre, question de pouvoir attendre tranquillement Draco, quand celui-ci arriverait. Il fallait maintenant s'armer un peu de patience...

Le blond, calmement debout dans la coquerie, maudissait les pirates de ne pas être foutus de nettoyer une gamelle eux-mêmes, frottant la vaisselle sale avec un agacement exacerbé par son impatience.

Ceux-ci ne cherchait pas à s'approcher de lui, comme craintif par l'humeur tempétueuse qui se dégageait de lui, mangeant rapidement et allant, avec une certaine hésitation, porter sa gamelle près de lui, fuyant pratiquement la coquerie par la suite.

Lavant à une rapidité exceptionnelle, Draco sifflait rageusement contre ces imbéciles qui allaient souffrir quand ils reprendraient l'entraînement, ça, il le promettait. En même temps, il se félicitait d'avoir préparer autant de soupe, celle-ci le dispensant de cuisine jusqu'au lendemain après-midi en tout cas. Harry commençait à s'impatienter dans sa cabine, faisant craquer ses jointures afin de passer le temps, guettant la porte.

Mais que faisait donc Draco ? Il en mettait du temps! Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était encore en train de manger...

Grommelant, il s'occupa de ses doigts de pied.

Dans la coquerie, le blond venait de finir de laver ses gamelles, regardant les deux hommes restant.

- Vous nettoierez-vous même vos plats, compris? Et le premier qui discute, je lui casse la gueule!

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec inquiétude, ne semblant pas vouloir lui répondre, sachant pertinemment qui il était, de quoi il était capable, mais également qui pourrait s'en mêler également. Ils se contentèrent donc de hocher vigoureusement du chef.

Draco les fusilla tout de même du regard et sortit d'un pas rapide, claquant la porte derrière lui pour effrayé totalement les deux derniers mangeurs. Il alla ensuite rapidement dans sa chambre qui était la plus proche, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry releva la tête dans la sienne, souriant d'un air dangereux et s'approchant de son lit, près duquel il s'installa, dans un coin sombre, attendant.

Le blond ne passa pourtant pas l'ouverture, marmonnant tout en enlevant sa chemise dont les manches étaient trempées.

- Foutus Pirates, pourri fainéant...

"Mais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Discrètement, Harry posa un genou sur son lit, se penchant vers l'ouverture et jetant un coup d'oeil.

Torse nu, une jambe sur une chaise, Draco délaçait ses bottes vivement, ses cheveux libre tombant sur ses épaules nues en longues mèches d'or blanc.

Le brun sentit aussitôt un violent appétit le saisir, en voyant Draco dans cette position. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, il s'obligea tout de même à ne pas bondir dans sa cabine.

Le blond finit par enlever sa première botte, laissant voir un mollet musclé et un pied assez petit, pour un homme de sa taille. Il passa ensuite à l'autre jambe, peu conscient du regard du brun.

Celui-ci finit par se laisser tomber sur le sol, dans son lit, la tête tourner vers Draco, le regardant s'affairer à se dévêtir d'un oeil intéressé, ne manquant pas de remarquer que son amant continuer de s'occuper de sa pilosité, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Enlevant enfin sa seconde botte, Draco la posa à côté de la seconde, détachant son pantalon pour se figer et tourner la tête vers Harry. Il sembla aussitôt de meilleure humeur.

- J'avais oublié, dit-il, tirant la langue.

Celui-ci rit légèrement.

-Pas moi... Mais ne t'occupe pas de moi, continue donc ce que tu faisais...

Draco leva un sourcil.

- Oh? Mais pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas, toi?

Harry gloussa et passa de son côté, s'approchant de lui.

-J'ai une meilleure idée... Tu vas t'en charger...

Sans un mot de plus, il lui sauta dessus.

(...)

Le lendemain, la matinée était déjà plutôt bien entamée lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, toujours dans le lit de Draco (ou pratiquement pour Harry, celui-ci ayant passé par un moyen incompréhensible une jambe dans le trou), tendrement enlacés, et baigné par les chauds rayons du soleil.

Un peu hagard face à la luminosité, tout deux s'étendirent en baillant, le corps plus que relaxé par leur activité nocturne, bien que Draco eût une légère douleur au postérieur.

- Espèce de sauvage, marmonna-t-il.

Harry baragouina quelque chose de complètement inintelligible, avant de se reprendre:

-... bien vrai...

- Et tu ne démens même pas! geignit Draco, la tête enfouie sous le bras du brun.

-Pourquoi j'le ferais, si tu le dis ?

- Pour me convaincre de recommencer... Sait-on jamais, je pourrais réclamer une pause!

Harry marmonna, allant embrasser son coup.

-Tu aimes bien mes excès de sauvageries...

- Mouais... j'vais avoir mal aux fesses... Pourquoi t'es tu montrer si fou hier? J'ai l'impression que tu l'étais plus que d'habitude!

Harry rit doucement, fermant les yeux pour se laisser baigner par le soleil.

-Parce que tu m'as rendu fou, tout simplement...

- N'ai rien fait de plus que d'habitude, tu sais?

-Hmmm, non, j'sais pas... C'était sûrement inconsciemment...

- Mpff... et y'a un moyen de prévenir ça? Parce que... Franchement, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte!

-Crois pas non... Tu m'arrêteras la prochaine fois...

- Mhmm... J'pense pas en être capable... C'est contagieux!

-Ahhh...

Son amant poussa un petit soupir fataliste.

-Dans ce cas, je crois pas qu'il y ait moyen de prévenir...

- Pauvre de moi! déclara Draco, s'asseyant - péniblement - et s'étendant.

Harry rit.

-Que veux-tu, on peut pas vraiment y faire quoique ce soit...

Il se redressa à son tour, bâillant et passa une main paresseuse dans sa tignasse qui partait dans tous les sens.

- Si, on peut s'abstenir un peu, dit Draco, se levant - tout aussi difficilement.

-Hmmm, j'aime pas trop la suggestion...

Harry ramassa pour sa part seulement son pantalon sur le sol, sans même se lever, le jetant dans sa chambre, et se redressant à quatre pattes, afin de passer dans le trou.

- C'est dangereux, ce genre de position, tu sais? demanda Draco.

Harry éclata de rire, et se laissa tomber dans son lit, le regardant d'un air langoureux.

-C'est peut-être pour cette raison que je l'ai prise...

- Pas maintenant! décréta Draco. Je dois aller finir le mât, faire à manger et notamment du pain, il n'y en a presque plus!

Il s'habillait tout en parlant, son pantalon moulant déjà le bas de son corps.

-Mais je ne demandais rien, voyons, fit Harry, s'enroulant sans le vouloir dans sa couverture, répondant à l'appelle du sommeil, sans le vouloir.

- Tu vas encore dormir? demanda Draco.

-Hmmm, non, non, je repose mes yeux...

Draco fit une moue et, d'un bond, sauta sur son lit et traversa le trou.

- Je peux les reposer un peu avec toi? demanda Draco, prenant un air suppliant.

Harry rouvrit un oeil et finit par sourire, défaisant le drap autour de lui pour permettre à Draco de s'y glisser.

Draco s'exécuta aussitôt.

- Tu crois pas qu'on fait une erreur? Après tout, il semblerait qu'il soit près ou passé midi!

-J'ai dit que je dormais pas, je reposais mes yeux...

- Tu sais qu'on va s'endormir, serrer ainsi, l'un contre l'autre... Si bien...

Harry remua vaguement, ayant refermé les yeux.

-Je dois me lever, d'après toi ?

- Mhmm.. Nan! C'est bien, comme ça...

Draco poussa un petit soupir de bien être.

- Mais si, en fait, tu devrais et moi aussi... Mais on est vraiment bien...

-Je me demande si je dois me lever et aller manger, ou rester ici...

- Mpfff... Rester ici! dit Draco, déjà engourdi par le bien être.

Harry acquiesça, se calant bien confortablement dans son lit, Draco contre lui.

Draco l'imita, se débattant pourtant bien vite pour enlever son pantalon.

- J'préfère, dit-il devant le regard interrogateur de Harry. Pour sentir ta peau, ainsi..

Harry sourit d'un air tendre, et, bâillant l'enveloppa doucement de ses bras, parfaitement à l'aise ainsi.

-J'vais aussi reposé mon esprit un peu...

- Ton esprit et ton corps! dit Draco, déjà somnolant.

Le brun ne fit que grogner en guise de réponse, plongeant tête première dans le sommeil.

Le blond l'y suivit aussi vite, paisible.

Et, tandis qu'il plongeait dans un sommeil paisible, les éléments, à l'extérieur, eux, se mirent à se déchaîner, peu à peu. La mer se fit houleuse, ses vagues venant s'écraser avec violence sur la coque du Survivor, tandis que le ciel se couvrait peu à peu.

Sans raison apparent, Harry se réveilla de nouveau, un peu sonné, peu de temps après, regardant autour de lui la pièce qui s'était obscurcit. Il cligna des yeux et bâilla, remarquant que Draco le tenait avec une certaine force contre lui, signe qu'il était réveillé.

-'Va ? demanda-t-il.

- Mhmm, fit pensivement Draco, regardant par la fenêtre.

Harry releva légèrement la tête pour le regarder, tout son corps bougeant légèrement, ainsi, par la même occasion, faisant remarquer au brun l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amant.

Celui-ci, bien que calme, semblait des plus excité par la présence du brun à ses côtés.

Brun qui s'empressa de se pencher sur son épaule, se mettant à embrasser sa peau, les yeux rivés sur le visage du blond.

Draco le regarda aussitôt.

- Ne fais pas ça, dit-il.

-Hmmm, pourquoi pas ?

- Il y a un orage, commença Draco.

-Encore mieux ?

Il coupa court à toute réplique l'embrassant.

Draco répondit à son baiser, mais s'en sépara brusquement.

- Non, Harry, ce n'est pas un orage normal... Autant, comme à chaque fois qu'il y a un orage, j'ai cette excitation liée au Tonnerre, cette envie de te toucher, de t'embrasser, de te posséder de toutes mes forces, de...

Sans le vouloir, Draco s'était mit à caresser son amant, déposant des baisers dans son cou, le mordant de temps à autres.

Harry le regardait faire avec une certaine fascination.

-Et c'est pas le cas, maintenant ?

Draco s'arrêtant, bien que difficilement.

- Si, c'est le cas, mais ça ne l'est pas totalement... C'est un orage banal, pour l'instant, raison pour laquelle j'ai... Tellement envie de te...

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

- Mais dans très peu de temps, cette envie sera partie car ce n'est pas un orage banal qui nous attend!

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, et, repoussant Draco doucement, il un des deux draps du lit qu'il noua autour de sa taille, s'approchant de la fenêtre, jetant un coup d'œil au ciel obscur, alors qu'une vague venait violemment de fracasser contre la vitre, ne semblant même pas le surprendre.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, et, repoussant Draco doucement, il saisit un des deux draps du lit qu'il noua autour de sa taille, s'approchant de la fenêtre, jetant un coup d'œil au ciel obscur, alors qu'une vague venait violemment de fracasser contre la vitre, ne semblant même pas le surprendre.

Draco se mit en position assise, déranger par son envie dérangeante de faire Harry sien. Il essayait vaguement de ne pas entendre les coups de tonnerre et de ne pas voir les éclaires.

-On va avoir droit à une jolie tempête, murmura Harry, regardant la foudre déchirer le ciel.

- Je sais, oui, dit Draco. Je dois m'occuper du mât... Il faut qu'il soit bien tenu...

Il commença à regarder autour de lui, cherchant son pantalon.

Harry revint vers le lit, laissant le drap tombé sur le sol, allant chercher son pantalon, jeté sur une chaise, un peu plus loin, l'air sérieux, soudainement.

Draco sourit en le voyant si concernés et, trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait, enfila lui aussi son pantalon, bien que grimaçant face à la bosse le déformant.

- J'y vais tout de suite, ce mât ne peut pas être arraché une seconde fois!

-Prends une chemise, ordonna simplement Harry, aussitôt, allant lui-même en chercher une dans son coffre.

- Autant, je t'aurais obéit en temps normal, autant, cette fois, je préfère refuser! Il m'en reste peu, je préfère y aller torse nu! De toute façon, je serai vite trempé! Et ne me fais pas de scène de jalousie, personne, dans ce genre de situation, ne fera attention à ma tenue!

-C'est bon, c'est bon! File, et fais attention!  
Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, les démêlant, et les attachant, bien qu'il soit conscient que ça ne lui servirait à rien, puisque ceux-ci lui tomberaient devant les yeux, dans très peu de temps, trempés par la pluie. Une fois chose faite, il sortit à son tour sur le pont, Sirius lui bondissant pratiquement dessus, pour l'informer de la situation, le brun l'écoutant d'une oreille, son attention étant plutôt porté sur les mouvements à bord, son regard saisissant chaque détail.

Draco avait réquisitionné 5 hommes et, ensembles, ils ficelaient le mât, accrochant les cordages où ils le pouvaient pour ne pas déranger les autres marins qui préparaient le bateau pour le gros temps.

Au loin, la foudre déchirait le ciel et le tonnerre grondait, tel un roulement de tambour, ne prévoyant rien de bon.

Harry marchait d'un pas vif sur le pont, en direction de le proue, lançant des ordres aux premiers qui passaient près de lui, la pluie l'ayant déjà trempé.

Tout le monde courrait partout, effrayé à l'idée de ne pas faire convenablement son travail et d'en subir les conséquences. Et ils ne craignaient pas que les foudres de leur capitaine mais aussi celle des éléments.

Ainsi, une course contre la montre s'amorça entre l'équipage et l'orage, les premiers courant partout sur le pont, dans le but de terminer avant que l'orage soit sur eux, ce qu'il avait, en effet, grand intérêt à faire.

Draco, lui, contrôlait ses cinq hommes de mains de maître, leur donnant ses instructions à voix fortes. Si les pirates se moquaient parfois de lui (quel genre d'homme couchait avec un autre?) ils se souvinrent rapidement qu'il était un homme fort et de caractère.

Harry pour sa part, était revenu à la poupe, regardant la foudre s'abattre sur la mer, aidant également Aléna à manier le navire qui devait affronter les vagues de plus en plus immenses.

Le ciel, terriblement sombre, était pourtant bien plus rassurant que celui qu'ils avaient affronté dans le triangle. Aussi les hommes ne paniquaient-ils plus vraiment, comme apaiser par une couleur plus normale, bien que menaçante.

En un rien de temps, tout fut ficeler avec une efficacité épatante, le Survivor filant tout droit vers la tempête, fin prêt à l'affronter.

Certains hommes, comme au temps du typhon, avaient décidé de s'attacher, pour plus de sécurité. Draco, lui, oeuvrait librement sur le pont, bougeant presque étrangement sur le pont du bateau alors qu'il allait aider les hommes en difficultés. On eût dit qu'il dansait presque sur le pont, accompagnant par d'étranges pas les mouvements du bateau.

Le tonnerre se mit vite à gronder plus fort, semblant presque faire trembler les planches du navire par son intensité, le vent cinglant et sifflant n'arrangeant pas les choses pour les oreilles de l'équipage.

Certains hommes étaient rentré se mettre à l'abri, conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, mais d'autre restaient à l'extérieur, affecté à un endroit particulier du bateau.

À peine les hommes eurent-ils le temps de refermer la porte des coursives que le Survivor entra dans l'orage, la foudre tombant dans la mer, tout autour d'eux, créant un vacarme assourdissant, couvrant les cris du Capitaine et du Second, mais également des hommes toujours présent sur le pont.

Au milieu du pont, Draco se maudit en pensant à la cabine de Harry. Il se dépêcha de courir jusqu'à la porte de celle-ci, une vague le balayant pourtant. Il se remit sur ses pieds et fonça à l'intérieur pour découvrir - sans surprise - que de l'eau s'était déjà infiltrer par la fenêtre.

- Merde, jura-t-il, redéplaçant la lourde armoire de Harry pour la mettre devant la fenêtre.

Sur le pont, une vague énorme vint s'abattre, balayant tout sur son passage, les hommes devant s'accrocher à quelque chose, afin de ne pas passer par-dessus bord. Harry, solidement accroché à l'escalier qui menait à la passerelle, cherchait frénétiquement Draco des yeux, ne le voyant pas sur le pont.

"Du calme, il doit être tout simplement rentré aux coursives! Du calme Potter!"

Au même moment, le blond ressortit de sa cabine, fermant solidement les portes après avoir couvert sa propre venêtre d'une manière ou d'une autre. IL fut éjecté sur le côté par une autre vague, mais ne fut qu'écrasé sur le bastingage et non jeté par dessus bord.

Harry, voulant se rendre auprès de lui, eut plutôt le réflexe de s'accrocher un peu plus fortement à l'escalier, une autre vague venant s'écraser sur le pont.

Heureusement, Draco demeura à l'endroit où il était. Sirius n'eut cependant pas cette chance, balayer par la puissance et de l'eau et emporter vers le bastingage, passant devant Harry qui le saisit aussitôt par le poignet... pour être emporter à son tour, son parrain passant par-dessus bord, lui se fracassant contre le bastingage, ses pieds glissants sur le pont, alors qu'il essayait de remonter le Second.

Non loin d'eux, Draco les vit et se releva difficilement, une vague venant le frapper brusquement. Il s'accrocha au bastingage et avança vers Harry, bien décidé à aller l'aider.

Le brun avait réussit à remonter l'homme légèrement, mais le pont glissant ne l'aidait pas, le faisant déraper dans ses mouvements, et manquant, plusieurs fois, de le faire également passer par-dessus bord.

Les vagues continuaient de déferler, Sirius prenant de grande lampée d'eau pour sa part.

Enfin, Draco atteignit Harry, le saisissant par la taille d'un bras et attrapant une corde qui tenait le mât en réparation de sa main libre. Il tira de toutes ses force sur la corde, avançant péniblement tout en tirant Harry derrière lui.

Au prix de maintes efforts, il réussit à les faire remonter tous deux à bord, Harry s'effondrant sur lui, Sirius faisant de même sur son filleul, tous trois se retrouvant sur le pont trempé et balayé de vagues.

Ecrasé par les deux hommes, Draco marmonna et gigota pour essayer de se glisser hors de l'amas de corps.

Harry, l'esprit un peu confus, sembla finalement se rendre compte de sa présence sous lui, et, repoussant son parrain, réussit à s'écarter, laissant Draco se dégager également.

Draco ne perdit pas un instant et se releva, allant chercher deux cordes et leur fourrant dans les mains.

- Attachez-vous, crétins!

Puis il repartit rapidement veiller sur le mât réparer.

Au même moment, la foudre tomba tout près du navire, créant un bruit épouvantable, à tel point que Harry crut devenir sourd, pendant un moment, les oreilles bourdonnantes.

Il se remit pourtant sur ses pieds, Sirius faisant de même.

-Va relayer Aléna, qu'elle se mette à l'abri! lui ordonna le Capitaine, sans plus de préambule sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Le second hocha de la tête, gardant pourtant la corde que Draco lui avait donné dans l'intention, sans doute, de s'attacher à la barre.

Harry partit également de son côté, allant rejoindre Draco près du mât, lui fourrant sa propre corde dans les mains.

-Attache-toi également! J'ai pas envie de te retrouver à la mer! hurla-t-il, pour couvrir le sifflement du vent.

- Je ne peux pas! Je bouge trop! dit le blond, lui rendant la corde. Elle va me gêner dans mes mouvements!

-Peut-être mais si ça continue ainsi, tu vas te retrouver par-dessus bord!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais! Attache-toi!

-Ne te débrouille pas pour que j'ai à plongé pour venir te chercher! répliqua Harry, s'en retournant, et montant à la passerelle, près de Sirius.

Le blond se contenta de secouer la tête et, bien que cela fût risquer, escalada le mât solidement tenu par les cordes.

Depuis la poupe, Harry le regarda faire, jurant tout bas, occupé à s'attacher au même point d'encrage que son parrain.

- Il est complètement Taré! dit celui-ci. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre!

-Non, sans rire! répliqua Harry, avec un sourire amusé, ce qui était fort étonnant, vu les circonstances.

Harry continua d'observer Draco monter voir sans doute si tout était en ordre, tandis que le navire filait dans l'orage.

Les vagues continuait de venir s'écraser sur le bateau avec une force inquiétante, Sirius manœuvrant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour bien prendre les vagues.

Ils durent ainsi affronter les éléments pendant un long moment, l'après-midi s'écoulant pour laisser place au soir, puis à la nuit, la tempête semblant s'acharner sur eux.

Harry avait finit par se détacher, courant un peu partout sur le pont, ayant fait revenir quelques hommes à bord, certaines choses commençant à se déficeler sous l'acharnement des vagues et menaçant de glisser sur le pont et d'écraser quiconque passerait dans son sillage.

Ainsi, une dizaine d'hommes fut ramener sur le pont, travaillant difficilement sous l'orage.

Draco, lui, s'assurait constamment des noeuds dans le mât, serrant fort. On le voyait parfois descendre pour aller vérifier l'autre bout des cordes pour ensuite remonter et resserrer les autres.

Fort rapidement, l'épuisement les gagna tous autant qu'il était, la tempête ayant raison d'eux, chacun luttant pourtant violemment, refusant de se laisser abattre ainsi, et, d'une certaine façon, de céder devant l'orage, qui, sans aucun doute, aurait raison d'eux, s'ils se retiraient tous.

Certains hommes se faisaient relégué par d'autre, mais Harry, Sirius et Draco s'acharnaient depuis des heures à leur poste, fatigué et courbatu, gelé par l'eau de mer qui les frappait avec force.

Glacer jusqu'aux os, ils refusaient cependant de s'avouer vaincu, changeant sans arrêt de poste à bord, afin de ne pas se lasser, et se laisser aller.

Ainsi, Harry prit un long moment la barre, Sirius allant aider Draco avec ses nœuds, le Second revenant finalement relayer son filleul, qui lui-même, alla se charger de ficeler de nouveau solidement tout ce qui était sur le pont.

Finalement, alors qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à luter contre les éléments, ils purent remarquer que la force de la pluie se calmait, l'orage arrêter depuis quelques temps déjà.

Peu à peu, les nuages semblèrent se dissiper, laissant entrevoir quelques pâles éclaircit du soleil levant, et dévoilant par la même occasion l'état de navire, qui, par miracle, n'était pas catastrophique.

Deux voiles déchirée et quelques fuites d'eau, rien de plus. Les hommes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, visiblement rassurer.

Tous affichaient une mine complètement épuisés, face à ce qu'ils venaient d'affronter, Harry le premier, après avoir couru autant. Sirius et Draco ne faisant cependant pas meilleure figure non plus.

Trempé et glacé, grelottant légèrement dans leurs vêtements qui leur collaient à la peau, ils continuaient cependant de cheminée le pont, les hommes ayant restés bien à l'abri toute la journée et toute la nuit de la veille faisant peu à peu réapparition, Harry leur trouvant fort rapidement une occupation.

Ventre à terre, inquiet à l'idée d'être puni par leur Capitaine, ils se hâtèrent d'obéir et s'appliquèrent férocement.

Satisfait, le brun eut rapidement tous ses marins à son bord appliquer au travail, rafistolant avec énergie le navire. Énergie qu'il n'avait plus, rêvant du confort de son lit depuis bien des heures.

Dans son mât, Draco rêvait désespérément de la même chose, mais la coquerie apparut dans sa tête et il gémit tout en descendant avec difficulté.

Harry le regarda passer près de lui, lui faisant un sourire courageux, le plaignant de devoir aller cuisiner pour une bande de simplet, qui avait passée la nuit à roupiller, pendant qu'eux, affrontait le tempête.

Ne le regardant pas, Draco se contenta d'avancer d'une mine sombre vers la coquerie, sa peau un peu plus pâle à cause du froid. Il passa une main distraite dans ses long cheveux trempé, les tordants pour ensuite les pressé et en faire partir l'eau de mer.

Harry le regarda s'en aller ainsi, puis, secouant la tête, couru jusqu'à lui, posant une main sur son épaule pour le faire s'arrêter.

-Va plutôt dormir, Draco...

- Je ne peux pas, répondit Draco. J'ai un repas à préparer...

-Ils se débrouilleront seuls, pour une fois.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, tu le sais bien... ça ne me prendra pas longtemps...

Harry ne démordit pas, pourtant.

-Non, tu vas dormir... T'es épuisé...

- Toi aussi! répliqua Draco.

-J'irai, mais pas tout de suite...

Il entra avec lui dans les coursives.

-Commence toi-même par aller te reposer...

- Non, répondit Draco. Je vais cuisiner!

Harry soupira.

-Draco, va dormir, s'il te plait...

- Non, s'obstina le blond en ouvrant la porte de la coquerie. A plus tard!

Et il la referma brusquement.

Harry regarda la porte devant lui d'un air agacé.

"Je vais finir par changer de méthodes avec lui!"

Secouant la tête, il retourna sur le pont veiller aux travaux.

Dans sa coquerie, Draco s'était appuyé contre la porte. La veille ou l'avant veille, il ne savait plus trop, il s'était dit qu'il devait refaire du pain... Cela allait lui prendre des heures et il se sentait si fatigué qu'il avait du mal à se persuader de travailler. Finalement, avec difficulté, il prépara une casserole et y fit bouillir de l'eau tout en commençant à préparer la pâte à pain, rêvant pourtant d'un bon lit moelleux.

Harry pour sa part, sur le pont, s'entêtait à tenir tête à son parrain, celui-ci lui conseillant d'aller dormir quelques heures, et qu'il s'occuperait de tout, son filleul ne voulant pourtant rien entendre.

Malgré la pesanteur que semblait avoir tout son corps, il continuait d'arpenter le pont, veillant à ce que tout soit remis en ordre.

Finalement, alors que le soleil montait à l'horizon, et que l'orage n'était plus qu'un souvenir, il finit par céder, et alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine, se déshabillant, enfilant un pantalon sec, pour enfin, se glisser dans son lit, et, presque aussitôt sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de souvenirs de son enfance.

Dans la coquerie, occupé à étendre de la pâte avec un rouleau à pâtisserie, Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il s'appuyait sur les poignées en bois et étendait les bras d'un air fatigué, poussant de tout son corps mais sans force réelle. La soupe était terminée, mais il était loin de finir les petits pains, à sa grande consternation.

Et, à son grand dam, les marins se mirent peu à peu à arriver, afin de se rassasié et de reprendre quelques forces, tous semblant plus affamés que jamais.

L'un d'eux, fort peu conscient du danger, montra son mécontentement de ne pas avoir de pain. Excéder, épuisé à l'excès, Draco releva des yeux cernés vers lui.

- T'as un problème, connard? dit-il.

Celui-ci ravala aussitôt sa morgue et fila s'asseoir, sa gamelle en main, le plus à l'écart possible de lui.

Draco le fixa encore un instant d'un air froid et haineux avant de se remettre à sa tâche, bien qu'avec énormément de difficulté.

Sirius fit finalement son apparition dans la coquerie, allant se chercher sa portion et s'arrêtant près de Draco.

-T'en fais trop... Tu vas finir étaler sur ta pate, va donc dormir!:

- N.. Nan, je dois finir, répondit le blond.

-Tu t'acharnes pour rien petit... Si tu te reposes pas, tu finiras par attraper un truc pas saint!

- Je ne peux pas laisser cette pate à l'abandon... Je dois finir!

-J'peux la faire après avoir finit de manger, si tu veux...

- Tu sais comment on fait? demanda Draco.

-J'en ai déjà fait... C'est moi qui cuisinais avant.

- Je sais, dit Draco. Mais je savais pas que tu faisais le pain toi même..

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Va te coucher. Je mange, et je prends le relais...

- Tu... devrais pas dormir, toi aussi? demanda le blond.

-Mouais...

Sirius bâilla légèrement.

-J'vais dormir après...

- Tu vois? Toi aussi, tu devrais dormir et tu me fais la morale!

-Arrête de te trouver une excuse! Et va te reposer!

Draco grogna mais obéit, reposant son rouleau et étendant un drap sur la pâte.

- D'accord, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure, Sirius.

-Sage décision! Dors bien, petit...

Le Second sourit et alla s'asseoir, commençant à manger.

Draco lui sourit, marchant d'un pas lent jusqu'à sa cabine. Là, il enleva ses vêtements trempés et, sans plus attendre ni faire attention à quoi que ce soit, se jeta dans son lit, s'enroulant péniblement dans les couvertures.

Harry, de son côté, dormait déjà profondément et ne se rendit compte de rien, se retournant à peine dans son lit.

Ne voulant que dormir tant il était fatigué, Draco ne pensa même pas à traverser le trou, sombrant dans un sommeil lourd et bienvenu.

Ainsi passa pour eux l'avant-midi, puis une partie de l'après-midi, aucun d'eux deux ne se réveillant, tellement ils avaient besoin de sommeil, Sirius les imitant, dans sa cabine.

Les hommes, laissé sans surveillance, ne tentèrent rien. La force du capitaine, le talent de son amant au combat les dissuadèrent de mener une action dangereuse pour eux et se contentèrent de travailler, Aléna tenant la barre avec attention.

Sans le montrer, elle surveillait par la même occasion les marins, attentive à toute tentative de rebellions.

La journée s'écoula ainsi tranquillement, dans un calme paisible et reposant.

Finalement, alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, Harry fut enfin tiré du sommeil, bâillant longuement.

Il sourit vaguement, voyons qu'il avait dormit si longtemps, et que, enfin, il se sentait un peu reposé.

S'étirant longuement, il repoussa finalement la couverture et se leva, jetant tout de même un coup d'oeil au travers du trou, et regardant Draco dormir.

Souriant toujours, il finit par se saisir sa chemise et l'enfila, se peignant rapidement pour finalement sortir à l'extérieur, où tout était toujours aussi calme.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête appréciateur, il chercha Sirius du regard, ne trouvant qu'Aléna qui semblait couver le navire du regard. Amusé, Harry lui sourit.

Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire.

- Enfin! s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry la rejoignit.

-Tu veilles ainsi depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis que Sirius est parti dormir, répondit-elle .

-Je prends le relai, tu dois en avoir marre, un peu!

- Oh, non, ça va... Par contre, j'ai faim!

-Ben va manger! Je reste moi!

La jeune femme hocha de la tête et lui laissa la barre, courant presque pour manger, visiblement affamée.

Harry rit doucement et prit calmement les commandes, appréciant le vent doux qui soufflait, le ciel clair qui s'étendait, infiniment, au-dessus de leur tête, parsemé, ici et là, de quelques nuages.

Les éléments semblaient calmé et cela, pour un bon moment, à sa grande joie. La mer, bien qu'encore un peu houleuse, était bien plus calme et le ciel un peu sombre et légèrement rouge à cause du soleil se couchant presque totalement dégagé. Un brouhaha le sortit de sa contemplation, les hommes sortant de la coquerie après avoir mangé. Sirius était derrière, baillant tout en se grattant le ventre, les cheveux ébouriffés. Le second avait un petit pain dans sa main libre, sans doute en guise de petit déjeuner. Quand il vit Harry, il sourit, mordit dans son pain et le rejoignit.

- Bien dormi, Petit?

Harry lui sourit également.

-Comme un loir! J'avais sérieusement besoin de sommeil.

Sirius le rejoignit.

-Et toi, t'as l'air plutôt bien aussi!

L'homme acquiesça, engloutissant son petit pain, tandis que Harry regardait tranquillement les marins qui se remettaient au travail.

-C'est bien, on dirait qu'ils ont compris le principe de pas faire de conneries pendant qu'on dort...

Il eut un drôle d'air, plutôt cruel.

-J'crois qu'ils veulent pas trop avoir à nettoyer le pont, des traces de sang, après...

- Content de voir que ton autorité est rétablie, mon petit? demanda Sirius.

-Loin d'être mécontent en tout cas! répondit Harry, avec un sourire.

- Ca se voit! Et bien, en tout cas, ils ont vraiment peur! Pour ne rien tenter alors que tout le monde dort!

-Le Triangle doit également y être pour quelque chose... Et l'Ange Gardien également...

- Certainement! Où est-il, d'ailleurs, l'ange en question?

-Il dort toujours... Je l'ai pas réveillé, il avait l'air bien...

- Doit l'être! Le pauvre, il se tuait à cuisiner!

-C'est toi qui l'a envoyé se coucher ?

Harry sourit, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-T'as bien fait... Au moins toi, il t'a écouté!

- Ai eu du mal! dit le second.

Harry rit.

-Ça m'étonne pas! Il a un de ces entêtements!

- Comme toi, fit remarquer Sirius, le regardant en coin.

Harry eut un froncement de nez, avec de sourire.

-Mouais, ça se pourrait... Mais quand je veux quelque chose, c'est pas pour rien!

- Lui non plus! Il a tenu à remplir ses fonctions comme il se doit. C'est tout à son honneur.

-Il en fait trop parfois... Il est temps d'atteindre l'Égypte, que tout le monde puisse se détendre un peu!

Harry parut se rappeler de quelque chose à ce moment.

-À ce propos! Draco a pensé que nous pourrions faire une halte là-bas, pendant quelques temps... J'ai trouvé l'idée excellente.

Ils se séparèrent donc, prenant chacun une direction vers le cœur de la forêt, leurs baguettes — ou leur parapluie rose, au choix — levées

- Mais non, il n'en fait pas trop. Et oui, c'est une bonne idée. Bien qu'il va falloir se tenir à carreau! Ils rigolent pas, les Egyptiens!

-J'sais bien! C'est pas la première fois qu'on y va...! La dernière fois, un type s'est fait arraché toutes les dents, sur place public, pour avoir chiper quelques fruits...

Sirius frissonna.

- Il faudra être très sage!

Harry prit un air angélique.

-J'ai toujours été sage, Sirius!

- Ouais, ouais! C'est le gars qui s'envois en l'air jusqu'à l'aube, qui me dis ça...?

-Je cache ma sagesse sous cette façade...

- Tu la caches très bien, ça, c'est certain! Je ne l'ai jamais vue, sous ta façade!

-C'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu sans ma façade

- Mais est-ce seulement une façade?

Harry eut un sourire étrange.

-Si tu crois que je vais te le dire!

- Oh, pas besoin, j'ai la réponse chaque nuit... Pauvre Draco, tout de même...

-Bah, c'est pas lui qui se plaint, je dois dire...

- Oui, j'ai entendu, ça aussi!

Harry ricana.

-Navré de déranger ton sommeil, dit-il, ne semblant pas le moindre du monde désolé.

- J'y crois, dit Sirius, pas dupe du tout. Tu penses à le laisser souffler, de temps en temps?

-De temps en temps! fit son filleul, riant.

- Tu sais... C'est pas parce qu'il te cède qu'il en a envie...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sirius, quand même! Je ne le force pas!

- Je sais que tu ne le force pas! Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'ose peut-être pas te dire non, parfois...

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

-Et il faut que je lui explique ce point...

- Oui, il vaut mieux, dit Sirius. Car à mon avis, il lui arrive de vouloir souffler et il n'ose pas le dire.

Harry hocha d'un signe de tête.

-Je lui en parlerai, plus tard...

Sirius approuva, croisant les bras après avoir fini son petit pain.

- Et tu compte rester sur le pont toute la nuit?

-J'sais pas... Mais je viens de me lever, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais! Pas envie d'aller m'enfermer!

- Mais tu as l'air fatigué, tu sais... Tu as de grande cernes...

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est dû à la nuit dernière, c'est tout...

- Tu devrais peut-être aller dormir un peu... Aléna m'a dit qu'elle allait revenir dans quelques heures, on se débrouillera tout les deux!

Harry grommela.

-Je viens de sortir du lit, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y retourner...

- Va te coucher! ordonna Sirius.

Son filleul lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je vais très bien, Sirius...

- Mais je m'en fous! Va voir ailleurs!

Ce fut tout juste si le brun ne montra pas le dents - il fallait dire qu'il était toujours un peu fatigué, mieux valait ne pas l'énervé.

-Mais je suis tout de même sur mon bateau, merde!

- T'es sur ton bateau, mais tu rends service à ton Parain et tu vas faire Dodo!

Harry renifla.

-J'irai pas dormir... Mais j'vais aller faire autre chose...

Sans un mot de plus, un peu rancunier envers Sirius, il sauta sur le pont, disparaissant dans ses quartiers.

Le second se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Tant qu'il revient pas! dit-il, sifflotant ensuite d'un air innocent.

Harry claqua simplement la porte derrière lui - faisant ainsi sursauter tous les marins présents sur le pont. Ronchonnant un peu contre son parrain, mais bien décidé à prendre l'air, il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et alluma quelques bougies, s'installant dans un coin de sa cabine, s'occupant avec un morceau de vélin et de quoi écrire, se mettant à dessiner.

Un peu plus loin, de part le trou, il pouvait distinguer la respiration calme de Draco, le blond visiblement toujours aussi bien endormi.

Souriant en le voyant ainsi, Harry baissa de nouveau les yeux sur sa feuille, avant de les relever aussitôt sur le visage de son amant, un air étrange au visage. Se saisissant aussitôt d'un autre vélin, il s'installa un peu mieux, et, avec application, se mit à coucher les traits du blond sur papier, captant ce moment d'innocence qu'il avait au visage.

Il se mit donc à tracer avec application le visage de Draco: son nez droit, sa bouche appétissantes, les mèches blondes qui tombaient devant ses yeux fermés...

Doucement, à l'aide de son fusain, Harry marqua un peu d'ombre, continuant son esquive. Il marqua pourtant un temps d'arrêt et reporta son regard sur son amant.

Avec un petit sourire, il continua son dessin, ne s'arrêtant pas simplement à son visage, décidé à démontrer qu'il connaissait parfaitement le corps du Prince, et qu'il pouvait parfaitement, s'il le désirait, le retracer à sa guise, ses mains ayant parcourut monts et vallées de son corps d'innombrables fois.

Complètement absorbé par son activité, Harry se coupa d'une certaine façon du reste du monde, tous les bruits disparaissant autour de lui, alors qu'il s'appliquait. Même la respiration de Draco, à ses oreilles avaient disparut.

S'il avait écouté, il aurait remarquer que celle-ci devenait un peu moins calme, Draco sortant doucement de son sommeil. Le blond, engourdit comme jamais, avait ouvert des yeux brillant sur la chambre de Harry pour le voir assis dans un coin, très interesser par sa feuille et son crayon. Baillant, il se redressa, s'étendant doucement tout en baillant doucement. IL tira légèrement sur son drap, s'enveloppa dedans pour ensuite se glisser dans le trou et se diriger vers Harry.

Celui-ci concentré n'en eut pas conscience, plissant légèrement les yeux alors qu'il travaillait sur un détail. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à Draco, semblant un moment indécis, qu'il aperçu celui-ci, s'approchant.

Surpris, il arrêta aussitôt son dessin, l'écartant aussitôt pour que Draco ne puisse pas le voir, et lui sourit.

-Tu as bien dormit ?

Le blond lui fit un sourire tendre.

- Très bien... Et toi? Tu t'es reposer, j'espère...

-Bien sûr... J'ai dormit une partie de la journée, puis je suis sortit... Mais Sirius m'a chassé pour me renvoyé ici...

- Il t'a chassé? demanda Draco, s'approchant de lui pour passer une main sur sa joue. Pauvre petit! Et que faisais-tu, là, maintenant?

-Eh bien... Je dessinais...

Il sourit doucement.

- Ah? demanda Draco. Et que dessinais-tu?

Le brun parut hésitant.

-Hmmm... toi...

Le blond parut aussitôt intéressé.

- Vraiment? Puis-je voir?

Harry eut un air charmeur.

-Seulement si je peux avoir un baiser...

- Un baiser, seulement? Oh, bien, je suppose que je puis vous donner cela... Suis-je autorisé à m'asseoir sur vos nobles genoux, valeureux pirate?

Harry prit assez princier.

-Je suppose que je puis vous autoriser ça...

- Que cela est délicat de votre part, chaton! dit le blond, s'asseyant sur ses genoux pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et ensuite l'embrasser.

Harry, assez satisfait, y répondit avec une certaine passion, se modérant pourtant, préférant plutôt un petit moment de tendresse qu'à autre chose.

Finalement, Harry se sépara de lui, et lui tendit son dessin.

Se penchant dessus, Draco regarda avec étonnement ses traits finement dessiné, les ombres de son visage, la petite moue endormie de ses lèvres… Il semblait un ange sous le crayon de Harry.

- Tu… Tu m'as fait.. plus beau, dit-il.

Il sourit en regardant le dessin.

- Non, c'est ainsi que je suis… Je sais que je suis beau… Je l'ai toujours su. Mais c'est étrange, quand je suis avec toi, j'ai toujours peur de ne pas l'être assez…

Harry eut un sourire tendre, tandis qu'il regardait tranquillement Draco détailler son dessin.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec ça... En fait...  
Il déposa doucement un baiser dans son cou, sans arrière pensée.  
-Tu seras toujours plus beau que toute autres personnes à mes yeux...  
Il caressa d'un frôlement de doigt le vélin.  
-Et encore... Je trouve que le dessin n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que tu reflètes...

Draco lui fit un sourire et déposa son dessin sur le bureau auprès d'eux pour ensuite passer ses bras autour de son cou et se blottir contre lui, sa tête dans son épaule.

- Tu es très… très.. Très beau, toi aussi, lui dit-il, déposant des baisers tendre dans son cou. Et pas de discutions, c'est la vérité !

-D'accord, je ne discute pas! Si tu le dis, c'est que ça doit être vrai!

Il se poussa légèrement, embrassant ainsi Draco, doucement.

Celui-ci sourit contre ses lèvres, caressant sa nuque joyeusement, ses doigts virevoltant dessus, s'enroulant dans ses cheveux pour ensuite s'extirper. Il caressait ses lèvres avec les siennes sa langue disant bonjour à celle de son amant, la taquinant doucement pour ensuite venir la toucher franchement. Il l'embrassa ainsi un petit moment avant de s'en séparer, un sourire bien heureux aux lèvres.

- J'adore ce genre de moment ! dit-il, accrocher à lui comme un chat à sa pelote de laine.

Harry sourit, tout à faire d'accord, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne, et entre-fermant les yeux, comme plonger dans une douce torpeur.  
-Moi je t'adore toi, chuchota-t-il doucement, caressant du bout des doigts son dos, ne cherchant pas un instant à se détacher du blond.

Celui-ci frissonna agréablement dans ses bras, ses doigts le chatouillant légèrement. Il eut un petit sourire avant de se blottir contre lui, sa tête posé au creux de son épaule et ses lèvres picorant sa peau.

- Ce qui.. est bien.. c'est que nous.. ne rencontrons… Aucun danger… réellement… inquiétant, dit-il, continuant son intéressante activité.

Harry acquiesça doucement.  
-Il faut espérer que ça continuera ainsi... Si la chance peut continuer de nous suivre... Et qu'il ne t'arrive rien...  
Il frotta doucement sa tête contre la sienne.

- Je proteste ! dit Draco, souriant contre sa peau. Le principal c'est qu'il ne t'arrive rien à toi !

Il redressa doucement la tête pour le regarder d'un air mutin.  
Harry soutint son regard d'un air amusé.  
-Eh bien, dans ce cas, on va dire qu'on veut qu'il n'arrive rien, tout court!

Draco se contenta de lui sourire, hochant de la tête pour approuver.

Le brun sourit également, s'appuyant confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil, Draco toujours sur ses genoux.  
-J'ai parlé à Sirius de notre halte en Égypte. Il trouve l'idée plutôt bien...

- Voilà qui est heureux pour nous, répondit le blond, caressant ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de visiter, une fois là-bas?

- Mhmm… Cela va sûrement te surprendre, mais… Le marché ! répondit-il. On m'a dit que c'était l'endroit le plus intéressant en Egypte ! Même si je ne serai pas contre l'aperçut d'un de ces édifices dont le monde parle tant !

Harry haussa un sourcil, toujours la sourire aux lèvres.  
-Le marché ? C'est vrai que c'est pas mal... Les choses qu'on y trouve sont plutôt... alléchantes.  
Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.  
-Nous irons donc là avant tout!

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'Alléchante', demanda Draco, plissant les yeux.

Harry gloussa.  
-Hmmm... Peut-être pourrais-je te faire la surprise de le découvrir une fois arrivé là-bas...  
Voyant le regard de Draco, Harry fut pris d'un fou rire.  
-Ne sois pas jaloux...!

- Pfu ! fit Draco, tirant la langue. Moi ? Jaloux ? Pfu ! N'importe quoi !… Et puis d'abord je m'en fiche, que tu parles d'être humain, ou de marchandise !

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-Ah vraiment ? Tu t'en fiches ?

Il s'appuya un peu plus confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Nie le tant que tu veux, je le sais tout de même!

- Tu te fais de fausses idées! grogna Draco, se levant brusquement. Je ne suis Pas... Jaloux!

Harry eut une petite moue.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à l'avouer ?

- Je ne suis tout simplement PAS Jaloux! dit Draco, repassant dans sa chambre.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire.

-Bon, bon, très bien... Si tu le dis! Alors ça ne m'empêche pas de marchander ces marchandises une fois là-bas, non ?

- Si tu veux! dit Draco, cherchant ses vêtements.

Harry le regarda faire.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas sortir et me laisser seul ?

- T'as qu'à penser à tes marchandises intéressantes!

-Draco! soupira Harry, l'air découragé. Ne sois pas jaloux! Je plaisantais!

- Je ne suis PAS jaloux!

-Oh non, bien sûr que non!

- Je ne le suis pas! dit le blond, enfilant son pantalon.

-Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir...

- Ca, c'est ce que tu aimerais!

Le Pirate secoua la tête.

-Je continue à dire que tu n'as pas à être jaloux!

- Je ne le suis PAS! s'impatienta Draco, se battant avec sa chemise.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans cet état ? demanda Harry, toujours tranquillement assis

- Pour rien! répondit le blond.

-Mais bien sûr! Et moi je suis le Roi d'Angleterre

- Ah bon? Mes félicitations pour ton mariage!

Harry grogna.

-Merci bien..., finit-il par réplique, las de s'obstiner

Draco ne répondit rien, continuant de se battre avec son vêtement dont les manches étaient emmêlée.

-Draco, tu veux bien te calmer, s'il te plait ? Je n'étais pas sérieux un instant! Et puis, entre toi et moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas de me faire amputer de certaines parties, pour avoir essayé d'approcher une de ces femmes voilées...

- Je n'essayerais absolument pas de t'amputer!

-Non, peut-être pas toi... mais il y en a qui n'hésiterait pas...

Il se leva finalement se jetant sur son lit, et passant la moitier de son corps à travers le trou, observant Draco.

-Arrête donc, tu veux ?

- Que j'arrête quoi? Je n'ai rien commencé!

-De faire la tête! Je plaisantais! Tu sais très bien que je t'aime, et que je ne veux personne d'autre...

- Oui, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit! Puis on tombe sur une jolie femme et on se dit que définitivement, je manque de quelque chose!

-Oh allons! Depuis le temps, on en a croisé beaucoup de jolies femmes, et est-ce que j'ai tenté quoique ce soit ?

- Non, mais ça pourrait arriver!

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie...

- Tu avais envie de coucher avec un homme, quand tu m'as vu? C'est pour cela que tu m'as choisi?

Harry soupira.

-Bien sûr que non! Je ne t'ai pas "choisi" comme tu dis! Je suis seulement tomber sous ton charme

- Et c'est exactement ce qu'il peut t'arriver avec une femme!

-Draco, merde! J'ai aucune envie de tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un d'autre!

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on en a pas envie qu'on y réchappe!

Harry passa complètement à travers le trou, s'asseyant au bord du lit du blond.

-Tu veux bien arrêter ? Tu crains quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas!

- Personne n'en est jamais sûr! Tu t'imaginais tomber amoureux, quand tu as décidé d'attaquer le Luna? Non!

Harry se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Je ne suis pas tomber amoureux, en attaquant ton bateau...

- Oui, ça, je m'en doute bien! Mais l'important n'est pas de savoir Quand tu es tombé amoureux, bien que j'aimerai le savoir, ce qu'il y a, c'est que tu ne t'y attendais pas! Comme tu ne t'attends pas à pouvoir éprouver des sentiments pour une autre personne que moi!

-Mais je ne veux pas, en éprouver, pour quiconque d'autre!

Il fixa la blond.

-De plus, je ne ne suis pas tombé amoureux, tout court...

- Comment ça, pas tomber amoureux tout court?

-Je ne suis pas tomber amoureux de toi... Et je ne le suis toujours pas, confessa Harry.

Il eut pourtant un sourire.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux... Je suis dingue de toi, en fait...

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Harry! fit Draco, lui tournant le dos.

-Je ne joue pas sur les mots... Ce n'est pas la même chose...!

- Et quelle est la différence, Monsieur le Pirate des coeurs?

Harry le regarda d'un air mauvais, un moment, voyant très bien le ton narquois.

-La différence est toute simple... Amoureux, je pourrais te balancer quand bon me semblerait... Mais, étant complètement dingue de toi, c'est impossible... Puisque je me ferai du mal à moi-même... Je me blesserai moi-même, si je blesserais ton coeur... Car c'est le mien que tu as désormais...

Draco resta un instant silencieux, le dos tourner. l finit pourtant par pivoter lentement sur lui-même, le regardant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma.

- Et que diable suis-je censé répondre à cela? demanda-t-il.

Harry eut un rire de gorge.

-Que tu m'aimes également ? proposa-t-il.

- Cela fait si mièvre! dit Draco, grimaçant.

Il sourit pourtant et s'approcha de Harry pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Et pourtant, c'est vrai, que je t'aime.

Harry sourit, et, d'une mouvement vif, l'attrapa, Draco se retrouvant ainsi sur le lit également.

-Ça fait mièvre... Mais ça fait plaisir à entendre, tout de même...

Draco sourit, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Alors rendons cela plus... viril! dit-il.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de discuter, il l'embrassa.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre31 

Harry était tranquillement couché dans son lit, observant Draco avec une sorte de fascination mêlé de tendresse, en profitant tandis que son amant avait toujours les yeux fermés, se remettant doucement.

Harry détaillait le moindre de ses traits détendus, le rouge de ses joue... Tout comme il écoutait sa respiration toujours un peu haletante, comme s'il s'agissait de la plus douce musique, un de ses doigts passant, et repassant sur son visage, traçant le contour de ses lèvres, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis descendant le long de son nez, ses caresse se faisant presque aérienne.

Un petit sourire avait fleuri sur le visage du blond qui se laissait faire sans rechigner, appréciant chaque geste, bien que gigotant quand cela se transforma en une chatouille agréable.

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis leur dispute et tout allait bien. Remis de la tempête, le bateau fusait sur la mer, les hommes obéissaient mieux que jamais et les deux amants continuaient de s'aimer en paix.

Harry, pour sa part, n'avait plus été chassé du pont, Sirius consentissent à le laisser sortir à l'air libre.

Ce que, pourtant, Harry n'avait pas fait aussi souvent, restant plutôt auprès du blond, comme maintenant, ses doigts continuant de courir sur son visage, s'amusant de la chaleur que dégageait encore son amant. Riant, Draco finit par ouvrir les yeux, amusé.

-Cela te plait donc tant de détailler toutes les formes de mon visage et... de mon corps ?

-Tout en tout est plaisant... Je n'y peux rien...

Il eut un sourire des plus pervers.

-En fait... Surtout en toi...

-Ah ? demanda le blond, installé comme un roi dans le lit de Harry, le visage détendu et respirant le bonheur.

-Tu crois vraiment que je te mentirais ?

-Non, répondit le blond. C'était un Ah curieux...

-Hmm... Hmm... Mais en effet, le terme merveilleux te convient très bien...!

Draco se contenta de sourire, fermant paisiblement les yeux, le laissant faire avec joie.

Harry sourit à son tour, et posa finalement sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, au bout d'un moment, appuyant sa joue contre la sienne. Il ferma également yeux, fronçant pourtant les sourcils, à un moment, sa main venant se poser sur le front du blond.

Draco ouvrit les yeux, sentant le corps de son amant se tendre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Tu es fiévreux..., répondit simplement Harry, s'écartant de sur lui, et s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Mhmm... Oui, je sais, répondit Draco. Te lève pas!

-Biens sûr que si, je vais me lever! Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?

Il attrapa un des draps, le nouant autour de sa taille.

- Parce que ce n'était rien de grave... Tout juste quelques milli degré en plus... et je veux que tu reste avec moi! Reviens ici!

-Depuis combien de jour es-tu dans cet état ? demanda Harry, faisant la sourde oreille, et se rendant vers sa grande armoire où était rangé le coffre de pharmacie, l'en sortant, et y fouillant.

- Depuis la tempête, répondit le blond, se résignant à perdre la présence chaude du corps de son amant.

Harry acquiesça.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire!

Il sembla enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit, peu soucieux de son habillement, cherchant Sirius des yeux.

- Harry! s'écria Draco. Rentre tout de suite!

-Je suis pas nu, arrête un peu, marmonna celui-ci, hélant finalement son parrain, qui, le regardant, parut un peu boudeur de se voir ainsi interpellé, s'éloignant d'Aléna.

Finalement à la hauteur de son filleul, Harry lui ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le coffre, demandant à l'homme de faire une infusion, et de la ramener rapidement.

- Mpfff... Tu peux pas la faire toi-même? grogna le Second, partant pourtant faire ce que le brun lui avait demandé.

- Mais tu étais presque nu! dit Draco alors que le brun rentrait.

-Ils vont pas me manger, tu sais ? Ils osent à peine m'approcher!

Il revint s'asseoir au bord du lit, auprès de lui.

- Je m'en fiche! Je veux pas qu'on te voit! Ce privilège est à moi!

-Je pourrais affirmer la même chose... Mais tu ne t'en soucis pas beaucoup...

- Je sais mais... Je ne veux pas, d'accord ?

Harry hésita, mais finit par acquiescer.

-Je veux quand même pouvoir enlever ma chemise, quand j'en ai envie!

-Mais...

Draco gigota.

-Alors je veux pouvoir enlever la mienne aussi!

-Toi, tout le monde te regarde, quand tu le fais...

-Toi aussi, tout le monde te regarde! Et je n'aime pas ça!

Sans attendre, Draco sauta, passant possessivement ses bras autour de sa taille.

Harry le laissa faire, affichant pourtant un air sceptique.

-On ne me regarde pas... Du moins, pas de la même manière...

-Si, ils te regardent! Ils te dévisagent! Et je ne le veux pas!

Le brun réfléchit rapidement.

-Très bien... Tu pourras enlever ta chemise, toi aussi...

Draco eut un sourire sadique mais le cacha en enfouissant son visage contre son ventre.

Le brun ne le vit heureusement pas, sa main caressant tranquillement le dos de son amant, attendant que Sirius vienne porter l'infusion.

Il réalisa pourtant soudainement que son parrain n'avait toujours pas vu le trou dans le mur... Le blond n'y pensait visiblement pas, trop occuper à mordre, embrasser, sucer cette peau à sa portée. Harry finit par remuer, enlevant sa main du dos du blond.

-Ahem... Draco ? Tu veux bien arrêter un instant ? Le temps que j'aille m'asseoir... Un peu plus contre le mur...

-Mhmm... D'accord, dit le blond, non sans lui faire une dernière marque.

Harry, ne s'en souciant pas vraiment, se retourna et marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'au trou, devant lequel il s'assied, le camouflant du mieux possible.

Le blond s'approcha aussitôt de lui, l'aidant dans sa tâche et... reprenant son activité précédente, mais sur le haut de son torse.

Se détendant, Harry le laissa faire, ne voyant pas pourquoi il l'empêcherait de se distraire, allongeant tranquillement ses jambes dans son lit, ses doigts recommençant à courir sur le dos de son amant.

Un coup fut alors frappé à la porte, distrayant Draco de sa distraction alors que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant passer Sirius et une tasse fumante.

Vivement, Harry attrapa le second draps du lit, et le jeta du mieux possible sur le blond, Sirius semblant un peu troubler, s'étant figé sur le seuil de la porte.

Harry haussa un sourcil, se raclant légèrement la gorge, autant pour se donner contenance, que pour ramener son parrain à la réalité. Celui-ci se secoua et s'approcha, tendant la tasse.

- Voilà, c'est fait, petit, dit-il. Je peux filer?

-Ouais... Retourne à tes occupations, lui répondit Harry, avec un sourire en coin.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sirius pour filer hors de la pièce. Draco sourit.

- Tu as mit bien rapidement ce drap sur moi...

-Tu t'attendais à ce que je laisse Sirius t'observer tranquillement ?

Il lui tendit la tasse.

- Il ne m'observait pas, voyons! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi...

-Mais bien sûr... Bois!

- Oui, Mon maître! dit Draco, prenant la tasse. Mais c'est un peu chaud pour moi!

-Eh bien souffle dessus... Ça refroidira plus vite...

- Non, je suis quelqu'un de patient... Je vais le laisser refroidir doucement.

-Si tu veux... Mais je tiens à ce que tu bois tout! Ça chassera sûrement ta fièvre...

- Je le ferai! Pas de panique, Harry!

-Mais je ne panique pas! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

- Rien, si ce n'est ta surprotection! Tu es mignon, quand tu agis ainsi!

-Mignon, marmonna le brun. Je ne suis pas mignon...

- Non, c'est vrai! Tu es... Beau... Ténébreusement beau.

Harry eut un sourire plutôt charmeur.

-Tu as donc trouvé ce que j'étais... Un chaton ténébreusement beau...

- A se damner, je dirais...

-Je ne te permettrais pourtant pas de te damner pour moi...

- Je le ferai, pour toi, pourtant, dit Draco.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, crois-moi...

Draco sourit et passa une main tendre sur sa joue.

- Bon, je vais boire ta décoction, histoire de me débarrasser de cette tasse!

-Et pourquoi veux-tu donc te débarrasser de cette tasse, si rapidement!

- Pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, quelles questions!

-Hmmm ? Vraiment ? Rien que cela ? J'ai un doute...

- Mhmm, oui, rien que cela, mon cher... J'adore te serrer contre moi!

Harry rit doucement, avant de finalement reprendre son sérieux.

-Je crois qu'on doit parlé d'un truc, à ce sujet...

Draco, qui buvait sa tasse doucement, le regarda avant de vider sa décoction rapidement. Il se redressa légèrement et se pencha dans sa propre chambre pour ensuite déposer le récipient vide sur une commode proche de son lit, pouvant ainsi rester bien assis.

- De quel… Truc, exactement ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Du fait que je peux me montrer un peu trop motiver et entreprenant parfois...

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Comment cela?

Harry gigota légèrement, s'assoyant un peu plus confortablement.

-C'est ce que je me disais... Et je voulais t'en parler... Je voulais que tu saches que... tu peux me dire non, si tu n'en as pas envie tout le temps...

Draco le regarda un instant avec perplexité. Il finit pourtant par sourire.

- Je n'en ai pas toujours envie, c'est vrai, dit-il. Mais... Il me suffit généralement d'un simple frôlement pour... te désirer plus que jamais. Je ne saurais pas te dire non, parce que tu me fais changer d'avis d'un simple regard...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je veux quand même que tu me le dises, si tu n'en as pas envie, un jour... Je ne veux pas te... forcer, si on peut dire.

- Je n'ai jamais l'impression que tu me forces! Pour qui me prends-tu donc ? Crois-tu que je n'oserais pas te repousser ?

-Non... Enfin, je sais pas... Mais je voulais quand même t'en parler... On ne sait jamais...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça! dit Draco, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour poser son front contre celui du brun. Je te le dirai.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait.

-Alors c'est parfait dans ce cas...

Il s'éloigna pourtant légèrement de lui, posant de nouveau sa main sur son front, attentif.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas en contrôlant sans arrêt que la fièvre va baisser!

-C'est ce qu'on verra! Je t'annonce que je te garde au lit, jusqu'à nouvelle ordre...!

- Oh, pitié, non! Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester au lit tout le temps!

-Eh bien il le faudra pourtant! Tu es malade, tu dois te reposer !

- Ce n'est qu'un peu de fière, Harry, répondit le blond, patient. Je ne vais pas en mourir!

-Non, c'est certain, mais ton état pourrait empirer, si la fièvre n'a fait qu'augmenter au fil des jours. N'insiste pas, je ne te laisserai pas sortir du lit!

- Mais je vais m'ennuyer! plaida Draco. Si au moins tu restais avec moi! Mais je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas! J't'en prie, Harry...

-J'ai dit non! Tu resteras au lit! Aléna restera avec toi, si tu ne veux pas t'ennuyer, mais tu vas te soigner convenablement...

- Je ne veux pas déranger Aléna pour si peu! Harry, s'il te plait!

Celui-ci secoua la tête, intraitable.

-Non, c'est non, Draco.

- Allons, Chaton! Je ne suis pas fait en porcelaine, tu sais?

-Mais tu es malade. Et j'insiste pour que tu te soignes correctement! Je sais très bien comment tu t'agites, lorsque tu travailles, et pas question que tu ailles aggraver ton état!

Draco prit un air enfantin.

- S'il te plait, dit-il, passant ses bras autour de son cou, l'air larmoyant.

-Tes petites manipulations ne fonctionneront pas cette fois...

Draco geignit.

- Oh, s'il te plait! Ou alors, trouve-moi une occupation! Je ne survivrais pas à un enfermement permanent!

-Je te trouverai quelque chose à faire... D'accord! Mais pas question que tu sortes du lit, et encore moins de cette cabine!

- Mais enfin, Harry... Confiné une personne dans un endroit n'est pas saint, tu sais?

-Il y a toujours la fenêtre qui donne sur l'extérieur... Mais, que tu dises ce que tu veux, ce sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que tu sois un tant soit peu rétablis!

- Mais je vais bien! insista Draco. Juste un peu de fièvre, ça n'a jamais tué personne!

-Draco, dis tout ce que tu veux, mais j'oppose un refus! Et cette fois, j'entends bien à ce que tu t'y plis! Tu resteras au lit!

- Mais pourquoi? C'est ridicule, Harry!

-Parce que tu es malade! Tu serais le premier à me confiner dans mon lit, si les rôles étaient inversés!

Harry le fixa, le défiant du regard de dire le contraire.

- Je ne te confinerai pas totalement! Je t'en prie, Harry... Ce n'est vraiment rien de dramatique! De quoi as-tu peur? Que je m'effondre au milieu du pont?

-On ne sait jamais... Tu pourras sortir une fois par jour, question de prendre un peu d'air frais, mais c'est tout.

- Harry, tu sais que ça ne risque pas d'arriver! Regarde, je suis complètement nu dans ton lit, rien ne me couvre et je vais bien!

Le Pirate s'obstinait pourtant.

-J'ai décidé que ça serait ainsi! Donc, tu vas te coucher gentiment, et prendre du repos.

- Mais je ne suis pas fatigué! s'énerva Draco, se levant d'un bond. Je pourrais danser la polka pendant des heures durant!

Harry gronda.

-Ça, je n'en ai rien à faire! Ce que je sais, c'est que tu es malade et que tu vas t'allonger!

- Forces-moi! dit Draco, se plantant au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés.

Son amant fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne joue pas les enfants! Je vais finir par t'attacher dans ce lit, pour que tu n'en bouges pas!

- Tu me dis de ne pas faire l'enfant mais tu me traites comme un enfant!

-Je te traite comme quelqu'un qui est malade!

- Je sais m'occuper de moi-même, Harry! Un peu de fièvre n'est pas dramatique! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur!

-Je n'ai pas peur! Je m'occupe simplement de toi!

- Et je t'en remercie, mais tu te conduis comme si j'étais en phase terminale d'une maladie vénérienne!

Harry grogna de nouveau.

-Je t'ai gentiment demandé de prendre quelques jours de repos, question de soigner la petite maladie que tu as attraper! Est-ce trop demander ?

- Je vais m'ennuyer à mourir! plaida Draco. Toi aussi, ça ne te plairait pas!

-Je te trouverai des occupations, c'est tout! Et je peux me permettre de rester un peu dans ma cabine, désormais! Sinon, je peux toujours t'envoyer Aléna...

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'envois Aléna, dit Draco, allant se poster à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit.

-Je veux bien rester avec toi quelques heures! Mais je ne peux pas passer mes journées ici...

- Et après, tu t'étonnes que je ne te dis pas si je ne vais pas bien! grogna Draco, accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Mais bon sang! Je cherche seulement à prendre soin de toi! Est-ce que ça te dérange à ce point ?

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas! Je ne veux simplement pas être confiné ici!

Harry marmonna, allant s'asseoir dans son lit, son drap toujours autour de la taille.

-Et si tu sortais quelques heures, l'après-midi ? Ça t'irait ?

- Ce que je veux, c'est qu'on ne change rien à nos habitudes!

-C'est pourtant impossible pour les prochains jours, et tu es au courant! Tu resteras au lit la matin, l'après-midi, tu sortiras si tu en as envie, sans te précipiter au travail, par contre! Et si, dans les prochains jours, ton état s'améliore, et bien je te laisserai faire ce qui te plait...

- Bon sang! gronda Draco. Harry, ce n'est que de la fièvre! Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat!

-De la fièvre qui finira par se transformer en d'autres choses!

- Mais tu vois le mal partout! dit le blond. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive?

-Je ne sais pas moi! Tu t'évanouisses sur le pont, parce que la fièvre te donne le tournis, tu attrapes une pneumonie...!

- On ne peut pas attraper une pneumonie d'une simple fièvre, Harry! Et je n'ai pas la tête qui tourne! Je suis pourtant monter au sommet d'un mât toute cette semaine!

Harry le fixa d'un regard pénétrant.

-Très bien! Si tu tombes plus malade que tu ne l'es déjà, tu te soigneras seul!

Draco poussa un soupir et chercha ses vêtements du regard.

- Tu m'agaces, d'accord? On ne peut même pas discuter avec toi!

Il trouva enfin son pantalon et l'enfila rageusement.

-Discuter ? Mais tu t'opposes à tout ce que je dis depuis tout à l'heure! Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une discussion!

- Mais tu refuses même d'écouter mon point de vue!

-Parce que je juge que ça pourrait aggraver ton état! Tu l'as dis toi-même! Tu te soucis peu de ta santé!

- Je m'en soucie peu, mais je sais quand je dois rester tranquille! Et là, je vais bien! Je ne dis pas que je suis apte à aller travailler, mais j'aimerais au moins avoir le droit de... véhiculer où je veux sur le pont!

Il enfila sa chemise tout aussi vite.

-Mais je t'ai donné ce droit!

- L'après-midi! Je ne veux pas que tu joues au chien de garde, d'accord ? Je suis un grand garçon!

Harry marmonna.

-Très bien, très bien! Tu feras ce qui te plaira!

Draco le regarda, l'air agacé. Il finit pourtant par s'en approcher doucement, s'agenouillant dans le lit, près de lui.

- Je te promets de rester à l'intérieur le plus souvent possible, dit-il, passant une main tendre sur sa joue. Ne joue pas les gardes-malades, c'est tout ce que je te demande! Ca me touche, que tu sois si... gentil, mais ne le sois pas trop, d'accord?

Harry le regarda, hésitant entre grimacer ou afficher un sourire, ne parvenant toujours pas à se faire au terme « gentil ».

-Je ne jouerai pas les gardes-malades, mais essais de prendre conscience que je veux que tu te rétablisses le plus rapidement possible...

- Je sais, chaton, lui dit Draco. Mais ça ne va pas me tuer, allons...

Celui-ci hocha vaguement d'un signe de tête.

-Mets-toi seulement à ma place... Comment réagirais-tu ?

- Je m'inquiéterais, c'est vrai, dit Draco. Mais je me conduirais avec toi comme maintenant... Je te demanderai de mettre quelque chose de chaud sur ton joli dos, au cas où... Je te donnerai des bouillons, pour que tu digères bien... et de quoi te guérir! Mais je ne t'empêcherais pas de sortir! Je sais que tu aimes aller à ta guise! Je respecte ça. Peux-tu respecter mon désir d'être libre, moi aussi ?

Harry le fixa, et finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

-Je peux comprendre... Oui, je peux comprendre que tu veuilles aller et venir à ta guise à bord, et je ne t'en empêcherai plus... Mais ne fais pas trop d'effort, d'accord ?

- Promis! dit Draco, embrassant son front.

Harry sourit doucement.

-Alors ça ira...

Son regard se baissa pourtant vers son corps.

-Par contre, ta tenue ne va pas du tout...

-Hu ? Comment ça, pas du tout ? Je suis totalement habillé !

-Parce que tu dois avoir froid!

Avec un sourire amusé, Harry attrapa le drap et l'emmaillota à l'intérieur en deux temps, trois mouvements.

-Je n'ai jamais froid quand tu es près de moi, répondit Draco, appuyant sa joue contre son épaule.

Harry sourit doucement.

-Eh bien ainsi je serai certain que tu n'auras pas froid...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais ma bouillotte préférée!

-J'espère en fait que je suis la seule...

-Mhmm... Et bien... J'ai eu cinquante maîtresse, dit Draco, le renversant sous lui pour l'embrasser. Aucun autre amant... Mais... De toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré... Tu es le seul dont je suis... tomber amoureux.

Il déposait de petits baisers sur son torse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le toucher.

-Alors oui, tu es ma seule bouillotte!

Harry le serra tendrement contre lui, s'assurant de ne pas trop bouger, de peur que le drap de se détache de sa taille.

-De toute façon, j'allais éliminer le plus tôt possible tout autre bouillotte possible d'exister, dans le cas contraire...

-Ah, Vraiment? demanda Draco, décidant lui-même d'enlever le drap.

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? répliqua Harry, essayant de rattraper aussi le morceau de tissus.

-Si, je t'en crois plus que capable, dit Draco, lui arrachant sa protection des mains pour la balancer de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Harry grommela en voyant le drap s'envoler.

-T'as intérêt... Mais, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me déshabilles ainsi ?

Il eut un sourire taquin.

-Mhmm... Je ne sais pas, moi... J'ai envie de te sentir contre moi... De te toucher...

Harry garda un moment de silence.

-Tu es habillé...

-Pas grave, dit Draco, ses mains s'égarant.

Le brun afficha une légèrement moue, ses mains allant tirer sur le drap dans lequel était également emmailloté Draco.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda le blond. Ne suis-je pas censé rester bien couvert ?

-Ne suis-je pas sensé être une bouillotte capable de te garder au chaud ?

-Tout a fait... Mais ma température risque d'augmenter de beaucoup de degré, si tu m'enlèves ce drap...

-Elle redeviendra normale, par la suite, puisque c'est ce qui s'est passé, y'a moins d'une heure!

-Bien possible, dit Draco, allant mordre sa peau. Seulement moins d'une heure ? dit-il. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des lustres!

Harry ferma les yeux, soupirant doucement de contentement.

-Et tu veux rectifier cette impression ?

-Mhmm, dit Draco, allant embrasser son cou. J'ai envie de t'aimer... de t'aimer fort!

-Mais je ne t'en empêche pas, susurra Harry, sur un ton suave.

Draco poussa un petit gémissement, ne pouvant résister à sa voix. Il passa ses mains le long de ses côtes, les posant sur ses cuisses qu'il écarta en les caressant pour ainsi mieux se placer et ne pas le gêner.

-Je sais que tu ne m'empêches pas, dit-il.

Harry eut un rire de gorge.

-Mais moi, j'aurais pu, ne pas en avoir envie, répondit-il, levant la tête pour baiser ses lèvres.

- Il y a... Quelque chose entre tes jambes... Qui me dit le contraire, lui répondit Draco, bougeant des hanches sur lui.

Harry poussa un faible halètement.

-Eh bien prend-le en considération...

Draco sourit.

- Et comment veux-tu que je l'écoute, dis-moi?

-Quel façon te semble la plus délicieuse, pour le faire ?

- Mhmm... J'aimerai... te lécher.. Partout... jusqu'à t'en faire perdre la tête.. Prendre ton sexe en bouche...Te sucer, encore, et encore... Jusqu'à ce que tu sois près à venir...Puis m'arrêter... Et te pénétrer durement... Avec toute la passion que j'ai pour toi!

Harry le fixa attentivement, le souffle un peu haletant. Puis, plantant son regard dans le sien, il reprit également:

-Eh bien fait-le!

Draco ne se fit pas attendre, allant mordre la peau de son cou doucement, sa bouche descendant le long de son torse, s'arrêtant dans les endroits sensibles pour le rendre fous avec habileté.

Harry gémissant doucement sous sa langue et ses dents, les yeux fermés avez paresses, se laissant aller entre les mains de son amant, se laissant perdre peu à peu dans les confins du plaisir, ses mains caressant avec ferveur le dos du blond.

Draco souriait en l'entendant, descendant toujours plus bas, mais bien trop lentement au goût du brun. Il finit par atteindre l'endroit le plus tendu mais ne s'en occupa pas, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses à la place.

Harry se tortillait sur le lit, gémissant sourdement, écartant un peu plus les cuisses, Draco l'entraînant dans des chemins tortueux dont seul eux deux connaissaient l'existence, sa bouche lui procurant des sensations exquises et uniques.

Souriant d'un air pervers, le blond releva doucement la tête pour le regarder avant de redescendre, évitant encore l'excitation de son amant pour aller lécher doucement son entrée intime, savourant les sons produits par le brun avec amusement. Il faisait voyager ses mains, caressant ainsi ses cuisses fermes et ses jambes.  
Harry se cambra brusquement, poussant un cri un peu plus puissant, perdant tout doucement l'esprit, son corps n'était plus que sensations exquises.  
-Dra... Draco... S'il... te plait!

- S'il te plait quoi ? dit le blond, relevant la tête une fraction de seconde pour lui poser la question puis retournant à sa torture.

Harry gémit.

-Suce-moi, prends-moi, fais ce que tu veux, mais arrête ça!

- Mhmm, fit Draco, continuant encore un peu. Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas?

Il recommença encore. Harry ferma les yeux, poussant un geignement désespéré.

-Tu me mets au supplice...

Draco sourit d'un air amusé et se redressa, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu veux donc que je te suce, chaton? dit-il, baissant la tête d'un air pervers pour donner un rapide coup de langue sur son érection.

Le burn cru défaillir.

-Draco, par pitié!

Le blond eut un rire allègre et répondit à ses attentes, bien qu'allant désespérément lentement, semblant presque savourer la peau de Harry.

Harry gémissait doucement sous chacun de ses coups de langue, les yeux fermés, et les mains enfouies dans les mèches blondes de son amant, appuyant légèrement sur sa nuque, essayant de l'inciter, ainsi, à aller plus vite.

Le blond ne semblait pourtant pas d'accord, faisant un mouvement de tête rapide pour trois lent, suppliciant ainsi Harry de la plus douce des manières.

Le Pirate se mit à bouger légèrement des hanches, se faisant presque violence pour ne pas prendre brutalement la bouche de son amant, ses doigts crispés dans le cheveux de celui-ci.

Amusé, Draco s'enleva doucement pour aller suçoter doucement le gland rougis, passant sa langue dessus en une caresse lente et tortueuse.

Le brun poussa alors un étrange bruit qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un sanglotement, respirant de plus en plus difficilement sous les attouchements de Draco.

L'écoutant avec attention, le blond redescendit doucement, l'engloutissant de nouveau avec plus de voracité, cette fois.

Harry poussa un gémissement sourd et bougea de bassin, se mettant à murmurer le nom du blond, complètement fou de plaisir.

Draco l'immobilisa pourtant bien vite, voulant contrôler leurs actes et, ainsi, s'assurer qu'il suivrait bien son « programme ».

Harry poussa un grondement, relevant légèrement la tête, difficilement, et regardant ainsi Draco. Voyant celui-ci s'occuper avec une certaine passion de son érection, il poussa un gargouillement, continuant de le fixer, comme fasciner..

Se sentant observer, Draco releva les yeux, le fixant d'un air coquin alors qu'il continuait de le sucer avec passion, un de ses doigts s'introduisant en Harry avec douceur.

Celui-ci se cambra aussitôt et le laissa retomber sa tête contre son oreiller, essayant de nouveau de bouger des hanches, mais Draco l'immobilisant toujours assez efficacement.

Le blond sourit intérieurement, enfonçant un second doigt pour entamer de doux mouvements de ciseaux, sa bouche continuant sa torture efficace.

Harry lâcha finalement ses cheveux, se mettant plutôt à griffer les draps du lit, ses gémissements se faisant plus bruyant.

Attentif, Draco surveillait la tension de son amant, voulant se retirer avant. Il continua encore un petit peu puis, quand il le sentit trembler, stoppa ses attentions.

Harry eut aussitôt l'air profondément frustré, continuant pourtant d'haleter, les doigts de Draco faisant un travail merveilleux en lui.

Celui-ci en plaça un troisième, le préparant du mieux qu'il pouvait avant de le prendre, bien que conscient qu'il devait d'abord se déshabiller.

Ce que Harry sembla alors remarquer, l'empoignant brusquement par le sol de sa chemise, et le tirant vers lui brusquement, (gémissant de nouveau, son mouvement lui faisant sentir un peu mieux les trois doigts en lui), démontrant ainsi toute son impatience, se mettant à lui enlever sa chemise du mieux possible, vu la position de son amant.

Draco n'eut d'autre choix que d'enlever ses doigts, sa manche requérant la liberté de sa main. Il se laissa dévêtir par le brun, riant de son impatience.

Une fois débarrasser de la chemise, Harry se redressa du mieux possible en position assise, ses doigts s'activant aussitôt dans une zone plus basse, détachant le pantalon et entreprenant de l'en débarrasser.

Le blond l'aidait, ondulant légèrement pour glisser plus rapidement hors du morceau de tissu, presser de continuer à donner du plaisir à Harry.

Celui-ci, grondant contre le pantalon, finit par l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, se jetant par la suite sur Draco pour l'embrasser.

Répondant à son baiser avec ferveur, Draco l'étendit avec force contre le lit, ses mains écartant de nouveau les cuisses de son amant pour se glisser entre elles. Il s'arrêta pourtant, le regardant et feintant de réfléchir.

-Mhmm, on devrait peut-être s'arrêter, après tout, je dois me ménager...

Harry plissa les yeux et le renversa brutalement sur le lit.

-Te ménager hein ? gronda-t-il. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire...

Draco rit et renversa de nouveau la situation.

-Comme si j'avais envie de m'arrêter, dit-il, se frottant contre lui.

Harry gémit aussitôt, suivant son mouvement et passant ses bras dans son dos.

-Alors continue donc!

-Mhmm... Je ne sais pas... J'ai bien envie de te torturer un peu, dit-il, continuant ses mouvements lascifs.

Harry ne semblait pourtant pas de cet avis.

-Tu... l'as déjà assez... fait, je crois!

-Tu crois, demanda Draco, le hissant doucement pour se positionner convenablement, ne faisant pourtant aucun geste pour le pénétrer.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-S'il te plait, arrête ton sadisme!

-Allons, Chaton... Je puis faire bien pire, tu sais? dit-il, une de ses mains allant taquiner monstrueusement l'érection du brun.

-Oui, je sais, mais arrête, s'il te plait!

Sa voix avait légèrement monter, démontrant sa grande impatience.

Draco sourit.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, chaton! répondit-il.

Et il s'enfonça doucement en lui, plus pour s'assurer de ne pas le blesser que pour le faire languir.

Harry sa cambra aussitôt, en gémissant sourdement, fermant les yeux et savourant, l'air complètement extatique, tandis qu'il s'obligeait encore à tenir, avant de jouir, Draco l'ayant torturer abominablement et mis au supplice.

Celui-ci se tint immobile un instant, lui permettant ainsi de retrouver un peu son sang froid avant d'amorcer un mouvement lent et d'une sensualité horrifiante.

Respirant difficilement, Harry entreprit tout de même suivre son mouvement, solidement accroché à lui, et tremblant de plaisir.

Draco ne put retenir un petit gémissement, l'étroitesse de Harry lui plaisant plus que jamais. Regardant le brun sous lui, il perdit sa douceur et sa lenteur, son désir augmentant face aux yeux assombrit du pirate. Il donna alors un coup plus fort, ressentant l'envie de le faire crier de plaisir.

Ce que Harry fit aussitôt, bien que modérément, ses cuisses se resserrant autour de la taille de son amant, le rythme que prit alors Draco semblant le combler, puisqu'il s'empressa de s'accorder à ses mouvements.

Le blond bougeait vivement, sa bouche picorant son cou et ses mains caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il atteignait. Il finit par glisser une de ses mains entre leur deux corps, le masturbant avec douceur.

Criant et gémissant de plaisir, Harry finit par lui faire relever la tête et s'empara avec une certaine violence de sa bouche, caressant son palais et sa langue de la sienne, avide du moindre contact, son sexe se faisant douloureux par tant de désir et de plaisir accumulé.

Draco donna alors des coups plus fort mais aussi plus contrôler, frappant sa prostate avec passion et accélérant le mouvement de sa main, l'embrassant tout aussi passionnément.

Harry, n'y tenant plus, finit par jouir, sa semence sa répandant entre eux, tandis qu'il hurlait presque le nom de son amant, dans son extase, s'accrochant éperdument à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendant.

Sentant le brun se resserrer, Draco n'y tint plus également, se répandant en lui en prononçant le nom du pirate, sa voix, bien que plus basse, exprimant tout son plaisir et son amour.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacer un moment, Harry la tête enfouie dans son épaule, son souffle haletant venant chatouiller sa peau, sans bouger, savourant encore le plaisir qui les avait dévasté.

Bien qu'avec difficulté, Draco se retira doucement, se laissant tomber aux côtés du brun, non sans sourire avec satisfaction.

Harry grommela vaguement quelque chose, se retournant sur le ventre, dans son lit, ses cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux, quelques mèches chatouillant son visage, son souffle haletant les faisant virevolter, tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprit, Draco l'ayant complètement sonné.

A ses côtés, dans le même état, le blond respirait vite, flottant sur un petit nuage d'extase, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres alors qu'il se repaissait des sensations procurée par son amant.

Harry finit par soupirer doucement, tâtonner à la recherche de la couverture dans son lit, la tirant vers lui, une fois qu'il l'eut attrapé, s'en recouvrant jusqu'à la taille, et marmonnant vaguement qu'il avait bien apprécié...

Draco se contenta de sourire, bien incapable de parler, pour sa part.

Pendant un moment, aucun d'eux deux ne bougea dans le lit, apaisant simplement les corps et leur esprit, complètement alanguis.

Harry finit par repousser ses cheveux d'un geste agassé, se redressant en position assise et regardant tranquillement Draco, qui ne semblait toujours pas vouloir réagir.

Le blond avait fermé les yeux, semblant presque assoupi.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

-Je crois qu'on est bon pour quelques heures, constata-t-il, d'une voix un peu rauque.

-Mhmm... Quelques jours, répondit Draco, se tournant sur le côté, vers le mur.

-Quelques jours ?

Il fronça le nez.

-C'est ce qu'on verra...

-Moui, moui, si tu le dis, répondit le blond, se blottissant contre la paroi de bois et se recouvrant d'une couverture.

Harry eut une petite moue, et, voyant que Draco semblait décidé à rester au lit (et se rappelant qu'il le lui avait ordonné), il finit par se lever lui-même, allant se chercher un pantalon dans son coffre à vêtement.

S'habillant rapidement, d'une chemise également en constatant l'état de son torse, Harry lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil, et finit par sortir à l'extérieur.

Dormant à point fermer, le blond ne l'entendit pas sortir, une fatigue contenue difficilement les derniers jours s'étend abattue sur lui. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il s'était bien vite lover dans les couvertures, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller du brun.

À l'extérieur, Harry se tenait un peu à l'écart de Aléna et Sirius, s'occupant de l'équipage et guettant l'horizon, à la recherche d'un bout de terre, sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'ils n'atteindrait pas avant une semaine ou deux l'Europe, encore, et que, de là, ils devraient emprunter la Méditerranée, puis suivre la mer jusqu'en Égypte, puis, ils emprunteraient un petit cours d'Eau qui les mènerait vers l'Océan Indien, puis le Pacifique et ce, jusqu'en Chine! Un voyage de quelques mois... Et ensuite, ils seraient en paix pour un bon moment!  
Depuis la proue, Harry eut un sourire en coin, regardant l'horizon, pour finalement se détourner et retourner au travail, ne manquant pas de remarquer l'étrange sourire que Sirius adressait à Aléna...  
Décidément, plus rien ne l'étonnait...

La jeune femme lui répondait, bien que d'un air perplexe. Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas l'étrange comportement du Second et était loin de se douter de la véritable raison de son agissement, ce qui amusait quiconque comprenait les actes de Sirius. Draco, tout particulièrement, suivait cela tous les jours, s'amusant comme un enfant des tentatives du Second.

Harry ne leur avait, jusqu'à présent, prêter que peu d'attention, ne l'ayant donc pas vraiment remarquer jusqu'à maintenant.

Les laissant pourtant en paix, ne voulant pas vraiment les ennuyés - enfin, pas tout de suite! - il se détourna, s'en retournant tranquillement à la proue et s'appuyant contre le bastingage, laissant son regard errer sur l'horizon, et son esprit son imagination s'emballer un peu.

À bord, pendant ce temps, on marmonnait quant au repas qui n'était toujours pas prêt, quelques marins ayant déjà été se plaindre auprès de Sirius, celui-ci leur répliquant simplement de se débrouiller seul, pour une fois. Les marins en était donc réduit à débattre sur "qui ferait la cuisine, aujourd'hui".

Le temps était heureusement clément, une gentille petite brise soufflant dans les voiles avec douceur, ce qui permettait au bateau d'avancer plus lentement que d'habitude, mais plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fait à un autre endroit. En effet, un fort courant les poussait vers leur destination, ce qui plaisait aux pirates qui n'avaient pas trop à faire. A côtés du navire, des animaux marins se faisaient parfois apercevoir, baleines, requins, dauphins ou encore simple poissons semblant attirer par le Survivor, leur curiosité - ou la faim - les poussant à leur rendre visite.

La vie n'était donc pas trop dure à bord, les ennuis semblant presque oubliées derrière eux. Mine de rien, on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était jamais passé, qu'il s'agissait toujours du même équipage sanguinaire qui étripait tous ceux qu'ils coinçaient... - enfin, ça, non, ça n'avait pas changer -, qu'ils sillonnaient toujours les mers en quête de trésors et de gloire, et de rien d'autre, non

La paix relative qu'ils avaient gagnée en sortant du Triangle les avait distrait du véritable danger, chacun oubliant presque que, bientôt, ils devraient décidé de leur route une fois arrivé.

Car, une fois à destination, il n'y avait nulle doute qu'ils devraient tous repenser à la situation, à Voldemort et à Lucius Malfoy... Qui eux, c'était certain, ne les avait pas oublié.

Comme si penser à Lucius Malfoy avait décidé sa venue, Harry eut la surprise de voir piquer droit vers lui un Facette semblant presser de se poser.

Levant le bras, comme le faisait Draco, Harry attendit que l'oiseau vienne s'y poser, avant d'attraper le parchemin attacher à sa patte, le déroulant rapidement.

Il parut pourtant un instant confus en voyant les lignes, clignant des yeux. Il dû pourtant se résigner à le refermer, n'y comprenant rien.

Blaise n'avait pas lésiné sur la sécurité, tout était codé...

Facette toujours sur l'épaule, il fonça dans sa cabine, y entrant pourtant doucement, et refermant la porte sans bruit derrière lui, s'approchant du lit où se trouvait Draco, hésitant à le réveiller.

Finalement, se disant que le message était peut-être de la plus haute importance, il s'assied au bord du lit et secoua doucement le blond.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite mais finit par pousser un geignement pour ensuite se cacher sous sa couverture en grognant, se collant plus au mur.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se penchant vers lui.

-Draco... On a un message de Blaise...

Le blond ne bougea puis...

-Nan, j'ai pas envie de baise!

Harry haussa un sourcil, amusé.

-Maintenant que tu le mentionnes...

Il secoua la tête.

-Non! On a un message de Blaise !

-Un massage de Blaise ? demanda Draco, sortant la tête de la couverture, échevelé comme jamais.

Harry sourit et lui montra le parchemin.

-Non, un message...

-Humpf, fit le blond, se laissant retomber.

Il passa une main sur son visage, replaçant un peu ses cheveux avant de se redresser. Il regarda le morceau de parchemin et le prit dans sa main, le regardant. Une petite moue apparut sur son visage et, totalement, nu, il se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, posant le message sur le bureau du brun. Il ouvrit doucement les ouvertures vitrées avant de grogner.

-Me faut de l'eau de mer! dit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Harry se jeta aussitôt sur lui.

-Pas si vite! Tu ne sors pas ainsi!

-Hu, fit Draco, baissant la tête. Ah, oui, j'avais oublié!

Il regarda dans la pièce, cherchant un pantalon qu'il retrouva dans sa propre cabine. Après l'avoir enfilé, il repassa dans celle d'Harry.

-Je vais chercher de l'eau de mer, je reviens!

Harry le fixa d'un air sceptique, et finit par secouer la tête.

-Non, je vais y aller... Toi, reste ici!

-Mhmm, dit le blond. D'accord... Je dois passer à la cuisine, de toute façon!

-Tu mets une chemise, si tu sors! l'avertit Harry, filant hors de sa cabine et allant chercher un sceau et une corde, afin d'aller puiser un peu d'eau.

Draco ne répondit pas, repassant dans sa cabine. Il voulut prendre une chemise mais n'en eut pas l'envie, ressentant une trop grande chaleur corporelle. Rapidement, il disparut dans les couloirs, allant aux cuisines et faisant sursauter plusieurs pirates qui le regardèrent passer avec espoir. Draco ne fit que prendre une pomme de terre et un reste de citron, sortant rapidement et revenant dans sa cabine.

Harry fut également de retour presque au même instant, un sceau d'elle remplit d'eau de mer à la main. Il s'approcha de Draco, le posant sur le bureau, et se laissant finalement tomber dans son fauteuil.

Draco regarda le sceau et s'assit sur une chaise, y jetant le citron sans ménagement. Il prit la pomme de terre, attrapa deux gros livres, la plaça entre et appuya fort, un bruit se faisant entendre alors que la patate était écrasée. Satisfait, Draco s'arrangea pour que le jus tombe dans le sceau, rajoutant aussi quelques morceau, au cas où... Il y plongea la main, prit le citron et le pressa une fois avant de l'y faire tomber. Quand il eut terminer, il attrapa le parchemin et le fourra dans le sceau.

-Faut attendre une demi-heure, dit-il.

-Le citron et le la pomme de terre vont faire apparaître ce qu'on ne voit pas ?

-Exactement! dit Draco, se laissant aller dans sa chaise, baillant doucement.

-Hmmm, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé... Mais j'ai cru que ça pourrait être urgent...

Le blond hocha de la tête.

-Pas de problème, dit-il. De toute façon, ça valait mieux, sinon, j'aurais été une vraie pile électrique, ce soir!

-Hmmm, j'aurais pu arrangé ça, déclara simplement Harry avec un sourire en coin

Le blond le regarda, souriant avec amusement.

-Je n'en doute pas, dit-il, riant. Mais dans ce cas, demain matin, nous aurions été fatigué!

Harry rit doucement.

-Si c'est que ça...

Secouant la tête, Draco bailla encore, faisant bouger le sceau distraitement avec son pied.

-C'est un long parchemin... Je me demande ce qu'il a écrit...

-On le saura rapidement de toute façon...

Il sourit doucement.

-Mais je suis également intrigué...

-Et moi donc! dit le blond, baillant encore pendant un long moment.

-Toi qui me disais que tu n'avais pas sommeil tout à l'heure...

-C'était avant l'exercice que nous avons fait!

Harry sourit.

-Dans ce cas, je te laisserai te reposer, ce soir...

-Qui t'as dit que je voulais que tu me laisses me reposer ? demanda aussitôt Draco.

Le brun eut un sourire amusé.

-Tu ne le veux donc pas ?

-À ton avis ? demanda le Prince d'un air aguicheur.

-Mon avis, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te dit, mais je sais par contre ce que mes yeux me dise...

-Et que disent-ils ?

Harry ne répondit rien, laissant sont regard coulé sur le corps du blond, avec un sourire en coin.

Draco rit d'un air amusé, pas gêner (pour une fois) de l'observation de son amant.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? dit-il, détendu.

-Je serais bien devenu fou de ne plus apprécier, répondit le brun, sur un ton chaud.

Draco sourit d'un air pervers avant de se pencher sur le sceau.

-Pas encore, dit-il.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, étendant ses jambes sur son bureau.

-Ça saurait tarder...

-Mhmm, fit Draco, s'étendant et faisant craquer son dos. De toute façon, à pars la mort de mon père, il ne peut rien nous dire de plus que d'habitude...

-Ça serait trop beau pour être vrai..., fit Harry, sur un ton rêveur.

-On aurait toujours Voldemort, tu sais ? dit Draco, regardant le parchemin trempé dans le liquide clair.

-Oh oui, je sais... Mais ça serait quand même un problème de moins...

-Je ne te le fais pas dire! s'exclama le blond, se levant pour marcher de long en large.

Harry le regarda faire.

-T'as l'air bien impatient...

-Mhmm ? Non, je me dégourdis les jambes! Je commence à me réveiller et j'en ai bien besoin...

Harry sourit.

-Je peux te dégourdir plus rapidement, si tu veux...

-Ah ? Et que propose-tu ? demanda Draco.

Harry eut un sourire pervers, pour toute réponse.

-Ce sourire me semble fort prometteur, s'exclama Draco, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, légèrement penché sur le côté pour leur donner une inclinaison sensuelle.

Harry le regarda d'un air appréciateur, se léchant les lèvres.

-Il ne dépend que de toi de savoir si c'est qu'une apparence...

-Ah ? Et comment puis-je en avoir la certitude ?

-Comment puis-je te le prouver ?

-N'avais-tu pas une idée?

-Oh peut-être bien... Mais peut-être préférais-tu autre chose toi-même...

-Oh, non, non, je préfère tes initiatives, dit-il. Elles sont toujours... plaisante.

Il se passa doucement la langue sur les lèvres. Harry se leva d'un geste souple, s'approchant de lui, un air un peu dangereux au visage, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il fut pratiquement pressé contre lui.

-Hmmm vraiment ? Alors, ça pourrait probablement te plaire...

Il ne bougea pourtant pas.

- Fais-moi profiter de ton idée, nous en serons certains, ainsi!

Harry posa une main sur son torse et le poussa jusqu'à la chaise où il était assis peu avant, restant pourtant debout, le regardant de haut, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, ne bougeant pas.

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur, le regardant pourtant d'un air candide.

Harry finit par sourire et se penchant à la hauteur de son visage, le regardant dans les yeux, un peu à la façon d'un prédateur.

-J'ai une envie torturante de te goûter, chuchota-t-il.

- Alors fais-le! dit Draco, fixant ses yeux vert avec chaleur.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Harry emmena ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon, le détachant lentement, empêchant ses doigts de frôler le plus possible la bosse qui déformait le vêtement.

Draco continuait de le fixer dans les yeux, un frisson le parcourant pourtant en sentant le mouvement du brun.

Une fois son pantalon dégager Harry finit par s'agenouiller, le fixant toujours, plongeant sa main dans le vêtement et en dégageant l'érection du blond, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Un halètement échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Draco, la sensation de la main du brun sur lui l'excitant. Il continuait pourtant de fixer le brun, ses yeux brillant étrangement.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'encourager à continuer ? demanda Harry, alors.

- Mhmm... Le fait que si tu ne le fais pas, je t'assure que tu vas le payer cher?

Harry rit doucement.

-C'est une bonne raison...

Sans le quitter des yeux, Harry baissa la tête, donnant un rapide coup de langue sur son gland rougit.

Aussitôt, Draco se mordit la lèvre, le regardant faire avec intérêt. Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses, lui laissant ainsi plus de place.

Souriant, Harry s'amusant ainsi un petit peu, avant de, brusquement, contre toute attente, le prendre complètement dans sa bouche, poussant un gémissement de délectation, bougeant doucement de la tête.

Draco renversa alors la tête en arrière, se cambra doucement sur sa chaise et alla placer ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry, les emmêlant à ses doigts pour les serrer doucement, prenant soin de ne pas faire mal à son amant. Il laissa échapper un 'Oh' ravi, son corps frissonnant doucement.

Harry souriait légèrement, s'appliquant avec une certaine avidité, ses mains caressant doucement l'intérieur des cuisses de Draco, qu'il avait au préalable dénudées de leur pantalon, continuant de gémir doucement.

Draco poussait de petit gémissement, se tordant sur sa chaise alors qu'il sentait Harry s'appliquer sur lui, ses hanches bougeant doucement, au même rythme que la tête du brun.

Celui-ci s'accommodait parfaitement de ses mouvements, continuant de le caresser de ses mains et de sa langue, prenant profondément le sexe du blond, de léger bruit mouillés résonnant dans la cabine, mêler aux gémissements de Harry et de Draco.

- Mhmm, fit le blond, savourant cette fabuleuse sensation que lui faisait ressentir son amant. Oh, Harry, c'est bon... C'est si bon..

Celui-ci émit un drôle de son qui ressemblait à un rire, une de ses mains se portant à la base de l'érection du blond, et le pressant doucement.

Draco poussa un grondement, ne pouvant plus bouger pour replonger son sexe en Harry à cause de sa main. Il enleva les siennes des cheveux du brun pour s'accrocher à la chaise, son dos solidement appuyé contre le montant de bois.

Harry bougea aussitôt un peu plus rapidement, relevant ses yeux, a demi dissimulé par ses cheveux laissés libre, de nouveau vers les siens, gémissant alors sourdement.

Draco y plongea aussitôt ses yeux gris acier, se perdant dans ceux de son amant avec joie. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur les émeraudes du brun, le plaisir qui le submergeait étant trop grand que pour qu'il reste fixer sur quelque chose de bien précis.

Le voyant défaillir légèrement, Harry fut parcourut d'un léger fou rire, fermant alors les yeux, continuant de le sucer avec toujours la même avidité, se régalant presque de lui.

N'y tenant plus, la chaleur et la moiteur de Harry étant un vrai supplice pour lui, le blond se répandit dans sa bouche, non sans avoir essayé - avec difficulté - de prévenir son amant.

Harry avala avec un soin consciencieux, se dégageant par la suite, sa langue passant pourtant sur son sexe, et le nettoyant tranquillement, se léchant finalement les lèvres et se laissant tomber sur son séant, une fois chose faite. La tête renversé en arrière, Draco haletait, frémissant encore du plaisir accorder par son amant. Il releva la tête pour le regarder, un petit sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres.

Harry eut un sourire en coin et se releva, replaçant vaguement ses cheveux, continuant pourtant de fixer son amant, semblant particulièrement apprécier la vision qu'il avait de lui.

Draco le regardait lui aussi, inconscient de ses joues légèrement rosies par le plaisir et de ses yeux étincelant. Il se releva pour aller passer ses bras autour du cou de Harry, l'embrassant tendrement, comme pour le remercier.

Harry répondit à son baiser avec tout autant d'amour, ses doigts allant tranquillement reboutonné le pantalon du blond, avant de glisser ses bras autour de sa taille, le pressant ainsi contre lui.

Harry répondit à son baiser avec tout autant d'amour, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, le pressant ainsi contre lui, ses mains caressant tranquillement ses fesses.

Draco laissa échapper un autre petit gémissement, tressaillant en sentant le tissus rêches des vêtements de son amant contre sa peau.

Harry sourit légèrement, continuant ainsi de laisser ses mains le flatter encore un peu, avant de séparer doucement de lui.

-T'ai-je réveiller de manière plus efficace ?

-Mhmm, fit Draco, blottit contre lui. Très efficace.. Mais j'ai énormément envie de te sentir près de moi, maintenant...

Harry rit doucement, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-Pas tout de suite... Tu vas finir par te lasser de moi, si je suis toujours auprès de toi, dit-il doucement.

- Jamais! répondit Draco, un air niais sur le visage. Et puis, tu n'as pas à t'en faire... C'est le fameux état Post-Orgasmique...

Son amant sourit.

-Je l'aime toujours autant cet état...

Il caressa doucement son dos, jetant un coup d'œil au sceau.

-Y'a pas de danger, de laisser ça plus longtemps que prévu, là-dedans ?

-Mhmm... Non, ne t'inquiète pas! La solution et le parchemin ont été étudier pendant des années pour être sûr qu'il ne risque rien... Cependant, il faudrait peut-être le sortir, c'est vrai..

Il ne fit pourtant aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner.

-Dieu, que je suis bien, comme ça! dit-il, les yeux mi-clos.

Harry appuya son menton sur le dessus de sa tête, souriant tranquillement, le gardant contre lui, d'un air un peu possessif.

-J'ai une idée... On sort le parchemin et tu t'assis sur moi pour le lire...

- Mhmm... Bonne idée! Avec tes bras autour de ma taille... tes mains sur mon ventre... Excellente idée!

Harry sourit et se détacha doucement de lui, retournant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, attendant simplement que Draco vienne s'asseoir sur ses genoux, après avoir récupéré la lettre de Blaise.

Ce que fit le blond après l'avoir laissé égoutter tranquillement et replacé son pantalon, même s'il eut préféré rester totalement nu près de Harry. Qui sait si Sirius n'allait pas venir, avec lui, on ne savait jamais! Rapidement, le blond grimpa sur les genoux de son amant, ouvrant le parchemin après s'être confortablement appuyé contre le torse si chaud du brun.

Celui-ci glissa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, appuyant son menton contre celle-ci, intéresser par le contenu du parchemin, passant tout de même ses bras autour de la taille de Draco, comme celui-ci le voulait.

Draco poussa un petit soupir de délectation, tenté d'envoyer balader cette 'foutue lettre' pour se blottir simplement contre lui. Définitivement, l'orgasme avait sur lui de mauvaises influences!

Conscient que les nouvelles de Blaise pouvaient être capitale, il se força à ouvrir la missive pour la lire à voix haute.

Harry l'écoutait avec attention, mi-amusé, mi-offusqué de savoir que Draco avait envoyé une lettre à son père, concernant leurs ébats, et qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé.

À la toute fin, Draco était toujours assis sur Harry, immobile, analysant tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre en une lettre. Malgré lui, la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut à son père et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Harry lui jeta un regard intrigué, souriant tout de même.

-J'espère que tu ries pas des ennuis que Blaise nous annonce... Parce que je te séquestre pour cause de délire dû à une forte fièvre!

Draco sourit.

-Non, non... je ris de mon père! J'aurais tellement voulu voir ça!

Harry rit à son tour, se rappelant du cruel Lucius Malfoy qu'il avait eut l'occasion de rencontrer, ne pouvant que s'imaginer sa réaction.

-Ça devait être tordant, ça c'est vrai!

Draco rit encore un peu, se calmant pourtant après un moment.

-Par contre, je me serais bien passé des nouveaux problèmes...

Harry grimaça légèrement.

-On trouvera bien un moyen de passer quand même... Mais comme l'a dit Blaise... Il n'y a pas qu'un barrage... Ton père veut vraiment nous retrouvé!

-Je suppose que la lettre n'a fait que le motiver un peu plus, dit Draco, s'assombrissant. Je suis désolé.

Harry caressa doucement son ventre.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'en fais pas avec ça, veux-tu ?

- Pas ma faute... Je te dis que si je n'avais pas envoyé cette lettre, il n'y aurait pas ces barrages! Quel idiot! Vraiment, quel imbécile!

-Mais non... Sans doute y en aurait-il eut tout de même! N'oublis pas que tu m'as dit qu'il n'arrêterait pas les recherches tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis la main sur nous! On a passé le Triangle, et on est toujours vivants! Il déploie une nouvelle technique pour nous attraper...

-Mais il a déclenché cette offensive après ma lettre! s'exclama Draco.

-Oui, juste après... Mais il avait peut-être prévu tout de même le faire plus tard...

Harry sourit doucement.

-Mais de toute façon... Un barrage! Tu crois vraiment que ça va nous arrêter ?

- Généralement, c'est fait pour cela, dit Draco, prenant un air enfantin et attristé.

Harry le fit se retourner légèrement sur lui et appuyant sa tête contre la sienne, le serrant doucement, comme pour le bercer.

-Ouais... Mais nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui non plus..., dit-il doucement. On serait plutôt con de se faire attraper par un barrage, après avoir traversé le Triangle, non ?

- Dans le triangle, on avait des pouvoirs magiques! répliqua Draco, s'accrochant à sa chemise, pas honteux du tout de manipuler Harry.

-Et puis ? On ne les a pas vraiment utilisé...

Il embrassa son front.

-Si je te dis qu'on va s'en sortir, c'est que c'est vrai! Tu serais bien mal de remettre ma parole en doute, non ?

-C'est le menteur invétéré qui me demande ça? demanda Draco, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-N'ai-je pas toujours tenu mes promesses ?

- Mhmm, fit Draco, feintant de réfléchir. Non, tu ne les as pas toutes tenues!

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Et en quoi ai-je manqué à ma parole ?

- Lorsque nous étions à bord du bateau de Remus Lupin, tu m'as promis de me montrer toute la puissance de ton amour... Et j'attends toujours!

Harry le regarda fixement, aucune émotion ne transperçant sur son visage, clignant seulement des yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Ah, je savais que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air! dit Draco, feintant d'être déçu.

Harry paraissait un peu confus. Il finit pourtant par reprendre son attitude confiante et sûr de lui.

-J'ai dit que je ne manquais jamais à ma parole!

- Mpfff... Un homme qui ment une fois le fera une seconde... dit Draco, essayant de se lever.

Harry le fit aussitôt se rasseoir, l'air bien décidé à le garder auprès de lui.

-Je ne t'ai pas mentit... Enfin... Plus depuis un bon moment!

- Ah? Parce que tu l'as déjà fait? Avoue tout!

-Bien sûr...! Dans le Triangle, quand je ne t'ai pas avoué que j'entendais tes pensées... Dans le confessionnal... Quand tu m'as traité toi-même de menteur...

- Mon dieu, le confessionnal, dit Draco. J'ai eu si peur, ce jour là!

-Que je me moque de toi, que je te laisse sur cette île, et que je m'en aille ?

- Très exactement! répondit le blond, de nouveau blottit contre lui.

Harry ne fit que resserrer sa prise autour de lui.

-Je crois pas que je t'aurais abandonné... Si je ne t'avais pas aimé... Je veux dire.

- J'en serai mort sur le coup, dit Draco, sans hésitation. Je te jure, je serai descendu au sous-sol chez mon parrain et j'aurai avaler un de ses poisons sans hésitation.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non, en fait... J'aurais été... touché de ton intérêt envers moi... Et j'aurais pas eut le coeur de te laisser derrière...

- Je ne pense pas que j'y aurais survécu, de toute façon dit Draco. Je n'aurai pas supporter ton indifférence.

-Eh bien... N'y pensons pas! Parce que ce n'est pas le cas...

- Heureusement, répondit Draco. Cela t'arrive de penser à ma mort?

-Tu parles d'une question! Non, ça ne m'arrive pas... Enfin, pas souvent... Seulement quand tu la frôles, comme c'est souvent arrivé, dernièrement... Ou alors, quand il y a un quelconque risque... Qu'un évènement dangereux se produit...

Draco rit.

- C'est vrai que j'ai bien faillit y passer, dernièrement! dit-il, amusé. Je pense à la tienne, parfois, avoua-t-il ensuite. A ce que je ferai, si cela devait arriver.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Si tu me dis que tu mettrais fin à tes jours également...

- Oh, non, pas tout de suite! dit Draco. Je détruirais d'abord la cause de ta mort!

-Et si c'est la maladie ? Ou alors si je me noyais, tout simplement ?

- La maladie... fit pensivement Draco. Alors je renoncerai! L'océan? Sur mon âme, je lui ferai payer aussi!

Harry se calla un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

-Bah... Je ne suis pas près de mourir! Du moins, si c'est le cas, je suis bien décidé à pas me laisser faire!

- Je t'aiderai, ne t'inquiète pas! répondit Draco.

-Enfin bon! En attendant, on va devoir trouvé une solution pour passer outre les barrages...

- Et tu dois aussi tenir ta promesse! dit le blond, souriant d'un air narquois.

-De te démontrer tout mon amour ?

Harry sourit.

-Je le fais petit à petit, sinon, j'aurais plus d'occupation!

- Mhmm.. Je savais que tu en serais incapable! dit Draco, descendant de ses genoux.

Harry plissa les yeux.

-Ose répéter ça!

- De quoi? demanda Draco. Que tu en es incapable?

Le brun grogne, détournant la tête d'un air boudeur. Draco dissimula un sourire.

- C'est si décevant de tomber sur un homme qui est... impuissant.

Contre toute attente, Harry lui jeta un regard meurtrier, se levant à son tour.

-Ah ouais ?

Draco lui lança un regard en coin.

- Ouais, dit-il, l'air défiant.

Harry grogna.

-Tu joues avec le feu...

- Et alors? J'aime ce qui est chaud, non? Et puis je ne joue pas! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, rien ne contredis le fait que tu sois... Impuissant!

Draco se retrouva brusquement étalé sous lui, dans le lit, Harry le regardant toujours d'un air dangereux.

-Impuissant hein ?

Il s'assied sur lui.

- Tout a fait, dit Draco. Pas capable de satisfaire une chèvre!

-Tu vas voir...

Harry entreprit de les déshabiller tous deux, à gestes brusques.

[...]

Ils se réveillèrent un peu plus tard, alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Harry se retourna dans son lit, un léger sourire aux lèvres, s'étirant longuement tandis qu'il regardait Draco, toujours endormit auprès de lui.

Il avait l'air paisible dans son sommeil, envelopper dans la couverture. Un air angélique au visage... Un air presque... enfantin, quand on y pensait... Souriant un peu plus, Harry ne put que repenser à son enfance, et à l'enfance du blond, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés... Et, indéniablement, il ne put que se demander si tout ça lui manquait...

Appuyant sa tête au creux de sa main, son coude reposant sur son oreiller, il continua ainsi de fixer d'un air tendre son amant.

Celui-ci, sentant sans doute le regard de Harry, gigota doucement, visiblement déranger par l'observation intensive. Il eut une petite moue adorable, comme s'il rechignait à sortir de son sommeil puis ouvrit les yeux, semblant pourtant sur un nuage.

Harry le regarda tranquillement, un sourire plutôt amusé aux lèvres, ne disant toujours rien. Draco finit par se tourner vers lui, un sourire totalement niais au visage.

-Tu m'as l'air... rêveur...

Son sourire moqueur s'agrandit un peu plus.

- Mhmm... Je le suis, dit Draco. Et ne prends pas cet air avec moi! Tu sais très bien que je t'ai provoqué exprès!

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, pourtant.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr...

-Bien... Alors efface cet air moqueur!

-Mais je me moque pas... Je souris de cette attitude rêveuse que tu as adopté...

- Je te ferai signaler que tu as la même...

Harry haussa un sourcil.  
-J'ai un petit air rêveur, moi ?  
Il sourit d'un air plus sincère.  
-Je t'avoue que ça ne m'a guère déplu, de prendre un pied pareil...

Draco eut un léger rire.

- Si ça t'avait déplu, je me serais étonnée.

-Y'avait de quoi, je couvais sans doute quelque chose, alors!

- Qui sait... Ma maladie peut être contagieuse!

Harry approcha aussitôt sa main de son front, curieux de voir si sa température avait enfin chuter de quelques degrés...

-Tsss, fit Draco, le laissant pourtant faire, encore trop niais que pour s'éloigner.

Harry sourit doucement, son toucher se transformant finalement en caresse sur le visage du blond.

-C'est déjà mieux que ça ne l'était...

Draco eut un petit sourire, savourant ses touchers.

- Merci pour votre attention, oh, noble médecin! Vos auscultations répétitives m'ont sans aucun doute bien aider.

Harry eut un fou rire...

-Je suis certain que j'aurais fait un bon médecin... Aussi bien qu'un excellent prêtre!

- Tout a fait! Le confessionnal aurait été souvent visité, avec toi dedans...

-Je crois que j'aurais bien aimé que tu viennes me visiter souvent... mais pas nécessairement dans la cabine adjacente...

- Alors ça, je m'en doute bien! répondit Draco, passant une main dans le dos de Harry, main qui trouva vite sa place habituelle... sur les fesses du brun.

Celui-ci se rapprocha légèrement de lui, souriant doucement toujours.

-Avoue que tu serais venu bien plus souvent à l'Église...

-Tous les jours! dit Draco; se collant sensuellement contre lui. Je serai devenu ton enfant de cœur particulier... Et j'aurai prit soin de ne pas froisser tes robes en les soulevant!

Harry ricana.

-Au fond, je préfère encore être ici, dit-il, amusé. Tu n'as pas besoin, ainsi, de faire attention à mes vêtements...

- Mhmm... Et toi aux miens. Quoi que cette relation cachée m'eut... terriblement plue!

Harry sourit d'un air lubrique...

-Moi je dis que ç'aurait été absolument... excitant.

- Le mot est faible ! rit Draco, passant une main cajoleuse sur les fesses de Harry, la seconde étant mollement appuyée contre sa taille. J'aurai adorer te voir te glisser dans ma chambre à la tombée de la nuit et disparaître au lever du jour après m'avoir fait l'amour sans arrêt… J'aurai monter des plans fous pour nous permettre d'être ensembles, pour pouvoir te toucher, comme maintenant ! Je t'aurai donné un château, une situation, une place dans mon royaume, pour justifier ta présence et ainsi, te voir le plus souvent possible. Mais tu n'aurais pas été heureux… Tu aurais soupiré après cette liberté qui t'est chère, cette liberté qui fait bouger tes magnifiques cheveux et briller tes yeux. Cette liberté que tu m'offres malgré tous ces dangers… Et c'est parfait ainsi.

Harry l'écoutait attentivement, le regardant d'un œil emplit de tendresse et d'amour, la tête toujours appuyée dans sa main, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il finit par se passe la langue sur les lèvres pour les humecter.

-Tu sais... S'il avait fallut choisir cette solution, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter... Je serais venu vivre auprès de toi, parmi une noblesse que j'ai fuit toute ma vie, mais à laquelle j'appartiens, que je ne le veuille ou non... Je me serais glissé dans le personnage que j'aurais normalement dû être... pour toi, je l'aurais fait sans hésitation... Mais, j'aurais peut-être soupiré après ma liberté, tu as raison... Pourtant... pourtant je n'aurais pas été si malheureux... Car je t'aurais eut auprès de moi... Ainsi, j'aurais continué de t'aimer loin de la mer, s'il l'avait fallut...

Il prit une inspiration.

-Tu dois déjà avoir entendu dire des marins, si tu ne l'as pas déjà dit toi-même... Que beaucoup d'hommes qui voyage en mer, prennent celle-ci comme une deuxième maîtresse... Et, s'il m'avait fallut choisir entre les deux, j'aurais courut vers toi...

Draco eut un sourire heureux, s'approchant de lui pour lui donner un tendre baiser, la mains sur la taille de Harry allant se placer dans le creux de ses reins avec douceur.

- Je t'affirmes que tu n'aurais pas été si heureux… Imagines-tu une seconde ce qu'il se serait passé ? En imaginant que mon père n'ait pas fait ce marcher avec Voldemort et que je sois donc sauver de cette menace, en imaginant que nous aillons opter pour cette vie, es-tu conscient de ce qu'il se serait produit ? Jusqu'à ce que mon père meurt, en tant que Prince, j'aurai eu une liberté plus grande… mais j'aurai également du me marier… Avoir un enfant « légitime »… Aurais-tu supporter cela, Harry ? Aurais-tu supporter de savoir qu'une femme prendrait ta place dans mon lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle porte en elle un héritier ? Aurais-tu supporter que pendant des jours, des semaines… Voir des mois ! Je t'ai remplacer par une femme qui, légalement, aura plus de droit sur moi que toi ?

Le blond secoua la tête, caressant la joue de son amant tout en regardant ses beaux yeux vert.

-Moi, je n'aurai pas pu… Je n'aurais jamais supporter de te faire cela… Je n'aurais pas su te dire cela… Te le soumettre sans te demander ton avis et prendre cette femme en étant conscient que je te déchire le cœur et en me déchirant le mien. Cela m'eût été impossible !

Harry le regard doucement, et finit par secouer la tête.  
-Non, je n'aurais pas supporté..., dit-il. Mais pourtant... Il aurait probablement fallut s'y plier... Si nous n'avions pas eut d'autre choix... Je t'aurais laissé faire, sachant que j'en aurais souffert affreusement et... Probablement, incapable de supporter cela, je serais partit un moment au loin... Je me serais trouver une raison pour partir loin de toi... En pensant probablement que la douleur aurait été moindre, au loin... Je me serais en aller loin de cette femme qui aurait creusé un faussé entre nous deux...  
Il soupira doucement, fermant à demi les yeux.  
-Mais je serais tout de même revenu... Parce que je sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas me tenir éloigné bien longtemps de toi… Je serais donc revenu... Et j'aurais haïs cette femme en silence... Tout en t'aimant toi, à distance...

- Tu vois, comme il est mieux que j'ai déserté ! Même si nous avons des ennuis ! Car, monsieur l'idiot, que serais-je devenu, moi, avec toi au loin, hu ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait ? Imagines-tu seulement combien je me serais inquiété ? Combien j'aurai désespéré.. ?

-J'arrive à m'imaginer vaguement... Et c'est assez normal... Enfin, ç'aurait été assez normal que tu t'inquiète... Mais bon, je crois vraiment que c'est ce que j'aurais fait! Pas pour aller en campagne ou quoique ce soit... Je serais seulement partit ailleurs quelques temps, question de... faire le point.

- Et tu m'aurais briser le coeur en même temps! grogna Draco, lui pinçant le bras.

Harry fronça le nez, et s'éloigna aussitôt de sa main.

-Je me demande pourquoi on pense à ça... Ça n'arrivera sans doute jamais, de toute façon!

- Ou en tout cas, ce serait un sacré retournement de situation!

Harry sourit.

-Je préfère la notre présentement...

Le blond lui rendit son sourire, se blottissant contre lui.

- Bien d'accord!

Harry bâilla légèrement, finissant par poser de nouveau sa tête contre son oreiller.

-Crois que je vais sauter le repas et rester ici avec toi...

- Quelle bonne idée! Surtout si c'est Sirius qui cuisine!

Harry ricana.

-Je te préfère de loin à une indigestion...

- Tout a fait! Surtout si je dois te soigner après! Mieux vaut que tu reste ici!

Harry glissa ses bras autour de lui, frottant sa joue contre sa tête.

-Vendu.

- A ce prix là! ricana Draco.

Harry le regarda.

-Je trouve j'ai eut un excellent prix... J'oublis un repas, et je t'ai près de moi!

- Tant que je ne passe pas à la casserole à la place du repas!

Le Pirate rit.

-Non... Plutôt que de te déplumer je vais rester tranquillement avec toi...

- De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien à enlever!

-Hmmm, c'est vrai... Ça fait déjà un moment que je l'ai fait...

Draco pouffa.

- Et vice versa, dit-il, faisant couler une main le long de son corps.

Harry fut parcourut d'un léger frisson, et se tassa un peu mieux dans son lit.

-Je crois vraiment, que j'ai bien fait de rester ici, tout compte fait...

Il sourit.

- Tu n'imagine même pas combien tu as eu raison! fit Draco.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, souriant avec sournoiserie.


	32. Chapter 32

D'un océan à l'autre

Chapitre 32 :

Il y a des moments où l'on a besoin d'être seul. Il y a des moments où le silence ne peut être que notre seul ami, notre seul confident... Le seul, parmi tous ceux que nous chérissons. Ces moments sont comme un instant de ressourcement, où nous sommes seul au monde, perdu en nous-même, comme à la recherche d'une réponse...

Et Harry était effectivement à la recherche d'une réponse dans son fort intérieur, Harry sur l'appuis de sa fenêtre, regardait la mer défiler sous ses yeux, comme il avait l'habitude de faire, lorsqu'il était songeur.

Il tâtonnait à la recherche d'une solution à leur nouveau problème, ne pouvant se permettre d'être bêtement arrêté par un barrage... Pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé...

Pas question! Et puis... Il avait promis à Draco de les tirer de ce mauvais pas... Qu'il ne permettrait pas qu'on les fasse de nouveau prisonnier...

Mais malheureusement pour lui, le silence, cette fois-ci, n'était pas enclin à lui apporter la clef de tous ses problèmes... La mer elle-même refusait de lui conseiller la moindre petite réponse... Elle qui chérissait pourtant depuis si longtemps maintenant...

Non, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible qu'ils soient tous condamné à la corde et Draco entre les sales pattes de Voldemort (car on ne pouvait qualifier cet être que d'animal...)! Il ne le permettrait pas...

Soupirant légèrement, Harry laissa pendre une de ses jambes dans le vide, appuyant sa tête contre le cadre en bois de la fenêtre, et se laissant doucement apaisé par le roulis de la mer, s'imprégnant du tangage du bateau filant sur l'eau (les embruns, eux, imprégnant ses vêtements d'eau...).

Il se perdit tout doucement dans la contemplation de la mer, si bien que plus rien ne sembla alors exister, excepté elle, lui, et ce vide qui les séparait. Harry aurait presque dit que le temps avait cessé de tourner pour lui, tellement il était coupé, dès lors, du reste du monde.

« Il y avait forcément une solution », continuait-il de penser.

Il s'était tout d'abord dit qu'ils pouvaient toujours passer par un autre endroit... Mais il était vite revenu à la raison, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qu'un passage, pour atteindre la méditerrané... Et forcément, c'était celui-là qu'on barrait! Maudit soit Lucius Malfoy et tous délires!

Il devait donc trouver un autre moyen de passer... Couler tous les bateaux et continuer tranquillement leur chemin ? Ridicule! Harry se savait être un adversaire terrible en mer, sans modestie, mais il savait également qu'il y avait une limite à leur pouvoir sur les flots! Et cette limite s'imposait justement dans cette situation. Il n'avait encore aucune idée du nombre de navire qui ferait obstruction à leur passage, une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés!

Bien sûr, ils pouvaient très bien faire tout bonnement demi-tour... Mais pour aller où ? Ils ne pouvait pas tout simplement retourné d'où ils venaient... Ce serait du suicide! Lucius devait y avoir pensé, le fumier, et les eaux là-bas devaient être tout autant surveillé!

Harry aurait également pu compte sur le fait que le père de Draco ne savait pas qu'ils étaient de retour sur le Survivor... Mais l'homme ne laissera pas passer la chance de voir couler un bateau pirate et de pendre tous ceux qui se trouvaient à bord, si ses navires venaient à le croiser... Alors, qu'il espère compter sur ce fait ou pas, ils se feraient sans doute prendre tout de même...

Non, définitivement, la solution ne se trouvait pas encore là... Et il savait également que resté indifférent à cette menace serait fort stupide... Il se devait de penser aux autres, à bord... Ils étaient embarqués dans la même galère que lui... Après tout... De tous les marins qu'ils avaient eut sous son ordre... C'était eux qui lui étaient restés fidèle, lors de la mutinerie... Il leur devait au moins de leur rendre le libre choix de faire ce qu'il voulait! Soit rester avec lui et risqué de mourir à bord... soit aller à terre, ailleurs... et risquer de mourir également! Il ne pouvait pas, simplement, les condamner, sans avoir chercher à les sortir tous de ce mauvais pas... Et la première chose qu'il se devait de faire... C'était changé le navire... Pas nécessairement de fond en comble, mais au point ses points repérable... À savoir son nom (temporairement, bien entendu!) pour commencer, commençant à être bien trop connu... Ensuite, il faudrait aviser...

La bateau n'était n'avait aucun équipement pour la pêche en quantité énorme (ni les normes d'identifications d'un bateau de pêche, de tout façon...), aucun noble ne voyageait également à son bord excepté Draco, (et lui, mais bon, cela, il préférait l'oublier...) et il s'imaginait mal transformer son équipage en gens de la haute noblesse... (Surtout que tout le chargement qu'ils avaient acquis qui auraient pu leur être utile pour cette mise en scène avait été largué sur l'île...), et se déguisé en marchant n'était guère plus envisageable, les cales étant presque vide, de tout façon... Ne restait plus que la solution de navire de guerre... La solution la plus crédible en fait... Mais il n'avait aucune charte attestant qu'il naviguait en mer sous le commandement d'un roi... Donc, encore là, c'était fichu... Il fallait donc maintenant espéré un miracle (quoique cette idée lui parut ridicule et lui tira un rictus) pour les sortir de là, ou alors, attendre qu'une idée de génie (et complètement folle, comme il avait l'habitude d'avoir lorsqu'il était acculé au pied du mur...) vienne surgir dans son esprit.

Alors qu'il était là de ses pensées, soudainement, à son grand étonnement, attaché solidement, Draco passa devant lui.

-Salut!

Harry, surpris, baissant aussitôt la tête dans sa direction, manquant de tomber par-dessus bord, tête la première. Il se rattrapa fort rapidement, heureusement, continuant pourtant de fixer le blond.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On s'est plaint d'un bruit bizarre, dit Draco, continuant de descendre. Je vais vérifier...

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Fais quand même attention...

- Oui mon Capitaine! dit Draco, riant alors qu'il disparaissait à sa vue.

Harry sourit doucement, et, s'appuyant de nouveau contre le cadre de la fenêtre, regardant la corde qui pendait devant yeux.

Bah... Au moins, il était prudent!

-Un peu de mou! fit soudainement Draco.

La corde se baissa d'un coup de quinze centimètres.

- J'en demandais pas autant!

Harry rit légèrement, délaissant ses problèmes pour le moment.

-Alors, y'a quelque chose ?

- J'sais pas... Je vois rien en surface! Du mou!

Il y eut un splash ! bruyant.

« Te fais pas bouffer, te fais pas bouffer » pensa Harry, se pencha le plus possible vers la mer, tout en faisant attention à ne pas tomber.

Draco avait disparut sous l'eau, à son grand agacement. Soudainement, la corde ondula et il fut de nouveau tirer brusquement vers le haut.

- C'est bon, c'est réglé!

-Y'avait quoi ? lui demanda Harry, alors que le blond continuer de remonter vers le pont.

- Des algues! répondit Draco. Elles devaient dérivée depuis longtemps et on les a embarqué avec nous!

Harry acquiesça, Draco disparaissant de nouveau de sa vue, et le laissant dans un nouveau silence.

- Dis donc, t'appelle ça donner du mou, toi? entendit-il. J'ai faillit me fracasser la tête sur la coque du bateau, crétin!

"C'est qui, ce con, que je puisse lui donner quelques coups de fouet ?" pensa Harry, avec agacement.

Plus aucune parole ne se fit entendre, Draco ayant dut s'éloigner.

Le silence entoura de nouveau Harry, celui-ci s'apprêtant déjà lors à replonger dans ses pensées... C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, si un cri ne l'aurait pas brusquement fait sortir de sa torpeur.

« Navire à l'horizon! »

En moins de deux, il fut sur ses pieds, se précipitant à l'extérieur.

Une partie des hommes regardaient vers tribord, tous cherchant ce que la vigie avait repéré.

Harry s'approcha aussitôt, l'air sérieux, les marins lui faisant aussitôt un passage, tandis qu'il cherchait également des yeux le navire aperçu.

Son regard finit par tomber sur le bateau, encore assez éloigné d'eux.

-Tu vois quoi, toi, dlà-haut ? lançant-il.

- Bateau Anglais! Cria la vigie. Des Commerçants, sans aucun doute!

Harry eut un sourire et, aussitôt, un plan se mit en marche dans son esprit... Un navire marchand! Parfait!

-Larguez-moi la grand voile, on prend en chasse! ordonna-t-il. Tous à vos postes!

« Espérons qu'il est chargé... »

-On... on le prend en chasse, Capitaine? s'étonna un des hommes.

-Faites ce que je dis!

Les hommes partirent aussitôt dans une mêlée générale, allant s'occuper de leur tâche, le navire manœuvrant vite et bien.

Au milieu du pont, Draco ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Harry finit par se détourner à son tour du navire, son regard se posa aussitôt sur lui. Il haussa un sourcil.  
-Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Draco ne détourna pas ses yeux du navire. Il le regarda un instant puis se tourna doucement vers Harry, enlevant ses sabres d'un mouvement fluide et les posant au sol.

- Je ne ferai rien.

Harry le regarda d'un air intrigué, haussant un sourcil. Il finit par secouer légèrement la tête.  
-Fais ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire ça..., dit-il, semblant finalement comprendre. Mais je vais devoir te demander de rester dans ta cabine... Ou du moins... Dans un endroit autre que le pont...

- Je vais aller m'installer au dessus du mât, dit Draco. Et tu n'as pas à discuter ! Je veux être là, au cas où.

Harry fronça les sourcils, l'air désapprobateur.  
-Au cas où quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien arriver, dis-moi ?

- Au cas où un marin t'attaquerait et que tu ne le verrais pas ! répondit Draco.

Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main tendre sur sa joue.

- Le fait que je ne veux pas participer au combat ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas veiller sur toi…

Harry le regarda d'un air doux.

-Je le fais par nécessité, pas parce que ça m'amuse, dit-il doucement.

- Je suppose, oui, dit Draco. Mais je ne les attaquerais pas pour autant... Je suis d'accord pour tuer les marins d'un navire affrété pour te tuer... pas d'un bateau d'innocent.

Harry acquiesça.

-Je comprends ton point de vue...

Il haussa les épaules.

-Mais moi je fais ça depuis bien longtemps...

Il sourit pourtant.

-Alors reste bien tranquillement sur ton mât...

- Bien capitaine! répondit Draco.

Harry le laissa rapidement filer, se détournement de lui, pour prêter toute son attention au navire sur lequel ils gagnaient rapidement du terrain.

Immanquablement, un sourire féroce se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il partit d'un bond pas s'occuper de la barre.

Les autres pirates, eux-aussi, extatique, commençaient à s'échauffer. Fort visiblement, les pillages leur avaient manqué!

Ainsi, on put fort rapidement entendre des cris de guerre s'élever du navire, alors qu'ils rattrapaient le bateau des commerçants, ceux-ci s'agitant fort à son bord, comprenant ce qui venait de les prendre en chasse.

Du haut de son mât, Draco se désolait de voir ses pauvres hommes s'activé. Il se rendait également compte que, mine de rien, il possédait encore un brin de son âme de Prince: Bien que n'étant pas de son peuple, les gens du commun attisait encore sa protection. Résolut à ne rien faire, le blond croisa les bras, regardant d'un air sombre le bateau se rapprocher du navire de commerce.

À bord de celui-ci, on commençait à entendre des plaintes et des ordres crier à tous vents, dans l'espoir de distancer le navire pirate. C'était bien entendu peine perdu, et chacun le savait.

Les deux bâtiments étaient déjà presque côte à côtes et les pirates, brandissant leur sabre, près à envahir leur proie.

Sur le navire de commerce, quelques rares hommes avaient sortis leur sabre, prêt à combattre, mais ne semblant guère menaçant, avec la bande de pirates qui criaient à tue-tête, lançant d'une voix tonitruante des menaces plus sanglantes les unes que les autres.

Aussitôt les navires furent-ils l'un à côté de l'autre que les pirates s'élancèrent, sautant à l'aide de corde, traversant sur des planches, bien décidé à tuer toutes personnes sur le bateau.

-Le premier qui décide qu'il faut couler ce navire, je lui répands les entrailles sur le pont! hurla Harry, par-dessus les cris de guerre, restant lui-même sur le Survivor.

Aucun homme ne montra qu'ils avaient entendu les paroles de leur capitaine, mais cela se fit dans leur geste. Ni trou, ni dommage ne fut fait au bateau, les hommes se contentant de tuer les commerçant.

Ceux-ci tombaient comme des mouches, sur le pont du navire, éventré, entrailles et organes béant de leur corps, des membres commençant également à se disperser sur le sol, des cris de couleurs, des plaintes de douleur, des appels à l'aide résonnant à bord. Pourtant, aucun des hommes n'eut pitié de qui que ce soit, le sang se répendant par terre, tachant les planches du navire, le rouge carmin se faisant dominant partout où l'on posait les yeux.

En haut de son mât, Draco voyait tout cela mais ne bougeait pas, les remords l'envahissant pourtant. Pourquoi n'était-il pas intervenu pour les sauver? Pourquoi était-il triste? Il était sur un navire Pirate! Il savait à quoi s'attendre, après tout! Secouant la tête, il continua de regarder les occupant du bateau tomber sous la lame des pirates.

Rapidement - trop rapidement! - tout fut terminé, un silence brutal s'abattant, avec que des cris de joie s'élève de l'air, Harry traversant fort rapidement de l'autre côté, accompagné de Sirius, enjambant machinalement tous les corps sur son passage, ordonnant qu'on lui ouvre la grille des cales, croisant discrètement les doigts.

Les pirates s'exécutèrent alors que Draco restaient sur son mât. Etrangement, cette scène lui rappelait une autre, une qui s'était passé bien des mois plus tôt mais qui l'avait marqué: Le pillage de son navire, de son Luna adorer. Son visage s'assombrit alors que les hommes brandissaient des marchandises impressionnantes.

Rapidement, des coffres furent embarquer, des ballots de tissus, de soie, des tonneaux placés, eux, dans les propres cales du Survivor, Harry n'ayant pourtant pas encore réapparut, faisant probablement consciencieusement le tri dans tout ce qu'il trouvait.

Draco observait tout cela d'un oeil vide, terne et triste. Il finit par soupirer et par tourner le dos au pillage.

Des rires joyeux résonnaient à présent sur le pont des deux navires, les hommes s'attribuant ce qu'ils pouvaient, tandis que des caisses entières de marchandises passaient d'une cale à l'autre.  
Rapidement, le navire marchant fut vidé, tout étant désormais sur le Survivor, un Harry à la mine fort satisfaite faisant de nouveau son apparition, rembarquant sur son propre vaisseaux, tandis que les derniers hommes faisait pareils, ceux-ci ayant été chargé de percer le bâtiment qu'ils avaient attaqués, afin de le faire sombrer au fond de l'océan.

De retour sur le pont, Harry leva les yeux vers Draco, constatant qu'il tournait obstinément le dos à la scène qui venait de se déroulée. Il soupira doucement, chassa sèchement quelques hommes qui lui demandaient quelques babioles pour leur bon plaisir, grimpant rapidement auprès de son amant.

Calme et immobile, Draco demeurait silencieux, visiblement triste de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il regardait l'océan devant lui, ses yeux rêveurs se perdant dans l'horizon, fixant avec intensité le ciel et la mer se toucher.

Harry s'assied doucement près de lui, pas un mot de franchissant ses lèvres, alors qu'il fixait le même point que le blond. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, il finit par tourner doucement la tête vers lui, les remords l'assaillant presque - presque! -, pour avoir fait ce pillage, et avoir ainsi mis dans cet état son amant.

-Ça va aller ?

Draco tourna la tête vers lui avec douceur, un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'appuyait contre lui.

-Oui, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry allait répondre quelque chose, lorsqu'un cri du pure terreur s'éleva dans l'air, provenant du navire marchant qui sombrait dangereusement vite au fond de l'océan. Un enfant apparut alors sur le pont, semblant totalement paniqué.

-Oh Dieu, non! s'exclama Draco, se relevant avec brusquerie.

Harry, pour sa part, était resté ainsi, regardant l'enfant, complètement paniqué, sur le pont du navire, ne faisant pas un mouvement pour aller le sauver.

Il avait sans doute tué ses parents... À quoi bon sauver le gamin, si c'était pour qu'il se retrouve orphelin ? Mais Draco n'était visiblement pas de cet avis. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, il attrapa un cordage et se balança du haut du mât, atterrissant en souplesse et sans douleur sur l'autre bateau, serrant l'enfant contre lui.

Harry le regardait avec étonnement, du haut de son perchoir, descendant pourtant fort rapidement de la vigie.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il veut se noyer, ou quoi ?! Qu'il le laisse là, ce gosse! » pensa-t-il, atteignant rapidement le pont, et observant Draco.

Le blond avait attraper le pauvre enfant, celui-ci n'hésitant pas avant de s'accrocher à lui désespérément. Regardant autour de lui alors que l'eau atteignait le pont, il courut vers le bateau, faisant monter le petit garçon sur son dos et lui ordonnant de bien s'accrocher, ce que l'enfant fit aussitôt. Draco prit alors son élan, de l'eau giclant sous ses longues foulées et il sauta, se rattrapant au bastingage du Survivor.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez, siffla aussitôt Harry à ses hommes. Faites-les remonter à bord!  
Fred et George se précipitèrent aussitôt pour les aider à remonter sur le pont, tandis que Harry fixait l'enfant avec une certaine froideur, n'appréciant que moyennement de l'avoir à son bord. Celui-ci pleurait à chaude larmes, son petit visage blottit contre le torse d'un Draco un peu tremblant. Ils étaient remonter sur le pont et, sans attendre, l'enfant était descendu pour ensuite attraper Draco par la taille et ne pas le lâcher. Loin de le repousser, Draco caressait ses cheveux châtains avec douceur, essayant de le calmer.

Harry les regarda ainsi un moment, finissant par secouer la tête et se détourner.

-Fermez-moi la cale, on reprend notre route! lança-t-il.

Les marins s'exécutèrent aussitôt alors que Draco caressait la tête du garçon.

-Allons, calme-toi, mon petit, dit-il.

-Ce... Ce sont des pirates, murmura l'enfant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec eux ? Vous êtes prisonnier aussi ?

Draco le regarda avec stupéfaction.

-Comment sais-tu que je ne suis pas un pirate ?

-Vous êtes venu me chercher...

Draco lui fit un petit sourire.

-Ils ne t'auraient pas laisser, allons... Enfin... Si, en fait, je pense que si, ils l'auraient fait... Et tu as raison, je ne suis pas un pirate. Mais je ne suis pas prisonnier, je suis ici par ma propre volonté!

Le petit garçon le regardait d'un air stupéfait.  
-Et... Et ils vous laissent faire ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Ils vous font rien ?  
-Oui, je peux tout faire! Enfin… Presque, disons que le Capitaine est assez… protecteur! Mais dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

L'enfant parut assez étonné du terme « protecteur », mais ne releva pas.  
-Je m'appel Dean, monsieur...

-Et moi Draco, pas Monsieur ! dit le blond, souriant. Tu es sur le bateau pirate nommé Survivor… Et c'est un des bateaux les plus dangereux du monde! Il est gouverné par le Capitaine Harry Potter – que je te déconseille de mettre en colère – et le Second est Sirius Black. Je suis le coq, le menuisier et un matelot à la fois!... Et tu vas me faire un immense plaisir en allant près de Monsieur Black, qui est à la barre. Il n'a pas l'air, mais il est très gentil! Je dois parler avec le Capitaine! D'accord ?

L'enfant jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet en direction de Sirius, mais acquiesça tout de même d'un signe de tête.  
-D'accord... Mais vous faites attention avec le Capitaine, hein ! Vous dites qu'il est protecteur, mais qu'il faut pas le mettre en colère! Alors faut faire attention...  
Dean eut un petit sourire, et, d'un pas rapide (sans doute dû au fait qu'il était entouré de pirate, et qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à rester près de quiconque, sur un bateau ennemi...), jusqu'à la passerelle, à laquelle il monta, s'approchant prudemment de Sirius, tandis que Draco s'en allait trouver Harry.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant ce que le petit garçon lui avait dit, sachant pertinemment que jamais Harry ne lui ferait le moindre mal. D'un pas rapide, non sans adresser un regard froid aux hommes qui le fixaient avec agacement – ils étaient visiblement mécontent qu'il ait sauvé Dean – il se dirigea vers les coursives, sachant que Harry devait y être à regarder les matériaux ramenés du bateau marchand. Il descendit rapidement dans la cale ses yeux s'habituant difficilement à la lumière orangée de la seule chandelle placée dans un coin. Au centre de la pièce, Harry était penché sur un coffre, sortant des étoffes qu'il regardait avec indifférence.  
Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Draco s'approcha de lui discrètement, passant ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille avec douceur.  
-Tu m'as l'air bien sombre, tout à coup, lui dit-il.  
Harry s'était légèrement tendu en sentant le contact, se relaxant pourtant rapidement, après avoir reconnu Draco, tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, le fantôme d'un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Peut-être parce qu'il fait très sombre dans cette pièce Draco, fit-il.  
-Mhmm... Peut-être bien, oui, répondit Draco. Où peut-être parce que tu m'as l'air renfrogné, un peu...  
Harry haussa simplement les épaules, continuant de fouiller dans le coffre.  
-Tu es venu pour quelque chose en particulier ?  
-L'enfant! dit Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

-On ne le garde pas, répondit simplement Harry, d'une voix neutre.

-Je le sais bien, répondit Draco. Je n'avais pas l'intention de transformer le bateau en orphelinat! Cependant, je refuse qu'on le jette à l'eau ou qu'on le torture... ainsi, qu'en faisons-nous ?

-On le débarque à la prochaine île. D'ici là, il ferait bien de se tenir tranquille. C'est pas sa place ici...

-D'accord... Tu n'aimes pas les enfants, toi! Et pas question de le laisser sur un caillou au milieu de l'Atlantique!

-Un caillou... L'Égypte... Ça fait pas grand différence, pour un gosse... Il survivra pas très longtemps.

-Je me débrouillerais pour qu'il survive! Harry, pourquoi es-tu si froid, soudainement ? Il ne t'a rien fait, cet enfant!

-Les enfants m'énervent, c'est tout..., grommela simplement le brun. Et lui particulièrement. Il aurait dû simplement mourir avec ses parents, voilà tout.

-Qui te dit que ses parents sont morts ? Il voyageait peut-être sur ce bateau comme mousse ? Ne soit pas mauvaise langue, d'accord ? Ce pauvre Dean ne t'a rien fait!

-Il voyage clandestinement à bord, maintenant, c'est suffisant pour que je ne puisse pas le sentir!

-Tu m'en veux de l'avoir sauvé ? demanda Draco, l'air chagriné.

Il lâcha sa taille, gigotant d'un air mal à l'aise. Harry se releva et alla jusqu'au coffre suivant, en silence.  
-Si j'ai décidé de couler ce bateau... C'était dans l'idée d'y faire sombrer tout le monde avec! Enfant compris...

Draco resta un instant pétrifié.

-Tu... tues des enfants ? demanda-t-il, soudain plus sombre et plus froid que la pièce.

Harry soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait de les laisser vivre, Draco, quand tu viens d'assassiner l'équipage complet du navire sur lequel il voyageait... ?

-Cela donnerait que certains d'entre eux veulent peut-être devenir Pirate! Que se serait-il passé si un bateau avait attaqué le tient quand tu n'étais que mousse, hu ? Tu ne t'es jamais poser la question ? En outre, si tu es proche d'un pays, tu peux les y déposer! Cela ne tue personne, tu sais! Cela permet juste d'épargner à un père ou une mère de mourir de chagrin!

-On a déjà été attaqué...  
Il se racla légèrement la gorge.  
-Si on n'avait pas été dans une situation pareil, j'aurais pu être plus indulgent quant à son sort... Mais puisqu'il faut le garder, qu'il ne traîne pas dans mes pattes et je dirai rien...

-Je ne te comprends pas, dit Draco. Comment peux-tu être à ce point sans coeur ?  
Harry se releva doucement et lui fit face.  
-Peut-être parce que je sais ce qu'endure cet enfant... Admettons que ses parents aient été sur ce bateau! Ils viennent de se faire tué – et sous ses yeux! Je t'assure qu'on a envie que de mourir nous-mêmes, après ça...

Draco le regarda calmement.

-Si ses parents étaient sur ce bateau, tu aurais croisé une femme et tu n'aurais pas pu la tuer avant tous tes hommes ne l'aient violé! Or, aucun cri de femme ne s'est fait entendre pendant tout ce carnage! En outre, cet enfant n'a encore montrer aucun signe de réelle tristesse quant à ce qu'il vient de se passer alors ne te permets pas de disposer de la vie de quelqu'un en te basant sur des suppositions erronées!

Harry le regarda, et finit par soupirer, se détournant de nouveau, se faisant silencieux un moment.

-Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne l'aime pas, Draco... Et cela, tu ne pourras rien y faire...

-Et je n'essaye pas de faire en sorte que tu l'aimes! Pourquoi s'y attacher, de toute façon, vu qu'il partira bientôt ? Ce que j'essaye de faire, c'est d'éviter que lorsque tu pourras de nouveau piller en paix, tu ne tues un enfant!

-La dernière fois que j'ai voulu en sauver un, il est mort en voulant démontrer qu'il pouvait très bien piller un bateau lui aussi, finit par avouer Harry. C'est pour quoi je préfère ne plus en avoir à bord!

-Et je ne te demande pas de les y garder! dit Draco, s'approchant de lui doucement. Mais au moins de les conduire sur un continent quelconque avec quelques pièces!

Il alla passer ses bras autour de sa taille, une fois de plus.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas évident... Tu n'as pas de bon souvenir de ton enfance, et tu n'en as visiblement pas de la dernière fois que tu as essayé d'avoir un mousse ou en tout cas, de te montrer clément avec un enfant... Mais il faut quand même essayer.

Harry resta de nouveau silencieux pendant un petit moment.  
-Je serai peut-être prêt à essayer quand le temps sera venu... Mais pour le moment, j'apprécierai que celui que tu as sauvé ne fasse pas un saccage à bord!

-Je veillerai sur lui, ne t'inquiète pas!... Il pourra m'aider dans la coquerie... Mais je t'en prie, fais-le... Ne les tue pas.

Il hésita une seconde, baissant son regard et appuyant sa joue contre son torse.

-J'ai sept, voir neuf enfants, Harry... Imagine que l'un d'eux ait décidé de rencontrer son père... Qu'il monte sur un navire marchand, qu'il essaye de rejoindre mon île en croyant dur comme fer y trouver son père, mais que ce soit un pirate qu'il croise... Et qui le tue ?

Harry avait posé son menton sur le dessus de sa tête, et il fixait la bougie posée dans un coin.  
-Il est certain que cette situation te touche beaucoup plus que moi... Je n'ai pas d'enfant, et si j'en ai, et bien, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler!

Il prit un autre moment de silence, comme pour réfléchir.  
-Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir... Je le ferai... pour toi...  
Draco eut un sourire tendre et releva la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'aller l'embrasser avec tendresse.  
-Merci, dit-il. C'est très important, pour moi… Je n'ai pas été présent dans leur vie, je veux au moins m'assurer que je ne les laisserai pas mourir si je devais un jour les croiser…  
Il hésita encore avant de murmurer.

-C'est arrivé, tu sais ? Qu'un de mes enfants essaye de me joindre… Mais qu'il n'y arrive jamais.

Harry le serra avec douceur contre lui.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pour qu'il n'arrive jamais à destination ? murmura-t-il. Des pirates ?

-J'aurai préféré, répondit Draco. Non, il a été attrapé par des marchands d'esclaves et il est mort de mauvais traitement... Albior a découvert cela assez difficilement et quand il est revenu de voyage... je lui ai demandé où il était et il m'a répondu...

Harry frissonna.  
Des marchands d'esclaves... Il n'y avait rien de pire, selon lui.  
-Il te manque ? demanda-t-il.

-Parfois, dit Draco. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser... à ce qu'il me dirait, dans certaine situation. Je l'entends d'ici rouspéter parce que « Je fais la cuisine » ou parce que « Il ne vous sied guère, mon seigneur, de jeter aux orties toutes votre éducation sous prétexte que vous êtes émancipé de vos parents! »... Il avait toujours le chic pour se moquer de moi en douceur et pour me faire la morale discrètement! Cela passait toujours plus comme un conseil que comme une remontrance... Il avait aussi sa manière de prendre soin de moi... Toujours discrètement et silencieusement, en faisant comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là!

Harry se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue.  
-Donc, il te manque...  
Il s'assied sur un coffre, entraînant Draco avec lui.  
-Et tu ne serais pas contre de le revoir..., dit-il doucement.  
Il se mit à caresser doucement son dos.  
-Si seulement je pouvais te permettre de le faire... Quand j'ai quitté Sirius... ça été affreux! Je voulais continuellement l'avoir auprès de moi...

Draco lui fit un petit sourire, passant une main tendre sur sa joue.

-Ne t'en fais pas... Ta présence est ma plus grande consolation!

-J'aimerais tout de même que ce soit possible, pour toi, de le revoir, fit pourtant Harry de nouveau. Tu lui as été enlevé brusquement, après tout...

-J'ai choisi de l'éloigner de moi! répondit Draco. Et puis... ne te casse pas la tête avec ça, d'accord? Cela peut attendre... Je suis bien, pour l'instant...

Harry sourit doucement.

-Je jure pourtant que le reverras un jour...

Draco sourit joyeusement.

-Parfait! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à cacher le drapeau - et Bien le cacher! - et nous serons en paix... Comme j'ai hâte que nous aillons dépasser ce barrage et que nous soyons en paix!

-Ils pourront toujours nous chercher... Je doute qu'ils aient idée de nous suivre!

Il sourit à son tour.

-Quant au drapeau, le mettre sous mon matelas devrait faire l'affaire.

-Mhmm..., fit Draco, pensif. Bonne idée!

Il pressa soudainement Harry contre lui.

-Dieu, ce que j'ai hâte que nous soyons en paix... Histoire de profiter longuement de nous deux, sans avoir à s'inquiéter...

Harry embrassa son front.  
-Une fois en Égypte, tout sera possible... Je t'emmènerai loin de la mer, pendant un moment, je te ferai visiter les merveilles de l'Orient...

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Draco. Je n'aurai d'yeux que pour une seule merveille, de toute façon...

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-Mais j'insiste... Ainsi tu pourras admirer cette merveille, entourées de centaine d'autres...

-C'est vrai que tu me serviras de guide... Je pourrais donc te voir parmi tes consoeurs...

Harry rit doucement.

-Et ce, autant que tu voudras...

-J'ai déjà commencé, de toute façon! dit Draco, le regardant tendrement.

Harry l'embrassa alors doucement, glissant une main dans son cou.

-Et bien c'est trop tard pour t'en empêcher, maintenant.

-Mhmm... De toute façon, à moins de m'arracher les yeux, on ne peut pas m'obliger à ne pas te voir...

-Tes yeux... Si quelqu'un oserait même avoir la plus petite idée de vouloir te les arracher, je te jure qu'il souffrirait longuement!

-Tu les aimes donc tant que cela ? demanda Draco, passant ses mains le long de son dos et soulevant sa chemise pour aller caresser sa peau.

-Je les adore... Toutes les teintes qu'ils peuvent refléter, les couleurs étranges et extraordinaires qu'ils peuvent prendre... et tout ce qu'on peut y lire...

-Ce que l'on peut y lire ? demanda Draco, interrogateur.

-Ce que tu ressens, habituellement...

Draco sourit.

-Tes yeux aussi, me parlent beaucoup de tes sentiments!

-Ah, vraiment ? Et que peux-tu y lire, maintenant ?

Draco le regarda dans les yeux.

-Mhmm... Attend que je réfléchisse... Une pointe d'amusement... beaucoup de tendresse... D'amour... Une lueur de désir... Et autre chose que je ne sais pas comprendre...

-Peut-être ce petit élan de protection et de jalousie que j'ai toujours envers toi, proposa-t-il, dans un doux murmure.

-Peut-être, oui... Mais de quoi es-tu jaloux ?

-Je ne suis pas spécialement jaloux... Mais j'aime bien t'avoir que pour moi...

Draco pouffa.

-Allons... Tu peux me prêter juste un peu, non ?

-Te prêter ?  
Harry le serra brusquement dans ses bras, fortement.  
-Pas question!  
Il afficha un air farouchement protecteur.  
-Enfin, ça dépend pour quoi!  
Il se mit à embrasser doucement son cou, laissant sa langue pointer et courir sur sa peau.  
-Non, je te prête pas... T'es à moi!  
Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.  
-C'est stupide, finit-il par dire. Tout homme serait offensé d'entendre un autre le traiter comme une propriété, mais bizarrement, j'adore t'entendre dire ce genre de chose !  
Il ferma les yeux, savourant les délicats baisers fait sur sa peau.  
-Quand j'entendais prêter, j'entendais « un peu de mon temps ». Car je dois m'occuper de Dean, personne d'autre ne le fera, vu que personne n'en veut… Et j'aimerais… Aïe… M'as-tu mordu ? Je disais donc, j'aimerais te demander l'autorisation, ô, noble capitaine, de le faire dormir dans mon ancien placard! Pas question qu'il dorme avec moi! Je ne pourrais pas me faufiler dans le lit de mon Capitaine préféré… Aïe ! Bon, bon, ça va ! De mon Capitaine adoré! Et pas question de le mettre dans la cale, certains de tes hommes seraient capables de le tuer pendant son sommeil!

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, continuant de dévorer son cou de ses lèvres, tout en réfléchissant.  
Sale gosse ! S'il s'avisait de prendre trop de place à bord, il allait le remettre à sa place, c'était certain.

-À condition que tu t'occupes plus de moi que de lui, répliqua finalement Harry, relevant la tête pour le regarder bien en face, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Mhmm... Comment pourrais-je résister à un homme tel que toi, Chaton ? demanda Draco, passant une main tendre sur sa joue. Je lui donnerai de quoi s'occuper et je lui expliquerai vite les règles pour qu'il sache qu'il ne faut pas me déranger quand je suis avec le Capitaine!

Harry sourit doucement.

-Tu fais bien... Et je tiens à ce que tu lui mentionnes très clairement la règle numéro un...

Il l'embrassa rapidement.  
-En attendant, je crois que j'ai trouvé comment on va se sortir de cette galère...

-Ah ? Comment ça ? dit le blond, continuant de caresser son dos sous sa chemise, griffant doucement sa peau pour ensuite repasser aux caresses.

-Tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai pillé des marchands pour mon bon plaisir ?

-N'est-ce pas ce que font les pirates, mon cher ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé.  
-Certes, mais pour cette fois-ci, j'ai fait exception à la règle... Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai embarqué toute la cargaison...

-Et si tu m'exposais ton plan ingénieux, ô brillant capitaine intrépide ? demanda Draco, embrassant le bout de son nez.

Harry rit doucement.

-C'est un coup de chance, qu'on puisse le faire... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on croise un navire marchand, et encore moins à ce qu'il soit chargé! J'ai dans l'idée qu'avec certain modification à bord, à commencé par le nom du navire, on pourrait se faire passé pour des commerçants, lorsque nous passerons le barrage...

-Mhmm... Pourquoi pas ? dit Draco, souriant allègrement. C'est une très bonne idée!

-On ne perd rien a essayé, de toute façon...

Harry sourit à son tour.  
-Espérons que je tiens notre miracle...

-J'en suis certain! répondit Draco. Il va falloir que je te récompense pour cette ingéniosité!

Le brun parut tout de suite intéressé.

-Ah ? Et de quelle façon ? Je dois dire que je n'avais pas envisagé de récompense, mais s'il te plait de souligné ma brillante idée...

-Je pense... Que je pourrais... Te frotter le dos! Quand nous nous laverons ce soir! Bon sang, nous sommes aussi sale l'un que l'autre!  
Le brun n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, mais finit par sourire d'un air plutôt pervers.  
-Hmmm, ça pourrait être intéressant...

-Alors ça, je me doutais que tu apprécierais cette idée!

-Donc, ma soirée t'est réservée pour un bon bain...

-Mhmm... et peut-être la nuit, aussi, dit Draco, allant mordre son cou.

-Mais mes nuits te sont toujours réservées, voyons...

-Je sais, dit Draco, léchant sa peau. Mais je veux m'en assurer, pour celle-ci... Je t'avoue que j'ai envie de toi comme jamais!

Harry ferma les yeux doucement, et s'appuya contre les coffres qui étaient empilés derrière lui.  
-Je me demande s'il n'y aura pas un orage cette nuit...

-Mhmm... non, je ne crois pas... Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'orage pour avoir envie de toi!

Harry sourit et l'embrassa avec une certaine voracité, le serrant contre lui.

-J'espère bien, murmura-t-il, contre ses lèvres.

-Alors ça, ne t'inquiète pas... Il me suffit de voir tes jolies fesses, pour avoir envie de toi... D'un frôlement... Un baiser...

Harry se mit presque à ronronner.

-Dommage qu'il soit si tôt dans la journée...

-Mhmm... Vraiment dommage, approuva Draco. Si je reste aussi proche de toi encore un peu, je te jure que ces cargaisons serviront de matelas!

-Je ne te demande pas de partir non plus, tu sais... Le travail peut attendre...

-Mhmm... Je sais, dit Draco. Mais pas le mien... Faut que je fasse à manger... Et les tentures pour nos ouvertures! Je dois sculpter les montures et les anneaux qui les tiendront...

Harry afficha un petit air boudeur.  
-Et moi, il me reste à vérifier tout ça, encore...

-Mhmm... Quel dommage que nous soyons tous deux tellement occupé...

-Et quel dommage que personne ne puisse s'occuper du déjeuner...

-Quel dommage que je ne puisse dévorer se dont j'ai envie pour le déjeuner!

-Je te réserve pour le dîner, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution...

-J'en ai bien peur, répondit Draco. Un dernier baiser et je file après que tu m'ais donné ces foutus tentures!

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en avais pas trouvé, car je n'ai pas tout vérifier..., fit remarqué Harry, avant de happer ses lèvres, les mordillant doucement, sa langue s'émissent entre, allant titiller sa consoeur, pour la caresser plus franchement le moment d'après, tous deux s'imprégnant du goût de l'autre, de la chaleur de l'autre, leur souffle se mélangeant.  
Harry laissa échapper un gémissement, tandis que ses mains s'étaient glissées dans le pantalon de Draco, et caressaient avec envie ses fesses fermes. Le blond geignit doucement contre lui, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux, le pressant contre lui avec force alors qu'il savourait son baiser avec délectation. Les mains du brun se firent alors un peu plus exploratrice, quittant les fesses de son amant, et remontant doucement dans le creux de ses reins. Draco se cambra en poussant un halètement, ses propres mains glissant doucement dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses.  
Harry avança aussitôt son bassin contre le sien, geignant sourdement, chaque contact lui faisant perdre un peu plus son sang froid.

-Oh mon Dieu! fit Draco, se séparant de ses lèvres mais le gardant près de lui. Harry... On doit arrêter tout de suite!

Celui-ci, hors d'haleine, le fixa d'un air un peu désespéré, finissant pourtant par se secouer, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

Draco s'en approcha pourtant, déposant de petits baisers désespérés sur ses lèvres.

-Ce soir... dit-il, continuant ses petits baisers envieux.

Harry le laissa faire, ne bougeant pourtant plus. Il finit pourtant par le repousser doucement.  
-Aller, file, avant que je devienne incontrôlable...

Draco eut un petit sourire en le regardant et se hâta de filer avant de perdre la tête lui aussi, regagnant le pont où il trouva un Dean bien sage à côté d'un Sirius maussade. A peine eut-il vu Draco qu'il se précipita vers lui.

-Allons, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda le blond, étonné.

-Il m'a grondé, murmura Dean, à mi-voix, jetant un coup d'oeil à Sirius, l'air mécontent.

-Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Draco, amusé.

-Parce que je lui ai demandé quelque chose...

Draco leva un sourcil.

-Oh, je connais Sirius, si tu lui poses une question, il se montre gentil... Si tu lui en poses deux cents, par contre...

L'enfant parut un peu embarrassé.  
-Je peux venir avec vous, là ?

-Bien sûr! J'ai quelques petites choses à t'expliquer... Je vais aller dans la coquerie et tout te dire, d'accord ?

Dean acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et emboîte le pas de Draco, le suivant rapidement, l'air peu rassuré de rester avec les pirates.  
Rapidement, ils furent à la coquerie, Draco préparant ses ustensiles, l'enfant s'assoyant devant lui, et le suivant des yeux.

-Bien! fit Draco. Premièrement, Dean, Je vais te parler des règles du bateau. Il y en a une ultime qu'il ne faut jamais enfreindre! Quand je suis avec le Capitaine... Et pendant la nuit, surtout! Il ne faut JAMAIS me déranger! Est-ce clair ?  
L'enfant parut un peu étonné, mais acquiesça tout de même d'un signe de tête, continuant de le regarder.  
Il hésitait à lui demander pourquoi. Mais ça ne serait guère poli, il le savait... Pourtant, pourquoi est-ce que Draco lui avait-il dit qu'il ne pouvait venir le dérange la _nuit, _quand il était avait le Capitaine... Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était tout le temps avec l'homme... Qu'il... dormait avec lui ? Mais... Et s'il avait besoin d'aide, à un moment ?  
Dean releva finalement les yeux vers Draco.  
-Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas venir pendant... la nuit ?  
Draco releva la tête, dévisageant l'enfant. Il cligna légèrement des yeux puis répondit :  
-Je te l'ai dit... Le capitaine est quelqu'un de très protecteur avec moi… Et je suis très protecteur avec lui… En fait, Dean, nous sommes si souvent ensembles que l'on trouve bizarre, parfois, de nous voir seul. Le capitaine n'aime pas les enfants… Et si tu venais pendant la nuit, il serait très en colère, tu comprends ?  
Dean le regarda, et finit par acquiescer de nouveau.  
-Alors je viendrai pas, c'est promis...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regardant la table. L'enfant finit pourtant par regarder de nouveau Draco, fixant ses grands yeux bruns sur lui.  
-Et c'est quoi... les autres règles ?  
Draco sourit tout en découpant des carottes.  
-Alors en second lieu, la règle est simple ! Te tenir tranquille. C'est plus un conseil qu'une règle, en fait ! Nous ne sommes pas bien méchant, mais il en faut peu à la majorité de ces hommes pour se décider à embrocher quelqu'un ! Évite de les agacer, voir même de trop leur parler. Il n'y a que quelques personnes qui se montrent gentilles : L'homme que je t'ai désigné, même s'il t'a grondé, je t'assure que c'est quelqu'un de bien quand on ne l'assaille pas de question ! Et Aléna, la seule femme du bateau.  
Il découpa doucement d'autres légumes, s'appliquant.  
-La troisième est d'obéir au capitaine, quoi qu'il arrive ! Il est très teigneux à ses heures ! Quand il te dit « Va jouer ailleurs » ou « Au placard », tu y cours. Le placard est ta chambre! J'ai réussi à te le gagner péniblement! Ainsi, tu ne seras pas ennuyé par les hommes du bord. J'irai te montrer où cela se trouve, ce n'est pas bien loin d'ici. La dernière règle est de rester avec moi quand je suis disponible, bien entendu ! Si cela te tente, je pourrais t'apprendre plusieurs petites choses utiles… Après tout, je ne vais pas te laisser t'ennuyer jusqu'à ce que nous te débarquions, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean sourit.  
-Non, c'est vrai que ça serait pas super pour moi, répondit l'enfant, souriant doucement. Mais vous allez m'apprendre des choses comme quoi ? À propos de la navigation ?  
Draco rit tout en mettant de l'eau bouillir.  
-Si cela te dit ! répondit-il. Je peux aussi t'enseigner l'astronomie… La menuiserie… Je peux t'apprendre à écrire. A lire. Comme tu le souhaites, mon garçon.

L'enfant parut un peu décontenancé par toutes les possibilités.  
-Mais... Ça ne demanderait pas beaucoup de temps, tout ça ? On a assez de temps pour le faire ?

-Oh, nous allons y aller petit à petit... En outre, comme tes journées sont libres, tu auras tout loisir de travailler à ces leçons. Surtout qu'il m'arrive souvent de m'absenter!

Dean acquiesça.  
-Oh, comme ça, c'est vrai que j'aurai dû temps... Vous êtes toujours en train de faire à manger ici ?

-Non, pas toujours. Comme tu le sais, je suis souvent avec le capitaine... Parfois, je répare le bateau... Je m'occupe de l'entretien de la charpente. Je travail comme simple matelot, aussi, de temps à autres.

L'enfant sourit doucement.

-Les leçons, on va les commencer quand ?

-Tout de suite, si tu veux... Ah, non, d'abord, j'aimerais savoir si tu as encore de la famille.

Le garçon répondit par l'affirmative.

-Ma mère et mon père sont toujours en Grande-Bretagne... Ils m'ont placés sur un bateau en me disant que, en y travaillant, je pourrais apprendre des choses, voir d'autres pays... Que ça me fera une bonne éducation...

Draco rit.

-Ils avaient raison! Quand tu rentreras chez toi, tu sauras lire et écrire, fais-moi confiance!

Dean sembla aussitôt un peu plus heureux.  
-Lire et écrire! Et je vais pouvoir apprendre toutes les autres choses que vous m'avez proposées aussi ?

-Bien entendu! répondit Draco, hachant un oignons et clignotant des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui les envahissaient.

Dean ne fit que sourire, et le regarda faire un moment.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Si tu veux! dit Draco. Tu vois ces pommes de terres ? Il faudrait les éplucher, les laver à l'eau clair – prends un petit seau, il ne faut pas gaspiller - et ensuite, les couper en dés.

Dean se saisit aussitôt des légumes, les attirant vers lui.  
-Je vais le faire! Et le faire bien! dit-il, commençant aussitôt à appliquer les directives de Draco.

Le blond eut un rire amusé, continuant de couper ses oignons et commençant, doucement, à lui expliquer les lettres.

(...)

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, l'air un peu hagard, et ayant un peu froid, la couverture étant tombé au sol, le laissant nu dans son lit et... seul.  
Il releva brusquement la tête, regardant autour de lui. Mais où était Draco ?  
Se redressant dans son lit, Harry s'assied sur le bord, bâillant doucement, et attrapant le drap au sol, le nouant autour de sa taille, se levant finalement.  
Par le trou fait dans le mur, il pouvait voir très clairement qu'il n'était pas aller se coucher dans son lit... Marmonnant vaguement contre les blonds qui disparaissaient brusquement, après avoir pris leur pied, Harry marcha jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit, et sortit sur le pont quasi-désert, cherchant son amant des yeux.

Seulement vêtu d'un pantalon qui n'était même pas attaché, celui-ci se tenait à la figure de proue, appuyé ses deux coudes alors qu'il regardait la pleine Lune qui le baignait entièrement de sa lumière.

Harry s'approcha doucement de lui, d'un peu silencieux, traversant pourtant rapidement le pont - et prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber le drap -, venant se poster derrière lui, et observant également le bel astre argenté.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il doucement, chuchotant.

Draco sursauta, se retournant pour lui faire. Il grimaça en le découvrant seulement vêtu d'un drap mais hocha négativement de la tête.

-Non, j'ai juste eu envie de venir la voir...

Harry sourit doucement et acquiesça, s'approchant également du bastingage.  
-Je me demandais où tu étais passé...

-Allons, je ne pouvais être que sur le bateau, dit le blond, passant un bras tendre autour de sa taille.

Harry rit légèrement.  
-Je sais... Mais je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais plus là... Je me suis posé des questions...

-Ah ? Et quelles questions, Monsieur mon amant ?

-Eh bien, en premier lieu pourquoi j'étais seul... Ensuite, je me suis demandé où tu avais bien pu t'en aller, à une heure pareille...

-Mon pauvre petit... Tu ne t'es pas sentit abandonner, j'espère ?

Harry prit un air un peu piteux.  
-Un peu...

-Pauvre chaton! Je vais devoir te dorloter pour oublier mon mauvais comportement...

Harry émit une sorte de ronronnement.

-Ça serait la meilleure chose à faire, si tu ne veux pas que je reste marqué...

Draco rit.

-Allons, tu savais que je n'étais pas loin, dit-il, caressant sa taille et appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

Le Pirate sourit d'un air satisfait.  
-Je préfère t'avoir tout de même tout près...

-Tu es si possessif, rit Draco. Je ne vais pas m'envoler, allons...

Harry embrassa le dessus de sa tête.  
-On ne sait jamais... Tous les anges savent voler tu sais... Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne le puisses pas... Mais toi, je ne supporterais pas de te voir partir... Alors que j'ai la douce impression de toujours avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi, qui me veille, qui s'assure que je vais bien, même si elle ne pose pas directement la question... Par ta seule présence, tu peux me rassurer comme tu n'en as pas idée... T'avoir loin de moi me rappel à chaque instant comme j'ai un besoin intense de toi... T'avoir au loin me montre à quel point mon amour pour toi peut être douloureux, quand je ne puis te le démontrer à ma guise...

Draco eut un tendre sourire, charmé par ses mots. Délicatement, il embrassa la ligne de sa mâchoire.

-Et cela est réciproque... Je ne vis pas bien si je ne peux pas t'embrasser au moins une fois dans l'heure... Je m'inquiète quand je ne te vois plus depuis un trop long moment... et je suis toujours si heureux de me réveiller le matin avec tes bras autour de moi que j'en oublie toutes choses!

Harry appuya sa tête contre la sienne, l'air bienheureux.

-J'espère sincèrement que ce sera encore ainsi pour de nombreuses années...

-Cela dépend de notre motivation... Et je suis plus que motivé, crois-moi! Je te garde pour moi et pour moi uniquement!

-Et qui est possessif, maintenant ?

-Moi et j'en suis fier! dit Draco. Je ne supporterai pas que l'on te touche, que l'on te regarde, que l'on te face du mal... Et je ne supporterai pas que tu regardes quelqu'un d'autre...

-Ne t'en fais pas trop avec cela, veux-tu ? Il n'y a aucun risque que tout cela arrive...  
Il sourit doucement, frissonnant pourtant doucement en sentant la bise venir caresser sa peau.

Draco le regarda aussitôt.

-Tu risques d'attraper froid, dit-il, se plaçant devant lui et s'asseyant sur le bastingage, encadrant ainsi sa taille de ses jambes et ses épaules de ses bras.

Harry eut un sourire amusé, son regard glissant sur lui.

-Je te ferai remarquer que tu n'es guère plus habillé que moi...

-Mhmm... Mais ton corps me tient au chaud... Et un pantalon est toujours plus épais qu'un drap!

Harry se pencha vers son visage, glissant un bras derrière son dos, s'assurant ainsi que Draco ne risquait pas de tomber à l'eau.

-Je peux toujours continuer de te réchauffer à l'aide de mon corps, à l'intérieur...

-Que voilà une proposition intéressante, Monsieur Potter, dit Draco d'une voix suave.

-Dois-je en conclure que vous l'acceptez ?

-Et comment! répondit Draco, souriant.

-Et voulez-vous que je vous porte jusque là également, à en voir votre posture ?

- Si vous vous sentez d'humeur à le faire, j'accepte...

Il se colla contre lui.

- Cela me permettra de sentir votre si merveilleux corps contre le mien...

Harry sourit et l'attrapa un peu plus solidement, Draco se retrouvant assis dans ses bras plutôt que sur le bastingage. Une fois choses faites, le brun prit la direction de sa cabine.  
-Et maintenant, il faut espérer que le drap ne se décidera pas à tomber...

-Mhmm... Je cache la meilleure partie avec mon bassin... Pas de crainte!

Harry eut l'air particulièrement amusé.  
-Ne le bouge pas trop dans ce cas...

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda Draco, charmeur.

-Peut-être parce que nous sommes au milieu du pont...

-Raison de plus! Tu oublies que c'est l'un de mes principaux fantasmes!

-Oh non! Justement! Je ne l'oublis pas un instant!

-Ce serait si merveilleux de le réaliser, dit Draco, caressant son dos.

Harry s'arrêta finalement de marcher.  
-Et si quelqu'un décide de venir sur le pont ? Je l'assomme ?

-En effet, cela vaux mieux...

Il mordit son cou.

-J'ai l'impression que ce que mon bassin cache n'est pas contre, en plus

Harry hésitait pourtant.  
-Y a-t-il quoique ce soit qui puisse me persuader de le faire ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton suave.

-Rien sauf ma satisfaction personnelle...

Harry le fixa un moment, avant de finalement se décider, capturant avec une douceur étonnant ses lèvres, le tenant toujours fermement contre lui.

Draco sourit et lui répondit avec tout autant de douceur, s'écartant pourtant un peu.

-Tu sais, si tu n'en as pas envie... On peut remettre ça une prochaine fois...

Harry sourit et secoua la tête.

-Pas envie ? Mais tu ne sens donc pas ?

-Que devrais-je sentir ? le provoqua Draco.

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux, ses mains appuyant légèrement sur les fesses du blond, le faisant ainsi se presser contre lui.

-Ça...

Draco eut un sourire narquois.

-Mais ça quoi ?

Harry eut l'air un peu agacé.  
-Tu veux vraiment le sentir ? susurra-t-il.

-Plus que jamais, s'exclama ardemment le blond.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fit s'appuyer Draco contre le mât le plus proche, plongeant ses mains dans son pantalon, et se mettant à la lui retirer, tout en soutenant son regard. Bien qu'avec regret, Draco enleva ses jambes de sa taille pour laisser à son pantalon la chance de glisser au sol, le laissant ainsi entièrement nu face à son amant.

Harry sourit, et, tout en attrapant ses jambes pour les replacer là où elles se trouvaient un moment plus tôt, l'embrassa de nouveau, sa langue caressant celle de Draco avec une certaine avidité, tandis qu'il laissait ses mains caresser ses cuisses fermes, savourant le grain de sa peau.

Fermant les yeux pour se couper de toutes choses autres qu'au baiser du brun, Draco poussa un petit geignement et détacha, d'un mouvement habile du pied, le drap ceignant la taille du pirate.

Les mains de celui-ci allèrent aussitôt se poser contre ses fesses, les pressant doucement, son corps allant se coller contre celui de son amant. Draco poussa aussitôt un profond gémissement de satisfaction, se séparant de ses lèvres pour respirer, haleter plus exactement, pressant le brun contre lui et s'appuyant contre le mât pour alléger un peu son poids et mieux distinguer le visage de son pirate. Celui-ci eut un sourire séducteur, et, tout en le fixant dans les yeux, fit entrer délicatement un doigt en lui, observant chacune des réactions de Draco. Celui-ci gémit de plus belle et se cambra contre le mât tout en resserrant ses jambes autour de la taille du brun, son souffle précipité chatouillant le front de Harry. Celui-ci semblait pourtant peu pressé, arquant légèrement son doigt, le faisant doucement bouger en lui, ses yeux rivés sur le visage de Draco, se régalant de chacune de ses expressions. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, voyant que son amant semblait déchiré de ne pouvoir avoir plus. Sous ce plaisir supplémentaire, Draco passa ses bras autour des épaules de Harry et le colla à lui, ses lèvres allant mordiller avec ardeur la peau du cou de son amant, le marquant sans honte.

La main libre de celui-ci se mit à courir sur son corps, avant de finalement se loger au niveau de son bas ventre, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de son érection, et la pressant doucement, ses doigts continuant de le préparer doucement.

-Oh, Dieu, fit Draco, cessant de sucer sa peau. Harry, oui...

Il se frotta contre lui, plus dans l'intention de l'exciter que dans celle de tirer plus de plaisir encore.

Harry haleta doucement, et se pressa un peu plus contre Draco, le mouvement de ses doigts se faisant un peu plus vite, son sang froid menaçant fort rapidement de l'abandonner. Il se fit presque violence pour s'obliger à glisser un troisième doigt en lui, plutôt que de le prendre immédiatement.

-Viens, lui chuchota pourtant le blond. Viens, je t'en supplie, Harry... J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi...

Le brun secoua pourtant doucement la tête, s'appliquant, tremblant de tout son corps, pourtant.

-S'il te plait, insista Draco, murmurant sa supplique à son oreille qu'il mordit par la suite.

Le sang froid de Harry fondit finalement comme neige au soleil, le brun retira vivement ses doigts, sa main relâchant le membre tendu de son amant, lui agrippant plutôt fermement les hanches. Doucement, avec une lenteur presque exaspérante, Harry pénétra son intimité, son regard comme accroché à celui de Draco, s'y noyant. Celui-ci se perdait dans les yeux du brun, ne pouvant se détourner de ces deux émeraudes qui le scrutaient. Il frissonna de la tête aux pieds et avança son bassin, désireux de le sentir bouger. Son mouvement tira un gémissement à Harry qui enchaîna aussitôt le deuxième, tenant toujours ses hanches, l'emmenant ainsi à la rencontre des siennes. Leurs mouvements se firent plus précipités, plus passionnés alors que la sueur perlait sur leur peau en feu. Draco ondulait fortement, se servant du mât pour se pousser plus fort contre Harry, s'empalant avec une force révélatrice de son désir.

Celui-ci était tout aussi passionné, sa voix montant doucement mais sûrement, à l'image de ses coups de boutoir qui se faisait plus puissant. Il avait complètement oublié l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, que les marins pouvaient les voir à tout moment... Il ne restait plus que Draco... Draco qui lui faisait perdre la tête, Draco qui était si bon... Draco que la lune semblait baigner et bénir de sa lumière. Draco... Tout simplement.

Celui-ci aussi perdait la raison, se tenant à lui, lui murmurant tantôt un mot tendre pour ensuite lui crier qu'il l'aimait. Il se tendait chaque fois que Harry revenait en lui, tentant de lui faire ressentir plus de plaisir, de le faire jouir, son propre orgasme n'étant pas loin, il le sentait! Les mouvements de son amant se faisant de moins en moins espacés, le brun haletant et gémissant péniblement, la tête enfouis au creux de son épaules, la chaude moiteur et l'étroitesse de Draco le mettant au supplice, tandis qu'il s'efforçait à tenir encore un peu.

Bien vite, pourtant, il n'eut plus à se retenir, l'extase envahissant Draco avec force. Le blond renversa la tête en arrière, collant son bassin à celui du brun dans un soubresaut de plaisir.

Celui-ci, dans un cri puissant, prononça le nom du blond, s'enfouissant le plus profondément possible en lui, jouissant avec force, étreignant avec une certaine frénésie son amant. Effondré contre le brun, Draco caressa son dos, cherchant ensuite ses lèvres qu'il embrassa tout doucement. Harry répondit à son baiser avec la même délicatesse, glissant une main dans son cou, avec une précaution tel, qu'on aurait pu croire que Draco était fait de verre, pendant un instant.

Frémissant, Draco s'accrocha fort à lui, comme pour s'assurer de ne pas le perdre. Il continua ainsi à l'embrasser un long moment avant d'enfuir son visage dans son cou.

-Oh, Harry... Comme je t'aime...

Harry le serra tendrement contre lui, sa tête appuyée contre la sienne.  
-Moi aussi... N'en doute jamais, chuchota-t-il.  
S'assurant que Draco se tenait fermement contre lui, il se pencha du mieux possible afin d'attraper le drap au sol, se dirigeant par la suite vers sa cabine, tenant peu, tout à coup, à ce qu'on les découvre sur le pont.  
Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Harry se laissa tombé dans son lit, Draco sur lui.  
Ils se fixèrent ainsi un moment en silence, le brun souriant avec une certaine béatitude. Draco eut une légère hésitation, regardant le brun dans les yeux.

-Tu as des yeux magnifiques, tu sais ? Je n'ai jamais vu d'émeraude pareille... Je n'ai jamais vu autant de vie, de joie, de bien-être que dans tes prunelles. C'est quelque chose que j'adore, chez toi… Il y a toujours une sorte de… de fraîcheur, dans ton regard. Comme si tu regardais quelque chose pour la première fois. Quand tu me regardes, en tout cas, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est la première fois…

« Et il n'y a pas que tes yeux, qui sont magnifique. Ton nez l'est également... À lui seul, il exprime ta droiture. Ton nez peut révéler combien tu es attaché à tes convictions… Combien, malgré les crimes, les pillages, les tortures, tu es un homme bien, pour ces temps. Et ta bouche, ta si jolie bouche... elle est un appel au baiser, à elle toute seule. Parfois si belle, quand elle me transmet tes pensées… Parfois si torturante lorsqu'elle s'attaque à une certaine partie de mon corps…

« Mais ce que je préfère reste tes cheveux. Ils sont si doux… Impétueux, comme leur propriétaire! J'adore y plonger mes mains, les caresser, les sentir… Je te l'ai dit, c'est la première chose qui m'a choqué, chez toi…

« Mais que sont tes cheveux face à ton torse ? Ton torse contre lequel j'adore me blottir, me serrer pendant la nuit contre lui pour entendre ton cœur battre. Mon coeur battre! Car tu me l'as volé et j'ai prit le tient en dédommagement! J'aime lorsque, avec tes bras autour de moi, je sens ton ventre s'élever doucement puis se rabaisser au rythme de ta respiration… Cela m'apaise.

« J'adore quand tes mains s'égarent sur mon corps, qu'elles me caressent, que ce soit innocemment ou non. Tu as les mains usées par le travail, tout comme moi, et sentir cette dureté me fait automatiquement penser à une autre…

« Tu sais de laquelle je veux parler ? Celle qui vient de me faire crier, de me faire jouir, sur le pont. Celle que j'aime sucer, que j'aime sentir en moi car je sais que cela te donne du plaisir… Et c'est tout ce qui compte, pour moi. Je me fiche d'être satisfait tant que tu l'es ! C'est tout ce qui m'importe ! C'est de voir tes yeux obscurcit par la jouissance, ta bouche s'ouvrir pour prononcer mon nom, tes joues rougir de plaisir… C'est de sentir tout ton corps trembler contre le mien.

« Tes cuisses m'enchantent également, surtout quand elles me ceinturent, le matin, pour m'empêcher de me lever ! Elles sont fortes, ferme… J'adore quand elles sont autour de ma taille, tu n'imagines pas ! Tes jambes aussi, me semblent sublimes ! Surtout lorsque tu te bas et qu'elles bougent aussi sensuellement que lors d'une danse ou encore que tes coups de reins, lorsque nous faisons l'amour…

« Je suis fou de tes fesses. Non pas parce qu'elles me donnent un plaisir inestimable lorsque je te prends, mais parce que c'est la partie la plus douce de ton corps… Et aussi parce que je suis le seul à t'avoir fait connaître le plaisir du sexe entre homme… - je ne compte pas Antonin et sa pitoyable prestation!

« Et ton dos… Ton dos musclé où mes mains aiment à s'égarer, que cela soit dans le creux de tes reins ou le long de tes sublimes omoplates. Là aussi, ta peau est douce, mais parfois légèrement granuleuse…. Cependant, ça ne me dérange pas, loin de là… J'adore la texture de ta peau, qu'elle soit dure, tendre, ferme ou non… Elle me rend fou, surtout lorsqu'elle est imprégnée de notre odeur.

« Mais par dessus tout, j'aime ton rire. J'aime le son musical qu'il est, j'aime te voir sourire. Mon cœur bat la chamade quand j'entends ta démarche, ta respiration, ta voix… Je ne me lasse pas non plus de ta voix! Te voir à la barre, la tête haute m'inspire la fierté. Je suis fier d'être amoureux d'un homme comme toi. Pirate ? Certainement! Mais avec moi, tu es différent… Avec moi, tu tiens le rôle d'amant et j'adore ça!

« Ton esprit rebelle me donne envie de t'aimer plus encore, ta douceur – que je sais présente uniquement pour moi – me ravi… Tes mots d'amour me transportent dans le ciel et tes touchers tendres me font mourir de plaisir! Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la jouissance entre tes bras. Chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir… Et chaque fois, cette délivrance puissante me fait m'accrocher à toi car je sais que tu es la seule chose qui empêche mon cœur de mourir d'extase.

« J'aime ton côté têtu ! Si tu devais me céder à tout, ce ne serait plus aussi parfait, je pense, car je ne tirerais aucun plaisir à mes victoires! J'aimes ton côté fonceur, la manie que tu as de vouloir faire quelque chose de dangereux, juste pour voir si « C'est bien ou pas ». Tu es excitant, dans ton rôle de Capitaine… Te voir faire plier tous ces hommes d'un simple regard m'inspire des scènes si chaudes que celles de l'orage ne seraient rien comparée à ce que je te ferais, si je pouvais !

« Il m'arrive, parfois, de rêver que je peux être à tes côtés sans restreindre mes gestes à cause des autres pirates. Il m'arrive de rêver pouvoir poser une main sur ta cuisse et la caresser quand nous sommes assis sur le bastingage ou encore simplement de passer mes bras autour de ta taille, comme tout à l'heure…

« Quand je me réveil avant toi, je profite de ton repos pour te garder contre moi, t'avoir rien qu'à moi… Entendre ta respiration paisible, voir ton visage dépourvu de tout masque, totalement relâché… Et cela me fait plaisir car je prends alors conscience que personne n'a sans doute eut le plaisir de te voir si ouvert, si confiant dans ses bras… Et je suis heureux, d'être cette personne. Je prie, pour être cette personne jusqu'à notre mort, car je ne pense pas que je saurai vivre sans tout cela, à présent.

« Cela m'effraies parfois. Tu as tout pouvoir, sur moi ! Tu pourrais me faire tout ce que tu veux ! Tu pourrais m'obliger à vivre à tes côtés alors que tu en aimes un autre, tu pourrais m'obliger à disparaître pour te laisser en paix… Tu pourrais aussi me tuer, je ne ferais rien pour me défendre, car j'ai confiance en toi… Cela a été si vite ! Je n'ai rien vu venir. Mais plus que la Lune, plus que la mer, plus que les bateaux, tu es devenu ma Passion, Harry. Et j'espère que cela sera ainsi pour toujours ! »

Le brun le regarda un moment en silence, ne sachant trop que dire, ne sachant trop que faire, profondément ému par son discours, par toutes ces révélations, par sa déclaration... Tant de franchises !  
Il finit par attirer Draco à lui, caressant ses lèvres des siennes, avant de l'embrasser avec amour.

-Je ne demandais pas un tel cadeau, je ne demandais pas tant de révélations de ta part..., chuchota-t-il doucement, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. Mais je suis profondément touché que tu m'ais confié tout ce qui te passait à l'esprit, tout ce que tu pensais de moi, ce que je te faisais ressentir... Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir déjà tout su, avec l'incident du Triangle... Car tes mots valent mille fois plus que tes pensées...  
Il sourit doucement.

-Et pourtant... Pourtant Draco... Ça ne me fait pas t'aimer plus... Je suis navré de ne pouvoir le faire pourtant... Car l'amour que je te porte est plus qu'un sentiment... C'est quelque chose qui fait partie de moi, désormais... Quelque chose dont j'ai besoin pour vivre... Un besoin vital... Sans cela... Je ne pourrais pas continuer à exister... Ce serait tel que m'enlever tout oxygène... L'amour que je te porte est un amour de fou, un amour qu'on ne peut estimé à sa juste valeur, car il n'est que trop précieux, et trop vaste, sous toutes sortes de teintes, ne faisant pourtant qu'un tout... C'est un amour qui ne peut être changé, une fois qu'il est atteint... Il s'imprègne dans vos veines comme s'il s'agissait tout simplement de votre sang... Je suis donc destiné à t'aimer jusqu'à ma mort... À mon plus grand bonheur...  
Draco eut un sourire ému, passant une main douce sur son visage et une autre dans son dos.  
-Je t'avais promis de te le dire quand je serai prêt, non ? J'estime l'être… Plus encore quand je t'entends me dire des choses si merveilleuses. L'amour que tu me portes m'est suffisant. Il me contente largement et je ne te demande pas plus que tu ne me donnes déjà. Sauf peut-être de faire attention à toi ! Ce qui m'est vital, moi, c'est que tu ailles bien. C'est que tu sois heureux. Le reste m'importe peu. Je me fiche qu'on nous montre du doigt en nous traitant d'être contre nature. Tant que je peux t'aimer, je suis imperméable à tout cela. Tu es ma force, à présent… Tant que je t'aime et que tu m'aime, même si nous devons mourir pendu demain, je m'en fiche, car je mourrais avec toi… Et c'est tout ce que je demande ! T'accompagner dans la vie et dans la mort… Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis heureux que tu ais attaquer le Luna, à présent. Même si cela à tuer des hommes que j'appréciais, je m'en fiche. Car je t'ai rencontré !  
Il sourit, embrassant ses lèvres doucement et frissonnant, serrant ensuite Harry contre lui avec force.  
-Mon cher et mon beau Capitaine, dit-il en le regardant. Mon Harry… Tu es le seul à qui j'ose montrer tout mon être… Le seul à qui j'ai parlé de cette manière… Le seul avec qui j'ose dévoiler ce côté si doux que j'ai détesté étant plus jeune parce que « C'est faible » comme disait mon père. Comme il a tord! S'il savait combien je me sens fort, avec toi…  
Un petit soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il appuyait son front contre celui de son amant.  
-Je t'aime...

Harry lui sourit avec tendre, penchant légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser doucement.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire continuellement, tu sais ? Pas que je n'aime pas, ça c'est certain... Mais je le sais, que tu m'aimes...

-Oh, dans ce cas, je ne te le dirais plus ! répliqua Draco, se dégageant de son étreinte pour se coucher convenablement et lui tourner le dos.

Harry eut une petite moue boudeuse et se rapprocha aussitôt de lui.

-Mais j'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus l'entendre, loin de là...

-Mouais, fit simplement Draco. Je ne le dirais plus quand même, ça t'apprendra à tout gâcher avec des réflexions stupides!

-Mais..., fit Harry, l'air désespéré, penché par-dessus son épaule. Pourquoi tu t'étonnes encore de ma stupidité ?

-Parce que je ne te pensais pas capable d'être aussi maladroit dans un moment pareil!

-Je sais, je suis stupide, ingrat, égoïste, sans aucun tact...

-Égoïste, non... mais tout le reste, indéniablement!

-Doté d'un ego énorme... Je ne suis rien, comparé à toi...  
Harry poussa un petit geignement.  
-Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

-Non, dit Draco. Tu ne le mérites pas! Je fais un grand effort pour essayer de finir une belle déclaration et tu me réponds par un « Je sais, pas besoin de te répéter ? »... Abruti!

-Mais je ne parlais pas de ta déclaration... Je parlais de ton « je t'aime »... Et je n'ai pas dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de te répéter... Je t'ai seulement fait savoir que je le savais... Que c'était très bien si tu ne voulais pas me le dire tout le temps... Mais que ça me faisait toujours plaisir de l'entendre tout de même!

-Bien, si tu ne veux pas que je te le dise quand j'en ai envie, c'est parfait, je ne le dirai plus! Et c'était la clôture de ma déclaration, crétin!

Harry fit la moue et se coucha à son tour, dos à lui.  
-J'suis quand même désolé.

Draco se contenta de grogner, visiblement en colère.  
Harry resta immobile un moment, se retournant finalement dans son lit, et glissant ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher.  
-Toi tu me le diras peut-être plus, mais moi je suis bien décidé à continuer de te dire que je t'aime, fit-il, près de son oreille.  
Draco marmonna, une moue que Harry ne voyait pas sur les lèvres.

-M'en fiche, d'abord...

-Tu t'en fiches que tu je t'aime ou pas ?

Draco grogna encore.

-Tu sais bien que non!

Harry déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

-Alors tu t'en fiches que je dise que je t'aime ?

-Tout à fait, dit Draco, se mordant ensuite la lèvre pour se punir de cet odieux mensonge.

-Eh bien moi je m'en fiche pas... Et que tu aimes ou pas, j'vais quand même continuer de te le dire...

Draco eut un sourire ravi, répondant pourtant:

-Si tu veux, ça m'est égale!

-Ça t'est égale ? Vraiment ? Oh, eh bien, je peux toujours le penser comme toi, alors...

-Et bien fais-le, si tu veux!

-L'ennui, c'est que j'en ai pas envie... tout comme j'ai pas envie que tu te taises...

-Faudrait savoir!

-Oh, mais je sais parfaitement ce que je veux, moi...

-On dirait pas!

-Je viens de te le dire pourtant...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-En premier lieu, que tu arrêtes de me faire la tête...

-Oh et en second lieux ?

-Que tu ne te taises pas jusqu'à la fin de tes jours...

-Comment, tu veux que je parle sans arrêt ?

Harry grommela vaguement.  
-Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire...

-Oui, je le sais! répondit Draco. Mais je préfère m'assurer, tu as de idées si tordues, parfois!

-Eh bien je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de me dire je t'aime...

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que si ça te gêne tant que ça..

-J'ai jamais dit ça...

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça... Et qu'ais-je, pour me persuader de faire tout ce que tu veux ?

-Hmmm... Un accès illimité à mon humble personne ?

-Je ne l'ai pas déjà, ça ? demanda Draco.

-Mouais... En effet... Que désires-tu alors ?

Draco resta un instant silencieux.

-En premier, que tu ailles chercher mon pantalon que tu as laissé sur le pont!

Harry eut l'air un peu amusé.  
-Si tu veux...  
Il se leva du lit, bien qu'un peu à contrecoeur, attrapant le drap qu'il avait laissé par terre, et s'en enveloppant avant de se diriger vers la porte. Draco en profita pour se redresser et se recouvrir de la couverture jusqu'à la taille, attendant qu'il revienne avec amusement. Il s'appuya sur ses deux mains qu'il plaça un peu derrière lui, prenant volontairement une pose sensuelle. Harry fut de retour rapidement, et referma la porte derrière lui, clignant des yeux en voyant le position de Draco, s'approchant pourtant de lui et jetant son pantalon sur le dossier d'une chaise, laissant le drap glissé au sol, avant de se glisser de nouveau dans son lit.

-Bien, dit Draco, le regardant toujours avec langueur. En second... Je ne sais trop, en vérité... Je vais devoir y réfléchir sérieusement.

-Question de pouvoir te servir intelligemment de moi...

-Me servir de toi ? Dis donc, m'insulterais-tu ?

-Pas le moindre du monde... Mais je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais de moi... Alors tu te sers de moi pour avoir ce que tu veux... Ça va de soit...

-Ce que je veux, hu ?...

Draco sourit narquoisement.

-Tu m'aimes, m'as-tu dit... Montre-le moi...  
Harry le regarda, un sourire amusé apparaissant sur ses lèvres.  
-Encore une fois ? Eh bien, tu veux passer la nuit éveillé, toi...  
Il s'approcha pourtant de lui.

-Je veux que tu te fasses pardonner... Et convenablement!

Le brun rit.  
-À vos ordres...  
Et il se jeta pratiquement sur lui.


	33. Chapter 33

D'un océan à l'autre

Chapitre 33 :

La distance qui les séparait de l'Égypte s'amenuisait petit à petit au fil des jours, alors que le vent continuait de les pousser vivement en direction du Vieux Continent. Chacun s'occupait de son poste avec un entrain plutôt étonnant, les yeux guettant fort souvent l'horizon, à la recherche d'un morceau de terre démontrant qu'ils approchaient de leur destination.  
Et Harry, tout comme les autres, avait hâte que le voyage se finisse... Non pas pour quitter la mer... Il adorait naviguer! Mais plutôt pour se débarrasser de ce gosse qui traînait un peu partout, suivant Draco presque constamment...

Le blond s'occupait de lui constamment. Ils déambulaient ensembles sur le pont, le blond lui parlant calmement, le petit garçon l'écoutant avec attention. Parfois, tandis qu'il sculptait des appliques pour leurs futures tentures, Draco lui faisait une dictée ou lui comptait des histoires, sans s'occuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de sa planche sculptée et de Dean... Mais pas de Harry! Le blond avait poussé cela jusqu'à s'excuser de devoir s'absenter une demi nuit pour « apprendre l'astrologie au petit Dean ».

Harry n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de serrer les dents et s'était couché sans un mot, maugréant dans sa barbe et tournant obstinément dos à la porte, bien décidé à dormir quand son amant reviendrait. Comme s'il allait l'attendre! Et puis quoi encore! Il voulait s'occuper du gosse! Parfait! Qu'il le fasse!  
Harry s'était donc montré plus froid que jamais avec l'enfant, grondant presque lorsque celui-ci se trouvait trop près de lui, ne manquant pourtant pas de le suivre des yeux sur le pont, jaloux que Draco lui accorde plus d'attention qu'à lui-même.

Tout l'énervait! Depuis la manière dont Draco essuyait une tâche sur le visage du gosse à ses doigts coiffant ses cheveux de temps à autre. Et le regard du petit... Ses yeux brillant fixés sur SON amant...

Et pourtant, il ne disait rien, se contentant de ruminer en silence... Ce serait si facile de faire tomber le gosse par-dessus bord... En disant qu'il avait glissé... Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire, les paroles de Draco lui revenant sans cesse en tête. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement le tuer... Mais cet air que lui lançait l'enfant, parfois... Un air presque... narquois!  
Le gosse avait le tour de le mettre hors de lui! C'était insoutenable... Insoutenable à un tel point qu'il avait finit par se détourner.  
Assis sur le bastingage, à la poupe, Harry regardait la mer, pensif quand au voyage qui s'achevait bientôt, et aux préparatifs qu'ils se devraient d'appliquer très bientôt...

Deux bras s'enroulèrent soudainement autour de lui et des lèvres vinrent picorer son cou.

-Bonjour mon chaton, chuchota Draco.

Harry se tendit légèrement.  
-Tu prends une petite pause ?

-Une pause ? demanda Draco. Non, je viens me recharger... Je suis si en manque de toi que j'ai l'impression de défaillir par carence en Harry Potter.

-Hmmm, je vois... C'est vrai que c'est un peu normal d'être en manque après quelques jours d'abstinence...

Draco eut un grognement, ses bras le pressant plus fort contre lui.

-Déjà une heure m'est insupportable! dit-il à son oreille.

-Pourtant tu restes tout de même avec lui.

-Mhmm... C'est pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie... Je ne peux le confier à quelqu'un, ils voudront tous le tuer après un quart d'heure...

Harry eut un sourire mauvais, qu'il s'efforça d'effacer aussitôt.  
-J'ai pensé à Verdad comme nom de camouflage, pour le navire, se contenta-t-il de répondre, s'empêchant ainsi de dire quoique ce soit qui pourrait choquer Draco.

-Oh, allons, je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois... Cette nuit et toutes les autres sauf cas de tempête, je resterais avec toi...

-Y'a intérêt, répondit Harry, un peu boudeur, le regard du coin de l'oeil, par-dessus son épaule.

Draco pouffa et embrassa sa joue.

-Tu n'es quand même pas jaloux de Dean, dis-moi ?

-Jaloux de ce gosse ? Et puis quoi... De quoi je serais jaloux ?

-Du temps que je passe avec lui ? De mon affection pour lui ?

-Du fait que tu t'occupe énormément de lui ? Non, je suis pas jaloux...

- Vraiment? Ah, tant mieux! Tu ne seras pas en colère si je vais l'aider à se laver, alors?

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi, quoi? fit Draco. Le pauvre petit n'arrive pas à atteindre son dos convenablement... J'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de l'aider...

-Tu ne peux pas le laisser se débrouiller un peu seul ?

-Si, si, bien entendu! Mais il me l'a demandé, je n'allais pas lui dire non...

Harry regarda fixement Draco, détourna finalement les yeux pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'enfant qui les regardait, assis un peu plus loin.

-Je vais probablement en profiter pour me laver aussi.. Je suis dans un de ses états de saleté...

Harry gronda.

-Tu te laveras plutôt ce soir...

-Oh, allons, Dean ne prendra pas beaucoup de place dans le baquet, je peux le faire en même temps que lui...  
Ce fut tout juste si Harry ne montra pas les dents.  
-J'en ai rien à foutre, tu ne prends pas ton bain avec quelqu'un d'autre, point.

-Mais ne soit pas si possessif, voyons! Ce n'est qu'un gosse...

-Un sale gosse qui m'énerve, oui!

-Mais pourquoi t'énerve-t-il tant ? s'exclama Draco, innocent.

-Parce que tu es toujours avec lui, siffla le brun, se détournant, et serrant les dents.

Draco eut un rire tendre.

-Tu es jaloux! dit-il, le serrant encore très fort contre lui, caressant son ventre.

Harry ne fit que gronder, appuyant sa tête contre sa main, refusant de le regarder.

Draco rit.

-Allons, chaton... Ne fais pas la tête! Je ne vais absolument pas me laver avec Dean! Crois-tu vraiment que je vais laisser passer une occasion de te voir nu et de te caresser partout ce soir en allant me laver plus tôt avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Jamais de la vie!

Harry garda un moment le silence.  
-T'es qu'un sale manipulateur, est-ce que tu le sais ça ? finit-il par dire, ne semblant plus vraiment en colère.

-Je le sais! Mais il fallait me dire la vérité quand je t'ai demandé si tu étais jaloux! Je n'aurais pas fait ça!

-Comme si j'allais te dire que je suis jaloux, du premier coup... D'un gosse en plus!

Draco rit allègrement.

-Je sais que c'est dur, mon chaton... Mais en le disant, je puis prendre des décisions en conséquence...

-Tu sais que tu me parles comme à un enfant, là ?

-Je me mets à ton niveau! répondit Draco. Non, non, je plaisante! C'était inconscient. Je suppose que c'est le surnom... Mais je te rassure, je n'ai pas les mêmes envies avec cet enfant qu'avec toi!

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil, encore un peu boudeur.  
-Si c'était le cas, j'allais me poser de sérieuses questions sur toi...

Draco rit plus fort encore.

-Je te rassure, c'est loin d'être le cas... De toute façon, rien ne m'excite plus que toi...

-Ce serait bien dur, de monter à ma hauteur, pour tout autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco le regarda, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de rire.

-Si tu savais comme c'est impossible d'être aussi... excellent que toi!

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil soupçonneux.  
-Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Cela veut dire qu'avant toi, j'ai eu plus de cinquante maîtresses... Que je n'en aimais aucune car elles étaient aussi plate que le pavé d'un trottoir... Et que chaque relation sexuelle avec elles était une manière de décompressé et non d'exprimer mon amour... Ce que je fais avec toi... Et que j'espère faire avec toi... Toujours!

Harry sourit enfin, et finalement, s'appuyant contre lui.

-De toute façon, je te laisserai jamais partir, dit-il, sur un ton un peu plus léger.

-Alors ça, je m'en doute bien! répondit Draco, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule et embrassant encore son cou. Tu n'as rien à craindre... Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai envie de l'envoyer promener pour courir me réfugier contre toi...

Harry ricana.

-Et bien fais-le, c'est tout... Ça te fera du bien...

-Je pense plutôt que ça te fera du bien! Mais je préfère éviter... Cependant, réjouis-toi! Je lui ai donné des leçons et à présent, je suis tout à toi!

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil alléché.

-Oh non, pas tout...

-Pas encore tout, lui chuchota Draco à l'oreille. Mais c'est quand tu veux, pour ça!

Harry parut amusé.  
-Tout à l'heure, ça c'est certain, répondit Harry.

-Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai déjà envie ! répondit Draco, passant sa main sous sa chemise pour caresser son ventre tendrement. Et on ira se laver ensemble, comme je le veux ? J'adore t'y aider…

Harry sourit doucement et tourna la tête vers lui, baisant ses lèvres.  
-Bien entendu... Puisque j'empeste tant que cela...  
Un sourire ravi apparut sur les lèvres de Draco qui lui donna un autre baiser.  
-Tu n'empestes pas tant que cela, mais je te l'ai dit… J'adore te laver ! Et de toute façon, normalement, il faut se laver tous les jours, tu sais ? Alors une fois tous les quatre ou cinq jours, estime-toi heureux que je sois si laxiste !

Harry rit légèrement.

-N'en faisons pas toute une histoire, puisque j'irai me laver ce soir... Ou plutôt, j'irai prendre un bain pour que tu me laves...

-Craindrais-tu que j'ais une crise de conscience et que je ne décrète l'obligation d'un bain chaque soir ? Je t'avoue que je suis tenté! Avoir la possibilité de te laver… Tous les jours! De te toucher partout et autant que je le désire… Mhmm… Cela serait merveilleux!

Harry fronça le nez.  
-Y'a seulement le détail du bain, que je ne trouve pas si merveilleux que cela..., répondit Harry, repassant ses jambes du côté navire, restant pourtant assit sur le bastingage.

-Pourquoi cela ? demanda Draco, se glissant entre ses cuisses et passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Tout simplement parce que ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, si je suis pour me salir de nouveau, un peu plus tard...

-Pas grave! C'est l'intention qui compte! Et de toute façon, tu as tout à y gagner! Si tu es trop sale, je refuse que tu me touches!

Harry grommela.

-Et depuis quand ?

-Depuis que je préfère le goût de ta peau à celui de la crasse!

-Je me laverai une fois tous les deux jours, dans ce cas...

-Oh! Je n'en attendais pas tant! s'exclama Draco, l'embrassant.

« Et je me suis encore fait prendre... »

Harry répondit à son baiser tranquillement, le repoussant finalement, doucement.

Draco eut une moue boudeuse.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu coupes tous les moments ?

Harry sourit doucement et baisa ses lèvres.  
-Parce que je vais encore devenir complètement fou, si on continue ainsi...

-Allons, ce ne sont que de simple baiser innocent...

Harry haussa un sourcil.  
-Tu me connais assez pour savoir quel genre de réaction je peux avoir...

-Oui, mais je ne fais rien pour te chauffer! Rien d'autre que de profiter de ta présence gentiment!

Harry rit légèrement.  
-Eh bien profite-en sagement, répondit-il, souriant.

-Mais je profite sagement! C'est toi qui m'empêche de profiter!

-Mais où est passé mon petit blond qui avait peur de montrer quoique ce soit, devant d'autre gens ?

Draco resta silencieux et plissa les yeux.

-Pfu! fit-il, se dégageant et partant.

Harry le regarda faire, un peu surpris. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le vexer à ce point ?  
Il finit par se lever du bastingage, suivant Draco des yeux (et ne manquant pas de jeter un regard noir à Dean), s'approchant de la barre.

Sirius, qui s'y tenait en mastiquant Harry ne savait trop quoi, le regarda avancer.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

-Si je m'écoutais, je te frapperai...

-T'as besoin de moi, tu le feras pas... Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-Bonne question... J'en ai aucune idée, répondit son filleul.

Sirius grogna.

-Quelle est la dernière chose que tu lui ais dite?

-Je lui ai demandé où était passé son côté un peu timide et réservé...

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non mais quel crétin... Mon Dieu... Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un tel crétin de filleul ?

-Vraiment, je vais finir par te frapper, si tu m'insultes encore, gronda Harry.

-Essaye et je ne te donne plus jamais aucun conseil!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, roi de la sagesse et des conseils, que dois-je faire ?

-Allez t'excuser! Tu es idiot, franchement! Draco a visiblement une sensibilité à fleur de peau! En disant cela, tu as pratiquement sous-entendu que son changement te déplaisait!

Harry fit la moue.  
-Mais pourquoi on interprète toujours de la mauvaise manière ce que je veux dire ?

-Tout est dans la manière de le dire! Et en plus, tu l'as repoussé un peu avant... Vraiment, Harry, tu es pitoyable!

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard meurtrier.  
-Merci, c'est vraiment sympa! Mais j'y peux rien, on m'a élevé comme ça!

-Cela... N'est pas ma faute! TU n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête et donc, TU es responsable de ton éducation actuelle!

Harry n'eut même pas envie de lui répondre. Il se contenta de sauter sur le pont, cherchant Draco des yeux. Voyant qu'il n'était pas sur le pont, Harry pénétra dans sa cabine et referma doucement la porte vers lui, pour finalement se diriger vers son lit et passer au travers du trou, comme si c'était tout à fait naturel.  
Une fois dans la chambre du blond, il se contenta de fixer celui-ci, en silence, tous deux ne disant pas un mot.

-Je m'excuse si ce que j'ai dit à pu être vexant... Je voulais pas dire que ton changement de comportement me déplaisait...

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, griffonnant quelque chose dans un vieux carnet visiblement souvent utilisé.

-Pas grave, dit-il.

Harry s'assied en tailleur, sur son lit.  
-Mais si, c'est grave... J'aime pas te voir faire la tête... Et encore moins quand c'est de ma faute... J'ai encore fait l'idiot...

-Mais non, tu n'as pas fait l'idiot, dit Draco, noircissant un peu une lettre. Tu m'as fait remarque que mon comportement ne te plaisait pas, c'est compris, je ne recommencerai plus...

-Justement non... Il ne me déplait pas... C'est juste un peu surprenant de te voir... te foutre ainsi des autres...

-Si cela te choque, je ne recommencerai plus, dit Draco, baissant la tête sur son carnet.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça! J'ai dit que c'était surprenant, pas choquant!

-Il n'empêche que cela t'a déplu... Je ne le referais plus...

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis cela... J'ai été surpris! Tu n'as jamais fait cela... Je n'ai pas mentionné que cette attitude m'avait déplu...

-Pourtant on aurait dit...

-Eh bien ce n'était pas le cas, crois-moi...

Draco ne releva pas les yeux de son carnet malgré son arrêt total d'écriture. Il resta silencieux un long moment avant de poser son fusain.

-Je vais aller vérifier le temps, déclara-t-il en se levant. Je ne l'ai pas fait, tout à l'heure...

Harry le regarda faire, mais ne bougea pas, pour sa part.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je dise, pour que tu me crois ?

-Tu n'as rien à dire, je te crois, répondit Draco.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas ce que tu démontres...

-Je... Je sais... Mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout cela, de... prendre un peu de distance.

Harry le regarda et acquiesça silencieusement, se levant pour finalement repasser de son côté. Draco, quant à lui, sortit rapidement de sa cabine, allant se poster à la proue pour regarder devant eux et mieux percevoir le vent.

Une forte odeur de sel lui vint d'abord aux narines, lorsqu'il prit une profonde inspiration. Le vent soufflait fort, à cet instant et, bien vite, il eut la vue partiellement cachée par ses cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Le ciel et la mer se rejoignaient toujours à l'horizon, au loin, l'océan étincelant sous le soleil. Un peu d'humidité flottait dans l'air, prévoyant une averse pour la nuit, et pour la journée du lendemain. Il s'étonna de la vitesse à laquelle ils avançaient. Malgré le vent contraire, le bateau se déplaçait vite. Regardant la mer, il constata qu'ils étaient dans un courant fort qui les poussait vers l'avant malgré le vent. C'était toujours un phénomène intéressant à observer et il se pencha vers l'avant, regardant l'eau. Il resta un long moment ainsi, repoussant ses pensées loin en lui mais soupirant en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas les ignorer.

Les propos de Harry ne l'avaient pas réellement vexé. Il avait juste ramené à la surface un sentiment douloureux, une crainte absolue qu'un jour, il en ait assez de lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser à cela... Qu'il ne devait pas sans arrêt craindre cela. Mais comment pouvait-il faire autrement quand les seules personnes qui avaient du l'aimer l'avait traiter comme un successeur et non comme un fils? Comment devait-il faire quand il ne savait comment agir en amour? Il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant. Il n'avait même jamais aimé personne, avant. Sauf Albior, mais c'était différent. Albior était toujours là, même quand il le décevait, il restait. Il lui expliquait son sentiment, mais ne lui reprochait pas ses actes. Albior était décidément quelqu'un de parfait... Draco aurait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés, plus que jamais. Lui aurait su que dire pour le rassurer... Il lui aurait parler de sa voix indifférente et calme lui aurait fait réaliser la stupidité de sa peur et Draco aurait rit tout en l'en remerciant... Mais il était loin, alors... Draco devait faire sans lui... Il devait voir par lui-même ce petit élément de sûreté qui se refusait à son regard. Cette parcelle de confort que son gardien lui désignait habillement à chaque fois...

« Je serais malheureux si je vais à la guerre...

-Mais vous pourrez vous affirmer, mon Prince... N'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez? Prouvez que vous êtres un homme? Battez-vous bien, et vous serez fier lorsqu'on vous regardera en tant qu'homme! »

Que dirait-il pour cette situation ?

Poussant un soupir, Draco s'appuya sur le bastingage, regardant la mer et le ciel d'un air mélancolique. D'un pas silencieux, Sirius s'approcha alors de lui, doucement, ne pouvant que constater l'état dans lequel se trouvait Draco.

-T'as l'air bien malheureux, petit... Ça s'est toujours pas arrangé entre Harry et toi ?

-Mhmm ? fit Draco, se tournant vers lui. Oh, si... Enfin, non... Enfin, je sais pas... Je crois que si, ça s'est arrangé. C'est simplement moi qui bloque les choses...

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait bloqué ainsi ?

Il s'appuya également contre le bastingage. Draco poussa un autre soupir.

-La peur, je suppose, dit-il.

-De Harry ? C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu peur, avec sa tête...

Draco rit.

-Oui... Oui, j'ai peur de Harry, d'une certaine manière, répondit-il, l'air triste.

Sirius redevint vite sérieux.

-Et t'as peur qu'il fasse quoi, au juste ?

-Qu'il soit déçu, avoua Draco, baissant la tête, cachant ainsi son visage par ses longs cheveux blonds. Ou qu'il se lasse...

-Qu'il se lasse de toi ? J'en doute fortement... Trop de choses se passent pour qu'une routine s'installe...

-Mais on a pas toujours besoin de routine, pour se lasser... Il suffit de remarquer que, définitivement, une fois qu'on connaît la personne, elle est ennuyeuse... Ou qu'une autre plus mystérieuse et intéressante se présente...

-Personne ne peut savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve Draco... Si ça doit arriver ça arrivera... Mais il ne faut pas y penser et prendre chaque jour comme il vient... Ai un peu confiance en toi et tout ira bien...

-Quand il s'agit de Harry, je n'ai jamais confiance en moi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je doute toujours de moi, avec lui... Il me dit que je suis beau, mais je ne crois pas l'être assez, pour lui... C'est idiot, je le sais très bien... Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...

-Eh bien il faut apprendre dans ce cas... Si tu te sens incertain, et bien parle-en avec Harry... Parce que ça finira par vous rendre tous deux malheureux...

Draco eut un petit sourire.

-Je n'ose pas, lui avoua-t-il. Il douterait de lui... Et je n'aime pas que cela arrive.

Sirius secoua légèrement la tête.  
-Peut-être qu'il serait en fait content que tu lui en parles...

-Tu le crois ? demanda Draco, le regardant.

-Tu ne perds rien à essayer, crois-moi...

Draco eut un sourire.

-Merci, Sirius...

L'homme lui sourit également.  
-Ça fait toujours plaisir, petit... T'en fait pas autant, la prochaine fois...

-J'essayerais, répondit Draco. Si tu veux bien m'excuser... J'ai un Capitaine à aller trouver...

Il s'éloigna.

-Ah, et, Sirius ? Nous prendrons un bain, ce soir...

Sirius eut un air un peu amusé, mais acquiesça tout de même.

-Pas de problème!

Draco sourit et se hâta de traverser le navire, se dirigeant vers la porte de la calle de Harry. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Dean au passage avant de frapper à la porte avec douceur.

Aucune voix ne lui répondit, mais il poussa tout de même la porte, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, et trouvant un Harry somnolant dans son lit, encore complètement habillé, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, encore. Draco eut un sourire attendrit et entra, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui pour ensuite s'approcher du lit. Il hésita et s'agenouilla auprès du brun, passant une main tendre sur son front et dans ses cheveux. Harry sursauta légèrement et ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, se calmant pourtant immédiatement lorsqu'il reconnut le blond.

-Bonjour toi, lui dit Draco, souriant tendrement tout en continuant de caresser son visage.

Harry le regarda un peu surpris. Apparemment, il allait mieux... Il finit pourtant par sourire.  
-Tu vas mieux ?

-Mhmm, fit Draco. Oui... Et non... J'en ai parlé un peu avec Sirius et il m'a aidé mais... Il a raison, c'est avec toi que je dois en parler!

Harry le regarda un peu surpris et s'assied dans son lit, l'interrogeant du regard.  
-De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

-De ce que je ressens... Sirius a raison, cela va nous détruire, si je ne te le dis pas...

Il se redressa, s'asseyant un peu à l'écart de Harry.

-J'ai peur, tu sais ? Normalement, tu dois le savoir, car tu as entendu mes pensées... Mais j'ai sans arrêt peur que tu sois un jour déçu... Ou que tu te lasses de moi...

Harry l'écouta attentivement, avant de lui répondre.

-Je n'aime pas ce sentiment d'insécurité que tu as, avec moi... Ça donne l'étrange impression que je suis un salaud qui ne prend que ce dont il a besoin, et qu'il laisse le reste en plan... Alors que c'est le contraire, et que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi, maintenant...

-Je sais que tu n'es pas un salaud! Harry, c'est la chose dont je suis le plus persuadé le plus au monde.. Tu es un homme bien. Tu es un pirate, mais un homme de bien! Indomptable, tout simplement! Et cela te rend beau... Ce dont j'ai peur... C'est du temps qui passe... Et si tu finissais par trouver qu'une fois totalement cerner, je n'étais plus intéressant? Si tu rencontrais quelqu'un de plus captivant que moi ? Il en existe, je le sais... Une de ses personnes finira bien par croiser ta route, tout comme j'ai croiser la tienne... Et si cela n'arrive pas, il se peut que je t'ennuie, avec mon envie constante de proximité, mon désir de tendresse...

Le brun le regarda d'un air un peu ahurit.  
-Écoute-moi attentivement, je ne te le dirai qu'une fois... Enfin, peut-être pas une seule fois, mais je vais te l'expliquer clairement... Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire! Et, plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte qu'il y a une tonne de chose à découvrir chez toi... Des choses qui me prendront des années à découvrir, et plus d'année encore à comprendre... Pour te cerner et te connaître de fond en comble, il me faudrait quelques siècles pour cela... Alors tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire... Aucune bonne raison de t'inquiéter de l'avenir, entre nous deux.

Draco leva les yeux, le regardant avec espoir. Il s'assombrit pourtant.

-Je te dérange, parfois, pourtant... Je le sais.

Harry grogna et se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
-Par pitié... Arrête de te rabaisser ainsi, de croire que tu es encombrant, et qu'il vaudrait mieux parfois que tu sois ailleurs, parce que c'est faux!

-Je ne me rabaisse pas... Je sais que... cette foutue envie que j'ai de toujours être près de toi t'est désagréable, voir parfois insupportable...

-Non, c'est faux, également... J'adore toujours être avec toi... Les moments où je peux paraître un peu froid, pourtant, c'est seulement parce que j'ai un peu envie d'être seul, et j'ai un peu de mal à te le dire, de peur que tu te sentes blessés, ou tout simplement que tu te sentes comme maintenant... Mais... Écoute... J'ai été seul jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être constamment auprès de quelqu'un... Il y avait Merissa autrefois, et quelques autres femmes, quand je voyageais loin... Mais je le voyais quelques fois par mois, sans plus... C'est différent aujourd'hui, et je m'habitue peu à peu...

-Je devrais... peut-être m'éloigner un peu, dit Draco, détournant son regard.

-Non, justement, c'est très bien ainsi..., répondit vivement Harry.

-Tu sais que ça ne l'est pas... Je t'étouffe...

-Pas du tout... Draco, arrête de croire des choses pareilles, d'accord ?

-Tu viens de dire toi-même que tu avais besoin d'être seul, Harry, dit Draco, se mordant la lèvre, semblant réfléchir vivement.

-J'ai dit parfois! Et quand c'est le cas, je trouve toujours moyen de m'éloigner!

-Oui... Mais c'est à moi de le faire...

-Non, pas du tout... Si j'ai envie de m'éloigner, je le fais... Si tu as envie d'être un peu seul, y'a pas de problème... Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude parfois que tu dois te faire souffrir...

-Ai-je le choix ? Je ne veux pas te déranger, de toute façon...

-Oui, tu as tout à fait le choix! Mais je te dis que je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-D'accord...

Harry sourit doucement.

-Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu saches que tu as le choix...

-Je l'ai bien compris, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Draco, se levant et en profitant pour effacer son expression triste.

Son amant acquiesça.  
-Et... ne te fais pas de mal, d'accord ?

-Mais non, voyons, ne t'en fais pas...

Le brun le regarda d'un air un peu inquiet, mais finit par hocher du chef.

Draco lui sourit.

-Maintenant que ceci est réglé, je vais aller sculpter les lettres du nouveau nom...

Harry sourit à son tour.  
-Plus tôt ça sera fait, mieux ça vaudra... Avec le vent, qui change constamment, j'ai un peu de mal à savoir quand on arrivera.

-Sers-toi des étoiles, lui répondit Draco, se dirigeant vers la porte. On est à plus de la moitié, d'après ce que j'ai observé en faisant mon cours à Dean.

-C'est certain... J'y veillerai ce soir...  
Harry le regarda ouvrir la porte.  
-Oh et, Draco... ? Ne te prends pas la tête, d'accord ?

Draco resta un petit moment immobile sur le pont, poussant un profond soupir chagriné. Quel idiot il était... Il serra un instant les dents et les yeux avant de les ouvrir et de se diriger vers la cale. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et sculpter les lettres l'y aiderait... Il appela rapidement Dean qui accourut.

-On va voir si tu as bien retenu mon enseignement, Dean, dit-il. Et il l'entraîna vers la cale, enfermant ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête.

(...)

-Sirius... Sirius!  
L'homme se retourna aussitôt vers lui.  
-Tu saurais pas où est Draco ?

-Draco ? Si... Il est allé se laver, y'a pas dix minutes!

Harry haussa les sourcils.

-Se laver ?

-Ouais! Il y est aller un peu après avoir fini de poncer les lettres...

Son filleul acquiesça et tourna les talons sans un mot de plus, se dirigeant droit vers les coursives, prenant aussitôt la direction de la pièce qui servait de salle de bain.  
Une fois devant la porte, il cogna doucement, et l'ouvrit.  
-Draco ?

Le blond qui lui tournait le dos, ne se retourna pas.

-Oui ? dit-il, semblant tendu.

-Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas venu me chercher...

-Je... Oui, je sais. Mais j'étais vraiment pressé de me décrasser...

Harry resta sur le pas de la porte.

-Hmm... Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Si... Si tu le veux... Ça ne me dérange pas...

-Euuh... Tu es certain ?

Il entra pourtant dans la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

-Oui, bien entendu, répondit Draco.

En un rien de temps, Harry fut nu, et dans le baquet avec lui, sursautant.  
-Par tous les... Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Draco releva ses yeux rougis vers lui.

-J'ai eu du savon dans les yeux...

Le brun le regarda et eut un air un peu sceptique.  
-Ah bon, du savon...

-Oui, répondit Draco, clignant un peu des paupières.

-Et c'est vrai, ce mensonge ?

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge... Et oui, c'est la vérité.

-Et tu n'as mal nulle part ?

-À pars aux yeux, non... Et un peu aux mains...

-Aux mains ?  
Harry plongea la sienne dans l'eau, allant en saisir une de son amant et la ressortant doucement. Il grimaça aussitôt, voyant dans quel état elle était.  
-Tu n'y ais pas aller un peu fort, aujourd'hui ?

-Non, pas du tout, dit Draco. J'ai juste voulu finir les lettres...

-Tu aurais tout de même dû y aller plus doucement... Ça doit faire un mal de chien...

-C'est assez douloureux, oui, répondit Draco. Surtout avec du savon...

Harry leva les yeux vers son visage, avant de porter chacune de ses mains à ses lèvres, les embrassant doucement.  
-Tu devrais faire plus attention...

Draco le regarda faire avec douceur.

-J'essayerai, c'est promis...

Harry sourit doucement, gardant pourtant ses mains dans les siennes.

-J'espère bien.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète donc pas pour si peu, lui dit-il, souriant.

-Je m'en fais toujours quand tu ne vas pas bien... Même si ce n'est pas bien grave...

Draco rit.

-Pour de simples petites écorchures, voyons...

Harry sourit.

-Même pour ça...

Draco secoua la tête, souriant.

-Je peux récupérer mes mains ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh bien sûr... Je ne comptais pas de dépouiller de quoique ce soit...

-Tu aurais du mal, à moins de me les couper, dit Draco, tirant sur ses mains pour les dégager.

-Et c'est à toi que je ferais du mal... Jamais de la vie!  
Il le laissa faire s'adossant contre la paroi du baquet. Draco lui sourit et s'appuya contre le bord aussi, serrant ses jambes contre lui.

Harry le regarda faire, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

-Draco... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Quelle histoire ? demanda Draco.

-De ce qu'on a parlé...

Draco le regarda et cligna des yeux. Il finit par secouer la tête.

-Mais non, voyons... Je t'ai dit, c'est juste la fatigue...

-Tu ne te comportes pas ainsi, lorsque tu es fatigué...

-Ah ? Et comment je me comporte, alors ?

-Tu cherches un coin bien chaud où te blottir...

Draco eut un petit sourire.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il. Il faut croire que je suis encore plus fatigué... Je n'ai même pas la force de faire cela...

-Je me lave et je vais te border, d'accord ?

-Oui papa, se moqua gentiment Draco.

Harry rit légèrement et attrapa de quoi se laver.  
-Sérieusement, je vais te porter jusqu'au lit, et je te borde...

-D'accord, dit Draco, s'appuyant confortablement contre son bord de baignoire pour regarder l'eau savonneuse fixement.

Harry se mit alors à se savonner vigoureusement.  
-Puis j'irai avertir Sirius, et je viendrai dormir également...

Draco se contenta de hocher silencieusement de la tête. Il devait à tout prix chasser les pensées qui l'avait fait pleurer... S'il y pensait, il n'allait pas retenir ses larmes et Harry s'inquiéterait! Ce que Draco ne voulait surtout pas! N'osant le regarder, il continua de fixer l'eau.

En un rien de temps, Harry fut lavé et rincé, sortant rapidement du baquet pour se sécher, et s'enveloppant dans un essuie, fixant ensuite Draco.  
-Je te sèche ?

Draco sursauta et releva la tête.

-Non, ça ira... Je vais le faire moi-même...

-Harry acquiesça et se pencha pour se saisir de ses vêtements, enfilant que le pantalon.

Draco, quant à lui, sortait du baquet, s'enroulant bien vite dans une serviette épaisse avant de se diriger le petit mécanisme inventer par Sirius pour vider le baquet utilement, l'enclenchant rapidement.

Harry le suivit des yeux, ne pouvait que s'interroger sur l'attitude un peu triste qu'avait pris Draco, dû à sa fatigue, selon lui... Le blond regarda que l'eau coulait bien, poussant un soupir pour finir par aller s'emparer de ces vêtements qu'il enfila bien vite.

Chose faite, Harry s'approcha de lui, et, sans attendre, le souleva dans ses bras, souriant tranquillement en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux me porter jusque là? demanda Draco. Tu risques de te faire mal...

-Mais non... Ce n'est pas la première fois, de toute façon...

-Oui, mais tout de même, dit Draco.

-J'y tiens, fit Harry, simplement.

-Oh, alors si tu y tiens, répondit simplement Draco.

Harry ne rajouta rien, traversant tranquillement les corridors, avant de finalement arrivé à la cabine de Draco, et d'y entrer avec une certaine peine, à savoir ouvrir la porte, s'approcha par la suite du lit et s'arrêtant, regardant le trou.  
-Très malin... On ne passe pas tous les deux là-dedans...

-Comment cela, très malin ?

-Je disais simplement que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis au détail du trou... On passe sur le pont, plutôt ?

-Comme tu le souhaites, répondit Draco.

Harry acquiesça et le replaça un peu mieux dans ses bras, ressortant de la pièce et se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui les ramènerait à l'air libre.  
Dans le ciel, le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon, baignant le navire d'une douche lumière dorée. Harry s'attarda à peine à regarder le spectacle, se dirigeant droit vers sa cabine, dans laquelle il pénétra avec la même difficulté que dans celle de Draco, refermant la porte de son pied, et alla doucement déposer Draco dans son lit, le couvrant chaudement.  
-Et voilà...

-Merci, dit Draco, lui faisant un sourire reconnaissant.

Harry l'embrassa sur le front, souriant également.  
-Je ne serai pas long...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-À tout de suite, alors...

-Tâche de t'endormir pour te reposer...

Il se redressa et se sortit doucement. Draco regarda la porte close, sentant son coeur se serrer péniblement et de nouvelles larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il préféra passer la couverture sur sa tête et enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller, par sûreté.

Harry, sur le pont, discutait avec Sirius, s'assurant que tout serait sous contrôle, pour cette nuit, jetant des regards lourds de sens à l'équipage.

Finalement, satisfait, s'étant absenté plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il retourna dans ses quartiers, soudain assombri par le soleil qui s'était presque couché.  
Quelques bougies furent aussitôt allumées, leur flamme tremblotante éclairant ainsi un peu la pièce, alors que le brun s'approchait du lit, soulevant doucement un pan de la couverture afin de voir si son amant dormait. Celui-ci avait le visage enfouis dans son oreiller et semblait dormir, mais sa respiration semblait encore trop rapide.

Harry s'assied doucement au bord du lit.

-Draco ? appela-t-il dans un murmure.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, sentant son coeur battre la chamade alors qu'il se traitait d'idiot de s'être laissé aller.

-Mhmm ? fit-il d'un air endormi.

-Tu es certain que tout va bien ?

-Mhmm... Moui, ça va, dit-il, lui tournant le dos en faisant semblant d'essayer de bien s'installer.

Harry posa sa main sur son épaule.  
-Je deviens peut-être un peu paranoïaque, mais j'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour essayer de ne pas me regarder...

-Mhmm... Tu as raison, tu es paranoïaque!

-Alors tu pourrais me regarder, pour me faire passer cette impression ?

-Mais je suis bien, là! protesta Draco.

-Draco... S'il te plait...

Le blond grogna, feintant l'agacement alors qu'il se redressait et baillait, se frottant les yeux d'un air endormi et qu'il se retournait.

Harry le fixa sans rien dire.

-Dis-moi ce que tu as... S'il te plait...

-Je n'ai rien, répondit Draco. Je suis juste... Très fatigué.

-Draco... Tu as pleuré...

-Mais non, répondit Draco.

Harry haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire "te fou pas de moi", et s'assied un peu mieux dans son lit, tirant le blond vers lui, se fichant bien des protestations qui pourrait y avoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mais rien, je t'assure, dit Draco, ne se blottissant pas contre lui. J'ai juste les yeux qui brûlent...

Harry soupira.  
-Draco... S'il te plait...

Draco poussa un petit soupir.

-C'est rien de grave, je t'assure...

-Dis-moi tout de même... S'il te plait...

Draco hésita un instant.

-Je me sens un peu seul, c'est rien...

-Est-ce que... c'est à cause de tout à l'heure ?

Draco hocha de la tête difficilement.

-Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire...

-Mais... pourquoi voudrais-tu faire autre chose que ce que tu fais déjà... ?

-Pour ne pas... te déranger, avoua Draco, détournant encore la tête.

-Oh, mais bon sang, Draco, fit Harry, le serrant fort dans ses bras. Tu ne me déranges pas! Enlève-toi ça de la tête! Je t'avais dit de ne pas te prendre la tête avec ça...

-Comment veux-tu que je ne le fasse pas ? Je ne veux pas te déranger, tu le sais...

-Mais c'est loin d'être le cas! Arrête un peu... Je t'adore... Et j'adore être avec toi...

Draco releva la tête, le regardant avec hésitation et crainte.

-Vraiment ?

-Mais c'est loin d'être le cas! Arrête un peu... Je t'adore... Et j'adore être avec toi...

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, rebaissant la tête.

Harry lui fit aussitôt relever la tête.  
-Non, arrête... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... Tu n'es fautif de rien du tout...

Draco le regarda dans les yeux, hésitant quant à la conduite à suivre. Harry lui sourit tendrement.

-Ne t'en fait plus avec cela, d'accord ? Je t'aime comme tu es...

Draco eut encore une hésitation avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour se blottir contre lui doucement.

Harry ferma les yeux, soulager, continuant pourtant de le serrer contre lui.

-Dis-moi que tu vas cesser de t'inquiéter avec toute cette histoire...

Draco ne répondit toujours pas, se calant bien contre lui.

-Je vais essayer...

-J'espère... Te voir dans cet état me rend également triste...

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa encore Draco.

-Non... Arrête de t'excuser...

-Désolé, dit aussitôt Draco. Oh, Dieu, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... enfin, si, mais... Pardon de m'excuser sans arrêt...

Il grimaça.

-C'est stupide, comme formule... Mais ce sont les seuls mots qui expriment ce que je veux dire...

Il se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

-Je suis désolé quand même... De te rendre triste!

-Eh bien cesse de l'être toi-même... S'il te plait... Et ne t'excuse pas de nouveau! Tu n'as rien fait de mal...  
-Je sais mais… je suis désolé quand même… Pour te coller sans arrêt, pour douter, d'être triste… Je suis désolé… De te décevoir.

Harry grommela et se réinstalla un peu mieux dans son lit.  
-Pas du tout... Cesse un peu... Tu ne me déçois aucunement... Mais je te demande seulement d'arrêter de te faire du mal ainsi...

-Je ne me fais pas de mal... Je dis la vérité...

-Oui, tu te fais du mal, en pensant des choses qui ne sont pas vraies... Tu ne me déçois pas...

Draco ne répondit pas, semblant avoir du mal à croire à ses mots.

-Écoute... Si tu me décevais, tu crois vraiment que je serais là, en ce moment ? Non. Je suis là parce que je t'adore...

-Je t'aime aussi, dit Draco. Mais je me sens réellement perdu. Je sais que je suis collant... Et que cela te gêne, parfois. Alors je ne sais plus du tout comment agir et cela m'énerve... Car je m'éloigne de toi exprès, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Harry soupira légèrement.  
-Tu te sens perdu et seul... Ce qui n'est pas des plus agréable... Albior te manque... Blaise également... Et il n'y a pas moyen de les voir... Tu cherches à être près de moi... Tout en voulant paraître un peu distant, pour ne pas paraître « collant » et tu en souffres...  
Il se mit à caresser doucement son dos.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de te prendre la tête un peu... Laisse-toi simplement aller, et fais ce dont tu as envie... Sinon, tu ne feras qu'empirer ta situation, et tu ne seras que plus mal et plus perdu...

Draco prit un petit moment pour y réfléchir.

-J'ai juste besoin de toi, dit-il, regardant le mur d'un air coupable.

-Si c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin, alors je suis en mesure de te l'offrir...

Draco le regarda avec difficulté.

-Dis-le moi, la prochaine fois, d'accord ? Quand tu veux être seul... Cela fait mal de te voir froid.

-C'est promis, je te le dirai... Et le plus doucement possible... Je n'aime pas te faire du mal...

-Je comprends, tu sais... J'ai le désir de rester seul, parfois, moi aussi... Mais... Cela ne nous arrive jamais en même temps, malheureusement!

Un sourire en coin se forma sur les lèvres de Harry.  
-Il te faudra me le dire également, dans ce cas...

-Je te le promets, dit Draco, serrant un peu plus sa taille et enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-Il y a... autre chose ? demanda doucement Harry.

-Non, non, il n'y a rien... Sauf... si tu as quelque chose un jour... qui te déplait. Tu me le dis, d'accord ?

-Je te le dirai, ne t'en fais pas... Mais toi, tâche de ne plus te faire autant de mal...

-Promis, dit Draco, caressant son dos.

Harry sourit doucement.  
-Maintenant que c'est réglé, tu te sens assez tranquille pour dormir ?

-Mhmm... Pas tout de suite... Mais tu peux dormir, si tu es fatigué...

Harry le regarda d'un air curieux.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, toi ?

-Rien... Juste... Penser, un peu.

Son amant le fixa un petit moment, finissant par acquiescer.  
-Ne te tourmente pas trop, d'accord ?

-Promis, lui répondit Draco, lui faisant un sourire.

Souriant, Harry se coucha finalement, non sans avoir enlever ses bottes, soupirant tout en s'étirant, l'air satisfait. Draco sourit et le regarda faire, l'aidant à se recouvrir par la suite et se blottissant contre lui, caressant tendrement son dos.

Harry ne tarda pas à s'endormir, comme épuisé, tout à coup, plongeant rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Draco le regarda faire tendrement, poussant pourtant un petit soupir. Il regarda la chambre encore éclairée de bougies et son regard se posa sur Facette. Depuis la dernière lettre de Blaise, ils ne l'avaient pas renvoyé. Ils avaient pensé à autre chose et n'avait su que répondre à la lettre de Blaise. L'oiseau c'était montré très calme, bien qu'il réclamât parfois la présence de Draco et de la nourriture, ce que le blond lui donnait gracieusement. Tandis qu'il regardait le faucon, il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pas envoyer une lettre à ses proches, pour demander conseil ? Pas à Lucius, bien entendu, mais Hermione… Ou mieux, Albior ! Blaise avait bien transmit la lettre à son père, il ferait bien cela !

Doucement, non s'en s'être séparé de Harry après un doux baiser sur la tempe, il se leva, allant au bureau de Harry où il s'installa. Il prit une plume, de l'encre et du papier et rédigea ces mots énigmatiques :

Fais suivre cette missive à Albior, s'il te plait... Avec Facette, qu'il puisse m'envoyer la réponse sans passer par toi ! Merci de nous avoir avertit. Tout va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Il hésita un instant, regardant les mots tracés avec grâce, grimaçant en se disant que quoi qu'il fasse, il aurait toujours un trait princier dans ses manières. Il retrempa sa plume dans l'encre et se mit à écrire, relevant de temps en temps la tête pour se relire. Quand il eut fini, il versa un peu de sel sur le papier, permettant ainsi à l'encre de sécher. Il poussa un soupir et relut sa lettre avec attention.

Cher Albior.

J'imagine votre étonnement face à cette lettre et à ce message codé, juste au-dessus... Malheureusement, je ne puis vous révéler qui est la personne à qui je m'adresse, pour sa sécurité.

Je ne suis bien sûr pas là pour m'entretenir de ce sujet avec vous, mais parce que l'homme que je suis à besoin de celui qui, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, l'a guidé, conseiller.

Je doute que le Roi, mon père, vous ait expliqué ce qu'il se passe et je vais de ce pas mettre les choses aux claires en vous révélant les récents évènements... Enfin, récents... presque !

Il y a de cela bientôt six mois, alors que je naviguais sur le Luna en direction de l'île de l'oranger, mon navire s'est vu poursuivit et envahit par des pirates. Nous nous sommes bien entendu défendu avec ardeur, essayant de gagner sur les corsaires. Mais à pars Frédérique et moi, personne ne savait réellement se battre et je ne dois ma survie qu'à ma ténacité. Je me suis retrouvé prisonnier avant d'avoir réellement compris ce qu'il se passait, et Dieu soit loué, le capitaine du navire, Harry Potter, c'est montré très clément. Étrangement clément. J'ai bien vite profité d'une liberté étonnante et je me suis même retrouvé à les aider. Mais les choses ont vite changées! Tandis que nous naviguions, le Capitaine ne me lâchait pas d'un centimètre. Il me fixait, bien souvent, et contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, je le voyais. Je ne comprenais pas son insistance envers moi... Ni pourquoi, exactement, il m'épargnait... Mais il semblait réellement m'apprécié et cherchait ma compagnie comme nul autre personne ne l'avait fait. Il ne s'intéressait pas à moi pour ma couronne ou pour les intérêts que je représentais, non... Il s'intéressait à moi pour ce que j'étais et rien d'autre. Pas besoin de vous dire que j'en fus touché et avant d'avoir réaliser, moi aussi, je cherchais sa compagnie. Moi aussi, je cherchais à le connaître... Et je le fis! J'appréciais, j'adorais ce que j'apprenais!

Noble de naissance, déçu par la société, il est un Pirate, certes, mais uniquement dans un désir de liberté, non dans un désir de violence et de sang. Il est distingué, a des valeurs auxquelles il s'attache fermement. Il est patient avec les personnes qu'il aime, tendre... Et il m'aime, Albior, tout comme je l'aime.

Peut-être serrez-vous dégoûté, peut-être écœuré, outré, mais je l'aime sincèrement et réellement! Il eût été un autre homme que je ne l'aurai pas aimé, peut-être tout juste apprécié, mais l'homme qu'il est, tel qu'il est, lui tout entier, avec son entêtement, sa témérité, sa douceur dissimulée... Lui, mon pirate, je l'aime.

Et c'est ce qui a motivé ma fuite! Ce qui a motivé ma décision de partir. J'ai essayé de me faire passer pour mort, mais le destin m'a rattrapé et père a appris la situation. Depuis, avec Voldemort, il me poursuit. Ce dernier me veut, Albior. Il me veut comme jouet, comme passe-temps, comme simple corps à frapper et violer... Vous comprendrez donc, tout du moins je l'espère, que je préfère cent fois fuir avec l'homme que j'aime et qui m'aime, que de rester avec un père qui, même si c'était pour l'intérêt du royaume, m'a vendu à un monstre!

Je ne vous demande pas de mon comprendre, Albior... Ni même de compatir. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose : ne soyez pas en colère contre moi... Si je vous déçois, je m'en excuse, mais je ne changerai pas de voie à votre demande, cette fois. Je suis plus que motivé à rester avec Harry... Et cela, jusqu'à ce que ma mort nous sépare!

Mais je suis ici pour vous demander conseil, comme je vous l'ai dit, hors, je n'ai encore rien demandé... La situation est simple : J'aime Harry, mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'un jour, il me rejette… J'ai peur qu'il se lasse, j'ai peur qu'il s'ennuie... Je n'arrête pas de me coller à lui, de rester avec lui, car je suis si dépendant à lui que je me sens mal si je ne le vois pas... Il m'a avoué ressentir la même chose et je ne doute pas de ces mots, mais l'avenir réserve tant de surprise.

J'ai besoin de votre sagesse, Albior. J'ai besoin de cet homme qui me rassurait quand je faisais un cauchemar, qui me soutenait ou m'apaisait dans certaine cause... J'ai besoin de mon conseiller, j'ai besoin de mon gardien.

Albior, cher Albior... Que feriez-vous, à ma place ? Et ne me répondez pas d'en parler avec Harry! Cela est déjà fait! Il m'affirme encore et encore que tout va très bien, qu'il ne me quittera jamais, car ce serait son cœur et son âme qu'il quitterait... Et je le crois, mais j'ai cette peur insurmontable en moi... Je n'ai jamais aimé personne, il est la première personne que je suis heureux de voir, de sentir, d'entendre chaque jour de ma vie... Cela motive probablement ma peur irrationnelle... Mais j'ai tout de même besoin de vos mots.

Je vous en prie, Albior. Même si je vous répugne à présent, aidez-moi, juste une dernière fois! Je n'insisterai pas ensuite, si vous ne souhaitez plus entendre parler de moi, mais juste pour cette fois... Éclairez-moi, comme vous seul savez si bien le faire...

En espérant de tout cœur recevoir rapidement une réponse de votre part,

Votre ancien Prince,

Draco Malfoy

Satisfait de sa lettre, Draco poussa un petit soupir et s'approcha de Facette, caressant son plumage pour le réveiller. L'oiseau cligna de ses grands yeux et, voyant la missive, tendit sa patte docilement. Draco sourit, la roula et la plaça dans le petit carcan de bois léger qu'il avait fabriqué exprès, avec Dean. Il passa la corde solide et légère autour du cou de l'animal et le regarda.

-Porte ça à ton maître, Facette... je te fais confiance pour y arriver... Ne le perds pas, c'est important !

L'oiseau poussa un cri et Draco sourit, allant ensuite à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Il sourit en voyant la Lune percer difficilement les nuages et libéra le faucon dans la nuit. En trois battements d'ailes, l'oiseau s'éleva et disparut dans le ciel, laissant un Draco pensif accoudé à la fenêtre.

(...)

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla relativement tôt, l'absence de Draco dans son lit le dérangeant. Entrouvrant les yeux, il ne put que constater que le blond n'était pas là... et qu'il ne semblait pas avoir été présent de la nuit. Grommelant contre son amant, il se leva pourtant, repoussant la couverture et laissant son lit dans un désordre incroyable, allant ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer un peu la cabine, s'y accoudant un moment et regard l'horizon plus bleu que bleu.

Où Draco pouvait-il bien avoir dormit ? Et avait-il seulement dormit, ou avait-il plutôt passé la nuit à réfléchir à leur conversation ? Il devait impérativement se calmer... Cesser de penser à tout cela... Se rassurer...  
Soupirant légèrement, il se détourna et se changea, sortant sur le pont sans plus de cérémonie, un sourire aux lèvres, jetant un vif coup d'oeil à l'équipage et s'assurant que tout était sous contrôle... Draco ne se trouvant pourtant pas parmi eux...

Les hommes travaillaient tranquillement, visiblement bien calme. On sentait pourtant qu'ils s'ennuyaient un peu, l'inaction les agaçant légèrement.

« On arrive bientôt, encore un peu de patience » pensa Harry, montant à la passerelle, y trouvant Sirius et Aléna, son parrain semblant un peu boudeur de le voir Harry de si bonne heure.  
Harry ne put que lui sourire d'un air amusé, s'approchant.

-Salut, dit-il, grimaçant et grognant.

-T'as l'air de mauvais poil, ce matin...

-Absolument pas, répondit Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, là, tout de suite ?

-Faire ce que je fais tous les matins, Sirius : M'occuper de mes charges!

-Ah, bon ? Et si tu allais t'en occuper un peu plus loin ?

-Et si tu allais plutôt jouer un peu plus loin, toi ?

-Mais j'étais là avant!

-Ouais, et puis ?

-Et puis rien d'autre! Obéit à ton parrain! ... Va donc voir si Draco n'est pas tombé à l'eau!

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Parce que tu sais où il est ?

-Bien sûr! Il fait joujou à se balancer derrière le bateau au bout d'une corde!

Harry parut un peu sceptique.

-Je vois...

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier.

-Oh et... N'en fais pas trop hein ?

-J'm'appelle pas Harry Potter, moi!

Harry éclata de rire.  
-Non, loin de là!  
Et il rit de nouveau, disparaissant de nouveau dans sa cabine, et s'approchant aussitôt de la fenêtre, levant les yeux vers le ciel afin d'apercevoir Draco, mais ne trouvant que des nuages. Une légère moue aux lèvres, il baissa alors la tête vers la mer.  
-Tu t'amuses bien ?

Draco, s'occupait à enlever des clous avec un outil en forme de V, sursauta, manquant de laisser échapper la lettre qui était presque décrochée.

-Va veu aver, dit-il, parlant difficilement avec des clous dans la bouche.

-Quand tu auras fini, j'aurai quelques questions à te poser...

-Avvord, dit Draco. Mais vais vlein de vose à vaire! Vois reveindre avant de vlacer les vouvelles Vettres!

-Peut-être, mais j'ai tout de même à te parler, le reste pourra attendre...

-Vavvord! dit Draco. Viens, Vrend ça!

Il prit les clous qu'il avait dans une main ainsi que des lettres et les lui tendit. Harry se pencha aussitôt un peu plus, et les saisit rapidement, afin de se remettre solidement sur ses deux pieds.

-Merci! dit Draco. J'en avais assez de parler aussi stupidement!

-J'avais un peu de mal à saisir... Mais bon.

Il sourit.

Draco se contenta de continuer à enlever le dernier clou, lançant ensuite la lettre sur le pont et plaçant le clou dans sa botte.

-Mieux ainsi! dit-il.  
-Ne t'acharne pas trop... Je compte bien reprendre l'ancien nom par la suite... Je l'aimais, mine de rien...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le remettrais...

Harry sourit et il y eut un léger silence.  
-Qu'as-tu fait cette nuit ?

Draco se décala un peu pour atteindre la lettre suivante.

-J'ai réfléchis un petit temps puis je suis allé dormir...

-Pas avec moi en tout cas...

Draco décrocha péniblement un clou qu'il plaça aussi dans sa botte.

-J'ai dormi dans ton fauteuil...

-C'était un peu bête, alors que tu avais un lit juste à côté, non ?

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'y endormir, juste de m'asseoir et de penser confortablement... Je me suis endormit sans le vouloir.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.  
-Ça fait longtemps que tu es éveillé ?

-Au moins trois heures, répondit Draco.

-Et tu fais ça depuis tout ce temps ?

-Oh, non, avant, j'ai été faire le repas du jour.

-J'ai pas encore été mangé... Sirius m'a chassé pour être un peu seul avec Aléna...

-Tu sais que tu devrais le laisser tranquille! Il t'a aidé à me séduire! Aide-le, toi aussi!

-Mais je suis seulement monté, il m'a renvoyé d'où je venais...

-Tu ne devais pas aller près de lui, c'est tout!

-Très bien, je me montrerai gentil et attentionné...

-Bien! dit Draco, lançant l'avant dernière lettre sur le pont.

-Autre chose qui puisse faire ton bonheur ? fit Harry, souriant.

-Mhmmm, fit Draco, pensif. Que tu ailles chercher toutes les lettres que je viens d'envoyer sur le pont pour les mettre en sécurité et que tu me passes le pot de peinture que j'ai fait avant de descendre! Il est sur le pont, lui aussi! Je vais peindre, puis venir te parler, ainsi, elle aura le temps de sécher!

-Pas de problème!

Harry disparut aussitôt de la fenêtre, sortant d'un bon pas sur le pont, et allant chercher toutes les lettres éparpillées un peu partout à la poupe, se saisissant par la suite du pot de peinture qu'il attacha à une corde, avant de le faire précautionneusement descendre également, auprès de son amant, lui facilitant ainsi la tâche.

-MERCIIII! lui fut-il crier, le R du Nom passant juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry alla aussitôt le chercher, et redescendit dans sa cabine, plaçant tout cela dans son armoire, satisfait de les savoir auprès de lui, retournant s'accouder à la fenêtre.

-Sweet Love! s'exclama Draco. A qui appartenait ce bateau, avant ?

-À un noble, si je me souviens bien... Aucun marchand n'aurait eut assez d'argent pour se payer un navire de cette qualité...

-Et aucun marchand ne lui aurait donné un nom aussi ridicule!

-Le type devait être amoureux...

-Sans doute, oui, mais c'est si Ridicule! Dans ce cas, je donnerais le nom de la personne au Navire pas... Sweet Love!

-Il y a des fous partout en ce monde, tu sais...

-Mhmm, oui, je crois que j'ai vite appris cela, en te connaissant...

Harry sourit d'un air charmeur.

-Si je n'aurais pas ce côté un peu cinglé, tu ne m'aimerais pas...

-Certes, certes! dit Draco. Je t'aurai pendu, comme je l'avais promis!

-Encore aurait-il fallut que tu arrives à me coincer quelque part...

-Hé! Arrête, bon sang! Je vais tomber!

-J'aurai qu'à aller te chercher.

-La bonne excuse! Mais mon cochon, tu risquerais de te faire dévorer!

-Tu sais que je vais me vexer ?

-A quel sujet ? demanda Draco.

-Humpf...  
Harry ne répondit pas, lâchant la corde et s'éloignant dans sa cabine.

Draco rit.

-Allons, ne boude pas, Cochonnet!

Harry revint en grognant, et ferma la fenêtre.

-Hé! fit la voix étouffée de Draco. On ne devait pas discuter ?

-La discussion est terminée, lança simplement Harry.

-Oh, allez! Remonte-moi, chaton!

Harry ne fit pas le moindre mouvement dans sa cabine pour démontrer qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre.

-Chaton... Ne m'oblige pas à chanter!

Il fallut un moment au brun pour réapparaître à la fenêtre, et l'ouvrir.  
-Excuse-toi avant...

-Roh, fit Draco, agacé. Monsieur mon amant et Capitaine, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser...

Harry le fixa et finit par se pencher vers la corde, la tirant vers lui afin d'avoir une meilleure prise sur son amant.

-Allez, viens là...

- Oui, chef! dit Draco, se débrouillant pour monter et passer la fenêtre.

Il sourit une fois face à Harry et plaça ses mains - ses mains couvertes de peinture bleurs marine - sur les joues de Harry.

- Merci, Cochonet!

Et sans lui laisser le temps de râler, il l'embrassa.

Harry resta stoïque un moment, avant de finalement se laisser entraîner par le baiser, y répondant doucement, ne pouvant pourtant s'empêcher de penser qu'il le ferait payer pour ce surnom ridicule...

Conscient qu'il allait sans doute se faire encore gronder, Draco s'évertua à lui donner un baiser des plus torrides, le poussant jusqu'à son bureau tout en l'embrassant goûlument, l'y renversant ensuite avec autorité et continuant de l'embrasser encore un moment.

Harry finit par se séparer de ses lèvres, hors d'haleine, laissant sa tête reposé contre le plateau du bureau, échappant ainsi aux mains du blond, le détail de leur nouvelle couleur ne leur échappant pas, pourtant.

-Draco, tu n'as pas..

-Je n'ai pas? dit le blond, souriant d'un air amusé.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air un peu bleu ?

- Oh, juste un peu... Tu as quelques mains sur les joues... Rien de grave!

-Je jure que tu vas me le payer..., fit Harry, avec un sourire mauvais, cherchant après un miroir.

Draco sourit et donna un coup de hanches, se retrouvant d'autorité entre ses cuisses.

- Ah, bien mieux, ainsi!

Harry frémit légèrement.

-On était pas sensé discuter ?

- Si si... Je ne fais que m'installer convenablement et m'assurer que je ne vais pas me retrouver ligoter sur une chaise...

-Ooh, c'est fou comme tu mérites que je t'attache et que je ne laisse moisir là toute la journée...

- Allons, tu ne ferais pas ça à l'homme que tu aimes, hu?

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

- Si... Mais je me crois capable de t'en punir! Et puis... Pour l'instant, je t'ai légèrement à ma merci...

Harry eut un sourire charmeur.

-Tu ne resteras pas longtemps ainsi...

- Ah? Pourtant, j'en suis bien décidé!

-Moi je suis bien décidé à me débarbouillé un peu...

- Mhmm... Pas tout de suite, cher amour! Nous decons discuter, non?

-En effet... À quelle conclusion en es-tu venu, cette nuit ?

Draco le regarda, se redressant légèrement tout en le bloquant encore... Au cas où!

-J'ai écris à Albior!

Harry s'appuya sur ses coudes.

-À propos de ce que nous avons parlé ?

-Oui. Il m'a toujours donné de bons conseils... En attendant, je préfère essayer d'oublier ça...

Harry acquiesça.

-Je me demandais vraiment ce que tu avais pu faire...

-Ah? Je suis désolé de t'avoir tant inquiété.

-Draco, je ne t'ai pas déjà demandé d'arrêté de t'excuser ?

-Mpfff... Si.. Mais je suis comme toi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher!

-Oui, mais les circonstances ne sont pas exactement les même...

- M'en fiche... Si je veux m'excuser de t'avoir fait du mal sans le vouloir, c'est mon droit! Je suis désolé..

-Dans ce cas j'accepte tes excuses... Par contre, je ne te pardonne pas pour m'avoir peinturluré...

-Ooh... Mais tu es beau, avec mes mains sur tes joues... On sait que tu es à moi, ainsi... J'irai bien peinturluré une autre partie de ton anatomie.

Harry prit un air aguicheur.

-Après il te faudrait tout nettoyer...

-Et c'est une peinture faite avec des éléments naturels.

-Alors tu n'aurais pas besoin de t'embarrasser d'un sceau...

-Mhmm... Certes... Veux-tu que je lèche tes joues...?

-As-tu donc une envie irrésistible de me lécher ?

-Pas qu'un peu... ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas fait crier...

Il donna un coup de hanche.

Harry écarta un peu plus les hanches, haletant légèrement.

-Je ne te punirai plus tard, j'ai l'impression...

-Oh, vraiment? Mais si la punition ne tombe pas, je ne fais rien...

-Si je ne fais rien, tu continueras avec ton surnom ridicule...

-Ooh, pauvre petit chat..., dit Draco. J'ai envie d'aller faire joujou, moi...

Il bougea encore des hanches, une de ses mains passant sur sa chemise (et la peignant de bleu) avant de la soulever et de mettre de la peinture sur son ventre, près de son pantalon.

-Oups! Je vais nettoyer ça! dit-il, souriant sadiquement.

Harry le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se baissait, appuyant de nouveau sa tête contre le plateau du bureau et fermant les paupières, bien décidé à retenir le moindre de ses gémissements

Draco eut un sourire et commença, tortueusement à lécher son ventre, donnant de simples et doux petits coups de langues.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, frémissant à chacun des toucher de Draco, et haletant doucement, la langue du blond laissant une traînée brûlante à chacun de ses passages.

Draco sourit d'un air mesquin, continuant de lécher chaque trace de peinture et se retrouvant juste au dessus de son pantalon qu'il longea avec sadisme. Il l'ouvrit doucement, salissant sans honte les boutons qu'il prit le temps de lécher, frôlant au passage la bosse du pantalon. Harry poussa un geignement, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Draco oeuvrant d'une façon délicieuse, l'empêchant de résister continuellement. Draco eut un sourire narquois en l'entendant, écartant les pans du pantalon avec sa bouche, riant en voyant le sexe bien dressé de son amant.

-Même pas besoin de la sortir moi-même, dit-il, riant. Elle le fait toute seule, la coquine...

Il rit de plus belle, levant une main bleue qu'il passa lentement et tortueusement sur la verge durcie et sur les testicules. Harry gargouilla vaguement quelque chose, haletant péniblement, se foutant bien de gémir ou non, désormais, tout son corps appelant le plaisir. Souriant, Draco le regarda un instant avant de donner un léger coup de langue sur le gland rougis, écoutant chaque manifestation de plaisir.

-Mhmmm... Draco... Je t'en prie..., supplia Harry, griffant presque le bureau.

Draco eut un rire et ne se fit pas prier, mourrant d'envie de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Sans attendre, il le prit en bouche, ses mains se plaçant en douceur sur ses hanches alors que sa bouche, elle passait vivement. Harry poussa aussitôt un cri de plaisir, ses mains se portant à la tête de son amant, ne faisant pourtant que caresser ses cheveux, s'évertuant à ne pas bouger des hanches afin de ne pas le blesser. Draco poussa un long gémissement de satisfaction alors qu'il s'activait à le sucer, faisant preuve d'une étonnante motivation.

-Mhmmm... Oh oui..., soupira Harry, complètement perdu dans le plaisir, écartant encore un peu les cuisses, laissant ainsi plus d'espace au blond.

Gémissant sourdement, il éleva pourtant sa tête et jeta un coup d'œil à son amant, l'image qu'il eut sous les yeux manquant de le faire défaillir. Draco le prenait en bouche comme s'il était une sucrerie des plus délectable, ses lèvres rouges caressant sa peau sensuellement, dissimulant la langue qui caressait chaque parcelle de peau entrée dans la bouche délicieuse. Draco avait fermer les yeux et gémissait, comme pour mieux le savourer. Harry continua ainsi de le regarder, tremblant de tout son corps, la sensation ressentit et l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux le mettant délicieusement au supplice. N'y tenant finalement plus, Harry se cambra et jouit, ayant tout de même réussit à avertir Draco, entre deux cri de plaisir. Loin de se reculer, Draco le prit totalement dans sa bouche, avalant puis nettoyant son sexe avec délectation. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et aspira ses testicules dans sa bouche, enlevant ainsi la peinture avec sa langue. Il redonna un coup de langue sur sa verge où coulait une dernière goûtes de plaisir et se redressa, souriant... Harry, les yeux fermés, savouraient encore le plaisir de ressentit, essoufflé, Il reprit peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et de qui était toujours au-dessus de lui. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant. Draco le fixait avec attention, dévorant des yeux son expression rêveuse, heureux de lui avoir donné du plaisir. Le brun finit par lui sourire.  
-Merci, articula-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque. Draco sourit en retour.  
-De rien, mon Chaton, dit-il, l'embrassant. C'était un... plaisir.

Harry rit légèrement et se redressa sur ses coudes, allant ainsi l'embrasser.

-Je vais relever ma punition...

-Chouette! s'exclama Draco, se penchant pour lui arracher un autre baiser.

-Mais ne t'avise plus de m'appeler ainsi, d'accord ?

-Promis... Coch... Chaton!

Harry lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.  
-Et je te conseil de respecter ta promesse, fit-il, réussissant finalement à s'asseoir, Draco toujours sur lui, tandis qu'il rattachais son pantalon. Je crois qu'on a toujours des choses à faire, reprit-il, souriant légèrement, et amorçant un geste pour se relever, Draco n'ayant d'autre choix que de se lever.

Ainsi debout tous deux, Harry s'approcha d'un meuble, dans un coin de la cabine, où était posé une cruche d'eau, y plongea la main et se mettant à frotter avec une certaine vigueur les taches de peinture présentent sur ses joues.  
Il dû s'y évertuer quelques minutes durant, avant de finalement être satisfait et de se retourner vers Draco, s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser.  
-À plus tard, chuchota-t-il finalement contre ses lèvres, sortant rapidement de la pièce.

La journée se passa sans qu'ils ne se croisent vraiment, chacun s'occupant de leur tâche, Draco s'assurant que les lettre du nom Verdad, soit bien sèches et bien en place, et donnant ses leçons à Dean, Harry s'occupant des derniers préparatifs pour sa part, cachant le pavillon pirate dans sa cabine, et veillant à ce que rien ne puisse prouvé qu'ils étaient des pirates. Ils ne resteraient plus qu'à s'habiller de façon à donner vraiment l'image de marchand, et le tour serait joué...

Bien vite, le soir tomba, et, pour la première fois de la journée, vraiment, Harry et Draco eurent un moment pour discuter simplement, se retrouvant à la coquerie où la plupart des marins étaient également.  
Draco, qui l'avait vu s'approcher de lui avec motivation à son arrivée dans la pièce, avait préféré indiquer rapidement une place à Dean, éloignant ainsi l'enfant de lui et évitant une dispute puérile. Depuis que l'enfant était sur le bateau, dés qu'ils le pouvaient, Harry et lui se chamaillaient sans relâche. Ce qui était excusable pour Dean, mais tout à fait ridicule pour Harry. Loin de vouloir que cela arrive et que le brun ne se montre sous un mauvais jour à ses hommes, il conseilla au petit garçon d'aller se placer près de George et de se tenir tranquille, ce qu'il fit bien gentiment.  
-Bonsoir, dit Draco à Harry, lui souriant tendrement. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
Harry lui sourit également, et s'assied près de lui, l'embrassant dans le cou.  
-C'était un peu pénible, parce que je ne pouvais pas t'avoir auprès de moi, mais c'était pas si mal...

-Il fallait venir me chercher, dans ce cas ! dit Draco, posant sa main sur sa cuisse et la caressant doucement, plus par envie de contact que pour autre chose.  
-J'avais malheureusement des choses à faire, lui répondit Harry. Pas moyen d'aller là où tu allais... J'ai pris mon mal en patience...  
-Pauvre petit chat, dit Draco, continuant sa caresse tendre, bien que regardant ton bol. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a donc retenu autant ?

-J'ai fini de trier toute la marchandise emmagasiné en cale... Et j'ai trouvé des tentures potables!

-Enfin! dit Draco. Les appliques sont faites, ainsi que les anneaux! Il ne reste plus qu'à placer tout cela!

Harry sourit, l'air satisfait.  
-Je t'emmènerai tout cela tout à l'heure... Et toi, qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai terminé de fixer les lettres, éduquer Dean, préparer cette soupe, éduquer Dean, aider à la réparation d'une voile, éduquer Dean...

-Dean, Dean, Dean et Dean, fit Harry, levant les yeux au ciel. En gros, tu as passé du temps avec le gosse...

-Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Tu as un bateau bien roder! Aucun ennui de menuiserie, aucune tâche qui n'est accomplie avec efficacité! Alors je m'occupe de Dean!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux... C'est l'effet que font mes regards sur les marins... La peur, ça les empêche de faire des conneries, répondit Harry, un sourire désarmant aux lèvres.

-J'aurais plutôt dit que c'était Sirius qui leur hurlait dessus, dit Draco, narquois.

Harry eut une légèrement moue, et croisa les jambes, restreignant ainsi le contact avec Draco.  
-Il n'empêche que c'est très efficace...

Draco ricana et enleva sa main, mangeant tranquillement et en silence. Harry le regarda faire, la tête appuyé dans sa main, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, semblait particulièrement intéressé par la cuillère que portait son amant, à ses lèvres. Celui-ci, sous ses yeux mi-clos par l'ennui, fixait la table où était posé leur gamelle, grignotant avec appétit et attention.

Harry finit par briser le silence.  
-Que comptes-tu faire après le dîner, dis-moi ?

-Mpfff... Je ne sais pas encore... La vaisselle, sans doute!

Harry se rapprocha légèrement de lui, sur le banc, glissant une de ses jambes autour de la sienne.  
-Je crois que j'ai autre chose de plus intéressant à te proposer...

Draco le regarda en coin.

-Pas question de passer mon temps à t'aider à ranger la cale!

-Oh, mais tout est déjà parfaitement ranger, je ne compte plus déranger quoique ce soit, de ce côté...

-Comment ? Tu as tout rangé ? Toi ?

-Il faut se faire passé pour tes marchands, non ? Et puis... Tout est parfaitement rangé, dans ma cabine! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui t'étonne!

-Oh, c'est sans doute que je ne t'imagine pas ranger... Déjà que tu n'as changé ton lit qu'une fois dans ta vie...

-Tu n'exagèrerais pas un peu là ?

-Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit n'avoir fait ton lit qu'une seule fois dans ta vie!

-Au sens de le faire tous les matins... J'ai déjà changé les draps... bon, la plupart du temps sous l'ordre de Sirius, je te l'accorde...

Draco secoua la tête, terminant son plat.

-Tu es désespérant! dit-il, se levant.

Harry le regarda faire.

-Où vas-tu ainsi ?

-Faire la vaisselle... Comme d'habitude!

-Tu n'es donc pas intéressé par ma proposition ?

-Tu sais bien que si... Mais si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera!

Le brun acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête, et se leva à son tour.  
-Je vais aller chercher les tentures...

-Pas bouger, dit Draco, l'obligeant à s'asseoir. Je t'apporte à manger, d'accord ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim, tu sais...

-Je m'en fiche! Il faut manger! Tu n'as rien avalé!

Draco le regarda, se penchant sur lui.

-Tu vas bien, au moins ?

-Bien sûr que je vais bien... Je n'ai seulement pas faim... J'ai peut-être attrapé un petit rhume, rien de plus...

-Je veux que tu manges, Harry, dit Draco, passant une main sur sa joue. C'est important, d'accord ? Même si c'est peu!

Celui-ci le regarda, un sourire en coin finissant par apparaître sur ses lèvres.  
-Très bien... Je vais manger...

Draco sourit.

-Bien! Je vais t'apporter ça, d'accord ? J'arrive...

-N'en apporte pas pour toute armée! le prévint Harry, alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Draco se contenta de lui faire un signe de main nonchalant, allant poser sa gamelle dans l'évier pour ensuite en remplir une nouvelle qu'il lui apporta.

-Je n'ai mit qu'une cuillère, d'accord ? Si cela t'ouvre l'appétit, il y en a encore!

-Ça devrait suffire!

Harry lui prit la gamelle des mains, et le remercia d'un sourire. Draco sourit et, sans attendre, rejoignit la cuisine où il commença à nettoyer les gamelles sales placées dans un sceau d'eau de mer.

Harry le regarda faire un moment, avant de finalement se retourner vers son plat, soupirant légèrement, et s'y attaquant, sans aucun appétit, regardant les marins terminés également de manger, se hâtant de sortir de la coquerie. Draco regardait les gamelles s'amonceler près de lui, grognant d'agacement. Il finit par pousser un soupir et se résolut à continuer patiemment.

« Il devrait pas avoir à faire ça » ne put que penser Harry, tout en mangeant, regardant également avec un certain effarement la pile de gamelle qui s'accumulait.  
-Tu devrais donner la tâche au gosse, finit-il par dire.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Tu crois ? dit-il. Pour quoi faire ? Cette tâche me reviendra de toute façon!

-Ça te permettrait d'avoir au moins un peu de temps libre à toi...

-Pour en faire quoi ? demanda Draco. Déprimé sur le pont en attendant de trouver quelque chose à faire ?

-Pourquoi aller déprimer sur le pont, quand je te propose quelque chose de bien plus intéressant ?

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du blond qui ne releva pourtant pas la tête, concentrer sur son activité.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'en parles... Mais tu n'as encore rien fait...

Le dernier pirate sortit, les laissant ainsi seul.

Harry se leva sans un mot, ayant finit de manger, et s'approcha de lui avec son plat vide, le déposant près des autres, tout en glissant un bras autour de la taille du blond, et allant embrasser sa nuque.  
-Dois-je conclure que tu n'es pas contre ?

-Tu sais bien que je ne suis jamais contre l'idée de passer du temps avec toi, répondit Draco, appuyant doucement sa tête contre lui, continuant de laver.

-Hmmmm... Je sais, mais il ne coûte rien de s'en assurer...  
Sa bouche continua de picorer sa peau, passant de sa nuque, à son cou, puis dans le creux de son épaule, tirant légèrement sur sa chemise.

Draco se crispa sur son éponge et sa gamelle, gémissant légèrement.

-Tu... sais que je suis toujours... toujours partant, pour être avec toi...

Harry eut un rire de gorge, continuant son intéressante activité, sa langue se joignant à ses lèvres, allant ainsi goûter la peau de son amant.

Draco ferma légèrement les yeux, geignant.

-Oh, Dieu, Harry... Si tu continues, je ne saurais plus faire la vaisselle...

-Et si j'avais pas envie que tu la fasses, cette vaisselle ?

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix, dit Draco. Si... Si je ne la fais pas... elle ne se fera pas toute seule!

-Demande à Dean!

Draco gémit.

-Mais... Il va croire que je le punis!

-Il n'a qu'à croire ce qu'il veut...  
Il mordit doucement son cou et aspira sa peau, lui laissant un joli suçon. Draco gémit encore, ses mains cessant tout mouvement alors qu'il s'appuyait contre lui.

Harry l'enserra alors fortement, le pressant contre lui, son entrejambe bien callé contre les fesses du blond, tandis qu'il continuait de dévorer son cou. Draco haleta, sortant ses mains de l'eau pour les poser contre les siennes, se frottant contre lui avec désir. Harry gémit alors tout près de son oreille, allant en mordiller le lobe, ayant relevé la tête.

-Oh, Harry, fit Draco, perdant peu à peu la tête.

Les mains de celui-ci se mirent alors en mouvement, caressant doucement son ventre, se dirigeant doucement, mais sûrement, vers les boutons de son pantalon.

Les yeux fermés, Draco le laissait faire, bien qu'essayer fort vaguement de l'en dissuader.

-Ce... n'est pas une bonne idée... Ici!

-Et sur le pont, c'était une meilleure idée ? répliqua Harry, d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Oh, fit Draco, se frottant encore contre lui, appréciant la dureté qu'il sentait contre ses fesses. Aussi bonne que dans les coursives...

Harry poussa une sorte de grondement, tout près de son oreille, et finit par l'arracher de sa vaisselle, l'entraînant vers la table la plus proche, sa bouche de perdant dans son cou. Draco le laissa faire, avançant difficilement vers l'endroit qu'il voulait.

-On devrait... fermer la porte, non ?

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction de l'entrée.

-Mouais... bouge pas!

Il se précipita vers la cloison, en fermant le battant, et revenant tout aussi rapidement vers Draco. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, bien qu'il eut tourné la tête vers lui, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux brillaient de désir. Harry eut un fugace sourire également, tandis qu'il reprenait son intéressante activité, léchant et suçotant le cou du blond, ses doigts entreprenant de détacher les boutons de son pantalon.

La tête appuyée contre son épaule, Draco continuait d'onduler ses fesses contre lui, désireux de sentir son érection mieux que contre son postérieur. Le brun réussit à arrivé à ses fins au bout d'un petit moment, baissant du bien possible le pantalon de son amant, une de ses mains allant doucement se saisir de sa virilité, l'autre se glissant sous sa chemise et allant caresser son ventre et son torse.

-Oh, oui! gémit Draco, se cambrant contre lui, électrisé par les mains de son amant.

Harry sourit contre sa peau, en l'entendant, bougeant légèrement des hanches, un peu agacé d'avoir encore son pantalon, soudainement.

-Mhmm, fit le blond, pressant fort ses fesses contre lui, visiblement agacé lui aussi de cette barrière entre eux.

Harry finit par gronder et n'eut d'autre choix que de retirer ses mains du corps de son amant, allant détacher son propre pantalon avec empressement. Draco grogna, mécontent de ne plus avoir ses bras et ses mains sur lui. Il patienta pourtant, s'appuyant contre la table devant lui et lui tendant ses fesses avec perversité, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Enfin débarrassé de son vêtement, Harry se colla aussitôt contre lui, poussant un léger halètement et remuant doucement des hanches, ses mains recommençant à caresser le corps de Draco. Celui-ci trembla contre lui, ses ongles enfoncés dans le bois de la table.

-Viens, supplia-t-il, mouvant encore son postérieur contre lui.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'y refusant pourtant, de peur de lui faire mal. Il continua plutôt de laisser errer ses mains sur son corps.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser, chuchota-t-il doucement à son oreille, une main venant caresser le creux de ses reins.

-Oh, je t'en prie, dit Draco, jouant encore des hanches contre lui. J'ai envie de toi... Si fort...

Harry poussa un geignement et lui agrippa les hanches, allant de nouveau embrasser sa nuque, y laissant courir sa langue. Finalement, l'attente étant au-dessus de ses forces, Harry pénétra son intimité d'un habile coup de hanche, l'étroitesse de son amant le faisant déjà gémir de plaisir. Draco poussa un cri, son torse s'appuyant complètement contre la table alors que ses fesses montaient à la rencontre des hanches de Harry, ses ongles griffant le bois. Celui-ci renversa la tête en arrière au mouvement de Draco, poussa un grondement presque animal, commençant aussitôt à bouger en lui, une main sur la hanche de son amant, l'autre caressant son dos. Les cris de Draco répondirent bien vite à ses coups de boutoir, le blond appréciant plus que jamais ses mouvements de reins. Haletant et gémissant bruyamment, Harry finit par se pencher également, repoussant doucement la chemise du blond, allant ainsi embrasser son dos, son souffle chaud allant caresser sa peau devenue humide, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.  
-Oh Draco, finit par soupirer Harry, complètement perdu dans son plaisir. Si chaud...

Couché sur la table, Draco lui répondit par un halètement bruyant, tout son corps frémissant de plaisir. Il avait fermé les yeux, griffant encore et encore le montant de bois tout en bougeant vivement.

Le brun semblait tout autant perdu dans un plaisir sans nom que lui, s'enivrant de toutes les sensations ressentit, de cette légère angoisse quant au fait qu'on pouvait les découvrir à tout moment...  
Agrippant de nouveau fermement les hanches de son amant, il se fit un devoir de le faire fondre de plaisir – si c'était encore possible – la table avançant légèrement sous leurs mouvements, tandis que leurs cris se répercutaient dans la coquerie.

-Oh, Dieu, oui! criait Draco. Harry, c'est bon... si bon... Continue! T'arrête pas, t'arrête jamais!

Le brun ne fit que pousser un grondement de plaisir, s'enfonçant toujours avec le même plaisir, si ce n'est un plus grand, dans l'inimité dans son amant.  
-Oooh, Draco, mhmm! finit-il par gémir, fermant les yeux et renversant la tête, l'air complètement offert au plaisir.

Draco se mordit la lèvre avec force, criant pourtant après un moment, continuant de tracer de petites lignes avec ses ongles.

-Ce que j'adore ça, dit-il, haletant. Oh, oui, oui, encore... Encore, encore, encore! J'aime tellement ça... Harry...

Ampli de désir, il bougea fort ses fesses, son sexe frottant contre le montant de bois lui arrachant des cris plus grand.

Les ongles de Harry s'enfoncèrent sans le vouloir dans sa peau, le griffant légèrement, continuant de bouger avec force en lui, allant avec passion frapper sa prostate, se délectant de la chaleur dans laquelle il ne cessait de s'enfouir. Draco poussa encore un cris, le nom du brun suivant rapidement alors qu'il se répandait sur la table, ses ongles faisant de longues traînées blanches dans le bois alors qu'il relevait la tête, cambrant ses reins avec satisfaction. Harry le suivit fort rapidement dans la jouissance, sentant l'anneau de muscles se resserrer autour de lui, poussant un râle puissant, dans lequel se mêla le nom du blond. Repu, essoufflé, et légèrement hagard, il ne bougea plus, la tête appuyée contre le dos de Draco.

Incapable de bouger, Draco haletait doucement, son corps apaisé sous celui du brun.

-Oh... Bon sang... c'était si bon...

Harry sourit doucement derrière lui, attendant de reprendre un souffle plus régulier, ses mains relâchant finalement ses hanches, venant plutôt errer dans son dos.  
-J'ai... adoré, réussit-il à articuler.

Draco rit doucement, tournant péniblement la tête vers lui.

-J'avais cru remarquer.

Harry le regarda d'un air doux, et s'avança du mieux possible, lui volant ainsi un baiser. Draco geignit légèrement, gigotant pour se placer mieux contre lui et ainsi, l'embrasser avec plus de force. Harry sourit doucement contre ses lèvres avant de mêler sa langue à la sienne et gémissant doucement. Péniblement, il réussit à grimper sur la table, laissant ainsi Draco se retourner sur le dos, continuant pourtant de l'embrasser avec une douceur infini, le goûtant, titillant sa langue de la sienne, venant alors la toucher avec plus de fermeté. Il se détacha pourtant de sa bouche, au bout d'un moment, allant doucement mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, et soufflant doucement.

-J'ai oublié de te dire que je t'adore d'un amour plein de folies, chuchota-t-il doucement, un sourire séducteur s'étirant sur ses lèvres rougies.  
Celui-ci sourit, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.  
-Ton appétit se serait-il ouvert, cher Harry ? dit Draco. Couché sur cette table à manger, avec toi au-dessus de moi, j'ai soudain plus de pitié pour les poissons que nous mangeons! Quoi que je doute qu'ils aient autant de plaisir à être dévoré par quelqu'un…  
Il sourit, se redressant un peu pour caresser son visage d'une main.  
-Je t'aime aussi.

Harry sourit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
-J'ai toujours faim de toi, répondit-il doucement.  
Il détailla les traits de Draco pendant un moment.  
-Oh oui, toujours... Difficile de faire le contraire...  
-N'exagère pas, ce n'est pas si… souvent, tout de même ? fit Draco, souriant.

Harry prit un air félin.  
-Oh que si... Aussi souvent... Je dirais même constamment... Lorsque je t'ai sous les yeux, particulièrement...  
Draco eut un petit rire câlin.  
-Mon petit obsédé adoré, dit-il, frottant sa joue contre la sienne pour ensuite aller mordre son cou. Je suis dans la même situation, je te rassure!

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait, appuyant doucement son corps contre lui, ronronnant presque.  
-J'ai presque envie de prendre un dessert, maintenant...

-Un dessert ? demanda Draco. Quelle sorte de dessert ?

-Hmmm, je ne sais pas... Peut-être toi... Tu m'as l'air très alléchant.

-Encore! s'exclama Draco, riant. Nous pourrions peut-être le faire dans un lit, cette fois...

-On éviterait sans doute d'endommager un peu plus la table...

-En effet... Allez, houste! Que je me rhabille et nettoies un peu tout cela... Après tout, il y a des traces qui ne trompent pas! Bien que je ne puisse rien faire pour la marque de mes ongles, je puis au moins effacer... autre chose!

Harry eut un sourire amusé, et se releva de sur lui, non sans lui avoir voler un dernier baiser. Attrapant son pantalon, il l'enfila rapidement, tout au sautillant vers la porte. Pourtant, une fois là, il se retourna.  
-J'aurais pu t'aider, tu sais...  
Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Oh, mais tu peux toujours le faire, dit Draco, glissant sensuellement de la table et remontant lentement son pantalon.

-Et je crois que c'est largement ce que tu préférerais...

-Tu n'imagines même pas! Et puis... Le dessert n'en sera que meilleur, crois-moi!

Harry le regarda d'un air plus qu'intéressé, ses yeux glissant sur son corps. Finalement, il finit par se rapprocher de nouveau, allant s'asseoir sur une chaise, et, les yeux toujours fixer sur Draco, il trempa un de ses doigts dans sa semence, se mettant à le lécher consciencieusement. Draco écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cela du tout.

Le brun ne réitéra cependant pas son geste, se levant et s'approchant de Draco.  
-J'étais curieux de voir ta réaction...

Draco resta un instant interdit avant de l'attraper pour l'embrasser vivement. Harry gémit doucement, entourant sa taille de ses bras, semblant parfaitement satisfait. Heureux de le sentir et de l'entendre, Draco accentua le baiser, le caressant avec passion. Il s'en écarta pourtant bien vite, ses mains sur ses joues et ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Je vais vite nettoyer... Et j'arrive!

Harry eut un léger sourire, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et fila rapidement hors de la pièce avant de perdre de nouveau le contrôle, allant se réfugier à toute vitesse dans sa cabine, se cachant dans un coin sombre, prêt à bondir lorsque Draco apparaîtrait. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'empressa d'essuyer les preuves de leurs actes. Rapidement, il partit en courant sur le pont, attrapant un Dean perplexe.

-Va faire la vaisselle, tu veux ? Ce n'est pas une punition, mais on a besoin de moi et je n'ai pas le temps! Merci!

Et sans attendre, il se rua dans la cabine de son amant.

À peine eut-il fermé la porte que, Harry, dans son coin, accroupit au sol, lui bondit dessus, l'attrapant par la taille, et les faisant tomber lourdement dans son lit.

Draco eut un rire amusé, se tournant vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Le dessert est prêt, Capitaine, dit-il d'une voix suave.

Harry sourit d'un air lubrique.  
-Mhmm, je sens tout cela... Et je vais lui faire honneur...


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 :

D'étranges bruits résonnaient à l'extérieur, mais tous deux dormaient trop profondément pour se rendre compte de quoique ce soit, enroulés dans la couverture, et serrés l'un contre l'autre, exténuer après ce long moment de passion qu'ils avaient partagés. Jamais corps n'avaient été plus emmêlé que les leurs! La tête de l'un et de l'autre était blottie dans le cou de leur amant, leur bras s'enroulaient avec possessivité autour de la taille ou du torse et l'une des cuisses de Draco était autour de la taille de Harry tandis que les jambes de celui-ci cernait la dernière encore tendue du blond. Ce fut dans cette position étrange que Sirius les trouva lorsqu'il débarqua dans la cabine du capitaine dans les environs de trois heures du matin. N'en prenant guère compte, étant donné la situation urgente, il s'approcha rapidement du lit, et secoua vigoureusement l'épaule de son filleul, celui-ci marmonnant vaguement, entrouvrant les yeux, semblant un peu hagard. Dans son sommeil, Draco geignit et resserra son étreinte, déposant un vague baiser contre sa peau et marmonnant un « Pas bouger », rêveur.

Harry voulut alors se rendormir et se foutre complètement de la présence de son parrain dans sa cabine, mais celui-ci ne semblait visiblement pas de cet avis, puisqu'il recommença à le secouer de nouveau, Harry finissant par grogner.

-Mhmmm ?

-On nous attaque, petit! Des pirates! disait Sirius, visiblement désespéré à l'idée du manque de réaction de son filleul.

L'information sembla se rendre au cerveau de Harry au bout de quelques secondes, celui-ci relevant brusquement la tête.  
-Quoi ?!

-Mhmm, grogna Draco, sa prise se relâchant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?

-Des pirates, siffla Harry, semblant tout à fait réveiller tout à coup.

-Mhmm... Je sais, on est sur un bateau pirate et tu es un pirate, chaton...

Harry tenta de se redresser du mieux possible, mais Draco ne semblait pas de cet avis.  
-On est attaqué...

-Mhmm ? Attaqué ? dit le blond. Par... Des pirates ?

Il le lâcha totalement, se relevant paisiblement, la couverture glissant ainsi de son corps dans son désintérêt le plus total.

-Bah, quand ils comprendront qui tu es, ils partiront en courant!

Sirius les regardait tous deux, comprenant qu'ils allaient venir, et sortant rapidement de la pièce, tandis que Harry ricana.  
-Ouais, c'est ça...  
Il se leva à son tour.  
-J'vais tous aller les étriper...

-Mhmm... Je t'accompagne! On n'a pas le droit de me déranger quand je dors dans les bras de mon Harry... Surtout que j'adorais notre proximité!

Harry sourit et attrapa ses vêtements, s'habillant en vitesse, et se jetant pratiquement sur son sabre qui était rangé sous le lit. Draco, lui, prenait tout son temps, plaçant son pantalon, coiffant ses cheveux et les nouant solidement pour ensuite enfiler sa chemise et repasser dans sa cabine pour prendre ses deux sabres. Lorsqu'il revint, Harry venait d'ouvrir la porte, et sortait à l'extérieur rapidement.  
Au même moment, on entendit le bruit d'une déflagration, et tout le navire fut ébranlé, un boulet de canon ayant été tiré, et ayant percé la coque du navire, à la proue.  
-Foutu pirate! cracha Harry.

-Et c'est lui qui dit ça! s'exclama Draco, le suivant avec calme. SIRIUS! appela-t-il, se dirigeant vers l'homme qui essayait tant bien que mal de diriger. Où est Dean ?

L'homme se retourna vers lui, légèrement essoufflé.

-Il... Il dort dans son placard!

-Parfait! Qu'il y reste! Je ne peux rien faire pour la proue tant qu'on ne s'en est pas débarrassée... Alors je te conseille de faire en sorte qu'ils nous abordent vite, histoire d'éviter les coups de canons! Ensuite, on les massacre tant qu'on peut en canonisant leur bateau en même temps! Ils nous prennent pour des marchands, ils n'ont pas vu que nous avions nos propres canons et en plus de cela, ils sont placé juste en face!

Sirius acquiesça et filer plus loin, retrouver Harry qui lançait des ordres à tous les hommes qu'ils croisaient, Aléna faisant de son mieux pour diriger le navire, de façon à pouvoir les canoniser également.  
-Sale rat des mers, grondait Harry, de mauvaise humeur. J'vais tous les pendre au bout de leurs tripes pour avoir fait des trous dans mon navire!

-Avec de la chance, les trous pourront être réparés. Draco a eu une bonne idée! Il faut les laisser venir sur le bateau et les canoniser! Ils n'ont pas vu nos canons!

-C'est la meilleure chose à faire, ouais... En attendant, faut éviter les dommages le plus possible!

-Je sais... Faisons semblant de paniquer! Ils viendront plus vite!

Harry sourit d'un air mauvais.  
-C'est partie pour une petite mise en scène! Va avertir les autres...

-Sans problème!

Sirius partit en courant, les hommes s'exécutant aussi vite avec amusement, pressé de massacrer ceux qui avaient osés les attaquer!

Harry regarda le tout se faire avec une certaine satisfaction, se dirigeant au pas de course vers Aléna, prenant la barre et la renvoyant avec les autres marins sur le pont.

« Vous allez y goûter... »

Les pirates de l'autre navire, inconscient du piège et satisfait de la panique du Survivor, lancèrent les grappins, sautant à bord avec habileté.

L'équipage les laissa envahir le navire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne sur l'autre navire (décidément, tous n'avait pas la même technique de combat...), avant de, soudain, dégainé tous leurs sabres, faisant face aux autres pirates dans une attitude des plus agressive, toute panique envolée. Au même moment, le premier canon lança son boulet contre le bateau ennemi, bon nombre d'explosions suivirent également, créant un vacarme assourdissant. Les pirates ennemis se retournèrent, ébahis par cette attaque surprenante! En moins de quatre coups, il sombrait dans l'eau foncée de la mer, les hommes restants pétrifiés par l'horreur alors que ceux du Survivor se lançaient dans l'attaque. Encore trop hagard pour réagir, quelques hommes tombèrent aussitôt, tels des mouches, avant que les autres ne réagissent enfin, poussant des cris de rage et se laissant corps et âme dans la bataille, bien décidé à prendre possession du navire, également, désormais.

Le sang se mit rapidement à couler à flot, se répandant sur le pont et sur les corps qui gisaient, morts ou agonisants, un carnage se créant en très peu de temps.

Harry, autant que les autres, sinon plus, se lançait dans la bataille, insensible à toute douleur qu'on pouvait lui causer, et sans pitié à l'encontre des autres pirates, complètement enragés quant au fait qu'on leur avait tiré dessus... Qu'on avait abîmé son navire!

Les hommes passait sous le fil de sa lame sans être capable de se défendre, le brun ne faisant pas de quartier, tranchant, égorgeant et étripant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa porté, répandant toujours un peu plus de sang, sans pour autant qu'il est l'impression qu'il n'y en est encore assez pour réparer la faute de leur assaillant.

Le nombre de leurs ennemis se réduisait considérablement à chaque instant qui passait, les hommes croulant sous le poids, et la rage meurtrière de l'attaque. Un retournement de situation fatale et sanglant...

De son côté, pour une fois, Draco ne se battait pas. Il s'occupait déjà de la proue, tuant au passage quelques hommes qui le dérangeaient dans son activité. Il vit rapidement que cela demanderait de longues journées de labeur pour réparer la coque, celle-ci ayant été bien amochée par les coups de canons.

Rapidement, il eut complètement la paix, plus personne ne s'approchant de lui, peu de pirate encore en vie, désormais. Le petit groupe d'hommes encore restant se rassemblèrent rapidement, essayant de se défendre du mieux possible, sans grand succès. Rapidement pourtant, aucun ne fut capable de se défendre, tous gisant au sol, mort.  
Un silence de mort régna alors à bord, chacun remarquant le massacre qui venait de se dérouler.

Harry, au milieu de pont, couvert de sang, semblait un peu hagard, regardant autour de lui d'un air légèrement étonné. Finalement, son regard tomba sur Draco, et, son sabre toujours à la main, il s'approcha de lui, se laissant tombé au sol, tout près, soufflant.  
Le blond ne se tourna pas vers lui, auscultant le bateau avec intérêt.  
-Cela va être du travail! Il faut repêcher les morceaux de bois de l'autre bateau que nous pouvons... J'en aurai besoin pour réparer!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je donnerai cette tâche à quelques hommes...

Il le regarda d'un air doux.  
-Mais toi tout va bien ?  
-Très bien, répondit Draco. Je n'ai presque eu rien à faire, tant vous vous êtes bien débrouillé… Des pirates de pacotilles, visiblement… Tu n'as rien, j'espère ? Pas de blessures ?  
Il tourna la tête vers lui tout en parlant, lâchant son sabre pour passer une main sur sa joue ensanglantée, ses yeux parcourant son corps à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures.

Harry sourit doucement.  
-Non... Ne t'en fais pas, je vais très bien... Quelques coupures superficiels et quelques bleus... Et puis, reprit-il, voyant le manège de son amant, sale comme je suis, ce n'est pas ainsi que tu trouverais quelconques blessures...

-Tu as raison... Va donc te laver, je viendrai vérifier que tout va bien après!

Harry acquiesça doucement et se releva, retournant sur ses pas, et ordonnant au passage aux deux Weasley de s'occuper de la pêche aux morceaux de bois, disparaissant par la suite dans les coursives. Draco le regarda filer et continua de s'assurer de l'état du bateau. Il finit pourtant par se redresser et ordonna à Fred et George de poser les planches près de l'endroit amoché. Il partit ensuite rapidement dans les coursives, allant chercher après Harry dans la salle de bain.

Celui-ci était tranquillement dans le baquet, se nettoyant vigoureusement, enlevant tout le sang qui avait pu l'éclabousser et sécher sur lui.

-Je ne peux pas résister! dit Draco, entrant. Il faut que je vienne te reluquer pendant que tu te laves... Non, je plaisante! Je viens juste voir si tout va bien! Complètement nu, tu ne pourras rien me cacher!

Harry attendit qu'il s'approche du baquet et le saisit à la taille.

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas vérifier de plus près ?

-Parce que cette eau me répugne! répondit Draco. Et que j'ai du pain sur la planche! Mais j'en suis tenté, je te l'avoue!

Harry eut un sourire charmeur.

-Dommage dans ce cas... Mais je n'ai rien de bien grave, rassure-toi...

-Montre-moi ça, j'en jugerai de moi-même!

-Mais tu peux très bien toucher plutôt... Tu pourras t'en assurer toi-même!

-Mhmm... Oui, je peux toucher! Mais pas dans cette eau, et pas comme tu veux! Je dois réparer le bateau, Harry!

Celui-ci eut une légère moue.  
-Je sais, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher...

-Je sais ça, aussi, dit Draco. Et j'ai très envie de toi, je te rassure...

-Mais pas le temps...  
Il le lâcha, sortant de l'eau comme si de rien n'était, allant s'enrouler dans une serviette.

-Enlève ça! ordonna Draco, tirant sur la serviette. Je veux voir si tout va bien!

-Bien sûr, que tout va bien...  
Harry sourit, le laissant pourtant faire. Draco s'approcha de lui, se collant à son corps avec douceur et passant ses mains douces sur son torse et ses bras, vérifiant avec tendresse que tout allait vraiment bien. Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner doucement, à son contact, mais ne fit pas le moindre geste, le regardant simplement faire. Draco finit par relever la tête, un sourire satisfait. Il passa pourtant ses mains sur ses fesses et le plaqua totalement contre lui.

-Tu es... très chaud, dit-il à son oreille. C'est agréable.

Le brun eut un sourire séducteur.

-Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de te démontrer un peu plus de ma chaleur...

-Mhmm... Quel dommage! dit-il, allant grignoter son cou. J'en meurs d'envie... Mais je me contenterai de ce simple contact... J'adore ce genre de contact!

-Je préfère par contre quand tu es un peu moins rugueux, pour ma part, répondit Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil un peu agacé à la chemise de Draco.

-Pauvre petit, dit Draco. Je te promets que... tu pourras me sentir plus doux quand j'aurai réparé le bateau!

Harry alla mordre légèrement son oreille.  
-J'espère bien...

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu sais que je deviens fou, si tu es trop longtemps loin de moi!

-Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt dire, hors de moi ?

-Mhmm... aussi, rit Draco. Mais cela m'est égale, en fait... Te faire l'amour... ou que tu me fasses l'amour est merveilleux. Mais rien que le fait de t'avoir près de moi me satisfait amplement...

Harry sourit doucement et embrassa son front.  
-Je viens m'habiller rapidement... Toi, tu devrais aller travailler, maintenant... Plus vite tu commenceras, plus vite tu auras terminé...

-Tout a fait d'accord, et c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire... Après un bisous!

Il le lui donna aussitôt.

-Maintenant, je file... Je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer la réparation alors s'il faut cuisiner, ce serait gentil de la part de Sirius de s'en occuper!

Le brun acquiesça.

-Il le fera, t'en fais pas...

-Je ne m'en fais pas... À tout à l'heure, beau brun...

Le « beau brun » eut un sourire ravageur, et se détourna, se penchant pour attraper ses vêtements. Draco regarda son postérieur avec appétit avant de quitter la pièce rapidement, secouant la tête pour s'enlever toutes idées lubriques.

Harry, resté seul, rit légèrement, enfilant rapidement ses vêtements avant de vider la baignoire, et de quitter la pièce également, retournant sur le pont. Là, déjà, Draco s'était mit au travail, regardant les morceaux de bois récupérer et les classant avec attention, observant minutieusement les planches et le trou dans le bateau. Il discutait avec Fred et George, ceux-ci acquiesçant ou discutant un instant, donnant leur avis au blond qui les écoutait avec attention. Les autres marins, eux, balayaient les corps et les faisaient tomber à l'eau, d'autres nettoyant le pont pour effacer les traces de sang. Étonnement, l'ancre avait été jetée, le bateau n'avançant donc plus d'un millimètre.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la pénombre qui les entourait, Harry finit par s'avancer vers Sirius, lui jetant un vif coup d'oeil, et s'assurant par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas blessé.

-Draco a ordonné qu'on jette l'ancre, j'imagine ?

-Tout à fait! répondit Sirius. Pour pas qu'on arrive au barrage dans cet état... Ce serait louche que de simples marchands survivent aussi facilement à des pirates, il a dit...

-Et c'est vrai... Je préfère de tout façon qu'il répare le navire et qu'on reste en place quelques jours, plutôt qu'on l'abîme un peu plus...

-Je te crois! dit Sirius. Mais hé, on s'en tire vachement bien!

-Faut croire qu'on a un ange gardien à bord...

Harry eut un sourire et s'en retourna plus loin sur le pont.

-Oui, et bien arrête de le fixer, ton ange! Tu baves!

Son filleul tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
-Je connais un marin qui en fait tout autant avec un membre de l'équipage.

-Ah ? Qui donc, dis-moi ? Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles!

-Il te ressemble étrangement... À plus tard, Sirius!

Ce dernier eut un ricanement, partant rapidement s'assurer du travail exécuté par les hommes.

Harry fit rapidement le tour du pont, s'assurant que tout était en ordre, avant de jeter un dernier regard à Draco, et de se retirer dans sa cabine, fatigué, et bien décidé à terminer sa nuit.

De son côté, Draco travaillait d'arrache pied! Il était sans cesse obliger de voyager entre le pont et la cale où dormait l'équipage, le trou s'étendant jusqu'à leur cartier. Il avait prit les mesures et enlever les planches les plus amochées puis avait commencer à poncer et tailler les bois de remplacement, exécutant un travail précis et attentionné.

Quand le soleil se leva enfin, il était toujours à tracer, scier, poncer avec acharnement, des échardes plein les doigts et de la sciure plein les vêtements et les cheveux. De la poudre de bois s'était plaquer à son visage, lui donnant une étrange couleur jaune pâle qui faisait rire ou sourire - Draco leur lançant des regards noirs – les pirates.

Finalement, lorsque le soleil fut assez haut, tous montèrent sur le pont, remplacé bien vite par les hommes qui avait accomplit leur quart de nuit, qui eux, épuisés, ne pensèrent même pas à jeté un coup d'oeil au blond, se contentant de s'effondrer simplement et carrément dans leur couchette, sans demander leur reste. Certains grognèrent pour ses nombreuses allées et venues mais ils finirent vite par s'habituer aux bruits qu'il faisait. De toute façon, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix et devaient laisser le blond travailler. Harry finit par apparaître, au alentour de midi, l'air un peu endormit encore, mais s'avançant d'un pas sûr jusqu'à son amant, le suivant des yeux, l'air intéressé.

-Sirius vient de faire le dîner, tu ne veux pas prendre une petite pause ?

-Mhmm ? fit Draco, vérifiant la stabilité d'un bois avec attention. Pas tout de suite! J'aimerai refermer le trou qu'il y a dans la cale de l'équipage avant ce soir... Il faut que je finisse ses planches, cela est assez fastidieux... Mais tout à l'heure, peut-être.

Harry acquiesça vaguement, continuant de le regarder s'affairer.  
-Et si je t'apportais quelque chose, plutôt ?

-Mhmm... Oui, oui, ce serait bien également... Je pourrais manger avec toi, ainsi!

-Je vais chercher ça... Et je vais t'obliger à t'asseoir au moins cinq minutes!

-M'asseoir, hu ? fit Draco, riant. Étrange, je parie que tu aimerais que je me couche, plutôt!

Harry sourit avec amusement.  
-Je ne détesterai pas... Je reviens tout de suite!  
Et s'en fut rapidement vers les coursives. Draco se contenta de rire, continuant de poncer, non sans grogner en sentant ses blessures aux mains s'ouvrir de nouveau... Il fallait qu'il retrouve son gant, au moins pour en protéger une...

Et, tandis qu'il s'affairait toujours, Harry, lui, se dépêchait de charger quelque plat sur un plateau, attrapant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Finalement, satisfait, il finit par ressortir de la coquerie, retournant rapidement sur le pont, les odeurs émanant des plats qu'il portait faisant gronder son estomac. Là, Draco travaillait toujours avec autant d'ardeur, sa chemise en moins!

Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry vint posé le tout près de lui, et lui jeta sa chemise tout près.

-Habille-toi, tu veux ?

-Non, je ne veux pas, répondit Draco. Je ne sais pas si tu en es conscient, mais il y a un soleil de plombs et je sue comme une bête à poncer ces planches!

Il s'assit au sol, chassant une mèche rebelle d'un air impudent.

-J'aime bien la comparaison de toi à une bête... Mais je la préfère lorsqu'il fait noir...  
Harry sourit et s'assied également au sol, près de lui, ne pouvant que remarquer le soleil cuisant qui régnait.

-Ah, ainsi, tu préfères me voir comme il fait noir, comme ça, tu ne me vois pas ?

Harry lui jeta un regard sceptique.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi là...

-Je sais, dit Draco, plaçant ses mains derrière lui et se penchant en arrière, offrant ainsi son torse au soleil - et à la vue de tous. C'est ta proximité qui me rend fous.

Harry prit un air aguicheur.

-Et deviens-tu un peu plus fou si je me mettais à moitié nu également ?

-Je te séquestre dans ta cabine, c'est clair ?

-Mais je sue comme une bête, sous ce soleil, moi aussi...

-Va dans ta cabine, dans ce cas! Et toi, tu ne travailles pas! Tu n'as pas à te plaindre!

-Non, j'ai une préférence pour être ici, avec toi, à manger...

-Bien... Mais n'enlève pas ta chemise!

Harry eut un rire de gorge.  
-Pour le moment...

-Tu la gardes sauf dans ta cabine! répliqua Draco, mangeant son plat d'un air agacé.

-Je me souviens d'une conversation que nous avons eut, sur ce sujet, fit Harry, d'un air pensif, se mettant également à manger.

-Ah ? Pas moi, répondit Draco, mentant.

-Hmmm, ça te reviendra peut-être...

-Non, non, pas du tout, répondit Draco, mangeant encore.

-Nous verrons bien...  
Il engloutit la moitié d'un petit pain.

-Nous ne verrons rien, c'est clair... ? Tu gardes cette chemise! Sinon... J'enlève le pantalon!

Le brun parut aussitôt intéressé.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu me ferais, après ?

-Moi, je ne te ferais rien! Mais je continuerais de travailler sur le pont... Complètement nu!

Harry eut l'air soudain un peu plus dangereux.  
-N'y pense même pas!

-Si tu enlèves ta chemise... Je le fais!

Son amant renifla et se contenta de manger l'autre moitié de son pain. Draco eut un sourire satisfait et finit sa gamelle avec rapidité, se levant ensuite pour s'étendre. Il regarda Harry, poussant un soupir.

-Je suis injuste, je le sais, lui dit-il. Et j'aimerais te dire que je plaisante, que je ne le ferais pas... Mais je ne veux pas qu'on te regarde!

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, mangeant toujours.  
-Qu'on me regarde... Et puis quoi...

-Je te jure que certains le fond! J'ai déjà surpris plusieurs fois des hommes te détailler!

-Mais toi, tu crois qu'on ne te regarde pas ?

-Si, on me regarde, mais je m'en fiche! Moi, on n'osera pas me toucher parce que je suis à toi!

-Et moi, alors ? Je suis si vulnérable ?

-Tu ne l'es pas! Mais on peut essayer de te séduire!

-Draco, bon sang! Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ?

-Non, je ne le crois pas... Mais je n'aime pas... Je veux être le seul... le seul à profiter de toi... à te voir...

-Mais tu es le seul à profiter de moi et à me voir! À me voir entièrement!

-Je sais... Je le sais très bien... Mais si je le pouvais, je te mettrai un sac sur la tête!

-En attendant, je crève de chaud, alors que je ne peux même pas t'obliger à en faire de même!

Draco grimaça.

-Bien, enlève-là si tu veux, cette foutue chemise! dit Draco, lui tournant le dos pour retourner poncer sa planche.

Harry se releva, s'approchant de lui.  
-Tout de même, tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour ça ?

-Mpfff, lui répondit Draco, ponçant avec entêtement.

-Oooh, Draco, allons! Je fais cela depuis que je suis monté à bord d'un navire! Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je renie certaine de mes habitudes, hein ?

-Ce que je veux... C'est que tes hommes ne fixent pas leurs yeux sur ton magnifique torse qui n'est qu'à moi seul!

-Eh bien lance-leur un regard terriblement noir, et ils ne le feront pas! Et puis...

Il eut un léger sourire.

-S'il me regarde, ils verront bien qu'il appartient à quelqu'un d'autre assez rapidement...

Draco se contenta de grogner, continuant de poncer avec acharnement.

-Écoute...  
Il soupira.  
-Je t'appartiens complètement et qu'on me regarde ou non n'y changera rien...

Draco poussa un soupir et cessa de travailler.

-Je le sais, que ça ne changera rien... J'aime juste qu'on respecte ce qui est mien! Et ce n'est pas le cas! Tu n'aimes pas, toi, peut-être ?

-Bien sûr que oui... Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'enlever ta chemise pour autant...

-Parce que je travail et que je meurs de chaud! Sinon, si je me contentais de déambuler sur le pont, je la garderais! Mais là, cela fait plus de huit heures que je ponces des planches!

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Et tu n'as pas encore dormit ?

-Bien sûr que non! répondit Draco. Je ne peux pas le faire tant que ce ne sera pas terminé!

-Et tu crois que tu en as encore pour combien de temps ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Ce soir, demain... Je l'ignore complètement!

Harry acquiesça.  
-Pense tout de même à te reposer un peu...

-Je le ferai, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Draco, passant une main rapide sur son front pour chasser ses cheveux dérangeant.

-J'essaierai...  
Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui, ne pouvant que remarquer la tache sombre qui se trouvait sur le front de son amant. Draco eut un léger mouvement de recul de la tête.

-Quoi ? dit-il, étonné, s'attendant à ce qu'il parte et non l'inverse.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Tu saignes...

Il s'accroupit près de lui, repoussant une mèche blonde du visage de Draco.

-Je saigne ? demanda Draco, portant sa main à son front.

Harry se saisit aussitôt de celle-ci, et la tourner douce, paume vers le haut. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, voyant son état.  
-Tu vas venir avec moi soigner ça...

-Non, écoute, ça ne sers à rien, dit Draco, essayant de reprendre sa main.

Harry ne le laissa pas faire.  
-Ça servira au faut qu'elles ne s'infecteront pas...

-Mais je les reblesserai aussitôt! plaida Draco.

-Eh bien mets quelque chose pour les protéger, dans ce cas...

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je le ferai, dit-il.

Harry finit par le relâcher, un peu déçu de n'avoir pu obtenir plus. Finalement, poussant un léger sourire, il se détourna, s'en allant porté le plateau à la coquerie. Draco le regarda partir avec un poids sur le coeur, désireux de tout laisser là et d'aller dans sa cabine pour simplement se pelotonner dans le lit du brun et dormir un long moment entouré de sa chaleur. Cela ne faisait que huit heures, pourtant... Serrant les dents, Draco se jeta sur son travail, cherchant à se prouver qu'il pouvait en rester éloigner sans trop souffrir.

Les heures qui suivirent, Harry et Draco les passèrent loin l'un de l'autre.

Draco continuer de poncer, de clouer, et de réparer, préparant sa pâte afin de faire tenir le tout, le temps qu'il solidifie, ne s'abîmant qu'un peu plus les mains.  
Harry, pour sa part, restait une bonne partie de son temps dans sa cabine à visualiser des cartes, à écrire dans son journal, à somnoler dans son lit, ou encore à regarder par la fenêtre, son regard se perdant dans l'horizon, un horizon qui restait le même depuis des semaines... et qui n'était pas près de bouger, si on pensait à l'état de la coque.

Finalement, la nuit vint, et, Harry, après avoir tenté de résonner un peu Draco pour qu'il vienne dormir, alla s'enfermer de nouveau dans sa cabine, se déshabillant et laissant ses vêtements traînés sur le sol, dans son sillage. Couché, il fixa un moment la porte, avant de grogner et de se retourner sur le ventre, dans son lit, la tête vers le mur, tirant du geste brusque sur les rideaux, cachant ainsi le trou dans le mur. Il fallut peu de temps avant qu'il ne s'endorme, le mouvement de tangage du navire le berçant.

La nuit fut marqué par l'absence froide de son amant, le faisant marmonner dans son sommeil, tandis que le blond travaillait toujours inlassablement à l'extérieur.

De son côté, Draco était épuisé. Lorsque le soleil s'était levé, après une demi-nuit et une nuit complète et un jour sans dormir, il avait mal partout et n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer dans la cabine de Harry, se dévêtir et se coucher contre lui pour ressentir sa chaleur et dormir paisiblement. Mais voilà, il avait loin d'avoir terminé. Toutes les planches étaient prêtes à être fixées et il avait également refait la partie fracassée du bastingage… mais il avait préféré attendre que le quart de jour commence pour clouer/collé les nouvelles pièces. En attendant que celui-ci ne n'arrive, il avait profité de son temps libre pour préparer soigneusement un équipement lui permettant de se placer à côté de la coque amochée sans la toucher… Ce qui faisait qu'il allait pendouiller dans le vide, telle une marionnette, pendant toute l'opération de réparation qui lui prendrait la journée. Il avait soigneusement étudié chaque manœuvre, car la moindre erreur pouvait l'obliger à tout recommencer et cela, il ne le voulait surtout pas ! Et comble de malheur, la mer était agitée !

Posté à la proue, reposant ses muscles tendus, fatigué et courbaturé, il sentait dans le vent de la pluie et même! Du givre! Déjà, il avait prévenu Sirius qu'il fallait se méfier d'éventuel iceberg. Ce n'était pas fréquent, mais on avait déjà signalé la présence de ces grands glaciers flottant dans l'atlantique. Dans l'état du bateau, ce serait une catastrophe ! Épuisé, Draco poussa un soupir et s'étendit. Il avait été passé une chemise de coton, le froid le faisant trembler pendant la nuit, malgré la sueur qui dégoulinait le long de son corps à cause de son travail intense et il en avait profité pour prendre son gant de cuire, protégeant sa main la plus blessée. Mais déjà, la seconde était dans un état bien pire… Il ne pouvait cependant pas placer le gant un petit peu, celui-ci n'étant pas fait pour elle. Il avait donc trempé un peu sa main dans un baquet d'eau claire, grimaçant en regardant le sang teinté l'eau.

Et pour empirer les choses, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problème, des requins s'étaient approché du bateau, alléchés par les corps des pirates qu'ils avaient jetés à l'eau… Résultat, sa réparation suspendue pouvait tourné au massacre s'il descendait trop bas et si les requins étaient trop motivés!

Merdeveilleuse journée en perspective !

Poussant un soupir agacé, Draco regarda encore l'eau claire de l'océan où les squales nageaient d'un air alléché. Il poussa encore un soupir et se décida enfin à aller placer la colle à l'intérieur. Il devait coller intérieurement et clouer extérieurement. Mais les planches devraient être apposé à l'extérieur. Ce serait dangereux, car il devrait chaque fois revenir sur le pont pour en chercher une seconde et l'homme dirigeant son montage de cordage aurait sa vie entre ses mains! C'était lui qui le ferait remonter et redescendre hors du bateau. Il lui faillait donc prendre quelqu'un de confiance et il hésitait entre George et Sirius. Bien entendu, il aurait pu demander à Harry… Mais il savait que celui-ci prendrait des précautions inutiles qui rendrait le travail plus long encore ! Fred, lui, s'amuserait à le faire tomber à l'eau plus qu'autre chose! Il finit par opter pour George et, après avoir installer la colle, alors que la plupart des hommes se levaient en grognant pour le quart, il réveilla son ami, lui expliquant son idée.  
Le rouquin hocha de la tête après avoir longuement écouté mais préféra aller au moins déjeuner, histoire de ne pas être prit de crampes d'estomac. Draco lui demanda d'en ramener pour lui et alla s'installer sur le pont, allant au passage demander à Aléna de bien vouloir jouer les « Recharge en plan et en clous ». Elle accepta bien gentiment, s'installant sur une caisse pour attendre George en sa compagnie.

Un instant plus tard, Fred venait s'installer tout près de lui, lui jetant un coup d'oeil, puis regardant le travail qui semblait bien avancé.  
-T'as l'air complètement éreinté, mon vieux... Si jm'y connaissais un peu mieux en menuiserie, j't'aiderais bien...

À côté de Draco, Aléna éclata de rire.  
-Dans ce cas, mieux vaut qu'il continue seul, je crois!

Fred lui jeta un coup d'œil mauvais, la jeune femme semblant toujours aussi amusé.  
Au loin, venant de sortir de sa cabine, torse nu, et s'étirant, Harry regardait la scène d'un œil un peu curieux, ne pouvant que remarquer l'hilarité de la jeune femme, l'éreintement de son amant et... la proximité de Fred. Grognant, il chercha aussitôt Sirius des yeux et s'en approcha, le saisissant par le bras.

-Va voir un peu du côté de Draco, ordonna-t-il. Y'en a un qui m'énerve un peu...  
Il regarda brièvement le petit groupe.  
-Et puis, la compagnie que tu auras ne devrait pas trop de déplaire...

Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller ni le lâcher. Il avait au contraire resserrer sa prise sur Harry, son visage blottit un peu plus bas, entre son nombril et son entrejambe. Il serrait la main de Harry avec force, comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre vie. Il resta ainsi un long moment puis gigota encore un peu, marmonnant des mots incompréhensible alors qu'il serrait encore plus la main du brun au point presque de la broyer. Les sourcils froncés, il arborait une grimace de mécontentement, presque de colère alors qu'il continuait de serrer. Finalement, il grogna et lâcha la pauvre main, se retournant dans le lit tout en grondant. Il resta encore un peu immobile puis se retourna de plus belle, des sanglots le secouant dans son sommeil.

Harry se redressa précautionneusement dans son lit, et se pencha au-dessus de lui, le secouant doucement, et l'appelant, une main caressant son front, et repoussant les mèches folles.  
-Draco... Draco... Allez, réveille-toi, se mit-il à chuchoter. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... Ouvre les yeux...

Il continua de le secouer doucement, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Finalement, le blond se redressant brusquement, regardant autour de lui d'un air paniquer, ses sanglots redoubla, les larmes ne tardant pas à glisser sur ses joues.

De plus en plus inquiet, Harry l'attira auprès de lui, le berçant doucement.

-Shhh... Shhh... Tout va bien... C'était qu'un cauchemar... Shhh...  
Draco se laissa entraîner contre lui, battant des paupières, encore engourdit par le sommeil. Il s'écarta doucement d'Harry, le regardant d'un air inquiet, les larmes continuant de couler.  
-Un… Un Cauchemar ? demanda-t-il, totalement égaré. Mais… Je n'en ai pas… Je n'en ai pas fait !  
Il sembla hésiter, réfléchissant.  
-Enfin, je… Je crois. Je ne sais plus. Je ne me souviens plus!

Harry prit doucement son visage en coupe, essuyant ses larmes de ses doigts.  
-Oui, tu as fait un cauchemar... Mais tu n'en t'en souviens plus...

Des larmes continuaient pourtant de ruisseler sur son fin visage, Draco semblant très triste.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens triste, dit-il. Je ne sais même plus de quoi ça parlait...

-Allons, calme-toi... C'est qu'un mauvais rêve... Shhh... Ne te bouleverse pas pour tout cela...

-Je ne me bouleverse pas, dit Draco. Je me sens juste... très triste.

Harry se rapprocha doucement de lui, et le serra doucement dans ses bras.  
-Ça va passer...

Draco se blottit contre lui, fermant les yeux et savourant sa peau et son odeur, celles-ci le calmant grandement.

Harry sourit doucement, et continua de le serrer simplement contre lui, essayant de le rassurer du mieux possible. Draco resta un petit moment ainsi, finissant par s'écarter, essuyant ses joues.

-Désolé, dit-il.

-Mais non, t'en fais pas... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser...

-On a connu mieux comme matinée, dit Draco, essayant d'en rire.

Harry eut un rire de gorge.

-J'ai connu des matins tout aussi mouvementés... Mais pas dans le même genre...

Draco sourit, mais difficilement.

-J'espère qu'ils étaient meilleurs que celui-ci.

Harry rit doucement et embrassa doucement son cou.  
-Ils étaient tout aussi bien... Parce que je les ai passé avec toi... Et comme je t'adore, tous les moments passés avec toi sont extraordinaires, tu sais...

Il embrassa de nouveau sa peau.  
-Et puis, que tu sois heureux ou triste, tu sais bien que je veux seulement être auprès de toi, que se soit pour rire, t'écouter, ou tout simplement te consoler...  
Draco eut un petit frisson et releva la tête pour le regarder d'un air heureux. Il hésita une petite seconde et alla ensuite déposer un tendre baiser sur sa bouche, caressant sa joue tendrement. Il appuya son front contre le sien et sourit.  
-Merci, lui dit-il. Je ne peux pourtant m'empêcher de penser que… tu fais de véritable effort de comportement, pour moi. Tu es si différent de ce que j'imaginais le premier jour… Et je te rassure, ça ne me déplaît pas du tout, loin de là. Je te remercie, vraiment…  
Harry l'embrassa également, doucement.  
-Et moi ça me fait grand plaisir d'être ainsi avec toi... Alors, que ce soit de véritables efforts ou pas, ça me plait d'être ainsi de temps à autre...  
Il eut un sourire en coin.  
-Mais ne t'avise pas de le répéter à personne...!  
-Comme si j'allais prendre le risque que tout le monde sache combien tu es merveilleux! Je préfère faire croire que tu es un monstre qui me viole chaque nuit et me menace si je ne passe pas la nuit avec lui! Ainsi, je serais sûr que personne ne s'intéressera à toi! Personne d'autre que moi!  
Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, son souffle caressant la jugulaire de Harry alors que Draco embrassait sa peau.  
-Sache tout de même que je t'aime, quel que soit le comportement que tu emplois avec moi. Bien entendu, j'adore quand tu es tendre et cajoleur… J'ai toujours adoré ça, sans doute parce qu'on ne m'en a jamais donné en m'aimant. Les tiennes me semblent être de vrais cadeaux du ciel… Mais si cela devait t'ennuyer… Je ne t'oblige pas, tu sais ?

Harry sourit doucement.  
-Tu veux bien arrêter avec tes « Si ça t'ennuis... » ? Si ça m'ennuyait vraiment, tu crois sincèrement que je serais là ?

-Non, non, je ne crois pas, dit Draco, traçant distraitement des formes sur la cuisse de Harry. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

-T'en fais pas avec ça... Ça me fait simplement plaisir d'être là pour toi...

Draco sourit et releva la tête, glissant sa main sur sa cuisse pour remonter jusqu'à sa taille et ainsi le presser contre lui, l'embrassant.

-Je suis content d'être là pour toi aussi.

Le brun eut un petit sourire, et se laissa retombé dans le lit, entraînant inévitablement Draco avec lui, s'étirant longuement en poussant un faible gémissement.

Le blond sourit tout en le regardant.

-J'ai oublié de demander... Tu as bien dormi ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux.  
-Oui, plutôt bien... Même si j'ai été plutôt brusquement réveillé cette nuit...

-Navré, dit Draco. J'ai fais ce que je pouvais pour ne pas te tirer de ton sommeil, mais tu es toujours tellement... Crispé! Sauf quand je suis avec toi. Ce qui est des plus flatteur, je l'avoue.

-Non, quand tu es avec moi, je suis plutôt... tendu, en fait...

Draco siffla.

-Je fais référence au moment où tu dors, idiot!

Harry ricana.  
-Je sais... Mais c'était trop tentant...

Draco sourit.

-Et puis... Tu mens, en plus! Là, maintenant... Tu n'es pas tendu!

-Non, pas maintenant... Mais très souvent...

Draco rit.

-Vile flatteur, dit-il, embrassant son cou qu'il mordilla ensuite, l'air mutin.

-Vile ?  
Le brun eut un sourire diabolique.  
-Sans aucun doute...

Draco rit de plus bel, mordant un peu plus fort, lui laissant une marque rouge qu'il lécha ensuite.

-Tiens, ça t'apprendra, dit-il.

Harry rit à son tour, et l'attirant brusquement vers lui afin de l'embrasser. Le laissant faire, Draco noua nonchalamment ses bras autour de son cou, s'asseyant sur lui pour être ainsi mieux placé et l'embrasser à son aise.

Harry finit pourtant pas se séparer de lui au bout d'un moment, se léchant les lèvres, et regardant simplement Draco, silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder ?

-Si... Mais tu avais une étrange expression.

-C'est parce que je prenais mon premier repas de la matinée...

-Ton premier repas ?

-Toi... Tu oublierais que je te dévore constamment des yeux ?

Draco rit aussitôt.

-Non, je n'oublie pas, mais je ne savais pas que c'était pour toi aussi important qu'un repas.

-Eh bien tu le sais, maintenant, susurra Harry.

Draco sourit et le regarda, lui aussi.

-J'adore quand tu as cette expression alléchée, dit-il, non sans rire.

-C'est l'expression que j'ai, quand je suis sur le point de déguster quelque chose...

Draco gloussa.

-Oui, je sais... Je l'ai déjà vu souvent, cette expression.

-Dans la coquerie ? demanda Harry, taquin.

-Oh, sur le pont et dans les coursive, aussi.

Harry sourit.  
-Et ici maintenant...

-Mhmm, dit Draco, bougeant un peu des hanches. En effet...

Harry gémit légèrement.  
-Et ça t'amuse en plus...

-Follement, dit Draco. J'adore savoir que tu me désires. Cela me rassure.

Harry ronronna doucement.  
-Eh bien si tu continues comme ça, je vais vraiment te le montrer...

Draco sourit et se pencha sur lui, allant mordiller un de ses tétons, mutin.

Harry grogna vaguement, fermant les yeux, pour finalement pousser un sourire, passant une main aérienne dans le dos de Draco, venant la poser sur ses reins. Draco frémit doucement et alla taquiner son second téton avec sa main, le pinçant pour ensuite simplement le caresser et le faire rouler entre ses doigts.

Harry gémit légèrement, et bougea un peu des hanches, son regard toujours fixé sur Draco et sur le moindre de ses gestes. Le blond poussa aussitôt un léger halètement, sa bouche montant pour aller taquiner son cou, son autre main allant prendre le relais.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry se lécha les lèvres et ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière, sa main continuer de caresser le creux du dos de son amant. Celui-ci s'écarta légèrement et bougea des hanches sur lui, regardant son visage alors qu'il se frottait contre lui. Harry tenta d'étouffer ses gémissements, mais sans succès, ceux-ci s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, Draco le rendant fou de désir. Draco sourit, continuant ses mouvements et retournant embrasser, mordre et lécher son torse. N'en pouvant plus, Harry le fit brusquement basculer sur le dos.

-J'ai le droit de jouer, moi aussi ?

Draco le regarda, souriant.

-Bien entendu, dit-il, donnant encore un coup de reins.

Harry sourit d'un air diabolique et disparut rapidement de sa vue, allant lécher et embrasser son ventre, sa langue jouant avec son nombril.

-Oh, fit aussitôt Draco, frissonnant des pieds à la tête alors qu'il s'appuyait contre les oreillers, ses mains allant jouer avec ses cheveux.

Le brun sourit et descendit un peu plus, sa langue suivant son mouvement, alors qu'il allant embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La respiration de Draco devenait de plus en plus précipitée sa bouche entrouverte laissant passer de petits gémissements.

Le Pirate finit par relever la tête, le regardant tranquillement, immobile. Draco baissa la tête, le regardant lui aussi dans les yeux, le désir s'y lisant fort clairement.

-Je le fais ? demanda Harry, légèrement haletant... ou... Je fais autre chose ?

-Fais... Fais quoi ? dit Draco, tremblant.

Harry haussa un sourcil, et baissa lentement les yeux sur son entrejambe, le regardant de nouveau par la suite.

-Et... l'autre chose ? demanda Draco, se mordant la lèvre.

Le brun eut un sourire énigmatique.  
-Ça se situe presque au moins endroit...

Draco laissa échapper aussitôt un geignement.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi pas les deux? demanda-t-il.

-Parce que je ne peux pas faire les deux en même temps...

-Fais... l'un après l'autre!

Harry eut une légère moue.  
-Tu sais que tu es très gourmand ?

-Oh, oui, je sais, je plaide coupable, dit Draco, l'air envieux. S'il te plait...

Harry rit légèrement et baissa finalement la tête, sa langue allant titiller son gland, avant qu'il ne le prenne avec ferveur en bouche, gémissant longuement, les yeux toujours braqués sur le visage de Draco, tandis qu'il l'engloutissait avec une torturante lenteur. Draco poussa aussitôt un long gémissement tout son corps se tendant de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il renversait la tête à l'envers, ses cuisses s'écartant un peu plus.

Harry ferma alors les yeux, se concentrant sur sa tâche, le suçant doucement, se délectant du goût du blond, s'empreignant de chacun de ses gémissements...

-Oh mon dieu, dit Draco, perdant complètement la tête face au traitement que lui donnait son amant. Ha... Harry...

Celui-ci ne répondit que par un geignement, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Incapable de bouger des hanches à cause de l'étreinte de Harry, Draco ne put que serrer les draps, sa bouche s'ouvrant doucement.

-Ha... Harry, faut que... Tu arrêtes... Je vais pas tenir...

Celui-ci se retira aussitôt, mais ne releva pas la tête dans sa direction, sa langue reprenant son exploration sur son corps, et se dirigeant de plus en plus bas. Draco ne put retenir un gémissement suppliant, l'envie qu'il le suce encore présente malgré ses mots. Il avait l'impression étrange que tout son sexe brûlait de désir, la langue de Harry continuant son trajet enflammant. Celui-ci ne s'arrêtant pourtant pas à cet endroit, sa langue allant plutôt frôler son intimité, le brun ayant relever les yeux vers son visage. Draco le fixait lui aussi, accrocher à ses mouvements, attendant désespérément qu'il continue, sa respiration rapide trahissant son plaisir.

Harry eut un fugace sourire, et baissa de nouveau les yeux, sa langue allant de nouveau titiller son intimité, de façon plus appuyé. Une plainte échappa à Draco qui avait du mal à résister à son envie de hurler combien il aimait ça. A la place, il fixait Harry, tremblant doucement et geignant avec envie.

Le voyant ainsi, Harry finit par avoir une certaine magnanimité et enfouit doucement sa langue en lui, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Draco. Un petit cri sortit de la bouche de Draco qui se cambra contre le lit, le supplice qu'il vivait le rendant totalement extatique. Il finit par supplier Harry d'arrêter, n'en pouvant plus. Le lui accordant, le brun s'éloigna doucement de lui, et rampa à sa hauteur, le regardant d'un air toujours aussi allécher. Draco lui donna aussitôt un profond baiser, le pressant contre lui alors qu'il bougeait des hanches avec envie.

Son amant poussa un gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche du blond, le brun se plaçant un peu mieux entre ses cuisses, se pressant contre lui, leur sexe se frôlant, et leur arrachant un halètement.

Draco libéra alors sa bouche, le regardant d'un air chaud et désireux.

-Viens, lui dit-il alors de cette voix si sensuelle qu'il utilisait fort rarement, sachant que Harry n'y résistait pas.

Celui-ci fut en effet pris d'un violent frisson, lui agrippant les hanches et l'embrassant de nouveau. Le fixant dans les yeux, et s'assurant qu'il avait toute son attention (ce qui était fort difficile de faire le contraire), il entra en lui d'un geste vif, gémissant désespérément. Draco s'accrocha aussitôt à lui, un grondement de plaisir lui échappant alors qu'il se cambrait contre son corps. Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses fesses, les massant avec désir tout en bougeant avec sensualité contre lui, sa bouche cherchant celle de son amant, avide ce contact comme jamais.

Harry eut un halètement puissant et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Draco, laissant la langue de celui-ci l'envahir, tandis qu'il commençait à bouger avec force en lui, poussant un grondement de plaisir à chacun de ses mouvements.  
Draco poussait des sons similaires, laissant finalement sa bouche pour respirer plus librement. Il se colla pourtant à lui, voulant le toucher, le goûter... le sentir.  
-Oh, faisait-il doucement. Tu m'as manqué... Tu m'as manqué tellement... Envie de t'entendre... De te sentir. Comme maintenant... Je t'aime... Quoi que... Quoi qu'il arrive... Oublie pas... Je... Oh, oui... Je t'aime!

Harry gémit et se pencha à son oreille, allant la mordre doucement, continuant d'aller et de venir vivement en lui, de ressentir tant de passion envers son amant, s'enfouissant le plus profondément en lui, haletant bruyamment.  
-Je... n'oublierai... pas, quoi... qu'il arrive! promit-il dans un souffle, à son oreille, poussant aussitôt un autre gémissement.  
Celui-ci semblait littéralement transporté ailleurs. Ses mains voyageaient doucement le long du dos de Harry, allant flatter les omoplates puis le creux des reins et enfin les fesses douces et rondes du brun. Il serrait les cuisses autour des hanches du brun, sa présence entre elles le ravissant presque autant que son va et vient si merveilleusement appréciable. Une chaleur incroyable émanait de leur deux corps unis et Draco la savourait, peu soucieux de la sueur ruisselant sur eux. Le plaisir étant fort, il se resserra fortement sur la verge de Harry sans toute fois venir, l'orgasme pourtant fort proche.

Harry, guère dans un meilleur état, bougeait toujours avec autant de force en lui, s'assurant de lui procurer tout autant de plaisir qu'il en recevait lui-même à s'enfouir dans cette chaude moiteur. Ses mains avaient quittés depuis un moment déjà les hanches de son amant, le laissant ainsi onduler à sa guise, préférant plutôt caresser son torse et son ventre, sa bouche redécouvrant une nouvelle fois la peau douce et savoureuse de son cou. Une de ses mains se mit alors à descendre sur son ventre en une caresse aérienne, allant frôler son sexe, ses doigts s'enroulant autour pour le presser, impriment à sa main un doux mouvement. Draco émit une plainte, presque un sanglot quand il sentit la main du brun. Il se cambra contre lui et se répandit entre eux, un son rauque s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Harry, emporter par l'incroyable plaisir qui dévastait son amant, l'anneau de muscles se resserrant autour de lui, jouit violemment à son tour, un râle s'échappant de ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur Draco, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas écraser celui-ci, la respiration sifflante et semblant complètement sonné. Sous lui, Draco avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne partirait pas tout de suite, voulant sentir sa présence et sa chaleur. Harry se mit à produire un son très similaire à un ronronnement alors, son souffle chaud et haletant caressant la nuque du blond. Draco rit légèrement, l'air qui balayait sa jugulaire le chatouillant agréablement. Il passa une main tendre le long de son dos, dans le creux de ses reins et sur ses fesses, allant et venant doucement.

Harry finit par relever doucement la tête, regardant Draco d'un air doux, s'abaissant pour baiser doucement ses lèvres. Draco eut un soupir de satisfaction, ses yeux fermant les yeux d'un air heureux.

Harry sourit doucement et finit par se séparer, bougeant légèrement sur lui, s'allongeant un peu plus confortablement, laissant ainsi Draco respirer plus facilement.

Le blond protesta pourtant par un grognement.

-Mais... Tu étais bien, là...

Harry eut un petit sourire.  
-Tu me préférais là ?

-Tout a fait, dit-il, se tournant vers lui pour poser sa main contre sa taille qu'il caressa du bout des doigts.

Harry embrassa son épaule et fit l'effort de se redresser un peu, se couchant de nouveau sur lui. Draco eut aussitôt l'air ravi.

-Mhmm... C'est mieux, ainsi, dit-il, caressant alors son dos de la même manière que sa taille.

Harry sourit, le regardant doucement.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, répondit Draco, allant embrasser son front, puis ses lèvres.

Harry sourit et appuya sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, s'étirant doucement.  
-Je crois que nous en avions bien besoin tous les deux...

-Mhmm... Tout a fait! Un jour et deux nuits sans toi, personnellement, j'avais besoin de ça!

-Je t'interdis de travailler aujourd'hui.

Draco sourit.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, avoua-t-il, le regardant avec tendresse.

-Tu vas tranquillement rester ici... Et je vais t'apporter tout ce que tu veux...  
Il emmena une de ses mains à ses lèvres, l'embrassant, avant de brusquement se figer, l'éloignant pour la regarder, paraissant abasourdi.  
-Bon sang... Draco...

Draco regarda lui aussi ses mains écorchées à vif et ses doigts légèrement griffé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-il, le regardant avec un sourire serein.

-Laisse-moi aller chercher quelque chose pour soigner ça, d'accord ?

-Mhmm, dit Draco, affichant une petite moue boudeuse. D'accord, je te laisse y aller... Mais c'est bien parce que j'aime quand tu prends soin de moi!

Harry sourit doucement et se leva, allant jusqu'au coffre de pharmacie d'un pas rapide, laissant à Draco tout loisir de le voir se balader nu, tandis qu'il cherchait de quoi désinfecter les plaies, et apaiser la constante sensation de brûlure qu'elles devaient causer.

Le blond s'assit sur le matelas, tirant la couverture qu'il serra contre lui, regardant Harry d'un air appréciateur.

Celui-ci finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et se retourna vers lui, surprenant son regard et riant doucement, revenant vers le lit et s'y asseyant également, amenant doucement une des mains de Draco vers lui, trempant un morceau de tissus dans une cruche d'eau qui se trouvait en permanence dans sa cabine, se mettant à nettoyer les coupures. Draco le regardait faire d'un air paisible, ne semblant même pas ressentir de douleur tant il était prit dans son observation.

Harry s'appliquait avec une certaine douceur, s'assurant qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal, tout en faisant bien attention à le soigner correctement. S'occupant d'une main à la fois, il reposa le chiffon et déboucha le flacon d'une pommade, commençant à l'appliquer doucement sur sa main, l'étendant et l'imprégnant correctement à l'aide de son index et de son majeur. Souriant face à ses attentions, Draco s'appuya contre le montant de bois, admirant son sérieux et sa douceur, une envie folle de l'embrasser le tiraillant. Il s'astreint pourtant au calme, sachant qu'il pourrait le faire après. Ayant terminé avec la première main, Harry passa à la suivante, lui faisant subir le même traitement, ne parlant toujours pas, accordant toute son attention à sa tâche, prenant soin méticuleusement de cette main, étant celle qui avait été gravement blessé. Draco, lui, les yeux mi-clos, était perdu dans son observation, savourant ses attentions avec joie.

Le brun finit par relâcher doucement sa main, ayant terminé, et se mettant à ranger ses choses, toujours assit sur le lit. Sans s'appuyer sur ses mains, Draco s'approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

-Merci cher guérisseur.

Harry frissonna doucement et tourna la tête vers lui, lui souriant doucement.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser dans cet état...

-Je sais... Mais tu as fait preuve d'une telle attention. C'est très touchant, je te l'avoue.

-Ça, c'est seulement parce que je t'adore...

Draco eut un petit marmonnement et ne put résister plus longtemps, allant l'embrasser avec prudence, ne voulant pas faire tomber la boîte à pharmacie.

Harry répondit doucement à son baiser, un léger gémissement lui échappant. Il se sépara pourtant de lui doucement, craignant de devenir de nouveau incontrôlable, allant remettre les effets qu'il avait utilisé à leur place, revenant par la suite vers Draco, l'obligeant à se coucher, et le recouvrant tendrement.  
-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Mhmm... Oui! De tes lèvres et de ton corps!

Harry eut un sourire en coin, amusé.  
-Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Juste de toi, répondit Draco, l'attirant à lui.

-Très bien, très bien, j'ai compris..., fit le brun, riant, se glissant également sous la couverture. Je vais rester.

-Tu as intérêt! Tu as dit que j'aurais tout ce que je veux, après tout. Et ce que je veux... C'est toi!

-Vraiment, il faut que j'apprenne à peser mes mots...

Draco rit, se blottissant contre lui comme un petit animal égaré à un coussin.

-Et puis, nous devons bien rattraper ces deux jours perdus!

Harry sourit d'un air tendre.  
-Hmmm, je ne suis pas contre du tout...

Draco eut un air ravi et embrassa son ventre.

-La vérité, c'est que je sais bien que tu vas partir à un moment où un autre... Mais pour l'instant, tu n'en manifestes pas l'envie, alors je profite.

Harry rit doucement, et passa ses doigts dans ses mèches d'or.  
-J'aurai pas le choix de sortir tout à l'heure... Mais ça peut bien attendre encore un peu...

-Je sortirais aussi... Je dois vérifier que la réparation tient bon et peut-être faire quelques petites rectifications...

Harry le regarda et secoua la tête.  
-Vu l'état de tes mains, tu ne feras rien de tout cela aujourd'hui...

Draco eut une grimace.

-Il faut bien que je vérifie que le bateau va bien, chaton...

-Et moi il faut que je veille à ce que TU ailles bien...

Draco eut un sourire attendrit et se redressa pour embrasser sa joue.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais donc pas.

Harry le regarda.  
-Je t'avertis, je vais te surveiller scrupuleusement!

Le blond ne put que rire.

-Et quelle méthode de surveillance vas-tu employer, exactement ?

Harry sourit d'un air amusé.

-Je vais rester très, très près de toi...

-Oh, mais je vais aller travailler tout de suite, alors!

Harry l'agrippa aussitôt.  
-Non, tu restes ici...!

-Sous quelle condition ? dit Draco, l'air rusé.

-Eh bien... La première... C'est moi...

-Mhmm.. Voilà un argument très convainquant! Et la seconde ?

-Ce joli lit douillet...

-Encore un argument des plus convainquant... Toi, dans un lit douillet... Rien d'autre?

-Et tout ce que tu pourrais faire de moi...

-Ooh... Parce que... tu m'offres ton corps ? Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite!

Harry le regarda d'un air amusé, se demandant bien ce que le blond prévoyait, soudainement.

-On peut dire ça...

-Dans ce cas, je reste... Et je vais honteusement abusés de toutes ses conditions...

-Je crois qu'elles sont là pour que tu le fasses...

-Alors ne les faisons pas attendre...


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35 :

Le soleil se levait à peine, que la vigie cria un retentissant « Terre en vue! », faisant lever la tête à tous les marins sur le pont, Harry compris, qui était sortit très tôt, Draco dormant comme un loir, lui-même était incapable de se rendormir.  
Il s'était donc glissé discrètement hors du lit, s'était habillé, et avait été prendre ses fonctions, assistant à un coucher de soleil magnifique.  
L'océan était baignée dans une magnifique lumière doré, l'eau scintillant de mille feu, le brun devant plissé les yeux pour apercevoir au loin, dans un horizon flou, une bande de terre incertaine à sa droit, annonçant que le Vieux Continent approchait et que, désormais, ils entraient dans le seul passage possible pour atteindre le Méditerranée.  
Se retournant brusquement sur le pont, il marcha d'un pas rapide vers la poupe, ordonnant qu'on range tous les armes de sorte à ce que aucun nouveau venu ne puisse les trouves.

Comme tout navires pirate, le Survivor possédait de nombreuses caches qui servaient généralement pour les combats, permettant ainsi de faire croire aux attaqués que les attaquants étaient moins nombreux qu'eux et les rendre téméraire. Les hommes se hâtèrent donc d'y jeter leur sabre avec précipitation.

Ainsi les choses furent faites, et une vive agitation régna dès lors à bord, les hommes semblant complètement excité à l'idée d'enfin atteindre leur destination.

Harry semblait d'une humeur également moins agité, tout à coup, semblant un peu plus conciliant avec les hommes. Pourtant, rapidement, la réalité se rappela à eux. Quatre bateaux alignés le long de l'ouverture leur bloquaient le passage.

L'humeur se calma aussitôt à bord et Harry s'en alla rapidement réveiller Draco, avec le plus de douceur possible, compte tenu de la situation.

Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, le secouant un peu plus rudement qu'à l'habitude pourtant.

-Mhmm, fit Draco. Nan, pas maintenant... J'fais un beau rêve avec plein de Harry dedans...

Il roula sur le côté. Harry eut un sourire.  
-Je suis désolé... Mais on arrive...

-Mhmmm..., fit encore Draco. Mais j'en avais dix pour moi tout seul...

Il se blottit dans la couverture, l'air plus que rêveur.

-Draco... Il y a quatre bateaux au loin, qui nous barre le chemin... Tu dois te lever...

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, Draco semblant ne pas vouloir entendre. Il finit pourtant par sortir une tête ébouriffée de la couverture.

-Un bisou!

-Je t'embrasse seulement si tu sors du lit, fit Harry, sournois.

-Je sortirais que si tu m'embrasses, répliqua Draco.

Harry grogna et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, ne baisant pourtant que ses lèvres.

-Si tu veux plus, tu vas devoir sortir...

Draco grogna et, par surprise, se jeta sur Harry, le faisant tomber au sol et se retrouvant nu à califourchon sur lui.

-Je suis sorti! Je veux plus!

Harry eut une légère moue.  
-Et ensuite, tu devras t'habiller et sortir avec moi...  
Il s'appuya sur un coude et empoigna la nuque de Draco de son autre main, l'attirant vers lui, et l'embrassant langoureusement.

Draco gémit aussitôt de plaisir, prolongeant le baiser, voulant savourer ses lèvres et sa langue. Il ne le laissa s'écarter que lorsqu'ils furent tous deux à bout de souffle.

-Bien! Maintenant, je vais m'habiller, me coiffer, mettre mon bandeau et mes bottes... heureux ?

-Absolument... Mais tu as oublié le fait que tu dois également sortir par la suite...

-Mhmm... Ais-je la chance d'obtenir un autre bisou, si je le fais ?

-Peut-être bien avant de sortir...

Draco sourit.

-Alors je le ferai, dit Draco, allant mordre son cou avec appétit.

Il se leva pourtant, peu gêner d'être totalement nu, et chercha après ses vêtements dans la pièce. Il les trouva finalement au sol et commença à les enfiler.

Harry le regarda faire d'un air assez allécher, en profitant pourtant pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa coiffure, repoussant les mèches qui étaient trop courtes pour être attachées.

-Je te conseille de ranger un peu ta cabine, aussi, dit Draco, enfilant un pantalon qui le moulait assez bien. On risquerait de croire que tu es un habitué des travaux manuels...

-Je le suis... mais sur la personne qui partage mon lit, lança simplement Harry, se mettant tout de même à ranger.

Draco rit, faisant glisser une chemise blanche fine sur ses épaules, la plaçant ensuite convenablement. Il reprit son bandeau et sa ceinture et, après avoir passé une main douce dans ses cheveux blonds, fixa le bandeau. Il sauta dans ses bottes et fut fin prêt.

-Voilà mon capitaine.

Celui-ci sourit d'un air satisfait.

-Et je suppose que tu réclames de quoi honorer tes efforts...

-Tout à fait!

Harry sourit et s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille et se penchant vers son visage, sans pour autant aller l'embrasser.  
-Ai-je moi-même une allure convenable ?

-Mhmm... Il te faudrait peut-être une veste. Et un chapeau. Mais sinon, tu es... Parfait! Enfin, non, il faut fermer ta chemise complètement... Et bien serrer ta ceinture.

Harry l'embrassa alors avec une certaine voracité, serrant précieusement Draco contre lui. Avant finalement se séparer, réarrangeant son apparence. Le blond eut un petit air boudeur.

-Je te jure, si j'avais le temps... Je te ferais crier comme tout à l'heure...

Harry le regarda d'un air amusé.

-Je ne serais pas compte, mais nous n'avons pas le temps...

-Je sais! Allons-nous amuser à tromper ces pauvres gardes! Je te conseille de faire croire que la chambre à côté est celle de Dean et qu'il est installé là pour que tu puisses le surveiller - ça expliquerait les rideaux.

-Ça serait bien plus logique... Parce que la vérité serait très douteuse...

-Je ne te le fais pas dire! D'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux faire croire que Dean nous a été confié!

-Dans ce cas, il faudra que tu te débrouilles pour qu'il se tienne tranquille...

-Je le ferai, ooh noble, preux et anti-enfant Capitaine.

Harry secoua la tête, l'air découragé, et se détourna, se dirigeant vers la porte, décidé à se procurer les derniers vêtements dont il avait besoin.

Draco rit doucement et l'attrapa pour plaquer un baiser tendre dans son cou.

-J'espère que la Lune nous portera chance, lui chuchota-t-il.

-J'espère moi qu'elle ne nous abandonnera pas maintenant...  
Il lui sourit doucement et ouvrit la porte, constatant que le navire c'était rapproché du barrage.

-Reprenons nos rôles hiérarchiques, dit Draco à son oreille.  
Il s'avança sur le pont et, sans attendre, se mit à travailler à tout et n'importe quoi.

Harry eut un sourire discret et disparut rapidement dans les coursives, allant farfouiller après une veste qui pourrait lui convenir, revenant heureusement fort rapidement si le pont, son vêtement en plus le gênant un peu. Il se morigéna pourtant à s'y adapter retournant au travail, et surveillant les allers et venus d'un oeil vif, le barrage se rapprochant de plus en plus.

À un moment, il croisa le regard de Sirius, et lui fit un signe de tête, celui-ci lui souriant d'un air rassurant, signe que tout irait bien. Harry le lui rendit et s'éloigna.

Une certaine tension régnait sur le Survivor, les hommes s'arrêtant parfois pour regarder le barrage qui approchait. Déjà, des signaux étaient fait depuis le plus proche des bateaux, signalant ainsi qu'il devait s'arrêter et coopérer.

-Et c'est partit, soupira Harry, avant de hausser le ton.

Il s'adressa ainsi à tous, en profitant tandis qu'ils étaient encore hors de porté de voix.

-Le premier qui fait une connerie, ou qui dit quelque chose de stupide je le fais fouetter et je le fais démembrer lentement avant de le jeter aux requins! menaça-t-il sur un ton glacial.

Les hommes firent semblant de rien suite à la menace, mais ils prirent un air plus professionnel, tous allant s'atteler à la dure tâche qu'était l'arrêt du bateau au bon endroit. On se chargea de faire les signaux de réponses, indiquant ainsi qu'ils allaient bel et bien s'arrêter et qu'ils manoeuvraient pour.

Satisfait, Harry leur jeta tout de même un regard perçant, se détournant par la suite, continuant de vaquer à ses occupations de Capitaine, jetant un coup d'oeil de temps à autre à Draco, un peu inquiet, tout de même.  
Comment ne pas l'être ? C'était pour lui, tous ces barrages...

Le blond s'était arrêté de travailler et regardait les quatre bateaux se rapprocher d'un air calme et observateur, comme quiconque l'aurait fait en voyant ce déploiement de force. Ses yeux, eux, pourtant, exprimaient autre chose que de l'intérêt maritime et de la curiosité. Ils analysaient avec une rapidité étonnante l'effectif de chaque bateau, ainsi que leur capacité de navigation, leurs défauts tout comme leurs avantages.

Personne ne sembla faire attention à lui, les marins le contournant pour travailler avec rapidité et efficacité, peu envieux du sort qui les attendait, si ce n'était pas fait.  
Le navire se rapprochait toujours des quatre vaisseaux, bien qu'avec moins de rapidité, les hommes s'acharnant à pouvoir lui faire jeter l'ancre.  
Finalement, le bateau s'arrêta au moment même où ils traversaient le barrage, s'immobilisant complètement, la moitié en avant du passage, l'autre encore dans l'atlantique, les quatre bateaux les entourant. Les marins du Survivor regardèrent avec mépris les crampons s'élancer et les planches tomber sur le bastingage, les hommes des autres bateaux arrivant sur le Survivor.

Harry garda son calme, adoptant une attitude décontractée, essayant de paraître le moins hostile possible, bien que bouillonnant intérieurement, et laissant les hommes embarqués à bord, l'air froid et méprisant, pour leur part, faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de quartier, si une bataille devait éclater... ou que l'équipage s'avérait être des pirates, en fait...  
Le brun regarda un homme s'approcher de lui, relevant bien haute la tête dans sa direction, ne bougeant pas d'un poil, attendant la suite.

C'était un homme grand, à l'aspect sévère, sans aucun doute. Il avait des yeux vert brillant d'autorité et ses cheveux brun-noirs étaient attaché en catogan serré.

-Rassembler tout vos hommes sur le pont, dit-il à Harry, ayant rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait du Capitaine.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se détourna, s'éloigna de quelques pas, glissant quelques mots à Sirius afin qu'il rassemble tous les hommes, ordonnant par la même occasion à ce qu'il s'occupe d'Aléna et la planque dans la cache où ils avaient tous rangés leur sabre.

Aussitôt, Sirius, hurla aux hommes de se rassembler sur le pont, et fila aux coursives afin de réveiller ceux qui étaient de quart de nuit, allant également veiller à la sécurité de la seule femme à bord (et de la leur par la même occasion.)

Celle-ci, à peine tirer de son sommeil, alla immédiatement se cacher, accédant à la cachette par la cale et non par le pont. Rapidement, tout les hommes furent sur le pont, alignés devant le dirigeant du barrage et ses hommes. L'ordre de fouiller le bateau vint rapidement et la plupart des marins disparurent à l'intérieur du Survivor pendant que leur capitaine déambulait sur le pont, regardant les hommes de Harry.

-Vous avez vos lettres de commerces ? demanda-t-il, sans même regarder Harry.

-Bien entendu, répondit d'un ton neutre Harry, les lui tendant sans un mot de plus, remerciant mentalement Draco.

L'homme les prit sèchement et les parcourut d'un regard, les rendant ensuite à Harry sans le regarder.

-Vous avez beaucoup d'homme, pour un simple navire marchand.

-Nous voyageons beaucoup et loin. Des malheurs peuvent arrivés n'importe quand. Mieux vaut avoir un bon équipage, et nombreux, sous la main, en tout temps.

-Mhmm, répondit simplement le contrôleur, continuant de fixer les hommes. Ils ont pas une tête d'honnêtes gens...

« Et alors ? Toi aussi t'as une sale tête, et je te le dis pas... »

-Après autant de temps en mer, personne ne fait encore très bonne figure...

L'homme ne répondit rien et continua d'avancer.

-D'où venez-vous ?

-De la mer des Caraïbes.

L'homme daigna enfin le regarder et le dévisagea avec mépris.

-Je vois, dit-il. Pourtant, vous avez des marchandises anglaises, si je ne m'abuse...

-Le commerce est le commerce. Les marchandises qui ne se vendent pas à un endroit, peuvent l'être autre part.

Une fois de plus, un simple hochement de tête lui répondit.

-Et le petit, là ? dit le capitaine en désignant Dean. Il est votre fils ?

-Non. Il nous a été confié.

-Et vous avez une lettre des parents, je suppose ?

-Tout comme mes lettres de commerce, répliqua Harry, lui fournissant de nouveau ce qu'il demandait.

Le contrôleur la lut puis la lui rendit encore sans le regarder, avançant lentement.

-Et dep...

Il se tut, s'arrêtant de marcher pour fixer Draco, celui-ci relevant alors les yeux pour les plonger dans celui de l'autre.

Harry regarda l'échange d'un oeil qu'il essayait de rendre le moins concernés possible, ne pouvant pourtant empêcher la vague de jalousie qui l'envahissait voyant un intérêt que les deux hommes semblaient avoir l'un pour l'autre.

Ils se fixaient intensément, semblant établir une sorte de dialogue passant par le regard. Draco paraissait à la fois heureux mais aussi soucieux à la fois. Harry se sentit traverser par un léger frisson, mais finit par détourner la tête, se forçant au calme, prenant de grande inspiration.

L'homme finit par inspirer un bon coup.

-Bien, dit-il. Il me semble que... tout est normal, ici.

Il frappa dans ses mains et, quelques secondes plus tard, tous ses hommes étaient sur le pont.

-Rien d'anormal ? demanda-t-il, regardant de nouveau Draco dans les yeux.

-Non Capitaine. Tout est conforme, autant la marchandise que le reste, répondit un de ses hommes.

L'homme ne répondit pas et continua de fixer Draco. Il sembla hésité un instant puis ordonna tout en regardant encore le blond avec intensité.

-Bien... Alors retournons à bord. Ils ont le droit de passage.

Harry se retint de hurler de joie.  
Ça n'aurait guère fait sérieux, pour un Capitaine.  
Et ç'aurait parut extrêmement louche, de plus.  
Il resta calme.  
Il se contenta donc de se détendre légèrement, ne pouvant pourtant chasser cette obsédante jalousie qui le tenaillait par rapport aux regards qu'échangeait Draco et cet homme. Tous deux continuaient de se fixer et l'homme finit par se détourner, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard lourd de sens. Draco continua de le fixer alors qu'il marchait le long du pont et regagnait son propre bateau après ses hommes.

Harry attendit qu'ils aient tous regagné leurs vaisseaux, avant de lui-même bouger à son tour.  
-Levez l'ancre! ordonna-t-il. Toute voile dehors!

Les hommes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et partirent en courant pour se mettre au travail tandis que Draco, lui, allait se poster au bastingage, continuant de regarder l'autre homme.

Harry grogna légèrement, mais se détourna, allant s'occuper de la barre, ne pouvant de toute façon rien fait, tant qu'ils se trouveraient près des quatre navires.  
Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de grommeler dans sa barbe à l'idée de tout cet intérêt que Draco témoignait à cet homme, qui avait également les yeux verts... Et les cheveux presque noirs...

En outre, il pouvait voir que ce dernier regardait Draco également, d'un regard perçant, presque envoûtant... Ou peut-être ne l'était-il pas et que Draco le fixait juste parce qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un ? Ou parce qu'il le connaissait ? Ou parce qu'il était pas mal ?

Harry gronda et ordonna à un homme qui passait un peu plus loin de s'activer un peu plus, le Survivor avançant déjà doucement, le vent les poussant et les emmenant loin du barrage.  
Ce barrage... Avec cet homme qui lui faisait de l'ombre... Il gronda de nouveau.

Le bateau avançait et Draco aussi. Il se dirigeait lentement vers la poupe, gardant ainsi dans son champs de vision le dirigeant du barrage. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il lui adressa un sourire tendre, ses yeux brillant d'une reconnaissance muette. L'homme lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un sec et très rapide mouvement de tête, celui-ci paressant presque invisible. Draco se contenta de lui sourire plus franchement, ne le quittant toujours pas des yeux.

Harry serra les dents, ne s'autorisant aucun commentaire, s'obligeant à fixer l'horizon d'un air indifférent. Si Draco préférait cet homme et bien...  
Eh bien... C'était trop tard! Il était à bord, et voilà tout... Et ce sourire qu'il venait de lui témoigner. C'était... révulsant!

Peu à peu, le bateau finit par s'éloigner, s'engageant dans le passage, en voie vers la mer Méditerranée et l'accès à leur liberté.

Le barrage finit par disparaître à l'horizon, mais Draco continua de fixer l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Harry parut pour sa part soulager et sépara fort rapidement de sa veste par la suite, détachant un peu sa chemise, la chaleur étant étouffante autrement.  
Il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au blond, de plus en plus agacer. Secouant finalement la tête, il fit signe à Aléna, qui était de retour sur le pont, de venir prendre la barre, sautant par la suite sur le pont, non sans avoir jeté un autre regard à Draco.  
Mais il allait arrêter, de la fixer, l'horizon, à la fin ? Mais le blond continuait de le regarder avec calme, s'accoudant au bastingage.

Grondant, Harry finit par se détourner sèchement, allant s'occuper plus loin.

Levant les yeux, il croisa pourtant l'air goguenard de Sirius, et il lui jeta un regard noir, se détournant de nouveau.  
Et il ne manquait plus que cela! Que Sirius se foute de sa gueule!

Excédé, il finit par aller s'enfermer dans sa cabine, se coupant de tout, et allant par la même occasion se calmer, se coupant de l'image d'un Draco fixant l'horizon d'un air lointain.  
Il enleva ses bottes et se laissa tomber dans son lit, s'étirant doucement, et regarda le ciel par la fenêtre fermée, alors que le soleil montait peu à peu dans le ciel.

Il ferma les yeux, espérant sombrer dans le sommeil encore pour quelques heures, ses pensées le dérangeant pourtant, Draco et cet homme lui revenant constamment à l'esprit.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que lui, ce crétin, bon sang ? Pourquoi Draco semblait-il autant obnubilé par lui ? Il ne l'intéressait tout de même pas... Si ?

Soupirant, il se retourna dans son lit, tirant sur la couverture pour s'en couvrir. Plongé complètement dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'endormait.

(...)

Sirius avançait de plus en plus vers la poupe, lançant des ordres à tous vents, à grands renforts de grondements, jetant quelques coups d'œil à la dérober à Draco, s'inquiétant un peu de son manque de réaction. Finalement, il s'approcha de lui d'un bon pas, venant également s'accouder au bastingage.  
-Eh p'tit... Ça va ?

Draco sursauta, tournant la tête vers lui.

-Hu ? Oh, oui, oui, ça va...

-T'as l'air distrait... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh, rien, répondit Draco. Je rêvasse, tout simplement.

-Il t'avait reconnu, hein ?

Draco sourit.

-Oui... Et pas qu'un peu!

-Pourquoi il t'a laissé partir, alors ?

-Mhmm... Il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons... Mais je pense que la principale est qu'il avait une dette envers moi.

-Ah bon ? Ben... On a eut de la chance... Il aurait pu tout simplement croire que tu étais forcé de jouer ton rôle, et il aurait pu tous nous faire pendre...  
Il y eut un petit moment de silence.  
-Même sans cette dette... Il doit quand même t'aimer un peu, pour te laisser partir ainsi...

-M'aimer ? dit Draco. Et bien, nous avons été des sortes de... D'amis, je vais dire. Et il me devait tout de même une dette de vie!

-Oh, rien que ça, fit le second, riant légèrement. Ouais, ça se comprend maintenant... Enfin, moi, j'y vois plus clair...

Draco lui sourit doucement.

-Cela m'a fait bizarre, de le revoir...

-Bizarre ? Bizarre comment ? Tous ces « amis » te manquent ?

-Non, non, pas exactement. Disons juste qu'après des mois de séparation... En revoir un... C'est étrange.

-Hmmm, oui, sans doute... Je me souviens, quand je passais des mois en mer, et que je rentrais chez les Potter, par la suite... Ça faisait étrange... De revenir à la maison, dans un sens...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-J'étais tant plonger dans cet univers que j'avais presque oublier qu'il y en avait un autre... Il ne me manque pas, bien au contraire. Mais cela m'a parut étrange quand même.

Sirius acquiesça vaguement.  
-Il existe, mais on s'en éloigne de nouveau, au moins! C'est une bonne chose!

-Tout à fait... ça sera plus calme et plus rassurant!

-Calme, je sais pas... On avait un petit orage, tout à l'heure, à bord...

-Un orage ? demanda Draco, étonné.

-Oh, il s'est calmé, maintenant... On entend plus rien depuis un moment...

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu?

Sirius éclata de rire.  
-De Harry!

-Comment ? Harry orageux ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

-Je crois qu'il a pas apprécié toute cette attention qu'on te portait...

Draco haussa un sourcil étonné puis secoua la tête.

-Il a encore été jaloux ?

-Jaloux ? Oh non, c'est vraiment pas son genre!

-Oh, à peine! dit Draco, riant.

-Bah au moins, tu peux être certain qu'il t'aime...

-Certes, répondit Draco. Je vais tout de même aller le voir... Histoire de vérifier son humeur et pour le rassurer.

-Mhmm... Tu peux toujours y aller... Mais j'crois qu'il dort...

-Pas grave, dit Draco. J'attendrai qu'il se réveil près de lui... ça le motivera à me pardonner!

-Parfait... Je vais pouvoir être un peu seul comme ça! Restez là-dedans autant de temps que vous voulez...

Le blond ricana.

-T'inquiète, on va te laisser le champs libre avec une certaine jeune femme...

Sirius eut un sourire en coin et regarda Draco s'éloigner, attendant qu'il ait disparut de sa vue, avant de s'approcher d'Aléna.

Draco entra dans la cabine, non sans l'avoir vu sourire d'un air charmeur à une Alena sceptique. Il secoua la tête et referma la porte, s'approchant du lit où Harry dormait. Souriant, il enleva bottes et chemise avant de se glisser près de lui, restant pourtant à distance, s'appuyant sur un coude.

Harry ne sembla pas le moindre du monde déranger par une deuxième présence dans son lit, soupirant seulement légèrement, semblant profondément endormit, et peu soucieux de quoique ce soit.  
Il se retourna pourtant sous la couette, faisant face à Draco. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire et se rapprocha, un bras allant s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors que l'une de ses mains allait le caresser tendrement sur la joue, le torse, la taille. Harry émit un son légèrement rauque, marmonnant vaguement en esquissant un geste pour se dégager dans son sommeil, ne semblant pas vouloir en être tiré.

Draco rit mais continua, ne faisant pourtant que le frôler, ne voulant pas spécialement le réveiller. Le brun soupira de nouveau dans son sommeil, finissant par arrêter de s'agiter, laissant ainsi à Draco le loisir de faire ce qu'il voulait. Satisfait, Draco se blottit pourtant contre lui, ses lèvres partant à la découverte du torse à sa portée, laissant de fin baiser d'aile de papillon.

Harry frissonna vivement et entrouvrit les yeux, le regardant d'un air un peu confus, tout semblant pourtant lui revenir fort rapidement.  
-Tu as fini de rêvasser ? demanda-t-il, un peu sèchement.  
-Mhmm... Il faudrait que tu apprennes que je rêvasse vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, lui dit Draco, continuant ses petits baisers amoureux. Tout particulièrement quand je ne t'ai pas près de moi...  
Il continua de donner des baisers avant d'arriver à son nombril, le léchant et le mordillant avec chaleur. Il savait que Harry était en colère contre lui et que ses attentions le perturbaient dans sa fureur... Et il continuerait tant qu'il ne se serait pas légèrement calmer!  
-Cela doit être dû à ta colère mais... J'ai l'impression que ta peau à un goût épicé...  
Il descendit légèrement sous le nombril, mordillant et léchant le petit chemin de poil pour arriver jusqu'à la limite du pantalon. Il passa sa langue sous celui-ci, sachant que le sexe du brun n'était pas loin. Il finit pourtant par renoncer à l'atteindre avec le pantalon et alla s'occuper des tétons déjà durs de son amant.

Celui-ci gronda, ne pouvant pourtant empêcher un frisson de le traverser.  
-Qu'est-ce qui tu essais de faire ?

-De te détendre, répondit Draco, continuant ses baisers.

-Eh bien peut-être que tu n'aurais pas eut besoin de le faire si tu avais arrêté de fixer d'un air béat quelqu'un d'autre!

-D'un air béat ? demanda Draco, amusé. Je ne l'ai pas fixé d'un air béat.

-Oh non, bien sûr que non, voyons...

-Je le regardais avec reconnaissance. Il nous a laissé passer alors qu'il m'avait reconnu. Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part, mais j'avais tout de même peur, confia Draco, se blottissant simplement contre lui.

-La reconnaissance est bien grande, pour que tu es passé autant de temps à regarder dans le vide, répondit Harry, semblant pourtant s'être radoucit un peu.

-Je réfléchissais, dit simplement Draco. Cela m'a fait... étrange, de le revoir. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit où je pensais le croiser. Et cela m'a rappelé mon ancienne vie. J'en discutais, tout à l'heure, avec Sirius... Je suis tellement coupé de mon passé, tellement plongé dans cet univers que j'en oublie l'ancien. Bien entendu, il ne me manque pas... Mais ça m'a fait bizarre.

Le brun le regarda, et finit par acquiescer vaguement.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a laissé partir ?

-Parce qu'il avait une dette envers moi, répondit Draco.

-Tu lui as sauvé la vie ?

-Oui, répondit Draco, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il baissait la tête, embrassant doucement son torse.

-Ah, ces nobles, soupira Harry, secouant légèrement la tête. Mais bon... Au moins, on a plus de problèmes...

-Non, en effet... Nous sommes tranquille, maintenant.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il pressait Harry contre lui.

-Tranquille, enfin...

Harry finit par se détendre complètement, chassant cet homme à qui Draco avait sauvé la vie, de ses pensées... ou presque.

-C'était qui ?

-Mhmm... fit Draco, embrassant de nouveau son torse. Le fils d'une baronne écossaise... Minerva McGonagall... Et son fils s'appelle Mickael.

-Connaît pas, et je risque pas de le rencontrer de nouveau. C'est très bien comme ça, répliqua simplement Harry, tirant de nouveau la couverture sur lui.

Draco sourit et le renversa sur le lit, appuyant ensuite son menton contre son torse.

-Tu as été jaloux, hu ?

Harry le regarda, levant légèrement la tête pour se faire.  
-Tu crois vraiment que je n'allais pas l'être ?

-Et bien, je n'y ai pas pensé, à l'instant même... Mais maintenant, oui, je sais que tu l'as été et que tu le serais si ça devait se reproduire... Mais tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien s'était à s'interroger, tout à l'heure, a en voir l'expression que tu avais prise, en voyant cet homme!

-Et quelle expression avais-je ? demanda Draco, traçant de petites forme sur ses côtes du bout des doigts.

-Assez... rêveuse, répondit Harry, après y avoir penser, pour bien la définir.

-Rêveuse ? dit Draco. Je n'en avais pas conscience. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est que de toi, dont je rêve.

-Vraiment ? Et dans quel sorte de rêve ?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas, répondit Draco, amusé.

Harry eut un sourire aguicheur.  
-Sait-on jamais...

Draco rit et déposa un tendre baiser à l'endroit de son coeur.

-Bien... Maintenant que tout cela est au clair... je vais aller préparer le repas!

-Et tu me ramènes un délicieux dessert ?

-Mhmm... Non, pas cette fois! dit Draco en se levant. Nous n'avons presque plus de provisions, je préfère les économiser pour les repas habituels...

-Oh, mais je suis certain que tu me caches quelques réserves...

-Et bien, non, je n'en ai pas caché, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tout le monde peut se servir, dans cette cuisine, ça ne sert jamais à rien d'y cacher quoi que ce soit...

Harry s'assied dans son lit.  
-Je suis un peu froissé que tu n'es pas pensé à mon appétit aiguisé pour les desserts raffinés...

-Ah bon, tu avais un appétit quelconque pour les desserts raffinés ? dit Draco, se relevant et ramassant sa chemise. Je ne savais pas... Mais de toute façon, je n'aurai jamais les ingrédients pour te cuisiner quelque chose qui en vaut la peine.

Il enfila sa chemise, détachant ceinture et pantalon pour la passer à l'intérieur de ce dernier.

-Oh, et tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à m'offrir ?

-Peut-être quelques biscuits, dit Draco, refermant pantalon et ceinture et s'abaissant pour enfiler ses bottes.

-Mhmmm, non, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de biscuits...

-Alors il faudra faire sans dessert, dit Draco, continuant de se chausser.

-Et toi alors, tu n'as pas envie d'un dessert ?

-Je viens de te dire qu'il n'y en avait pas... A pars les biscuits...

-Très bien, très bien... Il n'y en a pas. J'ai compris... Je me passerai alors de ce plaisir...

-Il le faudra bien... Mais nous arriverons en Égypte dans quelques jours, nous n'aurons qu'à aller en prendre...

-Oh, oui, bien entendu... Il faudra refaire le plein de provisions, c'est évident...

-Nous pourrons également aller chercher des desserts déjà préparer...

-Oh, non... La cuisine de d'autre de m'intéresse plus!

-Ah, maintenant, voilà que tu ne veux manger que ce que je prépare... Comment allons-nous faire si nous laissons le bateau et que nous allons en terre ? Je ne pourrais pas te faire la cuisine!

-Eh bien si tu ne peux rien me cuisiner… Je ne dévorerai rien d'autre!

-C'est ridicule, tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir de faim, dit Draco, se relevant après avoir fini de s'occuper de ses bottes.

-Bien sûr que si! Je refuse de goûter quelque chose d'autre!

Draco eut une moue.

-Et bien, je te forcerai à manger!

-N'y pense même pas! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il retourne, si tu me fais cela!

-Oh, allons, ce n'est que de la nourriture! Que ce soit moi qui la prépare ou quelqu'un d'autre, ça rentre et sors par les mêmes trous!

-Et tu assisterais à mon gavage, peut-être ?

-Bien sûr, tu sais que je préfère manger avec toi...

-Je continue de te dire que je préfère me laisser mourir de faim!

-Allons, je ne vais pas me promener avec mes casseroles et mes couteaux! Nous serions ridicule!

Harry en était découragé, définitivement, Draco n'y comprenait rien.  
-Nous n'en sommes pas rendu là, de toute façon! En attendant, je me lamente toujours de ne pas avoir de dessert!

-Mais je ne peux rien y faire! Je ne peux pas faire de dessert sans les aliments nécessaire! Et je ne les ai pas!

-Oh, pourtant, je suis sûr que oui, moi... Tu ne veux seulement pas me laisser en déguster un...

-Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant, veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ce genre de chose.

Il s'approcha d'Harry et se pencha sur le lit, lui tapotant la tête.

-Il n'y a que des biscuits!

Harry le saisit brusquement par la taille et le renversa sur le lit, sous lui, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Oh non, crois-moi, il n'y a pas que ça...

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je dois aller préparer le repas!

-Eh moi j'ai besoin d'un hors d'œuvre, puisqu'il n'y a pas de dessert, susurra Harry, ses doigts détachant le premier bouton du pantalon de son amant.

-Mais... Oh, Dieu, je n'ai rien compris à toute cette conversation! s'exclama Draco, rougissant.

Harry eut un rire de gorge, concentrer sur le pantalon, pourtant. Il releva cependant les yeux vers lui.  
-Je ne mangerai rien d'autre de ce que tu peux m'offrir...

-Oui, oui, et tu as intérêt! dit-il. Bon sang, je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre et que j'y participerai sans le vouloir! Démon!

Le brun ne fit que ricaner, et tirant un peu sur son pantalon, se léchant les lèvres.

-J'ai très faim, tu sais...

-Oui, ça, je... Je m'en doute...

-Eh bien au moins, tu es de nouveau comme je t'ai connu...  
Et, sans un mot de plus, il baissa la tête, allant lécher son membre tendu. Draco poussa un halètement, surpris par sa rapidité. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre, s'appuyant sur ses coudes avec difficulté. Harry laissa s'échapper un léger gémissement, et il finit par le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, décidant de ne pas trop le faire languir. Aussitôt, un cri franchit les lèvres du blond qui renversa la tête en arrière, ses hanches se levant vers la bouche de son amant avec désir. Harry les agrippa aussitôt, et, fixant toujours Draco, commençant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Draco, qui le regardait, écarquilla les yeux et le fixa, frissonnant de plaisir.

-Oh, Dieu, Harry, laissa-t-il échapper, ses joues rougissant légèrement.

Celui-ci parut amusé et finit par fermer les yeux, s'évertuant à lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible, se mettant à gémir sourdement, aspirant doucement la chair sensible. Tremblant doucement, Draco se mordait la lèvre, se laissant finalement tomber sur le lit, incapable de se maintenir sur ses coudes.

Harry ne semblait que plus satisfait de son état, ses mains, auparavant sur ses hanches, caressant doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, alors.

-Oh, laissa échapper Draco, se cambrant sur le lit.

Il bougea doucement des hanches, lui demandant d'aller plus vite.

Ce que son amant fit de bon cœur, accédant à sa demande, ses doigts continuer de frôler à peine sa peau, caressant la peau sensible près des aines. Pantelant, Draco sentait tout son corps se liquéfier alors qu'il savourait la pression chaude de la bouche de Harry, ses yeux brillants et ses joues rougissant sous le plaisir. Il se tordit sur le lit, serrant la couverture sous lui.

En profitant, l'air plus diabolique que jamais, Harry glissa un index taquin en lui, continuant pourtant ses mouvements de tête. Draco serra plus fort encore la couverture, sa tête bougeant dans tous les sens alors qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de sa voix, ses gémissements se faisant plus bruyants. Harry se stoppa à un moment, ne faisant que courir sa langue sur la verge, soufflant doucement par la suite, curieux de la réaction du blond, le reprenant pourtant presque aussitôt en bouche, avec un certain plaisir. Draco poussa un léger cri en le sentant souffler et ouvrit les yeux, regardant son amant avec amour. Rapidement, il ne put plus tenir et jouit, tentant de le prévenir avec difficulté. Prévenu ou pas, Harry ne semblait pourtant n'attendre que cela, et il se hâta d'avaler sa semence, avec une certaine avidité étonnante, relevant par la suite la tête, un peu essoufflé et regardant Draco d'un air amusé.

Les yeux mi-clos, celui-ci haletait doucement, semblant complètement rêveur alors qu'il le fixait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry rampa jusqu'à sa hauteur, semblant satisfait.  
-Je crois que je saurai me passer de dessert...

Draco ne fit que rire, légèrement, le regardant d'un air niais.

-Je crois que... que jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux de toute ma vie.

-Eh bien j'espère pouvoir continuer de te combler de plaisir encore longtemps...

Draco sourit.

-Je l'espère aussi... Mais tu ne me combles pas de plaisir, tu me combles d'amour et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Et bien j'espère continuer de te combler de toute sorte de choses que tu aimes, si tu préfères, chuchota doucement Harry, baisant ses lèvres.

Il eut un léger sourire.  
-Et je suis navré de t'annoncer que tu vas devoir bientôt aller préparer le déjeuner...

-Et j'en suis parfaitement conscient! répondit Draco. Mais bon, si tu désire tant que je m'en aille...  
Draco se dégagea habilement, replaçant son pantalon tout en se levant.

Harry eut une légère moue et l'attrapa aussitôt par la taille.  
-Et tu ne m'embrasses pas avant de partir ?

Draco le regarda d'un air étrange puis lui sourit.

-Mais si, bien sûr que si.

Il se pencha sur lui, lui donnant un baiser.

Harry lui sourit doucement.  
-Eh bien je suppose qu'on se revoit plus tard…

Draco hocha de la tête doucement.

-Oui... A tout à l'heure.

Il se défit doucement de son étreinte pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte.

Harry le regarda faire et se laissa lourdement retombé dans son lit, tandis que la porte se refermait sur le blond. Il sourit doucement, rependant à leur conversation.  
Eh bien au moins, le Draco qu'il connaissait était bel et bien de retour...

De son côté, Draco s'était simplement appuyé contre la porte de Harry. Il avait relevé les yeux et regardait le pont d'un air absent. Finalement, captant l'air curieux de Sirius, il se contenta de secouer la tête, comme pour sortir d'une rêverie, et se dirigea vers la coquerie qu'il atteignit rapidement.

Installé à son plan de travail, tout en nettoyant sa marmite principale, ses pensées tourbillonnèrent rapidement.

Harry... Il ne savait trop pourquoi, quelque chose l'avait chiffonné, dans leur intimité précédente.

« Et bien au moins, tu es de nouveau comme je t'ai connu »... Qu'avait voulu dire Harry par là ? Est-ce que sa façon d'être le dérangeait ? Ou pire, n'aimait-il que cette personne candide qu'il avait été ?

Une autre angoisse, plus forte encore, serra le coeur de Draco.

Harry l'aimait-il seulement pour ce qu'il était pour un trait de sa personnalité ? Pire encore, pour son corps ? Mais non, il n'avait pas le droit de penser de telles choses! Bien entendu, qu'Harry l'aimait! Sinon, pourquoi risquerait-il sa vie, celle de son équipage, de son parrain, de son bateau, pour l'éloigner de Voldemort ? Il n'avait pas le droit de penser cela!

Mais il devait admettre que tout deux avait une manière bien différente d'aimer. Draco préférait montrer son affection par de simples caresses, par des baisers, des attentions. Harry démontrait son amour par le sexe. Son côté vaurien, sans doute... Mais cela le gênait, parfois. Il avait cette horrible impression que Harry le jetait après s'être satisfait à chaque fois qu'il se détournait de lui après, ou quand il mettait un terme rapide et efficace à leurs moments tendres. Ce n'était pas une sensation agréable. C'était même assez inquiétant. Mais il savait que Harry l'aimait. Restait à savoir ce qu'il aimait, exactement.

Tout en pensant, Draco continuait de couper ses carottes et de peler ses pommes de terres tandis que l'eau dans la marmite enfin propre chauffait doucement.

Il devait l'admettre, il était meilleur diplomate en politique qu'en amour! Pourtant, c'était la même chose. Il fallait jouer entre les personnalités des personnes concernées et ici, il s'agissait des siennes et de celle de Harry. Lui qui aimait la tendresse et Harry qui ne l'aimait pas du tout! Et bien quoi ? Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il chercher quelqu'un qui lui donnerait ce que Harry ne lui donnait pas ? Devait-il faire cela ? Il savait que jamais Harry ne l'accepterait! Pourtant, il en avait toujours eu besoin. Et c'était ce qu'il avait cherché dans les bras de toutes ces femmes qu'il n'avait pas aimé. C'était ce que Albior, Severus, Pansy, Hermione et Blaise lui donnaient, parfois. Les tapes amicales sur le dos de Blaise, les petites étreintes de Pansy et Hermione et la présence réconfortante et attentive de Severus et Albior. Il arrivait même que son gardien le tienne contre lui, lorsqu'il se disputait avec son père et en ressortait en mauvais état.

Mais avec Harry, il voulait plus que cela. Il voulait sa présence, pas juste son corps. Mais c'était tout ce que le pirate lui donnait toujours. Et ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

Un soupir sortit de la bouche de Draco. Il ne devait pas penser à cela. Harry était tel qu'il était. N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'il l'aimait, après tout ? Il n'avait pas eu de vrai relation, ni même d'amour maternelle ou encore d'ami sincère et réel pour lui transmettre tout ce que Draco attendait. Ainsi, pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Non, il savait que non. Il devrait faire avec, tout simplement. Même si cela lui faisait parfois du mal et l'inquiétait... Souriant d'un air vaillant, Draco essaya de se distraire par d'autres pensées.

Après tout, il avait le déjeuner à préparer et il aurait aimé faire un peu de lessive. Ses vêtements étaient dans un de ses états! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il les lave!

Et les draps, par la même occasion! Sans oublier Dean, dont il s'était si peu occupé. Oui, il avait d'autre chose à penser...

(...)

Il faisait tellement noir que Harry avait du mal à voir au-delà du navire, les eaux bleues et magnifiques de la Méditerranée lui apparaissant aussi noires que de l'encre. Le Survivor voguait doucement en direction de l'Égypte sur une mer calme, le doux chuchotis de l'eau parvenant à peine aux oreilles de l'équipage qui travaillait de nuit.

Harry avait laissé Draco dormir tranquillement, et était sortit à l'extérieur après s'être habiller, ressentant le besoin de prendre un peu d'air.

Il était donc assis à la proue, regardant l'horizon d'une obscurité la plus totale, la bise fraîche de la nuit caressant son visage. Il avait sentit Draco un peu distant, ce soir là, mais il s'était abstenu de poser quelconques questions, se poussant plutôt à rester sage dans leur intimité.  
Mais à présent, il se posait un tas de questions...  
Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Si oui, quoi ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas... Mais il fallait dire qu'il avait du mal, parfois, à s'adresser de la bonne manière...  
Il soupira légèrement et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
Il lui faudrait bien en parler à Draco... Mais pas tout de suite... Mieux valait le laisser dormir, et ne pas le déranger...  
Harry secoua légèrement la tête et se contenta de fixer le ciel, repérant les différentes constellations. Il aperçut alors un mouvement dans les ciels, à peine perceptible pour quelqu'un d'inattentif, mais qu'il perçut, pour sa part.  
Cherchant du regard ce curieux mouvement, se demandant vaguement s'il n'avait pas simplement rêver, Harry le répara de nouveau, le point se dirigeant droit vers le navire.  
Un oiseau.  
Facette sans aucun doute.  
Avec une lettre.  
Repassant sur le pont, Harry se tint debout et attendit qu'elle s'approche d'avantage, avant de enfin tendre le bras, le rapace venant se poser aussi sur son épaule avec une certain grâce. Se saisissant de l'étuis attaché à sa patte, Harry en sortit la lettre avec curiosité, la déroulant et s'approchant d'une lanterne accroché non loin, afin d'y voir quelque chose.

Cher Draco.

J'ai été plus que surpris de recevoir votre lettre de pars Facette. J'ai été fort surpris d'avoir de vos nouvelles, mais soulagé. Je ne savais plus rien de vous, alors que je vous ai pratiquement élevé. Sur le moment, j'en ai été particulièrement déstabilisé, puis choqué. Je ne vis plus dans le palais de votre père. L'affront qu'il m'a fait en me demandant de me mêler de mes affaires alors que j'étais votre gardien, m'a poussé à partir.

Je suis à présent aux côtés de votre cousine Pansy, qui se fait énormément de soucis pour vous. Je me suis permis de lui faire lire votre lettre et c'est elle, qui écrit ma réponse. Vraiment, il est bien de vous de ne pas savoir que votre dévoué Gardien ne sait ni lire, ni écrire ! Je sais déjà que vous rougissez à l'idée de m'avoir offensé et que vous gigotez sur place à chercher un moyen de vous faire pardonner. Ne vous fatiguez pas, vous l'êtes déjà. Je sais que le Prince que vous étiez avait beaucoup d'obligation. Je le sais pour vous avoir accompagné fidèlement tout au long de votre vie. Et j'en sais suffisamment que pour constater que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres.

A bien y réfléchir, j'aurai du me douter que vous finiriez ainsi ! La vie de Prince ne vous sied pas ! Vous n'appartenez à personne, sauf à vous-même. Et un trône... S'eût été une trop grande charge pour vous. Certes, vous auriez fait un bon Roi. Je n'en doute pas. Mais vous auriez perdu votre coeur et votre âme avant. Vous seriez devenu un homme froid, fier, impérieux. Vous seriez devenu à n'en point juger, comme votre père.

Je regrette le marchandage qu'il a fait avec Voldemort. Je n'étais pas au courant, car si je l'avais été, je vous aurais moi-même éloigné. Et moi qui ne cessait de vous dire que vous vous mépreniez quand vous me disiez que vous n'étiez qu'une fonction, qu'un objet aux yeux de votre père... je vous revois, du haut de vos huit ans, pleurant dans mes bras tout en me disant cela. Et à moi de vous dire que non, vous faites erreurs, ce n'est pas vrai... Quel idiot ! Mais comment aurais-je pu me douter ? J'eusse été si fier d'avoir eu un fils tel que vous... Je ne pouvais même pas imaginé qu'un homme puisse ne pas vous voir tel que vous êtes : Un homme sensible, sachant pourtant faire preuve de froideur – éducation oblige – avec les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas, mais si attachant, si tendre et protecteur avec ceux qu'il aime. Je vous respecte, mon Prince, mon Dragon. Que vous soyez Pirate, Prince... Avec un homme ou avec une femme, peu m'importe. Je vous accepte tel que vous êtes !

Venons-en maintenant à votre problème principal. Votre Pirate. Vous l'avez aimé pour sa liberté. Sa brillante liberté. Celle-là même qui vous a attiré à lui, celle qui vous a rapproché... et essaye maintenant de vous séparer ! Elle est devenue votre ennemie, votre rivale. Votre Pirate aime la liberté... L'aime-t-il plus que vous ? Voilà où est votre problème et pourquoi vous douter tant ! Vous avez peur qu'elle gagne le combat, que votre pirate se rende compte que depuis que vous êtes là, cette liberté qu'il aime tant lui est enlevée.

Mais vous devez vous rassurer. Liberté ne veut pas dire solitude. Liberté ne veut pas dire une vie sans amour. Si réellement, il vous aime, alors il ne pourra se passer de vous, tout comme il ne peut se passer de cette liberté. Il vous faut trouver votre équilibre. Pour l'instant, comparons votre vie à un océan et vous à une simple barque. Vous êtes en pleine tempête. Voldemort, votre personnalité, celle de votre pirate. Toutes ces choses nouvelles. Vous devez attendre que l'océan se calme. Que Voldemort soit loin, que votre esprit s'apaise et surtout, vous devez apprendre à faire confiance à votre Pirate.

Même si cela fait mal, je vous conseil de le laisser agir à sa guise. De vous occuper d'une manière ou d'une autre. Par le travail, l'écriture (je sais que vous avez toujours adoré ça !)... Laisser à votre Pirate la « Liberté » de venir de lui-même !

Vos doutes sont normaux ! Vos craintes également. Toutes personnes amoureuses en ressentent un jour ou l'autre. Votre Pirate aussi, probablement. Ou s'il n'en a pas, je lui conseillerai de se méfier. Vous pourriez tout aussi bien que lui vous lasser de lui. Vous pourriez tout aussi bien que lui vous ennuyer avec lui, le considérer non pas comme l'homme que vous aimez, mais l'homme que vous avez aimé et qu'il faut quitté car vous ne pouvez plus le supporter. Il doit lui aussi se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas à l'abri de vous perdre. En fait, je crois même que des deux, c'est lui qui devrait le plus s'inquiéter. Vous êtes un coeur d'artichaut, sans vouloir vous offenser ! Il est bien connu que vos sentiments changent d'orientation comme le vent !

Mais soyons optimiste : je vois dans vos mots que, pour une fois, vous êtes vraiment amoureux. Que pour une fois, vous aimez une personne sincèrement et non juste pour « Ses cheveux sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ? – J'aime ses yeux, je vais la séduire ! – Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle a la plus belle bouche de la création, Albior ? » Que vous étiez épuisant, avec toutes vos femmes !

Vous êtes pourtant dépendant de votre Pirate. Le perdre serait trop douloureux et vous le savez, donc, vous avez peur ! Mais plutôt que de craindre cet instant, vous devriez profiter des moments passer à ses côtés.

Vous avez peur du mal que l'amour pourrait vous faire alors pourquoi ne pas faire confiance aux promesses d'amour de votre pirate ? Pourquoi ne pas lui faire confiance pour ne pas vous faire du mal ? Il vous aimes, il ne devrait donc pas vous en faire, bien au contraire !

Bien entendu, je ne dis pas que les efforts ne doivent venir que de vous ! Mais de lui aussi ! Il se doit de vous rassurer.

Et je sais par expérience que ce n'est pas toujours facile. Sous votre regard insensible, votre expression méprisante, se cache quelqu'un qui a un besoin impératif d'amour, de sécurité.

Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des parents que l'on croit aimant, pour ensuite s'apercevoir de manière cruelle qu'ils ne vous voient que comme un objet, un héritier... Une marchandise ! Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'être considéré par des femmes et des hommes comme une couronne. Vous avez eu une vie de mensonge permanent. On ne vous a pas menti sur vous comme mentent les voleurs, les pirates... On vous a mentit sur des sentiments que votre coeur espérait vrais et à présent, après tout ces faux semblants, votre cœur s'est protégé derrière une solide prison.

Votre pirate a franchit bien des barreaux... Mais les a-t-il tous franchit ? N'avez-vous pas encore des doutes ? N'avez-vous pas encore cette étrange habitude de soudainement vous renfermer sur vous-même et de vous éloigner ? Par Peur !

Votre peur, cette peur irrationnelle qu'il vous quitte vient du fait que toutes personnes vous ayant approchée sentimentalement a fini par vous laisser ! Mais il y a des exceptions. Il y a Miss Granger qui n'a jamais cherché à vous séduire et est tombée amoureuses de Mr Zabini. Il a Mr Zabini lui-même qui vous a accompagné dans vos aventures d'enfants, vous a soutenu lors de vos combats contre votre père et fait rire quand vous en aviez besoin. Il y a Monsieur votre parrain, Severus Snape. Severus Snape qui, avec sa froideur, sa distance, a pourtant su faire figure de père ou en tout cas, de parent proche et précieux. Et Miss Parkinson, votre cousine, qui s'est montrée si douce, si tendre avec vous, sans rien attendre en retour. Il y a moi... Moi qui vous suis et vous suivrai toujours, sans me poser de question, car j'ai confiance en vous !

Et il y a lui. Lui qui défie Voldemort et votre père pour vous. Il n'est pas avec vous que pour ce que vous représentez, j'en suis certain et vous le savez aussi. Il est avec vous parce qu'il vous aime. Il est avec vous Pour vous.

Faites-lui confiance. Profitez des bons moments, aidez-le dans les mauvais… Ne le collez pas trop, si, comme vous le dites, il n'aime pas cela. Laissez-le venir à vous, car ce n'est que comme ça que vous serez rassuré. Ne restez pourtant pas distant. Quand je dis éloigné, ce n'est pas lui claquer la porte au nez et lui adresser trois mots sur la journée (et ne râlez pas parce que je précise, je sais que c'est ce que vous auriez fait!). Quand je dis de vous éloigner, c'est de vous levez sans trop vous attarder, voir avant lui. De lui dire bonjour chaleureusement, mais d'attendre qu'il vous appelle avant de le rejoindre et non de l'attraper et le séquestrer dans un endroit. Vous le savez-vous même fort bien : C'est la distance d'un homme qui rapproche parfois l'être aimé.

Vous lui faites confiance, vous me l'avez dit. Faites-vous confiance, pour une fois ! Retrouvez-vous et tout ira mieux.

J'espère que mes conseils, certes fort nébuleux, vous aiderons. Et je vous serez gré de continuez de m'envoyer de vos nouvelles, car je tiens à vous et m'inquiète pour vous.

Bien à vous,

Votre Gardien,

Albior.

Harry relut la missive une deuxième fois, encore sous le choc.  
Draco avait envoyé une lettre à Albior, afin de lui confier toutes ses inquiétudes par rapport à lui... Draco doutait vraiment de lui... Mais se montrait-il vraiment si froid et distant envers lui ?  
Il roula la lettre et la rangea dans sa ceinture, retournant s'asseoir sur le bastingage et fixant l'horizon, allant réfléchir à tout cela.

Décidément, il se devrait de changer... De se montrer plus attentif envers le blond... Plus attentionné... Tandis que lui, sans aucun doute, suivrait-il les conseils de l'homme qui l'avait élevé et se montrerait plus distant...  
Il y avait déjà un bon point sur le fait qu'il ne le fuirait pas constamment... Mais il était vrai que, lorsque Draco s'éloignait un peu, il devenait fou à l'idée de ne plus l'avoir constamment auprès de lui.  
Malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire ou penser, Harry devait bien s'avouer qu'il aimait bien avoir son amant non loin... Mais que cette situation finissait bien souvent par le lasser, au bout de quelques heures, et il s'en allait trouvé une tâche un peu plus loin, mais jamais bien longtemps...

Là n'était pourtant pas la question... Albior lui conseillait de se méfier lui-même, car il pouvait avoir des surprises, concernant les sentiments de Draco. Il était vrai que celui-ci, il l'avait remarqué auparavant, avait eut quelques angoisses le concernant... Mais lui, il ne se souvenait pas avoir eut à faire face à ce point, lui-même... Ou alors vaguement... Se croyait-il à ce point immunisé contre une future séparation ? Une future lassitude de Draco envers sa personne ?  
Peut-être bien...  
Et c'était terrifiant.

Mais il avait toujours été ainsi, et, à y repenser, il avait été bien idiot, dans ce cas...  
Soufflant doucement, Harry se jura de faire plus attention, à l'avenir... D'être plus attentif concernant son amant... Et de lui parler de cette lettre.  
Il paraîtrait peut-être indiscret d'avoir fourré son nez dans ses affaires, mais au moins, il en aurait le coeur nette et saurait à quoi s'en tenir...

Il saurait à quoi s'en tenir concernant Draco et ses craintes par rapport à lui… Par rapport à toute cette historie... Par rapport... à tout ce que racontait cette lettre!  
Satisfait du fil de ses pensées, et sachant parfaitement qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas mieux cette nuit là, Harry se releva et fit chemin inverse sur le pont, retournant dans sa cabine d'un pas silencieux, se dévêtant de nouveau et posant la lettre sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, avant de se glisser de nouveau sous les draps, serrant doucement Draco dans ses bras et, fort étonnamment, tombant presque aussitôt endormit.

Le lendemain matin, étrangement, Draco n'était déjà plus à ses côtés, à son réveil.

Un peu embrouillé, Harry releva la tête, ses yeux se posant aussitôt sur la table où... la lettre ne se trouvait plus. Soupirant légèrement, il repoussa la couverture d'un air un peu las, se sentant toujours aussi fatigué, et il sortit du lit, allant chercher des vêtements propres dans son coffre, s'habillant avec une certaine lenteur, avant de sortir également de sa cabine, encore mal réveillé, se coiffant tout en marchant.  
Il laissa traîné son regard sur le pont, constatant que tous travaillaient avec un certain acharnement, sans doute dû au fait qu'ils se trouvaient tout près de l'Afrique désormais.

Cependant, l'équipage ne l'intéressa qu'un bref moment, essayant de repérer plutôt Draco.

Rapidement, il put constater que le blond n'était définitivement pas là.

Un peu déçu, Harry finit tout de même par s'engager dans les coursives, son estomac criant famine, bien décidé à se rassasier.  
Entrant à la coquerie, il jeta à peine un regard au matelot s'y trouvant, se dirigeant droit vers la marmite et se servant avec rapidité, avant d'aller s'asseoir, et de risquer un regard dans la pièce.

Peu d'homme étaient présents, le peu s'y trouvant mangeant avec fort peu d'entrain, visiblement encore endormi. Dans un coin de la pièce, Dean jouait avec un morceau de bois piètrement sculpté en bonhomme, faisant d'étranges petits bruits pendant son jeu. Mais pas de Draco.

Harry eut une légère moue, mais se mit tout de même à manger, avec le même peu d'entrain que ses hommes, faisant un effort pour gardé les yeux ouverts, et se réveiller un tant soi peu.  
Draco devait sans doute être en train de se laver... Autant le laissé un peu tranquille et... réfléchir à cette lettre. Il le croiserait bien un peu plus tard!

Il continua donc de manger en prenant tout son temps, peu soucieux du temps. Du temps... Il en avait, désormais, devant lui, puisque les problèmes se trouvait derrière eux...  
Harry sourit et chassa ses pensées, se concentrant sur son petit-déjeuner qu'il finit au bout d'un moment, se levant finalement et quittant la pièce, jetant un coup d'œil en direction du couloir qui le mènerait jusqu'à la salle de bain.  
Devait-il... ?  
Secouant la tête, il tourna dos au corridor, et s'en retourna sur le pont.

Là, quelques hommes semblaient s'être rajouter au reste de l'équipage, dont Aléna, à laquelle Sirius s'acharnait à faire une cour subtile, que la jeune femme ne semblait toujours pas saisir, et ce qui avait le dont de donner le sourire à Harry... Décidément, son parrain aurait besoin de courage et de patience pour faire comprendre à cette fille ce qu'il attendait d'elle...  
Il leur accorda un signe de tête et un salut de la main que Aléna lui rendit de bon cœur, Sirius affichant aussitôt une moue boudeuse, pour le plus grand amusement de Harry, qui s'éloigna pourtant, allant s'assurer que tout était en ordre, et cherchant, dans un certain sens, avec un certain désespoir, la terre qui devait les accueillir, ne trouvait pourtant qu'un horizon vide devant eux.  
Ce n'était décidément pas pour aujourd'hui, mais il devait s'y attendre...  
S'adossant au bastingage, il se mit à suivre des yeux les va et vient de l'équipage, se demandant bien ce que Draco pouvait faire en ce moment...

Il était loin de se douter que le blond était bel et bien dans la salle de bain officielle du bateau, mais pas pour se laver, non, pour sa lessive. Le blond avait enlevé sa chemise pour ne pas la tremper et lavait consciencieusement ses autres vêtements avec acharnement. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait la lettre d'Albior, lettre que le blond avait lu et relu.

Il essayait d'éviter de penser, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Que devait-il faire ? Rester éloigner de Harry, c'était certain... Mais que devait-il lui dire ? Trouver un prétexte ? Ou faire comme si de rien était ? Il ne savait trop. Sur le moment même, il faisait la lessive et Harry ne savait pas où il était, mais il faudrait bien qu'il retourne sur le pont... Qu'il le voit! Et alors quoi ? Que dire pour l'éviter ? D'abord, faire comme Albior lui avait dit: Un bonjour chaleureux suivit d'une rapide esquive pour aller faire... Il ne savait trop quoi! Il pouvait bien entendu se servir de Dean, mais Harry serait jaloux! Le repas ? Il n'était pas idiot, cela lui prenait une heure et il avait fait suffisamment pour la journée! Travailler sur le bateau ? Mais tous les hommes le faisaient, il n'avait même pas le temps de s'en inquiéter! Alors quoi ? Quoi ? Soufflant tout en frottant sa chemise dans le bac d'eau savonneuse, Draco souffla, s'arrêtant un instant pour regarder l'eau sale. Si seulement il savait déjà ce qu'il devait dire à Harry...

Sur le pont, le brun n'avait toujours pas bougé, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
Rester dehors si longtemps cette nuit ne lui avait pas été bénéfique, et il en payait maintenant le prix... Son bateau pour un lit! Mais il tenait à rester éveillé, et à attendre que Draco se pointe, afin de pouvoir tout de même lui dire bonjour et... peut-être éventuellement lui parler de tout cela, si la chose était possible.  
La lettre avait disparut, Draco devait donc l'avoir lu et... le connaissant, il devait être en train d'y réfléchir et de chercher une solution, une réponse dans tout cela... De s'interroger également sur lui-même.

Baillant de nouveau, Harry espéra vaguement qu'il sortirait bientôt de cette pièce, et viendrait sur le pont...

Mais Draco était loin d'avoir fini. Il continuait de frotter ses vêtements, ceux de Harry et leur drap respectif. Il avait longuement hésité à prendre également les affaires du brun, mais après réflexion, il s'était dit que cela lui ferait peut-être plaisir. Secouant la tête d'un air agacé, il tordit solidement les chemises et les plaça dans un sceau réquisitionner pour servir de panier à linge.

Le Capitaine, sur le pont, bailla encore, et finit par décidé de demander à Sirius de le prévenir, lorsque Draco sortirait sur le pont, retournant dans sa cabine s'allonger sur son lit, tout habillé, et fermant simplement les yeux, se concentrant sur les bruits l'environnant, décidé à ne pas s'endormir et à patienter tant que le blond n'aurait pas refait son apparition.

Une demi-heure après sa désertion sur le pont, Draco arriva, son sceau dans les mains, l'air fatigué. Il reposa son outil dans un coin, celui-ci vide de tout linge. Il avisa Sirius et s'en approcha rapidement.

-J'ai mit les vêtements et les draps que j'ai nettoyé à sécher dans la pièce elle-même et j'ai ouvert le hublot, pour que l'air de l'extérieur les sèches...

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-Ça sera sec dans quelques heures alors...  
Il jeta un imperceptible coup d'oeil vers la cabine de Harry.

-Je l'espère! Je pourrais enfin changer de chemise!

Le brun sourit.  
-Et laver celle-là également... Ça lui fera pas de mal non plus...

-Nia nia nia! Et te laver, toi! Ce serait bien que tu y penses!

-Bon, si j'en ai besoin à ce point...

Il regarda Aléna et lui sourit, la jeune femme le regardant d'un air toujours aussi interrogateur.

-Ah ouais! Harry voulait te parler!

-Ah ? dit Draco. Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis, triple buse! C'était la première chose à faire!

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se dirigea vers la cabine du brun d'un bon pas.

À peine y fut-il entrer que Harry se redressa dans un brusque sursaut, en entendant la porte se refermer, regardant autour de lui d'un air un peu perdu, son regard tombant finalement sur Draco, et tout lui revint en tête. Il eut un sourire en coin, et s'assied dans son lit.

Draco le regarda avec surprise et lui fit un mince sourire.

-Tu voulais me voir, selon Sirius, dit-il, s'approchant. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé ainsi.

-Mhmm... Non, non, ça va... Je n'étais pas sensé me rendormir, de toute façon...

Il se frotta les yeux, relevant finalement la tête vers lui.

-Mais oui, je voulais te parler... À propos de cette lettre...

Draco se figea dans son approche.

-La lettre, dit-il. Tu l'as lue ?

Harry acquiesça.  
-Je me demandais de quoi il retournait, quand elle est arrivée hier dans la nuit... Désolé d'avoir été indiscret...

-Ce... Ce n'est pas grave, dit Draco. De toute façon, elle n'était pas scellée. Je préfère que ce soit toi que quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ça m'a un peu surpris, je dois dire... Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de ce genre...

-À quoi t'attendais-tu, dans ce cas ?

-À... autre chose... Je croyais pas que tu avais... de si gros doutes à propos de moi...

-Pourtant, je t'en ai parlé.

-Je sais... Mais ça ne m'avait pas parut aussitôt... gros, c'est tout.

Draco hocha de la tête d'un air calme.

-Je... Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu sais, si je doute ainsi...

-Dans un certain sens, oui...  
Il le regarda dans les yeux.  
-Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? Que... Tu me reproches ?

-Non, non, il n'y a rien, dit Draco, allant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais parfait pour moi et je le pense sincèrement!

-Mais si tu penses tout cela, c'est qu'il doit y avoir forcément quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, chez moi...

-J'aime tout de toi, Harry... Absolument tout! Tu as lu ce qu'Albior disait! Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne... C'est ma manière de vivre autrefois, c'est mon éducation, tu n'y peux rien.

Harry s'allongea de nouveau, et appuya sa tête sur ses cuisses, fatigué.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien que je devrais changer dans mes habitudes ?

-Non, non, tu es parfait. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes contrains. Je veux que tu sois heureux, dans notre couple. Te demander de changer, ce serait te transformer, t'éloigner du Harry que j'aime. Reste comme tu es! C'est parfait ainsi.

Harry garda le silence un petit moment, et ferma les yeux.  
-Tu veux parler de cette lettre ? De cette... distance qu'il t'a conseillé de prendre... ?

-Je ne sais trop... Je crois que je vais faire comme il me l'a indiqué, mais sans le faire pour autant... Disons que je vais essayer de te laisser un peu plus libre de tes mouvements... Et d'attendre que tu m'appelles... Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, mais ainsi, tu seras bien.

Harry eut un pâle sourire, un peu triste.  
-Je vais te répéter la même chose que ce que tu viens de me dire... Je préfère que tu restes comme tu es... Parce que, dans le cas contraire, tu ne serais plus la personne que j'ai apprise à aimer...

Draco eut un sourire tendre et caressa son front.

-Vraiment ? Est-ce ce que tu souhaites ?

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'en aurais pas dit un mot...

Draco le regarda d'un air tendre.

-Oui, sans doute.

Il caressa son front.

-Alors je ne changerai pas... Je resterais tel que je suis, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Il le regarda encore un instant avant de murmurer:

-Tu m'as l'air fatigué...

Harry sourit doucement.  
-Je le suis... Mais ce n'est pas bien grave... C'est même tout à fait normal...

-Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Je te préfère en forme!

-Hmmm... Ça passera... C'est dû à ces dernières semaines, c'est tout...

-Je sais... Mais je veux que tu dormes quand même... Pour chasser cet air endormi et faire revenir ton beau sourire.

Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Je dormirai... T'en fais pas... De toute façon, je risque de m'endormir un peu partout...  
Il rouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un air doux. Draco lui rendit son regard.

-Je vais rester avec toi... Si ça ne te dérange pas. J'aime bien veiller sur ton repos.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, et si ça peut te faire plaisir...  
Il referma les yeux, et se retourna un peu dans le lit, gardant le silence un moment.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, ce matin ?

-Je lavais nos vêtements et nos draps, dit Draco, continuant de caresser ses cheveux et s'appuyant contre le montant de bois derrière lui.

Harry eut un léger rire.  
-Ils en avaient bien besoin...

-Je ne te le fais pas dire!

Harry sourit simplement et se mit à tâtonner à la recherche de la couverture, finissant par en trouvant le pan, et le tirant sur lui, s'en recouvrant avec une certaine satisfaction, soupirant doucement, autant par satisfaction d'avoir un peu de chaleur de plus, que de sentir la main de Draco jouer dans ses cheveux, le détendant complètement, et le berçant doucement.

-Tu pourras toujours en profiter pour lui récrire, chuchota-t-il doucement, un peu vaguement, engourdit par le sommeil qui l'enveloppait déjà.  
-Mhmm... Oui, répondit Draco, continuant ses caresses tendres. Je laisse d'abord Facette se reposer.  
Il se pencha sur Harry et déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
-Dors, maintenant... Tu en as bien besoin.

Harry ne fit que chuchoter vaguement quelque chose, se laissant doucement emporter par le sommeil, définitivement épuisé et rendant les armes, incapable de tenir plus longtemps.  
Confortablement blottit dans son lit, la tête appuyée sur les cuisses de Draco, il semblait totalement apaisé. Draco eut un petit sourire attendit et continua de caresser ses cheveux tendrement, appuyant sa tête contre le montant de bois derrière lui. Sans le vouloir, il s'endormit à son tour.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36 :

Harry se réveilla alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, toujours dans la même position, se sentant entouré d'un doux bien-être. S'étirant légèrement, il se retourna sur le dos... et son regard tomba sur un Draco semblant profondément endormit, adossé contre le mur, dans une position des plus inconfortable.  
Le brun grimaça légèrement et se redressa doucement en position assise, se sentant un peu moins fatigué déjà. Il regarda un petit moment son amant, avant de se rapprocher légèrement et de tenter de le coucher sans le réveiller. Malgré ses précautions, Draco se réveilla en sursaut, étonné d'être déplacé. Il battit des paupières et leva un regard surpris vers Harry.

Celui-ci eut un sourire navré.  
-J'ai cru que tu serais mieux ainsi...

Draco eut un sourire.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il, passant une main rapide dans ses cheveux. De toute façon, je n'aurai pas du m'endormir...

-Bah, ça n'a pas dû te faire de mal à toi non plus...

-Mhmm... Je n'étais pas spécialement fatigué...

Harry sourit et se rallongea simplement non loin.  
-Le soleil va bientôt se coucher...

-C'est pour ça que je ne devais pas me coucher, dit Draco, se levant du lit et s'étendant doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à faire aujourd'hui ?

-Pas grand-chose! Mais je ne vais plus savoir dormir, moi, maintenant.

Harry le regarda doucement.  
-Tu te coucheras un peu plus tard...

Draco ne put qu'hocher de la tête, allant jusqu'à la fenêtre.

-Oui... Mais je me demande ce que je vais faire en attendant.

-Allez manger pour commencer, peut-être ?

Draco eut une simple petite moue, ouvrant la fenêtre et s'appuyant à l'extérieur.

-Je ne sais trop... Je n'ai pas vraiment faim... Je vais commencer par sortir prendre l'air, j'aviserai après.

-Mhmmm... L'air frais te creusera peut-être l'appétit... J'ai pas faim non plus...

-Cela doit être parce que nous venons de nous réveiller, dit Draco. Je vais sortir tout de suite... On se revoit tout à l'heure ?

-Probablement... Si j'ai envie de me lever...  
Harry lui sourit. Draco lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers la porte.

-À tout à l'heure.

-À plus tard...  
Harry le regarda sortir, et se retourna dans son lit, fermant de nouveau les yeux.

Il ne pouvait nié le fait qu'il était heureux que Draco n'ait pas changé de comportement envers lui... Qu'il ne s'est pas refroidit. Il s'était vraiment demander de quelle façon il aurait pu gérer la situation, si tel avait été le cas...

Il sourit légèrement.  
Mieux valait ne pas s'en inquiéter, si Draco avait décidé de rester tel qu'il était... De toute façon, il ne se sentait pas assez vaillant pour ce faire...  
Il était tellement fatigué, qu'une seule chose l'importait : Dormir.  
C'était toujours ainsi, lorsqu'il traversait de dures épreuves, et que le calme revenait au bout d'un moment... Et il en serait sans doute toujours ainsi... Et dans ce cas là, mieux valait simplement qu'il dorme et qu'il ne se soucie de rien...  
C'était exactement ce qu'il comptait faire. Ils en avaient parlé tous deux... Harry lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il change, Draco avait accepté... Plus rien ne devait l'inquiéter, à présent...

Non, tout allait bien...  
Rassuré, Harry finit par s'endormir de nouveau, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Draco hantant son esprit.

(...)

Il ne se réveilla de nouveau qu'au petit matin, les rayons du soleil réchauffant son visage et lui faisant plissé les yeux, un léger grondement s'échappant de ses lèvres, alors qu'il se retournait dans son lit, l'espèce qui lui était impartie lui semblant soudain plus grand qu'à l'habitude.  
Ouvrant les yeux, Harry se découvrit complètement seul dans sa cabine, à sa grande surprise.  
Mais... Où était Draco ?  
S'assoyant, il regarda autour de lui, une légère moue aux lèvres.  
S'était-il levé tout simplement avant lui ? Se retournant vers les rideaux, il en écarta doucement un pan. Et il était là. Blottit dans son lit, le visage tourné vers lui, Draco dormait paisiblement, bien qu'il semblait être dans un sommeil léger et non profond, signe qu'il allait sans doute bientôt se réveiller.

Harry le regarda pendant un petit moment, un peu déçu, finissant par laisser retomber le rideau, et se détournant.  
Plutôt que de se recoucher, il sortit du lit, et se dévêtit fort rapidement, laissant ses vêtement traîner au sol, se dirigeant vers son coffre à vêtement, complètement nu, s'y cherchant des vêtements propres, Draco ayant presque tout emmener, afin de pouvoir se rhabiller.  
Une fois chose faite, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du rideau, et sortit de la pièce, découvrant un équipage déjà fort présent, malgré l'heure matinale.

Les marins étaient tous rassemblés dans un coin du bateau, certain s'esclaffant joyeusement. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
Qu'est-ce que ces abrutis faisaient tous par là, plutôt que de travailler ?  
Agacé, Harry s'avança aussitôt à grands pas dans leur direction. Les hommes étaient en arque de cercle et riait de bon coeur de ce qu'ils regardaient, le sujet de leur observation semblant réellement les passionnés.

Harry arriva finalement à leur hauteur et ses yeux tombèrent sur un Dean, au milieu de tous les hommes, qui semblait également s'amuser comme un petit fou. Il souriait d'un air joyeux, fier d'être le centre des attentions.

-Et bien entendu, disait-il d'une voix claire, il faut qu'il affiche ce sourire débile pour faire son intéressant!

Il eut immédiatement une grimace ressemblant vaguement à un sourire, faisant hurler de rire les hommes.

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient tous ici, et surtout, que fichait ce gosse, à détourner tous ses hommes de leurs fonctions ?

-Et plus important que tout... sa mièvre!

Dean tourna le dos aux hommes, passa ses bras autour de lui et se mit à geindre d'un air moqueur:

-Oooh, mon Draco, comme je t'aiiime.

Harry plissa les yeux, sa forte fatigue mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve, une colère sans nom l'envahissant brusquement.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez tout ici ? siffla-t-il sur un ton glacial, son regard rivé sur Dean, pourtant. Vous n'êtes pas à bord pour vous payer du bon temps! Le dernier à son poste je le fais fouetter!

Aussitôt, les hommes partirent en courant alors que Dean blêmissait tout en se retournant, déglutissant en voyant le regard de Harry.

-Toi, grinça le brun, tu viens avec moi, et tout de suite...

-Mais je... je... Heu..., fit le petit garçon, terroriser.

Harry l'attrapa simplement par le bras et le tira derrière sans un mot de plus, bouillant de colère.  
-Attrape-moi cette corde! ordonna-t-il simplement, sans ralentir, se dirigeant tout droit vers le proue.

Bien qu'avec hésitation, le petit garçon attrapa la corde.

-Je... Où est Draco ? dit-il, paniquant.

-Il dort, et il ne fera rien, quand il se réveillera, répondit sèchement Harry, s'arrêtant à la proue, et se saisissant de la corde.

-Mais, mais... C'est... C'est lui qui m'a... à sa charge!

Harry eut un rictus.  
-Et tu crois que ça me dérange ?

-Ben... Vous... je..., fit le petit garçon, se débattant pour se libérer de sa poigne.

Harry ne fit que la resserrer et appela un de ces hommes, tout près, lui lançant la corde.  
-Tu vas m'attacher cet imbécile sur le beaupré!

-Bien Capitaine, répondit l'homme, préférant obéir sans poser de question que de recevoir les foudres du capitaine.

Harry le laissa se saisir de Dean, avant de lui-même le lâcher, l'enfant semblant de plus en plus terrifier, le brun affichant pourtant un air impitoyable.

-Vous... Z'êtes pas sérieux, hu ? Vous allez pas m'attacher sur le Beaupré ?

Harry haussa à peine un sourcil, et fit signe à l'homme de continuer ce qu'il lui avait ordonné.

-Non, s'écria Dean. Je le ferai plus, promis... C'est promis, mais faite pas ça!

Le pirate l'attrapa et escalada le bastingage péniblement, forçant Dean à se coucher sur le beaupré. En moins de deux, il fut solidement ficeler – ç'aurait été encore dommage qu'il tombe à l'eau, Draco n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié... –, et le marin le lâcha rapidement, Dean se retrouvant au-dessus de la mer agiter, pendant dans le vide.

-Non, je veux pas! criait-il. Ça fait peur! Libérez-moi! Je veux pas rester ici!

Harry attendit que son hommme soit revenu sur le pont, et lui fit signe de s'éloigner, s'approcher lui-même de l'enfant.

-Si ça te plait tant d'imiter les autres, immite donc la figure de proue, ça te fera peut-être réfléchir, siffla-t-il sur un ton des plus glacial, s'éloignant par la suite.

Il fit face à l'équipage, et leur jeta un regard des plus mauvais.

-Le premier qui s'approche de lui, je lui coupe moi-même la langue pour avoir oser penser aller lui parler!

Les hommes se hâtèrent de reprendre leur activité, bien décidé à ne pas enfreindre l'ordre de leur capitaine. Au même moment, la porte menant aux coursives s'ouvrit et Draco arriva, baillant doucement.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil, tout en s'éloignant de l'endroit où Dean se trouvait, ses cris l'énervant plus que jamais. Le blond ne sembla rien remarquer, allant auprès de Sirius et Alena tout en s'étendant presque sensuellement. Harry ne put que laisser son regard glisser sur son corps, secouant pourtant bien vite la tête, accordant un sourire à Sirius, et lui faisant confiance pour avertir Draco de son ordre de ne pas approcher Dean, se rendant ensuite dans les coursives à son tour, allant se chercher de quoi se sustenter dans la coquerie.

Draco, qui ne l'avait pas vu, fit un sourire au second et à la jeune femme.

-Salut, dit-il.

Sirius lui jeta un petit coup d'oeil agacé.

-Salut p'tit...

-Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il, s'asseyant sur une caisse à côté.

-On vient d'avoir droit à une remise à l'ordre...  
Il le regarda d'un air voulant clairement dire qu'il voulait le voir partir. Draco lui renvoya un regard signifiant clairement qu'il pouvait toujours rêver.

-Une remise à l'ordre ?

-Ouais... Y'a eut un peu de grabuge...

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et quoi, exactement ?

-Dean a cru intelligent d'imiter Harry...

Le blond grimaça.

-Et où il est, maintenant ?

-Dean ou Harry ? Le gosse a été puni... Harry, lui, il est partit manger...

-Mhmm... Je vois... Je reviens, dit-il, lançant un regard narquois à Sirius.

L'homme n'en semblait pas trop déçu.  
-Bonne idée...

-Mais je reviens! s'exclama Draco, courant presque jusqu'à la coquerie.

-Prends ton temps! lui lança tout de même Sirius, alors qu'il disparaissait.

Draco ne fit que rire et rejoignit la pièce où se trouvait Harry, y entrant pour constater avec joie que le brun y était seul.

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Harry leva les yeux vers lui, lui souriant, continuant pourtant à manger.

-Bonjour, dit Draco, s'avançant vers son coin cuisine pour se servir lui aussi un bol de bouillon, s'approchant de lui et s'asseyant en face de lui. Bien dormi ?

-Mhmm... (Il avala sa cuillérée) Pas trop mal... Et toi ?

-Je vais bien... Pour finir, j'ai réussi à m'endormir, même s'il m'a fallut le temps. Quelque chose ne va pas, pour que ce ne soit qu'un « Pas trop mal » ?

Harry haussa les épaules, un sourire en coin.  
-J'étais seul, répondit-il simplement.

Draco releva la tête et eut un petit sourire.

-Je sais... Mais je n'arrêtais pas de gigoter dans tout les sens parce que je n'étais pas fatigué, alors j'ai fini par passer dans mon lit, pour ne pas te réveiller.

-Donc, tu es venu..., en conclu Harry, se sentant un peu rassurer par sa réponse.

-Bien sûr, répondit Draco, mangeant un peu. Comme si j'allais perdre l'occasion de te coller en étant sûr de ne pas te voir t'échapper!

Harry arrêta son geste de porter sa cuillère à ses lèvres.

-C'est un reproche ?

-C'est une plaisanterie, dit Draco, lui faisant un sourire.

Harry le fixa et finit par le lui rendre, en un peu plus charmeur.  
-J'ai eut peur pendant un instant que mes manière ne te plaisaient pas...

-Oh, tu sais que j'apprécierais que tu restes tranquillement près de moi plus longtemps... Mais c'est ta vie, je l'accepte...

-Eh bien il faut me le dire, dans ce cas... Je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu veux...

-Ooh, si, tu sais que j'adore quand on passe du temps ensemble. Mais je te le dis, je l'accepte... Et je n'apprécie que plus les moments où tu viens près de moi.

-Maintenant que nous arrivons, il me sera bien plus facile de les multiplier, lui confia Harry, souriant toujours de ce même air charmeur.

Draco lui fit un sourire.

-Je l'espère, dit-il.

Il mangea encore un peu.

-Que s'est-il passé, avec Dean ?

Harry le regarda un moment, avant de prendre une bouchée.  
-Je me suis réveillé et je suis sortit à l'extérieur. L'équipage tout entier était attroupé autour de lui, et il s'amusait à m'imiter... Et pas d'une manière des plus flatteuse...

-Je vois, dit Draco. Bien, je n'interviens pas, tu as eu amplement raison de le punir!

-Et je vais devoir te demander de ne pas l'approcher.

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Ce ne serait pas une punition, sinon, répondit-il, mangeant encore un peu.

-Et de ne pas remettre en doute la punition que je lui ai infligé, compléta Harry, finissant son plat.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondit le blond, son pied allant caresser la jambe du brun.

Harry sourit d'un air amusé.  
-Sait-on jamais...  
Il le regarda.  
-Tu trouves si confortables ces tables ?  
-Mhmm... On va dire ça ainsi, dit Draco, continuant ses caresses. En fait, j'ai tout simplement envie de te toucher.

-Attention... Je pourrais prendre ton avis au sens imager, tu sais..., susurra Harry.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour que tu prennes cela au sens imager! J'ai de la vaisselle à faire – et cette fois je la ferai – et un autre repas à préparer, monsieur le gourmand.

Harry eut un sourire diabolique.  
-Un gourmand qui n'a pas eut l'occasion de se mettre quoique ce soit sous la dent, depuis quelques temps...

-Et bien, il devra attendre! dit Draco. Et cette fois, je suis intraitable!

-Si c'est seulement la table qui te gêne...

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et pointa vers lui sa cuillère, comme une arme.

-Pas touche à moi, Potter... Nous aviserons cela quand j'aurai terminé mon travail quotidien!

Harry le regarda pourtant d'un air alléché.  
-C'est que tu m'as l'air bien agressif, aujourd'hui...

-Je ne suis pas agressif, mais je sais que non, avec toi, ça veut dire oui!

-Tout simplement parce qu'il est toujours possible de faire changer d'avis à quelqu'un... Et que je m'évertue a relevé ce défi...

-Et bien, pas aujourd'hui! Ma décision est irrévocable!

-Rien ne m'empêche d'essayer de te faire changer d'idée...

-Harry, n'insiste pas, c'est non! dit Draco, se levant pour ensuite se diriger vers l'établis.

Le brun le regarda faire, un sourire toujours aux lèvres, ne se démontant pas.  
-Non pour tout de suite...

-Nous verrons, dit simplement Draco, commençant à laver ses gamelles.

-Je le prends comme un défi, chuchota simplement Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, laissant apparaître Sirius, à la grande surprise de Harry.  
-Eh ben, si je m'attendais à te voir débarquer, toi!

-Ouais, ouais, fit le concerné. Je viens mangé, c'est tout...

-Toujours rien avec Aléna ? fit Draco, l'air innocent.

Sirius s'assied d'un air un peu blasé, après s'être servit.  
-Ça viendra, ça viendra...

-Pas avec ta méthode, répliqua Draco.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'avec ta méthode, ça va te prendre dix ans!

Sirius secoua la tête d'un air découragé.

-Aaah... Ces jeunes...

-Aaah, ces vieux, répliqua Draco. Enfin, si tu veux la séduire pour ta retraite, c'est parfait, tu as le temps!

L'homme le regarda.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

-C'est simple: Tu essaye de plaire à Aléna, mais tu lui plais déjà. Ou en tout cas, tu lui plais en tant qu'ami! Mais elle ne t'imagine pas devenir plus, car pour elle, en tant qu'ami, tu n'es pas un homme, mais un ami! Tu en as perdu l'utilité que peuvent avoir les hommes pour les femmes. Ce qu'il faut, c'est lui montrer que cette utilité, tu la possèdes mieux que personne!

Sirius le regarda d'un air sceptique.  
-Vraiment, j'y comprends rien, p'tit... C'est plutôt compliqué ton truc...

-Mais ça n'a rien de compliqué, dit Draco, secouant la tête.

Il enleva ses mains de l'eau et les essuya.

-Je vais te montrer... Ne t'inquiète pas, quand j'aurai fini la démonstration, elle redeviendra elle-même...

Harry le regarda d'un air un peu réticent, à cette dernière phrase, mais resta tout de même silencieux.

-On va sur le pont ? demanda Draco, enlevant son bandeau et secouant ses cheveux qui se placèrent impeccablement.

-Puisque Aléna s'y trouve, je crois bien que oui, fit Sirius, se levant, Harry l'imitant, ne voulant pas rater ça.

Draco sourit et sortit le premier d'un air amusé. Il s'arrêta cependant avant de rentrer sur le pont, prit une forte inspiration et sortit.

Harry gardait une petite distance avec lui, se demandant bien de quoi Draco était capable, ne le perdant pas du regard.

Aussitôt fut-il dehors que d'autres regards surpris se posèrent sur lui. Draco semblait soudainement plus sauvage, plus sensuelle, alors qu'il souriait d'un air amusé et marchait vers Aléna, sa démarche lui donnant une aura de force, de... virilité à l'état pure. Un des pirates en lâcha sa corde, ce qui fit tomber une voile sur un autre qui en fut assommé.

Draco n'y prêta pas attention, bien que mentalement mort de rire et continua d'avancer, ses yeux argent semblant alors plus félin qu'humain. Il était le fauve et la pauvre Aléna en était la proie. Tenant la barre entre les mains, celle-ci avait ouvert la bouche en le voyant se diriger vers elle, paralysée de stupeur.

Harry ne perdait rien du spectacle, le suivant également des yeux, l'air affamé. Quelque chose lui disait, pourtant, qu'il n'avait rien vu de ce qu'était capable son amant, et que la pauvre Aléna allait se jeter tous droits dans les filets du blond, sans même le vouloir.

Draco continuait d'avancer, s'arrêtant finalement devant Aléna.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il d'une voix basse, sensuelle. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous parler depuis un long moment, toi et moi...

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, et la referma aussitôt, cherchant quelque chose à dire face à tout cela, mais ne trouvant rien, incapable de quitter le blond des yeux.

-O... Oui, c'est vrai...

Draco eut un sourire qui fit frissonner toute personne le regardant, la pauvre Aléna tremblant plus fort encore. Il tendit la main et la passa sur la jour de celle-ci, remettant en place une mèche de cheveux.

-C'est un crime qu'il me faut réparer... La seule présence qui m'est agréable sur ce navire ne m'est pas accessible... Tu es bien cruelle, avec moi, ma douce Aléna.

Harry, un peu plus loin, était partagé entre l'envie d'étranger Aléna à main nue... Ou alors de bondit tout bonnement sur Draco. Il resta plutôt sagement à sa place, continuant de suivre la scène des yeux.  
La jeune femme déglutissait difficilement, tout en écoutant les paroles du blond.  
-Ex... Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas me mon... montrer cruelle avec toi...!

-Mhmm, je n'en doute pas, dit Draco, sa main continuant de toucher la joue de la jeune femme. Mais tu es d'accord sur le fait que nous devons... réparer se tord, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco aurait dit « Aller dans ta cabine pour nous envoyer en l'air sauvagement » que ses mots n'eussent pas été plus chargés d'érotisme alors qu'il la fixait droit dans les yeux, l'envoûtant presque.

-Oui! Oui, bien sûr! On... On ne peut pas laissé la situation ainsi...

Draco sourit de plus bel et se pencha sur elle, plaçant ses lèvres près de son oreille et disant d'une voix distincte et toujours chargée de sensualité:

-Je t'avoue que j'ai désespérément besoin de ta compagnie...

L'air cru manqué à Aléna, lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de Draco caresser sa peau.  
-Je... Ta présence me manque aussi...

-Mhmm... Voilà qui est bien, dit Draco, une de ses mains se posant sur la taille de la jeune femme.

Aléna déglutit de nouveau péniblement, frissonnant violemment au contact de la main de Draco.

De son côté Harry s'était adossé contre le bastingage, respirant profondément pour se calmer, sentant un peu ses mains trembler devant la démonstration de Draco.

Celui-ci eut un sourire et fit glisser sa main le long de la hanche de la jeune femme. Soudain, il l'enleva et retrouva son expression bon enfant.

-Mais je dois aller faire la vaisselle, dit-il de sa voix normale. Si tu veux, on discutera pendant le repas de ce soir!

La jeune femme parut bouche bée, pendant un moment, et cligna des yeux.  
-Euuh... Oui! Oui, bien sûr... On se verra ce soir...

Draco rit joyeusement et tourna les talons.

-Salut! dit-il, retournant rapidement dans les coursives, laissant derrière lui une Aléna perplexe.

Harry et Sirius le suivirent des yeux, le premier toujours appuyé contre le bastingage, mais semblant un peu plus calme, le deuxième semblant tout aussi abasourdit que Aléna par ce qui venait de se passer. Harry se racla alors la gorge.

-Bien...

Sirius ne répondit rien.

-Je ne... m'attendais pas vraiment à ça...

Le second resta un instant encore totalement ébahit.

-Moi non plus, dit-il finalement. Il était si... bandant!

Harry tourna si brusquement la tête vers son parrain qu'il cru un instant s'être rompu le cou.  
-Excuse-moi ?!

-Heuu, fit le concerné, mal à l'aise. Je veux dire... qu'il était excellent... non, enfin... Si, un excellent dragueur!

Son filleul lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.  
-Oui bien sûr... Et bien tu n'as qu'à faire comme lui, maintenant, si tu veux l'avoir!  
Harry s'éloigna, hésitant entre aller rejoindre Draco, ou s'en aller droit dans ses quartiers.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à la proue, et oublia bien vite l'idée d'aller s'y asseoir avec le geignard qui y était attaché.  
Il finit donc par rentrer dans sa cabine, allant s'asseoir à son bureau, résistant à l'appelle de son lit, s'installant devant ses cartes, et se mettant à vérifier la distance qui les séparait encore, ne pouvant pourtant s'empêcher au numéro de Draco, de Draco qui n'avait jamais manifesté une telle aura prédateur un tel... magnétisme, ou du moins, pas ainsi! Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'en faisait-il la démonstration que maintenant ?  
C'était des plus... troublant!

Et il devait bien reconnaître que Sirius avait raison... Il avait été bandant!

Harry soupira doucement et secoua la tête. Il lui poserait la question plus tard, voilà tout.  
Retrouvant le sourire, et un semblant d'esprit, il se leva et se mit à travailler sur ses cartes.  
Rapidement, il su la distance qui les séparait encore de l'Égypte et donc combien de temps il leur faudrait pour y arriver. Chose faites, il ne put empêcher ses pensées perturbantes à propos du numéro de séduction de Draco revenir le hanter, et, grogna, il finit par en avoir assez.  
Grimpant sur son lit, il passa à travers le trou et se retrouva bien entendu dans la cabine de Draco, où il ne s'attarda pourtant pas, sortant aussitôt dans le couloir sombre et se dirigeant droit vers la coquerie qu'il atteignit en quelques secondes seulement, y entrant.  
Le blond s'y trouvait bien, toujours seul, et Harry n'en fut que plus satisfait, venant s'asseoir devant lui, sans un mot, le regardant simplement.  
-Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais fait ça, avant ? demanda-t-il, abruptement.  
Draco, qui était en train de couper des oignons en tranches et en ressentait donc les effets avec agacement – il pleurait comme une madeleine – releva la tête et le regarda avec amusement. Il continua de couper sa dernière rondelle et jeta le tout dans la marmite, s'essuyant les mains avant d'enlever ses larmes.  
-La question ne serait-elle pas plutôt : Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais fait cela avant ? demanda-t-il, touillant son ragoût de pomme de terre, oignon, carotte et poisson avec calme. En vérité, il y a des millions de raisons toutes plus évidentes les unes que les autres, mais je vais tout de même te les expliquer.  
Il se leva et alla porter sa marmite sur le poile, vérifiant que le feu était assez fort et refermant le couvercle pour le faire cuire. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et s'appuya sur la table, l'air nonchalant.  
- La première raison repose sur le contexte : Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré, tu étais un pirate qui venait de détruire mon bateau et de me capturer. Tu admettras que je n'avais guère envie de me faire séducteur à ton égard… Quand enfin, tu as trouvé grâce à mes yeux, tu étais en pleine séduction acharnée. Et même si j'avais des sentiments pour toi, je me voyais mal charmer un homme. Je ne l'ai fait que de rare fois et toujours dans un but politique, non sexuel. Je n'ai donc Jamais pensé à te faire subir ce genre de scène.  
Il se lécha les lèvres d'un air innocent et lui sourit.  
-La seconde raison repose sur ta personnalité. Lorsque nous sommes devenu amant, je n'ai pas pensé à utiliser cette particularité. Et lorsqu'elle m'est venue à l'esprit, je me suis rendu compte que cela serait dangereux. Tu es déjà… tellement inspiré par ma personne lorsque je suis normal. Comment agirais-tu si je me mettais à te parler et à te regarder ainsi ?  
Il eut un petit rire et se redressa pour aller s'installer aux côtés de Harry.  
- La troisième raison repose sur le respect que j'ai pour toi. Harry, quand j'utilise cette technique, je peux manipuler qui je veux, comme je veux. Je ne veux pas te faire subir cela. Je t'aime libre, comme tu l'es et non pas totalement dépendant et bavant. Tu me satisfait, tel que tu es. Je ne veux surtout pas te transformer en larve suppliante, telle que le serait devenu Aléna si j'avais continué et tel que l'étaient toutes les femmes que j'ai séduit par le passé.  
Il leva la main et caressa tendrement la joue de Harry.  
- La dernière est une question de valeur. J'ai utilisé cette technique sur des femmes que je n'aimais ni ne respectais… Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. L'employer sur toi m'aurait semblé profanateur, voir injurier, car je t'aurais mit au même niveau qu'elle.

Il eut un sourire et soudainement, son visage reprit cette expression séductrice et sa voix ce ton chaud qu'il avait employé sur Aléna.  
-Cependant, dit-il en le fixant dans les yeux. Si tu insistes pour que je te fasse connaître cette expérience, je le ferai bien volontiers. Quelque chose me dit que la folie qui en résultera en toi me plaira… énormément.

Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul, un violent frisson le traversant, en voyant Draco reprendre cette expression alléchante et... complètement hypnotisante.  
-Je... Eh bien, articula-t-il, avec un peu de difficulté, se sentant complètement perdu face à son regard.

-Tu vois ? dit Draco, redevenant normal. Je ne veux pas que tu sois comme ça.  
Harry frissonna doucement, soufflant en le voyant redevenir normal.  
-Hmmm... C'est d'autant mieux...

-Exactement, dit Draco. Je ne saurai pas supporter de te voir aussi... bêtement amoureux. Je te préfère largement comme tu es!

Harry sourit doucement.  
-Je préfère ne pas être plongé dans cet état, également...

Draco se contenta de sourire.

-Bien... Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, je vais finir de cuisiner!

-Hmmm, non, pas tout de suite, répondit Harry, l'attrapant aussitôt par la taille, et le regardant ainsi près de lui.

Draco le regarda d'un air surpris, puis sourit.

-Allons, je dois y aller, tu le sais bien, dit-il, ne faisant pourtant rien pour s'éloigner.

-Eh bien pour tout de suite, j'ai oublié.  
Il embrassa sa nuque. Draco rit doucement, sa bouche le chatouillant agréablement.

-Bien, alors je suppose que je dois profiter de ta perte subite de mémoire...

-Tant que tu le peux, pourquoi pas ?

-En effet, dit Draco, souriant et passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il alla déposer un baiser sur son front avec douceur.

-Tu as encore l'air fatigué, dit-il, soucieux. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

-Bien sûr que oui... Faut pas s'en faire avec ça... Je vais bien..., déclara son amant sur un ton doux.

Draco le regarda avec tendresse.

-Tu es fatigué quand même! lui dit-il, lui donnant une petite pichenette sur le bout du nez.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
-Un peu, mais c'est pas bien grave...

-J'espère bien! dit Draco. Mais repose-toi quand même si tu es fatigué.

Il le pressa contre lui d'un air protecteur.

-Bien sûr... Mais je ne peux pas passer mes journées au lit, non plus!

-Certes! Mais il vaut mieux que tu te reposes plutôt que de te traîner d'un bout à l'autre du bateau comme une âme en peine! En outre, il te faut de l'énergie, pour notre escapade en Égypte!

-J'en aurai... Ma fatigue passera petit à petit... De toute façon, nous arrivons dans deux ou trois jours...

-Je l'espère... Je n'aime pas te voir fatigué, même si je peux en profiter... Tu es toujours plus câlin quand tu es fatigué...

Il frotta sa joue contre lui, l'air bienheureux.

-Probablement parce que j'aime pas trop être seul, quand je suis dans cet état...

Draco lui fit un sourire.

-Je te propose quelque chose: Je finis mon râgout, avec toi près de moi, puis nous allons ensemble où tu veux: Sur le pont, dans ta cabine, peu importe... Je suis à toi toute la journée, je fais tout ce que tu veux!

-C'est pas parce que je suis fatigué, que j'ai pas l'esprit corrompu, tu sais, chuchota Harry, l'air pervers tout à coup.

Draco eut une petite moue amusée.

-Je le sais très bien... C'est pour ça que j'ai précisé que je faisais tout ce que tu voulais.

Harry l'embrassa avec une douceur étonnante.  
-Commence par finir ce ragoût...

-Mhmm, dit Draco. Encore un bisou et je vais le finir...

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Harry de refuser ou accepter, ses lèvres se posant doucement sur celles du pirate alors que sa langue allait quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Harry le laissa faire tranquillement, le serrant toujours dans ses bras et l'empêchant de s'éloigner, finissant pourtant par gémir légèrement. Draco eut un sourire fort léger, se séparant pourtant raisonnablement de lui. Il s'appuya contre lui, restant ainsi un petit moment avant de se redresser.

-Je vais finir le ragoût!

Harry sourit et le regarda se lever.  
-Raisonnable idée...

-Que veux-tu ? Il faut bien qu'un de nous deux le soit!

Harry eut un sourire amusé.  
-Être raisonnable ne m'irait pas bien...

-Non, en effet, dit Draco, allant se poster à sa table et ouvrant le couvercle pour touiller un peu.

Harry appuya sa tête dans le creux de ses bras, le regardant tranquillement faire.  
-C'est pour aujourd'hui ?

-Pour aujourd'hui quoi ?

-Le ragoût...

-Bien entendu, que c'est pour aujourd'hui! Sinon, je ne le cuisinerai pas!

-Je sais pas moi, ç'aurait pu être pour demain... Tu aurais pu vouloir prendre de l'avance...

-Non, sinon, la nourriture serait pas bonne.

-Hmmm... C'est logique...

Il eut un sourire.  
-Y'a du dessert ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que non, répondit Draco. Enfin, ça dépend de quel dessert tu parles!

Harry se lécha les lèvres.  
-Oh... Eh bien... Je ne dis pas non à ce qui peut me rassasier, de quelque façon que ce soit...

Draco secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

-Dessert sous-entend: après le repas! Donc, en attendant... pas touche!

-Je vais me contenter de le contempler, dans ce cas, susurra Harry.

Draco rit doucement, refermant la casserole.

-Je crois que je peux l'abandonner, dit-il, le plaçant sur un côté moins chauffé du poil.

-Donc tu as fini le repas ? demanda aussitôt le brun, relevant la tête.

-Exactement! dit Draco, rangeant ses ustensiles.

-Ça veut dire que je peux manger tout de suite ?

-Mais tu ne viens pas de le faire ?

-Si... Mais j'ai encore faim...

Il laissa couler son regard sur lui.

-Alors mange, dit Draco. Mais ça risque d'être un peu chaud...

-Hmmm, je ne me rappel pas d'une fois où ça ne l'a jamais été...

Draco tourna la tête vers lui.

-Tu parles du ragoût ou autre chose, là ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Il eut un sourire carnassier.

-Je suis perplexe, répondit Draco. Je vais attendre de savoir si c'est le cas...

-Tu ne devines pas quelle est ma préférence ?

Draco retint un sourire.

-Ooh, si, je sais tout de suite que c'est... le ragoût!

-Peut-être un ragoût à la Draco me ferait plaisir...

Le blond secoua la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'abandonnes jamais, hu ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais... Quand je n'ai rien à perdre...

-Et tout à y gagner, c'est ça ?

-Tu as tout compris...

-Bon... Je suis à vous, Monsieur mon capitaine.

-Ooh, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligé...

Draco pouffa, s'approchant de lui.

-Comme si j'allais me sentir obligé de me faire dévorer par toi.

Il reprit pendant un instant son expression et sa voix de séducteur.

-Au contraire, je ne demande que ça!

Harry ronronna presque, en le voyant ainsi s'approcher de lui.

-Je crois pas que la coquerie soit une très bonne idée, aujourd'hui...

-Je ne crois pas non plus... Ma cabine ou la tienne.

-La plus près me convient très bien, à moi...

-Alors va pour ma cabine!

Harry se leva avec un calme étrange, allant lui ouvrir galamment la porte, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Draco eut un sourire et s'inclina poliment.

-Quel homme galant, dit-il, amusé.

-J'ai encore plein d'autre qualité, tu sais...

-Oui oui, je sais, dit Draco, s'avançant dans la coursive.

Harry le suivit rapidement, laissant tranquillement ses yeux glisser sur chaque forme de son corps, se sentait fort en appétit, soudainement. Draco, qui en avait bien conscience, marcha lentement exagérément, s'amusant énormément.

-Attention, murmura Harry, je pourrais finir par céder à mon envie de te prendre ici...

-Oui, et ? fit Draco. On l'a déjà fait, que je sache...

-Et il y a le fait qu'il y a beaucoup d'hommes qui circulent, à cette heure-ci...

-Comme si cela t'inquiétait, dit Draco, allant vers sa cabine pourtant.

-Je pourrais toujours l'assommer, c'est vrai, ricana Harry.

-Oui, tu pourrais, répondit Draco. Mais pourquoi le faire, nous sommes juste devant ma cabine!

Harry en ouvrit aussitôt par la porte, et le saisit par la taille, le faisant rapidement entrer dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux.

(...)

L'air était devenu étouffant, le soleil écrasant, tous les hommes s'agitant pourtant sur le pont, le Terre se faisant voir à l'horizon, depuis déjà quelques heures.  
La vigie avait annoncé la côté, très tôt, ce matin là, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, et Harry, endormit depuis peu de temps, d'un sommeil trop peu léger encore, s'était levé d'un pont et avait à peine pris le temps de s'habiller avant de sortir à l'extérieur, l'air extatique, regardant le morceau de terre, à l'horizon, cette terre d'accueil remplit d'espoir...  
Depuis, il était intenable, multipliant les ordres et les insultes, pressé d'arriver.

Draco, qui s'était levé un peu plus tard, n'avait eu aucune réaction quant à l'approche de la terre. Il était simplement aller cuisiner après avoir laver ses gamelles pour finir par aller dans sa cabine et se poster à la fenêtre ouverte.

Harry n'avait pas parut de toute la matinée, courant d'un bout à l'autre du navire, renvoyant sèchement Dean dans sa cabine, lorsque celui-ci vint voir si Draco se trouvait sur le pont, Harry se montrant toujours aussi impitoyable avec l'enfant.  
Finalement, lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith, le brun apparut enfin dans la cabine de son amant, s'approchant d'un pas vif de lui, et glissant ses bras autour de sa taille.  
-Tu viens voir ? chuchota-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Draco sursauta et se retourna, lui souriant.

-Oui, je viens tout de suite, dit-il.

-Ça devrait te plaire...  
Il baisa rapidement ses lèvres, et se sépara de lui.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, de toute façon, j'ai un joli spectacle sous les yeux...

-Hmmm, seulement joli ? demanda Harry, amusé.

Draco lui sourit et alla l'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur.

-Diaboliquement beau, dit-il contre ses lèvres.

Harry eut un sourire séducteur, et s'empara une fois de plus de ses lèvres, le pressant contre lui en glissant un bras autour de sa taille, l'entraînant ainsi hors de la pièce, par la suite, sans le lâcher. Conscient de sa ruse, Draco se laissa faire, dévorant allègrement ses lèvres et sa langue.

Harry dû pourtant se résoudre à se séparer de lui, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à la porte menant au pont. Souriant, il l'ouvrit et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, Draco découvrant aussitôt une baie aux eaux d'un bleu extraordinaire, des navires, plus gigantesques les uns que les autres, y ayant jeter l'ancre, le tout était baignée d'une vive lumière d'un dorée éclatant.  
Au loin, sur les quais, on entendait les éclats de rire et les cris joyeux de la foule.

Draco eut un large sourire et regarda Harry, s'appuyant contre lui sans aucune gêne.

-Nous y sommes enfin!

-Il était temps, c'est bien vrai, répondit le brun, embrassant sa tempe.

Draco sourit tout en passant amoureusement ses bras autour de sa taille.

-J'ai presque l'impression de mieux respirer!

-Eh bien si tu es enfin rassuré, j'en suis bien heureux... On devrait pouvoir mettre pied à terre très bientôt...

-Voilà qui est merveilleux! As-tu déjà une idée d'où nous irons ?

-Eh bien, qu'as-tu envie de voir ?

-Toi, complètement nu, attaché au lit et jouant le rôle de mon esclave naturelle... Mais je suppose que c'est impossible tout de suite. Et je veux voir tout! Donc, je te laisse me guider.

-On ne doit pas être très loin du marché... Nous commencerons par là...

-Bien mon Capitaine! dit Draco, souriant.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
-Et je tâcherai de ne pas avoir les mains trop longues... Le châtiment est encore pire ici, qu'ailleurs...

Draco rit.

-Je te l'interdis, de toute façon... Je ne veux surtout pas que tu les perdes!

-Tu me l'interdis, mais si tu ne te rends compte de rien, rien ne m'empêche de m'amuser un peu...

-Si tu perds tes magnifiques mains, je te tue en t'étranglant avec les miennes!

Le brun eut un sourire charmeur.  
-Je serai sage alors... Je les préfère lorsqu'elles font autre chose...

-Ah ? Quoi ? Quand elles tranchent des têtes ?

-Hmmm, pas exactement, je te le montrerai ce soir...

-Vraiment ? dit Draco, l'air alléché. Je t'avoue que j'apprécierai de voir maintenant...

-Et je dois t'avouer que c'est malheureusement impossible, tout de suite...

-J'en suis bien conscient, dit Draco, l'air boudeur.

-Je prendrai mon temps ce soir... Tu pourras te délecter, ainsi...

-Mhmm... Je me réjouis de voir ça! dit le blond, l'air narquois.

Harry eut un sourire carnassier.  
-Moi je jouis plutôt d'y être, en fait...

-Comment ? Tu ne sais donc pas te contrôler ?

Harry grogna légèrement, laissant sa main s'égarer jusqu'à ses fesses.  
-Je devrais te punir, pour ça...

-Et tu prévois quelle sorte de punitions ?

-Hmmm, pourquoi pas une fesser ?

Draco eut un léger sourire.

-C'est vrai que ça peut être très excitant, une fessée...

-J'ai comme dans l'idée que tu ne détesterais pas me faire subir le même sort...

-Qui sait, dit Draco, souriant d'un air amusé.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, et s'approcha en sa compagnie de la proue, jetant un coup d'œil au bord.  
-Ça l'air plutôt agité... On se fera pas trop remarquer...

-Je préférerais, dit Draco. On risquerait d'indiquer notre position par un trop grand grabuge.

-T'inquiète, on devrait pas avoir de problème... On est loin de tout, ici...

-Je l'espère, dit Draco, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

Harry ne fit que sourire, et ne répondit rien, tandis que le navire s'approchant tout doucement des quais. Draco regardait également avec attention, scannant les abords d'un air professionnel.

Finalement, le navire s'amarra, la passerelle fut jeté sur le quais, et les câbles solidement ficelé, empêcher ainsi le navire de s'éloigner. Harry et Draco purent rapidement descendre à terre, l'équipage semblant profondément soulagé d'être arrivé à destination. Tous se tenaient devant Harry, attendant de savoir ce qui convenait de faire.

Le brun finit par leur prêter son attention, les regardant longuement.  
-Eh bien on y est, finit-il par dire. Maintenant, il reste à savoir qui restera à bord, et qui préférera prendre ses affaires et aller voir ailleurs.

Les hommes se regardèrent entre eux, l'air hésitant. Seuls Alena, Fred, George et Sirius avaient l'air décidé.

Harry leur jeta un dernier coup d'oeil, l'air impassible, attendant calmement qu'ils aient pris leur décision. Mais aucun ne semblait se décider, hésitant énormément.

-Lorsque vous aurez choisis, vous prendrez immédiatement vos affaires, et quitterez le navire. Je n'accepterai d'héberger personne ayant quitté mon bord.

Sous cette déclaration, certains semblèrent se décider et se rangèrent du côté des quatre fidèles à Harry. Mais beaucoup restaient indécis.

Le Pirate se détourna d'eux, s'avançant de quelques pas sur le quai, observant les autres navires amarrés. Draco, lui, continuait de les fixer, attendant patiemment.

-Draco! l'appela pourtant Harry, fort rapidement, non sans avoir jurer affreusement, lui montrant une embarcation un peu plus loin, aux voiles tissées d'un emblème qui lui semblait horriblement familier.

Le blond s'avança et blêmit brusquement en voyant l'étendard.

-Oh non, dit-il, écarquillant les yeux.

Il regarda rapidement le nom du bateau et, de blanc, passa à vert. Harry ne semblait pas en meilleur état que lui, fixant d'un air ébahit, et assez rageur, le navire qui semblait presque les narguer. Saisissant son amant par le bras, il revint vers ses hommes.  
-Vous avez dix secondes pour vous décidez! Si c'est pas fait, vous devrez vous trouvez une autre place, sur un autre navire!

-Attends! dit aussitôt Draco. Ils ne nous ont pas vu, ils ne savent pas que c'est nous! Pas de panique!

-Je ne panique pas, je prends les choses en mains! Je n'attendrai pas qu'ils nous aient vu.  
Il se mit à compter à voix haute, les hommes devenant un peu plus agité et un peu plus nerveux.

Beaucoup passèrent du côté des « restants » mais trois hommes prirent la décision de les quitter, tout trois montant sur le bateau pour aller chercher leurs affaires.

Satisfait, Harry se retourna vers Sirius, et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.  
-Les hommes de Voldemort sont ici... Et Lestrange doit être le premier à avoir sauté dans ce bateau... Je peux pas me permettre de me balader avec Draco dans cette ville...

-Faut qu'on se casse, dit aussitôt le second. Mais on ne peut pas partir sans avoir fait les provisions... Rester à bord tout les deux, ils doivent connaître ta tête et Draco ne doit surtout pas être vu! Je me charge du ravitaillement.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son amant, et finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête.  
-Mouais... Mais j'te conseil de faire vite... On sait jamais...

-T'inquiète, j'avais pas l'intention de papoter avec tous les marchands. Tu as de l'argent ?

-Tu vas me ruiner, lança Harry, avec un léger sourire, lui donnant tout de même sa bourse.

-Mais non! Je ne prendrais que le nécessaire!

-Je sais pas quand on débarquera de nouveau, prends plutôt tout c'que tu peux...

Sirius hocha de la tête.

-Pas de problème. Alena, Fred et George, vous venez avec moi! On ira plus vite à quatre! Allez!

Ils partirent rapidement, courrant presque.

Harry se retourna par la suite vers Draco, lui faisant signe.  
-Ça sera pas pour aujourd'hui, l'Égypte. On rembarque.

Le blond hocha vivement de la tête et le suivit sur le bateau alors que les hommes qui avaient décidés de partir en descendaient. Ils n'étaient plus que deux: le troisième avait visiblement changé d'avis.

Harry s'en alla dans les coursives, allant s'asseoir dans la coquerie, s'assurant ainsi qu'on ne les apercevrait pas, peu désireux qu'on mette la main sur Draco, alors qu'ils avaient déjà fait tout ce chemin. Draco, lui, s'avachit sur une chaise, appuyant son front sur le montant de bois devant lui.

Le brun le regarda pendant un moment, et ferma les yeux.  
-T'en veux pas, d'accord ? On pouvait pas savoir...

-J'aurai du deviner, dit Draco, restant dans la même position. Bon sang, j'aurai du savoir que ce connard en enverrait partout!

-Draco, arrête... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir!

-Mais j'aurais dû le deviner! C'est mon père, merde!

-Ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir! On sera partit dans une heure, tout au plus...

-Si, je m'en veux! Tout le monde voulait tellement être en paix.

-On débarquera un peu plus loin, c'est tout...

-Un peu plus loin où ? demanda-t-il, relevant la tête. En Chine ? En Australie ? Mais ils y sont déjà, Harry!

-Il y a forcément un endroit où il n'y a personne!

-Oui, sans doute! Mais nous ne le trouverons pas, parce qu'ils vont toujours se débrouiller pour nous suivre ou nous retrouver!

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Je crois que tu ne broies que du noir, là!

-Non, je ne broies pas que du noir, Harry, je suis réalistes! Nous sommes tous épuisé de ce long voyage, du Triangle... Comptes-tu nous faire voyager infiniment ? Aucun homme n'acceptera ça! Et tu sais comme moi que nous non plus, nous le supporterons pas!

-Pas infiniment, non! Mais j'ai donné le choix à tous! Ils pouvaient s'en aller, tout à l'heure! Je suis prêt à faire le tour de cette foutu planète, si ça peut nous aider à nous éloigner de Voldemort!

-Nous n'y arriverons pas, déclara Draco.

-Bien sûr que si! Tu crois que je vais nous laisser nous faire attraper ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu risques ton bateau et ta vie pour moi!

-Ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir le faire pour autant!

-Oui, mais je le refuse!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, alors ?!

-Je ne sais pas! dit Draco. Je ne sais vraiment pas!

-Eh bien fais-moi confiance...! Sirius sera bientôt là, et nous reprendrons la mer...

Draco hocha de nouveau négativement de la tête.

-Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien!

-Je ne perdrai rien à essayer!

-Mais c'est ridicule et tu le sais très bien!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que nous restions ici, et qu'on attende de se faire attraper ?

-Je... Non, bien sûr que non! dit Draco, détournant la tête.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre Sirius et les autres!

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air sombre.

Harry soupira légèrement, et se cala contre le dossier de la chaise, croisant les bras, se contentant de le regarder. Draco, lui, fixait la table, semblant réfléchir intensément. Harry ne fit par le moindre commentaire, se contentant d'afficher simplement un air un peu fatigué, attendant avec une certaine impatience que Sirius revienne à bord.

Il finit pourtant par secouer la tête.  
-Ne fais pas cette tête là...

-Quelle tête veux-tu que je fasse ? lui demanda Draco. Veux-tu que je me mette à rire et à danser ?

-Non, bien sûr que non... Mais je ne veux pas que tu désespères... Tout va encore très bien...

-Oui, nous sommes juste condamnée à voyager un mois de plus!

-Tu préfères te rendre, peut-être ?

Draco ne répondit rien mais lui envoya un regard qui en disait long. Harry se leva aussitôt, s'appuyant contre la table, lui faisant ainsi face.

-N'y pense même pas...

-Tu sais comme moi que c'est la meilleure solution.

-Je t'interdis de faire ça!

-Mais nous n'avons pas le choix!

-Je refuse que tu fasses une connerie pareille!

-C'est tout sauf une connerie!

-Aller te rendre, après tant de temps, ce n'est pas une connerie ? Mais tu deviens fou, ma parole!

-Je ne deviens pas fou, Harry, j'ai peur pour toi! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi! Tu comprends ?

-Je comprends très bien, mais aller te jeter entre leurs griffes ne changera rien à la situation!

-Si, ça changera tout! Je pourrais négocier ta paix!

-Mais je n'en veux pas! Pas si tu es là-bas!

-Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu vives en exilé à cause de moi!

-Je refuse que tu y ailles! Peu importe ce que ça peut m'apporter!

-Mais c'est ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable!

-J'en ai rien à faire! Je ne t'empêcherai jamais de partir, si tu en as envie, mais je t'empêcherai par contre, que tu ailles les rejoindre!

-C'est ridicule et tu le sais! Si je retourne auprès de mon père, en une heure, je gagne ta liberté et ta sureté!

-Ma sûreté! Bon sang Draco! Je ne suis pas devenu Pirate pour être certain de pouvoir me promener tranquillement en mer, sans rien craindre! Et la liberté, je l'ai déjà!

-Mais ce n'est pas la même liberté qu'avant!

-Je n'en ai rien à faire! S'il le faut, je t'enfermerai quelque part!

-Moi, je n'en ai pas rien à faire! cria Draco. Pas du tout, même!

-Je ne te laisserai pas partir! répliqua Harry, haussant également le ton.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis! répliqua Draco.

-Eh bien je te le donne quand même!

-Tant mieux, mais je ne le prends pas en considération. Si je veux me rendre alors je le fais!

-J'ai dit non! Et tant qu'on ne sera pas loin de cet endroit, je t'enferme dans ta cabine!

-Je sortirai pas la tienne!

-Je resterai dans la mienne!

-Et tu crois que c'est ce qui va me retenir ? demanda Draco. Rêve!

Et sans attendre, il s'élança vers la sortie.  
Harry le suivit aussitôt, grondant.  
-Je ne te laisserai pas faire!  
- Je ne te laisse pas le choix! dit Draco, ouvrant la porte et courant dans la coursive vers la sortie.

Harry se mit le poursuivie aussitôt, grondant, décidé a le rattraper.  
-Pas question que tu fasses cela!  
Il poussa un peu sa vitesse, n'étant plus très loin de lui. Draco ne fit qu'allonger plus ses foulées, mais la porte fermée des coursives lui fut fatale.  
Harry fut aussitôt sur lui et le ceintura de ses bras, l'air mécontent.  
-C'est décidé, je t'enferme!  
-Lâche-moi! ordonna Draco, se débattant comme un diable.  
-Dans tes rêves!  
Harry tenta de le tirer afin de l'emmener dans sa cabine.  
Mais Draco résistait de toutes ses forces, essayant de le repousser.  
-Lâche-moi, Harry... Tu sais que j'ai raison!  
-J'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas faire!  
Le brun gronda, et le tira de toutes ses forces vers lui.  
Draco poussa un grondement alors qu'il se retrouvait plaquer contre Harry.  
-Non, Harry, dit-il. Cet idiot, tu sais... Laisse-moi y aller  
Harry grogna à son tour.  
-J'ai dit non! Tu restes ici, point final! Que ça te plaise ou non!  
Draco le fixa d'un air implorant.  
-S'il te plait...  
Harry le fixa également, l'air pourtant impitoyable, pour sa part.  
-J'ai dit non!  
- Mais tu sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire! dit Draco, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je me fiche bien de ce qui peut être bien ou non, je te le répète! Je te garde ici!  
-Je t'en prie, continua Draco, pleurant franchement. Ne complique pas les choses... C'est déjà assez difficile de te quitter!

-Eh bien ça ne sera pas difficile du tout, car tu n'iras pas!  
Il tenta de le tirer de nouveau vers sa cabine.  
-Je t'en prie! s'écria Draco, s'accrochant tellement fort à lui qu'il l'empêcha de bouger.

-Non! Ça ne servira absolument à rien de faire cela, de toute façon!

-Si, ça servira! s'obstina Draco. Tu seras tranquille! Tu ne seras plus en danger à cause de moi!

-Non, mais toi tu seras loin de moi, et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter!

-Et moi, je ne peux pas supporter de te voir épuisé après de longues fuites... Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir pencher sur tes cartes d'un air soucieux ou de te voir dormir peu parce qu'on risque de nous attaquer!

-Je préfère encore cela, que de te voir te rendre à ces chiens!

Draco eut un sanglot et le pressa plus fort contre lui.

-Je ne veux pas y aller non plus, lui dit-il. Je veux juste... Qu'il ne t'arrive rien à cause des ennuis que je t'apporte!

-Eh bien arrête de penser à une telle chose et reste simplement ici!

-Je ne peux pas! s'obstina Draco.

-Bien sûr que tu peux! Et de toute façon, je ne te laisserai pas partir, quoique tu dises!

-Je partirai! jura Draco.

-Si tu réussis, alors je jure que je te suivrai...

-Je t'en empêcherai!

-Ça, ça ne risque pas.  
Il recula de quelques pas, entraînant Draco avec lui.

-Non! gronda Draco. Lâche-moi, Harry! Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force contre toi!

-Eh bien tu n'auras pas le choix, dans ce cas! Je ne te laisserai pas partir!

-Et moi, je ne te laisse pas le choix!

Draco se mit à se débattre vivement, donnant des coups à Harry.

Celui-ci gronda aussitôt férocement, mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.  
-Arrête tes conneries! Tu restes à bord, point final!

-Ce ne sont pas... des conneries! cria Draco, se débattant. Lâche-moi, Harry!

-Dans tes rêves seulement! Tu viens avec moi!

-Non! gronda Draco. Laisse-moi!

Sourd à ses cris, Harry réussit finalement à le traîner là où il le voulait, c'est-à-dire dans sa cabine, et refermant vivement la porte derrière lui, après l'y avoir poussé, la verrouillant, pour ensuite courir hors des coursives, jusqu'à ses propres appartements, parfaitement conscient que Draco essayerait de s'enfuir par là. En effet, à peine repousser dans sa chambre, Draco avait couru vers le trou qu'il traversa vivement pour tomber dans la cabine de Harry, allant ensuite rapidement vers la porte.

Il eut pourtant la malchance de l'ouvrir au moment où Harry allait entrer, celui-ci lui regardant d'un air agacé.

-Je t'ai dit non, à la fin!

-Mais j'm'en fiche! Laisse-moi sortir! dit Draco, essayant de le bousculer pour aller dehors.

Le Pirate le repoussa pourtant vivement, entra dans ses quartiers et refermant la porte derrière lui.  
-Tu n'iras nulle part!

-Je dois aller me rendre! s'énerva aussi Draco.

-Tu ne dois rien faire du tout! Tu vas rester sagement assis, à ne rien faire, et à attendre simplement qu'on soit loin d'ici!

-Pas question!

-Tu n'as pas le choix!

-C'est toi qui n'a pas le choix! Bouge toi!

-Non! Tu vas t'asseoir, et tu m'arrêtes ça!

-Tu vas me laisser sortir de ce bateau, Harry, dit Draco, l'air sur de lui.

-Ça, il n'en est pas question! Et s'il le faut, je te rappellerais que je ne t'ai jamais redonné ta liberté...

-Et bien je te ferai signaler que dans ce cas, je puis toujours tenté de m'échapper!

-Va t'asseoir Draco! Et arrête-moi cela!

-Je refuse! dit le blond, déterminé. Laisse-moi passer, Harry. S'il te plait! Si tu m'aimes, accepte ma décision!

-Je ne cèderai pas à ton chantage Draco.  
Il le saisit par un bras, et le traîna jusqu'à une chaise où il le força à s'asseoir.  
-Et je te conseil d'y rester!

-Ce n'est pas du chantage, Harry, dit Draco. Je te supplie de me laisser partir, s'il te plait!

-J'ai dit non! répliqua le brun, haussant le ton.

Il lui tourna par la suite dos, se dirigeant vers son bureau. Draco le regarda faire avec calme.

-Et tu crois vraiment que je vais obéir sagement à ta demande ?

Harry voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais on toqua à la porte, et il se hâta d'aller ouvrir, y trouvant Sirius.  
-Reste-là! Ordonna Harry, sortant à l'extérieur, allant rejoindre son parrain, qui lui expliqua rapidement tout ce qu'il avait ramener, Harry s'empressant d'ordonner qu'on mette les voiles, tout en l'écoutant.

À l'intérieur du bateau, Draco jura, se levant prestement et tournant en rond. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir à tout prix!

Il était loin de se douter que de mauvaises nouvelles circulaient sur le pont.

-On nous a repérer, petit! dit Sirius à Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt vers la poupe, remarquant que, en effet, un navire avait quitté le port, et les suivait à travers la baie. Il jura, et se retourna vers l'équipage, aboyant quelques ordres précis et rapides. Celui-ci travaillait avec acharnement, aillant bien compris qu'ils devaient tout donner pour éviter d'affronter de solides et forts soldats.

Après s'être assuré que tous travaillait, Harry se tourna vers Sirius.  
-Je vais voir par où on peut aller...

Le second hocha de la tête, hurlant aux autres de travailler avec plus d'ardeur. Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers sa cabine, ouvrant la porte avec précaution. Draco, qui était à la fenêtre, se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

-Ils nous suivent... C'est la seule solution, admets-le!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et secoua la tête, l'air désespéré, s'approchant de ses cartes, sans un mot.

-Ne m'ignore pas! dit Draco, l'air agacé.

-Tu connais déjà ma réponse, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la répéter des vingtaines de fois...

Draco poussa un soupir et s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Alors qu'allons-nous faire ? Allons-nous fuir jusqu'à notre mort ?

Harry haussa les épaules, lui jetant un coup d'oeil.  
-Et pourquoi pas ?

Draco hocha de la tête négativement, l'air désespéré.

-Je ne me pardonnerai jamais cela, lui dit-il, le regardant avec tristesse.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de t'en vouloir, parce que je ne t'en veux pas moi-même...

-Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à oublier que sans moi, tu serais... toujours aussi libre qu'avant! Tu pillerais tous les bateaux que tu croises sans t'inquiéter de voir toute une flotte royale à tes trousses!

-Les imprévues, Draco, font partie de ma vie... De cette vie que j'ai choisie...

-Ose seulement me dire que tu imaginais ce genre de chose! dit Draco, se plaçant devant lui.

-Je n'ai jamais rien imaginé de tout cela, mais je ne suis pas mécontent de l'avoir vécu...  
Il leva les yeux vers lui, le regardant d'un air doux. Draco eut soudainement les larmes aux yeux.

-Harry, dit-il. Si tu savais combien je m'en veux, pourtant...

Le brun releva la tête vers lui, délaissant ses cartes un moment, soupirant.  
-Cesse, s'il te plait... Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir...

-Mais je m'en veux quand même! dit Draco, lui sautant vivement dans les bras.

Le brun n'eut d'autre choix que de l'attraper, ne souhaitant pas vraiment qu'il se prenne le sol brutalement.  
-Eh bien il faudra pourtant que tu arrêtes!

Draco ne répondit rien et l'embrassa vivement, visiblement désireux de contacts.

Harry répondit aussitôt à son baiser, dévorant ses lèvres et sa langues des siennes, le serrant doucement dans ses bras. Draco poussa un petit gémissement triste alors que, discrètement, il attrapait un livre épais sur le bureau du pirate. Le brun ne l'interpréta sans aucun doute pas de la bonne manière, ses mains chaudes se glissant sous la chemise du blond, caressant doucement sa peau. Draco faillit en lâcher son livre de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Il fut tenter de laisser là le volume, d'oublier son plan, son corps réclamant celui du pirate de toutes ses forces.

Harry gémit doucement contre ses lèvres, les yeux entrouverts, fixant son visage, semblant ne plus se soucier de rien. Draco ouvrit lui aussi les yeux et poussa un geignement, laissant là son livre pour étreindre et embrasser Harry avec plus de force encore.

Les mains du brun remontèrent doucement dans son dos, frôlant à peine sa peau du bout des doigts, Draco lui faisant petit à petit oublier qu'on les suivait, et qu'ils devaient vivement se mettre à l'abri de leurs poursuivants.

Et pour cause, le blond semblait avoir complètement perdu la raison! Ses mains se promenaient avec vélocité sur le corps de Harry, enlevant sa chemise alors qu'il le poussait vivement sur le bureau, l'y renversant d'autorité pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Jamais ses baisers ne s'étaient fait aussi violents et passionnés, le blond dévorant sa bouche et sa langue avec de plus en plus de sauvagerie.

Harry se laissa subir, ne semblant pas le moindre du monde contrarié par ce brusque élan de folie émanant de son amant, le serrant avec force contre lui, buvant chacun de ses soupirs. Si Draco faisait preuve de brusquerie avec sa bouche et ses mains, il n'en était rien de ses hanches qui bougeait doucement et sensuellement sur l'entrejambe de Harry, prenant soin de le frôler délicatement pour ainsi le rendre complètement fou. Ce qui réussissait parfaitement, ce faible toucher, comparativement à tout ce que lui faisait subir le blond le mettant au supplice, tout son corps se tendant dans l'espoir d'un plus grand contact. Rapidement, la bouche du blond aussi se mit à le taquiner, sa langue jouant avec la sienne, fuyant celle du brun pour ensuite revenir la titiller et partir encore. Ses mains, elles continuaient de parcourir le torse nu, les côtes, les bras, les épaules, les cheveux puis les fesses avec envie.

Et Harry ne pouvait que se sentir frustré, de cette longue torture, Draco s'amusant visiblement à appuyé plus ou moins, à certain de ses contacts.  
Il finit par le saisir vivement à la nuque, l'embrassant avec une grande ferveur.

Le blond ne lui refusa pas ce plaisir, bien au contraire. Il y répondit avec ardeur avant de se séparer de lui et de se redresser, regardant Harry avec des yeux brillants d'un désir impressionnant. Sensuellement - trop! - il enleva sa chemise, bougeant encore des hanches sur le brun. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux une fois torse nu, se penchant sur lui et commençant à embrasser son torse. Harry poussa un brusque halètement, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadé, Draco électrisant chaque parcelle de son corps à chacun de ses baisers. Le blond mordait, léchait, griffait sa peau, semblant la savourer comme tant le meilleur des plats, comme s'il ne l'avait pas toucher depuis des mois.

Et Harry se consumait tant de plaisir que de désir sous lui, la douce torture du blond lui faisant complètement oublier ce qui l'entourait, tout doucement.

Draco descendait doucement de son corps, sa bouche montant et descendant, taquinant son nombril et descendant encore. Il finit par se retrouver à genoux au sol et, tout en embrassant la peau juste au-dessus de son pantalon, détacha les bottes de son amant et son pantalon, les lui enlevant facilement.

Sur le bureau, Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, le souffle haletant, son regard brillant d'un désir tout aussi brûlant que le sien fixé sur lui. Draco le regarda d'un air lubrique, ses yeux retombant pourtant sur le sexe dressé de son amant. Il le fixait avec envie, le détaillant intensément.

Sous son regard, Harry ne put empêcher un violent frisson de le traverser de part en part, un léger gémissement lui échappant. Draco releva les yeux vers lui et se lécha les lèvres d'un air affamé. Il se baissa ensuite doucement, le prenant directement en bouche.

Un cri échappa aussitôt au brun qui se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière, l'antre chaude et humide qui l'entourait le faisant doucement trembler.

Draco poussa un sourd gémissement alors qu'il continuait de bouger vivement de la tête, ses mains disparaissant pourtant pour détacher ses propres chausses et son pantalon qu'il dégagea avec difficulté, trop concentrer par son activité. Harry, toujours appuyé sur un coude, glissa son autre main dans les mèches blondes de son amant, gémissant doucement en sentant la langue et les lèvres du blond lui faire perdre délicieusement tout contrôle. Draco poussait de petit gémissement, ses lèvres l'encerclant avec une habileté des plus efficace.

-Oh..., haleta-t-il, fermant les yeux, se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres, et écartant un peu plus les cuisses. Draco...

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, imprégnant un mouvement lent pour deux autres plus rapides de tête. Il cessa un instant de le sucer pour taquiner la pointe de son sexe avec sa langue puis le reprit en bouche vivement.

Harry geignit sourdement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et s'empêchant de hurler ainsi de plaisir, prêt à défaillir à tout moment.  
-Tu... vas me fai... faire mourir, haleta-t-il péniblement, relevant la tête et entrouvrant les yeux.

Draco eut un petit rire qui fit trembler sa langue et sa gorge. Il le laissa finalement, mais remplaça sa bouche par une main douce et lente.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention, je te rassure, dit Draco, lui souriant alors qu'il léchait les doigts de son autre main.

Harry, gémissant désespérément, le regarda faire, tremblant de plaisir, semblant fasciner par cette langue s'enroulant autour de ses doigts. Draco s'appliquait à les humidifier convenablement, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il finit par arrêter et sa main disparut de nouveau. Il poussa soudainement un léger gémissement de plaisir et reprit le sexe du brun en bouche.

Son amant poussa aussitôt un petit cri où semblait percer un léger sanglot, chaque parcelle de son corps appelant à encore plus de plaisir, ses reins se consumant d'un brûlant désir pour le blond qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux, semblant en adoration devant lui. Draco continuait ses mouvements de tête, alternant lenteur et rapidité. Il poussait parfois de fort gémissement alors que le bras à moitié derrière son dos accélérait visiblement.

Harry voyant cela, se laissa complètement retomber contre le bureau, incapable de penser à quoique ce soit qui est le moindre sens.

-Seigneur to... tout puissant, chuchota-t-il dans une plainte, avant de poussé un léger cri, Draco l'ayant aspirer plus vivement.

Le blond finit pourtant par le relâcher, le regardant alors que sa main cachée continuait de bouger vivement en lui-même. Il eut un petit sourire en regardant Harry et stoppa sa préparation, se relevant tout en enlevant ses doigts de son anus.

Harry le regarda faire, frémissant, mais ne bougea pourtant pas d'où il se trouvait, son regard vert, assombri par le plaisir, ne le quittant pas un instant. Draco lui sourit et le prit par la main, le forçant ainsi à se lever.

-Je préfère le lit, lui dit-il, l'embrassant et frottant son sexe contre le sien avec un déhanchement de hanches presque diabolique.

Harry se laissa guider jusqu'au lit, toujours un peu tremblant, et s'y laissa tomber avec un léger gémissement à l'intention de Draco, l'entraînant avec lui, ne lui lâchant pas la main. Draco le renversa sur le lit, se plaçant ainsi sur lui. Il bougea sensuellement sur lui, écartant ses fesses de sa main libre et y plaçant la verge du brun, se débrouillant pour le faire passer doucement entre ses fesses. Il tenait toujours la main de son amant, la serrant avec une force étonnante.

Harry fit glisser sa main libre dans son dos, la faisant doucement descendre en une caresse aérienne sur sa peau douce, caressant le creux de ses reins avec une douce tendresse, attendant que Draco s'abaisse avec une lenteur qui lui serait torturante, il n'en doutait pas.

Et pourtant, à son grand étonnement, Draco s'empala brusquement sur lui, sans prévenir, un cris sortant de sa bouche alors qu'il se cambrait sur Harry. Celui-ci poussa un son similaire, se servant de sa main libre pour aller presser une de ses fesses, l'étroitesse dans lequel il se trouvait lui faisant un peu plus perdre raison.  
-Bouge, chuchota-t-il, d'un souffle saccadé. S'il te plait...

Draco obéit aussitôt, se déplaçant d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite alors qu'il poussait de petits cris de plaisir, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Harry. Celui-ci semblait littéralement plongé dans un état extase, son corps n'était plus que plaisir.  
Rapidement, sa main quitta sa fesse pour son sexe qu'il se mit à caresser, ses mouvements s'accordant avec ceux de Draco. Celui-ci poussa un « Oh » long et chargé d'une sensualité animale à rendre folle la plus pieuse des femmes. Il bougea de plus en plus vite, ses fesses claquant contre les cuisses de Harry alors qu'il montait et descendait avec force. Il se pencha légèrement sur Harry, le tirant contre lui et l'asseyant ainsi. Il l'embrassa avec voracité, s'appuyant sur ses épaules pour se donner plus de vitesse.

Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille, le tenant ainsi serré près de lui, son corps se frottant sans arrêt contre le sien. Il semblait presque s'abreuver du baiser qu'ils partageaient, comme incapable de se séparer de ses lèvres, gémissant éperdument en se sentant s'enfoncer au plus profond de son amant. La sueur coulait sur leur deux corps enlacés, tous deux bougeant frénétiquement l'un sur l'autre. Draco gardait serré dans sa main celle de son amant, leurs doigts plus crispés et entrelacés que jamais.

Au bord de la jouissance, Harry ne voulait cependant pas se laisser aller, quitter cet état de béatitude dans lequel il était plongé, cet état de plaisir pure qui lui faisait perdre complètement la tête. Il tenait plutôt étroitement Draco contre lui, s'assurant qu'il ne le lâcherait pas, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Draco lui fit un sourire tout en mordant sa lèvre supérieure, les mouvements de son corps devenant presque surréaliste. Il semblait si sensuel... Il dégageait tellement de chaleur... S'en était affolant. Tout son corps semblait se perdre dans l'envie de lui donner du plaisir. Il poussait de petits cris charmant alors que sa main libre soutenait Harry en position assise, ses doigts alors enfoncés dans le creux de ses reins. Il fixait ses yeux avec attention, le regardant avec sérieux, une lueur d'amour brûlant dans son regard.

-Je t'aime, murmura doucement Harry, allant l'embrasser avec un gémissement sourd, sa langue se mêlant à la sienne dans un ballet compliqué, leur corps pressés l'un contre l'autre bougeant toujours avec autant de force, la passion les consumant doucement.

Draco gémit presque désespérément contre lui alors qu'il répondait à son baiser.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui dit-il, le serrant fort. Je t'aimerai toujours, Harry... Oh, oui, toujours, toujours, toujours...

Il continuait de le répéter alors qu'il bougeait plus fort, essayant de se retenir mais ne pouvant retenir un « Toujours » plus fort alors qu'il se répandait entre eux.

S'en fut trop pour Harry, lorsqu'il sentit Draco se resserrer autour de lui, et il jouit violemment à son tour, hurlant pratiquement le nom de son amant, alors qu'il était submergé par une vague de plaisir sans nom qui lui coupa pratiquement le souffle. Incapable de le soutenir assis, Draco tomba en avant, se retrouvant coucher sur Harry, essoufflé alors qu'il le regardait. Il ne put se retenir de l'envie de déposer de tendre baiser sur son visage et sa bouche. Sa main, qui s'était resserré sur celle de Harry lors de la jouissance, continuait de tenir celle du brun avec force. Engourdie comme elle l'était, Harry n'en ressentait pourtant aucune douleur, l'esprit complètement ailleurs, de toute façon, tandis qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle, la pièce semblant tanguer doucement, sous ses yeux.

Draco avait finit par enfouir son visage dans le cou du brun, sa respiration le caressant doucement. Il desserra finalement l'étau de ses doigts mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Loin de s'en déplaire, Harry caressa doucement le dos de sa main, de son pouce, son autre main poser sur sa hanche, son bras encercla sa taille tendrement, le gardant ainsi contre lui. Draco le regarda avec douceur, essuyant son front en sueur d'une main douce.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il encore, embrassant ses lèvres avec légèreté.

Harry sourit doucement, le regardant d'un air tendre.  
-Je sais... et moi aussi...

Draco sourit à son tour et l'embrassa encore avec toujours autant de douceur, savourant simplement la texture de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il finit pourtant pas se séparer de lui, se redressant et se soulevant, faisant ainsi sortir Harry de son corps.

Celui-ci émit un son étrange, et le ramena aussitôt contre lui, se blottissant doucement dans son lit, l'air parfaitement repu. Draco eut un sourire, le regardant, l'observant, avec une attention toute particulière, ses yeux brillants encore de cette flamme amoureuse étonnante.

Harry le laissa faire tranquillement, lui rendant pourtant son regard, semblant pourtant bien décidé à ne plus bouger de son lit, la fatigue qui l'avait assaillit les jours précédents semblant revenir en force. Draco eut un petit sourire en le voyant si détendu et l'embrassa encore. Il appuya son front contre le sien et lui donna un petit coup de nez amoureux.

-Je crois... que je vais rester ainsi... toute la journée, fit doucement Harry, caressant doucement son dos d'une main.

-Menteur, lui souffla simplement Draco, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Mhmmm, non, pas cette fois... J'suis bien, comme ça...

Draco eut un sourire, une autre lueur dans les yeux.

-Je suis bien comme ça aussi, mon chaton, lui dit-il.

-Alors je te garde avec moi, répondit simplement Harry, ronronnant presque.

Draco lui sourit.

-Je serais toujours avec toi, lui dit-il, embrassant son front.

-J'y compte bien, fit simplement le brun, doucement, fermant les yeux.

Draco rit doucement et caressa tendrement ses cheveux, le regardant sombrer avec lenteur dans le sommeil. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer un dernier « Je t'aime » avant qu'il ne s'endorme vraiment.


	37. Chapter 37

D'un océan à l'autre

Chapitre 37 :

Harry ne se rendit compte de rien, lorsque Draco quitta le lit, alors qu'il était profondément endormit. Il frissonna pourtant doucement, en sentant la chaleur de Draco le quitter, mais s'apaisa bien vite lorsque la couverture fut poser sur lui.  
Il se retourna dans son lit, soupirant doucement, et marmonnant vaguement.

Draco, planté à côté du lit, le regarda d'un air peiné. Il faillit se raviser, se recoucher et se blottir contre lui, mais ne put pourtant le faire. C'était la seule solution, il en était certain!

Sans attendre, il alla se rhabiller, s'arrêtant pourtant près du bureau. Il se saisit d'une plume et d'une feuille, se dépêchant d'y écrire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, regardant de temps à autre Harry. Quand il eut terminé, il alla porter la missive près de son amant puis s'éloigna à pas de chat. Toujours il ne savait pour quelle raison, il alla se saisir d'une feuille ou deux de papier et les roula précieusement pour ensuite les glisser dans sa botte. Il y inséra également une plume, puis sortit doucement de la cabine, refermant la porte derrière lui. Harry. Quand il eut terminé, il alla porter la missive près de son amant puis s'éloigna à pas de chat. Toujours il ne savait pour quelle raison, il alla se saisir d'une feuille ou deux de papier et les roula précieusement pour ensuite les glisser dans sa botte. Il y inséra également une plume, puis sortit doucement de la cabine, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry ne fit que se retourner dans son lit, une fois de plus, inconscient de tout.

Sur le pont, Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco, surpris de le voir sortir sans le Capitaine. Le blond lui fit un vague sourire rêveur, indiquant ainsi implicitement ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. L'homme eut un sourire en coin, et secouant la tête, l'air un peu dépassé par les évènements, et un peu découragé également, en sachant qu'ils étaient poursuivis.

Draco fit semblant de rire et se dirigea d'un air innocent vers la poupe. Il regarda le bateau qui les poursuivait, hésitant encore. À présent qu'il avait la liberté de le faire, il ne le voulait plus. Il voulait juste rester près de son amant... Retourner près de lui... L'embrasser, le serrer... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne le ferait plus jamais. Son coeur lui sembla hurler dans sa poitrine alors qu'il escaladait le bastingage.

« Je t'aime, Harry, se dit-il encore en lui-même, regardant le ciel. Je t'aimerai toujours... »

Et sans attendre, bondissant, il plongea dans l'eau clair de l'océan.

Sirius, ayant entendu le bruit d'éclaboussure, se retourna aussitôt vers la poupe où il avait vu Draco s'aventurer... et où il ne se trouvait plus...  
-Non!  
Il courrut aussitôt jusqu'au bastingage, se penchant par-dessus celui-ci, tentant d'apercevoir le blond. Il le vit ressortir une bonne dizaine de mètres plus loin, nageant vivement vers le bateau derrière eux, celui-ci manoeuvrant pour l'intercepter.

-Oh merde... Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait là...

Sirius ne put que se sentir envahit d'un remord douloureux, remord de n'avoir pu l'empêcher de sauter, de n'avoir pu penser à ce qu'il allait faire... Harry allait le tuer... Ou alors voudrait lui-même mourir...

Alors que déjà, il pensait à mille façon de récupérer le blond, celui-ci fut hisser et emmener à l'intérieur du bateau de Lestrange. Les hommes sur le navire semblèrent redoubler d'ardeur et travaillèrent cette fois non pour les rattraper... Mais pour les dépasser et s'en éloigner au plus vite!

Sirius, désespéré, les regarda faire, hésitant entre ordonner aux hommes de cesser leur ardu travailler, ou alors de continuer, afin de pouvoir suivre le navire.  
Il redescendit sur le pont et fixa la porte de la cabine de Harry, ne sachant trop que faire. Finalement il lui convint d'aller réveiller son filleul, celui-ci serait fou de rage, à son réveille, de ne pas avoir été prévenu, dans le cas contraire.  
Entrouvrant doucement la porte, il constata qu'effectivement, Harry dormit paisiblement, couché près d'un morceau de papier qui devait sans doute être une lettre de la part de Draco.  
Soupirant doucement, il s'approchant de lui, et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, s'y prenant de la plus douce manière pour le réveiller, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, et l'appelant doucement.

Au bout d'un petit moment, après s'être vaguement agité, Harry entrouvrit les yeux, regardant l'homme d'un air encore profondément endormit.  
-Il s'est passé quelque chose, petit..., chuchota son parrain, l'air affligé.  
-Quoi ? demanda aussitôt Harry, se redressant dans son lit, tenant le drap.  
Sirius pointa le morceau de parchemin qui se trouvait sur l'oreiller près de lui et Harry s'en empara aussitôt, le cœur battant à la chamade, et le déroulant.

Mon cher Harry... Mon très cher et très aimé Harry,

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois te dire. Dois-je te dire que je regrette ? Dois-je te dire pourquoi j'ai fait cela... Tout ça, tu le sais déjà. Tu sais pourquoi je suis parti, tu sais que je le regrette probablement... Si tu savais seulement combien je rêve de rester près de toi...

Alors que j'écris ces mots, tu es devant moi, couché dans ton lit où nous venons de faire l'amour comme jamais. Je t'ai fait l'amour en te donnant tout ce que j'avais. Mon âme et mon coeur autant que mon corps, ont participé à nos ébats. J'espérais en faisant cela que je laisserais sur toi la trace de mon amour, une trace suffisante pour te soutenir pendant notre séparation.

Je voulais également que tu saches que je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, quel que soit le moment, mon coeur est à toi et le demeura jusqu'à ma mort.

Je t'ai également dit que je serais toujours là... Ce n'est pas un mensonge, même si je ne suis pas à tes côtés. Je suis là de coeur et d'esprit. Et je reviendrai, mon amour. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment, mais je reviendrais! Je veux essayer d'arranger les choses. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment, mais ce n'est pas comme tu le crois. Je ne peux me donner à Voldemort, car je t'appartiens déjà... J'espère les tuer quand l'occasion se présentera. Pour mon père, ce ne sera pas difficile... Mais j'aviserai pour Voldemort.

Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, mon amour, je reviendrai... Je te le promets.

Je t'aime.

Draco.

Harry relut une deuxième fois la lettre, plus lentement, ne parvenant pas à en croire ses yeux, ne voulant tout simplement pas croire ce qu'il venait de lire...  
Draco ne pouvait pas être partit... Il ne pouvait pas avoir ça... L'avoir laissé... Après tout ce temps, après tous ces efforts qu'ils avaient fait, pour fuir...  
Il ne pouvait pas...  
Lentement, il remit la lettre là où il l'avait trouvé et leva les yeux vers Sirius, l'air complètement perdu, semblant chercher quoique faire sur son visage, une réponse quelconque.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit égaré à ce point... Comme s'il n'avait plus de point d'encrage... Ce qui n'était pas tout a fait faux, Draco ayant été le sien, depuis plusieurs mois, déjà... Et il était partit...

-Il est partit, murmura-t-il, d'une voix étrangement neutre, frissonnant légèrement, comme si toute chaleur l'avait soudain quitté.

-Je sais, dit Sirius, l'air chagriné. Mais faut pas t'en faire, mon petit, je suis... je suis persuadé qu'il te reviendra! C'est pas possible autrement! Il t'adore, tu sais ? Il t'aime plus que tout! Il ne peut que te revenir.

Contre tout attente, Harry vint se blottir contre lui, ayant besoin étrangement de chaleur humaine, soudainement.

-Hmmm... Il a dit qu'il reviendrait... Après les avoir tuer... Mais s'il se faisait tuer, lui ?

-Je suis sûr que non! Après tout, il nous a montré à tous les deux qu'il était très doué pour manipuler les gens, non ?

-Je sais... Oh oui, je sais... C'est ce qu'il vient de faire avec moi, dans un sens...

-Ce qu'il a fait avec toi ?

-Il s'est débrouillé pour que je m'endorme... Et il est partit...

-Tu sais, je crois que ça valait mieux cette manière! Il était décidé à partir, s'il ne t'avait pas... endormi, il t'aurait probablement assommé. Il a préféré te donner un bon souvenir plutôt qu'une énorme bosse.

-Probablement...  
Il soupira légèrement.  
-Mais tout de même... Aller se jeter dans les griffes de Voldemort, seul...

-Tu sais... Je pense que cela valait mieux. Il s'en voulait beaucoup de t'avoir attiré tous ses ennuis. Ainsi, il se sentira mieux.

Harry se détacha de lui et s'assied dans son lit.  
-Je ne le laisserai pas risquer ainsi sa vie... Et affronter Voldemort seul!

Sirius le regarda un instant calmement.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi, alors ?

-Les suivre là où ils vont...

Sirius le regarda un instant d'un air inquiet.

-Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit raisonnable ?

Son filleul le fixa comme s'il était cinglé.

-Quand m'as-tu vu faire quelque chose de raisonnable ?

-Jamais! répondit Sirius. Mais une guerre à nous seul contre Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy...

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je la ferais seul, cette guerre, Sirius... Fais-moi plaisir et va donner l'Ordre qu'on rentre de nouveau au port qu'on vient de quitter... Qu'on vende cette cargaison qu'on a... On est pas un navire marchand, et je compte pas m'embarrasser de ça!

-Heu... D'accord, petit, j'y file. Mais t'es sûr ?

-Fais ce que je dis, je sais ce que je fais... Je vais m'habiller...

Sirius hocha de la tête, se levant d'un air las.

-Alalala... En guerre... Complètement dingue, ce mioche, rumina-t-il en sortant.

Une fois que la porte fut refermé, Harry se leva de son lit, laissant tomber le drap au sol, et se saisit des vêtements qu'il avait porté un peu plus tôt, les enfilant et se coiffant rapidement, l'air plus décidé que jamais.  
Il ne laisserait pas Draco agir seul. Il en était bien décidé...

Rapidement, il sortit également à l'extérieur, constant avec satisfaction qu'Aléna manoeuvrait pour faire entrer de nouveau le navire de le port, les hommes sortant déjà les nombreux coffres à sur le pont, prêt à les décharger, une fois qu'ils auraient trouvés acheteur.

-Où est Draco ? demanda soudainement Fred à Harry.

Harry lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil et répondit froidement :  
-Partit.

-Partit ? demanda le rouquin.

-Avec l'autre navire...

-Quoi ? s'écria Fred.

-Je viens de te dire ce qu'il avait fait... Maintenant, occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde!

-Mais... Pourquoi est-il parti avec eux ? Il est fou ?

-Fred... Fiche le camp!

-Mais, fit le rouquin.

Harry lui jeta un regard des plus hostile et s'éloigna, le navire s'approchant rapidement des quais.

Fred sembla alors abandonné l'idée d'en savoir plus, et il retourna auprès de son frère, tandis que le Survivor s'amarrait une deuxième fois au quai.  
Chose faite, Harry se tourna vers Sirius qui comprit rapidement en compagnie d'Aléna, et tous deux s'en furent rapidement trouver acheteurs.  
Harry les regarda s'éloigner pendant un moment, avant de finalement se détourner, levant les yeux vers le ciel, repérant rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, et sifflant. Aussitôt, Facette descendit vers lui, planant gracieusement, et venant se poser sur son épaule.  
Sans un mot de plus, le brun retourna s'enfermer dans sa cabine, allant s'asseoir à son bureau, réfléchissant.  
Que pouvait-il bien écrire ? Que pouvait-il bien demander ? Comment pouvait-il formuler tout cela ?  
Finalement, cessant de se prendre la tête avec tout cela, il se saisit d'une plume, et se mit à écrire, tout simplement, laissant les mots aller.

Blaise,  
Vous me pardonnerez cette familiarité, mais à l'heure qu'il est, il m'importe bien peu du titre ou du nom que je dois donner aux gens...  
Je dois vous avertir d'une mauvaise nouvelle, puisque je ne sais pas si vous en aurez ouïe dire entre temps.

Draco s'est rendu.  
Il y a un peu moins d'une heure, il a sauté par-dessus bord, alors que ma vigilance à son écart avait décrue... Nul besoin de vous dire que je m'en veux... Et je ne resterai pas les bras croisés sur mon navire, impuissant.  
À l'heure où j'écris ces mots, le navire qui l'a repêché se dirige sans aucun doute par chez vous... Ou alors peut-être se rend-t-il en Angleterre.

Je ne compte pas me dépêcher de le poursuivre... Ce serait épuiser mes hommes, alors que j'aurai besoin de ceux-ci dans les prochaines semaines, et ce serait user d'une technique bien peu subtiles...

J'ai donc cru judicieux de vous en avertir immédiatement, vous sachant près de Draco, et prêt à beaucoup, pour lui... Sans aucun doute pourrez-vous préparer son arriver, et, je l'espère, son évasion, car je ne me fais pas d'illusions. On ne le ramène pas chez lui pour qu'il puisse jouir de confort et de richesse...

De mon côté, je ne compte pas rester dans cette partie du monde... Je ne laisserai pas son père et Voldemort lui causer des atrocités dont j'ose à peine imaginer la douleur.

J'espère de tout coeur que vous pourrez m'aider dans cette situation, ou devrais-je plutôt dire, aider Draco.

Nous nous reverrons très prochainement j'ai l'impression.  
En attendant, portez-vous bien et... tenez-vous prêt.  
Harry P.

Le brun signa rapidement, et laissa l'encre sécher, s'adossant contre le dossier de son fauteuil, soupirant doucement.  
Ils auraient besoin d'aide, il n'en avait nul doute. Restait pourtant à jouer habilement sur les mots, afin de ne pas essayer un refus monstrueux.  
En attendant... Il aurait besoin d'un autre faucon, puisqu'il allait envoyé Facette porter cette première lettre... Il espérait seulement que Sirius pourrait lui en procurer un ici...

Finalement, se levant, il roula la missive, et l'inséra dans l'étui que son amant avait fabriqué, en compagnie de Dean, puis s'approcha de la fenêtre, et laissa l'animal s'envoler, porter de cette nouvelle alarmante.  
Le regardant s'éloigner, Harry se détourna finalement de la fenêtre et ressortit rapidement à l'extérieur, constant que les hommes déchargeaient la cargaison sur le quai, signe qu'ils avaient trouvé acheteur.  
Parfait.  
Cherchant Sirius des yeux, il descendit également à terre, se faufilant entre les marins qui s'y attroupait, repérant finalement son parrain, qui effectuait la transaction en compagnie d'un autre homme.  
Harry se tint à l'écart le temps qu'ils aient finit, calmement, avant de lui bondir presque dessus, lorsque l'homme se fut éloigner un peu.  
-Tu peux me trouver un faucon ?

-Un faucon ? dit Sirius. Et il doit savoir revenir où tu veux l'élever toi-même, ton faucon ?

-Qu'il revienne... Je dois pouvoir envoyer quelques lettres!

-D'accord... Je vais essayer de te trouver ça, mais je ne promets rien.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-J'espère que tu trouveras... Je m'occupe du reste, pendant ce temps!

Sirius hocha de la tête et, non sans avoir choppé Aléna, disparut dans le marché non loin d'eux.

Harry les regarda disparaître et se détourna, retournant rapidement à bord, tandis que la marchandise qu'ils avaient transportée disparaissait rapidement des quais.

Si Sirius trouvait ce qu'il cherchait, alors la question serait réglée, et il ne lui resterait plus qu'à user de finesse pour obtenir efficacement ce qu'il voulait.

Retournant dans sa cabine, il alla s'accouder à la fenêtre, fixant l'horizon où plus aucun navire ne se faisait apercevoir.  
Il espérait seulement que Draco allait bien...

ooOOo0oOOoo

L'Hirondelle s'éloignait à bonne allure de l'Égypte, fendant les vagues. Lestrange se trouvait sur le pont, face au Prince qu'elle avait enfin réussit à récupérer. Elle souriait d'un air satisfait, fixant le blond comme s'il était un trophée.

-Alors, mon Prince, vous avez finit par vous ennuyer, à ce que je vois... Vous auriez dû savoir que les pirates sont des êtres dégoûtant... bon qu'à être pendus...

-Ils sont aussi très bon au lit, répliqua aussitôt Draco. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre époux, si je ne m'abuse... J'espère que vos matelas vous aident sur ce plan...

-Petit insolent, siffla la jeune femme. Continue et je te ferai fouetter!

-Oh, Vraiment ? dit Draco, prenant son air princier et séducteur. Allons, Bellatrix, tu ne voudrais pas abîmer le bien de Voldemort ? Il sera déjà assez énervé que tu ais laissé partir son plus grand ennemi... Il en va de même pour mon père, bien entendu.

La femme le foudroya du regard.  
-Il saura bien te mater lui, tu y goûteras au fouet, cracha-t-elle. Je n'ai qu'à attendre, tu y goûteras!

-Tout comme toi, ma chère, dit Draco. C'est pitoyable de laisser partir l'ennemi numéro un de tes commanditaires. Père ne va pas être content...

Bellatrix sembla se radoucir un peu, devant son air charmeur.  
-Je le sais bien... Mais ils ne seront pas mécontents de vous retrouver...

-Tout comme Voldemort ne sera pas mécontent de vous faire payer votre irresponsabilité... Et mon père, de passer ses nerfs sur vous... Ma pauvre Bella..., dit-il, secouant la tête d'un air peiné.

-Rien n'empêche un autre navire de l'attraper et de le ramener également, vous savez...

-Mais il ne sera pas rattrapé... Qui prendrait le risque de l'attaquer alors que l'objet intéressant et leur rapportant une énorme récompense ne s'y trouve plus? C'était à vous de vous assurer, alors que vous l'aviez à porter de vos canons, qu'il ne viendrait plus troubler la paix de nos monarques.

-Mais je n'y pouvais rien! Vous êtes venus nous rejoindre! Je ne pouvais pas mettre votre vie en danger, mon Prince!

-Franchement, je pense que cela sera le cadet des soucis de Voldemort. Faute de givres, on mange du Merle. Je crains qu'il ne vous punisse pour cette erreur.

-À moins que je promette de lui rapporter Potter, après vous avoir ramener! Peut-être m'accordera-t-il une chance! Après tout, je suis celle qui a réussit à vous ramener, après tant de temps!

Draco secoua la tête.

-Mais vous ne m'avez pas ramené, ma chère. J'ai décidé de rentrer. Vous n'avez aucun mérite à cela, si ce n'est celui d'avoir été là au bon moment au bon endroit...

-Mais alors, si j'ai été là, pour vous, alors que vous vouliez rentrer, j'ai tout de même le mérite de vous avoir aider!

Draco eut un petit sourire attendri.

-Certes... Mais étant donné ma fâcheuse mésentente avec mon père et Voldemort, je crains que ce ne soit pas un bon argument à énoncer.

Bellatrix parut un peu paniqué soudainement.  
-Vous deviez bien pouvoir faire quelque chose...

Draco se retint de lui rire au nez.

-Mhmm, il est possible que je puisse... vous aider... Mais on a rien sans rien, ma chère...

La femme parut aussitôt intéressée.  
-Et que puis-je vous offrir, qui vous ferait plaisir ?

Draco sourit.

-Mais le confort, ma chère tante... je suis un Prince, comprenez-vous ? Et je me suis rendu jusqu'à vous sans faire d'histoire... Un peu de confort et de bon traitement me serait... salutaire. Et je pourrais ainsi tenter d'intercéder en votre faveur.

-Bien sûr... C'est tout à fait normal... Souhaitez-vous... Disposer de ma cabine ?

-Oh, je ne voudrais pas vous en priver... Je me contenterai de celle de votre second... Ou une autre, proche de la votre...

-Oui, bien entendu... Pourrais-je vous satisfaire avec... autre chose ?

Draco lui sourit.

-Rien d'autre si ce n'est de jouir d'une liberté totale. Je vous promets de ne pas me sauver, de ne pas tenter de vous créer des ennuis... Loin de là!

-Oui, bien entendu... Tout ce que vous voulez, en autant que je puisse vous ramener en toute tranquillité chez votre père...

Draco lui sourit de plus belle.

-Voilà qui est bien aimable de votre part, chère tante. Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant.

-Et je vous serai infiniment reconnaissante de toucher un mot à Voldemort et à votre père me concernant…

-Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Draco. Où puis-je me reposer de cette longue nage et placer mes vêtements au sec ?

Il passa une main douce sur son ventre, sa peau alors fort visible à cause de sa chemise trempée.

Bellatrix se retourna aussitôt vers un homme, non loin.  
-Toi, tu vas me préparer la cabine du prince, tout de suite! Et grouille-toi, ou tu goûteras au fouet!

Draco eut rire chaleureux.

-Quelle autorité, lui dit-il, la regardant avec un semblant d'admiration.

-Eh bien... J'aime que le travail soit effectué avec rapidité...

-Vraiment ? lui dit Draco. Nous partageons donc un point commun: Nous adorons que tout ce que nous faisons ou commandons soit exécuté avec... Brio.

-En effet... C'est un de nos points en commun, et je suis certaine que nous en avons bien d'autre, répondit Bellatrix, roucoulant presque.

Draco lui sourit.

-Et bien, nous avons tout ce voyage pour le découvrir.

Ils furent interrompus par l'homme qui revenait, plus essoufflé que jamais.  
-C'est... C'est prêt!

Draco fit un sourire à sa tante.

-Remarquable, la complimenta-t-il.

Bellatrix en rosit de plaisir.  
-J'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût...

-Je n'en doute aucunement, lui dit-il, prenant sa main pour la baiser délicatement.

La jeune femme eut un sourire ravit.

-Venez... Je vais vous y conduire...

-Avec plaisir, répondit Draco, lâchant sa main pour ensuite la suivre.

Bellatrix l'emmena jusqu'à une cabine, qui n'était pas très loin de la sienne, et lui ouvrit la porte, l'invitant à entrer.

Il y entra, non sans la frôler avec douceur.

-Merci beaucoup, ma dame.

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire qui se voulait sans doute charmeur, et referma la porte derrière lui, ne manquant pas de préciser que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, elle était à son service.

ooOOo0oOOoo

Fol Oeil,

J'ai estimé que la dette que j'ai envers toi est bien grosse, pour le peu que je t'ai demandé – soit un peu d'aide – je me suis donc dit que je pourrais t'en demander un peu plus de ta part.

Il s'est encore passé certaines choses, et une guerre se prépare.

Tu m'excuseras de devoir te tirer de ton petit Paradis Africain, mais ta présence pourrait être précieuse.

Je serai dans ton port dans quelques jours.

Tiens toi donc prêt.  
Et j'estimerai après cela, que ma dette sera à un niveau équivalent à l'aide que tu m'as fournie.

Potter.

Harry roula cette deuxième lettre et l'attacha solidement à la patte de son nouvel oiseau, laissant celui-ci s'envoler par la suite, espérant qu'il porterait bel et bien sa lettre au pirate.

ooOOo0oOOoo

Le navire jeta l'ancre près des quatre autres, alors que le ciel colorait le ciel de magnifiques teintes d'oranges et de dorés, une barque étant aussitôt larguée à la mère, quelques hommes se dirigeant vers l'hirondelle à bonne allure.  
Bellatrix était sortie sur le pont, attendant avec une certaine impatience qu'ils arrivent, ayant définitivement autre chose à faire qu'à leur parler.

Il fallut au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que, enfant, la barque frappa doucement la coque, une échelle de corde leur étant aussitôt jeter, leur permettant ainsi de monter à bord.

Un à un, ils grimpèrent sur le pont, se retrouvant tous devant la femme. Celle-ci se retournant pourtant aussitôt vers le premier venu, à savoir, Mickeal.  
Sans le laisser dire quoique ce soit, elle commença aussitôt :

-D'abord, sachez que vous êtes relevés de vos fonctions, mais que vous avez obligations de rester ici tout de même, incapable que vous avez été d'intercepté le bon navire. À l'heure qu'il est, le Prince se trouve ici, en sécurité, et nous sommes en chemin pour rentrer! Potter, par contre, à réussit à s'échapper! Vous êtes chargé de l'attraper! La potence l'attend toujours!

Mickeal, qui n'avait pu placé un mot alors qu'elle débitait tout cela, acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-Très bien, nous resterons ici, et l'attraperons...

-Il vaudrait mieux, cette fois-ci! Cet homme est une plaie pour le commerce!

-Nous le savons, ma dame... Ne vous en faites pas...  
Bellatrix renifla simplement.

-Bien... Et vigilance constante! Maintenant, retournez sur vos navires! Le Roi nous attend!

Répugné par cette femme, Mickeal et ses hommes ne se le firent pas dire de fois et filèrent rapidement à bord de leur barque, l'Hirondelle larguant de nouveau la grande voile, et remontant l'ancre. Un bon vent soufflant, ce ne fut pas long que le navire s'éloignant, dépassant le barrage et laissant la méditerrané derrière eux.

Bellatrix attendit un peu, trépignant sur le pont, avant de, n'y tenant plus, foncer vers la cabine qu'elel avait céder au Prince, allant doucement toquer à sa porte, se recoiffant avec soin, mais rapidité. Ayant reçu réponse, elle entra dans la pièce, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonsoir mon Prince, roucoula-t-elle. Je me demande si vous ne voudriez pas souper en ma compagnie...

Elle s'approcha de lui, se voulant sans doute séductrice.  
Draco, qui venait juste de cacher les objets qu'il avait prit sur le bateau de Harry dans sa botte, lui fit un sourire, réfléchissant à toute allure. Avait-elle remarqué qu'il attrapait quelque chose vivement à son entrée? Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du les mettre sécher tout de suite et attendre la nuit... Mais elle ne disait rien... Probablement n'avait-elle rien remarqué!  
Souriant finalement avec assurance, Draco reprit son air charmeur.  
-Bonsoir, dit-il. Je serai... ravi de souper avec vous!

« Si tu as la chance de t'étrangler avec un aliment quelconque, je pourrais voir ça et me régaler de ce merveilleux spectacle », pensa le blond.

Bellatrix vint s'asseoir près de lui, l'air aguicheuse. Délicatement, elle posa sa main sur son bras.  
-Dites-moi... Y aurait-il quelque chose qui vous ferait plaisir, au menu ?  
-Du pain! déclara Draco. Je n'en ai plus mangé depuis des siècles, me semblent-ils!

-Alors il y en aura, vous pouvez en être sûr...  
Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui.  
-Autre chose, pour votre... plaisir ?

-Non, cela ira... Peut-être un accompagnement...

-Mais il me fera plaisir de vous en fournir un... Le dîner devrait être servit dans peu de temps. Je viendrai vous chercher, cela vous va-t-il ?

-Parfaitement bien, ma chère, répondit Draco, légèrement déstabilisé.

Bellatrix eut un sourire ravi et se releva avec une certaine grâce, sortant doucement de la cabine.

Une fois seul, Draco poussa un soupir, soulagé d'être enfin seul. Quelque chose lui disait que cela n'allait pas être facile! Cette idiote de Bellatrix n'était pas contre une relation royale, visiblement! Le fait qu'elle soit sa tante lui avait visiblement fortement échappé!

Le blond eut un frisson et alla se poster à la fenêtre, l'ouvrant doucement. Harry lui manquait tellement...

Un frisson lui parcourut le corps et il s'entoura de ses bras, regardant encore l'horizon.

-J'espère juste que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, murmura le blond. Et que tu vas bien... J'espère pouvoir te faire l'amour comme nous l'avons fait avant que je ne parte... Et cette fois, quand tu te réveilleras... je serais là.

Il poussa un autre soupir et, secouant la tête, se détourna, déchirer à l'idée d'avoir laisser son amant seul.

Il revint vers le lit et enleva de sa poche ce qu'il avait caché: Deux morceaux de parchemin et une plume légèrement cassée. Il poussa un petit soupir et rangea vivement le tout dans sa botte: C'était mieux que ses poches! Là, ça ne risquait pas de sortir. Il espérait juste que Facette avait vu son signal avant qu'il ne saute et qu'il l'aurait suivit. Il fallait qu'il prenne des nouvelles de Harry, sans cela, il ne survivrait pas à cette aventure!

On vint toquer de nouveau à sa porte, la voix de sa tante s'élevant aussitôt, sur un ton presque doux.  
-Draco ? Me permettez-vous d'entrer ? Le dîner nous attend...

-Bien sûr! dit le blond, prenant son expression séduisante.

La femme ouvrit aussitôt la porte, entrant dans la pièce, changé et rafraîchit, lui souriant.

-J'espère que vous aimerez...

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Bellatrix lui sourit, et l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à sa cabine où le couvert avait été mis, et le repas apporté. Draco y entra tel un roi, ne montrant aucune inquiétude. Pourtant, mentalement, il était bien loin d'écouter ce qu'on lui disait.

Bellatrix continua donc de parler pour elle seul pendant tout le chemin, mais également dans sa cabine, lorsqu'ils se furent installés devant un repas qui avait au moins le mérite d'avoir l'air succulent. Draco, dont le bavardage incessant de sa tante était pour lui une vraie plaie, feintait de l'écouter, pensant plus à son amant qu'aux propos de son agaçante geôlière.

Celle-ci, telle une pie, ne cessait de raconter tout et n'importe quoi à propos de ce qui s'était déroulé dernièrement à la Cours... Des impôts qui avait été levés, des banquets qui avaient été données...  
Du tout et n'importe quoi, profondément ennuyeux, en somme.  
Draco hochait de la tête, riait, mangeait, buvait... Il avait l'impression d'avoir remonter le temps et d'être de nouveau à la cours... Là où il s'ennuyait tellement. Ses pensées dérivèrent bien vite et se tournèrent vers Harry... Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. De penser à des retrouvailles qui ne se feraient peut-être jamais... De penser à ce qu'ils se diraient, à ce qu'ils feraient. Draco voulait tant être de nouveau près de lui. Et non en face de cette femme insipide. Il voulait tant entendre son rire, voir son sourire... Ses yeux brillant le fixer, entendre sa merveilleuse voix. Et il souhaitait tant savoir comment il allait...  
Mais tout cela, ce serait pour plus tard. Il avait deux personnes à tuer. Deux personnes... Son père et Voldemort. Il pourrait tuer Voldemort juste après leur « mariage ». Quand celui-ci ne se méfierait pas, qu'il roulerait sur le côté après l'avoir violé... Il le tuerait, il se le promettait! C'était si facile de tuer quelqu'un dans son sommeil! Il avait appris tant de chose de pars ses leçons! Jamais il ne remercierait assez Albior!  
Quant à son père... Du poison laissé dans son verre le soir du mariage et le lendemain, on le trouverait mort dans son lit! Si tout se passait comme il le souhaitait, trois jours après son arrivé sur son île, il repartait, seul, vers Harry. Mais il lui faudrait manoeuvrer habilement... Très habilement.  
Souriant à Bellatrix, il porta son verre à ses lèvres, buvant un peu. Oui, il les tuerait! Et il serait libre de vivre heureux en compagnie de Harry jusqu'à sa mort!

Il fut brutalement sortit de ses pensées, Bellatrix n'était plus face à lui, mais bien assise à ses côtés, l'air plus aguicheuse que jamais.

-Puis-je ? fit-elle, prenant sa fourchette sans attendre sa réponse, et la piquant délicatement dans le dessert qui leur avait été servit, l'emmener à ses lèvres en poussant un léger gémissement, dégustant, avant de se resservir, emmenant cette fois-ci l'ustensile jusqu'aux lèvres du blond.  
-Vous devriez goûter, c'est un vrai régale... Divin, à vrai dire...  
Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se penchant un peu plus vers lui.  
Dégoûté, Draco se recula, grimaçant un sourire fort peu rassuré. Il prit le morceau de dessert, heureux d'avoir la bouche occupée! Cette idiote semblait capable de se jeter sur lui, ce qu'il ne voulait pas du tout!  
Un frisson imperceptible lui parcourut le dos à cette pensée! Embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que Harry et, en plus, membre de sa famille! Quelle horreur!

-Alors ? Je vous l'avez dit, n'est-ce pas ? Absolument succulent...  
Elle tenta une fois de plus une approche bien peu subtil, avançant sa chaise, se retrouvant ainsi pratiquement collé à son neveu.  
Draco hocha de la tête, cherchant désespérément un moyen de s'esquiver ou de la faire partir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il afficha un sourire, regardant sa tante tout en parcourant la pièce des yeux discrètement.  
-Vous savez Draco, reprit celle-ci, posant sa main sur son bras. Si jamais vous avez besoin de compagnie, ou de quoique ce soit d'autre...  
-C'est bien aimable, dit le blond, s'écartant doucement. Mais cela va très bien...

Bellatrix ne démordit pourtant pas.  
-Allons... Le voyage sera long... Le passer seul ne sera certainement pas agréable...

-Un bateau est bien l'un des rares endroits où nous ne sommes jamais seul étant donné l'équipage dessus, répondit Draco.

-Oui, mais un lit, lui, reste bien souvent désagréablement froid et désert...

-C'est pour cela qu'existe les couvertures, ma tante! dit Draco, prenant une expression froide et accentuant le lien de parenté.

Bellatrix se recala lentement de lui, en constatant se rejet, faisant du mieux possible pour ne pas paraître offenser.

-Oui, bien sûr...

Soulagé, Draco se détendit, retrouvant le sourire.

-Et comment se porte la guerre Serpentard/Gryffondor ?

-Comme toujours...C'est l'habituel « Tu m'as attaqué, je vais t'attaquer avec encore plus de force »!

-Parce qu'ils en ont encore la force ? ricana Draco.

-Il faut croire... Ils ne s'arrêteront que lorsque l'un des deux aura admis sa défaite... Autrement dit, le siècle prochain...

-Dommage, répondit Draco. J'aimerais voir la fin de cette guerre. Cela sera sûrement inattendu!

-Oh, qui sait... Vous la verrez peut-être...  
Il avait toujours cette certaine froideur, dans sa voix.  
-Mais vous m'excuserez, mon Prince... Je dois retourner sur le pont...

-Déjà ? s'étonna Draco.

-Le devoir n'attend pas.

Elle se leva tranquillement, mais avec beaucoup de moins de grâce que la fois précédente.

-Faites-le, donc, dit Draco. Mais votre compagnie va cruellement me manquer.

-J'en suis navré... Je reviendrai vous voir un peu plus tard... Avant le coucher...

-J'en serai ravi, déclara Draco, pensant tout le contraire.

Bellatrix lui sourit, et, après une dernière salutation, sortit enfin de sa propre cabine, y laissant seul Draco.

(...)

Deux nuits, deux nuits entières qu'il ne dormait pas, en étant incapable, s'occupant toujours à quelque chose, ne pouvant accepter l'idée de enfin se reposer un petit peu...

Harry entra dans sa cabine, épuisé, jetant à peine un coup d'oeil à ce qui l'entourait. Il niait, et continuait de nier, mais à quoi bon, puisqu'il savait qu'il devrait se l'avouer ? Il ne voulait pas aller dormir, parce que Draco n'était pas là... Mais il savait également que, à ce rythme, il ne le retrouverait jamais, s'il n'avait pas de force...

Résolu, il se traîna jusqu'à son lit, où il s'écroula, littéralement, fermant les yeux, tentant de s'apaiser. Il ne bougea plus ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes, prenant de profondes inspirations. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il finit par se redresser brutalement de sa couche, en bondissant presque, l'odeur étant bien présente. L'odeur de Draco, partout... Venant le narguer, le titiller, alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il était désormais inaccessible! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, est-ce que ça devait lui arriver ?

Il empoigna le premier objet qu'il avait à porté de la main, ce qui s'avérait être une petite statuette de terre cuite, magnifiquement modelé, provenant d'Orient... Qui finit pourtant en morceau, étant violemment projeté contre le mur le plus près, Harry était parcourut d'un tremblement rageur.  
Pourquoi était-il donc partit de la sorte ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Pour le sauver de Voldemort! Si seulement il avait su combien il s'en foutait de cet homme, complètement... Mais non... Il avait fallu qu'il parte, tout de même... Qu'il le laisse seul...

Harry s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre, l'ouvrant et s'y accoudant, fixant l'horizon d'un air vide.

Seul.  
À s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais pourquoi, oh oui! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'attache à quelqu'un de la sorte... ? Il savait pourtant, ce que ça faisait, de perdre quelqu'un... La douleur que cela provoquait... Cet étau qui vous empoignait, impitoyablement, et qui vous broyait le coeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement en miette, vous laissant ainsi vulnérable, pitoyablement tremblant et peiné...  
Il ne voulait pas être comme ça... Il ne voulait pas de nouveau ressentir tout cela... Harry voulait seulement que Draco n'est pas quitté le navire, après être certain qu'il se soit endormi...

Cruelle traîtrise... Comme faisait-il pour ne pas lui en vouloir, plus qu'il lui en voulait déjà... C'est-à-dire très peu. Il lui en voulait seulement d'être partit sans le prévenir. Ou plutôt non, il l'avait prévenu, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, n'avait pas voulu le laisser faire. Draco n'avait attendu que le moment propice pour prendre la fuite.  
Et ça, précisément, ça faisait mal. Atrocement mal.

Il soupira douloureusement.

Et tout ça par la faute de cet être dégoûtant, plus reptile qu'humain, complètement défiguré et plus blême qu'un mort. Un monstre. Un simple regard suffisait à vous en donner des cauchemars... Et Draco était parti se donner à cet homme! Qu'il le nie dans sa lettre, ou pas, le Pirate le savait parfaitement.  
Il était parti, pour le sauver lui, mais à quel prix ?

Juste pour avoir oser donner de telles pensées à son amant, Harry se jura qu'il le tuerait... Lui procurerait une pénible et lente agonie...  
Oh oui...  
Il crierait, ce chien...  
Harry se détourna de la fenêtre, revenant vers le centre de la pièce.  
Il lui ferait payer très cher, et le regarderait se tordre sur le seul, en criant de douleur...

Son regard revint vers son lit, et il serra rageusement les dents, avant de pousser lui-même, un cri de rage.  
Se dirigeant à grands pas vers sa couche, il entreprit de changer celle-ci d'endroit, ne supportant plus d'avoir constamment ces rideaux sous les yeux...

Il tira donc son lit au centre de la pièce, poussant pour plus de pratique la grande table. Grimpant sur celle-ci pour aller de l'autre côté de la pièce par la suite, il s'avança jusqu'à la grande et immense armoire, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur celle-ci afin de la déplacer, le meuble bougeant lentement, mais sûrement, par saccade.

Constatant la lourdeur de l'armoire, et l'effort qu'il devait déployer afin de la déplacer, il en profita pour faire passer une partie de sa colère, ne mettant que plus d'effort, malgré son épuisé.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, et après avoir accessoirement écarté de son chemin plusieurs autres meubles, Harry réussit enfin à la place devant le trou que cachait les rideaux, un intense soulagement l'envahissant, étrangement.  
Ne plus avoir ce passage sous les yeux lui faisant grand bien. S'étirant légèrement, il se retourna vers le reste du mobilier qui traînait désormais un peu partout dans la pièce. Renouant ses cheveux, il s'attela donc à la tâche, entreprenant de pousser – cette fois – sont lit, juste où s'était trouvé l'armoire, c'est-à-dire un peu à la droit de la fenêtre. Il appuya donc la tête de sa couche contre le mur, le lit se retrouvant juste sous la fenêtre.

Le bureau, lui, fut placé plus à gauche – le mettre à droit du lit étant impossible, ce côté étant également poussé contre une paroi), et la table, pour sa part, fut remis plus ou moins à son endroit initiale.  
Ayant l'impression que s'il ne s'arrêtait, il allait s'écrouler, Harry observa le résultat de se réaménagement, et souris légèrement, s'asseyant à même le sol, avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos, les jambes repliées.  
Fixant le plafond, épuisé, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, soupirant longuement.  
Il se sentait enfin un peu apaisé... Mais tellement peu pourtant... La colère était toujours là, grondante, bouillonnante, menaçant de surgir, d'exploser à tout moment, encore une fois, tel un volcan.  
Mais l'inquiétude, elle, pourtant, n'était pas enfouie au fond de lui, loin de là. Elle était, au contraire, presque palpable dans l'air, tout autour de lui.

Le Pirate se serait sans doute endormit là, si, doucement, la porte de sa cabine ne s'était pas ouverte, laissant entrer Sirius.  
Harry le savait, juste au bruit de ses pas. L'homme ne dit pourtant rien, et son filleul ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour signaler qu'il le savait là.  
Tous deux restèrent ainsi un long moment, immobile, dans un silence presque rassurant, apaisant, comme si la seule présence de l'un, et de l'autre, pouvait apporté une sorte de baume, au coeur.

-On arrive, finit par dire, dans un doux murmure, l'aîné. Le barrage est tout près...  
Harry garda pourtant le silence encore un moment, avant de finalement répondre, sur le même ton :  
-D'accord... J'arrive...

Sirius ne bougea pas, devant sans doute constater le brutal changement qu'il y avait eut dans la pièce. Puis, finalement, lentement, il quitta la cabine, laissant à Harry le soin de venir sur le pont sans son aide, sachant, qu'au fond, il en avait besoin... Qu'il avait besoin de cette sorte de distance, afin de ne pas craquer, afin de rester maître de lui-même et de se prouver qu'il pouvait encore se débrouiller seul. Que ce n'était pas à cause de ce contretemps que ses nerfs allaient lâcher, après tout ce temps, après tout ça, déjà...

Son filleul mit pourtant un peu de temps à paraître à l'extérieur, ayant reprit ce masque de froideur qu'il abordait, depuis déjà bien des heures, ne laissant rien paraître de ce qui crépitait, sous la carapace.

Il s'approcha tranquillement de son parrain, fixant les quatre navires à l'horizon.  
-Les mêmes ? demanda-t-il, parfaitement calme.

-Exactement les mêmes! Cependant, ils se sont mit en position pour nous intercepter... Et ils ont hissé le drapeau de paix... Crois-tu que ce soit un piège ?

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, observant d'un air calculateur la situation.

-Non... J'crois pas... Mais je ne leur fais pas pour autant confiance...  
Il fixa encore un moment les quatre bateaux, finissant par se détourner.  
-On s'arrête.  
-D'accord, dit Sirius.  
Il prit une inspiration et hurla:  
-Manoeuvrer l'arrêt, bande d'abrutis congénitaux!  
Aussitôt, les hommes se mirent au travail, inquiet à l'idée de s'attirer les foudres du capitaine. Avec la fuite de son prince, il était capable de tuer n'importe qui pour oublier sa douleur et sa colère.

Harry les regarda s'agitant, sans le moindre intérêt, les bras croisés et ne bougeant pas, debout près de la porte de sa cabine.  
Il en était au point ou il se foutait bien de la façon dont était exécuter les choses, en autant qu'elles soient faites, se concentrant lui-même, plutôt, sur la brillante manière dont il allait mettre fin aux jours de Voldemort.

Rapidement, pourtant, le bateau ralentit, se plaçant devant les quatre autres. Tous distinguait les marins à bord, ceux-ci étrangement calme et inactif. Sur le pont, le capitaine McGonagall et un homme tout de noir vêtu regardait les pirates avec attention.

Harry n'eut pas la moindre réaction, en les voyant le scruter ainsi, se contentant égalemetn de détailler rapidement qui se trouvait à bord - de relativement dangereux - et la méthode à suivre, selon le cas.  
Les hommes à bord des cinq navires se contentèrent donc de ne pas faire le m oindre mouvement, à l'attention des un et des autres.  
Harry finit pourtant par croisé le regard de ce Michael, celui-ci le lui rendant bien. Michael lui sourit.  
-Lancez les grappins et les planches, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes. Seul mon invité et moi nous rendons à bord! Les autres sont sous le commandement de monsieur Finnigan!

Harry regarda calmement passer d'un pont à l'autre, Michael et cet homme à la silhouette qui lui semblait vaguement familière, n'esquissant aucun geste dans leur direction, pourtant. Finalement, le capitaine du bateau et son invité arrivèrent sur le Survivor, Michael s'approchant de Harry pour lui serrer chaleureusement la main.

-Enchanter de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Potter, dit-il. Je m'appelle Michael McGonnagall et voici Severus Snape.

Harry acquiesça, jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme en noir, son visage lui revenant à l'esprit.  
-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous nous interceptez ?

-Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, dit le prêtre. Pouvons-nous nous installer dans un endroit plus isoler que sur le pont ?

Harry leur jeta un bref coup d'oeil, semblant les jauger.  
-Suivez-moi...  
Leur tournant le dos, il échangea un regard avec son parrain, celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, prenant les hommes en main, sur le pont, tandis que Harry, et ses deux invités pénétrait dans la cabine du premier.

Les deux hommes le suivirent avec calme, regardant ensuite la cabine avec intérêt. Michael s'installa sans gêne dans un fauteuil, regardant Harry et Severus. Visiblement, ce serait entre eux que se déroulerait la conversation.

Harry s'assied avec calme dans son fauteuil, derrière le bureau, fixant le prêtre, attendant qu'il aborde le sujet de leur « visite ».

Celui-ci le fixa un instant.

-Draco a fuit, nous le savons. Nous savons également qu'il se dirige vers son royaume dans le bateau de Narcissa, en direction de son royaume pour se... « donner » à Voldemort. Bien entendu, c'est un faux, son but est de le tuer... Un seul ennui: Il n'a aucune chance.

-Ou alors très peu... Que proposez-vous ? Je suppose que c'est pour quoi vous êtes ici...

-L'Intendant a tout prévu, déclara Severus. Il savait que vous alliez en Égypte et que Bellatrix y était. Il savait que Draco essaierait de s'enfuir. C'est la raison pour laquelle il m'a envoyé ici... Malheureusement, je suis arrivé une heure après votre passage au barrage et je n'ai pu aider à dissuader Draco... Cependant, l'Intendant a envoyé Albior au royaume de Draco. Il est devenu proche de la reine qui, sans le vouloir, lui donne une grande marge d'action. Albior est là pour mettre Draco en sécurité quand sa tentative d'empoisonnement – car il essayera sûrement d'empoisonner son père – échouera. Nous, nous devons rapidement les suivre. Plusieurs bateaux nous rejoindrons, dont celui de l'Intendant, d'Albus Dumbledore et de Remus Lupin... Nous allons attaquer l'île de Draco à des endroits... stratégique. Pendant ce temps, Albior tuera Lucius... Et vous! Vous irez tuer Voldemort!

Le brun écouta attentivement les instructions du prêtre, attendant qu'il ait fini avant de lui-même prendre la parole.  
-J'ai quelqu'un à aller chercher, avant cela... Un détour dans une île Africaine, les informa-t-il, toujours aussi calmement.

-Tant que nous arrivons le soir même du retour de Draco, cela ira, répondit Severus. L'Intendant a été clair: Ce soir là, il y aura une fête de bienvenue pour Draco et il essayera de les tuer ce soir-là! Cependant, notre prince ignore que Lucius Malfoy à un Nez à son service.

-Le temps ne devrait pas poser problème... Nous serons là le soir même, je ne m'en inquiète même pas... En ce qui concerne la mise a mort de Lucius Malfoy et de Voldemort... J'aimerais savoir comment nous allons nous introduire...

-L'Intendant vous guidera dans les souterrains de l'île... Pour Lucius, Albior s'en chargera.

-Et ensuite, je suppose que nous faisons sortir Draco, et que nous l'emmenons jusqu'à un endroit précis ?

-Ensuite, nous sortons et vous vous cachez dans une pièce du château que vous indiquera la Reine. Nous arrangeons tout ce que ce bombardement a mit comme désordre, faisons passer vos hommes pour des héros qui seront fêté et vous pourrez partir.

Harry resta un moment silencieux.  
-C'est tout ou rien, si j'ai bien compris...  
Son regard passa d'un homme à l'autre.

-Très exactement.

-Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire que je suis avec vous, bien évidemment...

Michael sourit, ainsi que Severus.

-Parfait. Dans ce cas, nous allons y aller... Nous vous suivons. N'oubliez pas que la vitesse est la clef de notre réussite.

Le Pirate acquiesça.

-Je ne compte pas en perdre.

-Parfait! dit Michael en se levant. Dans ce cas, Monsieur Potter, nous allons vous laisser.

Il lui sourit, le fixant d'une manière étrange.

-Et ne faites pas cette tête... Nous le rattraperons, notre petit Dragon.

-Oh... Je n'en doute pas... Mais en attendant il n'est pas là.

Michael sourit, amusé.

-On va vous le ramener... Vraiment, l'Intendant est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il savait que cela arriverait...

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
-Et moi je sais qu'on s'en sortira...  
Il se leva.  
-Mais plus on parle, plus on perd de temps!

-En effet, dit Michael, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte. Mes hommes manoeuvreront vite, nous allons vous laissez passer et vous suivre!

Harry acquiesça.

-Dans trois jours, au grand maximum, nous serons en route vers les Caraïbes.

-Bien, dit l'homme. Nous nous concerterons une nouvelle fois avant la bataille.. En attendant, je crains que nous ne nous rencontrions plus... Bon voyage, donc, monsieur Potter.

-Pareille pour vous...  
Harry les suivit à l'extérieur, un étrange calme régnant sur chacun des navires.

-Au fait! Ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas recevoir de lettre de Blaise... J'ai intercepté Facette et l'ai lancé à la poursuite de Draco. Quelque chose me dit qu'il en aura besoin!, lança Severus, tournant la tête vers lui, alors qu'ils atteignaient le bastingage.

Sans hésiter, Michael et Severus remontèrent sur le bateau du premier, les grapins et la planche s'enlevant comme par magie. Aussitôt, des ordres fusèrent des quatre bateaux, ceux-ci manoeuvrant avec habileté.

À peine leur ordre eurent-t-elles été lancées que Harry cria également qu'on se remette au travail, l'équipage s'agitant aussitôt. Sirius s'approcha de Harry rapidement.

-Alors ? dit-il.

-On sera plus nombreux que prévu, pour cette guerre, fit Harry, l'air un peu dangereux, tout à coup, ses yeux semblant avoir retrouvés vie.

-Je vois, dit Sirius. Bah, ce n'est pas plus mal... Tu devrais aller dormir.

Harry secoua la tête.  
-Et puis quoi... Non, je vais très bien...

-Harry, dit Sirius. Va dormir!

Celui-ci le regardant d'un air défiant, avant de finir par grommeler et de s'en retourner d'un pas lent dans sa cabine, ayant, effectivement, un grand besoin de dormir.

À peine fut-il pourtant entrer dans sa cabine qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose. Il n'avait toujours pas changé ses draps, et ils étaient plein de l'odeur de Draco.

Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, il revint donc sur ses pas, ressortant à l'extérieur dans l'intention d'aller chercher ceux que le blond avaient lavés dans la cabine de celui-ci - ne pouvant de toute façon, plus utilisé le trou.

Devant la porte, il hésita un moment avant d'y entrer, poussant finalement le battant, et pénétrant dans la pièce. Il ne jetta pas le moindre regard autour de lui, se dirigeant droit vers l'endroit où Draco avait fait sécher leurs vêtements et leurs couvertures, prenant au passage tout ce qui lui appartenait. Et, alors qu'il se allait de nouveau quitter la cabine, son regard tomba sur un carnet posé sur la table d'écriture.

Maudissant sa curiosité, il s'en approcha, le saisissant.

Il hésita brièvement, avant de poser le tas de vêtements et de draps sur une chaise, allant s'asseoir sur le lit de son amant, et ouvrant le livre.

Je n'écris pas cela pour faire un journal. Je ne l'écris pas pour passer à la postérité... Je l'écris pour toi. Toi, mon unique, mon cœur, mon âme, mon Harry.

Quand tu m'as capturé, tuant mes hommes et détruisant mon bateau, j'étais loin de deviner que je tomberais fou amoureux de toi. Je te le dis tous les jours... Presque comme une litanie. Pourtant, je ne crois pas que tu te rends compte de la force de mes mots. Je ne crois pas que tu te rends compte que je serais près à tout, pour toi.

Pour ton sourire, pour que tes yeux brillent, comme ils le font quand ils me regardent... Je vendrais mon âme pour ton bonheur.

En ce moment, tu dors. Nous venons de faire l'amour – encore – et nous sommes sortit depuis peu du Triangle. Nous sommes en paix, loin de la menace qu'est mon père et je souhaite de toute mon âme que cela soit toujours le cas. J'espère que nous serons en sécurité en Égypte... Car si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

L'idée même de me rendre chez moi m'est encore tentante. Je n'ose t'en parler, car je sais que tu t'énerveras et je n'aime pas ça.

Pourtant, mon plan me semble bon. Ma théorie serait que je me rende auprès de mon père, que je fasse semblant d'être vaincu, dompté... Pour mieux le poignardé dans le dos, lui et son abruti de Voldemort.

J'aimerais tant que nous soyons en paix... Mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Même si nous avons un relâchement. Tu dors si bien, là, maintenant... Pourtant, tu as une petite moue sur le visage. Même endormi, tu sais que je ne suis pas là. Je trouve cela touchant. Adorable.

C'est étrange... Pourquoi suis-je en train de t'écrire dans ce journal alors que je pourrais tout simplement te parler ? Parce que je veux te le dire, encore et encore : je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, JE T'AIME!

Quand je suis loin de toi, j'ai l'impression d'être loin de moi-même! C'est une torture de ne pas sentir ton regard, tes bras, ta peau... Entendre ta voix, ton rire... Une journée à travailler à quelques mètres de toi et je deviens Dingue! Dieu que je t'aime... Dieu que je suis idiot! Avoir mal, simplement parce que je ne t'ai pas touché, embrassé. Le crois-tu ? Et pourtant, c'est le cas.

Je me demande ce que tu diras, en lisant cela...

Nous sommes presque en Égypte! Enfin, tu vas pouvoir respirer. Enfin, tu vas perdre cette expression soucieuse que je n'aime pas voir dans ton regard. Souris, mon amour! Nous sommes bientôt en sécurité. Toi et moi... Rien que toi et moi... Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que j'en souffre, parfois.

Je veux que tu sois heureux. Peu importe si ton bonheur signifie un jour mon malheur. Je veux te voir sourire. Je veux t'entendre rire. Rien n'est plus important à mes yeux que cela. Rien n'est plus important que toi.

Tu sais, Harry... Avant, je crois que je ne vivais pas. Tu m'as appris à respirer. Tu fais battre mon cœur qui était pourtant mort, avant toi.

Pour cela... Pour ton amour, pour toi... Je suis prêt à toutes les folies.

Le livre s'arrêtait là, laissant ainsi un Harry un peu plus perdue, et dans un sens, un peu plus blessé. Au fur et à mesure des mots, il avait sentit que sa fureur, sa frustration à l'intention de Draco s'était apaisé, le laissant simplement inquiet, et inévitablement ému, par tout ce qu'il avait lu.  
Lentement, il referma le journal et le posa près de lui, s'allongeant dans le lit sur lequel il était assis, fixant simplement le plafond.

Il se sentait un peu plus blessé de ne pas avoir pu profiter complètement, de tout ce temps qu'il avait passé avec lui, de sa présence, simplement, même. Cette présence qui était désormais si loin... Mais qu'il s'était promis de ramener loin des ennuis qu'il avait été affronté.

Draco l'aimait, ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier... Mais bon sang, avait-il vraiment eut besoin de partir, pour le lui démontrer vraiment, d'aller tuer ceux qui les emmerdait, au risque de mourir lui-même... Non.  
Non, il n'en avait pas besoin.  
Et pourtant... Pourtant il l'avait fait... Et Harry se jurait que, s'il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de partir, il l'empêcherait au moins de mourir!

Il s'endormit peu à peu, s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, enveloppé de l'odeur de Draco, l'épuisement ayant raison de lui.


	38. Chapter 38

D'un océan à l'autre

Chapitre 38 :

Draco se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé... Il était dans la cabine de Bellatrix puis... quelque chose s'était écrasée sur sa tête et il s'était évanoui. Gémissant de douleur, il ouvrit les yeux, regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu. Il reconnut bien vite la cale d'un bateau et comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Bellatrix l'avait jetée dans la cale après l'avoir assommé. Douloureuse expérience, mais il se doutait qu'il finirait là! En repoussant les avances de sa tante, il l'avait probablement profondément offensée. Bah, il s'en fichait. Le moment venu, il la décapiterait!

Bellatrix choisit justement cet instant pour faire son entrée – une entrée presque royale – dans la cale, regardant son neveu d'un air profondément frustré.  
Quand on parle du loup...

-Enfin réveillé, à ce que je vois...

-Enfin, enfin, dit Draco, se relevant avec noblesse. Il Fallait frapper moins fort, si vous désiriez que je me réveil plus tôt!

Bellatrix eut un rictus.

-Je n'allais pas rater une pareille occasion...

-Je m'en doute, répondit Draco, l'air narquois. Cela se payera, vous en êtes consciente ?

-Nous verrons, nous verrons. En attendant, vous passerez votre séjour ici.

-J'avais crus comprendre.

Bellatrix laissa tombé au sol une pile de couverture, et un oreiller.  
-Je vous ai emmené ce qu'il y avait dans votre lit. Il ne faudrait pas attrapé froid, pour votre retour...

-Trop aimable, dit Draco. Cela se payera tout de même!

Bellatrix ne répondit rien, s'en retournant vers l'échelle.

-Bonne nuit, Draco...

Elle disparut sur le pont, et la trappe se referma.

Le blond resta un petit moment ainsi puis jeta un regard à la cale. Au moins, elle l'avait placée dans une cale agréable: Il avait un hublot, et pas d'eau sur le sol! C'était déjà ça!

Se dirigeant vers le hublot, Draco l'ouvrit et siffla, passant son bras à l'extérieur. A peine dix minutes après, Facette se posa dessus.

L'oiseau de proie poussa un léger cri, et baissa la tête, lorsque Draco repasse son bras à l'intérieur.

Le blond sourit et lui indiqua son épaule.

-Je dois faire une lettre pour Harry... Tu veux bien attendre là ? Ensuite, je te lâcherais, mais il faudra rusé pour qu'on ne te voit pas partir!

L'oiseau remonta jusqu'à son épaule, et lui donne un affectueux coup de bec.

Draco eut un sourire tendre et sortit de ses bottes la plume et la feuille de parchemin. Il poussa un soupir en constatant qu'il n'avait pas d'encre.

-C'est bien ma veine, dit-il.

Aussitôt, il sut ce qu'il allait faire. De l'encre! Si, il en avait! Plein, même!

Doucement, bien qu'avec hésitation, Draco leva son index gauche et le présenta à Facette.

-Mords très fort, s'il te plait...

L'oiseau claqua du bec, semblant refuser. Mais voyant l'insistance du blond, il s'avança et le saisir rapidement, y traçant une profonde lacération, le sang perlant aussitôt.

Draco sourit et trempa la plume dans le sang de son doigt. Rapidement, il la porta au parchemin appuyé contre sa cuisse et se mit à écrire, trempant la plume dans le sang coulant le long de sa main. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, souriant doucement alors qu'il inscrivait ses mots. Rapidement, il termina sa missive et l'attacha à la patte de Facette.

-Porte-la à Harry, d'accord ? Et soit discret! Il ne faut pas que tu sois vu! Vole vite et monte haut!

Facette, après un dernier cri, battit des ailes se sortit à l'extérieur, passant aisément à travers le hublot, et longeant le navire, avant de enfin monter vers le ciel.

(...)

Une journée entière s'était écoulée depuis que Harry avait eut cet entretient avec Severus Rogue et Micheal McGonagall. Et cette journée, chargée d'un fort vent, et d'un bon soleil, les avait poussé loin au sud, les faisant longer la côte de l'Afrique en direction de l'île de Maugrey.  
Harry était étrangement plus calme, depuis qu'il avait dormit. Plus posé, moins tendu...  
Et l'équipage le ressentait bien à bord, semblant également moins nerveux.

Derrière le Survivor, les quatre bateaux de McGonagall suivaient, en ligne. Il arrivait que certains marins hurlent des choses aux pirates qui répondaient en retour, mais tout se faisait dans une atmosphère bonne enfant. Tous se sentaient bien, même si les combats futurs les angoissaient.

Sirius, qui observait et suivait Harry à la trace depuis le départ de Draco, se sentait également plus libre et avait reprit sa séduction acharnée. A la grande surprise de tous, après deux jours de voyage en direction de l'Afrique, il obtint enfin ce qu'il voulait, ou en tout cas, un début: un baiser d'Aléna.

Eh bien sûr, ce simple fait avait réussit à démoraliser de nouveau Harry, celui-ci ayant brusquement disparut, sitôt le baiser échangé, étant aller s'enfermer dans sa cabine (et en ayant profiter pour changer les draps de son lit, chassant ainsi l'odeur de Draco, qui le perturbait temps), loin de tous, déprimant de nouveau sur l'absence de son amant.

Alors qu'il tournait en rond dans sa cabine, lançant des regards à sa commode dissimulant le trou et les rideaux menant à la chambre de Draco, un coup frappé à la vitre le fit sursauter.

Se retrouvant brusquement vers celle-ci, y trouvant Facette, qui s'efforçait de se garder à la hauteur des carreaux. Harry marcha vivement vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, laissant entrer l'oiseau de proie, celui-ci venant se poser sur son épaule, et lui tendant la patte, afin que Harry en prenne la lettre qui était attaché, ce que Harry ne perdit pas de temps à faire.  
Le pirate déroula aussitôt la missive, sachant parfaitement de qui elle venait.

Mon chaton,

Quel plaisir de t'écrire ! Quelle joie que Facette soit là.

Si tu savais combien je m'inquiète pour toi ? Combien j'ai peur... M'en veux-tu ? Je t'en supplie, ne soit pas en colère. Tu sais... Oh, à quoi bon te dire que je fais ça pour toi, que je veux te rendre heureux. Tout cela, tu le sais, et tu t'en moques. Mais moi, je ne m'en moque pas. C'est important pour moi.

Tu es mon royaume.

Et j'ai grandit avec la perspective de protéger mon royaume, quoi qu'il arrive.

J'espère sincèrement que tu vas bien. Tu me manques énormément. Chaque parcelle de mon corps soupir après toi... Mais je crois que mon coeur est le plus bruyant. Il t'appel chaque nuit... Je suis persuadé qu'on l'entend partout, sur la terre... Excuses-moi. Je raconte n'importe quoi. Je ne sais que te dire.

Je t'aime.

Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie.

Draco.

Harry soupira doucement, posa la lettre sur son bureau, et allant s'asseoir derrière celui-ci, étendant ses jambes sur le meubles.

Il allait lui répondre, c'était certain... Mais lui dirait-il vraiment ce qu'il pensait ?  
Bien sûr... Il ne pouvait qu'être honnête.  
Se rassoyant plus confortablement, Harry attrapa une plume, et un morceau de parchemin, laissant s'étaler sur le papier tout ce qui lui passait par la tête... Sans trop en révéler sur son état de morosité.

Chose faite, il roula soigneusement le parchemin, et, caressant le plumage de Facette, lui attacha une nouvelle lettre à la patte, avant de la laisser s'envoler de nouveau.

Un coup frappé à sa porte l'interrompit, un Sirius radieux entrant.

-P'tit! On y est!

Harry releva la tête vers lui, et le suivit aussitôt à l'extérieur, constatant que, en effet, non loin, l'île de Maugrey étant en vue. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage, alors qu'ils approchaient de l'unique quai.

-Le pauvre... Avec notre arsenal, il doit s'inquiéter, dit Sirius.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-Ça le sortira un peu de sa douce routine!

Rapidement, ils purent jeté l'ancre, le navire étant solidement amarrer au quai, Harry sautant aussitôt par-dessus bord. Des indigènes et des pirates s'étaient approchés, méfiant, mais ils se relaxèrent en le voyant.

Harry s'approcha d'un, l'air détendu, s'approchant d'un homme qui lui semblait familier.

-Vas me chercher Fol Oeil, tu veux ?

L'homme hocha de la tête et partit en courant, ne voulant pas se frotter à Harry, visiblement.

Satisfait, le brun croisa les bras, et attendant calmement, sursautant légèrement lorsqu'un faucon – celui que Sirius lui avait procuré – vint se poser sur son épaule. Il se contenta de caresser doucement ses plumes, en attendant son aîné.

Celui-ci prit son temps pour arriver, venant d'un pas claudiquant et lent, savourant sa position supérieur vis-à-vis de Harry.

« Je le déteste », ne put que penser le Pirate, retenant un soupir, et le regardant s'avancer, ne cachant pas son agacement.

-Alors, Potter, dit le vieux pirate. On a besoin de moi ?

-Tu devrais te sentir flatté que je t'ai choisi toi, pour m'aider...  
Il eut un sourire en coin.

-Flatter! ricana le vieux. Surtout satisfait à l'idée d'avoir une dette plus grande encore! Et ton petit Prince ?

-C'est à propos de ça, justement... On a pas beaucoup de temps pour discuter... Mais en gros... Une guerre se prépare.

-Une guerre, rien que ça ?

-Ouais, un petit ennui, rien de plus... Contre Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy... Et Draco a décidé d'aller là-bas, afin d'essayer de les tuer seul.

Il y eut un long silence.

-Je ne peux t'accompagner.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Un petit roi te ferait peur ?

-Il ne me fait pas peur. Mais j'ai un serment envers lui. Je ne le trahirais pas.

-Envers Lucius Malfoy ? Alors qu'il serait le premier à danser autour de ton cadavre ?

-Il serait le dernier! dit Maugrey. Je le connais, Potter. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré. C'est non!

-Alors tu prêtes également serment de fidélité à Voldemort ?

-Non. Mais je n'attaquerais pas Lucius.

-Alors tu comptes laissés des choses abominables se passer ? Laisser des gens mourir, parce que tu n'as pas le cran de briser un serment avec un noble ?

-Tu peux critiquer tant que tu veux, je ne romprais pas ce serment.

Harry renifla et le regarda d'un œil mauvais, soudainement.  
-Tu me fais pitié...  
Il se recula, le jaugeant d'un air un peu dégoûté.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, Potter, cingla Maugrey. Je suis un homme d'honneur. Lucius a respecté son engagement, je respecte le mien. Ainsi va la vie!

-Dis-toi bien que le jour où tu auras besoin d'aide, peut-être aurais-je également quelque chose a respecté...  
Et il se détourna, retournant calmement en direction du Survivor – qui portait toujours son nom d'emprunt.

-Tu as un contrat envers moi, Potter, signala Maugrey. Le jour où j'aurai besoin d'aide, tu viendras, ou tu le regretteras.

Harry se retourna vers lui, souriant d'un air amusé, continuant de reculer en direction de son navire.

-Je suis un homme d'honneur, Fol Oeil! Je ne romps jamais un serment! Même au profit d'un autre!

- Je ne t'ai jamais fait aucun serment, Potter, dit Maugrey.

-Et moi je n'ai signer qu'un bout de papier, et il n'y avait pour ainsi dire, aucun témoin... Bonne journée, Fol Oeil!

-Il y en avait un... Le plus important à tes yeux... sa vie pourrait bien en souffrir.

-Oh, mais il n'y avait que Draco, justement...

Le brun eut un sourire mauvais.

-Et crois-moi, tu ne feras rien contre lui.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard, avant de se détourner, marchant d'un bon pas vers son navire.

-Nous verrons cela, dit énigmatiquement le vieil homme.

Harry ne répondit rien, et monta à bord du Survivor, passant près de Sirius.  
-On s'en va.

-Il ne vient pas ? demanda Sirius.

-Non. Il reste ici.

Le second hocha de la tête, regardant Maugrey qui les fixait d'un air indéchiffrable.

-Il se fait vieux, dit simplement Sirius.

-Hmm... Et il a une promesse à tenir. À Malfoy.  
Il s'avança sur le pont.  
-Larguez les amarres!

Les hommes obéirent aussitôt.

-Bah, si c'est pour tenir une promesse, c'est normal.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu agacé.  
-Mais quel genre de pirate êtes-vous tous!  
Et il s'éloigna, le navire en faisant tout autant de l'île.

-Des pirates avec un honneur, répondit Sirius. La jeunesse actuelle ne peut comprendre ça, petit!

Harry ne répondit rien, regardant plutôt son faucon – à qui il devrait donné un nom... – s'envoler jusqu'à un des mâts.

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres navires, Harry croisa le regard de Micheal, un regard interrogateur, et le Pirate haussa les épaules, grimaçant légèrement pour lui signaler que l'autre ne viendrait pas.

Michael acquiesça et cria ses ordres, ses navires s'ébranlant pour repartir à l'assaut de l'océan Atlantique.

Rapidement, ils eurent disparut de la vue de Maugrey, contournant l'île afin de continuer leur route droit devant. À la proue, Harry se sentant étrangement peu soucieux du refus de l'autre pirate. Après tout, ç'aurait bien été la première fois qu'il aurait dépendu de quelqu'un, au point de demander de l'aide...  
Un sourire apparut finalement sur son visage, tandis que le vent venait gonfler la grande voile, les emportant vers les Caraïbes, vers Draco...

(...)

Loin de là, dans la cale de Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire que cela, c'était sa plus grande activité. Près de huit jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa séparation avec Harry et il ne pensait qu'à lui. Ne rêvait que de lui...

Il n'avait pas eu de réponse. Sans doute parce que Harry le haïssait pour sa fuite. Ou peut-être qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Étrangement, ce n'était pas l'angoisse qui l'empêchait de dormir: Elle semblait même l'y pousser.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un léger cri, la lumière lui provenant du hublot étant soudainement obstrué par une masse quelconque.

Se levant, il alla ouvrir la petite ouverture, accueillant Facette avec douceur. Il flatta ses plumes, lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Rapidement, pourtant, il repéra le morceau de parchemin qu'il prit dans ses mains, le coeur battant. Il déroula le parchemin, lisant doucement.

Mon Amour, mon Draco...

J'ai été bien surpris de recevoir de tes nouvelles, mais non pas moins heureux... Je ne supporte que difficilement ton absence, mais je fais tout de même mon chemin, me disant que tu finiras bien par revenir... Parce que tu me l'as dit (étonnant que je prête Foi à tes paroles, moi qui ne croit en rien, n'est-ce pas ?)  
Je ne te dirai pas où je me trouve, par prudence, mais je peux te dire que rien d'alarmant ne s'est produit, et que je vais bien...

J'ai repris la mer, ne sachant trop que faire, laissant le vent me guider, attendant de trouver l'inspiration, attendant d'être saisi de quelques ambitions.

Mais c'est difficile, sans toi.  
Plus au début, que maintenant. Peut-être parce que je ressentais de la rancune, envers toi, pour être partit ainsi... mais c'est passé, maintenant. Comment est-ce que je pourrais être en colère contre toi, alors que je sais que tu t'en vas risquer ta vie pour moi.  
C'est stupide, je dois l'admettre... Je ne supporte pas que tu fasses une telle chose... Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire, sachant qu'il m'est impossible de t'en empêcher, où que tu sois, désormais... Alors j'attends, je m'inquiète, je soupire, en espérant qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, et que tu sois sauf, afin que tu puisses me revenir...

Je ne sais pas quand cette lettre te parviendra, car je ne sais pas quelle distance nous sépare.  
Sache seulement que, non, je ne t'en veux pas, plus...  
Je t'aime également.  
Harry.

Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres mi-closes de Draco, le blond s'appuyant contre le mur où il se laissa glisser. Sans attendre, il prit son dernier morceau de parchemin et tendit son index encore blesser à Facette.

-Mords!

(...)

Le ciel et l'océan se rejoignait à l'horizon, à perte de vue, la petite flotte de navire se dirigeant droit vers les Caraïbes, à bonne allure, un vent puissant soufflant avec toujours autant de force, sur la mer, faisant ainsi légèrement tanguer plus qu'à l'ordinaire les cinq bateaux.  
Pourtant, même cela, ça ne semblait pas affecter les marins, tous semblant plus enthousiasme que jamais d'avoir un peu d'action, les uns étant ennuyé d'être resté au même endroit pendant des semaines, et les autres – les Pirates – d'avoir enfin un peu de tuerie l'horizon.

Et Harry ne semblant pas différent des autres, ayant retrouvé un certain entrain – sans aucun doute à l'idée d'avoir à affronter Voldemort, et de pouvoir enfin le découper en rondelle.

Manoeuvrant la barre, les yeux fixés droit devant lui, il ne manqua pourtant pas le petit point qui était apparut dans le ciel. Son sourire n'en devint que plus grand tandis que Héra – le nom qu'il avait finalement donné à son faucon - poussait un cri, l'avertissant également de l'oiseau de proie qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Facette tourna en rond pendant un petit moment avant de piquer vers Harry, se posant noblement sur son épaule et tendant sa patte noblement.

Ce fut tout juste si Harry ne lui arracha pas la lettre, se débrouillant du mieux possible pour tenir la barre par la même occasion.  
Un peu plus loin, Héra poussa un cri strident à l'attention sans doute de Facette, ne semblant guère enchanté, à première vue, de voir un autre faucon sur le même navire qu'elle. Harry n'y prêta pourtant aucune attention, déroulant la missive.  
À la lumière vive du soleil, il sembla alors seulement remarquer de quelle sorte d'encre Draco se servait, et il fut parcourut d'un violent frisson.  
Les lettres étaient bien formées dans une encre d'un rouge brunâtre, de cette teinte que prenait le sang, une fois sèche...

Mon cher Harry,

Que je me sens triste, tout à coup... Tu ne sais combien je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé seul, dans un tel état de tristesse.

Je te le répète, cependant: Je ne suis pas là de corps, mais je suis là d'esprit.

Quand je dors – la plupart du temps – je rêves de toi. Et quand je ne dors pas, je ne fais que penser à toi.

Toi et encore toi!

Tu me manques. Tes bras me manques... Ta voix. Ton sourire. Ta chaleur. Toi, tout simplement.

Je suis heureux que tu me crois quand je te dis que je reviendrai... Rien ne pourra m'en empêcher! Huit jours sans toi et j'ai l'impression de souffrir de ton absence comme on souffre quand on est brûlé par le soleil. Ton absence me brûle.

Cette séparation forcé a eu un bon côté: Plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte que je ne puis vivre sans toi. Que j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre. De toi et de rien d'autre.

Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Je reviendrais.

Je te le jure!

Prends soin de toi, surtout.

Et je t'en prie, je t'en supplie... Ne m'en veux pas.

Draco.

PS: Ceci est mon dernier parchemin... Si tu pouvais m'en renvoyé un autre avec ton éventuelle réponse, ce serait bien, sinon, je ne pourrai plus t'écrire, à moins de déchirer un morceau de ma chemise...

Harry relut une deuxième fois la missive, avant de la coincer dans sa ceinture, se décidant à lui réécrire le soir même. Il se sentait comme la dernière fois, un peu plus rassuré après avoir lu les quelques mots que lui avait écris son amant.  
Mais c'était bien, peu, malheureusement.  
Draco lui disait qu'il était là, et qu'il reviendrait complètement, un jour! Qu'il pensait constamment à lui...  
Mais combien Harry n'aurait pas donné pour plutôt l'avoir tout de suite, maintenant, près de lui...

Son regard traîna sur le pont du navire, où Sirius et Aléna semblaient filer le parfait bonheur, à l'instant, et il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre.  
De les voir ainsi lui rabaissait le morale à tous les coups, mais il n'allait quand même pas leur dire de séparer et d'aller faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire!  
Secouant la tête, Harry se concentra sur d'autre chose, laissant Facette aller se poser ailleurs.

-C'était le petit prince ? fit soudainement la voix d'un des jumeaux, près de lui.

Bien qu'il ait apparu brusquement près de lui, Harry resta très calme. Il tourna plutôt les yeux vers lui, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.  
-Ouais, c'était lui...

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda le second jumeaux, arrivant.

-Un peu démoralisé, mais il va bien... Il dort souvent, donc, il a pas vraiment le temps de s'apitoyer...  
-J'imagine, dit un des deux rouquins. Il ne dit rien d'autre ?

-Le reste, ce ne sont pas de vos affaires. Fichez-moi moi le camp, maintenant...

Les jumeaux se contentèrent d'échanger un regard lourd de sens mais obéirent ensuite.

Satisfait, Harry retourna à sa tranquillité d'esprit, attendant calmement que le soir tombe, et qu'il puisse enfin se retirer dans sa cabine, et écrire, écrire tout ce qui lui passerait par l'esprit, à nouveau, peut-être lui en dire un peu plus, peut-être... Non, ça, par contre, il ne le pourrait pas... Il ne pouvait lui dire ce qu'ils préparaient tous ensemble...  
Souriant, il finit par secouer doucement la tête.  
Il verrait bien...

(...)

Draco dormait de plus en plus. L'inactivité le tuait et il ne se levait même plus de sa couche. Il dormait. Bellatrix était passée, mais il avait feinté le repos. Elle l'avait laissé en paix, à sa grande joie. Il avait l'impression que plus il dormait, plus il était fatigué! Que cette attente était longue! Il savait qu'il faudrait moins de temps pour traverser l'Atlantique qu'avec Harry: Le passage dans le Triangle les avait ralentit! Mais tout de même! C'était si ennuyant! Couché dans son lit, Draco mit près de quinze minutes à réagir face aux coups de bec de Facette contre la vitre de son hublot.

Pourtant, une fois qu'il se fut rendu compte que l'oiseau était présent, il ne tarda pas à aller ouvrir, et de se saisir de la lettre de Harry. Un deuxième parchemin, vierge celui-ci, était joint à la missive, comme il l'avait demandé.

Mon bel amour,

Je tiens d'abord à te dire que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupables de l'état dans lequel je suis... Tu es partit, certes, et c'est pourquoi je suis ainsi, mais tu l'as fais pour une raison tout à fait valable, et qui te tenait à coeur : ma sécurité. Il va sans dire que ce n'est pas pour autant que j'approuve tes actions, mais cela, tu le sais déjà.

Ensuite, je rajoute que tu me manques tout autant que j'ai l'air de te manquer – ce qui est fort rassurant, quand on y pense... Que je me languis de toi, de ta personne en particulier (et pas seulement de ton corps, si ça peut te rassurer – car je sais que tu as besoin de l'être, ou que tu en auras éventuellement besoin).

Mes nuits sont agitées, ces derniers jours, probablement parce que ton odeur n'est plus présence – j'ai cru bon de changer mes draps (ne va pas croire que j'ai abusé de mes mains!), et bien évidemment, ton délicieux parfois s'est envolé de ma cabine, par ce fait... Mais ce n'était guère mieux lorsque je ne l'avais pas encore fait... Je me réveillais avec cette sensation que tu étais là... Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas... Quelle frustration! Ça finira par passé, du moins, je l'espère (et d'un autre côté, je souhaite que ça ne s'arrête pas... Ça me donnerait l'impression d'être ainsi capable de me séparer de toi, et ce loin d'être ce que je veux...!)

Il y a bien des choses que j'aimerais pouvoir te dire, mais que je n'ose pas... Non parce que cela s'avère risqué, mais parce que tu serais prêt à prendre des initiatives encore plus folles, que tu ne le fais déjà...  
Je sais que des tas de questions vont venir te hanter, mais de t'en fais pas trop, je te le demande... Je ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés, je te le promets...  
Je fais seulement ce que je crois devoir faire...

En espérant que cette séparation ne fera pas s'écouler trop de jours pendant lesquels je suis loin de toi...  
Je t'embrasse (dois-je rajouté que je t'aime ? Hmmm, ça me semble une bonne idée, puisque je ne peux pas te le dire de vive voix!) et j'aimerais pouvoir te crier je t'aime, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... Mais je me contenterai de te l'écrire...  
Harry.

Draco eut un petit sourire et pressa contre lui le bout de parchemin, comme pour essayer de sentir l'odeur de Harry, pour avoir l'impression que c'était lui qu'il étreignait. L'impatience le saisit brusquement et il se leva brusquement. Il cacha ses parchemins dans ses bottes, demanda à Facette de se poser dans un coin et le recouvrit de sa couverture. L'oiseau n'apprécia guère mais accepta finalement de se taire. Empressé, Draco alla férocement frapper contre l'ouverture de sa géôle, faisant le plus de bruit possible.

Il y eut des bruits de protestations sur le pont, et rapidement, plusieurs hommes appelèrent leur capitaine, Bellatrix, fataliste, n'ayant d'autre choix que de venir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Combien de temps ? demanda Draco, soudainement agressif. Combien de temps avant qu'on arrive ?

La femme haussa les épaules.  
-Quinze à vingt jours, dépendamment du vent que nous allons avoir...

-Vous n'êtes pas foutu de faire avancer votre putain de bateau plus vite ?

-Non, je suis navré, mais je ne contrôle pas le temps!  
Elle eut un rictus.  
-Pressé de vous unir jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ?

-Oui! répondit Draco.

-Et bien il faudra attendre, mon neveu... Retournez donc dormir...

Draco se contenta de jurer des plus grossièrement, insultant copieusement l'équipage et le capitaine du bateau.

La femme le regarda d'un air réprobateur.  
-Voldemort aura du travail à faire...  
Et elle s'éloigna...

Draco se contenta de l'insulter plus encore. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage et se jeta finalement sur Facette, lui tendant son index.

-Mord!

(...)

Ainsi passèrent les jours suivants, certains apportant une lettre en illuminant une journée, d'autres restant calme et insipide, mais humeur joyeuse, sur le navire pirate, ne cessait de monter, la terre se rapprochant de jour en jour les mettant dans un excellent d'état d'esprit – plutôt meurtrier, mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas.  
Il était plongé dans le même univers, sentant l'excitation le gagner, l'impatience l'envahir à l'idée de pouvoir saigner à mort son pire ennemi, de pouvoir voir se déverser ce flot de sang, lorsqu'il le blesserait, de voir cette souffrance qui se dessinerait sur son visage, lorsqu'il enfoncerait un peu plus son arme dans sa blessure, lui fouillant les entrailles...  
Un frisson imperceptible le secouait chaque fois qu'il y pensait, un frisson de plaisir, à l'idée de cette macabre machination.

Et ensuite... Ensuite, il pourrait retrouver Draco, le serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, respirer sa délicieuse odeur, s'en enivrer même, jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne. Ensuite, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, il serait tranquille tous les deux, plus que jamais même, Harry en ayant enfin l'esprit tranquille, concernant la mort de ses parents...  
Ils se reposeraient, puis repartirait vers autre chose, autre chose de plus agréable à vivre, ensemble, enfin...  
Et il ne pouvait qu'être motivé à cette idée, en voyant l'attitude de son équipage, de Sirius, et de Aléna (qui semblait, plus poussé vers le même état d'esprit que lui, que vers celui des autres marins)...  
Bientôt, ils pourraient tous vivre tranquillement – du moins, dans un semblant de tranquillité! On était pas piraté pour roupiller tranquillement toute la matinée, aller voir tranquille son petit potager et se promener en ville non plus... – avec pour seul ambition... La Piraterie!

(...)

Pas si loin de lui, Draco était dans un état de frustration intense. Le bateau n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût et il souffrait d'une légère claustrophobie. Agacé, il avait fini par passer sa tête par le hublot, semblant ainsi respirer mieux.

Il ne vivait que par les lettres de Harry. Chaque mot tendre, chaque déclaration lui donnait envie de sauter du bateau pour nager vers la direction opposé et ainsi le rejoindre. Il commençait légèrement à devenir fou, seul dans sa pièce, et des hallucinations le saisissait parfois.

Ainsi, Près de trois semaines après son isolement dans la cabine, il fut certain de voir passer Sirius devant son Hublot avec une drôle de coiffe. Le lendemain, c'était Harry caressant tendrement son visage qu'il imaginait. Il ne se rendit compte de la fausseté de cette image que lorsqu'il essaya de le toucher. Face à son erreur, il se mit à pleurer comme rarement il ne l'avait fait. Sur le coup de sa peine, il envoya probablement la lettre la plus chargée d'amour et de détresse de sa vie, cherchant désespérément du réconfort auprès de son amant qui lui semblait si loin.

« Tu me manques... Tellement, tellement. Je ne vis pas sans toi, mon cher Harry... Pourquoi ai-je fait ça? Pourquoi ais-je été aussi stupide? J'ai besoin de tes bras, j'ai besoin de ton sourire, de ta voix! Je deviens fou loin de toi! »

Le lendemain, il regrettait légèrement cet envoi, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire: Facette étant parti. Draco avait l'impression d'être un de ses hommes qui, dépendant à une drogue, se convulsait sur le sol en hurlant et suppliant pour une autre dose. Malheureusement, personne ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, tuer Voldemort et son père et ensuite, courir vers son amant aussi vite que lui permettrait le vent et la mer.

Les jours, les semaines passaient. Il sut bien avant qu'on ne vienne le chercher qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la mer des Caraïbes, l'odeur et la mer le renseignant.

Bien vite, on vint lui ouvrir la grille, lui permettant ainsi de sortir, se retrouvant pourtant fort rapidement entouré d'une bonne douzaine d'hommes afin d'empêcher toute tentative de fuite.

Il fut guidé jusqu'à son ancienne cabine qu'il avait occupée pendant si peu de temps, ou une pile de vêtements l'attendait.

Draco resta pourtant immobile, regardant ceux-ci d'un air fixe. Bellatrix apparut enfin dans la pièce, elle-même revêtut élégamment, et soigneusement peignée.

-Je vous ai fait porter des vêtements, afin que vous paraissiez convenable.

-Ce n'est pas sale comme je suis que je paraîtrais bien! dit Draco, narquois. Sans compter que j'ai perdu des couleurs, à être enfermé ainsi... Vous allez souffrir, ma Tante. Beaucoup souffrir!

La femme ne parut pourtant pas affoler.

-Un bain vous attend, bien évidemment! Voldemort n'appréciera pas de vous avoir auprès de lui, enfin, avec cette affreuse odeur!

-Mon odeur est toute aussi plaisante que votre beauté!

Cette fois-ci, l'insulte parut l'atteindre et elle serra rageusement les dents.  
-Dépêchez-vous. On nous attend.  
Et elle sortit en claquant la porte.

Draco sourit, restant pourtant immobile. Si un bain il devait prendre son bain, il attendrait! Après tout, il n'allait pas se changer pour remettre les mêmes vêtements!

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'on rouvre la porte, deux hommes apportant le baquet, cinq autres les suivants, portant de grands sceaux d'eau bien chaude.

En un rien de temps, la bassine fut remplie, et, toujours sans un mot, les marins disparurent de nouveau.

Draco attendit un peu avant de se dévêtir, allant pourtant ouvrir la fenêtre. Facette n'était pas revenu depuis un petit temps, signe que Harry devait être loin pour que l'oiseau mette autant de temps. Soupirant, il entra dans l'eau chaude, poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Ce bain lavait tout autant son esprit que son corps, à sa grande satisfaction.

Alors qu'il se prélassait tranquillement, profitant de cette chaleur qui lui était offerte, un bruissement d'ailes, tout près, le fit sortir de sa rêverie, Facette se posant sur le bord de la baignoire en piaffant. Draco eut un sourire et essuya ses mains sur sa chemise, prenant ensuite la missive que tenait l'oiseau.

L'écriture de Harry, quoiqu'un peu tremblante, marquait une bonne moitié de parchemin.

Draco, (il avait semblait hésiter sur ce qu'il devait inscrire, d'après les nombreuses gouttes qui parsemait le papier)

Que puis-je te dire ? Que tu me manques tout autant! Je n'ai qu'une envie : Me jeter à la mer, et nager jusqu'à toi! (Sirius m'en a malheureusement empêché hier...)  
De jour en jour, ce besoin que j'ai de t'avoir auprès de moi, s'agrandit. J'ai l'impression que je ne tiendrai guère plus longtemps, à ce rythme... C'est tout simplement infernal!  
Certains jours, je suis même en colère contre toi, alors que je ne le voudrais pas... En colère que tu sois partit... Sans moi! Si tu me l'avais demandé, j'y aurais été avec toi! J'aurais tout laissé derrière moi... Pour toi!

Mais il a fallu que tu partes, par je ne sais quelle folie... Mais celle qui est en train de nous prendre, est, crois-moi, encore bien pire!

Cet éloignement nous tue... Et je peux te jurer qu'il ne sera plus bien long, à présent! Je refuse de rester aussi loin de toi encore aussi longtemps!  
Je t'adore.  
Harry.

Le tremblotement qui avait semblé prendre Harry, au tout début de sa lettre, semblait avoir empiré, les derniers mots demandant une certaine concentration, afin d'être déchiffrer.

Soucieux, Draco n'hésita pas à se lever, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps nu. Il attrapa le morceau de parchemin venant avec, rouvrit sa blessure d'un coup de plume – elle se trouvant non loin de lui – et écrivit autant qu'il le put avant de rendre la missive à Facette.

-Ce sera la dernière. Reste avec lui, mon Facette et repose-toi. Tu l'as bien mérité.

L'oiseau piaffe, lui mordilla affectueusement un doigt, avant de s'envoler rapidement, le laissant définitivement seul.

(...)

Harry se trouvait couché dans son lit, Sirius l'ayant enfermé dans sa cabine afin de l'empêcher de commettre quelconque connerie, une nouvelle fois.

Il fixait donc le plafond, en proie à une soif de vengeance incroyable, et à un désespoir alarmant.

Se retournant dans ses couvertures, il soupira doucement, tentant une nouvelle fois de s'endormir, sachant parfaitement qu'il subirait un autre échec de ce côté.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, un bruit aux carreaux le fit brutalement sursauter et se redresser dans son lit, se retournant vers Facette qui se trouvait à sa fenêtre, et ouvrant celle-ci précipitamment.

Mon ange, mon chaton, mon coeur, ma vie, mon Harry...

Tant de choses que j'ai à te dire... Tant de petits mots qui te définissent parfaitement.

Je t'en supplie, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré pour moi. J'ai fait une grave erreur, c'est à moi de la réparer.

En ce moment, je suis nu, dans un baquet d'eau. Mon île est en vue, j'entends la clameur de mon peuple.

En descendant du navire de ma tante, je vais faire face à mon père et courbé l'échine face à lui de manière respectueuse. Il me fera monter dans son carrosse en compagnie de Mère, qui sera sans doute siiii heureuse de me retrouver.

Le soir même, mon père et Voldemort seront morts. Alors, je volerai vers toi. Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de revenir vers toi, de te serrer contre moi, de t'aimer, encore et encore... Comme je t'aime, mon Dieu... Je crains que même les mots ne puissent expliquer combien cet amour est fort. Presque indestructible!

Tes mots me font peur... Que prépares-tu, toi que j'aime tant ? Prends soin de toi... Je t'en prie. Si tu m'aimes, si tu veux m'épargner toute douleur, alors s'il te plait, prends soin de toi. Seul cela me console. C'est la seule chose qui me porte. C'est de savoir que tu vas bien. Que malgré moi, malgré tout ce que je t'ai créé comme ennui, tu es hors de danger...

J'ai envie de sentir ta peau contre moi. Alors que je suis dans ce baquet, à moitié hors pour t'écrire, j'imagine que tu es sous l'eau, à me faire une plaisanterie... Mais tu n'y es pas. Je ne suis pas sur le Survivor. Je suis sur le bateau de ma tante, j'arrive sur mon île d'enfance... Mais demain, si tout va bien, je serai dans tes bras, contre toi... À sentir ton odeur, à voir ton visage, tes yeux brillants...

Comme tu me manques, mon chaton. Comme tu me manques...

Vivement demain. Vivement demain!

Je t'aime. Je t'aime! Ne l'oublie pas! C'est cela qui me porte.

Draco.  
PS : Ne m'envois pas de réponse, je serai sans doute près de toi quand je la recevrais.

Harry eut un soupir tremblant, en refermant la lettre, la laissant tomber sur le sol, près de son lit, et s'y recouchant de nouveau, fixant toujours le plafond.  
Ne rien faire d'inconsidéré... Un léger ricanement lui échappa.

Bien sûr que non... Il allait seulement étriper Voldemort, afin de le punis d'avoir seulement penser faire subir quoique ce soit à son amant...

En ce qui concernait prendre soin de lui...  
Il jeta à peine un coup d'oeil qui se trouvait dans un coin de sa cabine, haussant les épaules. Il s'était négligé ces derniers temps, mais rien de bien grave. Sirius le forçait à manger certes, et Harry y consentait bien, se disant qu'il avait besoin de force pour affronter Voldemort, mais pas une fois, il ne s'était rendu dans les cuisines, dans l'intention d'aller se servir lui-même. Si le repas ne venait pas, il n'irait certainement pas à lui !

Un fugace sourire finit pourtant par apparaître sur ses lèvres. Ce soir, ils seraient également tous sur cet île, et lui auprès de Draco, après avoir assassiné un assassin avec une folie et une joie morbide...

Cette seule pensée finit par le faire se redresser et sortir de son lit. Sirius l'avait certes enfermé ici, mais rien ne l'empêchait de se préparer, pour le soir venant.

Et de la préparation, il en aurait bien besoin...  
Ce même sourire toujours un peu... mauvais aux lèvres, se mit donc en oeuvre, allant pousser la grande armoire devant la trou qui menait à la chambre de Draco.  
S'il ne pouvait pas sortir par sa propre chambre, il sortirait par un autre moyen !  
Après avoir fournit cet effort, pour repousser l'imposant meuble, il passa rapidement dans la cabine de Draco, et fonça sur la porte, sortant dans le couloir. Rapidement, il disparut dans la cale...

(...)

Comme il l'avait expliqué, Draco était descendu du bateau de Bellatrix, acclamé par la population de son île. Un carrosse forgé d'or l'attendait, de somptueux étalons attelé à ce dernier piaffant avec joie. Devant se tenait son père. Vêtu de blanc des pieds à la tête, sa couronne ceignant son noble front, il fixait Draco qui descendait d'un pas lent, saluant son peuple avec élégance.

Il était vêtu d'argent et de blanc, soulignant ainsi la couleur parfaite de sa peau et la magnificence de ses cheveux. Sur son front, le diadème princier, sertit d'un diamant, scintillait fortement au soleil.

Un soupir discret franchit ses lèvres quand il rejoignit son père au-devant duquel il s'inclina avec un respect étonnant, sa bouche se posant avec douceur sur la bague royale passée au majeur de Lucius.

L'homme lui souhaita la bienvenue, de quelques brefs mots, avant de lui faire signe de monter à l'intérieur du carrosse, le suivant à son tour, la portière se refermant derrière eux.  
À l'intérieur, Narcissa Malfoy était présente, vêtue d'une magnifique robe d'un beau bleu acier aux manches évasées et au col plongeant, la couleur ne manquant pas de faire ressentir ses yeux.

Lucius s'assied à ses côtés, Draco ne trouvant donc place près d'un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs, qui paraissaient impassible, mais qui lui jeta tout de même un regard, ou perçait une once d'inquiétude. Il se déplaça légèrement vers la gauche, afin de donner un peu plus d'espace à Draco, son corps muscler prenant une bonne partie du siège. Ce ne fut qu'alors que Draco pu remarqué qu'un cinquième passager se trouvait à bord, tout ne noir vêtu, doublé d'un beau rouge bordeaux d'après le revers et le col de ses vêtements. Ce même rouge qui semblait se refléter lorsque leur couleur sombre, presque noir, était outrepassé, tout au fond de l'oeil unique de l'homme, l'autre apparaissant d'un blanc laiteux, vide.

Draco ne put que frissonné légèrement, en constatant que ce même homme le regardait fixement, presque de façon obsessive, semblant avoir un mal fou à rester immobile, bien assis où il se trouvait, à le droit de Narcissa.  
Aucun mot ne fut échangé, Narcissa ne faisant que sourire doucement à son fil, tandis que le carrosse s'ébranlait, et que les acclamations de la foule retentissant toujours aussi forts.

Draco regarda d'abord par la fenêtre, inquiété par le regard de son pire ennemi. Il fit semblant de s'intéresser à la foule à l'extérieur, foule à qui Narcissa envoyait de grands signes, tel que le demandait son rôle de reine.

-J'espère que vous avez fait une bonne affaire en vendant le Luna, dit soudainement cette dernière, faisant sursauter Draco.

-En vendant...? fit le blond, stupéfait. Oh, oui... Une très bonne affaire!

Lucius avait un sourire qui donnait envie à Draco de le frapper violemment. A ses côtés, Voldemort le détaillait de la tête au pied, une lueur d'envie dans les yeux. Draco fit comme si de rien était et se tourna vers Albior, son cher Gardien assis à ses côtés.

-Comment allez-vous? lui demanda-t-il.

-Bien, mon Prince, répondit docilement l'homme. Et vous, votre majesté ?

-Je me porte comme un charme, dit-il à son gardien, souriant.

-J'en suis heureux, mon Prince...

Des réponses respectueuses, formative... Albior devait être là en état de sursit pour parler de cette manière distinguée et formelle. Le blond se souvint que son Gardien s'était disputé avec Lucius et qu'il était parti vivre sur l'Île de l'Oranger. Hors, il était là, à présent... Sans aucun doute, Lucius avait dû lui imposer certaines limites. Le blond ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il aurait suffisamment le temps de parler avec son gardien une fois dans ses appartements. Nul doute qu'il devrait se changer et se vêtir en 'circonstances'... La question était... Y aurait-il une soirée.

-Mère, lui dit-il, vous êtes ravissantes!

-Oh, Merci, Draco, répondit la jeune femme, flattée. Depuis que je sais que vous revenez enfin, je me prépare avec soin! La soirée de ce soir doit être parfaite!

-Une soirée ? dit Draco, feintant l'étonnement.

-Oui, bien entendu! répondit sa mère. Il fallait bien fêter votre retour, mon fils!

-Bien entendu, dit Draco, son esprit dansant le tango pour exprimer sa victoire.

(...)

Harry s'agitait sur le pont du navire, attendant avec impatience que les quatre autres navires se soient arrêtés, et que Michael et Severus se décident à venir.  
Quelques heures auparavant, ils avaient enfin pénétré dans les Caraïbes, et, désormais, l'île de Draco ne se trouvait plus tellement loin...  
Draco, n'était plus tellement loin... Et c'est tout ce qui importait à Harry, dont la haine et la rage pour Voldemort étaient presque palpables dans l'air, son impatience le rendant légèrement irritable.

Sirius s'était abstenu de faire le moindre commentaire, tandis que son filleul avait les yeux fixé sur le navire où se trouvait Micheal, les marins à son bord manoeuvrant afin de l'immobiliser, avant de, enfin, lancer les grappins dans leur direction, ainsi qu'une planche, créant un passage d'un navire à l'autre, Severus et le capitaine ne tardant pas à débarquer sur celui des pirates.

Le capitaine McGonagall haussa un sourcil sceptique face à l'armada d'arme qu'arborait le pirate, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-L'Intendant va arriver ainsi que Dumbledore et Lupin... Ce n'est qu'une question de seconde. J'ai envoyé une lettre hier pour les avertir de notre approche.

Harry acquiesça simplement, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horizon.

-Nous devrions y être dans environs une heure...

Michael approuva également.

-Vous êtes donc si impatient que nous nous lancions sur cette île où quatre bateaux bien armés nous attendent ?

-Non... Je suis impatient de massacrer Voldemort...

Michael se contenta de sourire, une vigie, sur un des quatre bateaux, criant:

-NAVIRES EN VUE!

Harry se retournant aussitôt, cherchant les vaisseaux du regard, imiter par bien des hommes.  
En effet, trois navires se dirigeaient trois vers eux, chacun abordant un pavillon différent.

-J'en connais qui vont faire de drôle de tête, ricana Severus, les bras croisés.

Harry eut un sourire un coin...

-Je ne crois pas que ce sera par joie de voir la jolie surprise qu'on leur prépare...  
Avec rapidité, les trois autres navires venu prêter main forte furent sur eux, jetant également l'ancre.

D'autres grappins et planches furent lancé et les Capitaines passèrent soit directement sur le navire de Harry, soit sur celui de Michael avant de venir sur le Survivor.

Ainsi donc, Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Michael et – à la grand surprise de Harry – Blaise se retrouvèrent tous sur le pont de ce dernier, se regardant.  
-Bien..., fit Michael, l'air satisfait.

-Voilà une réunion des plus étonnante, dit Dumbledore, ses yeux brillants d'amusement.

-C'est fou de voir ce que temps de gens différent peuvent avoir comme intérêts commun, ajouta Harry, l'air pourtant un peu plus impatient de commencer pour de bon cette « réunion » afin de savoir la marche à suivre.  
Son regard se tourna vers Blaise, toujours aussi étonné de le voir là. Lui qui avait cru voir plutôt arriver le père de ce dernier...

Blaise lui accorda un sourire.

-Mr Potter et moi allons vous laisser, déclara-t-il, les autres hommes l'écoutant avec un respect étonnant.

Tous acquiescèrent, Sirius donnant une vigoureuse claque dans le dos de son filleul, laissant celui-ci s'éloigner en compagnie de l'Intendant.  
Alors qu'il changeait de navire, Harry ne put s'empêcher de dire :  
-Je croyais que c'était votre père qui viendrait...

-Mon père ? Pourquoi viendrait-il ? demanda Blaise, l'air amusé.

-Tout simplement parce que c'est l'Intendant actuel, non ?

-Exact, répondit Blaise, repassant sur son propre bateau. Mais tout comme Lucius n'est plus considéré comme le Roi, mon père n'est plus considéré comme Intendant. Depuis près de quatre ans, je remplis ses fonctions dans l'ombre.

Harry acquiesça, gardant le silence encore pendant un moment.  
-Vous avez eut l'occasion de voir Draco, avant de partir ?

-Mhmm... Je l'ai entraperçut rapidement. Hermione s'occupe de lui, ainsi qu'Albior. Il va bien... Enfin, il feint à merveille d'aller bien. Mais il est trop pâle que pour aller bien... Enfin... Je descends le premier, rejoignez-moi tout de suite dedans.

Harry hocha de nouveau de la tête, regardant l'homme se glisser dans la goélette que tirerait le navire, avant de le rejoindre rapidement.

-Les souterrains seront faciles à attendre ? reprit le brun, une fois qu'ils furent tous deux installés.

-Très, répondit Blaise, détachant la rame. Ce qui sera dures, c'est de passer inaperçu... Mais je suis sûr que nous y arriverons, quitte à plonger à l'eau pour ne pas être vu! Après tout, il faut sauver Draco...

Il ricana d'un air amusé, semblant penser à une plaisanterie inconnue à Harry.

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air emplit de scepticisme, se refermant dans son silence, et resserrant légèrement la cape d'un noir profond dont il s'était vêtu, lui redonnant un peu de cette noblesse qu'il avait rejeté.

Ils durent attendre ainsi un moment, avant que les navires se mette de nouveau en branle, levant l'ancre et fonçant droit vers l'Île de Draco, les tirant derrière eux à bonne allure, le petit navire ballotant légèrement.  
Après un moment, Harry finit par s'allonger sur le sol, regardant les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel.

-L'autre... Il avait l'air en forme ? s'enquit-il, au bout d'un petit moment.

Il tourna la tête vers Blaise, le regardant droit dans les yeux, d'un air plus que sérieux.  
-Alors ça, c'est une bonne question, dit Blaise, le regardant tout en manoeuvrant pour s'éloigner du sillon des navires. Il était tellement occupé à baver sur Draco que je n'ai pas évalué sa forme physique mais plutôt le nombre d'heures qu'il lui faudrait pour être trempé par ses sécrétions salivaires!

Harry soupira légèrement.  
-Vraiment pratique, comme évaluation...  
Au loin, il y eut comme un flash qui éclaira tout le ciel. Le brun tourna la tête dans cette direction, avant de s'en désintéresser.  
-On sera arrivé bien avant que l'orage soit sur nous...

Et il reporta son regard vers le ciel.

-Ce qui ne sera pas simple, ce sera pour les autres, répondit Blaise.

-Oh, ils se débrouilleront, je m'en fais pas trop pour eux...

-J'espère juste qu'ils se souviendront qu'ils ont des endroits bien défini à attaquer.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.  
-Inquiet de perdre le peuple que vous allez gouverner ?

-Inquiet qu'on tue des innocents, tout simplement, dit Blaise, soudainement froid. Tâchez de ne pas oublier que je ne suis pas un Pirate, Potter.

Harry ricana légèrement.  
-Ça non, bien loin de là...  
Il se tue de nouveau, souriant toujours, semblant trouver particulièrement drôle la dernière phrase de Blaise. Celui-ci ne s'occupait pas de lui, regardant droit devant lui d'un air concentrer.

Ils passèrent ainsi pour bonne partie de l'heure qui s'écoula, alors qu'il naviguait en direction de l'îl de Draco, dans le silence, seul le bruit des vagues et le grondement sourd du tonnerre, au loin, se faisant entendre.  
Finalement, un morceau de terre apparut devant eux, Harry se redressant enfin.

-Il était temps...

-Allons, l'île ne va pas disparaître... Et Draco supportera bien quelques heures de torture...

-C'est moi qui ne supporte pas cela... D'autant plus que Voldemort est présent.

-Oh, il ne le touchera pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas marié...

Harry eut un sourire mauvais, s'approchant du bastingage du petit navire.  
-Et ça risque pas d'arriver...

-Vous êtes devin ? demanda Blaise, narquois.

-Non... Mais ils n'auront pas le temps. Il sera mort avant.

-Qui vous dit que ce sera lui? demanda Blaise. Nous pourrions mourir, nous!

-Vous êtes trop pessimiste!

-Je ne suis pas pessimiste... Je signale juste qu'il ne faut pas avoir trop confiance en soit... La confiance mène parfois à l'imprudence... Et l'imprudence à l'échec. Apprenez à être tempéré, pour ainsi calculer toutes les possibilités d'une action.

-J'y verrai... Mais en attendant, nous sommes presque arrivé! Par où on les atteint, ces souterrains ?

-En face, répondit simplement Blaise, amusé.

Le bateau accosta au même instant, Harry ne perdant pas de temps à sauter sur la terre ferme, attendant que le châtain fasse de même, afin de se faire guider.  
Blaise descendit également du bastingage sur lequel il s'était hissé, s'arrêtant près du bateau. Il regarda autour deux et siffla. Aussitôt, deux hommes arrivèrent, sautèrent dans l'embarcation et s'appliquèrent à partir.  
-Nous avons un peu de marche à faire, dit-il, souriant à Harry. Les passages ne sont pas loin.

Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et lui emboîta le pas, marchant le plus silencieusement possible – ce qui pouvait s'avérer un peu difficile, avec tout l'armement qu'il dissimulait – ne pensant étrangement à rien de particulier, si ce n'est qu'il allait bientôt revoir Draco.

Blaise avançait d'un pas calme et relaxe, ne cherchant pas à se dépêcher plus que cela. Il se dirigeait droit vers les montagnes, juste en face d'eux.

-Où je suis sensé trouvé Voldemort, exactement ?, fini par demander Harry, au bout d'un bon moment..

-Probablement dans le château à courir dans tous les sens, répondit Blaise.

-Hmmm... Probablement... Je finirai bien par le trouver...  
Il garda le silence un bref moment.  
-Ou il me trouvera avant...  
Le tonnerre gronda et la foudre déchira le ciel juste au-dessus d'eux, annonçant une averse imminente.

-Nous serons dans les souterrains juste à temps, dit Blaise, se promenant d'un air guilleret.

Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard mauvais, en le voyant aussi enjoué.

Blaise rit, amusé.

-Ne faites pas cette tête! Pour l'instant, Draco est noblement vêtu d'argent et de blanc. Il danse en compagnie d'une demoiselle qui lui fait les yeux doux... Tout en pensant à sa tentative d'assassinat! Aucun souci!

-Excusez-moi, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à afficher une joie intense de vivre...  
Ils sautèrent par-dessus un petit fausset.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Vous allez bientôt vous battre contre Voldemort! Et avec de la chance, vous le vaincrez!

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, il regrettera également de ne pas avoir pu mourir à son tour, après ce que je lui aurai infligé!  
Il y avait une once de jubilation, dans la voix de Harry, une note exaltation, à l'idée qu'il allait commettre un meurtre, exécuter une vengeance... Un quelque chose qui donnait froid dans le dos.

Un sourire était apparut sur ses lèvres, ne laissant rien prévoir de bon.  
-Tant que vous éviter d'étendre votre folie meurtrière sur Narcissa Malfoy et les serviteurs du château, cela me va très bien, Potter, dit Blaise, une cavité étrange apparaissant dans la façade d'une des montagnes.

Harry ricana.  
-Non, je me contenterai de ce que j'ai à faire... C'est fort suffisant...  
Il baissa la tête, et suivit Blaise à l'intérieur de la montagne. L'humidité suintait des murs et il se garda bien de les frôler.  
À l'extérieur, il y eut un puissant coup de tonnerre et la pluie se mis à tomber drue.

-Juste à temps.

-Je l'avais dit, remarqua Blaise, avançant d'un pas calme et détendu dans la noirceur des souterrains.

Harry ne répondit rien, le suivant, l'obscurité se faisant de plus en plus épaisses...  
Décidément, Voldemort allait souffrir...

Draco avait envie de hurler. Depuis qu'il était là, pas moyen de parler à Albior. Pourtant, il était certain que quelque chose se préparait. Quoi, il ne savait pas. Mais quelque chose menaçait, il le savait, il le sentait! Dansant avec une duchesse des plus ennuyante, tout d'argent vêtu, le blond poussa un discret soupir, la papillote de poison posé contre son poignet le dérangeant.

La soirée se prolongeait interminablement, des dizaines de femmes ne cessant de se succéder, dans l'espoir de pouvoir danser un peu avec lui.  
Et Lucius regardait tout cela d'un air profondément amusé, portant de temps à autre son verre à ses lèvres, ne semblant se douter de rien de la machination de son fils.

Celui-ci avait été des plus surpris en voyant un Nez debout derrière son père. La vue de cet homme droit, sentant les boissons et mets de son père l'avait plongé dans une colère froide: Pas moyen de l'empoisonner comme il désirait le faire!

Mais qu'allait-il donc faire, dans ce cas ? Peut-être s'il prenait lui-même une gorgée du verre où il verserait le poison, et l'offrait à son père, par la suite, cela pourrait marcher ? Une gorgée l'affecterait-il ?

Oui... Oui, il le savait... Mais il devait à tout prix le tuer! Il voulait retrouver Harry! Il se devait donc de trouver un autre moyen... Mais quoi ? Bientôt, Voldemort de tarderait pas à l'aborder, et alors...

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

« Dieu. Dieu, n'importe quoi... Quelque chose qui me permette de les tuer et de le retrouver... Je vous en supplie », pensa le blond, levant les yeux vers la haute coupole de verre au-dessus de lui, celle-ci dégoulinant d'eau de pluie.

Une extraordinaire explosion retentit alors, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la tonnerre, tous se plongeant dans un brutal silence.

Que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui produisait ce bruit ?

Dans un coin, Albior s'agitait légèrement. Tout le monde cessa de danser, tournant la tête vers les hautes fenêtres de la salle alors que le Roi et la Reine se levaient d'un bond. Draco, lui, fronçait les sourcils en voyant Hermione faire un étrange signe à Albior qui hocha de la tête. Une seconde explosion retentit, les invités poussant un cri d'horreur alors qu'il comprenait. Draco avait déjà traversé toute la pièce lorsque son père donna les premiers ordres, dont l'un lui donna des sueurs froides:

-Arrêtez immédiatement le Prince et menez-le aux cachots!


	39. Chapter 39

D'un océan à l'autre

Chapitre 39 :

Harry et Blaise déambulaient à l'intérieur d'un passage secret, lorsque le bombardement commença.  
Le brun ne put retenir un sourire, tournant la tête dans la direction où lui semblait venir le bruit.  
-Ça, ce n'est pas le tonnerre...  
Il y avait une certaine jubilation dans sa voix, alors qu'il pressait l'Intendant d'avancer plus vite.  
Blaise ne répondit pas, l'air concerné.  
-Ralentissez, lui ordonna-t-il. Nous approchons du passage menant au château.

Harry obéit à contre coeur, soudain pressé de se retrouver face à l'homme qui lui avait tant causé de tord.

-À partir d'ici, nous serons dans le château, expliqua Blaise. Conduisez-vous normalement jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions Voldemort. Pas d'attaque si on ne tente rien contre nous, d'accord ?

-Parce que je suis sensé passer inaperçu ici ?

-Étant donné le bal qu'il vient d'y avoir, cela peut encore aller! On vous prendra pour un original!

Harry ne répondit rien, Blaise l'entraînant hors du passage, les faisant déboucher dans un grand couloir désert, richement décoré.

L'Intendant se déplaçait d'un air confiant, marchant pourtant vivement.

-J'espère que tout ce passe comme prévu, dit-il, marchant encore plus vite.

-Et vous avez prévu quoi, exactement ?

-Les réactions de Lucius... Mais il n'est pas le plus facile à cerner.

-Où devrait être Draco, présentement ? demanda Harry, à qui la situation du blond semblait être plus importante, que sa propre survie, avec le combat qu'il allait bientôt mené.

-Dans les cachots, dit Blaise. Mais nous ne savons pas si Lucius va y aller tout de suite ou non...

-Lucius... En autant que Voldemort ne s'y rende pas également!

-En effet, dit Blaise. Normalement, non... Albior veillera à ce que tout se passe comme prévu!

-Et je suppose que Draco n'est au courant de rien ?  
Ils bifurquèrent sur la droite.

-Bien entendu, dit l'Intendant. Sinon, ça ne marcherait pas.

Harry acquiesça.  
-Vous m'emmenez dans un endroit précis, ainsi ?

-Non, répondit Blaise. Nous allons simplement espérer le croiser.

-Et vous filerez après cela, je présume ?

-Très exactement, oui.

Harry acquiesça, tandis qu'ils continuaient de parcourir les nombres, et immenses couloirs, les étages inférieurs semblant beaucoup plus agités que le leur.

-Il va falloir l'attiré à l'écart, précisa soudainement Blaise.

-J'y verrai...  
Un bruit de pas précipité se fit soudain entendre au bout du couloir, quelqu'un montant visiblement rapidement un escalier.

Un jeune garçon fit irruption dans le couloir, se figeant un instant de stuppeur en les voyant. Il sembla reconnaître Blaise et reprit sa course, les dépassant sans s'inquiéter.

Harry lui jeta à peine un regard, l'oreille aux aguets, tandis qu'ils s'engageaient eux-mêmes dans l'escalier, le dévalant, se retrouvant mêlé à quelques personnes, ainsi.

-Des nobles, lui dit Blaise avec discrétion. Ne les écoutez pas et ils comprendront vite qu'il faut vous laisser en paix!

Harry acquiesça, cherchant apparemment Voldemort des yeux.

« Mais où est-il ?»

-Vous n'êtes pas obliger de rester avec moi...

-Je sais, dit l'Intendant. Mais je dois m'assurer que tout va bien.

Le brun ne répondit rien, se faufila entre deux dames, et tournant de nouveau dans un couloir.

Le silence se prolongeait entre les deux hommes, tandis qu'ils passaient devant un escalier, marchant plus calmement, plus silencieusement.  
Pourtant, ça ne semblant guère leur apporter du succès, une voix narquoise, pleine de mépris, s'élevant soudain, derrière eux :

-Tiens, tiens, mais quelle bonne surprise surprise!

Harry fit brutalement volte-face, l'épée qu'il avait troqué, la préférant à son sabre pour un tel endroit, déjà au claire.

Voldemort se tenait devant lui, l'air particulièrement agacé, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Sans qu'il ne lui ait dit un mot, Blaise déguerpit en vitesse.

Les deux ennemis se retrouvèrent donc face à face, seuls, dans cet interminable couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, se fixant.  
-J'aurais dû me douter que tu me rendrais visite Harry! Es-tu donc venu me féliciter pour mes fiançailles ?

Le Pirate se contenta de la regarder d'un oeil meurtrier se déplaçant légèrement, gardant ainsi Tom droit devant lui.

L'homme lui renvoya un sourire moqueur, s'approchant de lui. Harry ne semblait pourtant pas de cet avis, reculant aussitôt, le gardant ainsi à distance, et restant à l'abri de tout coup qui pourrait lui être traîtreusement porté.  
Le tonnerre gronda une fois de plus à l'extérieur, la foudre les éclairant, pendant un instant, Harry parvenant ainsi à distinguer son oeil, à l'aspect laiteux.

Un sourire mauvais apparut finalement sur ses lèvres.  
-Vas-tu perdre le deuxième, Tom, cette fois-ci ? Ou autre chose, de plus utile, peut-être ?  
Il fendit l'air de son épée, à la hauteur du bas-ventre de son ennemi. Celui-ci ne parut pas vraiment goûter la plaisanterie.

-Je ne sais pas, mais toi, ce sera la vie, que tu perdras...  
Et à son tour, il dégaina son arme, tous deux se faisant de nouveau face, aussi silencieux qu'un mort, s'observant simplement, attendant.

Imperceptiblement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, tournant en rond. Et tout se déclencha brusquement, sans prévenir, deux lames s'entrechoquant entre elles, violemment, chuintant.

Ils se séparèrent pourtant rapidement, guère longtemps, pourtant, chacun retournant aussitôt à l'attaque, parant, feintant, y mettant corps et âme, dans l'intention de se débarrasser une fois pour toute de leur ennemi...

Harry l'envoya contre le mur, d'un violent coup qu'il avait eut l'intention de porter à la tête, Voldemort le parant pourtant avec habilité, n'ayant cependant d'autre choix que de reculer, sous la brutalité de l'impact.  
À peine essoufflé, il retourna aussitôt à l'attaque, repoussant le plus jeune avec un sourire cruel, pourfendant l'air, son épée manquant de peu le ventre de Harry qui fit un brusque saut par derrière, l'acier déchirant tout de même ses vêtements, et venant dessiner dans une morsure glacée une fine estafilade.  
Harry retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes, oubliant pourtant bien vite cette insignifiante blessure qui lui avait été portée, se faisant plus violent, plus précis, plus meurtrier.  
Quiconque les aurait vu aurait presque eut l'impression qu'ils dansaient dans le couloir, virevoltant dans tous les sens, seuls leurs grondements et le choc que faisait leur arme, chaque fois qu'elles se touchaient, se faisant entendre.  
Harry fut cependant pris de cours, évitant une feinte de son adversaire, ne voyant pas la deuxième arriver, la lame venant profondément lui lacérer le flanc gauche, la douleur le paralysant pendant un moment.  
Incapable de se tenir debout, il se laissa tomber au sol, le souffle erratique. Voldemort eut un rire à glacer le sang, s'approchant lentement de lui, levant sa lame, tachée de rouge.

Harry tremblait doucement au sol, serrant les dents. Lentement, précautionneusement, il glissa sa main sous sa cape. Son ennemi ne parut pas le moindre du monde y prêter attention, semblant sans doute penser qu'il touchait sa blessure.  
À quoi bon s'en occuper, Potter sera décapité dans un instant...!  
Levant bien haute son épée, il poussa pourtant un cri de pure douleur lorsque, violemment, le Pirate enfonça jusqu'à la garde son poignard dans sa cuisse, un flot de sang s'en écoulant aussitôt, venant se mêler au sien qui s'était déjà répondu sur le sol.  
Se relevant péniblement, poussant un léger geignement, Harry se remit sur ses pieds tant bien que mal, faisant de nouveau face à cet homme qu'il haïssait tant.  
Quelques coups furent échangés, avec beaucoup moins de violence.  
Ne prenant même pas la peine de le désarmer, Harry fit un pas sur la côté au moment où Jedusor allait une fois de plus abattre son épée sur lui. Il le transperça alors de la sienne de part en part, la lame glissant comme dans du beurre.  
Il eut un silence qu'on aurait pu trancher au couteau, tous deux se regardant fixement, pendant ce qui leur semblèrent une éternité, avant que, enfin, Harry ne dégage son arme, le repoussant de son pied et chancelant dangereusement, en raison de cette douleur fulgurante qui le traversait à chacun de ses mouvements.  
Sous la rudesse de la séparation, Voldemort fut projeté vers l'arrière, lâchant son épée et poussant un cri de douleur, une immense fenêtre éclatant sous son poids. L'homme, avec un cri de pure terreur cette fois-ci, passa au travers de celle-ci, impuissant, chutant dans le vide.  
On pu entendre pendant un bref moment son hurlement, avant que tout cesse brusquement. Haletant, Harry s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre fracassée, passant sa tête à l'extérieur, essayant de distinguer le corps de Tom.

Vingt mètres plus bas, le corps brisé, inerte, Voldemort était bel et bien mort. Sous le coup de l'impact, sa tête avait éclatée, tel un melon trop mûr, répandant une marre de sang tout autour de lui.

Harry fut parcourut d'un brutal tremblement et repassa de nouveau la tête à l'intérieur se laissant doucement glisser le long du mur, tremblant toujours.

Il resta là un bon moment, assit au milieu d'une marre de sang, sans même sans soucier.  
Voldemort était mort... Bel et bien. À tout jamais... Draco ne risquait plus rien...  
Draco!  
Péniblement il se releva et attrapa son épée laisser au sol, la gardant hors de son fourreur, se mettant en route, bien décidé à retrouver son amant.  
Si sa blessure le tuait, avec tout ce sang qui s'en écoulait, il voulait au moins être auprès de celui qu'il aimait.  
Lentement mais sûrement, il s'engagea dans l'escalier duquel Tom Jedusor avait surgit, se dirigeant droit vers les cachots.

ooOOo0oOOoo

Draco avait un peu de mal à s'y faire. Un peu de mal à admettre que son père… Son père l'avait enfermé dans ses cachots sombres et hideux.

« Vous avez jugé bon de nous amenés vos amis, je juge donc tout aussi bien de vous enfermer ici… Au moins, je suis certain que vous ne partirez pas comme la dernière fois ! »

Draco avait eu envie de l'éclater… Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu tous ces gardes qui le retenaient !

Et il était seul, alors… son père était parti, peu de temps après le départ de Voldemort… Que tout cela était rassurant ! Assis sur une petite pierre étroite, Draco se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était sûr que l'idiot qui attaquait son île n'était autre que Harry. Il allait se faire exploser ! Il y avait tant de bateau autour de son royaume ! Ceux des nobles avec leur propre garde, ceux de Voldemort, ceux de son père… Il n'avait aucune chance !

Enervé, Draco se leva d'un bond, marchant d'un côté à l'autre de la cellule. Il fallait qu'il sorte ! Il fallait qu'il aille aider Harry ! Absolument ! Ou au moins mourir avec lui !

Soudainement, la porte de son cachot s'ouvrit et Lucius entra de nouveau, l'air souriant.

- Alors, Draco ? dit-il. Pas trop à l'étroit ? Il faut dire que j'ai eu l'extrême bonté de te placer dans le plus grand cachot !

Le jeune blond le fusilla du regard.

- Trop aimable de votre part, père. Et je suppose que la décoration est une de vos idées !

Non loin, dans une cellule tout aussi laide, des cadavres étaient en train de dépérir doucement, des mouches bourdonnant tout autour.

- Oui, répondit Lucius. Ce sont des pirates… Bientôt, ton cher et tendre les rejoindra…

- Vous les rejoindrez, dit simplement Draco, plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça à son père, Draco, dit Lucius, souriant. Tu sais… Ta mère ne sait pas que tu es dans ces cachots… Je lui ai fait croire que je t'y avais emmené pour te parler de ce qu'il convenait de faire loin de l'agitation. Et bien entendu, tu es allé te battre, maintenant.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi de plus naturelle que d'être blessé dans un combat ?

Interloqué par la déclaration de son père, Draco n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'un fouet brûlant de s'écrase sur son bras gauche, ses vêtements et sa chaire se déchirant sous le choc. Il poussa un cris et plaqua sa main sur son épaule blessé, regardant son père d'un air hébété.

- J'ai toujours pensé que le fouet était la meilleure manière de t'éduquer. Mais ta mère m'en empêchait… Dommage pour toi, elle n'est pas là !

Un autre coup. Draco recula, mais le fouet toucha sa cuisse, le faisant vaciller et tomber au sol. Il y eut un autre sifflement et Draco roula, se retrouvant caché sous le lit de pierre du cachot. Lucius Siffla.

- Voilà que tu te cache comme un lâche, maintenant ? Sors de là !

Draco ne répondit pas. Haletant, il regardait avec surprise l'épée fixé au dessus de lui. Il la regarda, de haut en bas, reconnaissant celle d'Albior. Son gardien… Il savait ! Il avait prévu cela. Et il n'était sûrement pas seul ! Blaise ! Il n'avait pas vu Blaise de la soirée ! Et Hermione ! Ses regards calculateur… Un sourire lui échappa et il décolla l'épée, la prenant bien en main. Il fallait qu'il sorte au bon moment pour ne pas se faire fouetter d'avantage. Pour cela, il fallait qu'il roule vite… Avec de la chance, il ferait tomber son père…

Sans attendre, épée au poing, Draco roula de toutes ses forces vers l'extérieur. Il retint un cris quand le fouet s'abattit sur son omoplate gauche et percuta son père de plein fouet, celui-ci tombant sous le choc. Sans attendre, Draco se releva, sautant presque, bien qu'avec difficulté étant donné la douleur. Il releva son épée et d'un mouvement brusque, l'enfonça dans la gorge de son père. Un gargouillis échappa à ce dernier alors qu'une gerbe de sang coulait de sa bouche et de sa gorge ouverte. Il tomba au sol après quelques secondes, raide mort.

Au même moment, la porte de la geôle s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Albior visiblement pressé d'arriver. Il s'arrêta pourtant, regardant le cadavre sur le sol avec une sorte de peine mêlé d'une lueur de justice.

- Mon Prince ? dit-il, regardant le jeune homme blond qui serrait son épée dans sa main. Venez, mon Prince… Il ne faut pas rester là. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous…

Draco releva la tête, perdant ainsi la vision de son père mort. Il regarda Albior d'un air un peu perdu, lâchant pourtant son épée avec brusquerie pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de son gardien.

- Vous avez bien fait, lui dit l'homme, le serrant contre lui.

- Je sais, dit Draco. Mais c'était tout de même mon père…

Il attendit un instant.

-Je ne suis pas triste de l'avoir tué, avoua-t-il. Je crois que je suis triste parce que jusqu'au bout… J'ai espéré qu'il se conduirait comme un père.

Albior ne fit que caresser ses cheveux blond éclaboussé de sang.

-Je comprends…

Draco enfonça son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son gardien.

-Je comprends…

Ils ne virent pas l'ombre arriver dans le couloir qui menait aux différentes cellules, ni celle-ci s'arrêter devant eux, les regardant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Harry ne put que regarder le cadavre de Lucius Malfoy au sol, avec une certaine jubilation, son regard retournant pourtant bien vite sur Draco, hésitant entre l'arracher des bras de Albior et le serrer lui-même, ou ne pas le toucher du tout, de peur qu'il ne se volatilise.  
-Et voilà! Je ne suis pas là pendant quelques jours, et tu es déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre! finit-il par lancer, sur un ton amusé.

Draco se détacha aussitôt d'Albior, se tournant vers lui, le visage radieux. Il blêmit pourtant en le regardant, s'approchant de lui d'un pas rapide.

-Dieu, Harry, dit-il. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Tu vas bien ?

Celui-ci sourit un peu plus, essayant de le rassurer par ce fait.  
-Ça va, ça va... Je ne suis pas en train de mourir, quand même...

Draco s'arrêta devant lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Il eut un petit sourire et le prit doucement dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec délicatesse.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, chuchota-t-il.

Harry consentit à lâcher son épée, l'entourant également de ses bras, fermant les yeux, une vague de bonheur l'envahissant en le sentant enfin près de lui.

Draco sourit contre sa nuque, un frisson de satisfaction le secouant alors qu'il restait contre lui, se sentant mieux que jamais. Il revint pourtant à la réalité rapidement, conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. A contre coeur, il se détacha de lui, mais prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant avec amour pour ensuite entremêler ses doigts avec ceux de son amant.

-Nous devrions partir, dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui est prévu...  
Harry regarda alors Albior, attendant la suite.

-Votre mère serait heureuse que vous acceptiez son invitation à dormir... Pendant une semaine, dit Albior.

- Mère? fit Draco, surpris.

Son gardien sourit.

- Elle joue bien la comédie... Tout comme son fils, d'ailleurs, dit l'homme.

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

- Je vois, dit-il simplement. Qui d'autre, à pars Hermione, Blaise, Ma mère et vous est dans le plan?

-Dumbledore, Michael McGonnagall et Remus Lupin en font également, partie, répondit cette fois Harry.

Draco secoua la tête.

-Que fais mère? demanda-t-il à Albior.

-Elle va faire croire que Voldemort tenait votre père sous sa coupe part des menaces et que celui-ci a appelé les autres à l'aide... Ceux-ci ont donc rappliqué pour tuer Voldemort, mais votre père... et vous-même, êtes morts dans la soirée.

-Moi-même ? s'étonna Draco.

-Elle sait que vous ne pourrez pas rester ici et devenir Roi. Alors elle accepte que vous partiez avec lui, mais elle veut d'abord que vous puissiez l'aider, lui parler... Bref, que vous restiez une semaine. Vous avez des quartiers éloignés et personne ne saura que vous êtes là.

Harry parut étrangement satisfait par cette dernière partie, souriant tranquillement. Ils finirent par suivre Albior hors de cachot, Harry serrant les dents, pour ne par émettre le moindre son de douleur.

-Tu vas bien ?, finit-il par demander à son amant.

-Tout aussi bien que toi, je crois, dit Draco, posant sa joue contre l'épaule du brun.

Il fronça pourtant les sourcils.

-Albior, dit-il. Harry pourra-t-il... rester avec moi ?

Son gardien le regarda en coin.

-Votre mère accepte que vous sortiez ensemble... Mais elle ne veut aucun contact... rapproché.

-J'aurais du m'en douter, dit le blond, agacé.

Harry ne parut pourtant pas très affecté.  
-C'est pas très grave, lui murmura-t-il doucement.

-Tu es sûr ? lui demanda Draco, l'air soucieux.

Harry rit doucement.

-Bien sûr... Ça peut attendre.

Draco lui sourit.

-Au moins, nous pouvons dormir, nous laver, manger... et faire plein d'autre choses ensembles! dit-il, serrant un peu plus sa main.

-Hmmm... Ça risque d'être intéressant de vivre entre quatre murs avec un mort...  
Il embrassa doucement sa tempe.

-Un mort ? dit Draco.

-T'es sensé être mort, non ?

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai!

Ils suivirent Albior le long d'un couloir sombre et désert. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant une porte, attendant qu'ils arrivent.

-Un bain a déjà été préparé à votre attention, dit-il. Le nécessaire pour vous soigner et les vêtements sont dans la commode. Votre mère passera vous voir demain, en fin de matinée. En attendant, elle souhaite que vous vous reposiez. Que Mr Potter ne s'inquiète pas pour son navire et ses hommes. Ils seront conduit dans une maison où ils auront tout le confort et les... distractions nécessaires à leur bien-être.

-Euh... C'est gentil, merci..., ne put que répondre Harry, semblant se foutre un peu de ce qui aurait pu advenir de son équipage, pour le moment.

Albior hocha de la tête, le regardant de ses yeux noirs charbon. Il fiit par ouvrir la porte, dévoilant une chambre si longue qu'elle aurait pu contenir trois salles principales d'auberge. Tout était décoré dans des tons pastels très clairs, une nuance appréciable de bleu clair et de gris perles. Les rideaux étaient tirés, cachant ainsi les fenêtres ruisselantes de pluie. Draco remarqua qu'aucun coup de canons ne se faisait plus entendre.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, mon maître, dit Albior. À vous aussi, Mr Potter.

Celui-ci eut un bref sourire à son intention, la porte se refermant derrière l'homme. Repérant un fauteuil, un peu plus loin, Harry s'y avança aussitôt, tirant Draco avec lui, ne voulant pas le lâcher, avant de s'y asseoir avec précaution. Draco s'agenouilla devant lui, passant une main douce non loin de sa blessure.

-On va aller se laver..., lui dit-il. Ainsi, je pourrais te soigner.

Harry acquiesça doucement, souriant.  
-Ils ont déjà emplit la baignoire ?

-Les connaissant, oui, dit Draco, amusé. Chez moi, on fait un... Porte-baignoire spéciale et on la place sur des cendres chaudes... Cela aide à conserver la température de l'eau.

-Je sens qu'un bain chaud me fera le plus grand bien... Surtout que tu seras là...

Draco sourit et se releva, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

-Cette sensation est plus que réciproque, dit-il, le fixant d'un air tendre.

Harry le suivit tranquillement, plutôt lentement, profitant simplement de sa présence, de cette intimité qu'ils pouvaient retrouver. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, ils furent accueillis par une baignoire fumantes, des produits de soin du corps mais aussi des blessures posé sur une table à roulette auprès d'elle. De hauts chandeliers éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière vive, la rendant presque dorée. Des pyjamas amples et de couleurs claires étaient posé aux côtés d'épais draps de bain, à leur grand plaisir. Draco se tourna vers lui, regardant leur main enlacée.

-Étrange... je n'ai pas envie de lâcher ta main, avoua-t-il.

Harry rit doucement.  
-Tu trouves vraiment ça étrange ? Après un mois ?

Draco sourit.

-J'avoue que non, lui dit-il, le tirant pour le coller contre lui. Je crois que si nous sommes proche ainsi, cela ira...

Harry sourit à son tour.  
-Mais je crois que ça serait mieux sans vêtements, si nous prenons un bain...

-Je crois aussi, dit Draco. Mais je peux... te déshabiller. Ainsi, rien ne m'échappera, monsieur je vais bien et je mens!

Le brun sembla fort intéressé par le fait de se faire déshabillé.  
-Je suis blessé, mais ce n'est rien de grave, tu sais...

-Même une égratignure sur toi me semble grave, lui dit Draco, embrassant le bout du nez de son amant. Je tiens trop à toi que pour permettre le moindre mal.

Doucement, il souleva la chemise du brun, commençant à le dévêtir.

Harry le laissa tranquillement faire, son regard suivant chacun de ses mouvements avec une certaine fascination, semblant encore avoir un peu de mal à croire que Draco était bel et bien là avec lui. Le blond regarda son torse nu avec révérence, se baissant pour se mettre à genoux et enlever son pantalon. Il le descendit avec un soin étonnant, ne voulant pas blesser plus Harry. Il détacha ensuite ses chaussures, le laissant ainsi nu des pieds à la tête. Satisfait, il se releva.

-Tu as maigri, lui dit-il, soucieux.

Harry haussa les épaules, ce détail ne semblant guère le troubler.  
-À peine...

-Trop, déclara Draco, le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry ne releva pas.

-Tu as un peu trop de vêtements, tu sais ?

Draco lui sourit, amusé.

-Je sais, oui, je vais les enlever... Tu devrais aller dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude te fera du bien.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas de déshabiller, moi aussi ?

Draco lui sourit, amusé par son air boudeur.

-Alors fais, lui dit-il, embrassant ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis leur retrouvaille.

Harry ne sourit d'un air réjouit et s'attaqua aussitôt à tous ces vêtements qu'il avait en trop, ne manquant pas, également, de remarquer, que, lui aussi, avait maigrit.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil narquois, continuant pourtant de le dévêtir. Draco se contenta de sourire également, se laissant faire sans résistance, savourant les caresses tendres comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus merveilleuse et douce de sa vie.

Rapidement, Draco se retrouva tout aussi nu, Harry souriant de bonheur, allant embrasser ses lèvres également. Draco poussa un petit soupir de bien-être, répondant à son baiser comme un assoiffé. Il s'en sépara pourtant vite – trop vite – pour le tirer vers la baignoire, sa main de nouveau dans la sienne. Harry eut un rire de gorge et entra tranquillement dans le baquet, s'y assoyant avec précaution, soupirant de bien-être, attendant que Draco le rejoigne.

Celui-ci se hâta de le faire, visiblement bien décidé à rester près de lui. Il avait encore du mal à se rendre compte qu'il était vraiment là... Qu'il le touchait. Qu'il pouvait se blottir contre lui, comme il le faisait... L'embrasser... comme il le faisait.

Accroché à Harry, Draco déposait de petits baisers dans son cou, près de son oreille.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter, lui chuchota-t-il. Plus jamais... C'était trop... Trop insuportable. Trop dur! Harry avait fermé les yeux, savourant ses doux attouchements.  
-De toute façon, je ne te laisse plus faire...  
Draco eut un sourire tendre, continuant de l'embrasser, ses mains caressant son torse et passant doucement sur les blessures pour les débarrasser du sang séché. Il faisait ça avec tellement de douceur qu'Harry ne le sentait que grâce au blessure. La peau non-enflammée juste à côté ne percevait même pas le passage de ses doigts.  
-De toute façon, je ne veux plus te quitter. Plus jamais. Pas même d'un centimètre!  
Harry ronronna, éprouvant du plaisir seulement à entendre sa voix.  
-Je sais seulement que je ne te laisse pas t'éloigner de moi, dans ce bain!  
-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, dit Draco, picorant encore son cou. Que je t'aime...  
-Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr que le mot soit à la hauteur...  
-Il ne l'est pas, dit Draco, se déplaçant pour se placer devant lui. Il est loin d'exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi...  
Harry sourit, et l'attira un peu plus près de lui, le serrant doucement dans ses bras.  
-Tant mieux... J'avais peur de t'aimer trop...  
Draco lui sourit et se colla contre lui, son visage enfouit dans son cou.  
-Me pardonnes-tu? lui demanda-t-il.  
Harry eut un sourire carnassier.  
-Seulement si tu m'embrasses!  
Draco sourit et s'approcha de lui, l'embrassant aussitôt avec passion, sa langue se faufilant dans sa bouche avec un gémissement de délectation intense.  
Harry ne put retenir un gémissement de pur bonheur, pressant Draco contre lui, avec force, refusant tout net de le laisser s'éloigner. Loin de s'en plaindre, Draco se colla à lui, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou alors qu'il l'embrassait avec toute sa passion, savourant chaque instant de ce premier vrai baiser, frissonnant contre son amant.  
Le brun haleta doucement de cette proximité délicieuse, se noyant dans cet instant de pure intimité, où il avait l'impression de vraiment retrouver quelque chose qui avait été absent pendant bien longtemps...

Draco finit par se séparer de lui, haletant doucement contre lui, pantelant.  
-Je suis... pardonné ? demanda-t-il, le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry eut un sourire mutin.  
-Je crois bien que oui...

-Tu crois, seulement ? demanda Draco, l'air peiné.

-Foutu manipulateur, marmonna le Pirate, embrassant légèrement ses lèvres. Bien sûr que oui...

-C'est ainsi que tu m'aimes! répondit Draco, s'appuyant contre lui d'un air enfantin.

Il caressa tendrement son torse d'une main amoureuse.

-Je... suis désolé, tu sais ? D'être parti pendant ton sommeil. Je voulais tellement rester près de toi... Tu étais si beau, si serein... J'aimerais presque remonter le temps pour me coucher près de toi et non sauter du bateau.

-C'est du passé, Draco... Ça été quatre longues et pénibles semaines... Mais elles sont passées...

-Je sais, dit Draco. Je voulais juste te le dire... J'avais besoin de te le dire.

Harry sourit et se mit doucement à caresser son dos.

-Je t'aime, ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire.

Draco sourit, déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui dit-il, ne se passant pas bien longtemps de ses lèvres qu'il embrassait avec douceur. Très fort.

-Plus fort que ça ?  
Il le serra dans ses bras, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Plus fort que tout, lui dit le blond, l'air bien heureux dans ses bras.

-Parfait alors...  
Il se détendit considérablement, déplaçant un peu Draco pour qu'il ne s'appui pas trop sur sa blessure. Celui-ci la regarda avec intérêt.

-Et si nous nous lavions ? proposa-t-il. Ainsi, je pourrai te soigner et nous irons nous coucher...

-Et je pourrai également soigner ton agréable corps, au préalable...

Draco eut une petite moue à cause du agréable mais hocha de la tête.

-Je ne refuserai pas... J'aime quand tu prends soin de moi.

Harry embrassa son front et se releva légèrement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes étaler sur mon corps, pour que j'aie une meilleure odeur ?

-Du savon ? proposa Draco. Et il n'y a pas meilleure odeur que la tienne!

-Oh oui, pourquoi pas..., répondit Harry, souriant, jetant un coup d'oeil aux nombreux produits.

Draco sourit et s'éloigna lentement de lui, regardant l'étagère avec intérêt. Il sourit finalement et prit un flacon Bleu.

-Cela va te plaire, lui dit-il, amusé.

Harry eut un air intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du savon, répondit Draco. Mais il est... Très doux. Relaxant. Et surtout! Il possède une odeur... merveilleuse!

-S'il avait ton odeur, je serais encore plus enchanté...

Draco sourit, touché.

-Ce n'est pas mon odeur, mais c'est une odeur qui se marie bien avec la mienne...

Le brun émit une sorte de ronronnement.

-Alors c'est très bien... Tu m'en enduis quand tu veux... Et où tu veux...

Draco sourit.

-J'aimerai faire autre chose que t'enduire de savon, lui dit Draco.

-Tu me tentes beaucoup, tu sais ?

-Je suis tenté aussi, dit Draco. Si seulement je pouvais...

Il se passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres.

-Range-la et garde-la au chaud, lui dit Harry, l'air soudain affamé. Elle servira dans quelques jours...

Draco rit, amusé.

-Tu peux me croire, je vais la garder et la faire croître, cette envie...

-Qu'elle ne me taquine pas trop, seulement... Parce qu'elle n'aura pas le temps de croître très longtemps...

Draco sourit de plus belle, embrassant ses lèvres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle restera bien au chaud dans mon corps.

-Hmmm, oui, y'a pas de danger... Il fait très chaud, là...

-Ah ? demanda Draco.

-Autant que je me souvienne...

Il le regarda d'un air langoureux.

Draco gloussa et l'embrassa encore.

-J'ai chaud aussi...Mais rafraîchissons-nous les idées... Je vais te laver, d'accord ?

-C'est sensé me rafraîchir les idées, ça ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Mhmm... Ça dépend du point de vue, rit Draco.

Harry eut un sourire, et lui tendit le bras.

-Tu commences par là ?

-Parce qu'en plus, monsieur a des exigences ? Mais Monsieur fera ce que je veux! Monsieur va donc se lever... Et me laisser faire... Comme je le veux!

-Que je me lève hein ?  
Il remua légèrement dans l'eau.  
-Commence donc plutôt par le haut...

-Non, Harry, dit Draco, l'air agacé. Lève toi!

Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé, et se leva tranquillement, s'appuyant contre le bord de la baignoire. Draco cligna des yeux.

-Oh, dit-il. Oui, je comprends...

-Tu comptes toujours me savonner en commençant par là ?

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, le regardant d'une manière étrange.

-Je dois dire que je n'ai plus vraiment envie de te savonner...

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser, moi qui est blessé, accomplir cette tâche seul ?

Draco sourit.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais plus le faire du tout... Simplement que ce n'était plus l'envie première...

Harry frissonna doucement.  
-Je m'en doute, avec ton regard...

-Et puis... Tu n'as rien promis, encore, chuchota doucement son amant.

-Comment ? demanda Draco.

Harry le regarda faire, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, presque inconsciemment, s'appuyant un peu mieux contre la baignoire. Le blond lui dit un sourire et donna un coup de langue sur son sexe, bien décidé à prendre son temps.

Harry poussa un faible halètement, écartant un peu plus les cuisses, les yeux braqués sur lui. Draco donna un autre coup de langue, écoutant chaque son avec intérêt. Il finit par prendre le gland rougit en bouche, le suçant avec douceur et une lenteur défiant toute concurrence.

Le brun poussa un « oh oui » de pure délectation, fermant les yeux, se coupant à contre cœur de la vision d'un Draco, agenouillé devant lui, faisant des choses plus que merveilleuses...

Satisfait de l'entendre gémir, Draco fit glisser sa bouche le long de sa verge, le prenant ainsi totalement dans sa gorge, montant et descendant avec attention. Harry poussa un long râle, se cambrant légèrement, entrouvrant les yeux et le regardant, l'air partagé entre un plaisir sans nom, et une tendresse indéfinissable.  
Ça faisait si longtemps...  
Il murmura doucement son nom.

Draco frissonna en l'entendant murmurer ainsi, sa bouche continuant pourtant son chemin des plus délicieux. Il poussa un gémissement, ses mains allant se poser sur les hanches de Harry pour, ainsi, l'aspirer plus vivement dans sa bouche.

Le brun ne put que pousser un cri, ses doigts se crispant sur le bord de la baignoire. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, insatiable de ce plaisir que lui faisait ressentir son amant. Draco accéléra légèrement le mouvement, encouragé par les cris du brun, ses propres gémissements sortant du fond de sa gorge alors qu'il suçait avec plus d'envie encore.

Une des mains de Harry vint doucement caresser ses cheveux, sa voix s'élevant peu à peu. Cette antre de chaleur lui faisant complètement perdre toute raison, tout sens de la réalité, le plaisir l'envahissant par vagues déferlantes.

Les yeux brillants, Draco continuait ses mouvements de tête, encore et encore, écoutant les sons de son amant et se délectant du goût de sa peau et de la dureté de son sexe.

Harry se tendit soudainement, murmurant de façon incompréhensible quelque chose, la jouissance l'envahissant brusquement, alors qu'il se répandait dans sa bouche. Draco avala sans se plaindre, un geignement de satisfaction lui échappant alors que sa langue parcourait le sexe de son amant avec délectation.

Harry tremblant doucement, le souffle court, ayant un peu de mal à se remettre de ce plaisir que Draco lui avait procuré. Le blond lui fit un petit sourire, heureux du plaisir qu'il avait procuré à son amant.  
-Est-ce mieux, ainsi ? demanda Draco.

Harry sourit doucement, et revint s'asseoir tranquillement dans la baignoire, près de lui.  
-Bien mieux... Merci...

Draco lui fit un sourire.  
-De rien, lui dit-il, embrassant sa tempe. J'aime te donner du plaisir...

Harry sourit, mais semblait toujours un peu essouflé. Il finit pourtant par s'emparer du flacon de savon, d'un geste vif.

-Tu es donc si pressé que je te lave ? demanda Draco, amusé.

-Je suis pressé d'avoir tes mains sur moi, plutôt, susurra Harry, l'air langoureux.

-Tu viens déjà d'avoir ma bouche, sur toi... Ne te plains pas trop!

-Mais je ne me plains pas...  
Il eut un sourire en coin.  
-J'essais d'abuser un peu...

Draco éclata de rire.  
-J'aurais du m'en douter!  
Il le regarda d'un air taquin.  
-Alors je vais te tripoter joyeusement, étant donné que j'ai ton accord... Je ne vais pas me gêner!

Harry eut aussitôt l'air alléché.  
-Quelle partie dois-je te... tendre ?

Draco éclata de rire.  
-Je te dirais bien la même que celle que je viens de sucer, mais je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de repos après les émotions qu'elle vient d'avoir. Ainsi, je pense que je vais d'abord m'occuper de tes cheveux. Si tu voulais bien venir t'appuyer contre moi, entre mes cuisses, ce serait parfait!

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.  
-Entre tes cuisses, ce sera plus tôt... Ou je risque de me noyer.  
Il vint tout de même pourtant s'appuyer contre lui.

-De te noyer, tu crois? demanda Draco, passant ses jambes avec douceur autour de sa taille, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal avec ses blessures.  
Il attrapa une fiole de shampoing et en versa dans sa main, une odeur de menthe se répandant dans la pièce.  
-C'est mon odeur préférée, après la tienne, dit-il à l'oreille du brun, l'embrassant dans la nuque pour ensuite commencer à lui laver les cheveux.

Harry sourit et ferma paresseusement les yeux, humant la délicieuse odeur.  
-Ça devrait faire un mélange satisfaisant...  
-J'en suis certain, dit Draco, nettoyant les cheveux de son amant avec toute sa douceur et sa prévoyance...  
Sans oublier qu'il en profitait pour toucher à loisir un des trait physique qui lui plaisait le plus chez le brun.

-Tu t'amusais bien, avant mon arrivé ? demanda alors Harry, une note des plus amusé dans la voix.

-Avant ton arrivée? demanda Draco, perplexe.

-Oui, tu sais... Avant que je décide de débarque, à l'improviste... Et de me mêler à la petite fête...

-Non, dit Draco, massant son crâne. Tu me manquais trop... Je ne pensais sans arrêt qu'à toi... J'étais fou d'inquiétude et je ne savais pas comment tuer mon père.

-C'est vrai que je ne t'avais pas dit ce que j'avais prévu...  
Il sourit doucement, gardant les yeux fermés.  
-C'est lui qui t'a fait ces marques, pas vrai ?

-Oui, murmura Draco. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il... m'attaque. Mais je suis content... Il n'a pas touché mon tatouage!

-Non, répondit doucement Harry, mais il t'a quand même touché...

-Oh, ce n'est pas important... Ce qui compte, c'est que tout aille bien, maintenant. Que tu sois près de moi... Et que nous soyons libre!

- Tant que je t'ai auprès de moi, je m'en fiche, dit Draco, prenant un petit seau et le remplissant d'eau. Il n'y a que toi qui m'importe.  
Il lui fit pencher la tête vers l'arrière.  
- Ferme les yeux...  
Doucement, il versa l'eau sur sa tête, rinçant ses cheveux avec patience et affection.

Harry se fit silencieux pendant un moment, le laissant faire.  
-Comment crois-tu que ta mère va réagir, demain ?

-À quel propos ? Visiblement, elle sait déjà tout, notamment sur notre couple et mon père...

-Oui, elle sait... Mais elle ne t'a pas vraiment revu depuis six mois...  
-Je t'en prie, ne m'en parle pas, d'accord ? dit Draco, le serrant contre lui. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'angoisser avec tout cela.

-Très bien, très bien... Pensons à quelque chose de plus agréable... Comme à décrasser le moindre des recoins de mon corps...

Draco secoua la tête.  
-Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu aimerais que ce soit ma langue qui s'occupe de ce travail ?

-Peut-être parce que c'est le cas... Mais pas nécessairement pour me décrasser...

Draco éclata de rire.  
-Il faudra pourtant te contenter d'un gant de toilette...  
Sans attendre, le blond prit un flacon de savon, en versant un peu sur le gant et commençant à laver doucement son amant, toujours avec un produit à base de menthe.

-Décidément, tu sembles décidé à ce que je sente la menthe...  
Il tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Qu'est-ce que ce sera, quand j'aurai ton odeur, également, sur moi ?

-Je préfère en pas y penser, dit Draco. Cela va... m'exciter!

-Dommage que je ne puisse pas m'en occuper...

Son regard glissa sur son corps, s'arrêtant au niveau cacher par l'eau.

-Je ne serai pas contre, avoua Draco, mordant son cou.

-Mais je ne peux pas avant une semaine...

-Ah ? Je t'ai bien sucer, moi! dit Draco, l'air boudeur.

Harry se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres.  
-Oui, mais me permettrais-tu d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

-Jusqu'au bout ? demanda le blond.

Harry se retourna vers lui, le regardant d'une façon des plus suggestive. Draco eut une petite moue.

-Tu sais bien que non... Je veux bien enfreindre les règles pour t'apporter du plaisir avec ma bouche... Mais Mère l'a demandé et même si je n'ai rien promis, je sais qu'elle a fait cette demande!

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun, chuchotant.

-En outre, en te suçant, je n'ai laissé... aucune trace de ce que j'ai fait!

Harry parut un peu déçu, mais lui sourit tout de même.  
-Alors qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, après que tu ais fini de me laver ?

Draco lui sourit, s'approchant de lui pour embrasser ses lèvres.

-Peu importe, lui dit-il. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu fasses ce dont tu as envie... et je sais que ce ne sera pas ce que tu me feras. J'en suis désolé.

Harry secoua la tête.  
-C'est toi, qui va prendre du plaisir! C'est donc à toi de me dire ce que tu veux...

Draco le regarda d'un air tendre.

-Tu me feras ce que tu as envie de me faire, lui dit-il, embrassant encore ses lèvres.

Le brun sourit, et finit par se saisir du gant de toilette, décidé à terminer de se laver, pour enfin passer à Draco.

-Pas touche! se plaignit Draco. C'est mon plaisir de te laver!

-Mais je veux également te laver...

-Laisse-moi finir ton nettoyage et ensuite, tu me laveras! dit Draco.

-Et je pourrais prendre tout le temps que je veux ?  
Il garda hors de sa portée le gant.

-Tout le temps que tu veux, dit Draco, amusé.

Harry sembla la jauger du regard, avant de lui tendre son bien, finalement, l'air toujours méfiant, se retenant pourtant d'éclater de rire. Draco souriait lui aussi, entreprenant de le laver avec attention, caressant chaque courbe de son corps avec délectation.

-On croirait que je suis sale à un tel point qu'il faudrait des heures pour me nettoyer.

Il le regardait pourtant d'un air tendre.

-Tu n'es pas sale, dit Draco. J'ai juste envie de te toucher... De te caresser. Et je dois faire attention, avec tes blessures!

Harry leur jeta un coup d'oeil, celles-ci étant perceptible dans la position qu'il avait prise.

-C'est pas très beau...

-On s'en fiche, dit Draco. Toi, tu es beau... Et puis... ça cicatrisera, c'est tout ce qui compte!

-Tout de même... Deux fois, à peu près au même endroit, et je suis encore vivant...  
Il le regarda en coin.  
-Dois-je en remercier la lune ?

-Je l'ignore, dit Draco. Personnellement, je le ferai... Si je t'avais perdu... Mon Dieu. Je serais devenu fou de chagrin!

-Mais je suis encore là...  
Harry alla l'embrasser doucement.  
-Donc, je la remercie, oui...

Draco sourit, cessant ses caresses.

-Fini de te laver! dit-il, l'air amusé. A toi, maintenant!

Harry se jeta voracement sur le gant de toilette, et se mit à le nettoyer méticuleusement, à son tour. Draco éclata de rire en le voyant faire, se laissant pourtant aller dans ses bras et faisant ce qu'il voulait au moment où il le demandait. Il dévorait son visage des yeux, étudiant ses mimiques, son sourire, ses expressions avec une joie presque jubilation. Harry finit pourtant par lui jeter un coup d'oeil moqueur.

-Ça t'amuse, de me dévisager ?

-Énormément, dit Draco. Je pourrai rêver de toi en dormant, ainsi...

-Et faire de très beaux rêves...  
Il passa avec douceur sur la longue balafre causée par le fouet de son père. Draco frissonna légèrement, se laissant faire pourtant. Il se rembrunit légèrement, regardant ses blessures d'un air peiné et inquiet. Il secoua pourtant la tête et sourit de nouveau.

-Et si nous sortions ?

-Pourquoi pas... Tu as sommeil ?

-Un peu, oui, dit Draco.

Harry ne répondit rien, le regardant simplement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Draco le regarda d'un air étrange puis sourit.

-Rien, dit-il. Pendant un instant... j'ai crains que mes blessures ne te rebute et que tu me laisses... Puis je me suis rappelé... Que c'était idiot, car si les pires ennuis ne t'ont pas arrêtés, ce ne serait certainement pas mes blessures qui le feraient!

Il le regarda une fois de plus, fixement.  
-Ne t'imagine plus jamais une chose pareille, d'accord ? Il n'y a rien qui me poussera à te quitter!

-Je sais! dit Draco, se levant, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. C'est la raison pour laquelle cette pensée ne m'a pas inquiétée. Je te fais totalement confiance, maintenant... Je sais que je ne risque rien, avec toi.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de le détailler intensément, avant de se secouer et de sortir également de la baignoire, prenant la serviette que Draco lui tendait. Le blond s'enroula dans une autre et prit une petite bassine où il plaça plusieurs pommades et onguent ainsi que quelque bandage. Il prit ensuite les pyjamas sous un bras et quitta la salle de bain, Harry sur les talons.

Aussitôt attiré par le lit, celui-ci alla s'y asseoir, Draco semblant du même avis, posant ses effets à sa droite.

-Je m'occupe de toi, ensuite...

Draco sourit, prenant plusieurs pommades.

-D'abord les blessures, dit Draco. Enlève donc ce drap...

Une petite séance de soin s'ensuivit donc, Draco prenant soin d'enduire ses plaies d'onguent, et de bander le tout, Harry s'occupant également de lui, par la suite, avec une minutie touchante.

Finalement, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, ils furent tous deux soignés, et vêtu de leur pyjama (ou d'une moitié pour Harry, celui-ci ayant dédaigné le haut).

Épuisé, Draco s'était laissé tomber dans le lit, les yeux mi-clos.

-Je crains qu'il... qu'il ne faille repoussé notre dernière occupation, dit-il. Je ne tiens vraiment plus!

-Dormir ne te fera vraiment pas de mal, je crois...  
Il tira impitoyablement sur la couverture, la rejetant sur Draco par la suite, avant de lui-même venir s'y glisser. Sans hésiter, le blond alla se lover dans les bras du brun, enfouissant son visage contre son torse nu et bien chaud.

-À toi non plus, ça ne fera pas de mal, dit-il, baillant.

-Hmmm... Non, c'est vrai... Une bonne nuit de sommeil...

Draco sourit et ferma les yeux, s'accrochant à lui avec douceur.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il encore une fois. Bonne nuit...

-Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour, répondit simplement, doucement, Harry, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité.

Draco sourit mais ne répondit pas, plongeant dans le sommeil d'un air bien heureux. Harry était pourtant loin d'en faire de même, le sommeil ne lui venant pas. Il se sentait bien... mais incapable de dormir... Incapable de fermer l'oeil... La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, et que Draco avait été présent, il avait disparut, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé...

Et si cela devait se reproduire ? Et si Draco ne devait plus être là au matin ? Décidé à ce que l'évènement ne se reproduise pas, il se résolut à ne pas dormir.

Ainsi donc commença une longue, très longue nuit... Durant la nuit, alors que Harry résistait péniblement, pourtant, Draco se réveilla, bien que difficilement, gêné par la raideur du brun.

-Mhmm, fit-il, bougeant légèrement. Ry ?

Celui-ci sursauta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota celui-ci.

-Tu dors pas ? demanda Draco, se frottant les yeux tout en se redressant.

-Oh... J'ai seulement un peu de mal à m'endormir, c'est rien...

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Un peu de mal ? Harry, cela fait combien de temps que tu devrais dormir ? Dieu, tu as l'air si fatigué! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, dis-moi...

-C'est rien, je fais un peu d'insomnie, c'est tout...

Il se retourna doucement sur le dos. Draco le regarda, se penchant sur lui.

-Harry, ne me prends pas pour un idiot, dit-il, caressant son ventre. Si tu fais de l'insomnie, c'est que quelque chose t'inquiète... Parle-moi...

Harry finit par se redresser en position assise.  
-C'est pas grand-chose... C'est seulement dû au fait que tu es partie... La dernière qu'on a dormit ensemble... Ça passera...

Draco se redressa lui aussi, passant ses bras autour de lui pour le coucher sur lui.

-Je ne partirai plus, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Plus jamais!

Harry soupira légèrement, ne se décidant pourtant pas à dormir pour autant. Draco déposa un baiser sur sa joue, caressant encore ses cheveux.

-Relaxe, lui dit-il. Je te jure sur mon âme, sur ma vie... que je serais là, chaque matin, à ton réveil... Quoi qu'il arrive... Je serai là!

-Je te jure... que si tu n'es plus là... je te poursuis jusqu'au bout du monde...

-Je sais que tu le feras, dit Draco, embrassant sa joue. Mais je crois que si je ne suis pas là ton réveil, aller jusqu'à la salle de bain t'aidera à me trouver plus facilement que d'aller au bout du monde!

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil, et finit par sourire.

-Je vais essayer de dormir... Et toi, tu devrais te rendormir!

-Pas cette fois, dit Draco. Je veux d'abord avoir le plaisir d'entendre ta respiration bien calme dans le creux de mon cou avant de m'endormir... Tu ne m'auras pas une seconde fois, mon chaton.

Harry grimaça, mais consentit tout de même à fermer les yeux, se détendant. Il lui fallut tout de même un bon moment, avant de, finalement, sombrer dans le sommeil. Couché sous lui, Draco eut un petit sourire, ses mains caressantes ayant aidé à apaiser son amant. Doucement, bercer par sa respiration, il s'endormit lui aussi, heureux.

Ce fut le bruit d'une porte que l'on referme, et un bruit de pas résonnant dans la grande suite qui était mise à leur disposition qui tira Draco de son sommeil, Harry qui avait roulé un peu plus loin, pendant la nuit, dormant toujours.

Le blond se redressa, souriant en constatant que sa main était toujours liée à celle de son amant.

Tournant la tête, il fut surpris de voir sa mère, à son chevet. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire, semblant tout de même un peu gêné de le trouver dans le même lit qu'un autre homme.

-Bonjour Draco...

-Bonjour, mère, dit Draco.

Il tourna la tête vers Harry et se dégagea doucement de son lit pour embrasser sa tempe et enlever sa main de la sienne.

-Allons un peu plus loin, près de la cheminée, dit Draco. Ainsi, il ne se réveillera pas... Il a besoin de repos.

La femme acquiesça et se leva avec grâce, marchant doucement jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué, s'asseyant face à son fils, le regardant avec toute la tendresse qu'une mère était capable de démontrer.

-Vous avez jouer la comédie toute votre vie ? demanda aussitôt Draco, bien que murmurant pour ne pas déranger Harry.

-La plupart du temps, en effet, répondit-t-elle, d'un ton beaucoup plus doux qu'il lui connaissait. Mais je crois que ce temps est révolu...

-En effet, dit Draco.

Il gigota un peu puis:

-Je suis heureux... Que vous n'aillez pas... participer à ma vente.

Narcissa le regarda, un moment, souriant doucement.  
-Lucius me répétait que c'était au profit du royaume... Mais je suis une mère avant tout... Du moins, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu montrer...

-Vous l'avez fait, je vous rassure, Mère.

Le sourire de celle-ci s'agrandit un peu plus.  
-C'est en effet rassurant, que tu l'ais remarqué...

Draco sourit, jetant un regard soucieux vers Harry. Même s'il était dans la pièce, il aurait aimé être auprès de lui.

Le voyant faire, la Reine en profitant pour aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Albior t'a sûrement parlé de ma demande...

Draco la regarda aussitôt et hocha de la tête.

-J'aimerais que tu m'en fasses une promesse. Que rien... d'indécent, si je puis me permettre, ne se passera entre ces murs. J'accepte que tu sois avec lui... Mais jusqu'à une certaine limite, lorsque tu es sous ce toit...

Draco réfléchit un instant puis hocha de nouveau de la tête.

-Je vous promets de n'avoir aucun rapport à caractère sexuel avec mon amant sous ce toit.

Narcissa acquiesça, l'air satisfaite – et tout de même un peu gêné.  
-Ensuite... Pour diverse raisons... J'aimerais que tu restes pour quelques jours, encore... Ce sera sans doute une des dernières fois que je te verrai... J'aimerais pouvoir en profiter... Que ce départ ne soit pas trop précipité...

Draco hocha de la tête, réfléchissant.

-J'accepte, dit-il. Mais j'aimerais avoir la liberté totale de mon mercredi. Que ce soit de jour... Comme de nuit.

Narcissa réfléchit à son tour, semblant trouver qu'il s'agissait là d'un bon compromis.  
-Je suppose que oui, tu peux l'avoir... Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient...

-Merci, mère, dit-il.

Celle-ci lui sourit de nouveau.  
-Je tiens à ce que tu restes, car nous avons des choses à se dire, toi et moi... Mais également parce que je veux passer un peu de temps avec toi...

-Bien Mère, dit Draco, inclinant respectueusement la tête. Mais je tiens à vous avertir que je veux Harry présent à mes côtés à chaque instant, sauf s'il désire ne pas être là. Notre séparation l'a beaucoup affectée... Surtout par rapport à ma fuite précipitée. C'est un devoir de ma part de le... rassurer.

Narcissa parut tout de même un peu embarrassé de cet obligation que voulait son fils, mais acquiesça tout de même.  
-Oui, bien sûr... C'est tout à fait normal...

Dans la chambre, on put entendre un faible marmonnement, Harry se retournant apparemment dans le lit.  
Draco tourna aussitôt la tête vers Harry.  
-Mère, loin de moi l'envie de vous chasser, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il se réveil et ne me trouve pas à ses côtés. Cela pourrait avoir un effet terrible étant donné que j'ai fuis son bateau pendant son sommeil... Si vous voulez bien nous laisser seul... Pendant au moins deux heures. Nous serons ensuite à votre disposition!

Narcissa le regarda d'un air un peu ennuyé, mais acquiesça tout de même, n'ayant guère le choix, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de mieux.  
-Je reviendrai dans deux heures dans ce cas... Un peu après qu'on vous aura apporté le déjeuner.

Elle ne se leva gracieusement.  
Draco fit de même, pressé d'aller auprès de son amant.  
-À tout à l'heure, mère, dit-il, se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le lit.

Narcissa sortit rapidement des appartements qu'elle avait mise à leur disposition, les laissant seul.

Dans le lit, Harry avait rejeté la couverture, dormant toujours aussi profondément, semblait-il, le visage caché par ses longs cheveux noirs. Draco s'approcha doucement du lit, s'asseyant prudemment dessus. Il tira sur la couverture et recouvrit ses jambes et Harry, ne voulant pas qu'il attrape froid.

Le brun marmonna vaguement de nouveau, tirant un peu plus sur la couverture, soupirant, et se retournant sur le côté. Draco sourit, le détaillant avec affection alors qu'il se relaxait contre les hauts coussins du lit placé derrière son dos. Sans pouvoir résister, il tendit la main, caressant les longs et soyeux cheveux noirs avec douceur.

Harry eut un vague sourire dans son sommeil, gigotant vaguement dans le lit. Au bout d'un moment, il finit tout de même par ouvrir un oeil, l'air plus embrumé que jamais, et un peu perdu de ne pas être dans le décor habituel de sa cabine. Draco le regardait attentivement, souriant d'un air chaleureux, tentant ainsi de le rassurer.

Harry le regarda un moment, avant de finalement sourire à son tour, se retournant sur le dos, et bâillant.  
-T'es levé depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix assez rauque.

-Non, dit Draco, caressant encore ses cheveux. Mère est venue me voir il y a de cela quinze à vingt minutes...

Il se laissa glisser le long du lit, se retrouvant ainsi coucher face à lui.

Harry l'attira aussitôt à lui, le serrant dans ses bras et refermant les yeux.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Me faire promettre que nous ne ferions rien de sexuel dans le château... Et me parler. Mais je lui ai dit que nous nous verrions plus tard. J'avais envie de profiter de toi confortablement.

Harry rit doucement, et embrassa son cou.  
-J'ai pas envie de voir personne trop tôt...

-Moi non plus, lui dit Draco, blottit contre lui.

Harry poussa un étrange ronronnement.  
-Parfait.

Il y eut un silence, puis :  
-Tu lui as vraiment promis ?

-Malheureusement, dit Draco, prenant l'air peiné. Mais j'ai obtenu notre situation actuelle, c'est-à-dire que je peux t'embrasser, te serrer contre moi, te caresser – platoniquement, bien entendu – et dormir avec toi.

Harry eut une petite moue.

-C'est toujours ça...

Draco eut un sourire amusé et déposa un baiser dans sa nuque.

-Mercredi... C'est-à-dire dans deux jours, nous irons nous promener seuls – rien que toi et moi – dans l'île... Tu voulais la visiter, j'ai pensé que cela te plairait de le faire...

Harry retrouva presque aussitôt le sourire.  
-Ça pourrait être très intéressant.  
Il passa langoureusement ses mains dans son dos. Draco lui sourit, frissonnant au contact de ses mains.

-Nous sommes tranquille jusqu'au déjeuner, dit le blond. Mais entre temps, je suppose qu'on va nous apporter à manger bientôt. Ainsi, je propose que nous nous levions et nous habillons... Mais d'abord, je profite.

Il donna un autre baiser tendre dans son cou, ses mains caressant le torse nu du pirate avec adoration.

Harry sourit d'un air paresseux, fermant les yeux et frissonnant doucement, loin de se déplaire de ce petit moment de tendresse.

Draco continua ainsi de l'embrasser et de le caresser avec douceur pendant un petit moment avant de s'arrêter, bien que péniblement.

-Si je continue, je vais devenir fou, avoua-t-il, le nez enfoui dans le cou et les cheveux de son amant.

Harry eut un sourire en coin, semblant amusé, bien qu'intérieurement torturé de ne pouvoir pousser plus loin.

-Et tu trahiras ta promesse, fit-il d'une voix chaude.

Draco frissonna de plus belle, resserrant ses bras sur lui et le collant ainsi contre lui.

-En effet, dit-il.

-Se serrait tellement dommage...

Il se mit lui-même à embrasser son cou, ne semblant pas le moindre du monde attristé.

-Ne te moque pas! dit Draco, agacé contre lui. Tu en as tout autant envie que moi et je te préviens, je ne trahirais pas mon serment!

Harry s'immobilisa, et soupira légèrement.  
-Mais qu'est-ce vous avez tous, avec vos serments ?

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête.

-Rien... Laisse tomber...

-Mais non, dis-moi, dit Draco, s'écartant pour ainsi le regarder.

-Bah... Maugrey a refusé de se joindre à nous, justement parce qu'il avait passé un serment, avec ton père... Résultat, on a fait un détour absolument pour rien, avant de venir jusqu'ici...

Draco le regarda d'un air agacé, poussant un soupir.

-Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je dis, avoue...

-Bien sûr que oui... Et oui je me souviens... vaguement, que tu es dit que ton père et Fol Oeil s'était déjà rencontré...

-J'ai très exactement dit que mon père et Fol Oeil avaient dîné ensemble. Mais il est vrai que je n'ai pas tout expliqué. Mon père et Fol Oeil se sont battu ensemble et on décidé d'arrêter le combat à l'amiable. Néanmoins, mon père se devait de l'arrêter et de le condamner. Il l'a fait, bien entendu, mais il a accepté de le gracier en contre partie d'une ultime promesse qui était de ne jamais, jamais l'attaquer.

-Comme c'était aimable de sa part, fit Harry, avec un rictus.

Il se retourna sur le dos, sa blessure l'élançant, dans sa position actuelle.

-Mais je me souviens que tu m'avais déjà raconté une partie de cette histoire...

-Oui, c'est le cas, dit Draco, passant une main tendre sur son torse nu, sa bouche allant l'embrasser doucement. Tu vas bien.

Harry lui sourit d'un air tendre.

-Oui, je vais très bien, même...

-Sûr ? demanda Draco. Ne crois pas que ta grimace m'ait échappé...

-J'étais seulement mal couché... Et puis, c'est normal que ça soit douloureux... Il faut bien que ça guérisse...

-Je sais, dit Draco. Je ne veux juste pas que tu souffres...

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, le regardant avec attention.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
-J'ai connu pire... Ce qui est assez étrange, c'est qu'il m'a blessé pratiquement au même endroit que la dernière fois.

Draco cligna un instant des yeux puis... :

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Le Pirate le regarda fixement :

-C'est cette nuit, qui t'inquiète ?

-Pas seulement, dit Draco, caressant son torse. Il y a cela... Et aussi le fait que la dernière fois qu'il t'a blessé là, tu en étais assez... affecté.

Le brun haussa les épaules.  
-Ce n'est pas si mal, là...

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Draco, caressant son front et enlevant ainsi les quelques cheveux devant le visage du brun.

-Oui... Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais à affronter une vingtaine de regard en me levant... Ne t'inquiète pas...

-Non, mais tu devras affronter le regard de ma mère, d'Albior, de Hermione, de Blaise et de Severus...

Harry le fixa et finit par sourire.  
-Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi, hein ?

Draco rit doucement, prenant l'air taquin.

-Si cela te dérange, tu peux toujours retourner sur ton bateau et nous nous reverrons dans une semaine...

Harry haussa un sourcil.  
-Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?

-Celui que tu es, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu viens de me proposer de filer hors d'un château où tu es obliger de rester, et, par conséquent, de m'éloigner de toi...

Draco se retint péniblement d'éclater de rire.

-On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais préféré cela aux regards des autres, dit-il, feintant l'innocence.

-Je préfère plutôt rester loin de Sirius et de son inquiétude maladive... Et qu'il puisse passé un peu de bon temps avec Aléna.

-Tu sais que je fais de l'inquiétude maladive aussi, idiot!

Harry eut un sourire charmeur.

-Oui, mais je préfère être touché par toi.

Draco rit allègrement, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je préfère que tu sois touché par moi également...

Harry parut satisfait par cette déclaration, et se redressa précautionneusement dans le lit, en position assise.

-Ils sont sensé apporté bientôt à manger ?

-Je suppose que oui, dit Draco, se redressant également et s'étendant doucement.

Harry se lécha les lèvres, et lui jeta un coup d'oeil, semblant encore plus affamé, soudainement.

-Il vaudra peut-être mieux s'habiller, dans ce cas...

-On va d'abord désinfecter nos blessures encore une fois... Ensuite, nous nous habillerons.

-Est-ce que, part hasard, on m'aurait encore une fois fournit des vêtements ?

-Sans doute aussi... Connaissant mère, elle voudra que nous soyons... Convenable.

-De toute façon, les miens sont foutus, ne fit que commenter Harry.

-J'ai vu, oui, dit Draco, grimaçant.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Eh bien j'ai l'impression que j'aurai pas le choix...

-Exactement, dit Draco, l'embrassant sur la joue. Je vais chercher le nécessaire pour te soigner. Toi, tu ne bouges pas!

Harry eut un sourire amusé, et le regarda s'en aller en vitesse. Pourtant, une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, il ne perdit pas de temps à sortir du lit, bien que précautionneusement, s'approchant de la fenêtre afin de voir à l'extérieur. Draco revint après un petit temps, le cherchant de tout côté.

-Tu aurais dû rester couché, lui dit-il aussitôt.

-Ça ne me tuera pas de marché un peu, tu sais... Et puis, je voulais voir où nous étions...

Draco eut un grognement.

-Cela ne te tuera pas, mais j'aurais préféré que tu restes assis jusqu'à ce que je t'aie soigné un peu...

Le voyant autant agacé, Harry revint s'asseoir sur le lit.  
-Allons, soigne-moi, si c'est tellement important...

-C'est très important! dit Draco, allant vers lui avec son plateau de bandages et onguents. Je ne supporte vraiment pas qu'on te fasse le moindre mal... Déshabilles-toi, s'il te plait.

Le Pirate haussa un sourcil, semblant amusé.  
-Être déjà à moitié nu n'est pas suffisant ? Tu as un serment à respecter, souviens-toi...

Draco secoua la tête, amusé.

-Tu as d'autres blessures sur les jambes, mon cher, dit le blond. Enlève donc le reste de tes vêtements!

Harry le regarda d'un air aguicheur, mais se leva tout de même, et entreprit d'enlever son pantalon de pyjama, le plus lentement possible, avant de le jeter par terre, et de se laisser retomber dans le lit.

Draco le regarda d'un air envieux, mais reprit rapidement constance en voyant ses bandages ensanglantés. Avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, il entreprit de le soigner avec attention.

Harry le laissa faire, sans se plaindre une seule fois, se contenta dans serrer les dents, quand la douleur se faisait aigu, suivant des yeux le moindre de ses mouvements, en parfaite confiance. Draco finit rapidement, s'écartant ensuite de lui pour admirer son oeuvre.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? demanda-t-il.

-Non ça va... Je supporte bien...  
Il eut un sourire amusé.  
-Et puis... Il faut souffrir pour être beau.

Draco rit doucement, s'approchant de lui et embrassant ses lèvres.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Vous ne devriez pas dire des choses pareilles, lorsque je me trouves vêtu comme je le suis, et tout en sachant que vous êtes une incroyable tentation..., lui dit Harry, d'une voix plus basse, plus chaude, plus envoûtante.

Draco s'écarta vivement de lui.

-Ne fais pas ça! Ce n'est vraiment pas amusant!

-Je serais bien stupide de ne pas m'essayer...

-Ne le fais pas... J'ai terriblement envie de toi, Harry, mais je ne veux pas trahir ma promesse. Et si pour cela, je dois faire chambre à part, je le ferai!

Harry semblait un peu moins ravis, à la fin de sa phrase.  
-Non tu ne le feras pas...

-Si, je le ferai! dit Draco.

-C'était idiot de faire une telle promesse...

Draco eut un mouvement de recul et le regarda d'un air étrange.

-Si tu le dis, fit-il, lui tournant le dos. Je vais m'habiller...

Harry le regarda faire, et finit par soupirer, se levant, et renfiler son pantalon de pyjama, bien que pour un court moment, avant de le suivre.

Voyant que Draco ne semblait même pas s'en soucier, il finit par grogner.  
-Bon, ce n'était pas si stupide, comme promesse... Je m'excuse...

Draco lui lança un regard peu clément.

-Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'excuses!

-J'ai bien vu que tu étais déçu de ce que j'ai dit...

-Oui, c'est vrai... Mais sais-tu seulement pourquoi ?

-Non, mais explique-moi...

-J'ai fait cette promesse à ma mère, Harry, lui dit Draco, soupirant. Ma mère qui m'a demandé de rester une semaine, une dernière semaine avec elle...

Harry le regarda, et eut un sourire désolé, contre toute attendre...

-Je suis vraiment désolé, dans ce cas...

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête, l'air agacé.

-J'ai l'habitude, dit-il, se dirigeant vers une petite commode non loin de la salle de bain.

Harry le regarda faire, une légère moue aux lèvres.  
-Je devrais retourner me coucher, peut-être ? Et te laisser seul avec ta mère ?  
Draco le regarda d'un air encore plus agacé.  
-Ne fais pas ton enfant, veux-tu ? dit-il. Si tu veux, je m'habille et on part!

Harry croisa les bras.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais qu'on parte!

-Mais tu le veux!

-C'est vrai que j'aimerais partir, mais je sais que tu tiens à cette semaine.

Draco baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça, tu sais ?

-Et moi je ne veux pas que tu le sois, parce que c'est important pour toi! Et tu ne m'imposes rien du tout... Si je ne voulais pas être là, je serais partit, afin de t'attendre...

-Mais ça t'ennuie que j'ai fait cette promesse...

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Un peu... Mais c'est pas plus grave que ça...

Draco le regarda.

-Tu sais ce que je pourrais penser, suite à ce genre de phrase ?

-Oui je le sais, et c'est pour ça que je préfère me taire.

Draco le fixa encore un instant.

-Tu n'as pas besoin, tu viens d'éclairer les choses parfaitement.

Harry soupira.  
-Tu ne vas quand même pas croire ça ?

-C'est ce que tu insinues...

-Non, je n'insinue rien du tout!  
Il s'approcha doucement de lui.  
-Je t'ai reproché cette promesse, simplement parce que ça fait plus d'un mois que nous sommes séparés Draco... Mais c'était sur le coup... À bien y réfléchir, ce n'est pas plus grave que cela... Tant que tu es là... C'est parfait.

Draco le regarda et s'approcha vivement de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé de m'emporter... Je sais bien que tu m'aimes et que ce n'est pas que pour ça... Et je sais que ça fait un mois, crois-moi, je le sais très bien! J'ai tellement envie de toi que je bande rien qu'en te sentant! Mais j'ai promis... Et c'est ma mère... Je ne la reverrai peut-être jamais plus...

Harry le serra doucement contre lui.  
-Je sais... C'est pour ça que je dis que c'est pas si grave, à y repenser... Que c'est un peu... normal…

Draco sourit, pressant un peu plus le corps chaud de son amant contre lui. Sans le vouloir, il fit descendre ses mains dans son dos, caressant le haut de ses fesses.

-Si tu savais combien j'ai envie de toi...

-Probablement autant que moi, chuchota doucement le brun, frissonnant.

Draco le serra encore plus fort contre lui, presque à l'étouffer. Il desserra pourtant son étreinte après quelques minutes, se détachant de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il sourit et, doucement, frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Harry grogna, avide, et l'attira vers lui, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Draco geignit contre lui, ouvrant la bouche de son amant d'un coup de langue tendre pour l'embrasser avec plus de force.

Le brun haleta doucement, sentant doucement sa tête tourner, mais refusant tout bonnement de laisser Draco s'éloigner. Loin de s'en plaindre, Draco continua de l'embrasser avec de plus en plus d'ardeur, ses mains se faisant légèrement baladeuses alors qu'elles se faufilaient dans le pantalon du brun, caressant ses fesses avec envie.

Harry brisa aussitôt le baiser, se détachant de lui.  
-Ohla, doucement...

Draco gronda et le plaqua contre lui avec autorité. Harry le fixa, et eut un sourire amusé.  
-Tu joues avec le feu...

-Je suis en feu! dit Draco, restant immobile, mais le gardant solidement contre lui. Plus qu'en feu... Je vais me calmer... Mais reste contre moi...

-Alors calme un peu tes mains... Parce que je ne suis pas responsable du reste...

-Je les calme, dit Draco, les sortant du pantalon de Harry pour les passer autour de sa taille. Je les calme...

Harry sourit, semblant également un peu plus détendu.  
-Je te parie qu'on devient cinglé avant la fin de la semaine...

-Et moi, je te parie que non, dit Draco, caressant son dos avec langueur.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Draco, continuant de caresser sa peau avec dévotion. Un pressentiment.

Le Pirate le regarda d'un air curieux, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

-Nous verrons bien...

Draco sourit et, sans attendre, l'embrassa avec force, une fois de plus. Il s'écarta de lui après un moment, appuyant son front contre le sien.

-Ça va aller... Il faut juste que j'arrive à te lâcher... Ce n'est vraiment pas évident...

Harry rit doucement.  
-Et ensuite, il faudra s'habiller...

-Mhmm, dit Draco, faisant glisser ses paumes le long de ses reins. Je te préférais sans rien... dans le lit... Entre mes cuisses...

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

-Draco... arrête...

Le blond gronda contre lui.

-Désolé, lui dit-il. J'ai juste... Tellement envie!

-Je sais, je le sens!

Draco pouffa, amusé.

-Oui, je suppose que tu dois le sentir...

-Et c'est pas une très bonne idée...

-Ah non ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pourrais devenir incontrôlable, chuchota Harry, sur un ton dangereux.

Draco gémit au son de sa voix, le serrant encore fort contre lui. Il s'en écarta pourtant.

-On devrait... s'habiller, dit-il, les joues rougies par l'excitation.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, s'éloignant légèrement de lui.  
-Et... qu'est-ce que je vais devoir... mettre ?

-Je vais regarder, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Draco, ouvrant la commode juste à côté d'eux.

Aussitôt, deux étagères se dévoilèrent, découvrant des vêtements bien alignées et séparé.

-Je suppose que l'un de nous à ceux de droite et l'autre, ceux de gauche...

-Les moins voyant pour moi, les moins voyants, supplia Harry, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

-Ils ont la même confection, dit Draco, amusé. Et c'est sobre, ne t'en fais pas... Nous ne devons pas vraiment attirer l'attention...

Il sortit vivement deux chemises de coupes simples accompagnées de pantalon élégant mais fort simple également.

Harry les jaugea aussitôt du regard, semblant tout de même méfiant.

-Par contre, pour les bas et les chaussures, nous n'avons pas le choix... Quoi que... Il y a des bottes, là! Je te conseil de mettre les bas, juste pour que tes jambes soit bien dans les bottes! Ainsi, pas besoin de te raser!

Harry eut un sourire étrange.  
-Fallait même pas y penser, à ça...

-Même pas si c'est moi qui le fait ? dit Draco, l'air tendre.

Harry eut un rire de gorge.

-Tes mains risqueraient de s'égarer...

Draco eut une petite moue puis un sourire sadique. Doucement, prenant ses vêtements, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ouvrant la porte pour ensuite s'arrêter et le regarder d'un air salace.

-Il est certain qu'après réflexion, j'aurais du te sucer avec plus de lenteur et savourer de manière plus profonde ton excitation de la veille... Mais en attendant, nous patienterons une semaine... Courage!

Et sans attendre, il préféra refermer la porte et la verrouiller.

La respiration de Harry s'était bloquée en entendant quel ton Draco avait utiliser, pour lui parler. Un violent frisson le parcourut de part en part, et il se mit à arpenter la pièce, torturé, sans avoir quoi faire, jetant de fréquent coup d'œil en direction de la porte.

« Je le déteste! »  
Finalement, gémissant désespérément, il alla s'étendre dans le divan, sur le ventre, fixant le vide, l'air un peu désespéré.

Peu de temps après, Draco rouvrit la porte, vêtu de pied en cape, coiffé parfaitement.

-Tu peux aller t'habiller, chaton, dit-il.

Harry ne releva même pas la tête, et ne fit que grogner, n'en ayant, apparemment, aucune envie. Surpris, Draco s'approcha doucement de lui, s'agenouillant devant lui. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, apaisant.

-Ne m'en veux pas, lui dit-il. Je n'aurais pas dû te taquiner ainsi, je suis navré... Mais je pensais ce que je disais... Si j'avais seulement su quelle torture ce serait, j'en aurais largement profité!

Harry consentit à le regarder.  
-En attendant, ça rabaisse le moral, fit-il, doucement.

-Je sais, dit-il. Mais... Au moins, nous sommes ensembles.

Harry hocha la tête, et se releva tranquillement du divan.

-Je vais aller courageusement m'habiller, en attendant...

Draco sourit, le regardant avec amour.

-Je te jure que tu ne regretteras pas cette semaine d'attente, dit-il, se levant pour se placer devant lui et le serrer contre lui. Je t'en fais le serment sur mon âme.

Harry eut un sourire en coin, et embrassa son front, avant de doucement se détacher de lui.  
-Il faut l'espérer...  
Et il s'en fut vers la salle de bain afin de s'habiller.


	40. Chapter 40

D'un océan à l'autre

Chapitre 40

Harry avait eut droit une charmante rencontre avec Narcissa, la veille, juste un peu après l'heure du goûté. La femme était entré tranquillement dans leur appartement, et Harry ne l'avait dès lors pas lâché des yeux, comme un peu méfiant. C'est une noble, après tout.  
La Reine s'était contenté de le saluer poliment, semblant quand même un peu gêné. Harry lui avait rendu sa salutation, et avait pris son mal en patience par la suite, Narcissa étant définitivement venu pour son fils, afin de parler de choses importantes.

Celui-ci, installé à côté de Harry, avait tenu sa main pendant tout l'entretien. Parfois, il serrait fort celle de son amant, caressait sa peau avec tendresse. Une autre fois, lorsque Narcissa eut le dos tourné, il porta sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser d'un air réconfortant. Finalement, lorsque l'après-midi toucha à sa fin, elle les laissa seul, enfin!

La soirée s'était déroulée pour la plupart dans le calme, malgré deux ou trois essais de la part de Harry pour faire céder Draco, sans succès. Il s'en était finalement tenu à rester sagement assis au chaud, près de son amant, et à discuter tranquillement.  
Ils avaient finalement été se couché, et s'étaient endormit étonnement, rapidement.  
Au petit matin, Harry s'était fait réveillé par l'absence de Draco, qui essayait de sortir en douce du lit, sans le réveiller, sans grand succès. Il avait grogner et l'avait aussitôt rattraper, le ramenant de force sous la couette, et se couchant pratiquement sur lui, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Après quelques grondements agacé, Draco avait accepté son sort et en avait profité pour toucher tout ce qu'il voulait du corps de son amant, celui-ci ayant dormi dans la tenue la plus simple: il était nu. Bien entendu, cela avait dégénéré rapidement et ce fut frustré et excité comme jamais qu'ils se séparèrent pour aller s'habiller. Pourtant, peu de temps après, Draco avait annoncé qu'il avait des choses à faire et avait déserté, laissant Harry seul avec un « Je reviens au plus vite chaton! ».

Mais la matinée et l'après-midi étaient passées et toujours pas de Draco. Soudainement, alors qu'il s'ennuyait ferme, étalé dans le divan, un coup fut frappé à la porte, le sortant de sa léthargie.

Harry releva la tête et regarda la porte d'un air un peu ennuyé.

« Pas envie de voir personne... »

Il se désintéressa fort rapidement, se disant que la personne qui se trouvait derrière la cloison, finirait bien par s'en aller, si elle ne recevait pas de réponse...

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un homme massif, tout de bleu-gris vêtu. Ses longs cheveux étaient peigné et bouclaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux d'un noir intense se posèrent bien vite sur Harry.

-Ce n'est pas poli d'ignorer un visiteur, dit Albior.

Le voyant, Harry se redressa légèrement, sur ses coudes.  
-Draco n'est pas là...

-Je sais, dit l'homme, s'avançant. Il est aussi impoli de rester couché à l'entrée d'une personne...

Harry ignora la dernière partie.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

-Lorsqu'on discute avec une personne, on s'assied, dit Albior. Je suis venu parler avec vous. Ou plutôt, apprendre à connaître celui qui a conquit mon protéger.

-Il y a quelque chose d'épatant à ce que j'aie réussit cela ?

Albior le regarda avec froideur.

-Asseyez-vous! ordonna-t-il d'une voix chargée de menace.

Harry le fixa avec un certain agacement, mais se redressa tout de même, bien qu'avec lenteur. Le visage d'Albior parut plus avenant, aussitôt.

-Mon Prince est une vraie girouette... Il change de maîtresse comme il change de chemise. Un soir, il est fou amoureux de la Princesse Delacour... Le lendemain matin, au réveil, il est prit de passion pour les duchesses Patil. Alors oui, cela est surprenant.

-Mais c'était réalisable tout de même...

-Sans doute... Nous verrons dans un an, dit Albior. Son plus grand record de fidelité est de un an...

-Ça fait déjà six mois, en fait, vous savez... ?

-Il lui en reste donc six pour vous quitter... Ce n'est pas avec vous qu'il a vaincu son record de fidélité, mais avec une certaine Célia...

-Je connais, je eu le plaisir de la rencontrer... Et de la voir se faire rejeté.

Albior hocha de la tête.

-Voilà qui est bien. S'il en a eu la force, c'est déjà positif. Elle avait un pouvoir très néfaste, sur lui...

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est Draco qui lui a été néfaste, cette fois-ci...  
Un furtif sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais il n'empêche qu'elle l'a rendu des plus... dépendant, par le passé... Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi effacé. Ce n'est pas le cas avec vous et j'en suis rassuré.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules, triturant un peu le col de sa chemise.

-Disons simplement que vivre avec un fantôme ne serait pas très agréable.

Albior secoua la tête.

-Je n'en doute pas. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que vous ne le tenez pas comme elle le tenait. Il est plus fou de vous qu'il ne l'était d'elle, mais au moins, c'est un amour saint. Je me dois pourtant de vous mettre en garde.

-Et en garde contre quoi, exactement ?

-Si vous lui faites le moindre mal... Je dis bien le moindre... Je vous poursuivrai jusqu'à ce que j'aie le grand plaisir de vous arracher les testicules avec les dents!

Harry eut l'obligeance d'hausser un sourcil.  
-Je suppose qu'il est inutile de dire que ça ne risque pas d'arriver, et que, par ce fait, vous n'aurez pas ce grand plaisir...

-Je l'espère, dit Albior. Il serait dommage d'en venir à de telle extrémité et, plus que tout, je souhaite le bonheur de mon Prince.

-Ce qui ne risque pas d'arrivé, si vous en arrivez là...

-Si j'en arrive là, c'est que vous lui avez fait du mal. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt!

-Non, je n'y ai aucun intérêt... Si on pense à tout ce qui s'est produit, pendant le dernier mois.

-Je ne puis savoir, je n'y étais pas.

-Je faisais référence à la guerre...

-Je ne l'ignore pas, mais je ne puis savoir les conséquences que cela a eues sur votre couple étant donné mon absence.

-Eh, bien, si on y pense, fit Harry, assez narquois. Si j'ai retraversé l'Atlantique, pour ensuite venir lui faire du mal... Je n'ai aucun intérêt là-dedans... En revanche, si je l'ai fait uniquement parce que je l'aime, il y a beaucoup plus de logique...

-Je n'ai pas dit que vous vouliez lui en faire, mais cela peut arriver par la suite.

Harry rit légèrement.  
-J'en doute très fortement, mais bon... Vous êtes seulement venu pour me menacer à ce sujet ?

-Non, dit Albior. Je suis également là pour faire votre connaissance. Mais je préférais mettre cela au clair.

-Eh bien ça m'a l'air très clair, maintenant.

-Voilà qui est parfait, dit Albior, satisfait. Surtout, n'y voyez pas une quelconque animosité envers vous. J'aurais dit ça un noble, comme à un paysan... À n'importe qui prenant le coeur de mon protéger.

-Oh, il n'y a pas de mal... Je le prends comme n'importe qui, qui aurait reçu cet avertissement.

L'homme hocha de la tête.

-Je préferais juste mettre les choses au clair. Notre Reine, Narcissa, vous eusse mieux accueillit si vous aviez été un baron ou autre. Je ne fais personnellement aucune différence.

Harry parut amusé.

-Parce qu'un pirate ou un noble peut être tout autant mauvais ?

-Non. Parce que vous êtes l'homme que mon Prince a choisi.

-Et la Reine n'est évidemment pas de cet avis.

-Il est certain qu'elle aurait préféré que son fils soit avec une femme. Il lui est déjà difficile d'accepter que ce soit d'un homme dont il soit amoureux. D'où la promesse...

-S'imagine-t-elle donc que ça pourrait changé quoique ce soit ?

-Non, mais cela la soulage que rien de « Contre nature » n'est fait dans sa demeure...

-En attendant, c'est quand même son fils qui en souffre.

-Elle le sait. Mais elle ne changera pas d'avis. C'est également une manière de vous mettre à l'épreuve.

-C'est étrange comme je n'en suis même pas surpris...

Albior se permit un sourire, le premier.

-Dites-vous que dans quatre jours, c'est terminé.

-C'est ce que je me dis... Mais je me dis également que c'est quatre jours pourraient s'éterniser, avec ce qu'il pourrait contenir.

-Je fais confiance à Mon Prince pour vous distraire, dit-il. Je sais déjà que votre journée et votre soirée de demain vont être chargées.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous sommes sensé sortir...

-Je vois, dit Albior, amusé.

Soudainement, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Draco trempé, de la boue sur les vêtements et une légère égratignure ensanglantée sur la joue.

-Me revoilà! dit-il, débraillé comme jamais.

Harry en profita aussitôt pour se remettre un peu plus à son aise dans le divan, le regardant pourtant avec une légère grimace.

-Et pas dans le meilleur des états...

Draco sourit, allant s'éffondrer dans un fauteuil pour détacher ses bottes couvertes de saleté.

-Non, en effet, dit-il, une odeur de sueur et de cheval émanant de lui. Je vais vite aller me laver, j'empeste!

Cela n'a vraiment pas été évident.

-Je vous avais proposé mon aide, dit Albior.

-Je le sais, répondit Draco, enlevant sa chemise et se retrouvant ainsi torse nu. Mais je voulais le faire seul! Ainsi, je suis sûr que vous ne viendrez pas nous chercher au petit matin!

Harry les regardait tous deux d'un oeil soupçonneux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?

Draco eut un large sourire.

-C'est une surprise, chaton! dit Draco, se levant. Moi, je vais aller me décrasser! Je n'ai jamais autant travaillé en un jour!

Harry rit doucement, jetant un coup d'oeil furtif à Albior.

-Et dire que tu étais sensé te reposer ici...

Draco rit.

-C'est reposant! Je vais bien dormir, moi, cette nuit! Et je ne doute pas que la journée de demain sera merveilleuse!

Il se leva d'un bond, Albior faisant de même.

-Mon Prince, dit-il. Je me dois de vous laisser. Ma Reine a demandé ma présence. Les délégations des Caraïbes arrivent demain. N'oubliez pas d'être prudent en partant demain. Les deux chevaux que vous avez demandé seront là où vous l'avez demander.

Draco sourit.

-Merci Albior, dit-il. Bonne soirée et bonne nuit.

-A vous aussi, mon Prince!

L'homme s'inclina poliment et quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls.

-Bon! dit Draco. Je ne le dis plus et je vais me laver!

Harry fut debout en un bond.  
-Et je viens avec toi...

Il le poussa pratiquement jusque dans la salle de bain, pour éviter d'essuyer un refus. Draco souriait, entrant dans la pièce où un bain chaud l'attendait déjà. Il fit glisser son pantalon et sauta dans l'eau chaude en moins de deux, un soupir de bien-être lui échappant. Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre également, jetant ses vêtements pêle-mêle au sol, avant de sauter de l'eau. Draco le regarda avec un sourire et, l'air sournois, s'approcha de lui pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Harry ronronna aussitôt, le serrant contre lui.  
-Ça me donne des idées...

-A moi aussi, dit Draco, frissonnant. J'ai besoin de te toucher... Cela devient de pire en pire!

-Une petite entorse passerait totalement inaperçu, dans ce bain...

Draco geignit et se frotta contre lui avec sensualité, ses hanches allant à la rencontre de celle du brun.

Celui-ci poussa aussitôt un faible halètement, allant l'embrasser avec envie.  
-Les règles sont faites pour être brisé, lui chuchota-t-il, entre deux baisers.

Draco gémit de plus belle.

-Mais... Avec modéra...tion, d'ac...cord ?

-Hmm, hmm..., ne fit répondre Harry, ses mains glissant jusque dans le creux de ses reins, lentement.

Draco se cambra contre lui, frottant son érection contre celle de son amant.

-Rien que ça... c'est bon...

Harry vint enfouir son nez dans son cou, léchant et suçotant sa peau, gémissant longuement.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps...

-Beaucoup trop, dit Draco, continuant ses mouvements de hanches. Mhmm...

Harry eut un halètement tremblant, allant légèrement mordiller son cou, un de ses mains se faufilant entre eux. Draco retint difficilement un petit cri, sa propre main allant s'emparer du sexe de son amant pour le caresser doucement, de long en large. Le brun ne retint pas le long gémissement que sa caresse provoqua. Il mit un peu plus de ferveur à marquer le cou du blond, sa langue glissant jusque derrière son oreille.

Draco gronda contre lui, sa main accélérant son mouvement.

-Tu m'excites tellement, dit-il à son oreille. Oh, Harry... Tu me fais bander...

Le brun hoqueta, la tête lui tournant doucement.  
-Si seulement je pouvais t'aimer complètement, chuchota-t-il péniblement. Entièrement... te montrer la profondeur de mon amour...

Draco gémit de plus belle, son autre main s'aventurant sur les courbes de son corps.

-Si tu savais combien j'en ai envie... De te sentir... En moi... Oh, Harry... Tu es tellement chaud...

Harry poussa un bruit qui ressemblait vaguement à un sanglot, alors qu'il pressait un peu plus Draco contre lui, bougeant vivement des hanches. Draco poussa un cri et continua le mouvement de sa main, l'accélérant. Sa bouche n'était pas en reste, celle-ci dévorant les lèvres et le cou de son amant avec un désir des plus passionné. Harry se sentait dévoré par un feu ardent, un braiser indescriptible s'était répandu dans tout son corps.  
-Oh Draco... Tellement bon...  
Il se lécha les lèvres. Le blond répondit par un petit geignement de satisfaction alors que de puissants frissons le parcouraient, ses hanches bougeant avec une sensualité débordante.

Harry s'empara brusquement de sa bouche, y gémissant longuement, tandis qu'une violente vague de jouissance l'envahissait. Draco eut une réaction similaire alors qu'il se répandait entre eux, des frissons d'extase le secouant violemment.

Les yeux fermés, haletant, Harry s'appuya lourdement contre l'un des bords du baquet, respirant laborieusement. Serré contre lui, haletant lui aussi, Draco ne bougeait pas, profitant de la chaleur de son corps. Au bout d'un moment, Harry finit par rouvrir les yeux, le regardant tendrement.

-Ça fait du bien...

-Je ne te le fais pas dire! déclara Draco, encore tremblant.

Harry vint baiser doucement ses lèvres, avant de s'allonger un peu plus dans la baignoire, semblant satisfait. Draco sourit contre lui, le regardant avec amour.

-Tu es beau, quand tu jouis... Et encore plus quand tu es satisfait.

Harry eut un ronronnement.  
-Je t'aime.

Draco frotta sa joue contre le torse du brun.

-Moi aussi, dit-il. Je suis fou de toi...

-Je crois que ça sera plus supportable, maintenant...

Le blond sourit.

-Je ne crois pas, dit Draco. J'ai toujours autant envie de toi, même si je suis satisfait pour l'instant... Je sais que dans une heure, j'aurai de nouveau envie de toi...

-Ne m'y fait pas penser tout de suite, murmura Harry, un frisson le parcourant.

Draco sourit et le serra contre lui, blottit sur son torse.

-Je t'aime tellement, mon chaton, dit-il.

-Je ne te laisse plus partir, quoique tu en dises...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus le faire, dit Draco, souriant. Je reste avec toi... Toujours!

Harry déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-Je sais, mais quand même, juste au cas ou...  
Il s'étira doucement, serrant son amant précieusement contre lui.  
-Et il fallait bien que je te dise que je ne te lâcherai pas pour le reste de la soirée...

- Ah non ? demanda Draco. Dis donc... Cela va être dure pour nous laver et nous sécher sans se lâcher. S'habiller, ma foi... Nous n'avons qu'à dormir nu!

-Tu as tout compris!

Il sourit tranquillement.  
-Et il faudrait justement penser à se laver, si nous voulons sortir d'ici...

Draco sourit.

-Il me semblait que tu ne me lâchais pas...

-Je ne te lâche pas, c'est moi qui vais te laver...

-Mhmm, fit Draco, l'air bien heureux. Je ne dis pas non à des propositions aussi avantageuses!  
-Surtout en était conscient où mes mains vont se glisser, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Très exactement, dit Draco, l'air affamé.  
Harry rit doucement, tendant la main pour se saisir d'un flacon de savon, en versant un peu dans ses mains ne s'embarrassant pas le moindre du monde d'un gant de toilette.  
Draco frissonna en imaginant ses mains chaudes le laver, sans gant... Juste ses mains merveilleuses, pouvant passer partout sur lui. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux, son regard exprimant un sérieux et un amour étonnant.  
Les mains du brun se mirent doucement, lentement, à passer sur son corps, le caressant, étendant tranquillement le savon sur son corps et le faisant mousser, un délicieuse odeur s'élevant dans l'air.  
Les yeux mi-clos, Draco poussait de petits soupirs de plaisir, s'abandonnant dans les bras de Harry alors que celui-ci le lavait. Il savourait chaque geste, alanguit contre le brun.  
Profitant de son état d'abandon, Harry se pencha doucement dans son cou, endroit qu'il n'avait pas encore lavé, se mettant à embrasser doucement sa peau. Aussitôt, un petit gémissement échappa au blond qui renversa la tête en arrière, lui laissant ainsi plus d'espace.  
Les mains de Harry glissèrent presque aussitôt dans le creux de ses reins, sa bouche continuant de parcourir sa nuque avec envie.  
Draco se cambra contre lui, gémissant de plus belle contre lui alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses épaules, Totalement perdu dans son plaisir. Harry finit par gémir lui-même, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, et le pressant contre lui. Draco serra aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de sa nuque, son visage se nichant dans le creux de son cou pour aller y embrasser sa peau avec tendresse.  
Le Pirate poussa un faible halètement, ses mains recommençant à parcourir follement son corps, caressant son dos, ses hanches, pour finalement aller presser ses fesses.  
Aussitôt, Draco poussa un petit cri de plaisir, tout son corps bougeant contre celui du brun. Il finit pourtant s'arrêter, respirant vite, essayant de se calmer, sans succès. Sa bouche parcourait le cou de son amant, le mordant, le léchant, le suçant avec tout son désir alors qu'il l'étreignait de toutes ses forces.  
Harry ne semblait pourtant pas de cet avis, ayant, pour sa part, complètement perdu l'esprit, ne se lassant pas du goût de son amant, de la texture de sa peau, de son odeur enivrante…  
N'y tenant plus, Draco partit à la recherche de ses lèvres, l'embrassant de toutes ses forces, un long gémissement de satisfaction sortant de sa gorge.  
Harry le serra puissamment contre lui, se délectant du goût de sa langue, caressant celle-ci de la sienne, tremblant doucement.

Draco savourait tout autant leur baiser, accrocher à lui avec désespoir. Harry finit pourtant par briser leur baiser, sa bouche retournant dans son cou.  
-S'il te plait, chuchota-t-il, le souffle erratique. Laisse-moi... t'aimer...

Draco poussa un petit halètement mêlé de sanglot.

-Je peux pas, dit-il, cramponné à lui, comme effrayé à l'idée qu'il s'écarte. Je ne peux pas...

-Si tu peux, si tu le veux...

-Je le veux, gémit Draco. Tellement... Mais... J'ai promis...

Harry eut un soupir tremblant.

-Je sais... Excuse-moi...

Draco le serra plus fort contre lui, gémissant avec désespoir.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... C'est moi qui devrais le faire. Je ne devrais pas t'imposer ça...

Le brun secoua simplement la tête, caressant doucement son dos, de façon à s'apaiser lui-même un peu.  
-Ne t'en fais pas... Ne te reproche rien...

-Je t'aime, lui souffla Draco, tremblant.

Harry ferma les yeux et sourit doucement

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il appuya sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Draco poussa un tendre soupir, restant blottit contre lui.

-Je te jure... Dès que nous en aurons l'occasion... Ce sera une véritable orgie!

Harry éclata de rire, embrassant légèrement sa peau.  
-Quelle bonne idée!

Draco sourit contre lui, s'en écartant doucement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu es magnifique... Je ne te le dirai jamais assez...

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
-Tu es tout aussi époustouflant, laisse-moi te le dire...

Draco lui sourit et déposa un baisé sur le bout de son nez.

-C'est toi qui me rends beau... Le bien-être rend les gens beaux... Et je suis bien, près de toi.

-Et bien, près de moi, tu vas le rester toute la journée... Très, très près, même...

-Nous sommes en soirées... Je crains que cela ne soit bien trop court, dit Draco, l'air attristé.

-Et toute la nuit...

-Mhmm... Oui, ça, ça me convient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparer, pour demain ?

-Une longue balade à cheval dans la nature... Suivit d'un pique-nique calme et long près de la rivière... Je te ferai faire encore quelques balades, mais cette fois, à pied. Ensuite, nous irons près d'une caverne où Blaise et moi nous réfugions lorsque nous étions enfant... Et nous y passerons la nuit.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, reprit Harry, souriant. Nous passerons une journée entière hors du château... Loin de quatre mur en pierre qui me tiennent enfermé toute la journée...

-Mhmm... Oui, dit Draco, souriant. Rien que toi... Et moi. En pleine air! Toute la journée!

-Ça me fera du bien... Ça m'énerve de tourner en rond...

Draco sourit et embrassa son front, une fois de plus.

-Et si je te lavais ? Sans dérapage, cette fois...

-Tu me trouves sale ? fit Harry, plissant les yeux et réprimant un sourire.

-Non, dit Draco. J'ai juste envie de te caresser... Gentiment, bien entendu!

-Si tu crois ne pas pouvoir déraper, cette fois-ci...  
Il sourit d'un air amusé.  
-Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour résister… C'est très pénible de réfréner son désir.

Harry sourit tranquillement, changeant de flacon et lui tendant celui que Draco semblait particulièrement affectionné.

-Je le sais très bien, répondit-il, d'une voix onctueuse. Je veillerai à ce que ça ne dégénère pas trop...  
-Toi ? Dit Draco, amusé. Je pense plutôt que tu feras tout ce que tu peux pour que je plonge!  
Il versa un peu d'huile dans sa main et, doucement, commença à masser chaque partie du corps à portée de main, prenant un soin exquis à passer partout. Il utilisait ses doigts avec attention, tentant de ne pas trop exciter son amant tout en lui procurant un minimum de plaisir.

Harry avait fermé les yeux, savourant les mains de son amant sur son corps, poussant de doux soupirs lorsque ses doigts passaient dans un endroit plus sensible, ou frissonnant, encore, totalement détendu contre le bord de la bassine.

Draco souriait, en profitant très largement pour caresser chaque parcelle de peau. Sans le vouloir, il se pencha sur son amant, allant mordiller et lécher un de ses tétons avec délectation.

Harry haleta doucement, rouvrant les yeux, laissant une main venir caresser tendrement le dos du blond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le toucher. Draco laissa ses mains continuer leur activité, préférant largement lécher et mordre la peau à la portée de sa bouche, taquinant ainsi son amant.

Le brun poussa un faible geignement, se léchant les lèvres et fermant de nouveau les yeux.

-Dra...co, 'devrais pas faire ça...

-Mhmm, fit le blond, continuant. C'est bon... Tu as un goût délicieux...

Harry se mit à ronronner, se calant un peu plus dans l'eau chaude du bain, étant bien incapable de le repousser. Ne pouvant résister, Draco fit glisser sa bouche le long du torse de son amant, atteignant son ventre qu'il mordilla lui aussi avec tendresse. Gémissant doucement, Harry profitait pleinement de ses caresses, pourtant conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû, qu'il devait plutôt repousser Draco, avant que ça ne lui soit trop pénible. Le blond sembla pourtant émerger de lui-même, s'arrêtant soudainement pour simplement le presser fortement contre lui.

Le Pirate soupira doucement, un peu frustré que Draco se soit arrêté, mais tout de même soulagé.

-Il... faudrait sortir, je crois...

-Je crois aussi, dit Draco, essoufflé. C'est dangereux de prendre un bain et de se laver...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et le repoussa doucement, bien qu'avec une certaine hésitation.

-Assez, oui...

Il se leva doucement, question de ne pas provoquer une vague de douleur depuis sa blessure, et sortit tranquillement du baquet.

-Il faudra qu'on se soigne mutuellement, pourtant, dit aussitôt Draco.

Harry sourit.  
-Bien entendu, qu'il le faudra...

-Je te le rappelle, c'est tout, dit le blond, sortant du bain pour s'enrouler dans un drap épais.

-Hmmm, pas besoin de me rappeler que je vais pouvoir te caresser encore...

Draco sourit, amusé.

-J'aimerais tellement que nous fassions plus que cela... Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix...

Harry lui jeta un regard aguicheur.  
-Ça, c'est toi, qui le dis...

Draco eut un frisson face à l'expression de son visage. Il secoua pourtant bien vite la tête.

-Je résisterai à la tentation que tu es, démon! dit-il, riant.

-Pour le moment... Pour le moment, tu résistes au mal... mais bientôt...

Il alla s'asseoir dans leur lit.

-Je ne doute pas que l'horrible monstre que tu es parviendra à me faire basculer dans le pécher... Il suffit de voir ce qu'il s'est passé dans la baignoire... Je n'étais pas censé te caresser...

Harry eut un rire de gorge, et s'assied de façon des plus provocatrice, le drap qui le recouvrait servant bien peu, désormais.  
-Horrible, hein ?

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il eut un sourire sadique et dit d'une voix des plus sensuelle.

-Je dirais plutôt bandant et excitant comme jamais...

Harry se rassied aussitôt plus convenablement, un frisson le parcourant.

-Et c'est bien dommage que tu ne puisses pas en profiter.

-J'en profite avec les yeux, dit Draco, le dévorant du regard, utilisant toujours sa voix chaude et suave.

Harry le regarda d'un air un peu noir et se saisit de la couverture, s'y enroulant. Draco sourit et s'approcha de lui, s'agenouillant devant lui pour lui dire à l'oreille.

-Je meurs d'envie de te sucer...

Harry retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes, soutenant son regard.  
-Et ta promesse ?

Draco lui sourit d'un air amusé, se faufilant tant bien que mal au-dessus de lui, sous la couverture.

-Peut-être que plongé dans le noir... Si je suis bien caché sous la couverture... Et que tu ne fais pas trop de bruit...

Harry frissonna brutalement, en sentant le souffle de Draco sur sa peau.

-Peut-être, oui, souffla-t-il, se maudissant d'être aussi fébrile.  
Foutue abstinence!  
Draco sourit et, doucement, se leva, marchant avec lenteur jusqu'aux fenêtres. Peu soucieux d'être vu nu de l'extérieur, il tira doucement les rideaux et, ensuite, éteignit chaque bougie avec lenteur. Il revint ensuite vers le lit et tira sur la serviette de Harry pour l'en débarrasser. Il tira ensuite sur la couverture, laissant Harry seul sur le lit. Doucement, il le recouvrit des draps, de manière à ce que quiconque – même en regardant par la serrure – croit qu'ils dorment. Doucement, il se faufila dans le lit, se posant sur Harry et lui écartant doucement les jambes.  
Face à son air alléché, il eut un sourire et alla poser ses lèvres contre son oreille, chuchotant d'une voix suave :  
-N'oublie pas d'être discret...!  
Et doucement, il descendit le long de son corps, disparaissant sous la couette.

Harry sentait tout son corps frissonnait, en sentant le souffle chaud de Draco courir sur sa peau tandis qu'il continuait de descendre dangereusement.  
Il ne pouvait se cacher qu'il était emplit d'impatience, à l'idée d'être aspirer dans cette antre chaude et humide; délicieuse.

Il se tint immobile sur le lit jusqu'au moment où la bouche de son amant l'atteignit, l'enveloppant. Un halètement bruyant franchit aussitôt ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se cambrait dans le lit, tremblant doucement.  
Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressentit toutes ces sensations, tout ce plaisir, toute cette chaleur qui ne manquait jamais de lui faire perdre la tête, le consumant petit à petit.

Harry poussa un long gémissement, lorsqu'il se sentit aspirer un peu plus profondément, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier son plaisir.  
C'était si bon ce plaisir brûlant... cette bouche autour de lui...

Il se mit à chuchoter doucement, le souffle erratique, ne sachant plus très bien sur quoi il déparlait, le nom de Draco venant pourtant fréquemment franchir ses lèvres.

Sous la couette, Draco écoutait attentivement chaque mot, le suçant avec délectation. Il le prenait en bouche avec toute l'envie qu'il avait de l'avoir dans un autre endroit de son corps, ses mains caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses et, de temps à autre, ses testicules.

Il cessa un instant de le sucer, parcourant son sexe de sa langue, le taquinant ainsi de la pire des manière. Après avoir enfin arraché une plainte suppliante à son amant, il le reprit totalement, débordant d'ardeur alors qu'il montait et descendait le long de l'érection du brun.

Il passa doucement ses bras autour de ses jambes, soulevant ainsi légèrement son bassin. Ses mains allèrent aussitôt se poser sur ses fesses qu'il pressa avec ferveur, empêchant ainsi Harry de bouger des hanches. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Draco poussa un gémissement alors qu'il continuait de procurer du plaisir à son amant.

Celui-ci était désormais complètement fou de plaisir, se tordant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans le lit, martyrisant impitoyablement les pauvres draps.

C'était définitivement trop bon... Trop... Trop...  
Il gémit longuement, ne pouvant crier.

-Oh... Draco…, chuchota-t-il.

Celui-ci eut un autre gémissement, continuant ses gestes si délicieux, attentif à ses mots et à ses réactions.  
La respiration de Harry se fit rapidement plus laborieuse, tandis qu'il perdant tout doucement le contrôle de sa voix.

Bien que conscient qu'ils étaient trop bruyants, Draco continua, sachant que son amant ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme.

En effet, Harry se sentit bien vite trembler de toute part, la chaleur consumant ses reins tellement le plaisir était intense. Et ce fut dévasté par ce même plaisir, qu'il jouit, la voix lui manquant.

Docile, Draco recueillit sa semence, le nettoyant par de délicieux coups de langues. Quand il en eut donné un dernier sur le gland rougit, il rampa le long du corps nu de Harry pour sortir la tête de la couverture, lui adressant un joyeux sourire. Harry eut également un pauvre sourire, tentant de reprendre difficilement son souffle, son corps étant toujours parcourut de tremblement. Amusé, Draco se décala légèrement, ne voulant pas le blesser.

Le brun émit un léger grondement de dépit, commençant tout doucement à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, se détendant considérablement dans leur lit. Un tant soit peu plus calme, il finit par l'attirer près de lui. Draco se blottit contre lui, posant ses mains dans le creux de ses reins pour ensuite les faire glisser le long de ses fesses qu'il caressa tendrement. Harry ferma les yeux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se mettait à ronronner tranquillement, bienheureux.

Draco rit légèrement, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux.

Harry gloussa.  
-Je vais même très bien...  
Il rouvrit les yeux, le regardant.

-Et toi ?

-Mhmm... Je suis toujours excité, mais je suis heureux de te voir aussi détendu.

-Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ?  
Il faufila sa main sous la couverture.

-Je ne serais pas contre, avoua le blond.

Harry rit doucement, et le fit basculer sous lui.  
-Et puisqu'il ne faut pas qu'il reste de preuve...  
Il se disparut également sous la couverture. Draco eut un frisson en le sentant glisser le long de lui, conscient de ce qu'il allait bien vite ressentir.

Étrangement, Harry ne semblait pas vouloir le torturer, ce soir là, bien au contraire. Souriant tranquillement et cheminant tranquillement vers le sexe de son amant, il ne fut pas long à le prendre en bouche, poussant un long gémissement.

Draco dut se mordre durement la lèvre pour ne pas crier, un gémissement sortant de sa bouche à la place alors qu'il se tendait dans le lit, s'accrochant aux draps sous lui. Sous la couverture, Harry rit tant bien que mal, s'appliquant pourtant à lui procurer du plaisir, et à le soulager, sa bouche allant et venant avec avidité.

Tout comme son amant, bien vite, Draco perdit tout contrôle, geignant et parlant, encourageant et complimentant son amant avec douceur.

Harry l'écoutait avec attention, s'appliquant à chacun de ses ordres, avide de le satisfaite autant que possible. Et vu ses réactions, il y arrivait plus que bien, le blond tremblant alors qu'il prononçait le nom du brun avec ravissement, ses gémissements devenant plus bruyant. Bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû, Harry se mit à le sucer plus profondément, faisant élevé un peu plus sa voix dans la pièce.

Incapable de lui résister, Draco cria presque son nom, se répandant dans sa bouche.

Satisfait, le brun s'empressa presque d'avaler, se mettant à lécher son sexe, sa langue remontant tranquillement, allant titiller le nombril du blond, avant que Harry ne décide enfin de ressortir de sous la couverture. Draco le regarda avec un petit sourire, passant ses bras autour de lui pour le garder sur lui. Harry sourit tranquillement, s'installant confortablement, sans un mot, et tirant un peu plus la couverture sur eux et tirant un oreiller vers lui, afin d'y poser sa tête.  
-Je crois que tu si je t'en aurais voulu... Je me serais vengé en t'étouffant avec un oreiller, lança-t-il, au bout d'un moment, alors qu'un silence s'était installé.  
Un second silence s'ensuivit, avant qu'il ne soit secoué d'un rire incontrôlable. Il prit plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer, et de s'étirer.  
-À quelle heure je dois me lever, demain ?  
Draco eut un sourire, déposant de petits baisers amoureux dans son cou. Il le renversa sur le côté, préférant être sur le matela, bien serrer entre ses bras.  
-Je te réveillerais, ne t'en fais pas.  
Il sourit et embrassa impérieusement ses lèvres, les dévorant presque pour ensuite taquiner sa langue avec la sienne. Il s'en sépara après un moment, le regardant tout en caressant ses cheveux.  
-Bonne nuit chaton, lui dit-il, se blottissant contre lui.

Harry eut un sourire en coin, et lui souhaita également bonne nuit, bien que fort vaguement, déjà à moitié endormit, son organisme réclamant un repos bien mérité, bien qu'il n'ait absolument rien fait, ce jour-là.

Rapidement, tous deux sombrèrent dans les méandres du sommeil, blottit l'un contre lui l'autre.  
Le lendemain matin, se fut de tendres baisers qui réveillèrent Harry, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir un Draco souriant penché sur lui et occupé à embrasser son cou avec douceur.  
-Il est l'heure, mon chaton, murmura le blond en voyant les yeux mi-clos du pirate.

Harry grommela, se terrant un peu plus sous les couvertures.  
-L'est tôt...

-Pas tant que cela, dit Draco, embrassant son cou, une main courant le long de son ventre nu. Le soleil vient juste de se lever.

Harry frissonna sous la caresse, mais parut encore plus catastropher de savoir l'heure.  
-L'est très très tôt...  
Il empoigna Draco de ses maigres forces encore endormies, et le fit se rallonger avec autorité autre près de lui, le serrant dans ses bras et embrassant vaguement son cou, tout en refermant les yeux, l'air satisfait.

Draco gloussa.

-Il est tôt, mais juste assez pour filer discrètement avant l'arrivée de la délégation des caraïbes...

Doucement, Draco caressa son front, l'embrassant tendrement.

-Mais tu peux dormir encore un peu... Je vais me lever, me soigner et m'habiller. Ensuite, je te réveillerai encore... Il nous faut vraiment partir avant leur arrivée!

Harry parut on ne peu plus satisfait et tira sur la couverture, s'enfouissant pratiquement complètement sous, la couette lui arrivant au niveau du nez.

-Parfait comme ça...  
Draco eut un petit rire et se dégagea du lit, peu soucieux de se promener complètement nu dans l'appartement. Sans bruit, il déambula dans la chambre, executant son programme à la lettre tout en s'assurant que son amant n'était pas gêner par ses vas et vients.

Au contraire, Harry s'était rendormit profondément, ronflant légèrement – ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement! –, semblant bienheureux dans son sommeil.

Déjà habillé, Draco souriait d'un air amusé. Il n'avait pas le coeur de le réveiller et, pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Doucement, il s'approcha de son amant, glissant une main sous la couverture pour caresser son dos du bout des doigts, s'égarant sur ses fesses puis remontant.

Harry grogna, essayant vaguement de s'éloigner de cette main qui le dérageait, sans succès. Soupirant, et après s'être agité un moment, il finit par entrouvrir de nouveau les yeux, fixant Draco.  
-Hmmm ?

-Il faut te lever, mon chaton.

Harry se retourna sur le dos, semblant un peu perdu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous devons partir pour notre balade...

Harry parut aussitôt se réveiller un peu plus, la simple évocation de pouvoir sortir du château semblant le revigorer. Il se redressa lentement dans le lit, s'étirant, la couverture glissant de son corps. Draco laissa ses yeux glisser le long de ses courbes mais se reprit vite.

-Je t'ai préparé de quoi te soigner et t'habiller... Pour le déjeuner, je t'attendais.

-Mhmmm, vais y aller...  
Il se leva, se foutant bien de sa nudité, se rendant en direction de la salle de bain, en bâillant. Selon tout vraisemblance, son vocabulaire semblait assez limite, ce matin-là, vu l'heure des plus matinale.

Draco sourit, continuant de le regarder des pieds à la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaissent. Il eut une petite moue déçue mais afficha bien vite un sourire mystérieux.

Harry s'habilla le plus rapidement qu'il put, après avoir désinfecté une fois de plus, en bander sa blessure, ne pouvant qu'être des plus satisfait en voyant que ses vêtements étaient toujours aussi simple, malgré leur coupe plus nette, témoignant d'une main de maître.

Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il se passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux, les démêlant et les remettant un tant sois peu en place, avant de enfin les attacher. Satisfait, le ventre creux, il ressortit de la pièce.

Le blond l'attendait, attablé devant plusieurs plats aux odeurs alléchantes. Leurs assiettes étaient pleines et pourtant, Draco n'y avait pas touché, attendant son amant avec patience.

Harry sentit aussitôt son estomac gronder sourdement, allécher par les parfums qui flottaient dans l'air. Rapidement, il vint s'asseoir face au blond, affamé. Draco rit légèrement.

-Bon appétit, dit-il.

Harry sourit et s'assied en tailler dans son fauteuil.  
-Merci, toi aussi.  
Et il s'attaqua à son assiette, bien qu'avec une certaine retenue.

Draco sourit, commençant à manger.

-Te gêne pas, je t'ai déjà vu mangé normalement, tu sais ? lui dit Draco, entre deux fourchettes.

Harry rit doucement, mangeant avec plus d'empressement, dès lors.  
-Mais je ne me gênais...

-C'est cela, oui, dit Draco, amusé.

-Ose seulement dire que je suis un menteur!

-Tu es un menteur! dit aussitôt Draco.

-Non, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais un pirate!

-Et où est la différence ? demanda le blond, narquois.

-La différence est bien évidente... Je ne mens pas... Je détourne simplement la vérité à mon avantage...

-C'est une maxime de Serpentard, que tu utilises là, dit le blond.

Harry eut un sourire ravageur.  
-Elle me va pourtant si bien...

-Pour cela, tu ne mens pas, rit le blond.

Harry rit doucement, finissant son assiette.  
-C'est parce que je parle de ce qui fait mon charme... Je ne suis tout de même pas pour te mentir sur moi-même...  
-Oh, vraiment, tu ne le ferais pas ? demanda Draco. Même si cela te permettait... D'avoir certaines faveurs?  
Sa jambe, sous la table, se glissa le long de celle du pirate, le caressant ainsi.

Harry eut un sourire charmeur.  
-À quoi ça me servirait, si j'ai bien d'autres moyens pour arriver à mes fins ?

Draco gloussa.

-Dans notre situation, je pense que tu dois utiliser toutes tes ressources!

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au lit avant que son regard ne revienne de nouveau sur lui.  
-Moi j'en suis certain...  
Il se leva et vint s'asseoir près de lui, se faisant une petite place.  
-Mais est-ce que ça sera suffisant ? chuchota-t-il, à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres.

Draco eut un sourire amusé, le regardant d'un air séducteur.

- J'ai la vague impression que ce sera suffisant également, dit Draco, le dévorant des yeux. Mais...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, s'approchant de lui pour donner un coup de langue sur ses lèvres. Impérieusement, il le fit monter sur ses genoux, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille pour ensuite placer ses mains sur ses fesses, le plaquant contre lui par la même occasion. Souriant, il le regarda dans les yeux.

-Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de le vérifier maintenant...

Harry gronda légèrement, se reculant pour se remettre sur ses pieds, en entendant la dernière partie.  
-Non, c'est vrai, il faut partir...

Draco sourit, se levant et se retrouvant ainsi contre lui, sans le vouloir.

-Alors allons-y.  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, le suivant et lui ouvrant la porte.

-Je te suis jusqu'au bout du monde, si ça te plait...  
- Me suivre dans un lit, ce serait mieux, dit Draco, séducteur.  
Il avança pourtant d'un pas sensuel jusqu'à la porte.

Harry marmonna vaguement, suivant ses mouvements des yeux, l'air alléchés, sortant pourtant également de leur appartement, et refermant tranquillement la porte derrière lui.

Draco lui sourit et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui indiquant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il lui tourna ensuite le dos, marchant calmement, presque sur la pointe des pieds. Harry le regarda faire, et, haussant les épaules, le suivant, sans pour autant prendre toutes ces précautions, son pas se faisant quasi-silencieux.  
Draco marchait prudemment, tendant parfois l'oreille pour ensuite avancer un peu plus vite, méfiant.

-Il ne faut pas que nous soyons vu, chuchota-t-il. Après tout, je suis censée être mort... Et toi... Heu... Tu n'es pas censé être là, tout simplement!

Harry ricana discrètement.  
-Non, c'est vrai, je suis sensé avoir déguerpi...  
Draco pouffa.

-Tu es même censé être loin d'ici, étant donné que la dernière fois que tu es venu, on devait te pendre!

-Bah, c'est la folie, que veux-tu... Elle m'a poussée à revenir ici...  
-La folie, hu ? dit Draco, lui lançant un regard sensuel.

Harry le soutint, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.  
-Devrais-je avoir une autre raison... ?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Draco. A toi de me le dire!

Harry s'approcha de lui, en quelques pas rapides, mais toujours aussi silencieux.  
-Hmm, j'ai peut-être une idée d'une autre raison.

-Ah ? Laquelle ? Le confort du château, je parie!

Harry parut réfléchir.  
-Non, pas vraiment... Je ne l'aime pas un instant, à vrai dire... Je crois plutôt...

Sa main s'égara sur sa taille.  
-Que l'autre raison se trouve très près de moi.

Draco leva un sourcil.

-Serait-ce ce vase ? demanda-t-il, pointant la poterie juste à côté d'eux.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, allant embrasser son cou, tout en continuant d'avancer. Draco eut un frisson, lui lançant un regard alléché. Il fit glisser son regard le long de son corps, l'air intéressé pour ensuite s'en détourner, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry grommela vaguement, l'attirant de nouveau vers lui, décidé à ne pas le laisser filer si rapidement. Draco eut un petit sourire, se laissant faire pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.  
-J'espère que cette journée va te plaire!

-En autant que je ne me tue pas les fesses sur ce cheval, ça devrait aller...

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai demandé les meilleures scelles... Je ne voudrais pas que cette partie de ton corps soit abîmée... J'y tiens trop!

-Hmmm, oui, j'avais cru remarquer...  
Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'ils descendaient un escalier. Draco sourit lui aussi, continuant de caresser sa main avec douceur, ses doigts traçant des formes sur sa peau.

-Il faut dire que tu es si... Sexy.

Harry fut parcourut d'un brutal frisson.

-Ne fait pas ça!

-Ne pas faire quoi ? demanda Draco, lui lançant un regard toujours aussi gourmand.

-Prononcer ce genre de mot...

Ils s'engagèrent dans un énième couloir, toujours aussi désert.

-Quel mot ? Sexy ?

-Tout ce qui se rapporte à ça...

Draco eut un léger rire, ouvrant une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur.

-Mais je ne fais que te dire ce que je pense, chaton.

-C'est pas vraiment le moment d'être franc...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur.

-Je ne le suis pas vraiment, dit Draco. Je te cache encore plein de chose...

-Oh ? Sur toi ?  
Son regard glissa sur son corps.  
-Parce que, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je n'ai pas découvert, jusqu'à maintenant...

-Sur ce que je pense de toi, dit Draco. Je ne te dis pas le quart...

-Tu comptes le faire un jour, dans ce cas ?

Il jeta un autre coup d'oeil à l'extérieur.

-On sort par là ?

-Oui, on sort par là. Et je t'ai déjà dit tout a fait ce que je pensais, d'abord lorsque nous partagions mes pensées et après... Mais là, maintenant... Quand je te dis que tu es Sexy... Je pourrais te dire plus.

-Ce que tu fais bien de ne pas faire...  
Il le fixa d'un air prédateur.  
-Parce que promesse ou pas, je m'en foutrais bien...

-Tu me violerais ? dit Draco, l'air choqué alors qu'ils sortaient.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
-Non, tu finirais par être consentant...

Draco eut un sourire en coin.

-Pas question! Je tiendrais ma promesse!

-C'est ce que tu dis pour le moment...  
-Et c'est ce que je dirai toute la semaine!

Harry rit doucement.

-Si tu le dis... Nous verrons cela à la fin de la semaine...

-En effet, nous verrons, dit Draco, s'avançant le long d'une pergola de pierre de taille noire.

Harry ne fit que sourire le suivant tranquillement, regardant un peu partout autour de lui.

Draco descendit quelque marche menant à un jardin de Rose, des arbres se faisant voir au loin, le murmure d'une fontaine et le gazouillement des oiseaux demeurant les seuls bruits perceptibles.

-Et tu veux quitter tout ça ? finit par demander soudainement Harry, contre toute attente.

-Quitter quoi, exactement ? demanda Draco, se glissant dans une allée de cailloux blancs.

-Cet endroit...

-Quel endroit ? dit Draco, se retournant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Ce château, cette île...

Draco eut un petit sourire.

-Si tu étais à ma place, tu voudrais y rester ?

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui.  
-Pas avec ceux qui vivent ici.

-Mais si tu pouvais tout changer ? Tu resterais ?

-Moi non, parce que je ne suis pas à l'aise dans un tel endroit.

Draco continua de marcher, s'arrêtant près d'un buisson de roses blanches qu'il regarda doucement.

-C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. L'île au temps magnifique, le palais construit dans le model typique de l'architecture de la renaissance... Et en plus de cela, je pourrais en être le Roi!

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Quand j'étais enfant, je croyais que c'était tout ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux! Mais en grandissant, on m'a emmené sur l'île voisine... Et un peu plus tard, on m'a conduit de l'autre côté de l'océan... Et les beautés de mon île m'ont semblé si petites face à celle du monde!

Il sourit encore.

-Non, je ne voudrais pas rester ici. J'aime voyager. Et plus que tout, je suis amoureux d'un homme qui ne saurait pas supporter cet endroit bien longtemps. Ces deux raisons me semblent convaincantes, non ?

Harry eut un sourire tendre à son égard.  
-Ça me sembles de très bonnes raisons...

Draco sourit lui aussi et se détourna des roses.

-Allez, viens. Ce n'est pas le jardin, que je veux te montrer.

Harry acquiesça et le suivit tranquillement.  
-Où sont censé être les chevaux ?

-À l'entrée du bois, dit Draco. En attendant, admire le jardin... Il semble te plaire beaucoup!

-C'est seulement plutôt beau comme endroit...

Mais il ne se fit pas prier pour continuer de regarder le lieu.

Draco le regarda d'un air amusé alors qu'il regardait toutes les fleurs qui s'étendaient devant eux, des sentiers menant tous à la fontaine, au centre. Il ne s'arrêta pas près du bassin surmonté d'impressionnantes statues, empruntant un autre sentier qui se dirigeait vers les bois.

Harry n'eut pas le moindre commentaire, le suivant toujours aussi sagement, continuant d'admirer tout ce qui l'entourait. Ils marchèrent un long moment, en silence. Finalement, ils atteignirent le sous-bois, deux chevaux les y attendant patiemment.

Harry consentit enfin à détacher les yeux du jardin, pour porter son regard sur les deux bêtes, semblant soudain un peu sceptique.

-Pourquoi ce regard ? demanda Draco.

-Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai monté à cheval, j'avais cinq ans...

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas... Je tiendrai la bride, si tu as peur, se moqua Draco.

Harry renifla.  
-Et puis quoi encore...

Draco rit légèrement, s'approchant d'un des deux coursiers, le flattant doucement.

-Tu survivras, j'en suis sûr! Ce ne sont que des chevaux, après tout.

-Et ce n'est vraiment pas ça, donc, qui viendra à bout de moi...

Draco sourit.

-J'en suis sûr! dit-il, détachant son propre cheval pour monter noblement dessus.

Harry l'imita, bien que réticent à monter en scelle également.  
-Je préfèrerais de loin marcher, marmonna-t-il, s'exécutant tout de même.

-Si nous le faisons, nous en avons pour trois jours! Allons, ne t'en fais pas... Ce n'est pas loin! Nous y serons avant treize heures.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
-Mouais... Allez, part donc devant...

Draco sourit et talonna doucement sa monture, celle-ci avançant docilement le long du sentier dans le bois.

Harry fit de même, son cheval emboîtant aussitôt le pas de celui de Draco. Le blond souriait d'un air mystérieux alors qu'il trottinait vers une barrière, un peu plus loin. Celle-ci était ouverte, mais des traces montraient qu'elle l'avait été spécialement pour eux. Dès qu'ils l'eurent traversé, Harry se mit à chantonner, semblant bien plus heureux que les derniers jours passés à l'intérieur du château. Draco l'écoutait, dirigeant son cheval avec habileté.

-Ne chante pas fort, tu vas faire peur au raton laveur.

Il ricana à sa propre phrase, comme nostalgique.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux.  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, ça ?

-Non, ce n'est rien... C'était une plaisanterie entre Blaise et moi.

-Et si tu m'en disais plus ?

-Oh, un jour, Blaise chantait à s'en casser la voix... Mais il chante si mal... Que je lui avais lâché cette phrase, comme ça... Cela l'avait fait taire, car il croyait qu'il était important que le raton laveur n'ait pas peur!

-Et est-ce que ça veut dire que je chante mal, ça ?

Draco éclata de rire.

-Non, non, du tout. J'y pensais, c'est tout...

Harry ne fit que sourire continuant de chantonner tranquillement.

-Il va te manqué, fit-il, pourtant, au bout d'un moment.

-Oh, je le reverrai, je n'en doute pas, dit Draco.

-Très probablement, mais bon...

-Mais bon quoi ? demanda Draco, se tournant vers lui. Voudrais-tu que je reste ici, pour me dire toutes ces choses depuis ce matin ?

-Non pas du tout... Je ne dis que ce qui me passe par la tête, c'est tout...

-Tu sais, si tu as quelque chose de bien particulier qui te dérange, dis-le...

-Il n'y a absolument rien qui me dérange...

-Vraiment ? demanda le blond, le regardant.

-Oui, vraiment.

Draco le fixa pendant un petit instant, finissant par s'en détourner.

-Bien... Alors continuons notre chemin.

Harry ne répondit rien, faisant plutôt attention à ne pas se prendre une branche, tout en regardant autour de lui. Draco finit par se tourner vers lui.

-Vas-tu bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le brun le regarda d'un air surpris.  
-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu es si silencieux...

-Oh, je regarde un peu partout, c'est tout...

Draco lui sourit tendrement.

-Profite bien... Pour l'instant, nous ne voyons rien de vraiment beau... Mais tu vas voir que l'île renferme des... Joyaux...

-Quelle sorte de joyaux ?

Draco sourit.

-Tu verras... Mais le mieux, ce sera de nuit...

-Je me demande bien ce que tu peux avoir préparé...

Draco lui fit un sourire amusé.

-Tu sauras bien assez tôt, chaton...

Harry le regarda d'un oeil curieux, mais ne posa aucune autre question. Draco ne fit aucun commentaire, dirigeant leur expédition calmement. Bien vite, le sentier disparu, ne laissant que les bois en eux-mêmes.

-À partir d'ici, ça va devenir intéressant, dit le blond.

Harry releva la tête vers lui.

-Et en quoi ?

-Il faut regarder, dit Draco. Nous allons bientôt laisser les chevaux... Je leur ai préparé un petit enclos dans vingt à trente mètres.

Curieux, Harry se mit à regarder tout autour de lui, essayant déjà d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Draco souriait, continant de faire avancer leur monture avec calme. Les arbres scintillaient de soleil, autour d'eux et, soudainement, sans prévenir, de longues lianes de fleurs leur tombèrent dessus.

-Bon timing, dit Draco, souriant.

Harry se mit aussitôt à regarder vers la cime des arbres.

-Euh...

-Ne pose pas de question... Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais chaque jour, à la même heure, cela arrive...

-Alors je ne poserai pas de questions... Mais c'est quand même bizarre.

-C'est une des beautés de l'île, dit Draco. Mais il y a mieux... Cependant, pour ça, il faudra aller à pied!

-À pied... Quel merveilleux exercice...

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Nous aurons souvent des arrêts! Je ne compte pas te faire faire le tour de l'île... Tous les endroits intéressant sont par ici.

-Mais j'étais très sérieux, tu sais...

-Oh, je n'en doute pas, dit Draco. Allons, ce n'est pas si pénible, quand même ?

-Non, c'est n'est pas pénible, mais je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours...

Draco rit.

-Ne t'en fais pas... Nous les reverrons demain, et le jour de notre départ de l'île pour aller jusqu'au bateau... Ensuite, tu ne les verras plus jamais!

Harry eut un sourire satisfait, et talonna légèrement son cheval pour se rapprocher de Draco. Ce qui ne fut que pour quelques minutes, cependant, car, bien vite, ils arrivèrent à cet abri dont avait parlé le blond. C'était un petit enclos de fortune, pourvu d'une mangeoire et d'un abreuvoir. Les chevaux bénéficiaient également d'un espace vert intéressant. Descendant de sa monture, Draco enleva sel et licou pour ensuite lâcher son cheval dans l'enclos, celui-ci courant avec joie.

Harry ne se fit pas prier pour également sauter par terre, s'étalant lui-même sur la sol, et l'embrassant presque.

-Que je t'aime...

-Tu parles au sol, là ? dit Draco, l'air sceptique.

-Je parle au sol, affirma Harry.

-Pfu! fit Draco, prenant son cheval et s'éloignant avec.

Harry sourit simplement, restant encore quelques instants étendus, avant de finalement se redresser en position assise.

Pendant ce temps, Draco bichonait les deux chevaux, les caressant avec douceur alors que ceux-ci restaient près de lui, dans l'enclos, comme heureux de l'avoir auprès d'eux.

-Mais je t'aime aussi, tu sais ? finit par lancer Harry.

-Pfu! C'est cela, oui! Essaye de te rattraper! lui répondit Draco.

Harry sourit simplement.  
-Mais je n'essais pas de me rattraper.

-Nia nia nia! dit le blond.

Harry secoua simplement la tête, s'étendant de nouveau, et observant le ciel, attendant que Draco en finisse. Le blond finit par revenir, après un petit moment.

-Voilà... Je me suis fait consoler par les chevaux! dit-il. À compter d'aujourd'hui, je te laisse... Je vais vivre avec eux!

-Quelle agréable compagnie ça te fera... Et tu me laisses dépérir avec le sol pour seule compagnie ?

-Tout a fait!

-Je risque d'avoir très froid alors...

-C'est le cadet de mes soucis! J'aurai deux puissants étalons pour me tenir chaud!

Harry ne répondit rien, se redressant rapidement et le tirant vers lui, Draco lui tombant inévitablement dessus, alors qu'il s'empressait de l'entourer de ses bras.  
-Et si je ne veux pas ?

-Ma foi, essaye de me faire changé d'avis! Mais ce n'est pas gagné!

-Je pourrais toujours te garder contre moi... jusqu'à la fin de tes jours...  
Ses mains se mirent pourtant à sortir sa chemise de son pantalon.

-Ah ? Tu n'en avais pas l'intention avant, déjà ? demanda Draco, essayant de l'empêcher de sortir sa chemise.

-C'était dans mes projets... Mais je crois que je vais l'exécuter dès maintenant...  
Il s'obstina à essayer de lui enlever sa chemise. Draco sourit, continuant de se battre pour la garder.

-Parce que tu n'essayais pas, avant ?

-Le plus souvent possible.  
Il lui donna une légère claque sur les fesses, comme pour la punir. Draco poussa un cri de stupeur, oubliant de surveiller sa chemise. Harry ricana, et en profita aussitôt pour tirer sur celle-ci, la dégageant, et dénudant en grande partie Draco. Celui-ci poussa un petit geignement, essayant de nouveau de l'en empêcher, sans grand succès.

-Ry... Je ne peux pas!

-Bien sûr que si! On est au milieu de nulle part!

-Mais j'ai promis!

-Tu peux me dire qui va voir que tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse ici ?

Il s'acharna à essayer de lui retirer complètement son haut.

-Mon honneur! dit Draco.

-Fais-la dormir pour une petite heure...

Draco geignit.

-Non, dit-il. Je ne veux pas... Pas... Ici! Pas comme ça!

-Tu ne veux pas, hein ? fit Harry, narquois, bougeant légèrement des hanches.

Draco eut un violent frisson, enfouissant son visage dans son cou qu'il embrassa, allant jusqu'à son oreille.

-Oh, si, je veux, lui dit-il. Je meurs d'envie de te sentir... Mais... Il ne faut pas.

-Mais pourquoi ? répliqua Harry, l'air suppliant.

-Ce n'est pas bien... Ce n'est pas le bon endroit... Et j'ai promis...

-Draco... Par pitié, oublis donc un peu cette promesse...

-Non! dit impérieusement Draco. Je ne peux pas!

-Mais il n'y a personne d'autre!

-Je sais! dit Draco. Mais je ne saurai plus regarder ma mère en face, après ça!

Harry resserra son étreinte.  
-Sil te plait...

-Non, dit Draco. Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas faire ça... Mon chaton... Je t'aime et j'en meurs d'envie, mais je ne peux pas...

Doucement, Draco laissa échapper un sanglot, serrant Harry contre lui. Harry se crispa légèrement en l'entendant pousser cet étrange son.

-Très bien, très bien... Je suis désolé...

Draco sanglota de plus belle.

-Ce n'est pas toi, le coupable... Mon cher amour... Je suis si désolé.

-Draco, arrête ça s'il te plait, ce n'est pas grave...

-Si, ça l'est... Bon sang, tu es raide comme un pied de chaise et je ne peux pas te toucher!

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave... Mais ne le mentionne pas, au moins.

Draco gronda, embrassant son cou avec désir. Harry ferma les yeux, tenter de s'abandonner et de perdre la tête. Il se secoua pourtant.

-Draco... Tu vas me... faire perdre la tête...

Draco s'arrêta, haletant.

-Désolé, dit-il. J'ai... j'ai beaucoup de mal... Laisse-moi juste... Un petit instant. Contre toi.

Harry acquiesça doucement d'un signe de tête, le tenant toujours contre lui, tendant de calmer les battements de son corps. Draco resta un long moment contre lui, respirant lentement, profondément. Il finit par se redresser, le regardant dans les yeux. Un grondement sourd lui échappa et il l'embrassa vivement. Harry gémit doucement, abandonnant toute retenue, Draco se retrouvant brusquement sous lui, contre toute attente. Cette fois, Draco ne put résister, passant ses mains dans son dos avec envie, le laissant faire. Harry gémit sourdement, ses mains retournant lui retirer sa chemise avec un certain empressement. Gémissant lui aussi, Draco se perdait dans ses caresses, inconscient que sa surprise du soir risquait bien de tomber à l'eau. Et, alors que les mains de Harry s'engouffrait dans son pantalon, non loin d'un, à une trentaine de mètre, tout au plus, un aboiement se fit entendre, lui faisant brusquement relever la tête, dans un grondement. Draco se ressaisit aussitôt, repoussant doucement Harry.

-Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, dit-il, l'air déchiré.

Le brun afficha un air profondément frustré, mais se releva tout de même, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à en faire de même.  
-Avant que quelqu'un arrive, oui...

Draco hocha de la tête, prenant sa main et se réajustant tant bien que mal. Il ne put résister aux lèvres de son amant et déposa un petit baiser dessus, comme pour se faire pardonner.

Harry eut un sourire en coin, et lui fit signe de partir devant, qu'il le suivait. Draco sourit et se hâta d'avancer, plus de crainte de ne pas résister que de se faire découvrir par un quelconque paysan.

Harry n'eut donc aucun autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas, son regard ne cessant de couler sur son corps, dans une caresse enflammé, tandis qu'il s'efforçait tout de même de rester le plus calme possible. Conscient de son regard, Draco respirait vite, essayant de se contrôler et de faire redescendre son excitation. Le petit ruisseau et son eau assez froide eurent l'effet escompté et il marcha avec joie dedans, se sentant un peu plus serein.

Harry finit par secouer la tête, et se concentra sur autre chose, le suivant tranquillement, tout en continuant de regarder autour de lui.

L'endroit était indéniablement beau! Le soleil flirtait avec les feuilles bien vertes des arbres, ombrageant légèrement la forêt... Des fleurs poussaient, partout, des millions de couleurs décorant le bois. Non loin, Harry put admirer une immense plante grimpante aux fleurs presque dorée. Souriant tranquillement, l'air paisible, Harry laissait son regard vagabondé un peu partout autour de lui, prenant le temps d'admirer la beauté qui l'entourait.

Parfois, Draco se retournait vers lui, vérifiant que tout allait bien, puis retournait de l'avant, continuant d'avancer dans les bois. Quand il estima qu'ils étaient calmé tout les deux, il s'arrêta, attendant Harry.

Celui-ci, n'ayant pas remarqué son arrête subit manqua de lui rentrer dedans, s'arrêter juste à temps, un peu surpris.

-Euh, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Il est midi, dit Draco. As-tu faim ?

-Plus ou moins, mais je ne serais pas contre quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent...

Draco sourit.

-Dans dix mètres, entouré de pin, il y a un endroit avec des rochers qui pourrons nous servir de siège et même de table... J'ai demandé à ce qu'on y apporte de la nourriture à midi pile... Normalement, avec de la chance, aucun animal n'y aura touché entre maintenant et le moment où nous arriverons.

-Et qui s'occupe de tout ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Draco, amusé. Albior donne les ordres, c'est tout ce que je sais.

-En autant qu'on ne nous observe pas...

Il jeta un regard meurtrier à tous les coins sombres qui se trouvaient près d'eux.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Draco. J'ai fais jurer à Albior de bien tenir cette partie du marché: Aujourd'hui, c'est toi et moi. Rien d'autre!

Harry sourit.  
-Si tu dis qu'il tiendra sa promesse, parfait...  
Ils se remirent en route.

-Albior tient toujours ses promesses, dit Draco, amusé.

Il avança doucement, les conduisant à l'endroit indiquer, un sac de nourriture encore intact les y attendant… L'estomac de Harry se manifesta aussitôt et il gambada presque jusqu'à la nourriture.

-Voyons voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans...

Draco sourit, préférant s'asseoir et le regarder avec intérêt, l'air presque rêveur. Harry plongea aussitôt la main dans le sac aux merveilles, en sortant un monceau de quelque chose soigneusement emballer, suivit de quelques fruits, l'air tout heureux de faire ces découvertes. Draco riait presque de sa comédie, se retenant difficilement, pour ne pas le vexer. Harry ne semblait même pas remarquer tout ça, finissant pas vider tout le contenu du sac, affamé.

-N'oublie pas de partager! intervint Draco, de peur de tout voir disparaître sous son nez.

-Mais non, mais non...  
Il poussa une pomme vers lui, ramenant tout le reste dans sa direction.  
-Voilà un juste de partage.  
Il avait pourtant l'air amusé. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Gamin, dit-il.

Harry ricana.  
-Mais j'ai faim...  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son butin.  
-Bon, je te donne un morceau de pain, avec ça.

-Et moi, je vais promettre pour trois semaines suivantes de ne rien faire avec toi... avec tout ça...!

Harry eut un air rusé.  
-D'accord, marchandons... Qu'est-ce que tu veux, et en échange de quoi ?

-La moitié, très équitablement... En échange de ta surprise ce soir. Si je n'ai pas ma nourriture... Pas de surprise!

-Teut, teut, je suis plus grand! J'ai plus faim que toi!

-Bon... Alors manges plus! Quand tu auras fini ta dernière miette, je t'annoncerai ta surprise perdue!

Harry le regarda d'un air calculateur.  
-Bon...  
Il poussa une bonne moitié de la nourriture vers lui. Draco eut un sourire satisfait et replaça un morceau de pain dans le tas du brun.  
-Ainsi, c'est la moitié!

-Parfait...  
Il se saisit aussitôt de la mie, et la rompit en deux, en engouffrant une bonne moitié. Draco secoua la tête, commençant lui aussi à manger, affamé!

En un rien de temps, Harry avala deux bons morceaux de pain, une pomme, trognon comprit et il entamait sa deuxième, lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur Draco, voyant l'air un peu éberluer de celui-ci.

-Pense à te laisser le temps de respirer! dit Draco.

-Mais oui, j'ai acquis la technique il y a très longtemps...

Draco pouffa, amusé. Il continua de manger, regardant le brun engouffrer avec précipitation.  
-Pourquoi as-tu si faim ? Nous n'avons rien fait de bien affamant!

-Va savoir... J'ai seulement l'estomac dans les talons...

Draco sourit.

-Tant mieux! Au moins, je sais que tu es en bonne santé!

Harry rit doucement, avalant une bonne bouchée de pomme.

-Et que je me nourris sainement!

-Tout a fait! dit Draco, riant. Tu es un ogre, tout de même!

Harry montra les dents, point son doigt vers lui.

-Estime-toi heureux que ce n'est pas toi que je dévore!  
Draco eut une petite moue puis un sourire angélique.  
-Si tu me dévores, il ne t'en restera plus pour après, allons...  
Sa jambe alla caresser celle du brun avec douceur.

-Oh, mais rien ne m'empêche de te dévorer petit à petit, tu sais...

Draco gloussa, frissonnant.

-Ne te torture pas en disant ce genre de chose, d'accord ?

-Et comment pourrais-je me torturer avec ce genre de chose, dis-moi ?

-Parce que tu sais que cela n'arrivera pas!

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis!

Draco sourit.  
-Je ferai tout pour t'en empêcher, en tout cas.

-Comme tout à l'heure, dis-moi ?

Draco eut une petite moue, puis un sourire sadique.  
-Qui puis-je ? Ton corps est si chaud... Si... sexy, dit-il, sa jambe continuant de caresser celle du brun.

Harry frissonna légèrement, ne reculant pourtant pas sa jambe.  
-Justement, tu n'y peux absolument rien!

-Non, en effet... C'est ta faute, en fait... Tu m'excites plus que tout au monde!

-Et malheureusement, tu ne me laisses pas régler tout cela comme il se devrait...  
-Et pourtant, Dieu sait combien je rêve que tu me prennes... Là, maintenant... Sauvagement!

Harry gronda et s'avança légèrement vers lui.  
-Et tu n'aurais qu'un mot à dire...

-Oh, ça, je le sais très bien, dit Draco, le regardant. Et meurs d'envie de te le dire...

-Mais pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

-Tu le sais, pourquoi! dit Draco.

-Oui je le sais... Mais j'essais de te faire changer d'avis...

-J'avais remarqué, oui, dit Draco, se levant.

-Et j'ai l'impression que mes avances ne te sont pas indifférentes…  
Il laissa glissé son regard sur son corps. Draco sourit.

-C'est loin d'être le cas...

-Ça doit tellement t'être pénible...

-Tout autant qu'à toi, dit Draco, le regardant des pieds à... la ceinture. J'ai l'impression que tu es en érection depuis trois jours!

-Oh, il y a eut quelques moments de pauses...

Draco pouffa.

-Allez, lève-toi! Nous avons du chemin à faire... Tu sauras marcher, avec ta troisième jambe ?

-Déjà mieux que toi, ne fit que répondre Harry.


	41. Chapter 41

D'un océan à l'autre

Chapitre 41 :

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement, tandis que Draco guidait Harry dans la forêt, celui-ci ne se lassant pas d'admirer la beauté de l'île, tout autour de lui. Ils avaient escaladés et avaient pu observer, du haut de leur perchoir l'île entière, puis avait redescendu et s'étaient faufilés entre de gigantesques arbres plusieurs fois centenaire, les bruits de la nature les entourant, et apaisant étrangement Harry, sur bien des points.  
Plusieurs fois, au cours de cette après-midi, il s'essaya auprès de Draco, sans aucun succès, à son grand dam. Il avait donc fait son possible, depuis sa dernière tentative, de resté assez éloigné de lui, frustré.

Amusé, Draco avait passé son temps à le chauffer, par des mots ou par son corps. Mais il l'avait repoussé à chaque fois. Il était parfaitement conscient que son comportement était des plus monstrueux, mais il savait également que, le soir venu, il donnerait à Harry ce qu'il lui refusait avec tant d'obstination.

Aussi, plutôt que de trop se focaliser sur sa propre excitation, Draco lui avait fait visiter l'île, lui montrant des flancs de montagne incrusté de pierre précieuses, des fleurs des plus magnifiques, des animaux au pelage et au plumage magnifique... Tout cela en lui racontant des anecdotes de son enfance et en le chauffant de temps à autre.

Harry s'était fait violence, pour ne pas carrément et tout simplement lui sauter dessus, malgré ses protestations. Draco avait le chic pour le rendre complètement fou, et une autre idée lui était fréquemment passé en tête : L'étrangler! Ce que ç'aurait pu être bien...  
Mais voilà... Il l'aimait. Et donc, Harry subissait sans rien dire. Finalement, alors que la nuit tombait, ils s'étaient arrêtés près d'un flanc de montagne où un feu et un autre panier repas les attendaient. Non loin, le clapotis de l'eau d'un fleuve se faisait entendre.

Comment lors du déjeuner, Harry s'était pratiquement jeté sur le panier de nourriture, avait tout séparer en part égale, cette fois-ci, sans même une plaisanterie, et s'était mis à manger, dans un silence un peu renfrogné. Draco avait mangé avec lenteur, pour finir par se lever, noblement.

-Bien! dit-il. Je vais te faire découvrir l'endroit où nous allons dormir! Mais il faut enlever nos chaussures à l'entrée.

Harry le regarda d'un air un peu boudeur, mais finit par se lever tout de même, le suivant. Draco s'arrêta devant le versant, juste à côté d'une plaque de bois.

-C'est là-dedans, dit Draco, enlevant ses bottes. Je veux que tu entres le premier...

-Si tu veux...

Il retira rapidement ses bottes également, pénétrant à l'intérieur de la grotte, tombant sur un décor époustouflant.

Les murs de la caverne étaient tous, sans exception, tapissés de pierres précieuses, le sol, quant à lui, était recouvert de peau de bête.

À sa suite, Draco entra, fermant le montant de bois derrière lui. Il regarda son amant époustouflé avec amusement puis, doucement, passa ses bras autour de sa taille, sa bouche allant embrasser doucement son cou. Il fit glisser sensuellement ses mains le long de son torse, enlevant ensuite sa chemise de son pantalon pour, ainsi, aller caresser la peau de son ventre avec tendresse.

Harry sursauta et tenta vaguement de se dégager et de s'éloigner de lui, tournant finalement la tête vers lui, le regardant, partagé entre l'agacement, et le désir.

-Et ta promesse ?

-J'ai promis que nous ne ferions rien dans le château, dit Draco, allant pincer les tétons de son amant avec ses doigts. Et nous ne sommes pas dans le château.

-Tu mériterais que je te dise non, répondit Harry, frissonnant pourtant violemment.

-Tu peux le faire, dit Draco. Mais ce serait bien dommage... J'ai organisé cette journée exprès pour cela...

Harry parut réfléchir, mais finit par se retourner vers lui.  
-Et puis quoi encore...  
Et avant que Draco n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il l'embrassa. Le blond poussa un gémissement, le pressant contre lui et caressant son dos, montant vers ses omoplates pour ensuite descendre dans le creux de ses reins.

Harry gronda et le fit tomber au sol, sur les peaux d'animaux, se pressant contre lui avec un certain désespoir. Draco gémit plus fort, écartant ses cuisses pour ne pas être blessé dans l'emportement de son amant. Il s'escrima bien vite à lui enlever ses vêtements, le désir devenant insupportable. Voyant cela, Harry ne fut pas long de faire de même, se séparant très brièvement de ses lèvres afin de le dégager de sa chemise, ses mains voyageant aussitôt jusqu'à son pantalon. Draco le laissa lui enlever, se dépêchant de faire de même avec le sien, tout en l'embrassant avec amour. Il se coucha ensuite, le regardant avec envie, mais aussi soumission.

-Je suis à toi pour toute la nuit, lui dit-il doucement.

Harry ne fut pas capable de répondre à quoique ce soit, un gémissement sourd lui échappant, tout simplement, son nez allant se nicher dans le creux de son cou, qu'il se mit à lécher et à suçoter. Draco geignit contre lui, passant ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui alors qu'il ondulait doucement des hanches contre lui.

Harry haleta, laissant ses mains glisser, caresser son torse et son ventre, glissant sur ses hanches et allant presser ses fesses.

Un petit geignement échappa à Draco qui continua les mouvements excitant de ses hanches.

-Dieu, murmura-t-il. Comme tu m'as manqué, mon chaton.

Harry sourit et se frotta sensuellement contre lui, gémissant.  
-Je t'aime, ne fit-il que chuchoter, sa bouche s'égarant sur son torse.

Draco eut un sourire rayonnant, levant ses mains pour caresser les cheveux noirs de son amant.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui dit-il. Tellement fort...

Harry releva la tête vers lu, souriant d'un air lubrique.  
-Fort comment... ?  
Il inséra un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant. Draco poussa un petit cri, se cambrant sur les peaux de bête.

-Ooh, fit-il. Tel...Tellement fort que... que je pourrais... devenir fou... En ne te voyant pas!

Harry retourna lécher son cou, jusque derrière son oreille.

-Mais encore ?, chuchota-t-il.

-J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, lui dit Draco, perdant de plus en plus le contrôle. Tu es... mon oxygène... Mon coeur... Tu es... tout!

Harry gémit doucement à son oreille, la léchant, consentant à ajouter un deuxième doigts, les bougeant avec lenteur. Draco poussa un autre cri, bougeant contre lui, tout son corps frémissant de plaisir.

-Tu as encore autre chose à m'avouer ?

Draco sanglota presque.

-Tu es un monstre!

Harry sourit.  
-Je disais exactement la même chose de toi, aujourd'hui...

Il le fixa, avant de, lentement, ajouter un troisième doigt. Un troisième cri résonna dans la caverne, Draco haletant contre son amant.

-S'il te plait, lui dit-il, se tordant sous lui.

-S'il te plait quoi ?

-Viens, dit Draco, tremblant. Viens en moi...

-Et de quelle façon en as-tu envie ? lui demanda Harry, dans un doux chuchotis, tremblant légèrement lui-même.

-Te... Terriblement, dit Draco. Je t'en supplie, viens... Je te veux tellement...

Harry embrassa ses lèvres, cherchant son regard.  
-Tu me veux doux, ou alors très fort ?

-Fort, dit Draco. Aussi... violent que... que mon désir. Notre désir...

Il leva la main, prenant l'érection de Harry dans sa paume pour ensuite la faire aller de long en large. Harry poussa un doux gémissement, allant pourtant lui faire retirer sa main.  
-Alors je vais venir...  
Il embrassa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, avant de finalement retirer ses doigts, ses mains allant caresser ses reins. Harry le regarda longuement avant de consentir à enfin entrer en lui, d'un habile coup de hanches. Draco se cambra aussitôt contre lui, sa voix exprimant toute sa satisfaction à le sentir en lui.

Un long râle échappa à Harry, alors qu'il imprimait un long et profond coup de reins, scrutant les traits de son amant, ne perdant rien de chacune de ses expressions.

Celles-ci exprimaient le plaisir, sans hésitation. Cramponné à lui, Draco semblait perdre toute conscience alors qu'il ondulait sous son amant, ses mains parcourant le corps du brun avec folie, flattant le creux de ses reins, ses fesses, pour remonter vers ses épaules et ses cheveux et de nouveau, redescendre.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, chuchota le Pirate, le souffla erratique, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son coup, continuer d'aller et de venir avec force en lui.

-Je t'aime, dit aussitôt Draco. Je t'aime, Harry, je t'aime...

-Et est-ce que... tu aimes que je... te fasse l'amour, ainsi ?  
Il se remit à lécher son cou, son souffle rapide caressant sa peau.

-J'a... J'adore, dit Draco. J'aime ça... Terriblement!

Draco gémit encore, parcourut d'un puissant frisson alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.

-Ne t'arrête jamais...

-Non, jamais, chuchota simplement Harry, ses coups reins se faisant moins espacés.

Draco émit un autre cri, sentant que la jouissance était proche. Sa bouche partit aussitôt à la découverte de celle du brun, désireux du plus de contact possible.

Harry étouffa un cri contre ses lèvres, caressant sa langue de la sienne, dans un ballet érotique, tandis qu'il continuait de s'enfoncer dans sa chaude moiteur, s'y sentant peu à peu mourir, ne s'en lassant pas. Enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos, Draco écarta ses lèvres des siennes, manquant d'air. Il poussait de petits gémissements de plus en plus sonores alors que l'extase s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

Parcourut de violent tremblement, à peine conscient d'où ils se trouvaient à présent, Harry laisser sa main glissée sur son ventre, allant se saisir de son érection et se mettant à la caresser. De la sueur coulait de leur deux corps, ceux-ci bougeant frénétiquement, tremblant de plaisir. Draco poussa un autre cri, puis gémit le nom de Harry alors qu'il levait ses hanches vers lui, jouissant entre leur deux corps avec violence.

Harry cru défaillir lorsqu'il le sentit se resserrer autour de son sexe, et, s'enfonçant une dernière fois en lui, il se répandit dans un long jet en lui, poussant un long râle, avant de murmurer le prénom de son amant, et de se laisser tomber tout près. Haletant près de lui, tremblant des pieds à la tête, Draco le prit contre lui avec autorité, voulant le toucher, le sentir... Harry glissa simplement un bras autour de sa taille, le laissant ce dont il avait envie, tentant simplement de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur. Draco se tint calme, le pressant contre lui, tout simplement, essayant lui-même de retrouver son calme.

Harry bâilla légèrement, allant embrasser son épaule et marmonnant vaguement. Draco geignit, lové contre lui.

-C'est tellement bon, dit-il, essoufflé.

Harry ronronna simplement, pour toute réponse, continuant d'embrasser sa peau. Draco poussa un petit soupir de bien-être. Il inclina la tête, lui laissant plus d'espace.

-Fais plus... jamais ça, fit Harry, remontant tranquillement dans son cou. Me laisser attendre comme ça...

Draco eut un petit rire.

-T'inquiète... C'était une vraie torture, pour moi aussi! La journée m'a parue si longue!

Harry rit à son tour, finissant par relever la tête, le regardant calmement, souriant tranquillement.

-Eh bien, j'espère que la nuit te paraître tout aussi longue... mais de la plus agréable des façons...

Draco sourit.

-Au contraire, elle va me paraître trop courte... Rien qu'à l'idée que demain va arriver, j'ai envie de bloquer cette caverne pour que nous restions là tout le temps... à nous aimer... Sans arrêt.

Harry pouffa.  
-Ça pourrait être bien... Mais guère envisageable...

-Mpfff... Je sais, dit Draco. Malheureusement...

Il fit glisser doucement ses mains le long de son dos.

Harry frissonna doucement.

-On rentre le plus tard possible, demain, d'accord ?

-Mhmm... Avant le souper! dit Draco. Parce qu'il nous faudra le temps du retour... Et parce que je veux profiter de toi le plus possible!

-Tu vas me faire croire que tu comptes encore tenir cette promesse ?

Draco eut un léger sourire.

-Non... Mais nous allons devoir être prudent... Ici, au moins... Je peux me laisser aller dans tes bras sans crainte d'être entendu ou interrompu!

Harry se débrouilla pour se tourner sur le côté, tirant Draco vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais, si tu me disais que tu allais encore tenir parole...

Draco gloussa, se collant contre lui.

-Comme si j'en étais capable... Je t'ai dans la peau! Alors ne pas te toucher... C'est impossible!

Harry rit doucement.  
-J'aurais tout de même fini par te faire céder, de toute façon...

-Si je n'avais pas prévu aujourd'hui, je t'assure que je t'aurais sauté dessus bien avant! Mais je tenais tellement à cette surprise...

-Alors tu peux remercier le chien de tout à l'heure...

Draco rit.

-Je l'ai béni au moins mille fois!

-Et moi je l'ai maudit...

Draco gloussa.

-Je m'en doute... Mais maintenant, plus rien ne peut nous gêner.

-De toute façon, s'il y a quelque chose qui le peut, je lui fais la peau...

Draco rit encore, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-À pars Albior, personne ne sait où nous sommes...

-S'il vient, je lui fais la peau quand même, répliqua Harry, riant.

-Ne sois pas méchant, tu veux! Et de toute façon, il ne viendra pas.

-Mais je ne suis pas méchant...

-Absolument pas...! Loin de là! dit Draco. Mais ne touche pas à mon gardien!

Harry le regarda avec amusement.

-Je te trouve tout de même un peu grand pour avoir un gardien...

-Nia nia nia! dit Draco. Attention que je ne décide de tenir ma promesse!

-Je hais le chantage, tu le sais, ça ?

-Je t'aime, tu sais, ça ?

-Je crois que oui, en effet... Je te l'ai fait avouer sous la torture...

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me torturer pour que je te le dise, lui murmura Draco. Je te le dirai autant de fois que tu le voudras... Jusqu'à ce que je meurs!

Harry ricana légèrement.  
-Oh, je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit bien souvent... Mais c'était tout de même très divertissant...  
Draco plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant.  
-Divertissant, hu ? fit-il. Pfu!  
Il se débattit avec colère, essayant de se détacher de lui avec autorité. Harry gronda et resserra aussitôt son étreinte sur lui.  
-Allons... Je ne voulais pas te blesser... C'était juste une manière de te le dire... Une mauvaise manière...  
-M'en fiche! dit Draco, l'air boudeur. Je ne te dirai plus jamais Tu-sais-quoi!

Harry gémit doucement, embrassant son cou.  
-Moi m'en fiche pas... M'excuse...

Draco grogna, le regardant du coin de l'oeil d'un air hésitant. Harry prit aussitôt un air piteux, embrassant de nouveau sa peau.  
-Moi je t'aime quand même...

-Ouais, c'est ça, dit Draco, toujours boudeur.

Harry renifla.  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de douter de ça...

-Prouve-moi le contraire, dans ce cas! dit le blond, l'air boudeur.

-Je ne viens pas juste de le faire ? Je ne l'ai pas fait tout ce dernier mois ?

-Ce dernier mois, j'étais enfermé dans une cabine et je devenais complètement fou! Donc, non!

-Bon, alors, il y a quelques jours, quand j'ai décidé que je rappliquais ici ?

Draco eut une petite moue.

-Tu n'as pas eu l'air assez content de me revoir!

-Quoi ? s'insurgea Harry.

-Tu m'as bien compris! dit Draco, essayant de contenir son sourire.

-Et puis quoi! J'étais très enthousiaste, pour quelqu'un qui se vidait de son sang!

-Pas assez!

-Bien sûr que si!

-Bien sûr que non!

-Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

-Tu n'avais pas l'air aussi... content que moi!

-Mais c'est toi qui t'es précipitée en premier! Je l'aurais fait, dans le cas contraire!

-Précipité ? dit Draco. Tu appelles ça... ? Pfu! fit-il, essayant encore de s'éloigner.

Harry gronda.  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça dans le mauvais sens!

-C'est ça!

Le brun le tira vers lui, grondant de nouveau, se couchant sur lui et frotta sa joue contre son dos.  
-Je te garde quand même avec moi.

Draco se contenta de gronder, affichant toujours son air boudeur.

Harry sourit tranquillement, embrassant son dos à l'endroit où se trouvait son tatouage, se taisant tout simplement, et le regardant contre lui, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et ferma les yeux, soupirant doucement.  
Draco se décrispa légèrement, mais garda son air buté.

-Allons, enlève-moi cet air... Je t'adore avec un sourire... Ça t'illumine...  
Draco poussa un petit son méprisant, s'obstinant. Pourtant, après un petit moment, il se débattit pour se mettre sur le dos, faisant ainsi face à Harry qu'il regarda d'un air enfantin et plein d'espoir.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il, ces lèvres frôlant les siennes.

Draco sourit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, caressant le creux de ses reins avec douceur.

-Je suis pardonné ? demanda Harry, son souffle caressant sa peau.

-Mhmm, dit Draco. Seulement si tu continues à être aussi doux...

-Je comptais quand même continuer...

Draco rit doucement, alangui sous lui.

-Je pensais que c'était autre chose que tu voulais continuer... Et cela, toute la nuit.

-Oh, certes, certes, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de prendre une petite pause, là, maintenant...

-Mhmm... Oui, en effet. Je ne pensais juste pas que tu voudrais prendre des pauses! Toi qui était si... inspiré à longueur de journée!

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu t'en plains ?

Draco le regarda, paraissant réfléchir avant d'avouer, après lui avoir mordu doucement l'oreille.

-J'ai envie de toi...

-Ooh ? fit Harry, feintant d'être étonné. C'est fort étrange, parce que, vois-tu... (Il eut un sourire des plus pervers.) Moi aussi...

Draco gloussa.

-Mais c'est la pause, là, dit-il, l'air navré.

-Oh, mais je peux la raccourcir, si tu veux...

-Oh, vraiment ? demanda Draco. Mais ce serait avec un grand... _plaisir_!

Harry rit doucement, retournant sucer tranquillement la peau sensible de sa gorge. Les yeux mi-clos, Draco se laissait faire, totalement relaxé, rayonnant de bien-être. Harry descendit imperceptiblement vers ses épaules, puis son torse, prenant tout son temps. Draco le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il leva les mains, les faisant glisser le long de ses cheveux et de ses tempes.

-Tu es beau, lui dit-il, le regardant de ses yeux brillants.

Harry frissonna doucement et releva la tête, venant l'embrassant avec douceur, avant de reprendre son intéressant activé, à un étage inférieur. Draco geignit doucement, le regardant faire avec plaisir. Harry sourit en l'entendant pousser ce son discret, et releva de nouveau la tête.  
-Tu restes ainsi ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je m'installe autrement ? lui demanda Draco, continuant de caresser ses cheveux.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
-Pas nécessairement. Si tu en as envie, te gêne pas...

-Je suis bien ainsi... Néanmoins, si tu as des idées érotiques spécifiques, ça ne me dérange pas...

Harry rit doucement.  
-Non, pas particulièrement, reste ainsi.

-Bien, maître, dit Draco, essayant de ne pas rire alors qu'il continuait de caresser ses cheveux.

Harry ricana lui-même, retournant honorer son ventre de sa langue. Draco laissa échapper un autre soupir alors qu'il fermait les yeux, savourant pleinement ce que lui faisait son amant. Totalement obnubilé par ce qu'il faisait, Harry en oublia presque la situation, se contentant simplement, d'embrasser, de lécher et de taquiner la peau du blond, avec une douce tendresse. Loin de se plaindre, Draco savourait chaque attention avec satisfaction, envahit de bonheur de voir son amant si attentif envers lui.

Étrangement, Harry se mit à ronronner, comme satisfait également de ces petites caresses qu'il prodiguait au blond, peu pressé, soudainement.

Draco gémit doucement sous lui, se redressant pour l'écarter de lui et se saisir de ses lèvres avec impétuosité, le serrant contre lui. Sa tendresse le rendait fou! Il avait besoin de le toucher fort. De le sentir non pas sexuellement, mais corporellement. S'écartant de lui, essoufflé, Draco caressa sa joue, le regardant dans les yeux et appuyant son front contre celui du brun. Il le regarda ainsi un long moment, une main passant doucement dans son dos. Mal à l'aise, il hésita une seconde avant de murmurer:

-Je n'exagerais pas, tu sais? Quand j'ai dit que je deviendrais fou, sans toi... C'est la vérité. Dans le bateau de Bellatrix, je...

Il se mordit la lèvre un instant, hésitant encore.

-J'ai eu... Des hallucinations. Vers la fin, surtout.

Harry le regarda longuement, sans rien dire, un peu interloqué, mais semblant également grandement étonner.  
-Des... hallucinations ?

Draco détourna la tête, rougissant d'un air timide, hochant pourtant de la tête.  
-Quelle sorte… d'hallucination ?

-La plupart du temps, c'était toi, dit Draco, n'osant toujours pas le regarder. Je te voyais sans cesse, près de moi... Et c'était si horrible, parce que je tendais la main et que... Tu disparaissais. Une fois, j'ai vu... Sirius. Avec un drôle de chapeau!

Harry garda la silence encore un instant, avec de lui faire doucement tourner la tête vers lui, allant l'embrasser tendrement.  
-Je suis là maintenant...

Draco le regarda d'un air craintif, presque gêner.

-Tu dois me prendre pour un fou, dit-il, rougissant.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
-Pas du tout... Parce que, si tu es fou, et bien, je suis mal barré, avec ma tête, dans ce cas...

Draco eut un sourire, bien qu'encore incertain, détournant la tête.

-Écoute... Dis-toi bien que tu n'as pas été le seul affecté par tout ça...

-Ah... Ah non ? demanda Draco, hésitant très clairement sur sa question.

-Non...  
Harry le fit se recoucher tranquillement, s'étendant près de lui, souriant tranquillement.  
-Non, je l'ai aussi été, reprit-il, restant pourtant évasif. Mais ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ?  
-Raconte-moi, lui dit Draco, l'air suppliant.

Il passa un bras et une jambe autour du corps de son amant, le ramenant ainsi contre lui.

Harry le regarda, et finit par soupirer doucement, fermant les yeux.  
-D'accord... Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire... Moi, je ne suis pas devenu fou à proprement parler... J'ai plutôt fait... Une grosse dépression... Au point de mettre sans dessus dessous ma chambre, question d'avoir un peu de changement... Et Sirius a ensuite fait son possible pour que je fasse pas de connerie.

-Pas de conneries ? demanda Draco, l'air soucieux.

Il caressa tendrement son dos, déposant un petit baiser timide sur ses lèvres pour ensuite le regarder d'un air interrogateur.

-Dans le genre, sauter par-dessus bord...  
-Pourtant, tu sais que ça n'aurait rien arrangé. Loin de là!

-Je viens de dire que c'était pour m'empêcher de faire des conneries...  
Draco pouffa et le renversa sous lui, se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon sur le corps de son amant. Il passa une main sur sa joue, le regardant avec amour.  
-Au moins, je t'ai manqué... C'est bien.

-Oh, oui, tu m'as manqué, à un point que je t'en ai voulu pas mal...  
Draco eut une petite moue puis se baissa doucement sur lui, allant mordre son cou avec sensualité.  
-Je me ferais pardonné chaque jour de notre vie, lui dit-il à l'oreille d'une voix suave.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Et si tu commençais tout de suite ?  
Draco sourit doucement, continuant de mordre son cou pour ensuite aller taquiner son oreille, murmurant entre deux petits coups de dents.  
-Comment veux-tu que je me fasse pardonner ?

-Mais de la façon qui te plaira, répondit Harry, sur un ton suave.

Draco sourit, ondulant sensuellement sur son corps.

-Ce qui me plait, c'est de te faire du bien... C'est de t'entendre dire ce que tu veux... Demande-moi... Je te ferai tout ce que tu veux!

-Non, non, essai plutôt de deviner...

Draco eut un sourire.

-Je vais tout te faire... Ainsi, je serai sûr que tu n'as manqué de rien!

Et sans attendre, il fondit sur lui, bien décidé à lui donner du plaisir toute la nuit.

(...)

Il était très tard, ce matin là, lorsque Harry se réveilla, envelopper d'un brouillard de bien-être. Grognant, il se retourna dans leur lit de fortune, marmonnant vaguement. Son bras vint tranquillement serrer la taille de Draco, le ramenant vers lui, nichant son nez dans son lit, et s'immobilisant de nouveau, encore entre deux mondes.

Il ne savait pas très où il se trouvait, ni comment le soleil pour venir ainsi caresser sa peau et la réchauffer, de façon, aussi forte. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que c'était fort agréable.

Finalement, grognant de nouveau, il finit par entrouvrir les yeux, un peu perdu, regardant autour de lui avant de sourire, et de laisser sa tête retombée là où elle se trouvait un instant auparavant.  
Il était bien là, et il ne sortirait pas du lit, même pour tout l'or du monde... Enfin... pour une partie... Pour tout, il irait chercher la somme, et reviendrait aussitôt après... D'un autre côté, Draco n'apprécierait certainement pas... Surtout après la nuit étonnante qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble! Draco avait été si... décidé à lui faire perdre tout contrôle, si persuasif pour le tenir éveillé et cela, jusqu'à l'aube...  
Le blond avait utilisé des trésors de sensualité, de perversité! Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau que cette nuit là, que ce soit en étant soumis sous le corps du brun ou en étant perché dessus à bouger avec ardeur sur lui. Il lui avait fait dire des choses qu'il ignorait lui-même... Cela avait été... incroyable.  
Blottit contre lui, Draco dormait encore, inconscient de ses pensées. Il tenait sa taille précieusement, une jambe doucement passée autour des reins de son amant. Ses cheveux, baignés de soleil, semblaient fait d'or et sa peau brillait, elle aussi. Dans son sommeil, il bougeait de temps à autre, caressant le dos du brun ou déposant un baiser sur son épaule. Il semblait être au paradis.

Harry le regarda ainsi pendant un long moment, d'un regard emplit d'amour et de tendresse, avant de fermer de nouveau les paupières, baillant et s'étirant légèrement, décidé à sommeiller encore pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Draco se réveille également.

Malheureusement , ou heureusement, cela dépendait du point de vue, Draco gigota contre lui, visiblement en train de se réveiller.

Harry rouvrit un oeil, guettant chacun de ses mouvements, souriant tranquillement. Draco gigota un peu, frottant sa joue contre son torse. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux doucement, l'air égaré. Voyant Harry, il eut un sourire serein. Harry lui sourit à son tour, embrassant son front.  
-Bonjour...

-Bonjour, dit le blond, se redressant légèrement pour l'embrasser. Bien dormi ?

-Admirablement, répondit le brun, bâillant et se retournant sur le dos, un peu engourdis. Et toi ?

-Mieux que jamais, répondit-il. Surtout après... le soulagement sexuel!

Harry grogna vaguement.

-Ne dis pas ce mot... Pas si tôt le matin!

Draco rit, allant embrasser son cou.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as encore envie ?

-Ça pourrait bien arrivé, si tu as un tel vocabulaire, au réveil...

Le blond rit de plus belle, allant doucement lécher son cou pour ensuite mordiller sa peau.

-Cela ne me gênerait pas, dit-il. Mais nous n'avons guère le temps, malheureusement.

-Il faut donc tant se presser, pour rentrer ?  
-Non, répondit le blond. Mais j'ai promis à mère d'être de retour pour le souper et j'aimerai, avant que nous ne rentrions, que nous ayons nous rafraîchir un peu dans la rivière! Nous sentons le sexe à des kilomètres.

Harry poussa un bruit étrange, fourrant son nez dans son cou.  
-Mais alors, je n'aurai plus l'odeur...  
Draco marmonna quelque chose, pressant le brun contre lui.

-Et crois bien que je le regrette plus que tout, dit-il, faisant passer ses mains dans le creux de son dos alors qu'il inspirait son odeur avec délectation.

Harry sourit tranquillement, léchant sa peau.

-Rien ne m'empêche de la retrouver, lorsque nous serons de nouveau seuls...

Draco gémit.

-J'aimerais plutôt l'accentuer... Mais il faut que nous nous levions... Et que nous nous lavions...

Il passait doucement ses mains sur les fesses du brun, visiblement plus inspiré par leur position horizontale que par l'idée de se lever et se laver.

-Je suis pourtant certain moi que nous pourrions trouvé un peu de temps...

-Ah, tu crois ? demanda Draco, plus qu'intéressé.

-J'en suis certain...

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, se collant contre lui pour lécher et mordre son cou.

Harry ronronna tranquillement, laissant courir ses mains sur son corps, ne se rassasiant pas du grain de sa peau, de sa douceur... Draco se laissait faire doucement, parcourant lui aussi la peau chaude de son amant avec ses mains, glissant sensuellement sur sa peau.

Harry finit par relever la tête, au bout d'un moment, souriant d'un air amusant en fixant son cou.  
-Même sans l'odeur, il y a des preuves qui ne trompent pas, chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres s'égarant sur son épaules, puis sur son torse.

-Mhmm..., dit le blond d'un air lascif. Lesquelles ?

-Les suçons dans ton cou, par exemple...

Draco rit.

-Oh, ça...ça ne nécessite pas du sexe pour en avoir.

-Non, mais avec leur nombre...  
Harry se contenta de ricaner, continuant de descendre tranquillement sur son torse. Draco geignit, le regardant faire.

-M'en fiche, de toute façon, dit-il.

Le Pirate ne releva pas, sa langue s'égarant dans son nombril, y prêtant une attention particulièrement. Draco laissa échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction.

-Si tu... Fais ça à chaque partie de mon corps... on a pas fini, dit-il.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui.  
-C'est vrai qu'on est un peu pressé...

Draco lui sourit, bien qu'avec difficulté.

-Ou... Oui, nous le sommes...

-Bon, bon, bon...  
Sans rajouter quoique ce soit, Harry fondit plutôt sur son sexe, délaissant tout autre partie de son corps. Draco laissa aussitôt échapper un petit cris de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son amant face cela. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller, savourant ce que le brun lui faisait.

De son côté, Harry poussa un long gémissement de délectation, s'appliquant à sucer son amant avec une certaine passion. Totalement abandonné sous lui, Draco savourait, ses joues rougies par le plaisir.

Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux, se délectant de chaque son, de chaque expression du blond.

Draco eut un gémissement plus fort en sentant son amant l'aspiré plus vivement, rouvrant les yeux pour le regarder, se servant de ses coudes pour se redresser. Le brun le regarda faire, suivant des yeux chacun de ses mouvements. Avec perversité, il délaissa le sexe de son amant, n'y passant que sa langue. Draco grogna, le regardant d'un air suppliant, comme accroché à chacun de ses mouvements.

Harry eut un sourire charmeur à son intention, avant de céder de nouveau à sa supplique muette, avec lenteur, pourtant. Draco l'arrêta pourtant bien vite, s'asseyant et s'éloignant ainsi de sa bouche. Haletant, il revint vers lui, à quatre pattes, l'embrassant dès qu'il fut assez prêt.

-Si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? dit-il.

-Oh, parce que ce n'était pas assez sérieux pour toi ? susurra Harry.

-Mhmm... Non, dit Draco, se mettant à genoux pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et, ainsi, l'embrasser encore.

Harry s'empressa de répondre à son baiser, gémissant tranquillement, et renversant Draco sous lui, toujours sans briser ce baiser d'une douceur exquise. Draco se laissa faire, écartant ses jambes pour mieux le placer.

Le brun en profita aussitôt pour se frotter contre lui, un halètement lui échappant. Draco émit le même son, ses mains reprenant leur caresse sensuelle le long de son dos et sur ses fesses.

Frissonnant doucement, Harry laissa sa main glisser le long de sa cuisse, avant de remonter, un doigt venant titiller son intimité. Le blond ouvrit les yeux avec douceur, frissonnant de tout son corps.

Il déposa un petit baiser enfantin sur sa joue, s'accrochant à lui. Harry le regarda avec tendresse, faisant entrer enfin un premier doigt en lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Draco geignit, resserrant ses bras et ses jambes sur lui. Harry alla l'embrasser doucement, prenant tout son temps malgré le fait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Loin de se plaindre, Draco le laissa faire, savourant chaque instant, comme s'il s'agissait de leur première fois. Tout aussi lentement, Harry ajouta un deuxième doigt, faisant preuve d'une tendresse étonnante. Un autre halètement échappa au blond qui le regarda dans les yeux, comme hypnotiser par son regard.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
-Dois-je te céder tout de suite ? chuchota-t-il.

-Me... Céder ? demanda le blond, frissonnant en sentant ses doigts jouer en lui.

-Hmm, hmm, répondit simplement Harry. Céder à ton envie que j'arrête cette torture...

-Ce n'est pas une torture, répondit Draco. C'est bon...

Il gémit.

-Par... par contre, tu risques... de finir par devoir te soulager seul...

Harry gronda et ajouta cette fois-ci, avec une sorte d'empressement, un dernier doigt, impatient soudain, de s'enfouir en lui, de ne plus faire qu'un. Draco rit légèrement, rire cassé par un geignement de plaisir et de satisfaction.

Harry finit par les retirer au bout de quelques instants, allant l'embrasser tout en se pressant contre lui. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement, le regardant encore.

Il passa une main tout le long de son corps, comme désireux de le sentir mieux. Tendrement, Harry baisa ses lèvres, avant de enfin céder à son envie, et d'entrer lentement en lui. Draco ne se crispa pas, habitué, après leur folle nuit, à le sentir entrer en lui. Il l'accueillit au contraire avec plaisir, gémissant à son oreille. Gémissement que Harry reprit aussitôt, et qui se transforma en halètement sourd, alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir avec langueur en lui. Draco passa ses jambes autour de sa taille, le serrant fort tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

Le brun se mit à lui-même chuchoter combien il l'aimait, de nouveau, à décrire le moindre mouvement qu'il adorait le voir faire, lorsqu'ils s'aimaient... Draco l'écoutait, faisant très exactement ce qu'il lui disait, bien qu'inconsciemment.

Ainsi donc, quand Harry se mit à lui dire combien qu'il aimait lui masse les fesses, ou alors quand il se mettait à lui chuchoté quelques salacités, Draco s'exécutait, pour son plus grand plaisir, l'entrain du Pirate ne faisant alors que redoubler.

Contre lui, Draco aussi perdait pied dans le plaisir, son corps tremblant légèrement contre celui du brun, l'encourageant par des sons exquis et bougeant contre lui avec sensualité.

Complètement ailleurs, Harry se contentait désormais de répondre à ses gémissements et à ses cris par de pareilles sons, ne cessant pourtant de lui murmurer combien il l'aimait, combien il aimait lui faire l'amour, combien il adorait sa chaleur, sa sensualité...

Draco lui parlait, lui aussi, bien qu'inconscient de ce qu'il murmurait. Les coups de reins de Harry devinrent peu à peu plus puissant, alors qu'ils s'enivraient tous deux dans un plaisir sans nom. Pressé contre lui, Draco se perdaient de plus en plus, la grotte disparaissant de sa vue pour ne laisser que Harry et son corps chaud, Harry et le plaisir qu'il lui donnait, ses mouvements durs, sa force, sa voix...

Grondant, gémissant, criant, celui-ci ne semblait pas en meilleure posture que lui. Tout avait également disparut autour de lui, excepté Draco, à qui il ne cessait de formuler des phrases qui n'avaient désormais plus aucun sens.

Bien vite, Draco n'y tint plus et jouit entre eux, se répandant tout en criant le nom du brun. Il l'enlaça fort, comme pour se retenir de tomber dans le gouffre de plaisir qui l'avalait sans pitié, lui faisant perdre toute conscience de ce qui l'entourait, sauf de son amant.

À peine eut-il jouit que Harry le rejoignit, une vague de plaisir le faisant se tendre brusquement, l'extase l'aspirant violemment dans son étau.

Harry poussa un râle de plaisir, se laissant retombé sur le côté par la suite, murmurant doucement le prénom de son amant, frissonnant toujours. Celui-ci, couché sur le dos, semblait littéralement planer, son visage exprimant tout le bonheur du monde. Harry le regarda un moment, voyant un peu flou, complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

Draco finit par se tourner vers lui, se plaçant près de lui et passant un bras autour de sa taille pour ensuite déposer un petit baiser sur son menton. Harry sourit tranquillement, et le serra contre lui, soupirant, avant de glousser.  
-J'arrive plus à me rappeler ça fait combien de fois...

Draco rit lui aussi.

-Moi non plus, dit Draco. C'était parfait à chaque fois...

-Alors on s'en fou...  
Il le serra un peu plus étroitement dans ses bras. Draco le regarda, souriant d'un air bien heureux.

-J'ai hâte d'être à la fin de la semaine, dit-il.

-Pourquoi exactement ?

-J'ai envie d'être de nouveau sur le bateau... Sur la mer. Avec toi. Nos cabines jointes me manquent... Avec toi qui joue au Capitaine attentif et qui n'arrête pas d'essayer de trouver des occasions pour me voir.

Le brun le regarda sans rien dire, pendant un moment, souriant simplement.  
-Tu disais que je ne pouvais pas rester bien longtemps à terre, et encore moins ici... Mais je crois que ça s'applique également pour toi, maintenant...

-Je suis bien sur terre... Mais pas trop longtemps. Et puis... D'une certaine manière... C'est devenu ma maison aussi, ton bateau.

Harry embrassa doucement son front.  
-Je t'aime, ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire.

Draco sourit, nichant son visage contre son torse.

-Moi aussi, lui dit-il.

Le brun sourit et ferma les yeux, dans la ferme intention de se rendormir, bienheureux.

-Ne te rendors pas! dit aussitôt Draco, le chatouillant.

Harry poussa un léger cri, se reculant, voulant rester loin de ses mains traîtresses. Draco sourit, prenant un air aguicheur et une pose séductrice.

-Allons, chaton, dit-il de sa voix sensuelle. Tu sais que j'ai raison...

Harry eut une légère moue.  
-Oui, mais ça ne m'encourage pas pour autant à être d'accord avec toi...

Draco sourit, s'approchant de lui, pour le presser contre lui d'un air câlin.

-Tu sais... Plus vite nous rentrerons, plus vite nous mangerons... Plus vite nous mangerons, plus vite nous irons dormir...

-Et plus vite tu t'amuseras à rompre ta promesse ? demanda Harry, l'air séducteur.

-Très exactement, dit Draco, sensuel jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Harry ronronna.

-Oh, pourquoi pas... La rivière est loin ?

-Juste à côté, dit Draco.

-Bon, alors je vais aller m'exhiber un peu dans la nature...

Draco rit.

-De toute façon, si on arrive, je te cacherais de mon corps...

-Pour qu'on puisse te reluquer tranquillement ? Et puis quoi!

Draco eut un rire chaud, le pressant contre lui, le caressant.

-On y va ?

-Avec entrain et bonne humeur...

Draco gloussa et l'aida à se lever, ne pouvant se retenir de le regarder et de le toucher.

Harry sourit, ses mains s'égarant également sur son corps, tandis qu'ils cheminaient lentement vers l'entrée de la caverne.

-Si ça continue nous n'atteindrons jamais la sortie! dit Draco, amusé.

-Moi je serais pour rester ici, tu sais...

Il laissa son regard glissé sur son corps, le regardant d'un air charmeur.

-C'est toi qui veux sortir...

Draco rit.

-Et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Allez, viens.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, si je viens ? demanda le brun, le suivant tout de même.

-Je fais tout ce que tu veux ce soir...

Harry parut réfléchir, et un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Sans prévenir il se mit à courir.  
-Bon alors, allons-nous laver!  
Draco rit, se hâtant de le rattraper.

-La rivière est de l'autre côté!

Harry freina brusquement, l'air amusé.

-Bon... de l'autre côté, alors...

Draco rit et le prit par la main, l'y menant avec patience et prévenance.

-Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Es-tu conscient que j'ai vingt-deux ans – enfin, presque – et que je ne risque pas de me perdre, puisque cela reviendrait à perdre cette délicieuse vue que j'ai de toi, d'où je suis...

Draco rit doucement, resserrant pourtant sa main.

-Es-tu conscient que j'ai envie de te toucher mais que nous n'avons pas le temps pour des contacts rapproché alors je préfère prendre ta main dans la mienne ?

Harry se rapprocha dans son dos, le regardant par-dessus son épaule.  
-Eh bien, oui, j'ai conscience que tu as envie...

Draco grogna.

-Tu es dans le même état, je te ferai signaler.

Harry rit doucement à son oreille.  
-Mais je le sais parfaitement...

Draco rit.

-Et pourtant, nous l'avons fait toute la nuit...

-Que veux-tu... Je ne suis jamais longtemps satisfait...

-Crois-tu que nous le serons un jour ? demanda Draco, alors qu'ils pouvaient distinguer la rivière, non loin.

-J'espère que non, répondit Harry, ralentissant, soudainement.

Draco sourit.

-Je n'espère pas non plus... Je souhaite juste qu'un jour, nous soyons... Moins pervers!

-Tu trouves que nous sommes pervers, toi ?

Draco s'arrêta, se retourna et le regarda d'un air sceptique avant de baisser les yeux vers son entrejambe pour ensuite revenir à ses yeux.

-À ton avis ?

-Hmm, je ne sais pas...

Il croisa les bras.

-À mon avis, nous sommes assez sage...

-Sage ? demanda Draco. Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ne pas être sage, pour toi ?

-Ne pas être sage...

Harry prit un air pensif.

-S'envoyer en l'air à longueur de journée, peut-être ? Et un peu partout!

-Tu finirais par te lasser...

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis...

Draco le regarda un instant avant de le tirer doucement vers la rivière.

-Tu es un pervers!

-Tu viens seulement de le découvrir ?

-Non... Mais j'avais l'espoir de m'être un peu trompés.

-Tes espoirs se sont envolés, parce que je suis un grand pervers...

Draco eut un rire étrange et son regard se porta légèrement vers l'arrière, regardant l'entrejambe de son amant.

-Un grand pervers, en effet...

Harry haussa un sourcil suggestif.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire vraiment...

Draco rit.

-Loin de là, cher Harry...

Il eut un air pervers, air que Harry ne vit pas, vu que Draco marchait un peu devant lui.

-Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me prends violemment... Avec ta grande... perversité.

-Dire que tu serais si bien placé pour que je te prenne violemment, justement, avec ma perversité que je sens si grande, là, tout de suite...

Draco s'arrêta soudainement, Harry lui rentrant dedans.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

-Puisque je te le dis, susurra le brun, à son oreille, ne s'était pas un instant reculer après l'avoir heurté.

Draco frissonna. Il regarda Harry en coin et lui fit un sourire.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être sage, aujourd'hui, lui avoua-t-il.

-Mais moi, je n'ai jamais envie d'être sage voyons...

Draco sourit.

-Cela tombe bien, dit-il, bougeant des hanches contre lui.

Harry poussa un léger halètement, glissant sa bouche dans son cou, cherchant un endroit un peu plus confortable qu'un sol parsemer de pierre.  
Ils pouvaient bien prendre leur temps, après tout...

ooOOo0oOOoo

-Ce n'est pas trop douloureux ? demanda Harry, alors qu'il avançant d'un bon trot en direction de l'orée du bois.  
Le brun paraissait étrangement d'une bien meilleure humeur qu'à l'allée.

-À ton avis ? demanda Draco, le fusillant du regard.

Harry eut un sourire d'excuse à son intention.  
-Je te demande mille pardons pour t'infliger mille souffrances...

-Pfu! fit Draco. Tu ne le penses même pas!

-Si je le pense, je n'aime pas te voir souffrir...

Draco eut une petite moue.

-Et bien, la prochaine fois... Sois plus délicat! Espèce de dépraver! Tu m'as prit si fort que, même si c'était bon, j'ai la vague impression que tu m'as déchiré!

Harry fit accéléré légèrement son cheval.  
-Je suis... profondément... navré...

-Menteur! dit Draco.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un menteur... Du moins... Pas avec toi!

Draco sourit tendrement, bien que Harry ne puisse le voir. Il se contenta de donner un grognement, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

-Que veux-tu, pour me faire pardonner ? s'enquit Harry.

Draco le regarda en coin, l'air rusé.

-Que tu t'occupes de moi, ce soir... Que tu t'occupes très bien de moi!

Harry le regarda d'un air alléché.  
-Tes désirs sont des ordres.

-Pas de la manière que tu crois!

Harry le regarda d'un air curieux.

-Comment, alors ?

Draco sourit.

-Je veux que tu me révères... Que tu prennes soin de moi.

-Que je te fasse manger et que je te berce toute la soirée ?

Draco gronda.

-Non, idiot! Que tu me dorlotes, tout simplement. Et je ne serais pas contre un bon massage. Voir plus, si affinité.

-Mes mains habilles devraient faire ton bonheur.

-Je l'espère, dit Draco. Pour toi, bien entendu.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Je crois que nous y gagnerons tous deux...

Draco sourit d'un air amusé, soupirant en voyant enfin le château de sa mère, non loin.

-Nous devons manger avec elle ? lui demanda Harry, voyant qu'ils arrivaient.

-Oui, dit Draco.

-Et avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Severus, Blaise, Hermione et Albior.

-Je sens que ça va être follement amusant...

-Ah ? dit Draco. Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce qu'ils s'attendent tous à ce que j'ai un comportement exemplaire...

Draco gloussa.

-Oh, non, justement! Ils s'attendent tous à te voir te comporter comme... heu... On est presque arrivé.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-Comme quoi, exactement ?

-Hum, fit Draco. Un paysan.

Harry ricana légèrement.  
-Mes manières ne sont pas aussi pitoyables, tout de même ?

-Non, pas du tout... Mais ça, ils ne le savent pas.

-Et je suppose qu'ils ne savent pas non plus d'où je viens ?

-Absolument pas. Je ne leur ai pas parlé de toi car j'estime que ce que je sais, je ne dois pas le répéter. C'est à toi de décidé à qui tu veux parler de ton passé.

Harry rit doucement.  
-Tu as bien fait. Ça risque d'être un dîner... intéressant.

Draco le regarda.

-Ne soit pas méchant avec eux, d'accord ? Ce sont des gens bien!

-Ne t'en fais, ce n'était pas mon intention...

Draco sourit et guida son cheval vers les écuries, non loin.

Harry ne fut pas mécontent de descendre de scelle, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, soupirant de satisfaction de sentir de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds.

-Il faut les attacher à la clôture... Ensuite, nous rentrons par là où nous sommes sortit. C'est plus discret.

Harry s'exécuta aussitôt, flattant brièvement l'encolure de la belle bête, avant de suivre Draco à travers le jardin toujours aussi magnifique, en direction du château.

-J'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop en retard, monsieur le pervers!

-Qui m'a incité ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Draco.

Harry sourit.  
-Non, mais tu dois sérieusement le sentir.

Draco gronda et accéléra le pas, essayant de le semer. Harry se mit aussitôt à courir derrière lui, bien décidé à le rattraper. Ce fut tout juste s'il ne lui bondit pas dessus, attrapant sa taille, et le ramenant aussitôt vers lui.  
-Non, non, ne me fais pas la tête!

-Pfu! dit Draco, bien qu'heureux d'être dans les bras de son amant.

Harry glissa tranquillement sa langue derrière son oreille.  
-Allez, fais-moi un sourire, et on rentre rapidement...

Draco le regarda en coin, l'air hésitant, une petite moue aux lèvres. Il finit par sourire, bien que peu motivé. Harry eut un sourire en coin, déposant un baiser dans son cou.  
-Sale manipulateur... Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Que je t'aime à la folie et que je serais prêt à me damner pour toi ?

Draco rit.

-Non... Je te veux simplement contre moi, c'est tout, dit-il, se blottissant contre lui d'un air las, fatigué.

Harry caressant son dos dans un geste tendre.  
-Tu pourras passer la nuit sur moi...

Draco eut un frisson d'envie.

-J'ai hâte! lui dit-il. C'est bien le seul avantage de vivre ici... Au moins, il n'y a pas de Sirius pour venir nous réveiller à l'aube...

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il viendra nous réveiller plus tard, désormais...

-Ah ? demanda Draco, recommençant à avancer, bien que tenant Harry par la main.

-Il n'est tout de même pas pour quitter un lit agréablement partagé...

Draco le regarda avec amusement.

-Comment ? Il a réussi ? Enfin ?

Harry rit.

-C'est chose faite depuis deux semaine, environs...

-Il faudra que je le félicite, dit Draco. Ainsi que Aléna... en voilà une qui va être heureuse...

-Comment ? Pourquoi serait-elle si heureuse ?

-Parce que Sirius est quelqu'un de bien, d'intelligent, de remarquable.

-Je peux me faire complimenté, moi aussi ? demanda Harry, alors qu'ils approchaient de la fenêtre.

Draco le regarda.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait toute la nuit ? Et toute la journée ? Entre deux gémissements ?

Harry parut réfléchir.

-Ma foi, tu as bien raison.

Draco eut un sourire et poussa la vitre, celle-ci s'ouvrant sans mal pour les laisser entrer dans le château.

-Où dînons-nous ?

-Dans les appartements de Mère, dit Draco. Je vais nous y conduire...

-Donc nous ne passons pas par nos propres appartements ?

-Oh si! Il faut se changer, avant d'y aller.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais...

Draco rit doucement.

-Et j'ai demandé à ce que tes vêtements soient... simples.

-Tu sais que je t'adore vraiment, toi ?  
Draco rit doucement, les menant dans le couloir de leur appartement. Il poussa la porte, s'effaçant pour laisser passer son amant. Harry le regarda d'un air étrange, mais pénétra tout de même dans la pièce.  
-La dernière fois que je suis entré en quelque part avant toi, j'ai eut droit à une agréable surprise... Est-ce encore le cas ? s'enquit-il, non sans un sourire amusé.  
Draco gloussa.  
-Tu aimerais bien, hu ? Malheureusement, non. Nous allons simplement aller dîner.

Harry eut un léger rire.  
-Très bien, très bien... On devrait se dépêcher dans ce cas...

-Oui, en effet, dit Draco. Mais qui m'empêche de me dépêcher ?

-Quelqu'un que tu aimes énormément et qui n'a pas envie de se dépêché ?

Draco le regarda en coin.

-Tu crois ? demanda-t-il.

-J'en suis certain.

Draco sourit.

-Qui sait, dit-il.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
-Je ne doute plus vraiment sur ce point là... Enfin, le moins possible...

-Ah non ? Vraiment ? demanda Draco, se tournant vers lui. Et qu'est-ce qui te donne cette confiance ?

-Eh bien... Le fait qu'on s'est aimé toute la nuit, peut-être ? Et une bonne partie de la journée...

Draco haussa un sourcil sceptique.

-Et ce n'est que ça qui te donne cette confiance ?

-Peut-être le fait que tu n'as de cesse de me dire je t'aime ? Et que je te crois sur parole...

Draco sourit.

-J'aime mieux cet argument!

-Moi aussi en fait...  
Il s'approcha de lui.  
-Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir porter ?

-Des vêtements! déclara Draco, se dirigeant vers l'armoire. Fais-moi confiance, cela te plaira.

Harry s'assied dans un fauteuil tout près, et le fixa simplement.  
-Je te fais confiance...

-Je sais, dit Draco, l'air bienheureux.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire, prenant un pantalon de coupe noire accompagnée d'une chemise et d'une veste assortie.

-Tiens, dit-il en allant poser les vêtements sur ses genoux.

Harry l'attrapa aussitôt par la taille et le tira sur ses genoux, les vêtements, eux, se retrouvant au sol.  
-Je peux avoir un bisou ?

Draco marmonna, ne lui résistant pourtant pas et l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Harry eut un léger frisson, resserrant sa prise autour de lui, le pressant ainsi un peu plus contre son torse, répondant avec un certain empressement à son baiser. Contre lui, Draco s'abandonna à son amant, bien conscient que le brun essayait de repousser l'ultime instant où il faudrait rejoindre leurs hôtes. Loin de s'en plaindre, il allait dans son sens, peu désireux de passer du temps avec sa mère, sans pouvoir toucher son amant comme il le voulait.

Un léger gémissement échappa à Harry, la tête lui tournant légèrement. Il finit pourtant par se séparer de lui, d'à peine quelques centimètres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de continuer à baiser ses lèvres.  
-Pas envie d'y aller...

-Moi non plus, dit Draco, restant contre lui et répondant à ses petits baisers. Je ne veux que toi...

-Alors on y va pas...

-J'aimerais, dit Draco. Mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix.

-Si... Tu as le choix de ne pas y aller et de rester tranquillement avec moi, ou d'aller dîner avec plein de gens...

-On va venir nous chercher, si nous n'y allons pas, dit Draco, le regardant d'un air triste.

Harry parut agacé, mais chassa très vite cette expression.  
-Alors on ferait mieux d'aller s'habiller...

Draco ne descendit pourtant pas de ses genoux, se blottissant contre lui.

-Non, dit-il. Je n'ai pas envie.

-Moi non plus. Vraiment pas envie...

Draco sourit et, envoyant balader sa mère et les autres, se nicha contre lui plus précieusement.

-Alors restons là... Tant pis pour eux. Je suis fatigué, je veux rester ici, tranquillement, contre toi.

Harry sourit à son tour, et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, se détendant considérablement.

-Ça me plait, comme programme.

Draco gémit contre lui, embrassant doucement son cou.

-Tant mieux, dit-il.

-Et si on allait s'installer un peu plus confortablement ?

-Mhmm, dit Draco, nicher contre lui. D'accord.

Il gigota, essayant de descendre de son perchoir. Harry ne sembla pourtant pas de cette avis, le ramenant aussitôt sur lui, et se levant, Draco dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'embarrasses de marcher, quand tu n'en as pas besoin ?

Il passa dans leur chambre.

-Parce que je ne savais pas que tu voulais me porter.

Harry se contenta de rire, se lassant tomber dans leur lit avec un léger soupir.Aussitôt, Draco bougea, enlevant vivement ses bottes puis celles du brun. Il se coucha près de lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

-On est mieux ici! dit-il, souriant d'un air niais.

Harry tira avec force sur la couverture, parvenant à la dégager de sous eux avec un peu d'efforts, les en recouvrant par la suite.  
-Là oui.

Draco gronda pourtant.

-On serait mieux sans vêtements!

Harry glissa aussitôt ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de son amant, en dégageant la chemise qu'il entreprit de lui retirer. Draco se laissa faire sans résistance, se retrouvant bien vite torse nu. Loin d'être satisfait, son amant s'attaqua rapidement au pantalon, se glissant sous la couverture afin de lui retirer avec plus de faciliter, réapparaissant au bout d'un moment, complètement ébouriffer. Draco rit en le regardant ainsi, plus qu'amusé.

-Que tu es mignon, ainsi.

Harry lui jeta un semblant de regard noir, ne pouvant qu'être amusé à son tour.  
-Et si tu me déshabillais, plutôt ?

Draco gloussa et se redressa, entreprenant de le dévêtir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser la peau qu'il découvrait avec une certaine vénération.

Harry souriait tranquillement en le voyant faire, totalement abandonné. Il fallut un peu plus de temps pour qu'il soit totalement nu également, et qu'il puisse tirer de nouveau la couverture sur eux, avec un soupir de bien-être.

Draco se lova contre lui, enlaçant sa taille et enfouissant son visage entre son bras et son torse, son souffle chatouillant les côtes de Harry.

-Je suis bien, comme ça, dit-il, embrassant sa peau.

Harry sourit tranquillement, fermant les yeux, avec une envie de paresser tranquillement.  
-Vraiment, je préfère être ici.

-Moi aussi, dit Draco. Contre toi...

Harry se contenta de glisser un bras autour de sa taille.  
-Tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer...

-C'est ce que je fais, dit le blond.

Il eut un petit soupir.

-Cela me rappelle de bon souvenir, de dormir ainsi, contre toi...

-Je suis sûr qu'il y en aura d'autres qui s'ajouteront...

-Je n'en doute pas, dit Draco. Tous mes souvenirs sont bons, quand tu es dedans.

Le brun se mit tranquillement à caresser sa taille.  
-C'est réciproque.  
Il gigota légèrement sous la couette, les yeux toujours fermés. Draco fit de même, s'installant mieux, toujours contre lui.

-Tu te souviens, du Triangle ?

-Difficile d'oublier... Pourquoi ?

-Mhmm... J'y repensais, c'est tout... Avec le recule... je trouve que nous avons passé de bon moment.

-Tu as bien raison... Et après on dit que cet endroit est un cauchemar...

Draco rit.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, c'était un cauchemar. Mais maintenant, je trouve que c'était fabuleux...

-Bon, d'accord... C'était un cauchemar pour mes nerfs... Mais sur bien d'autres points, c'était bien.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire! dit Draco. Et sur quel point ?

-Beaucoup qui te touchent...

Draco rit.

-Je te retourne cette affirmation.

Il bailla doucement. Harry l'imita, son geste étant contagieux.  
-On devrait peut-être dormir...

-Mhmm, dit Draco, déjà en train de somnoler.

Harry sourit doucement, et bâilla de nouveau, se blottissant un peu plus dans leur lit.

-T'aime, dit Draco, souriant d'un air heureux alors qu'il s'endormait, lové contre lui.

Le brun se contenta de marmonner pour sa part, trop engourdit par la fatigue qu'il était, plongeant également dans le sommeil.

Ils n'eurent pourtant pas l'occasion de dormir bien longtemps, une voix s'élevant, tout près du lit, une petite heure plus tard, une voix ayant un ton bien peu enjoué, apparemment.

Harry grogna dans son sommeil, essayant de tirer un peu plus la couverture, afin de s'en couvrir la tête. Draco, lui, enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun, geignant d'un air suppliant.

Ça ne sembla guère faire plaisir à leur visiteur, celui-ci entreprenant de les secouer avec une certaine force. Soupirant, Harry consentit à ouvrir un œil, marmonnant vaguement quelque chose à propos d'un parrain qui ferait mieux de foutre le camp bordel de merdre avant que..., pour tomber sur un Albior les dominant de toute sa taille. Celui-ci les regardait d'un air sombre, visiblement en colère. Contre Harry, Draco avait lui aussi ouvert un œil, mais ne se démonta pas.

-Oooh, fiche-nous la paix!

-Êtes-vous seulement conscient que nous vous attendons depuis près de trois heures ?

-Es-tu seulement conscient que nous sommes épuisés ? demanda Draco.

L'homme jeta un coup d'oeil au sol, haussant un sourcil.  
-Si vous aviez respecté votre promesse, vous ne le seriez pas.

-Je l'ai respectée! dit Draco.

-Ah bon ? J'ai un peu de mal à le croire...

-Je ne vois pas de quel droit tu mets ma parole en doute! dit le blond.

Harry soupira discrètement, refermant les yeux.

-Mon Prince, avez-vous seulement vu l'état de la chambre ? N'importe qui, qui entrerait ici, penserait la même chose...

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Nous nous sommes péniblement déshabillé en rentrant pour ensuite nous jeter dans notre lit car nous étions épuisé! dit-il.

Albior le considéra un moment, son regard passant brièvement sur un Harry à moitié endormit, de nouveau.  
-En attendant, votre mère n'est pas vraiment satisfaite de ce refus à son dîner. Elle entend vous parler dès que possible.

-Cela sous-entend donc que je dois venir, c'est ça ?

-Il serait préférable.

Draco souffla.

-Bien... je m'habille et je vous rejoins.

Albior s'inclina légèrement.  
-Je vous attends dans le couloir.  
Et il sortit. Draco gronda et se dégagea péniblement des bras de Harry et du lit, allant chercher des vêtements dans l'armoire. Sous la couette, Harry grommela, à peine conscient, entrouvrant péniblement un oeil.

-'Vas où ?

-Me disputer avec ma mère, dit Draco, s'habillant.

-Je... venir ?

Draco sourit alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon.

-Non, chaton. Reste ici et reposes-toi, tu en as besoin, toi aussi.

Harry acquiesça d'un faible marmonnant, se retournant sur le ventre, sous la couette. Draco sourit et continua d'enfiler ses vêtements. Il mit de petites chaussures élégantes et coiffa ses cheveux avant de sortir.

Comme prévu, Albior l'attendait juste devant la porte. Il ne lui accorda pas le moindre sourire, mais tout, dans sa posture, témoignait que son énervement était passé.  
En silence, ils prirent le chemin des appartements de la Reine. Draco poussa un petit soupir, baillant discrètement.

-Je suis navré pour notre absence, dit-il à son gardien. Mais nous sommes vraiment épuisés... cette excursion n'a pas été de tout repos!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été particulièrement énervé par cette absence. Je peux comprendre. Mais il faudra l'expliquer à votre mère.

Draco soupira.

-Je sens que ça va être long...

-Je ne sais pas...  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Albior lui ouvrit.  
-Voilà, je vous laisse là.

-Comment ? Vous m'abandonnez dans cette épreuve ?

-Elle tient à être en tête à tête avec vous.

-Chouette, fit Draco.

Sans attendre, il laissa Albior seul et entra d'un pas sûr et lent.

Albior referma simplement la porte derrière lui, sans un mot.

Dans la pièce, Narcissa l'attendait, assise élégamment dans un fauteuil, le regardant d'un regard impénétrable.

-Viens t'asseoir.

Draco leva un sourcil sceptique mais obéit.

Le silence régna en maître pendant un moment, dans le salon, tous deux se fixant. La Reine finit pourtant par le rompre.

-Je n'ai pas à te cacher que ton attitude m'a déçue.

-Et en quoi ? demanda le blond.

-En ce refus de venir à ce dîner, par exemple, que j'estime inacceptable.

-Nous étions épuisé après deux jours de marches, dit Draco.

-Tu aurais pu tout de même nous faire savoir que tu ne viendrais pas. C'était la moindre des choses. Je croyais que tu aurais encore un peu de politesse à l'égard de ceux qui t'aime. Il n'y a pas que lui.

-Et j'en suis parfaitement conscient, Mère, dit Draco. Mais lorsque je vous dis que nous étions épuisé, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air! Si je ne suis pas venu, c'est que j'étais dans l'incapacité de le faire!

-Parce que vous étiez épuisés... Mais seulement à marcher ? Nous avons attendu trois heures, Draco... Trois heures pendant lesquels il aurait pu allègrement te pervertir un peu plus.

-Me pervertir ? fit Draco. Mère, vous vous aventurez sur un terrain dangereux.

-Qu'importe. C'est une possibilité, fort envisageable, si on considère seulement ce qu'il est.

-Ce qu'il est ? Et qu'est-il ?

-Un Pirate, Draco! Et un homme qui vient d'un milieu qui n'équivaudra jamais au tient!

-Ce Pirate a tué Voldemort! dit Draco. Ce Pirate était autrefois un noble. Ce Pirate est l'homme que j'aime.

-Eh bien s'il est tout ce que tu dis, pourquoi n'est-il pas ici, avec toi ?

-Parce que j'ai préféré qu'il reste dans notre chambre pour qu'il se repose!

-Pourtant, tu me dis que tu en as tout aussi besoin que lui. Ç'aurait été la moindre des choses qu'il t'accompagne.

-Il le voulait, mais j'ai refusé!

-Avais-tu donc peur que je lui fasse quoique ce soit, pour le protéger ainsi ?

-Non, je voulais qu'il se repose!

-Il n'empêche qu'il aurait pu être présent! Il se débrouille pour te laisser faire ce dont il n'a pas envie d'accomplir! Il se sert de toi! Ce genre d'homme, qu'on les aime ou non, peu importe ce qu'ils font, ne sont que des traîtres, des raclures! Tu aurais pu avoir tellement mieux que ça...

-Il n'existe pas mieux que Harry! s'énerva Draco. Et je vous interdis de l'insulter. Même s'il avait voulu venir, je le lui aurais refusé car ce qui m'importe est son bien-être et son bien-être, actuellement, c'est de dormir et non d'écouter une femme à l'esprit étroit nous sermonner pour un stupide dîner!

-Un stupide dîner ? Mais il n'y a que toi, qui le trouve stupide! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu as pu décevoir tes amis!

-Je suis persuadé qu'ils ont très bien compris. Ils n'ont pas été déçu, la personne qui l'a été, c'est vous. Et je doute même que ce soit de la déception. La vérité, c'est que vous aimeriez que je quitte Harry et de savoir que je vous ai abandonné ce soir pour lui vous mets en colère!

-Qui a-t-il de mal à ce qu'une mère veuille le bien de son enfant ? Ta place n'est pas sur un bateau de pirate, à piller des navires et à vivre de ce qui est mis à ta disposition! Ta place est ici, avec nous, à la tête de ce Royaume!

-Ma place est à ses côtés et non pas sur votre Royaume!

-À ses côtés, mais en quoi donc, dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire, de si important, sur ce navire ? Tu étais Capitaine, fils! Et je doute sérieusement qu'il t'ait donné sa place!

-Ce n'est pas la place hiérarchique qui m'intéresse, Mère. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie!

-De l'aimer ? Crois-tu donc qu'il t'aimera indéfiniment... L'amour entre deux hommes... C'est contre nature! Tu as vendu ton âme au Diable!

-Et j'en suis fier!

-Tu es fier du fait que tu brûleras en Enfer ?

-Je suis fier de l'aimer. Je suis fier de savoir qu'il m'aime! De l'entendre m'appeler « Mon amour », de vivre chaque jour à ses côtés. Et je suis plus que fier de le laisser me toucher!

-Eh bien ça ne se fera pas sous mon toit! Tu as juré!

-Oh si, cela arrivera. Je brise ma promesse à compter d'aujourd'hui, mère! Et poursuivez-moi si vous le souhaitez, jetez-nous dehors! Mais vous ne me reverrez plus jamais! Vous venez déjà d'enterrer bien loin le respect que j'avais pour vous!

-Je t'interdis de faire ça! Tu es ici chez moi!

-Je m'en contrefiche! répliqua Draco. Si cela ne vous va pas; alors je pars chez moi. Et chez moi, c'est sur son navire, dans ses bras!

-Chez toi, c'est ici, Draco! Tu es un Prince, pour l'amour de Dieu! Où est donc passé ton honneur ?

-Je ne suis plus un Prince! cria Draco. Je suis un Pirate!

Narcissa se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, la colère l'ayant faite se lever. Elle le regarda d'un air bouleversé.  
-Sors d'ici. L'entretien est terminé.

-Bien Mère, dit-il. Je vous souhaite une heureuse vie. Harry et moi partons dès demain matin.

La femme lui jeta un regard vide.

-Tu finiras par le regretter, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je ne pense pas, dit Draco. Celle qui va le regretter, c'est vous. Car moi, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

-Ma vie, je l'ai sacrifié pour toi. Maintenant va-t-en.

-Sacrifié, vraiment ? Et en quoi ? demanda Draco.

-Pour te protéger. J'aurais pu partir bien avant!

-Et bien, faites-le! Blaise est un Intendant plus que capable. Il sera un Roi remarquable.

Sa mère ne répondit rien, détournant la tête vers la fenêtre, refusant de lui adresser un mot de plus.

-Comme vous le voudrez, mère, dit-il. Adieu!

Narcissa se contenta de le regarder sortir de son salon, avant de se permettre de laisser transparaître toute sa titre, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Larme que personne ne vit.

ooOOo0oOOoo

Dans le couloir, fou de rage, Draco marchait vite, pressé de retourner dans sa chambre. Il courut presque jusque là, entrant de manière fracassante à l'intérieur pour ensuite rabattre la porte avec violence. Dans son lit, Harry sursauta violemment, prêt à bondir à la gorge de cet intrus peu discret. Draco n'y prêta pas attention, marchant vivement pour aller se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, devant la cheminée.

Complètement déboussolé, mal réveillé, Harry sortit tout de même de sous la couette et marchant jusqu'à lui en titubant un petit peu, avant de se laisser choir sur le sol, s'asseyant près de lui.

-Ça s'est si mal passé ?

Draco poussa un soupir, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Plus que jamais.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle m'a prouvée que tous les membres de ma famille était des pourris! dit Draco, semblant plus que triste.

Harry se leva et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.  
-Et si tu me racontais un peu plus ?

Draco le tira brusquement contre lui, le forçant à s'asseoir sur lui et enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-Elle m'a dit des choses horribles, lui dit-il, un sanglot dans la voix.

Harry parut un peu déstabiliser de le voir aussi fragile, tout à coup.

-Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ?

-Parce qu'elle n'aime pas la relation que nous avons. Elle dit... Que c'est contre nature, que ma place n'est pas avec toi, mais sur ce foutu trône. Mais je l'emmerde, moi, ce trône. Je ne veux que toi!

-Elle n'aime pas cette relation ou... elle ne m'aime pas moi ?

-Je crois... Que c'est les deux, dit Draco, le serrant plus fort encore.

-Il s'est passé autre chose ? lui demanda doucement Harry.

Draco eut un signe négatif de la tête mais ajouta:

-Nous partons demain matin.

Harry ne parut guère surpris, vu tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
-Il va falloir tout de même un peu de temps pour partir, tu sais...

-Je m'en fiche! Je ne veux pas rester ici. Je veux être chez nous.

-Alors nous partirons demain...  
Il caressa doucement son dos.  
-Mais en attendant, tu as besoin de repos...

Draco fit non de la tête, relevant la tête pour le regarder de ses yeux rougis.

-Non, dit-il. Je ne veux pas dormir...

-Tu le devrais pourtant... Mais que veux-tu, alors ?

-Je veux que tu m'aimes, lui dit Draco. S'il te plait... J'en ai besoin.

-Que je... Tout de suite ?

-Oui, dit Draco, le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry soutint son regard, mais finit par acquiescer, se levant doucement de sur lui. Draco fit de même, l'enlaçant pourtant aussitôt, désireux de contact. Harry le prit du mieux possible dans ses bras, et le ramena dans leur lit, tout en l'embrassant. Draco se laissa faire, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces.

Les mains du brun se mirent rapidement à le déshabiller, glissant sa peau dans une caresse aérienne, le refaisant sien une nouvelle fois, avec toute la passion que semblait demandé le désespoir de son amant.


	42. Chapter 42

D'un océan à l'autre

Chapitre 42 :

Il était très tôt, et, malgré la fatigue qu'il l'assaillait, Harry se promenait dans les couloirs déserts du château, à la recherche de la bonne porte.  
Il avait laissé son amant confortablement blottit dans leur lit, semblant enfin apaisé et serein, après cette nuit, et s'était enfuit tel un voleur, bien décidé à avoir le coeur net sur toute cette histoire... Il ne restait qu'à trouver les bons appartements, cependant. Déjà une demi-heure qu'il tournait en rond, ça ne pouvait pas être bien loin...

Agacé, il se mit donc à ouvrir toutes les portes qui passaient à sa porte, y compris celles qui étaient verrouillées – ce n'était pas bien sorcier de forcer une serrure.  
Mais rien, rien et encore rien. Soupirant légèrement, il descendit un escalier, entreprenant le fouiller l'étage suivant.  
Il avait à peine commencé sa fouille que des pas résonnèrent non loin, se dirigeant dans sa direction. Harry se précipita aussitôt sur un porte – la plus près – et en forçant la serrure en quelques secondes, entra en coup de vent dans la pièce, la refermant avec précipitation, et soupirant de soulagement.  
Il attendit un long moment, afin d'être certain que plus personne ne se trouvait dans les parages et, alors qu'il allait ouvrir de nouveau la porte, une voix s'éleva, derrière lui :  
-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?  
Sursautant légèrement, il se retourna d'un bond... pour se retrouver face à Narcissa. Revenu de son choc, Harry secoua la tête.  
-Eh bien, je venais vous parler...

-Me parler ? Vraiment ? dit la Reine, méprisante.

-En effet. J'ai ouïe dire de votre dispute avec votre fils, hier soir.

-Et vous jugez bon de me rendre visite pendant la nuit pour cela ?

-J'ai en effet jugez bon que quatre heures du matin était le meilleur temps, si je tiens compte du fait que nous sommes sensé partir dans quelques heures.

Narcissa se contenta de serrer les dents.

-Est-ce que nous pourrions nous asseoir ?

-Faites ce que vous voulez, dit-elle, méprisante.

Harry haussa les épaules, ne bougeant toujours pas.

-Je suis venu vous parler de Draco. Je n'aime pas ce conflit qui vous afflige, tous deux.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé, dit Narcissa. Mais c'est votre faute!

-Peut-être, peut-être pas... Vous êtes en colère parce qu'il refuse de rester ici... Mais je ne l'oblige pas à revenir avec moi! C'est lui qui le désire... Bien des fois, il aurait pu revenir de lui-même, je lui en ai laissé la chance... Mais voilà. Je trouve seulement curieux qu'une mère puisse refuser que son enfant ait un peu de bonheur...

-Je ne lui refuse pas son bonheur. Je refuse une relation telle que celle qu'il a avec vous!

-Mais vous n'avez pas pensé que c'était peut-être ce qui lui plaisait, justement...

-C'est de l'irresponsabilité. On ne peut toujours faire ce qu'il nous plait, dans la vie.

-C'est vrai. Mais dans son cas, ça serait lui refuser tout bonheur... Je le connais suffisamment pour le dire.

-Vous ne le connaissez même pas depuis un an!

-Au contraire... Nous nous sommes rencontré il y a très longtemps...

-Vraiment ? Et où ? Dans une autre vie, peut-être ?

-Non... Dans un parc, à Londres, lors d'une petite fête... Mais comme je vous le dis, c'était il y a fort longtemps... Écoutez, je ne dis pas ça pour vous défiez, au contraire... J'essais seulement de vous démontrez que ce n'est pas en essayant de l'obliger à faire ce qui serait bien pour lui, que ça l'est nécessairement...

-Je suis sa mère. Je penses savoir ce qui est bon pour lui. Et c'est précisément d'être à mes côtés.

-Vous pensez seulement savoir ce qui est bon pour lui... Et peut-être avez-vous raison... Peut-être pas... Votre Majesté... S'il avait envie de rester ici, croyez-moi, je le laisserais faire... Parce que je l'aime. Mais ce n'est pas le cas... Il n'en a pas envie... Ce n'est pas ce qui lui plait... Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait bien mieux de le laisser faire ce qu'il souhaite de sa vie ?

-Je ne le séquestre pas, que je sache! Il est libre de partir!

-Je le sais fort bien... Mais ça ne vous plait pas... Et cette situation, pour sa part, ne lui plait pas plus. Il ne souhaitait pas se disputer avec vous...

Narcissa lui envoya un regard glacial.

-Et sans vous, ce ne serait pas arrivé!

-Peut-être, mais je suis tout de même là, et ça, on ne peut rien y faire... Ce qu'il serait peut-être possible de changer, c'est cette situation, cette dispute... Je doute que ça vous plaise de le voir partir, en sachant qu'il vous en veut...

-Et vous croyez peut-être que je vais lui simplifier la tâche ?

-Moi je ne crois rien, puisque je ne vous connais pas... Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est qu'il aimerait partir l'esprit en paix, avec un souvenir agréable de sa mère, et non pas cette dispute, qui, au fond, est un peu ridicule. Draco est toujours le même, malgré la relation que je peux avoir avec lui.

-Et moi, j'aimerai qu'il ne parte pas du tout! Mais je n'ai pas le choix, vu qu'il vous a choisis!

-Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il ne vous aime pas, ni que vous ne le reverrez plus...

Narcissa se contenta d'émettre un son méprisant.

-Votre Majesté... Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous l'enlevez, loin de là... Je suis un Pirate, certes, mais je ne suis pas à ce point mauvais...

-Ah, vraiment ? dit la reine, lui lançant un regard narquois, rappelant ainsi Draco au début de leur rencontre.

-Si je l'étais, je ne serais pas venu ici vous parler, je n'aurais pas accepté cette semaine que Draco a voulu passr ici avec vous, cette dernière semaine entière... Si j'étais vraiment mauvais, votre fils serait mort depuis longtemps, puisque c'était ce qui était prévu au tout début... Si j'étais vraiment mauvais, je n'aurais pas retraversé complètement l'Atlantique, en espérant arriver à temps pour lui épargner le calvaire qu'aurait pu être Voldemort pour lui...

-Oh, je vous en prie. Épargnez-moi le scénario du pauvre homme obligé de sauver celui qu'il aime!

-Obligé ? Mais je ne me suis pas sentit obligé un instant... Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est de vous démontré qu'il y a une part de bien en tout homme, peu importe ce qu'il est...

-Oh, je vois... Vous voulez dire qu'entre deux meurtres ou pillage, vous allez donner l'argent volé aux pauvres que vous croiser ? Et que vous dédommager les pauvres femmes dont les maris sont morts sous votre lame ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai dit qu'il y avait une part de bien en chaque homme. J'estime que je fais ma part, de mon côté, en n'imposant pas mes décisions à ceux que j'aime. Et en faisant mon possible pour leur rendre l'attention qu'ils peuvent me porter.

-Et c'est tout à votre honneur, dit-elle. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne notre affaire.

-En rien, si ce n'est que je ne détiens pas votre fils contre son gré... Et que vous devriez lui laisser le choix de faire ce dont il a envie de sa vie...

-Insinueriez-vous que vous valez mieux que moi ?

-Je n'insinue rien du tout. Je dis seulement que tout le monde devrait avoir le choix, et qu'on devrait accepter ce choix, qu'importe ce qu'il est.

-Tout le monde n'a pas le choix!

-Si on le lui laisse, oui.

-Mais on ne le laisse pas.

-La plupart du temps. Vous n'avez pas eut le choix... Je ne l'ai pas vraiment eut non plus... Mais la question est: est-ce que vous le laisseriez, ce choix, à votre fils ?

-Parce que vous avez l'impression que je ne lui laisse pas ? Je le laisse partir avec vous, non ?

-Oui, vous le laissez partir, mais ça ne vous plait pas... Et il le sait parfaitement.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que je feinte le bonheur ?

-Non... Mais vous pourriez accepté sa décision... Lui laisser savoir que ça ne vous plait pas, ne fait que conclure que vous ne lui laissez pas le libre choix... Que vous n'acceptez pas sa décision, qu'importe ce qu'elle est... S'il venait à décider de rester, certes, je n'en serais pas heureux, mais j'accepterai, parce que ça ferait son bonheur, et je serais heureux pour lui...

-Oh, je vous en prie! J'ai l'impression d'entendre parler Severus!

-Peut-être... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça l'important pour le moment...

Il la considéra un moment avant de reprendre :

-Je ne sais pas si cette conversation aura eut une quelconque importance pour vous... Ni même si elle aura changé quoique ce soit... J'espère seulement que vous ferez quelque chose, avant notre départ...

-Au revoir, Mr Potter, dit seulement Narcissa.

Harry inclina seulement légèrement la tête, avant de prendre congé, sortant lentement dans le couloir, et se mettant pratiquement aussitôt à courir en direction des appartements qu'il partageait avec Draco, soudain pressé de se glisser de nouveau à ses côtés.  
En quelques minutes, il eut regrimpé les deux escalier et traversé les trois couloirs qui le séparaient de Draco, entrant avec précaution dans leur salon, se déchaussant rapidement, et se hâtant de se dévêtir tout en se rendant dans leur chambre. Dans le lit, Draco était assis doucement, serrant ses jambes contre son torse.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement sur le seuil de la porte, étonné de le voir dans cette position.  
-Tu es... réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Un petit quart d'heure, dit Draco. Où étais-tu ?

-J'ai été me balader un peu...

-Te balader ? demanda Draco.

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

-Te balader ? répéta Draco.

-Dans les couloirs...

-Tu as dit que tu ne me mentirais jamais, dit Draco, regardant le drap sur ses genoux.

Harry soupira, et s'assied près de lui.

-En cherchant les appartements de ta mère...

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Je voulais lui parler.

-Je vois, dit le blond.

-Je ne sais pas si ça aura donné quoique ce soit...

Il se pencha doucement, et embrassa sa tempe.

-Tu as assez dormit ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Draco, se blottissant contre lui.

Harry passa aussitôt son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, dit Draco. Bien. Et triste à la fois.

-Un peu déçu également ?

-Oui, dit le blond.

-Ça finira par passer... Petit à petit...

Draco lui sourit.

-Cela passe déjà. Grâce à toi.

-Si tu veux dire quoique ce soit, je suis là, tu le sais ?

-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? demanda Draco, prenant son visage en coupe. Tu es la seule chose de bien qui me soit arrivé.

Harry lui sourit doucement.

-Je ne suis pas la seule... Il y a d'autre gens qui t'aiment également.

-Oui, dit Draco. Mais tu es celui que j'aime le plus.

-Je t'aime également énormément...

Draco lui sourit et se nicha contre lui précieusement.

-Je crois qu'on a besoin de dormir encore un peu, chuchota doucement Harry.

-J'ai juste besoin de tes bras, lui dit Draco.

Harry se mit doucement à caresser son dos.

-Essais tout de même de dormir encore un peu...

Draco hocha de la tête, se couchant en l'entraînant avec lui, se lovant contre lui.

Harry sourit et embrassa doucement son front.  
-Je ne bouge plus jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles de nouveau.

-Tu as intérêt! dit Draco.

Le brun rit doucement.  
-Je sais, t'en fais pas...

Draco sourit doucement, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

-Ainsi, je suis sûr!

-Si ça peut te rassurer... Dors bien.

-Toi aussi, dit Draco, blottit contre lui comme un enfant.

Harry ne répondit rien, le regardant tout doucement s'endormir, attendant qu'il se soit totalement assoupi, avant de consentir également à fermer les yeux, à son tour.

ooOOo0oOOoo

Ce fut sous un doux soleil d'été que Harry se réveilla, bâillant longuement et s'étirant, plus péniblement, Draco ne l'ayant pas lâché. Un peu embrumé, il sourit tout de même d'un air attendrit en voyant son amant aussi paisiblement endormit sur lui. Il le regarda donc ainsi un bon moment, avant de enfin oser approcher sa main de sa joue, la frôlant d'un doigt chatouilleux. Draco geignit aussitôt, visiblement dérangé par ce doigt. Il enfouit son visage contre lui, resserrant son étreinte. Le brun fut secoué dans léger rire, sa main allant plutôt glisser dans son dos, doucement. Un autre gémissement plus tard, Draco ouvrit deux petits yeux argentés et fatigués.

Harry ne put que lui sourire d'un air doux.  
-Il faut se lever, chuchota-t-il.

-Mhmm... Non, dit le blond. Je suis bien, ainsi...

Il frotta son visage contre son torse.

-Je sais... Mais il faut se préparer...

-Mhmm, dit Draco. Juste un petit moment.

-C'est d'accord... Quelques minutes... Et ensuite, nous devrons nous lever...

Draco sourit et en profita pour le serrer fort contre lui. Harry se mit à ronronner tranquillement, continuant de caresser tranquillement son dos.

-Au fond, rien ne presse, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. On a tout le temps...

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit et il l'embrassa, le renversant dans le lit pour se placer sur lui. Harry le serra aussitôt contre lui, répondant tranquillement au baiser, tout alangui qu'il était. Finalement, le blond rompit le baiser, le regardant avec tendresse.

-Tu vas bien, toi? demanda-t-il, caressant sa joue.

Harry sourit tranquillement.  
-Bien sûr que je vais bien... Mais ce n'est pas important, pour le moment... C'est toi qui est important, pour tout de suite...

Draco le regarda d'un air tendre.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Grâce à toi, d'ailleurs.

-Tu es sûr ? s'enquit le brun, dans un élan de soucis.

-J'en suis certain, répondit Draco, souriant. Un peu triste, c'est vrai... Mais je m'y ferais. Et puis, ce qui compte, c'est que je sois avec toi.

Harry lui sourit doucement et baisa ses lèvres.  
-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Draco lui sourit, se redressant légèrement pour le regarder. Il se pencha de nouveau, allant embrasser son cou, le mordiller, le lécher.

- Je t'aime aussi, lui dit-il, son souffle chatouillant sa peau.

Harry rit doucement, caressant toujours son dos.  
-Et si on se levait ?

Draco eut une petite moue.

-Mais j'ai envie de profiter un peu de ta présence, moi!

-Je sais... Mais tu pourras en profiter tant que tu veux, lorsque nous serons à bord... Sans risque d'être réellement déranger par tout et n'importe qui...

Draco eut une petite moue boudeuse suivit d'un regard suppliant.

-S'il te plait...

Évidemment, Harry finit par lui céder, le ramenant près de lui.  
-Très bien, encore un petit peu...

Draco eut un sourire joyeux, soupirant de bien être.

-Tu es ma drogue, lui dit-il.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
-Et bien, au moins, ce n'est pas trop nocif...

-Ah, tu crois ? J'en doute! dit le blond, lui souriant.

Harry eut l'air particulièrement amusé.  
-C'est déjà bien moins pire que ce je prenais...

-Ah bon ? demanda Draco. Tu ne le fais plus, j'espère...

-Ça te dérangerait ?

-Oui.

-T'as pas trop à t'en faire... Ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai plus rien pris...

Draco sourit.

-Et je ne veux pas que tu en prennes! Autant je n'ai rien contre l'alcool – Je suis moi-même un buveur invétéré, j'avoue – autant je ne supporte pas que l'on puisse prendre ce genre de chose! Une bonne bouteille procure le même effet!

-D'accord, je ne prendrai plus rien, si tu ne veux pas...

Draco eut un large sourire joyeux.

-Je t'adore! lui dit-il.

Harry rit.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour te l'entendre dire...

Draco eut une petite moue.

-Tu peux me le faire dire plus simplement, tu sais ?

-Je sais... Mais ça me plait bien, également, de cette façon...

-Chaque peine mérite une récompense, c'est ça ?

Le Pirate eut un sourire en coin.  
-C'est à peu près ça, oui...

Draco rit, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-On se lève ? proposa-t-il.

Harry hocha du chef.  
-Ça serait pas de refus, je suis un peu engourdit...

Draco plissa les yeux.

-Pfu! fit-il, se levant vivement et prenant un drap pour s'enrouler dedans.

Harry haussa un sourcil.  
-Mais quoi ? Tu m'as proposé de se lever!

-Non, rien! dit Draco.

-Si, il y a quelque chose!

-Non, il n'y a rien! dit Draco, allant chercher des vêtements pour se vêtir.

-Draco, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

-Rien du tout! dit Draco, enfilant son pantalon. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Harry ne bougea pourtant pas du lit.  
-Je me dépêcherai quand je saurai...

-Et bien, je partirai sans toi! dit le blond, passant une chemise pour ensuite se regarder dans la glace.

Le brun s'assied, se foutant bien de sa nudité.  
-Allons, dis-moi donc...

-Il n'y a rien à dire, dit le blond, replaçant ses cheveux convenablement.

-Bien sûr que si, sinon, tu ne serais pas aussi sec...

-Je ne suis pas sec, je suis pressé de partir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de frustrant dans ce que j'ai dit sur le fait que j'étais engourdit ?

-Rien! dit Draco. Arrête de parler de ça et prépare-toi.

-Navré, mais c'est non! Je veux savoir ce que tu as...

-Tu ne sauras pas, car je n'ai rien!

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ?

-Non! Lève-toi donc!

Harry se recoucha, au contraire, sans un mot. Draco gronda.

-Lève-toi! Nous devons partir!

-Rien ne presse, à ce que je sache...

-Si et tu le sais! Harry, ne nous fais pas perdre une bonne occasion de quitter ce château!

-Eh bien commence par me dire ce que tu as, et je me lèverai par la suite!

-Mais je n'ai rien! Je veux juste quitter ce château!

-Tu n'étais pas si pressé il y a dix minutes...

-C'était il y a dix minutes!

-Et juste avant que je dise que j'étais engourdit et que ça serait bien qu'on se lève... Parce que ça faisait trop longtemps que j'étais couché!

Draco le regarda, grondant.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

-Tu me le dis une bonne dizaine de fois par jour, mais pourquoi, cette fois-ci ?

-Pour rien, oublie ça.

-Non, j'en ai pas envie, cette fois-ci!

Draco soupira.

-Écoute, ce n'est vraiment rien, d'accord. J'ai... mal interprété tes paroles. Rien d'important.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as cru que je disais ? Que tu étais gros et que je suffoquais sous toi ?

Draco lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Harry secoua légèrement la tête.  
-Je ne suis pas insolent à ce point, mon amour...  
Il consentit enfin à se lever, dénigrant totalement les vêtements toujours mis à sa disposition dans l'armoire, préférant enfiler ceux avec lesquels il était venu.

-Pfu! fit le blond, continuant de se regarder dans le miroir.

Le brun se figea et se retourna vers lui, de nouveau.

-Quoi, encore ?

-Rien, dit Draco.

-Ne recommence pas! Je n'ai rien dit de mal, cette fois-ci! J'ai simplement dit que je n'étais pas insolent au point du dire une chose pareille! Et encore moins quand ce n'est pas le cas!

Draco le regarda, l'ai ennuyé puis se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir, se regardant d'un oeil critique. Harry se saisit de son pantalon et grimaça légèrement en voyant les taches sombres de sang marquant le beau tissu noir. Bah... Ça ne serait jamais que pour retourner à bord... Tout en l'enfilant il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant.  
-Ne commence pas à croire que tu es gros...

-Je ne le crois pas, je le suis!

-Et puis quoi encore... Tu es tout en muscle...

-T'en vois où ? demanda le blond, narquois.

-Draco, regarde-moi...

Le blond se tourna vers lui, l'ai buté.

-Tu n'es pas gros, c'est clair ?

Seul un grognement vint en réponse, Draco faisant de nouveau face au miroir.

Harry gronda également et, à moitié vêtu, s'approcha de lui, venant enlacé sa taille par derrière.  
-Si toi, tu es gros, moi, je suis très petit...

-Ne prends pas des comparaisons idiotes, veux-tu!

-Ce ne sont pas des comparaisons idiotes, c'est la vérité!

-Tu n'es pas petit!... Et je suis gros!

-Non, tu n'es pas gros, loin de là... Et je t'aime comme tu es...

-En grosse baudruche ?

-Non! Comme l'homme sexy que tu es...

-Sexy ? demanda Draco.

Le brun frissonna violemment.  
-Ne le répète pas, tu veux ?

-Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas répéter ? Que tu me trouves sexy ?

La bouche de son amant s'aventura dans son cou.  
-Non, simplement le mot...

Draco le regarda doucement.

-Ah, oui, ce mot...

Il hésita.

-Tu ne me trouves vraiment pas gros ?

-Pas le moindre du monde...

-Vraiment pas ?

-Ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit!

Draco eut une petite moue puis sourit.

-Bien... Sinon, j'aurais cessé de manger!

-Et bien ça n'arrivera pas! Parce que tu n'en as pas besoin!

-Tu es sûr ?

-Absolument certain... Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te mentirais pas!

-Tu as essayé, hier.

-J'aurait tout de même fini par te le dire...

Draco eut une petite moue sceptique mais sourit.

-Tu as eu peur, que je te fasse la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas nécessairement... Je te dis simplement la vérité.  
Il mordit légèrement son cou.  
-Et puis, c'était une question piège, ça!

-Justement, j'attends de toi une bonne réponse!

-Mais je viens tout juste de te la donner...

-Moui, je sais... Mais on ne sait jamais autre chose pouvait te venir à l'esprit.

-Non, j'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à te dire...

Draco sourit.

-Bien... Nous y allons, maintenant ?

-Je peux mettre ma chemise, avant ? Ou tu préfères peut-être que je déambules à moitié nu un peu partout... ?

Draco fit une moue.

-Mets une chemise! Et tu sais... Tu pouvais prendre un pantalon plus... beau!

-J'ai pas envie de me balader dans ce cas genre vêtement! J'y suis pas à l'aise! Je me changerai à bord...

-Mais ce n'est qu'un simple pantalon! Ne me dis pas que tu trouves ce que je porte décoré! Il n'y a pas plus simple!

Harry haussa les épaules.  
-Tu préfères que je me change ?

-Non... Je te donnais juste une proposition. Après tout, on aurait gagné quelque chose de ce séjour!

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à l'armoire.

-Ça serait un peu louche de tout embarqué ?

-Non, dit Draco, riant.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Harry se dévêtit de nouveau, se saisissant d'un pantalon quelconque, ainsi que d'une chemise, ne pouvant que s'y sentir mieux que dans ses vêtements tachés et déchirés.

-Ce sera un chouette souvenir pour ma mère! dit le blond, méprisant.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé.  
-En plus des draps...

Draco gloussa.

-Il est vrai que c'est de loin le meilleur.

-Avoue que tu l'as fait plus pour l'emmerder qu'autre chose...

-Non, je l'ai fait car j'avais besoin de te sentir.

Harry sourit.  
-Au moins, tu ne t'es pas servit de moi...

Il se jeta sa vieille chemise sur le lit.

Draco sourit.

-Comme si j'en étais capable.

-Sait-on jamais...  
Il sourit d'un air amusé, se coiffant rapidement.  
-On y va ?

-Je t'attendais, dit le blond, souriant.

-Et bien après toi...

Draco sourit et sortit doucement de la pièce, s'aventurant dans le couloir sans crainte. Harry le suivit tranquillement, assez content de enfin sortir de cet endroit qui commençait à l'étouffer. Bien que conscient de son soulagement, Draco ne manifesta aucune réaction, le guidant dans les couloirs.

-Il faudrait aller sans doute chercher Sirius dans une taverne... Il est encore trop tôt dans le semaine pour qu'il s'attarde au navire...

Draco hocha de la tête avant de se figer.

-Il me faut un déguisement! déclara-t-il.

Harry se figea à son tour.  
-En effet...  
Il regarda autour de lui.  
-Tu pourrais peut-être trouvé quelques vêtements qui te ferait passer pour un serviteur...

-Cela ne suffira pas, Harry!

-Mais alors en quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... je suppose que Blaise ou Albior pourraient m'aider. Je dois les trouver.

-Où devraient-ils être, à cette heure ?

-Je ne sais pas... Soit en réunion, soit dans leurs appartements...

-Alors que proposes-tu ? D'aller les voir seuls et que j'aille rameuter tout le monde ou... que je reste avec toi ?

Draco hésita une seconde.

-Je préférais que tu restes avec moi.

Harry sourit.  
-Très bien... Allons chercher ces deux-là...

Draco lui sourit et s'avança dans un couloir, l'air connaisseur.

-Si quelqu'un peut nous dire où ils sont... C'est bien Hermione Granger.

-Si tu le dis, je te suis...

Draco sourit et continua de marcher. Ils traversèrent deux couloirs pour finir par s'arrêter devant une grande porte.

-C'est la bibliothèque, dit le blond, lui faisant signe de se taire.

Harry acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, et le suivit à l'intérieur, adoptant un pas silencieux alors qu'ils avançaient entre les immenses rayons. Une seule personne se trouvait là, cachée derrière une pile de livre.

-Vous êtes aussi discret que des éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine! dit soudainement Hermione.

Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir.

-Que me veux-tu, Draco? demanda la jeune femme, marquant sa page.

-De l'aide! dit le blond, visiblement décidé à lui demander plutôt que de chercher Albior ou Blaise.

-Et de l'aide pour faire quoi ?

-Me déguiser! dit Draco. Nous allons au bateau et on risque de me reconnaître.

La jeune fille le considéra un moment, avant de sourire.  
-Tu pourrais toujours refaire la nonne...

-Non, je crois que cet épisode est trop... néfaste! Et on trouverait bizarre qu'une none monte sur un bateau!

La jeune femme rit et se leva.  
-Attends-moi ici, je reviens tout de suite...  
Et elle fila hors de la bibliothèque. Draco lança un regard à Harry, haussant les épaules.

-Je m'attends au pire, avec elle.

-Je ne rirais pas, ne t'inquiète pas...

Draco gronda.

-Tu as intérêt!

-Ça, je le sais parfaitement...

Draco sourit, lui tapotant la tête.

-Bon toutou.

Harry gronda en montrant les dents, jouant le jeu.

-Je ne suis pas sensé être un chat ?

-Mhmmm... C'est vrai! Gentil chaton!

Il lui tapota encore la tête.

-C'est fou comme tu adores de foutre de moi...

Draco rit.

-Tu n'imagines même pas!

-J'en ai quand même une certaine idée...  
Hermione refit apparition à ce moment-là.  
-J'ai trouvé!

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Draco.

-Un boiteux!

-Un boi... Et tu crois que ça suffira ?

-Un vieux boiteux...

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui indiqua une chaise.

-Assis!

Bien que perplexe, Draco obéit, s'asseyant doucement. Hermione découvrir une fausse jambe en bois, alors, et Harry toussota légèrement. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, c'était tout de même assez drôle.

-Si tu te moques, je te préviens, je bouche le trou dans le mur et je ferme la porte de ma cabine à clef!

-Pas besoin... Je suis loin de me moquer...

-Menteur! dit Draco.

-Pas du tout!

Hermione continuait de s'affairer à le vêtir convenablement, le personnage prenant peu à peu vie.

-Je ne te crois pas! disait Draco.

-C'était seulement un peu drôle de la voir sortir sa jambe de bois! Je ne me moquais pas de toi!

-Mais oui, c'est ça!

-C'est fini, oui ? dit Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à te maquiller, Draco, ne bouge pas!

Harry sourit simplement, se contenta d'observer la jeune femme transformer habilement son amant. Bien vite, d'un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, Draco prit le visage d'un homme de cinquante, le maquillage le vieillissant habilement.

Satisfaite, Hermione se releva, souriant d'un air franchement victorieux, l'admirant, les poings sur les hanches.  
-Bien! Lève-toi, je vais te mettre ta cape, et tu pourras filer!

Draco obéit, manquant de tomber à cause de sa fausse jambe de bois.

-Eh bien, au moins, c'est efficace..., fit simplement Harry, Hermione se mettant sur la point des pieds pour attaché sa cape au blond.

-Mais très désagréable!

-Tu n'en as pas pour bien longtemps...

-C'est encore trop! Et bien, au moins, tu sais à quoi je ressemblerais dans quelques années!

-Ce n'est franchement pas déplaisant...

-Ah non ? s'étonna Draco.

-Non... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec ça...

Draco sourit, l'air heureux.

-Bon... Je crois que tu peux y aller comme ça... On risque pas de te reconnaître...

Draco rit, se regardant dans un miroir que Hermione lui tendait.

-Non, en effet.

Hermione lui sourit, mais se fit soudain plus sévère.  
-Je t'aide à partir, mais t'as intérêt à revenir nous voir, hein!

-Je te le promets, dit Draco, la regardant avec tendresse. Dis au revoir aux autres de ma part. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferai...

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry.  
-Vous avez intérêt à bien le traiter!  
Harry eut l'air amusé.  
-Faut pas s'en faire avec ça...

-Je vous le dis quand même!

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir...  
Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.  
-Bon, on y va ?

-D'accord, dit Draco. Au revoir, Hermione. Merci encore.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir...

Elle les regarda sortir, souriant toujours.

Draco referma la porte derrière eux, l'air nostalgique.

-Elle va me manquer, dit-il.

-Tu la reverras, ne t'en fais pas... Par où sortons-nous ?

-Suis-moi, dit le blond.

-Aussi loin que tu voudras! répondit Harry, de façon plus que théâtrale.

Draco eut un rire amusé.

-Alors viens! Nous quittons enfin ce château!

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, avançant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, vu le boitillement fictif de son amant.

-Que Dieu me préserve d'être un jour vraiment boiteux! dit Draco, agacé.

-Je ne te le souhaite pas non plus... Mais je t'aimerais tout même, si ça devait arriver.

Draco rit.

-Prends-tu toutes mes phrases pour des testes que tu ne cesses de m'affirmer cela ?

-Hmmm... Une grande partie, en tout cas...

Draco rit.

-Ce ne sont pas des testes!

-On est jamais trop prudent...

Draco rit encore alors qu'ils sortaient à l'extérieur, par la grande porte, cette fois.

Ils cheminèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment, alors que le soleil montait tout doucement dans le ciel, tous deux n'étant pas particulièrement pressé, maintenant qu'ils étaient hors du château. Et même s'ils l'avaient été, Draco avait tant de mal à marcher qu'ils n'auraient pas eu le choix. Alors qu'ils étaient presque en ville, le blond dut faire une pause, en sueur.

-Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de costume, fit doucement Harry, s'asseyant tout près de lui, emplit de compassion.

-Si, c'était une bonne idée... Si nous étions parti en carrosse!

-Mais c'était malheureusement impossible...

Draco hocha de la tête, haletant.

-Mon maquillage tient ?

-Oui, tu as toujours le double de mon âge...

Draco rit.

-Et tu aimes, ainsi ?

-C'est pas trop mal... Mais je te préfère tout de même plus jeune... pour le moment.

Draco lui lança un regard aguicheur.

-Voilà qui est rassurant!

-Que je te trouve tout de même attirant, même à cinquante ans ?

-Non. Que tu me préfères en plus jeune, actuellement!

-C'est tout de même un peu normal, si on considère que j'ai le même âge...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-J'oublie souvent ce fait.

-Que j'ai le même âge que toi ?

Harry le regarda d'un oeil soupçonneux.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je ne sais pas... Le fait que tu sois plus grand que moi me donne parfois l'impression que tu es plus âgé.

-Ah... ? Je croyais que tu sous-entendais le contraire...

Draco rit.

-Il est vrai que parfois... On pourrait croire l'inverse!

-À cause de mes conneries...  
Harry rit doucement à son tour.  
-Mais non... J'ai effectivement vingt-deux ans...

Draco lui sourit, levant sa main pour prendre la sienne.

-On repart ?

-Si tu veux...  
Harry l'aida à se remettre debout, s'assurant par la même occasion qu'il était stable. Draco sourit, s'appuyant contre lui.

-On a qu'à dire que tu m'aides... Cela me permet d'être contre toi et d'avoir moins de difficultés à marcher.

-J'imagine ici la tête de Sirius en voyant que j'aide quelqu'un – parce qu'il ne te reconnaîtra certainement pas...

Il passa tout de même son bras autour de ses épaules.

Draco ricana.

-Pauvre homme... Il mériterait que nous le couvrions d'honneur pour t'avoir élevé et avoir survécu!

-Mais c'est lui qui a fait ce que je suis devenu...

-Je sais... Et je ne m'en plains pas. Tu es merveilleux.

-Tu pourras le remercier pour cela, dans ce cas...  
Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la ville.

Draco lui sourit.

-Quand es-tu né, au fait.

-Le 31 juillet...

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais c'était avant-hier!

Harry éclata de rire.  
-Je sais...

Le blond eut l'air déçu.

-Et je ne t'ai rien offert...

-Mais si... C'était la nuit que nous avons passé hors du château...

-Et al... oh! fit Draco, amusé.

Harry ne put que rire.  
-Donc, on ne peut pas réellement dire que tu ne m'as rien offert...

Draco eut une moue.

-Mais j'aurais aimé te donner plus...

-Amour, je n'ai besoin d'absolument rien...

Draco frissonna contre lui.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, ça me fait devenir fou!

-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

Draco le regarda en coin.

-À ton avis ? Quand je dis le mot « Sexy », pourquoi réagis-tu ?

Harry fut parcourut d'un frisson identique au tient.  
-Interdiction de prononcer ce genre de chose dans un tel endroit!

Un chariot passa à tout allure près d'eux, Harry le foudroyant du regard. Draco pouffa.

-Alors ne m'appelle pas comme tu viens de le faire dans tel endroit!

-Très bien, très bien...

Harry eut tout de même un sourire aguicheur à son intention.

-Harry, tu es en train de sourire de manière séductrice à un vieil homme en publique!

Le brun n'en parut que plus amusé.  
-Bon, j'attendrai d'être au port...

Draco rit.

-Pervers! Dépravé! dit-il.

-Pirate, susurra son amant, dans un chuchotement.

Draco frissonna.

-Oh, toi, si nous n'étions pas en pleine rue et si je n'étais pas déguisé...

-Tu quoi ? demanda Harry, provocateur, en profitant tandis qu'ils n'étaient pas entourés de trop de gens, encore.

-Je te déshabillerais dans la seconde pour ensuite m'empaler de toutes mes forces avec ton érection!

Harry sentit un agréable frisson le traverser et venir mourir dans le creux de ses reins.  
-C'est une perspective profondément... plaisante et alléchante.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire! murmura Draco. Mais guère réalisable, mon cher. Nous sommes en pleine rue... Je suis déguisé...

-Et je suis loin d'être complètement nu...

-Oh, mais ça, ça peut s'arranger, dit Draco d'une voix suave.

-Mais nous sommes en pleine rue, ne fit que répondre Harry, alors qu'il s'engageait dans un lieu beaucoup plus achalandé.

-Je sais, oui, dit le blond. Soit, je m'empalerai un autre moment...

-Je suis à ta disposition quand tu veux...

-Oh, ça, je n'en doute pas!

Harry se contente de rire simplement.

-Une idée où Sirius pourrait s'être planqué ?

-Pas la moindre! C'est ton parrain! A toi de savoir.

-Très bien, je vais user de mon flaire incontestable, dans ce cas...

Draco gloussa.

-Tout ce que tu risques de sentir, c'est le maquillage sur mon visage!

Harry le poussa légèrement de l'épaule, tout en s'assurant de le maintenant tout de même contre lui, pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas au sol.  
-Tu pourrais être surpris! Je le retrouve toujours!

Draco pouffa.

-C'est la meute des loups de mer, je suppose!

-Ça doit être quelque chose comme ça, répondit le Pirate, amusé. Tu verras, je suis sûr que je pourrai te retrouver n'importe où, également!

-Ah ? Vraiment ?

-J'en suis certain...

Draco sourit.

-Bien! Je vais prendre le premier bateau en partance pour un pays étranger et nous allons vérifier ça!

Harry renifla.

-Ouais, c'est ça... Et puis quoi, encore...

-Allons, si tu es si sûr de me retrouver, cela ne doit pas poser de problème!

-Je te retrouverai... Mais l'ennui, c'est que j'ai pas envie de te chercher, vois-tu ?

Draco lui sourit.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te fuir, de toute façon.

-Bien, on est d'accord sur ça...

Le sourire séducteur refit son apparition.

-Enlève ce sourire, dit Draco.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Tu sais que si! Mais tu souris à un vieil homme!

-Le vieil homme pourrait être mon grand-père...

-Très exactement! Alors arrête!

-Mais ça me plait, de te sourire ainsi...

Draco gronda d'un air menaçant.

-Très bien, comme tu veux, je ne te sourirais plus ainsi...

Il détourna la tête.

-Oh, non! dit Draco. Continue de me sourire, mon chaton... Mais pas quand je suis déguisé en vieillard!

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil, semblant la jaugeant du regard.

-Je t'en prie, chaton..., chuchota Draco.

Harry finit par sourire.  
-Bon... tu as ma clémence.

Draco sourit, lui aussi.

-Voilà qui me réjouis.

Harry rit doucement, observant tranquillement les alentours, remarquant qu'ils atteignaient les quartiers les plus mal famés.  
-Bon, alors Siri, où peux-tu être...

-Pense qu'il peut être avec Aléna...

-Alors il l'emmènera pas dans une taverne de malpropre...

-Très exactement, dit Draco.

-Bon, autant trouvé un endroit qui peu passé pour bien...  
Ils se mirent donc à marcher dans une direction quelconque.

Draco sourit, le suivant paisiblement.

-J'ai hâte d'enlever ce déguisement à la noix, dit-il.

-Et de m'enlever mes vêtements par la même occasion ? fit Harry, sur un ton suave.

-Oui, dit Draco, le regardant discrètement, désireux.

-Et de t'empaler de toutes tes forces sur moi...

-Oui, dit Draco. De sentir ton sexe dure s'enfoncer vivement en moi, de t'entendre gémir, de te sentir frémir...

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner délicieusement.

-De retrouver mon lit et de voir tous les murs tanguer tandis que je vais te faire brutalement prendre ton pied...

-De t'entendre crier mon nom alors que ton corps tremble de satisfaction et que tu me prends toujours plus durement pour finir par jouir en criant mon nom.

-Tandis que tu te répands toi-même entre nous, complètement fou de plaisir, et que je finis par aller consciencieusement te nettoyer...

Le bras de Draco se resserra sur la taille de Harry.

-Tout en produisant de petits gémissements si... bandant!

-Aaah, si cet endroit pouvait être plus sombre et moins peuplé, fit simplement Harry, alors qu'il bifurquait dans une autre allée, cherchant toujours l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Sirius.

-Si seulement nous étions sur ton bateau!

-Ça sera bientôt le cas... Si je peux trouvé mon parrain... Si ça se trouve, il est en train de fricoter dans une chambre...

-C'est une option fort envisageable!

-Tu verrais pas un de nos marins, dans le coin ?

-Bonne question! dit Draco.

Ils durent chercher une bonne vingtaine de minutes, avant de enfin tomber sur une taverne qui avait semblait plus ou moins fréquentable.

-Je t'avais dit que je le retrouvais toujours..., fit Harry, avec un sourire satisfait, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte, après avoir jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre à peu près propre.

-Oh, mais je te croyais! dit Draco, essoufflé.

Harry les fit entrer à l'intérieur, lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

-Je crois qu'on ferait bien de s'asseoir un peu...

-Je crois aussi, dit Draco, épuisé.

Harry s'avança jusqu'à la table la plus proche, l'aidant à s'asseoir.

-J'vais les voir, et tu te reposes...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Reviens vite... Tu me manques déjà!

Harry sourit, et se retint de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Il avait l'apparence d'un vieil homme, après tout. Après s'être assuré qu'il était confortablement assis, il tourna les talons et s'approcha d'un pas silencieux de la table où Sirius était assis en compagnie d'Aléna, les jumeaux Weasley et de quelques autres marins. Derrière lui, personne ne l'ayant remarquer, Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son presque père, le faisant sursauter.

-Hé bin, petit! Te revoilà enfin!

Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
-T'as pas l'air de t'être trop ennuyé...

-Nan, ça va plutôt bien! Et toi ? Tu te décides enfin à sortir de ton château!

-Oh, ça va... Mais c'était pas trop tôt, qu'on sorte de là... Et on repart aujourd'hui en fait...

-On repart ? Maintenant ?

Autour de la table, les hommes levèrent la tête d'un air intéressé.

-Je serais pas ici, sinon... Faut rassembler tout le monde...

-Je m'en charge, petit! dit Sirius, se levant.

-Parfait... Je ramène Draco au bateau...

-Il est là ? demanda Sirius, regardant dans la salle.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-Assis à la table, près de la porte.

Sirius regarda aussitôt.

-Je vois pas...

-Y'a pourtant quelqu'un d'assis là.

-Oui, mais c'est qu'un petit vieux.

-Il a prit un coup de vieux, pas vrai ?

-Hein ? dit l'homme.

-C'est lui... Il pouvait pas se balader à travers la ville sans déguisement... Il est censé être mort...

-La vache! Il se ressemble pas du tout!

-J'sais... Bon... Je t'attends à bord...

-D'accord, petit! Je rassemble tout le monde et on arrive. On se rouillait, à vous attendre!

-On est partit plus tôt que prévu en plus...  
Harry sourit et se détourna, retournant près de Draco.  
-Il rassemble tout le monde, et nous rejoins à bord...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Je me réjouis d'enlever ce maquillage... Et de retrouver ton bateau...

-En attendant...

Il l'aida à se relever.

-On va commencer par s'y rendre.

Draco hocha encore de la tête.

-Allons-y, dit-il se levant.

Harry attendit qu'il prenne de nouveau appuis sur lui, avant de ressortir à l'extérieur, prenant la direction des quais.

-Cela va être si bon d'être de nouveau là-bas, dit Draco, l'air heureux, bien qu'une lueur de mélancolie brillait dans ses yeux.

Harry sourit.

-Je ne suis pas contre le fait de retrouver mon lit...

-Moi, je veux juste retrouver ton lit... Et ton odeur, partout!

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

-Il y a eut quelques changements... Mais tu verras bien par toi-même...

-Des changements ? demanda Draco, boitillant avec lui.

-Tu verras...

Draco s'appuya plus contre lui.

-Je me fiche des changements. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là.

Harry embrassa sa tempe, l'endroit étant particulièrement désert.

Le bruissement de la mer commençait tout doucement à se faire entendre, faisant tranquillement sourire le brun.

-Enfin de retour à la maison, dit Draco, apercevant le Survivor.

Harry poussa un soupir de satisfaction.  
-J'ai l'impression de ne plus y avoir mis les pieds depuis des lustres...

-Et moi donc! dit Draco. Cela va faire tant de bien d'être de nouveau avec toi... Dans ton bateau.

-Dans ma cabine, dans mon lit, sous mes draps...

Ils s'engagèrent sur le quai menant au navire.

-Surtout contre toi, dit Draco.

-Et sans vêtement...

-Très exactement! dit Draco.

Le brun sourit, et accorda un signe de tête à un de ses hommes qui gardaient la passerelle menant sur le pont du bateau. Celui-ci sembla bien heureux de les voir. Pourtant, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter sur la passerelle, un carrosse déboula sur les quais. Surpris, tous deux firent volte-face alors que le carrosse s'arrêtait tout près deux, et qu'un valet venait précipitamment ouvrir la portière. Draco serra Harry plus fort contre lui, ayant reconnu les armoiries de l'attelage. Noblement, avec toute la grâce dont elle était capable, Narcissa fit son apparition, descendant à terre, ses yeux allant aussitôt se poser sur son fils que Harry soutenait de son mieux. Draco resserra sa prise sur Harry, comme prêt à tomber. Après un moment d'hésitation, Narcissa s'approcha d'eux, les fixant toujours en silence. Regard que Harry et Draco lui rendaient bien, attendant.

Finalement, elle finit par briser le silence, et baissa légèrement les yeux, contre toute attente.  
-Je... suis venu m'excuser, de cet énervement que j'ai eut envers toi... Il serait dommage que tu partes au loin, en sachant que... je ne l'accepte pas...

Draco la regarda pendant un long moment avant de lui sourire.

-Je suis content que vous soyez venue, Mère, dit-il.

Narcissa releva les yeux vers lui, le regardant bien en face. Elle eut un léger sourire.

-J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner...

Draco la regarda un instant.

-Je le ferai... Mais excusez-vous auprès de la personne que vous avez insultée!

Harry parut légèrement décontenancé par cet ordre lancé à la Reine. Celle-ci, pourtant, ne semblait guère surprise et tourna la tête vers Harry. Son animosité semblait s'être grandement envolé.

-J'espère que vous pourrez excusez mon comportement, également, Mr Potter...  
-Euh, bien sûr, oui..., répondit aussitôt Harry, surpris lui-même d'être sincère dans ses paroles.

Draco sourit.

-Je vous pardonne, Mère.

Celui-ci eut un sourire un peu plus encourageant.  
-Si tu crois que partir est la bonne décision, je l'accepte..., finit-elle par lâcher.

-C'est la bonne décision, Mère. Je ne serais pas heureux, auprès de vous... Même si je vous aime énormément.

-Je t'aime également... Tu seras toujours le bienvenu...

Draco lui sourit.

-Je viendrais vous revoir, Mère.

Celle-ci papillonna légèrement des yeux, son regard brillant étrangement.

-Fais bien attention à toi, fils...

-Vous aussi, Mère, dit Draco, allant la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle parut un peu surprise du geste, mais lui rendit néanmoins avec affection son étreinte, avant de se séparer finalement de lui, se hissant sur la point des pieds pour embrasser doucement son front.

Draco sourit et la regarda doucement.

-Vous êtes belle et jeune, Mère, lui dit-il. Vivez votre vie pour vous, maintenant.

Celle-ci sourit.  
-J'y tâcherai... Et essaierai de prendre un peu exemple sur mon fils...

Draco lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, mais sur les lèvres, non sur la joue.

-Et moi, de ne pas oublier celle à qui je dois tout.

Narcissa lui caressa doucement la joue avec de reculer d'un pas.

-À très bientôt Draco, chuchota-t-elle doucement.

-À bientôt, mère, dit Draco, reculant lui aussi.  
Narcissa lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil, son regard passant brièvement sur Harry, à qui elle accorda un sourire, avant de se détourner et de regagner son carrosse dans lequel elle s'installa.  
-Au château!  
Enfin seul, elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes, souriant pourtant d'un air heureux en regardant son fils alors que son attelage s'éloignait à bonne allure. Draco sourit en la regardant s'éloigner et se tourna vers Harry.

-On y va ? J'ai ce foutu maquillage à enlever!

Harry lui sourit et acquiesça, l'aidant à monter doucement la passerelle.  
-J'ai bien hâte de retrouver mon Draco...

-Et moi, de rajeunir de plus de vingt ans!

-Trente, en fait...

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le pont qui était impeccable, à la grande satisfaction de Harry.

Draco sourit en voyant cela.

-Aah, combien de temps avant que du sang ne salisse tout cela ? dit-il, se dirigeant vers un tonneau d'eau, non loin.

-Qui peut savoir ? Une semaines... quelques jours!

Draco rit alors qu'il se frottait vivement le visage avec l'eau, celle-ci finissant blanche alors qu'elle s'écoulait dans la mer, Draco se penchant en avant.

-Qui sait, en effet! dit-il, enlevant sa cape et sa fausse prothèse.

Harry le regardait tranquillement faire.  
-Tu me sembles déjà plus désirable...

Draco lui sourit, essuyant son visage dans sa cape.

-Et toi, tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être.

Harry eut un sourire séducteur à son encontre.  
-Et maintenant, je peux même te sourire à ma guise...

Draco pouffa.

-Et nous pouvons faire plus, aussi, dit-il, s'approchant de lui pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser doucement.

Presque aussitôt, Harry glissa un bras autour de sa taille, le ramenant ainsi plus près de lui.

-Je ne dis pas non à cette charmante proposition... Mais il faudra attendre que Sirius soit revenu...

-Mhmm, dit Draco. Mais cela peut prendre du temps...

-Je te propose quelque chose... Toutes les minutes que nous attendons, à partir de maintenant, je les reprends avec toi...

-C'est une manière détournée de me dire « Rêve, Draco »...

-Oh, loin de là... Mais il me faut attendre que Sirius soit revenu...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça fait une semaine que je ne suis plus là... Et que je dois voir à ce que tout soit en ordre, et que nous partions rapidement... Mais après, je passerai tout le temps que tu désires avec toi...

Draco eut une petite moue boudeuse.

-Méchant! dit-il, se détournant de lui.

-Rien n'empêche tout de même d'aller faire un petit tour côté cabine...

-Pfu! Vas-y tout seul!

-Mon amour, chuchota-t-il, le tira doucement vers lui. Je te jure que je passerai chaque minute que tu souhaites avec toi, au moment même où nous aurons lever l'ancre...

Draco frissonna.

-Et où est le piège ?

-Il n'y en a pas...

Draco le regarda en coin.

-Bon, bon... D'accord!

Harry sourit et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-Merci.

-Merci pour quoi ? demanda Draco.

-Pour me laisser un peu de temps...

Draco sourit.

-De rien, lui dit-il. Mais je n'oublie pas que chaque minute d'attente, tu dois me les consacrer en double ensuite! Je compte, Potter, je compte!

-Compte tant que tu veux, je me ferai un plaisir de toutes te les rendre...

-Alors ça, je n'en doute pas!

Harry rit doucement et l'embrassa avec tendresse, avant de se détacher de lui, lentement.  
-Je crois que je ferais mieux de te montrer les petits changements, et de les rectifier...

Draco geignit, s'appuyant contre lui.

-J'espère qu'ils vont vite arriver...

Harry sourit, le serra dans ses bras.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux de te montrer les petits changements, et de les rectifier...

Draco le regarda et hocha de la tête.

-Bien d'accord.

Harry l'entraîna donc rapidement dans sa cabine et le laissa entrer en premier, Draco découvrant les meubles qui avaient complètement changés de l'endroit où il les avait vu, pour la dernière fois. Une certaine tristesse voilà ses yeux alors qu'il regardait cette décoration différente. Harry s'approcha derrière lui, et tout en refermant la porte.  
-J'ai été incapable de dormir dans une pièce qui était identique à celle dans laquelle tu avais passé tellement de temps... Mais je n'aime pas cette installation...

-Moi... Moi non plus, dit Draco.

-C'est pour quoi j'ai dit qu'il fallait que je les rectifie...

Draco se tourna vers lui, le regardant un instant avant d'aller vivement le serrer contre lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

Harry parut plus que surpris.  
-Allons donc... C'est passé, maintenant... Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir...

Draco resserra sa prise.

-Je suis désolé quand même. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, tu sais ?

-Oui je sais, c'est justement pour cette raison que tu es partit... Ne t'en veux pas, s'il te plait...

Draco s'écarta de lui, le regardant dans les yeux, ses mains sur ses joues.

-Je me ferai pardonner toute notre vie... Je te le jure! Je ne te laisserais plus jamais!

-Je le sais, Draco... Je le sais... Ne t'en fais pas...

Le blond le regarda encore un instant puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il, contre ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime aussi, chuchota doucement Harry, avant de l'embrasser également, échangeant un long baiser.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent le brun souriait tranquillement.  
-Tu m'aides à tout remettre en ordre ?

Draco hocha de la tête, joyeux à l'idée de rendre à la cabine du brun sa véritable apparence.

Plus que satisfait, Harry se sépara de lui, et, à deux, ils se mirent à pousser, tirer, tourner, et à réarranger chacun des meubles à l'endroit qui leur était propre. Rapidement et à leur plus grand bonheur, la pièce retrouva son ancienne apparence. Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit de Harry, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Harry sauta pratiquement à ses côté s'étendant de tout son long.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à aller déverrouiller ta cabine...

-Tu l'as verrouiller ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas... J'étais dans mon délire...

Draco le regarda et se mit sur le côté, s'appuyant sur sa main pour le regarder. Il caressa sa joue doucement, puis lui sourit.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je le sais... Mais je ne veux pas que tu le sois plus longtemps...

-Comment ne pas l'être ? Je t'ai fais tellement de mal...

-Arrête! C'est fini! C'est du passé! On tourne la page...

Draco le regarda encore puis se nicha contre lui, silencieux.

Harry se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, ne pipant mot, souriant tranquillement.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, alors cesse de t'en vouloir...

Draco resta silencieux, se pressant plus contre lui.

-Je t'aime, chuchota le pirate, à son oreille.

-Moi aussi, dit Draco d'une voix étouffée. Plus que tout!

Harry embrassa le dessus de sa tête et ferma les yeux, apaiser. Un long moment passa ainsi, tandis qu'il se tenait immobiles et silencieux.

Harry releva pourtant la tête lorsque bon nombre de voix se firent entendre sur le pont.  
-Je crois qu'ils sont tous là...

-Je crois aussi, dit Draco, s'écartant difficilement de lui. Allons vite faire ça... J'ai envie d'être avec toi et avec toi seul!

Harry sourit.

-Isoler de tout le monde...

Ils coururent pratiquement à l'extérieur, découvrant un pont effectivement peupler. Harry sourit avec satisfaction et s'approcha vivement de Sirius, les marins le saluant tous.

-Alors, tout le monde est là ?

-Oui, Cap'taine.

Celui-ci eut un sourire satisfait, et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Parfait! Levez l'ancre, larguez les amarres et hissez la grande voile!

Les ordres se répercutèrent à travers tout le navire. Habilement, les hommes se mirent aux travails, le coeur léger.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui, semblant fort énergique, tout à coup, s'approchant doucement de Draco qui se trouvait près de son parrain.

-Ça fait du bien... Enfin libre...

-Et on va où, maintenant ? demanda le Second.

Harry eut un sourire en coin, un peu mystérieux.

-Vers une autre aventure, Sirius...

-Sans Roi dégénéré et sans Psychopathe, cette fois, si possible, dit Draco.

Harry éclata de rire.  
-Non, le Prince qui est à bord me suffit amplement...  
Il jeta un regard à son parrain, avant de tourner de nouveau les yeux vers Draco.  
-Bon, j'ai quelques trucs à faire... je te laisse les commandes, Siri...

Sirius le regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Et tu vas où, ainsi ?

-Oh, pas bien loin... Dans ma cabine...  
Tout en parlant, il se mit à s'éloigner, échangeant un regard lourd de sens avec son amant. Draco eut un rire et, sans se préocuper de l'air moqueur de Sirius, s'empressa de le suivre. La porte fut rapidement refermée derrière eux, et la clef cliqueta dans la serrure, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas près de ressortir...

ooOOo0oOOoo

The End

Fin Alternative pour ceux qui voudrait rire un peu :

Bien des années plus tard, à Poudlard:

« Et c'est ainsi que le Pirate Harry Potter et le Prince Draco Malfoy vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie... »

Grand silence dans le bureau du vieux directeur.

« Vous êtes encore plus dégénéré que ce que je ne croyais! cracha Draco Malfoy.

-Ouais... Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui! s'exclama Harry. Des pirates... Des bateaux... Faut arrêter la moquette! À votre âge, c'est pas recommandé! »


End file.
